The Sapphire Sorceress
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: The heart gives a person life so when they lose their source of light they are left in darkness. Aqua will now learn the feeling as she tries to understand the shell left behind leading to her heartless existence. As for Kairi her destiny is no longer left to chance...
1. Prologue: Black Cloak

**Number XV: The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: The idea for this one came from a few things. First reading some interesting Aqua and Terra fanfiction mainly Falling for a Nobody. The second was I felt sad about not continuing my Bleach fanfiction story. I hope to do this one to completion this time around for no one to read. Anyways I don't own Kingdom Hearts the rights belong to Square Enix and Nomura you crazy belt zipper designer. I will keep it mainly a Aqua x Terra/Xemnas story, but I want to expand on some characters along with some turns from the original plotline for this AU story.

* * *

 **Prologue: Black Cloak  
**

 _"This world is just too small."_

A world of balance requires two forces to exist making such a balance of power. Right or wrong, good or evil, and in the case of the realms of this story _light_ and **darkness** created such a balance. In order to serve and protect this structure protectors of light were chosen to defend the realms. These warriors would come to be known as keyblade wielders. Despite the role of a keyblade user to defend the light some choose to sink into the darkness. Soon this created a schism which lead to the start of the _keyblade war_. Countless lives were taken leaving only a graveyard for their blades. Eventually the conflict ended with Kingdom Hearts being lost in darkness. The _X-Blade_ was now the only way to bring back the real Kingdom Hearts the source of all the hearts of worlds.

A man began to dive into research trying to find and created this legendary weapon. His only "friend" Eraqus would tell him to embrace the positive nature of the light. Xehanort could not believe in such hope only knowing the power darkness could grant. Eventually they become masters of the keyblade taking in three students. A brown-haired boy named Terra, a troubled teenager called Ventus, and a bluenette called Aqua. Despite their intentions of all becoming masters Xehanort was only interested in created a new vessel and forging the fabled X-Blade. His manipulation would lead to Terra losing himself into darkness, Ventus becoming a hollow key, and Aqua losing everything she knew. Their paths as friends split them apart as three kids on Destiny Island would soon suffer the same fate. Still destiny is a funny thing...

 **Aqua's POV:**

" _Aqua...put an end to me..._ " Those words and the image of Terra still haunt my mind. How long have I been stuck in this world of darkness. Time does not seem to move, but that could just be my imagination. My keyblade and magic serve as my only source of protection. The forces of darkness continue to attack even when I seek rest. They are nothing like the Unversed, and I fear I can't hold them back for much longer. Still I can't give up, and I won't Terra and Ven they are out there waiting for me. These beasts can't hold me back from my friends I just have to keep fighting...

My only hope was finding a door leading back to the normal world. This was my thread of faith as it seemed this land was endless with monsters of the deep. Not many people were around here, and I could only defend myself for so long before my strength would give out. The odds were against me, but if I can just hold out for a while longer... **no** it can't be! "...What are these things?"

I had to ask what could be driving them to hunt me down like this. They seemed so primal in nature and I did not know what they wanted with me, but if they were anything like the Unversed I could not let them defeat me.

I see more of them with their yellow eyes looking at me. With a hiss from my tired body I swing my blade to fend them off. The smaller beings are easy to deal with, but as they are currently in numbers they are very dangerous. I have to use some of my magic to keep them at bay. Suddenly bigger ones with wings and blades came in trying to hit me. They looked much more dangerous and before I knew it they had surrounded me. Even a keyblade master can't defeat this many numbers by herself. I knew at this very moment this would be my final battle. My friends would never know about my fate another wielder lost to the darkness of this realm. Even so I can't give up not until my last breath was taken from me. With a defiant look I gave the enemy a final push worthy of a keyblade master.

 **"My light will shine bright even in such darkness!"** Terra...I'm sorry! Then everything drowned into nothing my body sank into the ground like it was quicksand. The black liquid absorbed more of my body until it reached my upper breastbone. Suddenly felt like a vacuum was sucking there trying to rip something out. Did it want my lungs or body no it was trying to get my heart. No I can't die I have to fight these things can't take me away from my friends...  
My heart stopped _I- **  
**_

My eyes suddenly opened as I looked around seeing nothing around me. For some reason I was still alive, but for some reason I did not **feel** like it. How what happened to me and how long was I out. As I moved to get back up there was a figure in the darkness. It stood out with a strange black cloak hiding well in the area surrounding me. I could not get a good look into his face as suddenly he asked me something.

"Hey you alright there sweetcheeks?" His remark had a hint of teasing. I gave him a glare as this did not look like a good place for small talk. Still he was something to speak with and not some monster trying to hurt me.

"I have a name you know and it's..." Despite my lips moving to say this name I could not tell him my name, but how did I somehow lose my memories when I blacked out. He removed his hood to reveal his green eyes and red hair. His suddenly grew a smirk as he decided to taunt me yet again. I would yell at him, but I did not have the strength to argue with him right now.

"Well it seems like you're having trouble with your memory! Lucky I know mine it's Axel got it memorized?" What kind of a question is that? Of course I can remember such an arrogant jerk like this. Besides he did not seem that concerned about my well being here in this realm. Wait how did he show up like this could he possibly have come here from the outside. That might be because he was from the realm of light. This is perfect I might have finally gotten a way out of this madness. With a sigh I put a hand to my heart...and yet I could not feel a beat. Hold on how come my heart was not beating that is not normal!

"What's going on why don't I have a heartbeat?!" Suddenly my comment changed Axel's mood as he walked over putting his hand on my chest. I quickly slapped him is this guy a freak or what? Surprisingly he caught it the second time I wanted to hit him as he continued to study my chest area. I began to blush hoping he was just leave me alone when he said something very shocking.

"You don't have a heart dollface!" What? Now he was just talking crazy of course I have a heart all living beings contain one. Perhaps it was just a simple explanation for all of this. Still he looked more serious as he continued to explain.

"I know what you're thinking that's silly I do have a heart right well I don't feel it. Still there has to be a reason mind explaining what happened dollface."

Curse him and those names yet I realized there might be a bit of logic to his reasoning. I could get an image of something I was trying to defend against. They looked like the _Unve_...argh I can't even remember their names either, but they had yellow eyes and they were all around me. I was fighting them when I just blacked out before I saw this Axel. As I told him this he put a gloved hand over his chin thinking about something.

"I see so the **heartless** must have attacked you...did they go near your heart by any chance?" With a nod to his question he must have realized what happened to me when I was passed out. The bombshell left me completely speechless to say the least.

"They took your heart that's what they do to people. The weak simply vanish while others can be turned into heartless themselves. As for your case and mine they left behind something special. It's a shell of ourselves called a **Nobody** , and that's what you are now sweetcheeks."

Impossible they could not have stolen my heart. I know I was fighting these heartless off so why did he tell me about this kind of stuff. I was fuming now what kind of nut was this guy how could I be this 'Nobody' I have a name and heart it's...

"Well speak of the devil these guys just wont stop trying to feel ya up dollface!" Not more of these horrible things. The new beasts looked different than the other one I remember. They had stronger arms and they're tendrils looked longer as well. I moved my keyblade out to fight when Axel just snapped his fingers. A few of them bursts into flames. With a smirk he pulled out some kind of circle-shaped weapon taking down a few more of these demons. His blade did not look like a keyblade so he must not be a master or wielder like myself.

"You better run this lady does not take kindly to pricks like you guys!" Axel's cocky attitude seems to have returned how wonderful. Still he did fend them off for me perhaps he is not all that bad...spoke too soon. Now he was looking at my keyblade like a kid seeing some new kind of candy. I just glared at him wanting some personal space for once today.

"It's a pretty nifty blade you got there even if it looks pretty bland. I know a blonde that would get along well with ya back home. Still those colors don't match your style blueberry." I growled at him very tired of the names he picked for me. There was also the fact this blade was not even mine it belonged to someone else my master Er...no why can't I remember anything! How could my memories be taken from me. Was this also an effect of 'losing my heart' why is this happening to me!

"It's not mine! I don't know who it belongs to, I can't remember his name or mine! Why do you think I'm some nobody I have a heart and name but..." I screamed out in frustration. As I felt my eyes begin to water up I felt a hand on my shoulder Axel was he trying to sooth my pain. I don't even know a lot about him, and yet he is trying to calm me down.

"I forgot to mention you don't have emotions. That anger you felt was just you remembering that feeling. Nobodies lose their feelings as their hearts get taken along with something else. The fact you can't remember names must only mean one thing."

"My memories are gone with my emotions." The realization made my eyes go dull from this fact. Everything made perfect sense now. I did not forget this stuff I lost my memories because of these damned heartless. They took my precious thoughts and feelings for what purpose? I wanted to feel more upset, but suddenly I thought it would just be a projection of anger can I even truly feel that way anymore. Perhaps I was actually a Nobody liked the spiky haired jerk said I was now.

"Look we can talk this over another time we have to get you outta this grim-dark world." Like a ' _gentlemen'_ he took hold of my arm pulling me off to some place. I opened my mouth to yell however I knew my anger would simply be a fabrication a falsehood. I could act like this was annoying me yet in the end it would all be an act. I must now be quite the actor to behave like my old self. Before I knew it there was a black void next to the both of us. Inside appeared to be a vase area leading to some kind of location. With a smirk Axel let me in on our destination.

"Buckle up sweetcheeks we are heading home back to **The World That Never Was**!"

 **No One's POV:**

Deep underground the ruins of a once great garden there was a secret passage leading to a special area only a certain few know about. This place was used by individuals who were studying the research about the worlds and hearts of men. The footsteps of a black cloaked man could be heart as he moved to enter a very useful room. The doorways closed as the mysterious figure sat down in the chair lighting up the room. Across from his seat was the armor and keyblade of a warrior he knew long ago. Thanks to this room his memories were coming back to him now. The "friends" he was looking for had been split and put into different areas, but now the search for one of them was over. His deep voice spoke to no one as he took pleasure in knowing everything was proceeding as expected with the discover of one of his "friends" just accomplished. The man knew Xigbar was not too thrilled about what this would all mean of course. His past with the person they were searching for was not a friendly one. Even so the goal now required her presence since she was found. Looking at the armor he knew everything would be going well now.

"Soon old friend we will be reunited and you will lead me to our final comrade. The trio united and then all will be **mine**." With a smile he knew it was time to leave this place with a **gift** for his once lost _friend_.

 **A Few Years Ago...**

In a vast ocean stood an island full of vibrant trees and wildlife. The locals there knew nothing about the world beyond their own. The boundaries between worlds had not be shattered for some time now. Three children now looked out towards the ocean. They knew soon they would be much older, but they all wanted to remain friends. The brown haired kid had a smile on his face as the silver haired child seemed annoyed, but gave a happy look of his own. The third child had red hair with blue eyes. She was not so willing to jump to adventure like the other two yet there was still a curious nature inside of her heart. A memory of a brave woman who protected her long ago. She did not remember her completely, but that image stuck in her mind. A hope that grew inside of her soul ever since that had never gone away. With gaze at the sunset she knew what she wanted now more than anything.

'I won't be helpless anymore...' As she lost in thought Sora waved out in front of Kairi's face trying to wake her from her current daydream. It seemed he was trying to get her attention for something. As she moved her head up she bumped into Sora's chest by accident.

"Oh I'm sorry Sora!" Her friend just rose back up with that smile once again on his face like nothing even happened.

"It's fine Riku just wanted to battle me again I figured you wanted to watch this time!" Usually she would not want to observe these battles because of her pacifist nature. She did not want to see the rivalry between them or see one of her friends getting hurt. Today was different she realized perhaps it would be a good idea to watch this time. After all she wanted to see how Sora and Riku battled in hopes to learn how to defend against someone else. After all it would be helpless to not rely on someone else to rescue her all the time. She knew a situation would never occur where this would be needed, but it was still a nice change from her usual days. With a nod she ran off with Sora to meet Riku. _Destiny_ seemed to be changed for her and the person she knew long ago.

* * *

 **Thoughts:** Welp the first chapter is complete and I hope you don't mind the style of this story. I would like feedback if you want this to be more adult in nature or keep this story as clean as possible. Also there will be some changes to how events go in the story as expected in AU fiction. I hope you all remain for the ride that will be taken to completion hopefully! I wanted to use some special art for this fic, but there does not seem to be any kind of Aqua in black cloak art around the net sadly.


	2. Act 1:The Keyblade Master That Never Was

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 1: The Keyblade Master That Never Was  
**

" _Oy, sometimes you are such a girl._ "

A black void with no stars in the sky with several skyscrapers in the background. Sometimes there was rain and thunder giving an illusion of a world. Still it was just a falsehood housing beings who also were not real anymore. Illusions sitting in a house with no roof, windows, or rooms an empty home. Yet there was a source of light to be found in this bleak land a small spark of warmth. Some of the beings of this world consider it a sacred moon when in truth it's a heart in the sky. It's conception was made by a Nobody who knew the secrets behind the doorway to all hearts. Even now his research affects the current world as it continues to head towards his desires. This artificial Kingdom Hearts was constructed and now had been born into their world. Now it was simply a small ball of light in the sky, but with the effort of keyblade wielders it would grow in size and power. The door would be opened once this Kingdom Hearts was made real.

 **Axel's POV:**

Man taking orders can be such a pain in the neck. It's one thing for the Superior to have me watch over Marluxia and Larxene, and now I have to play babysitter for this chick. Then again blueberry looks kind of pretty in a duck out of the water sort of way. Still water does not mix with this guy so I had better let her in on what's gonna happened now. Naturally I decided to tell her this while in the portal of darkness.

"Now listen dollface once we enter The World That Never Was follow my lead. There was still some heartless in our home that show up from time to time. Even with that keyblade I don't think you handle them in your current state." Naturally she took this the wrong way trying to prove she was stronger than she looked. Ahh female pride first Larxene now her man us guys can't catch a break. Well it's not like she can't defend herself she looks fit to be a keyblade wielder like that Sora kid I hear lots about from upper management. Still to think she can use a weapon like that and the fact she had a heart once what was she was like...

"Yeah yeah look you have never been in this place and it's easy for a gal like you to end up lost here. Now look I know what you're think strange guy is telling you this weird stuff and wants you to go somewhere with him sounds very dangerous, but it's a lot better than letting those heartless take more from you trust me." Despite her eyes showing some more resistance she clearly realized I made a good point giving a nod of approval. We manage to finally enter the other side of this portal as we arrive in The World That Never Was. I gave a yawn just enjoying being home while the bluenette observed the area surrounding the both of us. She was clearly surprised by this world and how it looked.

"Do people actually live here?" It was a question that surprised me. I never actually thought about other people living in this kind of world. People who had actually hearts and who could feel emotions. Would they even want to live in this place even forgetting about the fact it's crawling with heartless. Looking at the empty building this gave me something to ponder as we head towards the castle, but I gave her a no seeing her frown at this realization. She must have wanted to be around people she knew well that's gonna happen as I suddenly lifted my fist in the air.

"What's with that attitude you're gonna met some others here hell they are quite like you are in that we all have **lost** what made is real. Some might get along with ya while the others ahh what the hell I'm sure you'll fit in just fine sweetcheeks." She was still not amused by my personal nicknames. Oh well I'm sure she will get her name out soon enough as we continue our walk towards the gate of the castle. The air must have felt cold around her as she continued to feel culture shocked by these events. She was actually following me now and standing behind me which I had to smirk at of course.

At last we had walked up the pathway towards the entrance of the giant castle. The newest Nobody had one last gaze at the city and it's buildings before we warped into The Castle That Never Was. Thankfully we did not have to go the long way as since she was a nobody now we can enter the castle's more populated areas easily. Luck would be with us as we entered the Grey Area with no trouble Luxord must be smiling right now. I figure I should head off to find Saix and report about all of this, but I knew this girl might get a little bored here.

"Alright I need to talk with the Superior you will need to chill here for a while. Not much to do around here so if you see one of us nobodies in the black cloak don't get startled. Besides you might find someone to talk with for a while got it all memorized?" She gave a shrug at that and I frown at her reply. Not exactly thrilled about getting settled here then again she could not feel like she was happy about this. I know my first days in the Organization was a time I would not like to remember. With a salute I head into the portal to find the only real buddy I have in this place.

 **Aqua's POV:**

As Axel left me alone in this room I noticed how giant this castle looked. Just by observing the window I could see more areas of this place, and looking up I noticed the lack of stars in the sky. I was able to keep a memory from my childhood about the stars being other worlds in the universe. The lack of any stars in this place gave me an uneasy feeling. Still it felt somewhat safe compared to where I was hours ago. So I guess it's time to adjust to this place as I walked over to a chair to relax and give my feet a rest. So much time fighting and running it's kind of strange for me to just calm down and think to myself for once.

"Who are you, _kupo_?" The question woke me up from my daze as I noticed a strange flying creature looking at me with a curious look. Like Axel it seemed to have on a black cloak perhaps it was the uniform around this place. With a frown I realize I can't give him a name because well I don't have one right now. To be without a label for someone to identify you with is not a good thing. So I hope this "superior" can help me remember my name, and possibly the past that was stolen from me.

"I don't remember sorry but can you tell me your name?" I said with a hopefully look trying to start a conversation out of boredom and curiosity. The created did not seem that interested in replying to my question as it did not really give an answer saying it was nothing important. I frowned at this so much for fitting in with these guys Axel. Alright just relax and talk about something else then. I decided to question how long this guy had been here, and once more he did not really give me a good answer saying it did not matter.

"Can you tell me anything! I just have to know something like about heartless or this place will that be important enough?" I said in a louder tone not realizing I was projecting my anger out. This guy must have realized I was getting upset so he did finally explain some things. He told me about the heartless that consume the hearts of it's victims. Apparently they obey whoever is the strongest, but in some places they attack everyone like in the Realm of Darkness. He also explained about _The Castle That Never Was_. This was home to a group called Organization XIII who each do missions for the  Superior. I'm guessing this superior is the leader of this group of nobodies. I'm kind of nervous about meeting this person if he could the ruler over so many nobodies.

As my thoughts continued to build a portal opened behind me to reveal a female now behind me. Her hair looked to be styled in a strange way. It looked like two bolts of lighting which matched her yellow hair. She was also in that black cloak so naturally she must be a member of this organization. As I looked at her she finally noticed me and gave a sneer. Obviously she was angry at me, but what did I do to get her upset? I just looked at her and she gave me that reaction so why...

"Well it looks like we have a homeless person here now! Sorry this is not some wayward house for the helpless and weak!" She yelled pointing at me. Well I did not know where else I could be right now besides I'm not even a real person anymore. This girl was treating me so badly when she did not even know me at all. I would not stand for this so I decided to stand up for myself and fight back with words of my own.

"Hey you just met me and you're acting so rude! I don't even have a home anymore, and I don't even know who I really am so why can't you be a little more friendly with me?" She took this in and just laughed at my reply. It seemed this girl found my defiance amusing more than anything else. I grit my teeth this female was really starting to get me upset. Why do I have to put up with any of this nonsense right now. Before I could think of something else she quickly took hold of my arm and threw me against a wall. I hit the wall pretty hard and cried out in pain despite no longer having the ability to feel. The blonde simply took more pleasure in my suffering.

"How sad I want to feel sad for you poor thing! Not really if anything I want to make you cry more before I put an end to you for good!" She yelled pulling out yellow weapons ready to attack me. The strange created looked concerned about this and left the room as I tried to get back up. As she moved in to harm me with those knives I brought up my hands to block the attack. Suddenly I began to do cartwheeling around her moves. She was getting upset so she charged sparks and sent them at me shocking my body. As I was unable to move she kicked me in the chest sending my back to the ground. As I winced in pain she moved over to grab hold of my neck. She looked even more angry with me now when she moved her gloved hand on my breastplate. It looked like she was going to stab when her eyes widened.

"Your heart is not beating and yet you..." She must have realized the same thing Axel knows about me and picked me back up. Her eyes looked into mine as I was trying to gain the strength to fight back against her. Before I could she threw me back into the chair I was sitting in before. She drew her knives back into her cloak as she explained herself finally.

"So you're a Nobody like me. Don't expect me to say sorry or feel remorse either! The Superior will most likely recruit you into the Organization and I find that fact so insulting. How could such a hopeless Nobody survive in our group as you currently are-" I decided to strike when she was not expecting it punching her right in the cheek of her face. Finally I can fight back against her, and I don't care if this gets the higher ups pissed off she deserves this. I was not going to let anyone walk over me like this. She growled at being punched and drew her knives back out as I decided to use the blade I brought with me into this world. As I placed my hands over the handle it felt quite heavy and my arms fell to the ground. Despite my muscles trying to pick up the blade it was not going to work. The girl suddenly noticed what I was using and did not attack me surprisingly.

"The keyblade how did you get your hands on that?" Before our fight could continue two figures suddenly entered the room. I recognized Axel with his red spiky hair, but the other guy I did not know at all. He seemed to have blue hair, an x-shaped scar on his face and yellow eyes. The blonde knew who they were and pulled her weapons back once more.

" **LARXENE**! Do you mind explaining what's going on here?" I expected her to just rat me out and say I attacked her considering this 'Larxene' treated me before even bothering to learn about my situation. To my surprise she was actually admitted what happened between us. She even explained she did not know I was a Nobody figuring I was some intruder here. As she was talking with the guy who was named Saix he looked into my eyes looking for a reply for me so I simply nodded confirming her story.

"Even if this was all a misunderstanding I will not tolerate in-fighting here Larxene you will be assigned a new mission ASAP. As for you newcomer follow me at once unless you wish to return to the Realm of Darkness once more." With a nod I slowly moved over to Saix looking at Larxene and Axel. She gave me a smirk clearly happy to know we would see each other again not in a good way. Axel gave a more friendly wave and I smiled at him. Despite it being fake I could feel like the gesture was honest from both of us. Saix really did not small talk with me as we both made our way up the stairs. I observed the style of this place noticing how modern and futuristic if that's a good word for this place looked to me. I could not help but notice the fact I can hold this keyblade with ease when I'm not fighting anyone. It's like it feels lighter than a feather yet when I tried to fight with it the weight was too much to bear. How could that be perhaps there is something wrong with me besides my memories.

" _Twilight's View_ this is where you will meet **him** the Superior newcomer. You should put on your best behavior and not act so childish like with Larxene." I took offense with that comment he thinks I would be so quick to attack people like that. I have to make a good impression anyway if I want to learn about what's going to happen to me now. As this Nobody my life would be changed forever so if anyone can help me through this I would really appreciate it. As I looked around at the giant area we entered I noticed a symbol on the wall. It was placed in other areas of this castle so it might be the symbol of these guys. While I was lost in the world that was now my home someone had arrived next to the guy called Saix. His hood was up not allowing me to see his face. He seemed to be observing me for a while as Saix gave him information about me. **  
**

"So this is our new Nobody?" His tone seemed to imply there was something wrong about all this. I could not help in feeling more anxious around this certain Nobody. His level of strength was beyond everyone else here, and my shoulders began to buckle. I must have been faking the feeling of fear right now. As he came closer towards me I could not help stepping back a little by this action. He gave a chuckle of amusement and I was able to see yellow eyes in the blackness of his hood.

"You have lost what's made you special. A heart is a precious gift and now you no longer can be considered human." His words sounded so harsh yet what else could I be now besides a Nobody. I don't even know who I am anymore so why should I deny this claim he's made about me.

"Tell me do you know your name?" I tried to dive into my mind for the answer. It has to be somewhere perhaps I can find _it_...

"I don't know..." My eyes grew hollow with this statement. I truly gave into the fact I was now like everyone else here just a shell without a heart. The gift that would make me special is gone forever with no way I can go back my past self. I felt so helpless at this point when suddenly the "Superior" moved his gloved hands into the air.

"You are very lucky I know your name quite well." Suddenly letters moved into the air leaving the name **AQUA**. That's my name, but why can't I remember it? How could this person know about this either I never met him before this day. As the questions grew he suddenly moved a X into the name reshaping the name into something new. Now the name that was written was Auxaq so he's giving me a new name? I wanted to show resentment, but I could just show apathy at this decision.

"From now on you will be known as **Auxaq** and soon to be a member of _Organization XIII_. For now you will be taken to a room with Saix. I will decide how to proceed with your training, and you can keep that keyblade with me for the moment." With a small frown I handed over my only weapon to the leader trying to get a decent look at his face. It's then I noticed his face looked tanned and shaped like someone I've seen before however I did not know who that was exactly. As Saix ordered me to come next to him I gave once last look at the Superior who had that keyblade in his hands. There was something familiar about him, but I could not figure out who it could be so I just followed Saix to my room.

 **Back On Destiny Island  
**

 **No One's POV:**

The children are considered the future of man who shall carry on the legacy of their parents and others before their time. It would seem three new children would now take part in a journey of their choice and through the manipulation of someone before them. The white haired boy observed the sunset on their island. His dream of setting sail on the _Highwind_ was going to come to pass now. Riku would finally leave this tiny island. Another boy looked at his friends with a bright smile on his face. His carefree attitude would help the voyage feel bright and full of hope. Sora believed there was nothing that could ever separate them from each other. The last child now older and full of new experience was ready for this journey. Her desires had changed from just being the girl who Riku and Sora wanted to impress to now being the glue holding them together. Now she was both physically and mentally prepared for whatever was out there beyond the seas of their homeland. She had a happy smile on her face knowing she would not be helpless anymore that she was just as brave and full of courage like Sora and Riku. Their peaceful days however were about to come to an **end**...

* * *

 _Afterthoughts:_ Yeah this is before KH1 I'm going to go on the order of the game timeline with some obvious changes. Also I notice in these stories they usually only show off the members from KH2 and Xion which is kind of disappointing. There is some potential with others members like Larxene, Marluxia, and the others from COM. So I hope you don't mind if this will be kind of a slow burn for some chapters let me know what I can improve on thanks for reading.


	3. Act 2: Forza del Nulla

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 2: Forza del Nulla**

" _This world has been connected. Tied to the **darkness**...soon to be completely eclipsed._ "

Kairi was watching the night sky knowing the preparations were finally over with. Riku and Sora bickered and continued their rivalry, but like always they remained good friends. Kairi did not know how she could have ever gone without meeting either of them. Still fate placed her on this island for an important reason. She was starting to remember her past in a beautiful garden with several people walking around the area. It had been quite a long time since she even thought about this place. That's when she stumbled into a certain day where she met someone very important to her. It was a beautiful woman who noticed she was being attacked by the Unversed. As a defender of the light the blue haired female saved her from the beings of negative emotion. As the little girl was happy to be rescued Aqua decided to learn more about the light Kairi has with King Mickey.

They speculated she could be a princess of heart. As Mickey was called off Kairi gave the keyblade wielder some flowers she had picked. In return the female gave the young Kairi a gift in a protective charm, and stated should she ever be in trouble, that light within her would guide her to another who would keep her safe. Afterwards Kairi told this to her grandmother who then told the young child a story about light and darkness. For years Kairi did not know why it was hard to remember this when suddenly something else popped into her mind. She had touched the keyblade that fabled weapon which saved her life.

She did not understand how important this action would be until _now_.

 **Kairi's POV:**

'Aqua it's been such a long time if you had not saved me back then I would have never been here. I don't know where you could be right now, but I hope you are okay.' I figured she would be fine Aqua was able to fend off those horrible creatures to rescue me. Yet I'm here talking like something's happen to her why is that? There is something else that's been bothering me lately. I'm not the kind of person to want to fight others heck when Riku and Sora get into a fight I would try and break it up, but lately not only have I wanted to watch them duel something inside me wants to learn how to defend myself. Almost like I've got some force guiding me into learning how to fight and defend others, but it could just be my memories about Aqua. She was so willing to protect a complete stranger like myself and that weapon she was using in combat. How come I wanted to have it so badly now...

I looked at the _Highwind_ boat we had been building for some time now, and I knew we should be leaving this place soon. Despite not knowing anyone here I was going to miss everyone including the mayor and Sora's mother. They were so willing to accept me here even when I was not born on these islands. Love and care I received here made me appreciate this place so much for my life. Now I would have to say goodbye until I was older in age. Like a baby bird leaving the nest I knew it was time to fly away from home. These peaceful days were never going to last forever after all. Wait a minute why is the sky growing darker. Could it be a storm approaching? Oh no the Highwind I can't let it get ruined by the weather. My feet moved with my mind as I ran to the wooden boat hoping it was still in one piece. As I got towards it my blue eyes were able to see the waters of the sea become more chaotic something was wrong about all of this.

"This is more than a storm..." I did not know how I have this feeling, but something inside me knew this was worse than a little thunder and rain. I realized I had to get Sora, Riku, and everyone else to safety. Leaving the boat behind I ran towards Sora's home when I noticed a strange door near the lake of water on this island. Suddenly my feet stopped moving as my heart began to beat more slowly. Why can't my body move I have to warn everyone about this storm. So why is my body refusing to move?

 _'The door has appeared inheritor of the keyblade.'_ What?! Who was talking to me? I could not make out the voice it did not sound like a male or female, but I just heard someone speak to me right now.

 _'Enter the doorway and confront your fate.'_ My legs turned towards the door's direction and walked towards it's new destination. Stop it I have to tell everyone please listen to me whoever you are, and yet my words did not sway this voice. Before I knew it my body came towards the doorway and slowly my hand moved towards the doorknob. I tried to break free of this influence shaking my hand yet it was in vain as I opened the door to reveal a dark cave. As I walked towards the center of this area I looked at the drawing Sora and myself worked on so long ago. The times of better days how I missed those times. Oh Sora I'm sorry I could not warn you. Riku forgive me I'm not strong enough.

"Kairi!" That voice! I looked back and saw my friend Sora he was okay! Sora. I feel so sleepy don't let me fa _-_

"Sora..."

 **Darkness** came over me...

My body felt very weak as I began to wake up from whatever dream I was sucked into. My eyes opened to see nothing but darkness in the air. My hands pushed my body off the ground as I noticed the strange look of the floor I had been on. It looked like glass and there were different patches of colored glass all around this place. When I was finally able to stand up on my own I looked at the glass ground noticing it looked like the shape of a person. Walking towards the face I realized this was Sora's face on the ground.

 _'So much has already happened, and yet there is still lots to do but don't worry.'_ That voice someone was speaking in my head again. I tried to ask who this was however the voice simply continued to speak.

 _'Take your time and don't be afraid. The moment of awakening is not yet at hand.'_ I was uncertain how I ended up here right now yet I knew this was not Destiny Islands. This place looked like an empty void with no people around here. I never felt like this before being so isolated and without anyone to help me like right now. As I walked towards the center of the platform the ground began to shake with three platforms rising up. I noticed each had a special item floating above them as one looked like sword, another was the shape of a shield, and the last one was a staff with a blue top.

 _'Your path requires a toll of strength and weakness. What shall be given and what shall be taken is your decision. Choose well...'_ This was some kind of choice I thought to myself. Was this all part of a test of some kind or was it something else? Still I guess the voice wanted me to pick something so I went over towards the staff. As my fingers wrapped around the staff I felt the voice speak in my ears once more.

 _'The power of the mystic._  
 _Inner strength._  
 _A staff of wonder and ruin._ _Is this the power you seek?'_

I gave a nod and yes despite no one being around the area. The staff suddenly vanished from my hands as I blinked.

 _'Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?'_ So I guess I would have to lose either that sword or shield. I wondered if having the sword would be more of a benefit, but then I thought about the protection a shield would give me. I'm not like Sora or Riku despite learning from them how to fight back so I figured I should be myself. I walked towards the sword and held the handle in my hands. Despite being certain this would be my choice I looked back at the shield. Perhaps I don't need protection all the time. With my heart made up I decided to give up the shield and not the sword.

 _'You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of a guardian. Is this the form you choose?'_ I gave another nod certain this would be my decision no matter what. As I closed my eyes the glass around me began to break apart leaving me nowhere to stand on. I could feel my body flying towards the empty black void around me. I noticed another glass area in my line of sight with... _Riku_ 's image this time instead of Sora's body. Where could I be right now? As I floated on the platform the staff I choose earlier appeared in my hand.

 _"You've gained the power to fight.'_ Fight but I don't know why I would need to fight here. With a sigh I decided to make use of this staff. Holding it out I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen, but it seemed like nothing did. I began to play with the blue orb on top trying to understand it when a word suddenly popped into my mind. _'Fire'_

"...Fire?" Suddenly a small burst of fire appeared from this staff. Wow that's amazing I've never seen this kind of thing before in my life. Before I knew it I continued to create bursts of flame and moved on towards two other elements thunder and blizzard. With just minutes of training I masted these spells and the voice spoke kindly about this.

'Well done you've figured it out. Still there are times in which you must fight.' Shadows appeared on the floor and came out of the ground. These weird black creatures had yellow eyes and tendrils on their heads.

 _'You must keep your light ever strong even inside of darkness.'_

I gritted my teeth and knew what this meant I had to fight back against them. Using what I've learned I used some fire spells causing some of the shadows to disappear. I noticed a few appeared behind me and I ran away from them not wanting to get hit. Then with the staff I caused some thunder to take down a few more of these guys leaving just two left. They were tricky things as they went into the ground forcing me to wait to attack. As they jumped up in the air I yelled out blizzard to freeze and finish them off. Despite beating them the ground back to turn black as I could not help being sucked into the void. I struggled against it, but I sank further into the darkness once more.

Opening my eyes I realized I was once more in a different location in this dark place. Slowing my legs went up as my body was somewhat tired from all the spells I just used against those weird black shadowy things. My eyes opened up to see another figure on the glass, but this person was someone I did not know at first. Her face was blank with no eyes, lips, mouth, or nose on it. As I looked more closely I could see there was a black hole in her chest area. This woman did not seem that familiar until I noticed the object in her hands. That weapon it looked just like **hers**...

"Aqua?!" Why was she the one on the floor now? She also looked different from before did something happen to her? Before I could ponder all of this my body began to beat like a heart. The door at the end of this platform seemed to be calling out for me. Once more I could feel my legs move by themselves as I was pulled towards this door. I noticed it looked hollow despite it being right in front of me, and when I moved my hand on the doorknob I felt nothing but air. The door was not solid at all what is going on?

 _'The door shall be opened in time selected heir. Your awakening is simply not at hand yet.'_

 **Where Nothing Gathers  
**

 **No One's POV:**

The chairs of all of Organization XIII each held a different height with the leader sitting in the highest throne. A realm of nothing that houses the shells of nothingness. Each member wore black in contrast towards the white color of the room they meet in for discussions. Today only three members were in this hollow section of the castle. Saix, Xigbar, and Xemnas were in the middle of a meeting about several topics on their agenda. As they were discussing matters the subject about their newest acquisition was finally brought into question. A subject new and interesting with unknown possibilities for their organization's future...

"It seems she does not remember her past as a Keyblade Master." The deep tone of Xemnas echoed in the mostly quiet room. Saix took this in closing his eyes as Xigbar seemed amused by one of the old faces from the back coming back like this. The last time he saw her was in the old keyblade graveyard. It was there when all these events began to cycle into **his** plans.

"So it seems our newest member is an old poppet from long ago huh! Well it's not like she can do anything to fight us since she's no different than any of us." His voice was full of teasing about the facts he knew about her and that past he was a part of from a long time ago. Saix was curious about this unknown Nobody that would soon be a part of their cause as well.

"Still this does not bode well for your plans Superior. You wished to find her so she could find that certain person you've been looking for in Castle Oblivion. If she has lost her memories it might be impossible for-"

"That is not certain yet Saix. True she has lost her heart, and according to your report the ability to use a keyblade yet those memories could simply be hidden deep within. We only need her to get a small amount of her past back to find that place in the castle. We shall go on with the original plans for Aqua or Auxaq to join Marluxia's team at the castle in a few days." Saix was surprised he would still proceed with that idea despite everything that's happened now.

"Are you sure that is a wise idea Sir? The rumors about Marluxia and Larxene are one thing, but to have a possible new member with them in that place could be..."

"A problem Saix? You really think she has a grand role to play there? As if! She's only a poppet on strings. She only will work towards completing our goals in finding Xemnas' other friend nothing more!" Xemnas took some offense about that remark the number 2 made about Aqua.

"Her role has changed Xigbar and it's going to be played with our group now. She will have time to adjust and grow within the next few days. Soon she will join our organization and help us in our ultimate goal... **Kingdom Hearts**!"

"Very well sir I will begin Auxaq's training right away, but since she can't use her own keyblade what weapon will benefit her in the meantime?" Xemnas moved his gloved hand towards his cheek in thought. He pretended to act curious about her new weapon to use for the meantime. She would need to regain her keyblade abilities if they were to gather hearts necessary for their plans. Then he figured out the perfect tool for this Nobody to wield in battle.

"I believe she can use a certain pair of fans to fight with in combat. Vexen can craft the perfect kind for her to use along with it's design. I also want Marluxia to train her in combat since she will be spending time with them in Castle Oblivion. She will serve as a secondary spy not out to destroy them should they prove to be traitorous that will be Axel's mission. She will simply be a student learning from them how to survive as a Nobody. A perfect test for someone like her if you think about it. Even if she does not locate the room we desire everything will not be a complete waste. Now our meeting is dismissed you may leave." Xemnas disappeared into darkness. Saix was about to leave when he listened to Xigbar's laughing.

"This is such a silly plan why is Xemnas so invested in that girl! True she might be a keyblade wielder, but right now she's useless for our goals. Those heartless should have taken her body along with her heart." His words sounded full of malice despite not being able to feel emotion.

"It would be unwise underestimate the strength of a Nobody. Even without her weapon she was able to defend herself against Larxene despite the n _ymph_ 's experience and training. If it was a full-scale battle Auxqa would not survive, but she is not a waste of a Nobody shell so far." Saix said hoping she would prove his words correct for his own desires to be fulfilled. If she could regain her memories enough to use the keyblade once more he would be very impressed...

* * *

 _Afterthoughts:_ Sorry this one is kind of short this time. I felt Kairi could use a chapter or two about her time in KH 1 since she will need to learn how to be a keyblade user like Sora during her time in sleep. Also I will be giving Kairi more time to develop, but Aqua will be in the next chapter don't worry about that.


	4. Act 3: The Endless Sunset

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 3: The Endless Sunset**

" _That Keyblade... The things that could be done with that sort of power..._ "

 **The Castle That Never Was  
**  
 **No One's POV:**

Auxaq had been taken into a bedroom for her to rest in and gather her thoughts about everything. Saix explained she would now begin to take missions in order to train and work in. She also had been given her official weapons to use in combat, and because of the fact she was unable to use a keyblade for unforeseen reasons. Instead she was given two fans created by _Vexen_ to use instead. When asked about their names Saix was confused the newest Nobody would bother to learn about the weapon's name. He stated there was no reason to give the tools a name to use, but Auxaq disagreed with the Luna Diviner.

Eventually he said she could make a name for it stating it would be pointless in the end. After some hours of thought she came up with Monsoon. Even though she had weapons she was not a full member of Organization XIII. She would not be given the black cloak uniform or a nickname to go along with her new identity. She was a black slate in both name and body which fit her very well. She tried to fight against this fact for some time, but now she had just decided to accept her fate in this new world. As she looked around the white room she noticed a strange creature looking at her. It had a zipper for a mouth with the symbol of their group on it's head. It moved and shambled around in a strange kind of way creeping Auxaq or at least giving her that fake emotion of nervousness.

 _"Your highness I am yours to command..."_ Auxaq's eyes widen when she just head a voice in her head. She thought she was dreaming that this creature was speaking to her like this. She pinched herself to wake up yet it was still looking and observing the female Nobody. She moved closer to get a better look at the being that was occupying her room right now. It then opened it's mouth creating some weird kind of noise that hurt her ears. Before she could question this the voice rang once more in her mind.

 _"What are your orders your majesty?"_ She realized it was speaking to her just now. The blue-haired shell of a woman did not know how to respond to this statement, and the fact it was treating her like royalty when she was just a new recruit for this group of empty bodies. She began to suspect it was also some kind of nobody a being without a heart to make it real, but still existing in this reality like she was doing now. With a sigh she decided to answer it's request with something simply.

"Well umm can you tell me your name? I don't want to refer to you as some kind of worthless creature because you're not one." She did not want to sound harsh towards this being with that statement knowing it could be like she was now. The white husk tilted it's head in response showing a confused reaction.

 _"I have no name highness. I'm simply a Dusk in service towards the Organization."_ She guessed this creatures were called _Dusks_ then a simple name. With that she gave a false smile trying to have the illusion of making a new friend in this place. She did not want to consider the Dusk a lower being as they were the same species. While she was wrapped up in this she did not see Axel arriving into her room until he gave a whisper getting her attention.

"Hey dollface you might want to hurry to the Grey Area unless you wanna be late for duty." She gave Axel a frown unhappy about being rushed, but she knew it was important to be at her assigned place on time today. She was meant to begin training for serving the Organization and being tardy would not make a good first impression. As she began her walk she wondered who the person she would work with today would be from the group. Axel while annoying was not much of a problem. Saix was cold and cruel she thought to herself, but he seemed to know a lot of things. The worse option would be that girl she had met and got into a fight with the idea of being on a team with her just made Auxaq shake her head.

"Auxaq you are a minute away from being late." Saix said with a emotionless expression on his face. She just nodded happy she did not come at a later time which would have gotten her into more trouble. She looked over at the other person who she assumed would be her partner for today. The individual's face was being hidden in the black cloak all the members wear in this place. Saix gave the mission report to her explaining the details about her assignment.

"Your mission for today will be to understand the basics of our goal. You along with Marluxia shall enter Twilight Town and locate any kind of Heartless. From there he will explain the rest of the details now be on your way." He said walking away like she was now a ghost in the room. As she was trying to absorb this information the man who would be accompanying her today removed his hood. His pink hair was revealed as petals appeared into the air as the Graceful Assassin introduced himself.

"It would seem you are given a honor Auxaq. Your first assignment to be with such beauty in myself Marluxia of the Organization." She gave him a look of worry and concern. She did not really care if the man looked handsome or not, but those petals seemed to give off that impression. She just wanted to finish this task without much issue. Still he was just full of himself nothing too problematic she thought to herself.

"I see well then you lead the way _Mister Fabulous_ I can't create the portal of darkness to enter Twilight Town so I'm counting on you umm sir?" She said receiving a confused look from Marluxia now. He was not expecting that kind of response from a new recruit to say the very least. Gathering himself he waved a finger at Auxaq wanting to remind her who was in charge right now.

"Now now I will not be having any of that kind of attitude. Larxene gives enough of that kind of emotion around here anyways. So let's remember who is in charge of helping you out on this mission well _me_ of course." With a sigh she entered the portal of darkness with Marluxia since she was not fully used to her new abilities yet. As such she would need constant watch during these missions to ensure her safety. She figured they did not want her to run away from the group, but it's not like she could really go anywhere and be okay. As they arrived in their destination Auxqa's eyes widen at the sight before her vision. She was now inside of a town with a sunset in the background.

 **Twilight Town**

"Where are we..." The newer Nobody asked giving off the emotion called wonder at this place. Marluxia smiled at her reaction knowing how he felt when he came here for the first time in his new existence. The light of the sun never fading no matter the time of day. It was an endless sunset that resides over this place and town.

"This is _Twilight Town_ the name itself should explain the sunset that never ends here. This is where your training will begin Auxaq." He said giving her some time to adjust to the new setting. It had been a long time since she was in such a brightly lit world. So long in darkness it hurt her eyes for a while to see the rays of light on her face.

"Well let's not waste anytime! As you know the beings who stole your heart are called The Heartless. They seek our all kinds of hearts in the worlds to devour. They are mindless creatures driving on pure instinct with no kind of will of their own. Unlike us nobodies they simply exist to eat and consume pure souls. As it stands the only way to free the captive hearts is through the keyblade which you happened to have when you came into our world. If you were able to remember and wield that weapon you would be able to free those imprisoned souls, but you can't which means you are not the chosen one anymore. Still if you wish to be of use to The Organization you will have to fight and defend yourself."

As he continued this speech two people walked into the area with blue colored ice cream in their hands. She wondered if they could see them and if they would be started by either of them. Marluxia looked over at the citizens uncaring if they were there or not and went on with his speech.

"Just ordinary people with hearts of their own nothing to be worried about recruit. Anyways we currently are seeking our two things to help speed along our goal of creating Kingdom Hearts a keyblade wielder and Emblem Heartless. These kinds of heartless are not like Pureblood Heartless as they were manufactured instead of being born from darkness in the hearts of men. Vexen has more information about their creation, but that is besides the point. The Heartless hold the hearts we seek in order to build the foundation for our own Kingdom Hearts an-"

"You mean like those heartless!" Auxaq interrupted Marluxia's long winded dialogue to point out two flower monsters who came out of nowhere. The people that had walked into the area were surrounded by these Heartless as the beasts looked at their new prey. Auxaq drew her Monsoon fans to fight the Heartless when a pink scythe interrupted her action. Marluxia gave her a cruel smile as he wanted her to observe this action.

"Why are you trying to save them? Do you feel an obligation to help the weak? A duty to defend peace in the world with a certain kind of weapon." She growled grabbing hold of the blade trying to move it so she can help out the civilians currently in trouble. Suffering the loss of a heart is something no one should have to suffer like she did in the realm of darkness. Auxaq could not explain this feeling in her chest and she did not know where this desire to protect others was coming from.

"Let me go I have to stop them from-" She was grabbed by the arm and flung to the ground by Marluxia. His scythe blade was on her back forcing her to observe the flower heartless stealing the souls of the innocent people making them evaporate into nothing. She closed her eyes not wanting to believe what she had just seen.

"You think you are feeling pain and suffering about their fate when in truth you feel apathy. You don't really have any feelings about protecting them it's just a blank feeling from your past life. Now you will learn to see why the people with hearts are no longer your friends or people to save just pawns in the game. You will manipulate and use them like the rest of The Organization." Marluxia's words stung the mind of the blue haired nobody. She did not understand how he could act so uncaring about people who had nothing to do with their lack of hearts. Number XI simply smiled at Auxaq trying to break her further than she already was.

"They had nothing to do with our current situation! I failed in protecting them..." She began to shake her head refusing to accept this just happened when she could have prevented this. Marluxia's next line only added more anger in her body.

"It would have done nothing anyways. Without that keyblade you would have not provided hearts to our artificial Kingdom Hearts. Consider this a good reason to become stronger new recruit." That was the last straw Auxaq would hear no more of this. She drew her fans and slashed at the long staff of the blade on her back freeing herself from his grasp. She drew out her new weapons with the Organization's symbol on them ready to fight back yet Marluxia simply put up his hands not threatened by her action.

"Are you about to commit treason against the Organization Auxaq? Only a day into your new job and already you're going to be fired and turned into a Dusk how amusing." She widened her eyes at this response. She began to think about that dusk she met in her room earlier now coming to grips with the statement. She could be reduced into that form if the Superior deems it, but she could not become like that kind of nobody. With a fake sense of hatred she put her bladed fans back and submitted to his warning. He relished this act of defeat knowing she could do nothing to him.

"Aww that's the soldier we've come to know and recruit. Still that false feeling of anger could be of some use in the future. When you're on the battlefield facing the opposition just remember that image of those worthless people having their hearts sucked out of their bodies, and know you could do nothing to save them. That will give you power beyond your imagination Auxaq remember that." She gritted her teeth knowing he was trying to corrupt her little by little with those words of manipulation. It turned out he was not meant to actually give her actual combat training just teach her the basics of their ideals. Considering they were finished Marluxia turned his back to leave when he felt the tip of sharp steel on his neck.

"Why did you turn your back Marluxia? Surely someone like you would not let down his guard! Even if I can't fight you the graceful assassin should be aware of a stealthy maneuver like this one." She asked with a teasing smile on her face masking her true thoughts about her partner for the day. Instead of being angry he moved his scythe into his black gloved hand and swings it at her chest. She blocks it with her Monsoon as she continues to assault him with words of spite.

"Aww why are you attacking me? Don't you think this would be treason! Perhaps you're trying to prove your superiority over me, but I think you're just in envy about my role as a former keyblade master!" She yelled moved and dodging his swipes getting more used to combat like this. Her scuffle with Larxene gave her a few pointers as she noticed how strongly his was holding his scythe and tried to force it out of his hands, and ended up getting knocked to the ground by the handle. Marluxia loomed over her with a frown not happy about her actions.

"I suppose you were just a weak Nobody after all. Unworthy of the keyblade, and now unfit to serve the Organization!" His scythe was seconds from impaling her chest when she moved out of the way causing the blade to be stuck in the ground. Taking advantage of this she moved in holding her Monsoon fans against his neck once more with venom in her eyes.

"Now who is the unworthy one Marluxia?" She said with a serious expression. For a while number XI did not say anything looking like a lost soul unsure how to act of feel. Suddenly laughing came out instead of anger leaving the female confused. He continued to barrel over with a chuckle as it seemed her actions only were amusing to him.

"Well done Auxaq! Forcing me into confronting you despite my threat and managing to leave me open for a deadly move. Not bad for your first day on the job, but you are still new here..." With a snap of his fingers he disappeared behind her moving to her ear to whisper something she did not understand. A feeling of doom and death crawled over her body as she noticed a count now above her head with the number 3. He then punched her once in the gut moving the count to the number 2 and gave her a rough hit to her face sending her back to the ground. Now she had the number 1 blinking red over her head. Her body began to quake in terror as he revealed the _"gift"_ he just gave to the new recruit.

" **Doom**! With just two punches I've reduced your count to just 1, and should I hit you again the count would reach 0 leaving you dead. Even as a nobody you would simply be locked into a sleep that you would never wake up from. Still this is what you wanted treason against the Organization. I'm sure no one back at the castle would miss you." Her eyes shook with fear as he stepped closer towards her body the feeling of despair entered her mind. Was this the grim reaper she thought coming to claim her once and for all? As she prepared for the void she noticed his foot on her chest as the counter turned to **0**...but she was still alive or well existing in this world.

"W-hat...but you said that-" His mocking laughter only made her upset as he once more played her for a fool.

"Silly little nobody you're not alive in the way a human would be no you're simply a Nobody. Without a heart to stop my Doom would not affect you or anyone else in the Organization. I simply manipulated your mind into believing my words to be truthful nothing more. That is how a true master strings along the puppet dear learn from the best." She rose up and did not look him in the face after all of this. She did not wish to see the image of the person trying to make her into a mindless pawn. She was not just a mere weapon or soldier she was a somebody, but that was long ago now there was only a _Nobody_ Auxaq. Eventually the both of them left Twilight Town as Marluxia would give the report to Saix about her progress. While he was upset she did not advance in her memories of mastery over the keyblade at least she was not completely worthless in his mind. She just wanted to forget this day as the portal of darkness claimed her body once more.

 **Unknown Location  
**

 _ **Kairi's POV:**_

How long have I been in this empty void days, weeks, perhaps even months. So much time has passed, and yet it still feels like I just entered this place. I tried to wonder around looking for any kind of life, but the only thing roaming this place were those terrible creatures with their yellow eyes. It seemed like whatever or whoever was talking to me was trying to teach me things about myself. I did not know if this was all a test of some kind or something else, but I wanted to finish and leave here. _Riku_... _Sora_ I have to find my friends again, and reunite with them wherever they could be right now.

As I was laying on the ground the area suddenly changed into Destiny Island?! What's this place doing here and why was I back here? As I rose up to look around I noticed three figures standing next to me. Sora he was looking at my face with that same gentle smile, Riku who seemed cold but was just as caring about me, and finally Auqa was here with Riku and Sora. Unlike the others however she did not look happy or sad it was like she did not care about anything. What is going on here? As I tried to ask Sora questions he did not respond to them.

 _'Tell me more about yourself'_ That voice again did it want to learn some things about me. So these must not be the real Sora, Riku, or Aqua just images of them. Another trial for me to go through in this place. With a sigh I decided to indulge the voice giving into the request. Sora was the first person who asked me about something.

 _'What is the most important thing to you?'_ I closed my eyes and wondered this question in my head. Well there was lots of important things in my heart and mind. Still it must be asking for something in particular so I answered the fake Sora's question.

"It would be finding my friends and never being alone." It seemed this fake Sora was confused by this titled it's head after I replied.

 _'Is being alone really that bad?'_ Of course it was having no one to be around you is a horrible feeling. Even worse is when you are by yourself with your friend so far away like right now...

 _'What are you so afraid of?'_ Not-Riku asked moving his hands behind his head as I thought about my answer. Well there is a lot of things I was scared of like being alone, facing a new world and the good and bad things about it, the feeling of being in Sora and Riku's shadow, and yet one thing stuck out in my head.

"It would have to be well being different. I'm not like Sora or Riku who could take on whatever life put in their way." Fake Riku simply gave me a teasing smile like the real one would sometimes.

 _'Is that really so scary?'_ Not to you it's not, but it's something I have to deal with often in my life. I was not born in Destiny Islands and everyone from my homeland is gone now. Grandma I wonder how you feel knowing about what's happened to me now.

Finally I moved over to Aqua who seemed lost in her own world. She did not look like the brave warrior I remembered from so long ago to say the very least. Her eyes were hollow and empty. Her expression looked so lifeless and void of human feelings. As the false version of her spoke it sounded so empty in tone.

 _'What do you want outta life?'_ This must be the last question to answer. There were many things I wished for in my life to be honest. Seeing new sights with my friends, expanding myself beyond this island I grew up on for some time now. Yet they were things I already had been given by fate. Something else I wanted more than anything else it was something that was eating up my very heart. I knew what I desired as my blue eyes looked into her hollow gaze.

"To become strong to defend others like you Aqua!" She did not seemed to care about my answer. It's almost like it did not really matter which disturbed me even if this was not really her.

 _'Do you really believe in that?'_ I shook my head refusing to have doubt cloud my answers about these questions. They were my honestly feelings, and no one can judge how I felt about my answers.

 _'You wish to seek our friends old and new. You are afraid of being different from others. You wish to become strong of will and body.'_

 _'The day you will awaken is both far off and very near.'_

* * *

 _Afterthoughts: Cut it off there I know, but there will be a Darkside battle next time not much of a spoiler. Also tell me if I should try new styles for this story instead of constant pov changes. Finally my birthday is coming up, but after the 6th which is my birthday I will try and update the story thanks for reading so far viewer. :D  
_


	5. Act 4: Down The Rabbit Hole

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 4: Down The Rabbit Hole  
**

" _Whenever the Organization needs to know more about a world, naturally. Every world is unique, with its own terrain, values, Heartless population-any number of variables that could be turned to our advantage in the missions ahead._ "

The empty void that was The World That Never Was held beings without a real existence. Those who dwell in the castle walls were incomplete nobodies who desired to become full once more. I had grown more used to this feeling of being hollow inside as the days grew by in her new home. So now I was continuing to progress in my missions being assigned with Vexen of the Organization. He apparently was the Nobody who created my replacement weapon _Monsoon_. I was somewhat grateful in no longer being helpless without her keyblade weapon. Still it did not feel right almost like these hands was not meant to hold such a tool in combat, and as long as this body was unable to wield her weapon this would have to do for now. It would seem my partner has come to greet me as I noticed a man with an older look on his face approach. His light hair and grin made me feel nervous, but then again I could not really have that kind of emotion.

 _"Ahh so you're the new recruit everyone seems to be going on about, but honestly you don't like like much to me."_ Someone else who thought so little about my abilities. I can't let them get to me so easily so I just gave him a glare refusing to fall into his game. He looked amused by my reaction and I did not know if this was good or bad...bad most likely. Before I could open my mouth Saix entered my view most likely to give us the details about our mission for today. As usual his cold and uncaring look made the room so much colder.

 _"Number IV and Auxaq good you're both here. The both of you will be stationed in Wonderland to study for any Emblem Heartless that might appear in that realm. Auxaq you will be hunting and learning more about the Heartless we seek out with Vexen being your superior for the mission."_ He said with a lifeless tone fitting a nobody like him. I was actually getting used to his voice and began to sound as lifeless as him. I had changed so much since I first lost what made me special from everyone in this world a heart. Lost in my thoughts I heard Vexen snap at me with a look of disgust.

 _"Don't tell me you're trying to pretend to have a soul you're a Nobody like every other member of this organization. Your duty is to serve this group and gather hearts beginner expect nothing else."_ I wanted to say something, but I knew he was right in a way this was my role for now. Nothing but a student learning from teachers who did not give a damn about my care and protection seeing me as only an annoyance. Larxene was the first, Marluxia continued the trend, and now Vexen would give me the same kind of treatment.

The corridor of darkness felt more like a familiar setting each time I entered through the empty walkway. The symbol of the organization was under my feet as we headed for our destination. This power to travel into another world it seemed like I've done this so many times already yet it still feels like my first time exploring a new land. Unsurprisingly, Vexen continued to study me almost like I was some research project to him. Deciding to just ignore him we finally took in the light of a new land well for myself. It seemed like the area looked like it was not real with it's boxed in appearance. Vexen naturally was observing the area around us not caring if I wanted to say anything.

 _"Well now it seems this place looks perfectly insane a contradiction of logic itself. Yet our goal is to find special kinds of heartless in this world. Subject Auxaq you should do well not to get into battle with me like Marluxia and Larxene now won't you?"_ I could not help but hiss at that comment. They were the ones looking for a fight, and I was the one trying to avoid conflicts. My head turned around to see a strange creature before us that looked nothing like a heartless. It's white fur and giant clock gave the look of a strange kind of animal.

" _Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!_ " The rabbit seemed to be in a hurry for something important. I called out to the creature hoping to offer some assistance.

"Hey hold on we can help each other if you slow down for a minute. We are new here an-" Suddenly Vexen was giving me a glare of anger. Clearly he was not happy about this action. I wanted to reply when the rabbit jumped up in the air surprised by my comment towards him. _"Oh no the queen will have my head! Strangers have entered this place, strangers have entered this place, strangers have entered this place. I'm late, I'm late!"_ He suddenly yelled out running off into a hallway.

 _"You stepped out of line subject Auxaq! I do n-not I mean we do not ask strangers about directions we are not that worthless. If you can't even find your way around a world you are helpless and useless to the Organization's goals._ " His attitude was pissing me off it's like I was just a mindless tool to experiment on. I was done with being pushed around like this, and he was going to hear it good now.

"I am not some subject I am... **not** a fool! Besides he seemed to be lost, and even if it's artificial I wanted to help him out can't we pretend to care about the people with the hearts we desire Vexen!" I screamed out letting the anger building inside me out now. It felt so reliving to get rid of the pressure inside of me out in the open, but of course the "joy" lasted for only so long. Vexen spat back at me stating we are better than beings with hearts explaining how being a Nobody gives us the ability to not care about the conflicts of others letting us think for ourselves only. It was such a selfish speech, and yet part of it was true for me. I wanted to regain my heart and I was learning to work for these people so was I just as selfish...

 _"You've learned nothing from Marluxia what a pity."_ His only reply towards me before he started walking in the direction the rabbit ran towards. With a sigh I took off in that direction knowing he would make another rant if I was left behind. As we entered another room there was a strange table with two drinks. Vexen was observing the drinks wonder what they could be while I decided to look at the door. It was smaller than both of us, but we had to go through otherwise we would not be able to find that rabbit or the heartless. It felt like something was pulling me to drink this strange liquid before me. Vexen was yelling at my decision as I gulped down the decent tasting drink when suddenly my world grew smaller. Actually it was _myself_ who shrank in size which Vexen seemed intrigued by never seeing this happen before to a Nobody.

 _"I see this is how people can travel in this world changing their height with this substance intriguing find Subject Auxaq."_ I rolled my eyes knowing he would continue to call me that no matter what I said to him. Knowing there was no other way into the door Vexen shrunk down with me as we opened the door to find a huge garden area with a castle design in the room. I happened to notice a weird looking guard in one of the doorways. It looked like a playing card holding a weapon for combat. Before I could move Vexen once more interrupted my actions. _  
_

"Hold on we are in a new area we can't just ask around we will simply be rid of the annoyance." Suddenly he pulled out a blue shield and moved in to attack the guard. Something told me to let him get rid of the guard, but I did not listen to it deciding there had to be another way besides more violence and suffering. Running towards Vexen I stood in front of him with my own weapon.

"Now hold on a second! This guard was not even attacking you, and you're the one trying to harm it! I refuse to allow more pain on something else when it does not deserve any at all!" With my eyes glaring into his I turned around at the shaking guard who was trembling in fear. I tried to put the guard at ease with a fake smile of happiness.

"It's alright we are just looking for a white rabbit that might have entered this place." Vexen was yelling about our useless hunt for a rabbit stating we needed to find the special heartless. Before I could reply the guard began to speak about his queen.

 _"This is her majesty's private area no one can be allowed. If you seek creatures of darkness enter the forest!"_ He replied holding up his weapon in case Vexen went after him. I gave my "superior" a smile knowing I got somewhere this time and he could not say anything bad now. Well that's what I hoped would happen but unfortunately it did not.

 _"Hmm how boring you were just as pathetic as that guard so easy to surrender, and your pacifist nature make a horrible combination for yourself_." I growled as we came into the forest that guard mentioned. My eyes opening to reveal a head floating in the air. Even my partner could not believe the sight before our eyes as this head was giving off a rather odd smile.

 _"Lose something?"_ The head said now moving around in the air like this was nature. Considering Vexen's field of logic this must be his worst kind of nightmare. Personally I was happy to see the scientist dumbfounded by this action. He clearly wanted to think of a reason for this happening yet nothing came out of his mouth. Suddenly the head floated over to a tree revealing a cat looking at us with curious eyes. Deciding to get somewhere I opened my mouth knowing Vexen would give me a speech about this.

"We are looking for creatures of darkness called T _he_ _Heartless_." The cat moved his tail around suddenly putting his head on the tree and having his body stand over it defying all kinds of sense. Vexen naturally was freaking out unable to even be angry with my forwardness as the cat seemed to know about these creatures we were seeking.

 _"Hmm you want to ask where they are then! You may ask, but the answers you seek will be difficult to find."_ The cat said with his growing grin. I looked annoyed by his teasing tone. There was something about all of this that felt reminiscent about my memories. Traveling to a new world, seeing the people of that land, and helping out others even now I still have this desire to protect. Perhaps if I can hold onto this instinct I could return from this horrible state of being.

 _"An empty forest filled with two hollow shells how fitting, but in these woods lurk the heartless you seek explore and dive further into your own darkness."_ As quickly as the cat arrived it was gone leaving us with the answer we desired from him.

 _"How disappointing I would have loved to study that creature and it's form, but alas we have our assignment well **your** assignment."_ With a sigh I walked further into the forest hoping these heartless would pop out. At least he was not calling me his subject so that's something at least. Suddenly I could hear a faint cry reaching my eyes. Quickly I leaped into the direction with Vexen following clearly upset once more. Before my eyes that rabbit from before was surrounded by blue and red floating heartless. Realizing he was in trouble I leaped into battle when Vexen called out my name.

 _"Subject Auxaq what are you doing?! We should not be helping this weakling if he can't fend off these small heartless then he deserves to lose his heart!"_ Not again I will not lose someone due to the commands of someone else. Ignoring the yells I rushed in flicking my fans at the heartless moving my body in front of the rabbit as a shield. This will not happen again and these monsters won't steal more hearts on my watch. I don't care if this was the purpose of my existence what's happening right now is **wrong**! _  
_

I gave a defiant glare as I continued to fend off these magical based heartless as the rabbit went behind Vexen shaking in fear. I knew these weapons would not produce the hearts the superiors desired from me, but this was not about them right now. I was shaking in anger wanting to let out my fake anger at these mindless beasts. They would serve as my source of venting as they continued to be sent back yet they would not be destroyed. They also used fire and ice spells forcing me to dodge a lot. This is so annoying they won't let up forcing me to move around a lot damn them.

"Curse you monsters why can't you **slow down**!" I yelled throwing my weaponized fans at them noticing they were now glowing dark blue in color. As they returned to my hands I noticed the heartless were actually moving slower in speed. Wait did I just slow down these heartless somehow, but I don't even remember casting a spell on them. With a smile my body began to move on instinct as well as I jumped up in the air swinging my body with the fans creating a blue wave that cut the heartless destroying them all. No way did I just use some kind of magical power how could that be possible. These actions and powers they were very familiar to me.

 _"Oh I'm late so very late must hurry back at once!"_ The rabbit said heading off once more forgetting the danger he was about to be in. Vexen clearly was pissed with me, but I could not care right now. So we headed back to the entrance most likely to head back home. Vexen would likely report me to Saix hoping I would get into trouble with the "Superior" however I looked at a bunch of cards holding weapons at our faces.

 _"Halt the both of you are placed under arrest by her majesty's request! The Queen of Hearts shall judge you both."_ What! We just saved the rabbit now we are being held as prisoners? Looking over at the woman with the crown I saw the rabbit looking away from us. So this is where he wanted to be so badly did...did he tell her about what happened? My eyes looked at the queen who clearly was upset with the both of us.

 _"How dare you defile my lands with these dark creatures. Not to mention harming the White Rabbit. This can't be allowed to continue and you both will be judged for your actions!"_ This can't be happening she thought we had send the Heartless here! This was just a lie if anything we helped or rather I helped the White Rabbit. Looking over to Vexen he clearly did not care about the situation right now. After what we did for that rabbit how could he just...

 _" **Objection**! How can you have a fair trial with lack of proof of our "actions" in bringing the heartless to this world. I can hardly see how is a courtroom of balance!"_ Vexen was actually standing up for me...nah he just wants to speak for himself. It did not matter as the queen decided our fate with little thought.

"Seeing as how you have no proof you did not bring those creatures you're both guilty therefore off with their heads!" The queen yelled ordering her men to just kill us like we were to blame. Such mindless thoughts and ego pouring from this woman she can't do this. She seems to be the queen of hearts, but really she has no heart. Out of everyone here she deserves to be an empty shell with nothing inside. Closing my eyes I began to draw on the power I used before, but this time I wanted to defend myself. Suddenly I heard an explosion from the both of us as I opened my eyes seeing blue circles on the ground near the both of us. Again this power of mine felt like something from my past yet different now. Vexen clearly followed suit bringing out his shield and freezing some of the card guards. The queen was clearly furious about this unable to do anything as we took down the remaining forces. Now I walked up to the queen pointing my fans in the direction of her face. My face was apathetic, but my feelings were quite furious right now.

"You dare use me as your scapegoat? You have creatures of darkness roam these lands and instead of dealing with them you sat around doing nothing. We helped your White Rabbit and this is the takes we have gotten. I would love nothing more than for you to see first hand those heartless, to lose everything that makes you special to become...a **Nobody**!" My voice was full of venom and loathing as the rabbit seemed to show a look of guilt. It did not matter I was tried of everything right now as I threw my weapon near the queen hoping to scare her into understanding. With a sigh I walked back to Vexen ready to leave this place now. As I felt a tug on my black clothing the rabbit seemed to want something.

 _"Wait oh wait I was the one who told the queen about you! I did not know she would harm you like that I swear!"_ So he was the one who told her about this whole incident. Still I could care less and just gave an empty reply.

"Go back and be the queen's fool for all I care I'm done here..." Vexen said nothing to me as we both returned into the dark void. For some reason it felt more gentle around me than the last time. As the blackness told me in I saw the rabbit look sad now and I wonder what exactly has come over me...

I was walking back to my room after giving the report to Saix. Clearly Vexen wanted to explain more about the mission results while I just gave the main details about what happened. I did not know how the higher ups would react but that would have to be something I would deal with later. As I went to the door I noticed someone was waiting there. His hood made it hard to tell who this person was as his voice felt very deep.

 _"Your memories are returning yet you are changing at the same time. How much can you remember?"_ His voice felt like someone I had met here before yet I could not figure out who exactly. Deciding to let out my building thoughts about my new existence I told him everything.

"Some details I know I used to visit other worlds and I did have some past as a keyblade master. There is also faces of people I don't know or their connection to me no I mean Auxaq. My powers also feel like spells I used to have, but now they feel different in power and strength. That's all I can remember." He seemed to be taking in this information when a smile formed on his face.

" _Indeed it seems your activities are restoring parts of your memories, but at the same time your emotions are continuing to drift away you still believe you feel angry yet that's not how you really feel now. You are becoming stronger and more hollow if Vexen's details are to be truth. Saix also seems interested in your development as well from what he's told me."_

Wait Vexen and Saix talked to this person about my mission. That can only me the Nobody before me was...

" **S-Superior**! Forgive me for not knowing you were before me right now." I said bowing my head in respect for the being who gave me a place to stay and the ability to fight once more. His amused laugh echoed in the hall sending a chill down my spine. I felt like a small ant standing before a giant who could smash me into nothing right now. His power and might were something I could feel now even if he was not trying to harm me. I knew it was better to respect my leader rather than show defiance. Besides he's helped me out right now, and I had known to pay him back for his _kindness_ with my loyalty.

 _"How much has changed in just a short amount of time for us all. Well then I will leave you with your thoughts Auxaq."_ Afterwards he simply walked away and once more I was in my room. As I lay in the bed something went off inside my mind. That face and voice it was someone I had known from somewhere, but I could not piece together where. Also this Aqua person I once was could she have something to do with this man I continue to see in my mind.

 _Another man from another world in a better time..._

 **Kairi's POV**

The dark void surrounding me seemed to never end as I looked for a sign of life. It must have been a long time back in the normal world then again time might not even move here. As I looked at my rod something felt different now. As I looked at the ground I noticed my shadow had grown in size. Before I could even blink the shadow a grown into a giant monster much taller than myself. It's tendrils and yellow eyes were haunting in it's look. My hands were holding the magical rod very tightly now. How could I possibly take down this massive thing by myself! That voiced entered my head once more during all of this.

 _'Don't be afraid and don't run away. Your journey shall now begin with this step young warriors. To defend the light of the universe and protect those who must be helped is your duty **keyblade warrior**.'_

Keyblade warriors? Before I could think the giant tried to hit me with a fist. I was lucky to jump out of the way in time. Looking at the giant hand a pool of black liquid formed and some more of those black creatures were coming after me. I knew taking care of the smaller guys would come first so I used more of my spells removing them from the battle. I noticed the giant was not that aggressive towards me. While that might be good I knew if I got hurt it would be very bad as the beast moved his hand up in the air creating a huge ball of energy. Gritting my teeth I had to dodge this thing and hope he would leave himself open for combat. I did not want to be a warrior like this having to fight and destroy something, but I had to survive so this thing would...have to die.

With a roar I grabbed on the arm being pulled up high as the huge monster tried to grab me yet I knew this was a good range to hit his face with a fire spell. This had an impact as it shook his head in pain. Still I was sent flying still hooked on the arm trying to avoid being flown to the ground. I grit my teeth trying to hit him with more spells, but he managed to grab me as I was not being squeezed causing air to come out of me very fast. I had to escape this otherwise it would be the end of me...

' _Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi._ '

 _'Woah! Give me a break, Kairi!'_

 _ _'I can feel the light.'__

"Sora...Riku... the three of us will always be as **one**!" With a surge of power I managed to break free as the beast lumped over surprised by this action I made. With a confident stare I pointed my wand at the beast pouring my power into one final attack that will end this fight. I knew this power might have belonged to someone else and the fact I could use it was surprising to myself but she is not here right now. Besides Aqua saw something in me a light so why not let it shine down.

"Magic Hour!" The ray of light hit the head of the creature causing it to roar in pain as it slowly dissolved into nothing. With a groan I went to the ground huffing out so tired from that battle. I'm just glad it's over...or was it only beginning for myself. Before I could get a moment of rest the floor around me began to break as the glass was shattering and falling down. I joined the pieces as the void swallowed me whole once more. I feared this would mean the end of me despite my will to fight. Unable to see the people that matter to me so much in my life. Riku that boy who desires to leave Destiny Island. Then of course is...

"Sora?" My eyes opened to see the first sight I had of the real world since I fell into darkness Sora f _ading away_.

* * *

 _Sorry this took ages writer's block plus stuff in real life. As promised the beginning arc is complete with KH 1 almost done in this story. Of course this means the birth of two new Nobodies who we shall be seeing next time thanks for reading._


	6. Act 5: The Underworld Games

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 5: The Underworld Games**

 _"Predictable response. Forget it. Men without hearts are so boring."_

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

 _"So it would seem the 7 maidens of heart are now all captured."_ Spoke a person in black cloak to his part who was currently called "Ansem" The Seeker of Darkness. He seemed to be pleased about what the other man had spoken about as he was close to completing the goal. Yes everything seemed to be coming together for him with nothing to stop things now.

 _"Indeed and with their hearts the pathway to Kingdom Hearts shall open. There everything will come together for us."_ At this the mysterious figure did not seem to believe everything would go as expected. He was aware of the anomaly now existing in time that could change everything. While it could just be a minor difference the fact remained it could become something more _troublesome_.

 _"Have you learn about the demise of the Keyblade Wielder Aqua? You might have been unaware of her activity due to her being trapped in the realm of darkness however I've become aware she has lost her heart."_ This gave a look of confusion on the face of Xehanort's Heartless. He did not expect one of the seven warriors of light to be removed from existence. She was much stronger than that so the fact she could fall must mean she was not worthy of such a honor. Still the surprises would continue as the figure explained more.

 _"How pathetic and she was picked to be a Master no wonder she felt into darkness so easily."_ Despite his tone the mysterious figure did not seem that harsh about Aqua's defeat. He knew the girl was resourceful enough to hide away Ventus in the ruins of The Land of Departure or as it's known now as Castle Oblivion. She also was able to survive for so long in that realm of darkness by herself she was by no means weak he thought to himself.

 _"There is more while her heart was taken the body of a Nobody was created from her remains. It just so happens Axel of the Organization came across her bringing her to their world. Xemnas seems to have brought her into his care."_ This was a very interesting development. Aqua was now a possible ally and vessel of Xehanort's very soul. The fake Ansem smirked at this news more confident about his greater self's goal of the second Keyblade War coming into focus more easily now. Still he must finish his duty to open the door of Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas might not even be needed if "Ansem" could open Kingdom Hearts. The figure moved his hand toward a portal of darkness opening for the Heartless.

 _"I worry this might lead to an uncertain change in the steam of time. My duty is to preserve the goals of the other seekers and this might get in the way. I must return now as should you, but keep an eye on Kairi. She was chosen by Aqua to be a keyblade wielder and most likely will serve as Aqua's replacement with the change."_ With a nod Ansem returned to his time prepared to take hold of Riku the former choice as the keyblade wielder. The figure looked out into the expense left alone with his thoughts for a moment.  
 _  
_

 _"Eraqus perhaps these warriors are not so interesting after all then again..."_

 **The World That Never Was**

It seemed like I was getting used to being here now and now longer afraid of the empty black void that surrounds my new home. My black gloved hand was on the window of the Grey Area room as I looked out at The Castle That Never Was. My days grew longer with my attempts at a conversation with the resident Moogle ending with disappointment every time. He did not seem to care about nothing else besides providing me with any kind of supply I needed. My "comrades" treated me like dirt or believed I should never even be here. Even among my own kind I feel alone and isolated in this place. Worse I am becoming more hollow in my feelings and actions. The way I treated that Rabbit even if he was loyal to that heartless queen was not like how I used to be or was it? Great I feel like my head is in pain despite my so called lack of emotions. Perhaps the Superior has a point about what I've become now.

 _"Hey now it's the drama queen herself. Oh I don't want to be here leave me alone there's no way I could possibly be a Nobody!"_ Why her of all people? That female from before who tried to kill me for being a "fake" Nobody. It seems like fate wants to make me suffer even more with this day. Still I'm not the girl from before in that first meeting. I have grown stronger and more determined so I can stand up for myself again. She won't get the better of me this time I will take this bit-

 _"Are you having a pep talk for yourself? Oh wow just when I thought you could not sink any lower!"_ Larxene laughed throwing her head back with her amusement. Nothing changed between me and her still Larxene is not trying to kill me again so that's something.

"Let me guess your mission for today is to finish what you started earlier. I'm not surprised you pick a time when no one else is around to save me." I muttered with a sigh looking at the ground knowing she would tease me a lot more before our second duel. A hand went on my shoulder to reveal Larxene giving me a pout on her face.

 _"Aww don't feel like that we can be good friends here!"_ Somehow I knew that was quite a lie coming out from Larxene's mouth. Before we could enrage in another fight Axel was the one to break up the tension. It's been a while since I have seen him in my new life as a Nobody. Still his cocky nature was something I did not miss as he seemed pleased by our little interaction.

 _"Well now it seems like the female nobodies are having a little scuffle mind if I spectate so you don't hurt each other **too** much." _ As I gave him a glare of annoyance Larxene responded with a smirk. I noticed she looked like she was trying to hide some kind of irritation behind that face she had on right now. Also it appears these two have some history with each other judging by their reactions to each other.

 _"As usual Axel you tend to have the most predictable thoughts about me. Honestly you guys are so boring to me."_ Larxene said examining her hands trying to flush out Axel's voice most likely. I felt like I should just ease myself out of the room right now. Honestly I doubt the both of them would even notice me. My body seemed to be taking my mental idea as my feet were moving out of the room before Axel and Larxene noticed me during their face-off with each other. My mind sighed knowing I could have gotten out of here as well.

 _"You stay right where you are Auxaq!"_ Their reply came in perfect sync which widened my eyes in shock. Did they really hate each other or perhaps they were letting their anger out on me. With a frown I watched their debate continue with escalated insults and taunts.

 _"I must say you're in a foul mood today did someone throw water on you Larxene?"_ _"Hmm yeah right still trying to get at me with your attempts at humor. I would never considering going on that damn tower of yours. Well perhaps I would only push you off that tower!"_ Having my hands in the air to calm everyone down Saix walked into the Grey Area with his usual scowl on his face. It seemed like he had some kind of file in his hand this time. As we noticed Number VII enter the room he looked like he wanted to speak with us all. _  
_

 _"I will ignore what was being said here as I was looking for all of you to report some important developments. The Superior will be out of the castle to recruit the latest Nobody in existence. In the meantime command of the Organization was given to me for this short period as Xigbar will take over my duties. With that said I will still be giving your assignment for the day Auxaq."_ With a nod I waited to learn who might partner will be for this mission. I figured it might be with Axel considering we had gotten along somewhat in the first few days of my arrival here. Well that's what I hoped for when reality crushed my dream.

 _"Your partner will be Larxene as the both for you will heading towards Olympus Coliseum seeking out any sign of Heartless activity."_ I could have been told to work with anyone else and I would be fine with it; so of course out of everyone else I get stuck with this blonde who seems to like hurting people. Larxene had the same reaction as mine, as she moved her hand in the air pointing it at my direction while voicing her irritation about this news.

 _"This is insanity how can we possibly work together on a mission?! How could Xemnas allow this to happen to me, where did he go I will let hi-_ " Saix interrupted her with a sign of emotion I have not seem from the stoic man. So the most lifeless member does know how to feel angry, or pretend to act out this emotion as a _Nobody_.

 _"You will comply with the Superior's orders Number XII! Any sign of insubordination will result in punishment. With Xemnas out for the moment you will have to answer to me Larxene, and be aware I'm not as lenient as the Superior."_ Her sudden rant came to an end as she kept herself calm and collected under that threat. I was not thrilled about this either, but orders are orders plus things might work out for me if I push onward. Saix noticed me and gave me a folder with the name of the file being called "Hades" wait a minute. That name I could have sworn this name was from someone I met before...I think. _  
_

 _" **Number XIV** You shall be looking for this man in the world you shall be visiting today. It seems he has been gathering Heartless in his realm, but we do not know what his purpose for this action is for right now. You along with Larxene will be on a scout mission to uncover his intention and the purpose for the gathering of the heartless. Do you understand?"_ I did not process what he just said as the first thing he said put me into shock. Ever since I've been here I was nothing but a soldier no real member just a lower subordinate. How could I possibly be promoted into this Organization? As Saix's voice woke me from this line of thought I felt confused.

"Sir I don't understand how could I become a member now? Also why am I Number XIV should it not be XIII?" There was only 12 members to my understanding before I arrived here. So why did I become the next ranked number in this society? Saix went back to his uncaring look however he did explain what was happening with my position.

 _"There has been a **development** in a certain world hence Xemnas' disappearance for the moment. Before he left his last order was to promote you to Number XIV **The Sapphire Sorceress** ; as such you are now a full member of the Organization. As for you rank Number XIII has already been chosen by the Superior whom will be arriving soon. Now then I'm certain you two have a mission to complete do not fail."_ With that Saix left as this bombshell has just been dropped in my lap to say the least. Axel's mouth was widen open as Larxene did not speak not wanting Saix to hear anything that would get her into more trouble. Looking at the file in my hand I did not know how to feel, or actually should I feel anything right now. A hand took hold on my should revealing Axel giving off a gentle smile on his face which surprised me. He seemed like the cocky, arrogant type who would not show much form of companionship towards his allies yet he seemed to be happy for me.

 _"This is great so you're number 14 now darling! Oh we have got to celebrate how about we all meet up in Twilight Town later Sea Salt Ice Cream will be on me!"_ He said with a fist pump showing his joy for my promotion. I did not know what to say when Larxene decided to cut in for the both of us. It seemed like she wanted to leave quickly as she took me by the hand which almost made my skin crawl. It felt like she was trying to shock me with her lighting, thankfully being a Nobody dulled out the pain of this feeling.

 _"Sorry Axel we need to have girl time now why don't you play with the boys while the girls do the actual work around here later!"_ She said with a wave dragging me off with a small amount of force.

 _"Au revoir! La-reine!"_ Axel said with a teasing salute as I just sighed going along with my companion for the mission of today.

 **Meanwhile...**

The sounds of cards could be heard in a different room of the castle as two other Nobodies were currently interacting. The first man had short blonde hair with the symbol of the Organization on his playing cards. He seemed pleased to be winning the game being played. The other individual had long hair sticking up in the air as his sitar was sitting on the ground for the moment. He looked unhappy about the current state of this game. He was not the type to be playing such a game, and the fact he was going up against the _Gambler of Fate_. _The Melodious Nocturne_ just wanted to get back to playing with his Arpeggio.

 _"It seems there is a new player in our deck and she seems to be a wild card."_ Luxord said while preparing to win another around with Demyx. He was not the best partner for this game, and he lost a lot more compared to the other members who had a round with Luxord. As Demyx looked at his hand with a sigh he decided to change the subject as well.

 _"Yeah but she can't be worse than that witch! Man it's like she was like this even with a heart."_ Demyx said throwing the cards on the table just giving up on the game, and picked up his Arpeggio to play some tunes. Lurxord just shrugged his shoulders accepting the win and taking his cards back from the table. There was something else on Number X's mind besides the newest members of course.

 _"So who do you think will be sent to explore this **Castle Oblivion**? It seems like our home will become more empty when almost half of our group splits up."_ He said showing his feelings about the Organization. True not all the members got along well yet they still all desired the same goal. To regain what was lost no matter the stakes that would be raised that was their objective. Demyx just gave a smile at this question having his answer ready now.

 _"As long as it's not me then I don't really care to be honest. Besides we could use a break from each other once in a while. It would give me some time to practice on my songs, and speaking of which what do you think about this one?"_ Suddenly Number IX jumped on the table and begin to get into the beat of his music rocking out with a one man audience. Luxord began to consider turning the musician into one of his cards at that very moment.

 _'Perhaps I should consider leaving for Castle Oblivion myself.'_

 **Olympus Coliseum: The Underworld**

The longer I speak in this Organization the easier the darkness feels around me. Before I used to fear what lurked inside, but as a Nobody everyone should fear me as I escape from the black void. As expected we managed to arrive at our destination in one piece, mainly because we did not speak to each other once during the trip. As the both of us observed our surroundings we could smell the dank environment we have arrived in. The air felt like poison to the both of us and the rocky look of the place seemed to give up an uneasy feeling. Even if she did not like me I bet she wanted to get this over with just like I do right now.

 _"Just my luck I pushed around the Superior's newest pet and this would be my punishment."_ Larxene already going on her rant it's like she waiting the whole way just to go off on my again! What did I ever do to deserve such a fate oh right losing my heart. Still as I rolled my eyes I noticed some strange creatures observing the both of us with fear in their faces. One was red while the other was light blue, and both seemed to have tipped tails coming from their backs. Ignoring my oh so friendly companion I went over to these guys hoping to learn where exactly we were right now.

"Um hello? We just wanted to know where we are right now an-" The impish creatures seemed shocked by my gentle voice as they quickly wanted to know about how we could just arrive here through the portal of darkness.

 _"Intruders! They must be working for Zeus we have to tell Lord Hades about this Pain!"_ The blue one said to his ally who also seemed worried.

 _"Nonsense Zeus' forces never used that kind of darkness! If anything they would be working for Lord Hades Panic."_ So that was their names Pain and Panic. Before I could learn more Larxene butted into the conversation clearly annoyed like that was different from before. I just sighed knowing she would want the last word about anything so why fight her.

 _"Look I know you're frighted and well you both should be actually, but the thing is we have someone to met this Hades guy you just said to my "friend" here. So then why don't you take us to him and I won't have to jam these down your throats."_ Larxene said pulling out her kunai charging them up for maximum voltage. Well she might be cruel, but she has intimidating people down with ease. The impish creatures nodded their heads deciding it was best to bring us to their "lord" Hades. As our steps made echos in the path to our target I decided to make small talk with my comrade for this operation. I would soon regret that decision.

"So Larxene I know we don't know a lot about each other, but what made you decide to join the Organization." My question did not seem to anger her and she gave my a response. It's just the content I learned from her was shocking to say the least.

 _"I do my choosing without hesitation, and as I am always sure to find pleasure in the choice I make, never does regret arise to dull its charm."_ I did not understand what she met to which she pulled out a book from her cloak.

 _"Marquis de Sade's The 120 Days of Sodom. An excellent book on the exploration of the body and the pleasure that can be gained from it. I know you seem horrified I was like you at first, so perhaps we can read some of the content when we make our return!"_ It was one thing when she was being rude to me for no real reason, but the fact she was actually being nice about reading a book about a subject that...I felt like I should stay on this mission longer than I intended now. As she got into further details my "feeling" only got stronger from there.

To my relief we finally arrived in the room where Hades would be right now. Looking by his face I really felt like the both of us have seen each other before, and yet I don't understand how I could know he from my past. Reading the files and looking at the God currently smoking something I knew this was our target. His sharp teeth made a sharp grin as he noticed the both of us. Then he gave off a look of confusion at me.

 _"Whoa whoa whoa bluebird! This is a shock last time we met you were trying to ruin my plan, and now you show up in black are you going through some kind of phase?"_ Bluebird? Tilting my head I tried to piece together the suggestion of our "meeting" from before, yet I could not get anything from my mind or memories. As I became lost in my thoughts Hades continued to speak like we met before. _  
_

 _"You know bluebird you were helping Zacky and decided to well nearly beat me up. Naturally being a god you never really defeated me, but you did ruin my scheme which still burns me up you know!"_ He said as his blue flame lit up in color for a moment. Larxene began to laugh at this seeming amused by Hades and his comments. I personally did not find him that funny, but then again she gets joy from anyone's suffering.

 _"Oh this is rich you mean to tell me that you a "god" lost to her what kind of a lame deity are you?"_ She said throwing her head back into another fit of laughter. Hades looked pretty upset so much his cigar burned up as he throwing his arms up with fire coming around him. Well this is great I still don't know how I would have met or fought this guy, and now Larxene might force me to fight him again what a wonderful start to this mission.

 _"Who do you think you're talking to missy? I'm Hades Lord of the Underworld, ruler of the dead, and the **coolest** deity you can meet so you better treat me with some respect!"_ I waved my hands at Larxene trying to calm her down and save our skin. We did not have to fight during this assignment and she was trying to do the opposite. She then drew out her kunai pointing them in my direction charging them up with a nasty glare in her eyes.  
 _  
_

 _"Stay out of this Number XIV I'm going to have some fun to hell with orders!"_ She hissed and I knew it would be pointless to change her mindset about this action. She was The Savage Nymph after all so with that she now plans to live up to her namesake why me? Hades grew a twisted smile and I realized he must have been plotting something, so against my health I decided to explain our reason for being here.

"Very well Larxene, but Hades _should_ know we have come here seeking out the heartless he was gathering as we do have to report to Saix when this is over." I hoped this would make her see reason so her black glove landing over her face was not the reaction I hoped to see. Hades had on a smirk on his face. It seemed he caught onto the reason we had been sent here.

 _"Is that all you ladies wanted to know old Hades is doing with the heartless? Well I suppose it won't hurt to let you in on my little secret, but you have to promise not to tell anyone mainly Hercules..."_ He said with a growl showing his concept for this _"Hercules"_ person. The way he was staring at my face was very odd almost like I met this person before or something. I should know more about him, but it's like that part of my memories is gone with mostly everything else. Seeing my confused look sent Hades back into his normal persona.

 _"I'm creating my own tournament! You know fight some baddies, overcome the competition, and hold up a shiny trophy for people to cheer for and most likely forget about with the next one."_ Is that really all this is about? Just a battle with heartless for some kind of reward that really seems like a lot to gather heartless from other worlds. Larxene did not seem that impressed by his plans and I had the same reaction. Still it does not seem like Hades is doing much that could be a problem for the organization.

 _"Well then I suppose that does seem like a reasonable idea so we will just leave you be now! Have fun with your tournament and don't look for us!"_ Larxene grabbing my hand trying to leave here as quickly as possible. Before we could even walk ten steps Hades was in front of us with a flame barrier keeping us from escaping so easily. Great it seems like I never get lucky these days.

 _"Not so fast ladies you see I was trying to gather interest in this tournament, and well who better than two gals like you to be in the games. Not that you really have much of a choice just pretend you said yes and we can move on to the fun!"_ He said with so much boredom he seemed like a male version of my partner. Even I was sick of this god so I drew out my weapons as Larxene entered her battle position as well. To my surprise Hades did not seem angry or threatened by this in the last.

 _"Tsk tsk you ladies should learn more about entering dark places by yourselves. You see in the underworld I'm the hero and people like you are zeroes."_ Then Hades was lit up as sparks were popping out as I threw my fans at the Lord of the Underworld. We actually made a decent team with Larxene being so quick and fast, while I was the magic user of the both of us.

 _ **"What?! This is wrong when I say that line you're supposed to be weak and powerless. Ladies you aren't following the script here!"** _ He yelled burning up with rage as fire poured out from his body. He seemed to be increasing in power and rage as I used magic deflect to keep the fire from harming the both of us. I knew engaging in a long battle would not bode well for the both of us.

"I know this hurts your pride Larxene, but we should get out of this place now!" Her yellow haired head moved in agreement which caused my mouth to be left wide open. She was actually being reasonable here which really let me know we had to get out of here. I tried to create a portal of darkness, but it was only a small window instead of a full portal. Larxene tried to make one as well however the results were the same. Hades suddenly floated towards us with a grin on his face.

 _"I see the old art of run technique good idea, but you seem to forget I'm the one in charge here. Besides trying to leave from someone who controls this particular space is pretty rude don't you know! Still I know how you can make it up to old Hades sparky and frosty! You both can take part in the Underworld Games. So what do you say group hug or do you both want to be thrown in the River Styx?"  
_

* * *

Cliffhanger again, but at least you guys know what's coming next time. Anyway I wanted to post this earlier, but it was the holidays and I added more to this chapter with the Luxord and Demyx bit. Rest assured Kairi will get more of a focus next time thanks for sticking with me during the wait for this installment.


	7. Act 6: Another Story, Another Side

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 6: Another Story, Another Side  
**

" _Why did the Keyblade choose me?... I have to know._ "

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion: Grand Hall**

Light nothing but a shining ray of light entered my vision. It has been so long since I would even see such a bright place. So long in the darkness I almost got used to drowning in it. I thought this could just be another dream; no it was in fact my worse nightmare. Sora the boy I knew from Destiny Island and Riku my two best friends. We used to play around with each other, and they would get into fights over myself but we always remained close with each other. Still there was something about my life that I felt was missing mainly my younger life. I could only get certain memories from my early days with that blue haired warrior who saved my life. I always felt like people were saving me from trouble and I could never protect anyone from harm.

"Sora?" The image of Sora fading into nothing will never be taken out of my mind. Hearing the cries of two others who also were concerned yelling out for him. This can't be happening right? I felt like this was just some kind of test like everything else, but why did I feel like this was all really happening. Sora... _really_ was gone now. Why? How could this be happening? Not after I could finally see him again don't leave me along again Sora. Where are you Riku you have to help me...help Sora. The lights float over to other girls in the room did they lose them but why?

 _"Sora come back!"_ This is not real my body is shivering all over right now. My eyes could only see the light that was Sora fade away into the air. Everything that was Sora is now gone.

"Sora, are you really- **no**. He can't be! I won't let him go!" I won't let him go away not after everything I've been through. As I looked around there was a sudden chill in the air. Like the area grew more cold and dark when a sudden ripple appeared in the room. Out stepped a tall man with yellow eyes. He looked pleased about something as his deep voice echoed in the room.

 _"So, you've awakened at last, **Princess**." _ Princess? Was he talking about me, but I can't be a princess? I was just a girl who lived on Destiny Island. Who is this person?

 _"The keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose, but it's over now."_ My purpose so he used me for this. He's the one who made Sora disappear, and the reason I was stuck in darkness. This is all his fault! Before I could say anything Sora's friends came to my aid. He must know these guys if they are willing to defend me like this who are they?

 _"Don't make another move!"_ They are willing to fight this guy. I felt a huge spark of power from the man as he stepped closer as they spoke with each other about this person. _  
_

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?"

"I don't know!" What? They don't know if they can fight him this is not good. Before I could say something the man simply smirked at their defense amused by this.

 _"How feeble are the Warriors of Light if they are uncertain they can even resist **The Seeker of Darkness**." _ A giant shadow formed above the man as the monster knocked away the people trying to defend me. I gasped out in horror knowing they were hurt because of me. His smile sent chills down my spine as he was so close to me now.

 _"Do you intend to defy me as well princess?"_ I looked at the floor uncertain what to do now. I was alone with no one to help me in this moment, Sora and Riku could not protect me anymore. Looking over at the friends Sora made while I was asleep something inside clicked on. It was like there was resolve that I never even knew existed awoke. Perhaps it was always there just waiting to be awakened by something. I noticed his white gloved hand moving down to grab my throat. I knew he could not have his way with me... **no** I would not be helpless anymore!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" My body moved on instinct as there was a flash of light which drew the man back and he seemed caught by surprise. It was then I noticed the object that appeared in my hand. It was a giant key with a flower design with a star on a red string. I don't know how I even got this key. Was it something from my dream or perhaps it was not really a dream after all.

" _I just cast a magic spell on you. One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe._ " That statement is this what that meant? Then again she did use something like this to save me back then, but that would mean...

 _"This is you can't be a keyblade wielder!? You're only a Princess of Heart meant to open the keyhole nothing more. This goes beyond my expectations. I mu-no...impossible!"_ Suddenly he began to shake violently as an image came in front of him. Wait a minute this person was Riku?!

 _"No. You won't use me for this!"_ Riku! This is what's happened to you? I don't understand how could he be here when he was supposed to be with us on that raft. The others began to get back up as the tanned man seemed to be struggling with Riku. I don't understand how could he end up like this.

"Riku!" There is so much I want to say, so many questions that are going on in my head. Why did Sora disappear and what's happened to you.

 _"You've got to run! The heartless are coming!"_ All around us spawned black creatures with yellow eyes. They seemed like that giant monster that guy used only smaller. I realized there was nothing I could do for Riku so I felt my feet run away with the others. I knew Riku would be left alone in the dark.

 _"What about the keyhole?"_

 _"Let's just get out of here!"_

Everything was moving so fast now I could see the place around me it looked so dark and different from the island. I began to wonder where I happened to be right now. Not to mention where Sora could be as well. I could not leave just yet even as the others yelled out for me. There was no way I could leave Sora like this. He must have been trying to save me from whatever happened, and I have to bring him back now. As I ran toward the others one of those shadows had found us. My eyes looked at the creature as the duck began hitting it with a staff. This one it's not like the others back there. Could it be it followed us here?

"Sora? Is that you?!" Oh Sora what's happened to you? Why did things have to end up like this. I noticed more of those creatures popped up as the others began to fight. I realized Sora could not defend himself and stepped right in front. Don't worry Sora you won't be alone like this now. I know it's a hollow feeling being left in the void, but I won't give up on you!

"Don't worry, this time I'll protect you!" As the creatures stepped closes my hold on the weapon I got tightened. I didn't know how this keyblade as he called it came into my hand, but that did not matter. I just trusted my instincts and began to swipe at the heartless who tried to get close to my friend. I did not even understand how I could fight like this it was like my body was on autopilot. Some of the creatures even faded away when I struck them with this blade. More continued to spawn in as I knew this would not last long. There was nothing else I could do, so I jumped on Sora shielding him. I knew this would be the end, but at least I would not be alone again as I returned into the void...

Then as my eyes saw nothing but the darkness a ray of light filled my sight. Like before I did not know what happened, and then I felt someone's arms around me. No this person it's...Sora! How? You were just a heartless like Riku said, but now you're back to normal. Oh Sora...I've missed you so much!

 _"Kairi, thank you."_ My cheeks grew red as I was so close to Sora and his words. The sound of his voice, the hair, the face, and his eyes how I missed them so much. I regret the times I grew annoyed by him and Riku wished they were not around to fight over me. The way Sora and Riku used to get into arguments about who would help Kairi today. Now I never want to be apart from them ever again.

"Sora..."

 **Traverse Town: Secret Waterway**

After our escape we had made our return to a safe haven from the heartless. I had learned about the other Princesses of Heart, Riku's fall into darkness, and the actions of Ansem the Seeker of Darkness. I also learned about my state of sleep from losing my heart to Sora. All this time I was with him during his journey to save me, and the both of us did not even know about it. Later I decided to be alone in the waterway looking at a strange mural. I began to ponder what my life would be like now with everything that's happened, but this ordeal was not over yet. Riku still had to be saved from Ansem and I could not do much to help Sora. He had become so strong compared to me I felt like I had been weighing him down on his journey through those many worlds. He could have been enjoying himself more with his new friends Donald and Goofy, but he had to find a way to save me.  
 **  
**

Sora came looking for me and I told him about that mural I was looking at. He seemed to have gotten something out of it as he came back to say we should get some rest. As the others left I knew this might be the last chance we can speak with each other. After this we might be split apart once more; this time however I would say everything I wanted to with Sora. There would be nothing left between us before the end of our journey together to bring back Riku.

"A light at the end of the tunnel." The old tale my grandma used to speak about it had so much meaning now. In the darkness light would be found to those who could seek it out. I never imagined a tale that would detail what's happened to all of us. Sora even listened to the tale I told him that was passed down to me from her.

"That's right we were together." Sora also seemed to catch onto the fact we had been together this entire time. We had a bond that was able to keep us connected with each other despite everything that happened. I never let go of the hope of seeing him again, and I knew he felt the exact same way about me.

 _"Finally we are together again Kairi. Now, we just have to get Riku back."_ I looked over at the water beginning to wonder if things would ever be the same. We were no longer just children playing on a island. The fantasies about going off into a new world had come true however we had all split apart. Each one of us going down a different path. Could we ever go back to how the way things had been before all this? I did not know the answer so I asked Sora.

 _"When I became a heartless you saved me Kairi, remember I was lost in the darkness just like you were before I saved you. I was not able to way my way and I stumbled through the dark void, and then I started to forget get things that were important to me. My friends, who I was, and everything that makes me who I am. The darkness almost consumed everything I was, but it was then I heard your voice. It was you that helped me come back from that place."_

That's right I refused to forget about Sora even in the darkness I was sucked in. My heart felt connected to Sora like an invisible string which kept us together and focused on coming back. The light it was able to shine because of our hearts just like Sora told me just now. It had shattered the darkness blinding us both, and we could see the bright world once more. It was able to save the both of us from that fate.

 _"I guess it's more than just a fairy tale."_ Heh stories about princesses, dragons, heroes of legend, and epic adventures of discover. It seemed like we were in our own kind of story now and we have to finish it. I will compete this story with Sora no more waiting around for him and Riku.

"You can't go with me Kairi. It's too dangerous." I couldn't help but smile at him. He wants to protect me even more than before now, but I knew there was no going back to the old days. I would not be held back for safety anymore and he would not tell me otherwise.

"Oh come on Sora! We made this far just by sticking together so you just can't go alone."

 _"Kairi, even if we are apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?"_ What was he saying that I can't help him? Was it I would be in his way _._ I see then...okay.

"You win." I had always wanted to give this to him so better late than never. My old lucky charm it might not be much to him, but it's something very special to me. I hope he understands why I want him to keep it. By giving it to him he will have to return it back to me. He won't just go away like before, and leave me all alone without a goodbye. A _promise_ is a promise after all. _  
_

"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." His smile brightened my face as my heart beats faster. As he waves me goodbye I knew Sora was someone special. Bringing out the keyblade I realized what I had to do now. To avoid having to stay on the sidelines I could not just be a "princess" anymore.

"I'll catch up to you Sora and Riku just you wait!" This would be my oath to the both of them.

 **The End of the World**

I knew this would be a dangerous place and I could be putting myself in a bad situation. From what I heard from Cid this place is crawling with heartless. I also knew Sora would be fighting Ansem in this world, but something told me I had to find him in this place. It was like before on Destiny Island. My body was trying to look for Sora knowing something I was not even aware of, but this time I felt different. My actions felt more in control and I knew why I was looking for Sora. The creatures of darkness tried to grab me, but I used my keyblade to defend myself. There were some with swords and wings and others with white wings and a halo. These heartless seemed to be stronger than the ones in Hollow Bastion. Still I refused to give up and continued to battle through the darkness.

Despite the pain and suffering I was going through I knew this would all be worth it. As my dive into the black void continued this feeling in my heart grew stronger, the beat of the heart increased, the sweat pouring from my head and my brain realized what this all meant. I was getting close to him Sora was in my reach now. My brown-haired friend whom saved me and I was able to save in return I will get to him now! Finally I was able to find Sora in the heart of darkness. I was now walking on a sandy place while Sora was on a white area looking at me. Our eyes connected as we managed to come close enough to see our eyes, and we both stared at each other. There was so much I wanted to say to him right now, the journey we both took, the fate of Riku who was not around Sora, and what our future will be however our conversation would be cut short.

 _"Kairi!"_ The ground it's moving apart could this be the worlds returning to normal. That would mean the walls would return, but what about Sora? He can't go away now I can't let him do this by himself. I looked at his face and he spoke to me those words I would not forget ever again.

 _"Kairi! I'll come back to you I promise!"_ A promise that's right our promise and he won't break it. He would come back with Riku I had to believe in him.

"I know you will!" The world around me seemed to be changing as the stars began to light up the sky. I heard from Donald and Goofy each star could be like a different world. So that means all the worlds are returning to normal, and so that would mean Sora defeated Ansem. The world I came from was being rebuilt from scratch. Destiny Island where everything began for all three of us. This land had been taken back from the darkness. I could not help smiling at the bright light that was where Sora was now so far away. I began to look around for everyone hoping perhaps Sora would be there again. Selfie, Tidus, and Wakka were just waving at me like nothing even happened to them. I smiled and waved back happy to see them again; then I began my journey back to that special place. It was a cave where I found that door which was still there even after everything that happened.

This place it was where Sora and I used to hang around when we little and now I felt so sad yet happy. Moving my hand over the different drawings I found the picture of myself and Sora on that rock. It was like he was still here despite being so far away from me. His journey to find the King and Riku meant we would not see each other again. I don't know how long he would be away, but looking at the picture made me feel at ease. The star flying in my mouth, oh Sora I'm going to miss you but you have a job to do now. I could not help as the tears began to pour down my face. The water cooled down my warm cheeks as I began to remember all the times I spent with Sora and Riku. So many memories that I will treasure as I knew my life had to go on now.

"You better come back Sora you made a promise! Well I have a promise as well to become brave and strong like you Sora and Riku too. I will finally catch up with you guys..." While I felt more hopefully about my life I could not help feeling like something was missing from my heart. Yes Sora could be the reason I felt like this, but it seemed to be something else. Every since Sora lost his heart to the darkness it was like I became more **hollow**. Still for now life would go on and I must live in it for Sora and Riku. I can only hope on their journey they can enjoy themselves, and that one day we would be whole again.

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say please_

 _Oh baby, don't go_

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

 ** _It's hard to let it go..._**

 **Twilight Town:** **No On** **e's POV**

In the realm of twilight awoke a strange boy. His fate was chosen the moment his other self gave up his heart to the darkness. The being created from a shell of a heartless person. The creation known as a Nobody. The blonde-haired teenage rose up to find himself in a strange place with a manor locked up with a keyhole. He did not know who he was or why he came here, but it seemed someone had found him already. Another being of nothingness just like he was, and this person lead a group of nobodies just like himself. Under his black cloak his yellow eyes could be seen. The newest did not know what to think about this person who had discovered him.

 _"You seek answers."_ The unknown nobody had to agree with the person as four letter appeared before him. S.O.R.A they seemed to spell out. He did not understand what this could mean perhaps it was his name. So many things he could not understand about himself it seemed to confuse him. He did not know who else he could turn to about this, but it seemed like this man seemed to have all the answers ready for him. The black cloaked individual continued on with his speech.

 _"You feel nothing. Nothing is real."_ His blue eyes looked down at the grass showing his defeat at this man's words. He felt useless and empty now like he was just another nobody. It was then the "Superior" gave him a spark of hope. To reel him like the others before this one into The World That Never Was. He would soon be wrapped in the black that every other Nobody wears in their existence.

 _"I can give you purpose."_ With a simple gesture the letters began to move around the blonde teenager as he did not know what was going on. He just wanted to find a reason for his existence. A blast of light revealed a little X now in the center of the name Sora. The letters had been moved around as well to reveal a new name. It would be the name taken by the Nobody to give him an illusion of existing.

"Roxas." The name it gave him so much hope about his life now. It mean he had a name just like anyone else, and it meant he could exist like everyone else. Still being a Nobody is not like living a somebody. Xemnas did not want to explain the details just yet as he allowed his newest "friend" to relish in the moment. A single spot of happiness it was almost like he really had a heart and feelings. It would be important he does not understand how to tap into those feelings. The 13 have been made along with a spare extra should anything happen. Each one will have to be a vessel to contain the hearts they desire, but in truth it will be the heart of a long forgotten man. The man who wanted to see whole new worlds, who created the being Vanitas, and the man who nearly started the next keyblade war. Organization XIII or the **Thirteen Seekers of Darkness**. To face the **Seven Warriors of Light** in the keyblade war of this era. The end result will be the building of the **X-Blade** and the opening of the door to **Kingdom Hearts**. There everything that is in the universe will be found the heart of all worlds.

 _"That is right-the new you."_ His artificial smile came up with his voice still as deep as ever. He was very similar to his somebody in his power and shape. The only difference was he didn't have a heart. Without it he was simply a shell to design and shape like he desired. Xemnas knew he would have to confront his other self now before Ansem's victory or defeat. To fight him in Hollow Bastion to see how much Sora has changed now that's he's not whole. As for Roxas he would need to be trained in order to become the true **Key of Destiny**. That is where their other keyblade wielder would come on.

 **Castle Oblivion**

As one Nobody was lead into the Organization another had been looking around for signs of life. Ever since she had come she was unable to find signs of life. She simply wondered around the place seeking out anyone to be around her. She also drew because of her boredom, and yet she felt so empty inside. It was likely she could not really feel happiness no matter what she drew or did here. The white walls of the castle made her feel uneasy at times. Her blank dress matched her light blonde hair and her blue eyes. She drew herself hoping perhaps the drawing would come to life so she would have a person to speak with in the room. Nothing seemed to change for her as she looked through a window seeing the bleak world outside the castle.

"Just a caged bird that sings for no one to listen." She tried several times to break free or look for a way outside, but each time she ended up getting lost. She could not understand how she even came to this place or why she was unable to leave. Perhaps the castle was designed this way on purpose. To keep someone lost here or make sure no one could find anything in this place. So she had no way of reaching the outside world. All she could really do was pass the time, waiting, watching, waiting, watching, and weeping. The pain she felt did not seem to be real, but she could not hold in her fears and suffering all the time. She even screamed and ripped up some of her drawing out of anger. She was becoming scared of herself and this place as the cries could be heard echoing through the walls of the palace. She was a white bird stuck in a white castle with no one coming to save her.

"Someone please come talk to me...Anyone please find me!"

* * *

[ Well I finally finished the KH 1 arc for this story. Not many changes besides dealing with Kairi and Aqua, but that will soon change don't worry. We will go back to her quest with Larxene as new developments occur in the organization so stay turned, and if you want let me know what you think of the story. ]


	8. Act 7: Chain of Memories

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 7: Chain of Memories**

 _"Yes. Just because you can't remember something doesn't mean it's gone."_

* * *

 **Olympus Coliseum Underdrome**

I knew one thing from coming on this mission with Laxerene. I would never ask to enter a tournament of any kind ever again. Seeing Hades eating popcorn knowing we could not just break free of his hold on his through a portal of darkness made me sick. Even Larxene did not enjoy being his slave for this event. The "crowd of supporters" wanted to see us get broken beyond repair. Monsters in every since of the word, and they somehow acting more frighting than even the heartless. Those creatures only operated on pure instinct. These things knew what was going on was very wrong holding people hostage for amusement and pleasure; then again perhaps some of them were also just slaves of Hades.

 _"There you go show off for the crowd ladies. The fans love some shameless pandering, and hell I do too so strike a pose, take off those cloaks, or hey pucker up those lips for someone."_ His vile grin came afterwards which made me scowl. He was just toying with us at this point knowing we could not just overwhelm him with these many numbers. Suddenly some heartless came at us with lances in their hands. More opponents to deal with I thought to myself. Larxene already dashed in using her agility to make quick work of some of them. Some of the heartless tried to launch their lances at me, but I used my power to block their attacks. I had been getting more used to my abilities learning new ways to use them in my training. These kinds of attack would have taken me down several days ago however now they were just a minor problem. I was becoming stronger and more confident in my nobody abilities, and yet I was still nothing compared to the likes of Saix, Marluxia, and of course the Superior.

"Is this the best you can offer I assure you all the fun and games will be over for you all!" I swore at them all seeing their laughing and pleasure from our predicament here. Larxene in sign of actually support gave me a small smile on her lips. She was actually not taunting me with that so I guess there was another thing I learned from this mission. It's true the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Suddenly the gates opened revealing more heartless that looked like cannons, and there is some that dogs and bats. I clenched my Monsoon blades as Larxene drew out her kunai.

 _"Nothing special I just pretend these guys are Demyx. Hearing that voice makes me want to hurt these guys more!"_ I guess she's trying to make conversation with me. I'm not sure if I would agree with her statement, but it's something to motivate her so that's not all bad. I moved my attention towards the cannon balls now being shot in my direction. I dodged a few, but some were just a distraction for the dogs to come at me from behind my back. So many heartless to deal with, and even Larxene was having trouble with amount of bats and cannon balls. I had to level the playing field with my strength and help her.

My body had went into full attack mode as I spun at the cannon balls sending more back at the heartless. I also used my fans to launch them at the bats flying above us both. The crowd did not seem to like the fact we had been doing well. Larxene began to cast Thundara around the area taking out most of the heartless still fighting us leaving the arena quiet. Hades who had been smoking a cigar looked rather upset by all of this. Well at least we had put on a good show for everyone.

 _"This is an insult here I am trying to have some enjoyment before my Underworld Games start and here you girls go and ruin it! You're just like that Sora kid except much more irritating!"_ His heat getting so hot it burned away his own cigar. Wait-did he just mention someone called Sora? That name I felt like I knew him from somewhere, but I can't remember when that was or how we met. Perhaps it was just someone else?

" _This boy looks so sincere—just like Terra. And this one—he's the spitting image of Ven. One of you might be special enough. Hey, you two mind telling me your names?_ "

" _One Keyblade is enough... for any friendship. I learned it the hard way. I wouldn't wish our lives on those children. Terra, please tell me—what's to become of us?_ "

"That name where do I know it from?" I said holding my head in pain. There was a fuzzy image of an island with a sun in the background. I could see the image of two kids, but I could not get a clear sight of them. Was this something I forget or a new kind of memory? Larxene seemed pissed that I was screwing up here and Hades looked happy about my current state. He likely wanted to siege the moment I had just given him and so he snapped his fingers.

 _"Well now it seems like frosty had a brain-freeze. Perfect for someone as cool as me because I think you deserve to enter the final round ladies. So then give a nice warm welcome for my favorite pet and pal Cerberus!"_ A gate near our location began to open and loud barking could be heard in the darkness. The crowd actually seemed concerned about this and even Hades did not have a smile on his face. This had to be a bad thing as I gathered myself and returned into my battle stance. Suddenly thumping could be heard as from the darkness appeared a giant monster. It was a three-headed dog, and each head came with sharp teeth and red eyes. Damn it Hades is really trying to destroy us if he was using this kind of beast against us. Before we could even attack it spit out giant fireballs at our direction forcing us to move out of the way. The giant animal followed up with a ground wave attack send us back to the floor with the emotion of pain on our faces.  
 _  
_

 _"There you go now be a good boy and you can keep these two as chew toys well that is if you don't eat them like the others from before now finish them off!"_ Hades cheered his pet along knowing he wanted to put an end to us now. I knew we were in a bad spot, but it was then I had an interesting idea. Looking at Larxene I knew how we can get back on the offensive in this battle.

"Larxene I know you don't like me, but I need your help on this one so trust me." I told her looking into her eyes. She did not seem to understand my way of thinking however she would figure it out soon. Looking at the beast I knew how to deal with him now, but I needed to get him to try and eat me. In my line of thought some more heartless-looking cannons appeared. I had a smile on my face and pointed my weapon at them having that blue aura come around them. Running at it I took hold of the heartless pointing the weapon at Cerberus hitting it right in the face. Now irritated it jumped up and down causing me to fall over as it leaned down biting on my arm causing me to scream. I did not understand how I could feel pain from this, but I would have to endure this suffering.

Larxene wiped out the cannon heartless with her knives throwing them to wipe out the rest. She saw that I was in pain and was actually coming to help me out which shocked me. I figured it could be she did not want to report back to the Superior about my demise, but maybe it was something else. Still I knew how to get her to help me out now.

"Why are you such a bitch Larxene?" Her mouth came right open by my statement. Hades even was surprised about what I just said. That however was only just the beginning of what I wanted to say to her. After what she had put me through ever since my arrival she will hear it from me now!

"Why the hell do you like picking on people? Does it make you feel good despite not really having any emotion. Does you second-best attitude towards others please your soul-less mind somehow? Perhaps the real reason is you never had a heart even when you were a somebody!" I said before crying out in fake anguish as the dog started biting me even more planning to eat me up for dinner. I had to get her really upset for my plan to work so time was of the importance.

 _"Who the hell do you think you are you bitch! Why the hell do you think you can just analyze me, and then just assume you know anything about me! You never saw who I was before the Organization, before the cloak, before I lost my heart. I never want it back it's just the past I want to forget!"_ Wait she didn't want it back yet she was still working for the Organization. Why was she telling me this now could it be something happened to her before all of this. I couldn't focus on it right now, but I wanted to learn more all this was over.

"You know I guess the rumors about you were true in the end you are just a witch from hell always making others suffer for your own amusement. I don't think you deserve a heart in fact I don't believe you have a right to exist!" These words were so spiteful and it was something I never wanted to say about anything, but right now I did not have a choice. Larxene was rightfully furious about my speech, but Cerberus was tired of this and dragging me up in the air to devour my body out of hunger. I hoped that last bit would be the trigger for Larxene as Hades gave me some final words.

 _"Man frosty I never thought you had it in you to be such cruel you know if your soul ends up here perhaps we can hang out sometime on a date my treat of course. Well I mean you would be doing the heavy-lifting, but I would step in to tell you what we should do or eat of course. For now however Cerberus it's chow time!"_ With a clap Hades gave the go-ahead for my demise, but finally Larxene stepped in for my rescue. _  
_

 ** _"You don't know anything about me you bitch!"_** Her lighting was charged up due to her anger and rage about what I said which would increase her power. Also with myself being a target she would not hold back as she sent out a huge volt of lighting shocking the entire arena. Cerberus felt so much pain it let me out as I fell on the ground also being affected by the sparks. Hades was stunned by this as the huge giant dog whimpered in pain before falling back into the crowd breaking part of the arena. Larxene was surprised by this as I just gave out a weak chuckle of support.  
 ** _  
_**

"I knew you would make me pay for those comments allowing me to escape from Cerberus. So how about we head home and you don't have to see me again today after we meet up with Axel in Twilight Town." I said in a weak town due to my condition. The sparks were still around my body as I tried to get up off my feet, and that's when Larxene took hold of my hand and put me over her shoulder. I gave her quite the reaction of shock about this. Even after what I said ruse or not she was still helping me out not leaving me to be destroyed here.

 _"We are not friends, and I sure as hell don't like you but you are not a bad partner Auxaq."_ She replied as well ran as far as we could out of the underworld. It was quite a trek as some heartless tried catching us, but Larxene's speed was too much for them. Before long we had found the doorway out of the underworld leading us outside to a huge place full of light. It had giant pillars and there was two people speaking with each other. Before we could just teleport away they had seen the both of us.

 _"Wonderboy did they just get out of the underworld?"_ The female spoke out towards us wearing a light-pink outfit with purple-colored hair. The other person was a male with brown armor and a blue cape behind his clothing. _"Wait a minute Megara I've seen that hair and face before I think!"_ Great did he know about my possible time in this world before like with Hades. I don't have the time to explain myself and Larxene agreed trying to open a portal of darkness to escape from.

 _"Oh don't mind us I'm sure you guys are on some kind of date just ignore us, and we will be out of your hair in a second!"_ Larxene said with her usual "delightful" nature which caused a frown to appear on their faces. I felt a bump from behind us and there seemed to be a small guy looking at us with a unhappy look.

 _"Hey if you two aren't comin' here for the Games I'd suggest you beat it. We've been havin' some trouble-makers around here we can't trust anybody these days."_ The goat said giving us the approval to leave here. Good I was not exactly feeling like having a conversation right now. Plus it's possible Hades could be following us so leaving here might be a good idea. Sadly the others did not agree with the goat's train of thought.

 _"Now hold on Phil Herc seems to know her, and I don't think these guys would be working for Hades if they looked like they just ran out of the underworld."_ Surprisingly she was defending us from this accusation despite not knowing who we were and I felt a small smile form at this. Despite feeling hated about that Lord of the Underworld it seemed like there is some reasonable people here.

 _"Hold on that blue hair, her face, and those eyes. That cloak threw me off but you have to be Aqua!"_ How did he know my name? Like Hades seemed to know about me so did that mean I had come across these people before in my past. My eyes closed in pain as another image came into my mind as a boy suddenly appeared in my vision. His black hair and blue eyes stuck out along with his sword. I could see this guy and Hades in my mind once more. So it was true I had come across these people before, but why can't I remember any of them?

 _"Don't you remember Aqua it's me Hercules, Zack the guy who took part in the tournament and Hades. You came here before along with Terra and Ventus. I know it's been a while, but I would never forget a face like yours."_ Wait Terra and Ventus? Could they also be from my past I had somehow forgotten. There was so much to learn and understand about all of this.

 _"Oh I'm sure you wouldn't forget her Wonderboy."_ The girl called Megara had said with a sigh feeling somewhat annoyed now. Do they have a thing going on with each other? Considering how they acted it would make sense if I had to guess, but Hercules seemed interesting in me rather than her at the moment. He walked over observing me in my current condition and looked shocked by my state.

 _"You don't look like your okay Aqua were you guys dealing with Hades?"_ His guess with correct and I could only nod in agreement. Still the fact he seemed to know so much about me was quite a blessing. Perhaps I could just ask him about what I was doing here during my visit. I would be able to finally piece together my life before turning into a nobody. Suddenly I could feel the area get more hot, and I knew it was that god who kept us locked in the underworld. Damn our conversation allowed him to catch up to us.

 _"How nice the ladies are having a little chat with my nemesis that's so lovely. So Herc do you mind if **I CUT IN**!" _ This is bad! I can't gather my strength and Larxene has to get me back in one piece. Not to mention Hades might not even be possible to actually stop. There was part of me that wanted to stay in order to learn more about myself, but I knew that would be a mistake. Damn what can I do we have to escape from here now. _  
_

 _"Hades so you were behind this you never learn!"_ Hercules said now engaging in battle with the Lord of the Dead. Larxene took this as a chance to escape as a portal of darkness finally opened. Megara called out to the both of us trying to make us stay instead of leaving. Before Larxene gave off some kind of insult more of those lancer heartless appeared before us all. As if things could not get any worse for us. Come on Aqua-no Auxaq think of something Dusk no they are weak compared to these kinds of guys. Still they are better than nothing so...

 _"Your highness how can I serve you?"_ A single Dusk came before us following my direct command it seemed. Larxene simply laughed at the sight of my call bringing just one lesser nobody. I knew the other members could bring out larger numbers, but it's not like I had the strength for that at the moment. _  
_

 _"That's the best you can do newbie? Why don't I should you what a nobody should really look like!"_ With a snap of her fingers some unique nobodies came before us. It seemed being out of the Underworld gave us the abilities we had when any of us come into another world. Looking at her nobodies they seemed to have some weird kind of look as they were covered in very tight bonds holding them together. They also looked slim and long in size with the symbol of our organization on their arms. They also had similar kunai or knives stuck in their hands along with their chest area. Considering how they looked I wonder if they were supposed to look like these "gimps" Larxene told me about in the stories she read.

 _"Ravagers reduce those pathetic heartless into nothing!"_ Before long there was a full blown battle as Phil and Megara fled for cover behind a pillar as Hades and Hercules continued their struggle. While Larxene's ravagers had the upper hand Hades' flames began to burn the nobodies taking them out which caught her off guard. I grit my teeth feeling worthless just having this one dusk on my side. Suddenly it sprang into the battle trying to fight off the lancer heartless, and yet it could not do a lot against them. I felt horrible despite it being a lowly soldier it seemed to be loyal to me. It was like a knight serving a princess and protecting her.

"No you are just trying to protect me I can't let you be destroyed like this.." I said in a weak tone trying to reach out for the Dusk who was in pain being hit by the lances. Larxene did not understand how to take this all in as I was trying to do something for the Dusk. It can't give itself up for me when I'm the one who brought it here in the first place.

 _"Don't tell me she's trying to actually evolve a single Dusk?"_ She must have known what I was trying to accomplish as I opened my eyes with determination looking directly at the Dusk before a blinding light came over us. A moment passed as I reopened my eyes to find a different being in front of us. The symbol of the organization was on it's head with dark blue jewels over the plate the logo was placed. There was more blue jewels over it as the nobody looked more human in shape now. It had white robes and sashes over it's body. It seemed to be in mostly a blue color as it's eyeless face looked at me. _  
_

 _"You have my thanks your highness. I am your Oracle now what do you command of me?"_ Oracle? So that's what it was called now? Did I just evolve a Dusk like Larxene just said? Even in my weaken state I could achieve something like that? Shaking my head I gave the order without saying it to which the oracle nobody gave a nod. Suddenly the lancers had been covered in a blue form just like when I used my powers. How could it do something like that did it learn from my powers? As the lancer heartless moved at a slower pace the faster Ravagers threw out lighting shocking them into nothing like Larxene commanded. Hades realized what was going on and must have decided to call a retreat.

 _"Don't think this is over frosty and sparky, because of the fact you made me hate Hercules less today I will ensure you two will never see daylight again. I'm talking 24/7 enslavement with no time-off and no holidays either!_ " Hades fumes out as he left in a swirl of fire. Good riddance! Hercules and Megara came over to see if we needed aid plus to give us praise for "helping them" out with Hades.

 _"You girls did pretty good considering you were dealing with a flaming 'hot' god."_ Megara said with a smile on her face. It seemed like she was sincere with her praise, and not being sarcastic like my partner would with the other nobodies. Hercules took me off Larxene and was able to help me stand on my feet. I still was "feeling" weak, but at least I did not have to rely Larxene's support and complaining.

 _"Wow Aqua that was amazing. I don't know who these guys are or who your friend is over there, but you seemed like a real hero during that battle."_ Hero I'm not sure what he meant by that statement, but he also looked to be genuine about his comments. It had been a while since I came across somebodies who were more friendly towards us even if they don't know what I had become now. With a weak smile I shook his hand which felt rather strong in contrast to mine. Larxene was trying to urge me to get back to the portal, and yet I waved her to hold on just for a moment. I can't stay and speak with him about my past like I wanted however I can still ask him about something else.

"Hercules have you heard what happened with Terra and Ventus? I know it's been a while, but if I knew about them why is it I can't remember anything. I did not even remember my name ever since becoming a Nobody." Hercules' blue eyes widened as I explained my situation. Megara had a frown once she learned the details about the loss of my heart. I did not tell them everything, but they did know about who I was working for now. Hercules then told me an important detail about a new hero called Sora.

 _"I don't know what's happened with Terra and Ventus, but I do know about Sora. He was able to win the major cups and Phil told me he even overcame the Platinum cup. He also seemed to be quite the keyblade wielder like you are or umm **were** Aqua."_ Wait a minute there was new keyblade wielders in the world? Then again I suppose that would make sense. Still this Sora looked to be quite the users if he could achieve so much already. As I waved Herc and Megara goodbye I began to think about my own future what will become of this shell of what I once was after everything is said and done.

 **Twilight Town Clock Tower**

Larxene actually suggested to give the report about the mission on her own most likely just to get away from me for a while. I also remembered Axel wanted to meet me up here when the assignment was done for this sea-salt ice cream he wanted me to try out. So for the moment I enjoyed the peaceful sight I was able to observe from up here. The town looked quite nice and unlike the last time I was here there was lots of things I was able to see. The different kinds of buildings and trams that were currently going around the town. The sunset gave the town a strange image like it was never too bright or never too dark. Despite not having the ability to feel emotions I was quite calm at the moment. This was also a good time for me to digested everything I learned from today. The promotion, learning more about who I was before all of this, and this boy named Sora. The world really has changed from my time in the Dark Realm.

"Sora I wonder will we ever see each other?" I spoke out to no one and a gentle breeze hit my face. Swinging my legs on the edge of my seat on this tower I could hear the bickering of my partner and Axel who had just come back from the castle. It seemed like Larxene was back to her usual self while Axel was teasing her about something. Still it seemed like she was not being as vicious as she usually was around me or everyone else.

 _"Aww there she is sweetcheeks herself you're actually here before me you must have memorized the meeting time well. In any case here it is the fabled Sea-Salt ice cream here is your treat."_ Taking the cold dessert in my black-gloved hand I noticed how the color was light blue. I'm not even sure if I could enjoy it considering nobodies don't really have emotions. Then again I could act like it would taste wonderful to my mouth so I could not make Axel feel bad. As they sat down next to me I began to try out the ice cream, and it was not bad actually. The food seemed to have a bitter taste at first, but with a few more licks it felt like the food was melting in my mouth. Larxene was lazily taking small bites while Axel fully went into his bar. Deciding to be the progressive one I wanted to have a small conversation.

"So do you do this with every new member or did you just want an excuse to have some more of this food?" I asked to Axel who gave off a smirk in reply. He did not seem insulted by my question at all which was good. Larxene just seemed bored of this and just went back to her food actually eating more now as if she's ignoring me.

 _"Well this is a special day you just completed your first assignment as a member of Organization XIII. I even heard about your newly created Nobody that's quite a trick for a new member like yourself. I figured you were something special when I found you in the Realm of Darkness; then again you still have a lot to learn before you can really be a veteran like Xaldin and the Superior of course."_ He said with a wave giving me some praise for my talents. Larxene decided to speak about what happened now exactly being supportive of me. _  
_

 _"She would have been destroyed if I was not there Axel. Besides considering the state she was in surviving against Hades was expected for a member of Organization XIII. She should be lucky I was assigned with her if it was Xigbar or ugh Demyx she would have not come back at all."_ Well she could have said worse things about me right now. The fact she's not trying to push me off this tower could be considered progress. Perhaps the longer I spend time with her the more she would mellow out with me. _  
_

"So how long do you think we will have to be a Nobody? I know we can't gather heartless currently, but perhaps I can regain my memories. If that happens I want to give everyone the hearts and existence we deserve." Axel looked pretty surprise by my statement. I must have sounded more confident in myself than usual which would explain his reaction. Still this is how I felt because I was tired of being so helpless. I was a member of this Organization, and if I really was a keyblade user then I should be more helpfully than I currently am. If I could just regain those memories then it would be possible...

 _"Hmm like being somebodies would make us special. Ohh look at us we have hearts again now we can go back to being boring like people with a soul usually are. Seeing that zero Hercules acting all macho just pisses me off."_ Larxene said clearly not wanting to go back to being her old self. She did not sound like she was insulting me again more like she really did not want to regain her heart. She could be more cruel than I thought if that was the case, and yet I had come to know there was more than that to her. Perhaps there was a personal reason she did not want it back. What could make a nobody refuse to have back the thing that makes a person truly exist?

"I suppose you might have a point Larxene. Even without a heart we still are here so that means we do belong in the world. Despite being nobodies we still matter and none of us will fade away." I said with a false smile of hope eating more of this sea-salt ice cream. It was actually not bad at all, and before like the whole bar was now in my stomach. Axel was happy to see me devour the entire bar without wasting any of the food.

 _"Auxqa you are simply amazing with that optimism!"_ Axel said before laughing at his comment. Larxene also began to chuckle in amusement so I decided to join in this moment of enjoyment. This bonding with others like myself was familiar faces was something I did not want to forget like mostly everything else. I plan to hold on to memories like this and never let the go.

"Today is the start of a chain to keep hold of my memories. I might not regain everything that was lost from me, but I will never lose what's precious to me ever again." I said to myself not caring what Larxene and Axel would say to me in return. Gripping my hand I knew what must be done to take back my power become stronger and more powerful. With enough strength I can overcome things that I could not face before, and in a way I'm grateful to have become a nobody. It was like being reborn with a new life I can shape it to how I see fit now. So then to begin linking together my _chain of memories_...

* * *

 _[ Well this was easily the longest chapter yet however since it's the start of a new arc it should be long. I will focus more on Kairi next chapter, but I need to dive into Aqua's new goal as well. By the way do you guys want some omake content so you can have some laughs. I know this story can be serious a lot of the time, and a break from the plot might be healthy for you readers so just let me know! ]_


	9. Act 8: The 13th Struggle

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 8: The 13th Struggle  
**

 _"Kingdom Hearts will complete us. That's the Organization's goal._ "

* * *

 **Destiny Islands**

So many days had passed me by on this island. So much time going back it hardly felt like a year since I lost them both. Riku and Sora the bonds that kept us together were now broken. The sunny sky hid the isolation and pain that grew in my heart, and yet I had to live on for them both here. So I had decided to hang out with the people that were here Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. They each were so fun and kind to be around with here, but they were not Sora and Riku. No matter how much I tried to fill this hole in my heart the void would not be filled. Each day I can't not think about the both of them or what they were doing right now. To continue living without my best friends was not easy I was still so young; there's only so much I can do being alone. I suddenly realized that I was once more dreaming when I was awake.

"Heh I bet Sora would love to here looking at me and acting like him right now." I said with a smile on my face as I was looking at the calm waves of water near the beach I was sitting on right now. Still it's not like I was just wasting my time here doing nothing. Ever since I got some time to rest from my journey I began to learn more about my weapon. I never thought I could ever be one of these fabled keyblade warriors. There was Riku - then Sora, and now there was myself. I didn't even really grasp the fact I was chosen when there was so many other options. When Sora told me about the people and the places he saw through his journey I thought about that. So perhaps there was a good reason why I was now a keyblade user, and then I remembered my time with Aqua. She had a keyblade as well so perhaps she passed down the honor to me?

"To become strong enough to find my friends I can't wait for them to come back to me forever." I remember the vow I made nearly a year ago. Ever since I had stuck with that plan training whenever I had the time. Using the trees as combat practice, but it was not that easy. It seemed like I became so tired the more I used my keyblade in battle forcing me to use quick actions. Magical spells also seemed to drain a lot out of me; for Sora this kind of stuff must have come easily to him by now. Then again he must have gone through a lot when he began his journey always having to learn while traveling. I wonder if I will ever get to see other worlds. When I finally got to see Sora again I had only been in Traverse Town for a short amount of time. Unlike Sora I didn't get to visit a wonderland, desert of treasures, a coliseum of heroes, the jungle for the wild, the insides of a giant whale, an undersea paradise, a spooky town full of surprises, a never ending fairy tail on a pirate ship, or a castle full of mystery. No I was just a girl who was from an island in a vast open sea. Compared to Sora I was just an ordinary kind of girl nothing special. **  
**

 _"Kairi are you okay?"_ Oh I must have been dreaming awake once more only Selphie's voice could wake me up. Looking behind me to see her concerned look I gave a gentle smile of confidence. I had to live on and not worry about things I can't control that's what Sora would have wanted for me. She always be here looking out for me, and for that I was grateful to be her friend.

"I'm fine just a little tired I guess I could take a break from my thoughts." I said noticing I did not have the blade in my hand anymore. It's not like I kept my change from her, but to Wakka and Tidus I didn't tell them right away. They always seemed eager to fight Sora and with him gone they would seek me out for some sparring matches. I didn't ever want to have fun with them and they were nice to hang with, but each time they would speak about Sora and Riku I knew the realization of them not being here hit me. Still they were also my friends and I could not ignore being around them so eventually I agreed to spar with them.

Then came the fact Sora's mother would not be able to find her son around these islands for a long while. I remember Sora telling me about what happened to his father and mother's relationship. Apparently they raised Sora from when he was little until he grew up, but then one day a bad storm came to these islands. Sora's mom had to go out and look for Sora who didn't know any better and had been stuck up a tree. His father was able to bring him down, but then the weather got really bad. Sora and his mom had gotten to safety however his father was never seen again. I knew Sora would always think about what happened to his parents, and I also had a similar feeling about my grandmother. The people who raised us and guided our lives would never be around us forever; and yet I could not help feeling selfish in wanting her back with me.

 _"You know I always thought of Riku as Sora's brother. Whenever he needed help or someone to hand around he would always be there for my child. I also thought of you as a sister for the both of them. Whenever they would get into their rivalry you would always be there to calm them both down. I know my boy is safe with his new friends, but I still miss him I never thought he would just be gone like his father!"_ She couldn't help caring about her child. He's no longer in his nest and he is flying without his parent to watch over him. I tried my best to comfort her whenever I could telling her about the tales he said to me. She laughed when I told her about his time spent with Donald and Goofy. I knew this would not ease the pain of losing her soon, but we both knew he would be fine on his own. _  
_

Looking up from my bed I knew things would change for me soon. My friends and Sora's mom feel like I should get off this island as well to spread my own wings. I don't know how to feel about this; part of my wants to stay and yet this other part really wants to visit a world beyond this island. It also makes sense a keyblade user from what I know from Sora can't really stay stuck in the same place for the rest of their life. Although I was not even nearly as skilled as Sora is right now. Perhaps that's another good reason I should get away from this place even if I consider it home, but it's just not how my life can be anymore. I will cherish these remaining years here and hold onto my memories with the people on this island. Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Riku, and Sora they will never leave my heart and mind it's my promise to them all.

"Goodnight Sora." I said looking outside of my window seeing the moon light the island in the darkness of the night. He would never truly be gone as long as I hold him close to my heart. Before my mind slipped into a dream I took in the image of myself, Riku, and Sora hanging out by the ocean looking at the sunset. That day when we made the promise to leave this island on our Highwind raft. It was the last time we three were all together, and it was the point when our lives were changed forever. Looking back I wonder if everything happened for a reason. Could it be I was meant to lose my best friends to gain this power? Was it all just a big coincidence that broke us apart? I don't know the answer, but right now it does not matter to me. I have one focus and goal to become a better keyblade warrior and perhaps that will lead me back to my friends one day.

 **The World That Never Was**

 **\- Day 1 Number XIII Key of Destiny -**

Another day and another round of hours for my next mission as a nobody. The cycle would continue until I could finally regain what I had lost to the darkness. As I rose up there was a strange feeling in my body. I looked at the black cloak I usually wore in my existence never really having a reason to take it off, but now I was curious about this odd sensation I had in my body. As I took off the cloak and took a good look at my body I gasped in horror. Over my chest area I could see blue lines covering my body!

"What the hell is happening to me?!" As I removed the rest of my clothing I could see more of these lines covering my arms, legs, fingers, and they were all coming to my heart. The design of these lines seemed to be entering the area where my heart used to be until I was attacked. Perhaps this was a result of me becoming a nobody a sign of my change and new form. I didn't remember how I used to appear to people, but I would know if I had these kinds of markings on my body. It had to be related to my transformation from a somebody. That could be the reason or...

 _"Your highness are you in distress?"_ That nobody I had created dealing with Hades? Sure enough it had come as if it knew I was in trouble. Thankfully this was not a real situation, but the fact it was concerned made me feel pleased. Despite the fact it's a nobody like me it knew I was in some kind of distress. It also felt more powerful than the weaker nobodies I have seen around this place. It seemed ready to attack on my command which left me confused. Do all lesser nobodies go off this function to attack enemies? Can't they relax or interact like the members of Organization XIII do or not? Looking up at me I had to give it some kind of order then so with a nod I confirmed everything was fine. _  
_

"I'm alright, but I'm actually glad you came here. I was wondering do you hang around other members or do things like eating or reading books. I know this place can be kind of boring so I'm writing in a journal wanna see?" I went over to my personal desk taking out the blue notebook given to me by Saix. He said members usually don't write much, but I could not be more than happy to fill the pages. I also had to keep it away from the other members in hopes they don't read it for everyone else.

"I just wrote my recent entry about you actually, and how you managed to save me and Larxene thank you by the way." I told the umm well Oracle with a gentle smile. It titled it's head then shook it as if replying to my gratitude.

 _"No need to thank me your highness, if anything I should be thanking you. I was simply a lower dusk before you helped me evolve in power. Now that I have gained part of your strength I can serve your properly your highness."_ Wow these dusk really do look up to the higher-ups here. Still I didn't want this guy or girl to act so proper all the time so I decided to give it a name to be called besides boring Oracle. _  
_

"You know you can just call me Auxaq instead! I can also call you by a name as well...hmm well how about Banon?" I said with a clap hoping the nobody would like the name. It simply waved around before shaking it's head once more.

 _"You may call me whatever you wish your highness Auxaq, and I will accept that name if you deem it so."_ It's a start at least we can be more than just business partners. This would also make another good entry into my notebook however when I turned around to take it there was someone else reading from the pages. It was a member with steel-like hair covering half of his face. He seemed really taken in by my journal which had me fake a concerned expression. I could not really be worried, but I had to act like I was considering it was my personal thoughts.

"What are you doing in here reading my journal!" The young nobody didn't seem like he wanted to answer me so I tried to take my book back only to have my face slam into a black book. It seemed to have the symbol of the organization in a three-way pattern. Growling I was met by a sigh from his lips as if my actions were boring to him.

 _"How typical you're just like Larxene trying to hide your personal matters from the other members. It just happens I managed to catch your journal while you were dealing with your soldier."_ Soldier he just thought of my personal nobody as some kind of pawn? Tch I guess some of the nobodies have a superiority complex in them. It's not like being stronger means that much we are still just a shell without a heart. So what he's not as powerful as me it's still something I care to protect like my journal.

"You think Larxene would name one of her own nobodies like I just did?" I yelled trying to still get my book back only to get a glare from the man from the one eye not hidden in his hair. He opened his book and pointed it at my face like he was going to hit me but he didn't actually. He closed the book up and put it on his lap as he continued speaking to me.

 _"Hah you think having a unique nobody makes it stand out. I have my own brand of nobodies and my Sages have been around longer than your pitiful Oracle. Besides the Superior will just mass-produce him and make copies taking away that unique nature of your dear 'Banon' Auxaq."_ This guy he's reminding me of Marluxia both of them trying to manipulate me like I was just a puppet. As I prepared to bring out my weapon Saix came to the door to my room. He seemed to know I was about to start something and just glared at the both of us with his cold eyes. _  
_

_"Auxaq, Zexion enough messing around we have an important meeting in the Round Room at once. Zexion give Auxaq back her journal and Number XIV control your emotions or rather what you were pretending to do with Zexion."_ As quickly as he came Saix left through a portal of darkness. With a huff he placed my book on the bed I relaxed in. At least Saix managed to get me the journal back so he's not as harsh as he usually could be towards me. Zexion simply walked out of the room looking in my face with a unimpressed look.

 _"You had better watch yourself 14 otherwise you will end up in my Lexicon for sure along with your Banon."_ He said waving that book he was referring to before leaving in his own portal. With a sigh I closed my journal putting it back into my desk, and I knew Zexion would explain the details he read to everyone else. Damn it why do the other members want to mess with me exactly? Don't we all have the same kind of goal I'm just following the Superior's command in my own kind of way. Looking at my nobody companion I asked him about this "Round Room to which he explained it could only be entered through a portal of darkness.

"I see well I guess this is where we depart for the day. I hope we can see each other later Banon!" I yelled out as I produced a portal in my room with ease. Usually the others would make one for myself, but it seemed like I was getting the hang of the abilities a nobody can use. At least I was no longer as helpless as I was from the first day I came to this castle. Walking forward I embrace the darkness once more.

 **Where Nothing Gathers**

As I escaped the corridor of darkness I had come into a huge empty space full of white around me. Taking in the surroundings I noticed the symbol of the Organization on the floor. So I had made it to this Round Room in one piece which is pretty good. My blue eyes then looked around seeing quite a few pillars around me. Counting the number of towers I had come to the number of 13. Oh fitting there were 13 chairs for Organization XIII. I noticed more black cloaks with other members that had been here before I came. It seemed like this meeting did not begin, and that was a good thing I certainly didn't want to be late for whatever this was all about. Larxene and Marluxia seemed to be speaking with that Zexion I had met earlier when suddenly I felt a hand take hold on my shoulder. Looking at the tall me I shuttered, his size easily dwarfed mine not to mention he had brown-ish hair with messy-looking spikes coming from his hair. I was expecting more insults or another member who liked to mess with me for no reason, but to my surprise his voice was soft and his comment was gentle.

 _"You come before the room where nothing gathers, but in the void of nothingness you have common allies who share your burden."_ Was this comment supposed to make me relax in some way? Compared to the likes of Marluxia and Zexion he at least made a more friendly first impression with me, and so I returned the gesture and gave a simple nod in return.

 _"Ugh, even when you meet new members you still manage to find a way in annoying me L'Oiseau bleu!"_ Was she calling me some kind of name with that statement? Tilting my head she gave a huff explaining she just called me a blue bird. Hmm well it's nothing too harsh coming from the savage nymph so I just smiled in return. She naturally made me regret being nice as she stuck her tongue out in my face. As other members came into the room I noticed all the chair suddenly came down to the ground like they were being operated like a machine. So I was assuming I am meant to go in one of these chairs like everyone else was doing now. It was then when I placed my bottom on the chair I slipped out and fell down on the ground. Larxene along with Demyx laughed at the sight of my humiliation. _  
_

 _"This is supposed to be our sorceress if anything she's more like a sorrowful swan!"_ Larxene giggled out as Demyx also took in pleasure from my suffering.

 _"I guess we need to give her some mood music let me play a sad tune for ya on my hand Arpeggio."_ He mocked as he began to strum out a somber tone for my suffering insulting me along with Larxene. Then I heard the voice of something that caused me to gasp out on shock.

 _"Seriously newbie you fell for that prank meant for Vexen! Here I thought you were getting better at dealing with the inmates, As If! You're still as clueless as ever!"_ I don't know who that man is and yet...looking at his face I noticed he did not have a good eye having a black patch over his face. I also noticed one of his eyes was colored yellow and his hair had white lines in the black hair. Something about him felt like I should know him more, but I can't so many things I should be aware of more damn it! _  
_

 _"That's enough the Superior has returned to us with our newest member, and you must gather in your chairs for the meeting."_ With the acting leader's order each of us went into a seat besides himself. Putting my hand on a chair that was not set up for a prank I sat down as everyone had finally arrived into the room well besides our Superior. Before I could brace myself my chair suddenly began to rise up causing a freak-out reaction. What the hell is going on? Finally my chair stopped rising as I looked to see everyone was used to this kind of thing unlike myself.

Before long the room grew quiet as everyone's chairs had been set in their selected height, the tension and the air was quite thick, and I knew this had to be something important. Finally breaking the silence of the room was the sight of Xemnas "The Superior of the In-Between" himself as he gathered himself in his chair. Being the tallest one I could not see his face, but judging from his voice he sounded pretty pleased right now.

 _"Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day for us all. I am very pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."_ So this was that nobody Saix was telling us about then. The fact Xemnas himself went to look for him must have meant he's very special. Footsteps echoed through the empty space we nobodies occupied as the black cloaked figure stood in the center of the room. Alongside him was Saix who seemed to be his guardian for today. As we all took in this moment the figure looked up at Xemnas still hiding his face under his cloak. _  
_

 _"Number XIII The Key of Destiny! Let us all welcome one of the keyblade's chosen one."_ With his smirk the figure had finally removed his cloak to us revealing...his blonde hair, blue eyes, and that gentle expression!

 _"We make a good team."_

" _But Ven, you're in danger here. Go wait in your room._ "

" _Gimme a break, Aqua._ "

No way that boy looks just like him, the same features, the same look, and did Xemnas say he was also a keyblade user like I was? That's...impossible I don't even know who this Ven even is yet I seem like I know him from somewhere like the Superior, and that guy with the eye-patch. As the meeting seemed to be ending I sunk into my chair holding a black glove to my face trying to hide my confusion from the others. They don't need to know about this right now I don't even understand it myself right now.

 **\- Day 6 Old And New Memories -  
**

 **The Grey Room  
**  
So it's been 6 days already it didn't seem like time really went by in my eyes. Those six days were pretty uneventful for us nobodies. It just seemed like business as usual for us having another member on our side, but this was had been very different. Unlike the rest of us this Roxas could actually use the keyblade. This made him invaluable to this organization, and it's most important goal to regain our hearts. I did not grasp the whole concept, but from what I pieced together with the information I learned over the weeks the hearts from the heartless will be gathered here. That keyblade was the only weapon capable to release the hearts taken from those heartless. Such power in the hands of a capable user would truly make my dream come true. Therefore I must look after our newest comrade with much care. I also have this feeling he is much more important to me besides this fact. Something about him makes me feel more complete, but I can't figure out why I got this feeling since the day I met him.

 _"Auxaq you will be going with Zexion on a mission in Twilight Town. We need covert units to spy on the people of the town, and to see if there is any signs of DiZ."_ I didn't know who this guy was so Saix explained in his usual cold tone for my understanding.

 _"DiZ could be a problem for us nobodies. He was once the teacher of the former somebody of Lord Xemnas the student Xehanort."_ Xehanort! That name why do I get this feeling I should hate this person. No I can't hate there is no way could truly feel such an emotion like that. Looking into Saix's yellow eyes and this image of a dark-tanned man came into my mind. That white hair and cruel smirk on his lips why did I get this vivid image in my mind? Shaking my head I nodded my head just hoping he did not catch me spacing out.

 _"Currently there seems to be no activity on his part, but Lord Xemnas still wants to keep an eye on him just in case. Now then wait here for Zexion before starting your objective for the day."_ With a nod I let Saix go on his way as I thought about this information he just gave me. As for Zexion, he might be the lesser of the two evils of Marluxia and Larxene well three if I included Vexen. Then again my first impressions of the guy were nothing good that's for sure. Still I didn't hear anyone tease me about my journal so perhaps he didn't blab about my personal feelings after all. Turning around to my surprise was the newest member of the Organization Roxas. He seemed pretty curious about me considering how his face was peering into mine. _  
_

"Oh Roxas I didn't notice you here are you bored with something, or perhaps you looking for me?" I said with a tilted head trying to guess his intentions right now. With a nod he seemed like I had guessed correctly.

 _"During the meeting I noticed you were in pain or I guess your act of feeling that emotion, and I just wanted to know why? Could that be due to me?"_ He said with a sincere tone of voice, and closing my eyes I realized he did catch on to what happened to me earlier. This nobody was pretty clever if he could tell something was wrong with me back there. With a sigh I admitted that I had some kind of issue, but I assured him it had nothing to do with him at all. Roxas seemed happy about this showing off a small smile.

"Hey do you have anything to do right now? If not you can tag along with me and Zexion during our mission." I asked Roxas with a gentle smile fake or not on my face. He seemed happy and decided to go with us even if Zexion might have a problem with this...

 **Twilight Town: Sandlot**

It seemed we had picked quite the moment to arrive as our portal of darkness led to a dark corner ally. As the three of us exited the darkness we heard loud cheering from a direction. Zexion looked over the corner and seemed unhappy about what his uncovered eye could see.

 _"I should have know things would not be easy for this mission. We seem to have arrived during an event of some kind."_ With a frown I decided to investigate, and I was surprised to be such a packed crowd of people. They were rooting for someone in the middle of that circle of fans. I couldn't get a good picture of what exactly was going on here, but Roxas seemed curious about this. As he also tried to figure out what exactly was going on an idea formed in my head. Zexion must have guessed what I was planning and quickly refused.

 _"What exactly are you thinking Auxqa? We can't just walk in with so many somebodies around here. Our mission is not even really about them just looking for signs of DiZ!"_ While that's true it's not like we know where he is exactly. So we can learn from the people about this town and perhaps we can go on that information. It's a start at least, and Roxas seemed to agree with my line of thinking.

 _"It's a good start if we don't know who this DiZ person is walking around with nothing to go on would be a waste of time."_ While Zexion tried to suggest him being a newbie meant he didn't have any real right to an opinion I quickly disagreed. So what if he's new here Roxas wants to help our cause along so he's fine by me.

 _"Alright Zexion we can hide under our cloaks to hide our faces so no one can look at us. Looking like observing fans should let us sneak in pretty easily!"_ Granted I didn't have a plan if people got suspicious about us, still we had decided to just go with it and under our hooded figures we began to walk into the crowd trying to get a good spot. As we finally got a good view we noticed two people were in the middle of a certain kind of battle area.

 _"Tch why is it you always love to bring your groupies to these sorts of things!"_ That guy in the white outfit said to the man with white hair. The guy with the black tuque said with his own "groupies" must have been upset with this other guy for some reason.

 _"Yeah Seifer should be the champ,_ _y'know!"_ One of his allies said who seemed to be in an orange outfit with a chain around his neck. _  
_

 _"Struggle!"_ The white-haired female comrade of his replied who didn't seem like much of a talker. Next to her a person with a strange-looking hat seemed to be jumping up and down.

 _"You can do it Seifer!"_ The one the others called Vivi was also support this Seifer guy. This seemed to please their leader who had some kind of strange weapon in his left hand. Meanwhile this other person didn't seem worried about in the least. Like Seifer he was holding a similar kind of weapon, but does that mean they are going to fight each other?

"Whatever I want to deal with you street punks before I call it a day. Besides you know this will end the same you paying up for this loss." The man said before removing his blue-ish coat. I was slightly curious about how this was going to end up along with Zexion and Roxas. Before we could blink the both of them started attacked each other with their different color weapons. The crowd was very loud as we all had been sucked into this match.

 _"Yeah Struggle! Struggle!"_

 _"Go on Seifer you can beat him just like you will in the Struggle Tournament!"_

 _"Setzer you are the best take this punk down!"_

So this was called a struggle match then? As my eyes watched them fight I felt like their moves were similar to something I've done before. Wait a minute the way they move with their attacks, the speed of their strikes as they block or strike, and the positions of their weapons it's just like...

"So this is rather boring! Why did you suggest we watch these somebodies fight with each other again Auxaq? It seems rather dull compared to some battles I've read about in the archives back in our castle." Zexion said clearly just trying to leave from here as quickly as possible. Shaking my head I looked at Roxas, and he was much more into this contest. He looked very invested in who was going to be the victor so I asked him about that.

"So who do you think will take the match Roxas? Personally I think Seifer with his attitude." Roxas who was so sucked into the battle didn't hear my question at first so when Zexion repeated my words he gave me his answer.

"Setzer he seems more skilled at this competition." His quick answer seemed to go along with how the fight or struggle was going on. Seifer was clearly trying to defend himself, and Sezter was just toying with him at this point. It was very much his battle to win however I didn't give up hope for Seifer.

 _"Don't give up you can still win, y'know!"_

 _"Struggle!"_

 _"This is not finished yet!"_

 _"Heh I thought you guys going to side with Setzer considering how much I'm slacking!"_ Seifer replied and it seemed like he gotten his second wind. I actually began to cheer on despite not really having the ability to feel excitement. Zexion looked confused by my sudden mood and even Roxas was raising his fist into the air. Sadly it was suddenly over as Sezter took Seifer down pointing his bat right into his face.

 _"Another gamble lost Seifer you should consider leaving me alone sometimes."_ The victor said with confidence as the supports all cheered on their favorite. Meanwhile I looked over to see Seifer's gang supporting their man despite him losing the content. They were sticking with him even if he didn't win could this be friendship? It's been a while since I could find somebodies who cared about each other like this. Besides Hercules and Megara many of the people I've met so far have been nothing but jerks. So it was rather good to find decent people in the worlds I would visit.

 _"Well this was a complete waste of time let's get out of here already."_ With a sigh I knew Zexion had a point. We needed to get back to the mission and this was just going to make Saix angry if we didn't give him anything to really report back with. Looking over my shoulder Roxas still looked like he wanted to continue watching this event.

 _"That looked pretty easy perhaps I can have a round with someone in this crowd? A chance for a fan to face-off with their great hero? Hmm well now it seems like I don't know mister tall, dark, and mysterious over there."_ Oh no Roxas!

 _"Who me?"_ Roxas replied clearly caught off-guard by Setzer's request. He could not possibly fight this guy even if he was a keyblade user. This Struggle fight seemed to be different than regular missions. Setzer was not some instinct-only heartless creature. This could be very bad so I rushed over to get him out of here.

 _"Sorry guys I don't think you want to get him involved!"_ I replied trying to get him out of here despite the crowd booing my interference.

 _"Oh don't try and be like that you two. Besides we are all Struggle fanatics here so why don't you take off those hoods and let your friend be a man?"_ Was he trying to instigate a fight with Roxas? No this was not right I can't let him be manipulated into fight, but Roxas brushed my hands off his shoulders.

"Don't worry I can handle this just fine it's like another mission for me." His words seemed pretty confident despite him going up against a somebody. With a sigh I knew it was too late to stop him from entering this competition.

 _"If he gets humiliated this will all be on your head."_ Gee, thanks for the support Zexion. I could only be a witness in this battle as Roxas took the bat weapon given to him and removed his cloak for everyone to see his face.

 _"Before we start I feel like introductions are in order my name is Setzer."_ He replied showing some amount of respect for his opponent. Roxas nodded and grabbed onto his blue colored bat tightly.

 _"My name is Roxas."_ That's right Roxas don't be scared of this guy you can take him on.

 _"Rucksack huh? Why don't you just run away so you don't end up like Seifer over there."_ The defeated man only glared at Setzer and I didn't look too pleased about this either. I knew Roxas was not a weakling from the day I first saw him, and now you will know why!

 _"The only running I will be doing is fighting against you!"_

I could not help raising my fist in the air. I knew he could take this guy on you were always strong... **Ven**...no Roxas?

* * *

[ _Another cliffhanger ending I know. Anyways I'm finally done with this chapter and beginning to work out Roxas' role in the story. Hope you don't mind the longer wait as I'm adding more content in these chapters these days. So yeah hope you are ready for the next installment with a certain other nobody..._

 _Also Guest I'm glad you could find this story, and your wish is now being granted :P_ ]


	10. Act 9: Riunione Xion

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 9: Riunione Xion**

 _"Who am I? What am I... here for?"_

* * *

The blonde hair, the blue eyes, and _his_ confident smile. Was this boy in front of me really Roxas or perhaps Ventus? I did not know who this Ventus was besides hearing his name in the images that flash in my head. Even the way he wields his blade is similar to him so how come I got this connection with someone I don't know about? Shaking my head I could only watch on as Roxas our newest ally faced off with Setzer. Looking over I noticed Seifer coming towards the both of us for some reason. _  
_

 _"I knew this would be a mistake."_ Zexion once more was rubbing in the fact nothing was going as expected today. While we didn't show our faces these black cloaks made us stand out very easily in the crowd. The defeated struggle fighter was now staring right at my face with a glare.

 _"Tch I don't remember seeing your faces around here. Hoodies are not exactly a friendly thing so why don't you explain your deal here?"_ He said with his comrades backing him up. He must think of himself as some kind of protector for this town. Not surprising that I would come across another person like this, and from what I remember with my encounter with Hercules and the Queen of Hearts somebodies would not be trusting of nobodies like myself.

 _"We...I...umm..."_ What could I really say right now? Hi we're hollow shells of somebodies, and our comrade just got chosen to be in a match for some reason. Lie about who and what the three of us really are, and risk being caught in a lie? I could even ignore them acting like they don't even see us right now. The thoughts in my head were going at such a pace I didn't notice Zexion had answered the question for me.

 _"We're **nobody** and you won't remember us being here." _ So cold and uncaring just like I could be at times. Still it's not a complete lie I doubt people would remember what we are right now. They could consider us like specters haunting people in our cloaks of darkness. Would it be the case for everyone I meet in the future. The time spent with new people will just before forgotten once I'm gone...it's unnerving to say the least. _  
_

"Yeah right guys in black cloaks are easy to forget about not buying it!" Seifer replied grabbing for the cloak on Zexion's head to remove it. In a matter of seconds he took hold of the blonde's arm pulling out his book to use in combat.

 _"Insolent somebody your scent fits your actions filthy!"_ He said turning Seifer around and slinging him back into his friend's arms. I knew starting a fight would be a bad thing so I decided to defend Seifer, and I also felt like he deserved some kind of real answer.

"That's enough they are just curious that's no crime. As for who we are exactly call my partner Zexion, and I'm Auxaq we are just here to enjoy the sights here nothing more." I replied giving them not only the truth, but our identities as I took off the hood on my black cloak. Zexion simply sighed and did the same as everyone would now see us for who we actually are now. Yes this was not according to plan however I'm not exactly the kind of person to follow the rules. Then again I might as well be a different person than what I used to be previously.

 _"You guys are really low y'know! You could have been honest, and shown us who you really are y'know!"_

 _"Strangers!"_

 _"Meanies you guys are really rude to us!"_

 _"Wait a second! We should not treat them like slackers just yet. They did introduce themselves even if her 'pal' is not that friendly we should do the same. The name's Seifer and this is my gang."_ With some effort they eventually introduced themselves to us.

"...Rai y'know?"

 _"Fuu."_

 _"Vivi that's me!"_

"Hmm that's quite a crew you have Seifer." I spoke placing my hand on my cloak. Back in the castle after seeing the lines I decided to add some more clothing under my uniform. It was a good idea to keep this new aspect about my body secret until it became a problem. Besides it did not seem like something the others would care about. During my conversation with these guys I took a peak at my skin, and even now these lines began to glow blue. Could it be a sign of something more than my powers?

The conversation went to a stop as we took notice of the battle. Not much changed from what we looked away as Setzer and Roxas continued their fight. Both looked ready to claim victory, and to my surprise Roxas was keeping up with this guy. Still it seemed like this Setzer was not worried about this battle in the least. His confidence could be justified, but I won't give up on Roxas so easily.

 _"Not back Rucksack then again I've been holding back for you."_ He said with a smug smile appearing on his face. I faked a look of disgust knowing I could not truly feel anger. Zexion now bored about this just went into his book reading some pages. As I looked back at Seifer and his gang they were still very invested into the action. The swings of their bats could be heard as the crowd was supporting Setzer mostly. It seemed like no one was taking Roxas seriously, but I didn't care about that.

"You can take him Roxas!" I yelled trying to remember this is Roxas and not that person I was thinking about earlier. Zexion was surprised by the tone of my voice I guess I was pretending to be excited about this battle. Suddenly Roxas jumped up over Setzer and placed his bat behind Setzer's head. The entire crowd gasped at this action not expecting Setzer to be outmatched. The champion's face had a look of anger while Seifer was smirking.

 _"Well now blonde hoodie seems to have game after all."_ It seemed like the match was pretty much over now. Then Setzer's face changed into a calm smile. He turned around having his hands in their air. It actually seemed like he was about to surrender. My eyes noticed his left hand was moving around a bit now. _  
_

 _"Well I guess you are quite the struggle fighter, and to think I believed you were new to this kind of battle. I suppose you've won so let's shake like gentlemen Roxas."_ He said now bringing his hand down for Roxas to shake. I could not shake up this feeling it was not over with yet, but Roxas did bring out his hand to shake his hand. That's when it happened Roxas stumbled back in shock caught by surprise. I could not even figure out what happened, but Setzer knocked Roxas to the ground pointing out his bat in Roxas' face. The crowd was cheering as it seemed Setzer had taken the match...but I doubt it was because of his skills. Looking over at Seifer he did not seem impressed by this victory.

 _"Damn rookie you should have noticed the dice in his hand."_ Wait a minute dice? What could dice have to do with what just happened. Asking Seifer's crew they explained how his dice could shake around and it's likely he had on in his hand. So that's what happened Roxas did not expect the dice to rock him allowing Setzer to gain the upper hand. That's dirty and to think I thought this guy would play by the rules. _  
_

_"Don't expect this guy to always play by the rules. Besides this is not a real fight so he would take these kinds of methods to protect his image."_ Seifer replied now walking away. With a frown I walked towards Roxas seeing his defeated look on his face. Setzer went over to his crowd of fans enjoying his "fair" victory. Taking hold of my comrade's gloved hand I could head the empty tone in his voice.

 _"I guess I'm not strong enough."_ With a sigh I knew this was not the case, but then again we didn't have to prove anything against these somebodies. They can keep their pride we will get back what was lost someday. This was not Roxas' fault if anything I'm proud of him today.

 _"Well that was a complete waste of time thank you for showing me how much you have to learn Auxaq."_ I grit my teeth in annoyance not wanting to deal with Zexion right now. As I turned around I noticed someone was observing us. He seemed to be covered in a lot of red, and it seemed like Roxas and Zexion didn't notice him. As I tried to point him out he was gone just like that. Blinking my eyes I could see him again as he was now moving towards another part of town. Shaking my head I decided to take off looking for this guy as Roxas and Zexion were trying to follow me. As I managed to catch up with him I noticed the area around me had many kinds of tram tracks. Observing my surroundings I was able to notice a hole in the wall. It seemed big enough to enter so I continued my pursuit of this person.

"Where is this person trying to lead me?" I spoke as then I began to enter a huge forest area. The trees looked to cover most of the area, and if I was not careful I could easily get lost. Moving around the area most of those dark creatures began to lurch after me. These kinds of heartless were actually flying in the air which was pretty annoying. Then again I had some feelings of anger I wanted to vent out. It was a good thing I had become more prepared in combat as I was able to slow down these flying heartless and toss my weapon right in their face. Knowing they could not be destroyed so easily I just used my weapons to let me get past them. As I tried avoiding other heartless roaming the forest I finally arrived at a new location. The place looked rather odd and huge compared to the forest it was in the middle of, and I looked at the locked gate in front of me.

Before I could do anything else I noticed those flying heartless had caught up which made me panic. It seemed there was also more of them than when I first ran into them. I can't take them all down by myself, but then again I'm not alone. Alright Banon just come here because I really need you right now. With a snap of my finger I expected my friend to come to my aid once more. As I looked around I could not see that nobody around which made me worried.

"Alright Banon no need to be dramatic you can help me now please..." I quickly realized my nobody was not coming as these heartless were now just a short distance away from me. Damn it why is this happening to me? Talking hold of my weapons I prepared to battle when suddenly the heartless began to disappear into nothing. Then I noticed that keyblade being thrown around swiping at the heartless. It seemed the keyblade wielder has come to my rescue. Zexion not bothering to help and was just observing Roxas do all the work. As the final one was defeated I could see the hearts held inside them fade into the air.

"Roxas thank you!" I replied walking over and hugging him with a smile. I felt very lucky to have a new comrade like him. The others might not appreciate your company, but I'm growing to really like you. As I let go of Roxas he seemed to have a small smile on his face. Looking over at Zexion he was not so friendly and kind to my actions. Oh well I'm not going to make friends with every in the organization. After I got back on my feet I went over to the gate that seemed to be locked up. Roxas and Zexion were also curious about this place as well.

 _"Well now this seems to be promising. I guess your antics might provide something valuable for the day."_ Ignoring that comment I took my eyes at the windows trying to see if anyone happened to be inside. As I observed the windows I could not see if that red man was in this place. Still it would seem like the place where he would be hiding. That's when I noticed the lock on the chain. I tried to remove the lock, but it seemed to be holding the gate in place.

"Roxas I think your keyblade could open this lock." I said looking over at the keyblade Roxas uses. It not only seemed like a big enough key I figured it was worth a shot. Zexion shook his head in annoyance not offering to help me of course. Still Roxas was pretty willing to help me out with this gate. As he pointed his blade in the lock's location I began to wonder if there was anything strange about this place. That's when I noticed the man in red looking at us through the window.

"Guys look up there it's that person I was following earlier!" I pointed towards the direction where I saw him. Roxas and Zexion followed my hand towards that window, but there seemed to be no one there now. I had a frown on my face as I tried to figure out what's going on with me? I could have sworn there was someone there at least I thought there was...

 _"Don't tell me you brought us out here because you've been seeing this 'man' around this town. I'm not sure you're aware of this, but I'm capable of using illusions so you might have been falling for one of my tricks."_ That's it I'm not going to put up with this nonsense anymore today. At least Larxene was capable of helping me this guy has done nothing for Roxas or me!

"Yeah right considering the way you've been acting I doubt you would care enough to actually fool me Zexion. I would have figured you would pretend to be asleep during the struggle matches!" I went back at him refusing to lose in a argument today. As we continued our little battle of words I did not even see Roxas opening the gate to the mansion. He walked over to the both of us trying to break up our little contest when something else caught our attention.

As I turned around I saw a portal of darkness appear behind us all. Out of the darkness arrived another member of the Organization. He was the tallest member by far as he walked over I thought I was shrinking in size. It also seemed like Zexion had a good relationship with Lexaeus.

 _"Zexion I've gotten a request from Saix. It seems all of the members must prepare to greet a new member into the organization tomorrow."_ Another member? It seemed like there were quite enough nobodies, but I guess we did need to gather any new ones left alone like I was before all this. Still I could not help feeling like there was more to this. As I looked at the gate I also wanted to explore this manor a while longer. Zexion seemed to actually agree with my curious nature for once. _  
_

 _"Are you sure we can't stick around a while longer. I did just uncover this mansion with Roxas' help after all."_ Forget it he's still a jerk. Not to mention he's trying to keep all the credit to himself about finding this place. Sure Roxas got a mention and all but...

 _"The dusks will take care of the rest. This matter requires all of the members to report back to the castle."_ With a nod Zexion seemed to fall in line with the order as Lexaeus went back into the portal. Guess this means our time in this place is over I was disappointed. There was so much you can do in this town, but all I was able to see was some fighting and this forest area. I was also thinking about taking Roxas to that clock tower for some more of that ice cream. I mean he was the hero for today so why not reward him. As Zexion shrugged his shoulders and left us both to return to our home.

"Roxas wait a minute." I called out to the newest member looking at his face as he turned around. I didn't know what I wanted to say right now, but my reasoning was to thank him for helping me out today. That's when I remembered I had brought that stick with me from the first sea-salt ice cream bar Axel got for me. It seemed like an empty gesture, but I felt like it was something he could keep around something from me. Giving him the gift I had a smile on my lips trying to seem happy at the moment. _  
_

"Thank you for what you did today I hope we can have some ice cream one day." I decided to fulfill on my promise to myself. I will take him to the tower and we could see the town one day. Observing the endless sunset together, and taking in the world around us both knowing we would be at peace for a moment. In our existences as shells without emotion for one moment we could possibly become friends...at least that was my wish.

...

Meanwhile in the empty mansion a man in red was observing the nobodies he's grown to despise sniffing him out. He knew he would have to retreat from his new home for a while, but today he learned something important about his enemy. Closing his uncovered eye he knew the path he would have to take in order to get his revenge. Erase every since member of Organization XIII...

 _"To think one of Eraqus' students would fall into darkness. There is nothing else I can do but destroy her along with the rest."_

 **-** **Day 7: Number XIV -**

 **Twilight's View**

Today was the day for another nobody to be inducted into the organization. Naturally everyone was curious about what this new person was going to be like, and I heard Demyx worried that the organization would have to be called XV instead of XIII. While everyone else was just waiting for the meeting I was looking out the huge symbol of our group in this room. I decided to visit a new area of the castle for today wanting to explore more of this huge place. It would be to my benefit if I didn't get lost in this castle. Sighing as I continued to lean on the rail for the stairway I could hear footsteps coming in my direction.

 _"Auxaq I didn't expect you to be here."_ Looking over my should I saw it was that member I saw from yesterday. The guy who reported to Zexion, and the one who made me look small in comparison Lexaeus. My eyes noticed he was actually playing with some kind of toy in his hands yet I just nodded in response to him. I was not really sure if he expected me to join the others yet, but it seemed like he had another reason for coming here.

 _"I've been hearing about your status and mission reports. I've become curious about you Number XV."_ Really for what reason then? Was he like Zexion or Vexen just looking for a chance to pick me apart. Was it to torment me like Larxene and Marluxia love to do when I'm around. As I looked at him he brought over that thing he was messing around with, and it turned out to be some kind of a puzzle. Watching him try and figure it out left me intrigued as it did not seem easy to solve. While he continued playing with his puzzle he continued to speak to me. _  
_

 _"Out of most of the members I can tell part of you still contains your identity as a somebody."_ What? How I don't even remember all that much about my existence from before. Sure I've been getting images and names, but I still can't figure out how I possibly have been a keyblade wielder. Roxas despite being a nobody could use that weapon so easily, and I still can't even properly hold it in my hand. It seemed like I would never regain those memories until I got back what was taken from me.

"Heh I guess these lines were not from my past life then." Deciding it would be a good idea to show this to someone else I moved part of my cloak to reveal the blue lines on my left arm. Lexaeus was surprised by this sight putting his activity away for the moment to study my limb. I was somewhat worried he might have to explain this to everyone else. I didn't want to seem like I was not capable of being able to go on missions. The sooner I can help complete our goal the better off everyone will be after all.

 _"When did you first notice these lines?"_ I explained it was when I took off my clothing after my mission with Larxene. To be honest with myself I could see faint lines even before then, but I figured it was nothing to worry about so when they glowed that's when my opinion changed. He seemed upset with me about the fact I didn't show this to anyone else sooner. I was kind of touched he was somewhat caring about my well being. Then again he could just not want to lose a member of this organization giving him more work to do around here.

 _"Hmm this could be a result of the loss of your heart. As nobodies we've gained certain abilities not to mention changes in our appearances."_ That's a good explanation about this fact. The information I learned from the others about their own looks could be proof of this suggestion. Still my mind could not shake this feeling there was more to this. Telling him about the creation of my own special nobody made him even more curious about my powers. For a huge guy he seemed pretty wise and talkative with me. I figured he would not have much to say around just another nobody like me.

 _"You're growing used to your powers as a nobody. Creating a unique brand of nobody is a trait we can't perform so early in our existences. The fact you've adjusted so easily is rather confounding."_ That's when he pulled out that puzzle again trying to move that crown piece out of the maze. The many attempts to pull it out left me impressed as despite his failures he continued to push onward.

"Do you think my changes will force me out of action? To be honest I can't even imagine being unable to continue working to take back what was ours." I replied hoping my true feelings would let him keep this between us. Granted if this condition would effect me in a negative way I would not be surprised if he told The Superior.

 _"I can't be certain Auxaq, but I will suggest you don't strain yourself. Your efforts have been a great service to the organization it would be unwise to surrender anything more than required."_ With a smile I took his advice to heart. He's not exactly a friendly kind of guy however he didn't push me away. I guess this is another person I can talk to here besides my own little nobody. I was unaware there was someone else who had arrived here as Lexaeus finished his puzzle removing the crown from it's maze. Saix didn't seem all that different from his usual self however he seemed much more serious than usual today.

 _"There you two are the meeting is about to begin."_ So it's about time then for our newest comrade to arrive. As Lexaeus waved me off before walking away Saix actually called me to stop leaving. Turning around I gave him a look of confusion as I was just following orders.

 _"You won't be arriving just yet XV. In fact you will be the one to bring our newest member into the room now follow me."_ With a nod along a sigh in my head I went behind Saix like an obedient dog. Back to the grind of being a nobody it seemed like for me. As I continued to follow Saix I could imagine a leash being on my neck right now. Granted I wanted to help out the organization, but I still don't approve of everything it does. It doesn't help things when some of the members still give me trouble even after being here for quite a while. I almost forget it's been just about a full year since my rebirth as a hollow shell. _  
_

 _"I do expect you will treat her as well as you've been treated since your arrival."_ Of course this new member was the focus of today's activity. I began to wonder if she would be like the other members in some way. Then again she is new here so if anything she would be like a blank slate. The pages would be filled with how she performed in the daily missions soon enough. Still I would be lying to myself if I didn't want to get along with her own some level. It would be easier to work here if I made just as many friends as possible. Finally we both arrived at the destiny where the newest comrade was now waiting for us. I could not get a good look at her with the hood covering her face, but she looked shorter than both me and Saix.

 _"I'll leave her in your care for now Auxaq."_ Saix replied in that cold tone before drifting away into a portal of darkness. I knew we had to go to the other members now, but we did have a short amount of time to ourselves. Seeing that she did not seem that talkative I decided to make the first move to spark a conversation with the newcomer.

"So how are you liking this place so far?" I asked trying to get a good look at her eyes, but she did not seem to give me any kind of answer. Unlike Roxas she didn't seem that interested in conversation. Then again she could be somewhat shy right now. I realized this would not be as easy as I hoped it would so I asked something else.

"Are you nervous about this? To be honest I was feeling kind of worried being around others who were like me. Some treat me like I'm nothing but a tool however I do know others who don't care if I seem different. In the end we all just want the same thing, and I'm sure we might get along someday." I replied giving off a little smile. I expected something to come out this time around, but it was not the response I was expecting.

 _"Do you know if that is want everyone wants?"_ A question that I was about to answer yet I could not. While it seemed we all just wanted our hearts I could not possibly know the desires of everyone else. This actual made me question the feelings or rather projections everyone else desired in this organization. Shaking my head I decided to turn the conversation to some other subject. I can think about my own ambitions later on right now I had to try greeting her into the group. A first impression was an important one after all.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Auxaq and I welcome you to Organization XIII." I said holding out my black gloved hand to her. It might seem like an empty gesture, but I hoped this would be a sign of us being more than just partners in the future. I did not expect a shake considering how she's been acting so when she gave a gentle nod I took this is a compromise. Walking next to me she returned the gesture of giving me her own name.

 _"Xion that's my name..."_ Well it's a start at least. Knowing I wasted some time I finally took her into the round room where everyone else would be waiting. Another day with a new member added to the organization. It seems like we shall be getting our hearts back soon with so many members, and this will be quite the interesting addition into my journal.

 **Where Nothing Gathers**

...

It was only a short while after the meeting when two members of the organization sat in their chairs for a private meeting. Xemnas knew Vexen wanted to tell him something important for a while now, and with some spare time he decided to grant the chilly academic's request. The IV member had brought some documents with him as he finally got his audience with the leader of Organization XIII.  


 _"It's a pleasure to finally obtain a moment of your time superior."_ Vexen replied showing his respect for the numbers each member had for themselves. While Marluxia and other young members would not respect their elders in the group Vexen easily treated the top three with much honor. He also wondered why now would Xemnas give him this time for his reports. That's when he remembered his recent work in the Replica programs.

 _"Anyway I would like to start with the current status of Castle Oblivion. With the help of my Scholar nobodies we have found a strange nobody residing in the castle. She called herself Namine and we are trying to learn the nature of her abilities. It seems according to some she refers to herself as some kind of witch."_ Xemnas seemed pleased about this news curious if her potential would make her another asset to the organization in their grander plans. She already helped Vexen in making the creation of their newest member.

 _"Continue on Vexen."_ His deep voice started Vexen who took out some more of his documents to explain further details about the Castle Oblivion exploration details to the superior. He hoped Xemnas would not be upset with this _new_ detail he added into his report about the development with Xion.

 _"There were some complications with our activity as it appears there are certain areas we cannot enter no matter how much we try, and it seems that a few of the nobodies got lost while seeking out secret paths in the castle walls. Anyways I have finished the construction of the Replica program and Xion is the first subject born from it. She was crafted from Sora's memories with the help of Namine as you know, and now I will began work on the Riku Replica. There is something I thought you should know about her Xemnas."_ He said closing his eyes for a moment knowing this might be a bad idea to admit what he's done with her without his supervision. Still he felt Xemnas would learn about it sooner or later so why not tell him and get it over with.

 _"While Xion is indeed crafted from the memories of Sora some of her abilities were implanted from someone **else**. In other words I borrowed_ addatinal _data from Subject Au-err I mean Number XV."_ Xemnas' eyes widen by this news. Vexen was taking some time out with Auxaq during some few moments however he did not expect this to be the reason for that. He naturally wanted to hear more about Vexen's agenda so with a glare Vexan gave a hasty explanation.

 _"I believe Xion needed combat data to match up well enough because as she is right now she's a blank slate. In order to fully grasp the worth of her existence I decided to work in the data of both a keyblade wielder and master. Granted Auxaq cannot use that keyblade she brought with her, but she has proven to be strong enough without it then it would only benefit an incomplete copy."_ He said before getting worried Xemnas might not take this well. He acted without the superior's guidance after all so that usually would put a nobody in a bad position. As he opened his eyes trying to prepare for the worst Xemnas did not seem that concerned about this news.

" **Indeed...** _Xion is an imperfect copy of Sora. So if you felt the need to give her the power to become stronger than I trust you knew what you were doing Vexen."_ If Vexen didn't know any better he would have thought Xemnas knew all along he would perform this action. No matter everything was now falling into place and his work could only get more advanced now as he continued his work in Castle Oblivion. A home where memories could be lost and remembered at the same time. It was then Xemnas brought up an important detail for the coming days. _  
_

 _"The day to split our forces draws near Vexen. In order to further our dreams we must divide our power in half. It's only because of your work that I'm providing you with this information Vexen. Along with other members **Auxaq** shall be joining you in Castle Oblivion."_ Vexen was shocking by this notion made by his leader. He didn't understand what good would bringing along her to the castle would do, but then he remembered something about Xemnas. He often made visits to his Chamber of Repose. Xigbar overhead some of his conversations while in his private area, but he did not truly know everything about what had been said. The Chamber of Repose had another room linked called the Chamber of Waking. That's when the realization came on Vexen's face. The location of the Chamber of Waking had to be somewhere in oblivion.

 _"It's time my **friend** remembers everything she's lost..."_

* * *

 _[ Well now it seems things are coming into focus. More changes will be coming with the newer chapters, but I do want to know if you guys want to have me write out some more humor or entries from Auqa's journal. Thank you for reading stay turned for more updates in the future. ]  
_


	11. Act 10: The 13th Reflection

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 10: The 13th Reflection  
**

 _"Those Nobodies had no business existing in the first place—as you know fully well, Naminé._ "

* * *

 **Destiny Islands**

So today was finally the day where everything changes. I was not longer a child that was lost in a foreign home now I had grown in age and knowledge. Along with the other kids here I had undergone several changes in the past year. Losing and gaining things important to me at the same time this change I had to endure for their sake. As I looked up at the sun in the sky, and the wind blew causing my red hair to move with the wind. I knew today would be the final day I would be on this island. Along with the others here I would now be heading toward my first day in school. It would be a long way from these islands I've come to know so well. My lazy days would be ending now, but this was only the beginning for me. Tomorrow a new day along with a new adventure begins for myself.

"Hey Kairi want to join us for some Paopu fruit tonight?" My friend Selphie asked me with a hopefully look I and gave her a nod of approval. She believed these fruits were very meaningful and seemed to one to share one with Wakka sometime. Perhaps a part of her wanted to have a relationship with him. I could see those two being together as their history seemed good enough. So tonight would be a good time to have fruit with him. After today we would be moving over to the main island to start going to school. Our entire lives would now focus on learning around others instead of enjoying the beach. The simple easy days would be gone now, and with them my desire to wait in this island for Sora and Riku. Still I had to move on and I would stick to my desire in becoming stronger, but Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie need me to be with them. **  
**

Before meeting with my friends on the spot where Sora and Riku used to fight each other on I decided to visit Sora's mother one last time. As I walked over to her house I took in the memories of my days training here on this island. With Tidus and Wakka's help I could swing a weapon more properly now. I also remembered how to defend myself with a sword as well. I still had more to learn not just in terms of fighting, but actually keyblade abilities yet I felt more confident. I no longer doubted my selection as one of the chosen users. My desire to find my friends along with fighting alongside them against darkness had to be a strong enough reason. My role as a princess of heart must have also been a good reason as I thought back to what the others told me about being one themselves.

 _"Each of us comes from a different world of our own."_

 _"When our hearts join together the final keyhole will be opened."_

 _"Beyond the keyhole lies the way to ultimate power. That is why the seven lights must never be united like this. In the wrong hands this power would be used for terrible reasons."_

 _"Kairi you seem different from the rest of us. You like that boy Sora hold the power to use a keyblade. I think you should seek out someone to train you in the future."_

That advice seems like a very good suggestion. I've given it some thought, and while I have things I need to take care of here my training has to begin soon. If what the other princesses said was true then I doubt the darkness will be gone forever. That's why I will be ready when such evil returns from that darkness. Perhaps I will even find Riku and Sora along the way. As I entered Sora's home I knew his mother was indeed waiting for me. She knew this would be the last time I would get to see her for quite a while. I doubt I would get a chance to get out of my activities at the school to return to this place. As we both shed tears of joy and sadness I hugged her tightly. While she was not my actual mom she treated me like her own daughter.

 _"To think now you will be leaving this place. I'm going to have to think of activities to do now. The last of the children heading off to the next step of their lives."_ Her comments made me gulp in fear of the unknown. Still I must press on for the sake of everyone I know. I enjoyed the day with Sora's mother even getting some images of Sora and his father and mother being together. I knew our fates were intertwined from that day so long ago. With a wave of goodbye I bid farewell to her and went over to where Selphie and the others would be.

 _"So this is it our final night together before we head off to a new island. While we might be going to the same school we might not see each other in the same classes. That's why I wanted us to be here tonight to remember things that had left us, but to also look towards the futures we shall have."_ Selphie spoke out first looking at the sunset on the water before us. I would usually rely on her for support and now I will look for her company now more than ever. We always did seem to have a connection like sisters even if we were not really family.

 _"Ahh you worry too much Selphie we is going to be just fine, ya!"_ Wakka said with a confident smile refusing to show a sign of sadness about our possible split tomorrow. He always seemed fine with anything life threw at us. Even after hearing about what happened to Sora and Riku he didn't lose hope about them coming back. His cheerful attitude usually managed to cheer me up despite the grim situations. Still when I looked in his eyes I knew he also was sad about losing Sora and Riku.

 _"Of course she will be fine. We might be in different classes, but we will never truly be apart from each other!"_ Tidus replied pointing his finger out at the fading sun. He seemed like Sora in his own kind of way. Always looking forward to another match with him or Riku. I always could look towards my friends to relax my mood. Tidus was right even if I'm not with them I will never actually be split away from them. It's like with Sora and Riku while they might be far away they are still close to me in my heart. I don't know what this feeling is, but I don't want to lose it ever. My memories with Sora he's made my life feel so special, and that's why I will come find you and bring everyone back here.

 _"Hehe I can't wait to meet the new kids in school I'm sure we can all make new friends there don't you think so Kairi?"_ Selphie asked me and I gave a nod of approval to her. There would be new people to meet at school and compared to what I've seen it won't seem that special. Compared to cats that speak in riddles, the idea of a lamp containing a genie inside, and mermaids swimming under the sea ordinary kids from school seem easy to accept. Still I will need to learn and find new friends there. So looking at the island and seeing my friends sitting on the tree I knew this would be the final memory I would have from this island. From this moment forward I will enter the unknown, but I'm not afraid. Instead I **welcome** the new adventure I would be taking now. Bring it on!

 _"I guess my lazy days are over..."_

 ** _-_** **Day 9: Heartless -**

 **The World That Never Was: Proof of Existence**

As always this world never changed in the slightest. Every day when I wake up my blue eyes could not find a sun in the sky. It seemed like this world had always been dripped in the darkness of night. Part of me enjoyed visited worlds where the light shined so bright. Sometimes I would even pretend I was cold as I walked through the castle walls. Today I had not been given a mission for the day so I decided to explore more of the castle. While talking more with Lexaeus there was a creepy part of the castle that I could check it. It seemed like everyone did not want to visit there because it managed to make them act unnerved by the feeling of the room. I figured since I was a nobody there was no way I could really be startled so I went to the "Proof of Existence" area.

My head looked at the different stones with the symbol of our group. As I went over to each one I noticed they all had the different names, weapons, and rank of each member of the Organization. It seemed like this room had been a shrine for everyone in this place. Strangely both the Superior and Xion did not seem to have a place in this room. Also I did not even notice my shrine until I looked at the spots once again. As I went over to my spot it seemed like the weapon symbol was not my Monsoon blades. It actually looked like the shape of a keyblade, but that would mean this was my real weapon. I can't still use such a weapon but it was the tool used here which confused me. As I read my number and rank I felt reassured of my place in this group.

"A symbol that I still exist even without a heart." I said to myself holding onto my stone. As I looked at the symbol of the organization I could see a reflection of myself. The changes to my body could not be seen under my cloak, but the fact remains the image I see before me is just a shadow of my former self. I won't be looking so empty forever once everything is finished. All of us can regain our lives and in my case memories of a past that is now mostly forgotten. I figured it would be almost impossible to retake my lost memories. I was not expecting the past to just come back to me...

 _"Aww really pretty assured about your place here newbie? I expected that stone to look more broken apart, but I can just take care of that myself."_ Turning around I saw that member with the eyepatch was now right behind me. His smile looked oddly sinister to me, but I didn't know why I got this feeling.

"So I'm guessing you're going to be my next partner then? Why else would you seek me out like this Xigbar was it?" I had not known much about this guy yet from what some of the others said he was quite the enigma. He seemed amused by my comment as he just waved his hand in the air before answering me.

 _"As if! I'm simply trying to introduce myself to our newest member, and you know extend the olive branch. Although it would be more fitting if you were at your full potential."_ What is he trying to say? Yeah I know I can't use the keyblade, but I felt like he was trying to say something else. _  
_

"Look I don't know what I've done to get your attention, but I'm not going be pushed around like I was with Marluxia!" I replied getting up to confront him. That grin on his face only wanted to make me punch him, but that would be for a reason I didn't even know about! I barely know this guy yet I feel like he would deserve it.

 _"Heh you still have that look on your face. Reminds me of that time with that **other** keyblade kid. Of course funny enough you two are here again even if you're both not the same from before." _ What the hell is he talking about? I don't know another key-wait! Roxas he can use a keyblade, and I remember him looking like this guy from my visions. What was his name again...Ventus? Does this mean Roxas and Ventus were the same? As I began to ponder this Xigbar seemed amused by my reaction. _  
_

 _"Ahh I see that light bulb in your head is going off. Now let's see if you can put two and two together now. There is someone else you might remember someone, tall, dark, and handsome well that's me actually! Anyways do you know who's yellow eyes are staring into your face? That voice echoing in your head. His face being etched into your lost memories. Come on keyblade master don't you remember yet!"_

Ugh what is this guy trying to do to me? I can't understand what he's trying to do to me. Like I'm supposed to remember all of this stuff so fast. Holding my head I could see those images run through my head once more. Wait now I'm getting something else it's...Xigbar! Why is he in my head as well?

" _You think you two have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off... **Terra** will succumb to the darkness. So... who wants to go first?_ "

" _Go ahead if you wanna waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work! Terra will prove to you he's stronger!_ "

Was that me confronting him? Wait a minute that boy was there with me and Xigbar. He was so cold for some reason and I think I was about to fight Xigbar. Could it be...that I'm regaining my memories? When I opened my eyes I could see him pull out some gun weapons, and he pointed one right at my head with a twisted smirk. Damn it is he trying to take me down when I'm alone?

 _"Well now it seems like you do remember me. It's too bad you won't be around to know about everything else though, but man would I have loved to have seen your face when you realize how much you've been duped by Xemnas or should I say Xehanort."_ He said with a laugh clearly just toying with me. Still I'm not exactly weak enough to be finished this easily so when he fired off a shot I slowed down the show and rolled out of the way. Running behind one of the pillars I knew he would be firing more shots at my direction.

"You can hurt me all you want, but until I regain what's mine I'm not going anywhere!" There's no way I'm going to be taken away from this place without taking back what was lost. I won't let this jerk mess with my head again with his rambling nonsense.

 _"Hey don't feel so bad about fading away the castle and the shells living here will actually be better off without you around."_ Suddenly he fired off his shows in another direction, but they were actually coming in my spot so I used my fans to block the shots. What the hell have I done to piss off so many people here? As I got a moment to think about a plan I noticed these pillars might not be all that strong. Perhaps with enough force they could be removed from their place in the ground.

Come on! I had to hurry up because he would be firing more soon as I continued to hit the pillar more as he was approaching me. Luck me he was just toying with me not aware I was trying to get this pillar off the ground it was then I noticed the pillar was actually his spot in the room. Deciding to play to his ego I would distract him a little with this fact.

"Hey Xigbar I couldn't help noticing your other name is the Freeshooter. If you would honor a last request how did you catch that name?" I asked hoping he would give me a response, but instead he warped behind me pointing his weapon right in my face. His face no longer seemed amused and I realized this might actually be the ending for me.

 _"Sorry doll, but the game is over for you."_ No I refuse to let him win like this there has to be a way to get him away from me. Looking at the finger on the trigger my mind was racing in so many directions right now. That's when I noticed someone had come behind Xigbar...Banon! My friend came to help me so he must have noticed my situation as Xigbar suddenly was moving at a slower pace. Taking the chance I knocked him away with my fan rushing over to Banon as the nobody seemed to be using a lot of power.

"Oh Banon thank you!" I said hugging the creature with a smile on my face. I had grown to appreciate this guy very much. Deciding to leave I created a portal to find some help, but out of the shadows came some more nobodies in hoods. They seemed to only have one eye like their master. Also like Xigbar they also had arrow weapons in their hands. Damn it they won't let us leave so easily.

 _"You can't invite friends to our little dance squirt!"_ Turning I saw a shot enter my direction, but it did not injure me. No...Banon he took the shoot! Reaching down I could see he was badly hurt by this action and I tried to remove the bullet from his chest, but it was able to place a limb on my face. Looking at his face I knew he didn't want me to help him. Seeing the other snipers aim their weapons at my direction was shocking as was what followed. Banon despite being hurt was able to defend me from the arrows taking more hits and being sent to the floor besides me. My hand reached out to help, but he simply shook his head.

 _"T-his is oka-y you-r highn-ess. I'm happy to s-erve you un-til the e...nd" No this can't be happening to me. He was just trying to protect me, and now he's about to fade away. I didn't even notice Xigbar walking over and placing his weapon on my head. I can't believe it he did not deserve this... **no NO NO!  
**_

My body seemed to be entering auto-pilot as my senses were kicked into a new level. With a sudden rush I stood up and cut Xigbar away from me. I won't let him hurt Banon again, and he won't take my existence without a fight. I did not even know where I got this boost of power yet I decided to take advantage of it. As my body light up in a blue light orbs of light suddenly appeared in the room as each one went into the direction of Xigbar's nobodies. Despite their attempts to shoot down my attacks each one was knocked by and taken out. Xigbar was surprised to see this as clearly he didn't expect my wrath.

"You hurt my friend so you must suffer!" I hissed running into him and sliced at him as much as I could. He tried to warp away and fire more shoots, but now the bullets coming in my direction stopped in midair. He didn't know what else he could do as I threw my fan at his weapons knocking them out of his hands and sent the rest of the blue orbs right at him.

 _"Ugh I didn't think you still had this power this is just like before..."_ He replied before falling to the floor as I collapsed at the loss of my newly found strength. Looking at Banon I could see he had placing his hands in a certain way. C-ould it be he was the one who gave me such a rise in power. Even with that injury he still was protecting me. Before I could help him my eyes slowly shut as my mind drifted off into darkness.

" _Terra, Aqua...I swear I'll put an end to this._ "

" _Trust me, you guys are ready. You're gonna clean up at the exam tomorrow._ "

" _It's okay, Aqua. Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again._ "

My memories or were they really memories of my life. Xigbar did I really confront him in the past? It seems like my stolen past is coming back into focus. Still there was so much left in the dark I have to continue fighting for the rest. As I woke up from that battle I noticed I was actually in my room. Looking around I didn't see Banon anywhere, but there was someone in the room. Opening my eyes I thought the person I was looking at was someone else from my mind. Those yellow eyes looked at my face as he was clearly pleased about something.

 _"My friend are you well?"_ It's him! My superior or rather the leader of the organization. I tried to get up to greet him, but he simply placed a hand in my face trying to calm me down.

 _"It's fine you needed some rest after what you've been through."_ He was correct I had been through an ordeal. Still I had to know happened to Banon, and after what he did for me I had to see if he was okay. Xemnas must have noticed I had questions to ask so he decided to deliver me the news.

 _"I'm afraid the being you called Banon is no more. While we were able to create copies of your nobody he was removed from existence by Xigbar."_ No...he can't be gone. Not after what he did for me I can't believe he's just gone now. Despite being an unemotional being I grabbed my shoulders and began to shake in pain, anger, hated, and sadness. Why did he have to be destroyed when Xigbar was after me. Why did this all have to happen like this?

 _"Rest assured Xigbar is currently in the **Soundless Prison**. His actions were uncalled for thus he will be locked away for 10 days. I know this won't bring back your "friend" yet I felt you did not have to suffer by his hands." _ Was that supposed to be some kind of reward. I didn't feel like his words made me feel better, but I'm not supposed to feel anything at all. I simply nodded in response before asking my leader a question.  
 _  
_

 _"Superior I know you might not know this, but did I know Xigbar from somewhere. When he was trying to harm me he was going on about my history with him, and mentioning Roxas along with this Ventus. Sir I know there is proof of my history as a keyblade master however I still can't piece together my past."_ Looking at him he seemed to return to his normal expression of passiveness. I could not get a read of his feelings yet part of me felt like he was being honest about this conversation.

 _"I believe Xigbar in a twisted way planned to help you remember. Granted he chose an extreme method, but if you can gather more of your existence before becoming a nobody it seems to have worked don't you think XV?"_ That was true my past was starting to come into focus more. Still he didn't have to hurt me...or Banon. Closing my eyes I could see Lord Xemnas was at my door ready to leave me. He looked back at my face and gave a gentle smile fake or not at me.

 _"I'm glad you're back Aqua I've missed you and Ventus."_ What? Did he just say that...

"Wait Terra? Ventus? Who are these people? Why do they continue to pop in my head? Why can't I still remember everything about my past or this Xehanort..." With that reply Xemnas had a suddenly frown on his face. Did I say something that was wrong? Then again it's rather odd Xemnas would help me after what Xigbar tried to do to me. Can it be-no that's just ridiculous. Xemnas gave me a hope and a new hope to regain my heart why would he just use me after everything he's done for me.

 _"They are just names from a forgotten past. You need some rest Auxaq don't worry about missions you have the day off."_ He said before leaving my room, and now I was all along with new thoughts in my head. Turning over on my bed I had a moment to gather myself and these points to think about for a while. My friend gave himself up to save me from Xigbar, the names and facts I've learned about today, and that new image of this Terra why did he look so much like the Superior. Before I knew it I had fallen into slumber...

 **The darkness has taken you.**

? Who is there? What's going on why am I not back in my room. Looking around I could only find an empty void of black all around me. It seemed like I was in a whole new place than the castle. Trying to find the person speaking to me I could only see a little beyond my current location. This darkness is so hard to see through, but why am I here exactly? That's when I could hear a cold voice enter my head.

 **I would have never guessed you would fall into my hands dear pupil.**

Pupil is that supposed to me this person is my master? I don't remember anyone teaching me about using a keyblade, but it was then I noticed someone appear next to me creating a silhouette. I tried to reach out to this person, but I was only able to grab the air around me. The silhouette was gone when I tried to hold him which caused me to look around once more. The ground suddenly had been turned into a glass floor. My eyes could see a reflection of myself on the floor below me. Slumping down I could see my hand cover my face trying to understand what was going on.

 **Your heart will contain my thoughts and feelings dear student of mine. There is no escaping your fate along with the other 12!**

What was this person saying to me? Holding my head in pain I did not even notice the reflection no longer was following my actions. After opening my eyes the other me now had on a smirk, and that's when I noticed the change of the eye color. Yellow eyes just like the Superior but how is this possible? I tried to speak yet nothing came out of my mouth. That's when I noticed the hair of my other self began to grow more light and grey. Pulling back I tried to look away from the reflection. This had to be some kind of a trick or illusion there was now way I coul- this had to be a dream! Suddenly I could feel cold fingers move on my spine as a weight was added to my back.

 _ **"Time to wake up Auxaq!"**_ Looking back I saw my other self holding onto my back with that smirk still attached to her face. I screamed out in shock as the world around me faded away. Reaching up I realized my dream had come to an end. Despite that I could still feel someone on my body. Opening my eyes more I saw it was my "friend" Larxene and she was not alone. Xion the latest member has been in my room with Larxene. Naturally I had to know why more people were so eager to crash in my room.

 _"Geez Auxaq you had quite a scare it's almost like you have a heart."_ Waving her hand she went over to some bag she had brought with her as Xion was now looking at me with concern. Looking at her face I decided to calm her down with a simple answer.

"It was just a bad dream nothing more." It had to be nothing more than just a dream. Besides from what I heard from Axel some of the other members had odd dreams that didn't mean anything in the end. It could just be the events of today affecting me...yeah. With a nod Xion seemed to have accepted that response as Larxene found what she was looking for.

 _"Good now that you're no longer in lazy land we can focus on what's important. After an annoying day of magic training with the new kid I felt like getting a reward for my work today. So that's when I realized something there are three girls in the organization. Compared to the boys of this place we need to have some fun once in a while. That's when I hatched this brilliant plan of mine! Ladies tonight is the first annual Organization Sleep Over Party!"_

It was then I realized I had not left my dream. In fact this was a living nightmare having a sleep over with the Savage Nymph herself. The sight of her pulling out sleeping bags, with food to eat, and some nail polish was a strange sight. In a way this was kind of heartwarming seeing her act like a normal girl instead of a heartless shell. Of course Xion did not seem that excited about this, and I was just confused why this had to happen in my room. After she was done Larxene suddenly pulled off her cloak and tried to remove my uniform.

"Hold on a minute what makes you think I want to do this! I've been through a lot today, and remember you're doing this party of yours in my room!" I hissed out trying to keep her off of me. Xion simply watched the debate between me and number 12 as she fired back at my defense.

 _"One you should be happy I'm doing this here with just us I could have invited Axel to annoy us, or Saix who would just order us to clean up the place as punishment. Two you could use some relaxation you're not a mindless shell like the dusks we use well are you?.Three where else could I have a party like this my room please!"_

With a glare I looked at Xion figuring she might have some kind of thought about this, and perhaps she would side with me on this one. Besides I can't exactly trust Larxene not to take advantage of this moment to mock me some more or perhaps make another prank.

"Xion you could not possibly support this idea she made up." I asked her expecting some backup to finally get her out off my room. Instead the girl seemed oddly curious about this party. If I didn't know better I thought Larxene manipulated her into agreeing with her.

"I never heard of a slumber party, and I figured it would be something I should learn about." Well there goes my peaceful rest then. It seems like I'm out-numbered two to one here. Before I knew it Larxene had removed mine and Xion's clothing passing around some lighter outfits we could wear. It seemed like she thought of everything from sleeping bags, to these pajamas with the organization symbol, and then she brought out some nail polish with the colors yellow, black, and blue.

 _"So who wants to go first I promise I will be as gentle as a nymph."_ She replied with a twisted grin on my face. My head was trying to reach for a pillow to knock her out with at that moment. With a sigh I decided to roll with the party and before long my nails were given a new coat of blue. As Larxene went over some of the somebodies she's meet during her meetings I decided to push her into explaining who she really likes here.

 _"Hmph you think I would get along with the idiots here XV? I figured you would be smarter than that!"_ Ugh well she did sort of complement me for something. Compared to our first meeting that is some kind of progress. Deciding to get Xion into the conversation I decided to urge her on into having a conversation. She would need to open up more and not have to wear that cloak all the time. Even now while me and Larxene were out of our uniforms she still was keeping on her cloak and hiding her face in the hood.

 _"I don't think I need any paint for my nails, but thank you anyway Larxene."_ She replied as Larxene reached out to remove her gloves and tried painting them black anyway. She always did seem like the forceful person not wanting to just take no for an answer. Realizing Xion really didn't want her nails done I decided to bail her out with a question to distract my blonde comrade.

"So you and Marluxia what's the deal with you two exactly?" With this she turned her attention towards me, and in a startling move reached over to hold a knife near my face. My question must have struck a nerve as she was not usually this hostile as in trying to harm somebody over a question mad.

 _"Why do you want to know that's personal matters nothing you need to worry about XV? Although you have been trying to keep secrets of you own so how about a trade? I give details about my business, and how's about you let me read for your journal?"_ Oh hell no! It's one thing for someone like Zexion to read a few pages, but Larxene would easily tell everyone about my thoughts just to mess with me some more. Realizing I was in a bind I felt like it was not worth it to get into a battle so with a sigh I decided to let Larxene read a little of my diary. Xion was also curious about some of my writings as well so that was a good thing. At least we could know each other a little better after tonight. _  
_

 _"Let's see here...Oh what's this an entry about the Superior well let's just check this one out."_ Covering my head with the pillow I tried to drown out Larxene's verbal taunt of reading my personal thoughts and saying the sentences as well. She went on for some time as I tried to get my ears to stop listening to her voice just for a while.

 _"So that's when I realized The Superior had quite the image and figure to lead the organization. Not to mention a voice that no one could interrupt when he speaks. I know that if I want my old life back it's better to follow him rather than be an enemy of his group. Sounds like you've become another one of his dogs saphir."_

"Like you're different you go on missions just as much as I do so you must want your heart back even if you say otherwise." I replied with a hiss not backing down from her like before I've grown since our first meeting. As the both of us entered another battle of words Xion had taken hold of the journal and must have began reading from it's pages.

 _"Like I want my heart back I clearly can exist without it!"_

"So that does not mean you're the same woman from before. Now you can only act like you're angry or in love the emotions we display are not but illusions."

 _"Hmm like I would ever need some worthless emotion as love...it's something I can't bear to have anymore."_

"Larxene I don't know who you were before, but you should be lucky you have a memory of your life back then. I still don't understand my past before all of this. When you lose who you were completely it's an experience I wish on no one."

 _"Like you would ever know anything about me! Tch perhaps we need to settle this issue for g-"_

 _"Who is Ventus Auxaq?" L_ ooking at Xion I noticed she was currently on the entry of my first meeting with Roxas. In that page I had written about how similar Roxas looked to this Ventu I keep seeing and hearing about in my head. Knowing that it would be a good idea to explain myself I told her about Roxas and how he reminded me of Ventus. While I didn't know much else about the both of them I could not shake this feeling there was a connection. _  
_

"He's just a name Xion nothing you should worry about right now. Roxas on the other hand is quite the keyblade wielder. You should have seen him when he was fighting Setzer." I said telling her and Larxene about my time with him in Twilight Town. It seemed like she was pleased about this having a small smile on her lips now.

 _"I hope I can see him one day."_ With a gentle nod I knew they were bound to cross paths someday. Xion seemed to be coming out of her shell more and more each day. She reminds me of back when I was new here. So many names and faces I would need to remember, and I felt like I was all alone here. Well I can ensure Xion does not have to go through that not while I'm here.

 _"Ugh now that the family bonding is over how about we return to the fun Truth or Dare!"_ Larxene replied pulling out some food and the black nail polish ready to finish the job on Xion's hands. I could not really do much to stop it, but the color did look good on Xion. It was during our party I noticed I was actually laughing. For one of the first times since I've come here I was actually... _enjoying_ myself.

* * *

 _[ Reviewer **bladenmckinlay** correctly pointed out Auqa's number changed to 15 instead of remaining. This is because Xion is now part of the story as I wanted to keep her out at first, but then I realized I could do some other things with Xion instead of writing her out. Don't worry things won't play out just like in canon. I hope Larxene didn't seem that much out of character I felt like Aqua could use some humor after her trouble with Xigbar. Anyways more manipulations and wacky antics next time. So long Banon you won't be forgotten in Aqua's mind. ]_


	12. Act 11: This Is Halloween

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 11: This Is Halloween  
**

 _"The hearts remain. And then those hearts gather together to form the great Kingdom Hearts."_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Library Area**

 **\- Day 11: Keyblade -**

To my surprise Larxene told me something about her relationship with Marluxia. Apparently they meet other in the library room in the castle. They were simply studying about the darkness in people's hearts and their possible fate as a nobody of a heartless. She also suggested I take a visit to learn some things about the world outside of here, and if there were any books made by Marquis de Sade. I doubted _those_ kinds of books would be in the library, but it would not hurt to read some of the books since once again I was not one a misison today which means a day off for me. Not seeing Saix look for me about that was a refreshing change of pace from yesterday's antics with Vexen. Apparently he wanted to explore Twilight Town during our hunt for this DiZ person. I didn't really understand what he was looking for until he found that sea-salt ice cream.

 _"My word this treat seems to have made with odd materials that give off a salty yet sweet taste. Do you happen to know the contents that created this odd delicacy Auxaq?"_ I gave him a blank look trying to wonder if he was serious about this, but after he whined at me I explained it was just ice cream. When I suggested he could just check it at our home the scientist actually took my comment to heart. Seeing someone take sea-salt ice cream so seriously made me miss Axel. It had been a while since I last saw him around the castle. From what I heard he was actually hanging out with Roxas so perhaps one day we can see each other again. With my mental recap done I decided to explore this library.

Looking around the room it seemed empty with no one actually nobody around here. Finding some of the treasure of this place I noticed the many kinds of books on the shelves. There was subjects about the darkness in the worlds, the heartless creatures and the different types, the information on the different worlds members explore, and literature from certain worlds. There was not a lot that piqued my curiosity here so I continued to explore the room. It was then I came across a certain book which peaked my interest as the book's name caught my attention.

"Castle Oblivion?" I didn't know what was important this book, but I happened to hear from some of the new members about a new base of operations being constructed. They also talked about the only inhabitant there being a "witch" person. Deciding to learn more I sat down and began to read some of the notes. Apparently the writers of this book were Vexen, Marluxia, and the Superior himself. The castle was just as empty and void as this stronghold. Apparently no one else lived in this newly discovered building besides the witch Namine.

"Are they going to be moving some members there?" I said to myself knowing that would be a likely step. If the details in this book were correct then Organization XIII would be diving its forces in half. I didn't get the strategy of this plan at all. We are stronger as a complete group then in two pairs. Granted I don't get along with everyone here, but I would be lying to myself if I didn't see their strength and value. I began to wonder if there was some other reason for this possible separation. Then again I began to reconsider the events with Xigbar. Xemnas told me Banon was no more and that Xigbar would be punished, and yet I had this feelings that I could not ignore. Perhaps not everything is as it seems so why would the superior possibly lie?

 _"Finally an audience here the place looked like a ghost town today!"_ Jumping out I saw the mullet-styled nobody waving at me with a cheerful smile. I was actually surprised he managed to catch me like that. That's when things got even weirder with this guy. Before I could blink he was starting to inspect me with his eyes. Then he was actually trying to look at my face like there was something on it. I had gotten ticked off with this so I glared at him along with making an annoyed gesture. He seemed to have gotten the hint which caused him to take out...a piece of paper?

 _" _Let's see, here... "When introducing yourself to a new person always offer a good introduction." Well that's another thing I screwed up today."__ He said with a sigh putting the paper back into his cloak. With Marluxia and Xigbar I could not stand them, Vexen and Zexion were not my favorites of the group, Larxene I've started to warm up with, but this guy is-something else to say the least.

"I think you're supposed to be more friendly. Try something like this hello my name is Auxaq now what is your name?" I said with a smile hoping we could get off to a better start than whatever just happened. He seemed to understand what I meant so he actually nodded and pulled out his hand to shake mine with along with providing his own name.

 _"Right then so my name is Demyx Number IX also called the Melodious Nocturne! Personally I'm not big on the names or numbers so you can just call me by my name."_ He said with a more friendly tone so I rewarded him by shaking his hand. He seemed to have noticed the book in my other hand and realized what I had read.

 _"Oh that's right you must have read about that castle like Zexion. To be honest I hope that bookworm gets sent there it would make things more peaceful around here. Anyways did you happen to see any musical books around here? I wanted to see if some of the other members can learn to play an instrument. How else can I hope to start up my little band."_ He said with a grin suddenly pulling out a giant musical tool. It looked blue and rather big yet there were strings you can use to make sounds with so it had to be an instrument.

 _"Like it? This is Arpeggio my pride and joy. Ohh you have to hear some of my work just a little preview of my talent!"_ I tried to tell him no, but he quickly began to string along some music that echoed in the room. My ears were actually enjoying the music even if I could not feel excitement. I could see on Demyx's face he also really enjoyed to play music. He seemed like a natural at this stuff as the wonderful sounds made me feel at peace. A sudden increase in volume caught me off-guard as he began to move around the room apparently rocking out. I didn't know what to think about this as Demyx was now making a concert out of his little request.

 _"Come on Auxaq give me a beat!"_ Was he trying to urge me into this performance. I didn't know much about even playing an instrument, but his face looked like a sad cat staring at me for some food. Looking at the book I improvised a tool and began to knock the cover making a sound. He seemed happy with this as he began to play in rhythm with my knocking. We actually were getting into a good sync with each other as the made up song got into motion. I had lost track of my reason for being here as we both we playing our empty bodies out to no one in the room, and yet I could not care. Like with Larxene my mind was actually enjoying this stunt. I didn't feel so hollow or empty like I usually would around the castle. Finally the private concert was over as Demyx gave an overly long exit which caused some water to splash out. Looking down I just realized the book was open when I was waving it around after the performance was over. In a span of seconds I went from happiness, to sadness, and ending with anger.

"Demyx! Why, why did you have to do that you just ruined some of the pages!" I yelled at him which made him just sigh and sink to the floor. Despite still being upset I still got sucked in just by looking at his face of disappointment. That sight of seeing Demyx so defeated I just can't hate that!

 _"Great another screw-up for the day guess I can only blame myself for this one. Hey mind covering this little accident up for me?"_ D-id he just? He was trying to pin the blame on me for his mistake? Oh that's it his face can only get him so far! Picking him up I let him have it no longer feeling like holding back on him even if we just had some fun.

"Listen to me I was just trying to read that book in private! You're the one who made up a sudden musical act, and it was your fault the pages got wet. I'm not going to cover up for this mess and-"

 _"Yet you two were wasting valuable time acting like you have hearts to have fun with."_ That cold tone could only belong to Saix. Sure enough one of the superior's trusted two as looking at the both of us from the door. His yellow eyes were slowly judging us as Demyx rose to his feet and tried to brush things off like nothing happened. I figured Saix was not going to fall for his words. _  
_

 _"Hey there Saix look me and Auxaq were just testing out my Sitar which clearly works. So uh how's about I return to the Grey Area and relax for a while?"_ He said with a pleading gesture to Saix. His face was clearly enough to let Demyx know he was not getting off the hook. Sadly I knew this would also lead me into some trouble as well.

 _"Since you two made this issue it's only fitting you both fix it. In Halloween Town we've learned about a man called Santa Claus. His workshop seems to hold all sorts of gifts and items of value. Since we now need to make a new book you both will fetch the paper required to write the notes down. I expect you to execute this mission as quickly as possible."_ Once again without a simple goodbye he went off leaving us to do the dirty work. As I began to worried Demyx suddenly put his hand on my shoulder with a confident look.

 _"This will be easy! All you have to do need to do is Halloween Town and get that paper. I will just be sitting here playing my sitar until you get back sound like a plan?"_

I quickly responded by grabbing the ruined back and knocking him upside his head.

 **Halloween Town: Guillotine Plaza**

Escaping the clutches of the dark walkway of darkness. Now we had arrived at our destiny which seemed pretty grim compared to the other worlds I had visited in my time in the organization. As we both entered the middle of this place I could see a pond full of green muck. There also was quite a lot of creepy looking buildings around us both. I could easily say this place gives off a creepy vibe. I could pretend I was being starled by this town. Demyx didn't seem phased by this place looking bored right now. He should be more concerned about finding this paper since this was partly his fault.

 _"I don't see why we can't just leave and get some paper from somewhere else? Besides yaaawn I need to catch some zzz pretty soon."_ With a hiss I turned around to glare at him. He was not going to bail on me, and I quickly reminded him of why that would be the case.

"Do you really think Saix won't have some dusks to spy on the both of us? Not to mention the fact you clearly wanted to come here for a reason Demyx." I said with a huff trying to find someone we could ask about where this "Santa Claus" person could be located. From what Saix told us he was in red, with a huge belly, and a white beard. The description sounded like Santa would stick out in a dark town like this.

 _"Well I thought there was someone I could play music for or even better snag some new instruments for that band."_ With a growl I knew he would not stop talking about that during this mission so I decided to get that out of his system. Besides if he did seem invested in that project it might help improve my relationship with some of the members.

"What exactly did you plan on calling this group of yours again? Demyx and his wacky players?" With a unimpressed face I awaited for his response not aware there was someone who had seen us arrive here. Demyx waved his finger at me not happy with my attitude, but I didn't really care what he thought. I was still upset he managed to get me into this mess in the first place.

 _"Come on not even I would make a lame name like that! It's going to be called The Final Fantasy Band!"_ He said with an excited look on his face. It seemed like he had really been giving this idea serious thought. I decided to humor him about this project wondering who he would consider having for members.

"Final Fantasy? Wouldn't that imply it would be the last song being played for a tale or something?" I didn't get the reason for that name, and yet part of me was happy Demyx had a goal of his own. Perhaps once we regain our hearts he would be able to go back to doing what he enjoys in playing music. It was then our unseen watcher made himself knowing, but not before he nearly made us deaf with his voice.

 _"What are you two doing here?"_ Jumping by the loud noise behind us we could see a man with a tall hat along with a megaphone in his hand. While Demyx was sticking a finger in his eye I took notice of the bow on his suit which had the name mayor. So this guy is in charge of this town? He's an odd sort of mayor to say the least. Things once again took an odd turn as his FACE TURNED AROUND. Yup I had to blink to confirm his body just did this action like it was normal. The mayor walked up to see trying to get a good look at our faces before continue to hurt my ears with that damn megaphone.

 _"You can't be here you both hardly look scary enough! Jack where are you?_ _I am only an elected official, I can't handle this by myself!_ He replied walking around and yelling for this Jack person so I decided to shut him up by taking the megaphone. With that horrible device not hurting my eyes I took hold of the mayor trying to calm him down for interrogation. Hopefully he could lead us to this Santa person so we can get out of here. _  
_

"Look calm down ! Now listen we are here looking for someone called Santa Claus, but we don't know where he is so do you know anything about him?" I said in a gentle way trying to make him more willing to answer me. Well that was my intention anyway however it didn't go the way I planned. Suddenly he looked more worried and snatched the megaphone screaming now.

 _"Jack come here and help me! These people are looking for Santa I don't know who that person is!"_ His shrieks were now even more loud forcing my hands over my ears, I never realized how irritating a loudspeaker could be until now. Demyx finally "stepped" in and began to play his sitar. I was about to smack him however suddenly the mayor finally stopped yelling as the music began to sooth the pain in my ears. The mayor was also under the spell of Demyx's music. This seemed to cause another reaction as the pool began to bubble up. My eyes looked at the pond and widen at the sight of someone coming out of the water. The man or what seemed like a man was taller than most of us here. Looking closely I saw that he was nothing but a skeleton in a suit.

 _"Spooky!"_ Demyx replied.

"Scary." I commented as well.

 _"Jack Skellington! Where have you been? I can't deal with new people asking about this Santa Claus! I am only an elected official, I can't handle this by myself!"_ Despite the creepy image Jack had he was actually a friendly person. He walked over to the mayor and was calming him down. I had to wonder if this guy really meant to be frightening in the first place. Afterwards the mayor walked away leaving us alone with Jack. He seemed interested in us moving around to inspect the both of us. _  
_

 _"Well you guys seem to not be from here. I can't even tell if you're supposed to be scary!"_ Jack said tilting his eyeless skull to the side. Demyx decided to introduce himself along with me.

 _"Well it's not like you're scary to begin with Jack. What you're just a walking set of bones. That is supposed to frighten me? Please Larxene catching me in the shower is more horrifying than you!"_ I took notice of Jack's face at this comment. He might be confused by who Larxene was yet he was also disappointed. He must have felt insulted by this comment and moved his face to the ground. That's when he came back up with a creepy looking face on now. His mouth was extended out with his hands on his lips making a huge void of nothingness. I was clearly startled while Demyx just yawned. _  
_

 _"Not scared yet?"_ Jack asked which Demyx replied with another yawn of boredom. I actually believed he didn't seem frighted by anything, but I also noticed there was something crawling on his hair. From the size of the thing it looked like a spider. Jack also saw the bug and had on a smirk knowing Demyx was completely unaware.

 _"Well I guess you won't get scared by anything after all. It's not like a spider crawling in your hair would frighten you in the least."_ Naturally Demyx's face changed into fear as he began to mess up that hair which I guessed needed lots of work to perfect. Seeing his long hair get turned into a bush of blonde color was very amusing. With that I took on the introductions with Jack hoping he would be easier to deal with than that mayor. As I told him about our current goal he seemed confused by my request.

 _"Santa Claus? Well I'm sorry, but I don't know who that person is. Then again I have been curious about something I found in the forest. It's this group of trees in the forest. Each one seemed to have a different symbol on them. I don't think anyone in this town will fit the description of this Santa fellow, but he might be in the forest."_ It was something I figured to myself. So if no one else knew about this Santa how did Saix know? I had a theory he was just punishing us for messing up that book which would explain this whole mission. As Demyx was trying to fix up his hair Jack made a whistling sound to call out for someone. Instead of a person it was actually a ghost! As Jack began to play with the phantom I noticed it actually had a red dot on it's nose. My normal self was overwritten by my girly nature gushing over how cute it looked with that dot. _  
_

_"Good boy Zero! Now do you remember that place we visited a few days ago? Do you think you can take us there?"_ Jack said to the ghost dog as Demyx was actually scared of the ghostly pet. I could not help but grin at this sight of a frightened Demyx. He deserved a good scare like this for what happened today. The dog barked and began to float off to this place Jack was talking about. The dog was actually rather fast so we had to run just to follow along him. I was dragged into another small adventure it seemed like. Just like with the other missions so far the companions I have were just as weird as the rest. Still I don't mind these visits to new worlds and learning new things. These times I felt like there was a soul inside this hollow shell, and fake or not I realized I did not regret becoming a nobody. It made me remember the value of things like enjoyment and other emotions I took for granted as a somebody. Perhaps that girl people knew as Aqua was not fully now.

 **Soundless Prison**

In the silent yet secluded dungeon of The Castle That Never Was one inhabitant was enjoying himself. The Number II of Organization XIII thought of his prison time as a nice vacation. He could be alone with his thoughts while everything else seemed to be going to plan. He actually was happy he got into "trouble" with the boss of the group. It just so happened the leader of nobodies had come to make a visit with him. Taking a moment to enjoy the irony he began to rattle the jail bars of his current room.

 _"Oh Warden I believe it's time for my phone call."_ Xigbar joked with a smirk on his face. Xemnas clearly didn't find his humor all that funny. As two of the founding members began to have their conversation it was clear they knew more about the current situation than anyone else. Xemnas opened up with the current information about Number XV's status.

 _"It seems like everything is working out for my friend. She's become much stronger now, and it seems like she's getting more familiar with the other members of this group. In fact she's gotten a mission with Demyx in Halloween Town."_ Xigbar just chuckled at this info clearly enjoying the current condition of the "bluebird" he's grown fond with recently.

 _"So it looks like the birdy is now in some hot water with good old Demyx. Well at least she's not too broken up about what I did to her and her "friendly" pawn. Speaking of which how is he doing now boss?"_ Xemnas had on a sinister smile on his face. Indeed Banon was alive and well, but he didn't let Auxaq in on that face. No she would need to remove such emotions of attachment to progress into fully being a nobody. While he knew Aqua might get curious he will just have missions and more members to keep her distracted.

 _"He's doing just fine as expected. If Auxaq's abilities allowed a nobody to evolve into a stronger form it would be a waste to let it fade. With enough work we can improve the powers of the other lesser dusks as well. It was fortunate I was able to rescue him in time. Still when the process is over he won't Banon anymore. To think she continues to gift us with valuable gifts that benefits the organization such a friend I have."_ Xemnas chuckled knowing their relationship was still just business. Perhaps he would need to change that soon.

" _As if! You mean Terra's friend Xemnas. I don't see you two being together anyways it would seem pretty disgusting if you think about it. Anyway I'm guessing you will be mass producing her pawn soon. Man I would love to see the face on that puppet knowing the pain it's going to experience!"_ Xigbar was very amused at this thought. Xemnas didn't seem that pleased about this face and corrected one of his best nobodies.

 _"Remember Xigbar we are just nobodies we can't really feel anything to begin with."_

 _"Right we don't have hearts I know we have to stay in-character for the new guys. Still I think we need to weed out some of the crafty ones soon. Not quite the organization if we loss some of our members don't you think Xemnas."_ Xigbar knew there were seeds of rebellion being planted. If action was not taken civil war could break out between the group. Xemnas had to agree with this line of thinking. It would seem not all of the candidates would be good enough. Still he always looked at the silver lining of things.

 _"With your help my friend is getting closer to regaining what she has lost. I will have to move her along with the selected members to Castle Oblivion soon. There if we can restore enough of her memories we will finally get our last friend back."_ Xemnas' yellow eyes gleam at this statement. In the very castle their fifteenth member had built lie a very valuable secret. Xigbar knew only she could be the one to track him down. Still the irony of his face looking just like their first of two keyblade users was strange.

 _"Still we can't exactly have so many keyblade users. One of them might get a little heroic so the less traitors the better."_ Xemnas had to agree with Xigbar's line of thought. While the idea of four keyblade weapons sounded like a perfect dream it would be impossible. In the end it would be likely only two users would be required to build Kingdom Hearts. Just like with the traitors only the essential ones could survive, and the weaker ones would be destroyed.

 _"There is another problem to worry about Xigbar my dear teacher Ansem the Wise might be standing in our way. Even with a new image and name he's such a fool. Lucky for us Auxaq has given us another gift by providing his current base in Twilight Town. Still for now he does not seem to be interfering with our operations."_ Xigbar laughed as he began to remember about his time with him. Him along with his six apprentices from the Radiant Garden were something else.

 _"That old coot is still around? Ehh guess I'm not one to talk, but I think we need to nip our current issues in the bud then. I'm sure he will make his move as for now he's outnumbered, outmatched, and with time out of luck."_ Xemnas smirked wanting to see the face of his old mentor. To think he provided so much to him, and yet he was the one who was being outdone by his own student. He must have felt ashamed he ever met the man known as "Xehanort".

" _Students do take after their teacher Xigbar. Soon enough I will be the master and it will be Ansem the Wise that learns from me!"_

* * *

[ I know this is a shorter part than usual, but I wanted to get it out faster. Antex The Legendary Zoroark and Taeniaea thanks for your reviews by the way. Next time we shall return to Kairi and learn how Auxaq's quest for the holy paper is going. ]


	13. Act 12: Naughty Or Nice

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 12: Naughty Or Nice  
**

" _Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad..._ "

* * *

 **Destiny Islands: Mainland  
**

Well today is my first day going to the school here, and well I'm kind of nervous about this. Granted I knew this day was coming for a while yet I still have butterflies in my stomach. With the uniform on I knew my life would be going back to a normal state, but it was only a cover my life would never really be normal again. The other students began to walk into the school while my feet were moving slower than everyone else. Time felt like it was slowing down as I looked up at the building I would be going to learn at for a while. So many new faces to meet along with new classes to visit each day. There was a benefit to this as I could forget about my worries to think about in the future. As I entered the first class the students were already coming into the room. Staring at their faces I could not see any of my friends. I would have to get through a few hours before seeing my friends at lunch it seems. Finding an open spot I got adjusted in my seat.

 _"Settle down class I know a first day might be exciting after all."_ The voice of my teacher echoed through the room as he didn't seem that pleased by the kids making trouble already. I would only hope things can go well for me today, but also to make a good first impression for everyone to notice. The other kids didn't seem that interested in paying attention like I was now. The teacher began to write his name and the lesson for today. I was looking down at my paper to write notes down and my mind began to float away. The bliss of a peaceful shore, the sounds of a sea near me, and of course my friends to play around with on the island. The smiles and laughs of everyone were something I was still missing even now.

 _"Alright class let's introduce ourselves starting with the first row."_ My attention was for a moment taken away from my imagination. I did need to know everyone here so I was paying attention as everyone started naming themselves knowing I would be up soon. My mind was suddenly drifting back into my world as I picked up the pencil and began to draw. Soon the little scribbles grew into figures and with some time became people. I didn't even realize everyone was suddenly looking at me waiting for an answer. That's when the teacher's voice echoed in my ears. _  
_

 _"I have not even started the lesson for today Miss Kairi so stop writing and introduce yourself to the class."_ I gasped realizing that I had to now introduce myself. I quickly said my name hoping no one would see what I drew, but the teacher was already walking over to my desk. Sure enough I was drawing Riku and Sora in class. I knew the teacher would take this in a bad way not to mention everyone would find it funny what I just did in class. I suddenly placed my hands over my face making a sad expression. So much for a good first impression today. _  
_

Naturally I got into some trouble with getting extra homework today with the math problems I would need to solve at my new home. It was likely gonna be rough night for me, but part of me didn't care about that. I was trying to understand what could have made me drift off during class. I didn't think the class was too boring yet I was thinking about Sora and Riku. In my next class I was happy to see Selphie was part of the students there as well even if I could only speak to her for a small amount of time. From what she told me she was having lots of fun already with the other students. I decided to explain what happened during math class.

 _"What? You can't just drift off like that Kairi! I know you miss them like I do, but you need to focus on what's happening now."_ She was right of course. My mind has to stay focused on schoolwork and I won't let the memories get in the way. It would not be an easy thing of course, but at least I had someone to help me out now. History was kind of interesting as I learned more about these islands. Apparently there were others who tried to leave this place, but never came back like Sora's father. The teacher told us about a man who exited when the islands began to grow in population. In a way he sounded like Riku someone else who wanted to see the world beyond this one. Apparently like Sora's father he was never found after he left this place. I was able to pay attention better now, but I felt like I had to know about this stuff. I didn't understand this feeling I had during the class. _  
_

Finally it was the middle of the day which mean lunch time. Sora's mother was generous enough to offer me a good meal to eat. With the sandwich and some juice made from Paopu fruit I sat down with my friends at the lunch table. I felt a tap on my shoulder as one of the male students was very interested in my food. **  
**

 _"Where did you get that stuff it smells pretty dang good."_ Before I knew it there were others looking at my food with begging eyes. As I took a glance at their food it seems kind of boring. Most of the plates only had the food made here which didn't look that appealing honestly. Part of me felt like I should at least give some of it, but there were a lot of people here. _  
_

 _"That's enough you have your own food so let her eat what she has alright?"_ Selphie replied standing up for me fending off the hungry teenagers. I was happy she would be there for me no matter what a genuine friend. Looking up I saw Wakka and Tidus found us so we could actually talk with each other about our time in the school. Wakka was getting along with others, but he also wanted to learn more about the sports teams. Apparently there was something called Blitzball he grew interested in. Tidus was also happy about his first day here. He was able to meet several girls here, and he quickly became friends with one named Terra. Selphie was also enjoying here and wanted to see this guy called Irvine from the Science class.

 _"So Kairi how are you enjoying the school, ya?"_ The question caught me by surprise. I could not think of a good answer for this one, but they were expecting something from me. It went badly during Math, but I was able to relax and get through History well. I did not know what to think about any of the kids here since no one really talked with me so far. So I would have to say... _  
_

"It's fine." A simple answer nothing complicated, but that's the best I could offer. Still there was some classes left so perhaps I would gain a better time here before we had to leave. After spending some good time with my friends I was now going off to Science class. The lesson was about Synthesis basics. I once more was drifting off, and began to draw more things that were in my mind. A sudden whispered voice woke me up from my daze.

 _"Pss I don't think drawing yourself will help you out in this subject."_ Shaking my head I saw the person was a blonde-haired teenager. He smiled at me before looking down at the drawing which was actually myself with the keyblade. He seemed impressed by it and gave me a complement.

 _"Heh you seem like a hero in this picture. Are you going to be saving a prince then?_ " He said with a teasing grin on his face. He seemed like a friendly kind of guy so I figured it would be good to reach out to him.

"Nah it's just something I drew. To be honest I don't think I'm going to do well with this class." Science didn't seem like my best subject out of the other classes, and not just because I'm not paying attention. These requirements seemed pretty complicated so I would need help for this stuff. The teacher looked at us so we just went back to writing down notes. Hoping the teacher would not hear me I decided to ask him if I could meet him after school is over.

"If it's not much trouble do you think we can meet when school is over? I think science is giving me the most trouble, and I could really use so-"

 _"Say no more! It's not like I need a reason to help people. Zidane is my name by the way."_ He said with a grin of confidence flashing. Giggling a little I was glad to have met someone like him today. It seemed like I had met the first person here I would possibly consider a friend in the future. With a smile I returned the favor and introduced myself.

"It's nice to meet you Zidane my name is Kairi." I said with joy in my heart at that moment. It was then reality came as the female teacher slapper her ruler down on my desk. She didn't look happy with me interrupting her class.

 _"Well I'm glad you are getting along because you will no longer be spending time with him rather you will be in detention Kairi. I've heard about your stunt in the Math classroom so consider this punishment. There will be no romantic antics during my lessons!"_ My cheeks grew red at this comment. I didn't get why she would consider it a romantic suggestion. I really just wanted someone to help me with my homework.

 _"Besides if you can't understand you should pay attention better in class! Now keep your mouth shut before you get into worse trouble."_ Her hiss put an end to my good mood, but I did deserve that. I've really been slacking off today and now I would be paying the price for it. Zidane also didn't seem happy about what happened yet there was nothing that could be done. After that disaster the last class was P.E with the teacher acting kind of weird. After introducing himself as Yang and showing off his mostly bald head we began to run in place. My eyes were noticing Wakka really getting into the workout, and Selphie struggling to keep up with the others. I was just trying to get my mind off that detention from science. Yang was not a bad teacher even if he did have an odd thing about his past as a Monk in a world with a mythical dragon. Apparently he used to stay in a palace with a girl named Mulan. So with the end of that school was finished for everyone else except for me. Explaining the situation to the others I went back to science class awaiting Quistis Trepe's punishment. What I was not expecting was Zidane to meet me in first before she arrived.

"Zidane what are you doing here?" I gasped out since he didn't really seem like the trouble-making kid. Did he actually get himself into trouble over me? He just waved his hand at me and explained why he decided he would here with me.

 _"Well you said you needed help today, and so I decided to help you out there's nothing else to think about! Let's just say sticking some gum on Quistis' chair was just the beginning of why I'm here now."_ With a cheerful smile I sat down with someone whom I would come to know as a new friend of mine. Perhaps school won't so bad after all...

 **Halloween Town:** **Hinterlands**

To say the road to this place was irritating would be an understatement. Between Demyx's need for walking music, and Jack trying to scare him a few more times I was hoping this trip would be worth the annoyances. Eventually we came to the area with the many kinds of trees. The dog went over to a tree with a smiling pumpkin over it. Jack must have know where this would go as Demyx was actually surprised by this.

 _"That's an odd-looking tree I'm sure Marluxia would love being here now."_ Ugh don't even bring up that guy Demyx. After what happened I hoped we would only meet during meetings. Looking at Jack he was now inspecting the tree trying to see if it would open up or something, but not seemed like it was happening. My blue eyes saw the doorknob on the tree and I gave a guess about how it might open. _  
_

"Try that knob Jack." It could not be logical, but that seemed to now be out of the window since I've come here. Sure enough logic had gone away as it seemed beyond this tree was another forest area. Stepping through we arrived at several more trees with different looking symbols. I didn't know which one would lead me to Santa, but I knew it was through one of these trees. Demyx decided to check out the egg-shaped hole and was looking through it.

 _"Wow it's like a bunch of rabbits are hording all the eggs. Think we can take one back as a souvenir?"_ I sighed as it seemed Demyx had one of his Dancers take a few eggs back with him. Ignoring that I went over to Jack who just inspecting a tree with lights on it. Judging from his curious look he wanted to look through this door.

"Well it's worth a shot besides I'm guessing it will be a fun experience for you seeing a new place." I had gotten used to explore new places so much now it kind of got a little boring, but to Jack he must have been nervous. If I could not understand that emotion somebodies have I knew what it must have been like for him. With my support he nodded and opened the door to show a cold chill in the air. Demyx was trying to fight off a rabbit who was taking back the eggs he stole, and because of that he bumped into us pushing all of us in the tree.

After hitting him in the head for getting us here like he did I gathered myself. Noticing the cold I thought it would be chilly, but my body didn't really feel that cold. Perhaps this is another aspect of nobodies. The idea of my hollow body not feeling things like a chill or warmth is rather disturbing to think about. Demyx also didn't seem bothered by the air, and since Jack is a walking skeleton the same goes for him. Looking over at the world around us I noticed a huge light far away. Jack also happened to see the light and was having the same thought as me.

 _"Onward towards that light!"_ It's not like I could ignore him so with a smile I went behind the skeleton and his ghost dog. It seemed like a rather long trip to this place so I hoped Demyx would not cause more trouble.

 _"Are we there yet?"_

 _"How much longer do we have to walk?"_

 _"Can't we just stop for a minute?"_

 _"Are we finally there yet?"_

 _"SHUT UP DEMYX!"_ I hissed now officially being done with his nonsense for today. Jack surprisingly got frightened by my sudden outburst. Demyx held up his hands trying to get me to relax.

 _"Hey hey! No need to act like Larxene besides you're not really angry with me for my screw-ups are you?" R_ olling my eyes I just ignored him as finally we seemed to have arrived at a set of buildings. Judging by the puffs of smoke people were likely living here. Jack was now enjoying sight of this town. He must have never seen a place like this. Even I was curious about what kind of somebodies lived in a town like this one. _  
_

 _"It's so bright and colorful nothing like Halloween Town!"_ Jack began to dance around the snow looking at the different canes which were colored red or green. I was also being marveled by the design of this place. Before we knew it there were small guys in colorful hats opening their doors looking at us. It seemed like they also had pointy eyes which made them stand out to other somebodies. After glaring at us Demyx decided to speak up making another problem.

 _"Hey just because we don't have pointy eyes doesn't make us bad! Besides can any of you guys do this?_ " Pulling out his Sitar he began to play some "music" or in this case lots of rocking around in the snow. The elves began throwing snow at him not impressed by his performance. Deciding to take the initiative I asked if they had seen anyone called Santa Claus. Apparently Jack thought he was actually called Santa Claws. Despite the odd name Jack had in mind they not only knew who he was, but pointed us right to his workshop. With a knock Jack was pretty happy to meet this person. I was also curious about him from what the elves told us about him.

 _"Well, hello there! Are you guys here to see if you're on my nice list?_ " Like the elves said his beard was long and just as white as snow. His body was as round as a snowman, and his voice was booming and jolly. This guy had to be Santa Claus or Claws. With a false smile I decided to politely introduce myself before Demyx got me into another mess.

"Hello I'm Auxaq, as for this fellow next to me he is Jack, and the guy being covered in snowballs is Demyx." I noticed the chuckle Santa gave at the sight of my partner being defeated by snowballs. Jack was acting like a young child in front of the elderly man as he began to ask about many sorts of things. Santa being a friendly person invited us into the house as Demyx was looking for anything to melt the snow all over his body, and so he choose the warm fireplace. Slapping my hand over my face Jack continued his conversation.

 _"I must say this place is amazing Santa! Do you also celebrate Halloween like I do?"_ Halloween? I never heard of such a thing like that, and judging from Santa's face neither did he.

 _"You know kids going up to a door knocking for candy. The different costumes and scares people do at nighttime. Surely this place must celebrate an event like that."_ Santa just shook his head and began to drink some milk. Personally I didn't get the appeal of this as well what good would come from dressing up and taking candy to eat. The scaring thing however I could easily see the likes of Larxene trying something like that.

 _"Well I don't know about this Halloween you're referring about, but we do celebrate Christmas every year. Children who have been good will get a gift they want from me. The elves wrap them up, and I fly to their houses to deliver the gifts. Sometimes they even give me some milk and cookies."_

 _"Well that's pretty neat to get free stuff can I have a cookie Santa?"  
_

"Demyx don't!" Calling off my partner I decided to get to the point of our reason for being here. I didn't know if he would even give me this paper yet I didn't have any other choice but to ask him.

"Look Santa I know we could not be on your list, but if you happen to have some extra paper around I would really appreciate it!" I said holding up my hands in a pleading way. Demyx was telling me I was not doing a good job of begging so I added a frown on my face trying to look sad if he would say no. Being a nobody dealing with such a generous man was not easy. He might think we could be up to no good, but I just wanted to get back home and not piss off Saix again.

 _"Hmm well I believe you are really wanting this paper so let's check the list."_ He said looking for this list as Demyx began to eat some of his cookies and drink his milk. Naturally I began to yell at him furious he would try to ruin the image I just made for Santa. Jack meanwhile was still in a wonderland about being in this place looking at the giant tree in the room. Santa came back in with some more cookies saying he figured Demyx would eat the ones he was having at the moment. For a moment I thought Santa could read minds then again he did give off a sign of his rudeness. In his hand was a giant list with different names on it.

 _"Let's see now Auxaq...hmm well it seems like your name is not on this list which means you're either very naughty or I have never heard of you before."_

What? I was not a good person? That has to be a lie I might have lost my heart, but I haven't done anything bad as a nobody. Sure I've been more rude and annoyed by people, but that is nothing too terrible. Deciding to press the issue I asked if Jack or Demyx were on that list. Santa began to read down the names again looking for either of them.

 _"Well Jack it does seem like you're on the list, but I don't see anyone named Demyx."_

 _"Ahh great another screw-up for my list. Hey Santa if you think I can make the list you can help me kickstart that band of mine!"_ I was trying to understand how this list even works. If Jack was on the list then it had a magic of some kind, but why was my name off this list? I didn't understand what to think about this so I decided to try something else. _  
_

"Is there anyone named Aqua on that list Santa?" I asked with a dull look on my face. I must have being acted so disappointed with myself. To think I've tried to do so much to regain my heart yet it didn't make me a good person according to this list. Lowering my head I just figured that name would also not be on his list. That's when my expectations had been down.

 _"Oh my there is an Aqua on this list."_ Then-my old self must have been a good person. I had to have done right things or else my old name would not be there. Then what has changed besides the fact I no longer had a heart. Santa also got confused by all of this not understanding what all of this could mean. Stroking his beard he noticed the look on my face.

"Santa I don't know a lot about Auxaq, but she and her friend brought me into this world. If I had not led them here I would have never come into such a wonderful place like this. I don't think either of them could be all that bad." Jack said speaking up for me which surprised me. It seemed like he was helping me out after what we did for him accident or not.

With a sigh he must have decided something at this moment.

 _"Well I guess you're not all that bad of a person. You did help out Jack which is selfless after all. I suppose something like paper is nothing that harmless for you."_ With a gasp I began to thank Santa with a bow and shaking his hand. I was really happy he was going to do this for me despite the fact I was not even on his list. Demyx spoke up still wanting his own wish granted.

 _"So does this mean you can get me a drummer, two dancers, and a singer for my band Santa!"_

With Demyx's final disappointment complete we finally got the paper we needed to end our mission for the day. After departing from Santa Jack decided to stay here for a while. He told us he wanted to learn more about this Christmas Santa was talking about. Zero floated over to me and despite the fact I could not touch him I attempted to rub his head with a smile. With the dog and Jack waving us off we had gone into the forest. No need to let them see how we got here in the first place. Before we had gone back to our home I asked Demyx something I knew he would not know anything about, but something compelled me to ask.

"Do you happen to know someone named Aqua." I said expecting another silly reply yet he looked rather serious. His face was honestly the scariest thing I've seen all that and then came out a much different voice.

 _"Why do you want to know? Do you believe Santa considers us bad people for some list he made up. Santa is just another somebody judging others, and in the end he's just an old fool who can't truly understand the **darkness**."_ He sounded very different from what he seemed like earlier today. I got worried he would actually start making trouble with me. Deciding not to get on his bad side I agreed with him.

"I suppose you're right in a way. He only sees to reward those who have goodness inside them yet he helped us out. So perhaps we should have been on his list anyways just like Jack." Suddenly his more sinister face grew back into his old self as he just slung his arms behind his head.

 _"Well of course I'm right! He didn't even consider my Final Fantasy Band, but I would let your join without a doubt XV."_ So he managed to warm up to me despite what I've done to him today. I guess he was not all bad even if he seems kind of lazy not to mention his habit of making trouble. Still I guess everyone has their own kind of flaws myself included.

"Don't tell me you would make me sing!" I didn't have much confidence in the role of a singer then again I'm not much of a musician at all. Demyx disagreed with that trying to build up my confidence.

 _"Nonsense all you need is the right kind of pitch. Let's try it out real quick so you can sing some lyrics while I play music. You can sing Demyx the great, Demyx the bold, Demyx take hold of his load!"_ Shaking my head I flat-out refused to sing something that egotistic. So the mission at last was over and we went back to _The World That Never Was_.

 _\- Auxaq's Journal: Demyx Mission -_

I don't know how I should start this entry. Between getting into trouble, visiting a new world, and having a somewhat annoying partner it was not a completely bad day. Still that list Santa was talking about was bothering me greatly. If the names on that list were good people then I'm not a good person. There was also the matter of my past self being on the list. It seemed like a contradiction my somebody could be good while my nobody was not it didn't make any sense. My mind remembered that usually keyblade wielders were agents of good throughout the different worlds. They would usually help solve several kinds of problems and protect the somebodies of the light or that's what the library books about them say. Could I have been like that before all of this? Perhaps it's one more reason I need to regain my past. As for Demyx something he said concerned me, and it was at that moment I began to wonder what's happening to us all.

 _"Why do you want to know? Do you believe Santa considers us bad people for some list he made up. Santa is just another somebody judging others, and in the end he's just an old fool who can't truly understand the **darkness**."_

It was not just the way he said that it was also what it could have meant. Do all nobodies just use the powers of darkness? Then again if that were the case we would not have to use our cloaks through the portals of darkness. Still the fact his whole persona seemed to have changed like that was rather unsettling. It also made me remember that dream I had perhaps it was more than just a nightmare. My thoughts were becoming so chaotic with new names, faces, and voices going around in my mind. For now I would have to leave my thoughts in this book hopefully I can figure them out as the pages become filled with information. As for now another night in my life as a nobody comes to an end...

* * *

[ Sorry this part took a while. I've been trying out a new way to check most of my grammar issues, and it seems to be working pretty good for me. Hope you enjoyed this part readers. ]


	14. Act 13: Thirteenth Discretion

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 13: Thirteenth Discretion**

" _The fun is in not knowing, isn't it? What is the point of betting on something when you already know the outcome?_ "

* * *

 **-** **Day 13: Deeds to Be Done - Aqua  
**

 **The World That Never Was: Grey Area**

As I was looking out at the castle area awaiting my newest mission I began to think about my time here in this place. The assignments and goals I want to complete, and the people who I would be working with to make those goals. So many new faces and places that I know about along with the information I've gained from those experiences. Each day I've become stronger than I was since I first arrived here. It was not easy of course I've been through a lot in my time as a nobody. My mind began to wonder how much longer it would take to gain back what was mine. It seemed like it would take a long time, but such a thing like time means nothing to me now.

I only noticed two members in the room now Zexion and someone I've yet to meet. Looking at them it seemed to be playing in a game. The cards seemed to have different kinds of logos on them, but they all had the logo of the organization on the back. It seemed like the game was going in the favor of the man with the blonde hair as Zexion didn't seem like he was winning the game.

 _"If I didn't know any better I would say you were cheating Luxord."  
_

 _"Hardly Zexion. The cards are even in this game it's the player that determines if they will be the key to victory."_

Despite not knowing the rules of the game I could tell Luxord was close to winning this round. His calm expression compared to Zexion told the story for me. Soon enough the last cards were placed out and it seemed Zexion was the loser. He simply stormed off curing Luxord's luck stating he must cheating at this game. Luxord simply began picking up the cards tossed around during Zexion's fit of anger. As I noticed how many cards there were on the ground I decided to help him. Luxord actually looked surprised to see me here, and he did not expect me to help him out with the clean up.

 _"I certainly didn't bet on meeting our personal wild card today. Fortune is granting me a reward."_ He said talking about me, but I didn't understand the wild card remark. As I looked at the different pictures some had the image of a clock with the hand symbols being the emblem of the organization. Other cards actually had the images of some of the other members like Larxene and Marluxia. Luxord must have noticed my curious eyes gazing at the cards so gave an explanation.

 _"It's the cards for my Fair Game. Sadly most of the members tend to lose when challenge me. Perhaps I need to find a new hobby soon."_ He said taking the cards I helped gather up for him. The cards moved around his deck being rearranged. Considering how people usually don't like to lose that didn't seem like a bad idea. Surprisingly I didn't understand how members could actually be upset about losing even if they were just pretending to have that emotion. Still the fact nobodies can act must mean we were closer to regaining our feelings.

"Sorry I should have introduced myself first I'm Auq-Auxaq." I said hoping he didn't notice that slip of the tongue. He nodded and shook my gloved hand in return.

 _"Yes I believe I've heard about you from the other members. Still I'm pleased about your manners XV. They can decide how well you do in the organization."_ So far Luxord seemed like a gentlemen so his comment about my manners made sense. Then again he could just be trying to test me to see if I would make a mistake. For now I would trust him, and if wait if he has another motive or reason for being friendly with me. As I sat down to continue our conversation Luxord reshuffled his deck of cards. He seemed like playing a game of his own now as he pulled out another clock card. _  
_

 _"Time is such a valuable thing for a somebody it determines how long their day was, their remaining years in the world, and if they need to do anything important. For a nobody of course time is practically worthless since we can never age or change in appearance."_ Yes his comment were correct in this regard. Despite the amount of days that passed I could not really feel like anything was different or changed. It seemed like being a nobody also meant you could no longer really enjoy things like birthdays or anniversaries. So many things I used to take for granted, but it was just all the more reason to regain my heart.

"Did you enjoy these kinds of game when you had a heart?" My question seemed to have caused Luxord to think for a while. As he tossed out another card he must have considered his answer. _  
_

 _"That depends on how you consider these kinds of games. The last think I remember before all of this was losing a bet. Funny enough it would have cost me a lot of value to back up my dept so in a way I did lose everything."_

I didn't think he would put things in that way. Considering his talent at cards I would have guessed he must have done this as a profession. Still I didn't know so I decided to stay quiet as he continued speaking to me.

" _I won't go into details, but to make a long story short I was swimming with the sharks. The deep waters for a gambler like myself and I ended up going under the water."_

His statement certainly sounded interesting to me. I was even more curious about what could have happened to him in the past. That said I knew it was best not to push further so I would not come off rude to him. With a nod I turned over a card that now was face down to show the image of the Superior. Luxord grew a smirk on his lips at the sight of this.

 _"Ahh I wondered where that card would be in this deck. Out of all of my cards this one is the one I must protect the most. In a way it's a sign of my loyalty to the man who will give us back what was lost."_

"I hope so the other members might not want their hearts back like I do however I won't give up to reclaim my past." My voice was full of determination along with my eyes giving a look of confidence. I did not plan on giving up on this dream no matter how long it takes. Not just for my own desires, but so people like Luxord can return to their normal lives before all of this.  
 _  
_

 _"Well now it seems you could be a valuable piece on this board then Auxaq."_ His calm voice spoke out as it seemed Saix indeed was looking for me. His usual lack of emotion on his face didn't phase me anymore as it seemed like he had another mission lined up for me.

 _"So you're here then Number XV. Since the Organization will soon split apart our forces you should take care of your remaining mission. It's fortune you're here as well Luxord since you will be joining her on this goal. There are rumors of a certain person who's been stirring up the heartless lately. The person named Pete also appears to be a follower of that witch Maleficent. You two must head to Traverse Town to learn about this man's possible activity."_

Maleficent? That person was a witch? Holding my head I could hear the voice of someone now echoing through my head.

" _A source of power... A key that opens the hearts of men, of entire worlds...and allows one to get anything and everything. Such a power I find most fascinating._ "

Seeing the both of them look at me I just shook my head before nodding my head trying to assure them it was nothing unusual. Then again they might already know I've had odd dreams or thoughts lately.

 _"This Pete fellow does not seem that much of a concern besides that witch is dead so I don't see why Pete could be a problem."_

 _"It seems he's gained the power to influence the heartless. He might be looking for a way to revive Maleficent, and it's become clear she along with the others that worked with her might see us as a threat. We can't afford making any more enemies than we already have so it's important to remove this person as soon as possible."_

I was about to suggest he can say thank you for doing all that for him, but like usual he left the room as quickly as he entered. I swear all Saix does is boss us around like he was in charge that's the Superior's duty not his, but that's rude of me to say when in the end getting the mission done is what matters the most. With a sigh I rose up from the chair knowing I would not be able to relax until this job was over. Looking over at my partner for the day perhaps it can't be all that bad.

 _ **Traverse Town: First District**_

As I passed through the dark pathway to our destination I asked Luxord if he was scared the first time he came through this place. He actually confirmed he was afraid about passing through without his black cloak. He's heard stories about people ending up in this place and they were lost to the darkness. Apparently most of the members do not explore this place very long for that same reason. A few dusks that stayed in this place for too long become so degraded they could be useful to the organization anymore. The idea of losing your mind becoming a truly empty shell. That is a horrifying prospect that even some members fear more than completely being erased from existence.

"Luxord have you ever consider what will you do when you regain your heart?" I asked him as we came to the portal to Traverse Town. I didn't plan to await the grim fate of lingering here for too long, but this was something I wanted to know. Considering how he ended up losing his I wondered his life after all of this organization business. He put his hand to his chin thinking of his answer before opening his blue eyes.

 _"To be honest I would still bet away my life dear Auxaq. Somebodies don't last forever and since time has dealt its hand why not enjoy life while you're a player. Then again it was my lack of caution that could have led me here to begin with, but I don't regret my decisions. I don't know how you ended up here or your past however you should not hold that against yourself. Right now you are a worth member of Organization XIII, and that is all that matters now."_

Accepting his reply the dark atmosphere suddenly was filled with bright lights all around us. As we came through I noticed the unique kinds of building surrounding our place. There were also several people walking past us not concerned about where we just came from. I began to wonder who could know anything about this Pete person, but then again we don't know what he even looks like besides some minor details.

 _"The best place to begin gathering information would be the pub Number XV. Considering the looks of this place we are bound to find one soon enough."_ I imagine he was just interested in the drinks they would offer at this pub he called it. Taking the initiative I asked one of the people wandering around near us. Some were actually scared just by the sight of our black cloaks so I removed my hood trying to ease the tension. Others simply thought we were just like the heartless and did not want to be near us as well. _  
_

"Ugh it's like they know I don't really have a heart why are people avoiding me?" I said with a fake sigh of disappointment. Usually this stuff goes smoother for me, but now I seemily was running into a brick wall. Deciding not to just give up I looked over three ducks with red, green, and blue colored shirts. Clasping my hands together I gave them an explanation about Pete hoping they would at least know something helpful.

 _"Pete? Sure I know about him but why do you want to know?"_

 _"Louie that girl she looks like her doesn't she?"_

 _"That might not be right Huey that other girl didn't wear something like that!"_

 _"Besides Dewey she would not be here now. She would be hanging around that Terra guy or Ven instead of being here."_

They also knew about me? That's not right I don't remember these guys from the images in my head. Before I could press the issue Luxord interrupted our conversation.

 _"Excuse me fine err animals, but can you point us to the direction your pub or I guess you would call it a bar."_ What is he doing? I finally meet people who could explain about my past or help us find this Pete character, and you're trying to get drunk instead! The ducks quickly answered his question pointing out a tavern in the Second District. Apparently the trio remembered they had to return to their shop and quickly left, and with them went my questions about how they knew Terra and Ventus. Planting my hand on my face I was so angry with Luxord now. He also seemed to have went to look for the tavern he would be told about forcing me to follow him.

"Why do these missions end up getting complicated?" I asked as I seemed to have entered a new section of Traverse Town. I saw some kids run by with different bags in their hands. Looking at their happy faces part of me wondered if my childhood was like that. Hanging out with friends and not having to worry about life's challenges. Shaking my head I looked around at the different stores in this place. Some of them had very beautiful dresses in their windows for everyone to see. There also seemed to be a couple giggling and enjoying being with each other. My hand went over my heart feeling envy about their happiness. I could not deny I wanted these things back, but would it cost these people their own hearts? I began to ponder this fact knowing losing yourself was a horrifying experience. Before I could continue this thought I noticed someone was carrying a huge bag of things and suddenly I found myself on the ground. This guy actually knocked me over!

 _"Gotta hurry everyone will be looking for me soon!"_ The jerk in question had a huge bag and he seemed to actually be an animal. He turned his head clearly seeing me, and he actually began to run away from me. Growling I opened a portal of darkness to get in front of him. This person was not expecting to see me walk in front of him as I was not happy with him.  
 _  
_

"So you're just going to hit and run? Like I would let you get away with that!" I yelled pulling out my weapon ready to teach this guy an important lesson don't mess with me.

 _"Great just when I'm about to get what I need to find Maleficent here comes someone to ruin everything."  
_

That witch! So he's trying to look for her then but for what reason? As I began to ponder his intention this person tried to hit me with that bad of stuff so I moved out of the way and cut the bag open with my weapon. A large amount of different items and tools fell out of the bag. Suddenly he was on the ground trying to fix the bag and take all the stuff on the ground.

 _"Ahh! Look at this you just had to go and mess with the great Pete didn't you!"_ Hmm well that's what you get for messing with me in the first place. Wait did he say his name was Pete? As in the Pete I as supposed to be looking for with Luxord, but until he decided to ditch me for a tavern. Realizing he might run away I decided to stall him with some questions. Hopefully he would not get wise to what I was planning to do with him. _  
_

"That's a lot of things you have, and I doubt they all belong to you." Seeing the kinds of gears and paper gave me that impression. Besides the look on his face when I said this suggested he looked like a thief to me.

 _"So what if I did take this stuff? It's not like they will miss or need it like I do! Can't you see how much I have to do to find her."_ His tone was rather loud, and he did seem pretty sincere. Still he was just a common criminal for taking so many things. I doubt he would ever regret taking these items from the people he stole from. Pointing my weapon at him I would not let him get away from me.

"You will not be doing much of anything Pete. You're coming with me back to my world." I said in a low tone glaring at his eyes. He seemed to have gotten a better look at me, and he actually looked surprised when he saw my face in a better way. He began to open his mouth wide and seemed surprised at me.

 _"It's you! That brat from Disney Town you're here?"_ He also knew me from somewhere else? Now I had to capture this guy before he could run away. He seemed to be reading my mind since he tried to run away so I threw my weapon at him stopping him in his tracks. Running at him I had to think of a way to knock him out. His hands went up in the air as he seemed to be calling out to something in the air. _  
_

 _"Let's see you deal with this come down heartless!"_ As my eyes blinked I could see a few small shadows appear from the ground along with some flying soldiers. These guys might be hard to deal with on my own, but thankfully I'm not alone these days. Even without my partner I knew there were the lesser nobodies I could rely on for help. Growing a smile I snapped my finger drawing out a call to the realm of darkness. Out came a few nobodies mainly dusks however one of them looked just like Banon. _  
_

"Is that really you?" For a moment I had forgotten what the superior told me about his fate. He was gone now and this was just a duplicate nothing more. Looking at the copy I could see it was not the same as him which brought some pain to me, but it was just a fake feeling nothing more. Shaking my head I gave the order to attack the heartless surrounding me.

 _"We obey your command your highness."_ While they deal with the heartless I thought of a way to wrap up Pete. Taking the bag I decided to use this against him as he once more tried to run away from me. As he opened a portal of darkness I went through one of my own and confronted him as he was about to escape from here. He waved his hands up trying to get me to stop, but I threw the bag over him which was not easy with his movements. Holding on as tightly as possible I decided to question him about the information he knew about me.

"Disney Town how do you know about me being there Pete?" I hissed squeezing the bad hoping it would pressure him into talking. Surprisingly he didn't give up so easily, and I knew the battle between nobodies and heartless was going on in front of me. Deciding to up the ante saw one of the heartless not attacking me. On a whim I gave an order to come over here not expecting it to follow me. To my shock it actually took in my command and the little shadow was now looking at me. I could not understand why it was following my command, but I decided to take advantage of this development.

"Pete I'm giving you one more chance before I let this heartless go free on you!" I yelled removing part of the bag so he could see what I was talking about which scared him. I didn't really plan to let him suffer like I did however it made a good bluff. Unlike me he did have a heart to lose and never regain so Pete must be willing to answer me now.

 _"No wait I can't lose my heart now alright I'll talk! You were at Disney Town with Terra and Ventus. You three won that stupid award so I complained about it. Then that Queen Minnie banished me to the realm of darkness! How could they do that to me Captain Justice!"_ Frowning at this I did not know the name of this Queen Minnie, but Pete did indeed know about my past. Could he possibly know what happened with Terra and Ven? Pressing the question to him the follower of Maleficent didn't give me a real answer.

 _"Ehh so what if I did know about them? You want to go back to your goodie too shoes friends? That would be the last thing I would want before Maleficent's return."_ So he's gonna play hardball then...alright I guess I better show him fear. I began to push Pete towards the smaller heartless letting him see how my nobody comrades have outmatched his heartless. He was sweating up and down now showing he was even more scared, but still unwilling to comply. I didn't even realize how close I was putting him until I saw him begging me to let him free. My hand went loose and I moved him away from the monster bringing him to safety. Pete was unsure how to respond to my sudden action, and I didn't know how to reply as well.

"You're on notice Pete the Organization won't have you ruin their plans. I don't care what you might think about this Queen, but I just want my heart back so don't interfere!" I tried to reason with him instead of subjecting him to what I've become hoping he might see how serious I was about this. Instead he just saw another reason to mock me.

 _"Hahaha you call yourself a keyblade master! Please you're better off working for Maleficent. At least then your heartless self would be useful to someone instead of being a useless shell of a woman!"_ His laughing taunted me as he was pointing at my chest reminding me of my current state of being. I tried to stay composed despite of this hoping to just leave him be with that warning. Suddenly I felt a hand take hold of my arm as my eyes saw Pete was smirking at my growing anger.

 _"I was actually serious about that offer you know! Since you're no longer a warrior of the light you should consider working for the proper ruler of the dark. Those Org loses are nothing to what Maleficent has planned a whole world filled with heartless. You can be on the winner side for once in your life."_

Was he actually serious? My face was blank for a moment as I tried to comprehend what he just told me about his offer. What would possess me to actually consider that kind of deal? I just wanted to regain everyone's hearts that were stolen I had no desire of conquest like this Pete had in mind. There was also the fact it was because of those heartless I've ended up in this state. He had to be a fool to suggest I would want anything to do with him or the witch. With a hiss I just shook my head and tried to break free of his hold on me.

 _"Hold on a second what makes you think Maleficent can't give you that heart of yours? You would have a better benefit in serving the Mistress of Evil in the long run!"_ I highly doubted that would be the case. Shaking my head I opened a portal to leave here, but I decided to take a certain item from the pile of junk on the ground. Grabbing the dish object along with the other items in the ruined bag I decided to explain myself to this man.

"I'm not a being of darkness or evil's servant like you are no I'm just what's left of the girl called Aqua. Despite this I still have a form and body even without a heart. One day I will regain everything I've lost so you better hope I don't come after you and the witch then..." Walking into the darkness I let Pete get away with the message clear don't mess with Organization XIII. Even a simple-minded guy like Pete should understand this.

 **Traverse Town: Seventh Heaven**

Stepping out of the void I managed to find that tavern Luxord was likely in now. I could hear the sounds of joy and happiness just from outside of the building. Looking through the window I saw Luxord sitting next to someone, and they both looked like they were buying another round of drinks. They seemed to be having a good time well I better crash their party.

Stepping inside I could see all kinds of people cheering on something that was going on with Luxord and guy he seemed to be making friends with at the bar. Looking at their drinks it was likely they both were not in their clear state of mind.

 _"Ahh I'm loving this brew you've recommended to me Cid. Still I'm not sure if you want to take me on in that game you suggested."_ Cid must have gotten my partner drunk then again he was not much of a partner with me today. I wanted to burst in fuming, but I wanted to know what these two were doing so I decided to watch them thanking the superior for my uniform. Hiding under the hood I began to listen in on their conversation.

 _"I'd tell ya this business of mine it not easy! Having to build, build, and build can take a lot out of a man. Thankfully Tifa had the bright idea of making this place for guys like me."_

 _"I can only imagine what struggle you've been through. Going to this place with my mate for the day was one thing, but at least I got to meet a pal like you! Anyways I had to look for this guy named Peter no Penny no that's a girl name hmm do you happen to know?"_

"I think you're looking for Pete **LUXORD**!" I cut into their conversation giving my "ally" the best fake angry glare I could now. It was one thing he ditched me, but here is my partner not even bothering to help me out with our goal for the day. Just like Demyx except he didn't even care about helping me oh no I was not going through this all over again. Tapping my fingers on my arms I gave Luxord a moment to explain himself before dragging him back to The World That Never Was.

 _"Now hold on a minute dear I was actually learning about our allusive Pete from my new friend Cid. Apparently he's been stealing all sorts of items from the people here to find Maleficent. No one knows where he is however I do know his intentions so..."_ I threw the dish I took from that very Pete proving I had done the task without his help. Cid and Luxord's jaws were open wide as I was still pissed about this whole thing. At least now I could have a reason to get a drink.

 _"Oh bugger..."_

"Yeah met Pete, confronted Pete, and warned Pete so now I want a drink" I would have refused this kind of stuff, but right now I needed to relax myself from my current mood. With a nod Cid decided to give me a round on his top apparently he was happy I took care of Pete's thieving issue. I also explained that those stolen goods were outside waiting to be returned to their proper owners.

 _"I appreciate the help miss I've tried to fix up some new Gummi Ships and now that you got back everything that jerk stole I can return to work. Consider your drink a personal reward. So Luxord you still want to continue with our little game? That idea you have of winning against me! Hoo, that's rich!"_ I didn't understand what they were talking about until I saw a person setting up some bottles on a table. The man also had some rings in his hands. I didn't really get their game, but it sounded like they invested in it somehow which Luxord explained for me. _  
_

 _"Essentially Cid believes this man can't perform well at this game while I believe he will do just fine. So I bet some Munny on the man's performance a gentleman's bet if you will."_ I guess Luxord really does not like to keep money. It's one thing to be a gambler yet he's confident in a man he's never seen before playing a game he's never bet on before as well. Cid was going to clean up him easily then again he deserves it for just leaving me high and dry. The bartender provided me with my free root beer which confused me. Looking at Cid and Luxord's drinks they looked different from mine so when I asked they actually had real beer. Giving the bartender a false smile I poured the "gift" down my mouth hiding my increasing anger towards both men. I was not an idiot so if they continue to treat me like one...

 _"Prepare to cough up that mummy pal that boy can't hit the broad side of a barn!"_ Cid cheered on the man to do horribly at this while Luxord remained calm and drank some more. As the man began to throw I could see a few misses which seemed obvious however the rings began to actually land on the bottles. With a few more tosses some rings actually sunk down on the bottles which impressed me. Cid looked worried things were not going his way as Luxord was grinning from ear to ear.

 _"Damn it now you're gonna be dancin' in the streets with my bet munny aren't ya?"_ Cid yelled asking for another drink. When the game was completed all the rings it seemed like a few ended up on the floor with the rest going on the bottles. The person Cid and Luxord bet on didn't seem that happy with the results.

"Luxord I don't think you or Cid won this game. Why did you even bet on this if the result could end up like this?" I was trying to figure out his reasoning for this action. Looking at his face I expected disappointment yet he didn't seem unhappy rather he pleased about this. Cid also didn't get his reaction about this game.

 _"Number XV what would be the point of the bet if things went the way I expected them to go. Life is one giant gamble which anyone can win or lose. While the both of us might have lost a hand or two we both are still in the game, and even if we continue to receive a bad hand we shall simply deal with the cards dealt to us and press forward."_

"You didn't win this game Luxord. Despite the bet not going as I expected you still were not the winner."

 _"Quite true yet I did not really lose the game. A draw made this outcome interesting than your usual victor and lose results don't you think?"_

That was a strange comment coming from the Number X of our organization. It made some sense as well, but I'm not the kind of person to have that motto be my standards in life. With that I decided to enjoy myself after all the work I did for today. It seems like everywhere I go friends and enemies could be found in each world me and my partners visit. Knowing the time of the split was drawing near I would enjoy these "simple" days while they last. Eventually nothing will ever be the same again.

 **The World That Never Was: The Alley to Between** **\- Larxene & Marluxia** **  
**

The blonde didn't enjoy having to go out in the Dark City of the world of nobodies. Not only did the place look rather dreary there was the fact a bunch of wild heartless would spawn in this area. While nobodies had dominance over them some still desired their destruction which posed an issue well until Roxas came along. His efforts not only drew attention off them his keyblade helped provided the hearts needed to fill their moon. Soon it would grow and power until the artificial Kingdom Hearts was born. Naturally she wanted nothing to do with Xemnas' scheme along with the man she was looking to meet right now. It was not until recently did the Savage Nymph learned the possible origins of her "superior" from Marluxia.

"Come on Marluxia I made sure no one was following me! I'm not that much of a screw-up." Her sigh came after her response as she looked at her nails hidden under her black gloves. She didn't know why he wanted to meet outside of the castle besides to keep their conversation a secret. She was able to give the excuse to Saix about needing some fresh air. Even if he didn't believe her she knew he was nowhere in sight now. Her eyes did catch the pink hair of her soon to be king Number XI. He was holding a flower in his hand enjoying the scent despite the fact nobodies could not really enjoy such a smell.

 _"Good you're right on time my queen. I've felt now was the best time for our discussion. We might need to add some new allies into our **coup d'état.** Naturally we've discussed bringing in Axel however I felt we could use a new weapon in our hands. It was someone who was recently added, and better yet it's another keyblade user should Sora not fall under Namine's control." _The blonde looked shocked at this suggestion by her partner in crime. While Axel seemed like a good choice it was risky to even suggest bringing in one more conspirator. With a nod she awaited his choice which made him smirk. _ **  
**_

 _"I believe Auxaq's bloom will be the ace in our hole as Luxord would say..."_

* * *

 _[ Quite a wait for this part, but life came first for me. Anyways it seems like Aqua has warmed up to some of the members how will this affect her future? Stay turned and thanks for reading everyone! ]_


	15. Act 14: The Divine Rose

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 14: The Divine Rose  
**

"D _o my eyes deceive me? Does he really have the power to wield the Keyblade? He is nothing but a boy._ "

* * *

 **Destiny Islands: Mainland - Kairi**

I have to say Zidane is an interesting guy and I'm glad I was able to meet him in school. While I still wish it was under better circumstances we got along well enough. After getting home from school I began to tell my closest friend Selphie about him. She felt disappointed I had gotten into so much trouble however she was happy about me getting to meet someone new. She also wanted me to make new friends instead of having to always be around the people from the islands. I didn't understand why she felt like this at first, but eventually I understood what she meant. I had to grow as a person so only hanging out with people I know won't help me mature into an adult. I didn't want to grow up of course since I still felt like a child, but my body disagreed with me. Eventually I had to acknowledge this fact and knew Selphie was right I had to make new friends at this school.

There was also the matter of my work and classes which had not gone so well on the first day. During my next few days I was trying to stay on the good side of the teachers, but it seemed like Quistis would not change her mind about me. She does admire my friendly nature with other students telling me I was naive, but an adventurous girl. It was better than our first day meeting with each other so I did not cause any trouble during her lesson as thanks for the compliment. Zidane was also helpful when I got stuck on some portions of the class. He did seem like kind of pervish when he by "accident" got a look at my rear end. He didn't mean to do it, but I still felt like giving him a kick on his leg for it.

After a couple more days I was able to get to meet my friends during lunch again. I wanted to know how they were doing in their classes as well as if they met some new friends. Selphie had told me about this guy in her math class named Irvine, while Tidus spoke about Yuna, and Wakka was going on about Lulu.

 _"You guys have gotta meet Lulu, ya! She might be a loner in her looks, but I can tell she has a good heart inside her, man."_

 _"Wakka she's been called the Goth Queen of this school. I doubt you could appeal to her that well. Now Yuna one of the student council she could be someone for you. Actually now that I think about she might want someone like me instead."_

 _"Ugh you guys can think about the girls when we are not around. Besides compared to someone like...ahhh Irvine you would be lucky to even speak with another girl."_

I could only slump into the table we were all sitting at during this conversation. While I had someone I could speak about it was kind of embarrassing for me to even tell everyone about his name. As their all were looking at me I tried to evade the question they would ask me eventually.

"So how are you guys doing in class. Besides getting off on the wrong foot with Quistis I'm actually doing well in history and math, but science is really giving me a hard time. Perhaps if we can meet each other after school we can help each other with our homework." Despite changing the subject they began to ask about my "personal teacher" in detention. Sighing in defeat I knew they would never leave me alone until I said the name of my new friend.

"Alright no need to keep staring at me his name is Zidane. He's really a good guy, and he's been helping me with my work lately. I can't really given a real opinion on what I think about him yet..." I tried to hide a blush that grew on my cheeks planting my face on the table. Selphie tried to cheer me up as Tidus and Wakka got into another argument going on about those girls they met in class. Why was I beginning to feel like this around guys. Zidane manages to make me feel good and happy kind of like how Sora does perhaps that's the reason.

 _"Well since we're all talking about these guys won't don't we all meet each other! I could find a place where everyone can meet afterschool and-"_

"No way Selphie! We don't know each other enough to even suggest an idea like that. Besides I'm not going to have everyone just crowd around at my place. The folks would not be happy to see the mess everyone would make when it's done." I said hoping she would not seriously consider that idea. Sure I would love to meet these people and have more time with Zidaine, but that's not something I can want now. Then again it would let me see other students I was going to school with, and that's not a completely bad idea. I was unsure how to feel about this plan Selphie thought about for us.

 _"Well you do have a point perhaps we can do it later in the year! Hopefully I can become closer to Irvine. Then again he tends to hang out with Leon one of the substitute teachers here."_

"Wait did you say Leon Sora talked to me about him and other people who helped him." He along with Aerith, Yuiife, and Cid supported my friend out during his journey. The fact he was currently working in this school was surprising. I wonder if he might know more about Sora. Pushing this issue I asked my girlfriend where he might be right now. He seems to go to the gym often with Leon. Apparently he's the best marksmen in the school having some awards under his belt. After school was over for more I went into the gym. Looking around the empty place I began to wonder where he could be now. My eyes turned to the different balls on the floor of the room. There were dodgeballs along with basketballs likely for the sport teams. I didn't take part in it rather I ended up in the track group of the school. Compared to running around often I wondered how students did in this sport.

 _"So you found any signs of that Sora kid so far? Man it seems like he's disappeared from the universe."_ I heard a voice echo through the gym. Finding the room where the voices were coming from I moved behind a door to remain unseen as I heard more of this conversation.

 _"It's likely he's searching for Riku and the King. I'm certain we will only see him again when he can find his friends Irvine."_ Leon or Squall was looking over some papers on the table with Irvine looking on with his hat on. _  
_

 _"I've visited Hollow Bastion with the others and we've decided on something. In order to settle down we've started the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. We can't go back to the world we once knew, but perhaps with the new Hollow Bastion it might become a decent place to live for the rest of our lives."_

Hollow Bastion it's where I woke up, learned about my destiny as a Princess and keyblade wielder, and that man Ansem...

 _"Well that sounds like an interesting project Leon, but I just hope that witch or that follower she has won't ruin it."_

 _"We'll keep an eye out for anything, but speaking about her I've been thinking about the name of the place. I don't think the name Hollow Bastion should stay with the place anymore. So what do you think about this name Radiant Garden?"_

Radiant Garden? That's the name of my home? How could they know about that place unless it could just be a coincidence. I think I should visit this place when I get the chance when I'm not at school. Shaking my head I continued to listen to their conversation.

 _"So how about Kairi? You know she's a keyblade wielder like Sora before her and she's a princess as well. Do you think you should train her since she has no one who can teach her about the role of a keyblade user."  
_

 _"That's up to her, and besides she seems to only want a normal life even if she will have to learn sooner or later. With less heartless activity now would be the best time to master her skills. Still I don't know if she will end up like Sora or perhaps become something else after her training is complete."_

Wait something else is he implying I might turn into a warrior? I mean I would love to have the strength to protect the innocent, but I could match up to the skills of someone like Aqua. From what I saw of her she was on a different level of skill than I am now. It could be everyone expects me being a normal school student unlike Sora. While I could never be so brave like he is or strong I didn't want to just be "normal" anymore. For now I will just need to focus on fighting the darkness even if I would do it on my own.

 _"There you are Kairi!"_ Nearly dying on the gym floor I saw Zidaine waving his hand at me. My face had grown whiter than usual as I began to get a panic tone in my voice. Why is he now here speaking to me like this? I can't let Squall and Leon know I'm here listening to them. Moving my eyes around I quickly had a clever plan to get away from this place while not freaking out Zidaine it was a perfect scheme.

"Let's go and eat somewhere!" I said rather suddenly grasping his hand and quickly tried to move out of the gym as fast as I could. Zidaine did not seem to understand my rushed state, but I'm sure he won't mind the sudden date with me even if it was just a way to get out of the room. Then again we could speak with each other more and learn more about one another so that would be fun. Deciding to hang out at some food place we both out to a restaurant. He actually treated me to a good meal and he seemed to be enjoying my company. So now as I write all of this in my journal I wonder if me and Zidaine will become closer in the future. There was also the fact of me caring about him and perhaps he shares that feeling about me.

"Oh Sora I wish you could meet him heck I wish you were just here period." I can't let his absence bring me however I will press forward. Meeting new people like that class monkey will brighten the hole in my heart where Sora was before all of this. As a last note I've decided to begin my training with the keyblade. Of course I will need someone to help me out, and the fact I still have to go to school really hurts my options. It seems like I will need to visit Squall or Leon after all. In order to defend myself from the darkness I must rely on others like before...

 **Beast's Castle: Entrance Hall - Aqua**

 **\- Day 17: Missions -**

So another day brings another mission for myself in this organization. Saix or as Demyx calls him the Moon Robot wanted me to visit this world to find what could be the signs of a new form of heartless. Apparently this kind of heartless was very unique to others because this creature still had a heart. That fact was rather shocking since well heartless feast on those with a heart. This job would need me to work with Xaldin "The Whirlwind Lancer" of our group. He didn't seem like much of a friendly guy from what Luxord told me still he's part of the organization so I have to work beside him.

 _"Are you just going to stand there and ponder at the castle XV?"_ Well guess he's going to fall on the side of very annoying to partner with oh that's just wonderful. Turning to face the black-haired man he funny enough was looking at the style of this castle which looked rather appealing to myself. It didn't have the otherworldly nature of my new home, and something about it felt more welcoming to others in the many kinds of worlds. Walking next to the Number III of XIII my concern about this mission was not made clear to him. I didn't know where this heartless could be not to mention the fact I didn't think I would have much luck of running into the target like in Traverse Town.

"Not much we can really do right now. We don't know where this heartless could be plus the fact the locals here might not help us. I would love to hear a good suggestion for a plan to deal with this mission Xaldin." I knew he was one of the founders of this group which made him an elder for me to respect which I did to a degree. Other elder members like Marluxia and Zexion didn't leave a good first impression with me so I had a grain of salt over my shoulder today with this man.

 _"You call yourself a member of Organization XIII? You still have a lot to learn sorceress."_ With his snarky tone he snapped his fingers summoning two dragon-looking nobodies to his side. They also had lancers in their arms which made them very different from the lower Dusks that were more common in our group. I know about different lesser nobodies being stronger than others and of course my brand of nobody thanks to the sacrifice of Banon.

 _"You know what to do seek out the creature of darkness. I will explore the castle with my partner to seek out the ruler if they decide to interfere with the mission now go!"_ Compared to my friendly nature he was more cold and unfeeling about his allies. I know since we are nobodies we can't really care about things, but I really did want to pretend I could care which is why the loss of my first nobody is still affecting me even today. Deciding not to go into an argument now I walked with Xaldin into a new room of this castle. As we both walked through the hallway I looked at the different paintings on the walls seeing the people drawn into the pictures. _  
_

"Hmm I wonder how wealth the people living here could be they have so much from what I've seen." I spoke about the architecture surrounding us both as we continued on our way. My eyes also noticed the unique carpet we had walked on which also looked rather fancy.

 _"What makes you think they bought it? They could own servants that do such works or brings them into the castle. It does not really matter though all they money they have means nothing compared to the hearts they have in them."_ Xaldin was correct munny was nothing compared to the wealth of a beating heart. The things I would do to regain that priceless object were nearly endless. Finally we had come to a door which I decided to open for Xaldin revealing a very fancy room. Suddenly we could hear an argument taking place with...furniture? _  
_

 _"Whatever shall we do? That man has come back for Belle and he's turned into a monstre!"_

 _"We have to do something Lumiere! We can't have Belle remain a prisoner in the Dungeon."_

 _"That's not much we can really do Cogworth. The Prince said to stay out of his way, but I fear for his safety along with princess."  
_

Even with the many strange people I've seen during my trips this was a bizarre sight to see. A talking lantern, clock, pot, and teacup were in a discussion unaware we had come into the room. Xaldin didn't look impressed but I was happy to listen since they were likely talking about this heartless we needed to find in this place. Why not let them give away more details so we can take care of this assignment.

 _"I can't believe Gaston would come back like this. Sure he did seem obsessed with Belle, but I never thought things would turn out like this we are in a dire situation."_

 _"What's going to happen to us?"_

 _"We'll be okay Chip the prince will take care of this don't worry."_

 _"Ahh the prince is quite brave after all_ _Mademoiselle! We can put our faith in him and..._ Que qui êtes-vous?

 _"What are you talking about Lumi-ahh more intruders what are we going to do!"_

"Hey relax we're not going to hurt anyone here. Here's the thing we came here to look for a heartless that might be related to this Gaston you've spoken about so if you can tell us where he is we can help you out and leave the castle." I said holding my hands up to calm the tension in the room. I didn't want them to believe we would pose a problem depending on Xaldin helping me out with these helpers of this castle.

 _"Amusing you're treating the furniture like it deserves more respect than you."_ Trying not to roll my eyes I simply introduced myself to the umm figures in the room. Apparently they were actually cursed into their current state, and like the prince they can't go back to being normal. More people losing what made them human such a cruel thing to live with, and I know this pain very well. I have to help them out even if all we can do is help remove this heartless threat from their home.

 _"You see Gaston was also looking to win over the princess, but she never did return his advances. We believe he had left her alone, but yesterday something happened to him. Now he's trying to hunt her down and take her heart completely!"_ The clock servant looked worried about Belle's situation and the way he say that must mean he wants to consume her heart. That same fate I had suffered it won't happen to her as well!

 _"We believe the monster is trying to seek out the Beast since he's the only thing that stands in his way. The prince is likely in his room in the West Wing area."_

 _"Alright then you can count on us Gaston won't hurt anyone tonight!"_

 _"Not really we are heading back to our own castle so let's go Auxaq."_ Xaldin actually just blurted this out towards the people I was trying to calm down. Looking back at his face he seemed to have a serious look about this statement which scared the servants. Pulling him back away from that I wanted to understand what reason he would possibly suggest retreating from this situation.

 _"It's simple our mission was to find this heartless we did not get an order to destroy it. Besides this heartless sounds like a problem I'm not about to get involved with Auxaq."_

 _"Don't you think it would be wise to deal with this issue now before it turns into a problem later as you said yourself Xaldin? Besides just because we don't have hearts does not mean we can't protect somebodies from losing theirs!"_ I argued looking right into his face refusing to let this argument go in his favor.

 _"They don't care about us if anything they would be glad to see us fade into nothingness. If you want to lose what you have left for people who won't even remember you be my guest."_ Just like with Saix he disappeared into a portal of darkness without a single goodbye. Gritting my teeth I knew I could not leave them to a nasty fate so protecting them became a mission for myself. Even without Xaldin I will not let them be harmed by this Gaston not tonight. So I explained my battle plan to the servants of this place. They just needed to lock the door and stay out of the way so they would not get hurt. I would find the beast and help him deal with this heartless. He might be even more troublesome than my "partner" but he should understand the concept of strength in numbers.

Wondering through the halls I had summoned two Oracle nobodies to help me for when Gaston shows up. While I might not have a heart he can snack on he might still consider me as a threat. There was also the fact while heartless seem to want to work with our organization other versions simply refuse to seek reason. They destruction was nesseary otherwise a heart would be lost. While I hate the fact my shell is hollow I still have my sanity and intelligence.

"Hello is anyone here?" Opening the door to Beast's room I could not see anyone was around here. Stepping into the empty room I saw a rose being held in a container. The way it shined in the light of the moon looked heavenly to gaze it. It seemed like it was still blooming despite being removed from the ground. As I got closer I began to wonder who this rose belonged since it didn't seem like the servants would need something like this. Reaching out my hand I was inches from touching the orb when a loud voice echoed through the room.

 _ **"GET OUT!"**_

A huge claw went into my direction as there was a hulking figure trying to grab my neck. The beast seemed pretty pissed off now and I'm guessing this guy might be that heartless. Then again he did just say some words which no heartless can do, and there was the fact it didn't look like the usual brand of those monsters. Holding out my hands I was trying to keep my lesser nobodies from attacking him. There was no need to make things worse considering he might be that prince they were talking about since he could be cursed like they were.

"Okay calm down. I am not going to hurt you I just thought no one was here, and I didn't mean to touch that rose." I said in a slow way hoping he would not get more angry than he was already.

 _"I don't care just leave this place!"_ Great he's still ready to fight I need to make him relax or focus on not trying to hurt me. Deciding to press the issue at hand I explained my purpose in being here.

"Alright I think you might know why I'm here. This guy called Gaston has been causing trouble here I'm looking for him as well."

 _"Gaston? He's back, but I thought he was gone...tell me what do you know about this!_ " He suddenly took hold of my neck putting a tight squeeze. My nobodies looked ready to attack him, but I was actually waving them off not easy when your throat is being held by this beast. As my eyes began to weaken I tried to tell him what I knew just to escape from this hold.

"Your servants told me about him. You...you're that prince right? I'm he-re to help you and Belle now...let me go damn it!" This beast was taking my words to heart before finally letting me out of his grip. Even with a lack of emotion having my throat being held like this was rather painful. As I began to catch my breath my next words to him would have to be carefully thought out.

"Look I know you don't trust me, but we don't have much time. I didn't mean to touch your rose so please help me find this guy before he goes after Belle." As I pleased with him the beast turned around looking back at they very rose. I didn't know what was so important about it, but from the way he treated it the object could be divine to him. He turned around then to look at my face seemingly wondering if I could be telling him the truth.

 _"AHHHH!"_

 _"Belle? **BELLE**!" _ We are out of time after all. Beast must have known where Belle was since he quickly rushed past me almost knocking me over. Calling out to my allies I quickly followed after him trusting the prince to lead me to his princess. While running I noticed how fast he was moving which made it very difficult for me to follow behind him. He looked in my direction and gave a snarl of anger. _  
_

 _"Leave me alone this is none of your business!"_

"Actually it is my business! Just let me help you out and I will leave here in peace."

 _"You don't understand this person does not concern you it's between me and him!"_

"It does not matter why you're involved with this guy. The fact is he's causing trouble and I'm going to help you stop it that's just the way I do things."

He didn't respond either because he went back to locating Belle or perhaps he was giving my words some thought. We could hear the screams and panic of a woman louder now as the beast moved down some steps and I was still following him closely. Finally we had gotten to the source of the panic which involved Belle hiding in a corner with a man with a shadow covering most of his body. I didn't understand what was going on, but thankfully she didn't seem to be harmed so far.

 _"S-tay away Gaston!"_

 _"Belle don't you remember me? It's Gaston the one and **only** Gaston! I told you there was only one man in this world for you, and you're looking at him."_

The darkness and shadows grew stronger around Gaston and I noticed his eyes were beginning to flicker yellow. It seems like he's not a complete heartless yet, but he was not that far from losing his humanity now. The beast growled and yelled at Gaston likely trying to scare off the man.

 _"That's enough leave us alone **now**!"_

 _"Oh right it's you that miserable **beast** who took away MY WOMAN! Funny how I'm becoming more like a beast these days perhaps I will be the one whom she loves no **she will love me**!" _ He suddenly began to shake violently as the shadows completely consumed the man. Where Gaston was now resided a giant heartless instead. It also had similar clothing to him, but there was now a weird mask with horns on it with the symbol of the heartless. His yellow eyes replaced his blue color and his mouth had sharper teeth. The creature did not have legs and it's arms were huge now with a sword in one of its hands. _  
_

I knew this monster was stronger than the average heartless yet the beast didn't care and charged at the monster. Despite his bravery he got knocked into the wall by the back of this monster's sword. I knew fighting this thing would be pointless without a keyblade so my duty was to get Belle to safety. Using my Oracles as a distraction I went over to Belle who was shaking in fear. I knew she couldn't able to understand what I was saying so my hands told hold of her shoulders.

"Belle we have to get you out of here this heartless might try to hurt you. Don't worry about the beast he might be stubborn, but from what I've seen his heart is strong."

 _"No Gaston came after me this should not have to concern him..."_

"He chooses to fight him for you and now the best thing you can do is stay out of danger. Go and find the servants they need to know about this as well. Don't worry I will be here to help him out with this fight." I replied with a smile despite my lack of emotions. She looked grateful and run out of the room leaving me along with this problem. My nobodies were having a difficult as the heartless continued to swing around breaking a lot of things in this room. The beast continued trying to harm this former man, but his attempts didn't leave a scratch on him. The oracles began to heal up the beast while I decided to distract the monster with my attacks. The fans were easily knocked back with his sword and I was nearly sliced up by it.

 _"Why are you here this is my fight now leave!"_ Beast even while getting knocked around by this heartless was more concerned about my efforts to help him out in this battle. While dodging more of the monster's swings I knew he was demanding me to leave here but I'm not going to run away like some coward. This emotion I could not feel which was bravery a trait somebodies love to show off to others.

"Trust me Beast you can't stop this thing on your own not without..."

 _"A keyblade perhaps?"_ My eyes widened to see a black cloaked figured appear and strike at the heartless. In one gloved hand lie the keyblade weapon designed to harm a heartless. Turning around I saw another figure looking on as the warrior likely was Roxas which made sense. While nobodies can defend themselves against these monsters only a keyblade user free the heart swallowed up in the darkness. _  
_

 _"As you can see you still have a lot to learn about being a nobody Auxaq."_ Suddenly some lances appear next to my partner as he joined Roxas in the battle with the former Gaston. Beast looked confused at this sight not expecting so many people to help him out with this. I was now focused on keeping the beast from getting involved any further with this fight to keep him from losing his own heart. The tide quickly turned as Roxas proved to be the element which would put an end to this situation. While the heartless tried to finish off Roxas Xaldin's lancers kept him from hurting him as the keyblade made one slash at the chest going through it. The monster roared in pain as Gaston's face could be seen writing in pain.

 _"Belle...you don't love me after all."_ With the last words said the heart drifted away as the darkness faded into the air. With a smile I did not believe how easily Roxas could take care of the monster, but I remembered he did have some help in this battle. If Xaldin didn't help the battle would have been more difficult for our keyblade wielder. Something about this moment reminded me of my previous memories that were coming back more and more lately. Seeing Roxas look at me reminded me a lot of this Ventus I continued to see often. Shaking my head I gave Roxas a smile at his help in completing this mission. _  
_

 _"As you can see I managed to secure the tool needed to put an end to that nuisance. Such a pathetic thing to lose one's self over the love of a woman. I must say however the fact you were capable to using a tool of your own is excellent progress. Manipulating the beast to your whims is rather impressive XV."_

 _"I was not manipulating him we simply had a common problem to deal with so I helped him out. Besides now his Belle and our mission is complete a win-win if you ask me Xaldin."_ He simply gave a chuckle and waved his hand at me. Looking back at Roxas I could see he wanted to know what was going on here. Even with that blank look I could tell he was curious about my day. When I told him about the people here and the castle he seemed interested in exploring this place, but Xaldin told him they had to report back to the castle. Sighing in defeat I knew the elder member was correct since Saix would get impatient with three members out of our homeworld.

 _"Just a minute miss."_ Looking back I could see Belle returned with the other servants giving us thanks for our help. Belle in particular walked up to me and gave me a rose that looked kind of similar to the rose in the beast's room. He looked very worried when I took hold of the rose, but Belle calmed him down explaining what this gift was for me.

 _"Don't worry this is just a rose I had growing outside. I felt like you should have it for everything you did for us today. Gaston was someone I had a long history with, but it seems like he's gone for good now. Still if he was willing to hurt any of us then perhaps it's better he can no longer bring others suffering. For this I'm grateful for your help along with your other friends. You're all welcome to come back and visit anytime you wish."_ I didn't know what to say at this comment. She was giving me such praise for our work which managed to warm my hollow body. To have fruits of my labor was very shocking so I gave a smile and thanked her in return. The beast also seemed grateful for our help in dealing with that heartless. Finally our mission was complete and we began our trip back home as I looked at the rose given to me by that woman.

 _"Funny a princess of heart giving a gift to a heartless woman like yourself."_ Xaldin was still finding ways to get under my skin even after coming to my aid so I decided to face him while we had been in the pathway to other worlds.

"What the hell is your problem? We managed to complete the mission and she looked sincere with her comments. We managed to do something good so why do you feel like we are not...good people?"

 _"Simple Auxaq that rose in your hand will simply wilt and die with enough time. Somebodies go on about their lives being so short while not understanding the beauty of their hearts. Unlike that rose you can't ever age or wilt in the ticks of time now. Becoming immortal has its benefits since it allows us to see how easy beings with a heart controlled so easily. The beast with such power and strength was following your commands and words like he was your puppet. To take hold of such anger and use it for your benefits it the real talent of a true nobody. You're growing each day, and yet you still cling to those useless ideals of yours."_

I was so angry at this forgetting my venom was not real to begin with so I had to let it go. Besides we can't stay in this realm for a long period, but I would let my thoughts known in my journal tonight. Xaldin quickly was proving to be someone I can't stand being around him while Roxas was proving the opposite. Realizing this gift could be used to further my relationship with him I decided to give him my rose. _  
_

 _"You can't give me this Belle gave this to you as a gift."_

"Exactly so now I'm giving it to you as a gift. Besides if we go back there I can just look at the roses there one in particular looked rather divine." With a day's work done I could rest easy with another night in my hollow existence starting. The words Xaldin told me would stick in my head was I really a nobody or could I still be pretending there was a heart in my chest...

* * *

 _[ Another part now complete. I know some of this could seem like filler, but I'm trying to flesh out as much of the organization as I can before the split which is coming very soon. Also notice how Aqua is wonder who she is despite being in the organization so stay turned and thanks for reading. ]_


	16. Act 15: Sacred Moon

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 15** _:_ **Sacred Moon**

 _"You and that Keyblade are invaluable to the Organization. With your job, however, comes risk. Each mission will pit you against more and more Heartless."_

* * *

 **The Castle That Never Was: Hall of Empty Melodies (** _Aqua **)**_

 **\- Day 19 Days Gone Bye -**

The empty rooms of this castle used to give me concern when I would walk to my destination. I would act out the emotion of fear waiting for another heartless to come out and finish me off. I would try and make sure there were others around, but that was during the first days. I felt vulnerable and weak as I started out my new role as a member of this organization. Everyone considered me the weakest link in this group of hollow bodies. With the time now passing by they moved their concerns on Roxas and Xion. Our keyblade user since I could not hold that destiny in my hands. The boy who seemed to have a major resemblance to Ventus. I could not figure out why I had this connection with him, but perhaps the upcoming days will change this. Xion however was a completely different enigma to me.

 _"Show your strength newcomer don't falter yet!"_ Apparently Axel wanted me to witness some training Xion had to go under today with our Taciturn Stalwart. Naturally Xion was having a tough time having to use her magic in battle. One thing I recently learned is each member not only has their own weapon and title every nobody also has their own attributes. The Superior controls Nothingness itself while others like Larxene, Axel, Demyx, Vexen, and Xaldin control different brands of the elements. Mine was actually **Lore** which seems to allow me to learn new powers along with activating unique abilities into battle. Others found it rather fitting my rank had been the Sapphire Sorceress. It also explains the blue veins that had been on my body since I discovered it back in the past days.

 _"Show your stuff Xion!"_ Axel cheered out to the new member as I didn't see her reaction under her hood. She was actually wearing it during a training battle despite the fact it would make it hard to see...I don't get that. Xion placed up her hands trying to use some magic as Leaxus had his axe weapon up to defend himself from the attack. He didn't have to worry as she could not produce any form of attack. The 5th didn't give the 14th any rest as he continued to go after her with his huge weapon. She knew he was too strong to take down in a physical bout so she continued trying to gather magic.

 _"About time you showed up Auxaq didn't you get my information memorized?"_

"Well geez you only said the both of you would be in the empty room it's not like this castle has many of those. I had to ask Marluxia where this training would take place."

 _"Oh I guess I should have mentioned the roof of this place showing off the sky. Well it's not like you missed a lot with these two."_

Yes looking up I could see the moon that was small yet easy to see with the light. The orb in the sky actually had grown into the shape of the heart. The tool which shall grant every member what they dream about will soon grow big enough to complete that wish. Until they we would have to endure our lives in this state of the in-between. My thoughts got interrupted by a scream of pain as Xion had been hit in the chest with the axe weapon sending her on the floor of the hall. She was trying to get up slowly not giving up this battle as Lexaeus moved toward her location.

 _"You can hardly produce magic, your defense is weak, and yet you continue to get up why?_ " His voice sounded harsh like he was trying to break more than just her body at the moment. It seemed like Xion's training was done so then why is she refusing to admit defeat. Suddenly she held out her hands gripping her gloved fingers tightly as the Stalwart observed this movement. Suddenly a green aura came over her body and she quickly rose up to her feet. Did she just regain her stamina despite being hurt by that weapon. As I was pondering this I felt slightly weaker than before as my body started to move over to the ground. Axel had noticed this and took hold of me before I fell down.

 _"Hey are you alright you almost had a face plant there!"_ My eyes widened as suddenly I realized how my body had gone limp for a second. Shaking my head I just shrugged it off as now as I noticed Xion had gotten her second wind of sorts. Suddenly her speed had grown as she was able to appear behind Lexaeus with him not being able to notice the movement. She moved out her hands to conquer some magic as her hands glowed blue for a moment. That color and form it looked just like my abilities how is that possible?

 _"That won't work haven't you learned any-_ " Before the giant could finish a huge beam of light hit the nobody's backside. The stronger nobody actually showing a face of pain despite not having emotion. He tried to hit her back yet she was faster than him striking him with a few more blasts of light. It seemed like it was getting him more angry as there was a sudden rise of energy rising from the man. Suddenly he let out a huge roar that actually moved everyone in the room back a few inches.

Xion didn't have time to move as he took hold of her body sending the female into the air and swinging his blade at her forcing her back on the ground with force. Deciding he was not finished he picked ups his weapon and moved it under Xion's body sending her up into the air once more and knocking her back into the ground slamming his foot on her back for good measure.

"If I didn't know better I would say he was enjoying this." Axel seemed to agree with my line of thinking. It seemed like under his gentle nature was a true monster of strength so it was good he was fighting with us. Despite not doing well I did feel like Xion had shown off her worth being able to last this long. The elder member looked down at the newest recruit seeing her fight continuing as her body was struggling to get back up once more.

 _"That's enough you earn nothing by risking yourself for respect. I admire your willpower to continue fighting, but sacrificing so much to gain so little is unwise. You still have much to learn XIV so take this defeat into later reflection."_ The older member spoke out trying to offer Zion advice. I didn't know her long from the first day she arrived here, but I didn't expect this personality to come out replicated or not. Still it seemed like her session was over as Lexaeus simply walked away knowing she was not strong enough to handle this kind of pressure. Axel and myself went over to see if she needed help; I began to wonder if she wanted us to help her. Her reaction confirmed my thoughts as she brushed us off wanting to rise up on her own power.

 _"I'm fine just let me get some rest."_ Her reply came with defense in her voice despite the face it sounded very weak. Despite the fact we can only copy our emotions her sense of pride was showing itself in front of us. Axel did not know what to think as I once more looked up at the sky. The moon glowing in the darkness reminded me of the hope I had in the future, and with enough work and action we can be whole once more.

"The **sacred moon** it seems beautiful now." I spoke closing my eyes as I tried to imagine myself with a beating organ inside this shell of mine. My black glove reached out to the moon as I attempted to grasp the heart for my own. Axel was pretty amused by my actions as he chuckled enough creating a small echo through my ears.

 _"If I didn't know better sweetcheeks I'd say you wanted me to give you that moon. I hear somebodies love to make wishes on a moon as well. Perhaps you might have one wish; but dear old Axel, has two dreams."_ I was certain all the members wanted something to do with their lives once they could return to normal. Well mostly everyone who desired their hearts back that is.

"Do you think Xion will be okay? I know Lexaeus only want that far to deter her from hurting that body more, but I wonder if there was something else going on." Then again I'm sure Axel was more concerned about what happened during my momentary lapse of thought. I wondered if I should check myself into the care of the only real doctor in our castle. Hopefully he won't freeze me so he can do any kind of studying while I'm being checked out.

 _"Oh there you are I've been looking for you two."_ Turning around I saw the emotionless look of Saix. Fitting a man whom uses the power of the moon is now standing in that very light. If the VII was here that could only mean it was time for a mission for one of us. His notes came out as it seemed like this report was going to be a long one. Sometime I wish I could act like Demyx and sleep through the speaking.

 _"Roxas got assigned with a new mission today to visit The Land of Dragons so he will be needing a senior partner. Since our forces will be dividing up soon we should be working to get along with each other. It's because of this I felt only one of you two would behave well with the keyblade wielder."_ Axel had a huge grin on his face as he seemed to want this paring with him and I also wanted to spend more time with the blonde nobody. Still Saix had to remind us that only one member could be with him. With that he looked at the both of us seemingly judging our expressions, and closed his blonde eyes as he delivered his verdict.

"Axel perhaps you can see Roxas afterwards because Auxaq will be going on this mission." The red-haired pyro man looked very disappointed at this and I felt guilty about Saix choosing me over him. Part of me wanted to just suggest Axel while another side didn't want to give up this chance to hang out with the number XIII. Saix continued with his briefing of our mission for the day.

 _"There has been a recent rise in heartless activity in the land. We believe there are gather in that area. Most likely due to the feuds happening by the somebodies. Naturally this would be a perfect chance to harvest more hearts to collect into the artificial Kingdom Hearts."_

It does make sense if that statement is true. Heartless while being mindless creatures have some form of instinct to seek out a mass collection of hearts. Perhaps the idea of a possible war makes the perfect lure for those beasts to appear. Still the idea we could be walking into the start of a huge battle was pretty risky. Saix naturally didn't care about myself only suggesting we complete our goal as quickly as possible. With a sigh I knew there was no way out of this as I went to the Grey Area to meet up with Roxas. On the one hand getting to spend more time with the teenager who reminds me of Ventus is very pleasing, but I have a bad feeling about what could happen today.

 _( Axel and Saix )_

As the XV member left to find her partner Saix and Axel decided to confirm the plans heading into the upcoming days. Long after Xemnas recruited them both each had their own plans for themselves. Axel and Saix knew taking over the Organization would not be easy so they would have to wipe out the competition. Marluxia's plans could succeed which the Luna Diviner didn't want to happen, and he also had to stop Xemnas' goal whatever is truly was. For that he would need to rely on Axel to be the perfect agent. Wiping out the entire party going to Castle Oblivion was the first step for his rise up the ranks.

 _"Axel I'm sure you don't have to hear me say this again, but no one on the Castle Oblivion unit must come back. Let no one return not even Auxaq."_ While Axel was easy to wipe out those guys when her name was brought up hesitation formed on his face. He didn't want to admit it yet he could not bring himself to simply erase her from existence. Like Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus she was not involved with the plot to take over the Organization.

 _"Come on Saix I know you don't like her along with most of the other members, but she really has nothing to do with Marluxia and Larxene. Sure I knew she gets along with blonde savage yet that does not make her a traitor as well."_

 _"It does not matter it's better to remove her as well. Xemnas considers her a useful pawn so removing her from the game works out for us both."_

 _"Tch don't you think we could benefit having her on our side instead? Besides if Marluxia is putting his eyes on a user why not have one as well?"_ Axel hoped Saix would at least consider that point. Despite not caring about Auxaq at first much like with Roxas he was becoming attached. He was not thinking of staying here without him or her to hang out with. The idea of having one less Sea-Salt ice cream bar to buy is rather unusual for him.

 _"You can't have them both Axel you're just being childish. You knew when this idea started sacrifices would have to be made. I'm willing to obey the whims of those two manipulators Xemnas and Xigbar. The least you can do is get rid of the useless and the problematic members. I'm counting on you...friend."_ Friend it's been a while since Axel had been called that by Saix. The promise made back then with the ice cream to regain their hearts in their own way. To break free of the chains Xemnas had on them both, and to enjoy having their bond untainted. Axel knew Saix was being sincere with that statement.

 _"Very well in the name of the organ-noo our friendship I will be the mercenary."_ Their conversation ended just as quickly with Axel entering a portal of darkness. Saix looked up at the sky looking at that "moon" knowing everything would begin and end there. To piece that heart of lies so they could relish in their truth. Saix's **coup d'état** can't fail they must overthrow the Superior. He left pondering the next move in this chess match of their unaware of the fly in the room.

A lone sniper managed to gather the information on Saix's conversation and reported back to his master. While still in the Soundless Prison Xigbar was able to act through his nobody minions. After the report the elder member laughed to himself.

 _"Man on man Saix you're not a good boy at all! Still that's why you make such a good shell for the old coot. Still I wonder if that hothead would actually take her down. I wouldn't miss her that's for sure."_ The one good eye of his shines as the Freeshooter knew things were about to get very interesting. He also knew in the end they were all pawns in Xehanort's game of chess. Now the next move would be made...

 **The Land of Dragons: Bamboo Grove** ( Aqua )

Our destiny certainly looked much different from the other lands I had visited in my days in the organization. Around us was lots of exotic looking trees if they were that. Roxas also didn't know much about this place making our assignment rather difficult. Then again the last times I want into this issue things worked out for myself. The sounds of birds flying into the sky was something I would never get used to seeing. Even such small creatures like those contain something a nobody lacks. I had forgotten how lively the world outside of my home was as did Roxas.

 _"What do you think our first action should be Auxaq?"_ Roxas looked at me for advice which I didn't have at the moment. Since I was the senior nobody for this operation it would make sense the young would look at the older for wisdom. Sadly I did not know how we should move foward at the moment. Seeing a huge mountain in the distance gave me a good idea of where to start.

"Well if the heartless are going near people then we should look for a village. I don't think there would be one here so why don't we look around for one?" I suggested to Roxas who simply shrugged. It didn't seem like he would disagree with my idea or even go against it. I had not wanted him to just follow me like a mindless soldier he was so more than that. The both of us went higher up the road eventually finding ourselves at the bottom of a huge mountain. We did not come across any kind of heartless which was odd.

 _"Auxaq are you certain there could be people living in this place?"_ Roxas seemed concerned we could be walking around for nothing. My frown could not be hidden as I began to wonder if this was just a waste of time. As I looked around I noticed some people far away in distance with different colored armor on them. Perhaps they were just the kind of people we need to find a village full of somebodies.

Roxas seemed to go along with my thinking as we got closer to them and listened to their conversation using our hoods to hide our faces. It seemed like these men were part of some army force judging by the discussion they were having.

 _"Do you think it will really come to war? I know Shan-Yu has also been a violent guy, but to actually pull through with his plans..."_ The yellow colored man spoke to his comrades as the smaller guy had a frown on his face.

 _"It does not matter Ling we have to worry about Ping I swear the new guys cause so much trouble."_ The red color warrior seemed to be the grumpy one of the bunch. It seemed like they were all part of the same military force. I wondered if they could lead us to their home without us being noticed if we simply stay out of their sight.

 _"He's not bad with the cooking at least. Speaking of which I'm feeling kind of hungry."_ The tallest man in blue complained about looking at the ground. Before they looked in our direction we vanished through a portal going behind a tree to stay in the shadows. As they went up the mountain we would need to lurk behind them. Part of me wanted to know why this "war" could be happening, but in the end somebodies will always look for reasons for war. It's something I would not long for when I could regain my heart. The negative feelings that stir conflict and hatred, and those kinds of thoughts which spiral into causes for violence, death, and misery.

 _"Do you think all somebodies have to be in conflict?"_ Quickly I told my comrade that was not the case. From my visits there were several people who just lived a peaceful life. While others might not be so innocent I knew not all somebodies deserved to suffer like I have or even have to be involved with war. I knew however this conflict was not my concern since our only goal was to find the heartless nothing more.

Eventually we had been able to venture up the mountain as the snow began to pick up. While the warriors began complaining about the cold the both of us were just find. I was unsure if it was our cloaks or the fact we could not feel the chill in the air. Roxas seemed interested in this village we were going to find which I was happy about, and then I realized we might be found if we entered it. In order to not draw attention we would need to move at nighttime to avoid being detected by anyone. So we decided to wait until the sky became dark to finish our journey.

 _"I wonder how Axel would feel being out in the cold like this."_ Roxas decided to drift his thoughts off as we were in a small camp made out in the snowy region. We had been close enough to this village we did not have to worry about getting lost in this huge wave of snow falling down. While I was looking at the sky turning dim I had not even heard his question.

 _"I suppose he would rather have Vexen get stuck in his element or just make a small fire."_ He said having a small smile form on his lips. I turned around hearing this comment giving him a nod to reply to his comment. With that our wait finally was over so we could check out this village. Naturally due to the time of the day hardly no one was around to see us in the darkness. With our covert operation underway we both looked at the tents trying to see if there was anything unusual. So far nothing really was standing out to us both right now. Suddenly there was a loud commotion as there seemed to be a gathering of people near a part of the village.

 _"It's those monsters again why do they continue to come here?!"_ My eyes looked at weird heartless lurching towards the _villagers._ As they continued to head for the village Roxas knew what he needed to do with these guys. I would have to keep the people away from the battle to avoid their hearts being taken. The keyblade began it's dance with those it's destined to destroy as I warned everyone to stand back and not get involved.

 _"These guys won't stay down!"_ Roxas continued to whack them with his blade however they would slowly rise back up. I never saw this kind of breed of heartless before and they behaved rather differently. While Roxas continued his battle someone had tapped my shoulder getting my attention. The male seemed different from those guys on the mountain as he was not wearing any kind of armor on his body.

 _"What's going on and what are you doing here?"_ I knew the risk of being taken in for questioning was high so I didn't give him a real answer just basic details.

"This is nothing that you need to worry about. My partner is simply doing what he does best." I looked back at Roxas using light abilities instead of his weapon trying to change his tactics against these monsters. He could not have distractions during his battle so I needed to hold everyone off with no force hopefully. As I saw the villagers become more anxious the man tried to get a look at the fight going on in front than me.

 _"There's more to think so just be honest and explain why he's fighting those monsters?"_ His dark eyes were staring at my face even with the hood over my head. Tch why do things always have to get more complicated during these operations? With a sigh I was completely honest in order to keep the peace.

"Look those heartless can only be harmed by the keyblade. My ally there is one of the only people capable of using on right now." This was not working as he looked concerned about all of this, but suddenly an explosion changed that concern. Roxas had finally been capable of releasing the hearts from those dark creatures. With a smile I knew he was getting into his grove and it did not seem like he needed my help besides keep the bystanders safe.

"That's my Ven... **no** _no_ Roxas!" My eyes blinked as I had seen an image of someone else fighting these beasts instead of the blonde nobody. He was wearing a different kind of attire than the black cloak, and suddenly the whole area looked different from the snowy mountain we had been on. He just looked in my direction with a genuine smile as I waved back no longer in my own cloak uniform.

 _"Auqa...Aqua? **AUXAQ**?!_ " My head was rimming with "pain" as I opened my eyes to see Roxas looking concerned about my well being. It seemed like I was once more out of it as the heartless were all wiped out. I also heard loud cheers coming from behind us as the villagers were cheering us on. It seemed like we had become rather popular for helping them out, but really I'm just grateful no one got hurt. I don't believe I never the kind of person who cared about what people thought of me well until all of this nobody business. Then again whoever I was in the past does not matter the current me is still a blank slate.

 _"What's going on out here!"_ The red cape moved in the air as someone came in front of us both expecting some kind of explanation for me and Roxas being here. All of the soldiers were not coming around us which had made me nervous. Before I could say anything the man in front of me actually came to our defense.

 _"Wait Captain they were helping us. I don't know who they are, but they did save us from those monsters."_ The superior of his took in this as Roxas came next to my side obviously trying to stay near me if something happens now.

 _"So they helped us that does not mean they aren't the enemy Ping. Look at their clothing they could be spies of Shan-Yu. We can't trust them."_ Some of the other soldiers agreed with his line of thought while others sided with Ping. I frowned as I was unsure how to respond to this. Roxas looked at me for some help yet I could not come up with any kind of plan for this.

"Listen we just need to spend the night here. You saw how easily those monsters came into this place right? So would it not make sense if you have someone who can defeat them so easily? We will be gone when the sun rises in the morning how does that sound?" A compromise for the both of us. We can still gather some hearts, and the villagers can rest easy not having to worry about us or the heartless. Ping and his captain were pondering over this deal.

 _"Can you tell us who you both are?"_ The captain requested to know about our identities. I knew there was no choice as I had to finish our mission even if they will know of our names and perhaps our reason for being here. Moving my gloved hand over to my friend I pulled down my hood to show my pale face.

"This is Roxas, and I'm Auxaq we are **nobody** special really."

 _"I see...Well then this is Ping and I'm Li Shang of the Imperial Army. I hope Ping's feelings about you are right for your sakes."_ So our uneasy alliance was forged and I knew the night for us both was only beginning. I was yet unaware of the melding of tension we would soon create in these lands.

* * *

 _[ Kind of short, but I've not had the chance to work on a new chapter since my laptop went bust. I'm hoping to fix it soon plus the fact I need to get a line of work in the future. Still I'm glad to see new followers of this story thank you all for the support it makes me keep going on this. ]_


	17. Act 16: Castle Oblivion

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 16: Castle Oblivion**

 _"I was alone for so long. I couldn't bear it anymore... So I beckoned your heart to lead you here. And I'm so glad you found me. But your heart, I had to..." **  
**_

* * *

 **Unknown Location** _ **:** ( Sora )_

It was some time since the trio of heroes was around civilization. The journey to save the worlds from darkness ended with success, and yet it came at a cost. They were split away from everyone they knew through their adventure. Losing those bonds was not easy to accept however their new journey was to reclaim them. Their current surroundings were in a giant grass field with no kind of landscapes in their sight. Sora knew they didn't know how long their path would be yet they could not give up without finding Riku and the king. They must continue for their sake along with everyone back on the islands.

 _"Sora are you okay?"_ One of his newest friends asks with the boy looking at one of the king's trusted men. Donald and Goofy were two of Mickey's royal assistants even if the king considers them as more than just that. Due to the manipulations of Maleficent and Ansem they both got sent away from the kingdom they knew so well. Donald and Goofy want to see the people living in Disney Castle once again. For now however Doland and Goofy were happy to have met Sora the newest keyblade wielder.

"Yeah I was just thinking about how funny things worked out of us three. If things didn't happen like they did we might not have ever met. Even though I don't want things to happen like they did I would never want us to ever have never gotten to know each other." Sora knew it seemed like fate was pulling them into bring together.

 _"I would always want to come together too Sora!"_ Goofy replied agreeing with Sora's view of things. They might have gone into hardship, but in the end it only made their friendship strong. Donald also would not wish to have never gotten to be with Sora even if he misses the people back in his world. Their bond had been many times and would continue to go through hardship, but they all knew once they could find their precious ones it would be worth it.

 _"It's amazing how long it has been while since we've been out here."_ The comment came from their fourth companion Jimmy Cricket. He decided to tag along with the gang keeping a record of their days and progress in locating Riku and the king, and while under orders to stay with Donald and Goofy on their adventure into the worlds. He did miss Pinocchio and Geppetto along with the others at Disney Castle.

"To be honest I don't really know long it's been lucky you've kept records for us Jimmy!" Sora had on his charming smile on his face showing off his care-free nature. It's not the kind of person to worry about tomorrow's worries and just focuses on today. That heart of his could be part of the reason he's become a keyblade user.

"Yeah I'm sure glad you decided to stick around with us Jimmy." They were all grateful he was writing down that information. While he was unable to fight or defend himself Jimmy was very much-needed for their adventure just like their weapons.

"Yeah I agree with Goofy. With your help we won't forget anything important." Donald's comment made Jimmy smile feeling wanted and appreciated made his day. Speaking of that night was coming as the sun was now setting creating a beautiful sunset. The wildlife around them looked very pretty with the falling light of the sun. As the moon rise everyone set up a place to rest for the night. They trip would need another day, but they did not mind another night being together out in the wild.

"So many stars out tonight and each one represents a different world right? I'm glad we were able to stop Ansem so everyone else can look at the sky like this." Sora said holding his arms behind his head as he looked up into space. Goofy nodded in agreement as he was also pondering something he felt like talking about to everyone.

 _"You know I've also noticed we have not run into anyone during our trip? Do you think we will see anyone we might know out here Sora?"_ Goofy was feeling pretty isolated with no one else to meet and speak with besides his group. During their travel with the Gummi Ship they came across many people with different backgrounds yet they have not seen anyone for a while.

"I know we will find someone out here besides Riku and the king. It's only a matter of time before we run into something. It might be something good or bad yet I know we will face it together!" Their strength overcome the evil of the worlds before so why would it not overcome things now the destined boy figured to himself.

 _"Yeah Sora, Goofy, and me!"_ Donald replied sticking out his wand into the sky putting it next to Goofy's shield and Sora's keyblade. Jimmy felt left out of the pose until they called him over to hold up his book. Their laughing and joy brightened up the darkness of the night sky. As they crew finally went to sleep they all dreamed about see their other friends once more and having a huge party. They were not aware of the castle looming in the coming days. The twisted house of memories that would shatter their minds and nearly break them apart.

 **The Land of Dragons: Mountain Village** ( _Aqua_ )

The night has only begun for me and my fellow nobody as our new "mission" had been well under way. The cold breath came out of the mouths of the villagers near us, but we did not even shiver like that did in this snow. In a way being without emotions was helpful for stuff like this. Then again it makes it hard to interaction with those who really can have feelings that are real. Shaking my head to get out of those thoughts my eyes looked at Roxas. He was simply holding himself ready for the next wave of heartless activity.

"I know this is not an exciting mission Roxas, but I'm happy that I could be your partner for the day." Hoping that would cheer him up I gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder as well. His face still looked rather dull, but he did nod his head in response to my comment. At least we managed to calm down the civilians down so they won't feel as much tension during our night here.

 _"That rose you gave me I asked Marluxia to help me take care of it. From what he said it was one of the most beautiful roses he's ever seen."_ Really now that manipulator actually did something to help one of the members of the organization. That would warm up my heart, but since I can't do that the next best thing was a smile on my face. We didn't have a tight bond so far yet I could see we are slowly bonding with each other. Then again Axel was very interested in Roxas as well.

"Well I'm glad you're able to enjoy my gift Roxas. You know perhaps when this is over we can start a garden. Marluxia might be a jerk, but I don't think anyone else would bother dealing with flowers like he does." As our conversation went on I could tell the stares we were getting by the villagers could be either curious interest and possible disdain for us being here.

 _"How can that one blade take down those monsters?"_

 _"It is nothing else than witchcraft. Not one of our soldiers could defeat those beasts."_

 _"I don't believe the captain. They have to be spies so don't sleep without one eye open."_

Gripping my hands I knew they would never truly be fine with us being around even if we've brought them no harm. That was the nature of men and there was nothing I can do to change how they feel besides prove myself to them. Even so I knew people were not so easy to convince no matter your actions or words. Before we could worry about that there was someone walking towards us in a panic.

 _"Where is the captain they are coming! They took Bei-Fong now they are coming here...we have to-"_ Before he could go on he fell into the snow clearly out of energy. The others took him to the medical tent as the "captain" was unsure what to do now.

 _"They know we are here so they will be others arriving soon. If they already took Bei-Fong then we have to make sure no one else gets taken. You two better be able to handle this."_ His voice hissed out his frustration. Roxas stood up and was glaring back at the leader of this group. I also rose up not accepting his cynical thoughts about our protection. Once again that man named Ping was able to come to our aid cooling the leader down. Still the fact these heartless claimed someone's heart meant they were stronger than the ones Roxas defeated earlier.

"You're going to need my help for these guys Roxas. Ready to take them down with me partner?" I held out my hand in a supporting gesture. I know he was feeling under pressure with Li Shang and some of the villager's comments. I hoped he was be able to put those words out of his head for the moment and it was working for the moment. He quickly shook my hand giving me a nod of approval. After pulling out Monsoon and Roxas readied his keyblade I stood defiant to whatever was coming our way.

At first it seemed like nothing was coming out of the darkness besides more snowfall. Then I could hear a small tremble like feet coming in our direction. It was difficult to hear at first, but slowly the sound grew louder. Tightly grasping my weapons I knew being without emotions meant I could not be afraid of these creatures. Yet I felt concerned for the safety of the others, but even so I can't falter not now! With Roxas by me I could never have fear in my mind...

Finally the enemy was in front as it seemed like they were a huge wave of horses. It was not until they got closer I realized they were heartless with four legs to walk on, and they held giant spears to use as weapons. Ping looked at the enemy wave and suddenly called out every soldier to form a line of defense.

 _"What are you doing if those guys can handle these guys I'd say let them. We can't afford to lose any more soldiers recruit."_

 _"Yeah and we can't let more villagers fall like Bei-Fong!"_

 _"Are you questioning my orders soldier?"_

 _"No I'm questioning your actions as a person!"_

While their argument continued on I knew these heartless looked ready to rush into the village. Even if we held them off some would break through and get to the village. We could not also lure them away since we lack hearts. It seemed like there was only one thing we could do to avoid death.

"Get ready to charge them don't hold back!" I yelled out moving my legs to run at the huge wave of assault heartless. He was shocking at my suggestion yet when he looked back at the soldiers quivering in fear he knew this might be the best option we have to stop any more casualties. At the same time we charged into the wave not allowing them to go into that village so easily. As I expected they were a lot more powerful than the last heartless. Even with my advances in strength four of them were easily keeping me on my toes.

 _"Auxaq!"_ Roxas called out for help as he got swallowed in a huge wave of riders not giving him room to attack. Even with our strength the amount of heartless was too much to deal with on our own. I was considering calling out Dusks, but I know the villagers might be concerned they would attack them as well. No we can't avoid being cast out so we will have to do this by ourselves.

"We need to split them up there are too many to fight them all at once!" I called out to Roxas who agreed as we changed our plan of attack. Looking at the hoard I knew they might be a large number, but that also makes them a big target. Throwing my fans to distract a few I decided to slow down a few allowing Roxas to go in for the kill wiping some of them out.

Before I could move to the next away I was hit in the back with one of the spears as more of the heartless continued ramming into my body. Despite the lack of pain in my body I was having a rough time getting back on my knees. Roxas was in front shielding me from more attacks. With a glare my eyes lit up as my fans had a sudden glow to them. Monsoon's edges now looked more sharp with a blue light glowing on them, and my hands launched them towards the heartless. Now the blades suddenly created waves of attacks blowing through several heartless at once.

"Now Roxas!" With a path open Roxas continued his assault on the heartless thinning out the waves as best he could with the keyblade. Even with this moment of victory it was a fleeting hope the wave grew back in size and strength. No matter what they won't simply go away plus they were getting closer to the village. Roxas knew this as well and looked at me for the next move.

 _"Move out-of-the-way!"_ Before I could react Ping along with some other villagers made a charge at the swarm of heartless. Knowing they would lose their hearts they still will not surrender...is that the power a heart holds? Realizing the risk they were making I tried to stop them with my power, but it did not affect them at all. Damn it I can't afford to let them give up their lives like this.

"Roxas we have to call our back-up now!" I knew this would put us in a bad way with the army yet we were now out of options. While Ping's actions were admirable even he knew the heartless were too much to overcome with simple weapons and such insufficient power. Only beings like us who lack hearts to steal could match them, and the keyblade was the only way to finish them.

The captain was calling out to Ping ready to make his way into the sudden battlefield in the snowy night. Suddenly the reinforcements arrived as Dusks, Oracles, and nobodies that I've been told Roxas used called Samurai came to our aid. The fight began as the forces created a huge wave of combat as I tried to look for Ping in the cluster of enemies and allies battling out with each other. That's when I saw Ping being held up by a spear as the heartless looked primed to steal his heart.

"You're not getting a meal tonight you monster!" As my body grew blue in color I sent out a charged attack with my fan weapon and knocked the beast away from the nearly unconscious Ping. Looking up I noticed Li Shang was running through the enemy lines trying to get to his soldiers unaware of the heartless rider following him. I knew there was no way I could reach him in time, but Roxas could so I was able to slow down the monster allowing Roxas to slice him down before Ping along with the other soldiers lost their captain.

 _"I'm sorry all of this was because of us..."_ Ping looked up at me showing guilt when he was actually doing nothing wrong. Shaking my head I tried to raise his head to get him on my back not seeing the hair fall out from the shape it had been in when I met him. For a second it looked like he might have been more of a she, but at the moment I can't focus on that. Li Shang was able to reach me as we both met up with Ping on my back still with a beating heart.

"How could this happen? There was nothing like this until you two came along! They felt drawn to you and those weird creatures this is your fault and-"

"That's **enough** don't you care there is a battle going on now! The more time you waste arguing the more soldiers you lose to the heartless. I don't know why I can't control them like the other members however we can't them reach the village. You take your men and fall back we can handle the rest from here."

 _"Oh what leave you to handle this on your own? No way besides if you can "control them" how can I believe you didn't send them here in the first place. You could be working for Shan-Yu after all!"_

My hand could not stop itself as it came into contact with his cheek. His face grew into surprise as the red mark was now on his pale face. My eyes were cold with anger knowing in my head it was fake. We had no more time to waste so he must come to grips with the situation as I have.

"Roxas and myself will deal with this. You take your men and villagers and evacuate to somewhere safe. We will not here when you return neither will the heartless. If you truly are their captain you will accept that **order** soldier!" His mouth went shut and didn't open after my speech. Nodding he took Ping off my back and took the remaining soldiers and villagers away from the battle. Looking at the ground there was clearly some who could not go with their captain. Their bodies remaining still meant their hearts now belonged to these monsters. Funny it takes heartless creatures to defeat heartless creatures or as Xaldin would put us the superiors on the food chain.

"We are going to finish this now..." I held out my hands and began to concentrate on using the full extent of my power. I knew this would leave me open to attack, but thankfully Roxas and the other nobodies were my guards. I'm entrusting them to protect me for just a little while. To have others to rely on that's what friends are for like Ven. Could he really be just like him or are my memories affecting me too much? It's such a blur in my head.

Opening my eyes I cast my magic on several of the rider heartless holding them up in the air. Powerless for the moment Roxas was able to rip through enough of them to shrink the size of their forces. I also noticed my body was going faster than before as I knocked some of the rider into the ground with great force. Eventually our teamwork overcame the might of their numbers as the remaining heartless fled the scene leaving their defeated to be slain. Looking up the huge amount of hearts faded into the air signaling the end of this battle. The nobody forces mostly left besides Roxas' forces and my own personal nobodies. Seeing their faces I knew they were not my first comrade Banon. He's long gone and I would need to accept that.

 _"Your highness, Auxaq we must give the fallen a proper burial."_ The samurai nobodies actually cared enough for the deceased to give them a burial? Despite being lesser nobodies their honor was rather admirable to witness. Roxas and I had the same thought and decided to give the dead respectful graves. It might be an empty gesture yet I knew this is likely what they wanted for their friends. As we were finishing up I wanted to ask Roxas something about Ping. The fact his hair was so long not to mention when he was on my back I felt something unusual about him.

"Roxas how did you feel about being with me today? I know you might have wanted to hang out with Axel so I was just wondering if-"

 _"I-I enjoyed being with you Auxaq well until all of this happened. You're right I did wish to be with Axel, but I didn't mind working with you today."_ Suddenly my comment about Ping was forgotten as I could swear there was a happy smile on my face that was not fake or just pretending. Looking at the last body being placed in the holes we made I knew it was just about time for us to leave for our home. After what happened I don't think anyone here wanted to see us now. While I was upset with their words I knew in the end there was nothing we can do to change their feelings. That was the **right** somebodies have compared to us shells. To mourn the losses of people they care about unlike a nobody.

"Just a moment you two!" We both noticed Ping struggling to reach us through the snow and with his injuries. Rushing over to help him I saw his hair floating through the wind seeming longer than I expected from a man. That's when I also noticed he was bowing to us both which confused me.

 _"I h-ad to come here to give you our thanks. Without you both we would have lost much more tonight than a few men."_ He opened his eyes taking a gaze as the newly made grave sites for those who lost their hearts tonight. He gave a weak cry as his arms began to shake.

 _"You even made a grave despite what they said about you both. I don't know how we can repay you two for all of this."_ Roxas titled his head unsure what to think about all of this, but I knew exactly what I wanted to get in return. Waving my hand I walked next to Ping and took hold of "his" hand. The blush grew on the warrior's cheek as I my blue eyes stared into the soldier's own.

"Can you confirm yourself as a female?" Roxas's lips were wide open as "Ping" got caught off-guard by this request. Tilting his head he did not know what to say to my request so I decided to explain myself.

"When I picked you up I could feel there was something different about you from the other soldiers. Your hair also looked rather long for a male warrior, and let's just say my intuition kicked in as well." Holding my hand on the back of my head I tried to lighten the moon as I felt Ping was tense about this.

"I hope you don't mind the graves Ping we felt like they deserved to have their rest and-"

 _"It's **Mulan** actually, but yes I'm sure their souls will be at peace now. The captain will likely be looking for me so I should get back to him. Still from one female to another I'm glad to have met you Roxas and Auxaq Gaobie." _ With another bow Mulan went back to her army as it seemed like our missions was now at an end. We could not save everyone yet the village was now safe from destruction. Considering how things could have ended much worse I consider it a good day. So me and Roxas went back into the portal of darkness to return to our hollow world of nothingness.

llll

As the nobodies went back into their home there was someone who was observing these events. The man called Shan-Yu who actually sent the heartless after the village. He expected a simple slaughter of his enemies which would make his invasion of the empire that much easier. Instead the sudden arrival of those organization members ruined his plans. His plans for conquest would have to wait for another time as his hawk companion flew around him. He was a patient man however so for now he would wait and plot his next action.

 **\- Day 22 Left Behind -** ( _Aqua_ )

So the day has finally come for my departure from this castle and into another one. While it was rather unexpected of myself I've come to enjoy being here with so many beings without a heart to help me live in the world. Looking in my journal I could see several amounts of pages filled with content about my thoughts. Notes about Roxas, Axel, Larxene and of course Lord Xemnas. My annoyance with Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, Vexen, and Xigbar who got my nastiest comments. I could not say much about Xion, Saix, Xaldin, and Lexaeus. There was also the notes about the memories which continued to flood my head of the past few days. I knew this book was very important to me which is why I will be taking it with me.

Besides this book there was not much else I had in this room besides some clothing given to me by Axel whom bought it in Twilight Town. I was glad he would be coming along with me to the new base of operations since besides Larxene he was the only one I knew well in the others going into that place. There was something in my mind telling me this split would lead to something horrible, but then again I could be pretending to have a feeling of fear. So I gathered up everything I needed and went to **Nothing's Call**.

The basement was mostly empty besides the members that would be now stationed at Castle Oblivion. Vexen looked bored, Marluxia didn't seem happy to be in front of the Superior, Larxene was her usual snarky self, Zexion just glared at me, Lexaeus was indifferent, and Axel waved at my direction giving me the only friendly gesture out of all of them. Standing in line we all took in the last speech we would hear from Xemnas for a while.

 _"It pleases me to announce our expansion team for Castle Oblivion is now complete. The lesser nobodies that have roamed through the halls of the castle have not been seen. Therefore it's time we explore this new base of operations. Perhaps we can find new allies and tools to help us in our greater goals. For now it will be sad to have all of you leave us, but I know in the end it will all be worth it. Now go my friends..."_ With nods from everyone including myself we all made our exit through the portal of darkness beginning our trip into new territory. I would somewhat miss The World That Never Was along with being with the Superior. That just means I have to work harder to return to him with hopefully my memories in full.

llll

As the group left Xemnas knew this split would leave the Organization's power in half. Losing quite a few of their forces would be a blow to their cause, but he was a manipulator who learned from Ansem the Wise. He knew how to adjust to things not exactly going according to plan. Even with the possible plans for a coup by Saix and Marluxia in the end things will continue as expected. Still the anomalies created by Xion and Aqua were things he could not predict that well. The risk of losing either one of them would be a major blow to Xemnas' grand scheme, and yet there was not much he could do besides watch and let things play. _Indeed_ he could be sending Aqua into oblivion yet the potential of finding his last friend was too much not to chance. She would need to regain her memories to wield her keyblade along with finding the Chamber of Waking. Xigbar didn't understand what was so important about getting that boy back while Xemnas thought much differently. Having two powerful keyblade users was one thing, but the both of them together were very powerful. Those two along with Terra stopped Xehanort's plans even if they were all split from each other. While he isn't the original Terra for Aqua or Auxaq he would be more than enough.

 _"Yes Aqua let us be reunited once more all **three** of us."_

* * *

 _[ Welp things are finally kicking into motion for the Chain of Memories are, but there will be sort of a filler installment next time dealing with Aqua remembering her last day in The World That Never Was and her final mission with a certain someone._ _Who that could be well stay turned and find out. :P  
_

 _Anyways I hope my writing has improved since the start of my story. Thanks for reading and enjoying it everyone. ]_


	18. Act 17: The White Witch

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 17: The White Witch**

" _He's far away. But I know we'll see him again._ " **  
**

* * *

 _ **Destiny Islands** ( Kairi )_

I can safely say that I've been able to enjoy myself over the past month being in this school. Learning new things about the world, being with new and old friends of mine, and most of all learning about what my future could hold. The thoughts I still have missing Sora never went away yet they were not as painful as before coming here. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus were still themselves even if we didn't get to spend as much time together. As for Zidane I really don't know how to feel about him. He had good traits about him, but then he would attempt to get a look at me. Apparently from what he told me about his life it was not a pretty one. He never got to know or being around his folks before ending up alone on the streets.

"Let's just say I've been considered a street rat for a while before this school uniform came on me." As he puts it about his life of crime. He would need to steal often just to enjoy a meal for the day. He would also never get to enjoy staying in just once place since the authorities were looking for him. Eventually he did get captured and put into a prison. For his age he was one of the younger prisoners locked away so they went somewhat easy on him. He did say they still treated him like dirt, but some of the officers felt he could change his ways and reform into society.

His salvation came from a schoolgirl named Garnet Til Alexandros or Dagger as he called her instead. She was actually an older student who learned about his situation and felt she could help him out. With that support he was able to undergo a change for the better. Now he's entered this school wanting to repay the favor Garnet did for him. I believe she's actually part of the student council now in her last years here at this school. I doubt I could ever think about joining such a group as they were the best of the students here; I'm still trying to catch up for my earliest mistakes in classes. Zidane on the other hand believed I could reach that level one day. In all he's not a bad guy well that's how I feel about him anyway.

 _"Kairi I've been wondering when I would see you again."_ Almost like that ninja Yuffie her friend Leon managed to sneak up on me while I was enjoying lunch. I knew he might be looking for me to speak about what happened when Sora left, but to just come up to me now? I was hoping he would not find me until later so I could be more prepared. I did not know how to respond to him so he decided to speak first.

"I know you've focused on your school life which is a good thing. I know you haven't been able to live a normal life for some time. Still destiny can't wait for you anymore meet me after school in the gym." He then just left me to accept his demand without being able to argue him. Leon did have that kind of personality to him. and yet I knew he was right. I can't ignore the fact I'm indeed a keyblade wielder in training. So if I can't become good enough like Sora I since I would be unable to defend myself or face him and Riku. Zidane wanted me to see him again when the day was over, but I can't go through on that "date" today.

After dealing with the "ice queen" Quistis as Zidane quips her I followed Leon's order to see him in the gym alone. Opening the door I actually did not see anyone here now. For a moment I considered I was here too early so I decided to sit down and relax for a while. Closing my eyes I suddenly heard something moving near my direction. Opening my eyes I moved out of the way of the ninja star being launched near my head.

 _"Wow for someone not that experienced you have some quick moves!"_ The slender image of Yuffie Kisaragi came into my eyesight. She also had more of those stars in her hand ready to send them right at me. To think Sora was friends with this woman is shocking.

"Why are you trying to hit me? I don't even know you that well so why do you feel the need to hurt me!" Another star came at me so I tried to move away from her, but suddenly she took hold of my arm slinging me to the hard floor. My body felt a jolt of pain go through me as I saw her smile grow as I was now trying to get back up. This was the last thing I was expecting to deal with today.

 _"Hmm you're not giving up I suppose that is what being a keyblade wielder is like."_ Gritting my teeth in pain I tried to grab her shirt to convince her to stop, but suddenly she had locked her arms around me. My eyes looked at her taking out a kunai to move it right next to my next. I didn't believe she would use it on me, but then again I was not ready to fight her now.

 _"How disappointing to think Sora would be ashamed of how weak you are."_ That was it! She's pushed my button no one tells me how to feel about Sora or the other way around. With newly found strength I was able to escape her clutch and suddenly my keyblade was in my hand. It felt as light as a feather despite it's look and size. Charging at her I let out my anger into every single move with this weapon. She was able to block several of the attacks with her kunai however my fury managed to overwhelm her as she was left without anything to defend herself. As I was about to strike her something forced me to stop in mid-swing. It was not Leon or Yuffie that forced me back it was the image of Sora.

"Even if you insulted me or Sora I can't let my feelings overwhelm me." There was more to being a keyblade user than just power and strength people like Sora and Aqua taught me that lesson. It might be considered weak to have pacifism yet to me it was a sign of real power. Yuffie also looked shocked by this action I made or lack of action. Once again I was not expecting Leon to catch me from behind and it seemed like Yuffie did not give me a signal he was behind me.

 _"You need to control yourself Kairi."_ Opening my eyes I turned around nearly knocking my weapon at Leon who managed to block the blade. Yuffie was cheering on Leon while I realized what almost happened and take my blade out of my right hand. The brown-haired warrior began to inspect me with his eyes which made me feel uncomfortable as my face went to the floor. It took a while before I decided to face Leon's eyes no longer shying away from his expression.

 _"I'm sure you already know the reason I wanted you here, but I see Yuffie wanted to move ahead without me. The fact is you need to decide what you want to be in life Kairi. This role of being a school student won't end, and yet you must change to become a true keyblade wielder. Your road likely is not an easy one so I expect an answer from you. Do you want to leave everything in Sora and Riku's hands or..."_

 _"They won't be alone I will stand next to them! I know I've avoided this for a while however it's like you said. I want-no I need to become a real keyblade user. Only with your help and training will that be possible. I won't my friends down having to come to my rescue anymore!"_ Leon and Yuffie nodded with each other as I knew the upcoming months would be a challenge. That's the life of a keyblade warrior so I would need to get used to it.

 **Castle Oblivion: White Room** ( _Aqua_ )

 **\- Day 23 Silent Companion -  
**  
Our move into the castle to my surprise actually went through without a hitch. The castle's doors moved open as everyone looked at our new home for a while. The white color of the place matched The Castle That Never Was very well, and it didn't seem like we were far away from that place. Still there was something about this place that made me feel uneasy. I could swear that I've been here before despite that fact I can't remember a place like this in my memories.

 _"Here we are at last the first day of our reign in the castle even if you've already made a home for yourself here Vexen."_ Said our "Lord" of this castle as we all took in that face. Vexen from what I knew was the researcher of our organization so that made me wonder the kind of stuff he was doing here.

 _"Speaking of which I believe we should look for our guest here. Namine is likely busy drawing in one of the rooms in this castle don't you think Vexen?"_ Namine? I heard nothing about this person in the reports about the castle were they keeping that from me? Larxene just waved her hand over her mouth giving off the acting of a bored woman. Lexaeus was more concerned about the security measures of this place, Zexion wondered if there was a library here like at the castle, Axel seemed rather uninterested, and of course Vexen was nervous about this Namine person. As the lesser nobodies we had assigned here scouted ahead I looked around at the castle trying to get a read of this place.

 _"I'm certain the girl won't take long to find Marluxia. The bigger issue is trying to set up who gets the higher and lower floors to this castle. There is too much ground to cover as a full team so we will need to separate."_ While Vexen was trying to explain the situation my head began to have a tingle as a new image came into my head. I was actually looking up at the castle without my black cloak on my body. Then another image came of that person who looked like Roxas. Ventus was in some room looking like he was asleep. My hand came over my head as the new memory came to an end. Why did I get this now was this castle where Ventus was being kept or not...

 _"Why am I remembering you Ventus?"_ The other members noticed my sudden pain as Marluxia and Axel came over to see if I needed help. After a while I waved at them showing that I was okay just shaken by that sight I had seen. After that little moment Marluxia began to speak with Larxene as I decided to talk with Axel about this Namine person.

 _"From what Vexen told me she's been in this castle for a while before we found her. Apparently no one else has been in this place besides her so she was thankful she knows we are staying here now. Also she has a special kind of power that makes her a special kind of nobody."_ She was a nobody like myself and everyone else here! We have to find her then the idea she was left alone here was shocking, and now that I was here she will not alone without people like her anymore.

"What are we waiting for then let's go find Namine!" I took the charge deciding to head into the door of the room not bothering with my portal of darkness. The others can either stay or follow my lead I let them decide for themselves. The stairway leading into the next floor looked rather tall which made me question if I could be lazy and use a portal after all. Then again she might be on this level so I would need to cover as much ground as possible. The next floor didn't seem all that different from the first one almost like I never left the first floor. I did take notice of the white flower theme of this place.

 _"What a surprise the little brat went into hiding. I can't wait to find her and teach her some manners."_ Larxene placed her shoulder over mine while holding out her knives in glee. I figured she has a right to be afraid of someone like the Savage Nymph. While I managed to cool her down along with Xion she still had that sadist mentality that I knew would never go away.

"With that kind of taunt I doubt she will ever want to come out Larxy." Her eyes blinked at that nickname I gave her. I mention the several kinds of names I started to give the other members yet I never said those names while the members were around me.

 _"What the hell blue bird? I never knew you even did that weird nickname thing!"_ Rubbing the back of my head I did not know how to respond to that. The rare moments of Larxene acting friendly were a blessing to see. While she does still give me insults there were not that bad as the first days of being a nobody.

 _"Well I can safely say we managed to find her in one piece go ahead and thank me now."_ Axel's teasing voice came as he appeared through his own portal. Larxene just threw up a knife almost chopping off part of his red hair making a seductive motion. Suddenly I felt like the third wheel in the room as this action continued on. Eventually I felt like stepping in to get back to the subject of the mysterious girl in this castle.

 _"Oh right Namine is doing fine just shocked we finally arrived here come on I'll take you to meet her."_ So I finally got the chance to see this new nobody. The first impression I got of her was not good in terms of her state. She was hiding under a table with some drawings all over the floor. She was shivering at the sight of everyone else in the room with her white color in complete contrast to our black uniforms.

 _"I would have never imagined such a young nobody being in this state she looks so small."_ Zexion replied as he looked at her face with curiosity in his mind most likely about her. Vexen simply walked over to the table and tried to make her get up. Axel just shook his head as the girl refused to move from her spot.

 _"Oh come now I told you I would return with others like yourself. Didn't you wish to not be alone anymore Namine?"_ The light-haired blonde continued to look frightened as she refused to accept Vexen's peace making hand gesture. It seemed like all they were doing was making things worse. Lexaeus has the same thoughts just he also looked unimpressed, and naturally Larxene was rolling up her sleeves to do something rotten. With a hiss I walked over and bumped Vexen out of my way.

"Hey listen I know we all look kind of scary, but we are not so different from what you are Namine. You have nothing to fear though we will not bring you harm." I spoke with a sincere look on my face hoping to win her over. She blinked and gazed into my eyes. For a moment she was no longer shivering as slowly her hand began to reach out towards my own.

 _"W-hat is your name?"_ Her shaky voice asked as I knew at least she was willing to trust me somewhat. I would need to build up this bond to get her to understand she does not need to be afraid even if she really was not scared. With a smile I took her hand gently stating my name.

"I'm Auxaq of the Organization and we are here to help you." Finally the girl was out from under the table revealing herself to all the other members in the room. She was rather young for a recently created nobody. While she was still rather nervous looking at the different nobodies in the room she was more calm standing next to me. Marluxia came in front of her looking down at her.

 _"I'm pleased to see you are doing well here despite being alone in this castle. You may call me Marluxia, the other female is Larxene, Axel is the man in red, Lexaeus is the tallest one, Zexion is the youngest of us all, and of course you've already met Vexen."_ Namine managed to get all the information in as she nodded her head in replying to his introductions. Waving his hand in the air he produced a pink flower giving it to the girl.

 _"Consider me the lord of the castle, and I will assure your safety and protection. That is so long as you're willing to offer us your gift."_ His offer came with a rather creepy smile on his face. I knew there was more to this guy's "kindness" yet I could not step out of line now. She looked hesitant to accept his request.

 _"I...just don't like being alone anymore."_ My frown grew deeper as I could not imagine what she had to go through being here all by herself, and with no one else around you just like how I was in that dark realm before all of this. Well at least we would be here for her now. Namine finally agreed with Marluxia's terms and we could rest easy knowing she would not be scared around us hopefully.

So with that solved the last agenda for the day was deciding where half of the group would stay in the higher and lower sections of the castle. Vexen and Marluxia could not get along with each other so keeping them apart was a good plan. Besides we still need to explore more of the castle in the upcoming days. It seemed like Vexen would take Zexion and Lexaeus to the basement while Marluxia along with; Axel, Larxene, and myself stay on the higher levels.

 _"Wait a minute that's not wait how come you have more people on the higher levels! As No.4 I demand you allow me to study Namine then."_

 _"Are you questioning my wisdom? I suppose Auxaq can stay in the basement as she looks for that **"secret area"** of this castle." _ Ah of course one of the main reasons for my enlistment into this place. Before I entered this place I was given a special audience in the White Room with the Superior himself. He wanted me to understand this certain room in this castle I must find.

 **The World That Never Was: White Room** _( Flashback )_

 _"I don't believe I ever told you how I was able to find you old friend of mine. It was with the help of the Chamber of Repose hidden away in Hollow Bastion."_ I was literally on the edge of my seat high up off the ground listening to Xemnas. It seemed very strange he only now was explaining this to me when I was about to leave this place. Nodding to him my leader continued with his speech.

 _"In that room I was able to reach out with the help of your armor and keyblade. Once I located you in the realm of darkness it was only a matter of sending Axel to find you. It's unfortunate you lost your heart in that process, but I believe things can still work out for us."_ Indeed then can even with the lack of a heart I knew this man wanted me to regain my heart along with the others here. I thought it was ironic that I learned the true value of having a heart by living without one that beats in my chest.

"Yes I'm glad to be around so many others like myself well pretending my gratitude. Still I "feel" by this connection I've had with Roxas and this Ventus from my memories. Could it be possible they are..."

 _"No they are not the same. While they bear the same face and characteristics their flesh and... **heart** is much different. The Ventus is you know might be surprised when you see him once you find the Chamber Of Waking. Both of the rooms much like Roxas and Ventus share a connection, but not in the ways you may think Auxaq._ "

So they did have something in common after all. It's just not the reason I thought it was, but then how come they both could use the keyblade. Is there more to this story than Xemnas was telling me now? Looking back up at the leader of us nobodies he was pondering something holding his hand over his chin.

 _"There is a reason both of them can wield the keyblade just as you can, but only you can discover this fact on your own. Regain those memories in Castle Oblivion and the room to Ventus along with your past will be found. Now then I believe you will be going on a with Xion today. While I wanted you both to leave for **Agrabah** something else has come to our attention. The finding of a new world to explore one called **The Bridge To Marvels**. Apparently many beings residing in this world claim themselves as "superheroes" which means there will be heartless roaming there. A perfect place for Xion and Roxas to grow in strength don't you think my sorceress?"_

Yes the major reason Roxas hunts down the heartless to feed our artificial Kingdom Hearts. Much like in The Land Of Dragons Roxas' attack on the heartless made him an invaluable member of our organization. I was happy Xemnas would grant me and Axel one last mission together. The fact we would get to meet these so-called superheroes also was rather intriguing to see.

"Yes I know Roxas, Xion, and Axel will enjoy this trip. Thank you for allowing me this audience, and the chance to go with them we will not fail you Superior." With a respectful bow I made my leave through a portal seeing Xemnas have a smile on his lips.

 _"You are truly a gem indeed friend."_

 **Castle Oblivion**

The venture to that bridge was a mixed bag for all four of us. While Roxas got more heartless to send back home we ran into trouble with a youthful boy named Hiro Hamada which lead us to dealing with another person named Tony Stark. Him along with other heroes tried to ruin our operation, but we managed to complete the assignment. Larxene was begging me to explain in full what happened so I decided to tell the gruesome details in our room later. For now I just wanted to sit down and relax for a moment. The move here along with finding our new guest was pretty tiring even without having those emotions.

 _"I've got to wonder Maruxia who created this castle? If we didn't have the Dusks check out this place we have gotten lost in the maze here."_

 _"Good question Axel the founder of this place must have designed this place to trap those seeking out this person hidden in one of these rooms. There is also the unique security system built into a few of these floors. I have to admit this place is perfect for us nobodies."_

The person who made this place was protecting something. Why else would this fortress be considered oblivion after all. The many levels and area felt different yet somehow familiar at the same time. Axel waved his hand off suddenly calling me over to a hallway for a meeting. Marluxia and Larxene were in a conversation so I followed the flaming assassin.

 _"I'm rather amazed you could get that young nobody to calm down. Most of the others were just making her even more nervous. Still I wonder how are you going to find this certain room for the boss."_ Narrowing my eyes I began to wonder why he was asking me this in private.

"I'll have to commit it to memory like you would say. Besides if I can regain my past along with the ability to use a keyblade I'm willing to stay here especially with that new nobody. She looked so afraid of everyone here I was in that place of being helplessness until you came along and saved me." I never did get a chance to properly thank him for make sure this empty shell of mine remained intact. Even without sounding sincere I was really thankful to Axel.

 _"Aww it was nothing I was just doing my job. Much like yourself I can't leave a fellow nobody hanging without helping them out. By the way thanks for looking out for Roxas. I've not had much time to hang out with him so when he told me about your time with him I was well "happy" for you both."_ So he really does care about him. When Saix told me about their relationship I thought it was just out of the care of being a soulless being like the rest of us. As the days passed by I began to think it could be something deeper, but only now I realize he was genuine.

"Don't worry we can both see him again I-no we will complete my duty here." My voice was now full of confidence and I felt assured nothing would keep me away from everyone back home. Axel suddenly had a frown on his lips as his green eyes looked down.

 _"I wonder do you really want that to happen? Do you know what my mission is XV..."_ With that he simply walked away leaving me with no answer to that remark. Was he telling me something that I should know or was it a warning. Eventually I knew it was time to call it a night as I got into my new digs. Since the castle was still very unexplored I would be sharing a room with Larxene. Thankfully we were on better terms than before so not only can I stand being in the same room I could actually get some decent rest. Before that I decided to add today's events into my journal. I gave particular detail about Axel beginning to wonder if there was more to this splitting of our forces than just gaining a new castle.

 _"Enough with the boring stuff it's time to do something more exciting!"_ My mind groaned as I knew "Larxy" was up to no good now. Turning around I saw that damned book of Marquis de Sade my fears got confirmed. Worse yet I knew there was no excuse I could use to squeeze my way out of this torture of the brain knowing the preview she gave me of this fiction. With none of the others here to save me I was "gently" tossed on the bed as she threw me on the body opening up the weapon of my despair for the night.

 _"It's time for Female Nobody Party II this time with a lot more... **fun**."_ When I closed my eyes for the night all I could think about was how much the human body could be inflicted with pain or pleasure.

* * *

 _[ Bet you were not expecting Marvel were you? I know Civil War is popular so this seems like I'm going off that film's popularity. Now I won't go into all of the actual details of the world since well it will be Big Hero 6 mixed with major Marvel superheroes. Also I know the name of the world is pretty cliche, but I felt it was simple enough so check out the filler new world next chapter thank you for reading. ]_


	19. Act 18: City Of Costumes

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 18: City Of Costumes_**

" _With great power... comes great responsibility."_

* * *

 **The Bridge To Marvels: Big Apple Square** ( _Aqua_ )

Another day begins, and yet another mission begins for myself. This time around I would be working with a team of younger nobodies Roxas and Xion. Axel had agreed to come along since this would likely be the last day he could be around Roxas. Since me and VIII were the older members we would need to look out for the newer members. I've actually gotten used to my line of work in visiting these new worlds. Coming across many lands and faces was something I felt used to these days.

Coming out of the darkness we have come to our newest world for the next assignment. It seemed like there was an increase of darkness in this land. From what Saix helped me learn when the darkness of a man's heat grows the more likely heartless will come to them. Also it could mean they would evolve into a heartless. From what I remember in Beast's Castle it could have been the case with Gaston. The idea of losing your mind and becoming such a beast frightens me so being a nobody was somewhat a better outcome for myself.

Looking at my comrades I gazed at the huge city we arrived at which looked massive. The several giant towers filled the area, and unlike our empty city back home it was full of somebodies. Finding whatever this new source of darkness would not be easy. Then again things were able to work out regardless of that handicap. Roxas and Xion were simply observing our new surroundings while Axel started looking for a place we need going to start things off.

 _"It's almost like Twilight Town except it's more like sunrise in this city."_ Axel's comment about the place was true. Before I could say something there was a huge thing flying above us in the sky. Pulling out Monsoon I expected it to be a heartless when it just continued on its flight away from us. I began to feel like a fish out of water looking around at the people looking down doing something with a device in their hands.

 _"Did you hear about that new team of heroes? I hear they could become as good as the Avengers with enough time."_

 _"Yeah right Tony with the Avengers would run circles over Hiro and his team!"_

 _"Speaking of which you've seen those Spider heroes running around? I think the new one called Silk is so pretty."_

 _"That's so not true besides Captain Marvel is way more beautiful in a costume than her."_

All of us tilted our heads in confusion to that conversation not knowing any of those people. As I began to wonder what we should do first Roxas actually moved towards the civilians which made Axel take hold of his arm. The blonde nobody must have thought he could just ask them about those people he was talking about trying to gather information. That might be a bad idea consider we didn't know who these people were, and the fact is we did not know exactly where we had ended up.

 _"I think we should head towards the city. If heartless felt drawn to darkness then they would seek out more people."_ Xion made a good point of where we should begin our journey. So we all realized with no better ideas we would move into the huge area full of life. Now that all of us properly entered we suddenly noticed a few strange vehicles moving near our place in the huge city. The onlookers seemed nervous by our hooded figures walking through the street. I felt more secure with the cloak hiding my face from some of the eyes staring at each of us.

 _"I think we need to find a place to get away from this crowd we might be drawing too much attention."_ Axel made a good point about our actions plus the hoods only made us look more mysterious. Finding a store not full of people we had gone inside seeking a safe haven. The person in charge David as he called himself explained that we were in a café that we can only stay in if we bought something to drink. Giving the man our munny leaving him confused we each got a "coffee" and sat down at a table.

 _"In other news another bank robbery committed by notorious criminal thief Black Cat as a sum of 100,000 Dollars in jewels and other wealthy items was lost."_ That voice was coming from a certain box on the shelf in the room as there was more cups for drinks. As we continued watching we got to see more comments on that robbery and then we got images of people in strange outfits. The crowds behind them were cheering them on so they were well-liked in this place.

 _"Do you think those are the guys everyone seems to be talking about?"_ Roxas' comment made me curious about them as well. Still we needed to focus back on the current goal and not worry about the heroes of this place. Looking back at the box screen I noticed there was a sudden change of the image showing a female standing next to a huge building.

 _"Breaking News! There is a developing situation as we've learned several people working at this post office are now being help captive. The man holding them seems to have sent us a list of demands refusing to speak with the police. Interestingly it seems like a single word got repeated over and over money."_ We all took notice of this sudden announcement as did David who turned up the volume on the box.

 _"Wait a minute it seems like the man holding the employees hostage is now allowing us into the building. It seems that he wants to have an interview with us."_ The crew was lead into the office as everyone including us continued to watch this sequence of events take place. The image shifted to a bunch of people on the floor with bags over their faces. There was a man holding a weapon of some kind in his right hand with a tired look on his face. Suddenly he was waving the weapon around which made everyone gasp.

 _"Why did you have to fire me? What did I do wrong?!"_ Wait a minute this was just like before with someone else. I could remember this exact similarities from what is happening now to a mission I was on before, but where and what happened? Then I saw a weird-looking shadow forming over the man's body as he continued with his rant.

 _"I really liked you boss...you look so pretty and beautiful why did you have to marry that man! I wanted to love you and you broke my heart!"_ He took hold of a female in red pointing the weapon on his face as she yelled out in fear. This is just like with...Gaston! This man was acting like he did before he went under a transformation into a heartless.

 _"Wait didn't you want to get an interview there is no need to hurt her!"_

 _"Not really I just thought it would be nice for everyone to see me win back her love or blow out her heart."_ That's it then I knew where this new source of darkness was brewing. Just like with Gaston it was only a matter of time before the transformation would take place. Axel took hold of David wanting to know where that site was shaking him when he didn't answer. Then he remembered the place was an office building for different supplies for the city.

"Alright we move now portals might be risky in drawing attention plus we are not sure we end up at the office building. We can move through an ally to make things quicker. Now let's go!" I didn't expect everyone to accept my battle plan so quickly. Axel, Roxas, and Xion all seemed to agree with my idea and so we all made our move to get to the new leak of darkness in this world. We had to avoid running into some of those moving vehicles that were going at such a fast pace. As we pushed through we could hear the loud noise of a siren in the background. Deciding to follow we began to notice an increase of men in blue moving towards a building.

 _"Attention Barry Gorden! You have no way of escaping! Please come out with your hands up and surrender the hostages."_ One of the men was holding an object next to his mouth which made him sound very loud. The other people in blue had out several of those weapons pointing them at the front of the office. My eyes looked around to see if there was some way to sneak into the building, but each part of the place looked protected by someone.

 _"It looks like we need to arrive in style!"_ Axel snapped his fingers together wanting to simply portal through into the area. Roxas didn't seem to believe that was a good move.

 _"Won't the men at the front come in soon enough?"_ That seemed like a possibility since they were moving closer towards the door. Still we needed to make our move for the sake of the mission...no what am I saying the hostages need saving. I felt like we need to act now so I went along with Axel as did Xion giving us the winning vote. Entering a portal of darkness we got into the building through our own back door.

All four of us made it through the portal into a room with several desks moved around and paper thrown on the floor. We could hear the cries and pleas from the hostages in another room. We quickly moved out our weapons except for Xion who would simply be our back-up. While I felt like she was stronger than in her first days here the others felt like she was more of a liability.

 _"Please let us go it does not have to be like this!"_

 _"No this is exactly how they want it! **They** need you all right here just like they told me..."_

 _"What are you talking about no one else is here besides us!"_

 _"Wrong they've always been around they just didn't want to come until now. I'm so glad I could be with you my boss Diane right before we lose everything. Just seeing your face one last time is so nice..."_

Wait could he be talking about the heartless? Were they actually controlling him somehow and using that man to lure out more hearts? They were usually creatures of instinct so the idea of them performing this kind of trap was rare. Then again there were some heartless who were much more powerful and devious than the more common ones. One in particular came into mind a certain heartless who took stole the name of the creator of the heartless _Ansem the Wise_.

 _"Time to steal the show hope you don't mind the fireworks sweetcheeks!"_ Damn it Axel you don't need to light up everything. Rushing after him I saw Axel tossing his chakrams at the man before he could being to fire his weapon. Besides that object the man really didn't stand much of a chance as me, Roxas, and Xion began to free the captives from their bonds. The man looked upset about what happened and tried to pick up the weapon.

 _"Damn it you fools ruined everything! They won't feel happy you interrupted their meal."_ Axel took hold of the man's arm squeezing it pretty tightly. I decided to left Roxas and Xion in charge of getting the hostages out while I would question this person about the heartless.

"How are the heartless controlling you? They thrive on instinct so the only reason you're doing all of this." Someone or something was controlling this man's actions. He confirmed my theory as he began to start laughing at me for no reason.

 _"Smart and stupid! That Pete fellow figured you might show up to ruin things. Ah well it's not like I'm going to be here longer **they're here**!" _ My eyes widen as his heart came out of his chest floating over towards a strange-looking hooded heartless sitting in the corner. It had little wings on it's back with horns over its head. The creature then pointed at me while laughing in a creepy way.

 **"I don't have your heart, but you still surrendered to the darkness."** My mouth came wide open by that statement. Was he talking about when I lost my heart? What was this creature implying about me? Shaking my head I noticed it was gone as suddenly the body of the man had disappeared along with him.

"Did you just see that thing whatever it was!" None of the other nobodies were able to confirm what they saw which made me confused. Still that man's word made me nervous there would be more heartless coming here very soon. suddenly I heard the sound of doors being opened as those men in blue rushed in with their weapons pointed at our faces.

 _"Drop your weapons and put your hands up!"_ I didn't understand why they were trying to yell at us. If anything we were kind of helping them out by freeing the hostages. Looking at Roxas and Xion I gave them the nod to help aid the hostages out of this place as the men were now trying to grab hold of me and Axel. We would not accept being treated like criminals when we did nothing wrong. Strange objects began to fly in our direction forcing me to use my ability to slow them down. They were not much of a threat as we easily took their weapons out of their reach causing them all to gasp.

 _"What the hell just happened! Somehow they made that mad man disappear. They could be supervillains new ones!"_

 _"We can't rely on masked heroes to save our city we have to bring them in ourselves!"_ Heroes? Masked people? None of this was making any sense as Axel just walk in front of the line of men. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and fine suddenly rose up around him.

 _"How about you guys just walk away and leave this to us nobodies? Nothing personal here just business."_ This managed to scare off the men as they began to flee in terror while I tried to put out the fires to make sure this building does not burn down.

"What they hell were you thinking Axel? Are you trying to scare everyone in this world with that stunt?"

 _"It's not like they were hurt by that. We managed to find the source of the heartless anyone so I'd say mission complete."_

"That does not excuse those actions. If we just freighting everyone we might we will be no different from the heartless."

 _"Heartless..."_

"Yes I know Xion those creatures we seek out for hearts."

 _"No heartless."_

Just perfect speak of those monsters and several hammer-looking heartless show up. While Roxas charged at them we could feel the ground shake beneath us as drills came out of the ground. Mole-looking creatures began to poke their heads up out of the ground which made Axel whack them with his chakram. I planted my gloved hand over my face seeing my partner not taking this seriously. Xion also tried to push the moles back in their holes while Roxas was easily dispatching the hammer heartless sending more hearts into the artificial Kingdom Hearts.

 _"Okay we finally managed to get our cameras near the office. We are going to head inside to see the status of the building and what on earth is going on?"_ A sudden flash of cameras distracted us all leaving one of the cameramen helpless as one of the heartless smacked him into the wall. He could do nothing while a mole heartless ripped out his heart evaporating him into nothing. The others began to scream out in terror as the heartless looked at their next meal. I threw my fans at the heartless trying to distract them while Roxas saw what was going on and stepped in to help out these people.

 _"Now this is more interesting for a mission!"_ Axel had a grin on his face while he began to knock back some of the heartless with his burning weapons. Not even caring about the consequences I let out my power into my attacks just letting my frustration pour out into the dark monsters. Soon enough the rest of the heartless vanished retreating back into the shadows where they came from. The reports all were in shock about what just happened to one of their own. I knew these events would have a consequences besides what just happened already.

 _"I'm live here at the...at the of-ffice building and I'm live here with..."_ Her eyes looked hollow and she continued speaking in a broken sentence. I was unsure about what to do about all of this since the others who came with her also looked shaken up. This was turning into one huge mess, and I feared things would only get worse.

"I think we need to leave here now." There could be more of those men coming after us plus it seems like the heartless are no longer present here. We pretty much scared them off, but I doubt they will stay away for good. We pretty much agreed to ditch this place looking for an empty place to discuss our next plan without anyone finding us. I was drawing up blanks about our next move yet I knew not to let Axel decide what to do after nearly causing an unstoppable fire.

 _"Well that could have gone better. Still I'd say it was pretty fun getting to take down some of those monsters with my pals right XV?"_

 _"Don't start Axel while you were making a scene I had to focus on performing our mission while saving those people from the heartless."_

 _"Yeah well what about protecting us your real friends those somebodies could not care about what we do for them in the least."_

 _"I've already seen enough to know that is not true. Roxas also saw the better nature of man shine through their flaws."_

 _"You've also watched them at their worst haven't you? To be honest Larxene has a point just because you can regain a heart does not mean it will be a pure one. Only your actions and thoughts can decide that and somebodies want nothing more than to get rid us for lacking a heart."_

The room grew quiet as no one was trying to break the sudden silence. I would usually get into these spats with Marluxia, Vexen, and or Larxene on a bad day. Seeing Axel so angry despite it being fake put me down as my eyes were gazing at the ground. Suddenly we could hear the sounds of more sirens in the background. As we all looked outwards we could see a fire going on near another building. For once it was not Axel's fault as I noticed there was a few black things moving on the top of the building.

"Heartless..." So our mission continues as we had to contend with both creatures of darkness and the heat from the flames. The emblem heartless had a round shape to this now and some of them were actually exploding on purpose to damage the building more. The bigger heartless began to attack bystanders along with men arriving with water coming from a hose. Roxas went after the bombers to keep them from destroying this building while Xion attempted to use magic this time refusing to stand by and let more horrible things happen. While she not cast very powerful spells yet her blizzard magic was able to cool down some of the fires sparking around the place.

 _"Are you guys supposed to be heroes? Well I guess the black outfits can't mean you're all part of some rock band."_ Each of our heads turned around to find two new figures standing behind us. All of the bystanders started to cheer the strangers along as the shorter person began to form a pose. The taller white figure seemed different from everyone else in this world.

 _"It's Hiro and Baymax! Those new heroes came to save us!"_ Wait those names sounded like the ones said in that bar before these incidents. Then are they the heroes everyone seems to be talking about. Axel quickly moved to face them no doubt ready to make things worse for us.

 _"Actually we've been the ones saving people lately. How about everyone cheer on Axel got it memorized?"_

 _"You mean Axel Rose? Wow I'd never imagine you were a rock band after all."_ Wonderful that short temper once again sparked another fire not just the one being put out in front of us. Axel threw his chakrams at Hiro only for Baymax to shield him from the hits. Each time one of the chakrams went into Baymax they simply bounced out. Something about this person seemed very different from Hiro. He held out both of his hands seemingly to calm down the tension.

 _"My name is Baymax and this is Hiro Hamada we mean you no harm."_ It seemed like I had something in common with Baymax we both wanted to avoid conflict. Seeing Roxas and Xion were removing the remaining heartless I decided to play peacemaker once more. Axel didn't want me to try to make a truce while Hiro was looking at me with a glare. I decided to ignore both of them and decided to hold out my hand while Baymax extended his own.

"How strange despite the heat near us your body seems very low in temperature." Well that would make sense due to not being able to express that feeling of being hot. That's when he placed a hand on my chest which Axel got upset at as did Hiro.

 _"What the heck are you trying to do with my friend?!"_

 _"Baymax don't touch her we don't even know who they are and why they are here!"_

 _"You have no pulse..."_ His eyes seemed to glow in a strange pattern as those hands began to charge up. I tried to hit him with my weapon fearing he was about to attack, but he explained he was trying to use defibrillators on my chest. My body was shook a few times as Baymax was now staring at me with a curious expression.

 _"Your heart does not seem like it's working. You would be considered medically deceased."_

"Well actually I don't really have a heart." Hiro's jaw almost dropped, and he looked surprised by how casual I mention that fact. The other bystanders were also shocked by that admission.

 _"What got a problem with that? You're all safe anyone so why don't you leave before you get hurt!"_ Axel's roar combined with fire chakrams scared them away. Hiro and Baymax seemed ready to continue their fight, but I knew it would be pointless since they did not know what kind of people they were fighting. That's when I noticed there was still a bomb heartless lurking behind Hiro and Baymax.

"Roxas behind them it's a heartless!" He drew his keyblade to finish him off then there was a sudden rise of weird things piling up behind Hiro's back. The explosion was unable to break through the wall of things that kid managed to call to his aid.

 _"Okay I don't know that a heartless is or what you guys really are, but I'm getting bad vibes from all of you."_ Just like in the Land of Dragons the army didn't trust us either once they learned more about us. Axel and Roxas came over to Xion who looked concerned about a possible battle taking place as was myself.

 _"We just came to end the heartless."_ Xion finally spoke out with a confident tone The newest member has not really offered much of an opinion or thought for herself so far and I was happy to see her speak up trying to defend our actions. Hiro wanted to know more so Roxas explained the basics of what we were and why the heartless had to be harvested for their hearts. They did not have to know all the details, but I figured this would make things less hostile for us all.

 _"Wait you're saying your collecting hearts from these creatures? I can buy the outfits and costumes, but this stuff about nobodies, heartless, and magical keyblades sounds quite frankly absurd."_

My eyes widen as he just claimed we were simply faking these things. I could not believe he didn't believe in the heartless that nearly destroyed this building or blew him up moments ago!

 _"They could just be more robots that look supernatural like Yokai..."_ Looking at his hand I could see it was shaking violently as Baymax noticed this action as well.

 _"Then how do you explain my pal having no pulse or heart genius!"_ Axel's comment left Hiro speechless for the moment. Yes the fact I have not felt my heart beat or function was not a trick or illusion. Baymax began to offer up different suggestions from being a zombie, to becoming some kind o ghost, and my personal "favorite" it ended up becoming frozen. Ha, ha, ha what a joke...

"Look we can just leave you guys alone and you won't have to come to blows. You can refuse to believe our story but those things will come back sooner or later. I don't think you and your friend can handle it by yourselves." Roxas looked at Hiro trying to make him understand as well.

 _"Baymax is a healthcare companion. If people are suffering then Baymax will make their pain go away."_

So he's not really a human then? Just a hollow shell functioning to fulfill its purpose. Xemnas told me about these kinds of creations mentioning how similar they are to us nobodies. They lack a shell to understand human feelings, but they were never human to begin with or could become one. In the end they won't regain a heart to feel and act with no they will remain the same forever.

 _"Baymax I'm not sure you can make the pain of losing your heart just go away."_ I knew no matter what I said Hiro could never understand what I was going through so I felt it was pointless to continue on with this conversation. Opening a portal of darkness I decided to make my leave to finish up this mission I expected my allies to follow, but turning around I saw them all being surrounded by those weird things used by that kid.

 _"Hey I don't think we're done with our conversation! I don't think you're behind these incidents still that does not mean you don't know more than you're telling me."_

 _"Actually I think we're done here!"_ Axel's flames began to burn through the wall of the mini-robots creating a hole for my comrades to break through. Roxas used his keyblade to fend off more of the robots charging into our direction. I noticed Baymax extended his arm out towards some red object. Moments later Hiro began to put out the fire with water used by that inventive hose made by Baymax's arm. Despite Axel's taunting the kid was pretty smart after all. It's a good thing we won't have to deal with him for now as we managed to make our leave before he could catch up.

 _"Man GoGo is going to kill me."_

 **The Bridge To Marvels: Advent Tower**

As we managed to evade Hiro and his robotic companion we arrived in a different place in this world. The sky had become darker with the moon beginning to rise as the sun was now setting. I thought we should just leave this place and return home even with the threat of another heartless attack. For now we would need to stick around just to make sure of our escape.

 _"Wow now this is a nice place. I wouldn't mind sticking around with digs like this."_ Axel said ready to plop himself on the fluffy couch in the room. Grabbing hold of his arm I began to shake my head.

 _"Do you think the person living here might find us?"_ Roxas asked looking around for the owner of this place. Xion also seemed concerned about being found as well. Their fears were found true by a knock at the door followed by a female voice.

 _"Hello Tony? It's me Gwen I came a little earlier than expected, but I need to get home soon." Damn we need to leave now and Axel seemed to agree trying to make another portal of darkness. That's when a sudden noise ringed through our ears._

 _"Intruders detected! Intruders detected!"_

Great just what we needed to deal with more automated machines. Suddenly turrets came from the top of the room pointing red lines in our direction. Before they could fire I cast a barrier over us deflecting the firing of the blasts from our direction. Xion placed up her hands managing to cast a fire spell blowing up one of the weapons while Axel and Roxas took out the rest. The warning siren was still blasting, but I didn't notice the blonde woman in green staring at us in disbelief.

 _"Who the hell are you guys?!"_ She began to point at each one of us shrieking about all of us being here, and she was demanding we explain ourselves. Axel simply waved his hand in the air pointing back at her.  
 _  
_

 _"How about you explain why **you're here** first? As for myself the name is Axel commit that to your memory."_

 _"Roxas that's my name."  
_

 _"I'm Xion..."_

 _"Auxaq so how about you explain yourself then?"_

She was giving off a nasty-looking glare at each one of us before sighing.

 _"I'm Gwen Stacy. Now unlike you guys I've been invited here by Tony Stark. He's been teaching me so I can have a better chance for passing my exams. In exchange I'm well helping him out with "something" else. Now you guys can just leave peaceful since I have to look after this place so no one can just barge in like you all did!"_

I would gladly leave once we got done with this mission. Then again everything was going wrong for us today besides performing our duty. Axel walked over and began inspecting the girl more closely.

 _"Ahh now I see that tempter, anger, and venom I'm looking at the human Larxene!"_ She blinked in confusion as he continued smiling at her. I mean sure Gwen and Larxene have the same hair color, but I doubt she really has much in common with our nobody sadist.

"Look I don't know who the hell that is so why don't you all just leave!" Suddenly I could hear the sound of a fist contacting with a face. Gwen actually managed to land a hit on Axel. I quickly saw the expression on Axel change as Gwen was suddenly holding her hand in pain. Oh son of a...

 _"Don't harm Axel!"_ Roxas pulled out his keyblade holding it at the blonde teenager. Xion and myself also stood against the girl not allowing her to get away with that again. I hoped that fire would not start-up in my friend again. If he managed to start a fire in this place things would end up being much worse for us all.

 _"Hahaha! You really do have Larxene's speed I was not expecting that good of a punch!"_ The redhead began to laugh more thankfully not out of anger. Gwen however was not laughing as she looked ready to land another blow. That's when we heard the sound of someone else in the room.

 _"So who here said everyone could party in my place?"_ A male voice replaced the mechanical voice echoing around us. Gwen seemed to know the voice as she looked more happy.

 _"Tony! Thank god I've been dealing with these guys that got into your apartment! I don't know why there are here but they don't look like anyone I know."_

"Actually we were just needed a place to hang around nothing more. Besides I don't think you will believe what we are even if I told you "Tony" just like Hiro." I figured if that teenager could be judgemental about our story than Gwen and Tony would not buy a single word I said about our stories. So I just figured we should get out now.

 _"Actually I've seen things that I could not just write off as fake believe me I know about weird crap. Hell weird crap has been my job for a while now. Now stand still, no sudden movements, and definitely don't ask for autographs."_ More automated machines appeared beginning to scan each one of us moving around our bodies. Gwen was holding her shoulders as the process continued on.

 _"Well let's see here, you all have no pulse, there is a large amount of energy coming from each one of you, and finally the redhead manages to make spiky-styled hair look bizarre. In conclusion you all have weird crap going on."_ After a long explanation about our bodies and the nature of heartless Gwen was unsure what to think while Tony thought we were actually part of some kind of t.v show.

 _"I mean how else can you somehow lose your hearts and gain superpowers? I doubt Hydra would be having black cloaks as their new uniform attire. Perhaps you're all working undercover from S.H.I.E.L.D or maybe you really are some nobodies from this Organization. In any case I have to deal with Gwen so she can get some zzzz's so how about this? I can hold up a radar for heartless activity while explaining to Hiro Hamada about this situation. I know the kid is my "half-Japanese son" and all, but he's not ready to handle stuff like this. In return you all can leave without touching any more of my shiny things."_

 _"Tony you aren't serious right? They have not earned the right of trust what if they are trying to invade this world like before-"_

 _" **Gwen**! Trust me aliens would not look like people from a convention. Now then Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Auxaq this is adieu!" So that was it then? After all of our antics today we can simply walk away with no major consequences for us? Something about this deal was not sitting right with me. Still Saix would get a lot from my report today that's for sure. We accepted this deal and made our return to The World That Never Was._

 _"I would not mind seeing you again even if it means getting another one across the cheek Gwen~"_ The blonde hissed at Axel who simply waved back at her. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have someone invade our world for once instead of it being the other way around. It would lighten the bleak mood of our home at least.

 _"Stark don't tell me you're actually going to let them off like that!" G_ wen spoke finally able to return to her form of being the superhero in disguise Spider-Woman of another world. Tony Stark one of the world's most famous inventor shook his head while flying in his "Iron Man" suit. He began to play the images of the incidents that took place today. Tonight would be a long one for the wealthy superhero.

 _"What do you expect me to do about this call up Spidey? Bring in Thor with his mighty hammer to fix this? We are dealing with something beyond our standards. Even Doctor Strange has not seen these "heartless" before we need to move with caution. Then we have to consider the nobodies as well. They don't seem like ordinary super villains who just want to rob banks or get their sworn revenge. If more of these things show up we won't have a keyblade to get rid of them. For now we will give them what they want, but we need to find out more about this "Organization" so we might need more than the usual team-up. Gwen do you think you can get Peter for me I need to put in a call with good old Nick..."_

 _"Sounds like the usual team-up to me Tony!"_

 _"I would like to call it a crossover instead Gwen."_

* * *

 _[ So a shameless filler about Marvel and Big hero 6 ends. I might introduce them into the story again later, but next chapter get back on track. I know I used obvious heroes like Tony and Gwen, but I like them a lot. Thank you for reading so far tell me what you think of this update... ]_


	20. Act 19: The 13th Floor

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 19: The 13th Floor_**

" _We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still "are." But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook._ "

* * *

 **Destiny Islands: Mainland** _( Kairi )_

"Kairi are you okay? Did you get into a fight with somebody?"

Zidane was looking over at the scars I had on my skin. Shaking my head I told him a lie that I got into an accident on my way to our date. In truth it was from my current training. Leon and Yuffie were giving me a hard time during battle not letting up an inch. In the end I knew this pain would only make me stronger. Still I was trying to juggle my school work, being a new keyblade warrior, and hanging out with my friends both new and old. All of these goals were beginning to take a toll on my mind. I needed to get my head out of this funk so I felt what better way than hanging out with Zidane.

"Yeah I'm fine just trying to remember that I'm not in school now." Looking at his concerned face I calmed him down with a smile. He seemed to always want to care for me when I was down. Yet again when I saw his face just for a moment I thought it was Sora sitting next to me. A female's voice ringed in my ears asking for my order. I did not know what I should even get from the menu in front of me. Zidane picked one of the more expensive items while I just went with light-food to eat.

 _"So Kairi are you planning on heading home after our little date?"_ He said poking my shoulder in a teasing way. I knew he would sometimes play with other girls, but I was not expecting this behavior today. My cheeks grew hot as I was pondering how to respond to him.

"In a way I'm glad the real Zidane was not here, but that means I can't let you go after messing with me like that!" I yelled pointing a finger at her face.

"W-ell actually I need to get to work on my homework. Science has given me some trouble lately." I rubbed the back of my head being sincere with my reason. Something about his face didn't seem to agree with that answer. Before I could think about it further our drinks arrived giving me a moment to think about things. As my lips went around the straw I wondered if ordinary people like Zidane could get involved with this kind of activity.

 _"Do you have any other reason for avoiding me Kairi?"_ He whispered into my ear in a low tone. My skin was suddenly shivering by this action, but I thought he was just trying to extend our time together. I had left him alone so I guess this was only natural...right? Shaking my head I looked at the other people here mostly other students from school. I did not see any of my comrades in this place so they likely went home without me. Then again they could also be with people they've met in school.

 _"Here you go hope you enjoy the meals!"_ The friendly waiter commented as I used the food to fill my mouth avoiding more of Zidane's questions. While my mouth was chewing down the food for my stomach my friend's eyes were looking at me enjoy my meal. I was starting to get the creeps from his attention. I knew he enjoyed being around me so this kind of action was very different from what I knew about him.

Finally with the date almost done I knew he wanted to ask me some more questions so I pushed down my concerns and gave him my undivided attention. He seemed to not ask me questions was inspecting my hair with his fingers. Moving some strands through his fingers that smirk on his face looked unnatural.

 _"Such a beautiful strand of red locks no wonder guys would be interested in you."_ His voice seemed much deeper than usual. He also began to reach closer to my face with his and now I was getting worried. Moving out of my seat I was staring to think all of this was not a good idea. I never had Zidane act like this before so did something change when I last saw him? Zidane pulled him and took hold of my hand beginning to rub it gently.

 _"Such soft and pale skin you truly are pure of heart."_ My anger was building as I glared at him trying to break his sudden grip on my arm. I stormed off refusing to call him as he began to yell at me. I did not know my feet were beginning to run away as my mind was just focusing on getting away from Zidane. Managing to lose him in the crowd I ran into a corner away from people and I felt water came from my eyes. I was crying seeing that kind of behavior displayed by my "friend" was something I could not accept. Sure he could act like a tease, but to touch me like that I could not accept.

 _"Hey there Kairi you move pretty fast."_ Impossible he could not have come to find me that fast? Turning around I did not see any sight of him. Did I just imagine his voice echoing in my head. Closing my eyes I suddenly felt a stranger's fingers along my back. Turning my head there was Zidane playing with my hair once more. That grin of twisted pleasure was still plastered on his face. I was unable to stop the swing of my keyblade until it was too late. The weapon knocked him on the floor which caused an aura of light to cover his body...revealing Yuffie?!

 _"Man Leon was right about that keyblade. It does pack one hell of a punch."_ Was she pretending to act as Zidane all this time? D-did I just go on a date with her in disguise?! Her cheeky grin confirmed my thinking as I felt concerned people might have seen what we just did now.

 _"Oh relax I didn't see anyone peeking over at us when that happened. It's not like you won't get popular once the world knows about your new role as the next keyblade warrior."_ Yeah I knew people would know of my name once I was past the training. Much like how Sora was well-known through the many worlds he visited during his first days on his adventure.

 _"Just consider the fact your weapon could show who I was under my disguise. You must become more ready for stuff like this in the future. I could have done much worse to you if I wanted..."_

"You wouldn't because you know that you would have to deal with me!" My eyes lit up with determination and I knew she was also surprised by this. While I might still be new at this Yuffie was not going to pull one over me again without any kind of payback. That of course did not mean I was going to be more cold than usual, and even with everything that just happened I held out a hand to help Yuffie back up. She accepted the gesture rising back on her two feet.

 _"I'm surprised I was expecting a slap, but I guess your kindness is more painful to bear with instead. Leon would be proud though you might be maturing after all."_ So this was just another test of my skills. I still didn't appreciate the trick of having Zidane's image being used for this. Suddenly Yuffie pulled out a bag full of munny. Tilting my head I was wondering her intentions with all that kind of payment.

 _"Now then for the next test a huge shopping spree!"_ While I wondered how she got all that munny she took hold of my arm taking me off to buy some expensive clothing most likely. My mind figured by the end of the day I would be carrying several bags of new clothing for both me and her. At least this would give me a change to get over the fact my date never really happened. Then again this could be that date an odd one to say the least...

 **Castle Oblivion** ( Aqua )

 **\- Day 25: Two Keys -**

Waking up I was expecting the greeting sight of the bleak view of the Castle That Never Was. I had gotten so used to being there I felt surprised to stare at the white room that I was sharing with Larxene. The blank emptiness of this castle felt more hollow which fit housing nobodies like myself. Something about this place however was giving off a horrible feeling like tragedy could be found here. Still I suppose that was just a feeling I could be remembering from my past.

As I moved through the hallway of this place I began to hear small voices from no one around the area. The sounds were happy and full of joy about something or someone being celebrated. Walking towards a wall I placed my ear on it to see if I could find the source of this noise. Wait a minute that voice it was Ventus!

 _"Don't worry about me. You two focus on the exam!"  
_ " _Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of "χ-blade." But the Master said we can't let that happen...and he tried to destroy me for it._ "

Xehanort? X-Blade? Why did this stuff continue to come up around me...I know the reports made by the Superior along with Xigbar mention these subjects. So then how come Ventus knew about these things as well? Why is this place affecting me like this there were so many questions running in my head! My mouth was starting to pant as my arm slumps on the wall I was standing next to while I was having this fit. No one else was around to help me, but I guess I would need to get used to that. In order to find this room I would have to rely on myself since everyone who tried to find it was never found again.

I would not-could not risk their safety when the Superior himself tasked me with this goal. If I can't finish this mission there was part of me that considered not returning to Xemnas with that failure. Opening my eyes I noticed the wall looked different in its design from the other walls almost like I knew about this. From what the others told me this I was now on the 12th floor of this castle. Most of the pathways seemed very straight-forward yet some areas were bigger and filled with different decorations.

"This place it feels wrong." For some reason my mind was coming to the conclusion this castle was not originally meant to look like this. I needed my memories back if I was going to solve this...

 _"Are you well?"_ Turning my head I saw the newest comrade of ours the little girl called Namine. I was not expecting her to come to me without anyone else around her. The other nobodies were busy asking details about her powers and the nature of this place. Vexen seemed like he was more invested in learning about her than even Marluxia. Personally I was just glad the poor girl did not have to be afraid of loneliness anymore not with me or my comrades.

"Yeah I'm just trying to look for something in this castle. I don't know where this room could be of course, but I have t-no I must find this room." The small blonde titled her head when I explained my situation to her. Then she nodded her head pointing at the doorway to the next floor. I had explored most of the other floors finding nothing that caught my eye as they all looked the same.

 _"Have you tried the 13th Floor? I know there are lots of rooms in that part of the castle. I even found some rooms that houses a device for restoration."_ Restoration? How could a device do that exactly and why was it here? Still I suppose she was giving me some helpful information. Walking towards the door Namine spoke out to me once more.

 _"You won't find that place without your memories. Larxene told me that you lost your memories when you became a nobody. Without your knowledge of this place you would end up lost in the castle's rooms forever. The heartless that roam that floor will seek you out and submerge your body to darkness."_ Then why did Namine tell me about the device if it was a lost cause. That's when I noticed the small smile grace her lips.

 _"I believe you can reclaim those memories on your own. In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way of Castle Oblivion."_ The phrase sounded very odd almost like it was a contradiction in my opinion. Then again I did lose my memories, and yet I was seeking out someone I knew from my past. The girl pointed at her notebook which had a picture on it.

 _"It's a line from a poem I created about this place. I also made this for you to see..."_ That's when I noticed the details of the picture. It was mostly white with a person with orange hair being in a room. Judging by the outfit I could say that was Ventus. There was also a person in black with blue hair most likely that is myself in the artwork. Was Namine trying to show me what I wanted most out of this place? It was a kind gesture despite her also lacking the ability to feel emotion. With a happy nod I took in this gift with sincerity happy Namine was able to express herself.

A portal of darkness came into the room revealing the imposing figure of Lexaeus. Despite him not being that menacing in personality Namine clearly felt threatened by him standing close by my side. I didn't blame the girl for being frightened by this however I wanted her to feel safe being around others besides me.

 _"Namine Vexen has been looking for you. Apparently he needs you for some more testing."_ Vexen was trying to study her? What the heck is that scientist up to now? I knew he loved research, but that did not mean he can just pick apart Namine like a lab rat! Lexeaus seemed to notice the tension in my face.

 _"I do not believe he would try anything to harm her Auxaq. I don't always support Vexen's actions, but they have brought good fortune to the Organization. I trust he not betray that sentiment for his sake."_

Despite his strength his true power lies in his thinking, and not many would believe he was bright considering the usual line of thinking about powerful men like Lexaeus. Namine was not so willing to go along with that line of thinking so I took hold of her shoulders trying to easy the fear she thought she was feeling now.

 _"A-re you sure?"_ Namine's weak voice spoke out as she began to shutter again like when I first met her. Lexaeus never had met someone like her before who was certain he was going to eat her like a monster in a fairy tale. Reality is much different from fiction and the gentle giant tried to offer out his hand to ease her worries. She was very hesitant to grab that hand so I decided to step in.

"You're will be fine Namine if Vexen gives you trouble just look for me okay? Then again with someone like Lexaeus by your side you won't have to worry about any kind of abuse!" The comment once again managed to win her over as she agreed with my support walking slowly over to Lexaeus' side. It seemed like Namine was always looking at me for support in these kinds of situations. Still I could only hope she can regain her own heart one day just like the other nobodies in the world.

 _"It's good to see fellow nobodies getting along with one another."_ Another one of my allies had located me, but I would not be the first to consider him a real ally. Marluxia the reaper of the organization and the current "lord of the castle" was looking at me with that smug look on his face. I always had my issues with the "Graceful Assassin" so the fact I needed to work alongside him during our stay in this castle was not going to be easy.

 _"Don't feel alarmed I've not come to put you down again rather I wish to make things up between us both. I know your duty is to find this certain room in this castle, but I feel like we can use this opportunity to start a new with nothing between us."_ Looking at the peace-offering flower he was providing I did not accept it so quickly. He could be trying another trick or he's trying to get on my good side for a reason of some kind. He then made the flower vanish and got more serious with his expression.

 _"There is more to us being here than you might think. Do you really believe each one of us got picked to live in this castle for no reason? The fact us there is more to this place than you believe Auxaq, and not just that one room you must find for us all."_ Just like with Axel those comments were beginning to get under my skin. What was going on with everyone here aren't we all striving to the same goal.

 _"You're just trying to mess with my head again! I don't know what's with you and Axel, but I'm going to focus on finding Ventus. If you need me for anything else then fine, but don't try to confuse me Marluxia."_ I began to walk away going near the stairway to the 13th floor. despite Namine's words I just wanted to see for myself what the level is really like in person. Marluxia came to my side and took hold of my arm trying to convince me to stop for a minute.

 _"Look you can't just barge up there by yourself. I've heard the reports about the heartless activity on that level you might get into serious trouble. You might not believe me, but I do care about your safety as a nobody."_ Somehow I really doubted that was true. I was considering just breaking his hold on me yet I decided to listen to more of his comments. Perhaps he will get to the point and stop messing around with his words. He looked over at the wall possibly considering what to say next.

 _"I don't believe Xemnas has what's best for us all in his mind. I doubt his claim to bring back our hearts is the truth."_ What? Did he just imply the Superior is lying...

"How do you know Marluxia?! If he really was manipulating us why did he give you command of this castle? Is everything about this mission a lie then? What's next the room I'm looking for is not real and Xemnas just wanted me to end up lost in the castle's walls!" I didn't believe anything else he said and ran up to the next floor not turning back. As my feet moved up the stairs that looked endless my thoughts began to ring out in my head. Part of my mind was considering everything Marluxia about with wondering who Xemnas really was, and my loyalty towards the Superior was fighting back against that side.

Arriving on the next floor I realized how huge the size of the room really compared to the rest of the castle. The flowers in the room had a reddish glow to them. The minute I stepped on the floor something felt very sinister in this area. Almost like the darkness had awoken from its slumber. Black goo rose up from the white black floor revealing yellow eyes of the heartless. With Monsoon draw I saw the enemy shape into black balls with tendrils on its sides. They didn't have the emblems of the heartless which meant they were pure of blood. The most rare and strongest of the heartless roaming in the worlds. Knowing this would be tough I must push forward with all of my strength.

They did feel stronger than regular heartless as with only a few of them knocked away I could already feel my strength dwindling from this battle. Still I would need to explore this floor along with the other members eventually, and so I can't let these monsters beat me! The sides of the fans slice at the skins of the monsters while they tried grabbing my limbs to throw me at the walls of the room. Jumping up in the air I knocked some of the monsters into each other trying to break through the crowd of heartless. With my back to the wall I was beginning to regret charging up here due to my anger with Marluxia's comments.

"I bet you would be enjoying this reaper of the organization." I bitterly replied when I noticed my arms were unable to move themselves. My eyes looked at the heartless grabbing hold of my arms. They looked very different from the normal shadows I've seen before in the worlds. The round heartless inched closer as I knew my place was helpless to stop them. I hoped my nobodies could seek me out, but then I remember how most of the lesser nobodies got lost in the different pathways of this castle.

"Alone with no one to help me out..." That was how I was in the realm of darkness. Then again I had a heart to feel a fear. A feeling of dread likely was running through my body yet now I truly felt nothing. If this was the moment I would fade into nothingness I really did not care about it. Before my eyes closed I saw the image of someone observing my situation. At first the boy seemed to look like Roxas, but I noticed he was not wearing that black cloak over his body. He had worn the outfit Ventus had on with a keyblade in his hand just like Roxas. He moved his hand out and spoke my name.

 _"Aqua..."_

Was he actually speaking out to me now? My mind was unsure what to believe meanwhile my body seemed to know how to react. I could feel my limbs regaining the power needed to break out of the shadow's hold on my body. Looking at the heartless behind me I placed blue auras around their bodies sending them into the round heartless to keep them busy. I ran towards the flower devices which began to start a sound effect. Blue and red heartless spawned into the room added more forces to deal with now...

"More to the party then well let's have some fun!" Not allowing the dread to consume me again I sliced down the flower device holding it in my arms. As the shadows launched at me I swung the flower-turned weapon at them knocking the forces back to the ground. Taking advantage of the room's design I lured the swarm of heartless into a corner allowing me to hit the waves with the flower, but then some of the heartless dissolved into the ground. Seeing the heartless spin around in the air I flung the flower at the ground trying to avoid being hurt again. I didn't have time to block the magical attacks from the fire mage heartless.

There was just too many heartless to deal with plus Roxas was not here to remove them as they all looked ready to swarm my body. At least I didn't give up until the end I could only hope Ventus and Roxas are proud...

 _"How annoying you just **really** had to drag me up here didn't you XV!" _ Pink petals floating in the air as my savior came in the form of Marluxia himself. I also took notice of two flowery nobodies hovering besides their commander. The huge scythe moved around as he waved a finger at all the enemy heartless looking at the both of us.

 _"Now go my Botanists put these heartless in their proper places."_ The the huge waves of heartless were suddenly pushed by as the pink-flower nobodies launched several petals at them cutting them down with easy. Despite the amount of numbers in the room the nobodies were much stronger. I took notice of the fire heartless trying to land hits on the lesser nobodies to burn them down. Marluxia blocked the magical blasts with his weapon sending out slashes at them in return. _  
_

Taking the chance to rest I stepped in providing help for Marluxia which he seemed to appreciate. While I still don't buy into his words he did help me out, and I guess he's a fellow nobody at the end of the day. Slowly we managed to overwhelm the heartless here forcing them to draw back into the darkness. The whole ordeal left me very tired as Marluxia simply observed the now empty floor we managed to claim for ourselves.

 _"My this area is bigger than most of the other castle levels. We might need all of our forces to take this castle fully into our grip. Still the first room felt secure for the moment. I suppose you're looking for a thank you, and to that I suggest you get your head in check. If I was not here you would likely would have ended up being a causality."_ He was right I should have come here with support. Namine could have been around about this floor being the place I would no longer exist.

"Well the fact you did come means you're aren't untrustworthy." Well on this occasion anyway. I was not going to get back into another debate my body was much too weak for that now. Still I could see there was a lot of ground to cover in this place so I guess my work was going to very long. That's when I began to hear some ringing in my ears. Marluxia's voice drowned out from the noise as I began to walk over towards another wall. I touched the cold surface with my hand as I felt another vision enter my head. It was then I got the image of a huge wasteland, and I was standing in the middle of several kinds of keyblades stuck in the ground. I could see myself being in a blueish armor also there were two other people in armor as well.

" _Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power—united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat... as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me... **χ-blade**._ "

The voice was from an older figure who had someone dressed in black at his side. Suddenly everyone began to charge into battle as the sight ending my newly found memory. Then I could remember the name of the person from that moment he was...

 _"Xehanort."_ While Marluxia heard about **someone else** with that name I knew this person had the full name "Master" Xehanort. Then why did I engage into battle with him? His goal the χ-blade what was he trying to do with that? It was too much to take in all at once so I would leave it in my journal to ponder over at the end of the night. At the very least I knew this castle was allowing me to remember much more from my past. Yet I began to wonder if I should regain what I've lost...

 **Castle Oblivion: Basement** ( Vexen )

The young nobody that was staying in the castle the organization now controlled had been on a cold table. She was under study by Vexen and Zexion. Many other nobodies considered them two of the brightest nobodies enlisted in their group. The two researchers looked at the girl's potential while Lexaeus was standing guard of the room from any heartless. While the nobodies could tame most of the regular heartless the ones roaming the castle did not seem to accept submission that easily.

 _"Incredible Namine's readings seem much different from nobodies like ourselves. Could she be made in a unique way unlike the rest of us Vexen?"_

 _"It would be a very good assumption that is the case. I also wonder about the ability she must have like the rest of us. I doubt the girl can do much fighting however her potential seemingly was very intriguing."_ The scientist was looking at the monitors displaying the girl's condition and body structure. While they were not registering anything special the magical levels were very high for Namine.

 _"I wonder how Xemnas will take this news about Namine and the heartless lying in the castle. We should also report on the nobodies lost to the mazes this place has structured in the levels. I believe we are down to a low amount of lesser brands to use for our exploration."_ Zexion knew things were not exactly going well for their group. Vexen however wanted to try something out with the girl on his table. He brought out a blank card from the notebooks he had with him to write all the data on his trip here. Holding out the card to the girl he decided to experiment with her untapped power.

 _"Now then Namine try to manipulate this card the best you can."_ The blonde was unsure how to respond, but the glares she was receiving forced her into following his command. At first nothing seemed to happen which made Zexion chuckle in amusement. Vexen felt annoyed she was not giving enough push with her willpower. Grabbing hold of her arm he tried pushing her on with negative comments about her behavior. Lexaeus moved to intervene when there was a sudden bright flash in the dark room. Vexen's eyes widened as the card suddenly looked much different from before.

 _"Impossible that's the World That Never Was!"_ Zexion looked shocked Namine created the image of the home world of all nobodies on that card. Namine began to shiver as she knew attention was now towards her abilities.

"I saw your memories, and I drew them out..." She replied before closing her eyes hoping Vexen would not yell at her once more. Vexen took hold of the card with interest. He could not believe she was able to use those memories on this card so what could this card do now. Looking at the door Vexen walked towards the door.

 _"Do you believe she can manipulate memories in a way?"_ Lexaeus also was now invested in the powers the young nobody held. The "Chilly Academic" did not say anything towards that comment just yet. Holding up the card the door suddenly flashed in a bright light just like before and something changed. This time however when Vexen opened the door he suddenly was back in the city nothingness. While it was just one room the place looked very similar to the Memory's Skyscraper area of their home. Vexen grew a delighted smile at this fact as Namine proved to have a very interesting power.

 _"I believe Namine will be quite useful to us gentlemen yes."_

* * *

 _[ Alright another chapter down the drain. I want to go over the nobodies each member has in the organization really quick. Xemnas - Sorcerer, Xigbar - Sniper, Xaldin - Dragoon, Vexen - Chemist, Lexaeus- Beastmaster, Zexion - Scholar, Saix - Beserker, Axel - Assassin, Demyx - Dancer, Luxord - Gambler, Marluxia - Botanist, Larxene - Ravager, Roxas - Samurai, Auxaq - Oracle. I will be introducing the remainder of my nobodies for the others in the next chapter. Also expect the plot to pick up since I don't know the amount of days Chain of Memories takes place in 358/2 Days. Stay turned and thanks for reading. ]_


	21. Act 20: Dearly Beloved

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 20: Dearly Beloved_**

" _The Chamber of Repose, and it's antipode, the Chamber of Waking...Xemnas isn't telling us something. And the missing chamber, the Chamber of Waking-it holds all the answers. We need those answers to gain the upper hand-for our own reasons._ "

* * *

 _ **Destiny Islands: Mainland** ( Kairi )_

Today would end up being rather eventful for everyone at the school. All of the students gathered in front of the building with everyone wearing black colors. I did not know who passed away yet the mood everyone felt was very somber. Looking at my friends each one even Wakka had frowns on their faces. The principal Rufus Shinra looked around at the crowd as he began the speech.

 _"Dearly beloved students, we have come here to celebrate the memory and life of Zell Dincht. We don't know all the details about his untimely death, yet he shall be remembered as the wonderful Gym Teacher from our staff. He loved everyone he worked with during his classes, and everyone loved him in return. I now will let Leon speak a few words as he was his closest friend."_ The head of the school moved out of the way allowing my current mentor to stand up at the podium to speak his mind. Squall seemed like his usual self, but I could tell from his tone of voice he was not having an easy time.

 _"Thank you President Rufus for this moment. I won't take long with my words since I know Zell would not want me to cry in front of everyone here. Zell if I could describe him in just one word would be special. He was able to inspire many of the students here into fulfilling their dreams in athletics along with their daily lives. I'm sure he would love being here giving this kind of speech instead, but sadly his life got stolen by the heartless. I know the teachers don't want you to know this however I disagree! These monsters will seek people like you and take what's most important to you all. The heart which has your feelings, hopes, desires, and love for those you care the most about. Without knowing this or having someone to protect you no one stands a chance against them!"  
_

The way Leon ended his comment with his eyes looking in my direction let me know that comment was about me. I didn't even know about this loss until today so what was he really trying to say to me now. Leon simply left the podium after that speech not speaking another word. All of the teens around me started to gossip about the event. _  
_

 _"Is what that guy said true about those heartless?"_

 _"That could happen to any of us?!"  
_

 _"I don't wanna lose my heart to some freak I want it to go to a handsome boy!"_

Rufus quickly ran back to the microphone to ease the obvious tension in the room. It was too late to control the damage, and I got the message loud and clear from Leon. In order to control the chaos being stirred by the darkness I would need to step in becoming a true keyblade warrior. To stop people from losing themselves in the shadows along with finding my friends again. The weight of the world's issues was slowing being mounted on my back, and I'm still just a schoolgirl in her first year.

"Alright Leon I'm going to take this seriously..." So after the announcements classes began with a more depressing atmosphere in the air. The sky also fit the mood looking very clouded with rain possibly arriving in the afternoon. I was once more dealing with lessons from Quistis. While she was able to hide the sadness in her tone she also did not look to really be in her normal mood. She acted more angry with students who began playing around during the class.

 _"Miss Quistis? Do you really think we are safe here like Rufus said?"_ The violet-female classmate asked clearly unsure if she should believe in the president's words. A lot of the other students also felt the same way just by seeing their faces when the question asked to her.

 _"Honestly if you're going to let the loss of one person doubt yourself and everything you care about you might as well stop living. The departed would want the living to move forward not stay in the past. I'm s-ure Zell would have the same feelings about this..." S_ he moved her hands up to her glasses covering her face which made me wonder if she was trying to avoid crying. She could be acting like Leon remaining strong even when their emotions suggest otherwise.

 _"Now then I believe today's homework will keep your minds off today's events. I made sure you all study the details of the lesson with the upcoming S.E.E.D exams. I don't want any of you fail them, but that would be lying to all of you. Even if you don't make I will make sure you make up for it with extra assignments, and if needed after school teachings. So with that I believe you all may take you leave."_ My eyes did not believe the clock showing the time of our leave for today. The day managed to pass by despite the horrible news we all heard about Zell. I did not really know him, but Wakka really looked up to him almost like he was a father-figure. He also brought him close to Lulu, one of the outsiders in the school. Many believe she would make a good cheerleader, but she also refused to take up the role instead focusing on other crafts.

 _"Miss Kairi might I borrow some of your time?"_ Quistis informed me while the others began to take their leave. She in her hands a few papers so I figured she might be giving me extra work or bad news about my behavior. I didn't believe I was making things worse in our relationship so I waited for her response. I was not expecting the tears she held in to finally come out from her cheeks.

 _"I just wanted my students to feel safe and protected. Now with Zell gone I don't know if peace can stay here. Even so I will never forget him, and the kind of person he was to this school."_ She fingers began to grip on the paper she was holding in her hands along with her body shaking more violently. Eventually she managed to calm herself yet the somber tone remained in her voice.

 _"Leon-no I shall call him as Squall has reported your "special nature" to me. Apparently he feels like some of the staff needs to have awareness of who you are now, and the kind of power you have keyblade user."_ My eyes widen and I nearly fell out of the chair my rear was in. There were only a few people who knew about this secret so if Leon told her about this who else knows? She walked over to my desk and placed her hands on the top looking right into my face. The glare she has on her face could frighten wolves in the wild.

 _"Don't expect me to let you out of classes or gain special rewards. You won't get out of being graded for your work in this class just like the rest of the class. It's just your after-school activities will be very different from everyone else."_ She came back up giving me one piece of paper signed by Squall. Walking away towards the door she looked back at me with a sad expression on her face.

 _"I don't want to lose people like Zell to the darkness. If you can save people like him then I think you have the potential to become a wonderful person in this world." T_ hen she quickly left me alone with this note from my mentor. Taking a look at the paper I began to read the note realizing this was not some request but an order for myself.

 _"We need to meet outside of the school. It's time to advance your training. Failure is not an option Kairi the world is depending on you now."_

Did he plan to make my work harder? This loss really has effected Squall for him to go this far now. What will my friends think now that I can't spend more time with them. Zidane will likely really miss being around me. I guess this is the sacrifice of being a hero of worlds. Saving worlds in return losing the time spent with those you care about in return. I also knew my school time would also need priority. **S.E.E.D exams** were coming up after all. Yet I felt confident about all of this even with the stress affecting me. I was ready to take on this challenge to advance towards the next level. Sora...Riku just you guys wait.

"I will reach you both soon enough!"

 **Castle Oblivion: Outer Area** ( _Aqua_ )

As today began I was giving a different goal instead of looking inside of the castle for the Room of Waking. My black cloak moved around in the outside area of this castle we now occupied. Apparently Marluxia wanted to see what else lied in this area of this place besides the new fortress of nobodies. Going along with me were some of the lesser nobodies under the command of the others. Two giant nobodies belonging to Lexaeus were holding a leash over two smaller nobody animals. These brand of nobodies not only could attack for their masters the wolf-like shells could also detect any heartless nearby. Marluxia's nobodies were floating above my head seeking out anything in the distance.

"This area feels so gloomy and empty. It's almost like I'm back in the realm of darkness." While I might be stronger than back then I still knew it was just like in a place like there were I lost my heart and the ability to feel. If I could not protect myself then I will lose all that's left of the woman called Aqua. The Ravager nobodies along with the Scholars began to detect something approaching our place. I came prepared this time so there was no way I could be knocked back and rendered helpless once again.

"The air it feels thicker..." I was having trouble breathing as it seemed like there was a spike in the air like something was polluting it. It didn't feel like a heartless it was something else instead. Closing my eyes for a minute I could see there was someone looking at me through the darkness. His skin and face reminded me of someone from my memories. My feet ran toward the direct place of that man who was...was Terra! The hair, face, smile, and shape all belonged to him. Those arms came open for up for me to walk into them. Suddenly I was no longer even in my black cloak, and I thought for a moment my heart was beating again.

"Terra is it you?" I whispered being taken into his arms as part of myself knew this was right. I can remember the both of us having a wonderful time with each other. Then I noticed our other friends was not around...Ventus! He would always be with the two of us when we had been together. Looking up at Terra I saw the hair begin to change color, and then his eyes were becoming more light as well. This is just like that other dream-no it's him!

 _"T-erra? He no longer exists..."_ My fears became reality as his brown-haired became silver along with his eyes turning yellow. The similar image of Xehanort the man who was like a teacher to us all. I finally realized what happened to Terra. He's become possessed by Xehanort...no it can't be him! Why did this have to happen to Terra?! Opening my eyes I suddenly felt the hand grip of a giant heartless on my throat, and Terra's eyes looked so empty. It was like he didn't care about what might happen to me.

"Terra wake up its me Aqua you friend!" My voice cried out trying to make him see reason despite it becoming harder to breathe. My vision was becoming more dark as I tried to grab hold of Terra's arm. My hands were shaking as my body was growing more limp. While Terra did seem to change his expression I felt like it was too late to save him. Once more I was drowning in the darkness unable to swim back to the surface. My last thoughts were completely sad knowing I could never see my friends again...

"I remember now!" My voice suddenly broke the vision I had seen which startled the lesser nobodies. One of my Oracles walked up to me wanting to understand what was going on.

 _"Your highness are you well?"_

"Yes I finally have some of my memory back!" It was not enough to fill in all the blanks of course, but I did know why I wanted to find Terra and Ventus. They were my closest friends, and we all got split apart from each other. Xehnaort it was all because of that man...actually more like a monster he ruined all of our lives. Still now that I knew who I was looking for I could piece together the rest of my mind starting with this castle. One of the images had me right outside of this place, and that can only mean **I was here** before. If Ventus could be here then he would likely be in the very room I was looking for then. I need to get the rest back if I am to find this place, but things were finally looking up for me. The only thing is I wonder is why it was a dark place like this caused me to remember so much.

 _"So you're just wasting your time now XV?"_ Zexion's tone of voice came from behind me as I saw him looking very annoyed. Oh well it's not like that can really bring down my mood today is turning out as a wonderful one for myself. I still was unsure where the room could be however I was getting closer to finding it now.

"Well if you call regaining my memories a waste then you are right Zexion." A smile graced my lips as I saw his face turn into momentary shock. While I did not find anything new in this space I did uncover something new from my lost days.

 _"I see then you met this Xehanort, and had to face your friend while he became possessed by this man. Furthermore according to that vision you've been at this castle before not to mention that it was not originally in this shape."_ I explained everything that I've come to remember so far hoping he might believe part of my story at least. We might not get along much yet I knew he was still just like me someone who lost something important to him.

 _"I think you need to see Namine she might be able to help you out with this."_ Namine I knew she was nobody with a power like myself, but how could she help me regain more of my past? It was then Zexion explained how Namine compiled memories from Vexen's mind.

"So you're saying Namine can protect memories into these cards?"

 _"Not exactly, but I believe she knows how to tamper with them in other ways. If we are to find the Chamber of Waking you must learn the route very soon."_

"Hmm to think you doubted in me when we first met each other Zexion."

 _"You've proven that you belong in this group. I still don't think you're as strong as the Superior believes, yet I no longer believe that you are just some weak nobody."_

I might be earning the respect of everyone after all. To think just some time ago everyone thought I was a useless member. The road must continue for me as I walked back into the castle to look for Namine. Despite not knowing all the details if she could bring out my remaining lost memories then I was willing to take that chance. I was closer to finding them now I just needed to push forward to fulfill my dream.

The goal of my departure here in this castle was to reunite with my comrades. Ventus...Terra just you guys wait I will bring you back in no time.

"I will find you both that is a promise!"

 **Castle Oblivion:** ( _Marluxia_ )

Things had been going well for the newly appointed "Lord of the Castle" Number XI. His forces managed to uncover most of the layout of this castle with little trouble. He's also been able to start to understand Namine's powers from what Vexen explained to him. While she could not directly affect the memories of the Organization she apparently knew about Sora. The way she was able to form the room based off the Castle That Never Was is the effect of the castle. Any memories poured into cards could make an entire floor of rooms based around said memories. The cards also seemed to dictate the flow of battle which Marluxia learned about recently.

 _"It's a shame Luxord was not chosen as part of our team. He would have loved to have been in this place."_ Axel playfully retorted as Namine seemed frightened in the face of the new leader of Castle Oblivion. The pink hair moved over his neck while Marluxia began to wonder if the young nobody could manipulate Sora's memories. If she could remove and place new ones into his mind controlling the keyblade's chosen one would be very easy. Of course things were now much more complicated with the anomaly made by the 15th member.

"Axel do you believe it's possible Auxaq can regain her memories and seek out the one called Ventus? Even if she could I doubt he would be of much use, I mean after all he's been locked up in this place for a long time. Even if he once had been a keyblade warrior I doubt he would be of much use now." Yes that boy likely was unaware of the current state of the world so he won't have much use compared to someone like Sora. Much like Roxas he had a rare gift that would be needed if Marluxia was to take over the Organization.

 _"It's funny the Superior wants someone like him when we have Roxas around. Then again Auxaq seems to miss this Ventus guy so perhaps we can all get what we want once everything gets completed."_ His hand wave made the plotting traitor narrow his eyes. While Marluxia knew Larxene was fully on his side he could not say the same for Axel. While he did not doubt the red-haired nobody was catching on to his scheme he could not trust him to join his cause yet. Lexaeus was always at the reaper's neck giving him words for trying to manipulate her so much.

 _"Don't you think you need to behave more gently with her? Why else does she respond so easily to Auxaq, and not when you push her around Marluxia!"_ The lord knew he was going to have loyal to Xemnas along with Vexen and Zexion. If he wanted his plan to come into being the loyal members would need removing by the time Sora arrives in the castle proper. He was unsure if Auxaq would also be destroyed since he had been able to speak with her more often.

Sora was the main goal of Marluxia's coup, but if he could gain two more allies the odds might work out for him better. Sora might be strong however Roxas might end up becoming better than his somebody. Not to mention Xemnas and Saix were two powerful threats with the enigmatic Xigbar being an unknown problem. Marluxia would need to strike soon if he wanted to claim the throne all to himself and his queen.

 _"Finally I can get away from that brat for a while."_ The right-hand of Marluxia appeared before him in a huff very much done with having to deal with Namine today. It was her turn to look after the girl while Vexen continued his exploration of her abilities which seemed to bring nothing but good news. Auxaq was now speaking with the young nobody. Apparently she was trying to form a room or level which contained some of her memories. The idea being that if she walked through a place she knew then the rest of the lost thoughts would return to her.

"Hmm it sounds like Auxaq feels determined to seek out her comrades if she's going that far. Still if she can create that room with those partial memories then I know how we will rope in Sora." With Axel out of the room for the moment to check up with the basement crew he could speak with his co-conspirator freely.

 _"Manipulate his memories by removing them with Namine's power, and then replace them with ones that will bind him to following our demands. That sounds rather perfect, but I doubt we can pull it off with just the both of us. Axel still might be a wildcard, and I don't think our other choice is ready to enter our fold."_ Larxene might have gotten along much better with the other female nobody besides Xion however she has not earned her complete trust.

"I agree with that worry my queen, but we might be running out of time. The mistrust will only grow the longer we stay here even if we stay on different floors. With Vexen's continuing experiments, Auxaq's personal mission, and Axel being something to win over our coup must happen before word can get back to Xemnas." If Xemnas or Saix realized this plan had gone through the remaining nobodies would seek them out for their elimination.

 _"So what's our next move dear king of mine?"_

"For now we see the situation around us. If the Chamber of Waking is found we might need to adjust things, but for now we continue as expected. Since I've gotten some words from XV why don't you try to warm up to her instead. I'm sure she would get along much better with you anyways." Larxene objected to whatever Marluxia was implying with that statement.

 _"What you saying that we're friends?! Please I don't find her annoying compared to Namine, but she's not exactly my favorite. We have managed to tolerate each other that's all."_

"That might be the case, but if she does go along with our scheme you will need to accept her being around you often. Just like I'm sure you will need to appreciate Axel as well." Marluxia's teasing smirk brought up a hiss out of the blonde shell of a somebody. While she might have enjoyed flirting with Axel she could not say he really piqued her interests. Besides to her Axel was more invested in Roxas than anyone else in the Organization before they split up.

 _"Whatever I'm sure we can become one big happy family when Xemnas and his followers are gone. The only issue would be dealing with those friends of his. Donald and Goofy was it I'm certain you don't want those weaklings as your puppet as well?"_ Marluxia nodded his head knowing Sora would likely not enter the castle alone. The court of the famed king Mickey. The Organization knew they would get involved with them in time along with DiZ.

"They will likely have to be removed when everything is over. I'm sure once Sora forgets about them he won't miss any of his old friends." The smile on the manipulator's face brought out some laughter from Larxene. XII and XI wanted to remove the rest of the numbers leaving them the last nobodies standing. That's when Marluxia remembered something Auxaq told him before. He didn't pretend like he was happy as he began to wonder about that man she knew from her past.

"Larxene how much do you know about Xehanort?"

 **Unknown Location:** ( ? )

How long has it been since I've been here? The darkness that surrounds me does not seem to end. No matter where I go it keeps sucking me back into this void. I don't know if I will ever get out of this place, but I know that I must escape. Sora, Kairi, and his majesty! They all are counting on me to leave this place. Opening my eyes I began to notice a light in the pitch-black area my body was swimming in. With no other place to go I began to follow the light to wherever it might lead.

This terrible smell of darkness began to fade from my nose as I continued after the lead of this source of light. Remembering the last moments I spent with the king I began to wonder if he was the one leading me out of this area. Then again Mickey left to look for some way out and I remember telling him to not come back for me. If it meant he could return to Sora and his friends I didn't mind staying here. It's what I deserved after giving into Ansem.

 _It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself._ "

I couldn't believe the person I was even considering that offer. Being helpless while that man tried hurting my friends was my greatest failure. Why did I even accept such a request in the first place? To become better than Sora? The chance to explore different worlds? To keep Kairi safe from any harm? I'd forgotten how easily I allowed myself to slip further into the void of depression and hatred. I lost my very soul becoming consumed by the darkness of my heart.

"It's all my fault, but I have to chance to atone for my sins." To get the ability to make up for my actions was something I had to take now. My determination forced my body to continue pressing on until the light flashed around me. For a while I was unable to see where I ended up. Then a voice ringed out through my ear.

 _"You have found your "safe haven" boy. To escape from the realm of darkness is no easy task. Still you still are a creature of darkness even while in a land of light. For now you should rest and not worry about the troubles of the world around you."_ Was this a place outside of the realm of darkness? From the look of it I could see things more easily and the darkness was less in color, but I did not see anything that looked like civilization. I did feel tired so I began to close my eyes taking the advice given to me.

 _"That's it rest your worries and never concern yourself with the outside world again."_

"What are you saying I need to get out of here and find my friends!"

 _"Are you sure you want to meet them like this? Besides you have only escape the darkness you still hold it inside you Riku."_

 _What did he mean by that? Was something from Ansem still left inside me?_

 _"Relish in this relief if you should leave this area of zero darkness you will only feel more anguish. Why not rest your body and mind while you still can..."_ I didn't feel like arguing with this voice until I got some well-needed strength. Before closing my eyes I wondered why his voice reminded me of someone I **knew**.

"Are y-ou the king?"

 _"I am whoever you think I am Riku."_ Thanks a lot mysterious voice. I suppose some rest won't hurt me so I retreated into my dreams. Where Sora and Kairi were waiting for me.

* * *

 _[ Shorter chapter, but yes everything is coming together. I felt like focusing on Riku at the end since he was also involved with the events of Chain of Memories. **Spoiler Alert:** I figured DiZ helped him escape from the realm of darkness hence why he spoke with him at the beginning of the game. So now we are at the start of the next arc hope you all enjoy the changes I will add with the next installment thanks for reading and reviewing. ]_


	22. Act 21: Dismiss

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 21: Dismiss_**

" _Then allow me another question. You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark—never given a choice?_ "

* * *

 _ **Castle Oblivion:** ( Aqua )_

My journal continued my newly discovered memories from yesterday. The pages had my detailed thoughts on my past that I nearly uncovered. I also drew the face of Terra being controlled by Xehanort and that monster behind him. Gazing at my friend being unable to stop himself I thought tears were coming down my cheek. I remembered that I could not really feel sadness as a nobody, but then why am I acting this way about him?

"I don't have a heart my emotions are just hollow illusions." That's right even if I concern for Terra was genuine without emotions I could not truly feel sorrow. The lonely thoughts could not be projected without my heart so in a way I was unable to feel the pain of loss. Should I find my friends how would they take this news? I would be reunited with them yet I could not enjoy myself like a somebody.

"All the more reason to regain my heart." Yes the great wonder of Kingdom Hearts would change all of this. Closing the book I decided to make the meeting with the child who would bring me one step closer to finishing my goals. My black shoes walked through the white hallway of the castle. I could remember other people being in this place including someone who taught me how to wield a keyblade, but the name escapes me. The memories also had me practicing my skills with Terra, and Ventus as that older teacher and Xehanort observed us.

Could this place be connected with that world from my past somehow? I can't worry about that right now I focused my efforts on pushing towards the door revealing Namine. I was not expecting Lexaeus and Marluxia having a major argument with Namine being on the floor in pain. What the hell just happened here?

 _"You're pushing her too hard Marluxia she is not just some mindless Dusk."_

 _"If anything you're being too gentle Taciturn Stalwart. Namine is not a somebody with real emotions besides she can become strong enough to resist breaking so easily."_

"You are stepping out of line Marluxia! It's one thing to study her, but you were trying to abuse your power to see how you can manipulate her. I won't accept that kind of action."

 _"The girl will be fine that much is certain, but you forget yourself Number **V**. I am the "lord of this castle" disobedience would be considered treason against the Organization."_

Namine titled her head in my direction and quickly ran over to my side. She did not have any physical injures however her mental state was likely damaged. What did Marluxia do to her?

 _"I just can't take it anymore...I have to see him no matter what but I don't want to..."_

My glares were pointing in Marluxia's direction knowing he likely instigated this whole event. The ruler of this castle knew I was catching on whatever just happened here. Larxene stepped in pointing a finger at Lexaeus accusingly.

 _"Don't be quick to judge you should have listened to what Lexaeus said about Namine before you arrived."_ Was she just lying to cover for Marluxia's actions? Staring at the silent giant his face looked downwards at the floor.

 _"Apparently our giant "pal" here wants Xemnas to change her body to become a stronger nobody."_ She spoke waving a hand like the comment was nothing special. Lexaeus could not have said that about Namine. Who was he to decide what Namine would become, and looking at his face once more he didn't seem to deny that claim Larxene made.

 _"Namine's power easily would be used by others, and so to protect herself she must become strong enough to defend herself. If anything Marluxia and Larxene will break her until she's a mindless doll."_

 _"Hey just because I don't like kids does not mean I'm going to actually harm her!"_

 _"You're lying just like Marluxia is and-"_

"That is enough all of you! Just leave me alone with Namine now!" I ordered all of them to leave the poor girl alone for a while. I could not really believe any of them now. They all seemed to agree with my line of thinking giving me some time to make peace with the girl.

"Now about earlier who is it you said that you wanted to see?" I remembered that comment she made before that argument started. To help get her mind off that why not learn about this mystery person. She didn't shiver anymore and her eyes matched mine while answering the question.

 _"He's the one who I've dreamed about for so long. It's...Sora he is the one most important to **her**." _ That name Sora continued being mentioned by many people these days. It seemed like everyone knew about him except for me. What I wanted to know is how she knows about Sora if she's been locked up in this castle for so long.

 _"I really want to meet him, but to do so I would need for him to come here. That's what Marluxia said he can do for me yet I...I-"_

"Let's not worry about that now. So do you want to ask me something now?" I knew she was going to revert into her shell if I didn't move the subject towards something else. She did calm down once more and pondered what she wanted to ask me about for a while. The more we learn from each other the better off Namine will be here. Perhaps we can start a relationship if she can trust me completely.

 _"I know you from somewhere, but you seem different. You were not wearing a black cloak or lacked a heart."_ Did she knew me like others have before? Staring in confusing I noticed her face and body looked very similar to someone else with red-colored hair instead.

"I don't seem like the only one with memories that I can't understand after all." My sigh gained a notice from Namine who suddenly walked over to a table with cards left by Vexen. Her hand revealed a blank card to me, and I was unsure what she wanted me to use it for.

 _"I can't use my power on your memories you are not connected to Sora that well, but you can place your recovered memories into this card. This castle has the power to draw out the memories you have into changing the rooms of the floor to match those memories. I believe if you explore those images and people from your mind the rest of your memories will be found there."_

Could she actually do that? Take hold of memories and change them to people the closest to Sora? Slowing grabbing hold of the card I doubted if this would actually work for a moment.

"Will I regret seeing those memories once more?" I knew my history contained both good and bad times so going through my past life would not simple.

 _"That's up to you Auxaq we all have dark periods in our lives that are full of pain, but we have to move on and deal with those moments to live on for the future. I believe you are capable of handling whatever trials your mind gives you, and once it's over with you will know who you are once more. It's a wonderful gift to know who you are in the world so it's time you get it back."_

Even while looking like a young child her knowledge was rather amazing. While she could not defend herself from others her gifts were something to cherish and not manipulate. I would need to think what needs to be done for her once we leave this place. I figured the Superior might have a clue about keeping her safe.

 _"I believe you can do this Auxaq you seem different from the others here in this castle. Your kindness even without that which allows such an emotion can't be underestimated."_

Her words seemed to give me the strength I needed to accept this ordeal in front of me. Grasping the card in my hand I did as Namine instructed pouring whatever thoughts I can think about into this card. While my memories of this place were not complete I hoped it would be enough for this thing. Opening my eyes I could the image on the card enter my vision.

"This is...my home?" The card's image didn't look complete, but I could make out the shape of a garden that looked beautiful. Namine's hand pointed towards a door that she wanted me to use the card on to active its power. Holding the card up high I noticed the light blind the room for a moment. The door did not look that different from what it was before yet I did feel some new energy flowing out from it.

I slowly walked towards the door thinking for a moment to question myself and my actions. If I didn't know any better this could have been fear in my mind, but I shook my head looking back at Namine. Her head nodded to give me the support needed to push forward and open the door to reveal the world that I had forgotten...

 **Land of Departure:** ( _Aqua_ )

My heels stepped through the pathway revealing the new settings I just created through the card made from my shattered memories. To think such a room could house a huge site was surprising. This castle was such a wonder to create such a place like this. Still not everything looked right I noticed parts of this world had the design of Castle Oblivion. While most of the room looked like a bright mountain with a huge building in the background some of the floor looked incomplete. The white floor of the castle was in contrast to the grassy area I was observing. Perhaps this was due to the card being made with incomplete memories.

"I wonder if I will meet Terra and Ventus here..." Taking my first steps through the world I observed the empty hills I strolled through seeing the wind blow through the area. Unlike in my dreams I was still wearing the uniform of the Organization stuck in my current state of being. To my surprise the area lacked any form of life. I took notice of a door suddenly in my sight as my legs moved towards wonder why it was in the middle of this open area. I moved my gloved hand over it to open the door, but suddenly I felt something knock me over. There was a blue blob moving around near me. It had red eyes and it seemed like it wanted to attack me.

"A heartless?" While it seemed to behave like the mindless creatures of darkness it looked very different in design. The heartless also seemed to behave different from this monster who seemed more angry than hungry. Holding out my weapons I deflect the strikes it tried to hit me with from its arms. Despite its fury I withstood the wrath of the beast easily knocking the creature back into the ground with a swipe. It seemed to shimmer away when I gained the upper hand. Unlike the heartless it also seemed to show intelligence. This creature was very unique in nature compared to the instinctive heartless. It also left behind a card with the same logo imprinted on its face. The door must have a system where the cards can open the path into the next room, and so I took a gamble with presenting the card taken from the monster.

The idea paid off as the door pulled open to reveal the next room, and it look like the first area's design. I did notice the sun was now up in the sky revealing the breathtaking sight of the valley. Despite lacking the ability to enjoy such a visual pleasure I knew in my mind this place was wonderful to look at. The sky did have some black holes in it along with more parts of Castle Oblivion in the background. I thought I was walking on thin air when I noticed the grass flicker away to show nothing underneath my feet.

 _"If he were to―If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness."_

My head turned to find the source of that voice only to see more of these new foes look at me. There was two creatures with claws around them, and behind them was a giant monster with a huge gut. They easily were more difficult to deal with that those smaller ones, but I did not let them pressure me like the heartless. Holding off the attacks from these beasts I decided to take advantage of the slow speed of the bigger threats dodging their attacks.

I decided to tap into the power of my lore abilities instead of using Monsoon, and so I waited for the enemy to make its next move. The smaller creatures began to attack at the same time which forced me on the defensive, but I knew they could not hold up for long. Spinning my body around I felt balls of light appear and drew the enemies back as my limbs did not stop moving until they went into retreat. Like the first time the card was left as the reward for winning the battle. This time however the card had a symbol well from what I can see as the card was looking very incomplete.

Once more I made my new path with the power of the card to arrive in a new place. It was actually near the giant building from before, and there was someone looking at me. He looked very aged as he was clad in white with armor boots, and in his hands was a keyblade? Walking closer the man seemed to know me as he moved over to move a hand on my shoulder.

 _"Aqua I've looked all over for you today. Don't you know that the Mark of Mastery will soon begin for you and Terra? I know you're disappointed Ventus won't take part in the exam, but I just thought you should know he will be there to witness it."_

Despite the fact he knew my friends by their names I didn't remember much about this man leaving me very confused. He must have known me well if he was speaking to me about this "Mark of Mastery" exam. Wait a minute his voice just now it sounded like that person from before in my memories. Ohh what is his name he was the only person I could not remember out of everyone else...

 _"Are you okay Aqua you look like you're drifting off."_

"I know this is strange of me to ask, but do you mind telling me your name?" As expected the man looked surprised by my request. I had to stay careful he didn't suspect I was trying to manipulate him.

 _"Aqua...are you sure you're okay even you should know the name of the master you're learning under. Then again everyone seems different from how they usually are why is that?"_ Okay I need to think of a good way to explain things without revealing what's happened to me.

"Well if I'm taking the exam I need to remember this stuff. It's just there is so much I've remembered in my head I kind of lost track of a few things like your name. Besides that I'm quite alright Master erm..." Holding my hands over my face pretending to show confusion I hoped he would buy into my story.

 _"I see well I do suppose your heart could be under some stress which is understandable. Still if it makes you feel at ease you are speaking with Master Era **vwvwvwvw."**_ What did he just say? I thought his voice cut out or my ears didn't hear him correctly. With a frown I asked him to repeat that last part again.

 _"My name is Master Era **vwvwvwvwvwvwv."**_

"Why can't I hear your name? I have to remember your name!" I can't stay in control of myself and his face showed concerned about me. Damn it how could I not get his name it was Era...Era no no no!

 _"Aqua wait!"_ I ran off hoping he would not be able to follow me. How was I unable to understand him then? I could not let my master see me in this kind of state. Unable to remember his own name how shameful. Getting my breath back I knew that I ran pretty far away from him so I could think to myself for a while. Why can't my memories return to me there is still so much that is blank.

"The Mark of Mastery perhaps that is the key." If Terra would be there it would be a good place to start learning more. I made my way into the next area which lead me into the building. The Castle Oblivion walls clashed with the color of this place. The black holes in the floor also put me an in uneasy mood. Could I really continue on if the world is becoming so shattered apart?

There were now two doors in my path one leading to the right direction. I would need to consider which door would lead me in the right direction, but before that I would need to deal with the enemies. Now they came in the form of two floating monsters with spinning discs above their heads. Just another round nothing that I can't handle! As they tried blasting me from far away my Monsoon was spinning after them. The battle was just beginning for me.

 **Castle Oblivion:** ( _Axel_ )

The red-haired assassin knew Auxaq would likely try to regain her memories today with Namine's help. With her mind back to normal she would easily find that place in the castle no one else could find without ended up lost in the maze. He simply pretend that he was happy for her sake. This also might the plan might need to involve her demise as well. While he's still an unfeeling shell of his somebody self, Axel did not want to just kill her so easily to please Saix like the rest of the crew in this place.

"Boy I wish I didn't have to get stuck with the nasty jobs." He would need to decide how he should act soon with Marluxia moving along with his scheme. This also means he would need to get close to him while keeping Auxaq out of his hands. The last thing he did not want to deal with was another person going along with his plan. As he made his way up the castle he came across Vexen's new research room. He had been very busy in this place hardly come topside to meet with the higher-ups of the Organization.

 _"Hmm the subject is performing well so far, but time will tell if it can meet it's purpose or end up a worthless defect."_ Axel's interest peaked once he heard that comment. While he knew the scientist was into his experiments he never got to learn about them in detail. Looking through the opened door he saw a bunch of notes on the wall with a video monitor Vexen was observing, and he was unable to see the member spying on his work.

 _"I will need to produce a new replica soon to study during my stay in this place. With the current one performing well I believe we should amass several more of them. With enough of these units the Organization's power would reach new heights, and my work would truly be realized!"_ The fire based user did not know what Vexen was scheming now. The replica project is something he had little information on, but if Vexen was trying to mass-produce them it might become a problem for Saix. He now realized why the seventh wanted the fourth eliminated.

 _"So it seems you've set your eyes on Riku not Sora Vexen?"_ Axel knew that was Zexion's voice arriving to greet his ally in science and knowledge.

 _"Sora is nothing all that special just another keybearer, and I've used the talents for the birth of one of my works. His light is something I can't find anything that is unique but Riku is another story. He managed to become used as a vessel of **"Ansem"** that fake heartless of the man the Superior studied under. His darkness has managed to shape into something must useful, and if I were to get my hands on that boy."_

 _"Yes that does sound intriguing however no one has heard anything about his current whereabouts. The last anyone heard about him the boy sank into the Realm of Darkness."_ Riku's face was unknown to everyone that knew him, but that didn't seem to concern Vexen. He smiled even while his partner doubted he was still alive.

 _"I would not underestimate the skills of the one who follows the dark. Just as the warrior of the light is something Marluxia desires to claim for his own."_ Axel was now curious if Vexen was planning on taking Riku as his own prize. Everyone seemed to have their own plan for what to do in the upcoming days. He was all by himself so if anyone found out his true purpose in being here then he would end up becoming the hunter.

 _"I wonder if Axel will take that news well. He seems to stay by himself these days, and to think the Organization used to have such tight bonds."_

 _"So long as he does not get in my way I really don't care Zexion. Still Xemnas seems to known mostly what's going on here from what I gathered during our last meeting."_ Axel knew it was a good time to leave this room before he was found spying on them, but he noticed the design of someone on the monitors. He didn't know who it was, but he saw the name of Sora and Auxaq written above the image. He knew that he would be visiting this place again to know what Vexen had done. For now he went upstairs to check in on the rest of the members.

"Time to pal around the schemers." Axel moved his arms over the back of his head as he made his way up into the near his surprise Marluxia and Larxene were not in sight as he arrived in the upper area of the castle. He was able to find the girl that's captured the interest of everyone else here. Axel then realized Auxaq must have ventured into her memories by herself. Namine felt somewhat worried about being around even Axel out of fear he could treat her badly like Marluxia.

"Namine! So she's already gone back into her old days in the next room." The door that was brightly light gave him that confirmation. There was not much he can do, but watch and wait for her return. If she can regain those memories then he would finally meet that Ventus that she's so fond to have back.

 _"I believe she will learn everything she has lost, but what she does not remember might be something that's better left forgotten."_

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

 _"I can't say for certain, but something from her mind terrifies me. While I can't change her memories since she is not connected to Sora I was able to see a few of the clear images. The details are something I don't know much, and I doubt she was a horrible person before losing her heart. What I did manage to see scares me deeply, and I fear every one of you will soon learn why..."_ Namine began to hold her hands together shivering in fear. Axel was unclear about what is was going on with everyone. He knew his goal was to assassinate the traitors, but he did not sign up for any of this.

 **Land of Departure: Exam Area** ( _Aqua_ )

I had trouble with those different brands of creatures in the hallway. Even so my determination was not weakened by their assault. So I managed to get another card, and like that other special card there was a unique symbol on it. From what I could see it appeared in the shape of a heart. Will this card lead me into finding new memories? The only way I would find out is going through the doorway allowing to light to consume my black clad form.

 _"There you are we were beginning to worry that you would be late Aqua."_ My old name I've heard everyone call me that when I visited this place so why was I here exactly? My eyes moved towards Terra and Ventus looking at me expecting to join them. While my mind told me to run towards them my body was shaking violently. Would they know what I've become now if I showed them. Then again these are just images of my past, but then why did I feel like they were real to me?

"Sorry Terra, and Ven I guess time passed me by its just that..." I was unsure how to respond as they both looked concerned about my line of thought. The man from before suddenly walked into room along with **Xehanort**! My hands clenched tightly as I felt disgust for even being in the same room as that man. He was the one who ruined all of our lives wait what am I saying? I can't truly be angry without having my heart. Besides this was just a project not the real master. Sighing I let the fantasy continue on hoping to learn more about these events.

 _"Today is the beginning of the next Mark of Mastery exams. As you all know each student learns to train in using the keyblade in battle, and to control the power of the light. Your other master Xehanort has experience with the darkness which you must resist the temptation to use its power. Today there will be a battle with two students to begin the exams. Terra and Aqua step forward."_

Xehanort's lips grew into a smirk while he listened to that speech made by the other master. Terra was looking over at him which made me worry. Why didn't I see the signs before about him being seduced by the darkness? The elderly man rose up to point at each one of us.

 _"While Master Eraqus relishes in the light I happen to see things from a different viewpoint. The **darkness** can have a way to gain a mighty advantage on the battlefield. The light while bright can fool you into accepting things as they are, but in the dark you might truly see the world for what it is." _ Wait that is his name Eraqus, but why didn't I hear that before when he told me?

 _"Naturally Xehanort would try to tempt much like the darkness does to young ones like yourselves. Now then let's begin the battle!"_

As Terra and myself walked to the center for our battle I noticed that I was no longer in my Organization outfit. Just like in my dream I would face my friend as myself. The other difference is I was holding the keyblade without having it burn my hand. The blade I had dismissed was finally back in my hand. The weight of the weapon did not wear down my arm in the least. It was light as a feather almost like it was under my control. Looking at Terra he seemed ready for battle which caused me to get serious. I knew this was not a possessed Terra so I was more willing to take it easy, but that was not how it went before was it?

 _"Don't think I will go easy on you my friend! I'm going to become a master!"_

Terra you really did strive to earn the role of master didn't you? Still that's also what I wanted and got in the end. I might have lost you and Ventus, but that does not mean I'm a keybearer for nothing!

"Show me that you are ready for that Terra!" Holding out my blade I deflect the first strike for his keyblade. I must remove all of my concern about the past and future. To dull out the pain and anger of my hollow shell to reach the truth. Already I've gained so much of my life back yet there is still so much more to regain. Even if it means fighting against someone I care about then I will dismiss my fear! I will face the enemy that stands before me no matter who that person is or what he represents. I will gain everything back one part at a time!

* * *

 _[ Soo 2.8 that is very interesting news. I think it's just something to hold us over until 3 comes out likely next year. As for Aqua I'm already glad to see her get more time. As for this story I'm going to work on other projects so the next installment will take some time. Still I hope you've enjoyed my work and sorry about the cliffhanger. :P]_


	23. Act 22: Enter The Darkness

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 22: Enter The Darkness_**

" _This χ-blade will open a door- one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!_ "

* * *

 **Land of Departure: Exam Area** ( _Aqua_ )

Ever since I first learned about keyblade warriors I knew that I got picked to hold this blade. Eraqus explained that when two key-bearers face off in battle the blades are not the only things exchanged in the fight. The feelings, thoughts, emotions, and desires were felt by the opponent and vice-versa. Despite this being nothing but a falsehood my body felt like this was actually happening. Terra's eyes were lit with just as much determination as I now remembered.

'This is just like before, and yet I knew how this battle will end now.' The movement of our blades was in perfect sync almost like we fought many times before this. He knew me so well over the years as we got closer to each other, and this moment of enjoying having emotion was the happiest time of my new life. I could see why I've become so attached to this man from his charm, looks, grace, and that want to become a master.

 _"Don't hold back on me I want the best from you Aqua!"_

"You will be getting the best Terra!" My voice expressed my joy and confidence yes actually emotion from myself. I jumped around to dodge a few of his strikes with his chosen keyblade. I counter him blow for blow as we seemed to arrive at an even match so far. Eraqus and ugh Xehanort were observing this battle curious about the winner. Ventus while not taking part in this duel felt conflicted about which one of us he wanted to win.

Just like before I knew Terra was equal to me in terms of keyblade combat, but I did not have his strength. It made sense why Xehanort would steal his body just in an exam he's giving me a lot of trouble. Then fate repeated itself as my blade nearly cut Terra in the face. Looking at his hand I knew he would draw from the power of darkness. Terra you will fall again into the void. Despite it being a vision I could not change this warrior would do anything to change our fates. I've lost my heart, but I gladly would sacrifice it to save my friends.

I tried to hold back my anger knowing what was coming in light of this failure for Terra. All because he used that power to help him. Despite what everyone believes I don't think the darkness is all that bad. Hell without it I would not be here today. It's the choices the people make with that power, and that is what should decide how people can judge the darkness instead. As we stood before our masters I can see the pleasure from Xehanort, and Eraqus looked disappointed in Terra. While I had become a master part of myself felt like I failed this exam.

Ventus also felt horrible that Terra could not pass the exam likely wanting all of us to become masters together. So many things that I could not change, the weight of this knowledge was building on me. Then I remember that this life was just my past not who I am. This despair was irrelevant to the current me, and in that hollowness the silver lining was found. One I return from this world my feelings will fade away, and the sadness that I'm pretending exists will be gone as well.

Looking over at Ventus he seemed to reach out for my hand. Trying to grasp it the room suddenly faded into darkness. I was no longer seeing any of the people here, and once more I was holding an important card to use. Unlike the other two the shape looked to have a broken heart.

"The symbol of a heart irony at it's best." While I knew now what would befall Terra there were still a few pieces left of my memories, the remaining parts still floating around in my head waiting to become one again. Just like the pieces to a heart fitting that I would regain both. My pathway was now filled with a very different looking area. The building didn't look very put together, and lots of the area seemed colored in black. I didn't even see much of Castle Oblivion in the design of the new room.

A group of giant enemies no-wait they were the Unversed! Beings created from emotions, and negative ones at that. I didn't remember who made them, but after the defeat of Xehanort these creatures disappeared from the world. The arrival of these monsters is part of why I began my journey as a Keyblade Master. Emotions of anger, hate, rage, and malice which Terra drowned in before his body got stolen. These beasts thrive on such things as that...they can't be allowed to exist.

"You have no right being here!" Again irony took place as I spoke about their reasons for existing. Using my imaginary keyblade I faced them embracing the fantasy happening before my eyes. My instincts kicked in as they launched their buckles at my face. Quick reaction allowed me to avoid the damage as I noticed their body seemed very sturdy. Along with that fact the armor covering them suggests they were under protection, but there was likely a kink in their armor. Moving to their backside I was able to find the lack of protection, and decided to attack with my weapon.

"What?" Despite my hit the enemy didn't seem that phased and they swung back at me forcing myself to become defensive again. Thinking for a moment I tried to grasp my old fighting style wondering if the key to remembering was that knowledge. Wait didn't I fight these before in another world, and the trick with them was using magic! I expressed a grin on my lips forming a barrier to use as both offense and defense. The huge buckles flung at me, and with the help of the magical protection their attacks did nothing.

"Here's one for you Larxy!" A shot of thunder came out of my blade shocking the attacking Unversed stunning them. The remaining enemies began to charge at me trying to overwhelm me. I've become much stronger now, so none of you creeps will get the best of me again. Taking a page from Vexen's playback I threw up some ice pillars taking out more of the enemy forces. I noticed reinforcements in the form of several Flood troops arriving into the battlefield.

Several ice projectiles came from my magic keeping some of the newer enemies at bay for a moment. I could not waste anymore time with these little grunts so my body went into overdrive with my power. Nothing was going to keep me from learning about my past anymore. These forgotten tools of the past wherever they came from will return to nothingness! I could not control the behavior my body was making, everything was becoming a daze. My eyes were becoming very blurry as the movements my limbs were making surprised me.

I was an emotionless being...right? This body is just a shell are these emotions some kind of ghostly feeling?

Finally my body lurched over as the constant usage of magic combined with physical force tired me out. Fortune smiled on me as all the Unversed were no longer around me. I was getting used to fighting with my keyblade once more even if this was just an illusion. Could I also use this blade when the rest of the forgotten memories return? Fighting along Roxas two key bearers side-by-side in combat.

Walking through another door now I noticed the room was so hard to see through, and it seemed like the only light came from the door's pathway. My body was suddenly knocked to the floor. My vision caught the sight of glowing eyes in the distance. Without the light I would need to rely on senses to fight back against these enemies. Another test of this floor pressing my skills to the limit. Despite the lack of sight my hand moved the keyblade into slashing the Unversed. This wave of Flood was slowly being removed, but suddenly I felt something block my keyblade.

 _"So, have a good time hanging out with the kiddies?"_ That voice it sounded like I can't remember.

Shaking my head I pushed the figure back, but I could not see who the person was in this void. He did seem to hold a sword weapon that managed to block my keyblade. Then why is it I've felt like my mind had already known about this person. He was also from my past than...

 _"Pitiful work for a Keyblade Master. You've busted up my friends, and yet you still are trying to hold your friends close to you. Don't you get it yet that little click of yours is falling apart!"_

"How do you know about my friends just who are you?!"

 _"You don't remember me? I guess we need to learn about_ _each other again."_ This was no Unversed these strikes feel more powerful than any of those creatures. I was struggling to keep myself up as he easily held the upper hand against me in this area.

 _"You're so much weaker than Terra! He could adapt to this darkness, and I was born from it, molded by it while you can't even survive in such a void like this!"_ I took notice of the yellow eyes suddenly glowing in this dark place. They reminded me so much of Xehanort, and they also helped me find this stranger. He looked surprised when I was able to deflect one of his strikes. Suddenly he hissed out seemingly backing away.

 _"This is not over I will drown you into a black-colored demise soon enough!"_ At least he was gone for now so I can relax and get some...rest wait no I can't fall asleep here! My feet slowly moved towards the door as I was having some pain in my head. More images that I didn't know were now popping up. While I managed to arrive in the next room I collapsed to the ground. My mind forced my body into shutting down, and then I remember a named Vanitas.

" _Just like I've outgrown my need for you._ " My mouth gasped, while my eyes moved around in my head.

I could see Vanitas having Ventus' face, my hand reached out to grab hold of my friend. There was someone else in this vision, and he seemed to have a shorter height than everyone else, and those short ears made him look very different. My body tried to get up, but I could only watch my friend become possessed by something with those same yellow eyes! Finally the vision ended while I rose up from that moment of rest. The room seemed to have changed as there was much more darkness than the last room. My legs were shaking as I noticed the locked door near my place.

"This is the last door, and the last card in my hand." With this the end of my road was known to me. Beyond this door lies the rest of the memories I had not uncovered from my past. I did not know what to expect, but whatever the surprises lie beyond here I will not turn away now. The pathway seemed longer than every other way my feet walked through, my body was full of tension, my hand was shaking the keyblade weapon, and my eyes were full of renewed life.

"Alright let's dive into the deep..." My hand showed the heart card opening the doorway.

 **Keyblade Graveyard**

The light consumed my sight once more as I was ready for whatever could be after this door. My body suddenly pushed forward as the light faded away from my vision. The area was not the building that I was just in, and it didn't resemble anything from the Land of Departure. While the area seemed like a mountain the land felt more empty with a lack of grass around me. My eyes took noticed of the many keyblade stuck in the ground just like from that vision from earlier. I could not see anyone else around besides me.

"Ventus? Terra?" My voice sounded very nervous as I felt very alone in this windy mountain. The sight of all these blades stuck into the ground only made things worse. As I began to walk around there were several different armors along many of the keyblade around me. Could this have been the place of a battle? That would explain why there were so many weapons here. Then I got the glimpse of someone standing near the edge of a cliff, and the blonde hair reminded me of Ventus!

"Ven it's you!" I tried to run as fast as my feet would let me so I can look at his face. The outfit was his armor as I was also in my kind of armor, the hair was very much the same, and when I managed to turn him around those wonderful eyes of his looked very much like my Ventus. Gently I gave him a hug so happy once more being reunited with him once more. I felt his hand take hold of mine and he didn't to respond to my reaction at all. His face looked so lifeless it reminded me of Roxas.

"Ven do you know where Terra is?" My other friend perhaps he was also here as well, and then all three of us back will be together even in some illusion. Suddenly his hand took hold of mine, and those sweet lips of his turned into a smirk. It was a cruel smile full of malice and hatred nothing like the Ven I knew.

 _"What? Expecting your worthless friend predictable as usually Aqua!" I got tricked again?!_

"Who are you and what did you do with Ventus?!" He began to laugh and point at my face just mocking me now.

 _"He's right here, and yet you don't even realize who you're talking to perhaps you're the worthless one Aqua!"_ Not again this was happening just like before in my dreams. Those yellow eyes continue to haunt me. My body acted on instinct throwing my weapon near "Ventus" only for a keyblade of his own to block the impact.

"Who are you faker?!"

 _"Faker? You're considering me the fake one? Hah! Ven is just a failure compared to me **Vanitas**!" _ That name and those eyes! So he's the one I've met before in the darkness. Growling I moved back and tried to hit him with my blade now certain this guy hurt Ventus. The outfit changed into a black wardrobe mixed in with red as that smile of his disgusted me. How could he just take control of my friend like this.

 _"All alone that's perfect, and so when I'm done with you none of your friends will find your body!"_ Like hell this guy is going to take me away so easily. Just like with Terra he was also well-trained in using a keyblade. This was no simple Unversed any mistake on my part would lead to certain death. I blocked more strikes from his blade, but I could not stop the gust of wind knocking me down.

 _"Heh aren't you happy Ventus can finally battle you. Well I guess you can name me Venitas now."_ That smirk once more taunted me as he moved in for the kill. That keyblade was stronger than mine, could it be that _χ_ -blade? My body was able to avoid the strike, but I could only stay on the defensive. There was a way to overcome this disadvantage of course, and from what I can remember it means reaching out to Ven.

"There is only one name on my mind, and it's damn sure not **your** name it's Ventus!" The gift he gave to me always reminded us of that bond we have, and now it will help me find him once more. I could feel the power renew the strength of my keyblade, the shine indicated the second wind I've gained in this battle. Moving out of harm's way I began to parry his strikes surprising the monster controlling Ventus's body.

 _"The Ven you love is long gone stupid!"_

 _"Wrong he's closer to me than you think so why don't you go back into the darkness where you came from!"_

I knew the goal was to overpower his blade, but his abilities combined with Ventus were difficult to overcome. Even with an incomplete weapon he could easily defeat me which is why I needed to end this battle now. I jumped into the air and tried to hit the backside while he became distracted. Opening my eyes I saw the nearly completed keyblade block my attack with ease.

 _"Don't worry I'll be entering my darkness with **you** coming along with me darling!" _ The floor began to grow more dim as the black substance began to surround us. His yellow eyes bulged, and I knew he was ready to drag me back into the void with him.

"I'm not going anywhere!" The light of my blade shined out as I threw my weapon at the monster cracking his weapon and making him weaker than before, I ran up to punch him right in the face; a simple move of defiance. He launched back with some fists of his own, forcing me to block them. I was not exactly the best when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, and yet I had to learn quickly for my sake.

 _"Damn you bitch don't you know when to give up?"_ His face got marked with a bruise, and I gave him a few more with some more blows to the face. Just don't look at his face consider him as just an illusion. For a moment I'd forgotten this ordeal was just a tale from my past, and yet reliving it again brought so much pain in me.

"Don't worry this is the end of **my** nightmare." With a grin I let Vanitas punch me in the face, and with him distracted I stabbed him in the chest with my blade of light. Ven's face contorted into pain, but then a peaceful smile graced his lips. "Thank you Aqua..." Suddenly the darkness covering his body faced, his body fell over into the darkness consuming his body. My hand tried to pull him out, but it was too late to rescue him. The whole would around me was now full of black as far as my eyes could see.

"This is where you will be resting now Ven, but I will come back for you with Terra." That was my voice! I was suddenly looking into a mirror version of myself. This copy was not in the armor I was wearing, the person over her should was Ven!

"Enjoy your home my friend..." My hand tried to move towards the other version of myself, but it was getting harder to see things. Everything is coming into my head so fast it's too much to take in! The voices were just getting louder now, the images were flashing so quickly now, and it's so much I don't think I can last anymore please someone make it stop! I can't take anymore so...just end this...Terra...Ven...

 **Destiny Islands: Main Land** _( Kairi )_

"I'm glad we can enjoy being around each other again. Even if it's working for something school-related!"

Zidane replied placing some more decorations over the wall. Our entire student body was in an uproar with the event coming up before the S.E.E.D exams. A special dance suggested by Principal Rufus to bring out the happier mood from the recent loss of Zell. He felt it was both the perfect healing as well as bring everyone closer together after such a tragedy. Some of the kids thought the principal was just trying to earn approval to stay in office. He was under questioning for recent activity that many considered very strange.

 _"Times are hard on all of us, and that is why we must push forward. I believe the only one who can lead such youthful minds into the future is myself! Anyone else would look over each student that fails one simple test, but I will see a person who needs help to strive for a better life. That is why I will stay in office to bring out your potential and knowledge. Principal Rufus Shinra who will be leading this school into a brighter tomorrow!"_

Some of the students thought he was just building a positive reputation to keep his place in office, and some of them wanted to actually marry the guy with his popularity and looks. Personally I just wanted to keep working through my classes and pass the S.E.E.D tests. Zidane was actually giving me some lessons about stuff that gave me trouble. Then again you would get into trouble when you have to fight evil monsters from darkness. Then factor in teachers giving you lessons that are painful to get through literally.

 _"I hear Quistis is offering after-school lessons before the test. She considers it an act of mercy, but I think she's adding more pressure on everyone to pass the exams."_ He said managing to place some more banners on the doorways. His athletic talent always managed to impress me. Despite the fear I had of the blonde falling to the ground hurting himself Zidane was able to hang up the decorations with no problems. That grin he always gave me when things were going well, and then his ladder got knocked over by a student on accident...

 _"Gotta watch out for stuff like that sometimes ahh well!"_ Zidane didn't seem all the concerned about the red spot now in his arm. Sighing I helped him get back on his feet while the girl who knocked him over was freaking out. As she continued to say that she was sorry I took a look at the time. I was actually supposed to meet Leon for another session of training. School was over for the day, but I'd decided to volunteer for this extra work for today.

 _"So how about finally get working on those tables. I know the event was not until the end of the week, but tomorrow is the beginning of the S.E.E.D exams. We won't have much time to spend with each other, and I will likely want us both to pass so we don't get stuck in school after-hours like this!"_ Yes this likely was the last time we could have a meeting like this outside of schoolwork for a while. I didn't want to cost him his grades just so we can hang out during the exams.

"Umm Zidane there's something I have to tell you..." Come on don't let your feelings get in the way of your duty. Well that's what Leon or Yuffie would say actually not sure if that's what Yuffie would say, but that's not the point! Closing my eyes I started at his face trying to form the words in my mouth. Even if this might harm our friendship he must learn part of the reason I was leaving here now.

 _"Don't tell me you have to go on another trip out of school."_

"How did you guess Zidane?"

 _"Trust me I'm used to hearing that well except I'm the one usually saying that line."_

My lips slipped out a laugh from that comment. I would not be surprised if he's been through this routine before with other girls. He could have this feeling just like I am in this awkward position. Both of our legs began to move around as one of had to speak to break this sudden tension.

"I can't tell you why, but it's important for me to leave here now. I'm sorry Zidane but-"

 _"Nah it's fine this guy has been through his break-ups before trust me. I was just figuring then our roles would be swapped instead."_

"No it's not that! I still like you very much, and believe me that this girl enjoys your company. It's just something has come up, and I don't think we can spend time together for a while." I lowered my head not wanting to look at his face when he listened to my reply. My blue eyes stared as he looked surprised about that statement.

 _"Well yeah we can't hang out for a while! I was just expecting something worse Kairi, but can you explain where you're heading off to now?"_

No one can no besides the trusted people in my life. Quistis while being a teacher had a close relationship with Leon, and so she would likely never tell anyone else about my secret. Zidane while I did believe was a good guy might let this fact slip. If everyone knew about my life as a keyblade warrior in training it could ruin everything. Everyone here could not defend themselves from the heartless.

"I wish that was possible, but I doubt you would believe what I would say about my activities. Let's just say it's something very important to me otherwise this girl would not be running away from you like this!" He suddenly lifted his hand up in the air now having a smile grace his face instead of a frown.

 _"What a relief things are turning out better than I expected. Well I'm not the kind of guy who wants to make trouble so you can go off, but I have a funny feeling someone else will take credit for moving the tables and not us. So how about we finish up here first I'm sure you can give poor old Zidane just a few more minutes right?"_ With a smile I finished up our work in record time. Giving him a wave goodbye I began my journey to meet my current mentors. Today I would be learning more about the worlds that I might need visit, but part of me figured there could be more physical training.

"Sometimes I wish they didn't drag me out into these spooky-looking forest." Naturally this was to keep anyone from uncovering us when my training begins. The teachers of mine would usually want me to take up P.E to keep my body in good shape, and ask questions about how much I know about Sora and the keyblade. Apparently there was much I needed to learn about the history of the worlds, and if I was to protect them knowledge about earlier warriors was very important to have.

 _"Kairi, don't tell me you're daydreaming again."_ Yuffie's grin let me know that I was off in my world. I realized that I was actually sitting down on a tree as Leon just arrived in the meeting spot. He brought some files with him today instead of some equipment from the school used by the students in physical activities. Were we doing something else today, but I did not know what to think about this development.

 _"There's been some information that's been brought to me attention, Kairi. Truthfully, you might be away of some of this information already, but the scope of the details is very different. I'm sure you've learned about the man claiming the name "Ansem" however there is more to this person. He was not just an avatar of the Heartless threat, and the reason of this being's existence could be connected to the real Ansem."_ The real Ansem I thought the person Sora defeated was that Ansem. Seeing my reaction he continued on with his explanation.

 _"Have you ever heard of the name **Xehanort**?"_

"Xehanort?"

* * *

[ Aqua's past is now recovered, but now what will happen to the fallen master? Another cliffhanger ending :P Anyways w _hat do you guys think of my writing style using the italics and such? I would really enjoy feedback how to improve things from here on out. Thank you for reading so far and stay turned in._ ]


	24. Act 23: Memories In Pieces

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 23: Memories In Pieces_**

" _Of course I like him, he's my best friend!_ "

* * *

 **Forest Area:** ( _Sora 3rd Person POV_ )

Another day had gone by for the trio of heroes as their search for Riku and the king continued. While they got further into this huge open area they were no closer to their friends, but that would not stop them. The night had fallen over the land, the moon rising up in the dark sky, and so our heroes decided to make their rest for the day. The gang wonder if they would ever another trace of their goal besides the letter having the symbol of Mickey.

Sora was laying on the grassy hill along with Donald and Goofy. They were remembering the times spent together with their friends, the journeys into new places along with the funny antics, but most of all the good moments they had with everyone. In those moments of the past they could push their fears and concerns of the present away, yet they would always wake up in reality afterwards.

"Riku...I know you're waiting for me to reach you just like before on the island." Yes that time which defined the roads both of them would take in life. As he slept he wondered what would happen if he decided to reach out to Riku's hand, and possible help him avoid falling into the darkness. The sound of the ocean waves continued to haunt Sora's mind during these moments as the sky was dark, stormy, and full of dread.

"So much water Riku come back." The waves pushed against them making it hard for Sora to even see Riku through the liquid, the rush of the ocean was pulling them apart, and yet he continued to seek out his friend through the currents. It was becoming too much and Sora began to see nothing but darkness, his eyes closing slowly from exhausting his body.

"Riku!" The nightmare was over however his friend was nowhere in sight. His forehead dripping in sweat as the dream took hold of his mind. The sight of the night which changed the course of all their lives still woke up from his slumber, but lately he was able to avoid such nights like this one. With the support and bonds he's gained this has not happened to him for a while.

"Donald? Goofy?" His friends were all passed out still able to slumber in their deep dreams. Sora was alone for the moment having to deal with the anguish himself. He knew the future is what he has to become worried about not the past, but yet now and then the flashes of his loved one comes into focus for him. Sora's thoughts suddenly went to Kairi's current situation.

"I wonder if she's looking out for us back on the islands." He just put back his usual smile on his face knowing she can handle things on her own. Still the fact she knew about keyblades, and the fact she could use one might be something he would have to deal with in time. Would she wonder through the worlds like he does now? It was then he could feel something change in the area, almost like the air grew more thin and empty. His eyes looked around to see nothing unusual in the distance.

"Just my imagination..." He wanted to believe that was the case, but then the silhouette clad in black changed that. He rubbed his eyes making sure this was not a dream, the figure was still just standing in the middle of the road. It was just staring at him not moving from its location.

"Who are you?" Sora drew his keyblade ready for a battle. The being in black did not while Sora charged up to swing at the figure out of fear, but it seemed like this was not just another heartless. The figure disappeared when the blade came down to hit it. Turning around the mysterious person ended up appearing behind him now, it's arm extending out to point at him.

"This is like before in Hollow Bastion." Sora did face someone like this back during his first adventure. Someone who wanted to _"test him"_ for some reason, but this unknown seemed different from that person.

 _"You've lost something."_ Sora knew he must have referred about Riku. How did this stranger know that was something Sora wanted to learn.

 _"You are searching to gain what you've lost."_ The teeth of the boy began to grind as this person was talking very weirdly, the way he was speaking implied he knew a lot about Sora and his life so far.

 _"You will come to find a castle soon, and there you will lose and gain something. Your memories cherish them while you can..."_

Shaking his head Sora did not want to hear any more of these riddles. If this person wanted Sora to come there he wanted to know exactly why. Trying to hit the man against Sora began to act differently from his usual care-free self.

"Explain yourself! What do you mean I'll lose something! Why should I listen to you anyway?" The cloak revealed a few pink-petals coming out, but the face could not be seen. There was a chuckle of amusement breaking the silence as the figure began to disappear into the air.

 _" **Who** is most important to you Sora? They will be waiting for you in the castle." _ Sora tilted his head as the man spoke one last time before fading away. Sora began to wonder if this person was Riku or Kairi? He doubted she would be there, and so he figured Riku was the one that could be in the castle. Donald and Goofy they need to know about this! He quickly ran back over to his friends letting them know about this development.

 _"Sora who was that guy?"_ Donald was very suspicious about whoever this person was, and why he was trying to bring Sora into this castle.

 _"Do you think he knows anything about the king?"_ While Sora wanted to find his friend so badly Goofy and Donald had their own kind of promise. To find their king, and return to their home where the others were waiting.

"I don't know, but we can't let this chance slip by us. Even if this might be some trick we have no other way to find Riku or the king. I'm willing to follow this lead only if you guys will come along." Even while he might be selfish in finding his friend Sora would consider what his other friends might think before acting on his instinct.

 _"Yeah! No matter what all three of us all be together!"_

 _"Nothing is gonna rip us apart again Sora."_

"You guys..."

Sora knew their journey will still be filled with smiles. For now they would rest and think about what is to come tomorrow. Their destination seems to have a place to head towards now, but whatever awaits them is unknown. Still Sora was ready with his comrades supporting him the keybearer of the present was ready for the next trial of his life.

 **Castle Oblivion:** ( _Aqua 1st Person POV_ )

The world around me was now white once more instead of the dark, vast space that I was in before my trip through my past. The memories once broken in pieces, and now they are complete once more. This key of mine became repaired in more ways that one. Soon enough I will navigate through the maze that was born out of the Land of Departure. Ventus, he is somewhere within these walls helpless without me or Terra.

 _"Welcome back sleepy head."_ Turning my neck I could see Axel giving me a teasing hand wave motion. My body was having a difficult time rising up off the cold floor of the castle. Namine was gone from the room as Vexen seemed to have taken her place in the area. His grin on his face gave me the creeps, but I was glad to return to the normal world.

 _"I see you've come back from your forgotten memories XV? This means you no longer doubt who you are then right?"_ Tch of course he would love to do some more tests on me like I was some mindless doll.

"I know who I am Vexen, and so the question is who are you?" Even while Vexen might have given me weapons to use I always figured there was something else to that gesture. Vexen had on a smile almost like I was figuring something out.

 _"Why I thought we all were on the same side as nobodies, and consider the fact you would have never gotten here without **my** help."_

He was right of course my current weapons made by his hands in place of my lost keyblade. I would not consider us as nothing more than allies however so he should respect my thoughts about him.

"Well you always had a curious mind **Even** , so I'm not surprised about your want to study me." I could not help smirking when he looked surprised that I knew his true name. Yes he was one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices back when I was still a Keyblade Master. There was him, Dilan, Aeleus, Ienzo, and **Braig.** I learned about them all from Ventus and Terra.

"It's not like that really matters we aren't really the same people anymore without our hearts. To pretend that we really exist in a world full of others with real feelings that is what us nobodies are, and that is our place in this world." I knew despite having my past back that would not grant me happiness. My body was still just as lifeless as the first day I became part of this organization, but now things will begin to change for myself.

 _"Yes that is what a nobody is Auxaq. Now then do you mind if I start my examination of your body?" J_ ust the way he spoke that line could make someone have the chills. It's fitting then that his powers revolve around his element of ice. Axel didn't look thrilled about my "check-up" likely moving in to save me. Sometimes I really love his hot-headed personality.

 _"What are you doing Axel? With her memories now returned she's become a valuable test subject!"_

 _"It's called manners doc, and besides I'm sure you want your test subject in top condition not just recovering from a trip down memory lane right?"_

 _"Hmph well I suppose you bring up a point. Still I will get to research you Auxaq, and while it's not going to happen today you won't get away from this appointment."_ With that our "mad" scientist walked off upset his study became cancelled thanks to Axel. He looked very happy to send Vexen away, but I could tell he wanted to speak with me alone.

 _"So you found what you've lost in that room?"_ Ahh that is what Namine told me about this place earlier. It was such a different-looking place from what used to have been known as the Land of Departure.

"In a way of speaking Axel," My eyes looked around the area for a moment before I continued talking. "The memories were never lost to begin with only buried in my mind."

Just like the path which leads to Ven was never lost in this ever-changing castle. The design would usually warp depending on the level, but certain places would never change its place. The trick was easy to overcome with the knowledge about the layout of the rooms. Still it was not going to become easier, and thanks to the heartless running around I might need to regain my keyblade.

"Simply put Axel, I'm still the person you think I am."

 _"That's what I expected to hear from you sweetcheeks."_ Axel's chuckle of happiness brought a smile to my lips no matter how fleeting this moment was in our existence.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to venture through the castle for Ven by myself. Without the keyblade I can't fend off the heartless, and I might need it to get to him. This castle likely has defensive measures in place to protect the Chamber of Waking from intruders." That's what Master Eraqus wanted after all no one besides me finding Ven.

 _"Take it one day Auxaq, it's not like you need to overwork yourself for the sake of Marluxia. This is your friend I'm sure he does not mind waiting just a bit longer."_ I hope so it's been so long since I've seen him, so I wonder if he still could be sleeping in that room where I left him.

 _"Anyway our "lord" has departed to bring another guest into our lovely abode Sora I believe is his name."_ My eyes narrowed as I remembered where that name from before. On Destiny Islands, he was there along with Kairi and Riku. I didn't get that connection the other members speaking about him, and the fact there is a connection between Roxas and Sora. It was only when I learned about Sora's activity as a keybearer that I put the pieces together.

"Hmm luring a keyblade user here Marluxia was up to something..." While I didn't know his motive if the man was desperate enough to go out of his way to find Sora he must want him for an important reason.

 _"Indeed, the other members in the lower levels of the castle are starting to wonder if there is a possible divide among us. Still nothing seems to have been proven that is the case now. I'm just letting you know time is running short to find your friend, and even if you aren't ready you won't have any free time once our guest arrives."_ Is he warning me again? Looking at his face he didn't seem like he wanted to tell me any of this.

"What are you trying to say then?" That's when I felt his hands grasp my shoulders as he stared right in my face. Our faces were so close to each other as he confessed.

 _"I don't want you to get hurt that's why I'm here, but you need to tell me who do you trust?"_ Trust? I just want to find my friends and regain a heart. That's why I follow the Superi-Xemnas' orders. Gritting my teeth my gut was telling me to learn more about Axel's words.

"What about you Axel? Don't you trust your allies here like Roxas? Even though you can't really feel the emotions of friendship you still treat him like he is your friend. I might care about Roxas, but at the end of the day we lack the tool which allows us to really have a friend." Yes this was a fact, and while I knew this sounded harsh Axel needed to understand it.

 _"No that's not true! I was just leading Roxas alone at the start, but just before we left our home I began to feel our bond change. We might not have the hearts to feel and experience joy yet I was actually happy to hang out with him!"_ The expression on his face didn't seem like this was just a lie. Even without a heart did he really care about him that much? I guess that I really can't complain, the reason I'm here is to find my friend.

"Roxas, Sora, and Ventus do you think there could be a connection between them all?" The fact each one used a keyblade was one thing, but the way each one had a similar face to people from my past was something I could not ignore.

 _"It's not impossible to believe that is the case Auxaq. Listen I need to meet up with Marluxia shortly just know that you will need to decide who you should place your faith in..."_

"That is something I will consider Lea." Lea and Isa two guys that I also knew about from my comrades. His face was surprised hearing about his old name.

 _"Lea? How do you know about that Aqua?"_

"I've heard about you and you're friend Isa. From what Terra and Ventus told me about you guys you both look very different from back then. Listen do what you need to do I will not ignore your advice Axel."

With that he once more left me with more questions and not answers. I quickly began to gather my thoughts having some time all to myself once more. In order to get to my friend first I would need to find the center of this castle.

'Enter the center of the fortress lost to oblivion, move through the walls of a forgotten world, and on the 13th floor hidden in the walls the room of waking shall be revealed.' This was the notice I had remembered to find Ventus in this place. Honestly I didn't intend to find this room until Ventus could be awakened, but Xemnas could be the answer to bringing him back. Still I had the issue of being attacked by the rogue heartless.

"Perhaps the aid of a certain keyblade user might solve this..." Of course if Marluxia is planning on drawing him here for his purpose it's only fair I get to do the same. With a smile at this plan I knew for now I would simple focus on getting stronger, and when that boy comes try to get the details of my plan figured out. That's when I felt the shove of my body looking at one of my allies Larxene.

 _"Ahh I was beginning to wonder if I would stumble across you again, after all you've ignored me for a while now and that really hurts!"_ I knew she was just pretending to care, but yet compared to some of the others she was very good in her acting. Axel's words might be more than just that if Larxene could act this way without a heart.

"Did you miss my company or the pranks you liked to pull on the boys with me?" Indeed quite a few times we sneaked into the lower levels, put glue on the pillows sticking Vexen's hair to the bed, spying on Axel during a shower, or writing some rather naughty things in Zexion's books. While part of me felt bad for doing this I actually had some fun playing around with Larxene. Something about our relationship has changed since we've been put into this place.

 _"Both actually believe it not you're one of the few nobodies I can actually stand being around, it helps that you're not boring like most of the boys."_ It's rare that such a nice complement would be delivered from the "Savage Nymph" however I knew she was not this vile witch of the Organization. Like myself she one contained a heart that was likely filled with sadness. Why else would she not want back such a precious thing as a heart.

"Well I don't know how much time we have left together it seems like we might get some visitors here shortly." I wanted to get her reaction to this development. She glared at me or rather what I just told her which let me know she was not happy about this.

 _"Yeah, I know we're gonna have one of the "famous" keyblade warriors in our wonderful abode. Still I'm certain you're not impressed being a former master right?"_ Former? I'm not going to keep using these weapons forever Larxy I'm going to regain everything!

"I guess we will see when here gets here, but do you mind explaining why Marluxia wants him here so badly?" She's been very dodgy about this subject like Axel who never gave a real answer for his questions about my loyalty. Her eyes looked at my face reading me for a moment.

 _"Well, why do you want to know XV? Aren't you the one who can't stand being around him in the first place, the idea that you want to know about his goals is very strange."_ Frowning I realized she was becoming suspicious about me so I needed to ease the tension for my sake. Perhaps appeasing to Marluxia's ego was the answer, and yet that would seem hypocritical coming from me.

"Look I don't know what's going on here, but I'm living in this castle so whatever is going to happen will affect me. If there is some other reason for Sora's arrival then I want preparation for what's to come that's all." She didn't reply for a moment just turning around likely pondering my words. I hoped that my comments were not enough to get her upset.

 _"I'll put it to you like this Marluxia is the Lord of this castle, and so that would make me the lady right? So that means both XI and XII are in charge of this place now. We answer to the Superior of our Organization, so that means we obey his commands however he is not here which means..."_

"...That he does not control what is going on here right now?" I was starting to get a bad feeling about where this could be going and Larxene's smile only made it worse.

 _"Exactly! We contain the ability to decide whatever we want to do here, unlike a mere Dusk this makes us unique, and no one like Saix, Xemnas, or Xigbar can interfere. I would not be telling you this if I had no trust in you, but that does not mean I won't make you regret spilling this to the boys downstairs. You will understand very soon so for now just focus on looking for that "friend" of yours in this castle kay!"_ Her hand moved to slap mine showing our bond which I held up. This revelation was a lot to take in could...Larxene and Marluxia be plotting to take over leadership of our group?

"Larxene just one more thing, I was wondering do you still want your heart back or have you given up on ever being normal again?" I quickly regretted that remark as she took hold of my chest with her hands looking very upset by my remark.

 _"Normal? Are you saying that I'm not normal at this moment? It's laughable, really. You still believe that have some heart makes you special or important that's not really the case at all."_ Suddenly the anger died down from her voice as she was looking off away from me for a while.

 _"What's so special about having something that makes you feel pain, that causes you to suffer, makes you experience love only to lose it in the end, and something that causes you to cry like some weakling!"_ She began to look down at the floor her hands no longer clutching my shoulders as her body was shivering. I never had seen Larxene open up to me like this before as usually she would change the subject. I was uncertain what to think about this rare chance to learn more about her.

"My real name is Aqua well before I lost my heart, and I knew what it was like to have a heart become stabbed by pain, loss, fear, anger, but that's not all the things a heart has. There are other kinds of feelings you can have inside you with it. I know that I might regret asking you this, but can you tell me your name please?" She didn't answer me turning around likely ignoring what I said, and so I didn't press her further. Turning around I decided to make my way back to our room when...

 _"Arlene...my name was Arlene."_ So that was her name its beautiful to hear. Looking back I could see why she might get the attraction both men and women. Her face was hidden under her face, casting my eyes on the other female nobody I could not read her expression. I guessed she wants to have some alone time so I made my leave.

Looking through my window sky didn't show the sun or moon only an empty void where this castle was now sitting in. I missed the light of the artificial moon of The World That Never Was, my hands moved to open my journal for a new update from today's events. Reading through the pages I didn't realize how much I'd written about my time with the other nobodies, from the good days full of adventure, the bad days where I got into trouble or argued with some of the ones I did not like, and then just simple moments of existing even without a soul.

"I wonder what Terra and Ven would think of me? Would they do what I'm doing to regain their souls..." While some of the methods of the Organization were questionable, after being without emotions for such a long time I knew this was the only way to truly be myself again. The pen in my hands was feather-light as the ink marked down my thoughts from my current life or rather lack of life. The book closed up once more as I decided to make my way on the bed staring up at the room, the designs of the ceiling reminded me of the Land of Departure yet it felt more hollow like me.

 _"Still venting through that little book of your XV?"_ That voice it was Zexion. Sure enough him and Lexaeus were now in the middle of the split room of mine and Larxene. They likely wanted something important if they were coming up topside like this. Usually they would be around Vexen in a research project, and that reminded me of what happened to that girl who helped me regain my past.

"Namine, she's the only who helped me out and I have not seen around is she-"

 _"Safe? I never expected you to care for that helpless child, but yes she is just resting for the moment."_ After Zexion's comment the tallest member of our group suddenly made his presence felt by suddenly increasing the pressure in the room from his mere willpower, I'd forgotten how strong he really could be until this moment. The weight in the room grew so much I could not even move my hand without it feeling so heavy, and suddenly everything returned to normal.

 _"We've learned that you've been in contact with...Larxene along with Axel and Marluxia. We have not anything from those three ever since we split ourselves through the castle. Vexen, myself, and Zexion wanted to know if you could tell us about them."_ No one tell any of them about what was happening up here? Sure they must know some of the details unless...they were not in the loop about everything.

"What are you guys saying exactly? I'm sure you know about Namine already, and I'm certain you are aware of Sora's arrival in the castle." The expressions on their faces told me otherwise like they didn't know anything about that. Well that certainly explains why they wanted to speak with me.

 _"Sora? You mean the chosen wielder of the keyblade! Why is Marluxia trying to lure him into this castle?"_ Zexion and Lexaeus both started at me like I knew all the answers when I was in the dark about that as well. Something was going on here, and I would need to figure out what before it's too late.

 _"I doubt you have the answers we seek, but if you do learn what Marluxia is planning please do contact us. The Organization should have knowledge of any kind of activity that could threaten it."_ Zexion's words made me frown up at the thought of what that could mean.

 _"If we find out that you're involved in this don't expect us to give you mercy consider this a warning to remember your loyalty XV."_ Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, and loyalty that word has popped up more than once today. I don't know what everyone expected from me however I knew where my faith lied in the end. I wanted everyone to regain their happiness, to get everything they lost, and I put my personal feelings about the members aside because in the end we are all the same.

"Look aren't we all just nobodies wanting to become somebodies once more. I've known you both once had hearts and desires as people right Aeleus, Ienzo?" Yes two more of Ansem the Wise's students that also were in this group. From what I knew Aeleus or now Lexaeus was the guard of the researcher, and Ienzo or Zexion was the youngest apprentice and was actually just an orphan.

 _"Wait you know about us Aqua from all the way back then?"_ I gave the "Cloaked Schemer" a nod in reply to his shock about that statement.

 _"We've underestimated your determination Aqua or Auxaq. In any case please do contact us if you have any update from our "Lord" or Axel."_ So the basement dwellers went back into the lower section of the castle. With a sigh of apathy I finished up my report of the day with one last sentence written out in the page of the book. The ink dried up as the next part of my book now filled, I removed my cloaked uniform running the water for my shower, and finally I took my rest for the day on the bed.

"What should I decide to do?" That seemed like my current situation in my time here, but the answer would come another day...

* * *

 _[ So Aqua is back to normal...kinda! Yet she's now faced with a decision to make for the upcoming days. I plan to update my Hunter X Hunter story now, but I will not add new stuff since I need to work on this story plus work on two other fanfics in the future. Thanks for reading guys! ]_


	25. Act 24: The Graceful Assassin

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 24: The Graceful Assassin_**

" _The Keyblade wielder's power... How fascinating._ "

* * *

 **Castle Oblivion** : ( _Aqua's POV_ )

The reflection before me shows who is in front of a mirror. The image of a female with blue locks of hair, but she does not look happy, sad, angry, bored, and sleepy. In truth she can't really have any form of emotion, and to her surprise it was because of a lack of a heart. My hand reached out trying to find a place on my reflection's face. Unchanging due to the nature of a nobody, we can't ever age or change in appearance. Forever stuck in a state of emptiness until our shells become whole once more.

'I'd grown stronger, and yet everything that I was remains so far away.'

Indeed even with the memories of my past I could not express enjoyment from that. Not only did they remind me of things that I've lost the fact was it brought up this reality I was living in. For now however it seemed like Marluxia's scheme was going to come into fruition today. The water of the shower's hot embrace did not calm my body down, the liquid pouring down my skin could not renew my spirits much like anything else.

As my routine of dressing myself began I knew after the end of this day nothing was going to stay the same here. Whatever happens here will get determined by the actions of the "Lord" and his chosen guest. That does not mean events won't get manipulated by others in this castle. Vexen and the others below would prove that most likely, but Axel's words still ran through my head.

"So many roads lay before me, and now I must decide which one to cross." Yes such a decision would leave consequences for everyone. Before that of course I wanted to see this boy first hand considering I was once a keyblade wielder myself. I decided to check up on the basement looking for Vexen and the others to find Namine. I have not gotten to see her ever since I regained my lost memories.

"Hello? Anybody around here?" To my surprise no one was around the lab area that belonged to Vexen. A lot of research notes, beakers full of weird fluids, some tubes containing lesser nobodies, and computer monitors were decorating the room. My curious nature wanted to read some of the notes here trying to figure out what the "Chilly Academic" has done recently.

 _"Yes it seems like our research team has abandoned us for the moment."_ The figure in front of me didn't have his hood taken down which caught me off-guard. I began to wonder if this was a trick as the cloaked-figure didn't want to show his face.

"Look I'm not trying to do anything except find out where Namine is nothing more." Despite the fact she was not affiliated with the organization she was a nobody, and that meant she needs to come into our care like the lesser nobodies. The figure seemed amused by my words.

 _"Already attached to her when you don't even know her real potential? I always figured you were the motherly type of our group."_ Those pink petals flowing out let me realize exactly who I was speaking to now.

"Marluxia, were you trying to question me like Axel has done to me lately or something?" His expression quickly turned into surprise did he not know about that? Something was going on here, and it seemed like not everyone knew everything.

 _"Namine is enjoying herself in the higher levels drawing her mind away. She's waiting on her "friend" to reach her once he arrives."_ He must have referred about Sora, but then how does he know her if they never met? Even now Marluxia is influencing events causing me to grip my hands tightly.

"So our little keyblade warriors is coming shortly...what do you want me to do then?" There was no need to get the appointed head of this castle angry just yet. His blue eyes were scanning my face reading me for a moment. I remained expressionless as he just shrugged his shoulders.

 _"Nothing just yet, but once he reaches a few floors I want you to step in like Larxene, myself, and Axel will. Merely play with him in a battle since we want him to continue climbing upwards towards "her" after all."_ So his plan was already underway then, but that can only mean I'm out of time. Should I obey or deny his orders? Time slowed to a crawl as I realized this was the moment everything was leading up to, but I didn't know how to respond.

This is not a dream, all of this was my reality. The weight on my shoulders would have made me fall down, this was not going to ruin me yet a choice needed to become decided on.

 _"Do you believe that you can perform this task for your lord?"_ The look in his eyes made it clear anything besides a yes would result in something horrible for myself. Sure I could deny his request, but that would not get me closer to learning about his real agenda here.

"Very well I will greet this chosen one once you ask it." Play the role while acting as the "pawn" in the game. Marluxia once more was trying to read my expression for anything that would suggest I'm going to betray his order. The emotionless my body felt helped in convincing him of my "loyalty" towards the mission, but I just wanted to see what his endgame would have in store for us.

 _"Excellent, and once everything goes as planned there will be another keyblade in the arsenal of the organization."_ So he really is trying to lure Sora into his hands but how? For now I would have to remain quiet on this matter until I could learn more about this. Does Axel know about this well, and could this be why he warned me?

 _"For now you can return to the upper floors where Axel, Larxene, and yes even Namine is waiting."_ She was up on the higher level? Why didn't he just tell me this earlier now I can see if she is okay. Walking up to leave the room  
Marluxia went over to the monitors.

 _"Hmm Vexen has put in a lot of details about your performance and status Auxaq."_ Vexen? Marluxia was showing me a file with my name written on the top of the page. Reaching out for the document he quickly made it disappear from my sight. What kind of scheme was he plotting now?

 _"Watch it now Auxaq, sneaking around to read things behind the backs of other members could be considered treason. Still the information could be connected to you so I suppose that it can stay a secret if you behave..."_

So he's using that to extort me into following his orders? He must not trust me words if he needs to use this against me. Fine play with more people's lives you will see why that could be a mistake in the future. I didn't reply simply giving him a nod of compliance leaving the room to gather myself. So it seems like I might become Axel's enemy in whatever is coming, but perhaps I can turn all of this around on Marluxia.

Arriving up in the higher area I came into the room with the circular sphere in the middle of the room. Thankfully Marluxia was correct as both Axel and Namine were hanging around here, and the young nobody was just drawing something in her book.

 _"Now that's our bluebird! I've wondered if you would make it to watch the curtain rise on Marluxia's little play."_ His green eyes lit up with fake excitement knowing Sora's arrival was imminent in the castle. I walked over to Namine trying to see her new drawing, but she drew back from me.

 _"Please, don't come any closer..."_ Her body inched away from my hand just like the first day I got to meet her, and her voice was just as quiet. How could she revert back to her old self like this being so afraid of everyone. Axel also frowned at this action.

"Hey listen you don't need to feel scared it's only me and-"

 _"It's not you Auxaq, but please just leave me alone now."_ She moved her face behind the drawing book not wanting to look at our faces. I felt so guilty not being able to help her out when she needed something to protect her, but I still didn't know what...or who caused this regression in her personality. Axel quickly noticed my glare questioning him without even saying a word.

 _"Hey look just because I'm kind of hotheaded does not mean I would enjoy mental abuse. If anything you should see the "Lord" and his "Lady" about that kind of behavior!"_ Larxene? She did seem like the kind of person to boss and push others, but could she actually have done this to Namine? Axel figured I would want to know where she was as he began to whistle.

 _"Well I can't say for sure where sparky could be hiding. I'll tell you about this, Auxaq. Vexen is lurking in the hidden areas of the castle with his pals. Apparently they caught wind about that Chamber of Waking from Marluxia, but I doubt they can find it."_

Are they after Ven then...

"There was some weird lab downstairs with my name on some notes." I decided to tell Axel since out of everyone he seemed like the one I can trust not to speak behind me, and not even Larxene would keep a secret away from Marluxia even if he already knew about this fact.

 _"So that's what he's been up to down there. Well listen we've got some time to kill how about I take a peek down there, but in the meantime you try calming down our little friend here see you in a few!"_ So he was going to investigate for me? I was not sure if I had to act pleased about this or not. Looking back I could see Namine was actually trying to avoid looking at my face.

"Namine, if you want to talk now would be a good time. Since no one else is around besides us I think we should discuss anything you want." She buried her face behind the pages of that notebook not answering me.

 _"Please don't ask me about that just leave me alone now..."_ Damn it I won't let her just fall back into her old shell of fear again. I took a bold move taking the book away from her so I can stare in her eyes. She needed to see that I was not going to harm her, but she needed to look me right in the face.

"Look Namine! I don't know what's happened yet I won't let you fall back into your old behavior like this." She wanted to get away from me so I took hold of her shoulders in a caring way. She didn't have any kind of injury on her face so whatever happened was nothing physical.

 _"I-I'm waiting for him to come here. He's going to...meet me in this castle. My friend..."_ Friend? Just like with Marluxia, and yet she didn't seem to pretend to really be happy about "friend" coming here. Wait a minute coming here, and there was someone named Sora that would be arriving shortly. That must mean he is that person Marluxia and Namine were talking about coming to Castle Oblivion.

"Are you happy that he will be coming Namine?" Questions were going through my head yet I knew her response was more important to learn about now. She didn't reply as her face looked at the white floor below our feet.

"Don't you want to meet him?"

 _"...Yes I do."_

"Well I can't wait to meet him as well." My smile did not brighten Namine's mood however she was looking at me again.

 _"This is what she wants as well, after all we are two parts of the **same** person." _ The same person? I wanted her to explain what she meant, but once more she was avoiding me going to pick up the notebook on the ground. Perhaps I should lay off the questions for now she doesn't seem like talking anymore. I just sighed and looked at some of her drawings over the walls of the castle.

'Not bad for a nobody her age.' Each drawing while simple had a theme going on in the picture. A few pictures had the images of a boy fighting black shadows with yellow eyes, and that could only mean they were the heartless. I also took notice of the object in his hands...it looked just like the shape of a key.

"That boy, the image of a key, and fighting with those shadows could it be the person coming here?" My question was not answered by Namine who was just creating another painting to hang up to see as the portal of darkness revealed someone else I was anxious to see Larxene. My nobody besty just chuckled at the sight of the artwork decorating the room.

 _"Oh my is that supposed to actually be artwork. Well I suppose you should get a pass for being so terrible at your drawing talents!"_ It was not until that comment came out that I remembered how cruel she could be towards younger people, and that included both somebodies along with hollow beings like us nobodies.

"It's not like insulting her will make those drawings improve. Besides I'm sure you were not that good at things when you were little as a somebody." Even if we were on good terms I would not put up with this much bullying.

 _"Hah that's adorable! I don't care about who I was, but the fact you're protecting this half-pint is cute."_ She was not going to change herself without a heart that much was clear, but I could not like Namine's mood get any worse. Larxene just drank some coffee looking at the sphere in the room.

 _"So Namine, are you ready to meet that hero of yours?"_ She smirked looking down at the girl bringing up a look of disgust on my face. The younger nobody just shook her head agreeing with Larxene. That's when I saw the sphere showing the image of the doors of the castle open, and I took in my first look at this Sora. He seemed to have a lot of spiked-hair much like Axel, his clothing seemed very unique in style, and those eyes of his were shining with the color blue.

 _"Hey, ya think it's okay to just barge in?"_

 _"But, we gotta do it, if we're gonna find the king."_

Those are Sora's friends most likely Marluxia did tell us he would not be coming here alone. I also took notice of this "king" and Riku the trio were speaking about looking for in this castle. They didn't seem very frightening for a bunch of heroes, but I could tell they all were good friends. Still as I got a better look at Sora he reminded me of someone from my regained memories.

 _"All right! Let's go investigate this place starting over there."_

 _"Hey! Where are going Sora?"_

 _"To the door are ya scared?"_

 _"Aw, don't be ridiculous! Come on, let's go, Goofy!"_

 _"Hey, fellahs, shouldn't we shut the door behind us before we go?"_

The door behind them revealing Marluxia under his hood likely to disguise himself. He seems to now be using the knowledge about his friends to lure him into the higher levels. I doubted Riku and this "king" were in the castle, but Namine however was a different matter. Would he really come so far into oblivion just to meet her?

 _"So it begins..."_ Larxene stopped pestering Namine as much like myself we all looked on at the event showing on the sphere. I took notice of the duck trying to do a spell, but he could not produce any magic. The nymph just looked over at Namine with a grin.

 _"That would be the work of our little nobody here, none of us want things go be too easy for Sora and his pals. After all why not have some fun with the kid while he's in our place."_ Is that how he lost his power? Did Namine erase his memories that allowed him to use that power? Sora was quick to wonder about what happened, because of my standing I already figured the answer Marluxia would give to the boy.

" _I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and ability you knew..._ _In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion."_

Namine removed her head from the notebook when her ears caught wind of that line. As their conversation went on I knew Marluxia was using Sora's desires as bait to lead him deeper in the castle, but I was beginning to think Namine was the key to whatever his endgame would become later. Larxene was just having the time of her life as Sora had no clue what was really going on.

 _"It seems our Lord has really pulled him in, and so it's up to us to keep him on the right course. I suppose Axel will get the first dibs, them I can "play" with the toy, but do you want in on this action is something I wanna know XV."_

"Naturally, but it's simple curiosity for the keyblade wielder's potential." She didn't believe me as her glare implied, but she waved me off for now. Looking back I saw Marluxia phase through Sora's body collecting his memories to craft into cards, and much like what I did he will need to traverse in the worlds of his past.

 _"To reunite with those you hold dear..."_

 _"What is this a card?"_

 _"It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door, and beyond it lies a new world."_

Namine stared deeply at that image of Sora now, but I wondered if she really wanted to see him or was it part of this plan. My first impressions were that of a child having a new destiny in his hands, but one who still had a lot to learn about the trials of being a warrior of the keyblade. There was only the relationship he has with another wielder in our Roxas.

 _"Sora...so you're coming after all."_ Namine's whisper came out as she continued watching the monitor.

 _"Proceed Sora, to lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..."_

The brown-haired boy became hooked on Marluxia's bait and began his journey to find those he cared about in the castle. I sighed knowing this meant I would have to choose a side, Namine went back into her shell hiding behind her book, and Larxene enjoyed watching Sora get manipulated by the head of our group. As he lured into the first room crafted by his memories I wanted to take advantage of my partnership with number XII.

"Hey Larxy! What do you know about the secrets in Vexen's lab?" She looked at me with a more serious expression on her face. It was clear she had some knowledge that I wanted to learn about, and yet I feared she use it in a demanding way like Marluxia.

 _"Why do you want to know? Don't tell me you don't want to remain a mindless puppet anymore?"_

"What are you-"

 _"I suppose it will not hurt to let you in on Vexen's little secret. Still I wonder what you're going to do for me in return."_

"What do you want?"

 _"There is nothing you can do actually! It's what you have to **give** that's more valuable dear friend of mine." _ I frowned gazing at the blonde directly before giving a reply.

"I want to know everything about the Graceful Assassin, our Lord of the Castle, and your king Marluxia." My eyes moved towards a certain picture of Namine's gallery. One with the image of two girls in black, and the blue-haired figure was giving the blonde girl a heart.

 **Destiny Islands: Forest Area** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

Today should have been like any other one for my training as a future keyblade warrior. I must become ready to the grueling pain of failure in some areas, excitement about becoming stronger, and perhaps seeing a future with all of my friends again yet that is not what is popping up in my head now. The revelation about the man Xehanort left me very stunned. Apparently he was one of the people who used to live on these islands.

 _"No one is sure if he is still around, but there was a rumor he was in the former Radiant Garden with Ansem the Wise. He could have become one of his apprentices, but considering his age that was impossible."_ Leon told me the basic rumors there were many other theories about him and if he's still alive or not. I could not shake this feeling that there was something more to all of this, and this feeling I became filled with was dread and fear about the man named Xehanort.

'His research sounded a lot like that Fake Ansem's work which nearly lead to the end of all worlds.' To think that someone else could want to bring about such a horrible thing I guess that's why us bearers of the keyblade got chosen.

I also took in some history about other warriors that existed before Sora and myself took in this fabled weapon. I did remember that girl who saved me when I was little, but I don't know about other ones until Yuffie told me about the "Keyblade War" of legend.

 _"I don't know much about it honestly, but the fact is a graveyard filled with the blades that took part in that great battle for Kingdom Hearts. Some believe the spirits of the fallen warriors still haunt that place, some think that someone else tried to open the doorway into Kingdom Hearts, and only a few think the **χ-blade** is the key into Kingdom Hearts."_

"The **χ-blade**?" I tilted my head as Yuffie was explaining this folk tale about what some considered the original keyblade.

 _"Yeah Kairi, but I don't know a lot about it you should probably talk with Yen Sid about this kind of stuff. He's one of those wise-old guys and he even met the "king" several years ago."_

"Yen Sid?" Leon walked up to me with a wooden blade in his hand. It was time for more training in combat then here comes some more bruises for my skin...

 _"He lives in his old tower, and for people like you he's a mentor for young students of the keyblade. I believe you will meet him soon however that can wait until you're ready. Once you get the basics down we will travel to greet him. There you will understand more about your future and learn what you must do as the next chosen warrior."_

As I got into my battle stance I began to wonder if this what I really want from my life. The threat of darkness overcome worlds, having to save the people in need, not being able to hang around with the ones I care about, and the fact my life would constantly be in danger. Such is the role of a key-bearer and I knew this was a choice I could not refuse. Still I hoped one day I can enjoy living in peace without such problems to deal with back on the shores of these islands with Riku and Sora.

 _"Stop daydreaming!"_

Before I could defend myself the wooden blade came down on my face knocking me down with some blood coming from my face. That's the second time I had to suffer for drifting off into somewhere else a better place. Naturally Leon was looking down at me expecting his student to get back up on her own. My body took longer than he expected to return to proper form, but I was not going to let him down.

 _"When are you going to get it straight? This is not a game either you want to become a keyblade master or stay an ordinary school student!"_ Tch that's easy for you to say Leon! You're not juggling friends, school responsibilities, and keyblade training at the same time. My legs began to wobble, slowly, but I still managed to block the next few strikes by Leon's fake sword.

 _"Your want to become a warrior needs improvement! I can see in your eyes that you're not taking this seriously..."_ He suddenly moved his blade down to slash at my arms forcing me to deflect it, but I almost fell over leaving me unable to block the next hit to my chest from his boots. Yuffie stood up looking concerned about my safety.

 _"Hey Leon are you sure that kind of force is necessary? I mean she is still learning after all."_

I didn't often hear her come to my defense as she would usually pick on me, take up Leon's side, and or not even give me a small amount of support so today's reaction from her was a surprise. My mentor simply looked down at me before turning around dropping his weapon on the ground.

 _"Whatever..."_ He suddenly just decided to leave giving the excuse of finding some clean water to drink, but I figured he just wanted to get away from me. My body pushed itself up having the wind getting kicked out of my chest, and my breathing was trying to return to normal as well. Yuffie walked over to give me some berries that were to get eaten when my body craved food.

 _"Don't worry about Leon sometimes he gets a little grumpy."_ Yeah, but I doubt he takes out his anger with violence all the time. Well at least that's what I hoped would be the case as I put some of the berries into my mouth to digest. Yuffie joined in as it seemed like we would be having some more "girl talk" with each other. Recently I've started to appreciate talking with the self-proclaimed ninja getting some of my inner-turmoil out of my system.

 _"So how is your boyfriend doing?"_ Well that's great not even five seconds into the conversation. Sighing I knew the question would have to get answered before we can move on the another subject.

"If you mean Zidane then yes he is doing just fine. I don't know who this boyfriend person is, but my schoolmates are doing well enough. S.E.E.D exams are a different matter, and I don't know if my studying can help me pass them." To add to my current worries is the fact that should I fail then I would be spending more time with a very angry Quistis after school. I don't know how I've managed to hold myself together with these issues weighing down on me.

 _"You look like the walking dead today Kairi. Perhaps you should get some rest, and don't worry Leon will understand when I talk to him about-"_

"No! I mean...no I can still do tonight's training don't worry." There was no way I was going to let him down with an excuse even if my body could use the sleep. Yuffie didn't but it however she knew how determined my voice was so she just let me continue on with the workout. Naturally Leon didn't let up continue to pound me into the ground, but I was able to stand back up on my own each time. The "warm-up" was then over as he wanted me to use some magic now.

 _"Go ahead I need to see how much you can do before you get worn out."_ The targets were in the form of tree limbs with painted circles on them. Leon was testing my other abilities besides simply using my weapon in combat. With a nod I closed my eyes to charge up some of my power, the surge of energy pouring through my bones, and finally the white light grew at the edge of my keyblade.

'Alright just like before in that other place...'

My eyes locked on the targets, my hand moved into place, Yuffie and Leon looked on as my light grew even more brightly before I could feel the energy get unleashed. The bursts of light flew at the targets however a lot of them completely missed the tree parts. My disappointed face looked on as only a few of the targets actually got hit with my magic.

 _"Do it again Kairi..."_

 _"Hold on Leon perhaps she needs some time to get rest and-"_

 _"I said do it again now!"_

My arm was struggling to lift the blade in the air even with my determined will refusing to give up. I could feel my eyes starting to flicker shut even so I could not surrender to the pain and tired fatigue just yet. Looking at the remaining targets I poured the rest of the energy I could muster into my next attacks. Leon didn't say anything while Yuffie seemed worried about me.

 _"Kairi!"_

My limbs topped over as I could hear the concerned voice of Yuffie asking if I was okay. My body didn't answer as just like before everything faded into darkness. Everything was so hard to see, I could feel myself drifting into a sea of black water like when all of this started. How long would I be stuck in this realm this time? For now I decided to leave my worries alone and get the rest I have to take and once more return to the world of dreams. The dream of which I've dropped into being either a nightmare of a pleasant one.

 _"Kairi, let's go back to the islands."_

Sora?! I could see the image of someone looking at me waiting to get up and follow him, but my body could not do anything besides stare. I did not know if I should take his hands to rise out of the water or stay in the shore. Is this another dream or perhaps something more...

* * *

 _[ Sorry I've taken so long for this one guys. I've tried a new method to produce chapter updates faster, and hopefully it can help me get the rest of this story done more quickly. Anyway thanks for reading this or my other works. Leon's kind of acting like a jerk, but the reason will become clear soon.]_


	26. Act 25: The Chilly Academic

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 25: The Chilly Academic_**

 _"The memory's wiles can be cruel. In its silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts."_

* * *

 **Castle Oblivion** : ( _Aqua's POV_ )

I got to witness Sora go through that place I visited with Luxord during my early days in the Organization. Apparently he's met other people in that town that I did not know. It really did seem like he lost his memories, skills, and the history that he knew before entering this castle. I was not observing this from the higher levels as I went back into the basement levels. I had to think Larxene for being honest for once, and now I knew exactly what I wanted to look for down here.

"Alright mister "Chilly Academic" what have you been up to lately?" My "besty pal" explained to me that Vexen's being studying the data of creating new forms of life recently. She didn't tell me everyone, and that was because according to her that would be "too boring" as she wanted me to see for myself. The files I was looking through were actually about Sora and someone named Riku. Vexen's actually been interested in Riku more with so much information about his falling into darkness, the power he gained from this person named "Ansem", and finally his untapped strength as a potential keyblade warrior.

"Riku, and he was actually Sora's friend before they split apart?" From what I read I did not believe they were really the best of pals more like rivals. There were some more details about a girl named Kairi which made me remember that day in Radiant Garden. Yes that's when I met her, and saved her life during my time as a Keyblade Master. I wonder how she is doing and hopefully she did not end up lost to the darkness of that place, but I guess its still around even if it's been warped into Castle Oblivion.

My eyes suddenly took notice of some filed named after Xion which surprised me. What does she have to do with Vexen? Opening the folder I began to peel through the pages looking for some explanation for these files. I noticed a few names in the pages Xemnas, Sora, Roxas, and my name however I could not understand what this meant.

"The subject has managed to remain stable with the elements introduced, but eventually the replica can't remain as long as the original exists. The replica must absorb the original to become a full being or in this case a true nobody."

A replica? Why is there details about this stuff in Xion's folder? I was starting to have bad vibes about what this could mean however my curious nature won over my concerns as my hands were peeling through more folders. There was details about the keyblade, it's connection between Sora and Roxas, but then I noticed a comment on Xion's potential in becoming a wielder of that weapon.

"How can she possibly use the keyblade?" I knew that a person can train into become a warrior, they learn from a master, and or they became chosen by fate yet Xion didn't have any of these circumstances for her sake. Now I knew that I would need to ask Xion, Roxas, and Axel about this. There was no way Vexen can know without knowing I found out this stuff, and while I knew the Superior no Xemnas cared this was something I wanted to figure out for my own.

Still I was not exactly the most intelligent member of the organization so I could not piece together the rest of the data in this desk area so I looked around for other stuff. That's when I saw the computer monitor being lit up which meant it was still on. The files on the desktop seemed to mainly be about the life or Vexen meaning this could be a digital version of my journal.

 _"Today's developments were nothing special as once more Subject Auxaq has proven to become a most troublesome member. Like with many of the other younger nobodies she does not treat me with the respect I deserve as Number IV. Still her combat data suggests that she is worthy enough to inherit the keyblade. Still with such warriors being pure of heart how did she fall into darkness."_

I did not understand the details myself, but I was able to remember the image of that monster I faced in the Realm of Darkness. Perhaps my heart got stolen quickly after that battle, and yet I don't know how I was able to produce this hollow body from my remains. Then again from what I've studied perhaps my sheer will gave me the strength to produce my nobody self. Clicking on another log I watched Vexen's body shift in the chair uncomfortable at the moment.

 _"I've recently had a meeting with the Superior. He's given the approval to start the Replica Program in Castle Oblivion. I've already built my first production of this new system, but now I've been given the approval to mass-produce others. While Lord Xemnas is content with the first creation of this system I wonder if he desires something more from the Replicas. In any case the first model has entered its "training environment", then it will study the people around it learning from them, and finally it will begin to complete the last phase of its development."_

What is Xemnas up do wanting these replicas being made like this. While I knew he desired Ventus, the building of Kingdom Hearts, and for me to regain the power of my keyblade I did not understand his motives with this research. Vexen also had no idea what Xemnas' true motives were considering how he's been acting in this video log.

 _"On a more personal note I've also gotten wind of Marluxia's wish to lure the next one chosen to wield the keyblade Sora. I don't find that child interesting to study unlike his friend Riku so hopefully the heir of "Ansem" and his darkness will come following him into this that boy would make a fine specimen to do some research on yes..."_

"Always managing to make science creepy aren't you Vexen." His methods for the sake of science usually brought some annoyance to the other members of Organization XIII. That's when I remember his comments about a second guest coming into the castle. Looking at the monitors I did not find anyone besides Sora walking up through the castle's halls, but that was only on the upstairs monitor.

"Could Riku be in the basement levels?" Changing the monitor's view my eyes scanned the rooms for any sign of life. For a while I only saw the empty locations that made up this place, but suddenly I took notice of a boy with white hair walking through a hallway. The yellow outfit didn't ring a bell however who else could it possible be roaming down in this area of the castle.

"I wonder if he will get involved in this mess as well..." That's the last thing I want to deal with in the middle of a loop of decisions, a hidden plot involving manipulating a keyblade master in the making, and now his friend arriving here as well.

Deciding it was about time to leave I rose up to walk away, but my foot knocked into the desk causing a few items to fall on the ground. Damn it! Vexen can't know I was in his lab area again so I need to make it look like nothing is out of place. While my hands were picking up the various materials I came across one more files with the label... Xehanort!

Since I've already been in hot water my hands opened the folder looking for any information on this man; the last thing I was expecting to uncover in this room was details about Xehnaort's actions. Reading through the notes I began to realize something disturbing about a certain detail made in this file.

 _"Apparently from what Xigbar's been going on about when Xemnas visits the Chamber of Repose in Hollow Bastion he tends to talk with himself in that room, but the number II actually thinks he's been communicating with the armor in that room. I can't say for certain this is a face, but if Xemnas is speaking with the owner of that keyblade and armor then I wonder if he's manipulating them in some way."_

Manipulate...me? Then what does that have to do with Xehanort unless he... **no**! I can't accept the fact Xemnas and that monster who used all of us warriors is in fact-

 _"What a busy day."_ That voice belongs to Vexen! I rushed to place the reading material making sure everything was in the proper place before shifting through the darkness out of the room before I got discovered by him. For a moment I fooled myself into thinking that I was afraid of being caught by the researcher. In the void of darkness that allows us nobodies to connect, explore, and visit other worlds I began to ponder everything I learned.

Who could I really trust in these times? Even the Superior might not actually be the person I can look to for help with this problem. Those eyes, hair, and skin remind me of my former master, but he also looks like Terra. Was he actually Xehanort, perhaps he had a relationship to Terra instead, and the middle in-between both men in some way. At the very least Larxene didn't lie to me about this information; my expression returning to an empty state feeling relaxed, the façade of emotions ended for now as I made my return into the higher levels.

Returning to the white halls I took in the small nobody standing behind me. The lone remaining Oracle out of the nobodies wiped out by the now dormant heartless of this place. It wondered if I needed something at the moment, and suddenly an idea pops into my head.

 _"Your highness?"_

"Do you think you can watch Riku's progress through the castle?" I figured why not use my nobody as a personal surveillance system for that other intruder. At the very least I didn't have to worry about that issue until it pops up later. The subordinate slowly nodded accept my request to keep track on Riku fading away to find him. In the meantime I would need to follow up on this news, and hopefully our gossip-girl can keep on talking for me.

 _"So how was the old coot doing in his dank place?"_ Larxene's comment was the first thing I heard as the pathway of darkness closed behind me. Namine gave me a stare before looking back down at the books, Axel gave me his usual wave of hello, and Larxene well her smile would actually be charming to someone else, but I knew she was not giving me one out of the kindness of her empty body.

 _"Well come on and spill the beans already!"_ For a moment I suggest ignorance considering Axel was in the room along with Namine. If Marluxia knew I went behind his back to learn more, and if he got the idea of betrayal from me that would be very bad.

 _"Oh, you're worried about the boss learning about finding out it's not problem. Besides he's mainly concerned about that keyblade warrior instead."_ Axel's comment made me feel less nervous about explaining what I've uncovered, but then I began to think more about Sora. If Marluxia is so invested in him why not understand why he wanted him.

 _"Besides the fact he's one of the chosen bearers much like yourself Auxaq I believe it's because of how much he's overcome. There was a time he became a heartless, and if one becomes a heartless-"_

 _"They lose their minds and their feelings...they're consumed by the darkness."_

 _"Right, but not Sora. He held onto his feelings, even as a heartless, and there's only one other man who's been able to do just that."_

One other person? I remained silent while the both of them continued their conversation.

 _"It's the strength of his heart...that's what interests you. Why the keyblade chose Sora's heart."_

"To unlock the mysteries of the heart. Isn't that the Organization's mission?"

That would explain it then why Sora could regain his body even in such darkness, but then how could he reform with his heart and not become a nobody? I knew there was some connection with Sora and Roxas yet now I did not know what that link was between them.

"I see the many secrets that within one's heart. Perhaps that is why **his** friend is here as well." That's when I spoke about the monitors finding Riku roaming around the lower parts of the castle's basement. Lucky for me they didn't want to discuss the other things I learned about mainly wondering why he was here.

 _"Now this is very surprising, and to think he managed to escape from the Realm of Darkness just like you did XV."_

 _"How funny both of them are in the same place, but neither one of them know that's hilarious!"_ Namine moved her head at my direction, and the look on her face had fear with a mix of curiosity about the other intruder of this castle. I told the other members about the lesser nobody I send to see his movements in case something happens. Larxene suddenly placed her arm over my shoulder which surprised me, and I expected some form of violence to follow.

 _"My you're finally learned how to play the same as Luxord would put it I'm impressed. Using your own subordinates to your own ends, taking advantage of the situation to suit your needs, and even learning how to fake being happy about yourself. Why I think you've actually become a genuine nobody my friend!"_ That comment felt more painful than any punch she could through. I began to realize in a way she was right about how much I've changed.

 _"That only means you know what you need to do to regain your heart. After all you're halfway there with those memories restored."_ Axel's comment sounded like he was trying to ease the words that entered my mind. It somewhat eased myself however I knew Larxene still made a good point. My mind needed something to get my mind off this troubling realization, and that's when I looked at the sphere projecting Sora's progress.

"I will confront him at the beginning of the next floor."

 _"Woah there sweetcheeks! What makes you think that you can battle the keyblade boy like that."_

 _"Exactly I deserve dibs on him next not you, and that's even with the fact you've gotten chummy with me!"_

"I don't suppose you're aware of Vexen's current progress on the Replica program, the information about Xion, and what he knows about Xehanort. There is also the matter of the lack of my keyblade, so why not fix that starting with meeting the current one chosen by fate. Don't worry our "Lord" will still get to have Sora to himself along with you Larxene." I didn't let my tone give an inch of doubt about my decision.

 _"Xehanort?"_

They both knew that name, but neither one of them understood which Xehanort I was speaking about. They would thinking about this researcher student of Ansem the Wise, but I knew that name as a source of genuine evil. I would have to explain myself soon yet that can wait until I got done "greeting" our guest.

 _"I'm sure Sora will love to meet you then just make things entertaining."_ Axel salutes me with a wink, and I knew he wanted to talk with me sooner than later about what I just said. Larxene had the same idea also hiding her questions behind a mask.

 _"Don't break him too quickly now!"_ Sighing at her teasing reply I stepped through the portal to go and greet him on the next floor. The innocent girl looked at me before I exited the room having a pleading expression on her face. Did she want me to do this or not I couldn't say for sure.

 _"Sora please hurry..."_ Namine. Don't worry I'll bring him here for your sake.

 **Castle Oblivion: The 5th Floor**

The empty vast space in front of me gave me time to think about the people I would soon face, and then I remembered something important about Sora's friends. While their clothing looked different they looked just like the royal friends of the King. I could remember them protecting their liege from harm while he usually fought on the front line with his own keyblade.

'Would they recognize me from back then?' Despite my lack of a soul this body has not changed from the moment I lost my heart to darkness. The face, body, hair, and eyes all look just like the girl they knew as Aqua however what lies in my hollow shell is nothing familiar to anyone besides the other members of Organization XIII. Then again perhaps when everything gets returned to normal I can reunite with mostly everyone from my past. Terra, and of course Ven will be there so I could invite them to sit on at the "Usual Spot" in Twilight Town, so that we could all have some of that ice cream I've grown to appreciate.

'Just like old times I wonder if you're proud of what I've done so far Master Eraqus...' I was so lost in my own thoughts I'd forgotten that I was no longer alone in the room. Sure enough Sora's managed to reach this level of the castle, but in the process lose 5 floors worth of his precious memories as did his companions. The young warrior of the keyblade really did remind me that being who took control of my friend.

 _"Huh? Someone else is blocking the way."_ Sora quickly drew out his fabled weapon to defend himself, and I noticed the shape along with the design of the blade. My hood covered my head so I could see how they would react once they looked my face, so they likely thought I Marluxia for a moment.

 _"Hey! What's with the hood why don't you show us who you are."_

 _"Do ya think it's the person we met on the first floor Sora?"_

 _"I doubt it then again Axel and that figure both wore the same outfits."_

"Such is the way of our "group". To share ideals, tools, and powers to meet our goals." I smirked as each of them deciding to play with them a while longer. I thought that my shell was enjoying this, but quickly I returned to my empty self and continued explaining myself.

"I'm truly honored to meet the keyblade's chosen one of destiny. I suppose introductions are in order then..."

My black gloves removed the hood covering my face allowing them to see my blue hair, eyes, and face for the first time. My smile was full of lies as I could not really express the happiness on my face to each of them.

"My name is Auxaq, and I'm one of the members residing in this castle." Their reactions did not disappoint each clearly each one of the trio knew about me to some degree. Donald and Goofy looked each other unsure what to say, but Sora seemed very determined regardless to find Namine.

 _"You must work with Axel then, so that means you know about her too. Please just let us by so we can find her..."_

 _"Gee Donald don't ya think she reminds you of someone's we used to know?"_

 _"Yeah, but I can't remember her name. I don't think she wore a black cloak either."_ Sora was just trying to reach the real area of the castle, but I knew that it could not be that easy. With a fake frown I tried to seem understanding toward his plight.

"It's not that I can't tell you where she is, but that's not what the life a keybearer has in store. Nothing ever comes easy towards those blessed with that power, and you aren't different from that fact Sora." No they must endure suffering in order grow stronger, learn from pain to deal with in the future, and for the sake of the other worlds they must give up their normal lives. I knew all too well that responsibility of being a keyblade warrior.

 _"Just let me see her already!"_ The boy threw a fit not happy that I didn't let him by which was odd, and for the moment I assumed he was simply acting his age. He charged at me with his keyblade which I easily dodged, then another swing, and another which didn't seem like smart moves on his part. He was not striking with real attention to detail just hoping his blade would strike me, and so I took hold of his arm gripping it hard.

 _"For a keyblade warrior you don't have much combat experience. Did you even have a master to learn from?"_

He simply glared at me trying to hit me with the keyblade once more without a reply. Having enough I moved to the side, next grabbing his arm to move him around to his friends, and gave him one hard kick with my black boots sending him back to his pals. I didn't think Sora was very impressive, but he seemed to have gained some amount of stress likely affecting his mind.

"Your technique does lack something..." My advice came with a sigh knowing Sora would not listen at best, and try hitting again at the worst. Thankfully Donald and Goofy was able to hold him back for the moment allowing me time continuing my speech to help Sora understand the suggestion. Moving my hand on my chin I gazed into his eyes which lit up with more fury.

"You must have some skill if you managed to save the worlds from the darkness, overcome the void which changed you when you lost your heart, and when you overcome "Ansem" with the help of your friends and the King. So then what has changed since then? Is it the loss of certain memories in your head, but you can still remember the promise you made to someone who you've spoken about isn't that right?"

"That's right I remember speaking to someone important, to protect them no matter what, and that we would see each other again. So that means I can't let you stand in my way anymore!" Naive boy still just a student nowhere near the level of a master. Well the only way he can truly learn is through experience so why not give him some.

My hands drew out the weapons crafted by Vexen, and I could feel the area start to shift into the battle area used by Axel to fight Sora. My fans became visible as Sora looked ready to battle me with those eyes of his glaring in my direction. Naturally the power of the cards would decide who would emerge the victor here, but I decided to rely on my nobody power. Pointing my fan weapons at Sora they quickly went after him forcing him to block the projectiles.

"Not bad." Still this was only the beginning as I began to use my Lore abilities, so my fans grew blue in color making them move faster as I began to use them more quickly trying to get Sora off his guard. To his credit he took the strikes well enough managing to stand his ground, but I decided to move in with high level cards to execute a spinning hit in the air.

 _"Ahh!"_

Sora was going off his balance giving me the opening to do serious damage as I threw both fans right into his chest knocking him to the floor. He isn't done already that's not what I expected from the keyblade warrior's strength so I decided to press him further by stepping on his prone body, however, he was not responding to my action.

"Come on hero! Don't you care that she's depending on you!" This gave Sora his second wind allowing him to try hitting me with his blade forcing me to defend against the hits. That's when I noticed him using a different attack as my body was hit by fire magic. Of course as a keyblade user he has abilities extending beyond just the weapon itself. While not powerful enough to really injure me I could tell he was getting stronger.

He spammed that spell more at me, but I was able to cartwheel around those attacks not bothering to use my fans to block his attacks. He would likely need to change his strategy now, but I knew what my next move would be against the boy. With a smirk I began to spin around as my body glowed blue. The Lore ability allowed me to enhance my body's power now increasing my magical strength.

"Now you will see my true power as the Sapphire Sorceress!" Several spheres of blue began to fly at Sora some managing to actually hit their target hurting him. The enhanced level of power also lets me skills become strong enough to use Slow making Sora move not as fast. He was being hurt more by the effects of my Sapphire Rain spell crumbling down to a knee. I charged at him ready to knock him back down, but he was able to recover and call one of his friends to help himself.

'Donald can heal Sora that's interesting, but what about Goofy?'

Before I could ask the mage sent out an ice spell at me which I easily evaded with another roll. That's when I took notice of Sora being hidden from attack by Goofy using his shield. I threw my blade fans at him, but suddenly he began to spin around trying to hit me so I forced back into doing cartwheels to avoid being harmed. Unfortunate that I could not stop myself from being caught in Sora's next attack which really hurt. That keyblade hit two times only for Sora to jump up and send it down hard for the third blow.

 _"Just let me see her!"_

"You whiny child!" Even though I was not meant to take this seriously he was starting to get under my skin in this battle. I changed up my plan of attack now spinning around my Monsoon weapons causing them to curve around at Sora, but I also charged in while he was trying to guard the fans. To make sure of my protection I used Barrier Surge to defend against the boy, but suddenly the shield was gone surprising me.

'He must have broken my card.' He also managed to avoid my blade fans suddenly doing something to his keyblade. Before I could think about what to do next Donald appeared now using lighting-based magic stunning me for a moment. The blade was now burning red with fire, and due to the magic used on me I didn't have time to avoid the impact. The heat was so hot I was projecting the memory of being scolded by the fire.

I was now reeling from the pain which gave Sora the opening he needed to go in for some more pain; I wonder if my comments earlier gave him the will to fight harder against me. He swapped out his fire in place of ice and even with another hit from my Monsoon he still was able to land a blow in my chest with the frozen keyblade instead. My body could not take anymore of this, and yet I still refused to go down so easily.

"Now show me your real strength hero of the keyblade!"

I smirked as my body charge with my real power, and I began to move around Sora creating beams of light around him. The strength of my Ghost Dive allowed me to attack while Sora got distracted with my after images. When he removed them I used the surge of Magnet-based magic combined with my Lore to send out a powerful shockwave to test Sora's real durability. He proved himself as he used his keyblade to keep his body from crumbling down to the ground.

 _"No...I won't give up, not to you, not to Axel, and not to any of you guys!"_ Despite the serious pain Sora was going through he still refused to surrender to me. He really did remind me of my friend Ventus, and yet that face belonged to his darker side Vanitas. I had to charge my cards up, but I could not block Donald, Goofy, and Sora who attacked in a way that left me unable to protect myself as the fire spells, Goofy's spins, and Sora's attack managed to end the battle. I was not holding much back in those last moments, but he still managed to defeat me...perhaps he is a worthy enough to inherit the fabled weapon.

"Impressive young one." The area revered back into the layout of Castle Oblivion as I was holding my hands over my knees. Sora also looked pretty banged up, but I gave a smile of genuine praise for his skills. Marluxia has the keyblade warrior he wanted after all, but I also knew he could help me find my friend here. Should I explain to him about Ven now, and then again he didn't look like he was in good shape from our fight. For now I had to rest as did he so I would wait until later for that.

"Sora!" His two friends looked worried about their friend showing me what I envied about somebodies, and why I needed to push forward to take back my heart. With a glare I stood back up looking down at the victor of our battle who didn't seem like much of a winner.

"You gave a choice warrior. You can leave this place, and keep hold of the remaining memories in your heart. You can also continue on into oblivion, but you might find the person you've been looking for in this place. Two roads, one choice, but the decision is in your hands Sora." Granted the answer was obvious yet I wondered if he would simply run away while he can before he's in too deep.

 _"Never! No one will keep me away from her I made a promise!"_

 _"Yeah we're going to keep going up with Sora and Goofy!"_

 _"There's no way I'm leaving Sora's side!"_

"Very well then it's your choice to find and lose in this castle. Don't say you were not warned..." The portal of darkness allowed me the exit for rest, recollection, and understand everything I've learned about the boy named Sora."

 **Castle Oblivion: Basement** ( _Vexen 3rd Person_ )

The researcher of Organization XIII was enjoying the battle between a master and newly chosen warrior of the keyblade. While Sora was still not very interesting Vexen felt pleased with the strength Auxaq had gained since her life as a nobody. It would only made his work even better, and speaking of which he was going to create his second Replica body with the help of the second intruder in the castle. He smirked looking down at the image of Xion on a monitor. She was the product of both Sora and Aqua so naturally she had the potential to gain either body for her own. While Xemnas was willing to let Roxas get fused into her Vexen had other ideas for the sacrifice.

 _"You will soon be thrilled Replica XIV. Once you absorb her power instead you will become just as powerful as a Keyblade Master!"_ His experiment would soon play out between each of the nobodies with the power to wield that weapon, and only one would remain in his mind his Replica creation not Auxaq or Roxas as they would become a part of her being instead.

* * *

 _[ The plot thinks dun dun dunnn! Anyway the Chain of Memories arc is heading to its climax how will things turn out keep reading and find out! ]_


	27. Act 26: The Taciturn Stalwart

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 26: The Taciturn Stalwart_**

" _For our Superior—he is in dire need of the hero of light._ "

* * *

 **Castle Oblivion:** _( Aqua's POV )_

Despite the fact nobodies can't feel the pain of going through a grueling battle our memories make us remember how much the pain hurts. Even if the goal was to understand how strong the "Hero of Light" had become I still had the memory of pain go through my empty body. The darkness around me used to frighten my hollow shell, but now I've found the cold, vast, and lifeless void around here comforting.

"That boy...no wonder Marluxia wants him." I admitted to no one in particular, but at least my thoughts about him became certain. He also had the heart of a chosen one, but something was not right about him as I uncovered during our fight. He seemed more stressed, and from what everyone's told me Sora usually is care-free in his attitude. This might have to do with Namine and whatever promise he made to her since he's begun to remember her. My eyes took notice of the dark area I came into once my boots exited the pathway of darkness.

"This is the lower area of the castle." For the moment I felt confused about why I ended up here, but then I realized perhaps my diminished strength made it more difficult to enter in the higher levels of the castle. Hopefully I would not end up running into Vexen the last person I wanted to bump into today. Deciding to investigate I looked around for any of the members usually hanging around on this floor, so I peeked through a few doors only to find more empty rooms.

Turning around I thought my body sensed there was someone there, but it was just another hallway filled with no one. The lack of being around people besides nobodies must have gotten to me. I have not been around somebodies for a while, and usually it happens during a mission or fighting someone like Sora. I suppose it would not hurt to get some days off once I get back "home" from this home away from home.

 _"Aqua?"  
_

A whisper spoke out from the darkness as I began to look for the source. Walking into a different room I could not find anyone besides a table in the room. My mind wondered if it was playing tricks on me, but I knew it might be the work of someone like an intruder. Then I saw the figure near the wall again who was just standing there, and I knew this was not some play of my imagination. I tried to call out to the person stalking me, but there was no answer as I tried looking at the face hidden in the shadows.

 _"Aqua? It really is you..."_ The voice was easier to ready, and I could not believe what that sounded like in my ears. It was...Terra's voice? I could see more of the figure which reminded me of what he looked like, so I moved out my hand to feel him confirming this was really happening. He moved away running from me all of a sudden which I didn't understand.

"Wait a minute I need to see you!" I yelled out to the figure, but he continued to run down another hallway of the darkened room. I drew out my fans begging to suspect whatever was drawing me here might not have good intentions. Then I felt arms come around my chest in a hugging way and...

 _"It's me Aqua Terra!"_

Is this just some dream, perhaps an illusion, and or my wish truly becoming true. He looked so much like Terra, his hair was perfect, the outfit of a Keyblade Warrior, his face resembled my friend, and his voice...

"T-terra...?" My eyes didn't want to accept this as reality, and the fact I felt a genuine emotion inside my empty body. He smiled and brought his hand on my face feeling it for a moment; time stood still for us, but I didn't want this to stop anytime soon. My own gloved hand move on his chest in a slow motion. I was felt him pull me closer to his chest, and I sighed listening to his heartbeat...there was none.

 _"We have something in common...we both have no heart!"_ What? did Terra lose his soul to The Heartless as well? That shouldn't happen since he got taken over by Xehanort. Looking at his face those beautiful eyes slowly turned into that horrible yellow color. This can't really be happening! You can't really be here...damn you Xehanort! He just looked at me with a smirk, turning his hand now reaching out to grab my neck, and my body was frozen in fear even while my mind said to run away.

 _"Come on Aqua! Don't you want me here!"_ I pushed him back trying to keep him away, but those horrible memories poured into my head. So many failures that caused everyone around me to suffer. I was reliving my past life all over again right in front of my eyes. That's when it clicked in my heart Xehanort didn't take his heart at all. No Xehanort only desired his body, but why did Terra not have a heartbeat...like a nobody!

"Alright! I want to know which one of you guys is messing with me now!" I drew the edge of my fan on the fake's neck waiting for a response. This was not Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, or Axel from how the way this pretender was acting which left...

 _"I was hoping we could keep up this act for a little while longer."_ He removed the image of Terra showing me who he really was damn it Zexion! I didn't think about him using an illusion to fool me like this, but it did make sense with his powers as a nobody. After all he was given the title of "Cloaked Schemer" so this was not that surprising.

"What are you trying to pull exactly? I already don't like you now so what did you have to gain from this?" My eyes narrowed growing more suspicious about his intentions. He brought out his weapon, a black tome filled with details from several different spells, and information about Organization members.

 _"Even with all of your strength, power, and newly-found wisdom you are still so easy to fool."_

"So what it's not like you're perfect either..." Not to mention he likely had no idea about Marluxia's intentions with Namine. Then again it does seem like a conspiracy is forming in our group, he did seem like someone who would try holding up the image of a man in control, but the fact was Marluxia didn't trust any of the lower-level members of Castle Oblivion as much the rest of us.

 _"So you're admitting that you're still a nobody pretending your feelings are genuine very well, I suppose that's why you have hung around "Lord" Marluxia lately."_ He grinned knowing this would draw out my anger, and so I gave in venting out my fears, hatred, and venom towards the history left by my former master's ambitions.

"Do you know the kind of man Xehanort is? It was because of him I've ended up lost in the Realm of Darkness, lost all of my friends and other master, and most of all losing the heart to care about them. Oh...what am I saying you should know because you were there, Inezo disciple of Ansem the Wise!" Yes let's see him act confident about what he used to do before all of this, the young researcher of Radiant Garden learning from someone else about the world along with Even.

 _"That person is gone I'm all that's left of-"_

"Yes you are the living corpse of that boy, and I'm the hollow shell of the former Keyblade Master Aqua. Despite these memories, even with the knowledge, and even if I could reclaim my keyblade I won't get back what's been lost without Kingdom Hearts."

He scoffed bringing out a page from his book about me. From the notes written it sounded like he thought I was hiding several things from him.

 _"I never trusted you from the first day we met, but I never figured you will be willing to follow Marluxia's orders. I would not be surprised if you were the one sneaking around in Vexen's lab area!"_ A truth that my lips could not lie about, and we didn't really get along with each other which was also true. I began to wonder how to respond to him, at the lack of a reply from myself he began to look into his book likely for a spell to use on me. I got ready to fight, but there was a sudden spike of power in the room which I knew belonged to our tallest nobody.

 _"That's enough both of you!"_ I knew better than to piss off one of the two former guards of Ansem the Wise. His imposing figure usually would put an end to infighting with other members, and he was easily one of the strongest members. While I managed to compose myself Zexion didn't look happy to see The Taciturn Stalwart arrive here now.

 _"Lexaeus! You have to believe me she's been spying in Vexen's study, and she might be in league with Marluxia she might as well be a traitor!"_

The tallest nobody closed his eyes pondering his eyes, rolling my tongue in my mouth words were trying to form to explain myself to these men.

"Listen do happy to have any proof about you claim Zexion? After all you just disguised yourself who's to say you didn't frame me, the fact you're stating this without any evidence is hard to swallow isn't it Lexaeus or should I say Aeleus?" This was also true he didn't know for sure I was there looking around unless someone's told him. He realized this quickly pointing to his nose referring about his other skill.

 _"Then why did the room smell different from before? I could sniff out something different about the room..."_

 _"Did you get the smell of Auxaq Zexion? Are you truly certain about this?"_ Number V seemingly was trying to believe Number VI, but lucky for me he shook his head admitting that he could not say for certain that was my scent. My sigh was quickly met with a stare by Lexaeus forcing me to stand at attention.

 _"While I can't say for certain you're working directly with the chosen lord, the fact you spend a lot of time up there often is very odd. Perhaps you can give us information about what's been happening in the higher levels recently."_ If this could help me stay out of hot water with these guys then I suppose this won't hurt much. The arrival of the second intruder, Namine's current state of being, and Sora's path through the castle would be learned by these guys. If they made a move against me then I would regret this move, but fighting against these three down here would be a very bad decision on my end.

 _"Riku and Sora are both here in the castle?"_ Zexion and Lexaeus could not believe their ears heard what I just explained to them. Nodding I confirmed that my last remaining Oracle nobody is keeping watch over him, and Sora was already going up a few floors.

"I've yet to hear an update about his status, but I know for a fact both of them are now in this place."

 _"I wonder if they will meet each other in this place. Still this does add up with this new smell I've gotten recently, but it has nearly the same smell of the Superior."_

 _"Do you think there is a connection between this Riku and him?"_

"It could be possible, and yet I'm more interested in how he managed to escape from the Realm of Darkness. It took the efforts of Axel to help bring me out so how could he escape such a place without help..."

 _"How indeed!"_ Vexen of all the times for him to show up! Did he also know about someone looking around his area, and did he suspect it was me like Zexion? He didn't look upset no he seemed rather pleased about the conversation taking place between us. He brought out some research paper looking ready for another long-winded speech about his data most likely, so thankfully Zexion and Lexaeus wanted him to get to the point.

 _"If Marluxia has interest in the Hero of Light why can't we invest ourselves in the Hero of Darkness?"  
_

So that's it then! He's going to follow Marluxia's lead in taking advantage of a young boy for his plans. Could this be Vexen's own scheme to counter Marluxia, but that would mean a complete split between both sides in this castle. It seemed like there could be a complete civil war between all the nobodies in this place, and I was now stuck in the middle with no way out. This whole situation had turned into a cluster-

 _"Auxaq I believe you will be returning upstairs yes. Well then you can offer us with updates about Marluxia's scheming."_

Damn it! Now I was going to become a mole for these guys, and I still needed to stay on Marluxia's good side, but still be loyal to Xemnas, and somehow find the Chamber of Waking in this castle. I wondered if I should have let my body fade away at least then my soul would have peace. Still I must stay strong and fulfill my true mission here, but I can't just let everyone manipulate me.

"Why do you wish to know? Are you trying to start a rebellion or something?" I could not just keep my mouth shut anymore, the answers I've been looking for must get answered by everyone here starting now. Vexen didn't look pleased with my defiance yet I refused to stand down.

 _"Why are you defending Marluxia? I thought you hated him the most out of everyone here."_ Lexaeus knew I didn't have much respect or kindness towards him only following orders out of respect for his appointed rank in Castle Oblivion. I quickly formed a defense to counter that statement, and I hoped it would not make me look too suspicious.

"I can't hate Marluxia, you Vexen or Xaldin despite not agreeing with their actions or methods, and such a feeling would need having a heart in the first place. I simply tolerate them under the order and design of our Organization."

 _"Yet you're been making a pal out of Axel and Larxene! Not to mention all of you have spent time with that girl Namine. Her powers involve memory manipulation which could get used for Marluxia's gain!"_ Zexion once more thought I became involved in whatever plan the "Lord" was forming to use on Sora.

"You don't know, that kind of paranoia leads to friction between a group, and if it leads into civil war then everyone will likely suffer. Still if you want to form your own plans for Riku be my guest." I turned around to leave, but I felt the powerful grip of the giant on my shoulder. Even if I wanted to move his sheer power would now allow me a single step forward. Looking up I could see he was ready to inflict pain on me.

 _"We can't let you leak information about our desires to Marluxia. You might be convinced into revealing this conversation by force..."_

"Like you guys aren't forcing me to remain quiet already! What do I gain from running my mouth about your plans for Riku? I have my own problems to worry about so I don't have time to deal with your issues with Marluxia, but I will say this if you can't trust me then don't put your trust in anyway here!" I waiting for Lexaeus to let go of my body hoping that statement would not instigate a fight between these guys. Thankfully he did finally consider my words allowing me to break from his grip.

"We will be watching you Auxaq. Don't make us regret letting you go away now." I'm sure you all will, but perhaps you should take that advice Lexaeus. I could see Vexen and Zexion didn't agree with this decision yet I didn't really care about their approval at the moment. Before I left Vexen called out my name causing my head to move around at him. The smile on his face clearly implied a taunt most likely as he started talking.

 _"Subject Auxaq, if you should happen to run into that boy Riku don't hurt him too much like you did with Sora. After all he's a precious specimen to me much like that Replica."_ No he's not speaking about...I simply closed my eyes not giving that comment a response before entering the portal behind me. I knew when this was over that my meeting with Xion and Roxas would my number one concern. Looking around I could see the lights were on which meant I was back in the main hallways of the castle.

'I need to get back to Marluxia and find how out Sora is doing...' That was my current issue since he would start getting worried if I was not reporting back to him, and I could not make an enemy out of him now. Still I had some time to myself, and I figured it would be good to check up on Riku's progress as well. My inner voice tried connection with my nobody subordinate...

'That's odd no response.' I thought he might be a little busy, and so I waited for a while to get a reply back from it. The time passed by with no kind of answer which brought concern that Riku might have noticed the Oracle nobody spying on him. She did not know the floor he could be on, but she did know that he would likely be climbing up to the first floor of the castle.

"I can't meet himself like this I just got done with fighting Sora. Then again now would be the perfect time to look for Ven."

Even with the emotionless state of my body I was not immortal as with enough damage even those who should never exist can die once more, and if I lose my life this time I don't think I will even wake up again, as I would likely be sucked into darkness forever.

My arms folded over my chest as I let my mind wonder about things, and get my mind off Terra who was stirring in my head again thanks to Zexion's actions. How long has it been since I've gotten to really be myself not this altered version of who I was in my past life.

"Oh hell what do I have to lose!" Why not roll the dice as Luxord would put things. Even if I got into a fight with Riku it can't end like the battle with Sora, as I would make sure to leave if this got too much for me to handle. The problem is I don't know where he is now, so I would need to find where exactly I ended up through my portal.

'It's easy to get lost if you don't know where you're going...'

Just like I had done this castle was so warped, changed, and twisted around even I could end up wandering through these hallways until the end of time. Still I could felt that I was getting closer to finding my friend in these walls. It was a faint sense, but I knew that I would find him sooner than later. Then I felt the atmosphere change almost like there was something getting closer to...me?

'This feeling it's so dark and vile, but there is a glimmer of light in this void what so of presence is this?'

I looked down at the floor wondering if there was some way to find Riku through this place. Despite my better judgement telling me to just leave this place I went down the steps and heard someone speaking to himself.

 _"This is 8th Floor of the Basement. I'm one step closer to purging out this darkness, and proving Ansem that he was wrong about me."_ Well at the very least I know where I am now, but that voice made it sound like it could only belong one person, Riku himself. I wondered what would be worth the risk of fighting him like this although he **is** Sora's friend. If Sora actually decided to forgo losing his memories just to meet him then he really is special.

Using another portal I passed through the blank room, and appeared right in front of the white-haired boy our second "guest" of this castle. That's when I felt the surge of darkness grow even stronger which meant...this boy was the source!

 _"This smell it's just like that other guy Vexen."_ So he's already gotten to him then? Well at least I don't have to worry about explaining too much about myself.

 _"You're working with him aren't you!?"_

"I won't deny that's not the case, but he and I have different...agendas in mind."

Looking at Riku's face I began to remember a time when he looked much different, and there was someone else...Sora! Yes the both of them were in this same image inside my head, but how did I know about them unless we've met before this moment. So how come they don't remember about that? Perhaps it's because I've changed, they were so little they don't remember, and maybe due to the loss of my memories I could not piece this together until this moment.

 _"Then you're also my enemy!"_ Well it looks like I won't get a chance to reminisce with him. His dark blade tried connecting with my body, but I easily avoided the weapon as I wondered if he might remember me if I spoke with him more. Standing my ground I held out my hand to calm him down for a moment.

"Don't you remember an island in a vast ocean, the sun was slowly fading, and the fact you were right next to your best friend Sora that night."

He seemed to know about some of what I was speaking about yet he looked more angry, and he was gripping his blade tightly.

 _"How do you know about Sora? I've never seen...you?"_

Yes I knew he might have come recollection about what happened that day. Even I had forgotten all the details about that meeting however I could remember with Riku's help. Giving him a nod I replied with my real name hoping this would stir some of his memories.

"Do you remember these names Riku: Terra, Ventus, and Aqua?" I let him think about it for a moment hoping that he would focus on remembering instead of fighting me. I knew that it could end up backfiring on me, but now I merely wished to talk with him nothing more, and it seems like my gamble is paying off. He looked up at me gazing at my face likely trying to remember something.

 _"I do remember someone being on the islands and that person had blue hair...like yours, but so what! The fact you know about that could be some trick you're doing on me. Even if we've met before you're still using that darkness...that darkness which ruined my life along with everyone else. I can't let that go because that darkness...is something I must destroy alone!"_

No, no , and damn it no! Before I could argue he charged me with a burst of speed, and I had to deflect the weapon with my own. His eyes looked lit up with new-found determination to defeat me along with his vendetta against darkness. Unlike Sora's attacks which were simple but powerful Riku seems to have a clear head in mind with his movements, so when I took notice of him trying to grab my arm he clearly knew what he was doing.

'Light and darkness they both are part of the balance.'

Just like with Ventus and Vanitas or perhaps a better example would be with Ventus and Terra. Even Masters Eraqus and...Xehanort have this element of opposite elements played between them; leaving me figuring this would also be the case with Sora and Riku's future destined to stay at different ends for each other tragically. Yet this boy was trying to fight against that fate with all his strength, so determined to refuse what the world expected him to become another being of darkness.

"You've certainly become stronger Riku, but unlike Sora you seem to embrace using that dark power you despise..."

Yes it was rather ironic he hates me for having such power, and yet he's using that same power in battle.

 _"JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"_

He began to glow purple as the surge of darkness grew suddenly in the room. He began to swipe at me even more now, and I needed to use some of my power to keep him from hurting me too much. I swung my weapons to force him to back off, not expecting him to charge back with a direct hit to my body causing me to kneel for the moment. Gritting my teeth I knew that I would have to take this seriously now.

'Mine Shield!'

Closing my eyes for a moment to charge I set up the traps around me which Riku didn't care about as he thought I was doing something else instead. The boy foolishly charged into my trick getting him with the magical explosion becoming stunned. With the tables now turned I threw my fans right at his body, running at him taking hold on his arms, and finally holding them behind his back while he was trying to get re-focused.

"That's enough! I don't think you want to harm me, its obvious we both know things about each other don't we? So why can't we learn more about each other instead?" Even if he didn't want to see reason I tried to learn more about Riku instead of being forced into using more energy fighting this intruder.

 _"Yes I would like to know more about you,"_ He suddenly began to grow more powerful with his aura of hatred growing inside him, _"It's just that I don't really care about you now."_ He was able to blow my back with just a spike in his power. That's when I took notice of a shape forming above Riku's head, it was faint, and hard to see however it was the shape of a man floating above the boy's head.

 _ **"This is your fault! It is because of you my power is growing out of control..."**_

Riku's voice just got deeper and more sinister. Suddenly he began to charge something in his hand, the shape look like a ball of dark energy which meant he would throw it at me. I began to cartwheel hoping to avoid the attack, but suddenly he rushed at my direction with a huge slash from his blade. He felt more powerful just with this blow, and that figure above looks more solid as well. Looking up at the man I began to see the face of a tanned-man with...yellow eyes!

"No it's you again! You're supposed to have gone away!" Into my Terra, but why are you here?

My hands began to tremble once more.

My body was starting to breathe more heavy.

My legs grew tense and tight.

My eyes stared on the exact image of Master Xehanort only somewhat younger.

"Even now you still taunt me..." I was unsure what to think about this, but if Riku was becoming consumed by the very thing that took my friend I did not know what else I could do to stop it. Riku walked towards my direction slowly, patiently, and without any hurry as the footsteps came to an end near my body.

 _"Xehanort?"_

"You never met or heard about him, but he's someone I know well along with being of two masters. I don't know how you came into having that kind of power however if you let your wish for revenge take hold then you will be lost to darkness just like...he was." My eyes didn't want to look him in the fact knowing the darker outfit he was wearing also was a sign of that power I grew into fearing and hating so much.

 _"Hypocrite! You have this same kind of darkness as me..."_ Yes I do.

"Do you think I wanted to end up this way to begin with? I was not willing to lose everything I once was, but you still have to chance to hold on with that beating heart in your chest."

 _"Heh. Xehanort huh well if he's anything like Ansem then you are **scared of him too I bet it's because you're weak**!"_ His voice was starting to dip more deeply again he might somewhat possessed by that power he is wielding.

"No that's why I'm not afraid of this Ansem you speak of, another thing I must mention is that "Ansem" is likely a fake someone merely using that name which belongs to someone else. The reason why I fear this "Ansem" is the face on his body, what he represents to me, and the fact he feels like both Xehanort along with my Superior." Yes these men have that skin, body, and yellow eyes.

 _"What? How do you know that Ansem is a fake!"_ Yes I should explain more about this, but even if I did he might not believe that Ansem is just a heartless taking the shape of Xehanort. There is also the fact he's still under the power of his remaining energy. Until he deals with his own demons my words can't help him. With a sigh I would have to refuse his demand. Naturally he tried to make me answer him with force.

 _"Damn it just tell me who is Ansem already!"_ He prepared another fireball of dark energy, but this time I was ready with Barrier to deflect his attack easily. I suppose giving some answer is better than leaving him in the dark with nothing which brought a little smile on my face.

"There is someone else in this castle who is seeking out answers. He's losing his memories in the process yet that is how things are this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion." The rhyme spoke by Namine, and now has become a quote to define what this castle now has become, the hollow remains of a once beautiful land of radiance. Riku must have figured out some of what I was saying as he now longer was in his dark attire now wearing his yellow outfit.

 _"Do you mean Sora is here? Where is he stop with the riddles!"_

"If that is the person you are looking for then you will find him, but you must continue to go through the castle's floors to reach what you seek. Along the way you will also be fighting whatever is still controlling you perhaps even losing yourself to darkness once more. I can't help you overcome your past only you can do that Riku."

Even if I wanted to save you it would be impossible. Leaving him with the information that might give him a clue about overcome his darkness I returned to my personal dark void of nothingness. Once again there were many questions running through my head, and I still can't find the Chamber of Waking, but I took some comfort being able to see the both of them again, and perhaps one day I can find this Kairi.

* * *

[ I should mention Aqua has the number XV and Oracle nobodies due to the new Final Fantasy game which got delayed. -_- Oh well I can wait two more months, but I figured someone might be interested in knowing that. Anyway the COM arc is reaching the end with just a few chapters left stay tuned dear reader. ]


	28. Act 27: The Cloaked Schemer

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 27: The Cloaked Schemer_**

 _"It's such a shame...The Organization used to be the rope that bound us together."_

* * *

 **Destiny Islands - Main Land:** _( Kairi's POV )_

I didn't know how long my body was asleep this time around, but I did know that when I woke up my body was not in the forest anymore. The last image of my mind was that of Sora holding his hand out for mine to grab. Then I could feel the water rush around me, the sound of screams and panic, but then nothing besides a dark void around me like before when I began my journey. The cage of my body protected my soul as it lost my heart to darkness, but it managed to find a home in my best friend.

'Sora...I can't just keep dreaming about you being here. I must find you and make it reality!' It looked like the dorm room I stayed in with a few other students, so that would explain why Zidane was sitting in my chair looking at me. Why do we always meet in these odd situations like this one?

 _"Woah! Listen Leon, Yuffie, and your pals just wanted me to keep watch over you that's all!"_

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at the comment when I looked at him with one of my pictures on his hand. The frame had the image of myself, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie during our first night from going to this school. The phone also had some goofiness from Tidus and Wakka trying to get in the center of the camera, Selphie tripping and colliding into us, but it also showed our bonds with each other were as strong as ever.

 _"Kairi, you do know we have to make a photo with the both of us someday!"_

"Yeah so you show it to everyone in school! I'm not that stupid Zidane."

Despite our little spats I did consider having a nice photo made with him among other students for a nice photobook, and perhaps one with just us two. Shaking my head I looked at the calendar for today's day which brought out another scream.

"I ONLY HAVE THREE DAYS BEFORE S.E.E.D EXAMS!"

Just perfect! Here I am trying to get ready to become a keyblade warrior, and I forget about my issues at school. I've only gotten to catch up on math, science, and history but noting else why is this happening to me? As my hands threw a pillow over my face Zidane reached into his bag pulling out some papers for me to look at. They could only mean one thing.

 _"Well...I brought you the homework from today's class."_

"Oh great! Thank you for reminding me I missed out on doing more classwork." Once more my face connected with the soft feeling of my bed as I let out my flustered emotions into the bed sheets. I've attempted to balance both sides of my life, to live as both Kairi another student in Shinra Academy, and Kairi the next "Chosen One" of the keyblade.

 _"Kairi,"_ Zidane said, his voice becoming soft as he sat down on my bed, _"Do you need to talk with someone?"_

That would be nice if I could tell him what exactly was wrong, but I can't do that not even if I wanted to tell him. I got away from the white sheets moving the red hair from my eyes, before I began to stare at his smile which brought some peace to my troubled soul. Even if part of me feels annoyed by him Zidane usually was a sweet guy. Perhaps it would not be so bad if I had someone like me to talk with about my other life...

"Zidane...Have you ever needed to keep something a secret, and even if it meant lying to some of your best friends that truth must not ever be known to anyone else."

"Actually yeah I know that feeling." Of course I now remember he posed as both a student and thief before he got caught by the authority. He must have gone through exactly what I'm feeling now, but I doubted he had to carry the burden of being a hero of the worlds. As his face got closer to mine I suddenly had a loss of words. My cheeks apparently did the talking as they grew as red as my hair.

 _"I'm guessing this is because of your "secret activities" after-school lets out then?"_

I couldn't help nodding that was the truth even if I could not explain everything about those activities. As I placed my hand over Zidane's to grab my homework I could feel my skin getting heated from this contact, so I felt unable to move from my place unsure if I should take my papers or just keep my hand on his for a while longer. Eventually he pulled his limb back with a chuckle, and I giggled right back at him trying to ease the tension.

 _"Well I know we've done some crash courses lately, but perhaps we can get others involved in one big study session. Hell I bet we can even make it a little party, get some nice cola, good food, and even if not all of us succeed we can at least have some fun!"_ Yeah that sounds like a great idea! It might even bring me closer with some of the other students that I haven't gotten to know yet.

"Hmm I would love to decorate the room, but where do you think we can have this little gathering?"

 _"Oh I know we can hang out in the school's gym, because it's big enough for all of us, and if we can pitch it right to the school's teachers they might be willing to accept it."_

"I was honestly expecting something more rebellious Zidane." Considering the kind of reputation he's gained in the school having the party right in the middle of the building is rather ironic.

 _"True, but I've tried to act more clean these days, so having this kind of party to help everyone get into shape for the exams would help out my reputation. Believe it or not I'm not always causing trouble Kairi."_ He really does seem like he's trying to become a better person after all. His eyes were in contact with mine again, our faces got closer to each other, and for a fleeting moment I wondered how he would respond if our lips contacted each other.

 _"You know something Kairi, being here like this reminded me of when I first met Garnet..."_ Oh right she is the person that really matters to him. What on earth was I thinking even considering the idea of-

 _"It was during my first years here, and I was kind of like a dumb kid back then messing around with some of the girls. By accident I ended up in her room when I was trying to hide from teachers trying to put me in detention. Not my proudest moment, but there she was looking out of her window at the birds flying in the sky."_

He seemed to have gotten lost in his story perhaps he really does care about her if he seems very sincere with his words. I can't say for sure since I've never gotten to meet Garnet in person, but from what some of the other kids have said she is well-liked here. It's not surprising that Zidane fell for a girl like her, but then why did something inside my heart want that kind of attention from him...

"Do you miss her, Zidane?"

 _"I would be lying if I didn't say yes, but it's not like we don't see each other now and again during school. I usually visit her before she goes to class, about assignments then why I ended up failing that year splitting us apart; then Student Council, about how she has to focus on managing the place along with troubles that run along the school as the days go forward."_

"Heh, and I'm the one complaining about doing so much school work. She really does sound like a strong-willed person." Zidane just laughed as he pulled out a picture he had on him of Garnet. When I got a good look at her she really seemed beautiful in her uniform, the hair flowing in the wind, and that graceful smile.

 _"Actually when she started at this school Dagger was pretty shy around everyone. She usually remained in her shell until I met her. After we got to know each other is when she began to get along with the other kids, but funny enough you don't have that problem you want to meet everyone else."_

That was true, but it's not like I'm not a little shy around people like you Zidane...

 _"So umm do you want me to help you with this homework?"_ My cheeks grew red-hot yet I agreed to his offer with my assignments for the day. As the time passed on while I managed to do better with a "coach" I also got to hang out with Zidane again instead of needing to worry about training. For tonight I could just feel like a normal girl, spending time with a good friend, and getting ready for the S.E.E.D tests.

The time began to pass us by, seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and before long Selphie walked into my room seeing me laugh as Zidane was telling another of his "almost got away with it" heists. She didn't expect that I was spending more time with the former troublemaker, but she had a smile on her face when she looked at me.

 _"Soooo~ How was your date?"_

"IT WAS A STUDY DATE NOTHING ME!"

She giggled at my outburst as I got ready for bed once the moon rose up in the dark sky. I explained the idea of having a huge party to get some last-minute training in before the exams, and she was so excited to help out with the planning. Then I explained what Zidane was doing here trying to avoid confusion leaking out about our relationship.

 _"Well I hope for your sake you don't get serious with him,"_ Selphie laughed looking over her own homework for the last day before the weekend, _"I'm sure a few of the girls who fawn about him would not like more competition."_

"Do you really think I care about what others think about who I hang out with Selphie?" Honestly I never really let the opinions of anyone else bring me down, from the bullies who picked out newbies like me, some of the more strict teachers who wanted nothing short of perfection, and even the popular kids who said they hanged out with Rufus at social parties often. Some considered it a major flaw of mine, but that is just the kind of person I am.

 _"That's true, so do you think that we can pass the exams? I know that I'm going to have trouble with science, but I have not heard from you in a while."_ Yeah considering how much time I put into school/keyblade practice didn't give me a lot of time with my friends. This was another downside to my duel life it left me with hardly any chances to just relax with the others from my home. I knew that I couldn't just quit this role, but I really felt like running away from this responsibility, so in a way the upcoming exams were a blessing in disguise for me.

 _"Kairi, how do you really feel? I know you haven't told me what you've think about this school so far, but I'm worried your holding something inside that's bothering you."_ She knew how to guess when I was having a bad day, and that's why she is one of my best friends. Turning over in my bed I tried to explain the best way about my issues.

"I'm supposed to just be a normal girl; I would rather living on the islands until Sora came back yet that is not going to happen. Even so I'm going to school, doing the classes, and trying to stay in everyone's good graces." My lips bit as my mind was heading into dangerous territory if my mouth said anything too extreme.

"I just feel like I'm all alone with my issues, and even if everyone is helping me they can't solve the problem..."

 _"Kairi,"_ Selphie wrapped her arms around my body in a warm embrace, so my body began to relax in this hold of my friend trying to comfort me. _"You aren't alone so don't let the world get you into a rut. Besides you should focus on the positive things coming up. Sora would want you to feel happy."_

Yes he would not want that, but why is it that I feel like he's forgetting about me. Did he find someone else to spend time with like me? As the years go on could I also loss my memories about him? If he ever found me would he remember my face, my name, and or who I was...

 **Castle Oblivion:** _( Aqua's POV )_

'Who is he?'

'Why does he contain such power?'

'Is he really a new form of Xehanort or my Terra?'

The questions distracted me from the other problems I would need to deal with shortly. My footsteps echoed through the hallways as I began my trip to find my "Lord" at the highest level of this base, but I decided to finally continue my search for Ventus in the meantime. While I had nothing to go on my eyes looked around the hallway I was going past, it didn't look any different from the rest of the rooms to the naked eye. In truth this castle was capable of changing its layout, after all it had to work like a labyrinth, and lead anyone who wondered in towards confusion, and then they would be left in oblivion lost to the endless halls.

"If you're around here then I could really use a sign Ven..." Without any kind of hint there really little hope I could find where he was sleeping. The others could be right without my keyblade or heart finding him might be impossible. With a sigh I placed my hand on the wall trying to reach out for him, but nothing happened around me. Defeated I made my way back into Marluxia's unfeeling embrace.

'Is it time to pick a side in this civil war?'

What I expected to see was Larxene, Marluxia, and or Axel when I came back up on this level of the castle, it should have been that so when I saw the body of Riku laying on the floor screaming in terror, Namine looking shocked about what is going on, and Axel with Vexen observing the event amused was the last thing I expected.

 _"Oh come on little toy! This is not going to hurt in the least!"_ Her foot stepping down on his chest as that reply came from her mouth. For a moment I considered leaving the room during...whatever the hell was going on here. Still I felt confused about this whole scene, after all I just faced off with Riku in the basement so how did he end up on this level?

 _"Go on Namine, the memories of this doll are very little it will be easy to erase them with more "pleasant" thoughts."_

 _"Don't look surprised dear Auxaq, yes this Riku looks rather convincing this is merely a fake. I'm sure Vexen can explain the details of his replica can't you?"_ Axel quickly informed me, but I didn't even consider this Riku to actually be a mere reproduction of the original. That word however, the word replica I knew from Vexen's files in his lab area. Suddenly I began to wonder if this was the first creation of his, and or this was the latest one he made.

 _"It really is fortunate I ran into that boy otherwise the collected data would have not produced such a wonderful replica! Then again you also know about that child's potential don't you XV?"  
_  
Was he watching our conversation oh crap!

 _"I can't just change his memories I don't want..."_

 _"So you want me to destroy this doll, wasting this research, and take away his existence?"_ Larxene knew how to get results no matter the cruel methods taken to achieve them. Namine was a sweet, innocent, and kind being despite the lack of a soul, and so she had no choice besides manipulating the false Riku's mind. Seeing Riku's expression change so quickly was unsettling; yet I could not truly care as a nobody. The face grew blank and his eyes became hollow, empty, and soulless as Namine began her "bewitching" on his memories.

 _"Now this is why Marluxia wanted to study Namine's power interesting."_ Axel's hand went under his cheek with a grin as Vexen along with myself took notice of that remark. The light from Namine's hands finally disappeared as the process took some time to complete, but now it was over as she moved away from him.

 _"I-It worked?"_

Even Namine looked surprised about this, but I figured even if he was a fake the real Riku and his relationship with Sora would allow her power to activate. Riku rose up despite the physical he must have taken by Larxene's hand, but I wondered how he would react with those implanted thoughts, something told me he could attack us so I got ready to fight again yet Vexen waved me off from doing just that.

 _"N-am-ine...Namine!"_

 _"Yes Riku, so do you remember what you said you would do for this girl? The promise you made to her when you first met her?"_ To drive the point home Vexen walked over to Namine and did something behind his back with her help. Suddenly a strange charm was in the glove of Vexen's hand as he was holding it above Riku's head. A hand quickly snatched up the item, but it seemed like the fake was now interested in the object.

 _"I will protect you...Namine."_

 _"That's right Riku, but someone else wants to protect her as well. It's your best friend Sora!"_ Vexen must have wanted to provoke a fight between his specimen and the keyblade hero.

 _"No one is going to touch her I made a promise!"_ Naturally with that "vow" he rose up from the floor and quickly began to run downwards towards his new enemy, much to the approval of his creator and the other nobodies. It didn't surprise me at this point to see how manipulative our kind was towards others.

 _"Hilarious! Now Sora will think he's fighting his pal when the real Riku is nowhere near him in the castle. That is gonna be loads of fun to watch."_ Larxene winked at me as Axel just shook his head, but Vexen seemed unhappy to find me here likely due to my recent actions.

 _"Well I'm going to work on some other matters, but I will return shortly so I expect you to stay put subje-"_

"Just call me Auxaq already!"

 _"Yes...Auxaq you stay in line, and remember you are still young, foolish, and naive compared to me!"_

Great I was only making more enemies in this group now, considering the kind of friends I have though perhaps that was not a bad thing. Once our researcher left I felt it was safe to explain myself, the glares they gave me easily suggested I should explain myself. The details were long and boring to Larxene, and yet Axel looked surprised that I managed to find out so much being in the basement.

 _"I suppose it was only a matter of time before a rift formed between us."_

 _"Not that it will matter Axel, so what if the boys downstairs are catching on Riku is an unstable element compared to Sora."_

 _"My my Larxene! Using that kind of_ _vocabulary makes you sound like Vexen."_

 _"Don't compare me to that old coot! Even with that brain of he the fool can't see what's happening before his eyes."_

"Still I think they are trying to use Riku as a deterrent for Sora." I interrupted their conversation trying to wondering how they would respond to that move. While I haven't picked sides yet I would be lying if I was not impartial to whatever side Axel had, the guy saved me from the Realm of Darkness even if it was too late for my soul.

 _"Really now they believe that brat full of angst can match the power of the keyblade's chosen!"_ My blonde ally snorted at that idea Riku challenging Sora, but I knew that was not impossible to believe.

 _"Actually Larxene, he does contain a special kind of darkness very similar to the Superior, and yet not the same right Auxaq?"_

Nodding in agreement I wondered if I should explain that the man I saw in my confrontation with him bore the image of my former master. Considering how much they already knew it would not hurt, and perhaps they can help me shed light on this issue.

 _"Xehanort again? Well I can't really say I know him that well, even though I remember that name from before when I was...ah right. Err nevermind that's not important, but we should focus on what we do know instead!"_

"No Axel! How about you keep going Lea..."

 _"Oh come on Aqua! Do you really think what happened all those years ago could be affecting what's happening now? Besides Xehanort is long gone just like your other friend Terra."_ Namine began to look teary-eyed despite not having what would allow her to shed tears. I bit my teeth not letting this thing in my gut leave it was going to bother me if I didn't speak up.

"He is not gone, and just like with Ven I will find him again! It does not matter what must get done, and I've already proven that by helping move along whatever is going on here." My voice grew loud, my eyes staring right into his green ones, and my hand was pointing at his direction showing how serious I was now.

 _"Tell me then, the people you care about is it us fellow nobodies or do you really care about Terra or Ventus?"_

 _"Why can't it be both ways Axel?"_

 _"It's not how the world works Auxaq. Even if you find Ventus he could have changed from as you've known him, and if you don't even know where to begin looking for Terra how can you even want to find him so badly? You should focus on what you do know and not the unknown. So, instead of wearing yourself out just relax and think about who you are not what you were...otherwise you **will** lose what you have left."_

The room grew tense and quiet suddenly; the thoughts racing through our minds were very loud.

 _"Now Axel,"_ Larxene broke the tension in the room, with glee stepping in-between the both of us enjoying our "fight" like the sadist she is known as by everyone else from our group. _"Surely Axuaq just wants to do good for everyone no matter how impossible her desires are in the end. Even for someone like myself I can support that kind of passion!"_

This whole scene was becoming awkward for me so I decided to look over at how Namine was doing after what she just did to that replica. She actually moved away in her chair when I walked over to her.

 _"Do you want me to manipulate someone's memories as well?"_

"That's not what-"

 _"Just go find your real friends! I know you really don't care about me..."  
_  
This is far worse than before, and now I fear Namine will never trust anything I say again thanks to this incident. My indifference about violating Riku likely brought about this result.

"You are correct Namine; I do want to find my real friends. That means I don't care about you, but perhaps if we could learn more about one another we could become real friends as well..."

 _"I-I...I don't believe you liar!"_

So this was her belief then, but even if she does not think I'm being honestly I will prove her wrong. Larxene however, pressed her glove on Namine's head moving some of her hair around her face. The lion was observing its prey not physically, but proverbially; Larxene was studying the "witch" nobody careful.

 _"Who do you think you are trying to push us around like that! Think you're brave standing up to us, we're the ones who convinced you to use your power, but you could have refused that order!"_

As much as I hated to admit it she did have the will needed to deny the order, but perhaps that's why Larxene is beating her over the head with that fact, and with her defiance down she would do whatever they wanted to all over again.

 _"No! I only did it because...because I-"_

 _"You want to see Sora and Riku fight each other, and the winner gets to become yours. That's the way a woman grabs attention from men, even without a heart I know how it works just as much as you do Na-mine!"_ The sing-song tone, combined with her "gentle" touches over Namine's face, and the sudden playfulness about their destined battle was unsettling to watch. Part of me was ready to call her away, but then I thought about her words, and on some level I agreed with her sentiments.

 _"...Yes."_

 _"See Na-mi-ne,"_ Her hand patted her head with mocking support about that truth being admitted. _"Why bother holding in fake thoughts about innocence everything is not so black-and-white in this world. When you think about it nobodies like us live in nothing but grey, so why don't you just be yourself the cruel, manipulative, and vile witch that you are!"_

 _"That's quite enough, Larxene."_ A new figure entered the room, and that voice sounded like Marluxia himself. The hood was covering the face which was odd considering we all knew what he sounded like so why hide his face from us. He quickly went towards Namine forcing the sadist to back away from her target. I was thankful he interrupted that moment, but I knew he could act just as twisted as she does around the child.

 _"I know we can't trouble her with such terrible thoughts, so why not leave her alone for a while. I do hope you all stay focused on our other goals during our stay in this place, Axel, Larxene, and Auxaq."_

Something about this was not right, and yet I nodded along with the other two nobodies in the room answering to his comment. He rose up looking at each one of us closely like this was an interrogation.

 _"I mean every single goal in our group. Axel, what is our purpose in being here?"_

 _"To do valuable research, and obtain more ways to regain our hearts."_

He slowly moved over to me next avoiding Larxene for now. His faceless void was odd to look at, but it seemed like there was something off about the size and face of Marluxia today. Shaking my head I tried to look into his face despite only seeing nothing but darkness.

 _"What about the creation made by Vexen Auxaq? Surely you have become aware of the Replica Program, and the details behind its purpose."_

"To be honest I still don't understand why or how Vexen built that fake version of Riku, but perhaps you can explain it for me...my lord." The bow was given to not look too disrespectful about my answer to the question. He didn't answer rather he gave me a long stare instead. Suddenly he moved over to Larxene, and quickly grasped her shoulders.

 _"You surely must remember the real reason for us being here Larxene. In order to gain power over the other members..."_

What? Did he just say gain power over everyone else?

 _"Marluxia, I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talk-"_

 _"Don't lie I have faith none of this conversation will get out of this room. The whole point of bringing the new keybearer into this castle...to gain the tool needed for the coup."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him. Was Marluxia plotting to overthrow Xemnas? Axel and Larxene also looked shocked by that statement.

 _"You're joking right, but that would explain why you've gotten so interested in Namine."_

 _"What do you mean Axel! Why would I be interested in Namine...and Sora."_ The figure suddenly moved away looking to leave, but that's when I finally got a look at the size of the "Marluxia" in the room. This is just like before when I felt something was off with "Terra" could it be just like before with him.

"Didn't you look much taller Marluxia?" Suddenly I began to piece things up, and the puzzle was now clear as day. Axel and Larxene also got suspicious about this. This man was acting nothing like the Marluxia we know, and even for a clever schemer like Marluxia he would not ask these kinds of questions like this.

 _"Why don't you remove your hood you have nothing to hide right Marluxia?"_ Axel must have caught on as well, and the figure didn't bother doing that which could only mean he was trying to conceal himself from us.

 _"I have nothing to prove to any of you! You're all supposed to follow my orders not the other way around!"_

 _"Not when you're not the real lord of this castle you faking bastard!"_

The electric-charged knives shot themselves at the fake Marluxia who quickly disappeared into a portal of darkness. I knew then who was trying to spy, uncover, and trick us into revealing things for his own ends. I had to hand it to our "Cloaked Schemer", he pulled a good trick on me with Terra, but now I knew exactly whose ability that belonged to in our Organization.

"Zexion, but that can only mean he was trying to learn about us and what Marluxia has planned however it backfired for him."

 _"Indeed, and now it seems everyone here could be a traitor to the Organization even you Auxaq."_ The red-head looked unhappy about what I just said as did Larxene.

"Traitor? I've been nothing but loyal so what could I gain from backstabbing everyone."

 _"Exactly as you put it Auxaq. Honestly Axel do you think I would team-up with those losers on the lower floors, and gain nothing but the end of my existence."_

 _"Yes Larxene working with the likes of Vexen or Zexion does not suit you, but Marluxia on the other hand."_

Before I knew it weapons were now drawn, the room suddenly became a stand-off with Namine unable to do anything besides see the scene. Axel's "Eternal Flames" were ready, Larxene's signature weapon "Foudre" became aimed at my direction, and I grasped my weapon "Monsoon" as it seemed we would end up fighting each other. The truth about what's going on here might have to wait...

llll

 _"It's as I feared, the Organization is full of treason after all. Vexen, Lexaeus, and myself are the only ones loyal to the Superior, but we must stop Marluxia's plot before it's too late. I can't go back to nothingness yet I don't want to return to being that weaker version of myself...something must be done before it's too late."_

* * *

[ So Zidane and Kairi eh? I know some people might consider putting them as an item, but I can't really see them really getting that serious. Still if some are now on this paring then more power to them I suppose. Also the penny has dropped with this cliffhanger how will Marluxia react? ]


	29. Act 28: The Savage Nymph

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 28: The Savage Nymph_**

 _"Oh, so cute...but behind this little face, you do awful things."_

* * *

 **Castle Oblivion:** _( Aqua's POV )  
_  
 _"Cloak your intentions. Don't answer questions._

 _Nobody...Remembers our names._

 _Fear, pride, or sorrow, none of them shall grow._

 _Kindness, hatred, hope, we wish we could know._

 _But our hearts are as empty as these white thorns, we smile to hide that our past is far gone._

 _Cloaked dark intentions. Gave up our questions._

 _No one here...will give up until we're whole._

 _Only our moon shines. It's light fills our lies._

 _In darkness we're trapped, twilight we command._

 _All of us share the same desire and goal._

 _Complete the lost kingdom and take back our hearts..."_

Those words were spoken to us by the Superior, and to this day I remember this quote defining as what it truly means existing as a nobody. I wrote this saying in my journal, spoke it to myself or with the others, and often think about it during the day. I believed that Xemnas' words kept the group very supporting of each other, and despite our issues with each other in the end we all have the same thing in common.

'Why is it then our group has now come apart like this?' Seeing all of my fellow members ready to fight each other like this was nothing I expected to see. Now instead of being comfortable around these guys I got ready to attack anyone who goes after me first, but I didn't want that to happen.

 _"Not a very organized Organization we have here!"_ Axel mocked our "Lord" who was ready to slice off his head with that massive scythe, and I knew the red-haired nobody was just having fun with the situation. No one however was ready to make the first attack, and I hoped that was because there was still a trust of some kind between the nobodies here.

 _"Come on Axel, the words you've said got me thinking you want nothing more than to erase us ever since we came here, but the numbers would suggest the odds aren't in your favor traitor!"_ The huff came from the blonde who wanted nothing more than to carve up Axel's face, and perhaps mine as well considering how she was acting.

 _"Larxene, are you sure the numbers are really that balanced instead of 3-on-1 it could be 2-on-2 if you think about who else is with us "traitor" got it memorized?"_ Great I just knew he was going to point that out, and now everyone's attention was towards me. Like it was so easy to pick a side when everyone thought they were going to get betrayed. Time didn't seem to move as we all were ready for something to happen, but it seemed like there was fear of what could happen so no one wanted to start anything.

 _"Enough! It's clear we don't want to start anything so I want all of you to remove your weapons, and if anyone refuses to stand down they will get considered a traitor!"_ Marluxia removed his way from play, and I have to say it's odd when this guy is acting as the voice of reason. Still he did seem genuine in his approach to calm all of us down. Larxene also relaxed removing her knives from the possible battlefield, then Axel regained his composure, and finally I decided to trust the man despite what he's done to me before all of this.

 _"Good we're not ready to do something stupid like picking a fight when we don't know all the details, but I would like to know why you all were ready to start a brawl to begin with."_ His pink-colored locks moved around as he waited for that answer, and I knew exactly what I should tell him.

 _"That damned ingrate Zexion tried to fool us that's what happened, but don't worry I'll make sure he never can use that little book of his again when I rip those pages out and push them down his mouth!"_ Larxene's temper lit up with sparks of electricity going through her body. Axel frowned at the gesture, Marluxia did the same gesture while I just looked away.

"I don't think violence should become the solution here. While there are several questions running in my head, the fact is I can't just answer them with simple force. Something is going on down there, and up here so I want to understand who I'm talking with here." My tone was calm and controlled as I looked at the faces of everyone around me in the room.

 _"Indeed Auxaq, and whatever Vexen is up to could threaten our Organization's future, so for now we should work together to stand against the others."_ Axel's words seemed strange to me considering what he just said moments ago about traitors being involved here, and who was he speaking to with that comment?

"It would seem Vexen's men will trying using Riku's power to eliminate us, but it's only fitting we use Sora's power against him just as I planned for the keybearer."

"So let's say they get erased then what?" My question was clear since Marluxia never really explained what he would do with Sora, and by association everyone else like myself. If he really intended to cut out the basement members would he then go after me?

"Auxaq, that can wait until later we should focus on our current problems."

Avoiding the question are we fine! You're only proving why Vexen and the others should not trust you to begin with, and now I'm going to not blindly follow you as well. Still I began to wonder who I can really trust now besides Xemnas and mostly everyone back home. As for the other members I'm not certain Axel or Larxene would not trying removing my existence.

 _"So, what's the plan for the "current" problems then Lord Marluxia?"_ Axel said with his usual grin of confidence.

 _"For now we continue with our goal of gathering Sora here, but we need to remain careful from here on. That means we should stick together, remain as a team, and protect Namine along with Sora until the time is ripe."_ That could actually be a bad idea if we don't already get along with each other. I suppose I could not run down and pal up with the other members, so I might not have a choice besides helping Marluxia's team.

 _"There's also the matter of the second Riku, the fake version being made from the real one lurking in the basement levels. He can't get stuck alone without someone to "play with" right Number XI?"_ Number XII's twisted grin matched her sadistic suggestion for what to do with the real Riku. I didn't want to get into another fight with Riku or Sora, but like my idea to just leave here there seems like there is no way out.

 _"So, what all of us are just going to pretend none of this happened then?"_

 _"Not exactly Axel, but we don't want the others catching on to our issues. Let me state for the record everything about my actions will come into focus soon enough, and for now I can't explain all the details just yet."_

"You're keeping a leash on us withholding information like that, and in the process avoiding making new enemies to deal with in the future."

 _"Very good Auxaq. It seems you have learned something from my actions, the knowledge should benefit you once everything gets done with."_

This is just perfect hanging out with people I can't say for certain won't stab me in the back, the fact I still haven't found the Chamber of Waking, and now dealing with two intruders with a possible duplicate as well. I have to suck it up since there was no way to communicate with Xemnas from this castle, and that also made me wonder about what we are doing here without help from everyone else in The World That Never Was.

 _"For now we observe the situation, and see how far Vexen's creation goes against our precious key."_

No one spoke a word as we just continued monitoring Sora's progress through the castle's floors. Apparently he's managed to get quite far since the last time I saw him, but that meant he's lost so many memories from his mind. Namine was taking away everyone he ever knew. Those somebodies he cared about; Donald and Goofy were now the only ones closest to him going through this place but losing their own memories as well, Riku was another person friend who didn't even know he was in the same place as him, and then Namine who seems to really be the one person he cares about more than anything else now.

"Just like me he's trying to gain something important, and yet losing everything else that also matters.'

Finally Sora left another floor rising ever closer to Namine, but he didn't come across Riku this time, but then again the copy of Riku didn't use a portal of darkness so...Vexen! What was he doing there unless he wants to study Sora as well, the man did love playing with other people and considering everyone "mere test subjects" of science. Hearing the audio the both of them were speaking about a dept being paid, and the Number IV brought up the name of Sora's friend Riku, is that right?

 _"Indeed, I do. I'm the one who brought Riku to you."_

 _"Then...you're the one...You're the one who's been controlling him! What have you done with him?"_

'You truly have no idea...' The reality was something that could shatter his increasingly fragile mind, and I'm certain even for someone as cold as Vexen he would **enjoy** that. Another battle was now taking place as Vexen's shield got summoned to defend against Sora's keyblade. The fight was more of a duel of brains versus brawn, and Vexen knew exactly how to use his ice abilities effectively in combat.

 _"He's just toying with the boy, the real kind of power Vexen's holding back would freeze him solid in seconds."_

 _"Like you were any different when you faced off against our keyblade warrior Larxene..."_

 _"Axel, don't tell me you actually went all out on Sora and lost during the first fight!"_

Does it really matter in the end? I thought the idea was simply gauging his power, seeing how strong he is, and how powerful he could become in the future. Starting at Marluxia for the moment he seemed to have the same thought as mine, and frowned when he looked back at the sphere. Our "Chilly Academic" had the upper hand with his ice needles, but Sora was not a person who gave up easily.

 _"You're just an experiment!"_ He was clearly pushing him to fight back, and I knew first hand what Sora can really down when the odds were against him. Sora began to fight back, and he also took advantage of the element the academic used in combat. Suddenly with the help of fire magic Vexen was now completely on the defensive. While the strength of the keyblade didn't break the "Frozen Pride" Sora was landing more damage on the researcher nobody, but this fight was not yet finished.

 _"He's becoming such a keyblade warrior don't you think so Auxaq?"_

"There is still much he must learn before he would even be considered ready for the Mark of Mastery." Despite the fact I no longer could really be considered a Keyblade Master, the fact is Sora was nowhere close to obtaining that rank, duty, and responsibility no matter how much he might want it. The fight was in the climax with Vexen relying on Diamond Dust, and Sora using his strongest cards to overcome the decreasing temperatures before it was too late.

 _"Any last minute bets for Sora or Vexen?"_

Axel's joke didn't bring any laughs, but the real punch-line was the idea of Vexen winning this battle considering how it seemed just about finished. Vexen expressed his anger now simply throwing his mighty shield around to hit the chosen keybearer with no real plan of attack. This gave Sora the opening needed to call for help, and someone with spiky-yellow hair appeared on the field.

 _"Cloud Strife, that somebody was detailed in Hades' files. He must have been one of the people in Sora's memories, and he's become manifested in a card."_ Of course that self-proclaimed God of the Underworld that myself and Larxene met. So was Cloud one of the gladiators forced to complete in his games? Cloud's weapon of choice was a huge sword that might rival Lexaeus' own blade, and yet the man could swing it very easily.

 _"I-Impossible! That man just cut my glaciers in half so easily!"_ Even I felt impressed how sharp that blade was considering how dense ice really was, but Cloud was able to chip it away letting Sora land several more hits with the keyblade turning the battle tide in his favor. Vexen's screams later were the confirmation about who was the "victor" in this contest.

 _"Did you even notice? I was delving deep into your memory as we fought, and...here look what I found."_

 _"That card it's...damn you Vexen!"_ Larxene's hiss came with the image of that card, the world looked just like...Twilght Town?

 _"A card crafted from all the memories that are locked away in the other side of your heart."_ As Sora took hold of that card my mind finally understand what Vexen meant by the "other side" and who they belonged it. This should have been clear to me already, but Roxas looked so much like Ven yet he's really the Nobody of Sora. The pieces finally came into place, and it all made complete sense.

 _"If Sora disappears, that would mess up the Organization's plans."_

 _"...I trust that you know what you need to do."_

The tone of voice sounded very much like Marluxia was holding in his anger, the calm nature of Axel also seemed like a mask as well. Both of them were hiding what they really felt about each other, and what they both wanted to actually say.

 _"Haven't a clue, really. Maybe you can spell it out for me."_

 _"Vexen has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization. You must eliminate the traitor."_

Traitor? Then is Marluxia trying to destroy Vexen before he does something to Sora?

 _"No taking that back later."_

The atmosphere changed once Axel left, and I knew there was something very wrong about this. My eyes looked right at his face which held no expression. Larxene also seemed more quiet than usual, but that looked very disturbing considering how expressive she usually acted.

 _"It's time for you to understand the truth about our mission here Number XV."_

"...The truth? What are you talking about I thought the idea was having Sora help us out here in the castle, and perhaps find Ven's resting body."

 _"Oh right, so you still believe we need to find your "friend" in this place yet we are going to have a genuine keyblade warrior fall into our hands. You really shouldn't act so selfishly bluebird!"_ What is she implying that I don't need Ventus? Does she really think I'm going to abandon my friend for Sora! She is the "Savage Nymph" indeed.

 _"What Larxene means is Sora can open up multiple routes with the kind of power he wields. So, why should the "Superior" be the one to benefit from having the chosen one under his control?"_ Marluxia what exactly does he mean? Is he trying to say he's actually the traitor of the Organization? All of this time I should have expected something like this from him!

 _"This castle has freed us from his power, influence, and control so why not take advantage of this place and our guest of honor."_

 _"The strength of the keyblade is truly amazing; the mind of this certain wielder is still weak enough however to mold into a mindless, but powerful weapon."_

"Larxene what are you saying? Marluxia just what exactly are you trying to imply?" The room almost felt like it was spinning around me, the words entering my mind didn't register yet as my mouth began to quiver in suspense.

 _"The time is just ripe for the spark of rebellion, and now all we need is the right match. Sora without any of those other members will be the perfect tool for this plan, but we need to make sure we can entrust everything with the right people. Axel has been given his test, and now it's your turn."_

Don't tell me...they want me to remove someone as well!? No there was no way I would do that, and even if I don't get along with everyone here what would make Marluxia believe I was some type of assassin. No there is not way I would harm anyone who did nothing to me, and I would refuse that order no matter what! That's when I felt two hands grab hold of my shoulders.

Larxene's face was now very close to mine as she moved her lips to form a sentence that surprised me.

 _"Do you really love Ventus and Terra?"_

"Of course I do, though I find it odd you of all people would ask me this..."

 _"I see, but then if you honestly care about them why do you need to have your heart?"_

Was that a joke, her tone of voice sounded pretty serious for a funny line, and her "emotion" seemed very genuine as well.

"Why do you think Larxene, without my heart I can't express my joy and happiness. They would be reunited with me, but I could not show them a real smile, true laughter, and the love inside of a beating heart." Yes I knew both of them would not understand Auxaq The Sapphire Sorceress. To really bring everything back to normal I must become Aqua the Keyblade Master...

 _"Do you really think having a real heart would matter to them? Don't you think both of them would appreciate you for what you are nobody or not?"_

Did I just enter some alternate universe, come across one of Vexen's replica creations, and or Larxene gained her heart back when I didn't see it. Hearing these words that sounded very kind from the kind of woman I've gotten to know over my time in this group was hard to accept. Suddenly she began trembling when she realized the doubt I had about her speech.

 _"Your friends...from how you talk about them don't seem like the kind of people who don't take friendship for granted, and maybe even true love. Honesty Auxaq don't know how good it feels to have a man who **really** cares about you..."_

It's more likely she's speaking from experience than just talking about Ven and Terra. She never did tell me who this guys ways, but it seems like she never wants to go over the details about it so I can't say for sure what happened between them.

"What are you suggesting I do then? Just hope they can get over the fact their friend lost her heart, becoming both ageless and emotionless? No I want to find them sure, but I can't face them like this not without the soul of the person they knew from so long ago..."

 _"Are you sure that you need your heart back for that? Can you be certain Xemnas' words are the truth?"_

Xemnas was lying about the need to regain our hearts? Marluxia didn't believe in the goal of this group, but that means he's been plotting this plan for a while now. Looking at his smile I knew he was relishing this moment for all it's worth.

 _"To obtain control of this Organization I don't need my heart for the coup d'état!"_ A plot to take over the Organization?

 _"That's why we need Axel on our side, and you too my...friend"_ She was in on this scheme as well! They were just leading me on, so I could side with their scheme to overthrow Xemnas. What could I possibly gain from betraying the person who gave me this existence, and the only hope I had of regaining a normal life again. Wait then this means Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion were not involved with this plot.

 _"We can't trust that man with what I've learned about this person you know as Xehanort. With Vexen's help I've gotten a chance to learn more about this man; the name of Xemnas is not really his, the details about his research, both of their appearances, and finally the fact Ansem the Wise took in someone with that name leads me to one conclusion."_

 _"Xemnas..."_ Larxene began to speak before Marluxia cut her off.

 _"Is related to Xehanort...or perhaps they are the same person."_

That's...that can't be true! Just because they look similar does not mean...Xemnas...Ansem those names do sound like they could be the same, but then I've been lied too all this time. No this was not real it had to really be some trick by Marluxia just to make me side with him.

"Where is your proof of this claim, Marluxia! If anyone can say that surely they must have some evidence right?" The lack of a response was making me angry, so if they were just leading me on then I nearly fell for that trick! Marluxia pulled out a two pictures; one contained the image of the Superior, and the other looked like him, but much younger along with a different outfit looking like a scientist.

 _"The resemblance is awfully similar don't you think?" Isn't it strange how Xemnas knew about the Chamber of Waking being in this castle, and surely he's told you about his Chamber of Repose by now."_ Of course he told me about that place, so the reason was he wanted to find Ven just like I do there is nothing wrong with that.

 _"Don't you think it's also convenient Xemnas is looking for keyblade warriors like you once were, and to have them seek out hearts for his artificial Kingdom Hearts. That power when filled is capable of so much more than just returning us to normal Auxaq. Hell the man might want to become a "God" instead of help any of us!"_ Larxene...you aren't wrong about that, the person I knew as Xehanort manipulated me and the other students of Master Eraqus for that reason.

"That's reasonable information, but how do you know that's what Xemnas intends to do with Kingdom Hearts!"

 _"Are you serious bluebird? What more proof do you need that Xemnas is an asshole!"_

Larxene's next line was promptly cut off, but I knew they wanted me to accept this glass half-full theory with no real proof in their claims about our Superior. There is no way I can just turn my back on everything I knew...

 _"It seems Vexen intends to reveal the truth about Sora's connection to Roxas after all. That will ruin everything, won't it Namine."_

 _"No, it won't change a thing if anything it makes it even more in common with each other. Me and Roxas...are the shadow of Sora and...Kairi."  
_

I was grateful the focus turned to Sora wandering through the fake Twilight Town, and it gave me the chance to think about everything I've just learned from both co-conspirators. For now I could not help to confront or attack them by myself, but if Axel returns soon then perhaps the both of us...

 _"He's become so lost in his forgotten memories he won't even remember Goofy or Donald soon."_ Namine's whisper came with her concern for his well-being; such a loss of his mind could result in him truly becoming an empty shell with only one purpose, that was to protect Namine and nothing else. Marluxia's plan was almost complete with nothing standing in his way now besides Sora's friends, Vexen's agenda, and perhaps the false Riku.

 _"Perfect once the last parts of those useless memories are gone he will be the greatest weapon against Xemnas."_

My hands grasped my covered arms at Marluxia's comment knowing I could not do anything to stop him for the moment. Now that I knew what he was planning, not just taking advantage of a chosen one, but to remove all of what makes him Sora was something I found completely vile. Still that could not be the case, the reality was I was just protecting my disgust through acting.

Taking my mind off that I looked at the bustling town Sora was traveling through, but it lacked anyone besides the heartless created from Sora's memories. It was somewhere I wanted to visit after this business was over with, somehow getting to spend some time off performing missions to hang out with Roxas, Xion, and perhaps others from the Organization. Enjoying the sunset with sea-salt ice cream in my hand...

"That mansion I've seen it before!" Looking at Sora head near that place reminded me of when I saw that man in red, and I believe his name was DiZ by the reports filed on him. While Larxene, Marluxia, or Namine had no idea what I meant I knew that I would need to find him as well once I return to that world. Sora's voiced interrupted my train of thought.

 _"With Namine-my memories...sort of came drifting back to me, a little piece at a time. But not now. It's not just memories-just this idea that I must have been here before."_

 _"Sora...this is my fault."_ Namine moved her head down as I knew what she was thinking while Marluxia and Larxene taunted her despair.

 _"So, feeling nostalgic?"_

The man who lured Sora into this world appeared, but something didn't feel right about this. Unlike with Marluxia's game he just wanted Sora to lose more of himself through the floors of the castle, but Vexen brought him into this world deliberately for a different reason. Sora clearly was sick of the games, and just yelled at the Number IV to get to the point already.

 _"I told you before-This place was created solely from another side of your memory. Is is on the other side of your heart that the memory of this place exists. It is your heart the remembers."_

 _"Vexen, are you trying to spoil everything?"_ Marluxia's disapproving glare was interesting to watch since for once not everything was "going accordingly" to his plans.

 _"If your remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe what is truly found inside your heart...then throw it away. You are not a Keyblade Master-just a slave to twisted memories. Yes...exactly like **my** Riku."_

 _"Like YOUR Riku? Worth nothing? That's enough! YOU'RE the one who's changed Riku! Every word you've said is a lie! I'd never throw away my heart! I'm going to take you down and save Riku and Namine. THAT'S what inside my heart!"_

 _"But Sora! That's not what's inside MY heart!"_

 _"RIKU!"_

Everyone said the same thing, the image of Riku appearing behind Riku was nothing any of us expected to witness on the screen. Why is the replica here now, and not confronting him at the exit of a floor! Sora was at a loss of words, but Vexen was just smirking.

 _"Riku, don't worry I'll save you from Vexen! Then he can fix you, and we can both find Namine."_

 _"You still don't get it nothing's wrong with me, but you are the one who can't remember anything. The promise was made with me and Namine! This is my story, and you're not a part of it!"_ Riku's smile looked off to me considering how the replica, and the real thing usually acted.

 _"Riku, that's not true..."_ Suddenly Sora was frozen in ice by Vexen's element unable to move his body. Then the image of Riku began to shift into someone else that I knew very well.

 _"You're right about that hero of the fabled weapon! None of what you know is the truth, and we'll prove it to you shortly..."_

"Zexion, the nobody with that kind of power to mask himself. Vexen lured him into that world, and used that image to trap him!" My voice shouted as suddenly everything made complete sense, and why he wanted Sora away from everyone else. Sora was strong certainly, but against two members of the Organization there was little he could do to stop them as was being held captive.

 _"Now relax going through the a portal of darkness is tricky for a somebody like yourself, but lucky for you we both are excellent guides for your tour into the basement."_ Vexen's mocking laughter seemed directed at for us to hear as they disappeared from view. Looking around the king and queen of this plot to take over didn't speak a word, but Namine look was full of concern about what might happen to Sora.

 _"That bastard ruined everything! I'll kill him, that emo little prick, and that giant oaf! This is the last time we last that brat pull this crap on us!"_ Larxene's hair began to spike up, the electric volts poured from her body nearly coming in our direction as she clearly was beyond pissed off about this. I was somewhat happy their scheme was failing, but it's not I was rooting for Vexen. Marluxia didn't speak a word, so he moved his hand over his face thinking about something.

"Larxene, do you really think you can just face three nobodies by yourself? If you just rush in they might even try to harm Sora which could ruin your plan forever." I knew she was going to end up destroying herself if she went down there, and part of me didn't want to say that to her willing to let her fade into nothingness.

 _"We can't let them get away with this insult! Those sons of bitches are-"_

 _"ENOUGH LARXENE!"_

For someone like Marluxia, the idea of him raising his voice was not something you would expect so the both of us kept our lips shut after that shout. Namine hid herself behind her book trying not to look at the "Lord" face that was now filled with malice.

 _"We will capture our precious key, but it just so happens we need to manipulate someone else. The replica is something Vexen can control, but the real Riku would **easily** be willing to save his friend. Auxaq, you and Larxene have to find the real Riku down below. I'll wait for Axel so we can go over the plan to break Sora free once you both return with him."_

 _"Riku? You're kidding right? Why do we need another brat to help our-"_

"You want to control someone else Marluxia! Haven't you failed already with Sora?"

 _"We don't have a choice! Now suck it up and do as I command! Failure of this assignment will mean severe consequences for the both of you..."_

Marluxia suddenly grasped Namine's shoulder tightly knowing that I cared about her safety. He could do much worse than play with her mind with the mood he is having, and I knew that I have to stay stuck in this place for the moment. Everything was going to hell, but it can't get worse than it already has for myself right? Me and Larxene gave a slow nod as both myself and my partner went away for another mission...one that I might regret later.

 _"P-please save Sora...I have to meet him."_ Still if this could bring Namine happiness no matter how fake then I will comply.

"As you wish..."

Protecting the weak, defending the innocent, and bringing a smile on the face of those who need it.

Perhaps in some odd way I am still a Keyblade Master just without her weapon.

* * *

[ Credit goes to youtuber user LexioLTG for that quote in the beginning, and I knew that it should get used in this kind of story thank you. Anyway I promise things will not remain this dark or cramped in one place soon. While I appreciate Chain of Memories' plot the fact it takes place in one area might become somewhat boring. Hopefully things won't get too out of character since this is new territory, but thank you all for sticking through it with me. ]


	30. Act 29: Scythe of Petals

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 29: Scythe of Petals_**

 _"_ _Imbeciles... You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom?_ _"_

* * *

 **Castle Oblivion:** _( Aqua's POV )  
_

Running and moving...running and moving...running and moving...

My body was used to this sort of action having to move quickly to confront whatever problems were plaguing someone. Even now when I was trying to find someone it was to solve an issue that was made from a problem. Granted the fact I was helping someone like Marluxia was not exactly satisfying to me, but it would bring everything back to a somewhat normal situation. Then I remembered I was not alone during this mission seeing Larxene's angry expression contradicting the rules of nobodies.

 _"Aqua, we can take care of these guys together."_

 _"Do you think we can live the rest of our lives in peace?"_

 _"Ven really seems like he could take part in the Mark of Mastery test. Do you think he has a chance?"_

 _"Are you done with that stupid daydreaming?!"_

Shaking my head I was looking at a very pissed-off "Larxy" likely because I was drifting off once again. Why can't I shake off this sensation that I was closer to Ven than I really was at the moment? What was I saying, of course, he's here in this place, but the question is where...

"Look alive bluebird I can sense a huge pool of darkness, the edgy brat is near us."

As could I, but it felt stronger than usual, and it began to remind me of the same essence that Xemnas held. Judging by the different I knew he was slowly becoming like Xehanort despite his claims of fighting against that same darkness. This time, at least there was something else to deal with this person besides me.

"Don't underestimate him Larxene, his strength can easily match up against us nobodies like ourselves."

"Ohh you're implying the real Riku is not some worthless puppet like Vexen's toy? I guess we'll see how long he can last then." Ignoring that pride my eyes looked around to see where this friend of Sora's could have gone, the young warrior has not left this floor yet so he must be heading to this exit soon enough. Suddenly I could hear footsteps slowing growing louder with each step. This could only mean he's finally made it closer to the first floor of this castle.

"You! Why are you here again?" His growl came out when he got a look at my face as his white met her yellow and my blue hair colors. Shortly afterward each one of our weapons came out as he looked ready to attack, but I can still see resistance in his eyes from his own personal demons.

 _"Calm down shorty we're not here to kick you around yet, but if you want to get beaten up that sounds alright to me!"_

 _'Why do you always have to let your sadistic nature come out like this?'_ Thankfully Larxene didn't force the issue as Riku suddenly put two hands on his head.

 _"Ansem, you won't control me again...I will eliminate the darkness inside me including everyone who uses it to harm others!"_

Unfortunately, he was speaking about the both of us, and I knew he was gonna attack in a matter of moments. Suddenly I noticed his momentary hesitation left him open for attack, so I looked at Larxene giving a silent comment to swarm him which she agreed with charging up her element of lightning. Before Riku knew what hit him both of us nobodies were holding him on the ground with our weapons on his body.

"You have to listen to us Riku, the fact is we are not here to battle your friend is in danger Sora!"

 _"Sora? He's...no you're just lying or trying some kind of trick on me!"_ Stubborn just like before when I first met him it reminds me of how Terra could act. His quick flare of rebelling was stopped once Larxene smacked him right in the face not caring how mad he got about that action.

 _"I would not bother dealing with a little punk like if you if this was not the case. Now are you gonna man up and help get him back, or just stick around sulking in a corner about your oh so dreadful darkness!"_

 _"You're one to talk I can't stand the horrible smell you have nobody!"_ Another loud slap came on his cheeks Larxene was not one to hold back her anger, and I was grateful that I was not on the receiving end of that abuse. His red cheeks were the sign of her attacks as he looked even more ready to harm or even destroy us.

"Enough! You can hate us all you wish, but that won't stop Vexen playing with your friend's body! Larxy said you can help us or do nothing like a coward. Then again you don't seem like the kind of person to let your friend down...right?" No, I knew he would help us to break Sora free that's what it means to have a friendship with someone. You might get hurt, suffer pain along with punishment, and yet, in the end, it means you really care about someone.

 _"Tell me where he is I'll save him myself..."_

 _"Nope! So be a good boy and listen to what we tell you, otherwise we can just keep you here all day."_

 _"You can't stop...me **no one can**!" _ That voice Ansem no Xehanort! We both knew he would not come quietly at this point so we had to knock him out for the moment, the idea was simple however Riku's growing darkness made this difficult. Despite having the advantage something inside his body began taking control of his movements. Like the puppet Riku, he was no longer in control of himself following the will of others, and he quickly forced us back with a burst of dark energy.

 _"There is no way in hell I'm losing to this angst-filled punk, but this power reminds me him..."_

"Riku's becoming more like this "Ansem" or as I know him Xehanort."

Suddenly he began to swing around his blade forcing us to dodge his attacks which he likely had no control of along with his body's actions. Sparks of lightning quickly covered Riku's body while I threw around my weapons hoping to send him back on the ground quickly. To my surprise, he learned how to block my fans with just his bat-like sword and smirked in confidence.

 _" **What pathetic creatures you nobodies are!** " _Why you arrogant...

 _"He's mine just watch my back!"_ Before I could beg her to stop she began slashing at him from all direction, so by using her incredible agility she was managing to avoid his increasing power. I knew just what to do and quickly activated Slow to make him even more easy to hit. My partner smiled knowing he was now a sitting duck and sent down a huge thunderbolt over his body.

 _"He's just about done for want to finish him off, girlfriend?"_ Girlfriend? She's never called me that before, the fact her tone was not full of sarcasm which meant she was genuine. A rare set of smiles were both now on our faces while Riku was barely able to stand up now.

"We are just trying to capture him, but yes I can take care of the rest from-"

" **You underestimate the power of my darkness!** "

Just like before there was now some figure hovering above the boy's form with his arms folded over his chest. Suddenly his body was dripping black with hatred, the air growing thicker with his power rising slowly. Whatever was inside him was pumping him full of power, so the idea of having him save Sora might not happen if he ends up needing to get saved as well.

His left hand grew blue as more of those fireballs were getting tossed at us, we both managed to move around them, but he was getting quicker with his fire attacks increasing in their number. There has to be some kind of way to put him down. That's when I saw him appear in front of my almost cutting my face with a punch from his mere fists.

I tried once more taking advantage of using my experience in hand-to-hand combat grabbing his arm, so I could move my leg around to hit him right in the chest, but he was able to block it with his free hand. Twisting my foot he slamming his arm right into my own chest slamming me on the ground hard. I didn't think he's gotten this strong, but I knew he was no weakling now.

 _" **Begone you worthless being of naught.** "_

"Not before you kid!" I wrapped my hands around his legs tripping him over on the floor as Larxene took advantage holding her knives right above his neck not giving him an inch this time around. Slowly getting up I held down myself to keep him from pulling another stunt like he just tried on us.

 _"I suggest you take up this offer before we get real nasty. These knives can do far worse things to a somebody than hit them..."_ She replied slowly making a gesture to cut open his skin. I hoped she was not trying to provoke him any further since he might become impossible to keep down by that point.

"Do you think Sora would want to see you like this? Once more a dark shell of what you are Riku. If you have the strength to fight against the darkness do it already!" Hoping to keep his inner demon at bay I used the bond with Sora as a lure, but it was up to Riku to go for that bait. I breathed a sigh once his face began to calm down from the angry glare that was stuck on for a while, the movements of his body under myself were also slowing down.

 _"I can't face him right now, but if I can overcome my darkness then..."_

"Your friend needs you right now! You're the only one who can rescue him, the fact is Vexen played us both for fools, but that's where you can come in and help out Sora." Despite his stubborn nature, I knew Riku could not avoid this realization forever as we had little time to spare in this debate.

 _"Sora...take me to him please..."_ That's what we've been trying to do all this time ugh. Well, he's not fighting back for now which was good since he would have felt upset about this. I quickly shoved my hand over his face slamming him on the ground just to knock him unconscious for a while. Once again Larxene's artificial personality is rubbing off on me, and her whistle of approval hardly bothered me.

 _"See Auxaq, I told you this childish pipsqueak was just as easy as his own replica!"_

"You were not the one getting slamming into the floor, but it seems that Sora is the only thing holding back this dark power of his." It was both a weakness and strength for the warrior of the darkness. Much like the hero of light's flaw was his desire was the relationship with this boy, and or his kind heart which could easily be manipulated.

While I did the hard work of carrying his body which felt heavier than usual Larxene was looking at something near the stairs instead of helping me out.

 _"Hold on a second. Did you just see that guy?"_

"What guy I'm busy trying to hold Riku with no help from your end by the way!"

 _"I'm serious there was some creeper here just a moment ago, the guy was in red, with a bunch of black belts over his face too, and he was just looking at us with that yellow eye!"_ Hold on that description sounds like something I've seen before, so could it be the same guy? Looking in the direction there was no one there, but Larxene sounded confident there was someone standing at that spot.

"DiZ? He's in this castle as well?" The blonde nobody moved her head up and down confirming my suspicion.

 _"Well, I thought he was here considering the reports matched up with how this guy just looked like to me!"_

"Just like before when he disappeared when I made eye-contact with him" So, why is here lurking in this place right now? This can wait though since Riku could wake up anytime, and we had to get to Vexen's lab before he regained his consciousness. The both of us entered a portal of darkness with our captive knowing we had to exit as quickly as possible.

"Alright, we need a plan since we have to rely on Riku's help with this attack."

 _"We can just show up and take out everyone like usual!"_

"That is not a plan! They have Sora, and could do something to harm him, so we need to think carefully about this rescue operation." Just running in there with no kind of idea how to get Sora out is just foolishness. Too many elements could go wrong; the goal is to ensure everything goes right as Marluxia requested from us. Of course, as I've learned from my past life nothing always goes exactly as planned.

"Okay, I think there is a way to get into Vexen's research area while catching them off-guard."

 **Castle Oblivion: Vexen's Lab**

The dark room showed no signs of life as I stepped through the portal of darkness. Larxene remained in the pathway in order to ensure they don't find her with me. The element of surprise would be vital if this scheme of mine was going to work out. Thankful it seemed like none of the basement members have located me so far, and I quickly placed Riku down.

'How long until he begins to make more chaos? Hopefully, it's sooner than I expect.' The area seemed more depressing than usual or perhaps that's what I think it's like due to the recent developments in our ranks. Peeking through some doors I could not find Vexen, Zexion, or even Lexaeus in the rooms near this one. This means either they are luring me into a trap or I had caught them off their guard.

 _"This is an interesting surprise."_ So it was the latter after all. Seeing the figures surround my position was confirmation they at least expected me to show up. All three looked ready to break me apart, the plan required I let them take me to Sora which meant I had to work with a silver tongue. I hoped my time with Larxy and Marluxia taught me good manipulation skills.

 _"We never expected one of the traitors to show up like this."_ Lexaeus' voice sounded much deeper than usual implying a very real threat of harm towards me.

 _"This is perfect, but why is your replica beside her Vexen?"_

 _"That is not my replica his power is far darker, and that can only mean this is the genuine Riku."_

"He's a peace-offering since I want to explain to you what I've uncovered." Alright here goes everything...

 _"Peace? You're just trying to buy yourself out of getting punished by the Superior!"_

"Zexion, do you want to know what Marluxia has planned or not?" It was a half-truth since I did know what the take-over plot was, but I was not siding with Vexen on this matter or Marluxia even if I had to join them to save my skin for the moment.

 _"How do we know you're not lying or just playing both sides on this matter?"_ Lexaeus looked ready to grab my neck so I glared at him with defiance refusing to let them overwhelm me.

"I am in this for not just the sake of us nobodies, but for my own personal reasons. This castle's secret is still hidden, so until I find it I have to make nice with the people living here although that is becoming hard these days!" Another truth since I've not gotten the chance to do what I've wanted for some time due to this huge double-conspiracy happening.

 _"Ahh which means you've deciding to help us bring the traitors to justice with Riku's aid in this how intriguing. Still, we can't be sure you're not aiding the enemy so we'll just bring your both in for some...studying!"_

Oh hell, they're not gonna put my on some cold table, picking my limbs apart, and treat me like some lab experiment. I stood ready to fight them off since I could not allow myself to become unable to defend myself from these guys. Their eyes shifted to each other silently speaking to one another. Looking at the still resting dark hero I knew how to fend them off for now.

"You should be holding him down instead! Riku's becoming a vessel of a dark source of power, and if he wakes up then he's bound to start attacking all of us." It was desperation yet this was all I could do, the hope of stalling them long enough to find Sora's current location. Only then could I give the signal to begin the rescue operation.

 _"She has a point the smell of that child is rather dank with darkness."_

 _"Zexion, how long do you think he has until that power consumes him?"_

 _"He won't last much longer Lexaeus. I think we should follow her advice Vexen before he wakes up."_ Vexen's moment of pause brought some concern since I didn't know what the mad scientist was scheming to himself.

 _"Hmm that does make sense, but you're not going to run off to Marluxia Number XV so stay put!"_

Good, the first part is done with as they pulled Riku up as we all entered the lab area surrounded by several monitors. Each one was blinking, and reading off some kind of brain-wave all having the same subject name on them Sora! Finally, my eyes looked at Sora laying motionless on some big table area, the many colored cables were on his body likely watching his activity for Vexen's research.

 _"Sora and Riku united once again as my test subjects!"_

 _"Ironic considering both came into this castle for that very reason."_

 _"Also both were involved with Marluxia's treacherous goal Zexion."_

I couldn't stop my eyes to roll at that irony of calling Marluxia treacherous considering your treating these kids like your own lab rats Vexen! I remained silent during the conversation trying to wait for Riku to stir himself awake. Perhaps conversation will do the trick along with learning what the Number IV was going to do with these two.

 _"With the both of them under my control, Marluxia can't hope of stopping Xemnas now. Perhaps I can even get a promotion with such trophies for the sake of the Organization."_

 _"Still Namine's powers have sealed off much of Sora's memory. We can't hope to remove them from his mind without her powers."_

 _"I know that detail Lexaeus, but I'm merely thinking_ _hypothetically about our next step."_

So, they are not ready to use Sora they likely would just keep him away from Marluxia's grip until they get Namine. I got a strange realization from this; what was once a civil war is now simply a stand-off between both sides. Which meant that my future actions can affect this whole situation. Without the heart to care I would feel bad that I've gotten so involved in this corruption of light and dark.

"I see you plan to remove both pieces of Marluxia's plan before dragging him back to Xemnas for his punishment."

 _"That is what Lexaeus and Zexion have in mind, but I want to pick apart each limb of the traitors before removing them from their present existences."_ For a second I thought this was actually Larxene in the disguise of a male with an odd wig. While I didn't know what to do about this coup there was no way I would take part in the execution of nobodies willingly, but considering what Marluxia had in mind I could be acting hypocritically.

"Auxaq, tell us where Marluxia and his followers are?" Lexaeus was still glaring at my direction thinking I was hiding something, the giant was pretty wise for such a powerhouse, so I huff out some air before laying out the trap. My wording needed to come out very carefully which brought out some hesitation in me.

"Apparently the reason he's taking over is a fear of Xemnas' "true goal" with Kingdom Hearts. Marluxia thinks he wants to do something else with that power than help out the Organization."

 _"Kingdom Hearts? That's just absurd that realm is meant to revive our hearts returning us to being normal beings once more!"_

 _"Don't act so quickly Auxaq's words seem genuine about this reasoning Zexion."_

 _"Yes, that reserve of the gathering of hearts can do much more than bring back our lost souls. The data I've gathered seems to imply with the full strength of Kingdom Hearts one can reach a state of power that some might consider as divine..."_

 _"So, that would mean you can do anything with such an unknown source of hearts collected Vexen? The Superior must fulfill the promise made for us...right?"_

 _"I can't say for sure Zexion...what we do know is whatever happens once that artificial Kingdom Hearts is complete will be under Xemnas' influence."_ Indeed as the most powerful nobody he would command such a resource of power easily with no one to refuse him.

 _"Then perhaps Marluxia is not simply paranoid or power-hungry about taking over our group."_

 _"Now we're just talking crazy Xemnas is something we can't disobey! Without him, none of us would even be here right now! I don't know about you Lexaeus, but I'm not buying what Vexen or this siren is saying as well!"_ Siren? I'm not going to take any of that from such a whiny teenager! Before we started a brawl act Riku suddenly began to shake in his confines, and he was already breaking out of his body even while he was still unconscious.

 _"No this is wrong he can't wake up now Sora might break out of his confines as well!"_ Yes if Sora and Riku both got up now it would ruin everything. I can't believe I'm about to do this Eraqus would be ashamed... oh what am I saying that person does not exist anymore. Everyone was focused on the two heroes which seemed like the perfect moment for me and my partner.

 _"None of this would be happening if that woman didn't show up here!"_

 _"Enough Zexion! We need to focus on keeping Riku down!"_

 _"Exactly she can be deal with lat-what are you doing over there we need some help!"_

"Then you won't mind if I bring in some help then Vexen." The line would be crossed here, and the consequences are something I will accept in the future. The darkness which I've grown accustomed to welcome my traitorous partner in crime Larxene. Naturally, Vexen and his cohorts were shocked by this action.

 _"Let's help our fellow nobodies "girlfriend" of mine!"_

 _ **Castle Oblivion: 11th Floor** _ ( _With Axel_ )

The hired assassin for Saix was not having a good day right now considering he could not perform what he was sent here to do in the first place. Between orders from Xemnas, Saix, and now Marluxia Axel figured he should have never become a nobody dealing with so much dirty work lately. The redhead didn't like these kinds of kill missions, but if it meant getting back to home sooner than he was fine with it.

'You know I would have not felt bad about taking out any of these guys during the first weeks, but now I'm regretting this assignment. Roxas, have you started to change me?'

The one thing he was looking forward to once this icky stuff was over with, the chance to go back on the clocktower, and eating some more ice cream with his favorite member of the Organization. Granted Saix was still his closest friend, but Roxas had brought out something Axel thought didn't exist in his shell of a body these days, the ability to enjoy something that was almost like a real friendship.

 _"Huh to think nobodies can't really have something called a friend..."_ Like with Auxaq and Larxene, the idea of emotionless beings getting along was considered absurd, but it didn't stop their bond from growing much like the ones he has with two fellow male nobodies, and now possibly two females as well. All the more reason to get the job done with he thought to himself.

 _"Twilight Town or what Vexen made from Sora's memories..."_

The portal dropped him off right near the fake mansion hideout for the only one rebelling against Organization XIII. While it was a duplication Axel appreciated the scenery during the execution of Vexen soon to occur well that's what the hired hand expected to happen, the lack of anyone being in the air was not the sight Axel planned to see in front of him.

 _"Okay! Well played joke Marluxia now you can come out Sora...Donald...Goofy...Vexen?!"_ His smile grew into a frown realizing something went terribly wrong here, and now he wanted some answers. Was this a set-up or was Vexen able to escape from here? Questions began to form up in his mind as he no longer looked cool, calm, and collected about things. If they were not on this floor then what the hell happened to them?

 _"I can explain what happened for you, Axel..."_ Naturally, the head of the conspiracy Axel wanted to destroy appears in front of him; only now he can't stop him or his plot due to this unforeseen twist of fate. Still, the fire-styled nobody wondered if he could still try since Marluxia is without his puppet or "Queen" to help him.

 _"Marluxia, honestly if you just wanted to talk with me in private you didn't have to beat around the bush using Vexen or Sora."_

 _"Yes it is a good time to not leave any secrets out now, the fact of the matter is both of us are hiding something from each other, and we can't go on without know what that is!"_

 _"Whatever do you mean Lord Malu-"_

 _"Enough with the ruse. I've figured out the reason you were so eager to follow my commands, uncovering what Vexen has been up to, and most of all trying to get into my little circle of trust. You're a spy working for Xemnas aren't you?"  
_  
The wind blew in the created forest crafted out of the memories of a nobody, so it was fitting both the hollow men in the room act like this revelation was something unexpected when it was a long-time coming. Their eyes were locked onto each other wondering who would speak first.

 _"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing, but you're obviously not a spy trying to watch my actions. No, you are exactly what I believed you were the second you got the leadership of this castle...a traitor."_

 _"Traitor? So, you honestly believe Xemnas will give you want you to wish for out of his Kingdom Hearts? What about the others like me who don't want our old lives back? I can't return to what I once was just as easily as you want Axel. Too many mistakes were made back then, but now I know that my new existence will turn out much greater than before all this!"_

 _"What's so great about lacking the heart to really enjoy yourself? The life of living in-between life and death, having no real emotion inside yourself, and being around somebodies who can really have friendships..."_

That is why he wanted to feel his chest beat and have his body feel warm around others like Roxas. Axel believed Marluxia was crazy for abandoning his past life out of some fear of this "Xehanort" Aqua knew from her own previous life. Speaking of which the fact she was not here gave him a bad impressing she was also buying into Marluxia's game as well.

 _"Who else is involved with your plot then? I know Namine is your doll, Larxene is your right-hand man, but Auxaq..."_

 _"A simple wild card much like the real Riku. While she does not seem to support Vexen's actions of taking Sora she has not exactly confirmed in believing in my plan."_

Inside he could breathe a little easier knowing there was still a chance she could make it out of here alive. Now the bigger issue was the fact Vexen was in Sora's hands which could be very bad. Should anything happen to him it could not only affect Roxas but Xemnas and everyone involved with him.

'This whole situation now is one giant clusterf-'

 _"Axel, I know you have some amount of loyalty towards Xemnas, and this issue between us won't be over with, but Sora can't remain under Vexen's control which is why I sent Larxene and Auxaq to handle it."_

 _"No they can't deal with that by themselves...which is why you're telling me this, and you want me to come to their aid like a princess protecting some princess."_ The smirk now grown on Marluxia's face confirmed Axel's train of thought. He was willing to use two nobodies one of them actually following his own plan just to get Axel to obey his commands.

 _"Larxene, your own precious queen could end up removed from existence and yet you..."_

 _"She knows the risks as does her partner, but to bring back Sora they risked themselves anyway. That is loyalty to the mission that you knew well enough to possibly exterminate Vexen."_ Not for Xemnas's benefit thought Axel since his demise would hamper certain projects in the future. Axel never thought however Marluxia would get this desperate in order to get his hands on Sora which only meant he really did believe in taking over Xemnas' leadership.

 _"Do you really think I'm doing all this for the sake of The Organization? You're right and wrong on that subject, but there is something else you're both right and wrong about Marluxia. I can both take you down and still find them both!"_

 _"Ever prideful aren't we Axel. We certainly cannot see eye to eye on this matter, obviously; no point in discussing this any further. How disappointing that you will just be another head for my scythe of petals."_

 _"Those pink petals will burn to ash like your ambition!"_

The weapons came out as both knew this battle was coming for a while now, but they didn't have to hold back anymore. Axel knew he could not win, but it didn't hurt to try harming the "Lord" of Castle Oblivion while Marluxia wanted to remove this thorn in his side. The scythe launched toward Axel while he tried to burn away his prime target with his chakrams.

 _"In the name of the Organization...oh the hell with it I just want to kill you really badly Marluxia!"_

 _"What kind of line is that Axel?"_

 _"One you don't need to memorize..."_

The fated battle of two assassins finally began along with the decisive fights which would determine the fates of both Sora and Riku. The destiny of other players would also come into the light, but in the middle of it all was a white witch unable to do nothing besides observe the upcoming events, or that's what Marluxia believed when in fact Axel also gave her the will to break free. Leaving the gilded cage she's been staying in her focus would place her in danger, but she didn't care anymore since her mind only wanted to set things right.

 _"I have to get to Sora, and save him since that is what **she** would want me to do..."_

* * *

[ _Wow Kingdom Hearts 2.8 looks like a great build-up for Kingdom Hearts 3, so good luck waiting two more years to get both of these games. Seriously why are so many hyped games being pushed back these days, and it has to be stuff I want to play when I finally buy a PS4._

 _Oh well this arc is almost done believe it or not with only this cliffhanger left, but how you do feel about Larxene's character? Do you hate how I've made her more sympathetic or do you like her enough that she should remain around...not asking for any particular reason just curious. __ ]


	31. Act 30: Lord of the Castle

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 30: Lord of the Castle_**

" _One day it'll be our light, the light that brings us together. I'll be in your heart until that time comes._ "

* * *

 **Castle Oblivion: Vexen's Lab** _( Aqua's POV )  
_

How did things come to this? I was now laying on the ground, the battle sapping a lot of my strength as my fight against nobodies, a vessel of darkness, and the warrior of light reached its climax. All of the elements created this huge situation, the likely result will end up being the end of a nobody's lack of existence, but I didn't want it to be mine.

Still, the odds didn't look to have my favor with Riku slowly moving towards me having already removed Lexaeus from his existence, and he didn't by himself rather with the help of his inner darkness. I slowly watched the boy get possessed despite Sora's attempt to help him break free. That surge of power managed to overwhelm even Lexaeus despite how much punishment Riku took in the fight, perhaps this "Ansem" is stronger than even us nobodies after all.

"Don't mock me!" His sheer roar sent us all back, the battle taking place was amazing to witness despite the fact I was fighting Zexion with Larxene. Sora and Riku's attacks managed to be very effective against one of the toughest nobodies, and despite the overwhelming strength, the 5th ranked member held Sora and Riku were able to power through his might. The power of light and dark combined into a winning combo defeating him.

 _"Forgive me Zexion, this was a fight we should have never started..."_

His last words were spoken to Vexen who was also removed from his state of non-existence by Sora and Riku.

The scientist pulled out all the stops unlike the previous battles, and he even used data collected from Sora to make some heartless replica of the warrior. I assumed this was how he also created the Riku Replica along with that third one which I didn't know much about. Just like with Lexaeus however it was not enough to overcome the both of them fighting together.

The scientist's final words spoke towards continuing his work and needing to ensure "it" remains stable, but Sora didn't care simply slashing him up until he was gone likely fueled by his desire to meet Namine.

Seeing the keyblade master in his current state battle was shocking with how cold, cruel, and uncaring since he was no longer holding himself back. His earlier comments didn't gel with the empty stare in his eyes no longer wanting anything including his friends, and the only person who could stop him was the nobody who brought him this far in the castle.

 _"How could this happen? Lexaeus and now Vexen. This is all your fault! Vile traitors!"_

I knew he was talking about both me and Larxene who also was put down to her knee because of the spike in Riku's power. The battle only got worse with Sora getting involved as the both of them put aside their issues to deal with the loyal nobodies of the Superior, and I knew this action would result in major consequences. This was because I chose to follow Marluxia; thus Lexaeus and Vexen had paid the price.

'Did I make the right choice? I suppose doing the "right" thing no longer matters to someone in between life and death.'

I could have helped Vexen out instead, giving him Riku to study, and helped destroy Marluxia's scheme along with both him and his "queen" at the same time. Instead, I was now pretty much the third member in their conspiracy even if I had no intention of taking over the Organization. My reasons for doing all of this were still my own selfish desires to reunite with my past friends.

 _"What are you doing?! No I can't go now there is still much I can do someone please stop them!"_ Those final words from Vexen before getting stabbed right through his chest by the keyblade of the nearly brainwashed keyblade master would never leave my brain's memories.

'Even though he commit terrible acts for the sake of "science" he did help me out with my training, and without him, I would not be able to defend myself besides using my elemental power.'

Lexaeus also gave me advice that I sometimes took for granted, but unlike Vexen he only desired the stability of our group nothing else was important to him than keeping us all safe. So, the fact I let him get destroyed along with Vexen like this would seem cruel of me yet I couldn't land the finishing blow on both nobodies.

I was concerned Riku and Sora would team up against us, but it seemed like their attention was now focused on each other. My luck has not run out yet, but we still had to worry about Zexion the lone survivor of the basement squad of the castle.

 _"Riku, don't you recognize me it's your friend Sora!"_

 _"Sora? It is you really you...no you can't see me like this!"_

 _"What are you talking about? Once I get rid of these other jerks we can go protect Namine together!"_

 _"Namine? Who is that? Don't you want to find Kairi?"_

Sora's mind has been so rearranged I doubt he even can remember who that girl is without the help of Namine's power. Then again due to Namine's status as being Kairi's nobody he might still have some memory about her buried deep in the subconscious.

 _"Kairi? No you mean Namine, the girl we both promised to protect on the island all those years ago! Why are you even bringing her up Vexen is gone now. That means you should be back to normal Riku!"_

 _"What are you talking about Sora?! Vexen never controlled me he just took something from me. I was never under his power, and I never heard about this Namine you're going on about either."_

The both of them had no idea what was really going on here, and they most likely won't understand until it's too late. The conversation came to an abrupt ending once Riku's body began to shake violently, and the being controlling Riku was taking over once more.

 _"Riku hold on what's wrong with you?"_

 _ **"GET AWAY FROM ME!"**_ The demonic voice spoke using Riku's lips revealing to Sora the being now in total control of his friend. That being called many things: "Ansem", Xehanort, the Seeker of Darkness, and or whatever the hell it really is.

 _"Ah, I see this was the intended outcome, to begin with having Sora and Riku tear each other apart. Your boss Marluxia likely planned this to make sure nothing can stop him from getting the keyblade in his hands."_ Zexion muttered as he began to rise up knowing the truth about Marluxa's scheme, but I was more concerned about the battle that would take place now.

The fight between light and dark would cause more damage than had already been done to this laboratory, and it could also mean the destruction of the rest of us should they both consider all of us a threat. Two members of Organization XIII already faded away when they tried stopping Sora and Riku.

 _"There is no way I'm going to let you traitors get away with this rebellion!"_

 _"Don't you get it, Zexion?! It is finally over for you, and you're just acting like the scared brat you were the first day you came into the Organization!"_

 _"No Larxene! I can still take you down with me. Marluxia can have Sora, but you two won't be joining him!"  
_  
His book came open which meant I had to fight for my survival now, but unlike the two friends Zexion might be easier to handle, the fact Larxene would be on my side also helped my chances. While he looked young the number VI was quite skilled with many arranging spells from his Zexicon tome labeled "The Book of Retribution" containing powerful magic.

"Just try stopping me Zexion! You of all people won't keep me from getting my past back!"

I charged the young nobody as he began reciting the words needed for his magical commands. He most likely is gonna attempt to suck us into his books, and or seal off our own abilities making things more complicated for Larxy and myself. I decided to take advantage of his need to use magic, the drawback of users like that is waiting to cast certain spells.

" _You've brought this upon yourselves!"_ Or maybe, just maybe, your group's plot to control Riku helped spark this civil war infighting Zexion.

He began to fire spheres which began to suck us into them, but I slowed down their speed allowing Larxene to land some hits on Zexion's body. The book suddenly grew green as Larxene was sucked into the weaponized book. I knew that I would get sealed up next, but how could I harm him without getting into his range, and the fact these spheres will get faster soon.

Looking over his shoulder I saw Riku and Sora fighting each other which brought an idea on how to distract him for another moment. Pointing my weapon I threw both my fans to hit one of the two friends hoping to lure him over here to attack us. "Riku," noticed firing one of his fireballs which caught Zexion by surprise, and I barely avoided the attack myself.

While Sora was able to get Riku's attention I took advantage striking the book containing Larxene and freeing her from the pages.

 _"Oh that was horrible, the book was filled with gray colors, and the stupid books floating around me containing useless knowledge. I'm not surprised Zexion acts so angsty!"_

 _"You could learn a thing or two nymph. Like how to grow a brain with your worthless beauty! Then again it might not do much good for men can't fall in love with such a heartless b-"_

Several of the charged knives shot out lighting at the mage who summed smaller books to protect himself, but I knew how to break his defense with some help from Demyx of all people. I pointed my weapons at the target charging up to use an old spell of mine Bubble Blaster; the balls filled with water didn't actually hurt Zexion which was my intention.

 _"Hah! I thought you were the smart one, Auxaq! Water can't harm these books of...mine?"_ The schemer only now realized why I wanted his body to get covered in water.

"No, but they can ruin the pages making them useless. Also who said water can't be harmless!" The smirk on my face came with Larxene's element striking Zexion who was now dripping in the liquid needed to conduct my friend's electricity. Zexion clutches his body shaking violently due to being electrified.

 _"No, I won't be defeated like this!"_

Suddenly the book grew brightly as my body was being sucked into the book, and I could not break free this time with myself and Larxene now stuck in Zexion's world. The huge bursts of winds made it hard to even move around, so many books began to fire all kinds of spells and magic against me and Larxene, and there were a shadow-like copy of Zexion watching us.

'Talk about hitting the books.'

I tried to ease the tension of battle which was not easy considering how many books were coming in my direction. Larxene was also having difficulty with the flames trying to burn her cloak into ashes. I could hear Zexion's laugh taunting us that he would rip us to shreds, and do the same with the heroes of light and darkness.

 _"Yeah right I'm gonna keep my word about what I'm gonna do to you: First I'm getting out of here, Next I'm gonna kick your scrawny butt, and then shove those pages from your book right down your throat hoping that you choke on your own words!"_

"Well we need to get out of this world before you...erm do all of that I guess."

 _"Trust me he's gonna wish he never got on my bad side!"_ Shaking my head I decided to return my attention to the books along with Zexion's projection. During the battle I began to wonder what Axel was up to during all of this chaos. If he didn't confront Vexen would it be possible he went after Marluxia instead?

 _"Oh, how I can't wait to be rid of you disgusting backstabbers once and for all!"_ I've been through so much already in this new life of mine or really fake existence, so I would not let things end here!

 _ **Castle Oblivion: 11th Floor** _ ( _With Axel_ )

As the huge battle took place below the higher floors Axel was trying to withstand the power of the Graceful Assassin. Even if the hand-picked exterminator of the members in the conspiracy had the advantage over Marluxia's element he still could not dent the pink-haired nobody. The fires quickly burned through some of number XI's moves yet his scythe was easily pushing back his chakrams.

 _"Tch, I guess you have earned the right to rule of this castle Marluxia."_ Even though this man was the highest name on his required hit list Axel respect the strength he possessed which only the Superior could surpass, and that easily justified his idea of performing a takeover in Organization XIII.

 _"I must admit they picked the perfect double agent since you nearly ruined everything I've worked for in this castle."_ While unaware of Namine's attempt to undo the damage inflicted on Sora's mind he still desired to use the keyblade warrior for his scheme, and with the loyal members gone his plan could go on as he wanted. The only big issue left was Riku and his fake clone no longer under Vexen's thumb.

 _"Nearly? Oh right you still think you can make Sora into your mindless puppet."_ He decided to keep his mouth shut hoping she can find the person she's wanted to meet before Marluxia finds her. In the meantime Axel planned to distract the manipulator with this battle knowing winning by himself was nearly impossible. It didn't mean he would stop trying to put those long pink locks of hair on fire.

The huge scythe clashed with Axel's weapons easily being swung around despite how long in length the Graceful Dahlia was compared to his weapons. Marluxia knew he was just toying with him right now, so he decided to play with his prey. Moving around the petals of death flashed in Axel's eyes as he avoided more of the "attacks" that were coming his way.

 _"Do you want to scream, Lea?"_

 _"I didn't think you had any of Arlene's sadistic traits, Ulmaria."_

Suddenly Axel was knocked back with wave slashes coming at him at rapid speed, the facial expression Marluxia held changed from a calm smile to slight anger. Unlike most nobodies who wanted to return to their normal selves the chosen head of Castle Oblivion did not desire returning to his old life again. This is why he got along with Larxene who shared in their desire to remain hollow beings of nothingness.

 _"Why do you wish to remain loyal to Xemnas? Is it because you truly believe in his words, the fact your "friend" is still in that castle, and maybe you can't stand the fact your bond with him is simply false. Just likely my "Queen" and her own pitiful comrade Auxaq."_

 _"You are trying too hard with this lack of emotional understanding Marluxia."_

Shaking his head Marluxia slammed his weapon on the ground sending out a pink wave of energy. Axel jumped up, so he could light his chakrams on fire, and use them on Marluxia's body. Axel knew he didn't have much time left to stall which meant he had to either seriously attempt to destroy Marluxia or escape from here. Deciding to take a chance Axel cast Fire Wall hoping it would be enough to weaken him.

 _"You're finally taking this seriously!"_ Marluxia disappeared out of the fire that nearly consumed him allowing him to sneak behind Axel slashing at his back. The sheer might of Number XI was something Number VIII was not prepared for even with his caution. His arm was limping feeling the damage one simple slash could do to him.

 _"How disappointing, but I guess Xemnas didn't just give me the leadership of this place to lure me into a trap."_

 _"Hah! I'm just getting fired up!"  
_

His attack was already predicted as Marluxia just brought down his shape blade hitting his good arm, slamming his body on the illusionary grass floor. The pink blade was now hanging above his head in the motion of removing it with one clean swipe. Axel could fight back some more, but it would be a waste of time at this point. His only change was escaping, and letting Namine along with Sora take care of the rest.

 _"Only now during your final moments do you show me the respect I deserve with that bow Axel."_ The redhead hissed at the taunt knowing his gesture was not intended to look like a submissive bow. Giving a little bit of defiance Axel tried grabbing the Dahlia only to get kicked in his stomach curling over on the floor. Marluxia gave the assassin credit his will to fight was admirable.

 _"I suppose you deserve some last words before your execution, Axel. Tell me do you regret not taking up my offer, and knowing you will never see Roxas again."_

 _"There is something I do want to say Marluxia. How's Namine been doing lately?"_

The words caught the traitor off-guard since he could just easily summon her to shield himself from harm. His leash over her freedom was tight; as he called to bring her to watch this he noticed she did not appear through a portal. Axel grinned knowing his plan to undermine Marluxia was going perfectly.

 _"What have you done?!"_

 _"Simple I fulfilled that witch's greatest wish, the chance encounter with the hero of light. To someone as heartless as I am granting such a wish is rather kind of me don't you think "Lord" Marluxia?"_ The calm nature of Marluxia was replaced by hatred for Xemnas, Axel, and by association Namine.

 _"Damn you Axel! You're trying to ruin everything I've worked for, so for that I'll remove you from living in the middle of life and death!"_ Axel decided to take a third option suddenly casting fire on himself, the idea being fool Marluxia into thinking he was no longer around letting his actions get Sora back to normal, but also try and find Aqua before it is too late to save her.

Marluxia moved back not trying to get caught in such heat confused as to why Axel would choose suicide rather than facing his death with pride. That's when he figured out he's been tricked once more seeing the black substance of a portal of darkness disappearing with the flames. Of course with Axel having fire as his chosen element he knew how to use it to the greatest of its ability.

 _"I've been lead astray this entire battle! He was just buying time so she might try to find Sora. I have to find Namine, the boy will be my puppet, and that girl is going to pay for her actions!"_

His hand shook with newly discovered rage that he never expressed in his new life. He was committed to destroying Xemnas overthrowing his position, and if it meant eliminating more nobodies Marluxia would be fine with their blood being on his hands.

 _"All of their heads will roll including yours Xemnas...no Xehanort!"_

 **Castle Oblivion: Vexen's Lab** _( Aqua's POV )  
_

Zexion was just playing games with us now binding our skills, powers, and elements in certain books. Forcing us to play along just to break free of this world he's created with the ability of his special book. Larxene was looking worn out having a lot of damage from the meteors falling down when we could not hit his book in a certain time period. Such games would be considered childish, but if we don't get out of this nightmarish realm our lives being destroyed would be a very mature thought.

 _"Why do I have to play riddles with this prick? I wanna stab his hands so badly he can't ever turn a page from any book ever again!"_

"Look Larxy can't you focus on the task at hand! Besides don't you feel sad things had turned out like this, the fact us because of us two of our own kind no longer exist."

 _"Don't tell me you still think Xemnas can give you back your heart along with those sappy emotions, maga?"_

"Ninfa, I do understand the person who can truly bring back my old self is myself. This castle made me remember what I've lost, but now I have to find what I have lost." Which means taking back the one thing that's eluding me the keyblade...

 _"That's why you can run away with me from all of this mess!"_

"What? I thought you wanted to become Marluxia's queen, the next step in your quest to rule Organization XII with him by your side." This didn't sound like the Larxene I've come to know over the months since joining this cause.

 _"I still do, but lately I've been wondering if that's what I truly want for myself. That heart of mine is the last thing I want back, and yet it held good memories that I've forgotten about since turning into a nobody. I want to speak with you someone like on that tower in Twilight Town."_

 _"That's fine with me, but what do you want to ask me?"_

 _"It's just learning about your heart made me wonder something. I wanted to know if I should take mine..."_

"Behind you!" Several lines of fireballs nearly hit Larxene if I didn't push her out of the way, so I could take the impact of the heat instead. I can't believe that conversation distracted me like that. I still have to learn before I regain my full power once more.

 _"Oh, that's it!"_

Larxene's wrath was now on full display as she began striking everything with her lightning, and I had to protect myself from her own strength. The books didn't even scratch her now which let me go after the real book containing Zexion, the weight of my weapon came down on it finally letting us out of his world. The white room suddenly revealed Zexion being held up in the air by Riku's hand.

 _"What are you doing? I was just about to destroy them why are you helping those traitors!"_

 ** _"I'm...hungry need to...feed on darkness...your darkness!"_** For a moment I felt sorry for Zexion as he was going to be devoured by this being now in control of this child. His visible eye looked at us, Sora, and pretty much anyone to save himself from this fate.

 _"You're just going to stand there and watch...or look away like the cowards you both are!"_ Part of me wanted to destroy him out of mercy; that, however, would be a contradiction nobodies can't really feel what we act like. Zexion never did much for me anyways, so why should I help him out now?

'It would be the right thing to do...' At the same time, the right thing would mean fighting a stronger Riku who likely could just absorb me instead. My hand reached out towards him, but I knew it was hopeless just by looking at the angry glare in Riku's eyes those...yellow eyes?

 _"Why aren't you helping him?! He's your friend, and you're just standing there while he's about to disappear!"_

'Friend? He's only someone I work with I doesn't have any...friends?' I realized my own thoughts were a contradiction considering how I've been ranting to find my old comrades, and the fact I've gotten along with some nobodies in the organization.

Sora actually stepped into the fray holding Riku's arm tightly. I couldn't believe how brave the keybearer was facing such a power with no fear in his eyes, the moment gave Zexion the chance to escape into a portal of darkness which I didn't care about for now. I just wanted to get the hell away from these two before I ended up in the crossfire.

"Alright, we've seen enough we need to get out of here now!"

 _"What? Now that Zexion is done with his whining the two of us can enjoy this delightful battle of friends!"_

"There are more important matters than that, Larxene! If we don't get out of here they could end up wiping us out during their fight."

 _"Don't be ridiculous after what we've been through there is no way those brats are gonna stop me! Besides, I need them if I'm going to become queen right?!"_

"No! You're don't need that label we can just get away from all this like you said, the two of us can go eat on the clocktower, and try acting like we have hearts...please." I was trying to make her see reason instead of attacking them for the sake of this convoluted scheme. Despite her actions and personality, there was something inside Larxene that made me care about her almost like a sibling.

 _"You...really do think of me as your friend?"_ Her eyes widened as that smirk of sadism was replaced with shock at my confession.

"More than that, the fact is my family is long ago, my mother is something I can't remember along with any siblings. The only family I had was Master Eraqus, Ven, and Terra. Now they are gone which means I don't have many real friends anymore. In a way becoming a nobody wiped my slate clean, and now I've gotten to know people like Axel, Roxas, and now you Larxene. In a way I kind of think of you as...a sister."

 _"...Auxaq."_ I should be telling to get out of here with me, but my body refused to move until I explained everything here and now.

 _"Even after how much I tried pushing you away like, the wild nature of a nymph. I didn't think you respected me or cared enough to get along with me. When Marluxia picked me to spy on you I thought I wouldn't learn much from you, but now I realize that is wrong."_

 _"The truth is I care about you as will just like a sister. Why do I hate this feeling I have admitting this, and yet part of myself is glad to admit this to your face...Auxaq let's g-"_

A surge of darkness came over my eyes, the world grew, even more, dimmer than the room around us. As my sight was restored I thought my body was sucked into another dimension of nightmares.

A huge winged blade came in my vision as I blinked and missed what just happened. Riku was now behind Larxene stabbing her with his sword, the blade stuck out of her hollow body. My mind clicked together, Larxene must have pushed me out of the way just as I saved her before...

 _ **"You're boring me with this sappy talk now fade away the both of you!"**_

You bastard! You're taking away what's important to me just like before! That vile smile, those yellow eyes full of malice, and his laughing while I was tormented by his actions...why is this happening all over again?!

 _"That's enough Riku!"_

I didn't even care about Sora pulling Riku away, the body of Larxene fell into my arms as there was a huge hole in her chest, her face didn't even express the emotion of pain. Why do nobodies have no emotions inside, and yet now I feel nothing besides regret and despair at this turn of events.

"Why didn't you listen to me! Why the hell didn't I just stop talking oh how could this happen to you..." I tilted my head over her body trying to plan a way out of this situation. Namine, Axel, and Marluxia have to help me out with saving her life. That's when I felt a gloved hand rub my cheek slowly. Even with the darkness beginning to consume her body she had a smile on her face.

 _"It will be okay sis! Nobodies can't really feel anything, so I'll be alright when I go away. The thing is I don't want to get corrupted by this darkness. If I'm going to die I want to fade into nothing by your hands."_ Her voice was not filled with twisted joy, rage, or any of her usual tones. The request was made with a peaceful smile and then a light-heart laugh.

"You can't expect me to do that even if you're going to...disappear from this realm. I can't just..."

 _"Remember who you are, Auxaq! You're a nobody damn it, and in the end no one is going to remember us when we're gone! I don't want my final moments to be as some mindless creature of darkness or some helpless Dusk! I want to die as myself, Larxene the Savage Nymph. That's why I should be destroyed by someone stronger than me, Auxaq the Sapphire Sorceress!"_

I understand her pride is something that she values which explains her request. No matter how I feel the reality is my will can't be selfish all the time. My arms shook as I raised my weapon in the air, the fan Monsoon grew blue in color as I had to make this happen with just one slash.

 _"Perhaps men aren't all that bad, the guys you spoke about Terra and Ventus. I would not have minded seeing them...Aqua."_

No! I can't do this to a defenseless person even with the darkness beginning to swallow her body there was no way I could accept destroying someone who can't fight back. I slowly rose back up pointing my weapon down at her face with a stern expression.

 _"I see...you want it to go down fairly well that must be your own pride talking."_

The injury didn't keep her down as she pulled out her knives one last time. I was not that inexperienced girl Larxene met from long ago, the speed she went at me with I could now ready clearly. I blocked her attacks without much difficult as I knew she would not want me to hold anything back.

I hit her with all the strength I had left, so she returned the gesture showing her power even while slowly getting eaten by the darkness left from Riku's attack. We resorted to our bare hands kicking and punches each other conserving our strength for the last part of this battle in the destroyed lab. Her feet jabbed my arms while my own heels attempted to hit her rib section.

 _"Just end me already there is no need to drag this out..."_

"I'm not if anything I'm trying to uphold my dignity along with yours."

 _"Don't joke around nobodies don't have a right to such things."_

"That's where you're wrong! I'll prove that we deserve to be remembered!"

Riku once more tried attacking us, but Larxene shot out a whole burst of lightning covering the area we had to battle in. I was impressed by her sheer willpower letting my comrade do all of this.

 _"Back off and fight your annoying brat buddy already! Let the grown-ups handle their business."_

The corrupted child was unable to bypass the wall of electricity allowing us time to end this which made me both thankful and saddened. I felt Larxene was losing control of herself as she began to teleport rush around my body, the knives cutting open my uniform and one even cut my face. I deflect one of her Foudre with my Barrier, the Monsoon's edges also cut open her face yet we could not bleed since neither one of us was truly alive.

 _"You've gotten pretty damn strong...I feel bad that I can't mock you for being weak anymore..."_

"Larxene, do you have anything else to say?" I felt her strength was about to fade, so I prepared to end this with one last move. Sensing this my blonde friend just sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

 _"Only that I wish I met you when I first came into the Organization. I thought Marluxia was the only nobody I could trust with myself and how I felt about things, but then you came along. I'm not gonna act like you've made me a better person hell no, and yet something **has** changed about how I see the world because I've gotten to know you. Auxaq, I think I wouldn't have minded getting my heart back..."_

Our feet remained still for a moment, the legs of our bodies moved at the same time as Larxene unleashed a powerful Mega Volt attack, but I didn't deflect this attack no I knew how to counter this move just like with Zexion. Slowing down the bolts of lightning I ran right at Larxene not only slashing her with my weapons but also sending out all the water I could through a series of bubble attacks. The lightning now being conducted through her body and into mine as well took us both out ending our duel.

I fell to the floor weaken by the shock while Larxene staggered around beginning to fade back into the space of nothingness where she was born.

 _"Just like with Zexion how didn't I see that coming...Auxaq...you can't become a puppet to anyone just remain yourself..."_

Her energy finally was gone as I fulfilled her wish, and yet my body could not remove due to pain and trauma. I wanted to cry seeing her go away with those words given to me, but I'm just a hollow being in the end. My tears would simply be artificial nothing like the sadness a somebody would feel. As my eyes looked on I could see a girl in white enter the room which could only be...

 _"Namine!"_

The "witch" who was the cause of so much turmoil in this castle as well as being the linchpin in Marluxia's plan was standing in front of Sora and Riku.

 _"Please, Sora stop fighting him."_

 _"Namine, I have to stop Riku he's being controlled and he thinks that he made a promise with you back on the islands!"_

 _"No that's not true none of this is really the truth. I tapped into your memories, rearranged them so you could only think about me. It was all for Marluxia's plan; one that would end up with your as his weapon against the Organization!"_

 _"Wait! You mean that you're the one who messed with my friend's mind!"_ Riku must have regained control of himself as he pointed his weapon at the nobody in white. She lowered her head not denying any of that, but I wondered if she intended to undo the damage she's caused now.

 _"Yes I wanted to meet Sora so badly, and yet all of this suffering happened due to my selfishness."_

 _"No, you're not being selfish! I wanted to meet you as well even if what you're saying could be true. I've lost Goofy and Donald already, so I can't let anything else keep me out of the way to protect you."_

 _"Oh, Sora...what have I done to you."_

 _"Sora, you have to return to your friends Donald and Riku. If Marluxia is the one pulling the strings on Namine then you have to free her."_

 _"What about you Riku? I wanted to see you so badly, and now that we're together no way I'm gonna let you go that easily!"_

 _"You don't understand if I can't stop the darkness inside me I will end up just like before...a pawn of Ansem."_

My body was struggling to get up knowing they would eventually look to destroy me as well, but suddenly white hair came into my sight which belonged to that replica.

 _"You're just my fake self, and you Sora are still getting in my way."_

 _"Riku?!"_

 _"Yes, the real one this faker has gone on taking my name and body for too long!"_

I noticed there was something off about the copy Riku who felt more like a nobody now. Still, I need to get out of here before I end up like Larxene, but my legs can't get off this floor. My hand reached out to make a portal of darkness, but suddenly one came in front of me.

 _"Wait. Sora that nobody on the ground is..."_

 _"Not a problem I'll send her where her comrade went!"_

 _"Just get out of here you two I'll deal with myself!"_

I have to get out of here now come on legs, my feet, and my hands. Crawl just crawl and don't look up I have to get away...can't fade away not now...

I looked around at the safe haven of the pathway into other words taking the chance to finally rest. The injuries hampering my body would heal, but the loss I've felt can't be undone.

 _"I guess you're my last target Auxaq."_ That voice Axel?  
 _  
_

 _"Although considering what you did to your own friend I suppose you are loyal to the Superior after all."_

So, he really did plan on eliminating me. I grit my teeth knowing that I would be helpless if the firestarter wanted to burn me alive. The last thing I expect was him standing above me with a hand to help me back up. Just like my first moment of losing my soul to the void of a heartless.

"What about...Zexion?"

 _"Ahh yes the cockroach did try running away, but I figured his energy shouldn't go to waste. I felt like that little replica of Vexen's might need a boost of power, and well I'm sure you can figure out what happened to Zexion."_

He let him absorb that nobody, the energy radiating from that doll did feel like a nobody's power. Vexen, Lexaeus, Larxene, and now Zexion were all gone leaving just one man.

 _"What about the Lord of the Castle? Is Marluxia..."_

 _"I couldn't take him down, unfortunately, so I decided to let the chosen hero handle the rest of my icky job. The mission is almost complete, and with your action helping remove one of the traitors I think we can **both** go home soon."_

The World That Never Was my home away from beings who despise us creatures without hearts. That is who I really am just a nobody who is shunned by light and darkness. Closing my eyes I knew that my role is to remain in the Organization as one of their own.

"Yes, I wish to return back where I belong." Even without Ven...

 _'I need more affection than you know_

 _In you and I there's a new land_

 _Angels in flight_

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

 _Where fears and lies melt away_

 _Music will tie_

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _What's left of me, what's left of me now...'_

* * *

[ Finally the Chain of Memories arc is finished, but now what will happen with the small changes in this story building up. Where will Aqua's road take her in the future? As for this story I want to get into the main act which is the Kingdom Hearts 2 arc since it has already gone on for a long time, but first we must get through the rest of 358/2 Days. FYI maga and ninja are Italian for Sorceress and Nymph. ]


	32. Act 31: At Dusk, I Will Think Of You

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 31: At Dusk, I Will Think Of You...**

 _"I used to watch the sun set with somebody else. Or when I'm by the sea... When I look at the water and hear the waves lapping against the shore... it's almost like I can hear another voice."_

* * *

 **Destiny Islands: Mainland** _( Kairi's POV )_

 **\- Day 71 Reunion -**

It has been one hard week for everyone at this school with the S.E.E.D exams now completed. The results would not come out anytime soon, but at least I can rest easy for a while. The dread will return once I find out if I passed or failed from my scores along with my other friends. Funny once the major tests are complete all the other tests don't seem as tense or stress-inducing. In the meantime I was having a rare day off from school due to a holiday.

"Just relax with Zidane," The suggestion about how I should sped my free day from school came from Selphie. "And just enjoy life. You've still got a long life ahead for yourself Kairi." If I didn't know better I could have guessed she wanted me to get closer to him that I already was over these weeks since coming here. While that support was certainly appreciated my school life can't consume my other duty.

"Maybe I should go check on Leon or Yuffie."

My mind was being split into two ways, but I can't do both at the same time unless by some miracle there is enough time for both Leon and Zidane. There was actually a third option which I haven't considered until this very moment, the chance to explore more of this island. The civilians that don't go to this academy usually have such positive comments about this place, and I haven't gotten the chance to explore this land much.

'Why don't I bring one of my friends?' Perfect! This will accomplish two things at once, but the question became who should that person be exactly or why should I take this person with me. Now I have the list down in my head: Zidane while being a huge favorite is something I can't bug all the time, Selphie is something I connect with good enough, Tidus is something I haven't been around in a while, I've also been drifting away from Wakka, and Yuffie is just bizarre in general.

Looking up at the ceiling in my room I pondered all of my choices , my mind now in deep thought about who would be the perfect companion for the day. Then a realization came into my head with the answer now clear in my mind. The only issue was finding out which place did this certain teacher lived in...

Getting some help from the students who knew Quistis well enough, and despite their shock of a student wanting to meet a teacher during non-school hours, I expressed my determination to find her today. It was not surprising to see students act hostile or uncaring towards teachers, the age old rivalry was like cats against dogs or even boys against girls. personally, I didn't bear much of a grudge against the people trying to help us through the school's tests.

The house seemed rather pretty with the different flowers growing near it, the cats roaming around also added to her nice place which had a simple color design red and white. As I walked up to the door I only hoped she was at home since I didn't want to have put all this effort into finding no one here. I gave the wooden door three knocks and let time pass by for a response.

'Not a good sign maybe I should knock again.' Giving three more taps on the door I could only hope she was coming to the door, and if not perhaps I should leave some kind of note. Taking out some paper from my bag I didn't notice the blonde woman opening the door until I put the paper on her chest.

 _"Kairi, if you're trying to earn some extra credit you didn't need to track me down today."_ Realizing that I almost wrote something on Quistis my hand went over the back of my head trying to ease the embarrassment I was feeling.

"No, actually I wanted to ask you something. You see I've been wanting to learn more about this place, and I felt like you would be the best person to teach me."

 _"Strange, but I guess you have gotten rather invested in the history of these islands for the sake of your training, and speaking of which how have you been doing Kairi?"_

"I've been well yet I needed some time off to focus on myself and the exams. I plan to return to magic exercise soon, but I figured with today being free from school I should take advantage of this opportunity." I hoped my explanation would convince her to say yes. Honestly, I didn't know anyone else who knew as much about this place than my own schoolroom teacher.

 _"I don't know what to say about this? Why haven't you considering asking one of your friends instead of like Zidane or "monkey boy" as some of those uncivilized students call him."_

"He's not a monkey! He's someone who I like to hang out with along with Selphie and Tidus, but I don't think they know certain things like you do Quistis." She was surprised at that comment yet I was genuine with my words about her knowledge. She turned around looking at her clock before moving her face back at me.

 _"I have to get myself ready to meet one of the faculty members, but if you really wish to have me as a travel guide of sorts then I suppose it wouldn't hurt."_ Calling me into her home she gave me the order to sit down on her couch and not to move from this spot. Looking at the pictures I saw a few with Zell which made me frown knowing he was gone from her life because of the darkness around the worlds.

'Does she have some resentment about the fact I could not save him or maybe she wants me to get stronger to keep tragedy like that from happening.' My mind asked the questions however I could not say for certain that was the case. Everyone else also felt uneasy in the following days, and despite Rufus' new security system everyone was afraid of losing their hearts.

'I can't let such a thing happen again not when I'm supposed to defend my friends here.' Seeing that Quistis was still upstairs I began to look around out of curiosity. The notes on her desk were actually about...fans of her? While I knew she was popular with the guys I never expected these kinds of note about her beauty, looks, and why they have a crush on her. It kind of made me feel like I was nothing special when compared to Quistis Trepe who's gotten the attention of almost everyone.

 _"So, where did you want to go exactly? There are several different locations on this island, the many ocean locations you can visit, several kinds of shops you can check out, but my personal favorite is the main square of the island."_ Tilting my head as I realized there were many options I could take for this tour. With a smile, I wanted to say all of the places, but my teacher shook her head almost reading my thoughts.

 _"The best way to grasp the knowledge of this place would be the Historia Building. I was planning to visit there sometime this week anyways."_ Sighing I knew that was the best answer I would get from Quistis which meant that would be my destination. Firstly we had to go back the school, and who should be there but Zidane speaking with Rufus Shinra? The both of them were having a pretty quiet conversation which we could only see and not hear that well.

( Here is a small part of their conversation for the reader. )

 _"I thought you said we have a deal in place!"_

 _"We do alright, but if you continue playing the hero I might have to reconsider the offer. I'm sure you don't want your friend's future getting changed by your decision to not play nice right?"_

 _"What kind of person in your position would use a college girl's reputation to suit his own needs?!"_

 _"The successful kind of President. Now then I suggest you think about what's at stake before you consider blabbing your mouth all over the school."_

Quistis looked worried as did I since from my past experiences with Zidane he's never acted this concerned or worried like he acted with Rufus. This was completely out of his normal laid-back character which made both Quistis and Kairi very concerned for him. Rufus and Zidane quickly ended their talk once they noticed who was observing them as the current head of Shinra Academy whispered into Kairi's teacher.

"Zidane, are you okay?"

 _"Yeah I'm fine, but don't talk to me right now!"_ I reached out my hand to grasp his shoulder, and he simply knocked it away gently like he didn't want me around him. I called out to him hoping that maybe I could run up and catch him however he was moving so fast on his own feet. I never expected to see this happen between me and Zidane which made me wonder what Rufus said to him earlier.

Quistis asked me to wait outside as she deals with Rufus which meant I had to stick by this doorway bored out of my mind. While I was waiting I noticed someone was looking at me, the person was still there even after I rubbed my eyes. Either my mind was off in dreamland or that white hair looked just like...Riku? My legs moved as quickly as possible to look at his face.

 _"Kairi..."_

"Riku, you're really here." Even with his strange new black attire, he was standing right in front of me. My eyes began to tear up since this meant Sora was also okay too, but he's not here as well. My emotions began to overwhelm myself yet I smiled at my friend happy about this reunion.

 _"I had to see you before... it's good to see your face again."_ He was hiding something from me just like Zidane treating me like I was still that little girl from before; they didn't want me to know out of fear or concern for my safety was that the reason? Still, my tears pouring down my cheeks were happy ones since Riku might have seen how Sora's been doing without us.

"Where's Sora? He should be with you or at least look to find you and the King."

 _"Kairi, it's just...a lot has changed since I last saw Sora. Believe me, I want to tell you everything..."_

"Then tell me already! What do you think will happen if I don't know because it can't be any worse than remaining in the dark!" It was the truth despite having the future duty of a keyblade's chosen my friends still wanted to protect me from the world. Well, that can't be the case anymore! I have to face my fate with nothing holding me back not even the people I love. Riku was taken aback from the defiant glare in my eyes.

 _"You...I guess you've also changed as well. Listen I don't have much time to explain, but we managed to find each other again. In this weird castle, Sora was being lured into some trap, so I didn't expect to find him there..."_ As he went on with his explanation I certainly was not prepared for the story he was trying to explain to me.

"Is he okay?" That was my main concern about Sora ignoring most of the other details told to me by Riku. He gave a gentle nod confirming he was well at least.

 _"I can assure you he will be fine, though he's not going to wake up due to Namine messing around in his head."_

"Namine?" I never heard that name before, and yet something felt very familiar to me.

 _"She was held captive by The Organization. Their leader Marluxia wanted to get his hands on Sora, but with my help sort of he was able to stop them all except for one of them. This nobody with blue hair, the name she called herself was Auxaq."_

Auxaq? I've never heard of that name before either or whatever a nobody was in fact. Looking at Riku he knew I wanted more answers even if he didn't want to tell me them.

 _"They wanted all of us to complete some kind of plan, but when I fought them off that darkness inside me took over. I overcame "Ansem" however his power still is overtaking me. There is someone who can help me fight off this power, but in order to do so, I can't be around you. As for Sora, he was forced into sleep until he regains all of his lost memories."_

Sleep? Memories? What happened to Sora over there, and why did he lose all of his memories. Oh no, don't tell me he doesn't even remember me...

"That means Donald and Goofy also lost their memories." He nods again with a frown confirming my worry about what might happen now. Without Sora to find the king that means I was the only active keyblade user in the worlds.

 _"Unfortunately however like Sora they will get them back with Namine's help. Listen these nobodies are gonna come after me, but they don't know about you or your own keyblade. Whatever happens, don't let them uncover you or your power."_ Might these people come here? That's a horrible thought so I can't let anyone else find out about who I am...

"Don't worry Riku I am not going to become a burden for you and Sora." I knew Riku just wanted me to stay well however I would be fine without him around or Sora. I was more worried about where Riku was about to go, and whoever was trying to help him deal with the remaining strength of Ansem.

 _"Good...I want to back to our home when this is all done with, the three of us back where it began and all of us can look at the sky. At dusk, I will think of you Kairi along with Sora."_

He wrapped his arms around my figure, the embrace was going to end soon however I milked this moment for all it was worth. Just knowing both of my friends were doing okay put my heart at ease. Riku slowly turned around giving me one last wave before he disappeared with one last look in my direction, and there was a happy smile was on his face. I simply waved him off wishing him the best.

That warning he left me about this Organization did bring up some fear about the future since they sounded much different than the Heartless I've gotten to learn about through my training. Then the fact I want to learn more about the people Riku told me about Namine and Auxaq. Maybe Quistis knows more on such subjects or Leon can enlighten me about these things, but for now, I should enjoy my day off. I couldn't wake up from this reality, and yet I wanted to be there when Sora will wake from his slumber.

"Sora, please have a gentle dream and remember who you are..."

 **The World That Never Was: White Room** _( Aqua's POV )_

While the surroundings felt like home part of myself didn't feel safe being in the hollowness of this castle, the irony fitting a being who can never change is not used to the world that refuses to change. No one knew that I would be returning here with Axel or the fact I failed in locating the Chamber of Waking. There was also the report I would need to give to Lord Xemnas...Terra? No, he was my boss and nothing more!

Before I stepped in front of the audience today Axel gave me some advice on how to ease the disappointment that my Superior would have about my lack of success. The key was to just...

 _"Try and don't let the conversation be about your failure."_

Okay, I will ignore that and only he won't be that upset or rather project that feeling on me. That jerk had the easy assignment of simply meeting Roxas and Saix while I had the face the music by myself. Shaking my head I brushed my gloved hand through my blue hair with the replacement uniform presenting myself at my best, the dark clothing reminding me of my duty to serve this organization.

'There is no backing away from this now I can only move forward in this non-existence of mine.'

My eyes looked at the circles forming a circle in this white room, the seats were mainly empty besides just one, and I happened to know who was looking down at me. I made my way into the center of the area closing my eyes in preparation for my report to the Superior of all nobodies.

"Lord Xemnas, I regret to inform you of my failure in Castle Oblivion. The plot to cause a Coup d'etat was something I was in the dark on, and I barely managed to avoid sharing the same fate as the traitors of this group. Any punishment you deem would be understandable, but I just wish to express my regret in being unable to locate my friend our friend...Ventus."

I bowed my head trying to seem both humble and confident that I gave it my best shot. Even with such much of my past back I still count rescue who matters to me all because of that man Xehanort or Ansem. That boy Riku and his friend Sora they ruined everything, and because of their actions, I lost Larxene...

 _"You seem troubled my dear sorceress. From what Axel has told me you were forced into removing Larxene with your own hands."_

"I don't deny this is the truth. I believed there could have been a way to win her over, but Riku's power would have turned her into a mindless beast. His darkness is dangerous just as Vexen speculated it could be, and with the aid of the hero of light there was no way I and Axel could overcome them both."

 _"So, you and Axel decided to let Sora handle Marluxia instead of taking care of him yourselves. Xaldin would consider that weakness, but it ensured both of you could return here in one piece. I'm impressed with your progress even if you couldn't find the Chamber of Waking."_

It won't happen again should the opportunity to return in Castle Oblivion presents itself. That won't be for quite a while however due to the damage inflicted on the place during the recent events.

"It is good to see you have also regained your memories, but you do no have the ability to reclaim your keyblade." A keybearer without her weapon some master I've turned out to be Eraqus...

"I am unsure as to why that is the case Lord Xemnas; this body knows how to wield it yet the weapon can't stay within my hands." I could summon it simply with my mind, but as the object was placed into my hands it grew very heavy. My determination managed to allow me to hold it with both hands, and yet I was unable to fight with this weight holding me down in combat.

 _"Strange, the weapon still holds you down, but your hands don't seem to feel that burning sensation like before..."_

"Something else besides my past is holding back my full strength. When I was in the castle there was a moment when my body felt like it was being sapped of its strength." A deep booming laughter echoed across the room as I felt unsure why that comment was funny or amusing to Xemnas.

 _"Now I understand what is going on with you dear friend. That power will be yours again in time, the details as to how you will reclaim your weapon I will look into later. You can enjoy the rest of the day, get reacquainted with your fellow nobodies, and prepare for your return to active duty here Auxaq."_ Something didn't add up here, but I didn't want to question him when he actually took the failure of my mission pretty well.

"Thank you, Superior." With a respectful bow, I made my leave hoping to find Roxas, Xion, or Axel for a much-needed ice-cream visit to Twilight Town. A much needed break after the long trip to and back to this realm of naught.

 **The World That Never Was: Grey Area**

Nothing about this place looked different besides the decrease in nobodies around the place. Nearly half of the 13 was destroyed because of three people no actually it was two heroes and one nobody. Today there was only a few people around the place: Demyx who was tuning his sitar, Xigbar who grinned at my scowl once I saw him, and Xaldin who was in deep thought.

 _"Look who's managed to come back our precious sorceress, so how was being around those traitors like bluebird?"_ Even as a nobody you love to cause me some amount of pain don't you Braig? He should understand what mood I was in, I bet he also knew that I didn't bring back Ven or find the secret room in that castle.

 _"Lay off her Ziggy I mean she was one of the only two survivors from that place, and I would rather deal with her problems than that "witch" Larxene. Thankfully she's ding-dong-dead like Maleficent!"_ Oh, Demyx you...you are something else. I certainly did not miss hearing those off-note sounds from that musical weapon of his that was for sure.

 _"To think our organization allowed such weak fools like those in Castle Oblivion. They did not deserve to regain what was lost, the fate each one of them received was worthy of their heinous actions."_

 _"In translation, they got what they deserved. Seriously Xaldy you don't have to always put things in such complicated manners of speech."_ Demyx actually was in the direct line with my current thoughts how frightening...

 _"Wow I never believed you could say a complicated statement like that Demyx, and yet you've only managed to state what was already said by Xaldin."_

Tuning out Xigbar and Demyx's argument I wondered where that cold emotionless being even for a nobody Saix was right now, the man usually enjoyed giving out assignments for everyone like they were candy. Turning my head around I only saw that Moogle in our black coat uniform looking at me.

"Do any of you guys happen to know where Roxas is?" Since getting into a conversation with any of these men would cause nothing but trouble, and simply put I wanted to see how he's been since I left this place. There also the issue of his face reminding me of Ventus. They couldn't be similar to each other...at least that's what I thought for the moment.

 _"You mean that boy! I think he's off doing some mission, but I think we should talk about what new song I can use for everyone, the goal being to give all of us some cool theme song!"_ Are you serious? Why do we need some kind of music to play when we enter a room?! What could a musical piece even do for the sake of our cause anyway? My head was ringing with the sound of Demyx practicing how to bust an eardrum or as he calls it playing music.

 _"See I think you need a theme like this Auxaq, and I'll call it drinking from an ocean of sadness while swimming through sorrow."_

 _"As if! The fact is water torture would be in your field of expertise Demyx."_

Wonderful I just knew this conversation would lead to this kind of talk, so I quickly turned to look for Xion instead of sticking around for this comedy. I would need to ask Saix about her since talking with the others would force me back into an unneeded discussion about random subjects like how to manage your room, keeping a good look with your hair, and or more sitar noise for my poor ears.

I did ask for Saix's location which they knew about the area being called "Addled Impasse" which apparently was a higher section of the castle, and that place could only be reached through the Proof of Existence. After touching the stone belonging to Saix I was warped into the next room. Roaming in the white halls and floor I never felt so isolated even when during my first days in this place; while I've adjusted to being a nobody I felt like this was still not my home even if I called it that.

I could hear the sounds of someone being attacked or possibly attacking something which put me into a defensive mode while my legs moved to find the source of this disturbance. The figure was dressed in the uniform of our Organization, but it seemed to be attacking some random heartless soldiers.

"Hold on let me assist you!"

 _"Move aside!"_

Saix? I've never saw him in this kind of state before acting like he could feel rage or any real emotion. His weapon easily dispatched while I stood back not wanting to get hit by that thing, and dealing with another person going on a rampage. The creatures of shadow quickly dispersed while Saix was glaring at me panting like he was also a wild beast. Again that color yellow instilled fear into my very being.

 _"I trust...you've come alone then?"_ The light from the moon was bounding over Saix's body which I didn't understand at first, but I remember Xigbar telling me about Saix's particular element. Under the moonlight, this nature would come out, but not many of the members have gotten the chance to see this on display.

 _"You risk putting yourself in danger just to seek an audience with me I should remove you from this false existence of ours, but I feel that you have a reason for being here besides plain stupidity."_

That's the Saix I knew just as cruel as ever like nothing's changed between us. In a way, I was happy to hear this cold tone like I was back to a feeling of normality.

"Do you know if Xion is on a mission currently?"

 _"Strange, the idea of you looking to find that nobody is rather odd considering how everyone else feels about Number XIV. As far as seeing her that will not be possible today for personal reasons. I might be able to put you two on a mission together, but I think you should return to your room for the day."_

"Well, can't I just see her then?"

 _"No...you can't just like everyone else your superior's word is absolute which shall be obeyed. I suggest you focus on the new mission you will take tomorrow instead of wasting time with her."_

Why does everyone seem to do this when I ask for certain things, the only thing I want to do is hang around Roxas or Xion. Seeing that I was getting nowhere I took a look at the only source of light in the dark sky that heart-shaped moon. Each day with the hearts gathering it becomes more full. With the bloom of the full moon our greatest wish shall come true.

'How much longer until it becomes complete like us?'

Retreating into my old room I was grateful the bed looked just as crisp as the first night I laid on it, and like everything else in this world, nothing has changed. The window also gave me a few at the lifeless city that was near our base of operations. Getting back into my causal outfit that was my old keybearer clothing I took out my belongings that I brought back from my stay at Castle Oblivion or rather the Land of Departure.

Pulling out my journal I took hold of the one souvenir that I had to get from that place, the book Larxene loved more than most things "The 120 Days of Sodom" by Marquis de Sade. I told her that I would push through and finish this book so she could hear about my feelings on the book, and even if she's no longer around there was no way I would break my word on that.

While I still found the subject matter rather horrifying to digest my investment in the book grew as my fingers flipped through the pages, my eyes reading the written in black ink, and my imagination filling in the blanks. November and December were the hardest to read through because of the nature of the abuse given out, and if my soul was intact I would've stopped reading at that point.

"Without the emotion to feel disgusted at the subject matter this is surprisingly easy to read through..."

January and February were easier to get through reading over these last few weeks, and now only March reminded before I can fulfill my promise to Larxene on finishing this book. Opening up my journal I could say more pages were filled out, and I almost got to the halfway point with the amount of stuff I've written down so far, but then something came up.

"What's this?!"

I didn't write this portion of the book which was made a few days ago by...Larxene?

 _"So, if you're reading this you've figured out I've been reading your notes. I know you deserved to be peeved at the lack of privacy, but I won't tell a soul about the really personal stuff." I couldn't help but smile knowing how close we've gotten over the months._

 _"Anyway I just wanted to say that you've given me a lot to think about with the whole maybe hearts aren't so bad to have back, and in general that for as bitchy as I've been you still hung out with me. I...guess that would make us friends after all. Perhaps I would not mind seeing Terra and your Ven someday, but that's for another day."_ Larxene...

 _"By the way please don't let that dumbass Demyx push you around when we get back home...or rather when you get home. Don't act like a sobbing baby if we're not together when you get the time to read this because I've made my choice like you have Auxaq. You better stick to what you believe in even if that makes us enemies. Still, you've made these last few months entertaining for me and for that...thank you!"_

Placing my hand over the final words left to me by Larxene I felt like she was still with me here and now. I will not let her down either, so that means fulfilling my ambitions and goals. This also means I will become closer to other possible friends left here in Axel, Roxas, and Xion but that can wait for another day or two. For now, my eyes closed as the mind was thinking about a better time with other friends I cared about and deeply dreaming that I still contained a heart.

* * *

[ _Alright we've gotten back with Kairi who is still juggling living two lives at once. Auxaq now plans to get closer to the Clocktower Trio, and Xemnas is scheming as usual. Anyway, I will try making this arc shorter than the COM plot since a few of the mission are kind of filler, but speaking about filler you might be in for a surprise soon..._ ]


	33. Act 32: Spooks of Halloween Town

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 32: Spooks of Halloween Town**

 _"The ingredients for a heart: Pulse. Emotion. ... Fear. Hope and despair. Mix them all together, and we have a heart!"_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Grey Area** _( Aqua's POV )_

 **\- Days 75-79: Inseparable -**

Business for myself returned to normal once I gathered my belongings and returned to mission duty. To my surprise there was much that was happening with my jobs since it just involved looking around worlds for heartless, finding out where this DiZ person could be, and mainly becoming stronger like my superior suggested to wield my true weapon again. Demyx still annoyed me when we visited Beast's Castle, and yet he did play a nice song for Belle which she loved to hear.

The past few days went on by with nothing major happening until I heard about Xion disappearing from this world. I figured she might have gone on a mission, but Saix told me about Roxas and Axel going out to look for her which meant it was more serious than I believed.

'What could have happened to her?' The questions went through my head since I never had the opportunity to learn more about her due to my leave with Marluxia's party. Hopefully, that can be fixed once she comes back here, but I had to ask my friend Axel about what's been going on with her lately. That leads to now where I'm thinking to myself how boring today has been dealing with Xaldin's complaining.

 _"I don't know what your issue is dear. We've managed to locate a new source of heartless activity for our keyblade warrior to harvest, so why aren't you thrilled we are closer to completing Kingdom Hearts!"_

"It really is a hollow victory much like ourselves. While we have located a new nest of heartless, the fact remains that port could be attacked by those creatures."

 _"You're actually worried about those filthy pirates? They would sooner steal from us rather than help out our cause!"_

"We were somebodies once, and we strive to become like that again! This lack of emotions made me realize how much I've been losing my humanity which is something I can't allow..."

 _"While I believe having compassion can be a useful asset you can't let your strength falter because of that feeling."_ Yes, I know that already Xaldin, but I'm not some mindless animal like the heartless. Being a nobody is living on the edge of life and death while as a heartless you could only wish to just fade away...

"Xaldin, I have no intention of becoming weak however that does not mean I approve of other people losing their hearts or becoming just like us. That's the whole reason we want hearts gathered to ensure nobodies will not have to exist anymore." I wouldn't wish this life on my worst enemy including Xehanort. My partner for the day just shrugged his shoulders leaving me in the room by myself.

I sat down in one of the empty chairs now with the rest of the day all to myself. I didn't know where Roxas or Xion had gone, but I hoped Axel would meet me here like he said earlier. My eyes went over to the Moogle in the black coat simply waiting for someone to buy items for certain missions.

"Do you agree with Xaldin's idea of the strong outlasting the weak?!" I didn't know why I felt like asking that question considering it refused to answer me, the fact is could acknowledge your existence would be a feat in of itself. Shaking my head I wondered if I should ask more simple questions instead to our Moogle.

"Do you have anyone here like yourself? Are you just one Moogle or are there others like you who...do have a heart?"

The creature nodded its head confirming something while saying nothing to me. So much for starting a conversation which means I'm back to just waiting around for Axel to come here. Instead of the flame-head, Xion was now looking in my direction which I wasn't expecting. Her hood was covering her face again, and I couldn't see her expression under the black uniform.

 _"Auxaq, you wished to see me today?"_ Her voice was hollow without any kind of friendly voices like Axel or even Larxene had despite lacking emotions. I stood up trying to get a good shot of her face, so I could see it again like before I left this castle.

"Yes, I know that we haven't seen each other in some time, but I wanted to find you or Roxas today in a way to get to know each other better." I gave her a smile trying to regain her trust while she just looked down at the floor.

 _"Aren't you already finished with a mission today, sir?"_

"We don't have to go on some mission you know, the both of us can head out to Twilight Town or even bring Axel and Roxas with us!"

Nothing came out as a reply which made me frustrated since I already got ignored once today. Moving down I tried to look her in the eye, but she moved away a few feet looking more nervous.

 _"Why? We don't need to understand each other that well do we? Don't you have Larxene...oh."_

"Yes...I was fortune enough to make it back from that situation, but she wouldn't want me to act depressed well not like I can really be that way. That is why I'm hoping to earn back your trust to let me in Xion." I said with a hopeful tone trying to ease the tension that grew in the room. Xion looked away not saying anything which was starting to irritate me despite my attempts to connect with her.

 _"Do you want to be my friend? Are you just trying to observe me like the others here..."_

"No! I have no reason to think of you as some Dusk Xion, you are part of this organization. I might be a senior member, but that doesn't mean that we can't get along as more than partners...right?" She was silent once more as I put out my black glove moving the hand for her to shake in agreement. I wanted her to return the gesture however that would depend on what she thought about me. If she didn't want to shake my hand I could not blame her for that response. Suddenly I felt a hand come down on my shoulder belonging to Saix.

 _"I'm afraid you have performed a mission for today, the rules can't allow you to perform two in one day. You have been assigned to go visit Halloween Town with Roxas and Xion tomorrow."_ I thought Saix was replaced by someone else considering he just granted me what I desired, but this likely was the decision of the Superior and not his choice. With a nod, I left Xion to complete her assignment for today meaning I need to find something else to do before the day was finished. Waving her goodbye I entered a portal of darkness looking for that other person I've been trying to find Axel.

While wondering the many pathways I stumbled into Luxord who was playing another one of his gambling games with a nobody subordinate. Apparently, the games usually ended in the time master's favor which made him rather bored.

 _"Another bloody victory, the odds seems to love making my victories uninteresting."_ Before I could say a word our Gambler of Fate sent his nobody away quickly calling me over to him to play a quick game. While I didn't want to lose to him compared to Xigbar and Xaldin he actually looked pleased that I managed to come back here in one piece. Before I knew it his words managed to convince me to accept his one round of Triple Triad.

 _"You don't know how lucky I am to have you back love, the lack of competition in these kinds of matches made things rather dull around this castle."_

"I'm sure you just wanted to beat me at another one of your games Luxord." I could already tell from the hand I was dealt this game was not going to end well for me. Risking another loss I just followed the rules Luxord taught me hoping luck could be on my side for once. As the cards were dealt on the floor I felt at peace when I was enjoying these kinds of actions, and while Luxord and myself are not buddies I could at least find something to enjoy doing with him besides missions.

 _"Believe me dear the chances always will be 50/50 just like the odds ended up in your favor. It was luck that allowed you to come back from that massacre with your non-life."_

I wouldn't say that had anything to do with luck more like circumstances gave me the chance to escape from that situation. Looking at the current set of cards I was actually doing much better than before when Luxord took me down in only 5 turns. Placing down another card I decided to change the conversation towards Roxas and Xion wondering if he knew anything of interest.

 _"Oh those two lads have been acting rather chummy lately, but I can't say for certain what's been going on with Xion besides the fact she appears to have returned to us. Roxas is quite the lively nobody compared to his first days here, and I can say with honestly the only nobody I could even consider a fellow mate."_

"Mate?" What did he mean by that exactly like a friend mate or...

 _"You know friend, buddy, companion, and or comrade although he's been invested more with Axel these days since he's come back."_ I figured that would be the case, and even before we left he got along with that particular nobody very well. Seeing them so happy made me forget for a moment they were emotionless beings that were born from nothing. Suddenly Luxord calls out his victory while I was distracted with my own thoughts.

 _"Perhaps you should consider practice before playing another round love. Still, I must commend your effort in accepting defeat unlike the other players like Zexion."_ He won't have to worry about that since he's no longer a player in this game, but I gave the game master his cards back taking note of some other cards that were in his collection. I never saw those kinds of cards before which made Luxord laugh.

 _"Oh you never did see this pair of cards before, the answer is they were not meant for games. These are Tarot Cards which can be used to predict a future or play a unique kind of game. This particular deck I've managed to pick up during a mission in Traverse Town."_ The images certainly looked strange to me since I was not familiar with these cards. Luxord suddenly took out his deck, cracking the cards up, and shuffled them around placing three down on the floor.

 _"Go ahead and pick one of the cards Auxaq."_

Hesitating for a while to decide my choice I lifted up the card in the middle revealing the image of a woman with black and white pillars behind her. When I showed my card to Luxord he lips curved into a smirk.

 _"So, you picked the II Major Arcana, The High Priestess: a veiled woman with a closed book, a symbol of hidden knowledge, wisdom, female history and magic. A rather fitting card for your character Auxaq."_ I had to agree with a description like that; the card showed a happy woman which didn't match my apathetic nature.

 _"When you think about it most if not all the members have some Arcana which matches their personalities, ideas, and nature much like that card really describes yourself."_ Suddenly he revealed the images of the other two cards left facing down. The first one on the left had the symbol of a woman standing above a lion. According to Luxord, it represented the superiority of self-control, gentleness, inner courage, and virtue over simple force.

 _"VIII The Strength Arcana. This sounds a lot like your first friend Axel doesn't it?"_ Nodding I looked at the card on the right side which looked more ominous than the rest. A knight with no skin on his body, riding a pale horse with a black flag in hand.

 _"XIII The Death Arcana. Often considered the unluckiest number of unavoidable death, but I see it more as a sign of change in life. Beginning anew from the ashes of ruin which can lead into a new cycle of existence. I can't think of anyone else who fits this card better than Roxas."_

Huh lucky number XIII just like the name of our group was it ironic fate that deemed such a circumstance? While this wasn't the person I'd hoped to speak with this experience certainly felt enlightening to think about as I said goodbye to Luxord for today. Deciding to call it a day I went to my room only to find the very person I've been looking for was leaning against the wall. His face lacked his usual grin of confidence which meant he was pretty serious about being here.

 _"So, it seems that you've been assigned for the mission in Halloween Town over me."_ Halloween Town? That was the place me and Demyx visited although we only went to the Hinterlands for our mission. Axel was actually giving me a nasty glare before huffing and moving pretty close to me.

 _"Now that you've lost your pal in the castle you wanna shack up with my friend. As if that was not enough you also wanna hang around Xion as well. While I don't mind you working with them...what exactly is your game here?"_

"I just want people that I can get along with, and without Larxene that list has gotten shorter Axel."

 _"Did you pick up any habits that she had like her snarky nature, cruelty, and sadism by any chance?"_

"What's gotten into you? I'm not like her and you know it!"

 _"I hope so because this is not a game, the only reason you made it out of Castle Oblivion was because of me, and you better remember that you should push yourself on people like that. If they want to reach out to you then fine, however, you need to remember that lady."_

"You're one to talk consider you let Zexion get absorbed by that replica, manipulated everyone in that place, and could have destroyed me like I was a traitor despite not having real proof!" I got up in his face giving everything he dished out right back at him. This was a side of Axel that myself and others never saw before, while his element was dancing flames I've never seen him sound or act so agitated like this. He was acting more obsessive, more controlling of Roxas and Xion's time which concerned me.

 _"Look I know that it sounds like I'm acting like a prick, but I can't just let Roxas or Xion end up in a situation they might not be able to handle. The goal is just to find this trio of kids, and stop them from reviving this guy called Oogie Boogie."_ My lips curled down as I never heard that name before or why Xemnas wants to stop this person from coming back.

 _"He was one of Maleficent's subordinates, and he tried assuming command over the heartless. Naturally, the last thing we want is someone trying to control the creatures we need to complete Kingdom Hearts, and we certainly don't want one of Maleficent's followers trying to revive her."_

That name...Maleficent it was someone I met before with Terra and Ventus. She was also trying to use me for her own ends like she did with Terra in the Enchanted Domain. The reports also detailed her scheme to use the seven Princess of Heart which also involved Ansem, Xehanort, and or whatever that being called itself.

"Axell, I know you care about Roxas and Xion, which means I will ensure their safety during the mission. If Castle Oblivion couldn't take me down no guy called Oogie Boogie will do that!" My lips formed a grin trying to earn back his trust and confidence in me over these next few days. His green eyes lightened up as I went to enter my room for some well-needed rest after that ranting.

 _"I know you won't hurt either of them, so please don't get them into danger..."_ That's my intention Axel considering I will be the eldest member during our operation tomorrow. In a way time made me grow into a role-model for the newest nobodies among the ranks since almost half of the Organization is now gone. It would be up to the likes of myself, Xaldin, Axel, Luxord, Saix, Xigbar, and yes even Demyx to watch over our youngest nobodies. I felt happy my desire could finally be granted and hopefully, this will bridge the gap between me and Roxas along with Xion.

 **The World That Never Was: Naught's Skyway**

After getting the mission briefing from Saix I let Roxas and Xion know to come here before we made out leave. Out of all the different places in this castle, this was one of my favorite locations, the sky while mostly empty put my mind at ease whenever I gazed upward. I remembered an old tale about the sky being filled with the lights from several worlds, and each of the stars in the sky representing one. The only kind of light in this world was from the artificial Kingdom Hearts, which slowly but surely was becoming more bright each day.

The two figures that were my partners for this operation came behind me which means it is time to head out. Before that, however, I needed to clear the air of tension with Axel's friends.

"I know you both want to get this over with quickly, and yet I want to explain something to the both of you." Roxas and Xion felt confused not away of my conversation with the third part of their trio last night. Hopefully, he won't be more upset with me for explaining myself to his comrades...not mine.

"Today we will be working together to further our cause, but I wish to do more than complete the mission. I left you some time ago for a tenure in Castle Oblivion however that experience made me realize something. We are on the same side, fighting for the same cause, and that means I wish to become more than just a mentor for both of you. If you feel that you can't place your trust in me that is just fine. Hopefully after these next few days that will start to change!"

Roxas and Xion didn't give a vocal response simply nodded their heads in agreement. They still felt unsure about my intentions yet they would put the mission first before their personal opinions. Such is a benefit and curse of being a hollow shell of yourself.

 **Halloween Town: Guillotine Plaza**

With help from my visit here along with Axel's direction, we managed to find ourselves right in the center of this world. Unlike the snowy area of Christmas Town, this place felt more gothic in design and style. The guillotines decorating the area certainly felt ominous yet I doubted such tools could remove our heads. Several black bats suddenly flew past us along with some white phantoms murmuring about us.

 _"New visitors have come for a fright..."_

 _"I wonder if they will be dead at the end of tonight..."_

 _"Jack would feel delighted meeting these visitors from the light."_

 _"You fool they clearly are dark in personality."_

 _"Now we're not even rhyming anymore ohhh~"_

That was yeah...My eyes began looking around for the Jack they referred to that walking pair of bones I met with Demyx during my first visit here. I doubted Roxas or Xion knew who that was, so I decided to find someone who could help us look for the man...or deadman whatever you call a living skeleton. Looking at a certain building I asking Roxas and Xion to investigate while I looked for any sign of the kids.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel, the little kids who are trying to bring back Oogie Boogie." From what my superiors have explained about the man he sounded like some annoying bug pestering everyone around him, the fact he really was just a bug in a sheet of cloth surrounded by other bugs only drove the point home. My leg suddenly had a fuzzy creature rubbing itself on me which resembled a black cat.

 _"Oh dear, that cat being in your path can only mean bad luck..."_ The gentle voice belonged to a woman holding strange flowers in her hands. I was shocked when I noticed some parts of her body looked stitched together, which could mean she was in some horrible accident. The stitches on her mouth made her smile look rather unnerving.

"I suppose Luxord would have said the same thing if he was here. Anyway, I believe that you don't know me so I'll introduce myself. I'm Aqu...Auxaq, you might not know me, but I've been here before and met Jack Skellington."

 _"Wait a minute did you say, Jack? He told me about people who helped me meet Sandy Claws or Santa Claws. Oh, forgive me I forgot to tell you my name. You can call me Sally a friend of Jack."_

"I think his name was Santa Claus actually. Listen me and my comrades are looking for Jack because he might know where Oogie Boogie's little friends could be hiding." She quickly gasped once I spoke the name Oogie Boogie, her hands almost dropping the flowers in her hands. She began to act frightened; her stitched-together body was suddenly shivering in fear.

 _"Oogie Boogie?! He tried to control the heartless, and wanted to hurt Jack...why do you want to find those kids?"_ Thankfully there was no reason to hide my mission considering Jack already knows me.

"My superiors believe there is an attempt being made to revive him. If you can help us find him then we will make sure that won't happen."

I withheld the information about the heartless since it might complicate matters. Sally asked me to go where my friends went which happened to be her home. The owner Dr. Finklestein was actually busy doing a new experiment for Jack. It was supposed to begin the start of a new holiday "Sawmas" which was based off "Christmas" from Santa's hometown. Honestly, the idea of someone climbing into your house, leaving behinds either gifts or coal, and taking some cookies and milk was not something I approved. Then again my feelings could still be like this due to not getting on Santa's nice list.

Suddenly I saw Roxas and Xion getting strapped onto a cold table with a bunch of saws, screwdrivers, and other horrible tools at disposal. Jack and someone a wheelchair gripping his black medical gloves with a sinister smile forming. Wasting no time I jumped in holding my weapon right above his huge skull, and ready to slice it open the second he tries cutting up my allies. The stand-off went on for a few seconds as Sally tried calming down the situation.

 _"Sally! Grab this girl's weapon, this research could use a third test subject..."_

"How about you let them go now before I cut you open!"

 _"Doctor! Please, I don't think you want to make her mad!"_

 _"Nonsense Jack, the whole idea of studying these people was your idea, to begin with after we learned they have no hearts."_ Their words didn't affect my hand which still was hovering above the giant brain of the doctor when Sally ran over to him putting a hand up to make me stand down.

 _"Wait! I'll talk to Finklestein, but please don't hurt him..."_

 _"Sally! Remember that I am your creator and I can handle this without your help."_ Sally is his creation? Then she's not really a living person right or is she different from us nobodies. My hand disarmed Monsoon while Jack helped free Roxas and Xion from their bonds on the examination table. They looked disappointed about this happening.

 _"Forgive me Auxaq, they just started asking certain questions and I couldn't lie about our mission to stop our targets."_

"I shouldn't have left you on your own in a strange world by yourselves, so if anything I am the one at fault Xion." How could I be so reckless while they were not helpless they certainly never experienced being on their own often. It was fortunate they were not in a more dire situation otherwise my current being would have ended up de-evolving into a Dusk.

 _"Well, I'm certainly glad to see you again! I didn't want to really harm your friends, the research was simply trying to understand how they lack hearts."_

"That's nothing special I mean no offense, but I doubt you contain one yourself, Jack."

 _"That may be true however I'm still the Pumpkin King heart or no heart! That is also why I have to get the preparations started for Sawmas, but it will require some help. I could really appreciate you and your friends helping us out with the decorations and toys!"_ What? I don't even know how we can even help this event considering I don't know anything about making gifts, sending them out according to some list, and most of all doing it during one night a year.

Sally quickly explained to Jack our reason to be here which managed to make him more understanding to why we can't stick around here. That's when he slapping his hand on his head before running over to the window in the laboratory.

 _"Of course! They were rumors about some kids running around, stealing things, and causing some pranks like stealing the eyes from Rick Grimes the zombie. I should have pieced together the culprits as Lock, Shock, and Barrel..."_

 _"Those loathsome brats also tried stealing some of my beakers from storage. What I give to have the chance of slicing up their bodies like my Sally."_ Or liked you tried doing with my comrades jerk...Xion's eyes suddenly lit up brightly as she walked over to me , and whispered something in my ear. I grinned once I understand what she suggested while complimenting her mind for thinking up such an idea.

"Jack, there might be a way to both get what we want. I wish to create a trap for capturing these children, and in return, we can explain why we each lack a heart."

 _"Ohh that doesn't sound like anything that can help get Sawmas up and running."_

 _"Well, maybe you don't need to work so hard about that right now. It is almost time for Halloween, the festival requires a lot of work already, and if Oogie's children do more pranks along with bringing back their master it could mean problems for everyone."_ That was a pretty good argument which even her creator agreed with along with Roxas and Xion. Suddenly the skeleton took Sally's arm, which began a small dance between them which looked both romantic and macabre at the same time.

 _"Oh, you always know just what to say! I do need to focus on making Halloween just as frightening as usual Sally!"_

 _"I don't know if that's really true but thank you, Jack."_

 _"Auxaq, how are we going to lure the children into a trap?"_ Roxas tilted his head unsure about this plan while I decided to learn more about this Oogie Boogie from the "good " doctor. Apparently, he tried using a heart created by him and Jack with Sora's help to control the heartless of this world. Then inspiration hit me as I knew how to make the right bait...

 **Halloween Town: Mayor's Office**

It required effort from both the citizens of this town, Jack's friends, and of course us nobodies, however, we finally had created the trap for Oogie's children: First, we got ball rolling when rumors spread about a "heartless bug generator" being made by Jack and Finkelstein, next Roxas and Xion helped draw some heartless into the town with the keyblade making the perfect crowd controller, and lastly I helped in building the cages which would hold all three of the troublemakers.

'This took a few hours to get together however the work should be worth this much trouble.' In a way, I felt good knowing we were helping out people even if the effort was mainly for the sake of our organization. Suddenly I felt a claw on my shoulder along with seeing a huge beast in fur standing above me, the sharp fangs peeked out from his mouth as he spoke.

 _"The children are coming here shortly miss!"_ His voice sounded much higher than how he looked yet he did what I asked of him serving as my eyes. With a nod I thanked the werewolf asking him to stay out of the way so he would not get hurt. A green-skinned witch opened the door as some ghoul-designed heartless were following behind her.

 _"The brats are coming, and so are the heartless!"_ I knew it was risky having those beasts come here which is why I asked all of the civilian monsters to stay out of the way while this scheme was happening. A few batman were flying around awaiting my next orders while I put the finishing touches on the cages.

"Go tell all the civilians to stay indoors until I give the signal to come back out!"

 _"You got it darling."_

 _"No, I'll tell everyone like she told me!"_

 _"Why do you want to hog the spotlight?!"_

 _"Because she asked me not you two nitwits!"_

"Enough! I'm telling all of you to leave and warn everyone else now!" They quickly flew once my voice got raised. I completed the cages while getting into position behind the podium in the middle of the room, which let me see the Wight Knight heartless strolling into the room as Roxas and Xion were drawing them right into the perfect spot. There were also a few Gargoyles floating in the room as the trap was now set, but I was not out to draw the children into the cages...they were for the heartless.

The doctor pulled the level which brought down the nets and cages for the creatures sealing them up for the moment. Jack didn't know why I wanted to ensnare the heartless and not the children instead. I told him they would likely escape only to cause more antics later, but if you want to get them to stop they needed to get scared to death. What better way than monsters born from pure darkness! Now for the prey...

 _"Trick!"_

 _"Or!"_

 _"Treat!"_

On cue, the three children in costume and masks arrived at the front door as me and the other nobodies went into hiding while Jack and Finkelstein were awaiting them. The outfits resembled a devil, witch, and skeleton which were not out of place in this world.

 _"Hey! What's the big idea here?!"_

 _"Yeah, we thought there was a new heart we could steal for Oogie Boogie's return!"_

 _"Barrel you dummy! They were not supposed to hear that!"_

 _"I already know about that children. Nothing gets past Jack the Pumpkin King! Still, if you want a heart why not get what you're looking for isn't that right doctor?"_

 _"Oh yes, Jack! We don't have one heart rather several ones, but the thing is they happen to be inside of a few creatures you might call the Heartless!"_ With the level pulled the winged heartless came down writhing in their nets, and the mummy-styled heartless grasped the bars of the cages. As expected the children were shaking in fear just by the sight of the heartless being so close to them.

 _"Wait a minute! You wouldn't set them free on us Mister Jack! We're just kids..."_

 _"Yeah, Lock! We are just nice little children who might do some pranks..."_

 _"I don't wanna lose my heart Shock!"_

 _"Oh believe me I don't want such children like yourselves to end up like me, but these cages are not exactly secure...and could break soon. Even so, I believe we can let you off easy if you just...put Oogie Boogie behind you."_

 _"What! We can't just betray Master-"_ Shock's voice went quiet as one of the heartless rammed into the cage making a loud enough noise making her jump. I couldn't help chuckling at this sight while Xion and Roxas seemed more concerned about the heartless breaking free.

 _"Well is Oogie Boogie here to help you now? Would he even help you out if he was here?"_ Jack's words, the banging from the heartless, and the doctor moving behind them to lock the door were enough to break the children's loyalty as they all jumped through an open window running off in a hurry.

 _"That was such a brilliant scare Auxaq! I never thought you had it in yourself to pull off such a prank like that!"_

"Jack, that was not meant as just a prank it was more like a scare tactic. If they do come back at least it won't be during your Halloween ceremony."

 _"Still you and your friends really helped us out by scaring them away! I wouldn't mind if you can stick around to help out with the preparation for Halloween."_ I had no reply for now as I watched Roxas eliminate the heartless in the room which was easy for him since they were stuck in their cages. Xion, on the other hand, looked at Jack with a wondering look in her eyes.

 _"Why do you celebrate Halloween?"_ Her quiet voice asked while the doctor went off to find Sally in the town. Jack's bone finger scratched his skull while I also began thinking about that answer.

 _"Believe it or not that's a long story involving the history of this town, and even I don't know all the details. We just celebrate that day because it represents who we are, and why we live to scare people and make them scream in terror! While I don't have a real heart this old pile of bones can't think of never celebrating such a wonderful day!"_ Even without a heart, he acted like a normal somebody.

 _"You can feel that way despite not having a soul?"_ Roxas asked once he was done removing all the heartless in the room. By all accounts, Jack should be like us nobodies in being unable to truly feel such emotions like joy. Suddenly I wanted to understand more about this man along with my teammates for this particular mission.

 _"Yeah I can't explain why I feel like this, but there is no way I'm gonna complain about being the inspiration for terror and fear on such a holiday."_

"Jack, I believe we might be willing to help out with the festivities after all..." That and learning more about this new hope you might have given us for our hollow existence.

* * *

[ _This is kind of a fluff chapter, but I still have elements of the main story going on here. This is also my gift for this year's spookiest time. Hope you all enjoy Halloween just don't eat too much candy or get too scared. Before I leave we should go over the Arcana ranks for each member since they will tie into the story soon._

 _0/XXII - The Fool: Xigbar_

 _I - The Magician: Xemnas_

 _II - The High Priestess: Auxaq_

 _III - The Empress : Larxene_

 _IV - The Emperor: Marluxia_

 _V - The Hierophant: Vexen_

 _VI - The Lovers: Zexion_

 _VII - The Chariot: Xaldin_

 _VIII - Strength: Axel_

 _IX - The Hermit: Lexaeus_

 _X - The Wheel of Fortune: Luxord_

 _XI - Justice: Saix_

 _XII - The Hanged Man: Demyx_

 _XIII - Death: Roxas_

 _XIV: - Temperance: Xion_

 _You can disagree with this list in the review comments, however, I think this these Arcana ranks fit each character and define them. As far as the question about Aqua's blade as you read last time she can hold it, however, she can't use it just yet. Believe me, this ties into this current arc so stay tuned in and thanks for reading._ ]


	34. Act 33: Crossing To Neverland

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 33: Crossing To Neverland_**

" _You must really be close. And that's somethin' pretty special. You and Ventus...and Terra, was it? One day you should all come back!_ "

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Computer Room** _( Aqua's POV )_

 **\- Day 80 - Understanding**

The black screen in front of my face was quickly being filled with my detailed report on my completed assignment in Halloween Town, the higher ups felt that a simple journal entry was not good enough to remember which means I'm trying to think of a fancy way of saying mission accomplished. The following was also explained: how the children planned to revive their master, the way I and my team had to stop the scheme, and why we took so long to finish our goal. In a way, all three of us were grateful the extra day allowed us to spend more time in Jack's world.

"To think a day meant to frighten people could make an entire village joyful and happy."

Dressing up in costumes didn't matter to the citizens of that world considering they were real monsters. The list of such civilians included: witches, werewolves, mummies, zombies, skeletons, and other creepy beings who...laughed and had fun with each other. Xion could not understand why they were so happy about frightening people, but Roxas believed they only wanted to put fear into others for a non-violent purpose.

"I can't understand somebodies..." Funny I once could figure out why people did such things, and now without a soul, the answers were escaping me. I suppose the time off wasn't all bad considering I finally got to spend some time with Xion and Roxas who seemingly got along with each other, and they also learned more about what I've been through at the other castle. They didn't have to go through seeing their own kind being wiped out because of lies, manipulation, and mercy killings...

Realizing that I just typed all of my thoughts onto the screen I wiped out the new lines suddenly feeling a sense of writer's block coming on. Saix likely just wanted the basic details however I had to add in my own feelings about how the end of our day went with the town people. I also accounted for the why we had to explore more worlds like this in order to learn about the history of these people once we have our hearts back.

"...Finished."

Reeling back in my chair I read the completed document now on the screen before saving the file like Saix requested, so I can leave now if I so wished, however, there was someone I wanted to check out. There were several different files about the many places across the universe, documents about the people this organization has learned about, and files about the keyblade itself.

While I knew about my own previous life as keybearer I wondered more about Sora and Roxas trying to understand how they both could wield the same weapon since they possibly were the same person, but then why does Roxas looked more like Ven than Sora...no Vanitas! The questions were still plaguing in my head, but I figured the database could help me figure something out.

"Enter password?" I had to blink my eyes when I saw the pop-up about needing a password for this information. Most of the files were easy to click on however I needed one for this stuff? There were not many things that my mind could think of to entering, so I went with obvious ones like Superior, Xemnas, and open-sesame which lead to no success.

"Perhaps Xigbar might know about this stuff." He was more aware of certain details than he was letting on, which explains his laid-back attitude compared to the Braig I knew so long ago.

'Yeah he would have an answer, but there is no way he would be honest with me after all we've been through!' He could also use that desire against me, the simple fact is once again the answers I want to find will not be found even if they're right in front of me...

 _"Why so glum, Master Aqua?!"_ Speaking of the devil's little apprentice his grinning face was now standing right next to me. What did he want today besides torturing me physically or messing with my head? His facial scars alone were disturbing when I first saw them during my past life, but something about that yellow eye color felt wrong to me.

"Don't break this computer Xigbar, the only thing I want to do right now is complete my report for Saix." He threw his head back when he was laughing at my statement, but then pointed his rifle at the very thing I wanted to keep functioning.

 _"Now what makes you think I can't break this fancy thing, and not get it replaced Aqua?"_

"I don't think our leader would fill in for the bill on this one." To my surprise, he actually laughed again, which was silenced as he shot out a bullet in the wall near where the monitor was placed.

 _"See that's what I expected to hear from ya! Sure we've had our tumbles way back then, but now I think we can be pals right?"_

"Oh sure, and I'll just forget the fact you conspired with Xehanort which lead to the destruction of my home, the loss of my friends along with my master, and now even my own soul." Always the schemer much like his own master. I pressed enter before he could actually break the computer screen ensuring my assignment was done, and I got up to make my leave until his arm got in my way. There was always some kind of catch with the "Freeshooter" nobody...

 _"I heard about what you did in Castle Oblivion, but don't think for a second this eye of mine won't be watching you Aqua...oh sorry Auxaq."_

"Cute, the eye is directed towards me when it should be focused on everyone else. Besides, I've already shown my commitment to this organization many times, Braig!"

Was all of this just another one of his games in trying to piss me off or something? I was already tired of playing around with this man when he knows that I'm trying very hard not to sock him in the face.

 _"As if! You're not above us in rank and power darling. The reality is just this you follow instructions like a good girl, and maybe you can have what you need to really have a friendship. Right now you're just using our keybearer because you lack your true power, and that's also why you're been hanging out with the little poppet."_ That is not the reason...I really do want their trust and possible friendship.

 _"Speaking of the kiddo and poppet you're gonna be leading them on a few more assignments. Apparently, Xemnas thinks you worked pretty well with them in spookyville, so now he wants you to visit Neverland for some big game."_ Big game? Does he mean there is a special heartless Xemnas wants Roxas to hunt down? That must mean Axel will be left out again...

 _"I'm sure Axel will throw one of his tantrums yet I think that "Famesilocks" could use some time away from the new kids. I'm sure you feel right at home, taking the role of a leader during a certain mission, and fighting against evil like a keyblade master."_ Just twist that knife further, so see what happens when you push my buttons for too long Xigbar. I just put my hood on trying to drown out his taunts in order to focus on the next assignment. Reaching the door I could see his scarred face formed a smirk to finish his teasing with me.

 _"I wonder how Terra and Ven would feel knowing you're going to replace them. Oh, what am I saying, the both of them likely would hate to see what you've become Auxaq! Teenage love so sweet yet oh so stupid..."_ I gulped down my venom-filled words simply heading off to begin my duty with Roxas and Xion again at my side. Hopefully, Axel would hold something against me for spending more time with his pals, but I can't deny my own selfish desire to make them my friends as well.

 _"Just remember darling, the both of us are in the same boat."_ Turning around Xigbar left the room after that statement, but I was unsure if he meant us being without a heart or something else...

 **Neverland: Captain Hook's Ship**

Once more I would be in charge of overlooking Roxas and Xion both of whom were questioning what's going with Axel, which I didn't know myself considering they have not explained what's been going on with him lately. For now, I would continue supporting the only thing that can give me hope in this hollow life of mine feeding Kingdom Hearts. Our destination looked much different from the Neverland I saw during my keybearer days.

 _"This looks like a ship of some kind..."_ I had to agree with Roxas as we all looked at the floor, walls, and size of the area we made our entrance in. While I knew we only needed to locate a certain heartless in order to find it the first order of business would be knowing exactly where were are right now.

 _"Where do you think this heartless could be?"_ Xion had a good point about finding it, but I figured that could tie into learning about this place, and who owned this ship we were inside of, so I began to look around for a cabin to find someone to speak with about that. The lurking creatures of darkness quickly made themselves known to us forcing my team into fighting them. The pirate themed heartless were no push-overs however Roxas was the keyblade's chosen for a good reason.

I was being less aggressive during the fight knowing Xion was still inexperienced in fighting or that's what I believed was the case. Suddenly there was a keyblade in her hand, the weapon bearing an exact image of the one Roxas was using to slay the other heartless around us.

 _"I've gotten much stronger since we've last seen each other, Auxaq. In a strange way, my inspiration of finding strength came from your history as a Keyblade Master."_ Before I could speak she was also ripping through sword-wielding heartless with no trouble. There was not much I could really do besides offer support in my element abilities, however, the wave of shadows quickly vanished, and Roxas along with Xion seemed to work like a perfect pair of heartless hunters.

The small souls drifted away into the air, the destination for those hearts would be to join together back home. I am still unable to stop these creatures without my own keyblade. Always standing back when these keybearers would enter the fray. I should be feeling envious about this! Roxas and Xion are my allies and comrades, not rivals or enemies...

"Someone must be controlling these heartless that attack was too quick to happen like that."

 _"Don't heartless usually act on instinct? Perhaps they were seeking out the first thing they saw."_ Xion had learned well if she could deduce that behavior from these creatures of darkness. Roxas didn't look like he believed that however I just wanted to find anyone who might know something about this place. The creaky sound coming from the floor suggested the place wasn't newly made. So our investigation began as I learned my lesson from last time, the three of us would stick together for this assignment.

I decided to look around a few of the rooms trying to see anything that could help while Roxas and Xion covered my back, the cabins were pretty much empty with nothing or no one around. There were a few more pirate heartless around the place however they didn't put up much of a fight against Roxas and Xion who were becoming a fearsome duo. Unlike their work being put in I was feeling more like a simple monitor for the keybearer nobodies. With the second wave dispatched I began to hear a faint voice off in the distance, the sounds were muffled almost like it was coming through something.

 _"Do you think that's the voice of the captain?"_ Heading up to the source of the voices I wondered if Roxas was correct on the assumption. Xion went over to the pipe hole listening in about the conversation taking place.

 _"Ohh that blasted witch had to go and end up getting lost in the darkness! Now it's harder than ever to control the heartless crew!"_

 _"Calm down, cap'n! We still managed to recapture that girl Tinkerbell."_

 _"That's supposed to make me calm down, Smee! I doubt we'll ever find that blasted Peter Pan, and regain my rightful revenge against him along with that brat who used the keyblade!"_

Sora? That means he's been here with this Peter Pan character but then who is speaking...

 _"Cap'n Hook, do you think we should watch out for those strange white creatures roaming around the ship?"_

 _"They can wait just as long as they are not related to that...dreadful crocodile! I suppose we need to step up our efforts to draw that bothersome child here. Prepare to send out the crew to collect another of Peter's friends, and get that certain heartless ready for combat!"_

 _"Are you sure that's wise Cap'n? The other heartless are having trouble keeping it locked in the Freezer and-"_

 _"I don't care Smee! If that heartless can take down Peter Pan for good then it will be worth the effort!"_ Their informative talk was over, but at least we had a clue about where our target was on this ship. Of course, the matter of finding that freezer would not be that easy.

 _"Perhaps someone from here might know about that place like that Tinkerbell who got captured by these pirates."_ Xion's idea was good considering this captive girl would know certain things about this ships which belong to this Captain Hook.

 _"What about Peter Pan? If this guy dealt with Captain Hook before then he might know about stopping him again."_

"Roxas, I don't think we're meant to help continue their feud merely to remove the heartless that is being held captive." I was shocked by that outburst made by the keyblade warrior.

 _"So, just because we're nobodies doesn't mean we can't help others in trouble, and it sounds like Peter could be in trouble..."_

"We don't even know where Peter could be let alone how to find him." While I could sympathize with his desire to do something good I knew it could interfere with this operation.

 _"Perhaps that girl Tinkerbell might know about Peter Pan."_ Xion once again had made a good point, which meant both of our goals could be achieved if we can find her on this ship. For the moment we all had one objective in mind finding that prisoner. The rooms still didn't contain any sign of life besides the crew of heartless which had small bat-like wings letting them fly around us, and their arms began to extend out and tried hitting our faces.

 _"How much of these heartless does this pirate his under his power?"_ Much like with Oogie there are certain people who can manipulate these creatures with the darkness residing in their hearts, the lure that draws them in could also prove fatal for those with a weak will. I'm studied a lot about such people who can control these monsters, and it would only make sense that they were quite inhuman in their actions as well. The followers of Maleficent didn't their about plunging all worlds into darkness, the fact many would lose their homes and hearts; on top of it all they likely would have ended up forgotten in the grander goal of "Ansem" once the plan was completed.

"It doesn't matter the number Xion, the power of the keyblade was made to eliminate all forms of darkness." Even if the wielder himself was drenched in such darkness the fabled weapon can still operate as it was designed to do for the bearer. I realized that we should break apart to cover more ground, but this could lead to one of us getting caught in trouble. Since I knew that I was the oldest member here one of the two should pair up with me instead of all of us looking around by ourselves.

"Roxas, do you mind investigating here on your own? I know you seem to have some kind of issue with me currently, and perhaps we could use a few minutes apart from one another."

 _"Why? Do you think I'm getting in the way of your time with Xion?"_

"That's not it at all. I simply wish to complete our duty here and return home."

 _"That does not mean we can't explore and find out more things about this place Auxaq."_

"Despite the fact, there are heartless crawling all around the ship?" Xion was looking at us with a frightened expression, the poor girl must have felt like she was stuck in the middle of this argument. This likely could be due to him being without Axel lately, but there was not much I could do about that decision besides convincing Saix or Xemnas to let Roxas go back on missions with him. We had no time to deal with these personal matters, so I decided to pull rank in order to him to end this conversation before we were discovered.

 _"You better watch her..."_

"Meanwhile you should remember that I'm the oldest nobody here, and you should listen to your elders Roxas!" With that both of us went separate ways in order to find Tinkerbell as I brought Xion with me. She was still nervous about what just happened which was perfectly understandable.

 _"Do you think that was wise? I know Roxas really wants to be around his friend Axel, but he could get into trouble again..."_

"I know however there are times you need to grow stronger on your own. There will be times when he must rely on himself, and I've been through such an experience in my past life." It was a sad truth about life which had to be learned before you grow up to become an adult, the fact we were empty beings was no excuse for any of us. Roxas will learn to get valuable experience from this and other missions where he must rely on his instincts, but I had my own duties to worry about now. Xion began to run off somewhere which I didn't expect.

'Damn it is she's trying to rebel against me as well?' Running after the girl I hoped there was a reason she was trying to get away from me like this, but then I heard some banging sounds echo through my ears. Then I was looking at Xion burst down a door which revealed the image causing the new noise I just heard, which was a small cage banging around the room. The light in the cage actually showed the silhouette of a girl stuck in the box, and I figured this might be that girl referenced by the pirates.

"That's Tinkerbell?" I was expecting someone much bigger, taller, and from the flutter around her a girl who didn't have wings on her back. Xion never saw something like before and it took me some time to piece together this suddenly felt like a person I've seen before. When my partner let the fairy out I finally realized who this girl was along with the fact I've met her before along with Peter Pan!

'Why couldn't I piece this together sooner, the names alone should have rung a bell in my head...'

This was Neverland or rather some ship that is part of this world. This must mean Captain Hook was the one in charge here, and that also means he wants to get his revenge on Peter Pan for what happened before I left this world. I also remember being considered the "mother" of Peter and the Lost Boys as we got along well with each other.

 _"Do you think she can help us find what we're looking for?"_

Xion questioned me while helping free the fairy out of the cage holding her. The bright light helped us see her in the room despite her small size compared to us, Tinkerbell the fairy who could empower one with the ability to fly around which could make you believe that gravity was just an illusion. The issue was you needed to really believe that you could float into the air otherwise it wouldn't work.

"That and so much more Xion, but we need to believe in her first..." The fairy knew what I meant and nodded her head in agreement, she and I began to explain how we could be given the gift of flight along with how to find the strongest heartless in this place.

 **Neverland: Main Deck ( With Roxas )**

Meanwhile, Roxas was clearing out more of the enemy pirates he could find taking out his anger on anything he could hit using his keyblade, with the weapon being swung around in a more violent manner than usual. Moments earlier, he was not even attacking the heartless in his violent rage; an idea popped into his mind about Auxaq lying to him about why Axel was not being allowed to visit or Xemnas trying to split the both of them apart. His false emotions got the better of him as he was destroying parts of the ship forgetting the whole reason he was here in the first place.

"Why am I feeling this way? She might not mean to hurt me like this, and she does seem honest about being friendly with me, Xion and Axel." The nobody keybearer was feeling very conflicted about himself, the younger member of Organization XIII walked out in the open part of the ship not caring about who might see him. There was also something else bothering the XIII member, the recent visions coming into his mind showing him worlds and people he's never seen before in his existence.

'Why am I seeing this boy in red using my own keyblade? Who is this person who looks just like me...and why is Auxaq there with him?' Could it just be some dream he's been having, a glimpse into a life he once had, and or someone else's past experience? He didn't tell anyone just yet, however, the vivid dreams continued plaguing his mind, but he wanted to wait to find the answers on his own without anyone's help. In a way he was taking Auxaq's words to his heart...if he had one about getting stronger, relying on yourself, and overcoming certain challenges.

 _"Where is that fairy? I want to draw out that brat so I need that girl here now, Smee!"_

 _"The heartless should be bringing her up now cap'n but..."_

 _"Don't tell me they are fighting back again! That witch told me I could manipulate them with treasures like hearts, but they still refuse to give me any respect!"_ The lone captain felt like he should be treated like a real pirate by his inhuman crew despite the fact he's been defeated several times in the past. He deserved to have all the respect from everyone; the value of honor could have a greater worth than any kind of sunken treasure in the sea. Well, Hook might be reconsidering that point he just thought about. Roxas decided to take matters into his own hands, and the other keyblade wielder figured that he can deal with this person on his own without Xion or Auxaq's help.

"Hold it right there!" Hook and his sidekick nearly jumped out of their clothing as they suddenly were looking at a keyblade pointed in their direction. There was no fear or hesitation in his blue eyes, his hand was keeping his blade steady as he was ready to fight the captain of this ship by himself.

 _"That weapon! Don't tell me you're buddies with that other brat Sora!"_ Roxas was not expecting to hear that name or the fact he's met him. While he did know certain details about this person he never thought much about him besides seeing images of the keyblade's chosen warrior in his dreams. He also wondered why he bore the very same name as that person only with the letters rearranged and one new letter x being put into the middle of his name.

"No I'm not Sora and I don't know him. Roxas, that's my name and I'm going to take you down!" Without any plan, he ran at the captain ready to take him out, but he was suddenly knocked back into a huge wooden pillar by a cannonball. A few ships being piloted by heartless were now aiming their firepower at the target while Hook's lips grinned, which came at the pleasure of seeing how quickly fortune changed for him.

 _"Ignorant boy! You are merely one person fighting against a mighty crew of pillaging, plundering, and terrible pirates. I'll teach you about that ignorance by making you walk the plank!"_ Roxas had no time to react before more rounds of cannonballs shot out of the floating ships forcing him to stay on the defensive. While he was talented in swordsmanship he could not do much against a flying opponent let alone several of them. Roxas knew he might be in over his head now, but he was willing to gamble against such odds like Luxord would say in this situation.

 _"Fire! Fire! Fire!"_ Hook ordered nearly falling over when the first shot was made.

Series of cannonballs were launched at the keybearer who could only run or attempt to knock them away with his weapon, the young nobody clad in black knew he could not hold up forever, the loud noises might be enough to draw attention to his location. Things got more complicated once sword brandishing heartless arrived joining the fray as well.

 _"Perfect, and at this rate perhaps I can take that sword for my own."_

"That's not going to happen! This weapon is only for the chosen like me not a monster like you!"

 _"Monster?! I'm Captain Hook, the greatest pirate in the world, and I'm nothing like these greedy heartless."_

"You're no different from a greedy heartless besides the skin on your face."

The bearded captain threw up his hook hand demanding his crew to beat him down but not destroy him. No, he wanted to feed this interloper to the sea's deadly predator. Only then can he get ready for the real star of the show to arrive...

 _"Roxas!"_

 **A Few Moments Ago ( Aqua's POV )**

From what I could remember Peter Pan would usually show up whenever Captain Hook was starting trouble, but he also can be off in his own world at times far away from the land of fantasy. In a way, he was living two different lives or perhaps another way of looking at it that persona allowed him to become a hero. For such a legend, Peter was only human under the mask. Yet it was due to the faith of believing in this world that he could do something impossible like floating around the sky or never growing old.

'Hmm never being able to change...He has something in common with me just like with Jack.' Xion was looking at the pixie staring her right in the face, and I could help but smile as the little fairy lightly bumped into her face making her fall over in a cute manner.

 _"W-hy did she do that?"_

"Well you were staring her in the face she might have thought that was rude." Tinkerbell looked at my direction suddenly floating around my body as if she was observing me for some reason. Suddenly she was bouncing up and down on my head making a loud ringing sound. While it didn't hurt much it was still a weird sensation.

 _"How about that gesture then, Auxaq?"_

"I...cannot really say Xion." Suddenly the fairy moved over to a wooden table with a single sheet of paper and pen on the object. Was she trying to communicate with me with that? Walking over I held out the pen upward which Tinkerbell managed to grasp despite the size of the item compared to her frame, which let her began to form a letter with the black ink on the white paper. Sure enough, the fairy was able to form a word that I could understand on the paper.

 _"Aqua."_

She only knew me as that former Keyblade Master, and completely unaware of the person who is really standing in this room. I suppose it would be a long story to tell about what happened to the person she and Peter met in the past. Would she even understand that fact I've lost what could make me believe in the magic of this world, the idea of flying around, and the wonders of watching something like Peter Pan with a genuine smile of happiness?

"Yes it is me, but I'm not the same from when we last met. Do you know where Peter is, Tinkerbell?" Considering all this was happening because of him I would like it if he could help us out in dealing with Hook. The fairy began to flutter up and down which could mean she was saying yes, but then she began to write something else down on the paper.

 _"He's with Wendy. I hope he comes back to Neverland."_ At least he won't need to worry about this mess however we are the only ones who can stop Hook's revenge plot. Everything began to shake around us suddenly which caught me off-guard, the noise sounding like a bunch of cannons going off. Xion took a look out of a window trying to see if she could find the source of this noise.

"I think the fire is coming from outside. Tinkerbell do you know where the main deck is?" The fairy moved up and down floating out of the door, and she provided us a pathway to the outside of this ship. There were a few more rounds of ammunition breaking through the ship; just as we managed to find the doorway to the where this series of blasts was coming from, and likely where Hook could be as well. The door was broken apart as the black ball came right through the wood nearly hitting me, but Xion was able to deflect the ball away from my chest. The smell of gunpowder entered my nose, and I could see Roxas fighting off the ships trying to harm him with their cannons.

"Roxas!" I quickly rushed to his air with Xion following my lead despite the amount of heartless on the deck. Hook glanced over at me clearly not sure if he was looking at the same girl he saw from a better time of my life. I doubt he would remember me, but it didn't really matter since he was small time compared to what I've been through lately. The pirate captain was harping about sending us all on the plank to some guy's locker, however, there was a huge quake shaking everything including the heartless.

 _"Oh no don't tell me that beast got set free. Smee, I need you now!"_ That must mean Wavecrest is on the loose, and that was a good thing for our mission. The only issue remaining would be stopping it. Captain Hook suddenly was wobbling over to the edge of the ship, his hands were clinging onto a small board that kept him from entering the water.

 _"Someone save me please I'm just an innocent man!"_ Sure and I'm betting that greedy heart of yours would make a good snake for your own flunkies, the creatures seemed to be having that thought as they were all moving towards him ignoring the nobodies in front of them.

 _"Wait a minute! I'm your captain you can't perform a mutiny against me, the great Captain Hook!"_ His avarice was only making his soul more palatable to the hungry beings of darkness and I could not find enough empathy to care for his impending doom. Our guide suddenly flew over to Roxas tapping him on the shoulder a few times, but I was more focused on the ships trying to blow us into pieces.

 _"...Sora?"_ My eyes blinked as I heard that name get spoke while more projectiles were coming to our direction forcing me to cast a barrier as a defensive maneuver. We have to remove those ships before they take down this place, then worry about the bigger heartless now free, and hope we can take it down by ourselves.

 _"...I see, the power needed to fly into the air is simply believing in one's self. If this Sora can do it then I will as well!"_

Roxas...is he floating above the ground? Before I knew it our first keyblade user was actually flying around the sky taking down the enemy ships with no trouble, the very fact he could do this with Tinkerbell's aid was almost impossible to believe. This also meant Xion and I can remove the remaining heartless on the deck, so I charged in dodging the swords while Xion cut the remaining pirates in half. The power of the keyblade never ceased to amaze me, but I was wondering what Sora had to do with Roxas' being able to float around like this. That question can wait since...

 _"Ohhh someone pick me up I'm gonna fall off!"_ The ship began to shake once more as Hook fell into the air, which resulted in a green creature beginning to chase him around the water; the smaller fish was gone however the bigger one was likely about to make itself known to us. The floor below us suddenly caved in as there was a giant heartless breaking free out of the ship it was held in, and the blue flying heartless flapped the wings on its body to float in the air.

 _"Xion, we can take this Emblem Heartless down together, but only if you can believe in the power of this world."_

 _"I can't...there is no way that I'm like..."_

 _"Just think about floating in the air, and Tinkerbell will support you along with Auxaq. I know that I've been acting kind of rude lately, but right now we have to work together to defeat this thing."_ The little fairy suddenly flew on my other partner's shoulder, which lead to Tinkerbell bounding up and down again. Before she could reply a huge burst of water flew down near us forcing me to grab her narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Roxas, I think you'll have to do this on your own."

 _"No, if she can believe just like me then..."_

"That won't work in enough time. I don't know how you did it, but Xion is not you Roxas!" My other partner didn't reply as he was thinking about those words, but the target had no care about our conversation as it simply charged near Roxas instead. He was able to send it back with a strike to its horn giving him time to offer instructions.

 _"Alright, you two just stay out of the way. I think I can take him down on my own...no I will!"_ His voice sounded much more determined than before which made me smile knowing he had undergone some change after all. Xion, however, looked more frightened and scared than ever.

 _"I should have believed just like he did, but now he has to fight him all by himself..."_

"No, we're supporting him along with Axel. We might not physically be able to do much however our faith in him is empowering him to fight on." That is the true power of belief and perhaps even friendship. Despite nobodies having no hearts or souls to really have something like that we could still pretend that was the case here and now. The both of us observed Roxas battling the huge heartless in the sky while I wondered more about Sora...could he truly is like Roxas?

* * *

 _[ I've been neglecting Kairi for a while since I've been wanting to get the ball rolling with Xion's part in this story, but I will not ignore her for a long while just until certain things develop in the next few chapters. Also yeah missions are being done out of the official order that is another effect of Aqua's involvement in the plot. FYI I didn't make the new image for this story askmasteraqua from Tumblr did that, but it was the only real image of Aqua in a black coat online so hope you all like it. ]_


	35. Act 34: Mystic Moon

**The Sapphire** **Sorceress  
**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 ** _Act 34: Mystic Moon_**

 _"Maybe. I just wish I knew what I was doing here. How I got here... I started having the strangest dreams."_

* * *

 **Destiny Islands: Mainland** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

As I walked through the halls of my school I knew the season has changed in more ways than just the color of the leafs. With the turn of a new part of the year time seems to move onto different events that many consider holidays. With the upcoming results on the S.E.E.D exams there was also the important holiday of Thanksgiving. Naturally everyone is ready for the big feast, and to think about the people, things, and memories they cherish the most out of their lives. There were many things I'm grateful to have certainly yet the things I want to have, which makes this holiday somewhat difficult to endure with for me...

'Am I being selfish for feeling this way?' It could be the case, so I guess that means I have to enjoy being around the people who can be here during this special time of the year. Another sign of this change was the colder air breezing by when I arrived here earlier, and it turned out we were lucky to live on these islands. Apparently in other worlds the weather has not only a colder atmosphere, the other worlds can actually get snow which I never saw before in my whole life.

"The land becomes so white in color that sometimes you can even watch the sky since it looks so bright even during the night." That's what Quistis told me from her studies about the ones who managed to cross the border of the other worlds. Then again it two completely different things to see and actually watch those snow flakes come from out of the sky. Even if such an even never might happen I still wanted the holidays to be filled with happiness for everyone.

It only made sense Rufus wanted to regain some approval from the crowd with a special dinner for the staff, student, and several citizens living on this island to attend on Thanksgiving. Hopefully Zidane will be there at the event, then perhaps we can finally talk with each other again since he's been avoiding me lately, which made me even more curious about what Rufus told him...

"Kairi, there you are!" Yuffie and Tidus waved at me bringing their lunches over to my table to spark some kind of conversation. Nonetheless, I was grateful some of my friends wanted to reach out for my attention, the boredom of school and more training has soured my mood which might change now.

"Yuffie, Zidane, but...where's Wakka? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh don't worry he's been hanging out with Lulu, and don't tell anyone yet but I think he really likes her!"

"Yeah Yuffie, but are you sure it's not Wakka who has the crush on her instead?"

I almost gagged on the bread I was eating from my sandwich as they were talking about the possible new couple. If they truly did want to love one another then I can only hope for the best. At least there was some good news in the matters of love...shaking my head I decided to change to subject to a more important issue bothering me, the current state of Zidane.

"Do you guys know where he is today? I haven't seen him around the classes, and I don't want to believe that..."

"We don't know Kairi. Yuffie asked some of her friends as did I however everyone is assuming he's just been skipping classes."

He couldn't have reverted back to his old ways like that, the reason must involve that conversation with President Rufus. I doubt anyone would believe me with Quistis support, even the truth can be bought out with the right amount of money. All I can really do is fine Zidane and talk with him about this problem to understand what more I can do for his sake.

"Don't worry too much about him Kairi. He usually is kind of a loner, so even if you don't see him for a while he will be just fine."

"I don't know Tidus. Kairi has been close with him recently, and the fact he is not bothering to visit her is not a good sign..."

I had to believe that was not the case of course; Zidane was not a weakling like mostly everyone thought the "monkey-boy" was from this academy. As I was drinking some of my Banora juice there was a sudden change in the atmosphere, everyone's eyes moved to look at someone entering the cappteria while I ignored this person to finish up with my meal.

"It's her..."

"The new student..."

"I forgot how beautiful she looks..."

The new student? Oh that would be-

"I hope you don't mind if I sit here. No? Great!"

Before I could blink a flash of pink-hair slammed down right next to my spot at the table, her hand grabbed the last part of my sandwich, and she finished it off before I could process what just happened to me. This wonderful ray of sunshine not gulping down the rest of my drink happened to be none other than our new student: Claire Farron.

She was also known as "Lighting" to some of the students, the nickname coming from how fast she could move like at this moment to ruin the remaining minutes of my lunch time. Not much as known about her when she introduced herself besides her sister who is living in a completely different world from these islands. The idea of visiting other worlds or even living in other places was foreign and not acceptable to the general public, but to the exceptions like us keybearers and guys like Squall that was the norm.

'She must be missing her sister badly perhaps that is why-'

"Hey! You got anything else to eat or what?" Unbelievely Lighting was still quite hungry even after snatching up my plate of food, but my friends didn't look like they would let her eat anymore.

"Why don't you just get your own food Claire? You just took stuff that wasn't even yours in the first place." Yuffie was always the first one to speak up for me if there was something going on. Tidus also stuck up for me standing up to the new girl who had one mean look in her eye.

"Kairi, you're a nice girl aren't you? She is generous enough to let me eat some of her food right?" While I was prepared to say no, the sudden realization of her size compared to mine and the fact she was grabbing hold of Yuffie by the arm in a "playful" manner let me know she was some ordinary bully.

"...Of course Claire." I couldn't fight back at the risk of hurting my friend.

"Lighting, but yeah Yuffie we can get along just fine if you don't fight me." With a change on her face showing a "smile" she let go of my friend while plopping back down in the chair next to mine. First impressions were she was a stuck-up girl who liked pushing others down, but as my teachers have shown me there can be more hidden under the surface. Her heart might be in turmoil which meant it was up to people like me to find a way of possibly fixing it.

"So, umm how has your first day been Lightning? I know it might be confusion where you need to go or meeting some of the other students, but if you want I can help you out with anything you need."

"I think that will be nice we can meet up after classes are done with." My eyes blinked in surprise hearing that she accepted my offer, and even more shockingly seemed happy about it.

'Something isn't right about this.' My inner voice whispered while I hoped she was just acting tough because she was afraid about her first day of school. After lunch I was in history class learning more about how Thanksgiving was started here, the legend goes people from another world washed up on these very shores claiming to have come from another land.

"The settlers apparently believe that in turn for being treated so kindly by the villagers who let them stay on this particular island they would celebrate the occasion with a huge feast, the dinner would be a symbol of their united bond as people who were thankful for their blessings along with new friends and family."

"More like they got conned into giving up their home to a bunch of swindlers..." I couldn't help hearing that comment being muttered under Claire's breath as some of the classmates giggled, which was quickly silenced by a glare from her cold blue eyes.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with us Miss Claire?"

"Actually yes there is Mister Sith. The fact is you're not telling anyone the truth about that event, and how a bunch of people lied about their true intentions of coming here on this island!" True intentions? The books only mentioned both parties working together in order to live here in harmony.

"I bet you all don't know why I'm not here with my sister, and if the staff told you what I told them you likely wouldn't even believe my story!"

"That is enough Miss Claire! You will sit back down, remain quiet, and continue this class or face detention!" I knew Lightning was headstrong yet I also got to know her enough to realize she wasn't willing to get into trouble so easily as she flopped back into her chair giving into Cait Sith's demand without a fight. Some of the other kids were making fun of her defeated gesture, but I knew she was not going to remain quiet for long...

With the last class of the day head I decided to use the restroom to get ready for the remaining hour ahead, the place thankfully was not filled with anyone else giving me time to myself. On some occasions Quistis considers our school to behave like a bee have, and there were moments when I agreed with her comment. All of us did move around to learn, grow, mature, and graduate with flying colors.

"Psst Kairi..." I looked around in the room, the voice didn't reveal anyone in the room with me, but the sound reminded me of-

"It's me Zidane! Look up above you!" I almost fell on the floor when I saw Zidane literally in the roof peeking out from a hidden panel. Wait is that how he's been able to avoid being detected, the idea of a school student crawling around the air ducks required a good amount of physical skill, but I guess that why Zidane was considered a monkey by most of the school.

"Where have you been! I've been worried sick about you Zidane, the fact you refused to meet me, and now you just show up in the girl's locker room...wait a minute! Why are you even in the girl's locker room?!" Sick, disgusting and perverted piece of...

"Look there is a reason I can't see you right now. Just watch out for the new student Claire, the reason she came here involves you and me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't explain it here, but if Rufus comes looking for you don't confront him alone. Trust me things will only get worse from here on out, so watch your friends closely..." Thankfully he did leave at this moment, the doorknob began to move around as the panel was put back into place on the roof not looking disturbed by Zidane. Speaking of the new girl Lighting came into the bathroom with a nasty look in her eyes...perhaps I should get out of here.

"To be honest I'm really glad you came here, the chances are we won't get to meet after school today so I need to get this off my chest. I know stuff about you Kairi, and I'm not just talking about your life in this academy." No way she knew about my keyblade duties unless someone told her about it.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sure go ahead to pretend that there is not way to reunite with my sister. I have plenty of time to spare, which means we are going to become the best of friends in no time, and best friends don't keep secrets. See ya later Kairi! We should get together for some turkey." The cheerful nature of Lighting only made her veiled threat more certain as she left me to think about her words. If Zidane was speaking about Lighting then could Rufus be involved in this as well? I need to talk with Sqaull, Quistis, and well anyone who can help me with this issue...

 **The World That Never Was: Grey Area** _( Aqua's POV )_

 **\- Day 94 - Hearts**

Today was going to be very special to all of us nobodies as we would come together for a special meeting with Xemnas, the place of this summit would be at the very top of this castle to have a tribute to our Kingdom Hearts. With the help of the heartless like that Wavecrest Roxas defeated it continues to grow more brightly each day; the darkness of this world contains an increasing source of light and hope for our kind. I can't be sure how they were currently doing since Axel was back in charge over them for their last few missions.

The passage of time was difficult for beings who can't age, but we were aware of the fact it had been a long time since we could truly feel anything. It might have been several months of even a year since I've come here however I did know that I'm just same as the first day I've come here. There were changes of course like the loss of nearly half of this group, and now I did remember my past identity as Aqua.

'It seems like time means nothing to us anymore...' No matter how many entries I put into my journal, the number of days that pass by seem to move quickly and slowly creating a strange contradiction. My mind usually goes into these kinds of thoughts when I had nothing to do, and that's why I enjoyed talking with people to get my mind out of this trance like-

"Auxaq..." Axel who was standing above where I was sitting down on one of the lounging chairs in the room. I figured he was mad once again, but his expression looked sad instead which surprised me. Standing up I wondered if there was something going on with him as he was not yelling at me like he would over these past few days.

"I know that I've been acting hard on you lately, but yesterday I've gotten a chance to think about things and after speaking with Roxas and Xion something clicked in my head. Xemnas told me I needed some time alone to think about what matters to me, why I should continue serving this organization, and most of all how to learn to care about others again. He felt that my friendship with Roxas and Xion was nothing but a shame since I lack the heart to really bond with them..."

Xemnas told him that? That can't be true since he supported my efforts to befriend Roxas and Xion.

"Do you think he was punishing you?"

"Not exactly, the reason he told me was I had forgotten that I was a nobody because I've been spending too much time with a fantasy. That reality had escaped me for a moment so he figured if I was no longer around the people I considered friends my mind would remember what I really am."

My head titled over as I could not understand why our superior would make Axel suffer like that just for getting friendly with his comrades, the reason for this had to be much deeper than what he told me.

"I...get it they are my partners first and comrades second that was the lesson I've learned. Still I figured that my relationship with him would have worked out, but even that seems like a lost cause at this point." Before I could ask who "him" was he just waved his hand around slapping my shoulder in a kind gesture.

"At least you looked out for the kids while I was busy so...umm I'm sorry that I've been kind of an ass to you. Despite what I've said earlier you're still a fine looking warrior even without your keyblade. Do you think we can still be-"

"Of course we can Axel, the last few days won't affect how much we care about Roxas and Xion." I really did want this issue to go away, but something was bothering me now about Xemnas and his words to Axel. I suppose it will have to wait for another time since I just wanted to admit my relationship with our group's fire-starter.

"Listen we can settle this over some ice cream, which I pay for as a token of our bond remaining as good as it was when I got you out of that crappy, dark, and downright depressing realm." Yeah that's the charming hothead I've gotten to know over these long months, and someone who deserved a second chance to feel happy again like Roxas, Xion, and even the other nobodies.

"Come on we should meet up with the others before the ceremony starts..."

 **The World That Never Was: Altar of Naught**

The air felt heavy as I began to approach the source of light in this realm of nothing, the power from this artificial Kingdom Hearts already was attractive, but it also brought up less than fond memories of my past along with someone else who desired this kind of power. I can only hope things will go right this time around, so I made my way over to the other members who looked at our leader who was gazing up at the "Mystic Moon" radiating above us. Roxas called it mystical as the beauty of such a thing stood out in our bleak world. The fruit of our labor still has to ripen, but once it becomes full of the hearts we seek our own bodies will be complete once more.

"The time has arrived. And at long last, we see before us the great collection of hearts. Hearts full of rage...hate...sadness...and bliss."

Souls which come from many worlds, people, and creatures of darkness unifying into one singular point, the true purpose of Kingdom Hearts as Master Eraqus...and Xehanort taught me. All of the other members were under the words being spoken to them, and I was also falling in love with the future that all of us could have.

"Shining down upon is us the crystallization of all hearts-Kingdom Hearts. There, in the sky, hangs the promise of a new world. My friends! Let us gain further power, to conquer the human heart, and claim it as our own."

I was completely mesmorised by Xemnas' speech along with how emotive he was speaking compared to his calm tone and facial expressions, which rarely showed any change like anger or happiness. My soulless body knew my duty was to fulfill the promise I made to this organization, and complete this Kingdom Hearts which means I can't fail. Gazing into his yellow eyes I knew where my loyalty lies...

"Let us remember why we are here and what we hope to achieve. Hearts shall be gathered, and be made our own. Hearts shall never again have power over us."

Yes...the souls that can lie to us, manipulate our minds, and corrupt our humanity. With our hearts back we shall become more than we were before Organization XIII. With the return of our hearts we will become the masters of those very hearts that sent us down this path in the first place...the seekers of hearts as Xemnas puts it.

"Auxaq, might I have a moment of your time..."

As the others disappeared my superior wanted some time alone with me which I didn't anticipate. Saix was also here with us making me nervous about staying on good terms with my leader and his number two nobody.

"I wanted to learn about your feelings about Roxas and Xion. Those journal entries are your private thoughts, so I felt like the best way to grasp your thoughts was to ask you in person my sorceress." A harmless question and considering he asked me like this made me feel obligated to reply to his request.

"Well from the missions I lead with them I feel that both of them have become much stronger than before however I feel that Roxas is overall much better than Xion. This is likely due to his experience with us being much longer than Xion's time here, but there is room for improvement for our keyblade users." Saix shook his head after my statement almost as if I was not saying the right thing to Xemnas.

"I appreciate the honesty Auxaq yet that is not the answer I had in mind. The relationship you have with Axel, Roxas, and Xion has peaked my interest because you know more about their current thoughts than the rest of us. That is why I need to understand how well you all can cooperate as a group or by yourselves." So that's what he really wanted to learn about with my help.

"In order to keep our keybearers in proper form Lord Xemnas wishes you to serve as the balance for those three members. Keep them in good shape, they offer more hearts for our goal, and everyone will get what they desire."

"Axel and Saix once held a tightly-knit bond however with our VII member becoming my most trusted adviser he can't spend much time with him."

"Are you sure about that Superior? I know Saix does give out many orders, but Axel really just wants to spend time with him again. I've heard him talk about missing him just as much as Roxas during our stay in Castle Oblivion." Axel despite knowing he was without emotions still cared about each one of us who didn't stray away from the path Xemnas showed us. Even if Xemnas is right that we can't truly have a friendship without a heart it doesn't mean we can't pretend that is the case. It could also mean once we do regain our souls that bond could only become stronger, and that certainly can't be a bad thing...right?

"Axel needs to remember his place, the organization's goal is more important than whatever partnership we have with each other. I have given my body, mind, and soul for this chance to become whole as will you Auxaq."

"He still cares about you Saix! No matter what's happened between you two even now he wants to remain your friend..." Saix only turned around when I explained that hiding his reaction from me.

"Then he should focus on his "real" friends then. If he wants to protect them so be it, but I don't need anyone to help me not now and not ever..."

"It pleases me to see your empathy towards your fellow nobodies, the trust you have with them will be important to have over these next coming months. There is a particular mission that I wish for you to complete today, but that will involve coming with me immediately." A mission with the Superior?! The fact we would be doing something together completely caught me by surprise as was Saix.

"Sir! You can't expect me to keep the others in line without you being here again."

"You have proven to be reliable Saix, so I think you can handle another day in charge. Besides it would give you a good chance to take our dear sorceress' advice to speak with Axel."

Saix didn't reply as he simply walked away leaving me alone with Xemnas, his hand waved in the air creating our traveling portal.

"Come we shall depart for a land on the verge of being reborn..."

 **Hollow Bastion: Ansem's Study**

Following behind my leader we both arrived in a futuristic looking room with a giant screen in the center of the room. Before I could say anything Xemnas walked over to the computer screen, his fingers began to type something down on the keyboard. Meanwhile I couldn't fathom where he ended up taking us, the surroundings around me looked unfaimilar to my memories.

"I wouldn't feel upset you don't know about this place. After all he did keep a lot of secrets from the both of us, which is why everything that has transpired is because of him."

"Him? Do you mean Xehanort?"

"Yes...and no, the being who took was originally considered Ansem or rather Ansem the Wise." That researcher from Radiant Garden? What does he have to do with-

"As you know from your studies he took in a person who went be Xehanort, the studies and research about the heartless taking place while Ansem taught his apprentices many things." Xemnas stopped his typing to perform a weird habit of rubbing his hand over his chin, which made me feel nervous since I thought I recognized that motion from someone else.

"In fact you could say without him I would not even be here guiding nobodies towards a bright future. Nevertheless his actions lead toward his own ruin, and in turn gave birth to the very heartless we seek to feed our Kingdom Hearts..." Suddenly after Xemnas wrote in something on the computer a hole appeared on the ground, his actions revealed a huge stairway underneath our very feet. The superior of all nobodies simply walked down pulling me along like there was an invisible rope around my neck.

"In his attempts to understand the human heart that man created beings who seek out any heart they could find on pure instinct. He also discovered the possibility of crossing into other worlds, thanks to Xehanort opening the doorway thus the bridge allowing us to come here was made. All of our knowledge came from that man, and even today I'm grateful to have learned from me."

"Sir, I don't mean to sound rude however it sounds like you were one of his apprentices from the way you're speaking about him, but that can't be true." Xemnas laughed as we continued moving downward toward the destination he had in mind.

"Again you are half-right Auxaq, the man who was Ansem's finest apprentice was Xehanort yet I did learn many useful things from his knowledge. In fact you could say I would have not existed if Ansem the Wise never experimented on Xehanort's heart." Then that could mean Xemnas was...born from Xehanort? The very man who ruined my life is the person I've been working for in Organization XIII. I realized there was a choice to be made: remain in this group or run away from everything leaving behind Axel, Roxas, and Xion...which I couldn't do even if it might lead me into ruin. Xemnas must have read my mind as he turned around to look in my eyes.

"The Xehanort you're thinking about is not the one from your memories; he was a man who lost his own memories like yourself. If you don't wish to believe me you can ask Xigbar about this. Only recently did I come to realize this myself thanks to what I am going to show you today." I decided to put my faith in his words, which didn't fail me before so I only hoped my trust in Xemnas would pay off once again. Eventually we came down an empty hallways, the many different doors had empty cell rooms which made me wonder about where we had ended up. The doors in front of us came open as I looked at a circular room, only a single chair was in the middle, the symbol of our group was over the walls, and finally...my armor was on the ground?

"I believe you were seeking out the Chamber of Waking in Castle Oblivion. This is why Auxaq, welcome to the Chamber of Waking..."

So this is where Xemnas went to sometimes, and it turned out Xigbar was being honest about this place. The area seemed very bizarre yet calming to look at, my hands wanted to touch my armor which also held my keyblade next to it as well.

"Such a strange weapon you have, the items always returns to this spot even when I bring it back to our home, and whenever you make it disappear it also gets drawn back into this room." At least I know where my keyblade ends up when I try using it, but how come Xemnas can hold my weapon considering only the chosen can hold that kind of object. There were so many questions on my mind the only hope I had was answers would finally be coming.

"Recovering memories and finding the truth was not exclusive to you, the fact is I can't fully remember how I came into being except for details Xigbar has told me. That is why I came here on certain occasions. This place also could let me pass into another place in the worlds, the very room you were looking for in Castle Oblivion the Chamber of Waking." Would that create a link between both rooms? It could also be a way of finding where Ventus was in that castle since I couldn't discover that room.

"Please have a seat, the chair will not reject you if anything you will feel welcome to stay once you sit down." His tone was not making this easier considering I was not sure if this would even work like he claimed. Running my glove over the chair I wondered if this was the key to finding my friend or something Xemnas wanted me to do for his sake, but there was not much I can do besides go along with the request.

"Superior, how come you are able to connect with that room, and how did this place even get made since it looks like your handwork built this room."

"I can't say for certain how I've managed to discover Ventus' location or how I learned about you, but I did create this room to uncover those answers and more. Now its your turn to learn things you never knew about..." Another cryptic which I was started to get sick of, so I decided to roll the dice and go along with it. My black outfit was in stark contrast with the white throne I was now sitting on looking at the smile on Xemnas who was egging me to concentrate.

"Focus your thoughts, extend them outward, and seek out what you desire to find. Memories, people, places, and whatever else you can look for with your mind." Closing my eyes I began to relax my mind like he instructed hoping to discover anything about Ventus or Terra's whereabouts. First, dark space around me suddenly began to light up with a single dot shining in the darkness, then another after another lit up the void my mind was currently in, and lastly I could see a single image come into clear focus.

A white room similar to this one with the symbol of the Keyblade Master on the walls, and in the center was another throne similar to this one...just like where I put Ventus! My eyes saw him resting on throne like he was when I first left him to sleep in Castle Oblivion. It hurt being this close to him yet so far away, the ghostly image of myself tried to cup his cheeks only to move right through him.

"Ven...I'll save you no matter what."

Then the form of his began to change into a black hooded figure with his face...Roxas? Why is he now resting on this throne, and wait the figure is changing again into a person with a different head and hair color. Suddenly I was looking at Xion who was staring right at my face with...a strange smile on her face. What happened to Ventus and Roxas?

"Don't you understand? I have to make you a part of me to...that is the reason I was created." Her hands managed to grasp hold of my arms as my body was now being pulled closer to her. What is going on, why is she doing this to me, and is this just some dream of my subconscious or...

"Xion! Stop it please it is me Auxaq!" The innocent giggle from her lips was completely out of character for a nobody like her.

"What are you talking about? You're just another part of me like Roxas and Ven, and together we will become the most powerful keyblade warrior ever born." My body tried so hard to escape yet I only felt myself being sunk further into her body...my mind is fading...my thoughts are slowly changing...why do I feel so happy and sad...who am I? Darkness all around me...

* * *

[ Figured that I would make another holiday themed part for Kairi since it is almost time for Thanksgiving this year. As for what's going to happen so I can't say for certain how much like this current arc will take, but we are nearing the 100th day now so that's almost a third of the way through this part of the story. Also in more current news Trump...don't know how to feel, but life is life you can't despair or stop living if something doesn't go your way. All you can do is move forward...]


	36. Act 35: Arabian Dream

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 35: Arabian Dream**

"Fool! You don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves!"

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Grey Area** ( Aqua's POV )

 **\- Days 95-96 - Xion's Keyblade**

I opened my eyes as I moved around in my personal bed back in my normal outfit, the black cloak was hanging up in the closet of this room. For a moment I'd forgotten that I was granted a day off after what I just observed in the Chamber of Repose with Xemnas. So many images ran through my head, and for a moment I was with Ven again in that moment away from all of this emptiness.

'He's waiting for me back in that castle...I will find him again!'

My dreams could be motivation to become stronger than I already was before, so why did I have the vision of Xion...absorbing me with the creepy smile on her face. It couldn't be a sign of something to come in the future, Xion is a good partner and possibly friend of mine. I also began to suspect my superior knew more about what was going on than he was letting on to us. Even so, I could not just run away if the answers I seek remain with Organization XIII plus my other friends, Axel and Roxas.

'My duty will be to uncover the truth about this place, but for now, I will remain the loyal soldier of this group.' Speaking of that a Dusk was awaiting my orders about what to do with the recent heartless roaming around the lower sections of this castle, and Saix believed there were being lured to find Kingdom Hearts or the artificial one hanging in the sky. Beings of darkness would seek out a source of light to fill their hollowness much like us nobodies. It stared up at me awaiting orders about defending this castle just like my Oracle nobodies.

 _'What shall we do, your highness?'_

"Saix explained to me we need to calm down the heartless in the other worlds, and draw them away from the castle. We will have to use the keyblade warriors to handle the crowd, so we will help them out with that...even if I had planned on doing this much later."

I suppose the concept of time matters not to a Dusk, but I wanted to at least freshen up before starting my next mission. Stepping into the shower I let the cold water touch my bare skin, the liquid refreshing my skin even if I could not enjoy the water despite the setting being on the hottest point. As I walked out of the room in my white towel I combed my hair, feeling the uncut locks through my fingers and I saw the blue lines still glowing on my body. I can't remember how long it's been since my eyes first noticed this change to myself.

'Is this part of being a nobody as well? A physical representation of becoming a shell of my former self?' Do all nobodies have this kind of trait about themselves as well, the small change that makes us different from when we had been a somebody? It might explain why Xion reminds me of some many faces I've seen before...

After I finished preparing myself my cloak was put into place over my body, and I was ready to handle this new situation or at least that what I figured would be the case when I opened my doorway, the body of Axel was standing in my way instead of Saix ready to tell me about what I already knew.

 _"There ya are dollface, so it looks like we're gonna be partners for the day. Apparently, the higher-ups need us to investigate something going down in Agrabah."_ Agrabah? That means I won't be able to help deal with the heartless that are migrating here...

 _"Don't worry Roxas and Xion will join us after they harvest the heartless in the lower area of this castle."_

"Hold on a minute me and the lesser nobodies can help out with this problem as well!" Something was not sitting right with me, and I figured Xemnas was behind this sudden change in orders for me. Axel must have felt my annoyance as he explained what the reasoning was...the answer didn't make me feel better.

 _"Xemnas wants us to get along better, and he needs the keyblade users to get into sync meaning work together by themselves. Meaning they handle the heartless without someone to monitor their progress or that's what Ziggy and Saix thought anyway."_

At least there was a reason even if it was not a very satisfying one for me. Shaking my head I thought about if this could have been someone going against orders like perhaps Saix wanted me to stay here, Xemnas disagreed with that, and maybe Xigbar offered up this change of plans.

 _"Auxaq, you're not the only one bummed out about this, however, I think it's the perfect chance to resolve any issues left between us both, and why can't we both take a nice vacation in the desert while doing that!"_

"Vacation? Are you sure is really a mission, Axel?" The look of smugness on his face suggested he just wanted to act like a bad boy again as if we were still in Castle Oblivion and he was acting like an unfeeling assassin...no he wasn't acting, in fact, I'm still not sure who Axel really is underneath the surface.

 _"Believe me I'm glad to know you will be my partner dollface. Out of all the nobodies that went to that castle you're the one who intrigued me the most, and the one who never betrayed this organization. Plus you're kind of hot too so..."_

"How subtle coming out of a firestarter, but at least you're being honest with me." I quipped hoping to ease my friend's disappointed look. While I couldn't say we were anything besides friends I'm sure Axel can find himself someone when he-no we regain our hearts back with the help of Kingdom Hearts.

 _"Anyway while the kids will be doing heartless hunting we've got someone important to find in the desert, the guy goes by the nickname "King of Thieves" apparently. Saix explained that this guy managed to find something that freezes anything including heartless turning them completely solid."_ Something was capable of doing that, and it was not a keyblade? If we could get our hands on this things might go much easier our organization in the future.

 _"The Hand of Midas or that's what the guys from the local market called it, but no one knows exactly where it is beside the fact it's hidden somewhere in Agrabah."_

"Another mission with a mystery, which at this point does not surprise me. Axel, do you think you can show me this contact you got this information from so we can interrogate him further." That's when I got disappointing news about the man being captured by some thieves who worked for their new "king" in the market area. Naturally, this meant he was being silenced in case someone else wanted to find this hand as well, so it means we'll need to find this "King of Thieves" since he's already on the hunt for this thing. As a portal for our exit was made Axel had to get in the last word about this place.

 _"The one good thing about having no emotions will be never getting hot because man this place will give you quite the tan."_

 **Agrabah: Plaza Bazaar**

Compared to the gloomy atmosphere of the World That Never Was the sun flashing down on the both of us almost hurt my eyes. This occasion was perfect to use our hoods to conceal ourselves from the crowd gathered around us today. A lot of settlers in clothing similar to our own brushed past us without showing a polite excuse me, but I knew not all somebodies cared much the people around them. Axel took note of whispers about there being a special sale going on in the middle of town, and the item was a unique kind of perfume on sale.

 _"Do you think it can really charm people along with animals like the man said it would?"_

 _"I don't know, but unlike Aladdin, I am unlike with the opposite gender so I have to try anything to fix that."_

 _"I've got to have it especially if it might lead me to that Vanishing Isle, the fabled Hand of Midas is said to have been placed there years ago."_

'How do they know about that?' I was shocked that information already leaked up to random civilians as well considering it was considered a folk tale by many. Before they could say more a man dressed in purple began shouting at the top of his lungs, his expression was filled with fear as was his voice in its tone.

 _"People of Agrabah! As you might know, one of us has been taken by the King of Thieves and this man was only passing along information about this place! That is why I've come with a special gift in order to find him, the very item that you've all been curious about, but this is not meant for the reasons you believe it is. This item is meant to discover the location of the Vanishing Isle!"_

 _"How the hell did he get his hands on that?!"_ Axel shared my sentiments about this ordeal, it seemed like whatever this bottle was contained the secret to finding the Hand of Midas. We would need to take it out of his hands, but I wanted to know how it can uncover this place so we waited to learn more.

 _"How can you be sure this perfume is supposed to work like that, you know?"_

 _"Yeah, and how did you manage to find it in the first place?!"_

 _"Simple, it can release a special scent that creates a trail to where it originally was discovered in the Vanishing Isle right here in the desert of Agrabah. Of course, the reason I'm telling you this is not what you think, the only person who should know about this item and have it is none other than Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin."_

 _"He's not even a real prince, and why should he get to have the Hand of Midas!"_

 _"Again that is an obvious answer considering the kind of man Aladdin is; unlike most of us, his heart along with Jasmine's intelligence would understand how dangerous such a treasure like this Hand of Midas really be to someone and consider the alternative option. Aladdin and Jasmine would make sure it does not get used for devious intentions: in the hands of someone like this "King of Thieves" who knows what will happen!"_

 _"What makes you think we can trust Aladdin with this treasure?!"_

 _"He didn't fail in bringing back Princess Jasmine with Sora's help now did he?"_

Was Sora here before as well? How many worlds did this keyblade wielder visit exactly, and how many people must he have come across during his journey? This also meant Aladdin managed to become associated with one of the Seven Princess of Heart, which meant she was once used by Maleficent and Ansem for their plan to unlock Kingdom Hearts. I wonder if they will be in danger again...

 _"H-Heartless! They must know about that perfume since they've been following the orders of the King of Thieves!"_ Our attention was drawn toward heartless holding swords with turbans over their heads. The comment about them following the command of a somebody also made me wonder who this person they've referred about besides that moniker of his.

 _"Sounds like our cue!"_ Always trying to make a big entrance aren't we, Axel the showoff! My inner voice laughed at the sight of Axel moving around like he was a hero, but I knew he was putting on a show of pretending not only for the civilians for himself to believe he was really having fun. Removing the hood over my head I charged into battle fending off the heartless going after the speaker who held the key to our mission's success.

 _"Burn into ash small fries!"_

"Get to safety everyone, and don't let these creatures touch you!"

With most of the crowd scattered except for the purple-haired man clutching the perfume, we went to work scaring off the heartless around us with our attacks, the beasts quickly fled once we had the upper hand. I happened to look back at the man whom we saved, his hands were clapping as he laughed rather suddenly.

 _"I never thought people like you would come to my rescue! I suppose introductions are in order then my name is Sinbad, the traveler of the seven seas, and now the holder of the secret to finding the Vanishing Isle."_ He certainly had the appearance of someone who wanted attention, the amount of jewelry around his clothing helped out the image not to mention his smile which looked rather bright despite what just happened here.

 _"Anyway thanks to your efforts I can provide this give to Aladdin and Jasmine...for a considerable fee in exchange, so farewell str-"_

 _"Not so fast pal! We haven't introduced ourselves yet, and besides we might be interested in that bottle you have there..."_ I stood behind Sinbad while Axel took hold of the man's arm in a friendly gesture despite the underlining threat made. We couldn't let this kind man run off that easily without getting to "learn more" about our new buddy now, can we...

 _"Wow, so you guys are travelers just like me! Do you also ride in a ship like my crew, the sea can be cruel and yet quite calm to swim through as I've learned over the years."_

 _"Err not exactly we do travel but not by sea more like by another means of-"_ I had to interrupt with some excuse for Sinbad so why, not this one.

"By air! Yes, we can travel around through the air." Axel wondered if I was crazy, but that was the best thing I could think of considering we do go through the thin air once we enter a portal of darkness, the comment was not a complete lie. We went to a small table after introducing ourselves to earn more of this man's trust.

 _"Amazing! You must have discovered a way to travel across the land on a magic carpet just like Aladdin!"_

 _"Well something like that yeah, so about that perfume you got Sin which we know means a lot to you and Aladdin..."_

"It's just we wanted to claim the Hand of Midas for our own needs." Sinbad placed his hands on his chin as I decided to get to the point rather than beating around the bush. He took in the tea he asked to drink while we sat down in a spot with some cover blocking the bright sun. I wondered if being honest was a mistake this time, and if I should have lied about our reason for coming here like Axel was suggesting. Sinbad's eyes came open with the expression of understanding.

 _"I see then Auxaq, this must be important enough for travelers like yourselves to put your lives at stake to save mine; still your goals are unclear not to mention it could have just as much greedy intent like the King of Thieves has for this treasure."_

"Don't compare us to this guy everyone's been speaking about Sinbad, the man sounds like a greedy tyrant while we just want to stop the heartless."

 _"Heartless?"_ Ahh so he doesn't know what he was almost killed by a few moments ago or he never saw those kinds of heartless before now. After giving a short summary of those creatures Sinbad realized what we were talking about, and after snapping his fingers he began to comment about Aladdin and Sora.

 _"So, those were the monsters Aladdin and Sora fought during their adventure to save Jasmine. Naturally I myself would risk losing my soul to ensure the safety of a beautiful maiden like Jasmine."_ Wonderful another man who reminds me of the guy I'm sitting next to, and I wouldn't be surprised if they started getting along shortly.

 _"Anyway it sounds like you want to keep the heartless away like you said, but I still can't trust you with this bottle. That being said I could use a few hands like yours to protect me during my trip to the Vanishing Isle."_

"Let me guess Sinbad, you also need us to handle this King of Thieves for your own sake as well right?"

 _"I did hear that man has found a way to control the heartless for his own purposes, so I could use some bodyguards like yourselves to deal with such a threat, and without Aladdin around lately I've been looking for some help during this trip."_ It does make sense he's simply extorting us for protection in exchange for letting us travel with him.

 _"You want assassins you got them deal!"_ Even if I knew this somebody acted like a manipulator we didn't have many other options since we were out in public, had no clue where to begin looking for this isle where the Hand of Midas was, and most of all someone to guide us around the world.

 _"Excellent, the crew will need time to prepare the ship, however, we will ride the shores of the sea to our destination in one day!"_

 **Agrabah: Vanishing Isle**

I will say one thing going through a pathway made out of darkness seems rather boring compared to riding on a ship through a vast ocean of water. Axel was very much out of his element which made Sinbad laugh when Axel almost fell into the water by accident when a careless crewmate dropped some logs on the main deck. Thankfully the situation did not result in a poor somebody getting burnt up from my partner's hot streak. Once that was over with I could enjoy the sight of the birds flying in the sky, the sounds of the waters splashing on the ship, and the sky around us not full of sand making everything easier to see.

 _"Alright, my crew let's get some spirit going with a good old song for the road!"_

 _"He's Sinbad the Sailor, so hardy and hale! He's going to an island on the back of a whale! It's a whale of an island! It's whale and it's master will belong to this handsome bloke! Oh, Who's the most remarkable extraordinary fellow? Sinbad the Sailor!"_ WHY! The mood quickly changed from enjoying the voyage of the sea to trying to get this music out of my head, and my friend decided to join in with the singing to my dismay. I could only hope this travel would not run into any more problems...like a storm which seemed to be happening right before my eyes.

"I'm assuming that gathering of gray clouds is not a good sign right? Hello? Oh for heaven's sake..." The idiots are still singing, dancing, and drinking like nothing is going on in the background. Grumbling in annoyance my hand took hold of a single beer jug, lunging it right at one of the inhibited morons hoping to catch their attention to the issue now at hand. Sinbad finally realized the issue and got back into his role as captain ordering his men to steer the ship...into the storm?

 _"At last we are one step closer to the fabled island of legend. Onto the next step with the scent that will lure out the creature we seek."_

 _"How is that supposed to work in this kind of weather!"_ Axel said what I was thinking considering how nasty the winds suddenly have become around us. Sinbad answered the question with the streak of pink suddenly moving around the air, the trail of perfume being sucked into the middle of the storm which we could not even see because of the bad weather. Sinbad walked back to me and Axel dragging us near him to whisper something in our ear.

 _"I know the king is a stowaway on this ship. He likely followed us yesterday taking one of my men captive whom I can't see on the bridge now, but I knew that this voyage needed to happen regardless."_

"You let this guy on your ship on purpose? He might try using your shipmates to get his hands on the treasure!"

 _"I know, but my crew is too loyal to not follow me down the path I choose during my life. These men have gone with me through a lot worse than whatever this man is plotting, and besides, I plan on becoming a king myself one day meaning this other fellow will fall before me!"_ Quite a prideful man, the throne might not do you well, in the end, Sinbad. That was not our concern however as we observed a sudden break in the clouds revealing something approaching us slowly, and for a moment I along with Axel believed it was another ship.

 _"Ahh, there she is! There she is! I never thought I would get to see the legend of the Vanishing Isle come to life: the first sign would be the island that can move and become unseen, next would be the giant sea turtle which carries the land containing the lost palace, and finally this creature which is meant to carry the traveler into the depths of the sea to uncover the Hand of Midas."_

"You mean we're going in the water!?" Axel would be rendered helpless in this element, but I knew Sinbad was not going to let himself get killed so there had to be some trick about this turtle we could not observing sniffing the pink cloud around its nose.

 _"The creatures must love the smell of cherries why else would it come this way? Still, it was not easy to find this kind of perfume on the market, so at least the treasure buried under this ocean will be worth the risks I've taken thus far!"_ I began to wonder when this king would make his appearance considering we've uncovered the Vanishing Isle; if he wanted to get to the Hand of Midas the time was now to strike yet everything seemed normal or rather the sight of a bunch of sailors making their way onto a giant swimming turtle would be in this situation.

 _"All hands prepare to bridge this new land! Bring all the equipment, man, your weapons, and keep out for anyone who looks different than the rest of you...well besides my two bodyguards of course."_ I couldn't help rolling my eyes with that remark considering our duty was not to help this guy out in finding the Hand of Midas. Axel began to inspect the crew to find something out of place, but I followed the others inspecting the fortress we've disembarked on.

'It seems pretty old, and yet the structure looks like it was just made a few years ago.' I also took notice of the pathways around the building which reminded me of how confusing Castle Oblivion could be with its labyrinth-like design, the purpose likely being similar to that castle of sending travelers down the wrong path. Without the right guide, most of our crew here would end up lost.

 _"It's beautiful isn't it darling. Without my trusted guiding map we would have never gotten this far, to begin with, but the trials put in this place won't stop me from getting my hands on the treasure. The next step will be finding the right room in this fortress, so we can force this place into the water."_

"Sounds fair so where does the map say to go first then?"

"Let's see...umm give me a moment please Auxaq." I tapped my foot on the floor while Sinbad started digging through his personal bag, looking around for this "map" that was meant to guide this crew through this fortress. That's when I noticed a guy in a blue outfit giving Sinbad a burnt piece of paper.

 _"I believe you're looking for this correct?"_

 _"Yes thank you ver-AHHH the paper has been ruined who has done this! Was this the work of your fire-flinging friend! I knew you two couldn't be trusted!"_ How dare you assume that when we've done nothing besides help you out! I was ready to fight if he threatened Axel with another plank like Hook, brushing aside my hair when this guy in blue waved his hand up in the air.

 _"Actually if you want to blame someone it should be me considering I'm not exactly part of your crew Sinbad."_

 _"It's you...the King of Thieves himself...Cassim."_

 _"Impressive Sinbad, not many people know about my real name and not even my own son, Aladdin."_ Aladdin? That man traveled with Sora to the Cave of Wonders just a few years ago, the father of that man was the self-proclaimed king of thieves?

 _"Believe me I'm not that much of a fool to not put two and two together, the both of you have a similar appearance, love of stealing valuable treasure, and you both enjoy the thrills of the opposite gender. By the way, have you even seen him lately?"_

 _"Actually yes I did before coming here the boy I knew has now become a real man, but that does not concern me right now...what does it whatever you're planning to do with the Hand of Midas."_ Before I could question anything a pack of heartless appeared around us with more sword-wielders in tow and giant ones with small turbans on their heads. Great with Axel still on the ship I had to protect Sinbad all by myself.

 _"I should be asking you that question! Considering you're the master of all thieves the assumption would be that you would lock up this treasure in your vault just to spite the world."_

 _"Another correct answer you've really done your homework Sinbad, but I've also studied a guy who uses his crew to amass any kind of power in this world."_ I narrowed my eyes with that comment, looking at the expression on Sinbad's face change up for a moment. I couldn't press the question on my mind as the heartless suddenly began attacking my charge for this mission, and I had to keep him safe no matter what!

My barrier kept Sinbad safe, but I knew there were too many numbers on Cassim's side to go on the offensive, and I wondered how this man could tame these beasts thinking about my next move to make. I deflect the blades and fireballs that came in the direction of Sinbad knowing the barrier could not hold up against this much resistance, Cassim clapped his hands in a sarcastic manner.

 _"My my, so you're one of the fools he's managed to con into working under him."_

"I don't care what your problem is with this guy I'm only trying to find the Hand of Midas."

 _"To use the power for selfish desires I'm sure, the truth is all men who seek out these valuables have no good intentions for them only wanting a new weapon in their hands to-"_

"No! I and Axel just want something to stop the heartless in their tracks. I know it won't freeze all of them, but if this treasure can ensure more innocents won't lose themselves to these monsters then I'll hunt this item down!" His eyes widened likely not suspecting that answer from someone like me, and yet this is the sole purpose I've come to this land along with my partner.

 _"You wish to tame the beasts I've managed to control with the Staff of Arba, which happens to be another legend that would have been used by greedy men to amass control of the population of Agrabah."_

 _"I see that staff has been said to allure the minds of beings with little instinct into following the holder of the treasure, and all of this time the secret of controlling the heartless lied in your hands...how funny!"_ Sinbad? Why...are you laughing about that it's not a funny joke at all. I suddenly felt a fireball connect with my leg causing my body to kneel down...how could I get distracted that easily?!

 _"Everything is very clear to me now, and thanks to you Cassim I've gained a new inspiration! I could claim all the world's riches for myself, but that is nothing compared to having the power to build an entire kingdom of my own making."_ Hold on a minute? Why is he going on about a kingdom if he just wanted the treasure for gold or munny...unless something's changed in his mind. I noticed Sinbad pulled out some kind of weapon that shot a ball at Cassim which I couldn't stop in time before it knocked him back, the rod hidden in his clothing fell out from his backside.

 _"Thank you Auxaq for giving me this new power, the ability to control beings of darkness will making building my new kingdom that much easier, and with fools like this out of my way things will move that easier."_

I felt my body twitch in suspense; all this time I've been helping this man in hopes of doing the right only to find out this individual is no different than a man like Captain Hook. I threw my weapon at Sinbad's hand running at Cassim to grab the weapon until two giant heartless stood in my way.

 _"I guess you now realize that I don't need your protection anymore, which means you should be asking me to save you from these beasts. I'll give you until the count of three. One...two..."_

 _"Three strikes and you're out pal!"_ Right on time Axel not a moment too soon, but better now than never with this situation. Axel was more experienced with fire than these bandits, his Chakrams knocked the two large ones back on the floor while I attacked the ones going after Cassim who was in danger without the Staff of Arba.

 _"Now both of my bodyguards have turned against me! No matter I'll just build a better crew with these heartless. Speaking of which I think it's time for their meal so..."_ His hand pointed in the direction of...his ship? No! He's going to feed his own crew to these monsters!

 _"I thought we had no heart what exactly happened while I was away, Auxaq?"_

"No time for a long-winded explanation. We can't let Sinbad control the heartless or get his hands on the treasure!"

 _"Righto, that's all I needed to hear let's get to work then!"_

Cassim was confused about the sudden change in our actions, but if his words were true then I doubted he had greedy ambitions like Sinbad has revealed with his true colors. Once more my trust in people has ended up failing me considering how quickly Sinbad showed his real nature with the chance of gaining more power now in his grasp. While I was still not at my full strength my body could withstand the hits from these creature's blades, and dish out equal amounts of pain right back.

 _"This won't do much to stop the heartless trying to go after those poor guys on the ship you know."_

"That does not matter! I won't let this manipulator get his way no matter what!" Axel was right of course yet that didn't stop my will to continue fighting. Something about this battle was reminding me of the old days when I used to fight against evil such as this simply because it was the right thing to do and nothing else. Parrying the blades aimed at my direction I knocked more of the bandit heartless back with magical mines while Axel sparked some fire to scare off some of the other bandits.

 _"Very nice work, but a waste since my new crew will now be harvesting their first meal! Now my servants help make this sailor a king!"_ I was ready to deal with more of these monsters, but nothing seemed to happen despite Sinbad calling out his minions with the staff.

 _"Perhaps you broke it such a shame those legendary treasures can be so fragile."_ Axel remarked which made me smile.

 _"Silence you hot-headed fool I am the one who will rule over the land of Agrabah! Heartless! I summon you forth!"_ A lone bandit heartless ran up toward us only to end up being sliced down by a keyblade! It seemed our back-up has finally shown up here and she not with Roxas.

"Xion!"

 _"Impossible! How could one girl take down all of those heartless by herself? Hmph, it does not matter since I will just bring out more, and with the Hand of Midas none of you can stop me!"_

"Wrong, the three of us will stop you, Sinbad. Axel, myself, and Xion our second keyblade warrior."

 _"Keyblade? Hehehe! What luck to now gain my own keyblade warrior, and if Sora was strong then your friend must be pretty good as well."_

 _"You don't know how right you are..."_ Xion? I've never heard that level of confidence out of her before, the look in her eyes showed a different attitude, and the hold she had on her keyblade was much tighter than last time. Axel was cheering her on while I was marveling at this change to Xion. I felt like I was being a hero once more with my comrades fighting alongside me...

* * *

[ _Yes this Sinbad indeed has the appearance of the one from Magi anime/manga however his role is not as grand in this story. I figured that I should flesh out this world since I don't know if it will come back in KH3, and since Magi is apparently ending soon. I hope the anime comes back for it since I really enjoyed the first two seasons if it things were kinda rushed._

 _This show along with Seven Deadly Sins have that same issue with pacing which is funny considering A-1, the studio for both series also does the Fairy Tail anime. Expect more Kairi stuff next time along with the conclusion of this mission in Agrabah._ ]


	37. Act 36: Reviving Hollow Bastion

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 36: Reviving Hollow Bastion**

" _For your light? Don't lose sight of it._ "

* * *

 **Agrabah: Vanishing Isle ** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

If someone had told me that I would be fighting alongside people who lacked the heart to express emotions, come to find a sacred treasure which turns anything into gold, and the fact I would be fighting someone who claimed to be a sailor in order to protect a self-proclaimed "king of thieves" I would have thought they took too much Golden Chocobo to drink, which according to Luxord was the best way of getting into trouble.

'I'm sure he would not want to share a glass with this backstabber trying to fight us.' While there were three of us now fighting this wave of bandits, the goal of Sinbad was to obtain the Hand of Midas which meant he could easily try running away during the battle. We also had to protect Cassim since he was now the only other person who knew where we might find this treasure in this sunken place below the sea.

Looking at the greedy man I tried to predict his next move, the game of chess is something I knew many people played before including Sinbad who told me no one has been able to beat him besides Aladdin.

 _"The game of kings, and while I know you likely don't play this kind of game my apprentice there might be a time when learning how to maneuver an army to capture a king. Some choose to sacrifice their pawns to win the game, but I think each piece on the board is just as valuable as the king and queen."_ Eraqus knew how to play the game quite well as Luxord would also say, and he even beat "Master" Xehanort on a few occasions which stunned all three of us when we heard about that. Seeing the calm look on Sinbad's face I knew he was likely going to attempt an escape while we weren't looking at him.

"Xion the heartless will be your priority, Axel keep Cassim safe, and I'll bring in Sinbad myself..."

 _"Hold on a minute Auxaq why do you get to have fun with the sailor!"_ Damn it, Axel, you probably know what you were implying with that line...which is just sickening to even think about. Shaking my head I realized Sinbad was about to send out another command, so I made the first move striking the staff with my weapon but only hitting him arm instead making the Staff of Arba fall on the ground.

 _"Damn it that stings, and you could have cut off my arm with that damn weapon!"_

"That's the least you deserve for throwing away your comrade's lives to fulfill your selfish desires." Xion was handling herself pretty well, the heartless were clashing with her weapon, and yet, she was able to stand her ground to fight them off. Seeing how much progress she's made in combat since getting thrashed by Lexaeus was amazing to watch. Hearts began to float into the sky, which really got under Sinbad's skin and that was fine by me.

 _"Tch, you've made enough of a mockery of me today. Now I will ascend to my throne as the king you peasants!"_ Suddenly the area began to quake around us, the water surrounding this island began to swallow up the turtle meaning we were going under the sea...

'He's getting away!' There was not much we could do with the land working against us, so with Sinbad fleeing I figured we could at least take care of these heartless before finding the Hand of Midas.

"Axel, Xion let's handle these stragglers first!" They followed my idea since we had nothing else to do, and I jumped into the fray with a somersault over a large heartless spitting out fire. While Axel deflected his element I took a few swipes at the giant heartless bandit to draw his attention, so Xion could finish it off with her keyblade adding more fuel to our Kingdom Hearts.

 _"I don't believe it the keyblade really does work against these monsters. Hold on if you're a user just like Sora then you must know about my son Aladdin!"_

 _"Sora? I...no I don't believe we've met before."_ Neither did I until the events that happened in Castle Oblivion, but I wondered if Cassim knew anything else besides how to find our target Sinbad was trying to steal.

 _"Look we can share bedtime stories another day let's handle the small fry first!"_ Nodding in agreement I slowed down a few of the sword bandits letting Axel cut them up with his weapons as Xion was swiping through some more heartless, but then I noticed a few were beginning to draw Cassim into a corner. The fact we were now moving down at a high speed made things more difficult for us, as I saw him trying to hold back the monsters with a long staff.

 _"Don't worry about me just find the Hand of Midas before Sinbad!"_

"We can't without your help Cassim, the guide to this place just abandoned us leaving you as our only hope."

 _"I can't do much for people I don't know that well..."_

"Then do it for your son Aladdin, the man who I'm sure wouldn't want to hear about his father passing away like this." If this man truly was the father of this "Prince" then he should not abandon his child so easily. My words must have given him the strength he needed to hold on a while longer, but I had to reach him before the heartless got their hands on him. That's when the whole area moved up and down as it sounded like we just hit something hard like perhaps the ocean floor?

'We must be close to the destination this beast is heading.'

This also meant we didn't have much more time to spare, the more these heartless keep us here the better chance Sinbad has of finding that treasure before us. Axel said we should just make a run for it, and I decided to go with that gamble rather than hope we can fight off the rest of these heartless. Taking Cassim by the arm since he was still limping after what happened earlier we couldn't just shimmer into a portal without knowing where to go next.

 _"The turtle has reached the point where the sunken treasure can be retrieved. While I do know the pathways in this fortress, the traps put into place are something I'm not sure about finding correctly..."_

 _"Wonderful, but I guess a vague map is better than none at all."_ Axel shared my thoughts once more as we moved through the halls of this place hoping the heartless aren't following our trail. Cassim explained we shouldn't touch anything that seems out of place or step on certain panels on the ground.

 _"Well hell, why don't we just stand around if anything in this place can trigger some kind of bobby trap then!"_

 _"That might also set off a trap...what it was a joke!"_

It certainly was not funny considering this place could have that kind of trick set-up. Following the path explained to us I noticed while we had indeed submerged into the sea there was no water floating in this fortress on the inside, the outside area on the other had revealed a swarm of fish moving past the window in a formation.

 _"Amazing isn't it? While we should be drowning being under so much water this place was designed to ensure no one inside this fortress can truly be submerged, and in the process allowing someone to enjoy the beauty of the world below the land."_

 _"Seems more like the perfect place to send our personal musician, Demyx. Then again I don't mix well with water, to begin with you old timer."_ Axel wouldn't do well on a beach trip then hehe.

 _"Old? Believe it not I'm only in my early 50's, but you all do seem like a bunch of teenagers except for you little one hiding under that hood of yours."_ He's not able to see her face much like I couldn't under she trusted me. Was it because she placed her hood back over her face, which could mean she is shy around strangers like Cassim or is it something else...

Continuing on through this labyrinth I saw a bunch of holes in the ground; the room seemed a lot smaller compared to the last one as well plus the walls had tiles on them, unlike the main pathway. Cassim being our guide grabbed a small rock and toss it at the floor only for a set of spikes to come up right out from the ground, his comment about the traps being in place was confirmed to us by this visual image of what could happen to us.

'I doubt we would die from getting impaled however it would not be a good thing if we revealed ourselves as being emotionless shells of a bunch of somebodies.'

Cassim noticed the hooks on the ceiling, his hand went into his back of tools revealing a grappling hook. Axel had some...issues with this idea.

 _"Oh no, I'm not doing a swinging move like some ape in a forest!"_

 _"Go ahead with the foot acupuncture then. Be my guest!"_

I had to admit for a thief Cassim was pretty entertaining with his words and taunts. To be honest with myself I was not exactly thrilled about moving myself over a big spike trap myself, but Aladdin's father explained we can think about something to distract us from looking down. I pretending that Terra and Ven were watching as I gripped onto the rope to swing over to Master Eraqus, their smiles and laughter were enough to help me cross in one go, just us four - together once again.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it? Okay, gang let's move on and get out of here bef-" There was a sudden rumble in the area, the tiles on the ceiling began to fall into the pit of spikes which meant the rope could fall down as well. Axel made his turn after me and Cassim leaving only Xion on the other side of the room. Unlike her nature, during the battle, she felt much more hesitant about this action.

"Xion, don't worry you'll be just fine."

 _"W-What if I fall and can't reach you all..."_

"That won't happen to trust me. All you have to do is not worry about failing, think about something that will calm you down, and just grab the rope in front of you."

 _"The ceiling is caving in, and what if-"_

"Just grasp the rope and move forward...that's all you need to worry about." I had to speak gently in order to not scare her into moving rashly despite how things were looking in the room. Xion is still young compared to the rest of our organization, but I truly did look out for her well-being along with Roxas and Axel. Axel nodded in agreement knowing that I was trying to build her confidence, which also meant keeping her from seeing the bad things that could happen right now.

Finally, Xion made her swing across just before the ceiling caved in with a giant heartless crashing down into the spiky pit evaporating it. Before we could even leave the room I noticed a few drips of water pour into the room causing me to get concerned about this place being destroyed by the heartless.

"These beasts must be attempting to sink this place to stop us from getting the Hand of Midas. We have to hurry!"

As we moved downward I could see a few scythes hanging up on the roof put into a certain position to move down, and we almost got cut in half if not for Cassim's warning about the trip wires. Then we ran into a place that had a few parts of the floor that rose up and down in a crushing motion.

 _"The people who made this place must hate getting any visitors..."_ Axel suggested as he dusted off his shoulder trying to ease the tension in the room.

 _"Some speculate not all of these traps were created by man's hands."_ Cassim's words didn't matter to me since we were running out of time. It was unfortunate for us more of the bandit heartless showed up to get in our way, but I figured we could use the room's trick to our advantage against the enemy. Otherwise, we would be forced to waste more valuable time fighting the heartless.

"Axel, scatter them away into the right spots. Xion, wipe out enough to clear a path for me and Cassim."

While the instincts of a heartless were fearsome they lacked the coordination of nobodies like us to plan out a strategy like this to overcome the odd stacked against us. I thought that I was going to get crushed under one of the pillars until Cassim moved me out in time when I was distracted by a heartless. Why am I getting so reckless today?

Once we get out of there I noticed the next circular area looked pretty wide compared to the rest of this island, and the only way out seemed to be a small hole in the ground. Then I looked at the giant silver balls set up ready to fall down like it was part of another trick. Sure enough, as we began our descent several of the huge spheres began to move around us, and while we could teleport out of the way Cassim could not do much besides hanging around the side of the room. The key to this place must be the timing of these spheres since after a while they actually stop moving around for a second.

 _"Incredible...either they are being controlled by some force or this is indeed a mystically created trap."_

 _"You never thought these legends were real before all of this, your majesty?"_

 _"Ever the spitfire eh youngster, but I did know what I was getting myself into when I abandoned my son. It was meant to help him out later in life..."_

"Can we discuss this in a non-life threatening situation guys!"

While I could appreciate these kinds of conversations now was not the time when several different spheres were moving around to perform bodily harm on us. Using my physical state despite the black clothing hindering my movement I was able to avoid quite a few of these balls while Axel and Xion were having more trouble moving around them.

 _"Auxaq, I don't think we have much of a choice anymore..."_ Damn it Axel was right, and even if we could survive this room acting as "somebodies" we would likely get found out once we found the Hand of Midas. At least things would be easier with the pretending to have real hearts like Cassim would help move this search along. I sighed as my partners began to show off their real power, the both of them simply disappeared out of existence while I slowed them down with my Lore ability.

 _"What...just happened to your friends?"_

"They'll be back in a second. I'm just taking care of this annoyance." With a smile I knocked the ball in front of me over to the entrance, moving over to the next to do the same thing along with Axel who was enjoying not holding back anymore. Xion was not powerful enough to use this kind of force so she was protecting Cassim from getting hurt while I and Axel took care of the imminent threats rolling around in the room. Naturally, he would start to ask several questions, and I couldn't blame him one bit for doing just that.

"Look we could spend time here telling you what you want to believe, but that will let Sinbad get something that should not be in his grasp. We can talk about this later, so can you please help us find the room where the treasure is..." I spoke up for Axel and Xion since he didn't want to hear a response from either of my partners. Between Xion's nervous look and Axel's angry stare I knew it was up to me to act as the peacemaker here.

 _"What makes me believe you're aren't just like Sinbad since you were hiding that kind of power from me?"_

"I could tell you, but I doubt you would even believe my story. We don't have much time to speak anyway so you can either trust us or let Sinbad win it's your choice."

 _"..."_

"Just tell me are you going to help us or not!"

I looked right into his eyes that were moving around, his face was sweating likely pondering what to say and decide on. He eventually nodded telling us the item we were seeking lie beyond this room; the last part was the easiest part of the search compared to finding the room where the treasure lies according to him. It's also where our second "guide" would already be in attempting to steal the Hand of Midas. The pathway down seemed pretty long in length as each of us fell into the void, which seemed to have no real end in sight.

"Hey, Cassim! Do you know how far down this hole goes exactly?!"

 _"I don't know honestly. We might end up in the center of the earth when we land on solid ground!"_ Looking over at Xion I knew she was very worried about what might happen once we land down, wrapping my hand over her glove I gave her a gentle expression hoping it will calm her down as we were still in the middle of this fall through the air. As I moved my hand through the air, suddenly I thought I saw someone waiting at the bottom with open arms like he was about to catch me. Reaching out towards this person I could faintly see the appearance of Terra looking up at me.

 _"I've got you Aqua."_ Taking hold of my hand I felt my body lightly move down onto the ground feet first instead of landing into the dirt. The room was filled with all kinds of gold items, statues, and many other objects shining in this darkened place. The different figures in the room looked rather strange, their faces had expressions of pain and fear despite looking like golden statues, and their clothing seemed unique when I compared them with each other.

"Terra? Where did you go?" Shaking my head around Terra was no longer staring at me, the vision of my friend was replaced with the sight of the others slowly getting back up off the ground. Helping up Cassim with my hand I tried to see where Sinbad was, the place seemed empty besides all of these creepy figures cased in gold.

 _"Huh you know for such a wanted to treasure the room where it's been kept certainly doesn't have the inviting look."_ Axel made the first comment about this place as Xion put her hand under her chin.

 _"Those statues look like they were frozen in mid-place. Do you think they were somehow frozen by this item?"_ With a second glance it does seem like they all suffering a ghastly fate of being frozen solid. At least this does mean we are in the right place now, but the only question is where could the Hand of Midas be hidden?

 _"Hehehe, finally I've located the key to building a whole new world!"_ Sinbad, so he's managed to beat us here after all! We all moved in the direction of the laughter echoing throughout this chamber as we saw the sailor looking at a huge statue with several golden statues placed around it. Blinking twice I only saw a weird man with only one hand facing outward, but I guessed that must be the fabled treasure everyone seems to desire to have.

 _"What luck you all have to come into this place in one piece, but you're all too late to stop me. Now I'll begin my first steps into making a new kingdom of my own making."_ We can't let that happen!

"Everyone grab him!" I knew that using our powers was the safest bet in this situation, but then there was a sudden rumble in the pile of coins we were standing on. A huge roar revealed the image of a giant heartless with a lion-shaped face on itself that looked more powerful than the bandits we've had to deal with getting here.

 _"All of you deal with that beast. I'll take care of Sinbad!"_ I wanted to object but the sandstorm that was building up interrupted my thoughts. If this issue was a matter of trust then I suppose we will need to have trust in Cassim to stop Sinbad, the target was now changed to defeating this heartless.

'A sand-user...I wonder if it's possible to get water in this place.' I couldn't think for long once the first sand attack was headed in my direction making me pull out a barrier, Axel was able to burn away the dirt and Xion simply dodged the attack. Before we could strike back it suddenly pulled itself underground, the area once more was shaking around violently as I tried to figure out some sort of strategy in defeating this monster.

 _"How can we serve you now, your highness?"_

Oracles? How did they get here unless my subconscious asked for them...forget it I don't have time to ask these kinds of questions.

"Do you think you can find a way to bring water into this place?"

 _"As you command!"_

While they did that I looked at the ceiling; compared to the detailed designs in this place the top part seemed like another cavernous area with jagged rocks pointing downward ready to...fall! That's it!

"Axel, Xion we can use the rocks above to force this heartless out of the ground!"

Following my lead I jumped up to the highest level we can reach, and I took a glance at Sinbad and Cassim wrestling for a foothold on the giant statue in the room. Once we got up high enough our attacks were pointed upward, the idea being to launch the rocks downward in order to piss off the heartless drilling underground. While Axel was having the time of his life doing this I noticed determination on Xion's face.

'She reminds me of how strong Ven and Roxas can be...'

The cracks formed, the weight was too much to bear, and finally the jagged pillars moved down striking the ground hard to pull out the beast who was struck in the back with one of these rocks. With a smile I asked Axel to push Xion forward with enough speed to strike immediately, the both of us took the youngest nobody by her arms and threw her down with the plan of letting her hit the lion heartless while it was unable to move.

 _"Man I love going on missions with you guys! I haven't had this much fun in a loooong time!"_ In those brief moments I thought there was a beating sensation in my chest, but then I saw a beam ray head in our direction from the heartless, destroying parts of this cave along with striking the Oracles who were messing with a pile of rocks near the entrance.

 _"We have fulfilled your orders highness..."_ Then I saw it, the slow leaking of water into this chamber that would likely result in the area being submerged under the water.

 _"No! What have you, done you selfish witch! Now everything will be lost here...except for the hand!"_ I watched Sinbad tackle Cassim onto the statue ready to finish him off as he was hanging on the edge of the statue's hand when something odd happened.

 _"W-What's happening? Why can't I move my body...don't tell me this is the Hand of Midas!"_ Just like with the other people in this room his body slowly transformed into solid gold taking his life in the process. He didn't have to bear it much longer as the Antlion suddenly threw rocks at Sinbad sending him into the floor below.

 _"I need help this heartless won't stand still..."_

I also noticed it was using sand to make things harder to see, which could make defeating it all the more difficult for us, so I decided to take advantage of the water slowly pouring around the room. With Monsoon I used the spell of gravity to pull out the liquid, sending the water into the sand building up near the beast, Axel meanwhile was using so much heat that it was actually turned the now liquid sand into glass.

"Now Xion strike it down!"

 _"I don't know if I'm strong enough..."_

"You bear the same weapon used by many other keyblade wielders, Sora, Roxas, and even myself were once in your same position. Just focus on removing the heart from this monster, and that weapon will take care of the rest!"

 _"Like Sora and Roxas?"_

 _"Exactly like those two kiddos. Now take down this big fella, so we can all go home together!"_ With Axel's words and mine Xion's eyes grew more brightly as with a flash of light she managed to impale the beast sending it into the water below, the liquid hampered it from moving around as finally the heart was released from its captivity. Now our attention was focused on Cassim.

 _"Don't worry about me losing a hand to stop this is something I'm fine with."_ Losing a hand? His right one was now gold just like Sinbad and the other statues. Moving over to the statue I tried to help him, but he suddenly asked us to leave acting like his situation didn't matter.

 _"This is exactly the way I wanted things to happen, and believe it or not I'm grateful you all did this. I said I would see my precious boy again, but that can't happen until I keep things like the Staff of Arba or this hand from being used by people like Sinbad. Drowning this island to ensure no one can ever find this Hand of Midas is sheer brilliance."_

"That wasn't our intention actually."

 _"I'm aware of that however sometimes you have to sacrifice things even if you don't want to..."_

 _"No that shouldn't be the case...right?"_ Xion being the more inexperienced of us likely never came across this kind of situation before her time as a nobody. I wanted to disagree, but I realized we couldn't get involved in everything that happens in all of the worlds since it was not our place.

 _"Such is the duty of a keybearer, the duty of protecting the world, and yet they cannot get personally involved in the matters of the world."_ Eraqus always did tell me this when I thought about visiting other worlds.

"This matter didn't concern you, and while things might not have gone like I thought at least I can be at peace knowing this hand will abuse no one else..."

 _"What does he mean by that?"_ Xion was still unsure what was going to happen, but I had a bad feeling about what was coming to Aladdin's father.

"It means we can't do anything else for him if he refuses our help. I think we need to leave now." Axel was passionate about helping which didn't surprise me.

 _"You can't be serious about that! We went through all of this to find this stupid treasure, and I'm not going to abandon someone like this!"_

"You do realize we can only help him by hurting him, Axel. He doesn't want us to help him either if he sounds like he's at peace with this fate!" Looking over at Cassim I saw him nod his head to my reply...even if I didn't want to be right about this.

 _"You sure about this old man?"_

 _"Each of you said I needed to trust you right? Then you'll have to return the favor and go home..."_ Looking at the rising water I knew our time was up since this island was sinking into the water; the fabled Hand of Midas would truly become lost in history and time under this sea. As I opened a portal I knew while this mission ended in failure at least we managed to prevent greed in the hearts of mankind to succeed today.

"It was an honor to meet you, King of Thieves." Aladdin would be proud of you Cassim...

 **Destiny Islands: Mainland** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

 **\- Days 97- 100- Transfer**

Today I can safely say one thing about my life, and that is I don't know what to expect next. With the results of the S.E.E.D exams up me along with the rest of the academy students crowded around the list during the start of our lunch break. I was worried about what was going to happen since I was unsure how well I would do even with my studying over these past few months. Lighting was acting pretty confident in her scores while Zidane was just curious about which "lady" did the best in the scores, and my friends just didn't want to stay at school during extra nights for make-up lessons.

 _"Remember students, whether or not you pass of fall so long as you did your best that's what important."_ Quistis while being inspiring with that comment only brought more dread to my mood as I finally got my chance to look up the scores, the results will mean I have more work to do in school or I can put more focus into my training as a future keyblade warrior. Okay Kairi...focus and just look at your name on the paper...just relax and read if you're doomed or not.

"Kairi. Grade Score 82%" So, that means...I passed?! Sure it wasn't a great score compared to Zidane who actually got an 87%, but it also meant I passed the grade requirement for this test! Oh my god, I can't believe it oh how did my friends do on the exams realizing what was going through their heads: fear and disappointment for possibly not passing the tests. I thought perhaps they did better than I expected as my eyes scanned through the list for their names.

"Tidus. Grade Score 71%"

"Wakka. Grade Score 65%"

"Yuffie. Grade Score 58%"

Oh...they didn't as well as I thought. Looking at their faces I could tell they felt disappointed in themselves, and knowing I passed only made my sadness for them much worse. Before I could say anything "Claire" was beginning to show off her grade to everyone in a very loud voice.

 _"Hah! I told you all I would get a 90% grade! Who's one of the elite students here that would be me and certainly none of you!"_ That doesn't make you better than any of us Lightning. While she might have passed the tests it does not make you a better person, and if you're going to act like this then you still have lots to learn. Going to my locker I wondered if I should get to meet with my friends unaware of the hand now embracing my shoulder.

"Squall! I-I mean Leon what are you doing here?!" I knew he's been doing things off the school campus lately not to mention he's been giving me some time off with my training in using the keyblade. I figured it must be related to that with the exams not over with until the next semester. His cold expression certainly lets me know it was time for another lesson in the field of being something besides a school student.

 _"We have to leave today. I'll have you back in a day or two, but we need to meet someone who will help you with the next phase of your training."_

"Leave? Umm okay, I wanted to speak with my friends through so do you think we can do this-"

 _"No, you and I need to leave here as soon as possible."_ Oh, come on you can't tell me this person can't wait a while for me to handle my daily life. Sighing I asked him if this would take a while only to get a curve ball.

 _"You don't understand Cloud can only be reached via Gummi Ship. Until recent events, the walls around the worlds remained sealed up, but something has changed this. I know you've never driven in a ship before, so I asked for some help in this matter with Chip and Dale answering the call. You're going to have to drive this ship, Kairi."_

"WHAT!"

I never drove a regular vehicle to anywhere let alone whatever this Gummi Ship my friend Sora drove up to cross into other worlds, so how was I supposed to drive it on my first try?! Looking at Squall's expression I knew he was pretty serious about this...even if he looked like that during birthdays and happier occasions. Now here I was dressed in my school uniform looking at one of the strangest sights I've ever seen in my life, the "ship" looked more like a huge block that was made by a child and this is what I would be driving around the universe in? The fact it was hidden in the middle of the woods only made this even more bizarre.

 _"Believe me I've driven stranger things ever heard about Balamb Garden? Your friend Sora also didn't mind driving around despite calling saying it had the worst color design he's ever seen...Whatever you won't be heading into this alone I'll be traveling with you, Yuffie is already at the destination Cloud is, and I believe you will enjoy this trip when it is over."_

"Do you mind telling me where it is we have to go that requires me driving in this so-called shape ship then?" Traverse Town? Neverland? Agrabah?

 _"Hollow Bastion or what the world currently knows it as..."_

Wait a minute that was the castle where I was during Ansem's control over Riku. Why did we have to go back to that dreadful place? As I plopped down into the cockpit the view screen revealed three small windows on the screen. There was a blonde man with very strange eyes in the middle, while in the other two monitors were...chipmunks?!

 _"Good to see you again Squall, and this must be Kairi the next chosen keybearer. Your ship support will be Chip and Dale the animals that are making you freak out. As for me, I'm Cloud Strife a good friend of Yuffie Kisaragi. So are you ready to fly?"_

* * *

 _[ Kairi will get more of the focus next time don't worry, but I felt like the Agrabah content would need more time in this update to help flesh out what's going on plus a shout-out to one of the major bosses in 358/2 Days. Also next time we reach the 100th day more meaning we are closer to the end of this arc, but I don't know how many chapters I have left in me before the end of the year. I'll let you know when this story updates again thanks for sticking around readers. ]_


	38. Act 37: Critical Drive

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 37: Critical Drive**

"I dunno. I can't... just look inside. But I figure... if there is something in there—inside us— then we'd feel it, wouldn't we?"

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion: Marketplace** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

"I...will...never...ride...that...again!" The torture...the pain...the suffering I just witnessed will never leave my mind. Between the blocks floating around space, the heartless who somehow learned how to fly around in ships, and the navigation shouting at me to keep firing and dodging stuff all the time. I didn't know if all of that was the worst part about this voyage or the many colors that almost blinded my eyes. Squall told me I would need to get used to this if I was to protect the many worlds with my keyblade...such is the joy of being a chosen one.

Sighing my legs finally could leave the tight space that was the cockpit section of the Gummi Ship that I used to come here, the destination Hollow Bastion certainly looked much different from what I remember from last time. The steampunk atmosphere of the castle seemed more like a town slowing rebuilding itself, and the different construction tools around the place certainly gave off that impression.

 _"Things have changed since Sora's managed to reclaim this world out of Maleficent's grip. I've been working with a few other people who originally came here for shelter when our world was lost to the darkness, and now we've begun the "Restoration Plan" of Hollow Bastion."_ Now that makes sense, but who else is involved with this idea besides Squall, Yuffie, and this Cloud guy?

Hearing the sounds of hammers slamming down on steel, clattering of metal, and the smell of smoke made me feel like I was standing on a construction site. Leon told me to hang out here for a second, and he wanted me to visit out a few shops in town while he "checked out an old friend" in this place.

 _"Remember every traveler of the worlds needs good supplies, so use this Munny wisely in the shops. Stay in the bailey I'll return in a while, Kairi."_ What? Did he think I was going to blow it all just getting nice clothing for myself...although a few new outfits wouldn't be that bad to have around back home. With time to kill apparently, I decided to learn more about the people living here, seeing what exactly has changed since the last time I've visited this world, and if they might know anything about Sora or Riku.

 _"Sora oh yeah Cloud and Squall were talking about him earlier, so that must mean you're his friend right?"_ Nodding in reply I noticed the older man was happy to hear that as was his son who actually looked up to Sora as his idol.

 _"He's so cool, and I wanna be just like him when I grow up! This place will be safe when I become strong like Sora!"_

I was shocked how much one person could mean to the mind of a small child...it reminded me of when I first met a keyblade warrior, and hopefully I can express my gratitude when I see her again. Waving goodbye I took the advice given, knocking on the door to one of the shops open I didn't hear anyone reply so maybe I should take a little peek inside.

"Hello! Anybody home!?" While the place looked stocked with all kinds of bottles on the walls, unique herbs, and food items, and yet no one seemed to be around here. Stumbling into the shop I wondered if I should get these potions first of perhaps an ether instead there were so many options to pick...

 _"Do you need something, kupo?"_ Ahh, what is this weird white thing poking up from the table in front of me! It certainly didn't look like one of the heartless with its small wings and strange red ball sticking out above the head.

"Umm, you're in charge of this shop?" I couldn't honestly believe what I was seeing here, but then I got a bump in the head by the creature who just hovered around my head.

 _"Yes, I am kupo! What do you want to buy today kupo!"_

"Well, the thing is my name is Kairi not err kupo."

 _"...kupo!"_

I see this is getting me nowhere, so I guess that I should just get one of everything there is here to be on the safe side. When I asked about the shop owner he...she umm it called itself a Moogle, and there are several other ones scattered around the worlds with similar kinds of shops. I asked if one of them might have seen Sora or Riku, but that didn't get me anywhere so I turned around while leaving the munny I owed the moggle before heading out of the door. As I walked toward the next shopping area there was a sudden feeling of tension around me. While I knew there was several people walking around the place I felt like someone was observing me...watching and waiting for something.

When I walked up to this shop there were two people speaking with each one, the first person was a blonde man who seemed pretty laid back in his attitude, and the girl with light-brown hair seemed beautiful with the most remarkable feature besides her gentle smile were those emerald-colored eyes. I also noticed the girl standing near the door was holding a basket with flowers, which seemed strange considering there didn't seem to be any kind of plant life around this place.

 _"I'm so happy the restoration committee has gotten so many supporters lately! It won't take long to restore this place back to normal!"_

 _"That depends on what you consider normal Aerith. Those heartless creeps won't go away, and without a keyblade warrior around we're in more danger than ever. When you think about it this is the calm before a new storm."_

I'm guessing this is where someone like me is supposed to come in to protect this place along with others throughout the universe. Defending those who can't protect themselves against such a threat as the overarching darkness, so I would need to keep people like these ones safe with my power following in the footsteps of my friend.

 _"Don't just stand there listening to us yack off what do ya want from me, little lady?"_

"Oh, I'm sorry for listening on your conversation like that..."

 _"Don't get hard on her Cid, besides it was not like we were doing anything important during our break. We should introduce ourselves to her so we aren't complete strangers. My friend over here is Cid the owner of this shop, and I'm Aerith Gainsborough the flower girl!"_ The flower girl? That would explain the basket then again it caused me to wonder about her occupation; the idea of creating a garden in this place which is under construction didn't seem like would work out if I was honest about it.

'Perhaps she believes there can be new life in this world...that might not be such a bad thing.'

"Oh right I guess you should know my name I'm Kairi, but if I'm going to be truthful I've never been in this place before." Suddenly Aerith broke out a bright smile with Cid just shaking his head seeming annoyed.

"You must be a visitor then, but that shouldn't be possible considering the walls made around the worlds." Yeah, that is unless you've been given a stupid space ship you need to travel in. Part of me wanted to admit my role as a future keyblade warrior, but unlike Squall and Quistis they might not know about that stuff. Before I could say anything Aerith looked at my face, inspecting each part of me before clapping her hands in joy?

 _"Oh, now I know who you are! Cloud told me you would show up today, but I didn't think you would look so pretty!"_ So, she does know about me then this must be one of Cloud's friends which I wasn't expecting to run into like this. A tight grip took hold of my hands, her arms were surprisingly strong as she began dragging me into Cid's shop against my will. Before I knew it I was sitting down on a chair looking at a wall that had a few pictures of yellow chickens, some people I've never seen before, and Squall hanging out with Cloud?

 _"Seeing as she's about to go on a long-winded conversation do you feel like having some tea girly?"_

"The name is Kairi, and um...I guess so..."

 _"Oh, don't mind Cid he's been a little grumpy over the lack of customers."_

 _"Speaking of which little red you better buy something nice before you leave ya hear!"_ Wow to think he's this desperate for customers now what will it be like later on...

 _"Cid, you shouldn't be mean she is our guest! Anyway, you're free to ask me something first since I know you've never been to this place."_

"Okay then how come you know about me, what is your relationship with Cloud, and what's with this "Restoration Plan" Leon told me about earlier."

That was more than one question but there were so many things running through my head about this place. If she can help me out with any kind of answer then I won't feel so nervous about being in a new world.

"Okay...hmm what can I answer first? Oh I know, the plan is actually a committee formed by several residents of this place by myself, Cloud, Squall, Cid, and Yuffie. The idea is to reconstruct this place into a brighter image now that Maleficent is no longer controlling the castle." Then they likely consider Hollow Bastion their home then, but why is it I feel like I should know more about this place then?

 _"The process is long and difficult with interference by the heartless, but that will not stop our efforts to make this place better for everyone to live in."_ The confidence in her eyes and voice suggested that she truly believed in this cause however this caused my eyes to sink down on the ground. Another person who could use the help of a keyblade warrrior...not someone who is still just training like me.

 _"Please don't feel that way Kairi, I only wanted to answer your question not make you feel down about your training. I know, unlike Sora you have time to mature into a fine defender of the light."_ I was happy to hear that even if it didn't remove the small doubt left in my mind. Cid told me he only had green tea on hand, which I didn't mind as we both thanked him before he left us alone so we can continue our "girl talk" again.

 _"Cloud and myself...well that is kind of a long story, but if you're willing to listen I can go over the main details."_ Nodding in reply I took a sip of my drink realizing that it wasn't that bad while my ears heard Aerith speak about the first time they met in a "slum" area in a different world. Through a series of long circumstances they ended up surviving the fall of their homeworld, but they only managed to find a few of their friends from that world.

 _"While I've heard about Tifa looking around for Cloud she hasn't seen me since our home was lost to darkness, but I did hear Yuffie has been training you along with Squall or Leon whatever he likes to call himself."_ I giggled at that loving how Aerith had a similar thought about his name like I do while appreciating her story before she ended up here.

 _"Finally I've learned about you when I heard that Sora met Cloud and Squall during his early days as the next chosen keybearer, instead of being able to help all I could do was provide my faith to support him when he defeated Ansem. At least now I can do more by helping his friend become strong enough to keep worlds from falling into darkness like our previous home."_

'You've already helped me with answering those questions Aerith.'

"Thank you so much..." I was having a few tears build in my eyes which I hoped she didn't see, the hands covering my face didn't stop the small sobs that were coming from my throat. Once again I could feel those soft hands taking mine in, her lips suddenly came down on my forehead as she wiped the tears that were coming down my cheeks.

 _"Sweetie don't feel sad about that. You will see him again just like me when I felt depressed about never find Cloud after we were separated. He would want you to move forward as both a student and keyblade warrior."_ Aerith knew just what to say to me, and she was absolutely right about that. As I was hugging her back there was a knock at the door with Squall's voice calling out my name.

 _"Good I see you are here Kairi, and you've gotten to meet Aerith. With Cloud and the other guest coming we might as well discuss everything in this shop."_

 _"You're always so strict Squall can't you be happy things have been going so well with the Restoration Committee. We might even have a future protector for this place in Kairi here!"_

 _"She's only an apprentice Aerith, and she's nowhere near ready to take on the heartless. That's why I'm moving here next level of training here away from the school environment."_

That would mean I would have to keep traveling from place to place, the chances are I would have even less time to myself...this is part the sacrifice of being a chosen one? Aerith had a change in her expression, walking over and standing right in Squall's face...I certainly never thought she would show off that kind of anger.

 _"So, you're just going to make this girl stress about more things when she still needs an education! You can't rob of that innocence even if she might need to have the burden of being a warrior."_

 _"Eventually when the darkness comes back she won't have much of a choice, the duty of being a keyblade warrior is more important that schoolwork and you know this with your experience with Sora!"_

"She's still a young girl Squall, and not a soldier involved in a war!"

Okay, I think this is my cue to leave them alone before it gets any more ugly...

 _"Ahh, save us please!"_ Whatever that was I felt grateful the heated conversation was cut short, but when I saw the black creatures roaming outside regret quickly filled my soul. Several floating heartless including ones with books under their bodies were casting a few spells on the population, the crowd was clearly not expecting an attack like this meaning I would need to fight them. It seems Squall was right about my fate being unavoidable.

 _"Kairi! You need to draw your weapon now!"_ Nodding to Squall I focused myself on bringing out my weapon, which was meant to protect the innocent and stop the heartless from ruining more lives. Despite my lack of experience, training, and skill this keyblade was given to me, for this reason, there was no way I would let Sora Down!

 _"You can't let her fight them on her own Squall! She might be in critical condition, and you should help her with the Gunblade can't you?"_

 _"No, she should consider this her own exam...Kari you can handle them just fine without me just drive your way through them!"_ Why you lazy, arrogant, son of a-

I had to roll out of the way from a series of fireballs heading in my direction. I saw the father from earlier, the young child was hiding behind him in fear of these monsters.

 _"Get him out of here I'll take care of these beasts!"_

"Go get them Kairi!" Hearing the comment from that boy managed to make me feel ease despite the situation put in front of me, the fear was still running through me, however, this was the only way to see the results of my current training. Running at the nearest silver-colored heartless I tried swinging my weapon to connect, but it just floated away sending out some ice blasts to hit me. I used the keyblade to block the blasts even while they were all firing at the same time. I couldn't hold up against them as one of the heartless knocked my back onto the ground.

'I can't give up...not yet!' Using the pink weapon given to me I came back up giving my attackers one defiant glare, my hand gripped the blade to unleash a powerful fireball finally hitting one of the ice-users making it disappear, which left only several more of its friends left...

 _"Keep fighting Kairi! We all have faith in you!"_ Aerith's words along with watching the rest of the civilians flee gave me the confidence boost I really needed. I was beginning to enjoy the pain mixed with excitement as I charged at the remaining swarm of magical heartless. While the cuts and bruises continued to pile up I was making headway through the wave of enemies, and with each strike, I was making the number go down. My mind and body slowly got the hang of this...

 _"Move out of the way!"_ Gasping in shock I quickly ran when a huge sword was cutting through the remaining heartless floating around the area, the figure who saved me was actually wielding this giant weapon and then I recognized the yellow spiky hair.

'That's Cloud?!'

The small monitor I first heard him on didn't do the many justice, the figure that was helping me with the heartless looked very different from Squall, the weapon he was able to hold so well also look very different from the gun-sword combination Squall uses in combat.

 _"I should have known you would come to get some of the attention, Cloud."_ Do Squall and this guy have some kind of issue with each other? I couldn't say as some other shadowy figure made it's presence felt.

 _"Oh yeah, and who said he'd show up by himself?!"_

A series of steel ninja stars were thrown out revealing my second teacher Yuffie, she also managed to dispatch a few of the monsters leaving just a small pack left behind.

 _"You want to wrap this or should I?"_

 _"Hmm well this is the first impression Kairi will get out of you, so give her one outstanding performance!"_ Standing back I saw Yuffie provide support with her huge ninja star, but Cloud managed to remove the rest of the heartless with a series of powerful strikes, the impact of each slash looked rather painful considering how big his sword was compared to the gunblade.

 _"Kairi, now rip out the captive hearts of these heartless with your keyblade!"_ Not disobeying the order from Squall I rushed toward the downed heartless striking each with my weapon to free the souls wrapped in darkness, the duty of saving people even after they've lost their hearts to the void.

While I felt happy the threat was gone Cloud and Squall was giving each other some pretty mean glares...oh boy I smell another argument coming soon. Aerith and Yuffie walked over to each other, embracing one another with hugs which made me smile at such a bond between people.

 _"Oh, my, goodness Aerith! It has been so long since I've last seen you in Traverse Town! Please don't tell me you've been stuck with Cid all this time."_

 _"Oh, he's fine and I don't mind helping him since I've been able to make a whole new garden in the back of his shop. Kairi, so this your new charge then, and much like Sora she has a noble, pure, and kind heart within her body."_ Thank you Aerith...oh geez my cheeks are burning up again.

 _"She's nowhere near Sora's level, yet, he also was just a little runt before he became the newest hero of the light. With me and sourpuss Squall over here, we'll be able to whip her right into shape. Also, I needed to get away from the school environment, the uniforms they make you wear are so boring!"_

 _"Can't you just disguise yourself as someone else, Yuffie?"_

 _"Oh come on Aerith where is the fun in that?! Seeing the reactions of boys who don't realize their "classmate" is a great ninja is priceless not to mention their teachers had the funniest expressions when they saw me!"_ You mean she was the one who started that food fight a week ago, the incident in the boy's locker room, and the prank in Rufus' office ugh...

 _"Mind telling me when you were going to actually help this guy deal with those guys?!"_

 _"She was handling herself just fine before you came along, Cloud. She won't have someone there to watch her back like today, and if she's by herself then Kairi will need to rely on her own strength to survive."_ My throat swallowed when that remark was made; even while Cloud and myself didn't like the methods Squall was not wrong about that possibility. Suddenly my mind felt like Cloud and Squall were pulling on each of my arms, their repelling of each other nearly splitting myself in half well not literally since that would be horrifying.

 _"Kairi shouldn't have to jump in like that even with the training you've given her Squall! The world might have heartless roaming around, but it is not as bad as when Maleficent and her crew was creating trouble."_

 _"No...it seems like something much worse is coming."_

 _"Another Ansem!?"_ Ansem? If there was someone else like him around then we would need Sora.

 _"Yes...no I can't be certain, but I've come across information that's left me troubled. That is part of the reason why I've brought here to this place in order to transfer her training in a better environment, another reason involves that man Rufus Shinra. We need to discuss the rest in private, Yuffie, Aerith take her back inside while we take care of the civilians out here."_

"Wait a minute! I've been willing to go along with the requests so far, but if this matter involves my school and possibly my friends back home then I deserve the right to know what's going on!"

 _"You're not prepared for this yet. Trust me you still have lots to learn before you can handle what we know..."_ What kind of excuse was that?! Squall...even if I follow your orders there are things you're keeping from me that I have the right to know. My hands were shaking with rage that I was having trouble with holding back, my eyes were looking right the guy with the scar on his face...

 _"We can discuss matters back in Cid's house, but we can leave it to the boys to handle this mess!"_ Yuffie lets go of my arm there was no way I was gonna let these questions go without any real answers! Zidane, did he possibly know about whatever Squall was talking about and tried warning me? Growling in defeat I accepted the offer for more tea made by Cid hoping Aerith and Yuffie would explain more about whatever was going on back home...

 **Twilight Town: Clocktower** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

As the shroud of darkness left my body I couldn't help but enjoy the change of scenery of never-ending twilight that was in my view. With the day off after getting back from Agrabah despite the mission ending in failure the sight of the "Clocktower Trio" brought ease to my soulless existence. The three of those nobodies just hanging near the edge of the tower, licking the sea-salt ice cream bars like the world's issues were not even affecting them. Part of myself felt like I should just leave them to relax as they are instead of entering the scene.

 _"What are you standing there for come over here and join the party!"_ With Axel's acceptance, how could I not refuse his request, but part of myself was still not used to being so high up in the air. Yet, if the three of my closest comrades can be used to this setting then I will adjust along with them. That is also how I've gotten used to pretending like this ice cream had a taste of any kind when I should not really be able to enjoy licking it like Roxas, Axel, and Xion could so easily. Waving my legs around I began to let any stress in my head float away into the wind around me.

 _"To think it is about to be 100 days since you've first been inducted into the program, Roxas. It will also soon be 100 days for you as well Xion, so this is the perfect way to celebrate that anniversary!."_

 _"100 days...has it been that long?"_ Roxas couldn't believe time went back that quickly as did myself, but that could be a benefit of having an "immortal" life of never aging like a somebody. It also meant we've been deprived of truly being able to live for that long, which meant we had to keep on gather hearts for our only chance to be human once again.

 _"Auxaq and Axel have been here longer than the both of us Roxas. They also have more experience about being a nobody than we do currently..."_ True, and yet, with enough time you will mature and perfect your crafts as keyblade warriors. Speaking of which I should begin teaching them everything I knew in that field of combat. They will need knowledge in order to become stronger, for the trails ahead will test each one of us nobodies. This also means there was something I could do to help out Roxas and Xion besides simply being a keyblade master in name only these days.

 _"Auxaq, tell me how you feel about Organization XIII? I know you've had your ups and downs here, but I never got to ask you how you really felt about this group...and well some of the members in it like...uhh..."_

"Don't worry I've grown to appreciate guys like you Axel. Some of the things involved with this organization annoy me, but in the end, we all desire the same thing at least that's what everyone says. As for our keybearers I've grown to appreciate the both of you being able to handle duties that I should be doing instead. Hopefully, if I can wield my own weapon again we can have some fun sparring matches, but starting tomorrow I plan on giving you two crash courses in the lifestyle of keyblade warriors so be ready."

 _"How did you become a keyblade master anyway?"_ Xion asked no one bothered to ask considering I never could produce the evidence to back up my claim, but still I should start explaining my past to Xion who didn't know much about my history. With a sigh, I had to my a long story very short just getting to the main points about what happened to me, my friends, and my world which now is known as Castle Oblivion along with the details about Xehanort's actions. Axel only heard part of my story due to Xemnas wanting me to keep such details quiet until I regained my memories, but now I didn't care if everyone knew such things.

 _"So, that is why you're so focused on finding Ventus and Terra because of that bast-err bald-headed old man. I can't imagine having to endure such much trauma like that Auxaq."_ Heh Axel's comment on Xehanort's lack of hair made me chuckle.

 _"Is that why you said that I looked like Ventus then?"_ Roxas asked me which I expected to hear when I told him about that other warrior of the light, the differences were small but very important between Ventus and Roxas making them stand out from one another.

Ventus: The boy who's heart was split into two halves having his light put into slumber.

Roxas: The boy who lost his heart to darkness while retaining his light.

As I've come to learn the both of them aren't exactly two sides of the same coin Roxas and Ven had enough similar aspects to them that made me appreciate them both, the only thing was unlike my friendship with my previous partner I couldn't really have a "bond" with Roxas without my heart.

 _"If you meet him one day you could maybe suggest you're his twin kiddo!"_

"That's not funny Axel..." While my red-haired partner was giggling something about the remark caused me to frown. Instead of feeling upset I looked down at the world surrounding us, observing a few of the trains moving around on the rails made in the streets amazed by how active the place looked compared to The World That Never Was.

"How you all feel about taking a small tour around the town?" I asked wanting to get off this high building for a change.

 _"Sure we don't have anything else to do right now."_ Axel agreed with my idea.

 _"Can we get some more ice cream before we leave?"_ Roxas...I'm assuming he agreed as well.

 _"Auxaq, can you take me on a train? I've never ridden one before..."_ Xion went along with my suggestion making it a unanimous decision. Giving out a smile I opened a portal to take us further into town to enjoy our time off with the nobodies I appreciate hanging out with in my empty life as Auxaq. Then again with the three fellow nobodies behind me, things weren't as empty as it could be without them...

* * *

 _[ As you can tell I was not the biggest fan of the Gummi Ship portions of Kingdom Hearts, and even in II the sections looked kind of boring to watch. I wonder if they will come back in the 3rd game...please be good! :P_

 _With the end of the year approaching there likely won't be as many updates for a while, but I'm happy that I've gotten this far into the story without giving up on it like some of my past works, so for that, I'm grateful for your support. ]_


	39. Act 38: Xemnas

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 38: Xemnas**

 _"Leave it be. How can you not see how perfect this is? In truth, this is more than perfect. Xion is marching right into the arms of destiny, but to destiny's own time. We need not take any more steps. All we must do is watch with caution and patience."_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Personal Quarters** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

 **-Day 118 - Vacation**

My day was not filled with anything spectacular rather me training by myself to kill the boredom of doing a simple scout mission with Demyx. We got the order to investigate a place I went to before as a Keyblade Master, the world being Olympus Coliseum. I remember fondly seeing Zack take part in those games, but I also remembered Hades trying to manipulate him until me and my friends stopped him. Yesterday that was up to Xigbar and Roxas to finish up since Demyx was annoying me with his mood music during the mission.

Now? I'm talking to myself because everyone else is enjoying a rare day off from active duty by orders of the Superior, but I had my own agenda for the day to help Xion out with her training.

 _"Why did you decide to help me?"_

She asked me earlier, and my answer was simple because the role of a keyblade warrior is to never have time off even if they wanted a vacation. There always seems to be a new threat, problem, and or issue plaguing the worlds around us. In that aspect Xion and Roxas would need to be prepared to battle at their full strength, so while Roxas was off in Twilight Town I decided to help Xion out with her skills with the keyblade. This also would allow myself to get familiar with the old techniques I used to wield in combat with my own keyblade.

"Perhaps I can finally regain the power I once used through her..."

Something about that sentence that I said to no one, in particular, didn't sit right with me. It could just be nothing since there was no one around the place today besides a few lesser nobodies and a few members with nothing to do around the castle. Getting up from my bed I looked at the journal, the pages were almost full with only so little I could add to the book at this point. Already my new life has been filled with high and low points that will only continue to grow by each day, month, and year.

The convenience of a lack of aging is my training with Xion can take as long as we need without worrying about time or age. It also meant I wouldn't know how well she was doing since I couldn't feel how she would react to my training course that was planned out for her style. It would also involve help from my own personal nobodies who don't mind getting hurt if it meant serving me...weird.

Nevertheless, I was looking toward making Xion stronger than she already had become over the first 100 days since her and Roxas have come into the Organization. It reminded me of how far we've all come since we were a complete number of 13 nobodies, each of us working for the same goal, and dreaming of a day where everything was set back to normal for us.

As I opened my door I found Xion was waiting for me instead of meeting me in the lower section of the castle like we planned. The look on her face had the sign of a nervous girl, inexperienced, and hoping to improve with my support.

 _"A-Auxaq...no Aqua I'm...not sure if I will be ready for this kind of training..."_

"You remind me of when I first began my own training. Even the greatest warriors known across the world began in your footsteps, the path of training will help you bloom into a fine keybearer, Xion." She wasn't too convinced meaning I need to help boost her confidence, which I decided would be done with the help of my journal along with some of the entries.

"I know Larxnene told everyone some of my secrets, but there are important details you should read out of this book." Pointing out the page about Ventus and Terra I explained about some of the trials we went through before reaching the level of entering the Mark of Mastery. There were several times I failed in doing basic things like magic, but my friends supported me through hardship as I did for them.

 _"How come you were the only one to become a master?"_

"That...that is a long story to tell, and I'm not sure you would want to hear it if you still desire my help in training."

 _"I know why your friends aren't here but I wish to know why they couldn't become masters like you, Aqua!"_

"Circumstances didn't work out for them...now if you want my help then follow me downstairs." I opened a portal for her to follow since I didn't want to answer that question at the moment.

 **The World That Never Was: Verge of Chaos**

I didn't want to possibly damage the castle, so I asked Axel the best place for practice which led me to find this part of my home. It was still connected to the Castle That Never Was, and yet, it was us just enough fresh air to train without being cramped up in a tight room. Looking downward I could see the moving sections of our castle turning around in a cycle, the metal pipes that cover most of the lower sections of this place, and I saw the empty sky of nothing surrounding this world.

"Such an isolated realm, and I doubt somebodies would enjoy the stillness this world provides to us nobodies." Turning myself around Xion was also observing this place having never been outside of this castle much besides on certain occasions. Asking her to draw out her weapon I saw the determination on her face with the blade clutched in her grasp.

"Good now strike me with all that you can muster."

 _"I don't want to hurt you, Aqua."_

"It's Auxaq, and trust me you won't hurt or even hit me."

She went with a basic slash that I easily dodged, but I slowed down trying to get her more willing to fight against me. Her face and speed were showing hesitation in her mind. That must be removed otherwise she will fail to become stronger as a keyblade warrior. She continued to aim in my direction with each attack getting closer to my face. I moved out my hand to block the weapon finding it much harder than expected, and I almost hurt my arm in the process.

 _"Why did you do that?"_

"To see what am I doing wrong...with my body and why I can't use that weapon." Shaking my arm to wave off the "pain" I knew she was concerned about hurting me after that hit, the gesture I made with my hand didn't convince her about my well being.

"If you want to get better then you will learn how to trust someone. Xion, if I tell you that did not hurt me then why can't you believe my words? Besides, I was only imagining the pain in my hand you couldn't really cause me suffering since we can't really feel emotions."

 _"Do you really believe we lack real feelings...because I think that...forget it."_

Damn it Xion! You can't let your shy nature defeat you this easily, you know that kind of mentality will make it impossible to progress in training. Frowning up I pulled out my weapons moving to hit her, the idea being to make her get out of this shell she was hiding in to take fighting me seriously. Xion managed to block my attack rather quickly, but I knew she had to be much tougher than this so I increased the pressure of my blows. Holding Monsoon out I threw my weapons around her when she tried striking me letting the weapon come back around to her her; rather than me continuing to attack by the front.

 _"Ugh!"_ Xion was almost hit by my attack however she was able to deflect my weapons back with a spin move by using her keyblade. Grinning with joy I summoned my Oracle nobodies hoping she would be prepared for these kinds of situations.

"There will be moments where you will not have the numbers advantage or supporting by nobodies like me." So, I expect you to handle yourself in combat like now. I watched my subordinates cast out magical attacks at Xion who was able to avoid the first blasts with ease. I noticed she was feeling tired at this point, her body seemed to be heaving slowly, and she was barely able to keep herself up. Suddenly the Oracles were being held up by the Samurai nobodies which surprised me.

 _"I...did not summon them Aqua..."_

 _"We serve her highness despite what she is truly is just as we serve his highness..."_

Watching the unsheathed blades hold back the Oracles I wondered what they meant by the comment made about Xion, she wasn't different from the rest of us nobodies...isn't she?

 _"How do you make them go away? I can handle this by myself like you want me to..."_ Not with the Samurai, the nobodies that follow Roxas have a code of honor similar to a keyblade warrior's rules of conduct. Being a former keybearer myself it would be dishonorable to break that code during this training. Calling off my subordinates the samurais bowed as they left us alone on this platform.

 _"Why do they follow me if I'm not Roxas?"_

"It likely has to do with the fact both of you use that keyblade." Pointing at her weapon I figured those lesser nobodies respected Xion like they do Roxas. Much like how my Oracles following me and use certain abilities I have the samurai obey the power and respect keyblade warriors like Roxas and Xion possess.

"I suppose it would be a good time to change things up, so how about we try out using magic then? I know you only know a few spells, but with enough work perhaps you can unlock new ones, Xion." With a nod my black haired student brought out her hands together, her eyes closing as she concentrated on casting a magical attack while I observe in silence. After time passed a fireball was projected out toward me which I easily dodged.

"Not bad Xion, the gift of having magic can help you when you can't rely on a keyblade in combat, well done in keeping it locked onto me. Still, I know you can do much more than that." I told her to try out a new kind of spell, but she only knew how to use Cura and Fira which left me disappointed. Then again we both are nobodies who've lost a sense of what we once were; regardless of how strong or weak, we both might be compared to everyone else.

"There might be a way you can find out new skills with some books. I know Zexion had plenty of books that can teach someone how to use different spells, but I know Xemnas moved his stuff into his personal quarters recently with him no longer being in our group." That went with everyone else's belongings involving the group sent out to Castle Oblivion which could have included me.

 _"How will you retrieve those books then?"_

"Easy! I'll just ask him if we can use it for your benefit."

 _"Ask the Superior?! He might say no, and you don't have to go through all this trouble just to help me..."_ Nonsense Xion.

"It is nothing to worry about I will just request a meeting tomorrow, but if you're feeling worried then perhaps you can come along with me." Perhaps she could help out her case by explaining her desire to learn and mature as a keyblade's chosen. It would also help build her determination if she stood up against our leader on this subject. With a smile, I gave Xion a pat on her shoulder deciding we should finish up with some normal physical exercises.

Before our time was up Xion wondered why I decided to spend my vacation day with her instead of anyone else. The answer was simple, the wisdom I had from my past life could be useful to a future keyblade master like Xion with enough guidance and support, which reminded me of how I first started off down this similar path. That could also be another reason why I've gotten so attached to Xion and Roxas.

 **The World That Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers**

 **\- Day 119 - Work To Do**

To my shock, Xemnas agreed to a meeting once I explained to Saix my intentions with Xion, but apparently, he didn't believe our leader would grant such a demand so easily. It would have to come early since we both would be heading out on a mission today, the other members who would attend this meeting would be Xaldin and Saix who learn about Xion's development. They would be harder to convince since they were usually skeptical about me and Xion compared to every other nobody for some reason or another.

"Whatever happens I just want you to know that I believe you and Roxas are the rays of hope for all nobodies." The bright shining beacons in our dark world of naught, and with their strength they will make fine keyblade warriors under the right guidance. Xion wasn't thrilled about this as we both made our way into the center of the white room. Xion was concealing her face under her hood while I looked right at the supreme head of all nobodies in non-existence: Xemnas.

 _"It is such a wonderful occasion to see both my beloved friend and our second keyblade hero at the same time. I've heard about your request to obtain Zexion's library of books, the purpose being to help Xion learn more spells with the intention of increasing her magical abilities."_ Indeed, the looks on Saix and Xaldin were clearly disapproval about this suggestion along with their usual septic nature about me.

 _"Unlike Lord Xemnas we don't believe she is ready for that kind of power, and the fact you've been pushing this training onto her makes us believe she is rather fragile."_ She's not some helpless doll like you, Xaldin, and Xigbar believes Saix...

 _"Worse yet she might not be able to match the strength Roxas has proven since he's arrived in Organization XIII."_

"Then give her time to prove herself, Xaldin. I'm sure each one of us was in her shoes, unaware of what we've become, trying to find something to maintain our sanity and to find others who share our lack of humanity." That's why Xemnas made this society of nobodies, and I had faith he would fulfill that promise of hearts for each one of us...it was the only hope I had left after all.

 _"That does not mean Xion is on Roxas' level of experience. If she can't reach his current power then why do we need a useless keybearer like our 14th."_ Just as uncaring as ever Saix.

"Tough talk from someone who rarely goes out on missions, so what exactly do you contribute for Organization XIII?!"

 _"That is enough...I can see why both sides have a good argument on this subject."_ Xemnas simply spoke in a calm tone, but the power and influence made us both remain quiet as he was pondering our cases. Xaldin moved his hand down at Xion still mocking her and her "weakness" as a nobody.

 _"Perhaps we should provide a test to weed out the weak link; if she is truly deserving to achieve power then wouldn't it make sense to pit her against Roxas? Find out which keyblade wielder has the right to be our precious key."_

 _"Xaldin, don't suggest that idea again."_

 _"Lord Xemnas, that would be the perfect opportunity to-"_

 _"I said drop that idea now!"_

The room was filled with tension as we never heard Xemnas raise his voice that high before to anyone, and even Saix looked surprised by this anger. I could feel my hands begin to shake in fear as the mere glare in his eyes brought out terror to every one of us. Xion was now hiding her face under her hood clearly afraid of Xemnas wrath for good reason.

 _"The last thing I wish for this organization would be more infighting, the group has already lost a few members because of that Xaldin."_

 _"Of course! How could I speak recklessly Lord Xemnas forgive me..."_ He didn't sound all that forgiving in tone, but I figured he was hiding his true feelings. As he sunk back into his chair I noticed Saix was looking at Xion's expression likely thinking she was still a shy girl wrapped in her shell not seeing what I saw in our second keybearer.

 _"While your words might be excessive they do make a solid point about Xion not being strong enough to handle more...difficult tasks currently. With that said however it would be foolish not to remember over a period of time a keyblade user's real strength can be drawn out with enough experience and training."_

 _"S-Superior...if I can s-speak for a mom-ment..."_

Xion removed her hood, her shyness while still evident in tone seemed to be replaced by a small amount of determination. I hoped it would be enough to convince Xemnas to see why she is worth the risk. I was silently cheering her on as she gathered up the courage within to defend herself from her critics.

 _"It is true that I haven't been here as long as Roxas, but I feel like I could be strong like him. Whenever I'm around him my body and mind feel at ease, my power seems to get stronger, and I can perform better by learning from people like him, Axel and Aqua...sorry Auxaq. This doesn't mean I'm not as powerful as you Lord Xemnas, but the only way I can improve is through action and learning about my weaknesses."_

Nodding in approval I knew that was the best anyone could say in their defense while being judged in this sort of courtroom we were in now, the "judge" started down at the both of us with an emotionless face.

 _"I believe you can convince me to grant you access to Zexion's library by completing your next assignments. Xion you will team up with Axel to visit Beast's Castle, and Auxaq you will travel with Roxas to Hollow Bastion. These missions will determine if Xion is worth investing more of our resources into, so I hope you both perform your next tasks well."_ He just wants us to succeed with our next missions? I was expecting something more complicated, but I guess the other details will be explained by Saix.

 _"Sir, you can't possibly expect us to let them get away with making you give into their requests. They are merely your subordinates and-"_

 _"Are you saying that you're not also one of my followers, Saix? I expect each one of you to drop these issues you have with one another for the sake of our true goal. It couldn't hurt our wish if two keyblade warriors were strong enough to harvest more hearts during a mission. Xion, Auxaq I hope you won't disappoint my expectations. Dismissed."_

"Yes, sir!"

We already had another goal to accomplish today in Twilight Town together, but I knew the next day or two could help me out with making Xion become more confident in herself along with the natural talents she has as a keybearer. Then, the others would not look down on her like they used and still do to me...failure would not be an option for the both of us. The road ahead would be full of challenges that must be overcome, and for me and Xion this was just another bump in the road to defeat.

 **Hollow Bastion: Bailey**

After we were shipped out to our destinations I knew completing today's mission would mean a lot to Xion, and the bonus was getting to spend more time with Roxas. Apparently, we had to confirm the rumors swirling around the castle about a group of Mushroom-branded heartless: Mushroom XIII.

Yeah, we've gotten that well know there is a group of monsters modeling themselves after our society...I don't know what to think about that.

 _"Do they also have our cloaks, castle, and heartless styled followers as well?"_ Roxas said in a joking manner which almost made me laugh...then I remembered that it would be a hollow victory to "enjoy" that funny comment. As for our location, it certainly reminded me of a place I've been before, but it felt too different from what I thought my mind was remembering.

 _"Where do you think we should look first?"_ My guess would be where these heartless last popped up, the information that could be provided by citizens can help. Although it seemed like they were invested in fixing up this place as we looked at the huge cranes pulling up pieces of metal into the air. I've never witnessed such a design in tools like this before in the other worlds I've visited; unlike the more advanced castle, this place seemed more like a steampunk fortress that seems more like Traverse Town in style.

 _"Do you know what they are trying to build in this place?"_

"From the look of things, it could be a remodeling of the whole area..."

What this place would become is something I don't know, but everyone certainly was putting in lots of effort in the construction taking place. I noticed there were little children pointing at us saying we were like those black coated heartless...wait did they know where the 13 had been? I couldn't ask since their reactions implied they were afraid of us.

 _"It's them those heartless things are back!"_

 _"No they don't look like those mushrooms, but they are wearing similar outfits. They might be in league with them!"_

The must think we are like those heartless meaning they've never seen nobodies before now. I warned Roxas to be ready if someone starts anything, but I told him we should move out of sight to a building. At least we might not get into conflict in the eyes of a public audience unless they all are hostile. Walking into the small building I smelled the stench of drinks and the unmistakable odor belonging to a certain beverage.

 _"Damn heartless they've been causing so much trouble lately!"_

 _"Yeah why can't we just enjoy the chance to rebuild this place now that Maleficent is gone."_

 _"She was such a witch, but now we're being protected by a pretty little girl with a keyblade. You know if she really friends with Sora then she ought to be as strong as he is right?"_

"Keyblade!?" I and Roxas couldn't believe that statement was just said by one of the workers who was swishing down some Chocobo wine. I figured that could just be the drink talking, but we remained silent as we overheard more of their conversation.

 _"Do you really think Leon can train her to become the next chosen one?"_

 _"I dunno, but if means we don't have to worry about those monsters lurking around the place I hope she passes with flying colors."_

 _"Hey, I'll drink to that! I would drink to just about anything really...BURP!"_

I put my hand over my chin pondering if they were genuine with their statement, the fact about there being another keyblade wielder in this world was surprising not to mention the identity of this user still being unknown besides her gender. Well, there is also a "Leon" character we can find to learn more from, but we also had a priority of taking down of finding one of the Mushroom XIII.

"Our assignment is to defeat one of these mushrooms, no matter what happens next the Superior will want to know about this possible development."

 _"Do you think she's like me and Xion?"_ Roxas asked me considering the fact they were supposed to be the only active keyblade wielders since Sora went into hibernation. If this person knew Sora then it was clear the girl was related to him, the relationship in question was still up in the air to the both of us.

"We won't know until we meet her, Roxas." I began to notice some of the civilians were giving us those same expressions of distrust, which we didn't help considering we both sat near the back with our black outfits concealing our faces from the crowd in this bar. Don't tell me they think we're like those mushroom heartless as well? Looking at my partner I knew now was the best time to leave before-

 _"Who are you two?!"_

Wonderful...

 _"We ain't seen guys like you around these parts before today, and those outfits of yours look pretty familiar."_

This has to be one of the worst missions I've gotten to take part in since becoming a nobody. Glancing at Roxas we both knew things might get bad quickly, so we were prepared to fight if they started any trouble with us.

"Do we look like heartless gentlemen?"

 _"No, but it does seem awfully convenient you show up wearing the exact same outfits like those mushroom creeps."_

 _"That does not mean anything! Do you even know who we are?"_ Roxas said exactly what I was thinking as I gazed at their faces, their cheeks were tinted with pink, a half-empty glass of wine was in their hands, and their scowls reminded me of the looks Xaldin might give to me sometimes.

 _"Yeah, we do actually, the both of ya are strangers who didn't even buy a drink while thinking you can just waltz in here to take a seat in the back."_

"Fine, what do you have to drink here besides that wine you're all drunk on." I crossed my arms knowing they were going to judge us no matter what we said or did here, the nature of people can be kind or cruel such is the idea of free will.

 _"Who says we're gonna sell anything to a bunch of strangers? The hell makes you think we let that fly in here! Now, why don't you two start explaining yourselves?"_

"Why don't you explain yourselves? After all, we're also talking with a group of strangers..." With a smirk, I decided to play around with the angry bar crowd not caring how they felt anymore.

 _"Auxaq, why are you trying to anger them?"_ They began to yell, point their fingers, and slam their hands on the table hoping to make me docile. That only fueled my desire to defy their expectations about me.

 _"That's it, lady, you and blonde are getting the hell out of here!"_

"Sure, just tell me who this new "hero" is first," I said with a stare filled with venom refusing to back down to their demand until we learned some information. They had to know something that would be helpful; while they might label us no different from the heartless at least we could leave once we understand what's been going on here should they explain things.

 _"You can meet her yourself when you bring more of those heartless beasts here!"_

I quickly jumped over the man who attempted to grab my arm, my feet quickly knocked the guy into the wall as I knew we couldn't do anything besides fight back against the hostile citizens. Roxas was holding back the others who tried smashing their beer jugs into our heads, and I knocked their heads together knocking them out. Yup, another mission gone downhill, to be honest, this was something I've gotten used to dealing with these days. The different was I didn't need to rely on "lethal force" since they still had souls inside them.

"Now, let us restart that conversation shall we?" I held the last remaining bar attendant's arm in a tight grip trying to remain understandable given all of these people attacked us first.

"That girl you all mentioned, carrying on the legacy of the keyblade warriors who is she?"

 _"I've got nothing to say to you monst-"_

"Monsters? Please, we actually have sanity unlike your average heartless!" Despite the reasonable idea of us being related to the mushroom heartless I felt insulted by that remark. Gripping his shoulder more tightly I forget the kind of pain someone could go through with emotions running inside them.

 _"Auxaq! Don't hurt him!"_ Sorry Roxas, but I needed to know more about this girl.

 _"Alright, I'll tell ya Kairi is here with that ninja girl! They've been training lately and-"_

"Kairi?!"

That name...it couldn't be that Kairi...but if she is her that can only mean is she's the new keyblade wielder?

 _"Did she have a keyblade like this?"_ Roxas summoned his weapon to the man who quickly nodded his head, but he described the color and shape being much different from his and Xion's weapons. My mind still could not accept this was the truth, I had only more question to ask him about this girl.

"Was her hair red?" He looked at me for a moment before slowly nodding his head, the image was clear to me now, and I came to accept his words at reality.

"Roxas, there is work to do here."

 **Hollow Bastion: Bailey** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

 _"Come on Kairi gives me some more push-ups!"_

"W-hat does this have to do with using a keyblade?!"

 _"Nothing, but I wanted to see how long you could do this before passing out."_

"Thank you, Yuffie!"

Huffing out the air from my lungs I finally did the last of my exercises before falling on the floor in defeat. Tossing me some water on the floor, her legs simply kicked in the air as she was relaxing on the chair belonging to Cid. After learning more about Rufus and the plans he had set up for me back at the academy Squall wanted me to come back to Hollow Bastion, the idea being to get away from him while he did more investigating.

'Once again he didn't explain anything besides just wanting me to stay here to do more training.' I wanted to bash him in the head to make him understand how I was feeling, but Aerith and Yuffie managed to cool me down. Not much else happened besides the sighting of strange black mushrooms in coats, which managed to convince everyone that I was meant to protect this land from the heartless.

 _"Although with the increasing heartless activity you should be prepared for battle at any given moment. Be glad you've got a coach like me, The Great Yuffie!"_

"Yeah I'm so glad you've been pushing me to wear my body out..." I was chugging down the liquid in the bottle now that I could actually sit upward.

 _"Love hurts my friend and I do love you Kairi; completely and totally!"_

With a friend like her, I wouldn't need to deal with heartless. Sighing I began to wonder how Zidane is doing back at school, he might be a lone wolf who refused to work with Squall under the idea his reasons for working against Rufus were because of his issues. I don't know what his story was with him, but I only wished he didn't get into too much trouble. I only wished that I could spend more time there, which compared to my first day at the academy was quite the change in opinions I had about the place.

 _"Don't worry about your homework by the way. I'm not the brightest bulb around, but I do know where I can find some to help out..."_ Suddenly there was knocking at our door revealing a very concerned Aerith, her face was dripping with sweat likely from running here.

 _"Those black coats are back...they aren't like the heartless mushrooms..."_ What? More heartless have come here? Yuffie pulled out a huge ninja-star while I knew that another fight was coming today. Charging outside I looked for the source of this new conflict only to find a crowd of people looking at two people walk around in black outfits, the uniforms resembled those mushroom heartless.

'Could they be stronger forms of those guys?" Judging by their human-looking shapes they certainly seemed different from the mushrooms I saw earlier. Everyone was looking at them in fear, and when I looked at them something about their bodies feel strange to me...for a moment I felt like my heart was swallowed by nothingness.

 _"We are looking for the girl named Kairi..."_ I saw the first hooded figure point at the crowd before demanding something with a voice that I heard from my distant past.

 _"If you wish to not make things worse then you will help us locate this girl."_

That voice...it couldn't be that same person...Aqua?

* * *

[ _DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Now is that a cliffhanger or what, but yes the first meeting between Aqua and Kairi since their departure will happen next time. I know this story has been going slow, but to my wonderful readers and followers things will pick up starting with the next update. Happy Holidays everyone._ ]


	40. Act 39: Tension Rising

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 39: Tension Rising**

 _"This is saying our generation will never matter. But we **have** to matter. If we don't, there is no future worth saving."_

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion: Bailey** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

Why couldn't I just be a normal girl at school? Sure that might sound pretty selfish, but at least it would mean I didn't need to balance two lives. It seemed like I was living in other worlds these days, not having much time to work on school assignments, and being more focused on my keyblade training. Already I could feel the duty of carrying this weapon had begun robbing me of my education and time with my friends. Doing the right thing certainly didn't make me feel right about any of this. That being said there were days when I was grateful to have an excuse to leave school like yesterday.

 _"Something is off about you, red! I don't know what you're trying to hide, but everyone is gonna know what and who you really are soon!"_ Another day went and "Lightning" gave off another threat because apparently, she noticed that I'd been spending less time at the school. I had started to feel really nervous being around there with Rufus and Claire looking at me whenever we met in a hallway. At least Yuffie just likes to tease me in a playful way, the new student really loves to see me suffer whenever she found me in school.

Now here I was in my casual outfit looking at the black-cloaked figures creating an uproar throughout the place. There was something about them which made me feel uneasy...

 _"W-We don't have to tell you creeps anything!"_ The citizens of this place had pride running through them as I've gotten to learn over the days since I've come here. That also would get them into trouble with the heartless, but there were brave people living in this world even while being outmatched by the forces of darkness. Such inspiration to fight back...did it come from me helping fight off the beasts of darkness?

 _"Look we aren't here to cause trouble, but if you know something about this girl then it would be helpful to just admit it."_ The shorter figure said trying to sound sympathetic even if he spoke in a monotone voice. Walking closer through the crowd I also noticed the both of them were hiding their faces under their hoods. Were they hoping no one could recognize them from somewhere?

 _"Too bad you've got yourself loads of trouble!"_

I gasped out when I saw the taller figure move out of the way of being grabbed, then taking the man by his arm before throwing him back into the crowd. I knew this situation was only going to become more hostile if I didn't say anything, but I can hear the other voice speaking up now...

 _"We are looking for the girl named Kairi...If you wish to not make things worse then you will help us locate this girl."_

That voice could it be her? She is supposed to be long away from here. Then again the Aqua I knew talked more lively, her voice was much more hopeful in tone compared to what I was listening to now. That hood was in the way, and I needed to see who exactly is hiding under it!

 _"We wouldn't sell anyone out for any reason let alone our new protector!"_

 _"Yeah why don't you freaks just leave us normal people alone!"_

I saw the crowd was not helping matters when they were grabbing items to throw, giving off nasty glares, and yelling at the strangers to just leave town. Part of me just wanted to leave and hope this situation calmed down on its own. As I watched one of the men toss a white rag at the black-clad strangers my mind was clear, the duty of this keyblade user was to protect everyone from these people...and themselves.

 _"Get out of here and leave us alone already!"_ Damn it why can't they force the issue like this; I don't want you all to get hurt for my sake none of you own me anything! That's when I saw it...that weapon being drawn by the smaller figure...it couldn't be that another keyblade?!

 _"Why do you have that...weapon?"_ I couldn't believe what I was staring at before my eyes. The shape, sleek look, size, and handle all looked just like Sora's keyblade, so then-why was in the hands of this person? Could it be a different one or perhaps...no there has to be something else going on here!

 _"Listen we don't want to hurt anyone here! Kairi if she is like me then she would know that we both have the same thought in mind."_ Do we now...

 _"Not a chance, bub! We don't know where you stole that from, but you're certainly not a good person if you're hiding under that cloak or looking for Kairi with demands or threats."_

"Enough!" I said, announcing my presence before things got any worse. I couldn't stand by while this was happening anymore, what could be worth the risk of hurting people when all they really wanted was myself.

 _"This is Kairi? Why does she look like someone I should know..."_

 _"It couldn't be the same person from that day..."_

'They know about me?' Shaking my head in confusion I couldn't understand what they meant by those remarks. Stepping forward I tried getting a closer look at the both of their faces, but then I felt someone's hand take hold of my arm. I gave the concerned elderly women a pleading expression despite knowing she didn't want me to give into their demand.

"I don't know who you are, but can you please remove your hoods...perhaps it will help make everyone feel at ease." It certainly would mean none of us would be wondering what they looked like under the shadows of their outfits. To my shock, one of them nodded in reply, the black gloves wrapped around the top of their hoods to reveal a young teenager with blonde hair. Despite the different hair color, those eyes of his looked so much like...

"Sora?"

 _"Sora..."_ He was in a state of shock like I had been when I first saw his face it wasn't the same person...

 _"Roxas, why is she looking at you like that?"_

 _"I don't know...who is Sora?"_ My lips moved to form words, but nothing was coming out of my mouth. Images of Sora were shimmering through my skull, the past times I've spent with him flashed before my eyes, and I wondered if it could be my mind comparing this person to Sora. The person who was apparently named "Roxas" was now staring right at me, the feeling in the air grew much colder around me.

"Sora was the previous keyblade wielder, so why do you know about him?"

 _"How do you know about Sora?"_ The female figure asked, but I noticed one of the people moving his arm up to fling a pan at the blonde. My legs rushed over to this man trying to stop this instigation from happening. A loud sound was running through my ears, the sight of a man attempting to hit Roxas with his broom was quickly blocked by that other keyblade. The situation was spiraling out of control with a wrench also getting sent at Roxas forcing me to intervene with my own keyblade. This was between me and these guys, and you all could get hurt trying to defend me.

 _"Trying to people innocents, such is the duty of a chosen warrior. That said you still have much to learn if that is what you consider a block with that weapon."_ The feminine voice could mock my inexperience all she wants I just want them to leave here before things got worse. That's when I felt Roxas move next to me, his keyblade was also trying to block a wrench from connecting with him.

 _"Why are you helping me?"_

"I'm not, but you're also causing a situation here that might involve innocent people. If I can help get you two to leave then I will comply with your demand." That didn't mean I would follow you guys anywhere of course. Before I could do anything else someone hit me in the back of my head rendering the world around me dark as my eyes closed up. That last image of Roxas looking down at me was something that I would not be able to shake out of my head...it was like Sora was in his place despite being a different person.

 **Hollow Bastion: Villain's Vale** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

Thankfully we didn't have to get bothered with those rude town people now that we've moved to a more private location. While it certainly seemed like a dreadful place at least we could speak with this girl in peace. Laying the girl down in a nice chair while she rested Roxas and I looked around for any resident of this castle, but thankfully no one seemed to be here. Still, I was unable to shake this sensation that I've been here before...and yet I haven't at the same time. It was just like when I visited Castle Oblivion when I was unaware it was merely my old home reshaped by the request of my old master.

"Why did she seem to know us despite never seeing either of us before..."

Such is the reason why I had to speak with her in a more private setting hoping we weren't interrupted by anyone. Looking at the red-haired child she certainly has aged from what I could remember about her back in Radiant Garden. The major change was the sensation of power emanating from her body, the tell-tell sign of a keyblade's chosen heir along with their hearts isn't that right, Kairi. That said her heart felt much different from other people almost like that soul residing in her body was special in some way.

 _"Kairi...she one of the Princesses of Heart?"_

Yes, those were the girls who possessed the pure hearts needed to open the pathway to Kingdom Hearts, and that were nearly accomplished by that heartless of Xehanort. What I came to realize is this girl managed to become a keyblade warrior since that time just around a full year ago which seemed like a miracle considering how long it took me to fight at an earlier age in my past life.

"Intriguing to think she is both a princess of heart and a keybearer. Kairi is certainly a special kind of somebody..."

This would certainly be an interesting development for the others back home to hear about, the realization of there still being another keyblade user out in these worlds could be a sign of change. It also meant Riku was likely hiding in the darkness hoping to see the day when Sora awakens. Namine I wonder how she is doing being stuck in that castle all by herself.

 _"Should we take her back with us to the castle?"_

"Roxas, this girl has managed to become a symbol of hope for this world. Our duty was not even to find Kairi today, so we should take her away from her duty as a keyblade wielder. Besides, if she is also delivering heartless to fuel our Kingdom Hearts that would be beneficial to the organization." Why not let her continue doing her duty instead of controlling her every move, but Xemnas should know about this girl once the interrogation was finished.

 _"There is something about her eyes...why am I reminded of Xion when I first looked at her?"_ Indeed Roxas that similar blue shade of eyes resembled our fellow nobody rather perfectly not to mention their faces and expressions matched as well. The questions were continuing to pile up; and yet our answers resided in this young woman who likely had just as many questions.

 _"Hmmm...what...where am I?"_ That would be Kairi finally awakening from slumber, the poor girl had no idea what's happened since we left town or why she was now being held in a strange castle by two strangers in black outfits.

 _"W-what have you done?! Why did you take me away from the town?!"_

"Consider it the continuation of our "girl talk" only without any of those rude civilians. So, care to tell us anything that would help us get along better or..." Why not be civil with this girl she acted reasonable back in town.

 _"Why would I want to talk to my kidnappers! You two haven't even explained why you've come here for me!"_ True, but that will come to be explained in a moment Kairi.

"The both of us represent a group of people who seek out a way to regain what we've lost. Roxas and I came into this world to seek out the mushroom heartless plaguing this place recently."

 _"Your partner Roxas could also use a keyblade...why is that?"_

"Simple like yourself he's been chosen to carry the duty of the keybearers. Surely you didn't believe that only you and Sora were picked for this duty."

I could not help but grin at how inexperienced Kairi was, the innocence reminded me of Ven and Terra during our first days in keyblade training. With enough years and training, Kairi will likely blossom into a fine warrior of worlds. Walking over in front of the red-haired girl I decided to remove my hood in order to earn her trust hoping she would become more willing to speak with us.

 _"...No way it can't be you..."_ It seemed like she remembered seeing me back in Radiant Garden, but we both have undergone a change from our first meeting since that day. The key difference has she still had a soul that made her care about others, and that compassion was something that I wanted back in my life more than anything else.

"Do you remember me from somewhere like with Roxas? It might not matter considering who I am these days, or rather what I am."

 _"I can remember that moment from all those years ago. When I living in a different world, and the person who saved me had that voice and hair as blue as the sea. With that keyblade of hers managed to save me from those monster that attacked my home."_ The Unversed which were only the beginning of Xehanort's manipulations with everyone under his influence.

"Did she happen to provide a name you can remember?" I knew what the answer was but I needed to know how much Kairi could still remember about that day. She began to shake her head around while pondering my question. My arms crossed over as her voice sounded quieter than before as her answer came out of her lips.

 _"Aqua...she was like me a keyblade warrior, but she didn't wear that black uniform on your body. She also didn't act so hostile towards people meaning you can't be that same person who rescued me back then! Who are you then?!"_

"You're somewhat correct I'm no longer the person you consider Aqua. This body you see is what's left of that poor thing."

 _"What are you talking about?! You can't be some kind of ghost, and I know for a fact you aren't like Ansem or the heartless. Why don't you two start explaining what exactly are you doing with me?!"_ I suppose we should tell her something, the more we dodged the questions Kairi's anger only continue to build up.

"We're nobodies..."

 _"What? You're Roxas...and who I think is Aqua, so how can you be a nobody?"_ She must not be aware of what we truly are like most of the world at this point. I think it's time we step out of the darkness a little...

"We are what's left of those that once were, the heartless who devoured our hearts left these shells in the place of our somebodies."

 _"What a minute...nobody...Riku!"_ Riku? What does that person have to do with th-

 _"Hold on a second!"_ Roxas had to deflect Kairi who managed to nearly get the drop on me with her keyblade, the opposite one used by my partner protected me. Why did she suddenly act so hostile unlike earlier when we first began this conversation unless...she already knew what we are thanks to Riku. Damn it now she will refuse to answer our questions, the mistake was obvious since we were too willing to provide the truth about our situation.

 _"You leave me alone now! I can't let you control me like you tried to do with Sora and Riku!"_

 _"Wait a minute! We only want to ask you some questions nothing more."_ Roxas tried to convince her otherwise, but the look on her face let me know she was not in the mood for negotiation.

 _"Yeah right, you're not going to hurt me!"_ Kairi projected out a fireball much like Xion used before she gained her own keyblade, the magical spell was easy to avoid however it gave Kairi the chance to run out of the room. Shaking my head I knew the chance was now on, but at the very least we didn't have to worry about running all over the castle just to catch up with her. Opening a portal of darkness I let Roxas follow on foot while I sought out where she would attempt to escape from this place.

Stepping out of the portal of darkness I came to find Roxas cornering our guest in the lower section of this abandoned castle. Surprisingly she was able to fight back against a more experienced keyblade user that Roxas has become over the past 100 days, but that could be the reason why she was chosen after Sora.

 _"Please just listen to us for a second. We only want to understand what is going on here, and to stop the heartless from coming back here!"_

 _"Liars! You're probably no different from the others who used my friends. Why can't you both leave me alone!"_ This arguing was getting us nowhere, so I deflected her blade with my weapons trying to keep her from attacking us again.

"Why would a keyblade wielder like Roxas lie about his duty!? You must know what a keybearer must do in the role of defending the worlds, the same burden is what the both of you have in common despite coming from different places." Kairi attempted hitting me with her weapon, but I took hold of her blade keeping it away from my face despite the burning heat radiating from her keyblade.

"Not bad Kairi, but whoever has been giving you lessons hasn't taught you the best way to perform a good counterattack. If given the opportunity you should move to strike in a way your opponent will not ex-" She tried to kick me in the chest while I was speaking, but I took hold of her foot before the shoe hit me as she took my advice to heart. Looking at her uniquely designed weapon I wondered how well she would perform once she was done with training.

 _"I beg you both leave us alone...the people have been working so hard to have a better home...they don't deserve to lose everything because of your group. The Aqua that I met back then would understand how important it would be to defend the innocent...if you really are that same person."_

She was staring at my face expecting me to show compassion after that speech; instead, my face remained emotionless as I felt nothing from her plea. Such is the life of nonexistence which left Kairi shocked by this lack of reaction.

 _"We don't want to bring harm to anyone here, but we can't express ourselves normally like a somebody. Without a heart emotions like happiness, sadness, and anger can't be expressed by a nobody."_ Nodding in agreement with Roxas I hoped by explaining our situation Kairi will begin to understand.

"Once the heartless stole our hearts they left us in these hollow bodies, Things like having a taste, aging, and feelings no longer exist in us hence our pretending that we can feel these emotions."

 _"You expect me to believe that you can't feel anything without a heart? How come Riku told me you were acting with all sorts of emotions when he was fighting your organization, and why did you act so angry earlier if you can't really feel that way!"_

"That accusation is understandable, but believe me the only way that we can interact with each other is through pretending we are normal like those people under your protection, Kairi."

 _"...That doesn't make any sense. What kind of proof do you even have this "lack of emotion" besides what Riku told me about you guys."_ I couldn't help but sigh at the demand made to confirm our status as "real" nobodies. Grabbing hold of the girl's hand I placed it over my chest knowing without a heartbeat she would begin to accept our words as the truth. She gasped and quickly moved her ear on my chest area.

 _"That...can't be possible! You should have a heartbeat like everyone else. What's happened to you Aqua?"_

"The person you knew won't exist until I've regained my heart. As for myself refer to me as Auxaq, of the Organization." I couldn't help pretending to show pity that this reunion would now only end with being unable to feel proud of how much Kairi has grown since I first laid my eyes on her that day.

 _"Sora...he would have said that it does not matter what happens to you just as long as you remain true to yourself. Aqua, you were an inspiration to me along with a reason that I wanted to become strong. The dream of catching up with Riku and Sora started when you first saved me back then, but now that I've become a keyblade warrior like you...I don't know if it's worth it."_

 _"Auxaq is right about you Kairi. You still have much to learn as do I..."_ Roxas. Looking at my partner and friend I could see he also felt like he was in the same boat as this young apprentice.

"If you can't handle the responsibility of being chosen then you have no right to wield that weapon. If you can't even eliminate a couple of mushroom heartless then what makes you worthy of being friends with people like Sora and Riku."

 _"Auxaq why you are saying that to Kairi?"_

"Is is not the truth Roxas? Unlike you she is clogged with self-doubt in her abilities, she also tends to hesitate with her attacks unsure if she is strong enough to defeat the enemy, and most of all she allows the purity within herself more docile than most keyblade wielders." I no longer cared about holding this back as Kairi looked horrified by the comments I said about her.

 _"I would rather be caring than an unfeeling person like you!"_

"That is why you're still talking rather than fighting us like Sora and Riku!"

 _"Yes! Even after what you said I can see why you're feeling so cold to others, but that is also why people fear whatever a "nobody" really is! You can ask for help instead of using people to suit your needs!"_ What and we should just trust anyone to help us regain our hearts? You underestimate what evil lurks in the hearts of humanity, Kairi or how a man can be swayed by their emotions into committing terrible deeds.

"Have you seen people throw away friendships, love, and comrades away in order to gain power..." Roxas knew that my past experiences with these kinds of humans have tainted my view of the world. This inexperienced hero would soon face such things in her upcoming days, the tests would be even more daunting than facing mere heartless in battle. It would also mean those she cares about could be at risk of being stuck in the middle of her duty, and that would mean she would have to protect them as well.

 _"No, but that doesn't mean I won't be ready for that stuff! Why you are trying to say those horrible things anyway, so you can test me or something?"_

"Not exactly I wanted to see how much you could take before you blew us off as nothing more than freaks of nature like the people you were trying to help."

 _"There were just afraid that's all! If you could have waited then I might have been able to calm down the crowd..."_

"Might have? That is not enough to convince a human to accept what is alien to them. It is understandable why you sympathize with your kind, but we no longer have such a luxury." She didn't believe that was the case judging by her reaction in shaking her head around and denying my words.

 _"Give people a chance! You were a somebody once, Auxaq. No, Aqua that is what you were and still could be for everyone!"_

"Hah! Does the world ever remember heroes like me, Terran, and Ventus...no these days Sora is the one everyone is talking about now. Then in a few years, you will become the center of attention that is how "heroes" are treated currently..."

 _"Auxaq."_ Roxas, I know you think my words sound selfish, but how else should I feel about this revelation. No matter what we say or do people will judge us simply for being different from them. Looking at Kairi draw out her weapon once more I knew that future was in store for herself, but perhaps there was a way to convince her to continue fighting the heartless.

"Kairi, how would you like to see for yourself what other heroes might think about you?" Her reply was trying to hit me with a ray of light, but Roxas managed to deflect it with his own keyblade. I quickly rushed at her grabbing her hand tightly while ordering Roxas to open a portal of darkness.

 _"Kairi is not like us she could lose her heart in that kind of realm!"_

"This girl has the benefit of being a Princess of Heart, Roxas. Trust me a pure heart like hers can never be devoured completely by darkness."

Kairi tried knocking me away with her other hand, but I forced both of her arms behind her back making her red keyblade drop to the ground fading back into the ether until it was ready to be summoned once more. I knew all too well how easily the chosen weapon of such warriors can be sent to another place entirely.

 _"Leave me alone already! I just want to stay here nothing more!"_ She tried one last attack with magic, but I took hold of her neck trying to keep her movement at a minimum.

 _"Are you sure this is wise considering what our mission is for today?"_

"Rest assured we will report back to the Superior on time, but since we can't find the mushrooms today who says we take a little detour..." Grinning down at the angry keybearer in my grip we stepped through the dark void as Kairi looked on with fear that nobodies like ourselves have forgotten to express.

 **The Bridge To Marvels: Big Apple Square**

Once we left the portal that Kairi referred to as a cold, empty, and depressing pathway our destination was in sight. Unlike last time we arrived inside of a building rather than a street area. Letting go of Kairi for a minute Roxas was asking me what I planned on doing here with our kidnapped guest, but I really just wanted her to understand from other kinds of heroes the life she was going to have now.

"Consider this a field trip, Kairi. If you wish to become a hero of the worlds then why don't you meet other heroes in this world although they aren't keyblade users like yourself." Granted an unwilling one for Kairi, but hopefully, once today was finished she would better understand what it means to be a chosen heir of the keyblade. Looking outside I saw a bunch of people running up the street in a rush. When I first came to this world the place seemed rather busy most of the time, but not even this man people were gathered in a spot except during that incident we got involved in.

 _"Do you think those "heroes" are busy, Auxaq?"_ Roxas knew what I was thinking about while Kairi seemed confused about what we meant.

"Most likely, but chances are the media will be talking about them like during our first visit. Naturally, that means we will need to travel into the city or rather you will Kairi."

 _"What makes you think I'll agree to your terms!"_ She quickly drew out her weapon which made me sigh in boredom knowing she could only make empty threats.

"Tell me can you produce a portal of darkness through yourself? Do you even know where we are now? Have you even visited any other worlds besides Hollow Bastion?"

Nothing huh? The lack of knowledge makes you still an apprentice with no master to help you unlike myself. I could see how you would end up with the need to be supported by others, but that is not a completely bad thing. Looking at her staring at the floor unable to come up with a defiant comment or gesture let me know that she understood her situation.

"We can play nice for the rest of day, you will get an education of sorts, and then we can split ways to continue on with our lives-no actually you're the only one living a real life."

 _"Can you stop with that mopey talk, please? If we have to interact for a while then I would appreciate you trying to wear a smile on your face..."_

"You don't know how hard that is for a nobody."

 _"Not at all watch and learn!"_ I watched her lips grow until a bright smile; the emptiness of our bodies couldn't really appreciate this act of happiness. As I blinked there was a sudden way of a bright light cast in the room, leaving us blinded for a moment and the sound of a broken window rang through our ears. Amazingly she actually went through the window managing to escape with that trick, but she would likely be wounded.

 _"Don't you think we should let her go I mean she is scared, alone, and in a place, she does not know."_

"All the more reason we have to find her...without someone to guide her she might suffer a worse fate than an endless slumber..."

( _Kairi's POV_ )

Man, I didn't think ahead with the jumping out of a window trick even if I saw it was not that far away from the ground. The cuts from the glass were leaving a lot of blood on the ground. Of course, my legs were not in the best shape either since I was struggling to crawl back off the ground while there were a few onlookers watching me.

'I have to get out of here before those nobodies find me.' If they could just move through the darkness I don't have much time to flee, so I decided to get help from someone mainly an elder woman who helped me back onto my feet. To me, this is manipulation it's asking for help when I needed it.

 _"Oh my goodness, what's happened to you?"_

"It's nothing, but do you think there is a place I can stay for a while...I think people might be following me."

 _"Oh don't worry I know my nephews won't mind you sticking around for a while, but we have to be careful with the current battle going on."_

"Battle?" A sudden smell of smoke filled my nose as I watched some man sending out waves of thunder in the air with a bunch of people trying to attack him. There was also a female who was actually stretching out her limbs to grab hold of this man who was using electricity.

 _"Oh, that must be Miss Marvel! She must be fighting Electro with the others."_ I tilted my head in confusion about who those people were, the lady explained some criminal thief called Black Cat had been using other villains to stir up trouble around here. That's why "superheroes" are trying to stop them: the list included Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tamago, Iron Man, Spider-Man and other spider-theme heroes, The Avengers, and others like Miss Marvel...who was now staring directly at me.

 _"Woah, what happened to you?! Listen I think you need to get to safety there is a huge battle going on here and-"_ That is why there is a huge bolt of electricity heading in my direction, the pathway suddenly moved to the kind elderly women who helped me! I couldn't allow that to hit her, so I drew out my keyblade to protect this innocent woman from harm.

 _"It can't be you're a hero too?"_ The blue-clad costumed girl asked while I managed to deflect the bolt of lighting away with my weapon. Despite the injuries, my body had suffered I refused to let others get hurt...

"No, I'm just a schoolgirl named Kairi."

* * *

[ _There will be more between Kairi and Aqua don't worry, but I felt like changing the setting for the next chapter. I hope you've all had a good 2016 and hope you all have a wonderful 2017._ ]


	41. Act 40: The 13th Dilemma

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 40: The 13th Dilemma**

"Playing superhero isn't a game. It's fate. **We** choose to do good. Choose to do bad. **We** had a choice"

* * *

 **The Bridge To Marvels: Big Apple Square (** _Kairi's POV_ **)**

This is certainly nothing I was expecting to deal with when I got up from bed today. Going from a town simply trying to rebuild itself, to meeting figures wrapped in black outfits, then being kidnapped by said figures, and now I was in the middle of a huge city filled with lots of tall buildings and people in brightly colored costumes. Then again being in weird situations is something I would need to get used dealing with in the future. Having someone like this young lady help me out certainly makes things easier to handle, like having bolts of lighting come in my direction.

 _"Stupid heroes! You think you can defeat me, the mighty Electro!"_

 _"I thought you were busy creating black-outs elsewhere, Max?"_

 _"That isn't my name, Spider! I will always be Electro!"_

Then I saw a man in a red outfit began to swing around, his hands were sending out white balls at the costumed maniac who was creating electricity from his body. As I was trying to understand what was going on this "Spider" man explained that I should get out of the way while this battle was taking place.

 _"He told me there was a way to control those freaks, the monsters in black so then why can't I summon them?!"_

 _"Creatures?"_

 _"Yes, Spider! The beasts that will soon dominate this entire city! With his help, those monsters will finally take down your pathetic heroes and steal those hearts of yours!"_

"Heartless!" I knew what that weird man was talking about, the question I had in mind was who he was speaking about during that rant. I couldn't believe those monsters have been plaguing this world as well. Looking at this masked heroine I explained to her my situation in the best way possible that wouldn't confuse her too much.

"Basically I was brought here by two nobodies of this group: The Organization. These nobodies wanted to ask me questions about my role as a Keyblade Wielder, and now I'm trying to figure out where I am right now."

 _"...Nobodies? Look I don't know who these guys might be yet I don't think you should call them nobodies it seems kinda rude."_

"No! They are literally a pair of nobodies. As in people without hearts! Their hearts were snatched up by the heartless, and they exist as hollow shells."

As she was rubbing her head I noticed the guy had been wrapped up in spider webs along with a huge fluffy thing holding down the man with force. Then someone with spiky hair walked up who looked kinda similar to Sora patted the strange giant on the back.

 _"Nice work, Baymax!"_

 _"Are you satisfied with this health care?"_

 _"Ummm I don't think sparky would consider this any kind of health care."_ The man told me went by the "superhero" alias Spider-Man. Suddenly I heard several voices cheering on these people in spandex, the crowd seemed to know who they were and some were even dressed like the heroes who captured this "villain" according to who suddenly extended her arm out to give a young girl a high-five. That is when I got my first chance to meet this "Spider-Man" as he walked up to me while tilting his head.

 _"Okay! Anyone gonna explains who she is, and why she is holding a giant key in her hand?"_

'Umm how can I explain it in a way that won't seem confusion...uhhh...' was drawing up nothing, which considering what I said about my identity was understandable.

"I'm kinda like you Spider-Man...I'm sort of a superhero, but I don't have a costume or use a different name."

 _"Don't you know how dangerous that is? Without a secret identity villains and other bad people will try hurting the ones you love."_ That came from the spiky-haired hero with the giant fluffy thing standing behind him.

 _"Is she in need of a check-up? Her complexion seems redder than normal..."_

"W-What?! No, I'm finally really just shocked that all of you think I need to be wearing some kind of outfit...really being a keyblade wielder only requires me to fight off the darkness corrupting worlds with my weapon nothing more." I certainly didn't think my outfit needed a different look in order to perform my duty. The world only needed to know me by my name, Kairi.

 _"You...actually don't have a costume? So, you fight crime without a secret identity or mask?"_

 _"Well, to be fair you don't actually go by a special name Hiro."_ The guy who apparently made that giant robot named Baymax was called Hiro Hamada according to. She also stated he's gotten the media's attention as he was considered the next "Tony Stark" or "His Japanese Brother." as a few news outlets would put it.

 _"That's different, and Tony said he thinks I need to consider making a brand around that. I was already kind of popular before this super-hero stuff, but you're new here judging by your clothing and lack of knowledge about the life of heroes like us."_

"That's easy to understand considering I'm not from this world..."

Everyone was caught up with my short summary about my situation-the basic idea was I need to find a way to get back to Hollow Bastion before these nobodies could find me. That's when Spider-Man offered up a way to solve my problem.

 _"Sounds like a job for Tony Stark and his current student: The Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Woman from another world!"_

"You mean she's in this world today?" asked and I wondered what or rather who they were speaking about.

 _"Must be trying to get help with her classes...why couldn't she just ask me instead of that Billionaire,"_ Hiro spoke with a sigh, his ego wanted some of the fame of helping out someone with their schoolwork.

 _"Umm don't you think we should be worried about these...heartless as Kairi called them?"_

 _"Those weird black creatures that appear a couple of weeks ago?"_ Hiro recalled that encounter seeing those people in black coats dealing with the creatures causing trouble in the city.

"Yes those are heartless, but whatever you do none of you can let them touch your bodies or else they will steal your hearts..."

Their reactions were horrified about this prospect, but they thought I meant they would literally rip out a person's chest to eat the heart inside...which sounded much grosser than what they really do with a soul they capture to eat. Heading into a less public setting the heroes wanted me to give more details about my story, so they could trust me better and consider how to contact this "Spider-Woman" and Tony Stark with enough info about my home world. Naturally, this would be more difficult, to sum up in a couple of sentences.

"I used to live on Destiny Islands, but now I hang out in Shinra Academy except now I've been staying in Hollow Bastion for a couple of hours a day. All my friends are there along with the people who've been helping me out with my ongoing training, and besides that my best friends have been far away from me for a while now." I couldn't help but feel sad about saying that about Sora and Riku's current situations. That is when I felt a pressure on my shoulder which belonged to 's hand.

 _"Don't worry about that! Dimension hopping is something all of us are used to the life of being super-heroes after all!"_ Her smile reassured me that I could trust everyone here with my well-being even if they didn't show me who they are with their masks. While we sat down on the couches Hiro made the call to Tony while Spider-Man explained a few details about his days of being a hero.

 _"I've dealt with my fair share of trials, triumphs, tragedies, and yet this old hard-headed man refuses to give up the suit. Same goes with the new Miss Marvel, Hiro, and other guys wearing brightly-colored spandex."_

 _"Yeah, I'm sure this Sora person must have saved countless lives if what you're saying about him is true. In fact, I would love to meet him one day, and maybe see what is so special about those giant keys you use!"_ Miss Marvel apparently wanted to know why I didn't just use it to lock up things like doors or cash safes. I told her and the spider-themed hero about my own keyblade.

"Each keyblade has a unique look and design to match the user and wielder's personality. Although Sora's keyblade looks similar to Roxas' own keyblade for some reason..."

 _"Roxas?"_ His head tilted in confusion while I explained more about that nobody.

"Yeah one of the nobodies who brought me here, and for some reason, I feel like he is connected with Sora in some way besides their similar eyes and keyblades."

 _"Ben...do you think Roxas could be a clone of Sora? That might explain why they share certain details with each other. Well, I mean that is how it usually goes with clones after all..."_ Clones? It was one thing to grasp the idea of a person being without a heart, but actually creating a copy of someone sounded rather silly. That said considering what I've gotten used to over the past few weeks perhaps I should be more open-minded about such things.

 _"Umm, guys I think those creatures she was speaking about are back...although they look pretty white."_ Oh no, it can't be...

 _"Let me see Hiro!"_ Miss Marvel and I looked out of the window to find several creatures with blue lines running up the limbs moving around the city. Unlike the heartless who seemed to operate on instinct these creatures, and what I assume are also nobodies were seeking out something among the frightened citizens who were running into corners or buildings.

 _"Those don't look like friendly visitors from another world. Kairi, do you think those are the nobodies you were talking about earlier?"_

"It has to be those guys, Mister Spider...Mister Spider-Man...ummm."

 _"Just call me Spidey. Okay, the best chance of getting to Avengers tower with our wonderful guest would be in short fashion. Hiro and! Do you think you can keep these guys busy for a while?"_

"Oh, we'll do more than just stall um, Spidey!"

"Be careful you guys...I've never seen these kinds of creatures before, but if they are smarter than heartless then they likely will be stronger as well." Spider-Man or Spidey took hold of my hand to reassure me of their safety, only then to grab hold of my arm to get me on his back.

 _"Don't worry about those guys. Handling creatures out to cause destruction is part of their job, so do you mind me asking a fear of heights you might have?"_ Honestly, I've never been scared about soaring into the sky, watching birds and the clouds moving past me, and now I can see why Spider-Man loves to do this so much. The fact he was able to go up so high into the air with a simple burst of webbing amazed me. While part of me was screaming about not being able to hold onto Spider-Man's waist the other side felt like this was taking part in a huge roller coaster.

 _"This isn't your average taxi cab, and yet there is no kind of fee on this kind of ride. You know with that red hair you remind me a lot of MJay."_

"Do you let anyone else ride you to places like this MJay?"

 _"Mary Jane you mean, and only if they're in trouble everyone gets one like yourself, Kairi. Next stop, the peak location of egotism that is Stark Tower. Oh sorry, Advent Tower Tony really doesn't want the world to consider it "his" crib..."_ With a laugh, he began to move even after as we swung around the city like we are floating in the air, looking down I could see people were staring at us while cheering me or rather Spider-Man on. Before long we had ended up on the highest platform which was "Advent Tower" that was funded and built by one man: Tony Stark.

 _"Hold on a second we're gonna need to sneak in through one of my secret pathways, the chances of Tony's security systems being offline are pretty slim even for an old friend like me."_

"Doesn't he tell you the password?"

 _"He changes it up every month, and usually can't remember to tell us the new password. Such is the life of an eccentric self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist."_ Who can't be bothered to tell his friends how to get into his building for small talk? Now, I and Spider-Man had to get past security lasers, cameras on the walls, and most of all some butler guy called Jarvis who was sleeping in a huge bed that was so big it looked to be made for ten people.

 _"Don't mind him poor guy has to clean up a fair share of Stark's messes besides myself of course."_ Nodding I followed Spider-Man down a hidden vent shaft that would take us into a resting area where we could relax in until the "man of the hour" showed up according to Spidey. The plan didn't involve turrets suddenly being aimed at our heads ready to fire at a moment's notice. Spider-Man jumped over to a computer to punch in a few words before someone appeared on the monitor.

 _"Peter? What the hell?! How can you keep showing up with friends in my personal tower like this?!"_

 _"It's kinda long story, but Kairi needs your help or rather your support along with that "White Widow" Spider-Woman."_

 _"Oh you mean you're not sorta dead girlfriend in another universe and my current protégée."_

 _"Ahh but you forget: she came to me first about taking study lessons with you, Tony!"_ Why did I get the feeling both of these guys were about to get into a spat with each other...

 _"Kairi? Hmm well, she certainly could use an outfit with fewer zippers. Anyway, so this girl is apparently some kind of keyblade wielder if what Hiro told me over the phone is correct right?"_

 _"Pretty much..."_ As they were talking with each other I began to look at some of the magazines in the room, each containing different kinds of metal suits and people in more spandex. There were even a few pictures of Spider-Man and what he called Tony's alter-ego, Iron Man. The rich builder apparently knew Spidey well enough to know about his secret identity.

 _"This is a hairy situation, make no mistake. If that nobody lady is looking for Kairi with those gimp-looking minions then we have a major problem on our hands."_

 _"Nothing we aren't used to dealing with as Avengers. It just means we need to get a team together in order to handle this new threat."_

 _"Heroes for Hire? Champions? Spider-Verse? Come on, Stark! I know you have some fancy name ready for this mission."_

 _"I'm not exactly the best with this kind of stuff..."_

 _"You're Iron Man! Who built the Iron Patriot, Hulkbuster, and other robot suits with plain names...oh I see what you mean."_ Were they seriously getting into argument about names?! Of all things why is that considered the most pressing issue right now?

 _"There is still a problem with one of your old friends here, Scorpion I think he goes by is trying to make a ruckus downtown. Once I and your other reality girlfriend handle things we'll be right over...so don't touch anything!"_ Naturally, Spider-Man went over to a fridge to pull out a soda for me and himself to drink when Tony was not watching.

 _"Might want to kick back and relax for a while, Kairi. Iron Man like myself loves putting on a show."_ That certainly matched what came on the television as I saw that same robotic suit on those covers battling someone in a strange costume shaped like a scorpion. Whipping on the screen was someone else who looked like Spider-Man only the other hero was in a white costume instead. Apparently, this is the Spider-Woman of another world, or as Spidey calls her Spider-Gwen.

"Is she really a superhero from another dimension? She moves and fights just like you..."

 _"No she is different trust me, and the same goes for other spider-themed heroes as well? Just like you are different from others who use those giant keys in battle...although I still can't understand how you can lift something that looks kinda heavy in combat."_

"Well, let's just said it took some training and effort for me to even grasp this keyblade of mine. Did you have to learn how to use those powers of yours, Spidey?"

 _"Oh yeah, it took a long time before I could swing around this big city without falling down in pain, getting a bunch or bruises, and maybe a broken limb or two. I could only take my beatings and get back up on my feet. The mark of being a real hero is knowing when and when not to give up, but thankfully I've lost my will to surrender that often..."_ His tone sounded less optimistic about that last part making wonder about what failures Spider-Man had to endure as a super-hero. Perhaps being a costumed fighter is not that different from being a keyblade wielder...

"Does being a hero include dealing with hollow monsters with zippers on their mouths?!" Those nobodies already found me, the fact some of them were crawling around on the lower parts of this building wasn't good considering where I was looking from this window.

 _"They certainly are trying to hunt you down, Kairi. You sure this isn't about some kind of fee you owe them?"_ I guess this guy enjoyed making light of situations like this, but now was not the time for a laugh.

 _"You can leave the intruders to me, but you must not allow them to get to her Spider-Man."_

 _"Jarvis?!"_ That butler who was napping earlier suddenly was standing behind us, and with determination written on his face.

 _"Don't worry about me. This place was made to keep out stalkers, life-forms coming from other worlds, and lawyers."_ As long as this place can stop the second option then I don't mind those lasers and turrets. Waiving goodbye I ran up into a private elevator that Tony made since he felt like stairs would be too much for this place.

 _"Unfortunately he didn't bother leaving our the boring elevator music. Worse yet it's that old theme song of his..."_ So that is what this "rock music" was according to Spider-Man, which seemed to be about Iron Man man Spidey could be right about this guy's ego. As the ride continued I could hear loud noises coming from downstairs, so I hoped that was just the turrets and defenses being activated and not...

 _"Alright, the panic room we should be safe and fine on this floor."_ The huge room that we came across certainly look sturdy enough, but it also didn't have some kind of way out except for the entrance. As I heard the room get sealed up I hoped that Tony and this other spider hero can help me get back to my home, the people here didn't need to suffer because of me.

 _"You okay, Kairi?"_

"I've been better Spidey. Listen, do you think that if I ever come back you can give me a more relaxed tour of this world. I mean it certainly looks like a crazy, yet fun kind of place to hang out and just spend time in."

 _"It's a da-deal then Kairi!"_

"Yeah!" Was that a slip-up or did he truly feel like...

 _"Impressive, the both of you have made our job much easier now."_ The white room we thought was a safe haven was suddenly filled with two black figures, and I knew all too well who the people were in front of us.

 _"Let me guess, the both of you are here to offer us some flyers about getting news cars?"_

I couldn't help shooting a glare at Spider-Man; what was this man thinking? These nobodies were no laughing matter, the fact they likely couldn't really laugh either made the situation much tenser.

 _"I will make this rather simple, give us Kairi."_ Aqua what is happening to you? None is this is what I remember from that Keyblade Warrior who saved me all those years ago despite having the same face she had...

 _"How about this instead?!"_ Spider-Man's webbing spurted over them both while I followed him to the sealed door. Despite being able to unlock it from the outside apparently, it can't be opened from the inside.

 _"I'm such a bonehead! This room remains sealed during an emergency and only Tony Stark knows how to shut down the security system's main hard drive."_

"Meaning that-"

 _"None of you will be escaping from this room."_ Aqua-no Auxaq had already gotten rid of the webbing on her body, which meant she would be coming after me. Spider-Man fired off more rounds of those webs from his hands, but it would only stall her for so long. That also didn't seem to work on Roxas who simply cut them down with his weapon. Seeing that blade in action, those movements, and his appearance all reminded me of Sora but why is that?

 _"You are making things worse, but if you just come back with us we won't stay here anymore."_ You might truly mean that Roxas, and yet I can't go back with you or her like this.

"I wish...to stay with everyone in this world just for a while longer."

 _"Why?"_

"Unlike you and her they are only hiding their identities and not their intentions!" Roxas suddenly pointed his weapon at my face looking angrier than before, his eyes had the same determination of blue that Sora did when he looked ready to do something.

 _"We've made ourselves clear enough already. The only thing we want to do is bring you home safe and sound."_ He was not answering my question about their real goal, the idea of getting me back home was just dodging the real issue I have with nobodies.

"How about you explain to Spider-Man what way you plan on getting back your hearts?!" Everyone didn't speak for a while as I gave my own defiant look in return drawing out my own keyblade to defend myself. Auxaq sighed out, removing the hood on her head along with Roxas which could mean they were in the mood to talk.

 _"Do you know what is like to make up lies about your smile, frowns, and other facial expressions that are made through emotions. I didn't just lose a heart to feel things because of the heartless I've lost the right to be considered a human."_

"Are you both idiots?"

 _"How dare you speak to me in that way you costumed fool!"_

 _"Actually I'm impressed you both don't get hot in those black hoods, which by the way look a little too brooding. They make you look like Doctor Doom's underlings...umm Doctor Doom as in that villain who isn't really a villain these days except it might be-"_

 _"We aren't the enemy here!"_ I couldn't be sure about that line from Auxaq considering the way she said that line.

 _"My point is this...even if you both really don't a soul it doesn't mean you can't be something like a human. if you can still think and act with reason then human concepts aren't lost to either of you."_

 _"Says the man with a heart to speak of such a hope as that..."_ She wouldn't listen to reason no matter what, so I did something that could be really foolish. Taking advantage of the arguing my hand grasp Roxas' own keyblade which surprised even myself, and I used it to knock him back into Auxaq.

"Come on Spider-Man I'm not going to surrender just yet!"

 _"Good that you've gotten newfound confidence, but how exactly are you going to use those keys to unlock the door to this room?"_

"By doing exactly what you just said." If two keyblades were strong enough to push back a nobody then breaking down a locked door should be easy in comparison. Holding up the weapon I put all of my strength and faith, which resulted in a bright light blinding my eyes for a moment as there was a loud noise following afterward. While Spider-Man was impressed I simply tossed back Roxas' weapon despite feeling concerned about how similar it looked to Sora's own keyblade. After that, me and Spidey ran out of the room trying to think of somewhere else we could hide for a while.

 _"A thousand apologies, Spider-Man. Those smaller creatures were more than what I expected, but those human-looking strangers...what on earth are they?"_ Jarvis looked worse for wear however he was able to speak to us through a monitor and speakers.

 _"Ummm, nobodies? Listen do you know how much longer until Tony and his friends will take we don't have much time until those creatures find us."_

 _"They should be arriving now, so I'm assuming you wish to converse on the top of the building?"_

 _"Not exactly, Jarvis."_

We had arrived in a huge kind of garage area with several kinds of weird items placed around the room. The spider-brand superhero told me these were automobiles, which Tony liked to build in his spare time besides simply making more of those iron suits he wears around to fight crime, well that and other dangerous things that could end up causing problems for heroes like Spider-Man.

 _"Alright let's see what you've been up to since our last team-up, Tony...hopefully, no kind of evil sentient robot plan."_ I couldn't help feeling impressed as I looked at the several pillars with unique looking metallic suits that looked ready to use. Each one also looked kinda human despite seeming like nothing but suits of empty armor.

"Pete? What does that have to do with those weird black creatures? Okay, nevermind here is some details about those guys we just met...Auxaq, Roxas, Xion, and Axel. They've actually visited this world before, so why didn't Tony explain that to me or anyone else?"

"Perhaps he didn't want you to know about-"

 _"Those weirdos!"_ Sure enough, that voice belonged to Iron Man who flew into the room with Hiro, and even that white-colored Spider-Woman was in the middle of this pack of costumes.

 _"Why would they show up now? What could make this girl so important that those weird gimp-looking things are prowling around the place."_

 _"I think introductions are in order, are they not? Okay Kairi, the most of the people here you've already met, but the girl in white is my sorta not dead girlfriend in another dimension where I'm dead, Gwen Stacy. In her world, she goes by Spider-Woman, so I just call her Spider-Gwen to make things easier instead of confusing her for Jessica Drew."_ I saw the white costumed hero give an angry pointing motion while speaking a few words that didn't sound friendly, to say the least.

 _"Brilliant, Spider-Man. Just tell Kairi about all of the identities of heroes in the ******* world."_

 _"Why not it isn't like Kairi is living here. It sounds like she is only invested in getting back to her world._ " Miss Marvel remarked about that, and it wasn't like I would tell anyone about their secret identities to everyone back home.

 _"That is if those assholes don't show up soon."_

 _"Gwen, language Kairi might not be as old as you are!"_

 _"That isn't really that important right now Spider-Man. Unlike those black monsters, we could hardly hold those things back with our strength. Baymax couldn't even detect any signs of life from the white beasts."_ Hiro made a good point about my problem well now everyone's problem actually.

"Nobodies, the different between them is they aren't carrying hearts...that is what that female nobody told me, Auxaq." It certainly would explain why the nobodies could be stronger than simple heartless.

 _"Great! This universe can't go five seconds without some invasion, the other big reason I've wanted to relax here was because of the crap I've had to deal with in my universe."_

 _"Like your world is so much better Gwenny! Tell me have you even seen my other self in that universe, and is he even as talented or good looking as the definitive me?"_

 _"Do I even care about how "handsome" you are, Tony? You're supposed to be teaching me all sorts of fancy stuff in order to help me out with school remember?"_

 _"Yeah, and you're not even going to provide a complement to your mentor so there."_ Before their "conversation" could go on the very people we were speaking about entered the room.

 _"Ahh good you're all here, so we can finally discuss matters in a more peaceful-"_ Auxaq's mouth was sealed up by Gwen's webbing which almost made me laugh by how she reacted.

 _"Uhhhh no! Why don't you explain how kidnapping an innocent girl is a good thing for anyone?"_ Roxas was quick to strike Spider-Man with his keyblade while Hiro and Tony tried pushing him back with their suits.

 _"I think you need to get out of here, Kairi. This is how stuff gets broken including bones so I don't think you want to stick around here."_

 _"Not a problem! Tony and I retooled my Dimensional Traveling Watch in order to find different worlds, but I don't think these guys will let that happen without these ******* jerks getting in the way."_ I saw Gwen get kicked in the chest by Auxaq which made her swear even more than before.

 _"This is quite a dilemma. To think we once were on better terms with each other,"_

 _"Yeah, but I guess being heroes would make us seem more kind to villains like yourselves..."_ Poor choice of words there Tony.

 _"I said don't call us villains!"_ Auxaq's power increased as she was now slowing down everyone in the room besides herself. I knew she was trying to rush over to grab me, so I drew out my keyblade to stop her if only for a second.

 _"Foolishness! You are still just a child compared to a former master like myself."_

"That doesn't mean you will remain better than me forever...I will only get stronger from here!" Pointing out my weapon I attempted to blast her with a ray of magic only for it to come out much slower than I expected. Grinning, Auxaq took hold of my neck and forced me to drop my weapon under her grip.

 _"I'm ending this farce of a battle now. You heroes can deal with Pete all you want and we'll put Kairi right where she belongs back in her world."_

 _"She doesn't want to go with mean people like you two!"_ A punch connected with the back of Auxaq's head as I saw Miss Marvel's hand grow smaller and extend back to its normal size. I was dropped to the ground as I saw the former somebody crumble to her knees.

 _"Baymax can you keep blonde busy?"_

 _"Of course, but show I perform a medical check-up as well?"_

 _"I...don't think that would help him..."_ Spider-Man helped me up to my feet while Tony and Gwen began to fiddle with the watch as it began to glow more brightly.

 _"How dare you all interfere! This matter is between Organization XIII and Kairi. None of this even concerns you, heroes of this world, so then why are you helping her?"_

 _"Because that is what heroes do!"_ All of them said at once which made me gasp. They really believe in the idea of being super-powered defenders of good. Auxaq growled out in frustration before snapping her fingers to summon those strange nobodies that likely were their servants.

 _"Auxaq, don't you think we should just let her go back to her own dimension?"_

 _"No! Xion is counting on me...Xion..."_

 _"Auxaq!"_ Suddenly I noticed the blue-haired nobody slump over onto Roxas' shoulder looking to be in some kind of pain. I didn't understand what was going on here, but before we could ask she just gave a silent order to the nobodies summoned.

 _"Capture her..."_

 _"Oh, that's just ******* great!"_

 _"Kairi use the watch and get out of here! I and the rest of the teen hero squad will handle the flunkies."_

 _"Tony, I'm not exactly in high school anymore!"_

 _"Well, you certainly don't act like an adult Spider-Man."_

Shaking my head in refusal I wanted to help them out because these nobodies looked different than the other ones I saw earlier. Some had on special jewels that covered their bodies, and some were using swords to fight against the heroes trying to help me. Gwen simply tossed her watch at me while cursing that if I didn't leave she would personally kick my uhhh butt, yeah I assume she meant something less kid-friendly than that. Nodding, I pressed a glowing button on the watch to open up a portal that sucked me into a strange vortex.

"Is this what it's like to enter a rift through dimensions?" There were so many places to go, but I didn't know which way could take me back to my own world. The only way I would find out is by going through each portal one at a time leading to me counting 12 different portals with a 13th portal now in front of me This is such a dilemma, and I just know Gwen is not gonna be happy about me keeping her watch...

"Please don't be a nasty world filled with monsters." My fingers crossed while I fell through a portal only to get blinded with a bright light.

* * *

[ Thank you, Seth and everyone else, for the thoughts to my last chapter, and sorry this took a while. I wanted to focus on my other ongoing story for a while, so now I will do the same with this one. Hope you're not all disappointed with the cliffhanger since I couldn't make a full-scale battle without drawing things out for another chapter. We will see the aftermath on Auxaq's side next time. So, 2.8 man that certainly was interesting to learn about even if I think the lore and backstory of the series have gotten way too big at this point. ]


	42. Act 41: Sinister Sundown

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 41: Sinister Sundown**

"Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 **\- Day 148 - Understanding**

In the middle of the ongoing conflict between nobodies and somebodies, the real cause of this conflict was pondering to himself the future of all worlds. Being a former apprentice of Ansem the Wise the man who simply wonders throughout words remained unaware of what exactly happened to him. He currently identified himself as "Ansem" however that was his true identity: Xehanort. The being who currently took on that name was in fact that remained of the former friend of Aqua who was possessed by Master Xehanort.

"How long has it been since I've been around any form of civilization." The last time he could remember being around people was if he desired something to eat or needed rest. Even then he preferred the solitude of being alone without anyone to get in his way, but he was unsure of the destination of his personal journey. Looking at the vast forest in front of his vision he could see darkness covering him under the moonlight. Another night where he would brave the elements, but someone had been watching this man as he stepped out of the shift in time to make himself known.

 _"This is only a small happen's chance encounter. Still, this meeting needed to occur sooner or later...Xehanort."_

"That's not my name...it's Ansem!" The hooded figure knew this period was when Terra-Xehanort was in doubt about his purpose in the universe. Despite the loss of his memories, it was because of the fusion of both Terra and Xehanort that Organization XIII along with the start of the next Keyblade War was slowly being made possible for a certain future. That being said this traveler of another possible time period knew things were also being changed in the current flow of fate, the future he came from might not be what it could be once he completes his mission.

 _"Yes, the name you've borrowed from your mentor and teacher. That name is also taken by your individual selves: The Heartless soul of "Ansem" and the Nobody shell of Xemnas. Together both halves are needed to begin the start of the reforging of the X-Blade, and then finally the return of Kingdom Hearts."_

"That's not what...I want..."

 _"Indeed your purpose is much more important than getting involved in the current affairs of the many worlds. My reason for being here is because of two special people, Aqua, and Kairi. Those two have become intertwined with each other, the fates of their lives being changed before it was deemed so by the rightful timeline."_

"You mean both of their lives have been altered now?" The amnesiac man's eyes widen at this suggestion while the hooded figure remained calm as he usually was considering his lack of empathy. Being removed from his own time period had made the youngest incarnation of Xehanort fell apathetic about things like the people involved in other periods of time, but this paradox that continued to grow over the weeks was beginning to concern him. The building influx of changes might result in an entirely different outcome than what the mysterious figure expected out of this timeline.

 _"I know you don't remember your friend Aqua, but do you have any knowledge of your past with her?"_ He had to know if any kind of memory surfaced when he told the former keyblade warrior about his forgotten past, which was lost the moment he accepted Xehanort's heart or rather those memories had been sealed up inside of his mind. It would only be a matter of time before this man could remember all of the actions he's done since his new identity had been made for him.

"Aqua? Aqua..." The faint image of a girl in blue began to appear in his mind, and yet he didn't understand why she was important to him. The hooded Xehanort shook his head knowing it was futile for him to even ask that he might even be aware of what happened to his former comrades.

 _"She's currently aligned with the organization of nobodies made by your own personal nobody. Without her heart which is under the control of a heartless in the many worlds she will never be whole until she fulfills the role she must complete in Organization XIII. As for Kairi, she's been traveling different worlds lately, and she's currently residing in Twilight Town thanks to the incident with a group of heroes from another world. Apparently, she's also gotten them involved with the affairs of the nobodies, the shifts in events that were meant to occur are becoming too much to accept."_

"You're saying none of this was supposed to happen?" The former apprentice knew that this man likely was supposed to interfere with the timeline if he was speaking about such events.

 _"Not all of it...Kairi was meant to become one of the 7 Warriors of Light along with being a Princess of Heart, but it was not meant to happen this soon. I fear that if things continue that I will not be able to recognize this timeline that I've meant to get involved in later."_

"Then why did you come to me?" The apprentice was unsure about his younger and oldest incarnation's true reason for speaking with him.

 _"Perhaps to pass away my boredom or I wanted some advice from my other self..."_ Shaking the hood his time was just about up in this period however he needed to get one last point across before he left. It was advice about what he should consider before the end of Xemnas' attempt to create a fake Kingdom Hearts.

 _"If you ever come across the heartless containing Aqua's heart, the best thing you could do would be to destroy it. Also, should you meet Kairi tell her about this special heartless? Despite not soon remembering any of this your heart will not forget...just like before. This understanding is that your memories will pretend that we've never encountered each other."_

"You want me to help her...this Aqua why?" Terra-Xehanort felt more emotional in that statement with part of the deeper side of his compassion for his old friend managing to resurface.

 _"I simply wish to restore things back to where they were before I made my journey. If that means removing Aqua from the field then so be it..."_ With that, the time-traveler departed from this period of events letting the unknowing instigator to his thoughts, which would soon be forgotten like his conversation with Young Xehanort.

"Aqua and Kairi...have they meet each other before-no perhaps I've met them before?" Looking up at the moon in the sky he couldn't be sure of what was the right answer. Nevertheless, he would continue on his journey with his purpose remaining a mystery to him even now.

"Aqua..."

 **The World That Never Was: Grey Area** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

 _"Aqua...Aqua!_ " I was brought out of my momentary daze by Xion's voice. For a mere second I was looking outside at the empty sky, the imagination that was seeing a person looking out to find me in a land far away from here...Terra? Looking down at the younger nobody I gave a false smile of reassurance about myself. It had been a few weeks since my last big operation ended mostly in failure, but Xemnas had forgiven me with my work in helping out Xion get stronger even without Zexion's book. Not to mention that I covered some ground for Roxas, which gave him more time to spend with Axel and Xion.

'Don't think you will earn favor from Lord Xemnas.' Quipped Saix despite the fact the Superior had indeed been reconsidering my offer and eventually caved into my request because of my extra work. From there I gave Xion skills that would improve her craft in magical abilities, how to use them more effectively, and most of all what she can do to improve on her own when I was not around to help her out. Evidently, she had become strong enough to do a few missions without a partner, and that made me feel something that resembled happiness.

 _"Do you mind if we can go to Twilight Town for some sea-salt ice cream? I know we have a mission there as well, but we haven't gotten much time to be with each other since my last training with spells."_

"Well, have you been keeping up your craft without me? I know those more advanced spells have given you trouble, Xion."

 _"I haven't had much of a problem with the books and passages. Saix tells me that I won't be able to master everything in the book like Zexion."_ Of course, he wasn't happy that Xion would be learning from the now deceased member of this group, the irony being that he was trying to defend one of the "traitors" of our organization. It only meant that by proving number VII wrong Xion would earn some respect from the other nobodies here.

"Right then let's do just that. Today's mission shouldn't be that difficult just an exploration assignment around Twilight Town for this "Old Mansion" everyone's been speaking about lately." Not exactly top priority, but Twilight Town usually is where Axel, Roxas, Xion, and myself hang around besides this castle, so it would make sense that we should know what might be going on there. Although I couldn't shake off this odd sensation about the mission I would be taking on today. Before heading off Axel and Roxas walked up to give us a nice send-off.

 _"Shame we got to deal with the icky business in that spandex world, the hell happened to you and those heroes anyway? Roxas only gave me the cliff notes about that incident, and there is no way I'm gonna reread a bunch of journal entries."_ While I essentially explained why the world of heroes now considers us enemies until we need to come back there logically there can be no way they'll come after us. Unlike keyblade wielders they are bound by the rules of the worlds, the barrier covering their land means they shouldn't break free...they won't stop us...

"I tried to explain ourselves, but that other keyblade wielder...Kairi interfered. I wanted Xemnas to see her however she got away from us." Axel dropped his cool smile now looking at me with concern about what I just told him.

 _"That doesn't sound like you, Aqua. Sure Kairi being a keyblade wielder is big news, but kidnapping her just to make the boss learn about this seems...odd."_

"It's Auxaq. I simply wished to earn the Superior's favor to help out Xion, although I would be lying if I hadn't become interested in the girl myself." I suppose she had just as many questions about what happened to me and everyone from Radiant Garden. It would seem we both wouldn't get those answers until we came across each other again in a different world.

 _"No matter it is very unlike we will see each other again until she has perfected her skills, and that will only benefit our cause even more."_ If she can slay more heartless then it will make the process of our plan go much quicker.

 _"You're no longer that nobody I rescued from that realm of darkness, instead you've changed into someone else..."_

"Is that a bad thing, Axel?" Was he feeling upset about my personality? While others felt like I've changed my desires, but I personally, think that I've simply gotten used to my existence here.

 _"No hell if anything we've all gone through a change. If you came here earlier then I would have likely just left you to fade with the rest of the group in Castle Oblivion. The thing is this hothead really does want to keep you around like with Roxas. You know I wouldn't have cared about if we met in the first days of Organization XIII."_ Roxas couldn't believe that from the Axel he's gotten to know over the past couple of weeks. Despite lacking the emotions to express such thoughts we still could pretending that we never lost our souls at all.

 _"Well, have fun in the spooky manor kids!"_ Axel did love giving a salute before I headed off while Xion seemed more happy than usual. In fact, the fact she was smiling more often around me indicated she had really started trusting me. I wonder if we should go visit Twilight Town once we regain our hearts since she loves going there often.

 **Twilight Town: Market Street**

I wasn't sure why Xemnas wanted us to explore this place besides some rumors about DiZ's whereabouts being there. That being said I felt like spending a few minutes in a different part of this world to relax for a moment. The second reason is heaving Xion being around somebodies since she would need to handle being on her own at times. I gave her a simple task of going to a shop to buy a single Ether with the munny I provided for her.

As I hid behind a wall hoping she would not feel my presence I watched her wait in line behind two people showing her patience with others. Stepping forward she began to speak with the man in charge of the shop, her hand gave up the small amount of munny needed for the item, and with a nod of approval, she left the man to come back over here with the "mission" being successful. That's when I heard yelling ring in my ears, so I turned around to find someone trying to steal Xion's bought Either right out of her hand.

 _"Leave me alone, you jerk!"_

 _"Hmph,"_ The older boy smirked. _"Girls like you don't need this stuff, but I do!"_ As he tried grabbing the item I was slowly catching up to him since we couldn't just blow our cover by showing off our abilities all the time. Xion tried pushing him away, but the jerk wouldn't let go forcing me to intervene by grabbing his arm to hold him up in the air.

"What? Aren't you gonna try stealing something from her or perhaps me, boy?" Not so tough now are you brat! Shaking the boy up and down I convinced him to surrender the stolen item back to Xion.

 _"I'm sorry please don't hurt me!_ " Seeing Xion was worried that I was punishing this weak somebody too hard I let him drop back down. Still, he deserved a warning so I told him if he tried this again I would make sure that he would lose something in return...like maybe his heart...no! I couldn't just make people go through what we're enduring just because they don't understand us. It is what I told those heroes and Kairi before...we're not the villains here merely victims of the heartless.

Watching the boy run off I asked Xion if she was alright after dealing with such an experience. She looked to be okay, but she began to look at the boy running away in the distance.

 _"Why did he need to steal something when he could have just bought it himself. There was no need to just steal this Ether."_

"Who knows, Xion. Perhaps he had no munny or was desperate enough to snatch it away from someone..." Not all somebodies are the same after all, but even so, we couldn't let them judge us for lacking real souls although my patience with them was growing thin. With a bit of time left before we need to go investigate the manor, I decided to give Xion another mission to help boost her confidence with somebodies that aren't mean bullies who like to steal. Looking over at some kids who were riding on something I asked Xion to talk with them about it.

Feeling a bit of hesitation she eventually agreed, walking over to meet the group of children riding on that strange item with rolling wheels. Watching again from a distance I saw Xion have a smile on her face while she began speaking with the kids who were playing in the alleyway. Suddenly I noticed the boys were trying to get Xion to step onto the board to ride around like they were doing moments ago, the look on Xion's face was nervous or at least she pretending to feel that way.

 _"There you go, girl! Ride that skateboard like a champ!"_ Before I knew it Xion was rolling down the hill at an increasing rate of speed, which leads to her going downhill in a state of panic forcing me to step in once more. Holding her after she ended up falling off the board I watched her frightened expression of being on the ground with the other kids laughing in the distance.

 _"Did you see her faceplant? That was hilarious!"_

 _"She must be new here. There is no way anyone could fail like that besides a stranger!"_

Did they expect this to happen? Were they merely playing with Xion just for fun? The nerve of these somebodies.

 _"How did I do, Auxaq? They said that it would be fun...and I'm not sure if I had what they would consider fun on my mind..."_ I doubt that you had much fun being on a board that you couldn't control, Xion. I asked if they explained how to control the board, the response was a simple shaking her head saying "no" without speaking a single word.

"Do you feel like making them not laugh at you anymore?"

"I just really want to ride on this board properly..." She didn't seem like she was angry with them rather feeling disappointed in herself. Nodding in agreement I stepped back while Xion took the board and decided to ride it again despite the children trying to boo her when she walked past them. Xion was determined to prove the critics wrong as she stepped back onto the white riding board; originally, she would have been fine with letting people get away with mocking her like that. Her personality was changing because of the influence of people like these somebodies, members of the organization, and perhaps because of her own newly found motivation.

 _"Huh? She's not falling off now!"_

 _"She's actually doing better than before!"_ Xion this time she didn't fall over rather she was able to jump off before it hit the wall again. While the kids were still snickering I was impressed by how well she took their laughter this time, no sadness, and just a simple look of determination to prove them wrong. Despite asking if she wanted to just give up she continued rolling up and down, improving with each turn given by the children.

 _"I thought you said she would just give up, and now she's taking up our time to play!"_

 _"Let's take our board back already!"_

"Oh, none of you will be doing anything on my watch." There was no way I was gonna let them push Xion around without me not stepping in. Giving them a defiant glare I looked back to see Xion actually laughing, rolling around without falling off, and she was even smiling.

 _"Look, look, look I can do this they were wrong about this being hard to understand!"_ While this wasn't part of our assignment I couldn't help feeling the accomplishment she must have been expressing at this shining moment. Leaving the boys confused about who we actually were the main reason we both came here was in front of our eyes.

 **The Woods: Old Mansion**

 _"This is that mansion?"_ Xion asked having never seen it before in her earlier trips to this world. I wondered if there someone who still watched people from that window...it was how I came across this "DiZ" character in the first place. What did concern me besides the rumors about "specters" who haunted this place, the fact there was an increase of heartless roaming around this place lately...they could be drawn to some kind of source of darkness and maybe a strong-willed heart to devour.

"Be on guard, Xion." No sooner did I say that did a bunch of orb-shaped heartless appear, the inside of those weird spheres had several kinds of colored balls inside. Next to them were a bunch of the usual shadow and soldier-like heartless as well.

"Typical...are you ready for this?" Watching her head nod in agreement I made the first move, sending out my weapon to strike at some of the closest heartless, which made things easier for Xion who harvested the hearts trapped within their bodies. These creatures didn't pose much of a challenge; before I needed to be protected as did Xion when battling heartless however now we could manage just fine on our own.

 _"This is easier than before, the heartless are weaker...and I've become much stronger than before..."_

Xion's efforts in training were paying off like I expected. Much like with Roxas the potential that lies within her seemed limitless, and that is something that makes being a keyblade wielder special. Kicking back one of the soldiers I slamming my weapon into another shadow watching them all begin to disappear likely due to being afraid of Xion's weapon. I watched her grab hold of one of the remaining heartless, moving her keyblade right into the chest to rip out the captive soul with ease.

'More hearts...more souls unifying as one...' All to form the key to regaining our hearts, but that made me wonder about Xion's life before turning into a nobody. Unlike everyone else besides perhaps Roxas I didn't understand much about her past life. Did she also come from Radiant Garden, a place that I visited back when I was a somebody, and or somewhere that I've never been to in my life? Was she a girl who had a normal life, perhaps she was already special before becoming a hollow being, but then again she could have just been a person who was merely an afterthought in the grander scheme of things.

"Looks like that is the last of them. Strange there was only that many here..." I commented on how easy things seemed which Xion agreed with. Something was right about any of this, but we didn't have to worry about the outside threats only the lock that kept this gate sealed up. I considered simply creating a portal into the mansion, but Xion quickly stopped me by pointing at the gate's lock.

 _"There might be a reason the gate is locked...let me try something first."_ While I didn't understand her comment my eyes saw her pull out the keyblade, and she aimed her weapon at the lock holding the gate shut. A ray of light entered the gate as it seemingly opened the pathway without even needing to be opened by physically using the keyblade. I quickly saw a barrier fade in the sky, which meant Xion was correct about needing to unlock the gate first before we could actually enter the mansion.

"How did you know to do that, Xion?"

 _"I...don't know exactly. There was just someone who did that on a key-shaped hole, I think that my body just followed what this boy did before..."_ Her explanation seemed off, but at the very least we can get inside of this place now. Touching the main door I looked around to find the first room was simply abandoned with no one in sight.

"Be prepared for anything..." I knew heartless could show up or perhaps even the owner of this place so we had to remain on guard. Looking around I saw many different areas to explore, so we decided to explore the lower floor first instead of splitting up. The place looked rather dank and run-down judging by the state of things. No sound of heartless or any sign of life could be found among the broken items scattered across this mansion.

"Nothing so far, but there is much more ground to cover. Xion, do you think that we should look in different rooms on this floor?" I didn't want to leave this part of the house, but we could cover more ground by looking in other rooms by ourselves. At the very least if something happened we wouldn't be that far away from each other. I noticed there was a room filled with a giant table, and a few different paintings decorating the walls.

"Any luck on your end, Xion?"

 _"Nothing!"_ Well, it seems like the only way up was...up? Entering the room that was higher up from the stars we found a room filled with many kinds of books. Nothing looked out of place, but I wanted to explore that other area instead, so I asked Xion to remain here. Moving across the second floor I found a completely different area that was nearly empty and white all over. Covering the walls was several different pictures, each seemingly drawn in mere crayon, and in the middle was a giant table with a box of crayons on some white paper sheets.

'Someone does live here then? Could it be a child...no wait these drawings look familiar.' Getting a better look at these pictures I began to feel reminded of being at Castle Oblivion. The kinds of pictures that were in the building belonged to...Namine! That young nobody that Marluxia took under his wing during my time at that place. She might actually have been in this town all of this time...there was no way I could believe that. Looking around I didn't find anyone here, but I did notice a strange drawing in a door.

"Is that supposed to be me?" I was sitting on a huge tower with apparently Roxas, Axel, and Xion next to my side. We all had sea-salt in our hands, and apparently, each one of us had smiles on our faces however Xion didn't have eyes on her face. She only had a smile on her face with none of her black hair or blue eyes. Another drawing caught my attention, but this one seemed more disturbing to me as it was myself, Ventus, and Terra all falling into a dark void. I'm assuming this was an interpretation of what happened to all of us ever since the fall of Radiant Garden.

"Creepy...but hold on what's this one?" I pulled out a drawing under the pack of crayons while I looked at the last picture...it was me except my hair wasn't colored blue. White no gray hair, the eyes weren't blue either they were...yellow and my skin isn't pale rather it looked tanned.

"No way...just like in that dream! Was she able to tap into my memories somehow, but why did she draw this nightmare!?" How could she be aware of that dream besides reading my mind...or she might have read my journal. Opening up the closet I only found some white dresses that could only be worn by a small girl meaning Namine is here, and yet not here at this very moment.

"Someone must be here with her in this mansion." How else could she live in this place other than with someone helping her out? Running out of this place I went back to the balcony on the second floor only to find there were flying soldiers waiting for me. I called out for Xion to assist me, but she didn't come which made me concerned about her safety, which would have to wait once I got rid of these guys first. Despite their ranks being more tougher to deal with there were a less number of enemies in this mansion than outside near the gate.

'I don't have time to waste with these grunts.' Putting all of my strength into moving around I needed to end this as quickly as possible. Cutting up a heartless in front of my eyes I shredded them into puffs of darkness while my body was in an enhanced state of speed. Deciding to forego the usual style I put into my attacks the remaining heartless quickly scattered into the air leaving me alone once again. Closing my eyes for a moment to calm down, the next thing I saw was a figure standing above me...in the Organization's coat?

"Who are you?!" How did he or she get this coat, the person who was just staring at me like this...could they be in Organization XIII?

The figure said nothing as it comes closer to me; my attempt to make the mysterious person back off with my weapons failed. Should I just flee and look for Xion, but this person might try following me. Xion could still be here or for some reason left the mansion, so I needed to decide what to do next.

 _"Aqua?"_

"Close, the name is Auxaq." The voice sounded it knew me plus the name suggested that either we've met before or he knew about me.

 _"You don't belong here..."_

"Well, I can say for sure that outfit doesn't belong to you." Throwing out my Monsoon fans to distract him while I jumped down to the first floor to get out of the mansion like this guy said or at least that's what I guessed from when he spoke to me. Looking outside there was a figure in black that looked like Xion, but it was standing in front of someone I couldn't see that well. I felt something behind me, the sight of a strange bat-like weapon was about to slice my backside if I don't block it with my own weapon.

 _"I can't believe you're here of all the people I've could have met today...it had to be you!"_

"Riku?!" The bat, voice, and now I can see that white hair flowing in the black cloak. The other difference was the fact his eyes had been covered by a black strand of clothing around his face. Something's changed since I've last seen this boy, and yet he still was someone who got in my way...trying to bring harm to my comrades like with poor Larxene. I won't forgive him even if he was under the influence of someone else.

"Don't think I'll let you off easy, boy. Larxene would be ashamed if I didn't give you some payback."

 _"Your friend was nothing more than a heartless witch who tried using me and Sora. If you and your friend don't leave here then both of you will end up back in nothingness."_

"At least I'm not afraid of the dark, Riku!" Hissing out that reply my attacks matched his as this unexpected battle of mine began with an old friend or rather foe. I can't help but wonder what Xion is doing out there...

( _Kairi's POV_ )

Stupid watches. Stupid heartless. Stupid multiple worlds.

I was grateful that Gwen was fine with me borrowing the watch for a while since she managed to get a new one built in her own world. What I wasn't expecting to stick around this town I ended up in, the world that was called Twilight Town. Since my encounter with those nobodies, I came across the citizens living here while I looked for a way back home. It wasn't until my hand turned on this traveling watch by accident that my homeworld could be found. Squall later explained that while portals into the other worlds could be made this couldn't shatter the barrier around a world.

"I do appreciate the change in scenery, but why does this place never have nighttime or even daytime."

The mystery behind the town's endless sunset confused me. At least this place seemed easier to be around than in Hollow Bastion with all the construction crews moving around the rebuilding area. Today I felt like exploring this forest area to learn more about Twilight Town only to discover a bunch of those nobodies lurking here in the forest. Unlike with those costumed heroes, I was by myself now, so I couldn't afford to get into a battle.

'Why are they here then?' I knew they could be looking for me, but they shouldn't be aware of my presence in this world. Unless they were looking for someone else here, which means I've got to find out who and why! Hiding behind the huge trees for cover I managed to sneak up to this giant mansion everyone back in town was talking about over the past few days. Moving closer I noticed there was someone in black, the uniform of that organization that tried kidnapping me! So, these nobodies are here then...perhaps with Auxaq as well.

There was an opened gate so it wouldn't be too hard to enter the front yard, but I drew out my keyblade in case this nobody tried to make the first move.

"Turn around, take off the hood, and don't try coming any closer!" No chances would be taken with these people after last time, and I glared with defiance while I watched the figure slowly turn around to comply with my order.

 _"Don't hurt me...I'm not your enemy,"_ Says the nobody who likely worked with Auxaq, which certainly hasn't made me feel that she was a "good" person or un-person which described a nobody almost perfectly. _"I will show you my face just don't harm me."_ Slowly her hands moved around the hood covering her face...

No way...

It can't be...

Why does she look like...

"Sora?!"

* * *

[ _Alright got this done in less time than before, so now we are halfway through with the 358/2 Days arc. Sadly we have another cliffhanger on our hands, but trust me this is a big revelation for both Kairi and Xion since they never met each other in canon. Hope you all stick around for the confrontation next time thanks for reading up until this point I appreciate it very much. BTW I hope to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible if something doesn't come up irl._ ]


	43. Act 42: Fight and Away

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 42: Fight and Away**

 _"One of us? Don't be absurd. Count the seats. When have we ever been more than thirteen?"_

* * *

 **The Woods: Old Mansion** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

Is this just some kind of dream or illusion? Did I somehow end up back inside of that realm where my strange journey started? None of this was making any sense to me, the person who I've wanted to find so badly...was standing right in front of me!

'Sora...' Why is he in this town with that uniform on his body! He couldn't have joined up with these nobodies, so what is going on here? "Sora" held out a black-gloved hand seemingly wanting me to calm down. Glaring at this Sora person I held up my weapon ready for anything to happen.

 _"Do you see someone else in front of you right now?"_ The voice certainly belonged to a female, but why did it come out of the mouth of Sora? Nodding the image of my friend slowly disappeared under the black hood making me frown up in disgust.

"Who are you exactly?! Why do you look Sora?!" You better start explaining things to me, the answers shouldn't be cryptic or a bunch of riddles like Auxaq gave me earlier. The figure merely puts her hand over her face while the wait for a response was getting to me.

 _"I'm not who you think I am...my name is Xion, not this Sora you speak of, keyblade warrior..."_

"Then why do you know about him or have his face!" She didn't say anything, her response was simply turning around looking like she was going to just run away, but I gave chase refusing to let the truth slip by me again. I tried to hit her with my keyblade, but she was able to block it with...Sora's keyblade?! Okay, this girl has something to do with him or that Roxas character why else would she have this kind of weapon! Did the organization somehow gain new keyblade wielders into their ranks beside Roxas? If that was the case then this group was a huge problem for all the worlds.

"Where did you get this weapon? Roxas had something just like that as did Sora!"

 _"I...don't know? I've possessed this weapon since I've joined with Organization XIII. The reason why I can use this weapon is unknown to me honestly!"_ I couldn't be sure of her facial expression with that hood concealing her face in the dark. She could be honest about that explanation, but then again these nobodies couldn't exactly be honest with people all the time.

"Why are you working with them? Do you also lack the heart to care about other things like Auxaq?"

 _"You don't even know anything about me, Kairi. If you must know everyone knows about your bond with Riku and Sora, which is why we all know about you three. Sora is currently in slumber in Castle Oblivion as the last report suggested, and Riku is rumored to have drifted into darkness."_ None of the nobodies were even considering the fact Riku was not lost to darkness, and I know for a fact they want to hunt him down for sinister reasons. I wouldn't let these guys hurt my friends now that I can fight back.

"Tell me then! Do you have the same goal Auxaq has with the hearts stuck inside of heartless?!"

 _"I only wish to help out the nobodies in this group. We only wish to become whole again nothing more, but she told me when you both met that you didn't believe her; you think beings without emotions can feel and behave in a deceptive manner..."_

"That's exactly what happened in Castle Oblivion, which means you can lie just like somebodies!"

 _"We can remember those feelings and actions, but we truly lack the heart to honestly express joy, happiness, anger, and even sadness. Why else would we seek out a way to regain out hearts, Kairi?"_ She did sound like that was the case, but I would be more convinced if I could see her face not that black hood creating a veil of darkness. A black void with only blue eyes that could be seen, her body slowly began to walk near me while I couldn't move from my position...was I feeling some kind of fear?

'Why is she getting closer to me?!'

"Stand back!" I tried holding off, but she just continued walking to me without slowing down. I tried turning back to get away...she was now standing right behind me right where the entrance to the forest is. A strange coincidence, indeed...I need to get out of here now! I figured that maybe there was a way to rush past her, but she could likely just teleport like the other nobodies...no matter what I couldn't escape from her. I wasn't even aware of her grabbing hold of my arm, her face was now just a few inches away for mine. Her hood slowly came off...with her face no longer resembling Sora...but me instead?!

'Why did she look like me?!' It wasn't just her cheeks, but the eyes, hairstyle, and expression it looked just like mine just what is going on?! Her smile didn't make me feel better considering it either looked fake or she was toying with me. It was like staring into a mirror, and yet the difference was she was clad in black clothing along with a darker hair color.

 _"It is not the same without a real heart? Do you think...if you gave up yours then I could smile for real."_ She had to be joking about that! The voice sounded hollow, and yet she was grinning when she made such a comment, which could mean she was contradicting herself earlier. Then again she could be serious about this suggesting meaning I had to get her away from me!

"Why can't you act for yourself?! There might be a way to find a heart without resorting to stealing others like Auxaq and those others might believe is the case." Despite lacking real emotion if they were capable of performing such feelings with intimidation then it shouldn't be impossible. There must be some other reason they are obsessing with gather these hearts...some hidden agenda behind the organization. Did she ever consider that idea or she just blindly followed their orders never questioning their wisdom?

 _"This is the only way nobodies can become whole once again..."_

"You don't know that for sure! Only you can decide how to live even without a soul! That is the advantage of being a nobody...the mind remains intact despite losing your heart, right? That means you can decide for yourself how you want to exist, Xion." Despite not understanding these creatures at the very least I figured they could use a different outlook from us besides hating somebodies for some reason. There could be a way to coexist with them if they can just learn to trust people like us...then maybe with some cooperation we can restore nobodies to normal.

I could hear a loud crash from a window as I noticed two figures in black were running around the place.

 _"Auxaq!"_

"She's here as well?!" The last person I wanted to run into after we last met each other in that other world, but part of myself felt like confronting her. Looking at the black-haired nobody she also felt unsure about what to do next until she drew out her weapon.

 _"I guess we must fight then..."_

"No, we don't!" My words fell on deaf ears as her keyblade clashed with my own. My body was forced back as I could feel her strength begin to rise in power, she was a lot tougher that I figured from when I first saw her. She began to glare at me with those creepy eyes that looked so much like mine.

 _"You wish to understand us, Kairi? Then why not come to our world? There you will begin to understand why we must fight to regain ourselves."_ I'm afraid I will have to decline that offer. Despite never facing this girl before in battle we seemed to be familiar with each other's blades, the attacks I made were quickly countered while I deflected her strikes with no problem.

"I suppose having a Keyblade Master train you would give you the advantage. So, Xion how much have you learned since becoming a warrior of the keyblade?" I had to admit part of myself was jealous about her being trained under a more experienced person in the field of keyblade fighting, but I suppose she can't use that weapon if she was now using those strange fan-shaped weapons.

 _"Auxaq and Roxas have given me a lot of skills that I've trying to master, but I mostly use this weapon to remove the captive hearts inside of the heartless. That said I've also become more varied in magical spells..."_ She must have meant the fire spell she was charging in her other hand, but unlucky for her I'm not so bad at magical attacks while I fired off an ice spell to counter her. We each moved back while we sent out a few more magical attacks reaching a stalemate.

"Not bad," I admitted while trying to catch my breathe while she remained calm despite sending out quite a few attacks. Nobodies must not have to worry about feeling exhausted like us. "I'm beginning to see why you are a keyblade wielder, Xion. With enough time and effort, you could become rather powerful, the same was told to me by everyone else who's been giving me training lessons." Both of us did share quite a few things in common after all, but I knew the changes outweighed all of our similarities.

 _"Why are you fighting us exactly? To protect the worlds from darkness or some other reason..."_

"I wish to understand the truth! About why everything had to happen the way it did for me and my friends. None if it makes any real sense to me, and I certainly don't want to accept any of this with it being some kind of stupid, crappy, and dumb destiny! My friends said they were going to come back, but I'm not going to wait around for them anymore." This is what I've decided along with my desire to become a true keyblade warrior like Sora. The road ahead would be filled with challenge, but I would not turn away to run back to "safety" now.

 _"You wish to discover the truth...perhaps that is something else we might have in common."_ Before I could say more she directed her keyblade at me again forcing my hand in order to protect myself. She looked conflicted about what she wanted to do, her hand that held the keyblade was shaking, and her eyes looked at me as if I knew some kind of answer to her problem. Taking a chance I drew away my keyblade while moving away from Xion to leave myself open to attack, but when Xion tried to hit me with another spell I drew out my keyblade to hit her in the chest.

She felt some pain or I guess pretended to express such an emotion, but she drew out her own keyblade giving me a nasty bruise on my shoulder. I'd hate thinking this but we might be evenly matched with one another. Xion must have realized how strong I've gotten as she was slowly backing away from me...no wait she's tilting backward?

 _"Why...do I feel so...weak?"_ Did my hit somehow leave an effect, the girl suddenly fell down onto a single knee making me realize she must have been drained of her energy.

"Do you need help?" I couldn't exactly jump over to help her considering she tried attacking me in the first place, so I just voiced out an offer for help to which she shook her head refusing my offer despite her face expressing some kind of pain.

 _"I will...be fine..."_ She isn't fine if she looked like she was about to-no she has passed out! Rushing over I tried to help pick her up only for everything around be to start slowing down; I could feel like I was running at a normal pace so when why couldn't I get over to the unconscious Xion? Wait a minute...my body was slow and heavy with this weird blue glow I remember from my encounter with-

 _"Not another step!"_ Auxaq. This is bad...really bad! She not only looked upset but the fact she was easily slowing me down this easily must have meant she had become more skilled in battle than last time. What also concerned me was the fact she just left that huge mansion making me wonder who was that other figure that was trying to chase after her earlier.

 _"You did this, didn't you! It was bad enough you made a fool out of me, but to actually hurt Xion...that can't be allowed to happen again."_ Suddenly I could feel my body become very heavy, the gravity around my body forced me onto my knees before I felt my head slam onto the floor.

"I didn't-t do this to...her" Well, not intentionally rather it was self-defense since Xion attacked me at first. Not that I could say much with my mouth being filled with the dirt on this grassy field. My eyes could see the cold, emotionless. and ice-like stare being given by this female nobody that was the very person who helped spark my desire to become a warrior of the light. Only now she was standing in my way as one of these nobodies of the darkness.

 _"You will regret coming here today, but don't fret we still need you around so simply think of this as a painful lesson, keyblade student!"_ I thought that she had managed to place invisible strings on my body, which made me move around like a puppet since I could suddenly stand back up. I tried striking back, her response was simply waving a hand to send me back into a tree with such force I think I coughed up some saliva. Before I could fall down she somehow levitated me back up only to send me into the wooden tree behind me once again.

 _"Impressed? Xion has not been the only one studying up on some new magical abilities since we've last seen each other. Tell me to have you also been improving your craft because as of now I'm very disappointed in your current state."_ Easy for you to say when you're playing with me like I was a cheap doll, you witch! My legs were struggling to gather enough strength just to help me get back on my feet, and I barely could see the cruel smile being given to me by a person who acted nothing like a former Keyblade Master.

"What are you even doing here, AquaAAAA!" My body was slammed back onto the ground by whatever force of gravity was controlling me. She was standing merely two feet away from me while seeing me struggle to get back up again.

 _"I've been searching for someone who's been rumored to reside in this mansion, but instead I find you lurking around, hurting my partner, and trying to act brave against someone who is simply far stronger than you."_ For now, that is the case. Auxaq...

 _"Do you really think you can get away with being a defender of somebodies if you wish to make an enemy out of the organization?"_

"If you and those other nobodies remain in the dark then perhaps I will have to defy you all..." Despite considering Riku as a good person most of the people I've come across who use darkness have no good intentions for the people in the universe.

 _"We'll have to see about that, the fact is I'm rather glad we could meet each other again...now why don't you tell me who's been helping you out since I don't recall you being able to travel through another world on your own."_ Should I just lie about that? She could see through me however I can't let her know how to find me again not to mention learning about people she can just control me by threatening their safety.

"A friend in that world you dragged me to helped me out, but even without help, I know a few ways to break through the walls around the worlds. That is simply part of being a keyblade wielder."

 _"Fine words...they also seem to be truthful considering how I used to explore new places. Still, you lack enough experience to visit the vast amount of worlds on your own power, and from what I've learned about Sora he uses a vehicle called the Gummi Ship. That said I doubt a girl like you could come across such a vehicle on your own not to mention how you even got to Hollow Bastion meaning that you have been provided with assistance..."_ No! No! No! I have to get her mind off this subject before she might piece together what is the truth.

"Look I won't get in your way if you just let me go back in one piece! I'll even say that I'm sorry that Xion got hurt, so please...let me go already..." I closed my eyes hoping she could finally see reason and stop controlling my body.

 _"How do I know you won't get involved later...you will become a bigger part of our picture even if you don't want to, Kairi. I will take you back with me...perhaps there in that world, you can truly realize the kind of situation we are in..."_ Not again there was no way she is gonna drag me away for her own twisted desire. If I can just get my blade up then I have a small chance to defend myself from her power...almost there come on!

 _"I can see that you still wish to defy me. It is a foolish, stupid, but brave thing to do, Kairi that is why I saw the potential in you on that day, the very reason you've been able to survive this long is because you're special."_ I held out my weapon even while my body was shaking in pain, the thought of being kidnapped again gave me the strength to fight back...or at least show that I could still fight back.

 _"That's enough, Auxaq."_ No way...there was another one of those nobodies here as well! Like Auxaq he had blue hair although it was lighter in color, the scar on his face looked like an x-shaped scar, and those eyes looked rather bright as he was looking directly at me.

 _"I was just finishing up here, Saix. There was this guy who wore out uniform, but he got away before I could confirm his identity. As for Kairi again surely you will be happy to learn more about this user since I was about to bring her back to our world."_

 _"Happy? You have quite a terrible sense of humor, but your duty here was to uncovering DiZ's location not play around with this somebody."_ Somebody? He doesn't think of me as anything else but another person?

 _"I'm aware of that, but she attacked and hurt Xion. There wasn't any way I could let that slide even if she's a keyblade warrior."_

 _"Xion's condition is not your priority. I thought you would be more focused on the mission at hand instead of caring about a weak nobody like her."_

 _"She is a keyblade wielder, Saix! That's nothing to underestimate hell that's why Kairi is still conscious after what I've just done to her!"_ Despite my efforts to get away all I could really do is crawl through the grass not getting far away from the both of them during their argument. That's when I saw that man appear right in front of me, his piercing glare felt like he was silently judging me with his eye contact.

 _"If she is Sora's friend then I can't see what makes her anything more than being a mere Princess of Heart."_

 _"S-he isn't wrong...Saix._ " Xion? She must have woken up although she was looking to be in bad shape like I was thanks to Auxaq's "teaching" lesson.

 _"I just fought her, and she has equal strength to me perhaps even more potential once she gets enough experience..."_

 _"That is irrelevant she is merely a human who is none of our concern so long as she seeks out the heartless we should leave her alone. The Superior is waiting for an explanation about today's failure, so I won't keep him waiting and neither will the both of you."_ He's completely ignoring me like I wasn't even in the area next to the three of them!

'What is this girl decides to make you her concern!' Is what I wanted to say to that jerk, but I knew better than to pick a fight while I was dragging myself through the dirt. That's when I saw this jerk stand in front of me again grabbing hold of my arm, his action "helped" me back onto my feet only to grab hold of my hand to look at my keyblade.

 _"Consider this a peace offering, somebody. Continue with your mission in exterminating heartless, and you never have to worry about us getting involved in your affairs. This means you can't involve yourself with our business, however, so don't continue to mistake us for enemies otherwise, we will be right back to this moment all over again. Good day, somebody."_

"Call me by my name, Kairi!"

 _"May we never see each other again, somebody."_ You darn jerk!

 _"Don't worry about Saix's words...this won't be the last time we meet, Kairi."_ Auxaq...

 _"...Continue to seek out the answers you're looking for, and perhaps I will solve my own questions about my purpose..."_ Something about Xion is still bothering me; she seems to be a nobody, and yet she doesn't conduct herself like the rest of them. It reminded me of that other nobody, Roxas. He also didn't seem like he should be associated with this group. I stood on a tree for support while those nobodies disappeared into the darkness leaving me in a very confused state of mind.

'I need to become stronger...need to overcome whatever Organization XIII has planned for the universe...' I couldn't let her humiliate me again with that display of magical power. At least I could investigate that manor now since those nobodies have left this place, the fact they were looking for this DiZ person in there must have meant that mansion was important. My legs were limping over to the gate, and slowly I finally go to the main entrance of this rather vacant place. Between the lack of good lighting in this place, the lack of activity, and overall this place certainly gave off a get away from this place or be stalked by some spooky ghost.

"Hello? Anyone named DiZ here?!" Considering what I've had to deal with I didn't care if this guy really was some kinda ghost haunting the mansion. Limping along my way I noticed there were quite a few doors that I could look around in, but I wasn't sure of where to go first besides that room near me.

"...Hmm?" That is strange because I think there is someone looking at me from the second floor, the person in white certainly looked like a ghost, but it really was a girl staring right at me!

"Hey, wait don't be afraid of-" Too late! She was already running off into a room on the second floor. Grunting in pain my legs went over to the stairway that would take me up to where she ran off to as I wanted to see who lived in this place. Despite the fact, my limbs felt like they were filled with concrete I had to press on to uncover this truth like Xion said. Opening the door I found that girl sitting down like she was waiting for me to get up here, her hands were busy drawing something on a piece of paper like she was drawing something.

'Why are there so many drawings over this place?' The white room certainly felt strange to me; the area felt hollow despite the many lively drawings that covered the walls around this place. I could see each one of these pictures was drawn in crayon which this girl was, in fact, using to make whatever she was creating now.

 _"You confronted all of those members of the Organization by yourself. No wonder the keyblade chose you to wield it, Princess Kairi."_

"I don't really consider myself a princess, but I guess that at one point I was-wait how do you know about that?!" Only a few people knew that detail about me, so how could this stranger be aware of such a fact? Looking at her directly she continued making her drawing without saying anything for a while.

"Hello? Can't you hear me? I just asked you a question!"

 _"You are not ready for that answer even if you desire to learn the truth. I can tell you why this is the case, but your mind wouldn't accept my response."_

"Try me then!"

 _"Look at the pictures they will provide you a clue about events that have occurred thus far..."_ What did she mean by that exactly? They looked like ordinary drawings...wait is that Sora and Riku? Why are they standing on an island trying to reach out to each other with their hands? There was another one with me sitting on an island with no one around me, and I looked sad about that...

"How do you know about Sora and Riku?"

 _"Observe the drawings, the answers lie within them..."_

Okay, I think my joke about ghosts might not be so scary compared to this. As I continued looking at the gallery covering these walls I could see things that I knew were moments in not just Sora's life but also Riku and my own history as well. They couldn't have been discovered by someone like this girl, the other drawings had other people like some of the other princesses, people from other worlds, and even some members of Organization XIII. All of this was done by someone who knew more than anyone expected a girl her age to have knowledge about, which made me all the more confused about who she could really be.

 _"You're not able to understand how I could know about this stuff despite us never meeting each other before today, the reason is also why I can't tell you who I am...but if you must know something I am someone who shouldn't be, and yet I exist."_ What is she talking about?! Was she being cryptic on purpose or she couldn't tell me what is going on with her and this room. My eyes were beginning to shake around, my body slumped over on the table as I felt like my limbs were collapsing on themselves.

 _"Kairi! You need to get some rest, the mansion is safe for now thanks to him."_

"No I-I will be f-fine..." My body didn't agree with that as I fell onto the floor with my chest struggling to breathe. My ears could hear the door opening behind me, my eyes saw a man clad in a mostly red outfit look at me with the one yellow eye that wasn't covered in black belts.

"Don't tell me...you're one of those nobodies aren't you..." I couldn't help laughing at what I've been through today, the joke clearly didn't make this stranger laugh while the blonde girl took hold of my arms to help me onto a chair near this small table.

 _"Hardly. Like I would ever be like those worthless creatures. Compared to a keyblade wielder like yourself they are a bunch useless beings of non-existence. You seem to enjoy being in other words, so I'm sure you won't mind sticking around here for a while..."_

"I felt a sharp pain down my spine as I couldn't hold on anymore as my consciousness slipped away with this figure in red being the last things I saw while my thoughts were on my failure to stop myself from being rendered helpless once more. Then, the image of Sora and myself being on an island, and the both of us were sharing paopu fruit...like nothing had separated us from each other...

 **The World That Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

 **\- Day 150 Fear -**

 _"I'm disappointed to hear you and Xion were unable to find DiZ..."_ Xemnas we tried our best to find him in that mansion.

 _"That training you've given to Xion might have been a wasted effort after all."_ Saix...like you can say anything considering you only showed up to insult us.

"With all due respect, Superior. We had encountered someone who wore our uniforms and that other keyblade wielder once again. I tried to uncover who he could be, and he managed to escape before I could find out who this imposter of our group is...the failure is mine alone, sir." I couldn't let Xion take all of the blame as we both looked up from the center of the room at both Xemnas and Saix in their respective seats. Poor Xion, she looked frightened about just facing these two even with me sticking up for her.

 _"This cannot continue to happen, the goal of creating Kingdom Hearts certainly requires priority, but if this man can be allowed to roam free then he could interfere with our operations. There is also the matter of this rogue who is blending in using our own cloaks to hide from our eyes, but that can wait for another time. For now considered this meeting over with, so please don't make me reconsider my decision on letting you help out Xion with her ongoing progress, Auxaq."_

"We won't fail you again, Superior!" The sound made were meant to invoke confidence in our future and to cast aside doubt in our duties as members of this group. Bowing our heads we left our leader and Saix to head back to the grey area where our other friends were waiting. Axel and Roxas gave us a more friendly homecoming as Xion simply wanted to be left alone for a while.

 _"I don't have anything against you all, but I need some time in order to think about things please excuse me..."_

Nodding in agreement I also felt like bidding Axel and Roxas farewell since I needed some time alone before the next mission, which allowed me to go back to my room to relax in my normal outfit. Pulling out my cherished Wayfinder I wondered if Terra still kept his...even when he become a puppet of that monster who was my master. Terra...I hope that item can help us find each other again so that I can tell you how I really feel about you...as not just a friend but maybe even as... 

It can wait until I find him again, but for the moment I wish to pretend that he and I never left each other...that we were ordinary people living in a beautiful world with our other best friend Ventus. Despite being a nobody I can still dream about such a wonderful fantasy...

* * *

[ _Added in this last part since it is Valentine's Day, and that means giving the main pairings in this series Sora/Kairi and Aqua/Terra some moment to shine. Speaking of which I hope everyone out here can enjoy the holiday meant to share love with not just our special lovers but to your families and friends as well. Next time we see the start of Xion's change in attitude plus Auxaq begins looking for Ven once more in Castle Oblivion thank you for sticking with the story thus far._ ]


	44. Act 43: Axel and Roxas

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer:** The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

 **Act 43: Axel and Roxas**

 _"You wanna know why I do? Because you're my best friends. The three of us... we're inseparable."_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Twilight's View** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

Today's mission was thankfully over for me considering the partner I had to deal with during this certain operation. With Xion going on a separate assignment to Beast's Castle the partner chosen for me was of all people Xigbar. We had been needed in Olympus Coliseum to see if the rumors about Hades making his tournament work out with new breeds of heartless. That certainly was a worse trip there considering unlike Larxene Braig did nothing besides screw around with me or try interrogating me like I knew more than I had let on...

 _"Don't be like that, dollface. Sure I left you high and dry when the heat got to be a little much for me, but I did come around to help you out with that dude with more flammable hair than Axel."_

"That implies you do anything to help me out, the only thing you did was hit on Meg and forget I was trying to stop the Lord of the Underworld from burning me to cinder!"

 _"As if! Look just get over it already. We aren't a bunch of kids like Poppet or Roxas who need babysitters all the time."_ Watching him just sit on the railing like everything was right in the world just grinds my gears...

 _"Anyways you know I can't help but feel like something is missing here, and it certainly isn't our hearts darling. No, I think this moment would be perfect if you could smack me with that old keyblade of yours!"_

"Certainly, but in case you've forgotten that blade won't even stay in my hand without burning let alone be used in combat."

 _"You sure it is all because of that keyblade, sweetcheeks."_ Sweetcheeks? Is he trying to get under my skin or Axel's by using that phrase? The next few seconds I could see him warp away from my position to look at me through his sniper scope like he was going to hit me from a distance.

 _"Perhaps it isn't the blade that rejects you rather you're the one who refuses to wield such a weapon like the keyblade._ " What? Why does Xigbar think I'm the one who is making this problem...I wouldn't dream of not wanting to use a keyblade to fight against evil. Then again I've only regained my memories of being a keyblade master, so perhaps this body is not compatible with that weapon. Xigbar's words suddenly started to make sense to me, which is why I wasn't angry when he fired off a projectile at me only for the "bullet" to get deflected by Monsoon.

 _"Those fans don't belong in those hands...no you're a bonafide Keyblade Master unlike those poor, hopeless, and lost friends of yours."_

"Spoken like a true apprentice of Xehanort."

 _"We both were good students of that old geezer...were we not?"_ Hissing out I glared at his yellow eye not noticing Xion speaking with Saix until Xigbar pointed that scene out. I never saw Xion seem this vocal about something before, and while I didn't know what was being said it looked like a heated conversation.

 _"Sounds like our little poppet got into something on her own. Honestly, I never thought she was anything special without any of us being around for her missions. Roxas, on the other hand, is surprising me even if he's getting a little too buddy-buddy with our resident pyromaniac."_ So what? I wasn't going to give up on her like you seemingly already have, Xigbar. Before I could speak with her Xion stormed off, her eyes remained under her hood while I glared at Saix's cold expression.

 _"Friends am I right? Can't live with em, and you certainly won't live without them, Aqua!"_ At least I valued people as friends, Xigbar. You sold yourself out just to become a keyblade warrior, and in the end, you still can't use one like me, Ven, and Terra.

"Tell me Ziggy? Was it worth to know that you're still not a keyblade wielder?"

 _"Was it worth it, Aqua? To know that you still haven't found your friends or can't even use that armor or keyblade of yours?"_

"For now..."

I couldn't hold it in anymore; the corner of my mouth began to twitch as my mouth let out a spiteful laugh, seeing the man who likely sold his soul to Xehanort only to end up with nothing besides an eyepatch was...hilarious?

We both shared the same sentiment even today...we couldn't stand each other no matter what despite lacking emotions. With our fake smiles on display, we departed as I looked for Xion who likely would be in her room. What I didn't expect to see was Axel and Roxas standing outside of her door, the both of them seemed concerned about her judging by their facial reactions.

 _"Well, isn't this a happy little reunion. As you can see none of us have been successful in making her open the door. Wanna try your hand at this, dollface?"_ If they couldn't budge Xion to open the door then I didn't have much of a chance, but she needed people to talk with meaning I had to give it a try. Giving a three knock that Xion would only know came from my hand she yelled out for everyone to leave her alone. It seemed like none of us would have any luck of getting her to speak with us right now.

 _"She might be willing to chat with one of us over sea-salt ice cream. Roxas?"_

 _"Me? Why not Auxaq instead? We haven't spent much time with each other compared to her relationship with Auxaq."_

"Well, that would be a good reason to start speaking with her. My training shouldn't interfere with your time with her, so Axel and Roxas consider Xion open for your time that is unless Xemnas wants us together for missions." I gave Roxas a gentle shove hoping to inspire some confidence in him like I've been trying to do with Xion. Axel had the same approval of him giving him a small thumbs-up sign while Roxas gave a knock on the door, the result being Xion allowed him into the room while we stayed outside to discuss a few things.

"Axel, have you been given any assignments to go back to Castle Oblivion lately?" My hopes of getting sent there had to come with someone else, the order given to all of us nobodies was clear by Xemnas who claimed that he didn't wish to risk losing more members of this organization. I had to find a way to go back there, find Ventus, and learn more about what Vexen was up to since I couldn't stick around to perform a full investigation during my stay there with Marluxia's team.

 _"You know the Superior has made it clear none of us can even leave this castle except for missions, the idea of letting any of us go there during our free time would only risk any of us becoming Dusks."_ The worst punishment any of us nobodies could receive for disobedience, the loss of our reason and ability to think beyond basic action like many of the Dusks under our command.

"Axel, do be quiet on this matter. I know Xemnas wants me to find my friend there, but I likely need to do it outside of the Organization's watch."

 _"Don't worry about that my lips are locked, but if something does come up I'll let you know about it. There are some things I've been wanting to check out in the castle as well."_ Xion's door opened to reveal Roxas, and if his expression was anything to go by their conversation went well.

 _"We're gonna have a talk on the clocktower later, but she wants to only speak with me."_ It was a start at least, but I only hoped Roxas could find out what's going on with Xion. I can't shake this sensation about things changing around here, but it wasn't for the better...

 _"Everything will be fine, Auxaq. Sometimes people go through a rough time this won't break-up this four-way friendship."_

"Oh, now you consider me a friend? Here I got along with you before Xion and Roxas came along, Axel!"

 **The World That Never Was: Havoc's Divide**

 **\- Day 152- The Wrong Buttons**

Compared to my last few missions with Xigbar being partnered with Luxord to visit Wonderland once again was a breath of fresh air. While it was a fool's errand to find those Mushroom Heartless trying to use our group's image Luxord felt happy about going to this world, the sight of those guards of the queen nearly sent him into singing like he had a real soul inside of his body. That would explain why I was being dragged into his personal chamber where he wanted to show off something he's been working on lately.

 _"You remember the last time we've played a little game, a small moment certainly for us, but I've been thinking about how to improve it over the last couple of weeks until it hit me. We're both capable of fighting dear Auxaq- and if you allow me I wish to test your abilities in a more interesting version of my Fair Game."_ His hands drew out those old cards he liked to use during his card games with all the members of this group.

"Are you sure this is still just a game, Luxord?" Considering how the now giant-looking cards were moving around behind him I wondered if he was about to strike me. The cards began to surround me as I defended myself with my fan-bladed weapons, which Luxord smiled at while twirling around more of his cards.

 _"The first to run out of time is the loser. I challenge you!"_ Guessing this was the beginning of this new little "game" with the nobody of time. Fortunately, he wasn't the only nobody with an ability-Lore the gifted skill that makes me stand out these days without my keyblade. As I struck the cards covering my vision I noticed Luxord was no longer in sight, but his cards were moving along the ground in this outside area located in the castle. Suddenly the many cards began to charge at me, so I struck back at them noticing half of them looked blank while a few had different symbols on them.

'A clock, some weird kind of fireball, and is that Luxord?!' Right next to me was the card having an image of Luxord smirking at me and I was unsure what how to stop it with only one solution coming to mind-attack him until he stops attacking me.

 _"Don't squander your time!"_ By trying to hit you with my weapons or these other strange cards you're using in this game? That is when I tried flipping a card to reveal a fireball card, the ball suddenly turned into lines of darkness which Luxord sent into my direction. With little time to react, I decided to strike Luxord with my weapons hoping they could reach him, but these black tendrils wrapped around my body sapping me of my strength. My fans were able to connect him in time, the bonds holding me still were gone allowing me to go on the offense.

Charging at Luxord I tore through the cards he sent my way letting me land a kick to his chest before he retreated in a field of flying cards surrounding him from my sight. The stack of cards became a huge pyramid either showing off Luxord's arrogance or some kind of taunt about my lack of strength. Striking another card with a symbol on it, and this time it was that clock image that I didn't understand until I saw that everything froze around me. Unlike my powers that affected speed my entire body was frozen solid, the image of Vexen laughing while freezing a poor Dusk came to mind as Luxord reappeared in front of me.

 _"Tragic, so here I thought my new, improved, and very exciting Fair Game would provide a thrilling challenge to you. Instead, you've managed to come up short once again..."_

"You never even explain the rules-the game was anything but fair!"

 _"Well, I did say the first to run out of time would be the loser. I might have neglected to mention the smaller details however you did lose this game which means this..."_ My body suddenly became shrouded in a cloud, my limbs began to twist, distort, and before I knew it the world around me grew much bigger in size. What in earth did Luxord just do...wait is he picking me up with his hands?!

 _"Such an ugly form love, but unlike a Dusk this change is reversible. Now then I should let my Gamblers have a little fun with this new dice block."_ This man...was he seriously using me as a toy for his nobody subordinates? Considering they were tossing me around, the fact I couldn't move out of this position must me he did turn me into a dice...he is so getting his butt kicked for this!

"You're pushing the wrong buttons, Luxord! Chance me back now!"

 _"Certainly love, so tell me which number out of 6 I'm thinking in my head."_

"Three as in how many knocks to the hear you're about to get-woah!" I felt the rush go through my body as these lesser nobodies continued tossing me around in a circle, and I felt like I was some kind of ball kids played with during free time in school.

 _"Don't be impatient that is how you lost the last game you played with me. If you wish to find your precious friend in that castle then you will need to adapt to the rules. Yes, I've spoken with Axel about your little request yet I've not told anyone else besides Roxas."_ Damn it, Axel. I figured there must be a good reason he broke his word, and that is when I saw the card shown in his hand...it was me?

 _"You wish to retain yourself like the rest of us, and your rebirth does not mean just regaining your heart. You wish to regain the power of the keyblade, find your comrades that are scattered throughout the world, but most of all get revenge against this Xehanort bloke who is in fact behind all of your misery."_

"Don't tell me you're also a physic, Luxord."

 _"More like Axel owed me a debt for losing a game, so he paid me with information. Sufficed to say I have sympathy for your plight here, Auxaq."_ Then why did you bring me out here in order to turn me into a playing dice for your followers then?

 _"Learn to play the waiting game, and only then will you gain what you desire. Distract yourself like you've been doing with Xion in her training or like how I play my games with the other members of Organization XIII."_ Are you trying to give me advice on how to handle things...I guess it does make sense when I think about it.

 _"Play a different game, learn to change the rules, and perhaps then you might solve the puzzle that is plaguing your incomplete self,"_ With a snap of his fingers suddenly I could feel my legs again while I fell on top of the Gamber nobody holding me. _"The answer you find will yourself surprise that much can be certain at this point."_ Growling at Luxord I helped myself up, refusing the hand he brought out when I was on the floor still mad that he decided to change my body into an inanimate object in order to give me a long-winded speech like that although it wasn't that long rather being stuck in a box made it seem that drawn out.

 _"Enjoy the time with your mates-who matter not just to you but myself as well. Believe me, I want both Axel and Roxas to find nothing besides happiness in this group."_

"You care about him like me, Xion, and Axel do, Luxord?" Considering I haven't seen him interact with our first keyblade wielder often made me question what he meant by that remark. His eyes closed for a moment while he seemed disappointed I was even judging his words.

 _"That boy is such a poor fellow, and out of all of the nobodies residing in this castle, he is the one who lacks the ability to "feel" anything even if our emotions are nothing but a falsehood. He could use a good pair of lads like all of you, but do you think he won't mind playing a few rounds with me in the future?"_

"You mean to turn him into a dice and make your nobodies play keep-a-way with him?"

 _"Oh, heavens no!"_ Luxord actually found my remark amusing as he continued laughing for a while. _"My games won't nearly be as interactive, the idea is to make him feel calmer here than being isolated from everyone else. In a way, I'm grateful for people like you who seem to care about beings like ourselves, and even those like Larxene who treated most of us like savages."_ True, but I knew that there was something in her that wanted to come out like a secret locked away in a person's mind. It was lucky she even opened up to me at all considering how hostile she was toward everyone else in this group.

"That is why I've asked you to care for not just Roxas but Xion as well. They are literally the key to our future..." Nodding in agreement I left the Gambler of Fate to his thoughts while I pondered over mine. For the moment I had to trust Roxas and Axel with Xion's care since I would likely be put on different assignments in the future. One thing was certain I will not give up the goal of finding Ventus or Terra-Organization XIII will not stop me from reuniting with my past...

 **Twilight Town: Old Mansion** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

I can certainly say out of all the places I've visited since becoming a wielder of the keyblade this is the strangest one yet. Here I was sitting in a room drinking tea with a blond-haired girl, drawing another picture with me fighting black blobs of darkness, and hovering above her was two people with one wearing the cloak of the Organization while the other was in a mostly red attire with one yellow eye peeking out of his costume. I wasn't sure to be afraid, surprised, or calm about this whole scene.

 _"Don't let your cookies get cold, Kairi. I'm not exactly in the mood to provide more if you won't eat any of those."_ His voice certainly gave off a loud enough boom that convinced me to eat one, which actually wasn't that bad to chew down my throat. Washing it down with the milk Namine looked over at me, studying my face while she continues drawing with those crayons she had used on her paper.

 _"You've come quite a far way from your land of origin. You must have a keyblade user, the walls around the worlds usually aren't broken that easily."_ He wasn't just imitating he was rather bright as well to figure that out so quickly. I knew my secret was out in the open here, so I nodded to confirm that fact while drawing out my keyblade for him to inspect.

 _"Amazing, the idea of another keyblade user existing in the universe like this is rather surprising. Of course, you're not the only keyblade wielder running around if those nobodies any indication."_ Yes, it does seem like I'm not alone in the world, but those people aren't exactly allies against the forces of darkness. Then again I still understand much about a nobody besides what their life really is like outside of the one's I've met over the past few days.

 _"Those worthless nobodies are defiling a power meant for those who walk in the light. You, however, are not ready to fully become a master of that weapon not until you've become strong enough to endure the real tests of being a warrior of the light."_ That sounds like something Squall or Leon would tell me back in Hollow Bastion, but even though he wouldn't sound this cold about it.

 _"You are rather weak for a protector of worlds, the nobodies this man encountered would have wiped you out in your current state. You must have been trained if you were able to defend yourself although clearly not enough training."_

"You don't know anything about me, the places I've visited, and the people who've been helping me out! Compared to them you're just a rude stranger that's picking on people he doesn't know about, which I won't accept no matter who you are..." My eyes were in a staring contest despite this man being at a disadvantage considering he had only 50% percent of his vision with those belts over his other eye. The girl seemed frightened by my remark, the guy in black didn't really say or do anything, and as for this guy...

 _"Bwahahahaha! Such a fiery spirit you have, young one! This girl certainly wishes to have the kind of backbone you have..."_

"Kairi! If we're going to be sticking around each other for a while the least you can do is provide me with a name."

 _"Don't push your luck with that attitude of yours. The arrogance of youth is both a virtue and sin, but I suppose that we should introduce ourselves,"_ Pointing over to the blonde artist apparently her name was Namine, the brooding guy leaning on the wall like Squall has no name...yeah right, and the man speaking right now is DiZ. _"As you can see we are not exactly a normal family, so at least you won't feel bizarre staying here until you're well enough to leave."_

"Umm I actually should have left a while ago, but everyone in town was talking about this place. Everyone thought this place was inhabited by ghosts or some kind of scary stuff if the rumors were anything to go on." I felt that he was owed me an explanation for why I came here in the first place while I continued looking at the pictures covering the walls.

 _"I'm really glad to see you're handling being on your own, Kairi. I might have met you for a long time, and yet I feel like we have a connection with each other..."_

"Yeah, I guess some people can just connect with each other easily..." Something about her words she told me earlier didn't sit right with me, the connection had to be something deeper than our similar eyes. Like with Xion it was a feeling that I couldn't shake about this girl, Namine.

 _"Seeing as you will be here for a while longer, the very least I can do is provide you with some valuable information for your on-going journey and peril as the world's keyblade hero. In order to overcome the challenges you face first you must understand the worlds, people, and heroes of light that came before yourself and Sora."_

"Don't tell me I've got more things to remember," I couldn't help but sigh at the thought of doing that. "I've already got schoolwork and keyblade training on my plate when I'm not traveling around to inspect the worlds for heartless." Life certainly wasn't getting easier, but if I had to guess Sora went through this kind of stuff during his time as the light in the growing darkness of Ansem and Maleficent. No matter how much I wanted to complain it won't help anyone dealing with the heartless plaguing around the universe.

 _"I'm sure you have vague memories of being in a world that wasn't on those islands you spent your days with Riku and Sora. Images of people who you might not remember, which is understandable considering they aren't exactly around these days besides a few like that nobody you encountered."_ How could he possibly know about her or Riku and Sora?

 _"I've met all three of them in Castle Oblivion, so Riku must have told you about me when he met you again..."_ Namine? That's who she is that nobody who was being manipulated by Marluxia! That would explain those pictures, knowing my friends, but most of all how she knew about me.

 _"Indeed, the girl was being used by her own kind in a twisted game of warped memories. The nature of beings without a soul is simply disgusting, and those abominations against life shouldn't be in the first place!"_ Hey, that isn't what you should say to a girl like Namine. Perhaps she might be a nobody, which explain a few more things however she doesn't seem to behave like those organization members. She was likely a victim of their actions not like them in any way that I can see and she certainly didn't support them of her own free-will if what Riku told me was the truth.

 _"You underestimate her by simple appearance, the girl who is drawing childish pictures can manipulate the memories of someone you hold very dear to your heart. This nobody is a witch who erased Sora's memories."_ Yes, I was aware of that being the reason Sora isn't around these days - even if I hated that it wasn't all her fault for wanting someone to find her after being alone in that castle. That fear of isolation is something Riku knew all too well, and he still is going through that as he struggles to overcome his personal demons.

"People shouldn't be judged for their mistakes rather the courage, determination, and strength to overcome their flaws. Namine might have wanted to place herself in Sora's mind, but she helped him out in the end! I might not know everything that happened during that period of time, the thing is my heart is telling me Namine isn't like Organization XIII!"

 _"The power to rewrite someone's entire life, and you're willing to accept her despite messing with your best friend. Face it, Kairi. Nobodies are hopeless abominations that need to be wiped from the face of the universe."_

"Look at Namine! Does she look like an evil monster out to steal hearts from people? I know that I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, which tells me that I should consider the nature of a nobody. Victims who lost their hearts to darkness and even Organization XIII are people who lost what gives them a real life, a precious gift that all somebodies have within themselves. DiZ, the nobodies aren't exactly good people, which goes for somebodies who don't always do the right thing. I'm sure Namine only wishes to regain her humanity, but unlike the organization, I doubt she will use others or steal away hearts for some grand scheme."

He could say that I was naive about my thoughts and speech- which I won't deny however this is how I truly feel on this matter. Namine helped out Sora and Riku when they needed it; would a being lacking in emotion really do something like that without feeling anything? They remembered all of the actions needed to have emotions despite their claims that it was merely acting. There was a piece of who they once were buried in the hollowness of their new bodies. There must be another way the organization can become whole again...

 _"Foolishness. Nobodies are soulless monsters who have intelligence unlike the heartless who rely on pure instinct. None of them can be trusted, and Namine is only meant to help undo beings like herself so that they can all return to their non-existence forever."_

"You're saying you want that former keyblade master to just fade away without helping her? Sure, the personality has changed yet some part of herself is the Aqua who saved me in Radiant Garden..." While I might be upset by her recent actions leaving her in that state doing nothing to help try and convince her to give up working with those guys is wrong. All of them were human, and they can still become like that again so I can't simply let them continue on with this urge to make others suffer. On the other hand, I can't let them disappear for good since not all of them can't be that horrible like Marluxia.

 _"It will destroy you if you hold onto the foolish mentality, Kairi. You will soon confront more of those creatures in the future, and it will not hold back out of a shed of kindness that it can't feel."_

"You really like calling Aqua "it" don't you?!" The more I learned about this guy the more he was getting under my skin with his lack of empathy for these nobodies.

 _"I will let you go back to your homeworld, but if you truly wish to understand this enemy then it would be wise if you come back here once again."_

"Don't worry I will be back here, so with that, I must bid you all farewell." Ignoring DiZ and the mystery figure I walked over to Namine to shake her hand when suddenly she moved away from me, her face showing fear of me?

 _"Do not touch me...please..."_ Before I could say more the figure in black took hold of Namine while DiZ ordered me out of the room. Part of me considered putting my foot down, but I knew my friends and teachers back home missed me by now. Another day filled with more questions than answers with one thing that was certain. Something big was on the horizon...something big that I would need to be ready for and fast. All the more reason I needed to finish my training along with the schoolwork that I've put on the backburner ever since I encountered that nobody who was once my savior.

* * *

[ _Another build-up chapter, but things will get more interesting with Xion's condition next update along with Auxaq getting into more trouble with Saix and Xigbar. As we approach the 50 chapter mark I want to know what you all think about things do you think this series could use more dialogue, fights, romance or any other kind of advice. I hope you all continue reading because it makes me happy to continue on with this story._ ]


	45. Act 44: Lazy Afternoons

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 44: Lazy Afternoons**

 _"People are ignorant. They'll feel better as long as someone is punished."_

* * *

 **Destiny Islands: Mainland** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

 **\- Day 171- Love**

Alright, Kairi. Focus and get yourself together. Having to meet with President Rufus isn't going to kill you or anything. Then again having to confront this man under any circumstances wasn't usually a good thing for any student in this academy. Then why am I trembling at the idea of merely turning the doorknob to open the doorway into his personal office? It could be for any reason that I've been summoned here by this powerful man, but even so, I was trying to will myself into walking into his office. Although, another reason I had to consider for my hesitation: the warning Zidane gave me a few months ago on this man.

'Don't let him take advantage of you, Kairi. Being someone special for any reason is something a person like Rufus uses to his advantage, but not for anyone else.' That can only mean if he knows that I'm a keyblade warrior he will try manipulating me for his own ends. That is something I couldn't allow him to do for the sake of the universe I'm supposed to protect, so no matter what happens I will remain strong in the face of such authority. Opening the doorway into my meeting with the president I noticed Quistis was sitting in a chair next to Rufus.

 _"Kairi, the guest of the hour please come have a seat!"_ She was unsure if there wasn't a piece of gum on it, the last time she was offered a seat that is what was put there by Lightning, which everyone laughed at making her feel like such a fool for trusting her like that. For a moment I believed she was actually trying to be nice to me for real...

 _"This isn't about a school-related subject despite one of my teachers being in this private meeting. I suppose we should stop beating around the bush on who you are, Kairi. Actually. What. You. Are. Instead."_ I should have known I couldn't avoid this issue for much longer, the fact I've been spending less time in the actual school environment was a big sign of my _"special"_ activities that were likely noticed by the president. On a whim, someone must have explained to him my duties as a keyblade wielder meaning it was either Squall/Leon or Quistis. Then again I couldn't fathom either of them ratting me out to this man, so I had to figure it was someone else instead.

 _"Before you get any ideas she didn't tell me the truth I've been able to figure it out with my brain alone, but herself and that man with the Gunblade helped put the pieces together for me. In short, you've been doing more than attending classes, playing around with your classmates, and just being an ordinary girl "looking for boys". You are in fact something rare around here: a keyblade wielder. Which is interesting, really, as no one else living on this island can use such a weapon besides one who's been given the right to hold it like you have been, Kairi."_

How did you figure this out-is what I wanted to say to him while he smirked at my worried expression, the man was clever. There were many things I could ask him like does he know about Sora, Organization XIII, heartless, and other important details that I've learned since the start of my training process. Then, when I opened my mouth to speak Quistis actually spoke out for me.

 _"Don't tell me you've let anyone else know about this! We can't let Kairi get swarmed by everyone, the questions they would pester her with, and she is still a student of this school under my watch even if she is a chosen user of the keyblade!"_ She didn't hold back; she made it clear that no matter what she wanted to remain a guardian of everyone going to this school despite yelling this in front of the man in charge of this place.

 _"I love this school and I love Kairi despite her flaws in her classes, the grades she gets during tests not exactly being up to standards, and even when she causes or gets involved with trouble in this academy. No matter what she will be a student that I will protect along with everyone else!_ " Quistis...I don't know what to feel or even say...

 _"A rousing speech Miss Quistis. That is precisely why I've hired you in the first place to keep everyone in line with your intellect and words. That being said might I suggest you calm yourself down before you say anything that you might regret later..."_ She must have realized he was making a subtle threat, and she went back into her chair with a glare evident on her face of anger.

 _"I have no intention of keeping you from a good education, the issue is your "training" as Quistis put it to me, Kairi. I would hate to see yourself get hurt and be unable to complete your duties in this academy. Therefore, the best thing I could do is keep you from traveling around to other worlds for the foreseeable future."_ Was this man crazy? How could I complete my training or stop the heartless if I was stuck on this island?

 _"In fact, you would be better off avoiding those teachers of yours as well. You must remain a student in this school, and to have the role of a "hero" would interfere with that role you have, Kairi."_

'Are you asking me to give up becoming a keyblade wielder?' There was no way I could accept such a ludicrous premise! He wasn't getting in my way to become stronger, and he certainly won't stop me from getting back with Sora and Riku again. What possible reason could this man have for trying to sabotage my duty in becoming a keyblade master?

 _"The heartless haven't been around for quite a while, so I'm sure you won't mind becoming a normal girl again with no worries about fighting darkness and other silly things the younger students believe in."_

 _"President Rufus! Are you saying those kids having dreams and hopes about being heroes is wrong? They are better off having something to believe in rather than nothing at all!"_

 _"Kairi, please don't interrupt me like that again. Now, can you really be sure that is the right thing for the student body? If a kid who can't realistically achieve their dreams gets boosted with false optimism, the chances of them crashing down with the weight of a failed goal being accomplish would lead to disaster. Wouldn't it be a better option to let them think about the world in a more reasonable manner? Sure we can have men dress up to be Santa Claus, but there is no real man who rides around on a sleigh, delivering gifts to good children and dropping off coal for the bad seeds. Ah, and speaking of seed..."_

Rufus brought out some files with my name being on the top of a folder...this must be the results of my S.E.E.D tests. The folder caused me to become nervous, since if it was a failing grade then Rufus would have a lot more bargaining power to keep me in line, and it could mean that I might not be able to continue with my training after all.

 _"Here are the results of your first S.E.E.D exams, Kairi. Unlike the other students, I wanted you to find them out from myself personally. I won't be harsh about this...you were able to pass them, but just barely."_ Oh, thank goodness for that. I couldn't help but sigh in relief about my school life being stable with this announcement. Of course, there would be more in the future, but for the moment I was clear of that danger of getting in deep trouble.

 _"That being said the next exams will begin in exactly one month's time, so I would figure in your best interest to focus your attention on doing better at that rather than playing around as some "hero" for other people."_ ...I guess Rufus makes a good point about that, the classes in the next few weeks would help me out with this upcoming exams, but I couldn't shake the feeling there was something more about this man's words told to me. Like he was wondering if I would try and train behind his back despite his suggestion about taking a break.

"This is not a pretending fantasy I'm living in, President Rufus. I am a keyblade wielder! While my school life is important to me along with everyone here," My words came out while I gave a friendly smile to my new favorite person in the room, Quistis. "It doesn't mean I can't bear the role of being a warrior of the light at the same time. If you will excuse me I would like to get back to class just as you wanted, sir."

Sure the last bit was being sarcastic to Rufus but I wanted him to understand he didn't control me as much as he thought before our little chat began. Turning around I could see Quistis give a nod of approval while Rufus was giving off a smile that looked like he was trying to hold back his real feelings towards me. Leaving the room I could see Tidus and Selphie waiting for me down the hall with some cookies from the lunch they had while I was dealing with Rufus. They always seemed to look out for me when I need them.

 _"There you are, Kairi! I and Tidus were getting worried about you for a second, the second period is about to begin and we knew you might miss lunch during your interrogation with the "Warden" Rufus."_

"It wasn't that bad Selphie, but I don't know why someone as wealthy or important as someone from the Shinra family wanted to see me in person." They couldn't get into trouble with my other role since they were close to me, so I had to keep them out of the loop.

 _"Well, our interviews were rather boring. All he did was ask me a bunch of questions about life before entering this academy with you all. Then again I and Tiddy had to go in separate rooms for our interviews by Rufus."_ My eyes widen at Selphie's comment, the idea of Rufus getting information out of my friends scared me. They might not know everything, there are still things Rufus could learn about Sora and Riku's life like before they were split apart from me. It would mean he could have leverage against me with more knowledge about my life.

 _"Relax, Kairi. You look like you're sweating bullets right now. The upcoming exams are something none of us expected since they were supposed to be next month before the break. Guessing he's testing the students to see if anyone of us is slipping through our classes..."_ More like he wants to keep me on a tight leash in his way of interfering with the on-going training process I was trying to complete. Squall and Yuffie would need to hear about this if they weren't aware of this already, but for now, I had to remain calm since my friends seemed concerned about me.

"I'm going to be fine guys, but the fact you care about me does mean a lot...thank you Selphie and Tidus." The value of friendship is something that made me appreciate being whole, the life of a nobody means they were unable to enjoy this either because of their nature or the words of someone who is making them believe they can't be human. Perhaps if they continue down that path they will become like Lighting; a person with a soul who still picks on people simply because she can...or I'm thinking too hard on this subject. I asked my comrades if they were doing anything after school, clenching the chocolate cookie in my hands.

 _"How about we get together for some drinks at the store nearby the school? I know Lightning might show up there, but she won't mess with you since we will be there with you!"_

"Nah I've got somewhere to be later, but thank you for the offer." Selphie looked at me with a concerned look on her face, the expression looked sincere as she took hold of my hands.

 _"Kairi, are you sure that everything is okay? If there is anything you need to tell us..._ " Believe me Selphy...there is a lot that I should tell you guys. It is the fear of what could happen if you know the truth that is keeping my lips sealed right now. Looking at her face, the smile I had on was meant to be comforting despite the fact it wasn't how I really felt about this situation.

"No I am fine as a matter-of-fact I do feel like hanging out with you guys later! I know it might one of our lazy afternoons, but I do want to spend time with my pals before the upcoming exams." Why shouldn't I enjoy time with my friends from the other island? This didn't even have anything to do with Rufus and his threat, and not having seen either of my "teachers" in a week. This was my life, so deciding to hang out with my friends today would be my choice and no one else's decision. Watching Tidus joke about his teacher acting cocky with a Blitzball, and then getting hit by those balls from all the students in the gym for practice made me laugh.

Everything seemed uneventful for the rest of the day-but I had this strange feeling there was something waiting for me outside of the school. This feeling only worsened as I waiting outside with a soda in hand for my friends to get out of the restrooms. My heart began to increase its beating while I tried to look around through the crowd for the source of my concern. Everyone in the crowd was laughing, eating or drinking food, and nothing seemed out of order with the students that came here now that school was finished for the day.

'Why am I feeling this way...is there something stalking me?' Turning around I could see a few patches of trees that contained a small patch of darkness, which served as a playground for a few kids who liked playing hide-and-seek in these woods. Moving closer I could hear the rustle of moving trees from this place, the sound got louder when I approached the small forest-like area.

'What is that glow?' For a second I thought it was simply a lightning bug glowing in the darkness, but then I could see two yellow orbs of light moving around in the trees. Someone...or rather something was lurking in this place. It's strong; whatever this thing is was and it sending off a bad vibe.

 _'Che, che, che?'_ Turning around I knew someone spoke out something, but there was no one standing behind me. Okay, maybe it would be time for me to get back with my friends...

 _'Che...don't go just yet!'_ My heart almost stopped, the skin around my body was glistening with sweat, and that time I definitely heard someone **speak** to me...

 _'Nice try, Kairi. You won't be able to catch me, you get points for trying.'_ Then I got a small glimpse of the creature, the thing looked like a heartless with the yellow eyes, but it had horns on its head with a few wings coming out of the back. The hands had sharp-looking claws, and the smile looked crooked and wrong.

 _'Not...running...yet?'_ Can it speak? I thought heartless only acted on pure instinct, the fact a being like this could speak or rather talk into my mind is rather disturbing. This behavior was not common among normal heartless, which could only mean this brand was special or possible a Pureblood Heartless that were said to be stronger than most according to Squall.

'Jeez. These heartless are getting more bizarre by the minute.'

 _'We...aren't bizarre...'_

Did it understand me? This creature actually knew what I was thinking to myself, and managed to speak in my mind like that? My keyblade was drawn so that I wouldn't be off-guard if it decides to attack me.

 _'Che, che, che! Why would...I fight you now? You're a chosen person...like the person I was made from!'_ What did it mean by that exactly? Shaking my head I tried to grab this thing before it goes away, but it disappeared into a cloud of darkness. Then, I could hear warped laughter ringing through my ears.

'You didn't have a heartless born like she did, the reason is because your heart was always pure.' That is why I was one of the Princesses of Heart, but what does that have to do with this special kind of heartless...

 _'Chechechechecheche! Do you think you can save her like you did with that other keyblade wielder? Her soul is lost to the darkness!'_ Her soul? The only people I could think that were female keyblade wielders were Xion...and Auxaq! Was this heartless telling me that it was born from when Aqua lost her heart? So many questions were forming in my mind about what this could mean, but I could only find out the answers from this creature of darkness. The thing simply jumped around through the tree limbs, which made it difficult for me to catch it.

'You monkey! Stop fooling around with me like this!' I was about to cast a fire spell only to realize that would be a very bad idea in this area, which this mocked while it continued swinging around the place.

 _'Checheche! I am full for now, but I will be coming back for a meal later! Maybe then I'll eat up one of your friends checheche!'_ You monster! You can't treat men like pieces of meat! I saw it tilt it's head around before speaking...but in a deeper voice almost like a woman's voice.

 _'The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate. Entrusting his future to the hearts, man clings to a dim hope. Yes, darkness is wait awaits all life in the universe...'_ Just like Ansem, huh? Believing that humanity is beyond saving well how about I prove you wrong about that you heartless beast!

Pointing my weapon at the beast I tried hitting it with a ray of light however it disappeared once again. If it was going to hold true to its threat against the school, then everyone was in grave danger! They couldn't be here...what can I do to stop this threat! No one can know who I really am, but someone could lose their heart if I don't say anything!

'Who can I tell? What should I do about this? Can anyone keep the students safe except for me?' He wouldn't come alone considering it has some intelligence unlike most heartless, and that could be due to how it was made through who I assume is Aqua considering the voice despite being lower in tone reminded me of her.

 _"Kairi? Are you okay?"_ Selphie! Tidus! I have to tell them something...they can't die...not while I can stop it.

"I-I'm fine, but I need to get back to the dorm. There is someone I need to talk to right at this moment." No matter what they couldn't be aware of the danger they were in because of me. I needed to find Squall and Yuffie, so they could help me get a plan in place.

 _"Are you sure that you can't talk with-"_

 **"I SAID I'M FINE!"** Sorry, but I need to be alone for the moment guys. There was no way I could accept myself if you two got involved with my problems. Forgive me, my friends...this is something that you can't be involved in. They were still calling out my name while I ran away leaving the soda they bought me, spilled over the ground where I was standing on before this happened. A sign that the world is not an easy place to live in, but this challenge was something I felt prepared for despite being sure of when this next "test" will occur.

'No one is going to fall into the shadows...not this _time_!'

 **Castle Oblivion:** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

This is where it happened...the fall of the "Lord of the Castle" Marluxia's final resting place. The room felt hollow and empty, which fit the kind of person who fell in battle here being my former leader during my stay in this fortress of warped memories. Along with his demise came the fall of all the other nobodies, and most of all the only one I considered my...friend here. The Savage Nymph: Larxene. What was once someone who I found sickening to even by standing next to in a room slowly became a nobody who I was able to understand over the time I've spent in Organization XIII.

'I could have ended up like her if she didn't risk her soulless body to save me back then...' She would have likely wanted to have lived a while longer, so I felt it was only right that she along with the other "traitors" get a proper respect paid by me before I would leave this castle despite not agreeing with their methods and actions, the fact is they were still beings like myself...non-humans who once could be considered normal people, now consuming the souls that once belonged to somebodies in order to fill the world that will grant us new hearts.

That goal...isn't the reason what I've been staying here over the past few weeks. No, I had to leave the Organization for a short while once Xion fell into an endless sleep. The sight alone broke my non-existent feelings, but seeing Roxas look at her trying to speak to her made me realize I needed to take care of the business here. He and Axel would be fine without me for a couple of days, the group would survive certainly, but I had to come back with something in order to regain my humanity. Xemnas would accept nothing less than my finally locating Ventus...

"He's waiting for me, and I have to complete my promise to find him again." First, I needed to explore Larxene's room to see if there was anything left behind that belonged to me. Leaving this place in a hurry due to Sora and Riku I never got the chance to get one last look at everything she had in here along with my stuff. Seeing the clothing we both wore, nail polish used up during a night when we felt like having girl time with one another, the memories flowed back in my mind of those days. Everything seemed much simpler when the Organization truly was XIII and whole. I longed for those days, but I never regret ever meeting a nobody like Xion.

"So many people that I've gotten to meet since leaving that purgatory. The Realm of Darkness that covered me like a cold blanket until I found my way out into the light...or rather a twilight considering what I've become..." Looking at the brushes that contained both mine and Larxene's hair I wondered if things would have been different if I met her when she first became a nobody. Like with Xion I began to wonder if she was more human with a soul or she always had a violent streak to herself, but the same could be said for every other nobody like myself.

'Could we still be who we once were, the soul now gone leaves us all seeking a purpose and reason to exist. Is the heart really gone from us...' My questions leave me with no other option besides coming here under the pretense of "completing a mission" however that wasn't a lie. Here, in an ambiguous situation, could I began to question my choices and actions since becoming a nobody in every sense of the world. I could have let Axel know or Roxas, but chances are they would have told Xemnas or Saix. If any of them knew, then the organization would come after me with a punishment likely in store for myself. This was a trip that I needed to take on my own considering it involved someone from my life and past when I was a whole being... 

_"Don't be so damn gloomy, Auxaq! We need to be strong next to the males in this group, and much better at being nobodies as well. So, keep on fighting because that is what I expect from a Keyblade Master damn it!"_ Oh, Larxene you really did care about me...

"Maybe I need to stop living in the past and stick with everything I know in the present.'

Then, why am I still reliving old memories of being in this castle with people who were in the same position I am still stuck in? Nostalgia is such a strange thing I guess that can't fully understand until you experience it yourself. Laying on the bed that was once ours I began to wonder how I was going to find out the right path to Ven's location. The castle was built to drive those who didn't understand the layout into a horrible fate of being lost, and never being able to escape. While I had the advantage of having the Corridor of Darkness on my side it didn't mean I could find his room like that.

"Think about when I was Aqua...if I wanted to make sure no one could find my friend where would I place him inside of this castle?" It would be somewhere deep in this place, difficult to locate, and most of all somewhere that only I could reach him. It wasn't easy to figure it out considering how long it has been since I last saw him sleep in that chair, but then I remembered my time in the Chamber of Repose with Xemnas. Sitting in that chair I felt connected with him in this place, the fact we were in two different locations didn't matter at that moment. The rooms gave me a new outlook on how I might be able to find Ventus, the first step being to retrace my own steps.

Saying my last goodbye to Larxene by turning out the light in her room, my hands closed the door to give her "spirit" peace despite the fact we might be considered spirits without a soul inside of us. Okay, the time for "sadness" is over now I need to find my friend in this castle.

Shifting through a portal of darkness my next destination was actually Vexen's area since I knew he was also studying this place along with other important details for his twisted form of science. The lab looked in disrepair from the battle that occurred before I left this castle, broken monitors, shatter breakers, and all of the files were scattered across the floor. Not much could be salvaged in terms of research, but perhaps there are some notes left about certain unexplored areas in this castle. Moving my hands through the papers nothing was coming up on such things, the reports mostly were about the Replica project and studies on the heartless.

"Hmm, the computers might have something more helpful..." They were also in bad shape, but if they could still work then it would certainly help me out with my person quest. Logging into his system my hand pumped when the screen showed off a mini Vexen wagging his finger on the functional monitor, my fingers got to work typing down the words on the keyboard only to hear Vexen screech at me from the monitor.

 _"This computer is off-limits to any non-geniuses in the room including you!"_ Ugh passwords.

 _"Get it right in 2 more rounds or the data goes bye-bye!"_ He set up the data for deletion if I couldn't get the right password in two more attempts. Great, the fact this password wasn't simply his true name like before when I put that in when I first tried accessing this device. What would Vexen put into his device to keep someone like myself out of his business...

'Intellect? Scientist? Ice-Related Puns?' The next two guesses had to be right otherwise all of this data would be lost forever. Looking around I began to suspect it might be a name, but not his rather someone else's identity that he put into this computer.

"Xion" The red light warning along with Mini-Vexen's angry stomping let me know that I was off-base with only just one more chance to get it right otherwise this valuable information would be in the digital trash can. Okay, the next guess has to be correct, so think about what Vexen would use to keep his data files secure from most people that are the name of a person...

'Xemnas? Sora? Riku? Roxas?' There were plenty of guesses I could make on this screen, and chances are most of them would be wrong. There had to be some kind of secret about this password that can help me figure it out. Looking at the files on Namine I decided to make a risky gamble with this last guess, the fingers typed in the last name I could think of putting in. The monitor remained still and unchanging for a long period of time in what was actually a couple of seconds that nearly was 30 seconds long.

 _"Congratulations. Either you're not a complete baboon or you're in fact myself, the true genius of the organization! Nevertheless, this computer is unlocked along with the treasures inside, though; he is well aware there are those who wish to discover things they weren't meant to know in the first place. To those who wish to learn about such truths this is your only chance to escape. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!"_

Ever the egotistical narcissist even until the end, Vexen. Skimming through the folders on the data drive I noticed a lot were dedicated to Xehanort and Xemnas, the information was long-winded certainly but it seemed clear to me Vexen believed there was a connection between these two people. Clicking on another file I could see a report on Marluxia's scheme of using Sora to control Organization XIII so that he could remain without a heart while plotting to destroy Xemnas for being a "lying" man. Funny, the both of them didn't like each other however they shared a similar opinion on the Superior of the organization.

'What else have you been up to, huh?'

There was another file on here that peaked my interest, and the name alone was surprising to see on this computer since it was the password that unlocked this device.

"The Truth About _Namine_?" I was unsure if clicking on this file would be a good or bad thing considering it had nothing to do with Ventus, but curiosity got the better of me as my hand moved the mouse to click on the file...

* * *

[ _Before you ask that line from the Darkling is a Persona 3 line, but I added in the heart bit instead of cards to fit better with this story. This was shorter than usual, but next time things will begin to heat up with Kairi dealing with the new threat against her school. BTW thanks for sticking through with this story since we are beginning to reach the end of the 358/2 Days arc of this story._ ]


	46. Act 45: Night of Tragedy

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 45: Night of Tragedy**

 _"You don't need a reason to help people."_

* * *

 **Destiny Islands: Mainland** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

 **\- Day 174- Action, Reaction**

 _"You're going to be fine, Kairi. I know we've been through a lot these past few weeks, but tonight is going to be the night."_

"I...I don't know if this is such a great idea, Yuffie." Standing outside of the academy my hesitation was obvious on my face, the situation was making me unsure if I should even be here right now. Yuffie put her hands on my chest while giving off a bright smile that was not meant to tease or mock me.

 _"Don't worry about this big event! I and the brooding guy will be here on watch if things go south, but tonight shouldn't be about your duty as a keyblade warrior."_ That is easy to say when both she and Squall brought along their weapons to this huge night for this school. While not many people were aware of the possible danger they were in some of the staff that were close friends of Squall had been on high alert. There wasn't much else that could be done since not everyone could live in fear or be aware of this impending danger of a heartless attack.

"Still, I can't believe that everyone won't be laughing at this dress..." Yeah considering the looming threat of the darkness to my own surprise my bigger concern was this red, flowery dress that I would be wearing for this dance tonight. Rufus suggested this as a way of "keeping my life normal" rather than remain focused on my training. I simply found it has a way to keep away in the same area in case heartless do show up tonight, which could either be a good or bad idea.

 _"Come on and relax. That dress looks pretty tame compared to when you see what some of the kids brought to waltz around in. You won't be the only one who gets embarrassed tonight so have fun, kiddo."_

"That's reassuring, Yuffie." Sighing I was looking at all the students walk up the steps to head inside for the huge event put together by the school staff, and everyone looked to be in suits or fancy dresses like mine. To everyone else tonight was going to be filled with lots of excitement, but mine would be that way likely for the wrong reasons if that heartless makes good on its threat against the people living here. Looking inside of the building I couldn't be sure if it was okay to pretend that everything was okay.

 _"Hey! I'm so happy you decided to come, Kairi!"_ That voice could only be Selphie, her dress was yellow with a few dandelions covering the outfit. She certainly felt thrilled that we were taking part in tonight's festivities.

 _"Yeah, honestly I think with you being here it will be easier to have some fun with the dance."_ Yuffie encouraged me to head to the school with a wave; the smile on my face was hiding the dread building withing my soul about tonight. That feeling was replaced once I got inside of the place, which was filled with music, party decorations, and plenty of people dancing around the hallways. From teachers to the students and other staff members everyone just wanted to have a great time tonight.

 _"Oh, yeah this is one heck of a dance party! I have to get Warden Rufus some credit! Underneath these rules and uniforms, he can be human ever once in a while!"_

 _"Exactly! Between this and the free sea-salt ice cream, I think someone has replaced Rufus with a real person."_ I knew the students were simply joking around, but I figured the real reason was to give a small break for everyone before the next S.E.E.D exams begin later this month. A momentary night of relaxation before the big push into an academic series of practice tests in preparation for what is to come. Knowing that I decided to put down my guard so that it would be easier to enjoy things rather than remain on high alert.

 _"Oh geez! Who can I possible ask to dance with me? None of the other girls wouldn't even spend time speaking with me, the chances of me finding a date tonight are 99.999999989%!"_ That would be **Hope Estheim** , the only real friend Lighting or Claire has in this school. Contrary to his name he certainly is filled with much hope tonight, and I knew it was a matter of time before he would come asking me to dance with him. The eyes of his were darting around, his desperation was obvious, but I couldn't accept no matter how much I felt bad for him.

 _"Well, I can see how tragic this must be for you Hope."_ Oh, dear...it had to be her that confronted me right now. Lightning waltz up in her link-pink outfit that matched her hair color. Standing next to her, locking arms with her is none other than one of the most popular students in school: Snow Villiers. One of the best Blitzball players in the academy. In fact many expected him to head into the professional league once he graduated from the academy here. Smirking at me my "friend" was likely ready to begin messing with me again.

 _"Missing a dancing buddy? I'm not surprised to see you among the poor saps who can't find a warm body to move around the room with tonight."_

 _"How ya doing, kiddo? Name's **Snow** , but you can call me Captain Snow of the Blitzball team. The best damn Blitzball team on these islands as a matter of fact!"_ Yes, the famous head of the team that I've never heard about except for when you constantly brag about it nearly ever day of the week. Rolling my eyes in the back of my head I knew they were going to tear me apart if I couldn't prove them wrong by the end of the night.

 _"H-Hello Light, and M-Mister Snow. U-Umm I was gonna a-ask Kairi out for a d-dance on the main floor."_

 _"Expecting to get disappointed, Hope? Chances are you would fall on the floor if you played around with this fire starter, which perfectly describes your personality."_ Now, what is that supposed to mean exactly? I caused trouble for others or was it being with me will get you into problems. In any case, I shook my head to walk away before this sparked an argument, the feeling of a hand grasp my arm revealed Lightning who suddenly looked like she was about to yell at me.

 _"Don't walk away from me like that! You're one of the most liked students here for whatever reason, and I expect you to prove that popularity to not only myself but Rufus Shinra."_

"Like I need to prove anything to anyone including you! Why can't you just back off for once so I can actually enjoy myself!" The last thing I planned to deal with tonight was this annoying crap, so I would be the bigger man...or woman in the case and walk away. Then, Snow actually stood in my way while Hope was hiding behind Lighting.

 _"M-Maybe you shouldn't be r-rude to her...L-Lightning."_

 _"No way I'm going to let her get away with that kind of remark!"_

 _"Hold on a second, Claire. Perhaps we should let out this anger when it matters so that kiddo can feel the embarrassment of being without a dance partner."_ Whatever if that means you're all leave me in peace then fine. Hearing a loud "smooch" the duo simply left me to my "bad luck" with Hope nipping at their heels. Part of me felt bad that he was stuck with those two, but that was his decision, in the end, to stick with them.

'You can't save everyone...' It was something I needed to remember as I finally arrived in the main room where everyone had gathered. Quistis, Yuffie, Rufus, and even "Leon" were in fancy dresses and suits for the special occasion. All the lights helped brighten my mood, the disco ball while a little tacky to me looked neat, but I wondered if "he" was going to show up or not; since even with a more friendly atmosphere he might not even take part in tonight's event considering his feelings on Rufus.

 _"How ya doing, hero?"_ AHHH! How on earth did Zidane sneak up behind me like that?! Surprisingly, he also looked ready for the occasion, but there was a huge yellow bow-tie around his neck and his hair also looked combed to the back of his head. Scratching the back of his head for a second Zidane also brought out a bunch of roses...that were for me?

 _"I know that I'm not the romantic type, so umm can you pretend that I am kind of a lady-killer tonight?"_

"What about Garnet?" I knew she might feel a little upset if she got wind about this, his face blushed for a moment before he explained himself.

 _"Bah! This is just for one night. Besides I know how it feels to be the one person at a dance with no one to move around the floor with, which leads to one embarrassing night that will be remembered by everyone."_ This is certainly very gentlemen-like for such a thief like Zidane, and I didn't want to be rude to his request so I shook his hand in agreement. With that, both of us began to walk in the center of the room as the D.J of tonight's dance our History teacher Barrett played a new track.

 _"Alright, folks! Here is an oldie but goody for the big dance fray! Give it up for one of your favorite tracks: The Bomb Mission!"_ The speakers began to play the rocking music, our bodies began to move around in rhythm with the song, and our minds began to think and act as one. Lightning and Snow were glaring at us, which I responded by sticking out my tongue in a childish manner.

 _"Guessing those two are your rivals?"_

"More like a bunch of pets really..." That didn't mean they would ruin this moment for me, the chance to hang out with Zidane like this was something that I was grateful to have. As the music picked up the pace our bodies began to move around faster, sweat began to pour down my forehead as I tried keeping up with the seemingly more experienced form of Zidane's movement. Everyone was now focusing on me and Zidane, which admittedly I was kinda happy about while at the same time I felt worried that my body would mess up this waltz.

 _"Mmmmmm, you certainly know how to move you way around with a guy, Kairi. I don't see how Light and her pals can make fun of you."_ Believe me, after tonight they will only pick on me, even more, knowing how they feel about me. Looking at Zidane I could see that he wanted to know if I was okay, his thoughts were about my well-being.

 _"I heard about Rufus putting you through the ringer lately. Don't let him push you away from being who you are, Kairi. Standing in the face of authority, she was kind of like you back when she went to this school. Garnet would be honored to have met you Kairi trust me on that."_

"In your heart, you know that...umm you seem to like me to some degree?" I couldn't help blushing when I said that last part, turning my face away to hide the shame I felt for even suggesting that...he might like me. Little did I expect him to gently take hold of my chin, his eyes connected with mine as we both couldn't find words to come out of our mouths.

 _"You would be surprised about that, Kairi,"_ Time stood still as I could imagine his lips coming down onto my own, the both of us beginning to kiss each other with our eyes closing to savor the moment. I wondered if this was some dream that we both were experiencing at the same time or not. Opening my eyes I could see that his lips were near mine, but they weren't on my face like I had imagined for that split-second. _"There is someone you're waiting for, so it would be a shame to steal you away from him. Trust me you will be able to enjoy this with Sora eventually..."_

"I know but...he isn't here tonight. If he was then I would-would likely be dancing with him, but not that you're bad at this kind of stuff." Was it selfish of me to want Zidane to be in Sora's place? I don't know the right answer to that question so I began to think - hard - about what this feeling my chest is, and if I really should act on it or try my best to ignore this sensation. While the crowd was cheering me on I couldn't hear their voices only Zidane's wonderful tone.

 _"How about you can figure that out after we're done impressing the crowd?"_ Nodding, the both of us decided to lay our hands on each other's waist as we kicked things up a notch. We began to spin each other around, our bodies tilted up and down, and we both circled around just as the track was finishing up. We both moved back and pulled forward in another kissing tease leaving the crowd speechless as they believed we would actually connect this time. Ending the music and dance we both held each other's hands outward, our bodies span around in a circle, and the lights all came down on the both of us.

 _"Alright, boys and girls! Give some love to Kairi and Zidane for putting on a heck of a dance maneuver just now!"_ To my surprise the spotlight was on us in both the figurative and literal meaning, the positive reaction made me feel happy about doing this and coming out here tonight. Yuffie and Quistis were part of the crowd giving me support, which made me appreciate them helping me out over these last few months. Even Snow and Lighting were clapping although they likely wanted to save face, the fact was I didn't care about how they felt about me right now.

'Everything is perfect tonight...' I sighed in joy as it seemed like nothing could possibly go wrong for me at this moment. Then, I could feel it...a spike of power that could only belong to one being. I knew from my training what this sensation could be, and I wished that it wasn't the case...

 _"Ahhh! Run for your lives!"_ I dreaded that scream filling the gym where everyone was standing in, so I could barely see who was yelling out in fear until Hope ran out in the middle of everyone looking like he was about to pass out. He certainly looked like a man who saw something frightening, but I hoped that it wasn't what I expected to hear from his mouth.

 _"Hu-uge...mons-sters! Outside of the school! Everyone iiiiss in dan-nger!"_

Damn it! Why did Hope have to confirmed what I didn't want to hear at this moment; he wasn't giving me any optimism about what I needed to do right now. Zidane's voice called out to me as I ran up to Yuffie and Leon who immediately knew what was on my mind.

 _"Okay, we need to keep everyone here so they don't become prey for the heartless. I'll try and have Quistis distract everyone and calm Hope down."_ Not a moment too late as I could already feel the tension rising among the people looking around at the fallen Hope. Even Lighting and Snow had no idea how their lives were at stake right now.

 _"I and Kairi will take care of the heartless outside, but please make sure none of these kids will do something stupid!"_ Yuffie nodded as Zidane was trying to call out to me. He had all the right to know, but that would put him in mortal danger and I would not be able to live with myself if he got hurt because of me. Looking at Squall we both ran out letting the teachers and our allies keep everyone here safe. As we opened the door I could see quite a few large heartless looking around for food to devour, the meal wouldn't be hearts if I had anything to say about it...

 _"Here's some tasty hearts you monsters! Come and get some!"_ I didn't listen to Squall's orders since I knew that time was of the essence, then when the threat was gone he could critique me about charging into combat. Despite their large girth the size of these monsters also slowed them down making it easy to dodge their fists when they swung at me. What I wasn't expecting is my fire spells not affecting them much, so I changed it up with ice-based attacks instead. Nothing was phasing this guy, and even striking him in the belly wasn't making this monster flinch in the least.

 _"Go for the head! Trust me Sora has fought this large fry before you, Kairi."_ Nodding in agreement I jumped into the air, the hand moved down to deliver a powerful strike on their noggin. Looking over at Squall he was able to easily dispatch a few of these heartless with gruesome head shots with his Gunblade: Lionheart. Despite the odds, we actually were handling these guys pretty easily. Something told me this was only the beginning and my instinct was right when I saw the flying-type heartless swarming the air above our heads.

"A second wave, of course, there would be more!" Sighing I knew that we might be in over our heads in this situation by taking on this threat by ourselves. Squall cursed a few words that I wanted to say as well, but then gave the order to keep fighting them off no matter what. Biting my lips I toughened through the increasing pain in my arms from having to keep swinging my keyblade around, the legs were starting to feel sluggish, and I knew there would be more of the enemy to come down after us.

 _"Don't let a single one of these monsters pass us! Remember your training, Kairi!"_

"That's easy for you to say, Leon!"

He was also in danger of getting his heart sucked out by these beasts, so I felt even more concerned about this situation. Thankfully these big guys were unable to move around much besides tossing their weight at us like a cannonball. My keyblade was holding back the larger heartless, Squall's weapon fired off some projectiles against the flying heartless. It was a long, difficult process however if this meant no one would suffer Zell's fate then I would endure this pain. Jumping around I could see a few enemies cast magical spells that meant they were magic-user heartless.

"They just won't stop, will they? Somehow they knew about everyone being here tonight, and until these beasts hunt down the hearts they won't stop coming!" Such animals thrive on sheer instinct, which means they won't give up until they are completely destroyed by my keyblade." Er, that means we might have to consider evacuating the academy before things get much worse. Of course, there were so many people here not to mention how resistance these beasts can be at times.

 _"Need some help with these pests?"_ Yuffie?! I saw her toss out a huge throwing star weapon when a heartless came down near my head. She began to cheer while Squall was hassling her for not sticking around with the others in the academy.

 _"Don't worry, Leon! Quistis took them all inside of the school to a safer room. It seems like there are some more heartless sticking around at the exits of the academy."_ Somehow I figured that would only work for so long, and we need to do our part to keep anyone from getting hurt by these monsters. I struck the last of these giant heartless, but suddenly my arm was grabbed by it keeping me from landing the finishing blow. Surprisingly, the larger heartless was still powerful enough to keep my left arm in its grip like this.

 _"Kairi!"_ They shouted out to me knowing that I was stuck in a tight squeeze, so I tried blasting it back with a spell when the air-borne heartless began to strike my back making me gasp out in pain. They can't rip out my soul or at least that is what I hoped wouldn't happen to me. Looking back I put all of my strength into sending a fist into the larger heartless, the punch connecting with its own arm. It did free my hand from pain; only a slight amount of red coloring was on my arm from the strain of the pressure applied to it.

"Enough!" Placing all of my strength into my keyblade I gave the enemy one huge blast of my light erasing it into nothing whilst the heart floated into the air leaving only the flying heartless to deal with here.

 _"Good work, but there are still heartless in the front. I'll come with you there and Squall can handle the flies buzzing around us."_

 _"Just keep her safe, Yuffie. We can't afford to lose her no matter what!"_ Trust me, Squall. Her words and mine as well considering how much this pain was hurting me in my keyblade wielding hand. Still, this wouldn't stop me from fulfilling my duty so we both ran off towards the entrance of the academy. Unlike at the backside of this school were a bunch of enemies that were kinda hard to see due to it being nighttime. Their yellow eyes were visible however plus I could see they were carrying bows and torches in their hands.

 _"Archer and pyro-users huh? Well, at least they look more interesting than those bozos in the backside of the school. Let's have some fun!"_ Nodding to her enjoyment I fired off some more of my spells to hit the long-range heartless while Yuffie went closer to the fire-brandishing looking jester enemies. Their attacks were difficult to see mainly due to the lack of light to see, but at least the fire throwing heartless unwilling helped out when they swung around their torches that lit things up for me.

 _"Not so tough for a bunch of spawns from darkness, the nobodies looked more threatening even if they looked a bit silly with their black uniforms."_ Yuffie was hiding back fear with confidence, however, I knew that one wrong move could change that opinion very quickly. Avoiding the fire and arrows got tiresome for the both of us with seemingly no end in sight for the enemy forces.

'Can't surrender not until everyone inside is safe and protected...'

 _'Are you sure that it's everyone inside that is being targeted, dear?'_

 **Aqua?** What is she doing here? Turning my head around I could not find whoever just spoke now. Then, far off in the distance, I could see a figure jumping around in the trees. Was it that heartless I encountered a few days ago, but why was it here at this moment?

 _'I will save you, Kairi!'_ It is using Aqua's voice...the Aqua I knew from before to taunt me during this battle. My fear was indeed true; this heartless could think and plan out a scheme.

 _'Have you figured it out yet! This whole party was only for one person, and that would be you, keyblade hero!'_ No...then all of this time I was simply playing into these creature's ploy to draw me out! Before I could jump out to take it down some of the heartless began to grab me, so they could keep me away from the mastermind behind these events tonight.

 _"Kairi!"_ I know Yuffie, but there was no way this thing was going to play with us anymore...

No one is going to lose their heart...even if I had to give up mine to protect everyone. Looking up I could hear someone calling out to me, but I couldn't hear their voice from the swarm of heartless screaming out as once. I saw Yuffie trying to reach someone, so it couldn't be her that I was hearing right now. Glancing at the boy I could see him stare at me, but the darkness made it very difficult to see him.

 _'He's not close to Kairi...sick em!'_ _NOOO!_ I tried my best to push my body up from the ground, but these heartless were too strong to knock off my back. As I watched on in horror this man was actually able to punch back a few of these beasts, so he wasn't someone who didn't know how to fight. That said it would not be enough to protect him from the darkness for a long period of time...only I can help him at this point.

 _"This is what being a hero is like you pricks! Sure I might not be strong like that lady, but all heroes come in many shapes and sizes!"_ Wait a minute those poses he was making in front of the heartless...I knew this stance from someone in the school. It couldn't be him trying to help me at this moment...please no!

"Zidane! What in haven's name are you thinking? There is **no** way you can possibly understand what you're up against!"

 _"What does that matter? Someone is in trouble, and I can't stand by while they're in suffering!"_

Zidane. Please get out of here-I could not accept it if something were to happen to you because of _ME_. There must be some way that I can prevent...

 _'How boring! All humans think fancy words can solve all their problems. Well, if he wants to be a hero let him die like one!'_

This can't be happening! No-No I can't let him get taken away, the man who is risking everything just to save my butt! I would never be able to forgive myself if...if...

 _"Kairi, he's waiting for you. Garnet will understand why I'm doing this. Did you know I was once called the "angel of death" with how many people died who got close to me? From mom to dad, and then my friends on the islands who drowned. Garnet and you were the only two who I could really get close to...perhaps those were all signs. Oh, I shouldn't be boring you right now you have a job to do as a hero yourself. Now, go get them Kairi!"_

His heart was plucked out by the swarm of heartless, the eyes in his skull grew hollow and empty like his body, and the soul that was Zidane was quickly gobbled up like a piece of candy. His lifeless corpse fell to the ground; a smile graced his ruined form. My eyes couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face.

"You bastards! You freaking monsters are going to pay for this!" They are simply beings of instinct...no the one at fault would be the one ordering them around.

 _'Some hero you are, Kairi! The heart contained within would have been able to save that poor boy. Tell me did you actually fall in love with him? Such a useless concept, the feeling of love or happiness. **WE ARE BEINGS WHO CONSUME ALL LIFE! NONE WILL BE SPARED FROM OUR HUNGER'**_

Then, you will consume my light...the light of a keyblade's chosen warrior! My body got a sudden burst of power, a second-wind I suppose but I don't really give a damn what this feeling was! All I knew was there is now a target for my anger...this rage and this wrath! My hands were slashing at the enemies surrounding my position, each heartless fell under the might of my weapon until all were gone. I gave myself a few moments of rest even when the remaining heartless fired at once. Hearing Yuffie calls out to me I held out my weapon to cast a new spell to create a barrier of light to protect me from the projectiles.

 _"Incredible..."_ Yuffie's complement didn't matter to me since the enemy was still around us. Until every source of suffering is gone my duty is not complete! Charging in I let out all of my power remaining to send wave after wave of magical and physical attacks on the jesters and archer heartless. My body would pay the consequences for sure, but it would be worth it.

"Get out of my sight!" Sending out a huge burst of light my target was finally in sight, the little bastard suddenly wasn't acting so high and mighty now. How does it feel to know the fury of a woman scorned because of you! This pain I would inflict on you simply because you decided to make a foolish mistake! I tried blasting the monster away, the abomination just moved around like a monkey making it impossible to hit, and all I could see around me was pure red.

 _'Foolish failure of a keyblade hero!' Couldn't even save your boyfriend with this power!'_

"SHUT UP!" I actually cut down a tree with the power in my keybade watching it fall over while my eyes were focused on my target. It actually stuck out its tongue while I tried frying it with my light of purity.

 _'I told you, Kairi. This is what awaits all people in the end. Don't worry we will put an end to our little dance next time, but I wanted you to get a sample of what's coming for your pals in that academy!'_ Oh, no you are not getting away! Not after what you just did to Zidane! Rushing at the creature I tried jumping to where it was standing in the trees only to fall over on the ground while it pointed at me while laughing.

 _'See ya later, my successor!'_ Like a vile bastard, it ran away into a cloud of darkness while I tried to get back up despite the red bruise growing on my legs when I fell down on the tree limb. Gritting my teeth I began to slash at the ground with my keyblade yelling out despite the pain shooting through my body.

 _"Kairi..."_ I didn't even hear Yuffie that well with the state of mind I was in right now. All I wanted was a decent night where I could be normal...instead, it will be remembered as a night of a sad tragedy.

"W-Why...why did it have to be Zidane?" I couldn't understand why this had to happen to him. He was just trying to be a hero and a good person.

 **Castle Oblivion:** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

 **\- Day 193 - Xion Awakens**

Finally! I've been looking through this castle for so long...

"At last I can see you again, **Ven**." The pathway was hidden in the last place I expected to look, the very entrance of this castle hidden in the very first floor. I must admit that stumped even myself, but none of that matters by now. He is behind this wall that is blocked by a keyhole, which means only someone like myself can open it.

"Wait for me...Ven?" Why am I feeling so exhausted all of a sudden? My legs began to slump over almost like something was sapping the life out of my body, my legs, feet, and hands were all beginning to move around slowly. No, after so long please don't tell me this was my end when I finally found my precious friend again...

* * *

[ _Special shout-out to Riku Uzumaki for the last few reviews that is much appreciated. Poor Zidane, but like with all heroes Kairi needed something to boost her resolve when she was beginning to question if she should even be a hero in this chapter. Next time I will catch you all up on how Auxaq found Ven's hiding spot along with what she learned from Vexen's lab area_. ]


	47. Act 46: Master, Tell Me The Truth

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 46: Master, Tell Me The Truth**

 _"Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the Darkness."_

* * *

How did I end up in this dark void again? While my body drifted in this endless space my mind began to remember what I've been doing since my unannounced vacation back to Castle Oblivion. Compared to doing assignments ordered by Saix, speaking with Axel, Roxas, and Xion when I was off-duty, and visiting other worlds I never got to see when I was whole being alone in this place was both unsettling and peaceful. The quiet, empty hallways provided a good place where I can think to myself reminding me of the Castle That Never Was. Unlike that place, however, there was no area that was off-limits to me including Vexen's personal laboratory.

'He gathered so much data over his time in non-existence which certainly helped me out.' The investigation certainly took up a lot of time, which I wanted to spend with my friends back at the castle however this was the urgent priority for me. Until this was solved I couldn't show my face again, the fact is being separated from my comrades will only make me appreciate them being around me when I return to the organization. At least that is what I figured until I began to dive into the lore stored in Vexen's computer.

"Namine, she couldn't be this..." Was what I first thought upon looking at the computer monitor in front of me, the lore contained and stored by the scientific officer of our group. He somehow put together the pieces for me that I didn't even consider before, and deduced who the somebody was that created that nobody. She was, in fact, a girl that I've encountered before during my last few weeks and someone who was also a keyblade warrior like Sora and myself before all of this lack of heart situation that I've been stuck in.

"Kairi...That is pretty ironic actually." Kairi seemed like a young, passionate, and strong-willed girl who constantly debated me on my beliefs and the belief of all nobodies; Namine was a weak-minded girl who had no inner strength to defy someone like Marluxia, but both had things in common with each other despite some differences between each other. Sitting back in the chair I was typing in, my hands touched the screen showing Namine's image on the monitor.

"They both care about Sora." That one boy gave them a connection with one another besides simply being made from the loss of their heart, and that boy is something that showed off what each girl has in common. Part of myself wondered if there was a way both girls could rejoin with each other to become whole since I doubted Namine could find a heart as her "birth" was unique even among all the other hollows shells like me. In the end, if I had to guess she would need to return to her somebody...

"Apparently, this is how she was able to effect the memories of Sora, the connection between herself and Kairi must have been able to make her manipulate the memories of him and those who were close to Sora." That explains how her ability could work around Sora, which was used by Malurixa in his failed coup against Xemnas.

'She's a witch underneath that innocent face!" I guess Larxene's words did have truth to them in the end despite feeling sad-no I can't really express pity rather pretend I felt guilty about Namine's situation. At least she will be okay in that mansion and not stuck in this place by herself once again, so that left me dealing with the other big piece of information I've discovered out of Vexen's data files involving someone else I didn't expect to hear about from this man.

"Xion's report..." The idea of Vexen knowing about he was one thing certainly we each knew about the other members of our group. That said if this report was considered top secret there had to be something important in this file on this computer. The question being what exactly was being held back from me since the files were in heavily encrypted codes that required a lot of work to unlock and read fully, which must be worth this amount of work considering how well Vexen locked down this information.

Looking back I wonder if I should have poked around with that computer considering what happened shortly after I began to leak out data on Xion, the logs about her condition, and many other things I might have been better off not being aware of...until the damn thing crashed on me in the middle of the data mining process. Apparently, the power somehow was cut from the lab, and I wasn't sure how to restore the lights in that portion of the castle beside heading further into the basement.

'I knew the only two ways this could happen were faulty wiring or...something or someone cut the feed to this lab on purpose.' Heading down to the lower areas of the castle I did notice a lot of wreckage from the last time this place had been occupied by somebodies and nobodies. Likely this was the work of Riku considering Sora spent the majority of his time in the upper levels. That idea was thrown out when I got a better look at the bite marks covering a few of the wires hooking up the live electricity throughout the lower basement areas.

'No mere person could do this kind of damage.' Between the chewed-up cords, wrecked pillars and monitors, and the ruined hallways I suspected this was the work of a heartless or some other beast from the darkness. Deciding to use the other monitors recording footage of the castle even today I observed the previous few days on the Nomura-o-vision screens. Looking for any strange activity nothing was coming up at first while I continued going through the series of footage. The storage of video wasn't giving me anything until a reel from about 10 days ago came into focus on the screens.

"Huh? The wires are still fine even back to nearly a week ago?" It seemed like the cables were still in perfect condition a near week ago, but then something happened as I observed the feedback from the recorded footage. Whatever took place in the basement must have occurred around this period of time I figured to myself, which ended up happening as suddenly the footage was cut off abruptly. The black screen made me realize my instincts were spot-on with that assumption on the date when this happened or rather what happened.

Rewinding the tape I could see strange shadows appear in a few clips, the harbingers of the dark indeed had been roaming around the place once again. Without the members of the organization to keep them in line, they've already begun to run over the castle once again. This meant I was also in danger of being attacked since they acted more rabid than the usual brands of heartless.

They would never stop hunting for hearts throughout the universe, and nobodies won't stop until they regain their own hearts. There had to be a way to break such a vicious cycle of misery for everyone, but the only solution thus far was using a keyblade's chosen to slay the monsters to free the lost souls within. I was no longer able to use such a weapon to free my own heart from the clutches of darkness, but perhaps someone else could do it like Kairi or even Roxas.

'I wonder if...that will free myself from this fate.' Considering each nobody is the hollow body without their heart that idea of there being heartless containing my lost soul would make sense. Still, I don't understand why that method would restore myself to normal with Xemnas wanting to construct an artificial Kingdom Hearts to fulfill that method instead...

Whatever. At least I know that I wasn't alone here, and I would need to hasten my investigation along with finding Ventus in this castle. First order of business was getting the power back on, which certainly was easier said than done.

"Phew...I should be grateful Vexen actually decided to keep a repair book instead of storing everything on a computer." Surprisingly dangling around the new electrical cords left over from the team assigned to this castle was not the hard part rather getting them connected into the right sockets. I wasn't exactly the best at this sort of thing, so when I kept getting shocked by the live wires I had to mess with my uniform had gotten a bit dirty and tattered in the process along with some dirt getting on my face.

'What is this feeling...heartless!' Sure enough, those predators began to come out of the darker parts of the room, but they looked different from normal shadows. Their bodies seemed more humanoid, the limbs longer in size, and they felt more powerful in their strength. Alongside them were those huge ball-shaped heartless that gave me trouble when I explored the upper areas; that was then however and I am not exactly a new nobody trying to understand her place in the world anymore.

"There are people waiting for me to get back home! You monsters won't hold me back anymore!" Yelling out with pride I began my attack on the enemy with no hesitation in my body or mind. My fans were beginning to crack under the pressure of the previous battles, so I couldn't play around with these creatures as I felt my body undergo the full power of my Lore ability.

"Time to blow you all away!" With my magical strength, my Aero spell caused most of the heartless to get spun around the area, which made them easier to strike with my Monsoon. What I didn't expect was the fact my enemies were capable of moving through portals of darkness as well, the one behind me got the drop on my backside.

'They're no pushovers...' I could feel a sting in my body despite not having any real emotions, the memories of being stripped of my soul must have been creating this feeling. This wasn't fear...I had to remember that I couldn't be human or think like one without a real soul to prove that I truly exist. The colder I felt the stronger my abilities would get, the confirmation of my status as a nobody.

"I have a right to exist, the monsters who seek out hearts for their hunger have don't deserve such a luxury!" My fans were striking back at the enemies in the room while I began to charge up another spell attack in the form of Aqua Breath. I could sense the water in the air become colder by the second as waves of liquid formed into bubbles, the balls of H20 charged at the faster moving heartless shadows. Combined with the wind-based magic this attack ensured they wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time.

I couldn't help grinning as the enemies who ripped away my life were now the ones being hunted by my newly-discovered powers. This ability certainly helped eased my despair of not being a somebody when this was the benefit of my training. Yes, the roars of pain from these beasts were music to my ears but I was craving to dish out more punishment for everything such monsters as this put nobodies through. My powers were only growing stronger as these heartless quickly faded into dust.

'Would others consider this sadism? Perhaps I've picked up a few nasty habits from the likes of Larxene, and speaking of that..." Looking over at the wires of electricity I decided to play with the last remaining shadow beast that was trying to crawl back up with his comrades being reduced through my magic. With the heartless struggling to move-I used Haste to quickly strangle the beast in the cords while stabbing it with the live socket making a "taser" out of this cable.

"Don't like that, huh? That must hurt, a shame I can't really share that feeling since you monsters snatched away my soul!" Watching the soulless abomination howl out in suffering my grin increased into a manic-looking smile, and I couldn't help a fake giggle of happiness from coming out of my lips.

"You better let your friends know that if they mess around here again then you will all get this treatment!" Dropping the cables away from the beast's neck I'd hoped it would take heed to my painful warning, the mistake was evident when it simply charged at me once again only to get stabbed in the chest while I saw it fade away with a cold, emotionless expression covering my face.

"That is what makes us nobodies superior to you pitiful, hopeless, and thoughtless heartless." Turning back to the beast's ruined form I went back to the task at hand, which empowered the basement area once again. Looking back I was wondering if torturing that heartless was necessary. They couldn't understand things like negotiation, so what purpose did that all serve to me exactly? Let me see now...ah right I decided to explore more of the castle while the computer was rebooting, which might explain how I ended up back in this realm of unconsciousness pondering my own thoughts.

The hallway where I discovered the secret area was in fact near the entrance of Castle Oblivion. I suppose it would be fitting such an important hidden path could be found at the beginning of this fortress and the pathway up. The panel was almost identical to every other piece on the wall, but this panel was colored slightly differently than the other spots. What also made it stand out was the surface that had a different kind of paint on it unlike the other parts of the wall, so I took a chance to press and it revealed a hidden pathway in the floor.

"I certainly made this place quite a complex labyrinth-like he wanted." The complement would be more rewarding for Eraqus if he was here with me. Despite being so judgmental about Terra he did try and keep me, Ven, and Terra on the right path in our lives. Without him, each one of us was lost under the machinations of Xehanort, and now we had been separated from one another...until now. This small step was going to lead me down the path to finding one of my precious comrades despite how long he was stuck here, the former keyblade warrior would be thrilling to see my face again...at least that is what I hoped would be the case.

That is when reality smacked me in the face in the form of the armor belonging to my old Keyblade teacher and master. I couldn't believe that is was here for any other reason besides my past self-placing it here as a final line of defense against intruders, but then I saw the final security measure put into place...a keyhole blocking the path further into the castle.

"A...dead-end..." There was no possible way I could move on the past this point without my keyblade, and even if I had one...

"AHHH!" Then, I remember fighting the soulless armor standing in front of me. Unlike the heartless, it was far more quickly in speed, greater in attack power, and certainly able to think and move with greater efficiency than those creatures. With simply one move it actually sends me to the ground despite casting Slowga on the inanimate armor belonging to my former master. The strength of this suit was evident with my body being on the floor while this huge piece of armor lumbered around to stand in front of me.

 _"Remember, there are no winners―only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed."_

"Master?" No, he couldn't really be here despite this piece of metal belonging to him. Was it a simple memory that was brought out by seeing this old thing again? Then, I saw the Master's Defender come down to hit me right in the face. Despite not being the real genuine article it certainly reminded me of when Eraqus would train us. Hearing his voice through the memories I had when he was teaching us, the nostalgia was both pleasant and painful.

 _"If he were to―If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness."_

Forgive me, master. I know my duty was to ensure Terra would not fall into the darkness, and that is where I failed in my duty as both his friend and your chosen Keyblade Master. If it means surpassing you to correct that mistake, then let this be the first step...those were my thoughts before I was swiftly defeated in battle. I didn't surrender easily, the fight actually surprised me in how long it took before my fall came, and that was with the destruction of my fans created by Vexen's work. Without my weapon defeat was certainly for me as I was knocked around by the metal armor.

'Funny, it seems that my security worked a bit too well in the end.' Ahh, now I can remember what exactly brought me into defeat with my final moments involving crawling on the ground to reach the door that I couldn't open regardless of my actions. In the end, my trip here was mostly a waste of my time except for learning about Namine's somebody and perhaps something on Xion's secrets that Vexen might have uncovered. All of the secrets I wished to know would never be uncovered if I fell here and now...

"Master, I'm sorry..."

Now, here I was swimming through an endless stream of black space with no end in sight or rather lack of sight around me. Trying to find a source of light all there was is nothing, the stuff I am currently made from these days. Calling out to the darkness there wasn't any heartless lurking around me at least, but then I saw a strange stain-glass circle sticking out of the void. I could swear this was a place I've been to before in my life, but I wasn't sure when that time was or why I could have been here in the past.

 _'Do you still seek the path of a keyblade wielder?'_

Huh?! That voice why did I feel like it was someone I knew? Walking around I could see that I was back in my normal attire with no blue lines covering my body. For a moment I thought that my time as a soulless, heartless nobody was a dream; raising a palm over my chest I knew that the lack of a heartbeat woke me up very quickly. If I was still without what made me a somebody, then why am I stuck in this strange place right now? Looking down I could see...Terra?! Terra and Ventus were on the floor with each trying to reach out to one another, but where was my image on this surface?

 _'Soon, you will no longer exist if you continue moving down this path you're on, Aqua.'_ Wait! You mean I won't exist completely like I'm gone forever or something else. Nothing response, huh? How could I be certainly this isn't a trick of the mind or someone messing with my head. That is when I saw the floor begin to crack under me, and I couldn't use my magic here leaving me falling down further into the darkness. My body fell onto another surface with more stained glass showing off the images of Sora, Riku, and Kairi with a faded Namine behind her. I supposed that was supposed to represent her being that girl's nobody.

 _'These three are main players in this game while you likely will serve as the opposition if you can survive the events to come in the future. Do you wish to stay in your position or become independent like before in the Realm of Darkness?'_

You must not know me that well random disembodied voice, which explains why I can't trust whoever or whatever you might be...

"I've never desired to be alone, the fear of being without someone else still haunts me ever today." It didn't keep me from fighting off the heartless or having a small glimmer of hope to escape from that empty world, so what makes you think I will stay here if Roxas, Axel, and Xion are waiting for me to come back in one piece!

 _'Are you sure they want you back? That she wants you to come back?'_ What do you mean by that exactly? That she means Xion-and that she doesn't want me to return to the organization. Turning around I saw a figure in black, the uniform resembled the outfits nobodies like myself wear all the time. Running over to the figure I couldn't grasp the shoulder of whoever was hiding under the hood, which seemed to be transparent all of a sudden.

 _"Your actions might result in a better future, but they also can ensure Xehanort's victory as well. It will be on your shoulders to either reclaim your lost self or remain as your current self...'_ Great more cryptic words that are meant to confuse me. Hold on why is this figure turning around, the left arm I noticed suddenly reached out to me like it wanted me to shake its hand or something.

 _'Rejoice, you will soon have everything you desire as will I...'_

That voice sounded low in tone-I knew who this voice belonged to and it was definitely a female speaking to me...

"Xion?!" I knew this might be some illusion, but hearing her again while being stuck by myself for a few weeks made me happy. She didn't move from her position or even move the arm still extended out for me to shake. Should I offer out my hand to her? Was this some kind of bizarre test I had to answer for this random voice in my mind? What if I refused to take that gloved hand then? I suddenly felt the floor get black again like before in that horrible nightmare with different yellow eyes peeking out-the heartless!

 _'You wish to destroy the heartless even without a weapon? Can you even survive the darkness which once claimed your light? You've tried many times to stop the darkness, and yet in doing so, you have unwittingly become the very thing you seek to stop.'_

"Are you referring about darkness? What of it?! If Riku and Terra have taught me anything it is that all darkness is not evil in nature, the people who use it for a sinister purpose are the ones who should be stopped!" Looking back at the hand and feeling the liquid black substance around my feet I stood my ground regardless of what exactly is going on right now.

'Such determination is why you were blessed with the power of the keyblade.' I could feel the figure suddenly take hold of my hand, which made her reveal part of her face under the hood, and a smile was being shown to me that looked rather disturbing.

 _"You will grant me, even more, strength once you're part of me...'_

This is just like before when I was inside of the Chamber of Repose! Xion was saying this same stuff back then, but I wouldn't let this happen again! My legs tried pulling themselves out of this sinking liquid that reminded me of the quicksand in Agrabah. Xion like before was grabbing my body, and I could feel myself getting sucked into her form as she was sapping away my strength.

"What does this mean?!" Why is this illusion of Xion doing this to me? She isn't my enemy rather a precious comrade, so what is making her do this?!

 _'Don't you understand? The truth is still lost to you along with your keyblade...'_

The truth is what I want to know more than anything, but why does it involve Xion. As I watched the hooded figure suddenly pull back, she began to writhe around like she was in some kind of pain before screaming out.

 _'H-Help me, Aqua. Ple-ease don't let them do-'_ She yelled out as her body suddenly went motionless, much a puppet who's strung were suddenly cut. Then, the head moved upward as the pale face of Xion's was replaced by tanned skin...

 _"Don't let the influence of others stand in your way,"_ The voice changed, which put me on guard about who was now under the hood even while my body was sinking into the darkness. _"You need to find **Ven** no matter what."_

Yes, I do wish to see him again...

 _"Gather your strength, retrieve that power you are entitled to have, and become the keyblade master you were chosen to be!"_ Just like before my nightmare reached its climax with the hood revealing a parody of myself with the ears and yellow eyes of that old bastard who ruined my life.

 _"Are you going to let your old master school you even after all this time or not?!"_ This is not real! I am not here right now with this fake image, but then a very real hand grabbed my hair tightly make me gasp out in pain.

 _"Wake up and complete your mission!"_ Hearing a warped version of myself give me this motivation was almost enough to make me laugh at this, on the other hand seeing this mirror image of myself grab me by the throat with those disturbing yellow eyes peering into my face was nothing I should be laughing at. The cold, lifeless liquid began to reach up to my neck as I thought I was looking at Xemnas instead of my own twisted image.

 _"The heart...you mustn't allow that girl to destroy your-no **our** heart!"_ What? What heart are you talking about?

 _"Hmm, I suppose it doesn't matter in the end, but regardless of what happens next you must regain the power of your keyblade."_ A bright light suddenly broke through this sea of darkness, the liquid covering my body faded, and I could no longer see the strange woman who was speaking to me a few moment ago. My body fell onto the cold floor. The heartless were now gone, which let me crawl away from this strange dream or perhaps reality I was stuck in with another figure holding out a hand for me to grasp...

 _"Wake up already, sleepyhead!"_ Hold on this was a male voice this time...and it belonged to Axel? Why was he here trying to pick me up off the floor...of Castle Oblivion? My eyes looked around to find myself no longer next to Eraqus and his old armor rather my personal area in the castle. He must have taken me away from danger, and that must have meant that was merely another dream I experienced or what I hoped was simply a bad nightmare affecting my head. The firey-redhead of nobodies waved at me while I got up off my bed shared with Larxene.

 _"So, did you and sparky say anything in this room off-limits to boys like me?"_

"Don't joke about that. Not that nobodies like ourselves can really have a sense of humor..." Sighing I didn't want to discuss anything about Larxene considering the place I was in while speaking with my other friend.

 _"Oh, damn I didn't realize how much you cared about her. I'm at least grateful you all of all people could sweeten up that sourpuss, she usually treated everyone else like they didn't exist or a piece of meat to play with."_

"Believe me, Axel," You wouldn't know the half of it. "She was like the rest of us in that deep, down withing herself she just wanted to have a heart that wasn't broken." If she regained herself her life would still be filled with hardship, but I truly believed she deserved redemption despite her actions and feelings displayed to everyone in Organization XIII.

 _"Is that why you've been working so hard with Xion and Roxas?"_ Axel's concern was evident as he was bound to question my reasons for ditching every back at the other castle. And that answer, the truth would not be something he might not want to hear from me.

"I can't go back until I get by my keyblade...and my friend." Looking at the broken fans on the floor Axel likely knew that I was now without a tool for assistance, and despite having my magical skills I would be a sitting duck.

 _"Hold on a minute,"_ He held out his hand to try and boost morale within me. _"You can still bust out plenty of spells, so what if you don't have Vexen's dumb weapons to help you now."_

"You don't understand it isn't just the lack of a weapon. When I was fighting Master...no my previous master's old Keyblade Armor I began to wonder about the truth. Down in Vexen's lab area, I learned who was the somebody of Namine, but most importantly I found stuff on Xion."

 _"Xion? What in the name of Moogle was Vexen doing in that cruddy old place of his..._ "

"I am yet unsure about that, the data files currently are still being download as we speak, but it will take some time before they can be finished with decoding the information." That is why I wanted to seek out my other goal of finding the Chamber of Waking, which almost came into completion before literally and figuratively hitting a dead-end.

 _"Can you tell me the truth about Namine or Xion?"_ I knew Axel would not stop bugging me, so I explained the deal with Namine and Kairi while leaving out what might be going on with Xion and the word Replica. He took it pretty well considering what he had to do with Namine during her stay under Marluxia's clutches.

 _"Huh. All that time and none of us could put the pieces together about who Namine was "born" from. It kinda makes us seem a little dumb now that you told me, a silly thing in hindsight."_

"Not really, Axel. How would we guess that the nobody of a keyblade wielder was a girl who had to survive on her own for quite some time? If you're wondering I don't know how she is doing in that mansion, but I doubt that I will be able to see her again until I can use my own keyblade again."

Axel suddenly took hold of my hands, his eyes staring at me with a pretty serious look in his eyes.

 _"You HAVE to come back! If you don't return you will be considered a traitor, the fate of such people...is becoming a mere Dusk."_ Gulping I knew that my actions were moving on a slippery slope, as it could lead to a horrible fate. I had to return with something of worth, but I can't lose myself either...

"Do you think that you can stay for a few more days? I know that I'm close to something here, and if I can just keep diving further in the answers will finally be known to me!" What I had to know is...will Axel stay with me or fulfill his missing, and drag me back kicking and screaming.

 _"Heh! You really think I would let you hang out in this dreadful place by yourself. Remember that you aren't in Namine's situation. You are not alone, Aqua oh err Auxaq."_ Yeah, I guess that is what makes me lucky. Even without a soul, there are people I can count on to help me. Looking up at the ceiling I wondered if Eraqus was looking at me from some place, watching my actions to regain my heart along with everyone else.

'Are you happy with me, Master?'

* * *

[ _Kind of a fluff chapter with little development, but I felt like we needed to slow down after last time. Anyways Kairi will confront Aqua's heartless next time, so perhaps the heart stuck inside will be freed thanks to her. Close to 50 chapters so far in this series, and we still not close to the finish line as there will be plenty of more twists, turns, and roadblocks along the way. Thank you for sticking around to read as usual guys._ ]


	48. Act 47: Friends In My Heart

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 47:** **Friends In My Heart**

 _"I wish I could fight like you and Riku... I know what you're thinking, but you guys shouldn't be the only ones getting hurt."_

* * *

 **Destiny Islands: Mainland** ( _Kairi POV_ )

 **\- Day 216 - Revenge**

Where are you hiding! I know you are hiding in this forest damn you! Nowhere you can hide will keep you from me anymore...

 _"Kairi! Wait a minute!"_ Sorry, Yuffie I can't listen to you right now. I finally managed to find this **heartless monster** today, and I didn't care if I would be late for class or not this heartless had to pay for the crime it committed! No more waiting around for this creature to play with other people's lives like Zidane! This beast is living out its last day on this earth!

 _'Checheche!_ ' Laugh at this monster! My magical spell blasted a hole through the forest knocking down trees that keep this bastard out of harm's way. I know this is a wrong thing to focus on, but right now all I was seeing is red in my line of vision. This time he was going to suffer long and hard before I destroy him like other heartless, the being deserve to feel what it has done to me and others before Zidane!

 _'This isn't the right time! You will be late for class, Kairi!'_ Don't mock me with Aqua's voice again! The heartless was nimble, but my determination would have to be faster than its speed! There were a few weakling standing in my way, but I cut through them with ease since they were not my target. These monkey heartless were taunting me with their bottom-slapping, the joke isn't funny and I'm certainly not in the mood to laugh.

 _"Kairi! You have to calm down this guy is messing with you right now!"_ She was right about that but I ignored her cries as my keyblade took down the enemy while they tossed out bananas like the damn dirty apes they are...

 _'Missing your "boyfriend" yet? I know this is too soon to ask, but did you kiss him before he bit the dust?!'_ You son of a b-

"AHHHH!" My weapon swiped at the monkeys while they got in the way of my true enemy! Soon you won't have any of your pals to save your sorry ass when I get my hands on you! The darkling was on the run despite trying to make me angry with the petty insults directing at my past failure to protect someone I cared about, but that was the best it could to me. Sending out a Blizzara spell to keep this heartless around I saw that he was now stuck in two trees, the legs and arms wrapped in my cold ice attack.

 _'Hold on a second! You don't need to get angry with me! This was my instinct to have the heartless gobble your friend's heart, as is the nature of **all** heartless!'_ Yeah but you enjoyed it! That must be due to its hold on Aqua's heart, so why should I believe you didn't like making me suffer! I suddenly saw some fire heartless hover around, their blasts sent me back as they were trying to help out their ally?

 _'Checheche! This is what friends are for! Is that right, Kairi?'_ You aren't getting away even in this fog! While the trees were beginning to catch on fire I knew this heartless couldn't get away once again, the opportunity to seek revenge was too much to pass up! That's when I felt Yuffie grab hold of my arms...to stop me.

 _"Listen! This fire might grow bigger, and this guy clearly has the numbers on his side. You need to live and fight another day."_ What are you talking about? This guy was not going to mess with my again; the fact you're trying to let him go is something I refuse to let happen!

 _"This school might burn down if this fire continues on unstopped! Your duty as a keyblade warrior comes before blood vengeance."_ You mean I should let this guy cause more trouble in the future, then I saw the blaze begin to light up the trees slowly growing into something bigger than a small fire. I knew that this place had my friends come here a lot, so perhaps the safety of this school was more important than making this monster pay for its actions.

 _'Checheche! Gonna let that girl hold you back? You must not have really loved that boy after all, huh?'_

Shut up...just shut up already before I change my mind about letting you get away! At least that is what I thought when Yuffie was actually holding me back with a lot of strength in her arms. Watching the heartless poof away into the air made my body shake, my eyes were focusing on the fire it left behind, the mess ensuring I wouldn't be able to finish my business with it...at least not until later.

"Damn it!" I cast blizzarra on the fire to cool things down, but I let out my anger with screaming and some punches to an unburnt tree that had the misfortune of being my punching bag.

 _"Kairi, don't worry you will get him eventually; would you waste your energy on this stupid wood or against the heartless?"_ Ugh...she had a point there. I guess this can wait for another time, but my conscious won't rest until this gets settled once and for all...

Sitting in the classroom was still getting to me as it had been a few weeks since the huge funeral for Zidane. The seat where he once sat in this math class remained unstated in tribute for him, and everyone was still feeling down over his death with myself and Garnet taking it the hardest. She even talked with me during the memorial service a couple of days ago.

 _"He had moments of being less-than-noble, but that didn't mean he wasn't a good man deep down inside of himself."_

"Garnet. Listen I never kissed him or anything, but during our last moment together, well the good one I was tempted to plant one on his cheeks. I know you don't want to hear it-"

 _"No! That is perfectly fine trust me. I've had moments of jealousy before however, I knew that is how Zidane was when I first met. Over the months we managed to understand our flaws and strengths we each have so that we could build our relationship up from there. You obviously saw something in him that I got to see while we had gone to school. That doesn't mean you did anything bad if you thought about kissing, so I'm glad you took me into consideration and decided against the urge to act on your feelings."_

"I'm not sure if you know who I really am or not, but I thought you should know I'm sorry that I could not do anything to help him."

 _"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, and it was Quistis who told me about well what you do besides classes and homework. That doesn't mean everyone is going to try using you like Rufus. In the end, humans might commit mistakes, but it doesn't mean their hearts are completely black or lost to the darkness. Perhaps that is why you were picked to be a warrior of light. To help show those who have lost faith in the light to never give up..."_

"You mean like Aqa-"

 _"Sorry did you say something?"_

"Oh, nothing just feeling lost for a second. I...I see what you mean about what my duties mean besides simply fighting the heartless. Protecting people from the dark, which also means helping out the ones who are in danger of embracing such temptation from that darkness." I began to consider what Sora did while he was around, the realization of his actions were not simply to get revenge for the heartless absorbing the island he lived on-and the possible loss of his mother in that attack on our former home.

 _"The desire for revenge is what makes us human, but it shouldn't be our main motivation, the poison might infect our sanity making us lose reason and become similar to the heartless in the end..."_ A cycle...a cycle of hatred that continues even after the target of such hatred is gone. I-I didn't think about what Garnet meant until now, so when I recalled our conversation I began to understand what she truly was telling me. If I continue to seek out that heartless for selfish reasons, which I had been doing even until this moment I might end up consumed by this hunger for vengeance.

'I can't let that hunger consume me into continuing the cycle of revenge...' Garnet had unknowingly gave me helpful advice that I would have taken for granted if what happened earlier didn't occur with the students observing the now ruined trees around our school, the smell of burned wood reminded them of all the bad things they came here to avoid seeing.

 _"Zell and Zidane were both good men who were taken way too soon in their lives. I only pray they will be the last to fall victim to the heartless around here, so at least you can have a semblance of normality despite your position."_

I doubt that will be the case...I'm a keybearer like Sora and many others before me, and this life won't be enough to hold me back from such duties. I've made my decision that I will tell everyone the truth since it might as well come out at this point. Looking at myself in my doom's mirror I could feel the nervousness creep through my body on if this was the best decision or not for myself going forward; everyone could easily become worse if all of my classmates understood this fact about me.

 _"H-Hey Kairi..."_ Selphie...

 _"I know you've been held up in this place for a while after what happened with you and Zidane."_ She watched out for me when I refused to head out to school during the first day since he was gone, and she looked out for me while I was weeping in sorrow about feeling so helpless. I took for granted how much of a good friend she was considering how often I had to avoid talking with her to continue on with my training with Yuffie and Squall. I decided to make that up to her by admitting the truth about myself.

'So, you're like Sora? That means when you had to skip out on classes or disappear on some occasions you were off trying to help save the world?" She...didn't exactly take that news well when she learned why I had gotten special "sick days" according to the official reports.

 _"You couldn't have told me sooner? I thought we're friends, Kairi!"_ That didn't mean I wanted to not explain it along to everyone else, but that was when I wasn't sure what I wanted to be in my life as either a normal girl or someone with a heart pure enough for a keyblade. She was upset I also didn't tell everyone else besides those helping me, but when I explained my side of the story Selphie began to understand why I couldn't blab about it around the school like common gossip. She was rather upset still, which was understandable however she did admit that I had a good reason for staying quiet about this.

Now, here I was looking at my expression that was worried yet determined on what I needed to say to everyone else despite swearing Selphie to keep my secret until later when I felt confident about revealing it to everyone. Then, I heard a knock at my door with the last person I expected to find standing outside of my area in the doom: Rufus Shinra.

 _"Kairi, it has certainly been some time since our last meeting but I needed to see you again."_

"President Rufus and I must admit I didn't expect you to show up here like this. Let me welcome you inside..." I did need to remain on his good side considering he was still the superior adult to a simple student of his academy. Rufus seemed...actually caring for once. He wasn't wearing his usual smirk, he didn't treat me like I was some kind of pawn, and he seemed to have some genuine concern about me according to Quistis when she talked with him about what happened.

 _"I know it has been a rough couple of weeks since what happened to your friend. I know you've also been having troubles with your classes and keeping up during the second round of my S.E.E.D exams."_ Yeah...I guess my classes took a backside to all that has been occurring over the last few weeks. That said I knew that there would be two more sessions plus the make-up work Quistis was making me do to ensure I was keeping up with the lessons. I might have my priorities out of focus in some areas, but there is always time to play catch up.

 _"I am aware of our last meeting involving the comment I made about you deciding on which life you needed to pick for yourself. I know things have changed since that meeting, and certainly not for the better for anyone here, however, the answer was not told to me from your perspective. In the heat of the moment, you said no back then, so I'm hoping you have had some time to reconsider my words about our last conversation."_ Yes, I've certainly been thinking about that over many other important things...I guess this the real Rufus and not some duplicate or fake.

"My answer is still very much the same. I refuse to surrender my weapon no matter you and others might think about me as a keylade's chosen warrior." He certainly didn't look happy about my decision as he walked over towards my bed area.

 _"I see, so you wish to remain stubborn about your beliefs then...I can't really say I'm surprised about this."_ He tossed out a folder likely containing all of my grades since coming to this academy a couple of months ago; then I was still concerned about my classes being the bigger problems I would need to deal with in my life.

 _"Even under the threat of getting into trouble with me you still wish to carry out those duties of being a warrior of the light. So be it I'll simply expel your friends out of this school, and ensure your grades will remain below the standards for passing."_ What? Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka have nothing to do with any of this! How can you do this to them?!

"Leave them alone! This is between you and me, the friends I have don't have any involvement with our problems, Rufus!" My eyes were lit up with my anger as I was refusing to let the president get away with manipulating me and with that my precious friends who only cared about me unaware of my other identity.

 _"That may be the case, yet they should know who you really are if you haven't told them already. Thus they are nothing more than a liability to your work as a keybearer so why not cut them loose so you can truly focus on your dead-end life as a keyblade warrior."_ You selfish son of a-

 _"Now, I hope you will reconsider the consequences of your choice, Kairi. This will not only affect you but those around you since Quistis is aware of your real self then she would likely be next on the chopping block."_ You're playing with people's lives like they only mean so much to you! That can't happen...

"Who are you to play with people's right like that? You can't make someone do whatever you want no matter how much you threaten them to bend to your will!" Standing up to his smug look I refused to let him get away with this crap again. I'm sick of Rufus Shinra thinking everything would go his way, and this is where I would stand my ground against his machinations, which is a neat word I've learned in class.

 _"You don't have the authority or power to defy my orders. You are still merely a student in the eyes of most of the classmates."_ That doesn't mean I'm powerless either after all I wouldn't be here if I didn't have friends to care about not worry about me in return. That is the true heart of friendship that kind of power is something Rufus will never keep locked away in a file in his desk drawer.

 _"Don't be certain about that. Your little afterschool speeches might work on some poor, misguided fool, but I know how the world really works. Anything and everything has a price once you offer up enough money."_ Lies! You can't buy out my loyalty to my friends no matter what you might to do them. I have had enough of this argument, so I guess it is now time that I make my leave from here. Hold on a minute...why am I getting this cold feeling. It reminds me of...the heartless!

"Rufus! We need to get out of here bef-" A sudden ice blast came through the window nearly hitting Rufus on his shoulder.

 _"TT-The hea-artless...What are they doing here?! This isn't in my schedule..."_

"Wake up and smell the danger already!" Looking at the blue wizard heartless I knew this likely was another attack on the school, which could only be lead by one certain heartless in particular.

"Rufus! If you truly want to be a good president of this school you need to issue a warning to the staff! You don't want another **Zidane** on your plate do you, President?!" Watching him run away to safety was somewhat enjoyable, but now I had to focus on the matter at hand that being save everyone in possible trouble.

 _"Kairi! There you are..."_ Squall was already in battle mode with his Gunblade, his aim taking out the shadow that was coming right for my head.

"Squall, I know what you're going to say I should have been able to see that guy but I was busy arguing with our fearless president." He actually got a chuckle out of then seeing what that blur who moved past him down this hallway must have been like. As the other shadows were quickly dispatched through team-work we noticed screams coming out of a room nearby us.

"Tidus!" I saw the soldier-themed heartless nearing my friend, and I quickly jumped in before they could rip out his heart like with some many other innocent people.

 _"Kairi...no way is this happened. All of this must be some kinda dream, but you're holding-"that" weapon Sora used."_

'I only wish this was a horrible nightmare, my friend.' Looking at him in a serious expression I had to order him to hide somewhere safe in this academy out of the threat of these beasts, the truth being until their leader was gone they wouldn't stop as they were akin to wild animals seeking out fresh meat for their next meal. With Squall, we cleared out any of the remaining areas in the part of the dorm I usually roamed through after classes.

 _"Where do you think this heartless will be making its next move, Kairi?"_

"How should I know that?" I looked at Squall with a mad look frustrated that he expected me to know the answer to that. "How should I understand how that heartless functions. The heart stuck inside belongs to someone I only knew from my childhood, but all that heartless cares about is making me suffer."

 _"Then, it has some amount of intelligence, and if it has become focused solely on you as the target chances are it will go after those who you hold dear like Tidus."_ Oh no, that can only mean Wakka, Quistis, and Selphie is next on the list. I have to find them fast before the heartless catches up to them first, yellow was the only thing I could see as my worst imagination of my friends getting their souls ripped out was being played through my mind. Please no, her life was too important-no everyone's life is too important to rip away so quickly...

 _"You go find your friends, and I'll take care of these guys around the academy. You need to meet in the same place with Yuffie in order to hunt down their leader."_ A sound plan coming from Leon, and I follow his advice while taking out any straggling heartless I came across in my way. In the lunch area, I saw Wakka fending off some of the knight-themed heartless, a simple blitzball was the only thing he was using to keep the creatures back from his chest.

 _"Oi, Kairi? Man, I could sure use your help, ya?!"_

"Wakka! You need to get out of here right now, the beasts here will suck out your heart if you don't run away from a safe place." He didn't seem willing to move, so I attacked the heartless with my keyblade before they could attack my friend. With Wakka out of danger, I yelled at him to follow my instructions; this kind of image certainly didn't remind my friend of the Kairi he knew from the islands. Nodding he took heed of my warning, his body running as fast as his legs would go out of the lunch room.

"Good...now we can continue where we left off you heartless beasts!" I charged at the enemy with as much strength within me, this body would need to endure to save this school and my friends here. Their swords connected with my blade, each one was weak in power certainly, but with the numbers on their side, it would be foolish to underestimate their strength in battle.

'Can't waste too much time with these guys.' Watching them all approach in a circle pattern I took advantage of that by using a spin-strike while they all were near my body. After that I decided to go in while their guard was down, striking them with the full blunt force of this keyblade while launching them up into the air for more attacks with my weapon. It wasn't a quick battle, but I was able to overcome these forces on my own...the training I've been through has paid off. Stopping to catch my breath I had to find Selphie next along with any other student that hasn't evacuated the building yet.

 _"Kairi?! What are you doing here I thought you left with the other students."_ Claire? No Lighting and she looked hurt with a nasty-looking bruise on her arm.

 _"Those black monsters tried getting to me, so I hid in a locker but...but I don't know where Snow is."_ Seeing her act like this was somewhat surprising, but right now isn't the time to explore this realm of possibility.

"You need to get somewhere safe...I will try and look for your friend."

 _"Why so you can talk all the credit?"_ All the credit why would I care about what people thought about me. Tilting my head Lightning went on with her small rant. _"You think this whole situation is your way of looking at a keyblade warrior. Well, in my eyes you're everything but a hero!"_ You can't really be thinking about that stuff right now, Lighting. I saw one of the knights stalking her, likely eyeing some food so I pushed Lightning out of the way to stab the beast in the chest releasing the captive heart inside.

 _"Tch, see you're saving people again trying to look like some wonder woman or something!"_ I don't have time to argue with her again over this pointless rivalry between us. She was in danger meaning I needed to keep her safe from the darkness like everyone.

"Listen to me for once damn it! Do you want to end up like Zidane or not?" Tears were leaking out of my eyes as she realized how that loss has been making me feel over the past few weeks. Despite our issues between each other, the simple truth was she knew that getting out of the way is the best thing she could do right now. She nodded while running away letting me continue searching around the place until I found the gym area where...oh no Selphie!

 _"Kairi! I found your friend, but she's stuck in a crowd of heartless. She managed to take shelter in Zell's old office however it's only a matter of time before-"_

"Don't finish that sentence Yuffie, the only thing I'm focused on is finally taking down that murderer dancing around like a monkey..." I only noticed when I got closer that it was dancing on top of a giant piece of metal floating armor. Well, I'm certainly got my hands full with this thing...

 _'Checheche! You've arrived at the main event of our little dance, Kairi. I hope you're become strong enough to make your heart tasty for my friends!'_

Oh, your pals will be getting something to eat alright...

"Yuffie, keep the other guys busy I'm going after the big one." Not even letting her speak I decided to strike the huge heartless with my best magical spells from ice, to fire, and even some light magic. Unlike the other heartless it is not exactly fleshy meaning it won't budge like most heartless foes.

 _'Checheche! To think my chosen heir can't handle the big leagues makes me question if you're even with holding that weapon of yours.'_ How about now?! I slashed at the giant fist heading down over my head, moving when the other came at my side trying to stay quick since it wasn't faster than me. That was my best chance of fighting this guy, but I knew that my strength might not be enough to take it down.

I tried to slice down the legs of the metal armor, but they didn't even get budge with my keyblade's strikes to the metal steel. Come on there must be some kind of weakness in this guy's armor. A kink or anything that can help me out...

"AHHHH!" I was knocked back by a hard punch to my side, which the other heartless saw letting them now charge at me while I am trying to get back up. In hindsight charging after the big guy without any back-up might not have been the wisest move on my part. Okay, I need to stop mentally beating myself up and improve to stop these guys from hurting anyone else.

'Wait a minute. This thing is made out of metal, so perhaps if I can freeze it-' Those science classes might actually help me out here, and I looked back at Yuffie taking out a few of the flying heartless.

"I need you to turn on the sprinkler system for me."

 _"I doubt a little bit of rain is gonna make these monsters disappear..."_

"Just trust me on this! I know the system isn't far away, but I need you to do this while I hold them off from Selphie!" She gave me a look that said I think this was the stupidest idea you've ever had, but she did run off like I asked leaving me here to fend off the heartless on my own. It wasn't easy to fight off this many of foe, the fatigue I was feeling was only getting worse, but even so, I had to continue fighting no matter how much pain my body is feeling.

I cut down the remaining heartless with help from the water that made their wings difficult to use. My blows were quick and sharp ensuring I would not waste too much energy leaving only the giant to deal with, who suddenly sent its own foot in my chest knocking me onto the hardwood floor. My eyes saw the giant lifeless armor looking down at my body while gearing up to jump down to crush my body, so I had to roll away barely getting out of the way in time. I had to keep stalling until Yuffie could spring the water on, the only way my plan can work is with enough water to cover the metal armor in liquid.

 _'Checheche! You will only rust up this armor, but it will still be able to crush you very quickly. Why even bother fighting when you and I know this is your final hour!'_

"You underestimate me, and by extension the willpower of humans like myself! That is your fatal mistake, heartless!" My words came right on time as the water began to pour in the gym, which had the unintended effect of making the floor rather slippery, but this ended up being useful since the armor was now struggling to chase after me while I slide across the floor.

 _'Your little water slide won't save you for long, Kairi. I'm gonna enjoy snacking on your heart like I did with Aqua's soul!'_

"I'm afraid this is the end for you..." I waited when I moved behind the metal armor before casting out several Blizzaga spells on the different armor pieces, which with enough water cover it began to get frozen stiff leaving it unable to move much.

 _'What the- Damn you keybearer!'_ Heh, this is only the beginning as I used more ice magic to create a nice mini-ice path to run down to climb up the huge piece of metal armor while it was defenseless. It tried breaking free, but I sent out some more ice attacks while I was now holding onto its left fist looking for a point inside of the armor where the heart was likely being held captive.

 _'No! You can't do this I wanted to remain FREE...but you have become so much stronger, my chosen heir.'_

"Even if you're a special heartless who took Aqua's heart you can never be like her. This whole "game" of yours was lost the second you chose to fight against a keyblade warrior of the light!" Pointing my weapon at the core I shot out a beam of light, the heart was removed from the cold metal that now faded out of existence forcing me and the heartless to fall onto the floor. Okay, the last part could have gone much better however it was now just me and the murderer of my friend.

 _'Chech-wait hold on a second! You can leave me alone...I won't pester you guys again promise.'_

It doesn't matter what lies you make up to save yourself from this fate heartless. This has been coming for a long time...

 ** _'WEAKLING! YOU WILL NEVER STOP US ALL! WE ARE THE NEVERENDING DARKNESS OF ALL WORLDS! EVERYTHING WILL BE CONSUMED!'_**

"Then, you will be next on that list!"

My hands didn't stop as they moved in while it was unable to move with the ice spell cast on its limbs. I knew this was my last chance, the only other moment to put an end to this nightmare, and this time I couldn't mess this opportunity up. My feet ran through the water as the coldness began to affect my body, the target was pleading for mercy, but I would only provide it along with the end of its pitiful existence like all other heartless. Being who steals hearts, but can never understand why they are so important to have...

'Thank you...Kairi.'

Aqua?! I only saw my weapon strike the heartless right in the head, releasing the captive heart inside while my body could finally relax on the cold, watery floor below my feet. I only saw the heart fly into the air while my eyes began to close, the last thing I can see if Zidane and Aqua looking down with smiles on their faces. Were they happy about this...is this what "revenge" is like? I don't really care right now so long as my comrades are okay...

'I hop-e that I've made you prrroud...the friends in my heart...'

* * *

[ _Kairi's gotten her payback, and with it released Aqua's heart from the darkness. That should be the end of it right...well not exactly but we will cover that next time. The sprinkler idea was used before in my other story Rubrum Oculus Aranea, but I felt like it would be a good way of letting Kairi get the edge without making her so overpowered right now in the story. Next time we will see if Aqua has been saved or..._ ]


	49. Act 48: Axel and Saix

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 48: Axel and Saix**

 _"Something at Castle Oblivion changed you. Does the past mean nothing to you now?"_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Twilight's View**

 **\- Day 224 - Anomaly**

Axel made his way back into the Organization's hall with no sign of Auxaq in sight, the fact was she felt ashamed of coming back with nothing to show for her initiate to continue her investigation of Castle Oblivion. Many felt that she's becoming a traitor who should be eliminated, but it was Xemnas who once again came to Auxaq's defense.

'If she would have turned against us it would have been during Marluxia's failed coup, they might have even been more successful if she did turn against the rightful direction of this group.' While many wondered if the Superior was correct in letting her stray off the path of the other nobodies he felt that if she couldn't return to some kind of success than she might as well not bother coming back at all. Only Saix and Xigbar felt that this kind of reaction wasn't the right kind of punishment she deserved for this kind of disobedience.

What they didn't know is Axel had secretly prepared a communication between both castles, so that Auxaq could remain in contact with him, Roxas, and Xion while she couldn't be there physically. It provided a way she can speak with someone besides herself, and to keep Xion and Roxas up on their keyblade training, which she was doing with the both of them right now while Axel wondered into the scaffold area of the castle. This summoning was called by his closest friend here even more than the trio he's gotten to like over the past months, Saix.

'This has to be **about** Auxaq...'

Waiting for his partner to show up the fire-style nobody began to wonder about the state of matters in Organization XIII. With nearly half of the group out of the picture, and since Auxaq is not coming back until she feels that she can prove her usefulness to everyone. Things were not looking well in terms of a positive atmosphere granted Axel knew that any joy they might have felt was really an illusion of their past memories. That is why the idea of getting back their hearts was so appealing to nobodies.

Looking out at the endless "night" of the world he's gotten to know over the past years Axel wondered if he will ever be able to enjoy being in the sun of a place like Twilight Town for real, the rays of light that embrace his skin didn't effect him like a somebody. What's missing from such creatures like Axel, besides the humanity they lack, and the soul necessary to truly exist in the universe a sign of proof that they were still alive.

"Axel, good you've come like I wished. As you might have guessed already, the matter of Auxaq is the subject of this private meeting." The cold, unfeeling nobody even among others in a similar position walked down from the top of the stairway where the higher section of the castle was found, the two partners in scheming behind Xemnas met each other once more.

"Let me guess what's on your mind, and that is you don't like her very much." Axel shrugged his shoulders, tone sounding rather sassy as he knew Saix was not fond of her since day one of her arrival in this organization.

"Don't mock my thoughts on her results thus far," Looking at his friend with his yellow piercing eyes he continued on with his explanation. "She continues to defy the rules of this group, and I wanted to hear from you on what should be done about this behavior." He knew Axel would likely defend this kind of stuff, but he was still loyal to Xemnas or at least he hoped was the cased with his close comrade within the ranks of other nobodies.

"That isn't a bad thing, Saix. She wishes to prove her worth by finding her friend and regaining the power of her keyblade. Perhaps the isolation will help her out in the long run-she might have wanted or even needed some time alone." Saix shook his head, the skeptical servant of his superior wasn't buying what Axel was trying to sell him.

"She needs to collect more hearts or perform tasks given out to here, and not run off for some fool's errand. She is a member of this organization; she is not a rogue agent that is working for anyone else. If she thinks that she will constantly get away with acting independently from us, then she is in for a painful lesson."

"What do you mean by that, friend..." Axel was getting a bad feeling that Saix was spelling out that his other friend was now in deep trouble.

"She must return with something to show her value to this organization, but it can't merely be that Ventus she goes on about rather the keyblade she has lost to become a secondary option."

" _Secondary_? What are you talking-"

"Insurance if Xion and Roxas fail to continue providing us with their strength as keyblade warriors. It would only make sense to replace one of them with a master should they end up failing in the future to perform their duty."

"We aren't fighting in some kind of war, Saix. We're only out to regain what was once ours and nothing more." He scoffed at Saix's words, the man refused to consider the idea of one of his friends being rendered useless to the organization. No matter what Saix or Xaldin believe Axel knew his friends his sources of a white light in his homeworld: the endless gray expanse of nothingness that is The World That Never Was.

"There will be those who see us as nothing more than blights in the universe, and even if we wished to keep our hearts...it is very unlikely we can remain in this state forever should we fail in regaining our hearts." Axel raised an eyebrow, the man was unsure what Saix meant by that statement.

"I've been doing my own research through some files that I managed to uncover, and from the information that I have learned...the chances are our lifespan as nobodies might be dated."

"Dated?"

"Limited than what we anticipated would be the case, Axel. It won't be tomorrow or by next week certainly, but without our souls, these hollow shells will cease to exist over the course of time," Saix knew this would make Axel more determined to help complete their current objective, and forget for the moment about other "unimportant" matters. "We can't continue to delay our objective with irrelevant thoughts or ideas. Kingdom Hearts must be made whole..."

"What about our past, then? Are you suggesting that all of that is simply unimportant as well? Saix, what's happened to you-no-what has changed between us?"

"That isn't your concern? Do you wish to risk getting on the Superior's bad side, and unlike with your pal Auxaq he might not feel so forgiving about your behavior." This was a stark contrast from how their last conversation had gone down, which was a little less cold than this current talk with the man he was a long-term friend within the ranks of this group.

"Do you really care about what we wanted to do in the beginning anymore? To do things the way we wanted, and not letting anyone get in the way of our dreams coming true. Why they were never even supposed to know about us taking over things for ourselves..." Axel knew that selfishness he once displayed only to his partner-in-crime against Xemnas was no longer the reason he fought to get back his own heart. Now, there were other people and other reasons for fighting to become whole.

"Don't tell me you still believe we are two young kids playing around in that old world of ours. You need to grow up this is no longer a children's world we are living in, Axel." His tone was getting louder, his anger becoming more evident with Axel's mindset not going along with his way of thinking. His priorities were no longer about simply completing something that Marluxia got started with his failed rebellion against the current leadership.

"I know that you're still that stupid, mean, uncaring jerk of a friend that I still care about even after all this time!" Axel shouted out remembering the days spent with the person he grew close to back in Radiant Garden. "Isa, do you dream about those nights anymore? The nights we would look up at the sky, the worlds that were each represented by a star according to what our parents and elders told us. We wondered if one day the both of us could possibly visit such worlds, and see the many different places and people in the multiple worlds out there."

"The desires of a boy who no longer exists. You are not Lea despite what she might have told you; the person you know as Isa is long gone..." Axel refused to believe Saix really had dismissed their history together like it was merely a fantasy before Saix suggested they stay in their current persona as nobodies but now he was saying the history between them was something that he suggested never even happened.

" **You** -"

"Do you really think such things like friendship can truly exist without a heart? That foolish idea is what will deter you from the path to regaining your soul."

"Wait!" Axel called out to Saix as he went back up to report back to Xemnas considering his brief talk with Axel a waste of his precious time. Looking at the stoic expression, his green eyes grew sharp as he spoke to his friend about what he felt about this shift in personalities.

"I may not have a real heart at the moment," Looking down at his chest he wanted to pretend this was simply a nightmare he would wake up from eventually. That Saix was still the kid he used to tease and have fun with as they ate sea-salt ice cream together. Instead of Isa being there Xion, Roxas, and Auxaq were laughing with him on that clock tower instead now. "That doesn't mean I thought our friendship was fake by any means. I don't know what your problem is, but if you're going to act like our past is unimportant, then I guess we can't be friends anymore..."

"Good. At least you finally understand that anything we once had matters to who we are now."

Axel didn't get angry at that, his reaction was simply to look at his friend with a sad expression before disappearing through a portal of darkness unaware of what Saix said to himself while heading back to the top of the huge castle.

'Lea, please find it within yourself to forgive me. I know what was said must have hurt, but I can't let you get close to me not when I've gotten this close. All of this won't be for nothing, when the time comes I hope we can both go up onto that clocktower like before...' As his footsteps got harder to hear in the distance the hidden fly on the wall made himself known having enjoyed the "spat" between two close friends.

"Man I love being able to hang around and listen to such juicy talk like that." Xigbar was grateful doing that for an extended period of time didn't make blood rush to his head, the benefit of being a hollow being meant no blood was being pumped through his body by a heart. Stretching out his arms in a pointless exercise The Freeshooter of the organization was killing time by hanging around in different places of the castle, his ears getting to hear quite a lot of gossip from the other members of this group barely managing to avoid being caught.

"Do they really think that they're the ones running the show. As if!" He grinning at the knowledge he possessed about the "man behind the curtain" of this whole organization, and why everything was being done to create the artificial version of Kingdom Hearts. Xigbar traded his own soul and body to the man who would one day give him what he's been longing to have instead of his trademark arrow guns that could be combined into a sniper rifle. One day he would become as special as Terra, Ventus, and Aqua...

"Hmm...what's this feeling? It seems like Vexen is trying to freeze me into a statue for taking a peek at his research on his computer..." The air around Xigbar shifted and changed, and despite lacking emotions, the sharp-shooter pulled out his gun ready for something to jump out to attack him. The intruder made himself know, wearing the same outfit Xigbar had on to disguise his face from the nobody's view. Until the proper moment, he would simply remain as the mysterious figure of time and space, his duty to cross through many different periods of this timeline.

"Xigbar...This must be around that certain period of time."

"Time? Are you gonna start speaking like we do to confuse ordinary people or something?"

"What do you mean by that? I believe my words aren't that hard to grasp, the nature of my conversation won't confuse your mind, but understand that we've met before and will see each other again in the future as the destiny that has been set in motion will come to fruition."

"...Yeah, that's exactly what I thought."

He couldn't help but sigh, his reaction was something the figure expected would happen considering how many times he has met people who had a difficult time understand the physics behind time-travel. It didn't really matter if anyone could fully digest what he was telling those he visits since in the end they likely would be unable to have a memory of him speaking to them. So long as he completed his objective that is what truly matters, which is why he's decided to interfere with the current period of time once again.

"Something has occurred, and I can no longer stand idle at this increase of paradoxes in the flow of destined events. Should things continue on without no method of fixing the possible outcome of the changes to this period of time everything I'm working for could be undone..."

"..." Xigbar titled his head to his side in confusion. "Mind explaining your name, buddy? Why you just showed up out of thin air like magic or time-travel shenanigans like you claim."

"My name is _irrelevant_ for you to know. What am I about to tell you is however of the utmost important, the reason I have come here is to provide a warning to you and a message for the future." Looking around at the world around him that was now frozen for a period of time until his presence was removed from this area in the universe. Looking at Xigbar underneath his hood, his voice grew louder beyond the lifeless monotone he used when he first spoke to the nobody of the organization.

"I'm aware of who you were before joining this group of empty beings, the apprentice of Master Xehanort and one of the instrumental pieces on his attempt of creating the x-blade." The hooded figure saw Xigbar drop his bored expression, keeping in mind the fact he knew about this fact confirmed the fact that he knew an important piece of history. " **Braig** , the man who sought out a way to hold a keyblade in his hands. Your actions helped out your mentor in nearly opening Kingdom Hearts..."

"You _better_ start telling me why the hell-no how the hell you know that much about me."

"As I already told you my identity will serve you no purpose. The truth is your role now is to stop these incursions from interfering with the goal of Organization XIII." Looking at the symbol etched into the wall nearby their location his yellow eyes momentarily shined in the darkness cast over his face.

"You know why we're really here too? Oh, man oh man am I glad that I'm kinda used to dealing with crazy stuff happening around me." He couldn't help laughing, his body pretending to have relief about this conversation not being heard by anyone else considering the nature behind it.

"Someone has nearly regained their heart, and if this trend continues it could be disastrous for your true agenda."

"Isn't there something missing from that like the who and why should I care about happening."

"Surely you've met with the keyblade wielder formerly known as Aqua." The one good eye of Xigbar's lit up when he realized what this man meant, but he couldn't believe it.

"Indeed, the girl Kairi has become quite a decent stand-in for Sora while he remains in stasis. She was even able to defeat a heartless empowered by a former keyblade master. If it wasn't for the artificial Kingdom Hearts Aqua likely would have returned into existence. Such is the might of the warriors of light; ever vigilant and defiant against the forces of darkness."

"Kairi? You mean that brat from Destiny Islands? I knew that she became one of the chosen but I didn't think she had gotten that good. Someone must be giving her pointers because that level of improvement is impossible to reach on her own."

"Correct, but that answer is not something you need to worry about in the present time." Looking at the dark messenger with even more questions on his mind Xigbar waited for a further explanation from the seemingly all-known traveler.

"Auxaq's soul was trapped within a special that began to harass Kairi for seemingly bizarre reasons. The possible idea could be the heart made the heartless feel compelled into attacking the girl she chose to become a new keyblade user. Why is something even I don't fully know, but nevertheless Kairi managed to destroy this heartless releasing the special heart stuck inside of the beast. Normally this would result in a nobody regaining their lost soul, the body and heart become whole once more, but that is why the artificial Kingdom Hearts was constructed."

Xigbar knew that place was designed to attract all sorts of hearts that are freed by the keyblade. It wasn't until he remembered who Kairi is before the pieces came together and he could do the math for himself.

"So... the heart of Aqua's former body _didn't return to her body_. Instead, it was sucked into our **fake** Kingdom Hearts! I can't believe that crazy old man thought this far ahead..." His former apprentice was surprised that Xehanort had the foresight to expect something like this to happen, and to place an "insurance policy" up just in case it would happen seemed like he was omnipotent.

"The issue is not the fact her heart was released from the darkness, but the idea of such knowledge about other methods being available to regain one's, heart. This is why the traitors needed to be eliminated, so that they couldn't uncover the truth and spread it to the other candidates for this operation."

The being from a period in the past knew this information was vital to unveil to help ensure the future remains stable according to his last travel into time, as the objective Xehanort had tasked him with counted on preventing such an anomaly like this one.

"You DO know that changing time might have some consequences whoever you are mysterious, man? I mean it is like a huge ball of _timey-wimey_ stuff, and well umm..."

"I am well aware of what the possible outcome of my actions by speaking with you at this moment. What is necessary is you ensuring that none of the other nobodies begins to question their lack of hearts any further like Xion." Hearing the name of the Replica made Xigbar sigh in annoyance.

"Why did I get the feeling you would bring up the little poppet," He knew she along with Aqua were the ones who caused the most trouble in the hierarchy of the group he knows works under. "She has been nothing but trouble ever since Vexen made her up. No, she at least can still use a keyblade, unlike that bothersome hand-picked keyblade master..."

"The bond that has formed between them likely has snowballed into other nobodies beginning to believe they can unknowingly gain back their hearts on their own. This must be corrected soon less the problem grows out of control."

The sharp-shooter was wondering about what this guy meant, the wording made it seem like he was ordering Xigbar to eliminate the both of them. Of course, that would mean two more empty slots which are the last things the mastermind of this plan needed was an even less pool of possible vessels for Xehanort's scheme.

"Their mindsets have to be refocused on following Xemnas and his leadership; the nobodies all must contain the same mindset in order for everything to come to fruition." The man spoke in his flat, emotionless tone despite actually have a heart inside of his chest.

"Okay, so how am I supposed to pull that off then? Just have a chat with the girls and say hey you both need to forget about thinking for yourselves, and simply accept being a Xehanort with yellows eyes and seeking out darkness as your future!" The figure began to flicker, his shape beginning to disappear from existence signaling that his time in this period was almost up.

"The faith between Axel and his friends is the key. Should either of them continue to become an issue then aggressive action must be taken again them. For now, however, take advantage of Xion and Auxaq to unravel the relationship that is ruining the plan, but if nothing else remembers one thing. Kairi must not-" The younger incarnation of Xehanort could not say anything else, and despite wanting to explain further the laws of time would wipe out most of Xigbar's memory about their conversation except for a few small things that were implanted into his memories, the words buried deep within his subconscious that could only be remembered with enough suggestion.

"I wonder if I've done enough to ensure the timeline can be saved from Kairi's actions..." At the moment the younger Xehanort went back into the time stream he wondered if he would ever get to see those waves on the islands like before his life was changed by his own self. Looking at the next destination he must trek he walked down the path destined for him...

 **Castle Oblivion: Vexen's Lab** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

 **\- Day 225 - Quietude**

"I really, really, **REALLY** , hate computers..."

Seeing the data files stuck at a certain percentage was driving me up a wall, and since it was stalled at 70% I could not fully get all the information out of them. This was after the damn CPU crashed twice after getting power back on in this area of the abandoned castle. Without the full details, I could not really do much besides speaking with my pals back home, and thanks to Axel putting up that communication device from this castle I was able to keep in contact with my friends. Perhaps I should pass time along by doing that now...

Thankfully the heartless activity has gone down again since that meant I didn't need to worry about defending myself from more random attacks. That said I knew that without my weapon I was a sitting duck with only my abilities to save me since the Oracle nobodies likely wouldn't come here due to why I needed to take a "vacation" from the organization. Hopefully, if I could find the strength to regain my keyblade, then my luck will change into good fortune not just for myself. Walking through the empty halls of the basement I looked around at the walls feeling reminded of the Land of Departure.

"This place was once the training grounds for those future wielders of the keyblade like my friends..." That was then when Xehanort was trying to manipulate everyone into creating a whole new keyblade war, the result of which could mean a whole new keyblade graveyard being made out of the many sacrificed warriors that would be involved in such a conflict. From what Master Eraqus told me about that war it was nothing but a nightmare, and apparently, that is the usual nature of wars that are waged in the multiple words that exist...

'Even the _winners_ of such conflicts won't be without their own _casualties_ on their side of the battlefield...' Despite what my former mentor wanted, in the end, he along with my friend lost everything because of me...

None of that matters now I have people that care about me, and I can't let them think I've given up on them. That is why I gave a bright smile when Xion appeared on the screen after I made contact with help from one of my nobodies at the castle where she was still living in. Looking at her face I could tell that something was not right with her.

 _"Auxaq. It has been a while since we've last spoken with each other like this."_ Her eyes were directed at me with a gleam of happiness, but they had the illusion of a girl who's heart was saddened about something.

"Do you think you can tell me how you have been, Xion? You don't have to tell me if you've been keeping up with your training since Roxas believes even with the rest you've gotten that you are still improving your skills and talents." She was surprised by that compliment, but Roxas and even Axel felt she was coming a long way since the first day we each met her in person. Not just in terms of her keyblade abilities, her personality has also improved, the girl was capable of even speaking to the other members of this group without as much difficulty now.

 _"I am only taking in the information you've been giving me along with Roxas and Axel's help, but thank you for that compliment."_ She gave a smile that seemed to brighten up her mood, so that made me feel a little better as we continued speaking with one another. Putting my hand through my hair which looked a little out of place, the conversation went on another subject to help ease her into saying anything she was trying to keep quiet about at the moment.

"Have any kind of words about Axel or Roxas? I'm sure they have been treating you well in my absence with the usual sea-salt ice cream and trips on Twilight Town's clock tower." She nodded while speaking about how she's been enjoying the time spent with them, and hoping that I would come back to join them up there. Yes, the four of us hanging out like people with real souls now that would be nice. We came from different backgrounds after all each nobody was once a normal person who was in a different world with different ideas but this group for better or worse brought us all together.

 _"There has been something I've been meaning to ask you since we last spoke,"_ Xion turned around looking to see if anyone was spying on here which made me confused since she wasn't this secretive when we got the chance to chat. _"What did you find in Vexen's files?"_ So that is what she is after...

"Not much just details about Marluxia's failed coup against Xemnas, a lot of information on Riku, but the most strange subject involved the Replica Riku."

 _"R-Replica?"_

'Why did she seem surprised about this?'

"Yeah, a second Riku that was created in this castle by Vexen. It originally was different in personality to the current Riku, but then a girl called Namine messed with his memories. I'm not sure if you know about everything that happened over here..." It was a long, painful, and hard story to tell her considering she only heard the bullet points about what happened with the traitors. Only later on did Roxas and Xion became aware of why the traitors had to be wiped out-Axel had a hard time explaining his part in the trap set up by Xemnas.

 _"Do you regret not joining up with them? You might not have been able to help Marluxia take over if the Superior already knew, but I know you cared about Larxene so perhaps you could have-"_

"Yes, I might have been able to save her from being destroyed. Perhaps Marluxia was sincere in his words about Xemnas not having the best intentions for us in mind, but the way he treated Namine was something I could not tolerate by any means. Still, I do regret not being able to convince the others to simply live on instead of falling here, but at the end of the day most of them seemed to accept their fate well except for Zexion..." I knew that being absorbed into that replica was quite a horrible end despite what he might have done to the real Riku.

"We can't change the past only think about what we can do for the future. That is something you will need to remember if you ever feel like I do with regrets about things that might happen to you." I didn't mean to seem cold with that response, however, she would have to learn that lesson in case future misfortune befalls any of us.

 _"That is why I've been wondering...do you mind if I come to Castle Oblivion?"_ I went back in the chair I was lounging in while speaking to my friend with this huge globe in the middle of the room. Why did she feel like coming over here all of a sudden, leaving Roxas and Axel all by themselves at The World That Never Was?

 _"There is something I need to know about, the answers are in the castle like you said while you've been seeking them out yourself."_ Has she even told Roxas or Axel about this? I did it because I didn't want to get them involved, which is something I sort of regret not saying in advance. I moved in closer to the globe, hands grasping a hold on the chair to continue listening to her explanation.

 _"I have to learn about the possible truth behind my life before this state of nothingness. I refuse to let the knowledge elude me anymore, so I ask you Auxa-no Aqua. Will you help me?"_

I-I don't know what to say. This is a huge decision that she is about to make, and I am not sure if agreeing would be the best decision. She might want to reconsider this as well, so for now...

"Can we think about this for a while? If you come here, the chances you will be back with Axel and Roxas likely won't be for a while. You need to be absolutely certain about this...okay?"

 _"...I'll think about it."_ Watching her turn off the feed to her room I sighed, leaning back in my chair to considering what this could mean for all of us. Were things about to change again?

* * *

[ _I hope the explanation for Aqua's heart not coming back to her shell isn't that hard to fathom. I would imagine the artificial Kingdom Hearts works like a magnet drawing away the hearts plucked out of the heartless explaining why Xemnas wants Sora or any other keyblade user to keep fighting them. Anyway, there will be more coverage of Aqua's feelings on what Xion wants to do next time thank you for sticking around readers._ ]


	50. Act 49: Strange Whispers

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 49: Strange Whispers**

 _"Today makes 255. It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization. Man, time flies."_

* * *

 **Castle Oblivion** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

 **\- Day 255 - The Longest Day**

"So, Axel will be coming here again to clean up any loose ends in this castle." Roxas looked concerned as he let me in on Axel's purpose in arriving here today, but I wondered if this also meant he would be trying to collect me as well. While I've been practicing my skills the fact was I still could not summon my keyblade no matter what I do to improve. My efforts bear no kind of reward that would justify my stay in this place, which could result in my return to that world that had been my home for a long time.

'I would be ridiculed by everyone from Saix to Xigbar, and even the Superior would feel unimpressed with me.' Worse he could deem me unworthy of staying in this human form; the body I kept despite losing my heart could easily be reformed into a lesser nobody Dusk if Xemans deemed it to be my punishment. All of this intelligence that I was able to keep could easily be gone in the blink of an eye if he wished it to happen. Poor Roxas had no idea why I was sulking to myself asking if I was okay while my mind was stuck in another world. Granted, though, I still might have some time to fix this personal issue I'm having perhaps with Axel's help once he arrives in the castle.

"Oh, sorry about that Roxas. I've been focusing on my training so much I've forgotten you were chatting with me." He smiled and waved it off saying that it wasn't a big deal to him. While he lacked the genuine emotion the look on his face told me that he really meant that. Looking at him again I mention how my personal mission to find Ven was going, and he wondered if they would be able to meet each other once I get past the doorway and my master's keyblade armor.

"Ven was a great keyblade master, and if I wasn't picked by Eraqus to become a master he likely would have been a good runner up for that position. I know Terra would have liked to have become one as well if he hadn't..."

 _"Sorry! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories of when you had a heart, Auxaq."_

"No! No, don't feel that way. What happened to my comrades is not on you Roxas, the friends I had simply are lost right now but I will get them back eventually." That determination has been what keeps me going with this personal quest of mine. Roxas needs to focus on defeating the heartless plaguing the universe lest more heartless and nobodies like us are born from more tragedies. Such is the role of a keybearer like myself, and hopefully, I can return to such a duty soon.

 _"Axel seems to really miss you being around the castle. I'm guessing that why he accepted the task of going there to help with the clean-up process."_ Indeed, but part of myself wanted him to go back to Roxas and Xion instead of likely convincing me to go back to the other castle.

 _"What do you think will happen once we regain our hearts? Do you really think this Ven might consider me a clone, twin, or some bizarre version of himself or-"_

"You are not Ventus, Roxas. I'm sure once he finds you he will be able to see the difference that makes you unique besides well the lack of a real heart." Well, the other difference might be Roxas felt shyer and unwilling to act on his own unlike Ven when I first met him. Over time this has changed considering he was speaking to me like this with no one else around him. An example of how much he's changed since that day until now; from the most emotionless member to someone who could pretend they had a soul inside that was filled with curiosity.

 _"I certainly hope so, but Axel hasn't been his usual self lately. He seems a lot less happy when he's not around me or Xion for some reason. I don't know why this is happening to him, but do you think you can try getting him to open up about it? I could ask him about it, and yet I feel like you're the closest person who has been around him even more than me and Xion. That is unless you don't want to..."_

I shook my head at Roxas easing his worries and swiftly accepting his request to try and help out Axel through whatever is going on in his life or rather non-life. Not sure about what else we should discuss I decided to question him on how the other members were doing, which got the usual response of either they were treating Roxas well enough or they were picking on myself or poor Xion. I should have expected some things to remain the same there in my absence, but apparently, Luxord had actually stepped up to help Roxas along with his training as well.

"His games are difficult to understand at first, so he explained the rules to me and we've even been on a few missions which were kinda fun. Demyx doesn't think that Luxord is playing nice with him unlike with me while Xaldin is pushing me into becoming stronger with my progress in my training. As for Xigbar, Saix, and our Superior not much is different with them besides giving Xion and I more mission to exterminate more heartless. I'm just glad Xion has been able to stay awake after she fell asleep a couple of weeks ago." Sounds like my friends could use another vacation in the future.

Leaning back in my chair I got this sudden feeling like my body was sensing a new source of energy around the place that wasn't here before now. Either this was more heartless or maybe...

"Roxas, can you do me a small favor? I need you to find out what you can about Kairi's status in her training, and it is likely the files are being kept under Saix or Xemnas control."

 _"Kairi? Why do you want to get involved with her again when you remember what went down the last time you two were in the same room."_ True, but I knew that our paths would ensure we would meet again with our roles in this world. If she was getting stronger, then I could not afford to be rusty if we come into conflict again...

 _"I'll keep an eye out for any kind of information. I just don't want you to pick a fight with her, since she might not be a bad person like Saix believes."_

"Thank you, Roxas. You're truly our "key of destiny" along with Xion." He smiled at the title that was given to him from our leader when he was introduced to Xemnas and the other nobodies. With the communication over with I decided to investigate this sensation that ran down my spine; despite lacking true emotions something about this disturbance felt wrong to me.

Shifting through a portal of darkness I looked around in the corridor of darkness which all of us nobodies use for quick travel, the many locations that I've visited along with the new worlds that I have yet to explore. I had to admit losing my soul hasn't been without a few small benefits that came with this non-existence. Running my hands through the air surrounding my I wondered if Marluxia had a point about living without a heart is actually possible. Are we really limited on time despite no longer being truly alive?

'Do we really need our hearts to exist?' It wasn't worth it to question myself by now since I've already come this far, so why to let these questions plague my work when I have come this far into the goal of Organization XIII. Breaking through the dark portal in front of me I wondered if I was now where I wanted to be which was nearly at the bottom of the castle, as I saw the front door that clearly meant I was now in front of the entrance area to Castle Oblivion. It had been quite a while since I entered this part of the castle, and the first thing I saw in front of me...was Xion? No wait, not just her Axel was standing above her as well!

 _"Auxaq! I was not expecting you to show up like this, but I sure could use your help..."_ I can see what you mean about that. Looking over at Xion I could see she was expressing some kind of a pain in her head.

 _"Why was I here before...I have to know...What are these strange whispers?"_ She repeated a few times, her hands covering her face while she was expressing more pain on her face and through her voice.

 _"Mind translating this for me, cause I don't have the faintest idea of what she is speaking about right now."_ What makes you think I can read minds with my abilities, Axel? The only way to understand her issues is by getting her to explain them to us, which might not be possible if she is unwilling to talk at the moment. That means I would need to interrogate Axel about how all of this came about instead.

 _"Well, I'm not exactly sure where I should begin with my side of the story. Xion has been wanting to come here for a while, her headaches only getting worse over the past couple of days."_ She decided to act on her mindset of seeking out the answers in this place, but does that mean she went against Xemnas and his orders?

 _"She just up and left us all of a sudden, so our fearless leader tasked me with finding her in this place. Long story short...I'm glad to see you again, pal."_ His hands wrapped around my waist as he was grinning with joy, a stark contrast from our last conversation when he seemed more emotionless than usual.

"You too, hothead. Now, what are we going to with Xion here?" I knew that Xemnas likely would come knocking in order to get one of his two keyblade wielders back into the fold. With only Roxas back at the home of nobodies his hunt of the heartless would only become harder to fuel that fake Kingdom Hearts that is still being constructed due to their efforts so far.

 _"I don't really know what we can do to stall the boss back home. No doubt Saix or Xigbar will show up if I don't report back there soon."_ In short we have to figure out what is going on fast, but first, we need to get Xion to a bed to help calm her down. As the black-haired nobody rested for the moment I asked my other friend to continue speaking with me on a few subjects to pass the time.

"Axel, do you remember anything from Radiant Garden beside the time spent with your friend Saix?" I knew the two of them were close when I heard about them from other sources.

 _"Plenty of stuff actually like the times we would train with each other in order to become possible candidates that could become the next chosen ones of the keyblade. Besides that, we would usually sneak around the place, treat ourselves to some sea-salt ice cream, and see what that old man Ansem was up to with his apprentices."_ It is a shame we didn't get to interact while we had our hearts back in that non-distorted version of this place. I'm sure both Axel and Saix would have made fine keybearers under the teachings of my former master, Eraqus.

 _"Before that, I was kind of a drifter before I met Isa in Radiant Garden, the usual pranks around with the people in town, and nothing much to do besides think about what my life should be instead of being a jerk who messed around with people."_ Isa was the person who changed your views? I guess that doesn't make sense considering even now he considers Saix as someone close to him.

 _"You know I considered Saix or Isa one of the few nobodies I could be completely honest with since our first days living like this. That is why he trusted me with his plan for eliminating the traitors, but not just to ensure they don't overthrow Xemnas and take over the organization for ourselves."_ That wasn't your main goal, so you two were planning on doing what Marluxia wanted in the first place? What could be more important than that?

 _"All we wanted is to have a way of living a normal life even if we couldn't have hearts, so Saix wanted to rule over this group to shelter nobodies in living out the rest of our existence without needing to bother the somebodies. It wasn't exactly a perfect plan certainly but at least we could pretend to have some form of happiness..."_ He sighed out while keeping his eyes focused on Xion, she was still out of it as he continued explaining himself to me. _"That was until the last time I got to speak with my "pal" before this mess with poor Xion happened."_

My mind couldn't believe what Axel told me about how Saix treated him, and while I didn't hear things from his point of view I didn't want to believe my friend was lying about this to make himself seem better for some reason. The way he sounded it seemed like all of his years of friendship were thrown out of the window, his past being rejected like it meant nothing to Saix.

 _"He said stuff that I wanted to believe was not the truth and those words about each of us being on borrowed time. The way he looked at me it didn't resemble the cold, cruel, and downright jerk I've come to expect from my emotionless friend. It seemed like he meant everything he told me..._ " Axel, I'm certain he wouldn't be that uncaring to you. Now, if anyone else was there I could see him say that stuff especially someone like myself, however, this assassin was his best friend even before they lost their souls.

 _"I didn't have an easy time following his orders to wipe out the competition so that he could rise up the ranks in this group but now I'm not sure if I should have even agreed to help Saix out with that plan."_ I wouldn't go that far sure I think if we could have kept some of those nobodies around they might have seen what a mistake it was to follow Marluxia and not all of them were bad people in the end...

'Lexaeus and Larxene despite her issues come to mind...'

"Look we can ponder this all day, but I'm sure deep down inside of his empty body lies the friend you care about underneath that business exterior he has put up. Perhaps you need to remind him of when you two were close, the envy might even come from how much time you've spent with Roxas, Xion, and even me." I mean that might be another explanation for his sudden need to distance himself from Axel since I wasn't sure what else could be driving a wedge between them like this.

 _"Huh...you know I didn't think about it like that. I've been spending so much time with you guys that I don't bother to see how Saix is doing with all the boring paperwork from Xemnas."_ True, the amount of work he gets must be insane however that isn't an excuse; he has no right to insult his comrade like that and despite being annoyed by how Ven and Terra might act I would never treat them as irrelevant no matter how much they tick me off at times.

"Friends sometimes go through a rough patch, and that is what makes us who we are by getting past those times and seeing when we are right or wrong. That is what made us people that were flawed but understandable in the end. That is why we didn't deserve to lose what made us special. If he heard a heart then I'm sure he would understand how much those words might sting to you, Axel."

 _"If I had a heart then I might be able to accept that,"_ He didn't seem to feel better after my little speech as he eyes looked at mine. _"That luxury is something we can't afford without Kingdom Hearts."_ Yes, that is why people like Kairi, Sora, Roxas, and Xion hold so much important in the universe. Looking back I saw that Xion was finally waking up from whatever had been troubling her when she stepped foot into this castle.

 _"Mmm...wh-what what happened to me?"_ Her blue eyes widen at the sight of Axel and Auxaq giving her a wave of hello, she looked surprised at where she was or rather what she was laying on. The bed that Auxaq had while she shared a room with Larxene during her stay in Castle Oblivion.

 _"Well, you were rambling on about being here before, and something to do with Saix before you passed out in front of us. You tried getting away from me, so Auxaq had to restrain you from going further into the castle and now we're here trying to figure out what just happened."_ Axel hoped Xion wouldn't try running off again since she might be able to get out of sight and end up lost in this place and he couldn't find her.

 _"N-No I'm fine now, Axel. I just felt like getting away from everyone else for a minute..."_ Something about her saying that didn't seem right to me, she sounded like she wasn't being truthful about herself. I decided to ask her what made her come to this decision, and she responded with an answer that I didn't expect to hear from her.

 _"I just needed a break from training and slaying heartless. I focused on improving my skills when Xemnas offered me time away from the castle, so I decided to get some more vacation time..."_

 _"Yeah, our boss does push us hard for 365 days a year."_ Axel laughed at Xion's newfound sense of humor compared to her shy and nervous nature from when they first met her as she joined their cause. The progression of both Roxas and Xion was something that the former hired hit-man of Saix found endearing to see.

'She must want to find out the truth on her own, then I might need to keep an eye on her.'

My mind pondered how to fulfill that while Axel rose up ready to leave us alone.

 _"I gotta report back to Xemnas about this. Sorry, Xion I know you needed some free time, but there is no way I'm going to get any of us into deeper trouble especially Auxaq. Hope you don't mind going back in a day..."_

 _"No that is fine Axel. Believe me just getting here is all I've needed to clear my head and thoughts. I will be ready to return soon..."_ I saw her smile at Axel while he closed the door behind him. Something inside told me to walk toward the door to stand where he was for some reason, but Xion didn't seem like she wanted to move out of the bed sheets she was laying under.

 _"I am glad you are here and not Axel..."_

"Why do you say that?"

 _"Because he wouldn't understand why I need to be here today. Like you I've come to understand there is only one way that I can find any kind of resolution to the questions pestering me._ " She was still concerned about that after all. Then, she did lie to Axel in order to make him believe she was well like I suspected.

 _"You have the same desire as me that doesn't involve Kingdom Hearts; to learn the truth about ourselves and why we feel like something is missing from ourselves minus having a heart."_

"There," I looked at her eyes that pleaded with me to understand her to wish. "Is a reason why I had to leave that castle. There is also a reason why I can't return just yet. Without my weapon I'm not that helpful to the Superior, and if I can't get by my true weapon or open that chamber where my friend is resting..."

 _"That shouldn't matter! You still have something that makes you who you are! I-I don't even have anything like that except for people like you, Axel, and Roxas. Without any of you, I would just be another shell without a soul inside. That is why I have to find out what happened here, the truth is somewhere in this place..."_ Hearing this kind of determination really showed how much she's changed compared to the first day I met her in that white room.

 _"I refuse to let this imagination I've been having to elude me anymore..."_

"You really want to seek out the truth, Xion?"

 _"More than anything..."_

'I guess that I should let her go off.' Not without a sign that she meant what she said of course. Holding out my hands I asked her to move me out of her way. She rose off the bed shaking her head in disagreement.

 _"I can't fight you without a weapon that can protect yourself, Auxaq."_ Grinning, my hand threw out a fire spell at Xion showing that I wasn't completely helpless in a fight.

"You want to make yourself disappear? Then, you have to make it look convincing Xion." She hesitated for a few seconds but quickly defended herself when I charged in to kick her in the chest. She had gotten better at this, her movements were not as slow, her strikes with the keyblade hitting much harder than last time, and she looked more confident in herself and her strength.

"Not bad Xion."

 _"Thank you, master."_

Heh. Master...this brought some good memories of a simpler life. Despite my own spells being more advanced, Xion was able to overcome my magical attacks while landing some painful hits to my arms and chest. She dropped her keyblade when I tried blasting her with a spell directly to her face, and suddenly I felt the keyblade slice up through my body sending me back into the wall. I was grateful the sensation of pain running through my body was merely fake.

 _"Auxaq!"_

"I'm-owww fine don't worry. I couldn't afford to hold back on you because that is ah what I needed to see from you. Consider that a crash course lesson about not letting those who you care about stand in the way of your ambition." She realized what I was doing and nodded in understanding.

 _"I hope that we can see each other again once we find what we're both looking for in this place."_ I knew that was a certainty as she quickly ran off while I waiting for Axel to return in order to tell him a not-so-complete lie about Xion running off into the castle's hallways after rendering me immobile. While I knew that we were making more work for our friend, in the end, we shared the same agenda of finding something that makes us who we are in the universe. She looks for the truth, but I sought out my full strength to wake my friend up from his slumber. Hopefully, things will go right for the both of us...

 **Destiny Islands: Mainland** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

 **\- Day 276 - Disorder**

 _"Again!"_ Huffing through the pain shooting up my arms I moved my weapon to either block or strike back against the huge gunblade that was coming near my face. My trainee wasn't giving me an inch as we had been working out in the gym with Yuffie being the referee in our little match. I was doing better at deflecting Squall from striking me too much with his own blade.

 _"You have to push yourself further, Kairi! By this point in your training, you should be capable of fighting against more human opponents!"_

"The difference is I never fought powerful witches or sorceresses who tried consuming time and space!" His experience along with Yuffie's skills outweighed my accomplishments, and even if I took out that heartless who held Aqua's heart it was nothing compared to Sora. He saved me, the princesses of heart, Riku, and all the other worlds under the threat of being submerged into the deep darkness. I wasn't sure why I seemed to be comparing myself to him except for maybe my own resentment of not being useful besides as emotional support until I gained this newfound power within myself.

'How would he feel once he can remember who I am? That I've had a small taste of the hardships he endured while protecting the other worlds with only Goofy and Donald as his company.'

Fighting against these beasts at such a young age like I was isn't easy, but I've come to realize the world is not always safe, shock after shock came to most of the staff and students when they got a small preview of what the terrors lurking in the shadows were like. Even Rufus couldn't hide that behind his seemingly endless amount of munny, the fear and dread everyone felt during that last attack by the heartless, giving mostly everyone a near-death experience or worse considering that some of those beasts are created from somebodies like myself.

 _"Stop daydreaming!"_ I had to roll out of the way of a projectile blast from Squall's gunblade, his weapon continuing to fire at me in rapid succession. I fired back with my own magical spells, the weapon easily cut through them however while Yuffie was actually cheering me on instead of her teammate.

 _"You can do it, redhead! Show that guy who will be the master and not the student much longer!"_

"Easier said than done!" I was nowhere near the level of a true keyblade master like...Aqua. The fact I was struggling against someone who had intelligence and didn't rely on sheer instinct was proof of my need to continue with this training process. Pointing out my arm to blast him with light, his legs charged at me while his blade was trying to deflect the blast away from him. I had to act fast, so I used my own blade as a distraction so that I could grab hold of his own weapon throwing it near his face while grabbing the hilt of his gunblade before falling to the ground in pain.

 _"Just as you cannot use my weapon I'm unable to properly wield a keyblade. Although if that wasn't the case I would be more than capable of defeating you even without my trusted weapon."_ Looking at him stand above me I took advantage of his distracted mindset while lecturing me, kicking his leg with my own feet while rising up to hold my keyblade near his neck. I couldn't believe this just happened when I was only trying to avoid getting hurt again and not gain the upper hand.

 _"Don't let down your guard! Finish the enemy while you can!"_ While I can-

"AHH!" He was able to grab his weapon to fire off another round that forced me off to protect myself. As I knocked back a few shots Squall looked over at Yuffie, she was still supporting me instead of being swayed into rooting for her friend like before when things went south for me. I waved back when she called out for me, but then I saw my trainer changed his direction...to her!?

 _"You have a friend...and a target..."_ What are you doing? Gotta stop him before he does something stupid like hurting his friend like this! Running in front of Yuffie I took the blast head-on expecting a world of pain to be inflicted on my body, the next thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a huge bubble of wind covering me from harm.

 _"What's the big idea, Leon!? You can't just attack me like this for no reason!"_ She told him exactly how I was feeling about that stunt when he continued firing at me with those blasts despite this strange spell I somehow cast protecting me from harm.

 _"I see...Aero, not bad Kairi."_

"Not bad?! You just tried hurting your friend, so why are you acting so nonchalant about-" I couldn't say anymore as Leon's gunblade suddenly grew bright.

 _"Oi...Leon, there is no need to use Limit Break on the poor girl like that..."_ Limit Break? Is that what that huge beam sword that is now extending out of his weapon is? I only had a few seconds to brace myself when Leon charged after me in the bleachers where Yuffie had been, his blade easily cut through this Aero spell that I somehow cast sending me onto the floor while leaving more than a few cuts and bruises over my legs.

 _"That's enough! You've proven your point that she isn't ready, Squall."_

 _"No you both don't get it! They are still out there...the beings who are much worse than the heartless. It is only a matter of time before you're forced to confront them in battle._ " Is he talking about the nobodies? I wanted to say something, but I couldn't bring myself off the hard wooden floor that I was laid out on after that attack which tore apart some of the rows of seats in the gym.

 _"Don't worry I'll tell Quistis to get you to a nurse."_ Yuffie took hold of my arm to help me back onto my feet while Leon just looked at me with a frightening glare.

 _"You must be prepared for anything those people will do against you; beings without hearts will easily take advantage of your weakness of that heart beating in your chest..."_ Is he trying to make me understand that Organization XIII was my enemy? From what I've seen with Auxaq and Roxas that didn't seem to be the case. How could people like that who only want their hearts back be worse than the heartless? While Yuffie took me to the nurse's office while apolizing for Squall's behavior I knew that either way I would need to get better at this in order to save more worlds and lives.

"Yuffie, do you think that he's trying to push me into fighting those nobodies?"

"I don't know what his deal is right now, but the important thing is we girls need to stick together when guys act like this."

"Hehe, I guess you're right on that."

* * *

[ _As you can tell the small differences are building up into a bigger series of changes in the canon story, but it will mostly stick to how things go down like with all of the traitors being taken out for example. With that expect more things to get mixed up in the upcoming chapter updates for this story. Next time things pick up with Xion abandoning the organization and how everyone will react to that, and as usual thanks for reading and reviewing guys. FYI expect a new KH update instead of more HXH since that story is nearly complete._ ]


	51. Act 50: Missing You

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 50: Missing You**

 _"Is it that I'm not supposed to exist?"_

* * *

 **Castle Oblivion** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

 **\- Day 296 - Confessions**

Looking at the personal calendar in my secondary room I realized that time really didn't seem that long in the lifespan of a nobody. Without changing in age, appearance, and body a year nearly going by was hard to accept for beings like us. Once again I looked at my body to find those blue lines still extending all around my body and limbs proof that nothing about me will change anymore. A walking corpse that will never age, supposedly die, and even suffer the problems a somebody deals with on a regular basis.

I wanted that back so badly along with my life. I couldn't say for sure if Xion was feeling the same way anymore since I haven't found her no matter how much I explored the different floors in this place, which both made me proud I honored Eraqus and his last request but also upset that I wouldn't be there for her if she was expression depression right now. The one thing I suppose is good about her ditching the organization is that gave me another purpose in being here, the leader of all nobodies told Axel that I would have to be the one to find her in this place while he returned to duty.

Finding her would be easier said than done considering how long it took me to find the Chamber of Waking in the many different pathways I constructed in this castle, the idea being to confuse and cause those who wander into this place to end up lost to the certain doom of this labyrinth-like building. That didn't mean I had no idea of where could be since I knew her intention was to learn more about something she muttered when she first arrived, the comment about being here before and not remembering why.

'She would likely want to find a place where she can look up data, so Vexen's area is somewhere she will be visiting in her personal quest.' Along with other places like Marluxia's main room, the security monitors in that higher section of the castle, and likely where Namine was once being kept since there was some connection with herself and Kairi. There were many things I had to juggle now between regaining my true weapon, finding Xion, and eventually overcoming that lifeless armor keeping me from my friend. Also, the big goal of restoring my humanity through Kingdom Hearts along with the other members still technically alive.

'I wonder how she must be feeling considering she is all alone in this place.' Without anyone to support her she was now in the same position that Namine was before Marluxia uncovered her in this castle, the fear of isolation was possible for Xion, especially with those memories she's been uncovering that, are bothering her lately. While I decided on letting her have independence with her pursuit I knew that eventually, we would need to go back to Xemnas and the organization or suffer the consequences of such a betrayal.

"I can't afford to lose my semblance of self, and neither can Xion because of a small amount of selfishness on our parts." Looking at the black uniform on the bed I knew that today would be when I would begin my hunt for Xion since I had progressed as much as possible in training, and without my keyblade, I stood no chance against my master's old armor. Wondering through these empty halls I questioned if anyone unfortunate soul met his end in this castle, no one around to find him/her, the exit likely unable to be found by the stranger, and without any source of food or water around them to keep themselves alive. I suppose if that wasn't how their lives came to an end it would be those heartless that consumed their souls...

"Alright time to rescue my frie-"

Before I could say more my body sudden began to collapse onto the bed, the strength in my body suddenly felt like it was being sapped away. Just like before when I fell into sleep; this time, however, I would remain away no matter what is sucking my energy away from me. My eyes closed as I put all of the power left within to keep myself up and awake from this invisible force trying to weaken me- a will of my own that wasn't strong enough to keep the darkness away but would ensure that no matter what I would survive.

Slowly, but surely I was able to stand on my own two feet as I struggled to get a balance by using the bed near me. Whatever that was isn't harming me now, so I should take advantage of this moment to find Xion and get back to Axel with an update on her condition. With a lot of ground to cover in this place, time was of the essence.

'Okay if I were Xion where am I going to be if I wanted to hide or look for some information?' Vexen's lab would be somewhere I would check next if I couldn't find her in the upper levels of the castle. Thankfully I had help in the security systems put into place, the lights were designed to alert the whole castle about possible intruders lurking around, but so far they hadn't detected much besides stray heartless and Sora when he arrived in this place. Damn it. I hoped that by looking through the monitors would help make things easier, so far I've been having no kind of good luck in finding any kind of activity from Xion.

"Well, if she has been looking at the files on Vexen's computer then that log in activity would be shown in the search history." That was at least a sign of what she has been up to lately. Then, I got a sight that I didn't expect to find...the whole lab was destroyed even worse than usual. All of the files, beakers, and monitors except the huge one were broken beyond repair. This kind of destruction looked much different from an attack by heartless, while I observed the scar marks on the monitors I could tell only a weapon could cause this kind of damage.

"A keyblade..." Xion must have been here then, and this kind of chaos must have been done through her for some reason. Running over to the computer that was still functional I noticed there was a 100% completion for the data files that I downloaded earlier, but due to the wreckage in this place the power on the monitor was very low. She must have cut the cords that were charging the computer-what exactly happened here with Xion? Nevermind-I peered through a certain file on the desktop...that was addressed to me under one word.

"Confessions?"

Clicking on the file I began to peer through the information that was written for me to read.

'If you are reading this letter, then you must know that I've come to a realization about myself and who I am. This is why I had to tear this place apart to ensure no one else can stumble across this lab to use their own purposes. No one should have the right to play with life like this considering what...I really am.' Looking at some the details I could see that Xion was bringing up the **Replica Program** along with the fake Riku designed by Vexen while he was using this facility, though I knew that something must have been bothering her as I continued reading this personal digital letter to me.

 _'I am not...a nobody...and I don't even have a somebody. Well, that isn't exactly true I am made from someone: Sora the true Keyblade's chosen warrior.'_

Sora? How could she be his nobody or born from him? If anything...Roxas would be his nobody! Then, how is she capable of using his keyblade as well? Nothing about this was making sense, so I continued reading to understand more about what she was telling me.

 _'I am really No.i and not of the Organization. In fact, I'm not really a member of this group since I'm not a genuine nobody like you, Auxaq. The second in the creations of Vexen's replica program ordered by Xemnas himself. Apparently, his goal was to find a way of tapping into Sora's power to use for his own gain to create his own keyblade warrior.'_ Xemnas knew about that, the superior even signed off on this kind of plan! What purpose could this serve us, even if this plan might be to help us gather hearts I knew that creating life was bigger than merely regaining our hearts...

 _'I don't know yet what his intentions are, but I want you to know that I won't be here anymore-'_ Oh, no don't turn off...DAMN IT! Why did she have to cut the charging cables leaving this place without any kind of power?! I had more questions than answers, the one thing I did know for certain is she likely has fled this castle by now. Where she could have gone is another problem entirely, but first and foremost I needed to let Axel know what happened with Xion-mostly since I'm not sure what to think about her not really being a nobody.

She must be going through a rough time with dealing with this revelation about her true origins, and while I had plenty of things I wanted to say to Xemnas all I had to do was find and calm Xion down at this moment considering this kind of destruction was caused when she learned about her "birth" and reasons behind it. Oh, I sure am missing you Terra and Ven. You two would be just the kind of people who could help me reach out and help this poor girl-no matter what she might be Xion is someone who I consider a friend and friends help each other out!

 _"Xion is a **what**?!"_ Axel couldn't believe and quite frankly I still couldn't wrap my head around this fact. After getting in touch with him I left out the details about Xemnas since the main goal was simply finding Xion before something bad could happen to her.

"Yes, I looked at the files and read the letter left to me by Xion herself. Vexen really was an old creeper if that mad scientist was up to creating such things like that, but Xion isn't just a thing to me. No matter her reason for existing she is still a being that I wish to protect you and Roxas."

 _"There is that caring nature that made you a keyblade master in the first place, Aqua."_ I guess that would be how I would sound with my heart intact-that didn't mean I didn't honestly care about Xion despite not having a real heart beating in this shell of mine.

"If I were Xion, the best place I would pick to hide is somewhere I've been before in my life. A location that I know well enough that I can blend in without being strange, a setting that would also keep me safe from being discovered by anyone looking for me."

 _"Castle Oblivion? Kidding I know you told me that she ditched that place already..."_ That admittedly wasn't a bad place for a hiding spot, however, Xion must have known I would eventually find her in my extended stay here. While I began to pace around the room in thought Axel snapped his fingers giving another suggestion.

 _"How about Twilight Town?"_ That-is a good idea! She knows that place, we've explored it plenty of times while she got to eat loads of sea-salt ice cream on that clock tower with Roxas and Axel sitting next to her.

"That is a great place to look. You should contact Roxas abut this and try starting our search there."

 _"Our search? I thought you were trying to remain out of the business of the organization?"_ Not anymore, and not when someone I care about is lost and confused about herself.

"I'm not getting anything done here no matter how hard I've tried to unlock the remaining power I need to save my friend." It's like an unseen wall is keeping me from breaking through whatever is keeping me from using the keyblade, and I have tried all methods that I can think of to fix this issue within myself. Perhaps it was the time I got out of this shell of Radiant Garden if only for a short period of time. A break might be what I need to get over this hump that I'm stuck on with my own training.

"I'm coming over to Twilight Town, but don't wait up for me before deciding to go look for Xion. She needs someone to be there for her now more than ever..."

 _"Don't worry we will get her back, but do you mind if me and Roxas head over the first?"_

"Why?" The idea of them wanting to visit didn't make much sense to me.

 _"Roxas wants to investigate over there, so he wanted to see if he could learn anything by looking around the place."_ I didn't see where they might get him, but it wouldn't hurt our efforts to figure out everything about Xion.

I nodded in agreement to that request and let the feed turn off before going back to pack my belongings up, the peace and tranquility I'd gotten from saying here would now be gone the second I departed from this castle. It was both a good and bad thing for me to remember things I had forgotten since that is what Marluxia wanted this place to serve as for Sora. In a way, I would leave this fortress more enlightened than when I came back for an extended stay...

'Time to save my friend no matter if she is really is a Replica...'

 **Destiny Islands: Mainland** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

 **\- Day 297 - Contract**

 _"We need to talk sometime today."_

"Why?"

 _"Because there is something you need to know, the timing is important about what I need to tell you, Kairi."_ I wondered if this could be another trick so that I could be ridiculed again for not "paying attention" during my training.

"Did...you apologize to Yuffie for what happened the last time we were in training?" I glared at Squall while waiting for the answer I wanted to hear out of his mouth considering how that whole disaster ended. His usual frown remained on his face, but he did nod his head while admitting that he went overboard with it during our last session.

 _"Believe me that ninja made me pay for my actions...when she stole some of my clothing along with a few other personal items."_ Oh, that would be a form of payback...

 _"Regardless of the matter of which I used you have to understand that my methods are important for you to learn since you've already overcome heartless in a sense."_ That doesn't mean you can expect me to fight nobodies when I don't even fully comprehend their reasoning for fighting against me besides the notion of getting their hearts back. I've only seen a few so far but compared against the heartless they don't seem that evil in their nature. Still, something about those beings didn't seem right to me.

As classes continued I was surprised to find the small changes in the staff and students once word got out about what I really did besides homework for this academy. At first, I was afraid about my secret life getting uncovered, but it turned out things weren't that bad once the truth was out. Rufus explained that "he always knew and wanted my school life to remain separated from training" in his way of spinning things around to look better, Lighting did know but actually she hasn't treated me as hostile as before during our first meeting, and my friends were shocked but thought I was so cool for being like Sora.

'I'm nothing like Sora the boy who managed to save the entire universe including me and Riku...' His heroic actions made him like a legend in the eyes of most of the students here, so I now had a lot of reputation behind me that everyone expected me to prove with my current level of training. Naturally, the pressure was slowly building on me to succeed with this newly-found expectation in not just fighting heartless, but keeping up with my classes and grades like Quistis expected from me. Balancing both things was still quite hard, however, the difference was everyone knew how important it was that I fulfill my obligations for both lives.

 _"Alright class as you know the third round of S.E.E.D exams are coming up soon. The second quarter scores tell me that we have a lot of room for important with each one of you in this room."_ Quistis reminded us while handing out packets with a lot of work that we've done over the past several months. Then, I took notice of Tidus looked at the paper with a groan coming from him.

 _"Ugh! This is so boring! Why can't we just kick butt against the heartless like Kairi?!"_

 _"Ya! We should be able to fight back against those beasts, ya._ " Wakka? Oh, this isn't exactly what I expected from today's math session, the students continuing to shower me with compliments while hating the idea of doing more homework.

 _"Alright enough! I know you all consider our classmate as some kind of celebrity, but even she needs to continue doing well in her classes like the rest of you."_ She knew that were restless in their boredom ready to start some kind of small-scale rebellion.

 _"Kairi! Perhaps you would like to explain the important of this class for me since my words will fall on deaf ears."_ Great just pour fuel on the fire if I can't calm down the classroom, the fact I was getting this kind of praise instead of being considered invisible by many of the more popular students in the last couple of months is strange to me. Stepping up in front of them I already felt nervous about what I should say in front of this crowd to soothe their rising feelings of raging against the machine in a soft sense.

"Okay, guys. I know that you all think I'm some kind of superhero right now, but in reality, I'm not really that different from the rest of you. I come to this school to learn, hang out with you all, and try to improve my academic career with the help of the teachers like Quistis. All she is trying to do is her job-"

 _"I think she should get a better job like being a model for bikes or cars!"_

 _"Snow!"_

 _"Oh, sorry Light. Well, it isn't like she would look prettier than you if you took up that modeling job when you get off this island."_

" _Well, that is true. Chances are me and my sister will end up become nearly as famous as our resident keyblade wielder who is still second-rate compared to the mighty Sora."_

The more things change...

 _"Quiet! While you're off discussing matters that can wait until you're all older Kairi is still trying to speak about how important schoolwork is to you all. Besides, the chances of becoming a good model would be difficult if you don't know how to perform the proper stances for pictures. Not to mention dealing with trying to remain calm in front of the people wanting good photos isn't that easy just look at Kairi."_ Why are you pointing that out when that isn't anything I wanted the class to know about, teacher?!

 _"She is willing to speak up despite her inner turmoil about your feelings on her. Courage is what she is displaying in the face of embarrassment provided by the public's opinion of herself. She will not always be favored by everyone certainly, but she is still one of you nothing more or less even if she is a chosen heir of the keyblade."_ Everyone at least was no longer trying to throw their paper into the trash or walk out of the classroom, so thank you Quistis even though I'm not sure if I really did that much in helping her out with this small problem.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful except for when Lighting actual called me out during a mid-class period to...give me a hug while thanking me for saving all of the people I could during that last heartless attack. She even had some tears coming down her cheeks while she looked around for anyone to find us.

 _"Look I'll make this quick thank you for saving my life and Snow's heart. I don't know what else I can do to repay you, Kairi."_

"You don't have to give me anything, but I appreciate your thanks." I didn't want any kind of reward for doing my duty, the reason why I refused to accept Rufus and his contract offer to receive a huge payload load of munny after the incident. I suggested he invest that money into the school to pay its staff like Quistis who could really use the munny more than myself.

 _"You...truly do have the heart of a hero. Listen I know we'll always have our differences, but you should know that no matter what you should continue to fight for what you believe in even if I might still find you annoying in school."_

I-I guess that counts for something, Lighting. We will have our problems certainly, but seeing her in this light made me appreciate her more while we spent the remaining years in this school together. She quickly got back into her usual behavior when some of her friends arrived, the bright spot I took out of that conversation is my work to be a new keyblade hero wasn't going without any kind of reaction from the public. As she gave me a bizarre I don't like you-but you're alright with me farewell I decided to meet up with Squall outside of the school when the day was finished.

 _"Kairi! Can I get your autograph?"_

 _"Oh, can you introduce me to Sora when he comes back?!"_

 _"Have you see Riku around? I hear if he's like Sora, then he must be just as cute as that boy!"_ A crowd was waiting for me outside, and I saw nothing but a sea of people wanting everything from a picture with them to me writing on their homework or notebooks just to feel special. I wanted to just run out of here, the crowd was so huge it made that seem impossible while Selphie was waved over for me to run to her.

"Um...I really need to meet someone right now, so if you all don't mind-"

 _"I can't believe she is about to meet a secret boy after school! I wonder if they're gonna kiss..."_

"It is nothing like that!" Wasn't I able to stop the blush rising on my face as the girls and boys only got more loud while I tried to think of a way of getting away from this crowd of fanatic fans?

 _"Hey, why don't you all back away from her!"_ My "savior" turned out to be Lighting and Snow of all people. I expected them simply to start attacking me, but they were actually talking about their relationship which caught the attention of everyone crowded around me.

 _"We all have a huge announcement that we've been waiting to say for a while, and this news takes importance for not just us but the entire class here as well!"_ I took advantage of the momentary distraction offered by those two, my legs running quickly over to my friend so that we could get away from them before they all noticed I was long gone. Huffing out the breath from my lungs as we now were standing outside of the dorm we shared Selphie looked at me with a questioning look.

 _"Mind telling me what was up with that crowd of groupies back there, friend?"_

"How am I supposed to know, Selphie? They just swarmed me the second I got out of there out of the blue. I didn't know they would be waiting for me like that." My answer didn't make my friend's frown disappear from her face.

 _"I hope you don't let all of this fame get to your head. I certainly don't want to be friends with another Lighting..."_

What does she mean by that exactly? I wasn't going to let this new fame inflate my ego if I even have one, so why is Selphie talking to me like this? She looked at me before sighing in sadness.

 _"Sorry...it is just lately everyone has been bugging me for information since they consider myself, Tidus, and Wakka the keys into getting popular with you."_ Damn it. I had no idea the truth about my life as a keyblade hero would end up causing this kind of backlash that would affect my friends like this. None of them have anything to do with my ongoing training to master this keyblade, so why pester them about that or better yet why didn't my friend come forward about this earlier.

 _"I wanted to tell you before, but I knew that you were hard to speak with due to the loss of Zidane, dealing with school, and your training sessions to improve your skills. I couldn't just interfere with your progress-"_ No you can don't worry about that my dear friend of mine, go away with the idea that all of that overrides the friendship we've had since growing up on the other island with the boys.

"Come to me whenever you need to talk with me, Selphie. Don't let anything that happens with everyone else make you hesitate about speaking up, and that is whenever you want to come speak to me about whatever you want my friend." She looked surprised when I told her this, but I truly meant what I told her at this moment. As we continued speaking on a bench area I could see Yuffie chatting with some of the boys from my other classes, the sure sign that my other mentor was likely looking around for me.

 _"That girl again? Kairi, do you think she really is a student at this academy like she claims?"_

"Not really, but would you believe me if I told you she is actually a ninja that can use all sorts of ninja tricks instead?" Well, she wanted to know the truth about one of my mentors who's been teaching me how to get better in this role of being a hero.

 _"Let me guess you have gone off on another session today? I figured that is why you were off in a hurry, but you actually took out some time to speak with me. That means you are being honest about this and for that...thank you, my friend!"_ She offered up a hand for me to shake and I accepted the offer to strengthen our bond. Running off to Yuffie while waving goodbye I saw Squall was, in fact, waiting for me next to her likely to discuss what is to come next for me, get the next phase of my training started, and or something else entirely.

'Let's just get this over with already...' Looking at the mentor that wields his gunblade in battle something felt different about him today.

 _"Kairi...I saw you speak with your friend over there and I'm glad that you did such a thing,"_ He sounded less cold than usual, the expression on his face also looked more sad than usual which is something I never saw out of him before today. _"I need to apologize to the both of us. Not just for what I did to you and Yuffie the last time we've been working with each other but how I've been acting lately, it's why I felt like you could use some time alone..."_ I was grateful about that since with everyone being aware of my role now I could use some time as being a normal student again if only for a couple of days.

 _"I'm certain you've been practicing your lessons on your own since you have come so far from when this all began for us. Your loss is something that must still hurt you...believe me I understand what it feels like to be powerless while someone your care about is taken away."_

"Zell?" That's right Zidane wasn't the only victim of the heartless, a number of people who lost themselves to the darkness were countless by now. That is why I'm working so hard to ensure that number becomes less over the next couple of years as finding a way to truly stop the heartless seems impossible. Even now I'm still missing you, Zidane.

 _"That could be why I've been making you push yourself further in training. To ensure that neither of us goes through more pain by losing those we're growing to care about over these months or in my case years. There is a reason for that however...I've spoken with someone who knows a lot about these nobodies."_

"Who exactly?"

 _"He didn't give his name, but I do know he likes the color red and wears lots of belts. The point is these nobodies are going to make their move soon...and we need to be ready."_

* * *

[ _AAAAAAnd cliffhanger again. Although it does make sense we are near the end of the 358/2 Days arc in this series. I wonder how you've been feeling about this story anything I can do to fix issues you're having in terms of the writing? I'm more than ready to hear your opinions on this matter. Things are kinda still playing out like in canon, but the changes will become more apparent in the future updates. Before I sign off let me know if you've checked out my other stories that have worse grammar, however, I do have a new Spider-Man story that has just been finished so if you enjoy comic books go check out the story. Thanks, everyone and look out if you become a keyblade wielder those fans will come a knocking. XD_ ]


	52. Act 51: Fragments of Sorrow

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 51: Fragments of Sorrow**

 _"You really think the truth is going to make you feel better? It won't."_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Twilight's View** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

 **\- Day 299 - Sora**

I came...too late as usual when it came to matters like this. I'd hoped that things would turn out much better, the basic viewpoint is that Xion has returned to this organization. Therefore I should be thrilled over this, but when I saw that Roxas glared at Axel not even bothering to hear what happened from his friend-I knew something had changed within him. There was a crack withing the bond that formed with these three, and I wasn't sure it there was a way to stop it from getting bigger. Just by seeing Roxas leave the Round Room, his eyes simply looking at Axel with a lack of care while he walked away seemed unnatural.

 _"I had to bring her back here just as you needed to return here, Auxaq."_ I didn't respond since I knew he was correct about that, which is why I was next in line for a meeting with the-no our superior of the in-between. There were many questions running through my head along with things I should be saying to Axel and Roxas at this moment, but I simply wanted to know how Xion was doing which I asked from the flame-head.

 _"She's resting at the moment. The HNIC wants no one disturbing her for the rest of the day. Either way looks like she's going to have it easy compared to the rest of us working nobodies."_ That would be good for her considering what she must be going through, the situation with myself, however, has evolved. This time I was dead-certain punishment would be coming down in one form or another from Xemnas, a willingness to send a message to those nobodies would have the same thoughts as I did about leaving this group even for a short period of time.

 _"You want me to go with you, galpal? I know that bossman will be upset with you."_

"No, but thank you for suggesting to help me out with this. I am glad it will only be the two of us in that room." That is because I have to know why Xion was created by Vexen under the direct orders of Xemnas himself, so without Saix and Xigbar around the truth is what I would be demanding to get instead of the pretense of learning what is actually going on behind the scenes. Casting aside my fears and concerns about how this could go my shell of a body entered the white room sitting in a chair lower to the ground while starting at Xemnas, his chair matching his level of authority in being the highest in the air.

Lounging in this seat I wondered how to break the ice so to speak, the tension in the room could be cut with a keyblade. Well, if I was able to use mine again...

 _"Auxaq, the "vacation" you had taken without providing notice seems to be over. While Xigbar suggested I cast you into the "stockade" it would be unfair if I didn't get your reasoning behind this act of a possible betrayal."_ He didn't sound mad, but I knew he usually put on quite a strong poker face when dealing with subordinates like me. How exactly should I put this to Xemnas? First I wanted to get to Ventus, then I tried unlocking the power needed to use my true weapon again, and then the stuff with Xion happened.

'No I should be direct this time, and not beat around the bush to get my concerns off my chest.'

Looking at Xemnas my voice was filled with conviction in my desire to express the opinions I have on what happened in Castle Oblivion.

"My goal was anything but going against this organization, Superior," My hesitation came up as I knew these next words had to be picked with caution. "The goal was simply to regain my true strength as I've come to see the limitations of Monsoon since I don't have that weapon in my possession." All the more reason I needed to reclaim my right to be considered a master of the keyblade. He didn't reply to that, so I figured that he wanted to hear what my thing is with Xion.

"She came into the castle in order to find shelter from you all while hiding from this group. You see, hidden in the basement is tons of research from Vexen's abandoned work when he was part of Marluxia's team, and there were lots of files on the computers about the Replica Program that began with that copy of Riku." The second in that line of production was, in fact, one of my friends in this smaller organization. Regardless she was still a person I cared about hence why I'm sitting in this chair ready to face whatever punishment Xemnas has in store.

"I wanted to uncover more, but Xion destroyed the computers in a fit of rage. I wouldn't be lying to you since I admitted all of this, however, I do want to understand why you ordered Vexen to create her in the first place?" Was she only meant to be a replacement or was there something else going on that I didn't know behind the scenes of this group.

 _"I see, the truth is something that is difficult to obtain as you can attest to yourself. Xion was indeed made under my orders along with other replicas that would have been created if Vexen had not met an untimely demise. I had a specific reason in giving life to beings like Xion, the idea being to create my own keyblade wielder that would help in gathering hearts for my greater plan of building Kingdoms Hearts to go unhindered."_ Isn't that why Roxas is part of this cause then? What could Xion do that made her different from Roxas besides not being a real nobody...

 _"Sora has become a problem for us, and from your experience in Castle Oblivion, you should realize how important it is that we keep him trapped in the world of slumber to never awaken,"_ Much like what Ven is doing right now. _"Xion has taken in not only Sora's ability to wield the keyblade but his memories as well. It would seem that the opposition is trying to restore those memories Namine took out of Sora's mind while under Marluxia's control."_ Namine? That must mean whoever lives in that mansion is trying to bring back Sora from his sleep...to fight us?

 _"I fear the worse thing to consider would be Kairi coming across this man who's lurking in the shadows along with the impostor. If she meets with this man, then we would be likely up against two keyblade wielders in the future._ " Sora and Kairi joining forces to fight us? That...would be very bad I had to admit. Still...

"Why didn't you come out and say this at first?"

 _"The project had to proceed with Xion learning and studying without anyone interfering with her development over the next few months. The project has also undergone an unexpected development, the replica has begun to take in the memories of Sora as her very own. Even I am unsure how this will play out since you're only of the only few nobodies who knows this truth besides Roxas and Axel whom you've chosen to reveal the truth about Xion, which leads us to your punishment..."_

I wanted to object about suffering consequences, but I wasn't powerful enough in both strength and leadership with the other nobodies here meaning I had to remain complacent under Xemnas. He placed his hand out to point at the symbol of our group on the floor below us, his gesture made me confused for a second until he revealed my fate.

 _"You are...to remain in this castle until you can regain your keyblade."_ That is his decision-the punishment is being stuck in this place? I certainly was expecting much worse, but on the other hand, this meant I wouldn't be allowed to leave this castle and I likely would be put under supervision like I was a helpless being who couldn't defend myself.

"Superior, I might not have a weapon but that doesn't mean I'm going to get into more trouble!"

 _"This isn't about that although you will need to find a way to prove your worth in the eyes of the other members. I need you to figure out who you care about more between Roxas and Xion, the nobody of Sora who has a resemblance to your precious friend from your past, and Xion the Replica of Sora who's slowly becoming something different from the person she has been crafted from."_ A choice between them? Is Xemnas serious about that suggestion, and if so he must know that I refused to choose between either of them.

 _"If you fail to make a decision, then both of your friends might suffer from whatever happens in the coming days. That looming question is something that would also be asked to Axel since he also has a stake in the lives of both of our keyblade users, as soon the other members will be told the truth when the time is right."_

"You can't keep me here while these events play out, sir! I am needed on the battlefield if something more happens in the following days!"

 _"That is why you will reclaim your true power...while you are within these walls. Consider this a chance for reflection on your decisions that you've made up until this point. Be grateful I'm not sticking you inside of the Soundless Prison for your unapproved leave of this castle."_ This isn't good. I couldn't move if Xemnas kept his word on forcing me to stay within this world. I realized that coming back here might not have been the best choice, but I knew that things could be much worse for myself since this was the "punishment" for my actions.

 _"I expect you to remain in your personal quarters for the rest of the day, since Saix and Xigbar will expect me to enforce my order on you, Auxaq."_ I knew defying this order would be a death sentence. As long as I am a nobody, I will remain a prisoner of this non-existence until the day that my shell can regain the warmth of a true heart...

"I understand. Thank you, Superior." With a respectful nod to my leader, I made leave through a portal of darkness. Only when no one was watching could I vent out my true feelings or rather what I believed where emotions about this designation on my status. Howling out my voice was loud, strong, and full of what I believed was anger despite only being capable of projecting and not feeling such an emotion because of my lack of a soul.

 **Twilight Town: Market Street** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

 **\- Day 301 - Vacant Place**

I certainly never thought that I would be traveling to this world with the Gummi Ship once again, but here I was with Squall who wanted me to speak with someone important. This guy in red apparently had something that he wanted me to see, so I was now running around this place because Squall wanted to pick up a few supplies first before we looked for that old mansion I visited during my first trip here, which so happened to be when I ran into that nobody of Aqua once again along with that girl with the blonde hair.

'I wonder if she has a connection with that man in red that Squall keeps talking about...' While I was waiting outside of a shop I could see a few kids riding down a slope with a strange board they were using like a bike, the catch was they didn't sit on a seat rather they were standing on this white board with a few wheels.

 _"Hey this is so much fun and plus we don't have to worry about being home late since we still have a few weeks before summer vacation is over with."_

Lucky kids. Our vacation only begins after the final S.E.E.D exams, and even then we only have one month of freedom before the school begins another year of sessions. Rufus feels that our minds shouldn't spend too much time wasting our "minds" with a vacation, why our president even suggested once that he would the vacation only two weeks instead of a month until several parents, teachers. and students voiced their disagreement with such an idea.

 _"Woah. I've never seen that redhead around here before!"_ Oh, one of the boys in a gray hoodie must have seen me along with the rest of his pals. The taller one looked over at a girl and boy as he stepped up in front of me.

 _"You must be new here, red. I know that I haven't seen your face around here before now."_ Well, that is why you're looking at me like this mister...

 _"The name is Seifer, so why don't you tell us more about yourself?"_ He leaned over to my face, but I felt uncomfortable at how he was looking at me.

"Kairi. Are you going to explain what you and your pals are doing with that board over there?" He looked at me like I just asked if there was underwear on his head.

 _"Haven't you ever seen kids rolling on a skateboard? What kind of place do you come from, red?"_ I should answer that since they might get suspicious about my intentions being here; a lie would be better off than simply telling them who I really am which might end up making things worse for me.

 _'Don't tell anyone here the truth about who you are. They might not be so happy and willing to accept you for being a keybearer, Kairi.'_ Taking Squall's advice to hear I suggested that I am a new traveler here, and I would be going to this place's school in a couple of weeks like they said in order to cover my true purpose.

 _"Fresh meat? Well, that would make sense considering how you don't know about me. Still, you feel like proving yourself by riding with us?"_

Their eyes were giving me a look that suggested that I should accept this offer, but I didn't know the first about riding one of these things or how to avoid getting hurt. As my feet were planted on the surface of this board Seifer told me all I had to worry about is propelling myself around by stepping on the ground to push myself forward.

 _"After you get enough speed the rest is pretty easy,"_ He put his hands on my shoulders in a rather unsettling fashion while the others whistled at me. _"Unlike like the black-haired girl you shouldn't have much trouble."_ Wait did he mention a black-haired girl?!

"AHHH!" He pushed me down the slope while I had to focus on keeping myself balanced to avoid getting hurt by agreeing to this "riding" Seifer wanted me to do for his amusement. Kicking my right leg I felt the wind blow past me, the air giving me a sense of peace as I followed Seifer's instruction to let the board take me around and for a moment he was right about that. Then, reality hit me in the face as I almost crashed into a wall unable to stop this board from hitting the wall forcing me to leap off before that happened.

 _"Ahh, and you were doing so well with that! Guess you are like that clueless girl, another chicken wuss."_

"Did that girl happened to wear a black cloak by any chance?" It had to be Xion considering the way he said that. Glaring at him and his pals I needed to know if Xion also came here, since that kind of information could be important to know.

 _"I don't see why you have the right to know that, I might have to school you in on the rules around here..."_ Wait. Does he think that he can take me on? That is it you...wait I can't use my keyblade or my cover will be blown. Damn it I guess this won't be easy to get out of with all of these guys crowding around me.

"Why don't you just leave me along with you jerks!"

 _"Not without getting some munny for what you did to that board you might have scratched. It only seems fair you pay up for the things you break just like that black hoodie from some time ago..."_

 _"How about you leave the girl alone before I break something besides your skateboard..."_ Squall! I saw him push his way through the crowd while I ran over to the skateboard, the shape of it looked rather good with only a small dent in the front from where it crashed into the wall. Seifer and Squall were giving each other glares, and something about these two felt like they could be rivals to one another in a different world...

 _"Why does looking at you tick me off? What?! Wanna help out red despite the fact she ruined my ride!"_

 _"I'm not the one who took advantage of a naive girl and her curiosity. Now, how do you feel about answering her question about that other girl you all messed with from before..."_ Seifer actually tried to knock him out with a punch, but Squall easily took hold of his fist without any trouble.

 _"Easy, easy dude! I was just feeling ya out! I want no problems with ya or this muscle you got underneath that outfit."_ Somehow I doubt that failed attack was going to be seen as not wanting trouble Seifer...

 _"Okay! Alright, the girl called herself Xion. My crew was trying to make her ride this thing in order to look cool when some other chick with blue hair got involved. I think those black hoodies are all part of the same gang."_ It is Organization XIII. Then, this world is a place they come too often since they were here during my first visit. Looking at Squall, the both of us knew we needed to get to this mansion before we run into any nobody that could be around here.

 _"Listen between two and me I have a feeling those black hoodies are up to something, and those white gimpy things that have been showing up lately also are involved with it."_

 _"I'll take your advice, now why don't you all do something productive with your day rather than waste time picking on someone who doesn't know better."_ Hey! Walking next to my teacher he tossed Seifer a bag of munny, and that allowed us to leave without being in trouble with this guy. With that issue over with, we made our way into the wooded area of this town so that we could retrace my steps where I found that huge mansion when I came here a couple of months ago.

 _"Today you will need to meet the man who holds the key to your future. This man only recently told me about matters, but he seems to know a lot about the current events involving the organization, your training, and most importantly...where Sora is."_ He-that can't be possible? Riku only told me that Sora was somewhere in the many worlds, but if this person knew where my best-best friend was...

"What are we waiting for, Squall?! Let's go find him them!" I began to run off into the area, the man behind me called out for me to slow down but my focus was set on getting to this mansion as soon as possible. When I turned around I was not able to see Squall anymore, the forest was all I could see around me as my ears could hear the sounds of the trees moving due to the wind. I was grateful there was not a somebody around this place right now; I realized when I looked at a bush that I might be alone with a nobody instead...

"At least I don't need to worry about exposure out here..." Pulling out my keyblade I saw the blobs of white that showed the enemy was indeed nobodies, a stronger threat than ordinary heartless. These ones had strange heads with a weird jewel on the front, the other brand had weird-looking zippers for mouths who began to dangle around in an erratic pattern, but I wasn't exactly used to fighting these kinds of enemies.

'Maybe I should consider retreating from this fight...' As I looked back the nobodies were quickly blocking the exit showing their intellect that made them different from ordinary heartless. Gritting my teeth I charged at the creatures, these beings won't hold me back from getting to that mansion today! Oh, no that isn't on the agenda you creepy-looking gimps!

Charging at the pack I sent out a few ice-based spells on some of the nobodies, which they actually were able to dodge by extending their slim bodies around the blast. Using fire next I tried going after one of these guys instead of hitting them all at once, it didn't work either since they were suddenly being protected by a blue light that deflected my magic. Was the creature being protected by some kind of barrier that could stop my magic, the beings without a soul were actually in a praying stance that symbolizes faith?

"This is not good..." I decided to go into pure physical offensive attacks so that any kind of barrier won't stop the attack coming from my keyblade. Much like before these creatures evaded my attacks this time because of their speed being faster than my own movement. All this time I thought my training had improved my skills; in truth, there is much I've yet to learn about...

 _"Kairi!"_ That voice! Squall, sure enough, jumped out of the darkness to fend off a nobody that was about to swipe at me, his gun blade fire off a couple of rounds that didn't actually harm these creatures.

 _"What could you possibly have been thinking running off like that!"_

"We have to get to the mansion because-"

 _"I know these nobodies are lurking around to seek us out. They must know what you are, so that also means the organization could be aware of your presence here."_ Indeed, the beings here would keep following us to the mansion, which means we need to lose them in this forest.

 _"Okay. I'll create some cover fire, and you run right to the mansion no looking on turning back to help me."_

"But Squall-"

 _"Shut up and run! You can't handle these guys, but neither can I! That is why getting you to safety is more important than my own life."_ He can't just give himself up like this. Like with Zidane...and his own friend Zell. These fragments of sorrow would only continue to build up in my life, and I don't know if I can burden any more tragedy...

 _"You are the future, so don't forget that many are counting on you to get stronger, Kairi."_

"I-I won't..." Gulping, these eyes that were close to weeping blinked in determination as I turned around while Squall gave me a distraction by seemingly sacrificing himself. Here I was fleeing away while someone was likely suffering because of their need to protect me, I will continue to have this happen until I can become strong enough to save more lives. Getting to the huge gate I was thankful that it wasn't locked up like before allowing me to get to the doors without much issue, then I noticed the door was actually opening up on its own?

 _"Get inside! Your friend will be fine, but you must come into this place quickly!"_

"Namine?" I wanted to ask more when I saw the nobodies appear in the yard behind me so I took her advice to head into shelter although we weren't exactly safe in this place.

 _"We need to get into the basement, the room where even those beings won't be able to enter because of him..."_ Him? Was she talking about the man in red that Squall kept mentioning, but for now I followed Namine into a room that had a walkway that led further downstairs? Then, I saw a ray of light that changed the open hole in the room we just entered creating a roof over our heads. Namine quickly told me to keep following her through this mansion, which took us through a room with a strange computer system near by us.

 _"He's been studying things about you ever since you left this world last time, and he's become invested in helping you out in dealing with the future threat that Organization XIII presents for all worlds..."_ I can see that if their influence can reach out here when I only came to visit someone. Still, I wonder what she believes considering when we last met with each other.

"Why do you want to stop your own kind, Namine? I know that DiZ guy might not think much of you but I think you seem like a girl who can't be that bad."

 _"Yes, but they are being pulled into a dangerous goal that could spell disaster for the entire universe. Their plight is understandable; their methods, however, are unacceptable..."_ Whatever their true goal was Namine didn't seem willing to approve it, so that meant I would need to discover their agenda besides merely wanting their hearts back into their bodies.

"Wouldn't you want to have your own heart back, Namine," While we walked through a white hallway I wanted to ease the tension I was feeling. "I mean you were born from someone who lost their heart." She looked at me with a pained expression and simply turned her back not answering my question.

 _"The man in red is waiting for you here..."_ She clicked on a panel that opened the door in front of us revealing a huge room. Looking back I could see a few egg-shaped containers being lined-up on some kind of assembly line that leads into this huge area. In the center was a red figure standing next to a huge egg in the center of the vacant place in the mansion.

 _"It seems that fate continues to bring together everyone despite the walls blocking the worlds around us..."_

DiZ! I should have known he would be here considering Namine was here as well, but I felt a strange surge of darkness come around me. Looking around I saw a black hood of the organization!

 _"Relax girl. He is merely bringing the man who's been trying to help you progress in training._ " Squall! He's beat-up certainly yet he still has a heart that was beating in his chest.

 _"This Kairi is the impostor running in the ranks of those dreadful nobodies. To be honest, I didn't think the idea of blending in with the enemy could succeed however we're already contacted with one of those creatures into helping restore a lost warrior of light. That was until a sudden development has nearly put a stop to that plan..."_ What did he mean by that? I know Squall told me about Sora's involvement with this man, but I wanted to learn why that is...

 _"Without Xion and Roxas there is no way we can restore Sora's memories, which is why you're here Kairi. To ensure that our plan will not fail despite Organization XIII's attempts to interfere with us. The gloves must come off now."_

"But-"

 _"Nobodies should have never existed-as I'm sure you understand, Namine."_

Why is he being so cruel to her simply because she doesn't have a heart! I wanted to say more until Squall told me to remain quiet.

 _"You two were nearly wiped out from those lesser nobodies while coming here, so it seems that I will need to step in to make you good enough to be a secondary keyblade warrior."_

"Secondary?!" I certainly knew I wasn't on Sora's level in strength but that doesn't mean I weak.

 _"Now, we should begin your "true" training at once in order to destroy those disgusting creatures once and for all!"_

 **The World That Never Was: Naught's Approach** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

 **\- Day 321 - Waning Power**

Ever since Xion has come back into the fold nothing has been the same.

Roxas has been feeling weaker and has been needing more rest and bedtime.

Meanwhile, Xion has become strong enough to handle mission on her own without anyone to be her partner.

Then, the bond with Axel and Roxas has been getting strained more lately due to their conflicting opinions on Xion's development and their own relationship.

All of that and here I was stuck in this world being unable to leave, so I killed time by doing less-than-fulfilling assignments like computer work and dealing with paperwork. Demyx showed up a few times to play music to help me out of "boredom" despite not feeling such an emotion while I was doing such minor tasks. Talking with Xaldin about his past life he mentioned that the idea of Replicas was something Vexen was up to even when he was a somebody, so this kind of research isn't anything new to him when he was called Even.

"I wonder if that man's work was intended to become what is is now, the friend that I care about alongside Roxas and Axel." That is why I ask requested to come to this part of the castle, the idea came from Xigbar of all the nobodies in this group. Only when I arrived he quickly pulled me near a wall, his hand being put up to his lips to suggest that I remain quiet while I wanted to punch him for grabbing hold of my arm like the unfriendly jerk he is...

Xion and Axel?! They were beginning a conversation with each other, and I think neither of them noticed we were listening to them in secret. They were speaking about Roxas and his weakening state, and Xion apparently was trying to act more independently than with Axel pushing that desire to think for herself as well. I wanted to agree with this, but I remained silent as their conversation changed to being about...me?

 _"I'm not sure if Aqua understands that she was involved in my creation, yet..."_

 _"What do you mean by that, Xion?"_

 _"Vexen's research involving using Aqua's DNA in the blueprints for my creation, which means she is also connected to my birth. I destroyed those monitors so she wouldn't have to learn of such an ugly truth. If this continues I fear that she will also fall ill..."_ Would I suffer the same problems as Roxas? Looking on I could see that the replica that was my friend looked pained to admit this.

 _"Roxas is indeed Sora's nobody, but his face and appearance...there has to be a reason he resembles Ventus. Perhaps Sora's past created a fake image in the form of his nobody or maybe-"_

 _"You should let these thoughts rest for a while. Xion please just listen to me about this. It won't do you any good to stress over things for a long time, so get some rest and consider things more tomorrow."_ As I watched them end their conversation Xigbar pulled me into a portal so that we wouldn't be seen.

 _"You see, dollface? Little poppet has gotten bold as of late, but she also might be right about some things. Do you really believe Roxas is your dear Ven reborn?"_

"Why does that matter? Roxas is precious to me unlike you who tried using him in Xehanort's mad scheme!" I wondered what Xigbar was talking about right now, the idea of this talk simply being another trick on his part crossed my mind.

 _"Tsk, tsk. Your time is running out, and eventually, there will be a choice that needs to be made with who you really care about. The waning power will only get worse from here on out..."_ Before I could demand answers he waved me bye bye while leaving through a portal of darkness. Why would I ever choose between Roxas and Xion?

* * *

[ _Alright we are near the end of the current arc involving Xion, but know that the ending won't play out like the main canon story like in 358/2 Days. As for what is to come the Kingdom Hearts 2 arc will be next, and the finale will mainly be some parts of Dream Drop Distance. Sorry, there won't be Re: Coded stuff or the 2.8 lore since I want to finish this story sometime this year or the next. What did you think of Squall meeting Seifer btw? :P_ ]


	53. Act 52: Roxas

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 52: Roxas**

 _"No! Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with?"_

* * *

 **Twilight Town: Old Mansion** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

 **\- Day 322 - The Program**

 _"Why are you hesitating, Kairi? This opponent will not show any restraint in defeating you in battle, so why are you not defending yourself!?"_

"I can't do this. No way can these hands of mine - I-I can't harm the person standing in front of me!" My hands were struggling to keep my weapon in hand, the eyes refused to accept my opponent in this training was like this, and I didn't want to even be in this position right at this moment.

 _"You will fail to evolve by acting like a spoiled child, so put her out of this hopeless delusion already..."_ I had to defend myself against the bat-shaped weapon coming from the left. I knew to defend myself, but my arm didn't want to hold out my keyblade so I moved out of the way before Riku's weapon could hit my face. DiZ barked at me and Riku to take this more seriously, which meant actually fighting each other despite the fact I wanted to progress with my on-going training process. That didn't mean I was trying to fail here, but how was I supposed to hurt Riku especially in his current condition with that blindfold that "covered" the darkness that was plaguing him lately.

 _"Attack!"_ I saw Riku obey that order, which forced me to block the strike with my weapon since I didn't want to hurt him still even after being told to do so more than twice. As our "battle" continued Namine was in the old room observing us from a table near by us looking frighten about this, the poor girl.

 _"Aren't you a warrior of the light! This is what you were meant to do, and that enemy you're looking at is a being of the darkness."_

"SHUT UP! I'm looking at my friend, Riku!" Despite his attempts to make me fight him something inside didn't want to go along with DiZ's pushing of this exercise until I saw DiZ take hold of Namine by the arm.

"What are you trying to do with her?!" I deflect Riku's next attack while trying to run over to her planning to force him away from her body, but I noticed Riku was charging a blast that would hit me if I didn't block it somehow. Casting the same kind of spell used by those nobodies I fired off a ray of light to stop Riku, which also began to hurt him as he clutched his body.

 _"Fascinating...it would seem when others are being threatened you don't hold back."_ Is he seriously? There is no way I could accept this man simply taking advantage of an innocent girl just to improve my skills. I knew this was crossing a line that shouldn't be done, but why is Riku willing to go along with this man?

 _"Don't you think we can handle this ourselves, DiZ?"_

" _You're sticking up for such a creature as this? Because of this heartless abomination, Sora lost his memories in the first place, so I'm sure you are more than willing to remove her out of such a useless existence as being a nobody really is..."_

"Like you could possibly understand what they're going through will abusing them like that!" I refused to stand for this kind of behavior. I would certainly not be coming back if DiZ would go this far in order to "get me to act serious" about this.

 _"No! I will talk to her about this, but you do need to leave Namine alone. She has nothing to do with her training..."_

 _"You are honestly going to lie about that, and you know for certain Namine's existence has everything to do with Kairi."_ Namine's eyes directed at mine for a second, the girl suddenly walked out of the room without any explanation for what that meant.

 _"Very well. If you feel like wasting your time just know that I will double up for the wasted minutes on this talk of "friendship" and kindness..."_ I certainly was grateful to watch that rude man leave us in peace, but sadly Namine left the room with him. Looking at Riku he was still feeling pain from that last attack, which I didn't think about hurt him this much.

 _"You didn't do anything wrong by saying that stuff and don't worry about me. I'm just not used to feeling that kind of light in a while..."_ That is what concerns me, Riku. You might be a user of darkness, but that kind of power shouldn't hurt you that much.

"You've still being consumed by the darkness left by Ansem?" I knew that while under the control of that heartless the darkness of his heart grew stronger and stronger even when that monster was destroyed by Sora. He spent a while drifting in the darkness by himself; his time in the light around others was hurting him.

"Do you think you will be able to control your powers with DiZ's help?" That had to be the only reason he put up with this guy. Now, I got a taste of what he must have gone through along with poor Namine.

 _"I have to tame this inner darkness so that I can face Sora when he wakes up from slumber. I don't want him to see his best friend...as his enemy once again,_ " He clutched his shoulders while remembering that kind of fall that I wasn't able to see thankfully. _"I was so easily willing to throw away everything between all of us just to finally beat Sora. Our childish rivalry nearly leads to the fall of the universe, so that is why I have to make up for my mistakes starting with Organization XIII."_ Hence why DiZ ordered that he would be taking over for my current training.

 _"They're out to do something terrible with the other worlds, the hearts of innocent people, and it is because of them Sora is still unable to wake up."_

"W-What?!"

 _"That is what I've learned from that man. They somehow managed to steal away Sora's memories while he is stuck within stasis. That nobody you met that is called Xion has been sucking up those memories that keep Sora trapped within that pod."_

Why would Xion do that to him? She doesn't seem malevolent even without a heart, and unlike those nobodies outside of the mansion, I could at least reason with her. There had to be more to this, the missing key that I didn't know just yet linking this all together.

 _"Xion...isn't like the other nobodies in that group. She's not even a real nobody, she is merely a Replica like that fake me in Castle Oblivion. She is meant to be like a fake version of Sora from what I've learned while undercover."_

"A Replica?" Why would a group of empty beings need with something like a replica beside doing what Riku said about taking away Sora's memories?

 _"I don't have all the details, but whatever their real agenda is with her it can't be good,"_ Still, getting as much information about why Xion is like that could be helpful instead of going on a vague idea. _"Even your school along with the students there could be put in serious jeopardy."_ Riku gritted his teeth; his expression mixed with both resentment and guilt likely over his seduction into the darkness. His words, however, were much too late for Zidane and Zell, the victims of the never-ending wave of darkness that could blanket the universe if left unchecked.

"I'm just glad that we're going to get a break once the final S.E.E.D exams are done with since everyone is exhausted with having to pass at least 80% for all of these testing periods."

 _"That can't be easy living the life of a keyblade wielder and student from an educational academy."_ That is true but I wouldn't be who I am if I couldn't juggle both of those responsibilities in my young life. At least while dealing with the problems of other worlds I didn't need to worry about grades, teachers, and somewhat mean classmates or the ones that are obsessed with me.

 _"You're fortunate to be able to enjoy a "normal" life while being a warrior of light. I...wish that I didn't throw away the honor of being a chosen user of the keyblade just to defeat Sora."_ That doesn't mean you're too late in being in the light, Riku. It is never too late to get a second chance to make things right as I've learned from you...

"Do you think Sora will be able to have a normal life once he awakens..." The answer Riku said was something I expected to hear, so I wanted to believe that it was possible all three of us could have a day when there were no heartless, nobodies, and other problems to worry about facing. It was a dream right now however that didn't mean I wasn't going to stop in making that a possible future.

 _"Alright, we should continue with your training, since I know DiZ will be wanting to make you suffer for taking some time out for this talk."_ I knew that this wasn't going to be fun, but Squall did say this man knew a lot about keyblade wielders, so he would be the best candidate for continuing on with nurturing my skills. It didn't mean I had to like DiZ or his attitude towards everyone, however...

 _"Don't hold back simply because we are friends, Kairi. There may come a time when this darkness could take hold of my body once again. Should that day comes - you have to strike me down no matter what."_ That isn't gonna happen, buddy. No matter what comes in the future there is no way I'm going to hurt you and Sora like that. You will overcome this power, and I will become strong enough to help save everyone that I care about including Sora. Blocking his attacks and blasts I didn't have much hesitation as before, for Riku was counting on me to take all of this more seriously.

Jumping back I fired off some more rays of light that he also counted by relying on his speed and powers that began to cover his body. I wanted to stop, but he ordered me to continue with this battle refusing to have it any other way right now. As I charged forward I felt his strikes get much heavier that also made them stronger in their impact, the trade-off being he was moving much slower than before something that I took advantage of allowing me to get behind him to hold my keyblade to the back of his head.

 _"Why did you stop yourself? Do you believe because are friends than you can afford to hold back on me?"_ Riku? This is only meant to be simple training, not a true fight...

 _"Don't let up, Kairi!"_ I saw him turn around to send his weapon next to my keyblade making it fall out of my hands. His weapon came across my chest sending me onto the floor in some amount of pain that I didn't expect to feel.

 _"You have to fight even if it's against someone you care about, so stand up and continue to fight back!_ " That is DiZ's way of thinking and I didn't want Riku to act like him after what I saw Namine had to endure.

"Hold on just a second! T-Tell me what do you think about nobodies?" I refused to budge on this so that I could tell if Riku's been thinking on simply wiping them out all at once...or perhaps finding a way to save them from their current existence.

 _"We can't get back their hearts...and even if you did free Aqua's heart why isn't she back to normal. Last I checked she was still working with those nobodies so that method can't possibly be the answer..."_

What? If that was really her soul stuck in their heartless, then it should have returned to its owner with no issues. Something wasn't right about that because if that method would have worked there could be a way to save nobodies from being without their souls after all. We didn't have to escalate things, but on the other hand, Sora needed to be freed from slumber.

 _"You have to decide what is more important? Do you want to protect beings who have chosen their side or to defend the people that matter to you? If those nobodies are hurting my friend, the choice is clear to me and that is to take all of those guys down!"_ This was different from the Riku back on those islands, so much more serious and determined, but I feared this might lead to his heart being swallowed by darkness once more.

"Will that truly lead to bring peace back to the universe?" Nothing more was said as I took my keyblade back into my hands, the next bout of training was beginning with my friend. Something inside of my mind wouldn't stop nagging at my subconscious, the fear about events to come in the future and what kind of man DiZ truly is once I learn more about him...

 **The World That Never Was: Bedrooms** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

 **\- Day 352 - Sunset**

"Roxas? Are you in there?" My hands knocked at his doorway expecting him to make himself known to me since I got done with my chores with the library section. Despite our castle being spotless in terms of appearance, the second-in-command Saix wanted me to keep the books organized. That wasn't easy to do with Demyx poking around the place looking for sheets to add more notes to his "musical" masterpieces. After that, I was thankfully given the rest of the morning off allowing me to spend some time with at least one of my friends, and with how busy things had gotten that time was very precious to make the most of these days.

"Roxas!" There wasn't any response meaning he could be somewhere in this castle or with Axel despite their issues with each other recently. Moving to Axel's room I began to call out for him as well, but like with Roxas, there wasn't any kind of response from this room as well. They couldn't have left for their mission already, so they had to be somewhere in this castle.

'Hmmm...Xion might know about their whereabouts actually!' She was the third part of their trio and they usually hung out with her when they go to Twilight Town to observe the endless sunset of that world. Sure enough, I saw Xion leaving her room however she didn't look happy about some matter; despite not having a heart I could feel that something isn't right with my student.

"Xion?" She looked away from me when I called out to her, so I walked up to this girl wondering what she must be thinking about today.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to come here today. I'm guessing that you're trying to find Axel and Roxas?" Well, that is the intention, but I also wanted to see how her training was coming along. I haven't been able to see her new-found strength and according to Xigbar she's gotten as good as Roxas, the words she spoke about "gaining" that strength made me concerned about her status.

"How are you well pretending to feel right now. I know that you've been busy with missions, training, and hanging out with your friends. I wanted to hear from you on your current thoughts..." She blinked when I gave a fake smile to lift her spirits to admit whatever she is holding in. Xion leaned against a wall with her hand, she looked like she was unsure if she wanted to tell me anything or not.

 _"I-I have been worried about Roxas lately. He has been having some difficulty with his assignments, the strength he once had seems to only be getting weaker,"_ As I heard from you when I listened to your conversation with Axel. _"He shouldn't be getting more vulnerable like this, and I'm not sure if there is a way to help him out."_ This sounds like something Xemnas and Vexen would know, but I doubted he would explain what is going on since he keeps information like that away from us. Whatever the case it seemed like it might involve this "choice" everyone keeps bringing up.

'Roxas and Xion. Why do I have to pick between them when I clearly care about the both of them, and regardless if Xion isn't like how I was made she was still a valued comrade of mine.'

"I'm sure everything will be back to normal in the coming days," At least that is what I hoped would be the case. "Besides you're been in the shoes Roxas is in before when you were asleep for a while."

 _"That was different than what I think is happening with him recently."_ Xion grasped hold of my hand while speaking about her concern on her friend's condition. Her blue eyes looked at my face with a look of fear and dread.

 _"Who do you care about me, Aqua? Do you want me or Roxas?"_

"Why are you asking me this? You know that I can't choose between either of you!" Everyone continues to pester me about this choice, and I simply want all of this to stop! There was nothing that would convince me to pick one over the other...

 _"Do you believe that Roxas can be like Ventus?"_ Her voice was surprisingly cold when she made that remark, and she had a frown on her face as she waited for me to respond to such a question.

"No one can be like Ven. You must have heard me talk about him or read some entries from my journal pages. There is no one in the world like him..." I would do anything to get the power needed to bring him back, Xion. Watching her leave for a mission she looked back at me with a smile that hides some kind of sadness.

 _"I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, Aqua. Without you, Axel, and Roxas I have no doubt my life despite not being real wouldn't have been as enjoyable if you all haven't become involved with me..."_

"The same goes for you, Xion." She had become an important person to all us, the days seemed to go faster thanks to her and how much she made me feel like my old self again. One day soon I will be able to fully become a keyblade wielder once more, and then we can truly train with each other...

 **The World That Never Was: Grey Area**

 **\- Day 353 - Resolve**

Just when I thought things with Roxas and my other friends were finally back to normal today happens. Roxas came to me suddenly while I was busy with Xaldin who needed a "sparring dummy" so thankfully my friend came to take me away from him.

 _"Xion and Axel...something isn't right with them."_

"What do you mean by that? Did they not invite you to the usual spot on the clocktower or something?" He shook his head while explaining that he didn't get to go on today's mission, and Saix turned him down when he wanted to take Xigbar's place for that assignment. This was a bit out of their usual character, but perhaps they wanted a break from hanging out with Roxas, and it wasn't like Axel didn't part from Roxas when they had issues with each other a couple of weeks ago.

 _"Believe me I would like for this to simply me being envious about not going on this mission; the fact I've been feeling like this despite not having a heart is what's bothering me."_ I didn't know what to say or do in order to calm him down, so I merely offered to go with him to confront Axel, Saix, and Xigbar. They should be coming back from their assignment in a while anyway. Roxas was surprised that I was willing to do this, and he was grateful that he had someone like myself who was offering to help him.

Sure enough, Axel, Xigbar, and Saix were in the middle of a conversation when we both arrived in this room.

 _"And now we're left with the one we can't use..."_ Saix was glaring at Roxas as he brushed past us like we weren't even in the room.

 _"Did something happen?"_ Yes, what did happen to the other member who should be here right now?

"Where is Xion?" I looked at Xigbar and Axel for the solution to that question, the both of them didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

 _"She flew the coop,"_ She what? Why would Xion abandon us again, Xigbar! The one-eyed pest from my past grinned as he continued explaining himself. _"Flamesilocks here couldn't trouble himself to clip her wings."_ Axel let her go then? While Xigbar put the blame on Axel Roxas just wanted to understand what went down on the mission only to find Axel looking away from his friend's face.

 _"Your friend sat there sucking his thumb while Xion walked right off."_ No! Axel couldn't have let her go off like this something was missing here. Xigbar merely waved at us while heading off back to his room.

"You had better start explaining what happened out there, friend!" My voice hissed out as Roxas was more frightened when I gave the pyro-manic a nasty stare.

 _"Nothing, really."_

 _"Nothing? Xion's gone! How can that be nothing!"_ Nothing my eye, and I wouldn't let Axel leave this place without offering a bloody explanation damn him.

 _"It's just as Xigbar said. I just sat there sucking my thumb watching Xion run away."_ Before I could move in front of him Roxas ran up, his eyes looking directly in his face while yelling to admit the truth.

 _"Xion is like a mirror that reflects you. "_

 _"You're not making any sense."_

"Exactly! Why don't you start talking about what you really mean, Axel." I also moved in front of Axel as we both demanded the truth out of our friend. His resolve to hide whatever happen was getting under my skin very quickly.

 _"Xion is a puppet, created to duplicate your powers."_ W-What? I never read anything about replicating powers in Vexen's lab unless that information was being kept under wraps.

 _"Are you nuts? Xion is a person, not a puppet."_ I nodded with Roxas refusing to believe she was some kind of tool to be used to help create some new keyblade wielder.

 _"Aqua, Roxas...you don't get it. She's a mirror that reflects you. And when I looked in that mirror...it wasn't you I saw."_

 _"Xion is Xion. You can't expect her to be me."_

"Precisely. She is nothing like Roxas, so that can't be the case!" Axel's words didn't make much sense despite knowing Xion is made like the rest of us nobodies. Axel sighed as he looked at us with boredom.

 _"That's not what I mean. It was only a matter of time before someone broke the mirror."_

 _"You mean...they have to destroy her?!"_ NO! That can't be the case Axel...there is no way I can allow Xion to be destroyed...

 _"Answer me...answer us!"_

 _"Roxas, if somebody doesn't - then you won't be you anymore."_ Is that supposed to be an explanation?! Why does there have to be a choice between them? How could it come to this...

 _"I'll always be me! I'm still your best friend- just like Xion is my best friend!"_

 _"That's not it. You're missing the whole point, Roxas. The both of you are..."_ What is that supposed to mea-

 _"Forget this!"_ Roxas?! Come back! Looking back at Axel my hands quickly grabbed him by the neck, holding him up in the air while I wanted to know the truth!

 _"I'd wish Roxas would understand..."_

"What about me! You owe me a lot of answers about what the hell just happened!" Pushing him on a wall he didn't look at my face when I tried interrogating him further.

 _"Roxas...isn't Ventus. Why do you care so much about him or Xion when your real friend is stuck in Castle Oblivion."_

"H-how dare you seriously accuse me of not caring about any of my friends!" He couldn't be doing this right now; this man wasn't the Axel I've met when I first lost my heart.

 _"You aren't Roxas' real friend. You're simply another nobody who fools yourself into thinking you're special, and you don't even have a keyblade like your sleeping buddy. You should go back there because this organization doesn't want someone who is useless-"_ Smack! I delivered a loud smack to his left cheek shutting him up for good. This man...why is he saying such horrible things?

 _"You still haven't chosen who matters to you more like Xigbar said. Like Xemnas said who matters to you more Roxas or Xion?"_

"I'm...not going to fall for your games! They are both valued friends and members of this organization. Stop trying to play with my mind damn it!" I dropped Axel while forming a portal of darkness to leave this room in since the void felt comforting around me at this moment. I needed a break to clear my head...and digest what's happening in Organization XIII. Everyone keeps pushing this choice in front of me, and no matter what they say I will not be forced into choosing a side when I care about them both.

 **The World That Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers**

 **\- Day 354 - Truth**

The seats were filled with the remaining nobodies, and our meeting today would be about Xion and her absence from this group. Xemnas called us together so that, the truth as he puts it would finally come into light.

 _"Xion has disappeared yet again."_

 _"Do we know where she has headed?"_

 _""It"-not "she"- is a replica, merely a puppet."_ It was hard to sit here and allow that phrase to be said however it wasn't a lie.

 _"A puppet? What does that mean exactly?"_ Luxord was one of the few who didn't know what Xion really is...

 _"A puppet is a puppet."_

 _"Talking about the Replica Program, isn't it obvious?"_

 _"The what-ca?"_ Oh, Demyx I would laugh at that but then I couldn't do much laughing these days even if I had the heart to do such a thing.

 _"Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us about this pet project of yours."_

Xemnas closed his eyes while I leaned in to hear every word very closely. At least the truth would finally come into light instead of being kept from us.

 _"The purpose was to take a piece of the Keyblade wielder's memory and copy it, thus making his powers our own. This is one of the several projects of ours being undertaken at Castle Oblivion as our dear Auxaq can attest to."_

"Yes...I myself took on such a task there, and in the basement area found the laboratory in which such projects were being developed by Vexen."

 _"You were aware of such matters, but didn't bother in sharing the details?"_

"I wanted to wait for more information, Luxord. Without the entire picture, I couldn't be sure what I found there..."

 _"However, our efforts were severely derailed by Vexen's untimely demise. Needless to say, losing Vexen was not part of our plans. We were also caught off guard when this particular replica we called Xion formed an identity of its own."_ They didn't expect Xion to create her or its own persona?

 _"No one at Castle Oblivion never reported any instance where a replica formed its own identity. Do you concur, Axel?"_ Then, that fake Riku was a failure then?

 _"Whatever the puppet may decide to do, we can be certain it will no longer have an impact on our plans. Still, it knows our secrets. We need to shorten the leash. Perhaps even tighten it."_

 _"What exactly do you-"_ Roxas. I know this is hard but we have to learn more from Xemnas first. Believe me, I don't like what he is saying however he is admitting the truth so why not learn more before judging things...

 _"Axel. The onus is on you to capture and bring back Xion. The escape was on your watch. I will overlook any nicks or scratches. Just ensures she still functions on arrival."_

 _"Why would you allow a deserter back? We should simply eradicate her!"_ Not on my watch you stupid, ungrateful, son of a-

 _"It is not a "deserter". It is just a flawed specimen that has wandered out."_

 _"Are we clear, Axel?"_ Good, it is his fault Xion is lost out there with no one who understands what "she" is going through now.

 _"Dismissed."_

 _"Bring her back alive? It's sheer madness."_

 _"All this time, I've been talking to a puppet..."_

 _"So now, we just sweep it up, huh? As if!"_

 _"If only the whispers at the top carried to the bottom...Heh."_

 _"Axel. Those orders were absolute."_ The looks given were from someone who didn't wish to fulfill such orders...

 _"Still here, Roxas? Auxaq? Proceed with your missions."_

 _"Xion is...she is not a puppet."_

 _"A puppet couldn't be part of the Organization. Just count the seats here. We have and always will be thirteen."_ This isn't much of an organization these days. As Saix and Roxas left I was the lone nobody in this huge room, the many thoughts running through my head about what I can do about this situation. Did I really have to make a choice...

"Roxas...or Xion?"

* * *

[ _Sorry, we've spent so much time with the organization in this part, but Kairi will get more involvement next time. I needed to show the beginning of the end of the trio's friendship in this chapter along with poor Aqua getting pushed around feeling unable to stop this deterioration process. This arc will be done within the next chapter or two, and finally, we will get to the Kingdom Hearts 2 side of things. Thankfully it won't be as long as this arc since the story as I recall goes roughly for at least a month or two of actual days instead of nearly a year like 358/2 Days._ ]


	54. Act 53: Tristesse De Xion

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
**

* * *

 **Act 53: Tristesse De Xion**

 _"Heh heh heh... Wow. The sun sure is beautiful. I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but today's puts them all to shame. If only things stayed like this."_

* * *

 **Twilight Town: Old Mansion** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

 **\- Day 355 - Unsaid, Unheard**

 _"Try again!"_ The loud, booming voice echoed in my ears. Seeing the simulated nobodies move around me I had to focus on keeping them away from me using my magic since there were so many. Despite being a fake version of this town I certainly imagined these packs of nobodies swarming around me were very real, but I had to remain focused on the task at hand. Blocking the attacks from these dangling nobodies I noticed the smaller ones beginning to creep up behind me when I wasn't expecting them. With there being so many enemies to deal with it was hard for me to focus on who to attack or block.

 _"You're stronger than this, so why are you not unleashing your true power?"_ Because this isn't real, DiZ. None of this is actually happening to me right now despite how everything here looks like the real Twilight Town. If I failed in this world there was always another chance to make things right. This meant I could afford trial and error unlike real life, which doesn't have a restart button if things had gone wrong...although I wish that was the case.

Firing off some more spells at the nobodies swarming around my position I began to run away from the pack hoping to pick them off easier this way as the world began to shrink around me serving as the "timer" for this certain simulated training process. I knew if the buildings crushed me, then I would be out of time for certain so I had to step things up now.

'Okay, the trick Aqua used on me might work out for myself as well...' We both are keyblade wielders, and even if she lost her heart those abilities she used are similar to my own while having a couple of different moves of course. Looking at the nobodies I fired off more fire, ice, and thunder spells hoping to ward them off since defeating this mean in a time-limit seemed nearly impossible.

 _"Your time is almost up, so make use of that strength within to defeat the enemy!"_

Stop pressuring me, DiZ! I swung my weapon at the nobodies trying to wipe them out as the buildings started to disappear from my sight meaning that I had to hurry. Putting both hands on my own keyblade I knocked some of the fake enemies back as I stabbed a couple with my blade hoping they would disappear to lessen the number. Casting a protective wind spell I continued using physical force to wipe out more of these guys, but then a giant nobody appeared with a blue scarf around its neck.

'There is no way I'm gonna beat that on this run...'

The sky grew black in color as the entire world around me dissolved into an empty void of grid lines covering my vision. All of this pointed towards one conclusion, and that was I'd failed to complete this test put before me by DiZ in time. Oh, boy was he going to have some choice words for me when I got out of this simulation. Sure enough, he was waiting for my return out of the virtual reality he's created in a digital world through his advanced technology. Admitally, the idea of traveling into a digital version of Twilight Town that had everyone resembled the people from the actual town was very impressive for what seemed like a one-person job.

 _"Another failure. It might be better to start you back at the bottom with those lowly heartless girl,"_ DiZ certainly hasn't changed his attitude that much in the past couple of days. _"Are you trying to make a mockery of my work by not providing your worth as a keybearer?"_

"You know perfectly well that I'm not exactly on Sora's level even now, and the fact I've never had to deal with nobodies who are much stronger than the heartless doesn't help things."

 _"That is irrelevant. You must become strong enough should Riku fail on his part to revive your friend from-"_

"Don't even finish that statement! Sora will be just fine and once he wakes up we will be able to protect the universe together..."

He didn't seem impressed by my words as Namine offered me some water if I needed it, the poor girl was so kind to me but she looked scared when she watched DiZ glare at her.

 _"You will need to step up your training with the stalemate we have with that organization soon to end..."_

"What do you mean by-"

 _"What I'm saying is within a few days there will be one less member of that group of disgusting creatures to deal with, but depending on who survives Sora may never return from his slumber."_

"...He will come back! He has to return to the real world because everyone needs him back including me..."

 _"I couldn't agree with that more, but in order for him to succeed you will need to improve your strength,"_ I drew out my keyblade in fear of him trying to harm Namine once more. _"Oh, please like I would use the same trick in a row. I simply wanted Namine to provide you with some food considering what you don't know about your other friend, Riku."_

What exactly don't I know about him? Sure, the fact he's been relying on darkness is trouble but at least he's trying to make amends for his seduction into the darkness.

 _"What is left unsaid, and what remains is unheard. Riku has not merely been using the darkness inside of him, the boy has become darkness itself or if you prefer to consider it something else he and Ansem now are one in the same."_

"T-that can't be true!"

 _"Oh, it most certainly is true, Kairi. Ansem's shadow has left that child a parting gift that is a blessing and a curse."_

Riku's blindfold could it be what is holding back the darkness from consuming his body? He did say that by using that power was making him a lot more like that heartless. I couldn't imagine my friend returning to being in such a horrible position, trapped in an endless void of darkness with no escape out of such a place, unlike last time.

 _"That puppet will soon come here, and we must be ready for that moment to revive Sora. It is essential that you are prepared to eliminate those creatures once that moment comes so that we won't have any more issues to contend with!"_

"You make that sound like it is easy for me. In case you don't realize it yet I'm not some kind of soldier in a war. I'm a girl who also goes to a school to learn and hang out with the people that I am trying to protect."

 _"That is unimportant to your training. In fact, you will need to quit being there, the luxury you had is no longer afford to you as being a keybearer is more important than your life there."_

"Like I'm going to allow you to tell me when and where I should be-"

 _"Indeed, so I've taken the liberty of locking down the Gummi Ship ensuring you can't leave this world, and I've also locked away that little watch of yours. Trying to sneak out to go visit those useless friends of yours won't help you overcome your weaknesses..."_

He must have found me while I used that watch from that super-hero to get back to the academy. Damn it! Why is he pressuring me into giving up the people at that school, and while I dedicated myself to being a full keyblade warrior that didn't mean I wished to abandon those people back in that world.

"Look! I might need your help in progressing in my training, however, I draw the line at you forcing me to stay here!" I refused to stand by and let this man dictate how my life should go just like with Rufus Shinra, the both of them believed I could fall under their will...they were both very mistake about that.

 _"Go ahead if you wish to waste even more of your precious time on fruitless endeavors."_ I ran off anyway going to the parked Gummi Ship in this basement. Looking at the door to open it the vehicle was locked up so I tried opening it up with my keyblade to no success. The lock in place was designed in a special way likely ensuring only DiZ could open it, but that wouldn't happen since he wants me to stick around here. No matter what I was stuck here, and until I pleased DiZ I couldn't get away from this place.

'Sora...hopefully when you awaken we can go away into other worlds. I would love to see the other places you've visited with you and Riku by my side all three of us taking that wooden raft to start a journey together...' For now, the goal was to wake up him but would I really have to fight people like Xion, Roxas, and Aqua in the process?

 **\- Day 356 - Place To Belong**

The next day I had been ordered by DiZ to go and see Namine who would be speaking with Xion, the nobody or Replica according to him that would be visiting this place today in order to help bring back Sora. He said I would need to be there as protecting in case the organization showed up. If this girl was sucking in all of Sora's memories, then by returning them to their owner would wake him out of slumber...what will happen to that girl after that is done with is...

 _"Don't bother showing compassion for such a doll. Its purpose of hindering Sora's rebirth will be used for our needs, and then it will cease to exist like all nobodies once you are reunited with that boy."_

"What if you lost your heart, and was left behind in a shell? How would you feel or rather can't feel being in such a state of being, DiZ?"

 _"That is a pointless question since I'm the one with a heart and mind that will help you and your "friends" destroy those wretched beings."_ Shaking my head in disgust I walked up the mansion's stairway to wait outside of the door where Namine and Xion were beginning their conversation. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on their private conversation, but I couldn't stop my curiosity from wanting to learn more about this creation called Xion. No! She is her own person despite being a Replica and not merely a puppet.

'She has been giving her own self of being unlike that Riku Replica who was merely a copy that wanted to be something more. In a way, they are essentially blank slates like a nobody except they have to create their own sense of self instead of being created from the remnant of their somebody. The world might not see them as anything but freaks of nature like DiZ, and yet within my heart I could feel and show compassion for their plight.

 _"If you return your memories to him, then you will disappear."_ What? If Xion revives Sora's memories that will be the end of her! That - is not fair to her when she's become something different considering she was apparently meant only to be a copy of Sora. Instead, the replica was truly her own person as Xion but if what Namine said was correct then she won't be long for this world...

'Isn't there some other way to restore those memories? Just like with the nobodies there must be another solution than total annihilation of their kind...'

 _"In exchange for not having your own memory, you're connected through other's hearts. So when you disappear, no one will remember you. There won't be any "you" to remember. For all the powers I possess, I can't even keep one piece of the memory called "you" connected. "_

Leaning on the door I wanted to burst in to demand that Namine finds another way, but something inside told me that it was impossible to figure out another solution when time likely is running out.

"I know. I'm ready. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

Xion. Would she go through with this despite knowing she will cease to exist afterward? Not a trace of her even being around would be left in everyone's memories. That is such a saddening thing for someone like her to endure and accept.

This passion for doing what is right...it had to be a real emotion that she couldn't merely fake or pretend to express.

 _"I also know that Roxas should be going back with me. But...I don't think he would understand. Not yet."_

"I know. Roxas can't feel Sora just yet..."

Roxas will be disappearing as well? Two members went this is what DiZ must be wanting all this time, the person issues he has with nobodies would have two fewer nobodies to deal with in his life.

 _"Namine, will you please watch over Roxas once I'm gone. You won't be alone. I asked someone else, too. There just isn't anything else...I can do."_

 _"All right."_

 _"Thank you..."_

All of this seems way too easy. If I knew these nobodies well enough by this point none of them would be willing to depart with two of their own without putting up some kind of fight. Although, the fact Xion and Roxas would soon be gone from this world is hard enough for me to swallow as it is...

 _"Well, if you're ready - let's go see Sora."_

Hold on a second, the figure who came into the room...DiZ!

 _"Namine, it's them! The Organization has found us! They're almost here! This blasted puppet led them right to our doorstep!"_ You don't know that for sure they had been lurking around the forest; unlike the heartless, they seem intelligent enough to follow my trail meaning that if anyone leads them here it would be myself. "See what you get for trusting it?"

 _"I can handle this!"_

"Not alone you can't!" Before Xion could walk up I opened the door, standing in her way before she could run away.

 _"Kairi! You were listening to our conversation after all..."_ Shaking my head I deterred that notion while not denying that was the case to Namine.

"I know what you are doing for Sora, Xion. That means I am going to help you deal with these guys to help protect you."

 _"Ridiculous. You couldn't even handle mere fakes, so what gives you the confidence to even hold back the real ones?"_ Not helping, DiZ!

"A focus to do what is right despite the fact I'm likely going to get hurt in the process." Xion and Namine looked saddened to hear that last part, but right now I wasn't feeling down about this.

"This is what I've decided on doing, the plan is simple you stay here with Namine and I'll handle the nobodies waiting for you."

 _"No! You need my help against them! DiZ even told you that you don't know much about my kind - I mean their kind. After all, I'm simply a shadow of what a nobody truly is..."_

"Wrong! You aren't a puppet or a Replica in my eyes. I can see a strong, confident girl who chooses to be selfless in the face of "deletion" in order to save my friend. That tells me you are worthy of having a heart that could make you just as real as myself."

 _"Kairi..."_

 _"Such a childish action. Xion will be reduced into nothing once this is over along with the rest of those worthless nobodies that have no right of being in existence. Your duty is to exterminate such filth from this world with that keyblade, and nothing more will get in the way of that objective girl."_ I - want to punch him so badly right now for saying such horrible things like that. That...as much as it would satisfy me in the now won't help anyone in the end. Taking hold of my shaking hand before it moved on its own I glared at DiZ in his uncovered golden eye.

"Xion, the nobodies can take you back meaning you need to stay where it is safe from their hold. Namine, go and take her into the basement while I and DiZ handle these guys."

 _"You can't expect me to step onto the front lines of the battlefield, child!"_

"Of course not. That doesn't mean you don't have any kind of defenses built here to keep the enemies out, right?"

 _"...Fine. Just do your part and don't screw up for once."_

"With that faith in my abilities, the success of this mission will be certain." Moving out of the room I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, the white small figure running around in the bottom area would be the exception, of course. This is fight or flight time right now. Come on, Kairi!

I jumped down to face off with these creatures who began to shift in shape that allowed them to fly around and try to hit me with their bodies. Blocking their advances with my keyblade I poured all of the strength into striking them before they could hit me some more, the others also reshaped their bodies into weird spiky weapons. Despite looking small these creatures were proving to be a lot more formable than the shadow-looking heartless that I was used to fighting like this.

'Even if I can take down these guys there will be more coming, and they will likely be much stronger than this wave of enemies.' Pointing my keyblade upwards I fired off some magic fire to knock the flying nobodies back to the ground. My body was struggling to handle these guys but I can't afford to give out here not when everything is on the line for Sora and Riku.

"Give me all you got!" I roared out using the reserves of strength left to wipe out each and every last nobody that was trying to get in the way of saving my friend. One by one they fell to my blade while I tried to keep them from hurting me too much since this was only the beginning of this fight against this organization.

"DiZ! How are things going up-" A loud crack was heard which didn't sound too good, and when I ran back up sure enough a window had been broken with Namine standing near it in shock.

 _"Xion. She just left all of a sudden to confront those other nobodies..."_

Great, the last thing we had to worry about is Xion getting into trouble by herself. Asking for DiZ, the man apparently had gone into the basement which is where I didn't want him to go now. Alright just go outside and find Xion and everything will be okay.

"Stay here Namine." She nodded while I ran out of the room getting to the foyer area ready to run out of the building, the next thing I saw were a bunch of those headdress nobodies in my way along with a couple of samurai-looking enemies.

 _"So, it seems fate has brought us together once more."_ That voice...it had to be her of all people getting in my way again.

"Aqua..."

 _"Auxaq,"_ She corrected me implying she was going by her status as a nobody. _"I believe you already know who I am or rather what I am here for today."_ To interfere with Sora's awakening.

"Then, you must know what I have to do to help save my friend."

 _"Funny, since I'm trying to do the same thing..."_ Yes despite us both being on opposite sides our intentions were, in fact, the same thing driving our actions. Noticing a lack of a fan in her hands she might not be able to use it however she isn't without her magic, and sure enough, her hands were beginning to glow blue in color so I made the first move to hit her subordinates finding their swords were easily capable of blocking my strikes. The other type of nobodies were doing that prayer move as well turning this samurai glow blue, and suddenly making them go a lot faster in their movements.

 _"You can't possibly expect to defeat them on your own."_

'Just like DiZ, you doubt my abilities even now.' Dodging the swift strikes of their blades I waited for the right moment to strike even with their enhancements since despite being stronger or faster, the nobodies can and will fall to my keyblade just like any other enemy of the light. Speaking of which I fired off some more blasts of light at the samurai, but to my surprise, they easily sliced the magical blasts in two.

 _"Nice try, but these guys will only fight sword to sword. Believe me when I tell you only Roxas can handle their speed and prowess with a blade."_

"I'm not Roxas!" My strikes went towards these guys, the nobodies were quickly moving around me, the blades were impossible to stop or block now leaving me unable to defend myself from their attacks. Before I could move one of the nobodies slash at my shirt cutting it open and it really hurt when I fell onto the floor in pain. Thankfully the cut wasn't deep enough to cause some blood to come out however what could be cut is what bothers me. Regardless of my pain, these legs of mine rose back up to charge at Aqua only to end up with two swords that were placed directly around my neck.

 _"I have no desire to watch you suffer while you've yet to reach your prime, so then, and with any more interruptions will you allow me to continue with our mission?"_

"What exactly is your objective, Aqua? Do you truly intend on regaining your heart, saving your friends, and trying to do what is the best for the universe?"

"That is what you fight for, isn't it?"

She gave a slow nod, but I was unsure if I should tell her about when I encountered that heartless with her soul inside of itself. Would she believe such a story; even if she couldn't have regained her heart that at least showed there was another method to saving their souls.

"There is a way that you can avoid all of this pain you're inflicting on others who don't deserve it. Find your hearts stuck inside of heartless and free them with people like us. The ones who can use a keyblade like me or your friends Roxas and Xion!"

 _"That,"_ She turned her head away for a second clearly not believing anything I just said to her. _"That isn't possible! If we could find and release our hearts we would have done so already."_

"I know seeking them out isn't easy. That said, I did come across your heart during my stay in Destiny Islands - I also was the one who slain it."

 _"Y-you did what to my heart?"_

"I destroyed the heartless who took hold of your soul is what I did, but for some reason, it didn't come back if you're still acting like this. I don't know what could have gone wrong however you should be reunited with your soul..." At least that is what I would assume is the case. There has to be an explanation for what could have interfered with that...

 _"Then, you are sincere about this...there might be another way to revive me."_ She didn't seem arrogant in her tone anymore, so she was taking my words seriously rather than dismissing it.

"Yes, so if you don't mind why don't we-"

 _"Get your pathetic existence over with already!"_ DiZ! No don't show up now, but it was too late when I saw a blasting fire at Aqua sending her back through the mansion's doorway.

 _"Good work in distracting that creature with your lies."_

"Lies?! I really did free her soul from the heartless who killed my friend." Why does he think I said that only to mess with her damn it. Seeing him carry a huge device in his hands he continued blasting the other nobodies around me even destroying a few of them.

 _"You should know that you don't belong in a stranger's home, beast. In fact, you don't belong anywhere besides the non-existence where you came from..."_

 _"Hehehe...AHAHAHAHA! Oh, how cruel people like you can act towards others. You somebodies might have a heart, and yet you do nothing but hurt others with that soul inside, DiZ. To think I was considering that a person with a heart could truly understand my plight."_ No, the intention wasn't to manipulate you Aqua, but it seemed too late as she continued laughing while her nobodies began to cast barriers around her.

 _"You have no plight rather a twisted goal that must be stopped at all costs. The worlds don't need your help anymore we have better, stronger, and superior keyblade wielders than you ever were, monster."_

"She isn't a monster, DiZ. You need to stop judging all nobodies for being the same when that isn't the case at all! None of them wanted to be without a heart, the soul which gives them life, happiness, and true feelings-"

 _"They don't deserve to be like us normal ones. A blessing such as that is unworthy of their brand of foul darkness..."_

 _"Amusing you would say that,"_ She grinned while pointing a finger right at DiZ's face. _"While you use that boy, Riku. The living breathing avatar of that false Ansem, The **Seeker of Darkness**."_

That isn't true, the Riku I've seen is nothing like that man. Not now and certainly not ever again!

 _"Sure the boy is merely a useful pawn, but it doesn't mean his sacrifices will be in vain once you foul beings are gone from this world."_

"Enough! The both of you are taking this way too far! Your prejudice against nobodies is sickened to watch along with using my friend like that, and your distrust of other people is starting to become a problem, Aqua!"

Can't they both see they are pushing each other into becomes enemies rather than speaking with one another to possibly find a different solution?

 _"That ignorant mindset will lead to your downfall, girl. There is no need to reason with these hollow creatures, the only solution would be destroying them completely."_

"Stop it already! Why do you want to wipe them out so badly? Is it really to do what's right, the reason sounds a lot more like revenge against them for some unknown reason to me." I was sick of this man's words, thoughts, and actions that were being used likely to help in his personal vendetta. Aqua merely waved her hand around in the air to my comments.

 _"Like any of this matters. Instead, the real focus on my mission was simply to keep you two here while Axel handles his part. This conversation has shown me one thing, however..."_ She started at the both of us before showing off a cruel-looking frown.

 _"Even with someone like Kairi you somebodies will never stop judging us for being without a heart, so why should I even pretend to be caring or sympathetic towards those who have no empty for me. Aqua...died quite some while ago. What you are looking at right now; the girl who is a shadow of what she once was nothing more. The next time I see you keybearer - we will be enemies despite how much I might not want things to end up that way..."_

 _"Not if I end you here!"_ Before I could stop the blast DiZ fired off another blast only for Aqua's nobodies to intercept the blast sacrificing themselves to save her. She hissed at us before turning around to create a portal of darkness.

 _"I only seek to find a place to belong. Since you somebodies refuse to allow me to exist, then I believe it is only fair that your world becomes a little less **bright**..."_

Aqua...I'm sorry that this happened to you, and DiZ shouldn't have acted the way he did but you can hurt others to ease your lack of pain. I couldn't say any of this while she stepped back into that black void where she came from, yet I knew that things were only going to get worse from this point forward.

 _"Xion is gone, and with her the only hope we have of awakening Sora. You see where your compassion with those disgusting monsters gets you in the end?"_ No this is where your hatred of nobodies blinds you, DiZ. I was starting to get through to her so that she could begin to understand things meaning you ruined any chance she had of trusting me.

"Take me home..."

 _"What did you just-"_

"I WANT TO GO BACK! I need to return to the academy before they begin to suspect I'm ditching classes! The final S.E.E.D exams are coming up soon and-" DiZ simply turned around to walk away like I wasn't even talking with him.

"DAMN IT! Let me go home or I won't do anything else for you!"

 _"Should you leave, then you might as well give up your keyblade and never return again."_ How can you do this? Treat me and Riku like we're just tools or weapons to fight your damn battles, treating Namine like she doesn't deserve any kind of respect, and refusing to even see reason with some nobodies who might not want to cause suffering. You...you...

"YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN A NOBODY!" He finally stopped moving only to turn around, a click sound was made before one of those white portals I use for fast-travel into other worlds opened up in the mansion. He was actually giving me this watch back from that Spider-Woman...

 _"You won't be getting your Gummi Ship. Don't come back here ever again, but don't expect to see Riku and Sora again. What a failure of a keyblade warrior you've become..."_ I stopped caring about this horrible person's opinion about me considering the "training" he gave me was simply destroying nobodies and nothing of real worth. I've only realized one thing while under DiZ's care: The price of seeking out vengeance.

* * *

[ _A mostly Kairi-focused chapter because the next part will be nothing besides Aqua's side of the story. As you can see Kairi and Aqua might be understanding of each other, but the world is continuing to push them into being enemies, and that is the cruelty of war forcing people against each other because of the feelings of others. Unlike with most of the other nobodies who acted "evil" because they had to be enemies Aqua will be more like she is pressured into acting like the others because no one else wants to help her. How this will turn out will come into play along with Xion and Roxas' fates next time..._ ]


	55. Act 54: Vector To The Heavens

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 54: Vector To The Heavens**

 _"I'll set Kingdom Hearts free, then everything will be back the way it was! She'll come back... and the three of us can be together again!"_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Grey Area** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

 **\- Day 357 - Tears**

What have I done? What have I become? As I gazed outside at the bleak world that became my home, looking at the person being reflected in the mirror I can see someone who wasn't chosen by Eraqus to become a Keyblade Master. Instead, the choices, decisions, and actions done by me have shaped the person I'm looking at into someone I couldn't recognize anymore...the worse thing is I could hardly express the emotion to care how much of a monster I'm becoming. Was monster even the right word considering I looked like I did before losing my heart, the only physical difference were these blue lines covering my body, and of course the lack of a beating organ in my chest.

It didn't mean I enjoyed this frozen state I've been trapped in since the first day I came here to join this collective of individuals who were going through the same problem I had to deal with now. I met faces that I liked, and others that I wasn't exactly fond of but at the end of the day we all shared a goal or at least that is what I thought was the case. Then, numbers began to decrease with around half of our group was cut in half, and I was nearly on the chopping block as well if I hadn't gotten on Axel's good side.

Looking at the "moon" in the sky that was slowly being feed with new hearts from the slain heartless that are wiped out by keyblade wielders like Kairi, Roxas, and Xion. These days having a true friend was hard to find let alone keep around, which meant fighting to keep them around no matter what to prove that you care about them. That is why I felt so guilty in being stuck in this castle for a private meeting with Xemnas, and the idea was to talk with me outside of the intimidating aura the Round Room can give off to lower ranking members.

Something...wasn't right about today. I don't know if these are memories from my past or my imagination running wild again, but I got this omen about something that was going to happen...

 _"You seem to be expression concern, Auxaq."_ Sure enough, the deep, commanding voice of Xemnas woke me up from my personal thoughts by walking behind me. Turning around I gave him a nod of respect, however, I've been wanting to ask him something for a while now, and when Xion came back yesterday these questions have been starting to bother me. With no one else around the time for asking such questions would be now...

"Where is Xion?"

 _"Right to the point I see, the desire to seek out the truth is what I admire about you, friend. It was resting in our healing pod the last time I checked up on the Replica."_

"Healing? She is a Replica, so why does she need to regenerate despite not being a nobody..." The way Xemnas said that didn't sit right with me.

 _"True, but its design is more flawed than us since it is still incomplete..."_

"I-incomplete?" What does he mean by that? Wait for just a second, the word incomplete why did I remember hearing that from someone before...

 _"Xion and Roxas have become linked with each other, and the process will end with one of them fully absorbing the other one."_

That means one of them will disappear forever; the thing I had wanted to avoid in this choice everyone has brought up will happen soon. Why? Why didn't he tell me this earlier?! I could have tried my best to prevent this from happening somehow...

 _"There is nothing that can be done to avoid the battle with these two, but it doesn't mean you still can't have a choice in what will occur in the future."_

"I...can't pick between them no matter how I feel about Xion and Roxas. There must be some other way out of this..." This can't be happening to me. They were both important to me and Axel, so why must I pick one over the other?

 _"Xion is considered a puppet by just about everyone within this group, but Roxas isn't considered by many to be anything other than a hunter of the heartless. Even with these two viewpoints you truly care to abut the both of them. Then, allow me to ask you a different kind of question. I thought you wanted to free your other friend, were you not? Ventus, the boy sleeping in Castle Oblivion can only be found by the use of a keyblade that you lack. One of these two options can help you find your friend, however, the both of them have been considering leaving this group."_

Are they planning on leaving this organization? That would mean I would be along here with only Axel that I consider a close friend - the other thing is DiZ and Namine will seek them out to revive Sora if they are left to their own whims. If action isn't taken soon, the outcome will be that both of my friends will be gone forever.

 _"Of course, DiZ and that Imposter you know now as Riku shall be looking to revive Sora from his slumber. Hence, the choice you have to decide on must be made quickly before all is truly lost to you."_

What can I do exactly? Stop DiZ and Riku? Get back my keyblade? No, the only thing I have to focus on is saving the lives of my friends before it is too late. They likely will be at the same place where it all began for the both of them.

"Twilight Town! That is where they must be right now." There is a chance to stop these events before it is too late.

 _"You know I gave you the direct order not to leave this castle, Auxaq."_

"I am disobeying that order, Sir. I don't give a damn what consequence awaits me on my return. That being said, the girl I ran into again told me something strange. Kairi, she told me that our hearts are not lost to the darkness rather they are being kept inside of heartless."

 _"Did she tell you such a thing?"_

"Indeed, and she apparently destroyed it freeing the heart that was mine from its clutches. Do you think that it is the same for the rest of us?" His amber eyes closed when I told him this, but when he nodded in agreement I was shocked.

 _"Yes, the girl speaks the truth about such a method being possible and-"_

"Then, we don't need to use Kingdom Hearts!" I yelled out seeking out that girl's words as a sign of hope. "There can be another way..."

 _"Can you feel your heartbeat, Auxaq?"_ I gasped when I realized that despite what she said my heart was still not in my body.

 _"If such a method was possible,"_ Xemnas waved his hand to point at my chest. _"You would be living proof of such a theory being confirmed. The mere fact you are still a nobody only proves that the only ones who can restore ourselves are nobodies and not anyone else."_

He...he is right I should have a heart by now, but instead I still feel nothing...

 _"Do not pretend you're in despair, a dear friend of mine. With the power of a keyblade, all of this misfortune will change for the better..."_ That would be my cue to leave then if Xemnas is not going to stop me.

Turning around I opened up a portal of darkness seeing Xemnas not move or try to stop me rather he looked pleased with that smile on his face. Was he expecting me to simply leave regardless of if I obeyed him or not? Whatever that doesn't matter at the moment. Xion and Roxas' friendship couldn't and won't end today if I have anything to say about it! The choice can also go to hell as well because I will not pick one over the other!

 **Twilight Town: Clocktower**

Alright, I made it here with no sign of dusks or other members following me when I left our home base. I don't have a lot of time to track down Roxas and Xion if they aren't at the clocktower. Looking around at the bottom of the place I only found somebodies walking around with no sign of either of my friends being in the area, so they must be at the top of the building! Arriving through a portal I didn't find either of them waiting for me rather two popsicle sticks laying at the top of the building.

"They must have been here!" No one else would eat sea-salt ice cream up here besides my friends, so I was right on their tail but I had to figure out where they could be right now. I felt a sudden surge of energy coming from a place nearby this tower; it was a long-shot but I didn't have much else to go with leaving me to follow up on my instinct.

Why is this feeling becoming worse? I should be happy that my friends could still be okay, the choice won't have to happen if I can stop their battle before it is too late...

Unless this is because I am too late to do anything.

As I came near the building I began to forget why I am running over to this place as I saw Roxas standing by someone who was slumped over on the ground. Why is he holding his head in pain, and who is this girl...no I should know who this person is!

 _"Who are you again? It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."_

Wait a second. This is the girl is someone I want to save...what is her name!

 _"A-auxaq? What are you doing here?!"_

What is her name? Come on, the answer is in my skull...

 _"A-auxaq? Please...go back to Axel. I-I don't want you here...to see this..."_ No! You can't fade away whoever you are, the state you are in means you won't be long for this world and I cast my Lore magic to slow her down.

 _"What are you trying to do?"_ I am not going to let this girl be hurt, Roxas. She can't fade away because there is a reason I am trying to save her life.

 _"P...Please don't do this Aqua. I can't be allowed to exist anymore otherwise..."_

"You know my name," That must mean we know each other after all. "Who are you and what happened here?" Roxas quickly took the girl into his arms while I focused on keeping the girl stable.

 _"Yeah, and why are you in pain right now?"_ Roxas and I looked at her eyes which began to flicker with a strange white light in her vision.

 _"Please! Let me return to him, the boy who must awaken once again! There isn't much time left before..."_ She began to shake violently while I tried to keep her still with a Gravira spell: the goal of saving her was becoming much harder as she began to fight back.

 _"You don't understand let me go, Roxas!"_

 _"Hey, you're going to be fine, girl. We will take you away from here. I'm leaving that world where I came from, and you can come with me. What do you say-"_ A loud boom could be heard as I saw a keyblade was sticking out of Roxas body as this girl was holding the same weapon he used...to hurt my friend!

 _"I'm sorry, Roxas!"_ Before I could freeze Roxas he suddenly trapped places with this girl who was now holding him as he body was beginning to shimmer like the nobodies in Castle Oblivion.

"Oh, please...forgive me, Roxas! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

 _"No...this isn't your fault Xion. None of this is anyone's fault..."_ His eyes turned around to look at me while I began to hold my hands over my mouth in horror.

 _"You didn't do anything wrong and...I hope you find your Ven someday..."_ No! Roxas! Don't go away but it was too late as Roxas began to disappear inside of - Xion! I remembered her name now!

 _"Oh, Roxas why did this have to happen!"_ She began to weep as she closed her arms around Roxas and his fading form as it was slowly drowned in the darkness of her own black cloak while I fell onto my own knees in the realizing that it was because of me, the choice I made, and my decision to save Xion's life that Roxas...had to give up his own life.

 _"He and I...we battle to the death of our existences...the both of us were considering simply leaving Organization XIII. That is why I went to see Namine about being absorbed by Roxas to stop...this from happening."_ Was that the final phase of this Replica Program? Either Roxas or Xion would remain once this "battle" was finished?

 _"Xemnas, the other nobodies were aware of this process and allowed me to fight Roxas without stepping in to help me."_ They let this happen to Xion?

 _"I had wanted Roxas to defeat me, and then he would free Sora's memories allowing him to get back those memories that were lost to him. It is unfortunate that the outcome has become this..."_ She stood up to hold out her hand over her face, and I wasn't sure what she doing with herself.

 _"It would seem that by absorbing Roxas I've gained a proper shape and form. No longer am I simply a blank slate that has no real shape, appearance, and identity. This body has a true face, a real voice, and now I can truly call myself Xion."_ What does she mean by that exactly? Did she look different than before because I didn't see much of a difference with her face?

"Roxas...is he truly gone?" She shook her head while extending out her two hands, a bright light quickly revealed a different looking keyblade...in both of her hands?

 _"He is still here within me. Those memories he has gotten are stuck inside of my head as well, but most importantly what he wanted to do next..."_

Next? She must be talking about leaving Organization XIII like he said before all of this went down. I should be heartbroken about all of this, the tears of guilt leaking down my face but instead I could feel nothing. There was no regret or suffering inside...the reality of being a nobody was finally sinking in.

 _"I can see why you can't express your feelings without a soul inside of yourself, Auxaq. The heart or rather lack of one is what makes you different from Kairi. With that said, the time for us to return to our home is now."_

"What?! I thought you wanted to leave this group with Roxas?"

 _"That won't accomplish nothing. Sooner or later they would find us, so it would make sense that I return there with you to be at my side. I'm sure Axel will have choice words for you, but that won't be much of an issue once I speak with him."_

Axel. He would be furious with me over this despite the fact I only wanted to help save Xion from being destroyed no matter how I would try and explain things to him. Before I could say more Xion opened up a portal of darkness while looking at me with her blue eyes that seemed more sharper than before she absorbed Roxas.

 _"Come, my friend. We must return to where we should be..."_

I didn't respond to her rather I followed her into the portal as she remained eerily quiet when we got back to the castle. Any tears that could have dropped from my cheeks disappeared as the darkness of the pathway between worlds came over my hollow body.

 **The World That Never Was: Fragment Crossing**

 **\- Day 538 - Believe**

At first, things seemingly had returned to normal for almost everyone. When Xemnas saw Xion in her full state as a nobody like everyone else he seemed pleased about this, but he also felt sad that Roxas was no longer around the place saying that is was an unfortunate part of Vexen's design.

 _"Roxas was a dear friend of ours who was taken away much too soon; the sacrifice he made to give this replica a body and form will not be overlooked. Welcome to the beginning of your new life, comrade."_

Apparently, the body she had was, in fact, female with how everyone reacted when they got a look at her face, hair, and eyes that looked different than how they previously saw her when she was still a replica. Axel, the hothead was enraged to hear what happened to Roxas as expected, and he held me personally responsible for his demise. The rift between us had gotten much worse, and he also hated just looking at Xion yesterday let alone speaking with her about how Roxas felt about this. I didn't have to worry about that today since my duty was simply to watch Xion destroy the roaming heartless that were lurking around this huge empty city.

I rarely explored this section of our homeworld, the neon signs hanging around the place, several empty buildings without any sign of life, and the power which is supplied to the entire city came from a plant nearby us. Despite the lack of people living in this city it was strangely beautiful to see while Xion was easily destroying the shadow heartless that, are currently being used as test subjects for her newly gained power as a full-fledged nobody. Watching her use those two keyblades in battle was quite a spectacle.

She was far faster than when she was still a replica, and her skills with the two blades were vastly improved as well in the rapid speed in her strikes and blows. Between this and her enhanced magic through absorbing Roxas into herself she truly was a force to be reckoned with now. I even began to wonder if she was slowly becoming master-level if she was only going to become stronger than she was with the unintended fusion with Roxas. The swarms were easily dispatched, and while I couldn't provide much help I tried offering support to which she refused to accept.

'This must be what Vexen and Xemnas wanted. Their project ended up turning out to be a success, the only real consequence is who needed to be sacrificed in order for this outcome to come to fruition.' Still, something about all of this wasn't sitting right with me like there was a thing I was missing about all of this. Walking up to Xion who finished up with the last remaining shadows I tried to brighten up her mood with a friendly wave of my hand along with a fake smile.

"You've gotten the hang of this from all those months ago when you first arrived here. Granted you were a replica back then however you progress through the following missions and events had brought you a lot of experience."

 _"Yes, that has proven most useful in building my strength necessary for my survival within in the ranks despite not truly being a member of this group at that point in time."_

I'm not sure if it swayed the opinions of those within our group, but at least when they saw you during that meeting none of them seemed to have a grudge against you except for Axel, of course. Their mindset no longer saw her as a puppet with no identity rather as a nobody just like we all are in the end. That is all I wanted from them, in the beginning, to not judge someone by their cover or what they might seem like, the real judgment should come from learning about their real character over time.

 _"This isn't complete,"_ She pointed at her chest which confused me. _"This body is not complete yet..."_

"Well, the heart is what is missing, and while you might not be made like the rest of us I'm sure with our Kingdom Hearts you can get a heart of your very own." Yes once that is complete even Xion will be able to become a real person to complete her new sense of identity.

 _"No! That isn't what I was talking about in terms of my incomplete state. Don't you remember how I was created? The components of Sora and Roxas were part of my data; the secret element that you've forgotten about is you. Vexen knew with a Keyblade Master my status is a complete nobody would make me strong enough to stand up to most of the other members except for Xemnas himself."_

Okay, so what exactly? You were given details about me that only means you've mastered your talents much better due to this build. Then, she looked up at me with the a...creepy smile on her lips reminding me of when I saw her before in another place.

 _"Only with you can I truly become a Keyblade Master like you once were, Auxaq."_ She held out her black gloves like she was trying to reach around my neck, her body continue to advance while I began to retreat backward. The rain begins to fall down on my hair as the liquid suddenly covered my vision while Xion refused to stop approaching me.

"Stop kidding around, Xion! You...joking like you have a heart or feelings."

 _"Wrong. I can feel something right not sheer euphoria! To think you will be joining your precious friend inside of me truly warms up this cold, lifeless body of mine."_ I have to get away from her, but she would follow me through a portal. Rushing past her I began to run through the city hoping that she wouldn't be able to follow me through this sudden surge of rain falling down from the bleak skies above me. How did it come to this? Me running away from my friend while she was harping about trying to - absorb me into herself like in the dream? Don't tell me when I sat in that chair this future was something I saw...

Was everything that's been happening part of some greater kind of plan? I have to - get back to the others and stop Xion from doing something that will hurt us both in the end. Then again, the punishment would be fitting for the crime I've committed despite not intending to cause such a fusion in the first place. How would Roxas feel if he saw me inside of Xion...

No. He wouldn't want me to express guilt or even allow myself to end up where he's stuck in simply to please my conscious, which I'm surprised I can still have in this empty shell. No matter how things happened, the last thing he would want me to do is simply give up at this point. He would fight on if he was in Xion's position, right?

The sky began to crackle with thunder, the rain began to downpour even more forcing me to put the hood over my head, and I could see a good use for this cloak beside protecting me from the darkness that I use for travel between worlds. Looking back I saw no one running behind me, but I didn't feel secure just yet considering that she could merely be luring me into a false sense of security. When I ran to the skyscraper the area began to increase with heartless activity, so many stronger versions of those shadows began to come out of the ground.

What is going on exactly? While I knew that I should investigate this further without a weapon to fight off this amount of heartless it would be foolish to confront them on my own. On the other hand, running back to the others back at the castle would not be a good idea since I wouldn't be able to figure out what is going on here not to mention what's happening with Xion. Suddenly, the samurai nobodies appeared before me and held out their swords barring me from going further ahead.

 _'Master is about to battle someone on her own. This duel must be upheld with her honor being intact.'_

"Don't you guys obey Roxas," They were actually coming to protect Xion who I'm guessing is fighting off these shadows once I heard the sound of a keyblade hitting a creature. "He was...absorbed by her meaning you shouldn't be serving a nobody who is-"

 _'Master is still alive within that other keyblade wielder. Our loyalty to our master is still unwavering...'_ They would protect their master even after being stuck inside of Xion? It isn't like these heartless are much of an issue unless...

"She is about to fight someone?" Looking over the white samurai I could see a black figure standing at the very top of the skyscraper building. The person was wearing our organization's black cloak meaning that it could be the Imposter: Riku. Why would he show up...except to bring in Xion!

"He's trying to capture her for DiZ!" I knew without my help she could end up getting captured considering how powerful Riku has become since overcome Ansem...at least for a while considering how much darkness I sensed from him the last time we saw one another, so chances are he would easily be a match for Xion even with her newly found power.

 _'You mustn't interfere with this one-on-one battle. The reputation of our master is on the line.'_

"The life of my friend is also on the line here!" Growling I knew it wouldn't do me any good to fight these guys leaving me in the role of a mere spectator. Not only was I helpless in doing anything to stop this, you all refuse to stop in to help your "master" out of respect and pride of her being a keyblade warrior.

Hearing the sounds of blades cling with one another I barely was able to get a glimpse of the fight taking place in the middle of this dark city. Running past the nobodies by leaping onto a building I could see Riku or whom I assumed was this person was battling Xion with her two keyblades one light and the other dark in color. They were moving all around the place making it hard to see them, but I could tell both of them were evenly matched in their skills and power meaning the fight could go either way.

Before I could go further those samurai nobodies came to block my path once more. Damn, why now when I am so close? Looking down I could see Riku gaining the upper hand in their duel making me worry about Xion's fate being in the hands of such a cruel person like DiZ.

"Even with a heart, that man seems to want to spread nothing but hatred..." She can't fall into his hands meaning she has to overcome this opponent!

 _'Have faith in your friend and our master. Despite what she might have tried doing she is trying to uphold Roxas and his last wish.'_

His last wish? I figured that meant she would want to leave Organization XIII, but the head samurai shook his hand while pointing his sword at the "moon" of our world. The artificial Kingdom Hearts that was slowly increasing in size, shape, and power from the hearts drawn into it.

 _'The final wish our master desired to fulfill before being absorbed into Xion. His keyblade would plunge itself into the center of that false Kingdom Hearts.'_

He - wanted to destroy Kingdom Hearts?! That would mean he would break up the only hope nobodies have of getting their hearts back for themselves, the motive doesn't many any kind of sense! He wouldn't do that to me, to his friend Axel, and to everyone else by robbing them of our last chance of being normal again!

"She wouldn't do that...would she?" Jumping through the buildings I got closer to the battle taking place watching Xion gain the upper hand now, or at least for the moment since I knew Riku was still stronger than what he was showing at this point as she tried slashing him again.

 _"Sora, the boy you were crafted from. You absorbed his Nobody...this can't be the truth. Sora! You can't be gone inside of this replica."_

 _"I - Roxas is still within me. Submerged within this body however he is still alive in a sense."_

 _"No! You can't be stuck in there, Sora! Fight out of her already!"_ Riku charged at Xion again only to get hit by her two keyblades, instead of Riku having the edge it seemed Xion was proving to be the stronger one out of these two.

 _"Leave me alone! I'm aware of your intention of reviving Sora, but I can't give up my new independence..."_

 _"All right then. You've left me with no other choice."_

 _"You don't mean..."_

 _"I have to release the power in my heart - the dark power that I've been holding back. Even...if it changes me forever."_ A sudden tornado of darkness covered Riku's body, and once I saw what happened...fear and dread came over me.

"Ansem...no Xehanort!" That heartless who tried using the Princesses of Heart, and the person who took out my friend in Castle Oblivion. None of this can be happening to me...

This fake Ansem took hold of Xion and defeated her without any sort of trouble. I can't, the tragedy of losing another friend of mine can't happen again. I have to save here, but DiZ will likely show up soon that is the right time to strike...and sure enough, he came through a portal of darkness.

 _"DiZ...she has absorbed Roxas into herself."_

 _"Oh, don't tell me you're going to allow that to hinder your thinking. Ridiculous. This puppet might have merged with that abomination however it doesn't mean we still can awaken Sora from his lazy dreams. A Nobody cannot feel anything or have the right to exist. Such a creation like this Replica should have never even been born!"_

"Says you!" I couldn't hold back anymore, the legs of mine went into action while I used my Slow magic to ensure I don't hurt myself while jumping down to confront these two before they could steal her. The rain was beginning to cease, and yet my imagination felt like the drops of liquids were vectors being sent from the heavens down to the earth.

 _"How annoying. At least we can finally be rid of you for good, and such a failure of a keyblade warrior you are of Eraqus."_ Before I could blast DiZ "Ansem" took hold of my body with that heartless behind him.

'I'm failing myself and everyone again. Is this truly my final moments? No! This can't be the end for me not this soon! I refused to surrender to these people!'

 _"Enough of this struggle, so do the universe a favor and let your worthless existence-"_ I felt something in my right hand, the object was...my keyblade? The petals revealed my previous keyblade: Stormfall. That can't be possible; this keyblade had been destroyed and here it was in my hand.

'Is this the full aspects of my power? To recreate a version of my previous keyblade?"

 _"Damn! She's regained the power of her keyblade."_ Not wasting time I attacked Riku/Ansem with a series of blue balls of light that knocked him back.

 _"We can't waste our strength fighting this blight on creation. Grab the girl while I distract her."_ Oh, neither of you are getting away from me! Pointing my keyblade into the air I created several balls of light covered in blue, the spheres all coming down at Riku knocking him back further while I charged in to grab the unconscious Xion, but then DiZ threw some kind of glowing sphere into the air resulting in a huge blinding light. The next thing I saw was nothing...Xion...Riku...DiZ. There were all gone from this place...

 _'Master? What happened to her...'_ I ignored the samurais behind me, the legs under me caved in forcing me onto the ground as I couldn't fathom what just happened.

"I failed...to protect her...to save him..." All over again because of Xehanort. That man DiZ took Xion away...

The rain had ended while the torment inside of myself only continued. Despite wanting to cry out and scream - nothing would come out of my body. There was no reaction from me as the memories and days of my time spent with Roxas and Xion flashed before my eyes. Without those two, the friendship I had with Axel is gone leaving nothing left besides this fake keyblade that somehow felt real to me.

"I can't feel anything...I am nothing...this keyblade and body of mine are simply falsehoods..." Looking up at the clouds parting from the sky there in the center was the one true light that was left.

"Kingdom Hearts...there is the light that I crave to have...the only way I can truly express myself is to complete it...by myself." It was something I needed to believe in to keep myself going from this point forward.

* * *

[ _At least 358/2 Days is finished. Kairi and Aqua's paths have been set ensuring they will be in conflicting points of view. Aqua is quite the "villain" at this point, but unlike most of the other members, I wanted to show how she's been emotionally destroyed by the events of this arc. All of this building up to her world crashing down with the only solace she has being her "keyblade" returning to her side, and the "hope" of getting her heart back through Kingdom Hearts. With that, the next update will be the KH2 side of things hope you all will enjoy that._

 _Edit: Had to reupload because it didn't work last time. :/_ ]


	56. Act 55: The Afternoon Streets

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 55: The Afternoon Streets**

 _"Sora, don't ever change."_

* * *

 **Destiny Islands: Mainland** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

 _"Alright, class. Today we will be handing out the final results of the fourth S.E.E.D exams for each of the students of this academy. Now, I know that you will all be heading out for Summer Vacation over the next three months since the parents were able to convince President Rufus to spare you all some more time to rot away everything you've learned."_ Quistis said in a joking manner while everyone laughed at that comment. Yes, thanks to the efforts of the staff, students, and parents we had gotten extra time off than what was originally planned.

 _"I guess someone has filled that miser's heart with some love and kindness."_

 _"Yeah, but I wonder if this is some trick so that he can give us, even more, tests when we all come back from break."_

 _"At least we can have fun at Lighting's big party next week!"_ Claire had wanted most of the class to take part in a huge celebration as she felt like her graduation into the next grade was set in stone. Quistis clapped her hands to get everyone's attention while she began to bring out everyone's folders that would contain their final grades for the year of work we've done. Some would pass, the others would have to spend more time in summer school to make up for a failing grade, and those who really messed up would not be going to Lightning's party or any party for that matter.

'I know those last few tests were not easy, so as long as I can do well enough to pass that will be more than enough for me.' Looking at the huge stack of paper underneath a yellow folder with my name on this file. My hands were shaking when I began to open it. Dread filled my body, my eyes widen as I unleashed the content within, and my mind was slow to register what I was reading. Crossing my fingers I began to digest the final report on my grades to determine if I was stuck in this school for a while longer or not.

 _"Oh, this sucks man! Now, I gotta stay here with the rest of the poor saps! Why did I skip out of those math classes!"_

 _"Great! I have to hang out with the other kids who screwed up."_ Looking at some of the class moan out their frustration I began to read the grades ranging from C's to B's and quite a few A grades equaling to a grand total of 82% for all of the S.E.E.D exams. Meaning that the combination of all my scores equates to me barely having enough to get a passing grade that brings a huge sigh of relief from me. This wasn't a flattering success, however, I would take this victory.

 _"Hah! You all thought I was just another airhead in this school which I heard some of you say behind my back! Well, this girl got an 81 more than quite a few of you jocks in this class, so eat that and weep!"_ Everyone either booed her or cheered on their idol for her passing the required limit for her grades. Snow looked less than thrilled, and the other students confirmed that he only got a 78 grade for his final scores. Lightning suddenly looks saddened as she watched Snow pound his head into his personal desk.

 _"That's just gonna give you a headache, dude."_

 _"Enough! You can pound your head on a hard suffer to injury your brain some other time. Before any celebrations can truly begin I would like to say a few words, let me warn you that this speech might go on for a while longer."_

 _"Oh, errr sure go ahead, teach."_ Quistis walked up to the chalkboard while writing down something with the white chalk nearby, and eventually the words formed into a single sentence.

"Life is so short?" Those are the words placed on the green board while Quistis removed the clip holding her hair up, her long golden locks becoming loose from their usual position as she took off her glasses.

 _"W-woah! Is teach trying to um...look even prettier than usual?!"_

 _"Dude why haven't I been paying attention to her earlier..."_

Rolling my eyes under such a comments Quistis reached out with her right hand to make a grasping gesture with your hands.

 _"Regardless of whether or not you passes of fail, the important detail is you all gave it everything you had this year! That kind of effort is all I wanted from each of you over this past year in your lives. Some are new; some are from a previous and know more than the first years but you're all the same inside people trying to learn how to live out the rest of your lives. That is why now more than ever we must take care of each other despite our differences with one another, the key to our future doesn't lie in a mere keyblade rather the bonds such a key can unlock within people."_

No one said anything to disagree with our teacher's words since they like myself were being enthralled by this powerful, passionate, and strong speech being given by someone who's gone through her fair share of strife over this past year.

 _"There has been good days, bad days, and the days when we all wished had been simply a horrible dream,"_ Gripping hold of a glove that belonged to Zell when he tried with some kids in the gym area she looked at us with eyes that were close to being filled with tears. _"That must mean we have to continue living for those who are no longer here with us."_ Nodding, I could see many of the other students felt the same way as Quistis on this issue. Even Light and Snow were paying attention to the words being spoken towards everyone in this class.

 _"Your futures are all dependent on your own personal desires and dreams that you've all had, so that is why you all must continue learning from mistakes or issues you have during your time off from this academy. After all, this place is not the only place where you can learn about important things involving life and how to find yourself in this world we live in. With that said your period is over, but just know that I will miss you all during this break for those lucky enough to enjoy it. With that, I leave you with this: this year has been enjoyable to experience with you all!"_

The rest of the day was rather calm despite everyone being ecstatic about this being the final day of school for a while, the break was something mostly everyone was looking forward to having including me. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus were all thrilled about passing the final S.E.E.D exams allowing them to go on this break for the summer. Yes, the hurdle of getting past my first year in this school was finally over however this was simply the start of a new beginning for myself. The nobodies were up to something, and it was up to people like me to find out their whole endgame...

 _"Hey, Kairi!"_ Before I could say more Selphie asked me over to ask how I did with my grades. Tidus and Wakka invited me to have drinks with them, but I felt like there was somewhere else I was needed today besides hanging out with my pals. Still, this might be a rare opportunity to spend time with my pals from the islands, so I decided to go along with them to this huge after-school get-together in our dorm area.

 _"Oh yeah, pa-rt-y t-im-e!_ " Tidus was the first to drink up a ton of papu juice for his choice in beverage while Wakka chugged down several different drinks as me and Selphie just chowed down on our choice of meal for this celebration. Everyone happy, enjoying themselves, and laughing with one another made the hardships I've had to overcome worth it.

 _"Here is a cheer for our hero of the hour! The butt-kicking, heartless slaying, school girl and superhero without a costume: Kairi!"_ Everyone brought up their drinks while giving me loads of support, which brought warmth to my heart knowing theirs would still beat today and going forward. Watching Selphie jump into a dance with Hope made me appreciate how much things have changed in just a year.

'Now, the next thing I would need to worry about is finishing my training.' Hopefully without having to deal with people like DiZ who don't value people who don't agree with his methods of obtaining vengeance while judging people who can't have the ability to feel like a somebody.

'I know it is hard, but you have to remain strong Aqua. Even if you don't believe in me I will still look for a way to save you and those other nobodies from being stuck in such an existence.' For the moment I relaxed knowing that at least for tonight I would be able to enjoy my life without the pressure of dealing with heartless or school in these following months. The bedsheets covered my body once I was exhausted enough from all the partying and fun I did with all of my classmates and friends I've made during my year in the school.

During my dreams, I began to have flashbacks of those peaceful times when I had no idea my life would take on such a drastic change from when I was still a little girl on those other islands. Then, those images of when I wasn't even living on the islands rather the castle is known as Hollow Bastion with that elderly lady who helped take care of me. Of course, there was also my time spent in Radiant Guardian with everyone living there as well along with that moment, which sent me down the path to becoming a keyblade wielder.

 _"Hey, Kairi."_ Coming to my room had been Selphie who wanted to see how I must have been doing right now. The night was young however I knew that I had to get some long sleep before meeting with Yuffie and Squall about what we should do next with my ongoing training.

 _"So, umm how is being a hero, fighting off creatures of darkness, and visiting other worlds? I never got to hear much about your experiences from you in person, since everyone kept saying things about your actions or making up rumors about your actions."_ That is true, but I knew that not everything they said was correct. After all, rumors and gossip are easy to spread in a school full of students looking for a huge thing to latch onto.

"It can be kinda scary as I'm still not ready to become a "master" like Aqua was, but I have improved since when I began one year ago. There has been good days, the bad ones, and the moments when I just wanted to give up and never fight again with this keyblade." It would have been easy for my to give up and let Sora handle the rest once he got out of his slumber, but that isn't why Aqua picked me to be her successor in the first place. I could not simply pick the easy way out of things when my life suddenly got much worse.

"There were plenty of exciting new places that I've gotten to visit certainly, and the new people I've gotten to met have given me a huge understanding of the universe we are a small part of, Selphie." Each of the stars all represents a different world with different kinds of people living there some likely unaware they weren't alone in the world.

 _"Man compared to boring tests and dealing with kids you have a much more exciting life. Still, do you umm miss being around those two knuckleheads?"_

Well, yeah without them being around it made being here incomplete and even when I got to be with Riku again it wasn't the same as before on that island. The events involving Ansem were still affecting him, and not to mention being around that jerk called DiZ likely wasn't helping him out. He must be dealing with a lot of emotional problems right now and without me or Sora being there it could only get worse.

 _"So, are you gonna hang out with your training buddies for the vacation? I know that stuff is more important than hanging out with non-special people like me..."_

"That isn't true at all! You are very important to me, and so what if you can fight heartless? You are still a very close friend of mine, the one who I can talk with when Riku and Sora were busy on that other island; the emotional support provided makes you anything but unimportant to me." She began to tear up when I expressed my feelings on her.

 _"You - I'm sorry I've been feeling like that lately I guess since the classes are out for summer I will be missing times like this while you're gone for training."_

"It won't be for the whole summer unless something happens. Once Sora is awake things will get less busy for me...hopefully, that is the case." If everything goes well on DiZ's end but I certainly didn't want to spend any more time with that horrible man after what I experienced so far.

 _"Do you think we can go to the shores like on that other island? I know Riku and Sora won't be there however it has been so long since I've been that far to the ocean."_

Yes, the chance to watch the waters move around and see the sunset would be nice. Then again I enjoyed the world like Twilight Town with the afternoon streets that I walked down when I tried out some of that world's ice cream. Sea-salt ice cream, the taste at first was kinda sour but after some time it became rather sweet to me. Would Selphie enjoy visiting such a world if I could take her with Tidus and Wakka? She...might be afraid like I was during that first trip with the Gummi Ship, and even using one of that Spider-Woman's watches might scare her.

"That would be perfect..." She grinned before shaking my hand in response to my cheerful attitude towards her.

 _"I'm so glad you're my friend even after everything that's happened. I know that our party was big so I'm gonna let you catch some rest now."_

"Thank you, Selphie...for not letting everyone else get to you."

 _"No! Thank you, Kairi for providing me with the words I needed to hear rather than what I wanted to hear out of you. That is why I value our bond together..."_ Same here, Selphie. Waving goodbye I began to prepare myself for some good night's sleep after fluffing my pillow where my head would lay down on once my eyes closed. For some reason, I wasn't having my usual dreams of being with Sora and Riku, since instead of being on a sunny island I was stuck in a dark void. This place is somewhere I've been to before in my life...

"This is - back when I was in slumber without my heart!" This world that helped shape my journey once I regained my heart from Sora's body in Hollow Bastion, but why is this happening to me once again? Looking around I could see the same old stained-glass floor below my feet with the images of me and those closest to me, the vast empty space around myself, and the creepy bright light coming down from the sky.

 _'We meet once more, and introduce ourselves once again, chosen one.'_

"I guess so..." My ears could hear the disembodied voice, however, we could not tell who exactly was speaking to me right now, so I merely went along with that whole thing since I didn't have much else to do at this moment except for well sleeping. Holding out my hand in the warmth of the light in this unknown place the voice rang into my head once again.

 _'You have learned so much, but you still only know so little...'_ Well, I'm only been at this stuff for about a year now. I can't exactly become an expert at this stuff in a year of my life. Only with more years, training, and time could I ever consider the notion of being on Aqua's level. Speaking of whom I wondered what she must be feeling right now if Xion or Roxas had disappeared in order to revive Sora.

 _'The time of your reunion with the other chosen one is near and far. There will be more trials facing you, Kairi.'_ The group of nobodies: Organization XIII. Chances are they will be out to come after me or my friends in the future meaning I needed to become strong enough to face them, the question being how I can do that since DiZ won't accept me back after I had abandoned him.

 _'That door isn't the only one that you can open, but the strength you seek may not be what you expect to find...'_

Great more riddles that I needed to figure out on my own. At least you could provide me with a small hint or sign to help me out with all of this. A sudden rumble began to shake the ground I was standing on as I saw a lot of white blobs fall out of the sky. So, this might be the sign I was looking for...which happens to be a bunch of nobodies dangling around me like the heartless.

 _'Beings that have been stripped of their soul, the hollowness that seeks out a way to restore their hearts.'_

I deflected these gimp-looking nobodies who tried eating my hand with their zipper-like mouths. They quickly scattered away when I fired off some light magic toward them to make these guys back off. Then, I could see those shape-shifting nobodies begin to chase after me, so I fled for a higher ground by running up the stained-glass pathway that appeared before me. Catching my breath I noticed there were two doors in front of me, and they both were in the colors of black and white.

 _'The decision of saving one who lies in the dark or staying within the security of the light is before you, keybearer.'_

Would I have to decide on helping out someone or not? Someone within the darkness could mean either Riku...or Aqua? Since both were being lost in that dark side of things I knew that saving them both from being stuck in such a place forever was my duty, but was this voice implying I would have to pick only one to save instead of them both?

No! There must be a way to help out Aqua in regaining her heart, and there was no way I was planning on abandoning Riku! Looking at both doors I noticed each had a keyhole in them both meaning they could only be opened with my keyblade.

 _'Should a choice not be made, then both will not be saved from their fate...'_ I had to decide on who I should save, but what door represents who then? No hints or clues for that? Great...

Trying to inspect both of these doors I also noticed they caused a strange reaction when I grabbed the locked doorknobs on them. Touching the black door I got a sense of longing, regret, misery, and despair while my hand was covering the cold doorknob. Riku felt like this when he was seduced by Ansem into falling into darkness, so this might be the doorway to him. Moving over to the other door covered in white I tried to get another feeling out of this, but I couldn't feel anything when I touched the doorknob.

There is - nothing that I can feel out of this door meaning this must lead to Aqua or perhaps what is left of her...

Why do I need to decide between them both when I feel like I should be able to save them both from the darkness - probably because I can't...save them both in time hence this choice before me. A loud boom shook me out of my thoughts as I saw a black clad figure behind me like the one's Aqua and Roxas wear. When it removed the hood I saw a huge nobody appear in front of me with a blue scarf around its neck...just like in that simulation and I wondered if this was also a fake one. I didn't want to risk being hit in order to confirm that, of course. Running at these creatures I poured all of my energy into taking them out with swift and strong hits with my keyblade managing to actually defeat a few before they all retreated from this place.

 _'The foes you will soon face will be your toughest challenge yet, but if you can overcome such obstacles your dreams of a reunion might come true.'_

Just like before when I came here the first time around, the promise of reuniting Sora was meant to be a motivation for myself in order to awaken from this slumber.

'There is another like you; she who is both real and fake also is experiencing such a moment as this.' What do you mean by that? Is this girl trying to avoid not getting hurt by this giant nobody moving around the place as well? Hold a second...her that can't mean Aqua since she doesn't have a heart or her keyblade. The only other person who could qualify for this mysterious narrator's remarks would have to be one nobody or rather replica: Xion.

'Does that mean...something went wrong with the process?!' I wondered what could have went down in Twilight Town, but my focus shifted at the giant nobody trying to grab hold of my body not expecting the other limbs of the creature to take hold of my legs, and suddenly I was being suspended up in the air. Despite my efforts to break out of this whatever was holding my body up mid-air was impossible to break out of, which meant this nobody could do anything it wanted to me right now - like create a huge ball of energy powerful enough to crush me...

Come on, the creature here might be tougher than most foes I've encountered but it won't hold me down!

 _'Triangle...triangle...triangle...'_

Triangle? How is a shape going to help me out of this situation exactly? Looking at the huge nobody continuing to charge up this giant sphere I knew that action must be taken on my part. Struggling in my binds I could finally get my hand with the keyblade out while the huge nobody sent the sphere in my direction, and if I couldn't move in a couple of seconds I would be done for certainly...

Looking at the giant sphere I gave a desperate move, tossing my keyblade right at the blast not sure if this would even work out or not so I closed my eyes to await the possible world of pain I was going to experience...when instead I felt my feet land on the glass below me. This huge nobody was...actually on the ground in pain meaning it worked? Well, I didn't hesitate to fight back with my weapon landing several blows on its exposed head. As it continued to shake and writhe in pain despite not having the ability to feel it I knew that I might not be strong enough to defeat this guy.

Sure enough, the huge nobody moved back up as I felt my limbs be strung up like they were in unseen strings that kept my body in place. This time I saw a bunch of black and white tendrils coming around my neck, and I knew if I couldn't escape once more they would strangle the wind out of my lungs. Ugh, the vices around my limbs were much tighter than before meaning I couldn't stop these black and white strands from wrapping themselves around my skinny throat. No, let me go damn it! I can't die here not when there is still so much to do-

 _"...iri...Ka...Kairi?"_

That voice didn't sound like that mysterious figure who's been speaking to me. As I felt a blinding light come over my body I thought this was what it must feel like when you're at death's door but then I saw a person above me calling my name once more.

 _"Kairi! Wake up!"_ This face looking at me with concern belonged to - Yuffie?! She was in my room while Squall was leaning on a wall like usual, but I felt her hands hold onto my shoulders while I began to realize that I was indeed back in the real world.

 _"Are you alright now? You've been struggling in your sleep for a while when we arrived in your dorm."_ Great, they must think I'm a nut for thrashing around in my bed unless they would believe my story, and to my surprise they actually they bought my story suggesting that everything that occurred might have really happened to me.

 _"The world where only a keybearer can visit sounds like a fun place to hang out!"_

"Yeah dealing with that giant nobody planning on strangling the life out of me was a blast, Yuffie." Pouting I looked at my former mentor wondering his intention for waking me up at this hour since when I looked outside the night was still young apparently.

 _"DiZ has made contact with us about an update with Sora's condition,"_ My heart nearly skipped a beat, the attention I had was fully directed at my teacher who sighed before telling me the news either good or bad. _"It seems that he will be able to regain his memories but not in the intended fashion..."_

Intended fashion?

 _"We need to head back to Hollow Bastion to look over the restructuring of that place..."_

"Hold on just a second. What. Aren't. You. Telling. Me." Just by looking at his face now I could sense there was something he refused to share with me. That means I won't go anywhere with him until he comes clean about it whatever it might be about...

 _"Sora - might not be able to survive the process if it goes wrong."_ My body nearly fell over when I heard Squall tell me that...

"What are you looking at me like that for?! Get off your ass and let us get to Twilight Town already!"

 _"Kairi. Look I know you're worried, but I'm sure Sora will be able to get out of his sleep alright."_ Sora has already lost his heart once before, and nearly become another heartless because of that. There was no way I can see him suffer that kind of pain once again knowing there was a chance he - no he will wake up from his slumber!

 _"That is why DiZ told us not to come into that world, it would hamper the operation and he doesn't want to see your face in his mansion again."_ Like hell, that man is going to keep me away from my friend. Getting out of my bed I decided to head to Hollow Bastion first since Yuffie and Squall needed to go there first in order to contact DiZ again. I guess this must be the continuation of my journey...

 _'The choice to save or stop will be yours to make, keybearer.'_

"Who said that?!" Turning my head around I thought Yuffie or Squall said that. Then, it had to be that voice from when I was in that other world but I feared what that line could mean...

 **The World That Never Was: Grey Area** ( _Auxaq's POV_ )

 _"YOU! You caused all of this to happen! Because of your interference...I lost the only person I cared about here,"_ Hands gripped my coat while the furious nobody glared at me while holding me in the air. _"You cost me Roxas; the boy who managed to find something resembling a heart despite not having a soul inside of himself. You took away my friend to please your own desires you - you are the one I choose to blame for..."_

"Are you finished?"

 _"W-what? You can just act so dismissive about your actions like that? Don't you give a damn Roxas is not going to be able to eat sea-salt ice cream again? Aren't you the least bit concerned about Xion in that spiteful schemer's hands!"_

"That is why YOU will be the one to rescue her from him. Didn't you get the memo during our meeting?" It was Axel's duty to hurt down our lost comrade since the assignment of harvesting new hearts for our Kingdom Hearts falls upon me now. While I'd hope Xion would be able to return to us without much harm, the reality is under DiZ's control she would likely be ripped apart in order to revive the greatest threat against us. It simply meant...I needed to stop pretending to care about things - that was the only way I could not feel any more despair or pain.

 _"What happened to you?! The Aqua I knew at least fought to believe she still had a soul within her, but now...you've just given up?!"_

Given up? Axel, don't tell me you thought I could truly regain my soul on my own...without the true feelings of a heart and its emotions, all of that means nothing to us. Holding out my hand, the beloved Stormfall appeared in it however it didn't feel the same, the shape, design, and power wasn't like it once had been when I slain countless Unversed.

"All of this is merely a facade. This keyblade, this body, and this face are all fake in design. I'm merely an evolved nobody that can think and plan rather than act with pure instinct. Pretending to care and show compassion will only lead me to destruction, and others who seek to destroy us know about such a weakness." Axel's eyes widen like I was the one who talking about an insane concept.

 _"You don't value our friendship? You selfish, heartless, evil bi-"_

"ARE you even considering the fact Roxas is still alive inside of Xion?" Sneering at Axel before he could say something that HE would regret saying I walked near the exit of the room knowing I was late to destroy some heartless in The Land of Dragons.

"I know that rescuing her from him will be a long shot, and I doubt Xion would care to see me when she tried ABSORBING me as well despite saving her existence! Go ahead if you want to say goodbye to Roxas one last time, but I can't bear the thought of pretending to express any more concern anymore about those I can't save..."

 _"Then, you are quitting on everything you stand for! Terra and Ventus will be lost forever and they shouldn't even have a "friend" like you!"_

"NOBODIES can't have friends! Get that through your thick skull already! Just like we can regain our hearts like Kairi thinks since I'm still a hollow shell of a girl who tried fooling herself into such a belief...we've both lost the people we care about so get over it like I have!" Turning around I knew Axel was the last person I was truly close to in this group besides my superior who gave me hope for a future in this false life of mine. I suppose it is a matter of time before the final part of that trio falls into ruin as well...

Let him think I've changed it doesn't matter anymore...not as long as I have this keyblade. Let Sora and Kairi come to strike me down, the two of them are still students compared to myself a former Keyblade Master!

"Good luck with Xion my friend..."

 _"Aqua! Wait I might have been too harsh but-"_

 _"I didn't feel anything from your comments, and it is AUXAQ since Aqua is long gone..."_ Yes, I was the product of a girl who suffered a broken heart and friendship, so if the world seems me as nothing but an emotionless witch than so be it. I am a sorceress, The Sapphire Sorceress! Stepping into the dark void where I was born anew this life is something I must protect in order to become human once more...

* * *

[ _Thus, the KH2 arc has begun however there is some clean-up from 358/2 Days that needs to be dealt with aka Xion and the fallout of what Aqua's actions have done in the scope of this story, which will come into play next time. As for Aqua again she is acting more cruel and uncaring, but I know what things will be heading so don't give up hope on her rediscovering her humanity just yet readers! BTW as you can tell I wasn't exactly fond of the Press Triangle to win method in 2. ._._ ]


	57. Act 56: Desire For All That Is Lost

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 56: Desire For All That Is Lost**

 _"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory... A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream... I wanna line the pieces up... yours, and mine..."_

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion: Marketplace** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

The wait was a long, enduring, and painful process for not just myself but everyone who's become involved with Sora's life. Squall and Yuffie tried remaining optimistic about things, and while Aerith and Cid tried cheering me up over this past couple of days I knew there was a chance it would all go wrong for him. At the very least I got to see the efforts being put into the construction process of this town into something everyone wanted to be proud of living in. Now that Maleficent wasn't running around to cause misery the people in this world hoping to make a shining beacon of good out of this place.

 _"Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! She is the one who helped us out with our special project! She is considered a hero just like her friend, Sora!"_ I guess that kind of reputation will continue as I keep stopping the heartless from causing havoc around the worlds. At the very least it kept me distracted from having to worry about my best friend's condition while he was asleep. The days kept getting longer as there was no contact from DiZ about what is happening with Sora or Xion since it turned out she was the one who absorbed the nobody of Sora: Roxas.

'But that didn't mean Sora was lost forever.' I thought to myself. Despite the fact, Roxas wasn't the victor of that "battle" I believed deep within my heart that everything would work out in the end. I also noticed how people here also had changed despite the issues they once had while under the thumb of the black witch. Apparently, she had them all working to help out her cause by promising that a select few would "be rewarded with favor" and those who didn't would end up being lost to the darkness. Now, things had changed with her demise; from the complicated matters of working together to rebuild this part of the world, to more simple changes like speaking and treating each other like normal people rather than someone to look down on, and I for one couldn't be happier about that.

We all shared lots of things in common with one another, so why fight with each other just because of the little things that make us different and special in the end.

 _"Sora. You know, in a weird way he reminds me a lot of Cloud, but I guess he's a lot more cheerful in his attitude compared to my friend!"_ While I haven't met him in person Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, and even Tifa seem to really look up to this guy as their own hero who seemingly is the opposite of someone called Sephiroth. In a weird way, they were two sides of the same kind of coin, and each represented different ends of the spectrum of light and darkness. One cannot exist without the other like Riku and Sora.

Perhaps that is something I need to consider when it comes to the nobodies, the majority of them use darkness but their intentions seemingly are to find their own light by regaining their hearts; the method of going about remained unclear for now but it has to do with keyblade wielders if Roxas and Xion are considered valuable to them which also meant they would possibly come after me and even Sora...that is if he can wake up.

'Oh, things used to be much simpler without dealing with threats against the universe, and worrying about you two knuckleheads...' Guh! I can't stress of this forever, so I need to find a way to distract myself from that. Well, I guess looking around town might be a good way of getting my mind off this, so I began to see how things were going in the development process. Things had actually been going well since the last time I was in this world, and everyone felt happier that this huge project was going so well without much interference by the heartless or nobodies thanks to myself.

 _"How can we ever repay your efforts?"_

 _"Oh, there she is our special protector!"_

 _"Can I become a keyblade wielder like you?!"_

"Umm..." I'd forgotten how many people knew about me in this town and how quickly they could pile up into a small crowd like this. Answering all of these questions I had finally gotten a minute to breathe so I can help out someone who was carrying some heavy boxes over to a certain spot in town. The elderly man certain looked like he could use the assistance.

 _"Ahh! Thanks for da help, lass. While I certainly was capable of handling this stuff it does warm my heart to find youngsters like yourself willing to offer a hand."_ Grinning we both walked up the ramp where some of the other workers had been banging, hammering, and slamming their hammers down on some wood needed for the reconstruction.

 _"To think we started this little plan a few years ago with simple words; our labor has made such dreams and worlds a possible reality. Funny that someone like Maleficent wanted us to remain in the darkness and not experience such a bright future like this..."_

"That is the true power of people, and you have this strength, not because of a keyblade but rather your determination!"

 _"Heh. That is true I suppose, Kairi. Name's Biggs, and if you run into my pal Wedge in the shops around here tell em I sent ya!"_ Certainly! Waving goodbye I noticed there was a little girl who was crying off in a corner nearby, running over to her as fast as my legs would I decided to investigate to find her holding her leg and expressing pain.

 _"Owww! I just wanted to help out by carrying stuff..."_ Looking at the small box with several nuts and bolts I knew that she must have hurt herself by trying to help out things here. Asking for someone to provide a band-aid or something to help cover this wound I also requested some water to pour over the wound to clean up the blood, so I needed to distract her from the pain she must be feeling and I decided to ask how she was doing today - it was something at least.

 _"I was fine until nowohhhhhhowwwww!"_

"Okay! How about your folks? Are they off doing some work in town?"

 _"Uh huh! Papa is working in the bailey, and Mama is gonna help feed some of the workers later."_ I couldn't help but grin at how many people were taking part in this Restoration Committee.

 _"I-I just wanted to do something besides stay in our house all day while everyone is busy trying to make this world a better place!"_ Even the youngest minds were trying to help out, the pure goodwill of man was being presented in front of me through this young girl.

"This pain you're feeling right now will pass; the hardships you might have to endure will make your efforts all the more uplifting once you succeed, little one."

 _"Cindy! My name is Cindy, and I ummm ahhhh I r-really l-like you, Kairi!"_

"Well, I really really like you too Cindy!" Applying the liquid over her knee and wrapping the huge band-aid around her leg I helped this girl over to her parents who decided to bring their daughter back to their home, but I felt my heart get warm at the realization of how much this project meant to everyone living in this town. That is why I should be here trying to keep them all safe from future problems that may arise...

The day was over for many here, but while I sat in this rented room where I could sleep with Yuffie and Aerith my night was only beginning for me. Whenever I tried getting some shut eye there was some voice who kept waking me up, and I couldn't tell who it was speaking but the voice was familiar to me.

 _"I guess my summer vacation is...over."_ Huh? That voice again, but this time I could see there was someone looking directly at me. Standing in front of me was a girl with black hair, blue eyes staring up at me, and she had on a strange white outfit covering her body. This was - Xion! That nobody I saw before with Roxas and Aqua, but why isn't she dressed in her usual outfit this time?

 _'The memories are being shared through you...because of me...'_ Turning around I saw that other girl Namine looking concerned as she was speaking to Xion.

 _'This method is rather dangerous to Sora's mind, and chances are Kairi will be able to get glimpses of this as well, but don't have too many options left...'_

Then, she must be trying to restore all of Sora's memories. Was I watching these two speak with each other somewhere?

 _"I...am sorry that you couldn't truly experience having this new life you've gotten but-"_

 _"No, I understand what must be done. I had wanted to return to Sora and while this isn't the way I had in mind this is where I and Roxas belong..."_ Was she going to still give herself up into Sora?

 _"The desire for all that is lost, the only thing me and this special boy truly have in common. Despite not being his real nobody I can see why it is important for this warrior to arise once more...despite how much I want him to remain asleep. I - suppose this is the vanity and envy real people have when they can't get what they want for themselves..."_

 _"Xion, it isn't wrong or bad for wanting to express such thoughts. I wish that I wasn't the shadow of that girl either, but in the end, we both must sacrifice ourselves for the greater good of the universe."_

 _"Still, will it be enough to stop them,"_ From wherever I was looking at this conversation Xion seemed to show concern about all of this going wrong. _"He has been able to - wait is he conscious right now?!"_

 _"Impossible! He shouldn't be up yet despite having to remove him out of the pod for the final procedure unless-"_ What are they talking about? Why are they looking at me so closely right now?

 _"She must be observing our conversation through his eyes. Sora doesn't seem aware since his mind is still asleep, but Kairi on the other hand..."_ Suddenly I could feel myself being pulled away from wherever this was back into my dark room while screaming out to stay and understand what just happened since I was dead certain none of THAT was a dream! Falling over landing on the ground I tried to get back to sleep in order to figure out what's just occurred while I was unconscious but I couldn't return to that place again.

"Come on! I need to be getting back to sleep to see more!" I kept telling myself over and over...

'Why was I so close to him, and yet so far away from Sora?!' Screaming into my pillow I told Aerith that I was okay hearing her knock on the door likely concerned about me. The next couple of days were not that different from usual but today Yuffie and Aerith requested that I put on this blindfold over my eyes while walking into a room for a "special surprise" in store for me.

 _"You have been working so hard for Hollow Bastion's people, the whole gang here felt like you had deserved to have this special gift!"_

 _"Aerith my sweet bestie here came up with the idea, but I thought of using the blanket around your face to make it that much more exciting!"_

"Ummm...you could have just covered my eyes-"

 _"No peaking, Kairi! Believe me, I've heard from some of your roomies at school when you take a peek while covering your eyes for "privacy" around the boys~"_

Gasping out I began to lightly blush while not admitting that was the case as it was only when they were coming out of the gym after practice, and I couldn't avoid running into them. Shaking my head I began to wonder about what this was about when I could smell a sugary smell enter my nose. Immediately, I was able to recognize the scent entering my nose as sea-salt ice cream that I ate in Twilight Town. Sure enough, there were two bars of that ice cream on a plate along with a purple card that apparently had my name on the surface.

 _"You were already kind of a member by this point, and we figured that we should make it as official as possible now. So, welcome to the club!"_ With both of these other members egging me on I accepted the card and ice cream happy they considered me part of their group.

 _"You can now take part in our meetings, and hangouts when the boys are busy with boring stuff!"_

 _"Also you can explore the sealed off parts of this place like that abandoned castle where no one is allowed to visit."_

"How come, Aerith?" The idea of not visiting that huge castle seemed disappointing to me. When I asked her face grew more gloomy along with Yuffie making me nervous.

 _"The rumors are that the ghost of Maleficent still haunts that place. Some say when they tried peeking around the place a huge ghost came out and almost devoured their souls!"_ Ghosts? Sure I can buy abominations being formed out of darkness, the creatures from the deepest depths of our hearts seeking out to devour our own souls, but the idea of a phantom coming back from death seems hard to swallow...

 _"Relax Kairi. I'm sure if Sora could take down that mean old dragon you certainly can stop that spirit of that old evil fairy as well."_

"R-right me take on a fire-breathing dragon..." I couldn't help but gasp after imagining myself standing in front of a gigantic, black dragon looking to crush me underneath its feet or crush my throat with that long tail it can also use, but the likely result of my demise would be in that green fire that it spits out.

 _"Oh, there is another matter that we should talk about involving Sora...ummm do you think she will be okay once she hears about it, Aerith?"_

 _"I'm sure that it will be fine..."_

"WHAT! W-what will be fine...exactly?" My eyes looked at their faces trying to figure out what they weren't telling me about my friend...

"He's back!" Tears began to come down my cheeks as I didn't hesitate to run around the town in joy once Yuffie and Aerith told me about Sora coming into this world today; instead of expressing sadness on my face I couldn't stop sharing my joy in knowing that my friend has not only awakened but he has gotten back most if not all of his memories! My body jumped around in happiness while I began telling everyone from Biggs to Wedge, the ducks in charge of the other shops, and even that little girl I helped out several days ago with her minor injury.

Walking over to Cid's place once I was done spreading the good news I expected to find my friend there, but rather it was just Cid rubbing his neck with no one else in sight except for an elderly man in blue.

"Where is Sora?!"

 _"Ahh! Are you looking around for ya pal? He went over to the Bailey to help out Squall. You should be able to catch up to him in no time if those heartless don't get in your way."_ Heartless? There weren't any of those creatures roaming around when I was running back here.

 _"You must be Sora's friend! I don't believe we have properly been introduced yet. I am Merlin, and I have worked with your friend to help improve his magical talents."_

He certainly looked the part of a wise, old sage gifted in the magical arts with this outfit of his.

 _"Do you think we can have a moment so that I can grasp your current level of training?"_

"Maybe later, Merlin!" I did want to get better certainly, but right now I had only one goal in my mind seeing my friend again. Waving to the both I ran outside running directly into some weaker shadows who appeared along with strange glitches that suddenly began to appear in front of me. That certainly wasn't normal however I should focus on what is normal to me: destroying heartless.

While they aren't that tough should just a single heartless attack someone who can't defend themselves that will hurt my conscious just like before with Zidane. No, the enemy can't be allowed to hurt anyone here not when these people have been working so hard to rebuild! Before my strikes were slow, heavy, and full of hesitation when I had to fight the darkness. Instead, the fear I had while facing this enemy from the earlier days was gone replaced by newly born determination. Soon enough the little creatures were destroyed in a matter of a few seconds rather than in a couple of minutes.

Running around the people told me where I could find this bailey while trying to eliminate any heartless I happened to come across. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach, the moment of a reunion had indeed come like that voice told me in that other world and that meant I had to look at my very best...

"Get out of my way you jerks!" While these soldiers weren't that strong they were quick a problem when they gathered up into small groups like this. That said I knew that these guys weren't going to stop me from getting to meet Sora and so I took them out with some of my fire spells that dispatched them out of my path. Come on it can't be that further away from here...

 _"Coming to find your best friend? How adorable..."_ As I turned the next corner I could hear that snarky reply from someone, but I didn't find anyone around the place except a bunch of beams and some place filled with nobodies crawling around.

'Alright, so long as you can remain on the attack they shouldn't be able to hurt you Kairi.' Keeping my back toward the wall my hands began to fend off these nobodies trying to overwhelm me with their numbers. I certainly knew this was no easy task defeating this amount of nobodies, but Sora had to be close by, so that means I have to reach him no matter the odds put against me. Striking back I stabbed as many of these creatures as I could, however, they managed to knock me back into the wall through their force in numbers.

"Am...I too weak to overcome nobodies?" Was DiZ right about my training in the end? Despite how much effort I put into defeating just a few of these guys there was only more and more in my path.

 _"Finally coming to an understanding of what you are fighting against, girl?"_

 _"As if! She's just like that kid with that same look in her eyes!"_

"Who are you, people?!" I hissed out trying to figure out who exactly is taunting me, but I felt these creatures continue to hit me simply toying with my body at this point since I could barely hold them away with my keyblade.

 _"Kairi!"_

"Sora?!" I wasn't able to see him over this huge crowd, so I fired off some light-based magic to make a path out of this crowd hoping that who was speaking is, in fact, my best friend - the first keybearer that I've known since Aqua. Time slowed to a crawl, my body was moving through this small army of nobodies as I swing around my keyblade to rush over to someone who is else fighting off these guys with a keyblade.

"S-sora!" I couldn't believe this was really happening. He looked much older, and while his outfit had changed that same old spiky hair belonged to only my best friend from those islands where I grew up on.

 _"K...Kairi?!"_ The next few seconds were like an eternity to us; the nobodies roaming around us didn't even matter to me or him by this point. It had been only a year of time since we had both looked each other in the fact like this, but that time apart felt so long apart from Sora...

 _"...The nobodies!"_

"Oh, right!" We could cherish this moment later when our lives and others weren't on the line. We both stood by each other as our enemies charged in to fight us not prepared for the both of us to strike back with double the keyblades and double the pain for these emotionless monsters. We haven't seen each other since Sora decided to stay behind to find Riku, just as I feared about us not working well together with the both of us actually seemed to be in perfect sync with each other during our attacks.

 _"Where did you learn to fight like me?"_

"Hehehe. Well, I had to do something with my time besides going to school. As for how I got here...that is a long story." Turning my attention on the last remaining nobodies I grasped onto Sora's hand while we moved in a circle to fire off a combined amount of magic power trying to finish off this small horde of enemies.

 _"There might be more around the place! Kairi, Sora follow me!"_ We both nodded at Squall's request when a voice spoke out that interrupted us.

 _"The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable hands..."_

That laughter! I knew that wasn't just my imagination playing a trick on me, and Sora must have heard it too.

 _"Show yourselves!"_

There, the figure in black appears far away from us. That black cloak that I've seen many times by now, which only meant one thing. The both of us watched on as one by one the members of Organization XIII appeared before us revealing 7 in total. Having never seen this many before I was somewhat concerned about what this could mean, but Sora only looked focused and determined.

 _"Good. Now we can settle this!"_

 _"What a shame...And here I thought we could be friends."_ They suddenly began to leave? Why did they even bother coming out of the darkness unless they wanted to just toy with us! Looking at Donald I saw one of those figures appear in front of him cutting him off. Sticking behind Sora I wanted to know what they were doing by messing with us.

 _"What's the big idea?!"_

 _"Oopsy daisy!"_

 _"Move!"_

 _"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?"_

 _"I said get out of the way!"_ Sora. Why is he acting so aggressively about this? I mean yeah I wanted to stop these guys before they could enact whatever scheme they had in store as well but...

 _"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."_

 _"Then we're gonna MAKE you move!"_

 _"See, that would work - if I were just any old dude. Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me."_

"You and the others are just using those other nobodies like your pawns! You don't even want to face us without involving those servants of yours!"

 _"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression. I know you and that other kid like each other, but you shouldn't expect that kind of stuff to phase people like me."_

Like? Well, yes I do like Sora but was this man implying that I love-

 _"You gonna cry?"_

 _"As if! Why don't I remind you, kids, how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"_

 _"Remind me?"_ Looking over at my friend he looked troubled by that remark and I didn't know why this phrase bothered him when the nobody began to laugh mockingly at us. _"That's RIGHT, he used to give me the same exact look. Then again she also had that look on her face before she went away as well..."_

 _"I guess you think you can pysch me out by saying really random stuff!"_

 _"Gee...I just don't know. Be a good girl and boy now!"_ Before we could ask for some real answer this guy simply waved us "goodbye" in that usual taunting manner.

 _"Nuts! He got away."_

 _"That was weird."_

 _"WHO gave him that same look exactly?"_

 _"Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya."_

"Are you sure about that Goofy?" I wasn't sure if that could be the case. "If he knew that much about you, then chances are they are holding back some information that would make things clearer for us..." Unless the person he is speaking about is...

 _"Yeah, you're right. Only one me!"_ As Sora held out his own membership card the light began to appear from it that slowly formed the keyhole of this world. I had never see Sora locks up the worlds he travels to before now, so when I watched him shoot out a beam of light into the hole I couldn't help but feel impressed by how much he's changed and improved despite only waking up from his sleep a couple of days ago.

 _"Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling."_

"Wait! You can't leave me behind again and I won't let you get away after finally catching up to you!" Grabbing hold onto Sora's arm I couldn't hold back my feelings that came out, sadness, happiness, confused, and other thoughts mixed together that turned me into an emotional mess in front of my best friend.

 _"Kairi...I have to go out there and help out everyone that I can, but I guess that would mean you could do the same thing. We're both warriors of light, aren't we?"_

"...Yeah, I guess we are..."

 _"Sora! We could really use Kairi if she's gotten as good as you! Right Goofy?!"_

 _"Ya sure that she will be alright going with us on this journey, Sora?"_ Looking into his blue eyes I waited to hear his answer since I knew he might consider wanting me to stay here to keep me out of trouble.

 _"Kairi hasn't completed her training, but I guess we're out of time for that with nobodies running loose like Organization XIII."_ Squall made a good point about that fact, and I was aware of the risk involved with heading out in my current state.

"I...will be just fine! Sora will be with me, and the both of us will find our other friend!" I knew Riku was also in trouble, but with Sora, all we need to do is find him and the three of us will take on anything the universe can throw at us.

 _"Then it is settled! I can't wait to show you the Gummi Ship, Kairi."_

"Um...I actually have driven in one before..." I couldn't help but chuckle when Sora looked stunned.

 _"Really? I guess we have a lot of catching up to do then..."_ On the one hand, I was disappointed my traveling portal watch couldn't work at the moment due to using it so often during my last days in school and back to Hollow Bastion, but I suppose hanging out with Sora in that tiny ship can't be all that bad.

"Together those nobodies are gonna regret messing with us!"

 _"Yeah!"_ We both smiled at I felt content in being with Sora in this next journey to protect the worlds from the darkness. Two lights that would ward off Organization XIII...and then find our other friend: Riku.

 **The World That Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers** ( _Auxaq's POV_ )

A sudden meeting was called into order once we made our way back into this castle. While Axel wasn't going to attend since he was "deceased" after failing to rescue Xion from her fate I knew what the subject matter would be about for this conversation. Sora has returned...

 _"Do my eyes deceive me? Does he really have the power to wield the Keyblade? He's nothing but a boy."_

 _"Give me a chance. It means he's straight as an arrow. He's pure of heart, unlike all of us here."_

 _"He had better be, or else he's worthless."_

 _"I truly hope he's enjoying himself on his adventure. Maybe he'd like a hand to determine his fate."_

 _"Hey, as long as it works in our favor. We can let him do what he wants for now. Then we'll jump in if needed."_ I doubt things will go that simply with the allies Sora has gained over time.

 _"Those are bold words coming from you. Are you saying you'll volunteer to take care of it if things go wrong?"_

 _"Huh? What?! Me? No, you have the wrong guy. I'm not comfortable with that."_

 _"You act as though you have a conscious. When was the last time anyone of us felt anything?"_ The last time...I felt like there was anything in my chest. Xion and Roxas...then again perhaps I had been fooling myself into believing those two could give me a certain amount of happiness. Yes...I guess that would be when I woke up from my delusions...

 _"Truer words were never spoken. Well, I suppose the fun will have to wait."_

 _"Do you know what happens to those who lose their true purpose? Inevitably, they destroy themselves."_

"Wrong..."

 _"Oh, and here I thought you would remain quiet during our little meeting, darling. So, what does our own "Keyblade" wielder have to say about matters this early in the game?"_

"This is not a simple game, Luxord. We are putting everything on the line to win the ultimate prize, but that does not mean we should overlook the opposition. Kairi and Sora, the only two who truly pose a threat to us, but are also vital to fulfilling our goal." Despite not being aware of their true purpose those chosen warriors remain strong and determined in their belief of stopping us to "save" the universe.

 _"That would make sense, dollface. You did "bless" that redhead with the gift of using that weapon, so you better than anyone here would know how much a problem she has become."_

"Aqua gave her that power, Xigbar. I am NOTHING like her..."

 _"You bear her face and powers, but refuse to accept your past self as who you are now. What a strange contradiction you've become."_

"Is is any stranger than yourself, "Dilan"? Face it. None of us are who we once were..."

 _"No sense is trying to make sense out of it I'll say. Heck, all I can remember from my past life is the fact I was just as good on my good old Arpeggio!"_

 _"Just as long as you can prove yourself useful with that imitation of a keyblade, Auxaq. The hearts that are torn out of the darkness are what should matter to you now and nothing else."_

"What about Axel? Do you think he would feel the same way, Saix?"

 _"..."_

 _"Gentlemen."_ Before I could get some answer our supe- no - MY superior interrupted our conversation, his voice commanding everyone's undivided attention. A pregnant pause came of us while we waited for our orders.

 _"The hero of the Keyblade has embarked on a new adventure. Make sure it is one that he will remember. Now go."_ With Xemnas giving us our instruction I had to figure out the proper place for my little "reunion" with those two keyblade heroes. Would it be in The Land of Dragons? Perhaps Halloween Town instead? No matter the location I knew that we would now be in a race to determine who can finish Kingdom Hearts first! That finish line was in sight, but there was more that must be done before I could cross the line...and regain my humanity.

* * *

[ _Happy mother's day to everyone out there. I know that my mother is very special to me, so I will take some time out into speaking with her Sunday. Now that I'm gotten that bit out of the way we move onto KH2 proper next time. Kairi will be going with Sora in his quest meaning there will be loads of more moments between these two, and I hope you enjoy it when the next update comes out thanks for sticking with this story. As for how Kairi tapped into Sora's mind and see Xion and Namine it was a connection they have with each other..._ ]


	58. Act 57: The Home of Dragons

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 57: The Home of Dragons**

 _"I'm Mulan. Um, no, I-I mean...Just... Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou."_

* * *

 **Unknown Location: Pathway Between Worlds** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

We had taken the first step on our journey to help save the universe for the first time as a team, and our destination would be the nearest world that we could fly towards in this ship. Thankfully Goofy and Donald managed to convince Chip and Dale into helping make more room for us to relax in during our break from flying around in space like this, and they also made upgrades to Sora's personal Gummi Ship that I had been taking in his place while he was unconscious over this past year.

"I can't say I missed having to wait in this ship while shooting down enemy ships or hazards..." Sighing, the ship's monitor thankfully not showed any immediate dangers facing us letting us put the thing on auto-pilot so that we could have our first real discussion since being split apart when the worlds were being restored to normal.

 _"You find this boring? I love moving around in space, blasting up the asteroids, and going off to new places with my friends."_

"Well, putting it that way I don't suppose that sounds all that bad." Just dealing with the patrolling ships and the journey there was the worst part of it since without anyone being with me being in space alone was...not pleasant to say the least.

 _"Do you think we're gonna run into more of da heartless, Sora?"_

 _"Chances are those nobodies are out there, Goofy!"_

Speaking of which I wonder what happened to those nobodies who have a tie with Sora, since with Roxas absorbed into the Replica, and with Xion being apparently captured or in DiZ's hold the memories had to be poured back into my friend in some kind of way. The question is what - or maybe how did that process happen with Namine and Xion.

"Ummm...Sora? Do you remember anything about when you started looking for "The King" and Riku?" That was when his journey to Castle Oblivion started, so then he should easily be able to recall the events that happened there with no problem. He gave off his cheerful smile that warmed my heart while he began to remember things from that journey.

 _"Well, we had to follow a long, winding road in the middle of nowhere, side by side with my friends only to find a letter from His Majesty,"_ Suddenly he put a hand over his head that made me confused. _"Then, Ummm we awoke in some room that was all white eventually finding our way out of Twilight Town."_

"That..." There was much more that he should know about, and that only meant that my fear was confirmed about the process going wrong. Sora physically was fine; the mental aspect of his recovery might be the issue.

"What about that castle you three visited? Those other nobodies that you encountered and that girl Namine?"

 _"Namine? How do you know about her, Kairi?"_

"It was...Riku. He told me about what happened when you met her along with everything else that happened in Castle Oblivion." A little guy suddenly appeared on Sora's shoulder, and Goofy along with Donald knew him as Jimmy Cricket when he pulled out a little notebook that looked like a giant creature in comparison to this little guy or insect.

 _"Here it is, the page that has only one sentence written to thank Namine."_ Looking at the notebook that should be filled with info about their dealings with Marluxia and his splinter faction, the pages only continued information about their trip before finding that castle and not much else. This can't be right! I know about Namine being able to remove memories about Sora but to completely erase information like this was something I didn't expect to see...

"Donald! Goofy! Please tell me you can remember anything about those nobodies you've encountered! Revisiting the other worlds you've been to in your memories. Something!"

 _"...Kairi? Are you okay?"_ No, I won't be until you can remember everything that's happened to you. Perhaps there is something he can remember; a certain person who's affected his life that isn't me or Riku like Namine.

"Do you know about someone called Roxas? Another person who is called Xion? Do any of these names mean anything to you, Sora?" His face did show a reaction of confusion at first, but his eyes looked like that both of those names were something he's heard about before making me feel hopeful about his mind.

 _"...No clue honestly. I think I would be able to remember those two people if I've met them..."_ I nearly fell back in my seat realizing that his memories were not complete. After all, the events in Castle Oblivion were something that he should have been able to easily remember despite Namine's influence over his mind. How can we really catch-up about matters if he can't even remember the events that lead to the loss of his memory in the first place.

 _"How about you? I know you must have been doing a lot of training since the last time we were together."_ I suppose that until these guys can recall what happened on that trip on their own there wasn't any point in trying to make them remember what they could not currently.

"Where exactly should I begin then? Well, you should know about my life in the academy that I've enrolled into just a year ago."

 _"Woah! You've gone to a school, Kairi?!"_

"Indeed, and believe it or not Donald I got along with quite a lot of the students in that place," Yes there was so much to explain about my time there without Sora or Riku by me. "Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie have adjusted there well enough while I've been able to pass the final class exams for the year giving me the freedom to come on this voyage with you, Sora."

 _"Heh! You think that I could go there and learn things in class?"_

"Hard to really say, and would you mind putting up with an egomaniac like Rufus Shinra who runs the place and the fact he will never stop pointing that out." Actually, the image of Sora calling out our fearless leader about all of his mistakes would be amusing to watch considering the kind of verbal lashing that he would get from the keyblade hero.

 _"Don't worry he isn't someone who can hold down a Princess of Heart, so keeping him in check shouldn't be that hard!"_ It wasn't him that represented the roughest parts in being there; in fact compared to the pain I suffered in losing someone who I grew to care about nearly as much as you Sora Rufus and his sins of Greed were nothing.

"Tell me Sora. Have you seen anyone else during your trip besides Namine?" There must have been a way to purge the memories out of him...

 _"...Why are you trying to make me remember? I mean that isn't bad, the thing is if I knew what happened I would have told you already."_

"Even if you heard the story I doubt you could believe it since for some reason there is something that is blocking out that part of your memories..." Perhaps it was something rather someone instead like Namine.

 _"Try me, Kairi. I'm been to a lot of strange worlds, seen lots of stuff, and my two best pals are a duck and dog."_

 _"Hey!"_ Chuckling at the "trio of cavaliers" having fun like this made me proud of how far we've come from when we had been so little and naive about the other worlds.

"I guess that we can talk about-"

 _"Hey, guys! I think we have enemy ships heading in our direction."_ The navigation crew Chip and Dale warned us along with the red lights that began to flash meaning that we had to fight back using the weapons installed into this ship. Great. My FAVORITE thing to do while driving around to another world, and I wanted my stupid watch to work for moments like this but since it was still out of juice this was the only method available to me.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same..." Sighing I manned the other gun on this craft to blow down the nobodies flying ships heading our way to deal with before heading to our first destination together.

 **The Land of Dragons: The Encampment**

Unlike the other worlds, I've been to so far this place certainly gave off a different vibe to me. With the strange looking trees, and then we came across Sora's old summoning friend in this "big, bad, and bold" dragon: Mushu. He...certainly was anything like Maleficent, his personality wasn't cruel but from what Sora told me about the witch's true form this dragon in comparison...certainly was less than what I expected from the legends of such fire-breathing creatures. Still, if this guy helped Sora in the past, then it would be foolish to underestimate his skills.

As for Mulan - no Ping apparently had taken us back into a huge camp area filled with several other soldiers dressed in a similar military attire he is wearing. I wasn't sure if this meant we had walked into this place in the middle of some kind of war, and from what I've learned in class the concept of war only brought two certain facts: death and destruction for both sides. Even the winners of such wars have to deal with the aftermath of the losses on their side and trying to rebuild what was lost during the battles of such wars no matter how short or long.

Thing was no matter how I felt about the matters or culture of the world it was unwise to interfere in things that are not related to the heartless from what I've learnt from Squall and Yuffie, and that is why I had to not insult the captain of this small platoon of troops when he gave his opinion on Ping while Sora tried to convince the head of this small army that we could help out Ping to help serve his country. My heart was torn on how to feel about this; Ping certainly seemed like a man who deserved a chance to show his worth however we are getting involved with something that might not be related to our true purpose.

'Keybearers are meant to keep the peace...' Trying to get involved with one by ambushing Shan-Yu's forces might not be the best option for us to take, so I took Ping off to the side along with Sora since I couldn't remain quiet on this anymore.

"Ping. I know you want to earn the respect of that man, but are you sure this is the best option to accomplish this?" Ping and Sora were taken aback when I made such a statement.

 _"Don't you understand how important it is to stop that man?! He will not stop until he's conquered all of China, and destroying everything that stands in his way! This is our home we are fighting for, the land of dragons itself!"_

"That does sound like a problem, but myself, Sora, Donald, and Goofy aren't soldiers like you. We have to look out for other things besides this country..."

 _"What are you saying, Kairi? Ping and Mushu are in trouble, so why shouldn't we help them out?"_

"Because this is war! This isn't like simply taking out the heartless, Sora," I looked at the other soldiers who were standing guard or training with one another knowing what might happen to them. "There WILL be casualties involved if we head off into this ambush...are you two really prepared for that certain reality?" Zidane made me understand that everyone can't be saved no matter how hard I could try in becoming stronger.

 _"...I understand what you're saying, Kairi. Believe me, I understand that my life will be on the line, but with you, Sora, those other pals of yours, and with Mushu by my side I know that we will take him down like those heartless."_ His eyes brightened up with a powerful determination that showed me he truly meant every word he's said about protecting this land.

 _"Don't worry...no one is going to get hurt on our watch."_ Sora I hope you're right about that.

Before we could even take part in the ambush we had to perform a couple of smaller missions first like protecting some weapons and food supplies from these weird hopping heartless, which meant it was time for me and Sora to get to work. As I fought off a couple of these guys Sora's body suddenly was taken in by this strange light revealing himself in a different colored outfit that was mostly red. Not only that but there was also two keyblades in his hands instead of that one he always liked to use in battle.

"W-where did you get that?!"

 _"Long story, but I ran into some friends of Merlin who gave me this new power."_

"I mean that other keyblade it looks different than your other one."

 _"Oh, that is a good question..."_

That wouldn't be answered likely until he can regain all of his memories. Watching the enemy approach the cargo I jumped into action by striking them in the back as they remained the mindless zombies they behaved as until the end of their pitiful existences. Being a soulless creature with no chance of having things like understanding, sympathy, and the many other emotions that made a somebody who they were for better or worse. Wiping out the last of these guys Ping was observing us in action while he was trying to keep a single heartless back with his own sword with Mushu trying to create a fireball to help out his friend.

 _"Don't worry Mul - err Ping I've got ya back!"_ His fireball was something that wasn't enough to even light a small candle, so Donald has to use some magic from his wand instead to heat things up with that heartless. While it wasn't even the job was finished allowing us to head back into camp for another mission.

"That was amazing, Sora! I didn't know you had been doing training as well to get that new outfit of yours."

 _"Actually this is the second time I've used this kind of form, so I'm still getting used to fighting in it."_ Blinking in surprise my friend explained to me that over the following fights and experience he will earn that power will grow, giving him new abilities, forms, and skills to help him out in the upcoming battles. That would come in handy with our next mission in being to protect this came from any kind of attack by rogue heartless, which happened to be right now with the strange horse-shaped ones coming our way.

Holding tight grip of my blade I remained focused while Ping was showing more concern about facing such foes as this, the man likely would be more used to fighting people and the thought about what that meant made my skin crawl...

 _"T-they just k-keep coming at us..."_ Running over to Ping who was still having trouble I had been cut off by this huge riding heartless who tried stabbing me with its spear. With the other zombie heartless roaming around plus the army that was staying in this location this battle needed to be short in order to ensure they will be no casualties before the ambush on the enemy's army.

"Ping!" Despite his efforts to improve one of the zombies grabbed hold of his back, and the huge spear-wielding heartless moved in to hurt him with that weapon. Despite knowing he was in danger there were several heartless standing in my way to get over to him not to mention Sora was dealing with his share. Nonetheless, someone had to step in to help out that soldier or else...

 _"Don't ya worry bout a thing!"_ Goofy's shield managed to keep Ping from being impaled on the sharp end of that weapon, and ensuring that we wouldn't have to bear such a tragedy on our conscious allowing us to continue doing our jobs as keybearers. Jumping over the mindless swarm of darkness I decided to go after the big one to keep Ping out of danger, plunging my weapon right into the back while it was dealing with Goofy and his sturdy shield.

 _"Thanks for the help, Goofy!"_ Winking at him I jumped down to take out the remaining ones as the bigger heartless disappeared into thin air while Ping was shaking in fear and likely shock about how easy I made that look.

"Don't worry you can handle this guy with enough practice. Believe me, I was once freezing up like you are now..." Those words didn't seem to help calm down the soldier as the scene was clear of any sign of darkness or heartless completing another minor assignment for the head of this platoon ready to fight Shan-Yu. Speaking of that the Captain felt that after a couple more smaller tasks we did in helping that we should prepare for the push up the mountain to confront the enemy despite his feelings about us since he wasn't that confident in our abilities.

 _"Kairi?"_ As we were making our trip through the mountain Ping called me over to ask me something important while the troops continued their journey upwards.

 _"Now, you need to promise me that you will not say any of this to your friends,"_ His expression was quite serious as he pulled me into a small cave away from the traveling soldiers with only Mushu serving as the witness to this conversation. _"Tell me what it feels like to be a fighter...and a female?"_ Why is he asking me that now? Was it because of how the captain felt about me fighting alongside Sora?

"Why should it matter if I'm a girl or not? I don't think to have a different gender than my friend makes me any different from other keyblade wielders..."

 _"That isn't the same here. Most women are considered to be "fit" to remain home or serving the husbands they are married with, and now standing on the frontlines of battle._ " I figure that would explain why I didn't see any female soldiers among the other troops here, so that is how females are considered in this world merely treasures for men who can't be considered willing to break a nail or get their hands dirty. There was nothing I could do in order to change this mindset, so I would have to put on quite the show for these men then...

"You must be lucky to have someone like Sora who you can be inspired by, and who supports you for deciding to battle those darklings by yourselves."

"Many people are depending on us to succeed and when you think about it that way are we really alone, no we aren't by ourselves at all!" Ping looked shocked when I made that declaration about my feelings on my journey with Sora, but then I noticed the solder touch the green tie around his hair...and slowly more hair come down his head.

 _"Mulan?"_

 _"It is okay, Mushu. I have been getting sick of hiding my own true feelings as well like Kairi here."_ No longer in his short hair, the beauty of this new soldier certainly could be seen; it wasn't until "he" told me the truth about his hair did I finally understand why he looked more like...she instead.

 _"Mulan is my true name, and my true gender is indeed of a female "coward" keyblade user..."_ Then, she was pretending to act like a man in order to join this army? To think she was able to fool everyone including me with the "Ping" identity was rather talented in her part.

"You wanted to join the army that badly, Mulan? So, then you wish to also stop Shan-Yu by going to these lengths..."

 _"Indeed, the whole reason I've risked everyone up until now is so that I could protect my land, the realm, and my family along with the Emperor."_ In a way she reminds me of myself, the determination to fight alongside those who were willing to stand up to the darkness corrupting the worlds.

"This is war, and I know that my actions could cost some their lives but that is the same with any real war. I know you are hesitant to accept that, but I refuse to go home now when I'm this close-"

 _"Ping?!"_ Sora? He must have found us in this place, and sure enough, he was looking at the no longer disguised "Ping" rather Mulan.

 _"Woah! I didn't know you had that kind of hair, Ping..."_ Yeah so the explanation for what was going on began as Mulan told him the same motivations she gave to me, but then a loud bang interrupted our conversation as I noticed there was someone observing us near the exit of this cave. Not that we could leave with the heartless shadows that intercepted us before we could escape making another small battle, and I noticed Mulan was able to destroy a few of the shadows this time along with having less trouble than when she was in her "Ping" disguise.

It was unfortunate that when we made our return to the camp...my worst fears had been confirmed as I could smell the burned ash of a ruined land. It was clear the travel up the mountain was some kind of trick to keep us away from this place leaving it defenseless...

Mulan was blaming herself about this when none of us expected us to be sent up into a trap like that, so really the fault lies with the man who caused this disaster in the first place. I could begin to understand why stopping this cruelty from causing more destruction in this world mattered to everyone living here. I would now be involved in stopping a war before the body count rises...

While the captain and the others remained in the dark about ping I knew we would be heading off into battle on that mountain, but facing off with another army wasn't going to be as easy as dealing with a small group of heartless.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this...we are about to head into battle with a tyrant..." Looking at the cold winds that now surrounded us I began to get a bad feeling about this whole idea, and I'm certain this wasn't because of the lack of warmer clothing on my skin.

 _"If we're not then everything Mul-Ping has fought for this far will be for nothing, Kairi."_ I know however when I looked at the damage that one man caused, the kind of destruction I might witness in this battle could be hard to swallow. The chance to run away was gone, and if even I wanted to flee which I didn't the man who I saw in the cave was standing near the top of this snowy mountain with a lot of buzzing noise coming closer while getting louder each second.

 _"You with me, Kairi?"_

"No doubt!" This was our moment since even Mulan and the army could handle this amount of annoying sounding heartless without a keyblade. Despite their height advantage, they were pretty easy to cut down with our weapons. I knew time was of the essence in order to take advantage of Shan-Yu finally revealing himself to us. Sure enough, the man began to charge down towards us, but then Mushu and the other soldiers came into play with a strange looking dragon device likely some kind of weapon to fire at Shan-Yu; the dragon lit the fuse, however, the fireball hit the top of the mountain rather than the intended target.

Then, I could hear the noise of a rolling surge of snow as in a strange twist that missed attack ended up causing a huge wave of snow to come down the mountain trapping the man and his heartless underneath the snow. Shang or "Captain" seemed just as surprised as the rest of us about this plan working out this way. For a moment I felt relieved about everything turning out much better than I expected. How come then I could see Mushu was not thrilled about this...

 _"Come on, Mulan. Let's just go home already, girl."_ He just-

 _"Mulan?"_ Oh, no...there wasn't any way to hide this from Shang by now. Sure enough, the captain felt betrayed by all of us for lying and keeping such a secret like that demanding that Mulan leaves...or face death.

"That - I know we are supposed to remain impartial but what kind of country forces its women out of the army and proclaims they should die for committing shame," I began to tremble in rage despite knowing that we were not innocent about lying to that man. "You've only wanted to help out your country, Mulan! I refuse to allow these laws to keep you stuck in a house all your life."

 _"I thank you for that, but these are what the laws are here in these lands. Disobeying them would bring something worse than death to me: Dishonor."_

"So what? That doesn't mean you should let people decide how your life should go, Mulan." I agreed with Sora on this after what I've learned about her during our journey and mission when I heard a man's coughing that didn't belong to Goofy, Doland, and Sora. Running over to the source of this noise we all observed Shan-Yu climb back up, still very much alive and ready to move to attack the imperial city. Shang and the rest of the army were unprepared for him, so we had to do something about this before it was too late.

"We don't have much time left to save the emperor! Sora! Mulan!" Watching her change into her true hairstyle and outfit we all began our descent into the city to save the emperor from death.

 **The Land of Dragons: Imperial Palace**

We had arrived at the huge gate to find the invasion of heartless already underway with Shang and the other troops struggling with these heartless. Li Shang was surprised when he saw us, and I wanted to rub it in that it was women coming to his aid but that wasn't important to me anymore. Protecting the people in this city is all I was concerned with at this point. As I cut down more of these zombie heartless Mulan ran over to her "captain" who looked hurt.

 _"Mulan - I..."_

 _"Where is the Emperor?!"_

 _"Shan-Yu, the man is still alive and is holding him captive. All of a sudden we were ambushed by these creatures...I failed my duty as captain and as a man..."_ Though, in a way him admitting that meant he's seen that judging a warrior by their gender is something that shouldn't be the norm, a reasoning that I hoped would begin to happen with others in this world like this man.

"That does not matter, Shang. We have to save him from Shan-Yu and protect this country."

 _"Do you think he's really gonna hurt the emperor, Donald?"_

 _"Not if we can stop him!"_

 _"You can't,"_ Shang replied while falling over in his attempt to get back onto his feet. _"He's holding the emperor as a hostage. The second any one of us try something he promises to end his life..."_

 _"How are we gonna stop him if we can't even get close enough?"_ Sora...that might not be a bad idea.

"Mulan, do you know of a way to enter the palace that won't draw too much attention," She nodded but looked worried that it might not work. "Don't worry my friends can be loud at times but they know how important it is to stop Shan-Yu."

 _"Aren't you going to come along?"_

"Indeed, but I won't be going as myself. Just like you sneaked into this army I will get into the palace...under disguise."

That is how I ended up wearing a rather elegant, expensive, and downright gorgeous red qipao complete with red flowers on the gown. My hair was put into two buns with white stripes holding my hair in this style, and my face was adorned with powder and make-up ensuring I looked nothing like the Kairi that man saw in the cavern area. With Sora and Mulan heading in through the secret pathway I decided to locate Shan-Yu on my own, which was certainly dangerous to do but I had to lure him out of hiding for this plan to work.

 _"W-what are we to do; we're simply handmaidens, not warriors!"_

 _"If something isn't done soon the Emperor will..."_

"Where is he?" I looked at the frightened girls who were surprised when I asked them that question.

 _"T-the throne room, but Shan-Yu won't let anyone come inside. He is holding our Emperor at the edge of his blade."_

"Then, I guess he needs to be given the proper care a guest of this castle deserves...Might I take that wine out of your hands?"

Marching off I got a drink of wine to "serve the honorable" warrior who's claimed this land as his own much to the dismay of the guards who were shaking outside of the throne room, the men were unsure how to respond to a red-haired "maid" walking into the lion's den with no fear or despair on her face.

 _"Who is there! I told you fools if anyone comes here-"_

"I only wish to provide a drink for the mighty conqueror: Shan-Yu!" Giving the courtesy of a polite bow of "respect" I acted the part of those other maids outside who wouldn't dare lay a hand on this "mighty" warrior. Holding out the wine I remained weak, vulnerable, and meek compared to this savage beast of a man. He looked confused as he held out a hand to accuse me of trying to deceive him.

 _"You are just trying to poison me, aren't you?!"_

 _"If you wish I will drink this poison to earn your trust in this humble servant of the Emperor."_

 _"But I don't know-"_

 _"Silence! Go ahead and die if you want, but should you live...I will take the rest all for myself. I need to enjoy the first night in my own kingdom after all!"_ Risking all to gain his trust I sipped my first taste of wine in my life, the bitter taste was quickly replaced by a cheery-flavored sensation that entered my mouth. Shan-Yu saw that I remained conscious after a while realizing that I was not poisoned, so he walked over to grasp the goblet from the offering plate. I thanked the maid who decided to give me this drink in her place allowing me to get into this position.

 _"Heh. After this drink and with this emperor my next move will be to take you as the first of many of girls! Tell me, girl! What do you think of my victory over your precious emperor of the dragon lands?!"_

"That is an easy answer, milord," Summoning my keyblade to knock back his weapon I suddenly moved in front of the captive emperor to shield his escape. "You haven't even won yet..." Ordering the man out I deflected the sword that came my way, the enraged Shan-Yu tried going after the emperor but that wasn't here I wanted him to be right now.

"Why are you so upset? Angry this WOMAN ruined your big scheme to burn this country to the ground?" Hissing my angry about what I've seen, which was being projected into my furious strikes at Shan-Yu I knew that we need to head outside in order for the others to find him, so why not offer myself as the live bait?

"Don't you want to regain your honor, you fiend! Then, come and defeat this mere woman in battle!" Striking at him with my blade I lured him away from the emperor by attacking his pride as a warrior. Sure enough, he followed along, but the unintended side-effect of wearing something this elegant meant movement was hampered; my usual running and speed were cut down in this dress allowing the man to appear behind me and smack my face with the back of his hand.

 _"Stupid girl. You may have that weapon, but you are no true warrior!"_

"True, the training I need to undergo prevents me from reaching my full potential, however, I don't need it to take down trash like you. All I need...is my friends!" Looking at Sora and Mulan come to the rescue I knew that it would be better to remain and watch this battle. I didn't win the physical battle here rather I succeeded in the mental warfare against Shan-Yu. Learning and watching Sora in action while he used those newly gained power I knew that catching up to his level wouldn't be easy.

Still, knowing that the emperor was safe and Mulan had earned the respect of not just him but Li Shang and his soldiers warmed my heart. If the keyblade could choose females to serve as its agents, then why can't women handle the role of a military rank? All in all, this was a good start to my journey...plus I got a neat outfit I could show off whenever I wanted so that wasn't bad as well.

 _"Thank you Kairi...for making me feel like a real woman again."_

"No problem. That is what - friends are for you think we...are friends that is."

 _"Certainly! You too, Sora!"_

* * *

[ _Kairi will not be held out of the battles to come, but I wanted to show that she wasn't perfect in both her reasoning and training just yet. Also, I hope the issues in this chapter don't reflect or cause issues with my readers I'm simply going with how the characters felt at this point in the game. As for the next chapter update that will take a while since I will be heading out of town very soon, but we will be going to Beast's Castle next time..._

 _Shout out to dragon-fav for adding this story into a community, and to my usual reviewers for checking out the past couple of updates I appreciate it._ ]


	59. Act 58: Waltz of the Damned

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 58: Waltz of the Damned**

 _"You! Get out of my castle, now!"_

* * *

 **The Land of Dragons: Throne Room** ( _Auxaq's POV_ )

Despite being aware of the increased amount of security in this castle infiltrating such a place was simply for a nobody like myself. Of course, it wasn't like any of these soldiers were capable of stopping me in any way possible. Stepping into the room where I heard the ruler of this land would be resting in I found an empty throne instead. From what I figured they must be having quite a festival cheering on those two "heroes" of the keyblade. Not only did this two heroes of light help save the Chinese army, the somebody of Roxas had managed to seal up another keyhole preventing heartless from coming here...for a while at least.

Eventually, the darkness lurking in the universe always returns no matter how much keybearers struggling to keep the peace. That is a lesson that I've had to learn in a long and painful way over this past couple of months.

"You there! Stop in the name of the emperor!" Oh, some of the rank and file grunts have come instead of the man in charge. Leading them was, in fact, Mulan, who I've seen before when I first visited this realm with Roxas. Watching her give commands to these men was an interesting change, seeing as how I spoke with her back when I foolishly thought I could still be human in some way. Times do change people...

 _"Identify yourself at once, intruder!"_

"Mulan! My dear, dear old friend can't you recognize your pal without having that blonde fellow in tow." Smugly holding out my hand Mulan couldn't see my face underneath this hood but she must know my voice.

 _"I-is that really you?!"_

"Well, I've seen better days since we last saw one another Mulan, but indeed it is me my old pal." I was sent here to learn more about Kairi and Sora's development while Xaldin was sent to Beast's Castle to continue with his project of creating a nobody and heartless from that animal of a man. Our invasion of the other worlds would continue if Sora and Kairi wanted to continue fighting us, but I had another objective in being here that didn't involve following my Superior's orders.

 _"Why have you returned here? I know we once worked together once, but you don't seem to be treating me that friendly now..."_

"Well, we could have some tea with your precious captain, and even the mighty emperor of this country!" I couldn't help pretending to show care by making a little chuckle of humor that was flat in both tone and my affection towards her. I wanted to know why I was treating her like this since we did get along just fine. Was it due to the realization of how distant I've become around somebodies; the friendships I've had certainly were mostly broken at this point leaving me even more as a hollow being than when I first lost my heart.

"How were those two exactly? Did they live up to expectations, Mulan?"

 _"Why do you want to know?"_

"Easy! They might be the chosen, but they are nothing like true warriors of light just yet. That is why I plan to snuff out their destiny before it is fully realized." She looked at me like I wasn't even the person she met all those months ago, the person she was looking at must have seemed like a stranger in her eyes and that wasn't far from the truth.

"You wish to protect your country, but I'm looking to regain what is rightful might With that said I need you to send a message to me when those two come back. A very special message..."

 **Beast's Castle: Entrance Hall** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

After the success of our first voyage into Mulan's home, we decided to explore the next world that was displayed on our ship's monitor. The place certainly looked pretty fancy, the likelihood of this castle belonging to someone who didn't have a major supply in wealth seemed impossible. Looking around this entrance area I didn't see anyone in sight, but I knew that someone must live here in a part of this huge castle. While I pondered this a sudden booming sound rang into my ears, and this put a smile on Sora's face as he knew who nearly made me deaf moments ago.

 _"Hey! That's the Beast!"_ Beast? Wait? Wasn't that the man who fell in love with one of the Princesses of Heart: Belle. She explained to me his plight of being unable to stay in his normal form due to the curse of a rose that turned him into a real beastly-like man. They loved each other despite such a horrifying aspect being added to their relationship, which made me admire them for overcome such issues to come together for each other. That is why we had to help out if there was something going on here like in The Land of Dragons.

Of course, the first matter of business would mean dealing with the heartless roaming around the place. While they certainly looked different with these sharp-looking hooks attached to their bottoms they aren't that tougher than ordinary shadows, the catch was there were lots of these guys meaning we had to cast out lots of magic to defeat these creatures. Once we went inside of another room several different shadows began to attack us, the keyblades were more than enough for these weaker foes leaving just us two in the room with a weird rose trapped in a glass case.

 _"Wait a minute...that flower..."_ Looking over at Sora he began to clutch his head feeling some kind of a pain in his head, so I rushed over to see what was going on.

"What's going on, Sora?!"

 _"Garwsh, Sora are ya gonna be okay?"_

 _"Yeah - there was something in my head that popped up but I don't think it will be bothering me again."_ The way he said that implied he was remembering something, and this could be the opportunity to help him remember those memories he hasn't been able to recover yet.

 _"Why am I seeing someone give me a flower, and why do I remember being here before..."_ Wait a minute. That comment about being here in some other time despite this being our first visit to this world, the answer could only be one thing in my mind.

"Was the person giving you the flower in a black cloak?" I looked at Sora's face; the expression was a mixture of innocence and guilt about what he wanted to say to me.

 _"...Yes."_

 _"That must be a lie! There is no way you could be here or remember meeting one of those nobodies while we were all asleep."_

"No. It couldn't be Sora however it was someone who was born from Sora." As I unintentionally scolded Donald I tried to explain where my train of thought was heading. "It had to be the nobody of Sora who he remembers and not himself." Before I could say anything else there was another loud roar, so strong that it send it all onto the floor as a huge, hulking beast walked up to where the flower was and picked it up. Sora tried speaking with him, but the man ignored him like we weren't even in the room.

 _"Beast?! Hey! Don't you remember us?! We fought together in Hollow Bastion to save Belle and the others...BEAST?!"_ Sure enough, he simply left the room after taking back that rose that was in here. This certainly wasn't normal to see meaning there was something wrong here.

 _"What was that about?!"_

 _"I don't know, Donald. I know Beast can be a little hard to speak with sometimes, however, he didn't even recognize us."_ I guess the only way to figure out the answer would be finding him or Belle in this castle. The thing us all of us exploring such a place without a guide or map won't be so easy...

While I was thinking about where we need to head to first Donald mentioned that he saw a lady walking up on the higher floors of the place.

"Are you sure that someone was there, Donald?"

 _"Positive!"_

 _"Well...If the Beast is here in this castle, that lady musta been Belle, right?"_

 _"Yeah, maybe so. Belle might know what's happened to the Beast, too."_

 _"C'mon! Let's go find her!"_

Nodding in agreement we all ran throughout the castle in search of one of the fabled Princess of Heart. There were a couple more of those annoying bats that tried lifting up Donald up in the air, but we took them down with our blades ripping the captive hearts free of the darkness. Once we passed by a couple of doors we could hear the whispers of a woman near us.

 _"What am I going to do?"_

Before I could say anything Donald rushed at the door and fell right on his face as Belle opened it up for us, her yellow dress was gone as she was in a more normal looking outfit for someone who might work in this castle rather than royalty.

 _"Oh, I'm so happy you're here!"_ Suddenly Donald was being squished by her arms as she continued hugging him before looking at the rest of us. _"Sora! Goofy! Kairi?!"_

 _"It...it has been a while hasn't it, Belle! You wouldn't know where the Beast could be right now, do you?"_

 _"Oh, he must be in the west wing, Kairi. We don't talk like we used to..."_

"Did something happen?" Looking at her face I could tell there is something very wrong about the Beast.

 _"Yes. Isn't that why you're here?"_ That might not be our purpose in being here, but if someone like Beast is in trouble, then it is our duty to help out.

 _"He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but..."_ What? Someone looked up the ones who know the truth about what is going on here!

 _"The Beast...He locked up his own servants."_ Why would he do that to his own people?! _"That's what I don't know about, Kairi."_

Fine. I guess it is will be our job to free the prisoners, set things right, and give Beast a few good knocks to the head in order to get some sense back into his head. With our objective clear we made our way towards the west hall, but the heartless certainly wouldn't make things less difficult for us. That is when I ran into a huge block in the middle of the road; except it wasn't a huge rock rather a giant heartless that began to swing its arms around to hit me and Sora. Such is the forces of darkness, made to hurt and destroy anything or anyone that stands against them.

Running under the beast when it tried hitting me again I attempted to slash the creature in the back only to get his from behind by a shadow who tried stopping me. Sora charged at the bigger heartless, his feet jumped into the arms of the beast while it struck at the small head on this heartless, which allowed me to finish it off with a stab through the backside.

"Thanks for the assist!"

 _"No problem, Kairi!"_

Once we cleared out the remaining shadows lurking around we continued down this path leading us into a different hallway with several metal armors decorating the place. I began to get nervous that we were in the middle of a haunted mansion, the next thing I expected was some of the suits of armor to come to live and is attacking all of us while we walked by them. That is when we arrived at the strangest thing I've seen all day, the sudden sight of a huge dresser...that was, in fact, alive and...asleep?

Apparently, the huge dresser was standing in front of a door that likely would take us into the dungeon area meaning we need to push her out of the way. I wasn't expecting this item to actually have a gender let alone be female.

 _"Oh, so you're all here to help free the servants locked away in the dungeon! Well, it is important to remember that we all once were human in form, but then were placed under a curse by that enchantress,"_ As she admitted what exactly is with her having a face despite being what I assumed as an inanimate object I gasped at this realization along with Sora. _"Even the Beast was once a normal man, and he was even a prince of royalty although he didn't exactly behave like a common prince."_

 _"What's this about a spell?"_

 _"Well, it was a long winter's night..."_ Thus, the four of us heard a little about how everyone here had their lives changed forever due to a simple spell that altered their bodies. I also heard how Belle and Beast came to meet each other, but then she smiled after she refused to tell us about this Gaston person who managed to bring them together in a sad, yet romantic way.

 _"A deal is a deal. Rescue my friends and the rest of that tale will be revealed to you all..."_ Sighing, the door to the underground dungeon was opened as we looked around for the area where the rest of the servants must be in. Sure enough, there was a rather creepy-looking door in front of us.

'It is almost like those figures could come to life like those suits of armor...' My body was beginning to shake as I realized something was wrong here - this feeling of a...heartless!

"Donald! Get away from that door!" The doorway suddenly sprang to life like that dresser with two beasts hanging from it with their claws exposed to us. Alongside the door turned heartless were some gargoyle statues that began to attack with their swords. These guys were much tougher than any other heartless we've encountered thus far, and I had trouble just deflecting their strikes let alone hurt them. Sora also was having difficulty in dealing with this huge door with its arms wiggling around the place making it hard not to get hit. Donald and Goofy tried to take out the bats that were summoned, I focused on finishing off the gargoyles, and Sora was free to take on this heartless door, but when it was hit with a beam of light it suddenly revealed a ball of darkness with a face on it.

"That must be the real enemy!" I saw it begin to float around the room, which meant it could possess an object to make it come to life. While Sora dealt with that I stabbed this statue in the head finally destroying it while Donald used some ice magic to take care of some of the red bats floating above our heads. It would require a team effort in order to defeat foes like this going forward; we had to work on improving ourselves both individually and cohesively, to grow strong enough to defeat the darkness like this as the ball finally faded away into nothing allowing us to enter the door with no issues.

Actually, the people we came to rescue were indeed here, but they weren't in the shape of a somebody rather inanimate objects like a clock, a candleholder, a teapot, and a teacup that completed the people in this room. As it turned out these servants knew the rest of the story that we were given by the dresser earlier, and as it turns out there is much more to that story. The dark night, an old woman who was truly an enchantress, and the consequence of not allowing such a woman in changed the lives of these people and their prince.

"That sounds horrible..."

 _"Is there anything we can do to help?"_

 _"Let's get the enchantress!"_

 _"Oh no, dear."_

 _"We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts..."_

Beast, the series of strange incidents already comes back to him. Then, the clock gave the assumption that he's become heartless that surprised me.

 _"Just like with that Gaston fellow, the man who tried earning Belle's love before until that boy in the dark cloak saved us."_

Black Cloak! That could only mean one thing...

 _"That rose! I remember it being a gift from Belle...why am I remembering that..."_ Sora was once more holding a hand over his face as his eyes glazed over for a moment. If this continues to happen, there was a possibility that he could get back a memory of something that was lost to him making it important to uncover if Roxas could have been here in the past or not. First things first, the goal of getting out of this dungeon to confront the Beast about his behavior recently...

 **Beast's Castle: The West Wing**

With a couple of the other bats and gargoyle heartless being unleashed I was finally getting the hang of fighting alongside Sora and his friends. I had a couple of bruises and cuts over my body however they would help in no time. As we came in front of the door in the long, dark hallway I began to get a sensation that ran through my bones.

"What is lurking behind this door?"

 _"Kairi? What's the matter?"_

 _"Is something bothering ya?"_

"Yes Goofy there is something that I'm finding wrong here..." Beast might be behind this door, and that could mean he won't be happy when he sees us. That could mean a battle might ensue...that I don't want to have with someone who looks as strong as he does. Still, he's also in trouble if there is something that is affecting him; keyblade heroes are meant to help those in trouble not flee at the first sign of trouble.

"Let's do it, Sora!" With his nod we charged into the room, the first thing we could see was Beast speaking to someone: Organization XIII?!

 _"See? She has accomplices."_ Were they the ones behind this? I hadn't expected us to run into one of their members, but at the very least we can settle things.

 _"Why...do I remember this happening before...Xal...Xaldin?!"_

Xaldin? Who could that be, the nobody that we're looking at?

 _"I see. It would seem that creation's fusion with our traitor's somebody has produced some interesting side-effects. No matter the keybearers will become a good test for this Beast."_ A barrier suddenly appeared, which allowed the nobody to get away from us. As Sora tried approaching the Beast, his roar suddenly pushed it back showing that he was no longer in a reasonable state of mind thanks to that nobody. Taking the first move I tried using magic on this guy, but he quickly dodged it while grabbing hold of my arm that really hurt with those sharp nails on my skin.

 _"Kairi!"_ I tried hitting him on the arm to let me go, but his strength was too much as he threw me into the wall, his other arm went around to smack Sora around with ease. Physical force wasn't an option for this guy, so when I saw the clock servant come into the room I knew what must be done.

"Sora! Get working on that clock to make it ring. I will hold him off this time around."

 _"Kairi, the Beast is dangerous! Be careful..."_

Don't worry about that with Donald and Goofy in the room, the both of them will keep me safe. Grinning, I threw up my blade to deflect more of the claws from this rabid prince as Goofy stepped in with his shield and Donald kept him at by with a few ice spells.

'Hurry...Sora...'

Despite our combined efforts, Beast was much too powerful to keep distracted for very long, and I knew unlike the heartless the power behind this former prince was much stronger while in this state.

'I have...to keep holding my stance...' I was being pushed back, and Goofy's shield was knocked away along with himself. Poor Donald tried more magic, but he was in the vice-like grip of this cursed man getting knocked out with a single punch.

 _"Cogsworth, do your stuff!"_ A loud buzzing rang through everyone's ears that stunned even the Beast, so I decided to end it with a series of strikes with my keyblade while Sora struck the man with his red outfit, and his duel-wielding keyblades - the results were the Beast finally had calmed down.

 _"Kairi!"_ I couldn't help falling over not even noticing that my arm was bleeding with some holes in the skin left behind from the raw strength of that changed prince. He saw how much pain I was feeling as his face showed fear and concern.

 _"Did - No...I didn't mean to inflict pain on you, Kairi. A friend of Sora."_ Despite the horrible pain shooting through my injured arm I couldn't help but smile at seeing how much the Beast had changed thanks to us, there was still much to do in this world, and we will finally get some real answers from one of that nobody's victims.

 _"Xaldin. He came from the darkness...He...used my anger to control me,"_ I could see along with Sora that he felt guilty about what he did while in that state of rage. _"He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain- and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do...I could no longer see the truth."_

 _"Well, I'll be. That must be why you threw all of your friends down into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em, right?"_

 _"Was that it? Was it to protect them?"_

 _"Sure. We know you're good inside."_ I nodded in agreement while Cogsworth spoke about how much Belle and his servants appreciate him and his kindness, but the Beast doesn't see things that way from how he sounded...

 _"I've mistreated her...I've mistreated her and I've been so selfish."_

 _"She didn't say anything about that."_

"Why don't you see her yourself, Beast? If you feel like you can't admit your feelings to her, then we will come and support you."

 _"Y-you would do that despite what I've done to your arm?"_ I shook my head at that while Sora cast a cure spell over the wound making the holes disappear.

"Physical injuries are capable of being healed, but it is the words you say to someone that can hurt worse than any stab from a sword. She needs to hear you, speak with you, and see you in person..." I looked at the rose that sparked in the light cast from the moon outside. It was strange how something that beautiful can make me feel so uneasy.

 _"Very well...I suppose running away from my mistakes won't fix them."_ Yes, the answer is indeed solving the issues you made by doing them yourself, and thankfully we had him on our side during our trip back to Belle. His sheer power was able to overcome some of the remaining heartless roaming around the place who came armed with huge axes that looked sharp enough to remove our limbs if we are not careful. That is why I stayed away from the now moving statues to use more powerful magic spells like Fira in order to break them apart.

 _"I can't believe these many intruders have come uninvited under my watch!"_

 _"Let's show them the door, Beast!"_ Sora and Beast did just that with their combined attacks along with the rest of us handle the stragglers trying to flee. I even got to take down the last remaining soldiers with a series of swipes that cleared the area, which allowed us to continue onward with no threat of being attacked. In the entrance, I saw a few lance-wielding heartless try and jam their weapons into the Beast's back, so I covered for him taking a couple of blows to keep him out of harm's way.

 _"Kairi! You would - defend me with your body despite what I did to yours..."_ I nodded to him while I deflect the lancers that tried poking him while Sora covered my vulnerable side with Goofy and Donald to cover me. Watching the enemy move I knew that I had to be careful around them, and I took advantage of when they were trying to launch their weapons upwards to strike them down before those lances could hit any of us from above. With those guys out of the way finally, we could go to Belle's room...and she wasn't anywhere in sight?!

 _"Belle? Where is she?!"_

 _"I heard she was going to confront the intruder. The man in black..."_

"Xaldin!" Belle was trying to stop him; she isn't ready to fight off a nobody like that even if she had the pure heart of a princess. We have to keep her out of trouble no matter what.

 _"We need to get back to the main hallway to start looking for her!"_ I had to agree with Sora as did the Beast, so we made our way back hoping to find any sign of where she could be at the moment when I heard a cry.

 _"I'm in here! The ballroom."_

 _"Belle! S-she is always getting into some kind of trouble..."_ I wanted to say something about the attitude of the prince, but heartless interrupted my line of thought as these lancers would take priority over calling him out on his issues with Belle. It would seem that would come to ahead once we find her in the ballroom...

"Belle!" As we watched her run across the room she looked to be running away from us.

 _"I'm all right!"_

We won't be alright...the same ball that I thought we destroyed in the dungeon was back, and it certainly looked different from last time with the chains and horns that were sticking out of its body. Then, it began to corrupt the whole room in darkness changing the ground and floors to create a darker area with its power. I could feel the floor below becoming like quicksand, the black goo around my feet made it hard to move around as the ball of darkness floated around the area while Sora tried attacking it.

'Is it going to possess things like before?' I saw the ball float into the wall creating a mirror that revealed itself looking down at us before firing off beams of light at us. He must have the power to possess things in the room to use against us. I tried blasting it with light, but the slippery thing got out of range while moving up toward the ceiling.

"Kairi! Look out!" I heard Sora yell at me to move out of the way, but I could feel the ground keep me stuck in place as I saw the chandelier fall down from the ceiling likely ready to hit me in the head. Instead of experiencing a lot of pain, I could see that someone was holding up the huge chandelier above my head: Beast?!

 _"Don't worry. You're not going to get hurt again. A friend of Sora!"_ Why does he keep saying that exactly? Politeness?

Watching in awe he was able to push the thing back into the air while helping me get out of range when it came back down, the possessed decoration began shooting fire out of the sides to attack us. Goofy kept the flames at bay with his mighty shield, Donald fired off some ice magic to harm the possessed item, and Sora used his "Valor Form" in order to destroy the thing revealing the real enemy once more. Chasing after the ball I managed to finally land several blows on the creature.

'Come on and give up already!' Before I could lay the finishing blow it managed to enter some of the pillars circling around the room. Suddenly, the pillars turned into spikes that tried impaling us with their sharp points.

 _"Why is this room becoming a giant death trap. I didn't expect a dance with such a vile demon on this night."_

"More like a waltz of the damned, Beast." That is why you are going to give Belle a damn good one after we clean up the mess here with this heartless. Guarding another strike from these pillars Beast once again impressed me, his arms were capable of grabbing hold of several of these malevolent spikes allowing Sora to cut them down to expose the hidden evil within. I knew that we couldn't waste any more time, so with some assist from Sora, I jumped onto his shoulders to get enough leverage in order to pin down the heartless to blast it with enough light magic that caused it to finally disappear...

"We did it!"

 _"So you think."_ That voice belonged to Xaldin. He was simply watching us take care of that heartless...

 _"To think I once believed keybearers were a rare breed in the universe. Well, I suppose she has already proven me wrong about that- she who opposes you two now."_

She? Was he speaking about Xion, but she was absorbed into Sora if DiZ's experiment worked meaning he was talking about Aqua.

 _"Farewell..."_

 _"Why is he doing this to us?"_

Why is he talking about Aqua opposing us like she is going to get in our way? We've had our issues certainly, but I'd hoped she would begin to understand that we don't have to be enemies. While Sora, Donald, and Goofy explained to Beast the concepts of a nobody and a heartless I wondered how Beast would be able to handle speaking with Belle. Even if he didn't feel like he could speak to her I knew deep within that body lies the heart of a true prince.

 _"Belle...I-I'm sorry - I wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you."_ As I expected she didn't hold anything against him, her smile managed to warm my own heart as she excused his behavior knowing that he was not in his right mind.

 _"I know you weren't yourself so don't apologize, but I'd hoped that you might have changed a little bit! I wish you could start trusting me."_ Nodding, I knew that these two would need some time in order to heal their relationship, and yet I didn't know their love would be needed in order to break the curse put on them. It seemed like these two will need more understanding and trust between each other before true love could bloom before the last petal fell from that rose. While Sora sealed away another keyhole I began to wonder if Belle and Beast were the only ones...who wanted to have love and be loved in return.

* * *

[ _I know there isn't anything from that new Beauty and the Beast movie. Thing is, I haven't seen it yet so I can't really give me take on it :P_

 _Anyways the next update will cover our good pal Hades and Herc, so I hope you stick around for that and our favorite Sitar player sorry this took longer than usual to come out btw I was working on something else._ ]


	60. Act 59: What Lies Beneath

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 59: What Lies Beneath**

 _"They came to see me. They came to see a hero. I can't let them down."_

* * *

 **Olympus Coliseum: The Underworld** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

Sora told me about when he came to this world in order to find me, and how the three of them ended up taking part in a tournament of "glory" set up by Hades: The God of the Underworld. There was another contestant involved named Cloud, but he along with Sora were being used by that flaming headed god in order to defeat his nemesis in Hercules. Despite being a known hero to everyone here, the man actually proclaimed Sora and friends as being heroes in their own right, the group even got some trophies for completing several kinds of tournament cups. Each one became more difficult than the last until he encountered the strongest warrior, and he sounded like he was an angel descending from the heavens...

 _"Are ya sure this is the Coliseum?"_ Goofy didn't think this dark, gloomy, and the rather unsettling place was a respected battlefield of warriors and champions. I wondered if the Gummi Ship might have gotten something wrong with the course that was laid out for us. While Donald was pointing towards a stairway we all saw a girl who was being attacked by some bizarre-looking dogs; which likely weren't animals rather heartless instead. As we ran over to the dark-haired woman I hoped she still her heart within her chest.

 _"Thanks, but...I'm fine. And you're supposed to be?"_

 _"Oh, I'm Sora, he's Donald, he's Goofy, and she is Kairi. We came to see how Hercules is doing."_ She certainly didn't seem impressed by looking at us but I wondered if she might know about Herc as Sora calls him.

 _"You know Wonderboy?"_

 _"Yeah, 'cause we're heroes, too!"_

 _"Ya mean junior heroes, Donald."_

 _"Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."_ Meg. Has a simple, but nice ring to it. As she told us about Herc battling up in the Coliseum with no real challenges as the "hero who's work is never done" the imagination of a guy tossing around giant monsters and foes, like they were nothing, did entertain me, the classes I took about brave men who faced off against dragons to save a damsel who was in distress seemed interesting, but a bit cliche in my point of view.

 _"Anyway onto the subject of why I'm down here to see the "Lord of the Underworld" in person. Herc is tough, but I think he could use a break after dealing with so many battles lately. If anything were to happen to that kid..."_

"You know if you're this concerned about him, the feeling I'm getting from you Meg is that you consider him as more than a friend." I wondered if there was more to them from what she has only told the four of us so far. She began to get flustered about that remark causing Goofy and Donald to chuckle a little.

 _"Well, I guess we can go talk with Hades. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him."_ Again, her faith in us wasn't certain but I agreed with Sora on this matter, since I doubted Hades was going to simply allow us to walk over him if he was truly a god of the dead. Running across the floor it looked like we would be swept into the current the water is flowing towards near the edge of the room. As we ran across the floor we saw more of those small heartless dogs who began to bark at us.

'Not much bite behind their barking...' Indeed, such enemies like this didn't seem that much of a threat easily being taken out with a few strikes from our keyblades. What is a threat is the figure in black who just ran past us?

 _"The Organization!"_

We all ran in the direction of that nobody, the huge rocks that were stuck at the top above our heads suddenly began to come down to hurt us. Chopping down one before it could hurt my friend, which allowed Goofy and Donald to handle the small shadows running up in front of us. Sora returned the favor by chopping up the rabid dog-shaped heartless before they could get us.

 _"We sure do make a great team, Kairi."_

"Couldn't have gotten here without you, Sora." Once the smaller heartless were cleared out we moved onto the next part of this cavern area, but suddenly that nobody appeared in front of us again.

 _"Run! Run away!"_ Before we could even figure out what's just happened that member of the dreaded organization...just leave us in a running motion through one of those portals...

 _"Okay...?"_ Exactly my thoughts, Sora.

After that bizarre encounter, we entered a gigantic room that was above a creepy-looking pit with green energy swirling around it. The place certainly gave off an unfriendly vibe to any poor saps coming to visit the place.

 _"I'm scared too, Donald."_

 _"Hades! Come out!"_ I doubt it would be the simple to figure out. If he won't come out of his hole, then we will need to push him out of hiding but first, we need to deal with this flowers that certainly look like heartless. Lucky for us like real plants they didn't fare so well if they were hit with a bit of fire magic quickly removed them from the ground. Heading further up this small pathway several more lance-wielding heartless came at us with bats and another flower heartless, and if I had to guess they were trying to protect something or rather someone.

Nodding with Sora we each took our turns in wiping out these guys, moving with one another to avoid being hit by the enemy, and we both relied on our strongest moves in order to completely defeat them in short order. Things were only getting harder with each other we visit, but with friends like these enemies better look out for us. Stabbing the final lance heartless in the chest while Sora cut down a flower who tried getting me while I was distracted the last of the darkness was gone, but they were small fry compared to the owner of this place.

Running up into the room where Hades was hiding, the image we got certainly surprised us as there was someone already here but looked to be in bad shape at the hands of this guy, and his...flaming hair?

 _"This is Hades, Kairi."_ Well, I can for sure understand why he's gotten such a reputation but that shouldn't mean we can't take him down. As we tried hitting him with our blades however it was like striking a cloud in the air; despite being in front of us none of our attacks could even hurt him.

 _"Something's wrong!"_ Why does my body feel so much weaker than before?

 _"That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes - comes with the territory."_ Does that mean we aren't at our strongest down here? Before we could get attacked that man on the floor managed to hold off this hothead with his sword.

 _"Go now!"_

 _"But I've gotta talk to Hades."_

 _"What was that?!"_ Why you, you arrogant deity!

 _"We can't fight him here! We have to go - now!"_ I'd hate to agree with that, but there wasn't much else we can do besides run away except Hades didn't want us to leave, and neither did these heartless soldiers that spawned behind us. Looking at this older man for assistance we charged at the enemy hoping we could buy enough time to escape from this place once the heartless were gone. Of course, the self-proclaimed lord of the underworld made things difficult by trying to blast us with several fireballs.

"Mind telling us how you got involved with the lord of the dead, stranger?"

 _"Later when we're aren't being threatened by the worst god of them all..."_ Good point. As we continued getting away I saw the man spit some weird kind of drink onto his blade as he used it to cut down some of the Lancer heartless in just one swipe. Despite looking older than me and Sora he wasn't that bad with a sword at all. That said we were only getting better as I managed to block some of the fireballs being sent by Hades so that Sora could clear out some of the heartless still trying to get in the way.

"I can see the way out we just need to get a bit further ahead, huh?" Before we could even move further a barrier caused me to stop, my face landing hard on the invisible wall in front of me as I saw more bats and flower heartless coming to interfere with our escape again.

 _"Enough of this..."_ While Donald and Goofy tried holding back some of these guys this man who hasn't even provided us with his name suddenly asked for help with Sora's assistance, the both of them began to slice apart the enemy with their own swords. Before long they moved their swords together, and then a huge spiral of wind drew in all of the heartless roaming around not to mention me if I hadn't stuck my own sword into the ground to use as a pull to keep myself on the floor. Blinking my eyes, the enemies were gone allowing us to get away from that flaming loud-mouthed god.

 _"You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?"_ He certainly acted like one in battle, his answer seemed to disagree about Sora's thoughts. Of course, heroes aren't just people in costumes, the truth is they come in the form of anyone who stands up to evil no matter how big or small.

 _"No, I'm no hero...I'm just a...Auron. My name."_

"Auron, huh? Well, I'm Kairi, that is Sora, Donald, and Goofy over there." I felt thrilled that for once I would be the one to introduce ourselves...even if they fell over each other while trying to pile onto one another in order to stand at the same height as Auron.

 _"It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian."_

 _"Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks."_ What? Why would you not agree with him, Sora? He likely knows this place better than either of us, so why refuse such a generous offer like that...

 _"I know why you're questioning your friend, Kairi. It is acceptable to disagree with those you care about even now and then."_ I know, but that doesn't mean I'll always be silent on his choices. Sometimes...I feel like I should say more than what I do admit out loud to Sora and his friends. Heading upwards we saw more of those dog heartless sniffing around for us likely to go bark at Hades about where we were in these caverns. Of course, they won't be going anywhere considering I cut down a lot of them while Auron and Sora took care of some other ones who attempted to run away.

"So, if you don't mind me asking you this, but why exactly are you here? I mean you certainly don't seem like the party Hades would want to have around him, but I know that if you were willing to help us there must be a reason you're stuck in this underworld, right?"

 _"That...is a long story, and if you don't mind me returning the favor as to why your friend he wants to chat with the lord of the dead again?"_ That is also quite a long story to tell actually...

Running into a huge area I could see the doorway where we came from during this trip into these caverns meaning we were finally going to escape! No! It has been locked shut, but I know of someone with a pretty big key that can unlock it. As Sora opened the doorway I could hear the sounds of a dog, although it sounded much louder and more vicious than those little ones we've beaten up before now.

 _"Of course, the man who controls the dead would send out his little puppy to crew on us..."_ That "little puppy" turned out to be a three-headed dog that was anything but little in size. Auron, the guy who's only been helping us for a couple of minutes wasted no time in trying to keep the middle head of this Cerberus creature from eating him alive. Without help his demise was certain, and so I decided to help out by hitting the other two heads with some magic spells.

 _"What are you doing with your life! Why waste your story on someone like me?!"_

"It is the right thing to do, Auron..." Too bad doing the right thing means getting smacked around by the paw of this huge guardian dog of the underworld. I certainly knew being a hero meant enduring pain like this, but thankfully so did Sora as he decided to come help us deal with this monster.

 _"Why did you decide to fight him like that? You could have gotten a lot more hurt than having a bruised arm this time!"_

"I knew you would come and help out. That is what my heart told me would happen..." Despite the red marking on my skin, I placed my hand on my chest, the gesture meant to illustrate my trust in Sora as my friend and companion with my smile that matched his own.

 _"Kairi...I might not always be there for you..."_

"Yes, but right now you are somewhere that I can pull you towards me." Grinning, I took hold of his arm while Auron reminded us about the unwanted guest in our midst. With three of us now, the trio of blades we use could focus on each head to avoid being overwhelmed by this monster's strength and height. Despite being this large it could move very fast, and with this minor injury, mistakes couldn't be afforded on my part in order to defeat such a foe. Looking at the rocks falling down I got an idea on how to deal with the huge gaping mouths on this beast.

"Sora, Auron can you somehow grab those falling rocks?" They must have thought I was insane for asking them that, but there is a method to this madness. Moving away from the shockwave being sent out by this dog's jumping I got into position a couple of feet away from Sora and Auron. Sure I wasn't strong enough to grab them myself, but with this keyblade, I certainly was capable of knocking them back into their mouths, very similar to putting a collar on a dog to keep it under control. Although, I'm not sure if anyone has ever tried putting huge rocks into the mouths of a three-headed dog before...

Despite the pain I felt on my other arm I pushed the rocks at the beast hoping that it would leave one of those mouths open for me, but then I saw the huge dog pounce onto Sora overwhelming him with its size and power.

"Sora!"

 _"He'll be fine don't worry about this. You're still got quite the journey ahead of ya, so don't let it end like this!"_ Despite how big that paw was on Sora's chest Auron simply grabbed it with one hand to knock the limb away from my friend allowing him to get back up. Nodding, I redoubled my efforts into helping them out by finally getting a rock into one of their mouths causing the beast to stop attacking them for a few moments. Sora and Auron took advantage of the moment by slashing at the other two heads while they were distracted.

In the meantime...I guess these other rocks can help draw attention away from my friend and his "guardian" who are trying to render it unable to follow us out.

 _"We can't beat this thing only keep it down for a while."_

"How do you know about that, Auron."

 _"Trust me, kid, when you've been down here as long as I have you began to understand why Hades wants to keep souls stuck here..."_

Why did he say that to Sora like he knew what it was like to be a soul or something? Did he mean to imply that-

 _"Look out, Kairi!"_ I almost didn't even see this Cerberus charge directly at me until I saw those three heads look ready to bite down on my own. Rolling out of the way I looked at the top of the cave and noticed a few stalactites sticking out that looked ready to fall down, so I helped them along by knocking a rock into the top of the cave making them fall onto the Cerberus beast.

 _"Good work, Kairi."_ Hehe, thank you, Auron.

 _"We have to get you out of here before you get even more hurt."_ Why are you concerned about me being in pain rather than trying to help you two? Whatever. With the beast down we finally could get out of that place returning to where we came from when we first arrived, however, I noticed we were one man short.

 _"What happened to Auron?"_

 _"He can take care of himself,"_ Sora! Did you not just have difficulty with this huge beast even with him helping us. _"Besides we have to heal up Kairi before getting out of here and find Meg."_ Sora...

 **Olympus Coliseum: Coliseum Gates**

I have to say compared to the bleak, grim, and overall unsettling atmosphere of that cave this place looked much more optimistic. The huge gold statues depicting heroes or gladiators was a nice touch to the entrance of this place. Now, this is a place I wouldn't mind hanging around in to see a couple of battles filled with men and hopefully women battling for valor and pride. I knew that football games during my first year in the academy were usually filled with excitement between the players, coaches, fans watching in the bleacher section, and the cheerleaders.

As we walked up to the front door we could see a man dressed in armor coming out, but he looked pretty depressed as he opened the doors before he saw us.

 _"Sora! Donald! Goofy! When'd you all get here? And if you don't mind me asking who is your friend there?"_

"Oh, I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you Hercules or Herc whichever you prefer..." Gosh, he is kinda laid back for such a fabled hero of the Coliseum, and did he just handshake Sora like they were close buddies? Man, I must have missed a lot while I was asleep...

After getting inside of the building Sora began to explain what's been going on while I looked at the trophies that were standing behind of Hercules and Meg. It seemed like they were mostly ones that belonged to Hercules for being a "true hero" according to the nameplates. After explaining the Meg-Mega-trouble we ended up in down there we wanted to know how exactly we could stop Hades from abusing Herc without losing our strength down there.

 _"Well, there is a stone that guards against the underworld's curse."_ Perfect! Without losing our power down there Hades will not be ready for us this time around. As he began inspected us including myself with my left arm still feeling pain from that huge guard dog of the underworld he recommended that we take up some training to hone our skills with a guy named Phil.

"Umm...Sora? Are you sure this guy is the best person who can train us?"

 _"Oh, don't let his looks fool you. He managed to turn me, Donald, and Goofy into junior heroes."_ I couldn't help laughing; just the thought of Sora and his friends becoming "junior" heroes with the help of someone like Phil. Was it rude to believe that saving the world didn't mean they were anything more than that.

 _"Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes!"_

 _"Looking good, Phil."_

 _"Never better. How about you guys? Have you earned your "true hero" wings yet?"_

"Does saving the universe count from the darkness count, Phil?" Even after everything Sora has accomplished since becoming a keybearer he still isn't considered to be a real hero? Instead of anger, Phil began to laugh at me like I had just made a joke that he found amusing.

 _"You kidding, girl? You're not even a junior hero, and you're the one telling me that your buddies here can be on the champ's level? How's about you do some heavy-lifting to back up those big words you're tossing around first!"_ By training, he meant hitting a bunch of weird spinning tops over and over again until he said time has run out. Despite questioning such an idea I did plan on proving to Phil that I was getting closer and closer to Sora's current level. It wasn't until I saw these spinning tops continue to move around faster, faster, and faster that I realized what Phil meant by training.

'How are they moving around this quickly!'

 _"Don't worry, Kairi. I had a tough time with these things when I first trained here as well!"_ Not helping Sora! Putting more speed into my steps I tried hitting several more of these tops before Phil yelled at me to stop moving. My body was covered in sweat as he told me that...I was still a rookie?!

 _"See, the fact is you're still a rookie at this hero stuff, so suck it up and improve so that you can become junior level."_ Junior...level. After working so hard I'm not even anywhere close to Sora...

 _"Oh, hey there Herc. So where is that stone you were talking about?"_

 _"The Olympus Stone has been stolen, Sora."_ Huh?! Who could have stolen something like that and for what purpose exactly?

 _"All I know is it was some guy in a black-hooded cloak. And he had accomplices - a bunch of white-colored creatures."_ Organization XIII. It seems like everything is going on right now, but when I saw Hades show up I knew things were only going to get much worse. I wanted to bash my keyblade right onto his flaming head; despite his disdain for details if Meg was stuck in the underworld he was behind it even if he didn't outright admit that. I'm willing to bet he's been trying to make Hercules weak enough to make him vulnerable, and if this Hydra seemed as "bloodthirsty" as this god claimed then Herc was in serious trouble.

"Don't worry, Herc. You keep the Hydra busy and we'll go find your friend. Heroes or not..." I couldn't help but let that part out since I was showing a little bit of envy about how well Sora's been treated by everyone.

 _"Kairi..."_ I knew Sora wanted to say something, but right now we had to do some work not focus on how we might feel about things. It was a painful lesson I've had to learn before coming here.

 **Olympus Coliseum: Underworld Caverns**

Already back in these dreadful caverns and I certainly hadn't missed looking around this place. At least there were some heartless to take out my aggression on that were holding little candles in their hands. They weren't inspiring fear out of me rather fury and rage...

 _"Kairi! Stop! You're pushing yourself too hard!"_

"Why aren't you trying to help me, Sora!?" I nearly fell over while one of the ghosts began to float higher than I could reach with my height. As his arms began to wrap around my body I lost it by this point.

"Damn it, Sora! Can't you respect the fact I'm trying to become as strong as you, hero! Why are you holding me back out of concern for my well being?!" Hissing, I broke off Sora's embrace while pointing my keyblade at the heartless to make it disappear with a beam of light ensuring we can talk without distractions getting in the way for us.

 _"You have nothing to prove to me or anyone else! Look, the words Phil said don't mean anything."_

"No! I have to become stronger to keep you safe. I can't afford to lose you because of my weakness..." My eyes were beginning to get wet, so I walked away from Sora in order to let out my feelings. Running into an empty area I leaned over on a cave pillar as my body started to weep out my tears, the water flowing out of my eyes came from sorrow about Zidane. Why was I feeling like this now besides being considered as less of a hero than Sora, of course?

'No. I shouldn't be envious of Sora.' Looking up I saw that figure in black! One of the organization members was right here and I just now saw him or her.

 _"Oh, it's you...wait you're not him."_ Compared to the long, booming voice from the nobody in Beast's Castle this guy was - less than impressive and that was before I got a look at his weird-looking hair.

 _"Hold on a second you're the girl who is hanging out with Roxas!"_

"Ummm what? What do you mean by Roxas?" I knew that he was Sora's nobody, so what did he mean by that comment? Xion was the one Sora absorbed or at least took his memories back from and not Roxas.

 _"Then again...I guess that weird puppet is what I should be calling him instead."_

"Mind explaining stuff instead of being cryptic like the other nobodies..." He suddenly pulled out a notepad?! What is going on with this guy and why is he acting so...normal. Like compared to the others, he does seem to know how to pretend to act like there is a heart inside of his chest.

 _"Let's see, here...If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition. Right. Well, that would be easy if I didn't need to deal with his girlfriend instead..._ "

"G-girlfriend?!" You have gotten something very wrong here, pal! Looking at him pull something out of his cloak, the stone that was shining in this dark cave it must be the stolen item!

"You're the thief!"

 _"Now that's just plain rude!"_ Before I could grab the stolen item he cast some weird barrier over himself, and then he began to play his guitar? Okay, this has to be one of the weirdest things I've ever seen in my life. No. Wait to see a bunch of strange water clones of this guy certainly managed to outdo that by a mile. Holding out my keyblade I began to charge at these guys who were not only fast but rather big in their numbers against me since I had to take all of these water clones down by myself.

 _"Dance; water! Dance!"_ Delightful.

I had trouble dealing with these many guys at once since unlike the heartless they behaved with more purpose and reason in their actions. It was as if they could think like nobodies who understood how to dodge of striking us keyblade wielders. Even with using some fire and ice spells these guys refused to go down easily making it hard to concentrate on all of them swarming around me like a swarm of bees.

 _"If you don't mind me asking, and if you don't find it rude to say where is your pal anyway? I'm like supposed to see him at least once before leaving for some more practice rounds with my Sitar."_

"We're having some issues," I yelled out before zapping a couple of these guys with some lightning magic. "That is why I'm going to steal back that stone from you and break that stupid guitar of yours!"

 _"Sitar, keybearer. There is a difference between such instruments, you know?"_ I don't care about that stuff! Just give me the damn stone already you jerk! Tossing around my keyblade I knew there were still quite a few copies of water that were splashing me with their bodies, and to my surprise, these attacks really did hurt. Despite my best efforts these guys were beginning to overwhelm me, and I began to realize I may have been in a little over my head about this hero business...

 _"Oh, dear it seems you're running low on time."_ That doesn't mean it is over yet, nobody. Gripping my weapon tightly I tried piercing through the rest of these guys with newly discovered strength in my body. Jumping at the last few water copies I knew there was still a bit of time-

 _"Sorry, game over!"_ Suddenly, I could feel these water clones rush over my body pounding into my skin and body causing me to fall over in severe pain. My whole body was in a huge ball of water that continued to thrash around, spinning my body, and I feared that I would drown until I fell onto the ground a couple of seconds later. I'd underestimated this nobody: Organization XIII and Demyx. How foolish of a mistake I've made today...

 _"That's what I figured would happen. You thought you had discovered courage when you picked up that little blade of yours,"_ I could see him move towards me, but it was getting harder to hear and breath due to this amount of water around and inside of my body. _"What lies beneath isn't a brave warrior with a keyblade. It is simply a little girl who's afraid of being less than a hero. A mere zero."_ Why...does he sound different? Almost like he's become a different person all of a sudden.

 _"I know Roxas...or Xion wouldn't want me to do this, but she won't have to worry about you getting in the way of her hunt of the heartless. With that said can you do me a favor and make this your final performance?"_ That isn't gonna happen weirdo...if I can just get my body to reach my keyblade then...

 _"Nope! Not dealing with that pointy thing. Okay, time for your last solo by the Dem-ster!"_

 _"Kairi?! Kairi!"_ Sora, oh thank you so much for coming. I never knew how stupid my feelings to be until now, and if I see you again just know...I'm sorry...

 _"Hey, why don't you pick on someone who isn't hurt, nobody."_

 _"Roxas?! Oh, did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..."_ Donald and Goofy picked me up as I saw Sora began to fight some of those clones before I passed out in their arms... 

* * *

[ _Okay, I have a little question for my readers. I've been getting this black pop-up that disappears in a couple of seconds. I will try screen-capture to read the box, but I fear this could be the sign my computer is having issues or worse a bug/virus. If you can recommend some tips to help me that don't involve buying malware or virus software I would appreciate the help very much. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know the issue on my end was. Now back to your regularly scheduled afterthoughts on the chapter update._

 _As for Kairi yeah not what you expected, but I wanted her to see the consequence of her outburst with Sora and why they have to get over their issues with one another to survive as a team, so forgive me of their argument might seem a little forced in terms of the story by this point. Next time we check out Queen Minnie at Disney Castle. Hope you don't mind Demyx getting the best of her since payback will be coming later if you see where this is going after this little cliffhanger :P_ ]


	61. Act 60: Dance to the Death

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 60: Dance to the Death**

 _"There's no need to be so formal. Just call me Minnie."_

* * *

 **Olympus Coliseum: The Lobby ( **_Kairi's POV_ **)**

"Uhhh...ummm...Huh?"

My body slowly was beginning to move around slowly after that painful experience I had gone through a couple of seconds earlier. At least what I assumed as a couple of seconds ago when it could have been a longer period of time I was unconscious after that vicious attack. Even by this point, I was still not strong enough to fight against a member of that organization of nobodies and even the lesser ones gave me trouble. Why am I still so far away from being a real hero?! Did I need even more training that I had originally believed?

The bright atmosphere certainly didn't look like the underworld, so I had to be in Olympus Coliseum then!

 _"Kairi! Okay, now just breath real slowly. You were lucky that you didn't drown while you were resting..."_ Looking near me was Meg, her face looked pained when she told me that making me gasp in horror. She just told me that...I could have died back there?! My body began to process that if I was here that meant I was saved before such a horrible outcome could have happened to me.

 _"I only heard the details from Sora, but it sounds like you got into a fight with someone who almost made your lungs drown completely in water. You were fortunate that Sora managed to find you in time, and the fact you are in the land of gods..."_ Seeing Phil and Herc look at me with concern made me realize how bad it could have been for Sora and the world if Demyx had succeeded in finishing me off. Once again, the hero of the day was Sora who needed to rescue me out of a horrible situation.

"Where is he right now?"

 _"Letting out his aggression on a few training dummies. After dealing with that Hydra by getting on his back I certainly don't want to mess with that junior hero and his pals at this moment."_ He must have felt bad that I gave him this kind of trouble, and those poor training dummies had to take the brunt of his rage and sadness most likely. Slowly getting off this made-up bed for me I gave my thanks to everyone here for providing support while I was unconscious, which would have to include Sora for rescuing me.

 _"No thanks are needed, Kairi. That is what heroes do for a living!"_

"Yeah I guess that is true, but I certainly didn't act like one in the underworld. All of this was because I wanted to prove that I was a hero, and instead, I acted selfishly in order to please my ego..." Hercules shook his head at my guilt, his reaction shocked me considering that it was partly my fault all of this happened.

 _"You shouldn't beat yourself up for that. Believe me when I tell you that I had some issues before I become the hero of this coliseum."_

 _"Very true. I know for certain Wonderboy wasn't always getting the cheers of the crowd when he was just starting out as a junior hero himself."_ I honestly found it hard to believe that someone like Herc was in the same place that I was in now.

 _"Believe me when I tell you the champ here was kind of a chump several years ago."_

 _"I'll tell ya this boy fell over and embarrassed himself quite a few times."_

 _"Okay Phil, the message is clear to her."_

 _"There was this one time he managed to fall over on his face and knock down all sorts of different pots set up around the place."_

 _"I'm sure Kairi has gotten the picture by now..."_

 _"Meg also has all sorts of stories about when he's tried trying to get her to speak with him or even notice him-"_

 _"I think we need to change the subject, Phil!"_

I couldn't help giggling as the little goat man walked off as Herc suggested he fix some of the training areas for Sora. Even Meg was grinning at the red cheeks on the face of the "Mighty" Hercules. While my body still felt kinda sluggish I could at least still laugh at the idea of such a warrior starting off in my shoes being new to all of this kind of stuff in helping save others. Struggling to improve each and every day to overcome any failures that might happen along the way.

 _"I think you and Sora make quite a team after hearing what you did with him in the underworld. Not to mention fighting one of those weird nobodies on your own is no small feat, and this is coming from the son of Zeus himself."_

 _"Yeah everyone had to start from scratch like Wonderboy said himself."_ I never considered it in that way before since everyone had to become stronger over years of practice in order to improve.

 _"Phil might not believe you're a hero, but standing up to Cerberus is something that shows your courage in the face of danger. It might not mean much to you,"_ Hercules walked over to the wall to bring out a silver trophy that he wanted me to hold up in the air. _"You are a hero in the making just like Sora and me, Kairi!"_

Despite my lack of physical strength in my arms, I grinned at those words while holding up the trophy with Herc's help. Holding up the item with my left hand; while waving at Meg with my right hand I knew that things would only go up for me from this point. However, even in this moment of happiness, I knew that I must confront my feelings and weaknesses involving my friend in the future.

 **Disney Castle: Courtyard**

Sora was happy to see that I was doing much better now with some rest, the four of us made our way back into the voyage of space for our next adventure in Goofy and Donald's home world. Having the chance to find out more about these two being the Royal Aids of their king made me excited to be here along with Sora. We would finally get to learn more about this world where they came from, for even the chance of meeting a princess from this kingdom. Only, the both of them didn't seem happy about being back in their home.

 _"Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right..."_

Looking around this hanger area I noticed our ship crew run down to tell us about this Queen Minnie who seemed to be in trouble, and it sounded like the hunch Goofy had was right after all. Rushing out of this garage I knew that it would be wise to stay by Sora's side instead of running off into whatever is attacking this castle like in the underworld. Despite the possible danger we were in I had to take a few seconds to take in the surroundings that I was now seeing with my eyes.

'Whoever designed this garden certainly knows how to make these brushes look amazing. Of course, the only flaws I had were the black creatures with yellow eyes jumping on these amazing sculptures.'

I was grateful these were the weakest brand of heartless we could have to deal with, so I could ease myself back into fighting without too much trouble. Even so, my hands were slowly shaking despite being able to destroy a couple of these guys on my own like there was some amount of fear in my heart about fighting again.

'No! I can't let this sensation defeat me...' Shaking my head I charged at the heartless trying to attack us, but I noticed that some of these heartless had a ticking sound to them. Not to mention they were shaped like eggs with little legs running at us like they wanted to be near us...

 _"Sora! Look out!"_ I had to do something, with a push I got my friend out of the way before the heartless suddenly began to blow themselves up. They guys were trying to take us down with them as suicidal bombers.

"Thanks for the warning, Kairi." Nodding, I knew that we needed to be careful when dealing with those kinds of heartless as would Goofy and Donald. With a couple of fire attacks, they were dispatched just as easily as the shadow heartless. After looking around for a sign of life we headed right into the castle proper looking at how bright it was compared to Beast's own castle. The contrast with both worlds was rather jarring honestly, but I figured that it was due to the circumstances behind the cursed prince and his subjects.

 _"More confounded heartless!"_ They must be after someone or something if they were attacking this aggressively, so we had to save or stop whatever they were up to ourselves. Cutting down more of these guys I saw Sora was moving quicker than usual during these fights, his reactions were much faster, and he seemed more focused on defeating these guys in a short fashion. I knew he must have wanted to keep me safe from danger, was it because of me nearly being killed by that nobody?

'He must still be feeling guilty as am I...' With the last of the heartless gone for now we could continue our investigation without any problems. That is when we got to see her, the apparent queen of this land in the flesh: Minnie. Donald and Goofy quickly ran up in front of us to provide a salute to this person.

 _"Your majesty! Queen Minnie! We're back!"_

 _"You're here."_ Her dress and attitude certainly did fit the part of a queen of royalty.

 _"Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?"_ Wait, so if she called for us to come here, then that must mean the king is here too...right? Sora had the same idea when he pushed past Donald and Goofy to ask Minnie.

 _"Excuse him. This is our friend, Sora. Also, the girl behind us is called Kairi."_

 _"Oh, greetings to the both of you then. The King told me all about you in his letters. He said that you were a brave young man."_

"Umm, your highness? Was there anything in those letters about me?" She shook her head to confirm the answer was no...

 _"I'm sorry, but all that was said is that you've been trying to become like your friend here by improving your skills with the keyblade."_ It sounds like he isn't up to date about my condition and maybe even the fact Sora has awoken from his sleep. When asked about the king being here she once more didn't have the answer we wanted to hear.

 _"Your Majesty, what are heartless doing in your castle?"_

 _"Oh, my...so those are the heartless."_ She didn't know about those creatures until now? I found that hard to believe about her being in the dark about something like this. Still, she was in trouble and that meant we had to protect her and this kingdom from danger.

"Don't worry, your umm highness. We'll take care of it!"

 _"I know that I can rely on you, Sora. You and your friends have already saved our world once already. Now, there is something I'd like all of you to see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?"_

Despite putting in my best effort to give a salute I must have looked rather clumsy next to Donald and Goofy's poses. Looking at the queen I knew that protecting her would not be easy with the heartless still running around outside, but we were used to dealing with difficult situations by this point. Not to mention Donald and Goofy's world was in danger, so I had to return the favor to them after they've been more than willing to help me and Sora out in dealing with the problems in other worlds. Knocking back some of the heartless shadows I nodded at Sora who shared the same determination in his eyes.

'Things will go right today!' Cutting down the rest of this small fry we were able to escort the queen to a sparkling door, the area seemed to be dripping with holy magic. It seemed like this door was being protected against the heartless for some reason Minnie likely knew; the darkness trying to attack this world that is filled with light can't be for a good reason...

 _"Now then...shall we?"_ Letting the queen enter first I was taken back with the huge room that we came into with a long carpet that extends over to a huge wall decorated with a few figures on it. Whatever was being kept safe here must have been significant...

"Looks like these guys were waiting for us..." This huge wave of pillars that came out from above meant that keeping Minnie safe would be difficult.

 _"I guess it is time to bust out my drive."_ I figured it would be his usual red outfit that came with two keyblades, so I decided to protect Minnie by sticking close by her side to shield her from the heartless. My focus was put towards royalty, and I didn't have enough time to realize that something felt wrong with Sora. It was like his body had been drenched in a foul order like...the heartless!

 _"My word! One of those creatures looks just like your friend..."_ Just like Sora? The human-looking Heartless was attacking the other ones swiftly, strongly, and without an ounce of mercy. Just looking at Sora act like this caused my spine to shiver in fear, was this the power that Sora has gained? No! This was all wrong. He couldn't have become a heartless again there is just no way...

 _"Kairi!"_ I almost forgot about poor Minnie and these heartless trying to attack her. Right now she was the one I had to worry about, so I fired off several magical attacks while keeping myself near her body to ensure no harm comes her way. I was fortunate that she wasn't exactly as defenseless as I had originally believed, her magic was powerful enough to force back the enemy to a distance. That must be how she was capable of sealing off this room from the invading heartless with a barrier of pure light.

Putting in my part of the effort I ran towards a heartless who tried slamming into the queen, the left hand stabbing the small head of this heartless to destroy it while releasing the captive heart inside. We were almost towards the end of the room, but then several of these guys began to swarm up likely trying to stop us before it was too late and Minnie's barrier couldn't stop them completely. I decided to risk myself in order to keep the queen safe from harm, using my body as a shield to keep her protected, that is the duty of a keybearer after all...

 _"Kairi! You mustn't keep me safe like this! Your heart could be stolen once more or something worse might happen..."_

"That's not gonna happen, your highness!" Despite this situation my mouth grew into a confident smile, the enemy was rabid however they would not succeed no matter what happens next. Holding up my weapon I tried defending against this onslaught despite not being able to keep this much heartless at bay for long. Feeling a pain in my arm when it got attacked by the heartless I knew that it wasn't the best plan to possibly re-injure myself...

"Ahh!" No! How could I let go of my weapon at a time like this? I had to keep Minnie safe no matter what...

"Sora?!" Looking at the black-clad Sora charge at the other heartless I wondered why he is trying to protect us now. He was bashing these guys over and over again without any sign of stopping, and while I should be happy that he's helping out I feared what the consequences of this new power will be once he is finished with them. Would he turn back to normal and simply brush off what I'm seeing or...would the worse case scenario running in my head come true about all of this.

'Do I really have to fight Sora?' To free him from whatever happened to him, such an outcome was something I didn't want to if it could be avoided. With the last of the heartless gone, I moved closer to Sora, his body refused to move an inch while I got closer. Holding out my keyblade I decided to ignore Minnie's plea for me to get away from him since he must be in some kind of pain as he began to shiver while looking at me.

"S-sora it is your friend, Kairi. Listen to my voice, and everything will be okay..." Holding out my left hand while placing my keyblade away in my right hand just in case I extended the peace offering to my friend. Time slowed down to a crawl, I knew this was a rather dangerous gamble, and if my hunch was wrong then fighting Sora would be something that I must do to save him. Giving out a friendly smile I accepted his hand without any sign of resistance in his eyes or body, the dark aura covering his body slowly faded away from him.

'Oh, thank goodness. At least, for now, Sora is able to get out of whatever mode this is supposed to be like...' Watching his yellow eyes turn back to normal I knew that my gamble had paid off. He...actually winked at me like there wasn't a shadow version of himself taking down many of the heartless in the room.

 _"Hey, Kairi! Why are you looking like you're about to cry at me?"_

"Well, you gave us quite a scare when you turned into one of those heartless. I'd thought that you lost your heart again like in Hollow Bastion." He must have never been in this form considering how he looked very confused about what just happened; he looked sad about this while I felt overjoyed that he was okay despite being in that form. There was no dance to the death...

Looking over at Queen Minnie I knew we would have to talk about what took place another time as she revealed a secret passage underneath a throne.

 _"Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil...thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down here."_

 _"The Cornerstone...of Light?"_ I never heard of something like that as well. Walking down the steps we finally got to see what she had been speaking about, the huge sphere with a huge orb on top appeared to be this cornerstone.

 _"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look. The thorns...They must be the work of someone evil."_ I began to notice these strange thorns began to move around us in a hostile manner. Something was wrong here, the chances of this being anything but the work of evil was very slim.

"I wonder what this could mean..." Then, I felt a presence enter the room that belonged to a force of darkness. Unlike the nobodies, this figure came before us in a flurry of green flames to reveal a woman with black horns sticking out of her head. Wait a second Sora and others told me about a woman like this...

 _"Maleficent!"_

 _"No way!"_

She...didn't look to actually be here in person, her figure looked invisible like a ghost however she was able to look and likely talk with us.

 _"Well, well, well. What have we here...? If it isn't the wretched keyblade holder and his pitiful lackeys!"_

 _"What!? Now you're gonna deal with me!"_

"Stop Donald! You likely can't hurt her if she is appearing in front of us like this..." She grew a grin on her face when I stopped Donald from heading after her.

 _"Clever girl. To think a mere Princess of Heart could end up fighting on the front lines with this hero of light. Regardless, the reunion of all parties involved here will come in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient."_

 _"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent?"_

 _"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always."_ Why don't you stop with the fake manners and get on with answering our question? What is your purpose in coming here?

 _"I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own."_ Property venture? There are many other castles I've seen during my journeys, and she could easily take up residence in Hollow Bastion even if there are people trying to rebuild that world. "However, its' a bit too "bright" for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness."

Great! She is up to her old tricks of ruining people's lives for her own amusement.

"Why can't you just stop already, Maleficent! We already have enough on our plate like dealing with those nobodies. The last thing we need to be concerned with is you and Aqua.!"

 _"Ohh, how frightening. Hold on..did you mention, Aqua?"_ Did she know about her? Looking at her face it seemed like they might have met in the past but I didn't know why that could be the case. She brushed that comment aside, her cruel grin was back on her face while she continued with her big speech.

 _"If you think I'm going to let you feel more threatened by a bunch of hollow dusks compared to the Mistress of All Evil, then you will need to remember how terrifying I can truly be! As for your request...Since you asked nicely...Very well. I'll stop...Just as soon as this castle belongs to me!"_

 _"What a hag."_

 _"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue."_

 _"Ohhhh! We should go ask somebody who knows losta stuff that ain't in any book!"_

 _"Merlin the Wizard!"_ That is a great idea. He should know better than anyone what we can do to protect this castle from Maleficent. We should head back to Hollow Bastion quickly to find him.

 _"Kairi! Do you think you can stick around here with Minnie?"_

"M-me?!" I could be of help during the search for this wizard, so why is Sora saying I need to stay here.

 _"Chances are that witch might try something again. You need to stick around in case more of the heartless could decide to attack the castle..."_ As I figured would be the answer. Honestly, the reasoning makes a lot of sense to stick around for security, but I wish that it wasn't the case considering I would be away from Sora.

 _"If anything happens you have to look out for this place and her majesty. I'm no we're counting on you, Kairi."_

"I see...I will not let you down then!" Despite feeling some amount of disappointment I knew these guys were depending on me to keep her safe along with this castle. Such faith in me wasn't something I could let down no matter how I felt, so I accepted the role of being Minene's bodyguard until they return. Watching them left the room I knew there had to be some way to pass time, and I figured conversation would be the best answer to that.

"So, how did you become queen of this place exactly? I mean from what Donald and Goofy told me you must have known the king for quite a long time." Donald and Goofy went on for a long time about how they used to live in a different period of time with someone who kept messing up stuff, and the world they lived in was completely different from this castle.

 _"Oh, yes the lot of us enjoyed our time here living in a peaceful era. Sadly I knew that the king would be forced into protecting the worlds from the darkness along with Donald and Goofy. It is funny that you were one of the seven princesses, but you've managed to unlock the power to defend yourself and fight alongside your friend."_ Yeah, the fact I've been able to come this far is rather surprising. There was much more room for improvement, and that is why I must press onward as a heroine of the light.

"This power is only good if I can't keep those things I wish to protect safe from harm, your highness."

 _"Oh, please Minnie is just as fine to call me."_

 _"How nice. Getting to have the girl-to-girl talk with the queen here. Perhaps you'll both have some tea later as well."_ A voice interrupted the good mood I was feeling, and when I looked in front of us there was...one of those black cloaks!

"Organization XIII!" Why were they here now as well?! Holding myself in front of the queen I prepared for a fight for my life considering the last time I encountered one of these guys. This time I was prepared for the worst to come my way.

 _"Woah! Woah hold on a second, girl,"_ He held up his hands like he wasn't here to cause trouble. _"You gotta remember someone like me unlike Sora who's memories have only just now come back into his head."_ Moving up that hood...I did remember details about this guy from those green marks under his eyes, the red spiky hair, and his cocky attitude.

 _"You know, Axel? The one who hung out with Roxas and Xion most of the time if Riku hasn't told you already."_ Riku? Not trusting him for a second I held up my keyblade and stood in front of the confused queen who likely hasn't even heard about nobodies either judging by her reaction.

 _"Look, the reason I'm here is not to mess with you but to ask for your help with something..."_ What? Axel wanted me to help him despite the fact he's caused my precious friends nothing but trouble back in Castle Oblivion. He must be crazy to think I would be able to trust him; nobodies might not even have the understanding of what crazy even means...

 _"You might not think I'm being honest about that, but you have to understand that we're running out of time."_ More cryptic words that don't exactly make me feel better, huh? Glaring at the nobody I said that he needs to get to the point rather than beat around the bush. If I must listen to him, I could at least fully understand Axel's intention.

 _"You need to find her, the nobody who is similar to you and Sora. She has gone through a change in her attitude and focus. She's been seeking out heartless to eliminate like you are, and if you don't beat her then..."_ Wait a minute. If he speaking about Aqua? That can't be possible if she doesn't have a keyblade, and only Xion and Roxas were capable of using one...

"Your friends, Xion and Roxas. They could use a keyblade however they are both gone now meaning your group is out of keyblade wielders. That being said, I'm sorry about what happened to your friends, Axel..." Despite being the enemy he did seem to care about their well-being and desired to keep them safe.

 _"Yeah...thanks, I guess,"_ He rubbed the back of his head while giving off a smile that didn't seem to be artificial. _"Anyways the truth is we do still have a keyblade wielder that we're using..."_

"What?!" How could that even be possible unless...

 _"Great. Here I thought I could stay as a "dead man" before they could find me."_ Nobodies or rather lesser ones that likely were his minions. Their bodies look rather small in size, but if they were anything like the other ones it would be foolish to underestimate them. They began to chase after us; Axel's words for them to back off didn't seem to affect them leaving them as open to attack with their disobedience.

"What. Is. Your. Deal?!" Kicking back some of these guys I used my keyblade to cut through those who tried a direct attack, but I saw a couple of these guys that were gliding through the air. Queen Minnie would be in danger if she was here, but I couldn't ask her to go upstairs with the heartless around the castle.

 _"Don't worry about me, Kairi. Don't let this man near the Cornerstone of Light above all else."_ Sorry, your highness. There is no way you're getting hurt on my watch.

 _"Geez, and to think I wanted to avoid a confrontation with you, Kairi. Looks like we both have a job to do..."_ You're right about that Axel. My duty today will be stopping you from causing any more problems!

* * *

 _ **[** Firstly I'm sorry this took some time for an update to come out with this story. I've been kinda busy with other stories and irl stuff, but I will try doing more content this coming week for Kingdom Hearts. Second, how do you guys feel about the story as it is right now? Anything I can do to improve it or suggestions about where you think it should go next are certainly welcome. I want to be interactive with you readers since without you I wouldn't have the motivation to keep this going on. For that, I'm very grateful for this audience you've given to this story. **]**_


	62. Act 61: Rowdy Rumble

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 61: Rowdy Rumble**

"Really!? Oh, then you can count on me. Just get me outta here, and you can tell me what to do!"

* * *

 **Disney Castle: Hall of the Cornerstone** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

Running up to the nobody I had no time for fear or hesitation to keep my mind in these precious seconds, the enemy seemed more worried about fighting me than I was causing disbelief to enter my mind about Axel's determination. I also noticed that Axel's power was in stark contrast to that last nobody I've battled Demyx. The cold, shivering water was instead replaced by the scolding heat of these flames. Despite not being in the range of the heat to actually harm my body it still felt very room in this room.

 _"I think you should hit the bricks, your highness. Things are about to get pretty heated down here!"_ Axel was right about that if things were getting this intense, and she must have agreed her legs quickly ran up into the upper part of this room.

"You better not try anything with her or else!"

 _"What? You're not gonna beat me regardless of how strong you've gotten, so why should I resort to sneaking around by kidnapping that queen?"_ Why you arrogant, spikey-haired jerk! Hissing, my keyblade smacked onto those two circle weapons he must use for combat. What I wasn't ready for is when these two weapons to suddenly have fire come on them forcing me into retreat backward. Twirling those fire weapons in my direction my body had to move in order to avoid being hit and possibly burned.

 _"Run! Run! You don't wanna be well done!"_ Tch, you're the one who needs to get burned, Axel! Waiting for him I knew that a counterattack would need to be ice-based in order to capitalize on the element being used against me, and sure enough, he began to fling those burning tools my way giving me the opening I was looking for to strike back!

 _"Woah! You do know your basic elements after all!"_ He didn't seem impressed by the blast of ice magic I sent out with my keyblade, however, the intense heat being used made the water evaporate into nothing, his finger waving only made me angrier...

 _"Sorry, kiddo. I've been used to dealing with Demyx far too long for someone like you to beat me with a simple move like that."_ He sent out some fireballs that nearly came into contact with my body, a couple strands of hair that got caught in a blast got burned away from simply coming into contact with the fireball.

 _"Look, Kairi. We don't have to have a rumble like this. I know you're all rowdy to fight nobodies, looking to make us pay for what happened to your pal Sora. That doesn't mean I'm here to hurt you rather ask for your help."_

"You?! Do you really need my help? Forgive me if I can't believe you're not trying to use me or my friend!" I found it hard to accept that a nobody wanted something beyond trying to manipulate a somebody.

 _"Man, the keyblade users these days are hard to deal with between Roxas, Xion, you and your pal,"_ Refusing to let Axel taunt me in a pathetic pose of having a knee on the ground I got up off the ground while he continued with his attempt to win me over. _"Still, you all have something in common and that is the willing desire to question the nature of a nobody. I only wish Aqua had been more like you instead of what she's become..."_

My eyes grew wide at that comment, since the last time we met she was certainly acting differently from when we first reunited with each other.

 _"Something has changed...it is almost like with Xion and Roxas went any humanity she had left was destroyed in the process. I might have made things worse by accusing her of causing Roxas to end up absorbed inside of Xion, but in the end, it was no one's fault."_ Is that what happened, then it would seem that Roxas is truly gone if his conscious was pushed into Xion.

 _"That loss...it hurt us both; despite not having a heart losing those two crushed any good mood we had during the day, even if we both knew this outcome was likely in the making for a while we didn't want it to happen to either of them. After all of that...she just gave up on being Aqua."_ Gave up? You mean she still thought that her life resembled her old self despite not having a heart? He grimaced at that suddenly looking down.

 _"She began to seek out and hunt for any heartless that she could come across...with that old keyblade of hers."_ I-impossible! How...why does she have a keyblade now?! Suddenly, the heart inside of myself began to beat much faster realizing that she's only become much stronger if she has her old keyblade.

 _"I don't have much time left to explain, but you must know that she intends on beating you and your friend in a race. The goal she is rushing to complete is-"_ I saw bigger versions of nobodies suddenly come into the room with huge weapons being held in their hands.

 _"Damn! Looks like he knows that I'm here..."_ Before I could ask for more info he suddenly ran after me returning on the offensive push against me, his fireballs began to fire back my way once again. Without ice magic, at my disposal, I was at a loss for what I can do against a nobody opponent like this guy who looked ready to burn me up. Looking at the vines that covered the place, an idea popped into my head about how to get Axel off his balance.

"Hey, hothead! Why don't you try getting me now?!" Grinning, my body avoided another fireball to run over to the walls that were decorated with the evil vines growing around the room. Axel ran after me, which is exactly what I wanted him to do when I noticed the vines begin to charge after the both of us.

 _"Woah! Talk about your overgrown garden!"_ Rushing past him I cut down a few vines with my keyblade while Axel simply burned them all into ash with a few bursts of flame. I knew it was now or never to make a move, so despite the danger, I was putting myself in my legs ran as quickly as possible to charge him with my keyblade if only to actually make him back away from me. Blinking after swinging my weapon I saw that Axel was, in fact being wrapped up in the vines that were around the walls.

"Now then, the floor is yours to explain what you mean by needing my help."

 _"...I don't have anywhere else I need to be right now...alright but you can't go blabbing to Sora about this."_ He said with a sigh, his voice sounding a lot less confident with a bunch of vines crushing his body onto a wall.

 _"Aqua, no she calls herself Auxaq these days is looking to destroy as much heartless as possible. She considers it part of a race between herself and the only other keyblade wielders in the universe."_ Meaning Sora and myself, but why is she considering it a race exactly?

 _"The hearts that are ripped out of the heartless have to go somewhere, the place being Kingdom Hearts but not as you think it is."_

"That place Ansem tried opening up with the other Princesses of Heart!" From what Sora told me it was a huge doorway that was stuck inside of a realm trapped within the pitch black darkness. If Aqua was after something like that it can't be good for anyone in the universe.

"Explain the full story. You're obviously hiding something..." His eyes darted back and forth like he knew whatever he wasn't saying had to be very important for someone like me not to know.

 _"Look I'm putting myself on the line just by telling you this stuff, and the higher-ups would turn me into a Dusk if they heard what I've been trying to tell you. You have to beat Auxaq in this race or else the Superior will get his way."_

"Just tell me why I should believe you, Axel?!" Holding out my keyblade I looked him in the eye to see if his words were indeed the truth.

 _"You want to stop the crisis that involves my nobody buddies? Well, the first step would be finding that other keyblade user and trying to make her understand she can't keep reaping hearts. Your best chance would be to find new worlds,"_ As I began to digest his words, his arms suddenly began to spin around resulting in a huge burst of fire to break him out of the vines that held his body. No...actually it seemed like he could have broken free a couple of minutes ago. _"Heh! Fooled ya for a second didn't I?"_

I knew he was not playing around with me anymore, so I tried casting a few more ice spells, but like before he easily melted them with his fire attacks.

 _"I've got you memorized, Kairi!"_ I couldn't stop him from knocking me on my back with those flaming weapons that connected with my chest with his boot now on my chest keeping me down.

 _"This wouldn't even be happening if you didn't try to prove yourself by fighting a losing battle against me. I don't have any intention of bothering you further since the message must be clear to you by this point."_ You're the one who decided to attack me in the first place jerk! My effort to strike him with my keyblade was met with the sharp end of those two circular weapons being pointed in my face.

 _"Unfortunately there is no more time that I can spare. Just stay out of the business of the organization or else..."_ His mood suddenly flipped with these nobodies walking closer to us.

"What is your problem, Axel?!" Why is he behaving so erratic now? Could it...be that he is under pressure to act like this against me or some other matter that I'm not aware of yet.

 _"Forget it. I'm not going to waste more time with a kid like you who will never be like Sora..."_ That is it! Pointing my keyblade at Axel to blast him with light, the reaction I got was a hot feeling on my arm as his hand began to actually burn my arm.

 _"You're not dealing with a bunch of punks working under that dark witch!"_ Screaming out I could see that he was hesitant about what he was doing, but I saw my arm was getting a severe burn to my skin that turned the part of my arm under his gloved hand darker. _"Organization XIII. We are the nobodies left of people you're trying to stop...but you can't. I get no joy from hurting a girl...hell I can't find joy in anything I do these days."_

Letting go of my arm Axel just waved his hand - the flaming prick finally left the room but not before leaving his mark literally on my arm. Minnie was shocked to find me in this state and helped me by applying some cold water on a towel to help me out with this injury.

 _"I'm sorry that I can't use a Cura spell to help you with this pain, such is the problem with my magical abilities only being capable of repelling creatures of darkness."_ My reassuring nature helped ease her worries once I told her that arm would be fine. True, the burning sensation won't go away but at least the coldness of this towel is helping relieve that pain in my arm.

 _"You shouldn't have needed to do all of that for my sake, keybearer."_ Nah; dealing with pain and punishment means I am a hero of the light even if I can't defeat those nobodies like Sora. It just means I would need to improve and become much stronger in the future, but that is what concerns me at this moment rather those words left behind from Axel.

"He didn't fill in all of the blanks about what he meant, but it sounds like those nobodies are trying to gather as many hearts as they can find."

 _"So, they desire to control this castle with those heartless like that witch."_ No. I fear their true goal is far grander than something like that Queen Minnie. Axel couldn't spill all of the beans, which means me and Sora would need to find Aqua as soon as possible. Of course, I became worried about those nobodies knowing that hearts could be released from the darkness - worse is the fact that I've freed Aqua's heart from a heartless didn't help her out with her lack of a soul.

'Kingdom Hearts...perhaps that heart is somewhere inside of that place?' It was a guess that had no confirmation on my end meaning I would need to get proof about this.

Eventually, the trio arrived with Merlin in tow but Sora was more worried about me when he looked at my arm.

 _"Kairi! What's happened to you?!"_ He clearly didn't expect this sight to greet him when he returned with the old wizard, his keyblade quickly cast a Cura spell while I began to explain what happened with Axel and what he told me before departing.

 _"Why are they continuing to mess with us?! We have to stop their plans, but you shouldn't keep getting hurt like this..."_ True however I was kinda used to this by now. At least I wasn't out of it like when fighting Demyx meaning that I had improved on some level despite Axel clearly not wanting to fight me. So, I told Sora about the "third" keyblade wielder running around the universe like we are now.

 _"Aqua? I don't know or remember who that person could be..."_ I'm not surprised to hear that considering I only recently began to remember her myself over the past few months. Still, if what Axel told me is correct we have a major problem on our hands dealing with someone like her - the full power of a Keyblade Master is nothing we can overcome by ourselves.

 _"Garsh. It seems kinda weird this Axel fella wants us to talk with this lady we've never met before."_

 _"Actually that isn't true; you've seen here before it's just that memory is not present in your mind."_ Just like those other memories of Castle Oblivion, the truth about why he couldn't remember no matter how many times I told him or his friends would remain lost until he can remember on his own.

'Perhaps it has to do with the way Sora's been awakened from slumber.'

Focusing back on the objective at hand Merlin had managed to create a doorway into a different world, and with this pathway, we need to discover what is going on in this world to help stop these vines and heartless. Funny, the fact we would be heading into two worlds and not just one during a travel should be exciting to us, however, I felt nothing but concern about the trials ahead not to mention the warning Merlin gave us beforehand about traveling into this world.

'The temptation of doing something dark? I guess that only means we have to prove ourselves of bring those in the light.' With Sora and his pals with me, I knew that even with my defeat earlier I can easily get back on track by saving this world.

 **Timeless River: Cornerstone Hill**

The worlds I've visited all had many different unique colors that made them stand out from each other, or the people living there had made each place special. This world, the colors were all black and white not to mention was the look Sora, Donald, Goofy and even myself had to ourselves. My body suddenly looked more...old-fashioned? It was like a cartoon version of my body that I was inside of right now, but I wasn't sure why this place had this look, seeing the surroundings around us it looked rather peaceful compared to Minnie's home.

Then, we had our next encounter...with, Pete? Just like us the look we had caught me off-guard.

 _"Pete?!_ " His more laid-back outfit certainly didn't match the look of Maleficent's henchmen.

 _"Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you. So, I guess I'll go easy on ya!"_ By that, he meant running away from us without even putting up a fight. Chances are he's up to no good here, and it will be up to us to stop him before things get worse back in the other world...or the real world I guess?

Catching up to Pete, his mind seemed more concerned about avoiding us rather than fighting but I knew that he likely was trying to help out that witch meaning we had to stop him even if he didn't want to fight.

 _"What's with you squirts? You got some kinda bone to pick with me?"_

"More than one!"

 _"Them's fighting words!"_

Our "fight" consisted of us tossing around the huge ball that was Pete in the air like a volleyball. The funny thing is, his beating should be more fulfilling to us but I didn't exactly feel happy when he fell to the ground in defeat like the whole battle was a waste of our time. My mind began to wonder if we really should be attacking Pete since he isn't acting like a jerk for once.

 _"Gawrsh, maybe we made a mistake."_

 _"I'm starting to think the same thing. He hasn't even called any heartless."_ Perhaps we should make up for what we did, and the first thing we can do is apologize to poor old Pete. Laughing at Pete now getting swarmed by my friends in kindness rather than in hatred did make me laugh. Not that we've cleared this up the next thing to do would be to solve the issue that is the cause of those roots. Donald suggested we go look for a certain kind of door, but I wondered what is with this huge window that is floating in the air behind us.

 _"Are...we looking into the past?"_ We saw the heartless running into other windows, and then the first moments after coming through the doorway Merlin created. If those creatures are here, then it could mean they are the ones causing trouble in this world resulting in the vines growing in the castle.

 _"Let's get rid of those heartless!"_ That is just what I'm thinking as well, so we began our mission by heading into a window taking us into a weird, and empty city below. It wasn't until I noticed how far we were up from the ground that vertigo kicked in on me.

"WE NEED TO HURRY!" I yelled out with the fear of dropping from this height setting in, and that was before these hammer-looking heartless showed up. Now, we definitely had to hurry in defeating these heartless. From the way they were coming down it seemed like they were trying to make this board keeping us in the air come down on purpose.

 _"Don't worry...I'll make this quick!"_ Sora wait for a second! I know you want to use your new form to quickly handle these guys, but...if you change into that form again I'm not sure if you will be able to be stopped like last time. The nature of a heartless is pure instinct meaning Sora likely was driving on those basic natures in that heartless-like state.

"Yes we will Sora, but you don't have to use that form." Donald and Goofy agreed with me as we charged the enemy heartless trying to break down this board being held up by ropes. My keyblade was moving in rapid fashion as the rumble with these guys continued knocking these guys away. With a rowdy shout, our attacks were swift and decisive in exterminating these guys despite how strong their blows were on the scaffold. With the last of these guys gone I sighed a breath of relief until I felt a small black figure move past us.

'He...shaking Sora's hand?!' He suddenly ran away the second he appeared in front of us just to give thanks to Sora? Okay, this has to be the strangest world that I've been to so far. Looking at another window instead of seeing just a few moments in our past we actually saw...Maleficent?!

 _"You absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more...you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away."_ This was...Pete's memories.

 _"Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when the time comes!"_ Pete actually had to put up with that kind of abuse from that witch? Ugh, just seeing that gave me the shivers.

After looking at that we came into another odd place, which had the town below us shrunken down in size meaning we could accidentally destroy a build or house if we moved in the wrong spot. After inspecting a huge tower with toy cannons that mouse guy was waving at us like he wanted to say something.

"What's that weird sound?" Hearing it along with Sora I could see planes that were coming closer to us that had the emblem of the heartless! This must be our next mission then...with the problem being these flying heartless were more difficult to hit while in the air.

Thankfully, the huge tower filled with cannons in the center of this town could actually be used to aid us by firing at the flying heartless. We also had the aid of one of Sora's friends who managed to come from another world who was actually a walking, talking chicken with glasses. Seeing that image wasn't even strange thing I could observe after what I've seen and learned about during my travels. Again I was happy Sora took my words to heart about not relying on his different battle forms after last time.

Firing off some fire attacks with my magic along with Donald we knew these guys were trying to destroy the town rather than actually hurt us, so we needed to wipe them out quickly before they do any lasting damage here.

 _"Why are these heartless causing so much trouble here?!"_

"I don't know for sure, but we gotta stop em!" Focusing my attacks on the rest of the flying air-bombers I knew the town was beginning to get several holes in the buildings resulting in more damage.

 _"We don't have much more time to spare!"_

Sora's look told me that he needed to rely on his Drive Form...and I had to agree with him on that considering we had to save this place. Closing my eyes to plead for mercy on Sora...he wasn't in his blackened form rather his red attire complete with his second keyblade giving him the boost he needed to bring down the last of the heartless with me and his other pals taking care of any stragglers. With the enemy gone...that mouse again gave Sora a handshake and we got another vision into Pete or who I thought was Pete's thoughts.

 _"Hold on that door...it looks like the one we took in order to come here?!"_ Goofy also could tell that was the same kind of doorway, which made me feel nervous if that meant...that Pete could be here as well.

Our next duty was to put out a fire that was burning in a huge apartment building with several shadow heartless and a living car standing in our way now topping the list of most bizarre things I've had to fight with a keyblade. Unfortunately, this automobile was pretty hard to deal with in the speed it used to move around the place like a running train that can't be or rather refused to get stopped by us.

My efforts to burn out the rubber ties with some heat with a fireball didn't work out, such as when it began charging at me when I attempted firing off some more magic spells however when I moved out of the way it suddenly began to fall over like it was dizzy from buzzing around the area.

"Sora! We should strike it together!"

While we had the chance to hit it while it was immobile, his ice magic followed my strikes to the back of this car-themed heartless as we managed to bust it down after a lot of hard work put into hurting this guy. There was still the matter of dealing with the fireballs that were trying to burn down this building, so I cast more ice spells hoping to cool things down here with this problem. After that issue was solved that familiar mouse came up to shake Sora's hand once more, but the more important thing was the confirmation about Maleficent using the doorway to let Pete into this world along with the fact we were in the past!

This means we are back in time, which means the foundation of history is what Maleficent is trying to change.

 _"If we're in the past..."_

 _"We can change the future!"_

Yeah! We can undo her work and maybe even prevent Pete from even being seduced by her...

No! Wait Merlin tried to warn us about this. Goofy had also spoken up about that making me remember those words about resisting such a temptation. No matter how easy it would seem, the consequences of messing with events like that could be disastrous.

 _"So, what are we gonna do?"_

Well, my guess would be to deal with the last of the heartless first then think about how to solve this problem with Pete. With the final window open we came into a strange house that looked kinda small. Hearing the buzzing of some flying heartless the last small duty here was clear as we had to protect this home from the invading darkness. Unlike the other places, the chaos here was almost impossible to deal with because of the limited space we could fight in not to mention we had another time limit to worry about here.

Rollings around to avoid the shadows I decided to take advantage of the area, using a carpet in order to trip up the shadows jumping around on this rug to help trap them in the carpet. Tossing around these guys into the flying heartless we easily handled the rest of these guys with no problems. I knew with this mess cleaned up we only had to find this second Pete now after the "King" gave Sora one more handshake of course.

"Hold on just a second! Where's the cornerstone?!" I couldn't help noticing that huge sphere of light is gone now. This could only mean Pete was the one who swiped the stone; the one we know from our world and not this past version of Pete who likely isn't as mean as he is in the present. Running over to a river, sure enough, we saw Pete with the stolen cornerstone on a ship being used to get away from here.

Running after Pete we had to fire back the projectiles being tossed our way in order to break down the ship since we couldn't afford to lose the cornerstone to the forces of evil! I'm so tired of dealing with these kinds of mission like this!

"Can you guys help me get on that boat? I will take it down if you toss me onboard!"

Taking the initiative I decided to board the ship by asking Goofy, Donald, and Sora to fling me onboard after enough damage was taken to the ship.

 _"Ahh! How did you get here?!"_

"Easy I had some help unlike you!" I dodged Pete's punches before knocking him into the river with a simple hit from my keyblade while destroying the crane on this floating ship stopping it. Sighing after bringing the ship back to land with the cornerstone safe and sound we had stopped Pete from ruining history, but I knew we still had to catch up to him before he can use the doorway.

 _"We can worry about the stone later. Pete is going to use the door!"_ It just keeps getting more tedious with this guy, but what I wasn't expecting is the other Pete to show up when we caught up with him. Despite looking at his own future, his past self-was helping us battle him! Pete wasn't a push-over certainly with his defensive skills evident, but the numbers against him were too much for him to overcome however we suddenly began to get brought into the other places we've already visited in this world.

'I'm so tired of you!' My mind said what I was thinking about Pete dragging things out against us like this, so I took pleasure in knocking this guy out with each strike with my keyblade.

 _"Curse you brats! You're making me look like a fool!"_

"Then, why are you working for a witch like Maleficent?!"

I wanted to know why he is fighting this hard for her sake when I saw how she treated him in his memories. Instead of some answer he just fought back with newly found aggression. Still, compared to the power of light...and Pete the servant of darkness was defeated for good this time retreated back to his Mistress of All Evil while Sora locked up another keyhole. Looking at Pete I wondered how someone like this could end up being the pawn of a witch like Maleficent.

"Riku also fell into temptation by her seduction as well..." I began to wonder if perhaps that is why Aqua has stepped into darkness. Not because of anything she did rather the seductive nature presented by the forces of evil present in the universe. Even here I almost considered messing with the laws of time to stop the present Pete rather than endure the hardships of fighting back. Truly the struggle to resist such an easy way out is difficult for many people even keyblade wielders.

 _"I can't wait to get back home. Kairi will be happy to meet her highness again plus my girlfriend!"_

Donald? Donald actually has a girlfriend here? Apparently, the Duchess of Disney Castle was Daisy Duck who is a close friend of Queen Minnie and they were looking after the castle in the absence of King Mickey. I wondered how the King would feel about the fact we've helped save history along with this castle...perhaps we can run into him during our journey and I will be able to ask him myself or get a handshake of my own.

* * *

 **[** _In advance I should warn you that I will be skipping a few worlds in this story like Atlantica and Pride Lands. Mainly because one I'm not sure how I can add Kairi into those plotlines without things getting to confusion, and the second being I need to get around to finishing up this story by this story at the earliest. Sorry if you were expecting this worlds in this fanfiction. I know you were expecting Wisdom or Limit form, but he can't do them yet in the storyline. Sorry if things seem a little boring this time I couldn't do much with this world in terms of the storyline._ **]**


	63. Act 62: Nights of The Cursed

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 62: Nights of The Cursed**

 _"That I do. But someday, I'll gather a blood-thirsty crew, and come to take that blade. Chance by then I'll have the way to wield it. And if I succeed, I'll ask you two to join me. That'd be reward enough."_

* * *

 **Port Royal: Rampart (** _Kairi's POV_ **)**

I could easily see the difference with the last place we've visited and this one with the stark contrast in the colors of these locations. Minnie's home was bright and colorful even in that past world that was all black and white, but this place looked far more grim in both the color and atmosphere like it was saying abandon all hope ye who enter here...

Looking past the barrels and cages around here I could see a vast ocean with a dark sky above our hands.

 _"This place is..."_

 _"Kinda different."_

Well, if something is going on here it was up to us to figure it out and stop it meaning it was time for some investigative work around the place. It was fortunate or I guess unfortunate that trouble was looking for us as we just happened to wander in on Pete speaking with a bunch of pirates?!

 _"See there? I knew it! Those are the punks I was tellin' ya about."_

 _"Who're you calling punks? It's Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi to you! And don't you forget it!"_ I couldn't help but smile after hearing that.

 _"Then we won't. And we'll engrave it on your tombstone, to be sure."_ From what I remember in school these guys loved to steal things that belonged to others, ride around on giant ships, and usually enjoy the plunders of adult drinks like rum or beer. While the head of this gang began ordering them around I knew that unlike the heartless we shouldn't be treating these guys lightly.

'Something about them feels off. Like they seem more like dead corpses rather than living people.' As we began to attack I noticed that our blows weren't really harming them, a barrier seemed to be protecting them from our attacks.

 _"It's no use! We can't beat them!"_

 _"Aye, whaddya expect?_ " Looking up at the night sky I saw the moon began to shine down from the clouds that were covering it, but then I saw the pirates suddenly become...living skeletons! They were the walking dead after all!

 _"You best be sayin' your prayers!"_

Great. If we can't figure out how to beat these guys we are gonna either be walking the plank or end up as the victims of zombies meaning a gruesome end would be in store...until Pete slipped up to give us a hint. Despite looking more intimidating in appearance with the weakness of magic me and Sora cast several ice spells to take down these pirates. Pete quickly made his exit after we dispatched those pirates with little trouble.

 _"Chances are if Pete is around he must be working with that pirate captain."_ I knew we likely would run into that man again while we were in this world. Then, Sora had the suggestion of taking out a pirate ship to explore the place, but then I and Goofy recalled the orders given to those pirates to head into town meaning people could be in trouble.

 _"What are they?"_ Sure enough, someone was about to lose their soul to these heartless before we arrived to stop them. Letting us handle these guys I knew that time was of the essence here with the pirates raiding this town. With a couple of fire spells along with Donald and Goofy, the enemy was taken down in no time with the man remarking that his fencing skills were nothing compared to our talents.

 _"You really think we're that good?"_

"Sora! I'm sure if this man were dealing with foes like those pirates he would fare quite fine."

Goofy asked about his friend, the screams coming from that girl who likely was kidnapped by these pirates. I made no hesitation when this man asked us to assist him in finding that girl along with my friends who was called William Turner. With our goal clear to find the docks we began to explore the town for some more heartless shaped like cannons to get in the way but the more pressing concern is finding Miss Swann as Will calls her. The problem was the ship carrying her was drifting away from the docks.

 _"The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate."_ Walking up to this guy I realized this ship he was on look rather small but it was better than having no kind of ship to possibly chase after those pirates.

 _"What are you doing onboard the Interceptor? She's off limits to civilians."_

 _"Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her, then. She'll make a fine pirate ship."_ Sora was thrilled to hear that this guy was a pirate while I didn't exactly have the best opinion on pirates, such as the ones who have the skin come off under the moonlight.

 _"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."_

"Johnny Depp?!" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but he looked awfully similar to a huge movie star known on the islands where I've been going to school.

 _"Sorry love, but I don't know any gent named that. Anyways, I've got a voyage to head on..."_

 _"Take me with you! Help us hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this and your debt's repaid."_ It sounded like a fair deal, but I doubt a pirate would take such bait so easily.

 _"You'll have to win fair lady's heart alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."_

I knew that he wouldn't be willing to do the right thing without getting something in return.

"Actually Sparrow. Do you think you can travel on a ship by yourself? I might not know much about pirates, but from what I've heard the captain does need a crew to run the ship for them."

 _"You make a good point love."_

Grinning in success by sweet talking this guy, the "Captain" welcomed us onboard "his" ship as we made the last of our preparations before our departure. As we docked on the Interceptor I looked at the vast ocean surrounding our position looking at the wheel that was being used by Sparrow to move this huge ship around on the sea while we had the orders to deal with any invading heartless that would show up during our journey. I wondered how well our captain was doing with the navigation considering we didn't exactly know where the ship that Miss Swann is being held went.

 _"He and I once had our eye on a treasure - Aztec gold. T'was hidden on the Isla de Muerta. But he turned traitor and stole my ship."_ Then, Sparrow had a personal vendetta against this pirate captain likely involving this treasure.

 _"Treasure already his. So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But I will have back what's mine- the Black Pearl."_ Such a cutthroat world pirates must live in to deal with their issues in such ways like this. After making land the "Captain" actually had the gull to order us to stay with the ship while he and Turner take care of the pirates. Why are they treating us like children...I mean they are adults while we were still quite young but that doesn't mean they can handle threats like the heartless.

 _"What's keeping those two?"_

 _"They sure are taking their time..."_

 _"If Pete's hanging around, there must be heartless here, too. And Jack and Will aren't used to fighting heartless."_ I had to agree with Sora on this one deciding to head further into this rather creepy looking island hoping to find Turner, Sparrow, and Miss Swann.

 _"Kairi look out!"_ I nearly got hit in the face by one of these flying heartless moving around the air grateful that I was able to move out of the way of the fists coming down. Using some lightning magic we took out the heartless pack finally seeing Turner and Miss Swann who managed to get away from the pirates who were suddenly running right at us.

 _"We have to hold them off while waiting for the signal."_ The problem is these pirates weren't under the effects of the moonlight, so defeating them was currently impossible unless we could lure them out into the light.

"Hey, you dirty sea rats! Why don't you run home to the caves you came from!"

 _"Kairi? What are you trying to do make them angrier?!"_ Sora didn't see it but I could tell where the moonlight was coming from in this place, and by having them follow me their real forms suddenly could be seen.

 _"Smart idea, Kairi! We can hurt them in the light!"_ Nodding at Donald we concentrated our magic spells at the now skinless pirates with their weakness being exploited. While these guys were still coming at us the signal finally came out meaning we had to run back to the ship before we were overwhelmed by these guys.

 _"Where's Jack?"_ Asked my friend, but the answer involved a story about a cursed treasure chest and some kind of spell involving the golden medallions inside of said chest. Apparently, these pirates were nothing like the ones Sora encountered with someone called Peter Pan as they were far more ruthless in their nature.

"Are you sure Jack is like that pirate captain, Will?" I couldn't help but feel like he was abandoning that man here because of a biased opinion on pirates. Sure they didn't look friendly to people, but I knew a thief named Zidane who might steal things but he did have a noble heart in his chest.

 _"You don't know Jack like I do, miss. He's just as much of a rotten man as Barbossa..."_

During our trip back we got ambushed by the undead pirates who tried going after Miss Swann forcing us to fight them. Watching Sora enter a new form that wasn't like his red outfit rather a blue one complete with streaks of blue around his legs, pushing past the swarm of undead crooks and blasting them with tons of magic spells in rapid succession. Knocking some of these guys into the newly empowered form of my friend I was amazed by how strong he's become with each trial and problem we overcome.

'Can I truly reach his level of strength?'

Shaking my head to get out of that thought I focused on taking down the last of these invading pirates on the Interceptor. Sighing in relief I could relax for a moment to see the vast ocean we were sailing on feeling like a crew member for once instead of a bodyguard. Looking down at the water I couldn't help but wonder when I would have to face that nobody who is just like me and Sora now, her own keyblade and abilities likely being improved compared to the last time when I saw her.

 _"Will, look!"_ Swann's voice interrupted my dreadful mood as I ran over to see a pirate ship closing in our position. Sora wondered how Jack might respond to this situation while Will figured he would simply flee from this threat.

"Woah!" I suddenly felt the ship rock violently causing all of us to fall over, a sudden scream from Swann called out to Will who was no longer in sight but then another blast rocked the ship.

 _"There is no way we can run now. We just have to fight!"_

Sora was correct about that with this other ship refusing to let us get away. Getting back onto my feet I could see the waves of pirates storming the ship with the enemy ship aiming some cannons directly at us. No matter what came our way the medallion couldn't fall back into their hands, so I mustered up my remaining strength to fight back against these pirates with all of the available magic at my disposal. Despite my physical confidence, my mind was in fear of overcome such odds considering what awaited us below was either a watery grave or death by the end of a cutlass blade.

 _"They just keep coming!"_ Even with Sora in his blue form, the blasts from the cannons along with the pirates continued to attack us with no end in sight. I could feel one of the bones of a undead pirate come onto my arm, his hideous face was grinning at me but I quickly sent a fireball at him to force the pirate back as we continued our fearsome battle with the cursed on this night of all nights to deal with the undead.

Seeing a pirate holding a cannonball I asked Goofy to lend me his support, the shield he used made it easy for him to knock back that black ball right into the undead pirate hitting him right in the face. Nearly passing out with how much strength I used it seemed like we managed to overcome the pirates once more as their ship looked in disarray...

"Yeah! We beat the pirates!"

 _"Well, did you know, laddie?"_ Jack! Swann! They were both in ropes and the skeletons of the pirates were surrounding us with no way to escape.

 _"Now then, I'll be having back that medallion."_ He was using them as hostages to force our hand...

 _"Unless it's more important than their lives?"_

 _"Barbossa!"_ Will? I thought he fell into the sea during that attack, but he was pointing a weapon directly at the pirate captain's face.

 _"She goes free!"_

 _"Go ahead boy - shoot! We can't die!"_

 _"You can't...but I can."_

"Wait you can't do that!" I knew he was serious when he pointed the gun directly below his neck.

 _"My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs through my veins!"_ Whatever he said struck an accord with Barbossa who was more willing to discuss a negotiation with these guys, but I knew that trusting these pirates might not be a good idea.

 _"Agreed. We shall leave...but the heartless stay!"_ Pete! I knew his hands were involved here with these heartless flyers suddenly coming up to surround the ship. These odds were too much, and that is why we were left in the ship's cargo area stuck in these ropes with no way out of the Pirates' clutch.

"Barbossa, you coward!"

 _"That's the last time I trust a pirate."_ Glaring at the co-conspirators I knew we were in a dangerous position when the mention of power kegs was brought up be one of Barbossa's men. We were going to die on this ship if we couldn't get out of these ropes and I wondered if Will's words about Jack were indeed the truth.

 _"Why struggle, mate? A pirate knows when to surrender."_

"We're not like you, Jack! None of us are pirates, and if this is what your life is like I'm glad to not be a pirate!" He simply chuckled at me like the fact we were about to die didn't mean anything to him.

 _"Rubbish, love. Your pal wanted nothing more than to see a pirate like me, so now he understands when your average pirate meets his end..."_ My mouth came up when Jack suddenly got up with the ropes no longer holding his body on this huge wooden pillar with that knife in his hand to cut us free!?

 _"First, we've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to lose this ship!"_

"I still don't plan on trusting pirates again."

 _"Wise policy, lad."_ I guess...we were on the same side again at least for the sake of our own survival, and that meant getting rid of these burning barrels before they blow up. Jack wasn't that bad with his small knife that cut off the wings of a heartless making it easy to finish off with our keyblades as we tried pushing these bombs off the ship.

 _"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship. But I'll be havin' her back soon enough."_

 **Port Royal: Isla de Muerta**

Here we are once again on this island that we just escaped from a couple of hours ago with Jack suggesting that Miss Swann stays with the ship.

 _"I'll do no such thing. Will could die in there."_ The way Elizabeth spoke about Will she really be concerned about his safety, which is understandable the guy did give up himself to keep her safe.

 _"Then trust us to keep him alive, Swann. He will not die if you have faith in us...and Jack to some degree..."_

 _"Oh, you don't think I'm as reliable as you gents?"_

"Well, you are the pirate here and we've learned not to trust pirates in your own words, Jack." Smirking alongside Sora as we laughed at Jack's huff of annoyance we headed off to save Will from Barbossa. As we dealt with the heartless Jack began to handle the undead pirates, his knife was quickly replaced by one of the guns they were using as he stole it right from their clutches blowing them back with their own weapons. Plowing through some of the boxes that were stuck up in this cavern area I knew we were getting close to where Barbossa and Will could be on this island.

 _"What are doing going to be doing once this is over, Jack? Go back to sailing the seas for treasure?"_ Sora had asked our companion while we tried luring these guys into the moonlight to make them vulnerable to attack.

 _"Not exactly. I would be lying if I didn't want to fancy a new quest to a spooky island for some lost valuables. Rather I'm going to considering who I am, why I have been the way I am, but most of all...look for a purpose for my existence."_ Is Jack having a moment to reflect on his life? I mean I knew he was not going to turn away from being a pirate, however, the fact he's considering what his future could be like is certainly surprising.

"Perhaps you can make an honest living for a while, see how non-pirates live out their lives."

 _"I doubt that very much, love. Ahoy! Treasure, mateys!"_

 _"Not possible!"_

 _"Not probable! We're alive and we're pirates"!_ Ummm...you sure about that Donald?

 _"Captain Jack Sparrow!"_

 _"Sora!"_

 _"Donald Duck!"_

 _"Goofy!"_

"And...Kairi!" Despite feeling hesitant I couldn't join in with that line.

"So you want to play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery! After them!" Rolling my eyes I made short work of these walking bones with my keyblade as Sora was not in the mood for any "play acting" with this guy. With Swann's friend safe, we could now leave the island with Will out of Barbossa's hold except he was actually fighting Jack in a sword fight.

 _"Awesome! A real sword battle!"_ Well, it isn't like that is new to us Sora but I guess the fact both men were using ordinary swords is kinda different.

"Jack!" I gasped when I saw the blade enter through Jack's body; unlike with a keyblade, I doubted his heart would leave his body to float away.

 _"You're a fool, Jack Sparrow."_ My fear of looking at a dead man was almost confirmed, but then I saw him turn into a skeleton like the pirate crew we've had to beat up on this island.

 _"Jack..."_ The gold medallion. It was in his clutches all of this time.

 _"Show yourself, Pete! The tide has changed!"_ I knew Maleficent's obedient puppy would come along here as I prepared for battle.

 _"See? I told ya you'd be needin' ol' Pete!"_ Covering my ears as he whistled, a strange heartless began to crawl down with flashing eyes and with a rattle of its tail I knew it was time for a showdown. Before we could land the first blow he fled into the darkness as that creature was making it pitch black around us.

"We need to find that heartless to shed some light in this place. Sora, Jack, Donald, and Goofy! Can you split up to search the area?!" They nodded in agreement, but it would seem Barbossa would get in our way with his sword while he was current impervious to attack. Hearing him cackle while I was the one holding him off with my keyblade I knew fighting in the dark was extremely dangerous. Watching the sword coming my way I knew one mistake here could result in certain death.

 _"You're better off preparing some drinks and wearing a dress than fighting like a man let alone like a pirate, darlin!"_ Refusing to let him taunt me I counted each strike with my weapon, but the darkness played into my battle when I felt myself get corned on a wall as he tried stabbing me in the chest. Holding out my keyblade I felt the sword come into contact with my cheek, and seeing it get stuck into the cavern wall I was fortunate that a scar with some blood coming down my face was all I had for battle damage. Then, I saw Barbossa's face change into a pale-skinned man meaning Sora, his friends, and Jack took out the heartless.

"I guess you're better off being dead than fighting like a coward who thinks he is a pirate!" Knocking the guy towards Sora and company my keyblade continued whacking him endlessly until Sora jumped down to hit Barbossa from the sky.

"Watch out, Sora!"

Seeing him pull out a gun from his clothing I feared a bullet would head Sora's way however he managed to attack him before he could pull the trigger. Jack poked around with a treasure chest with Sora assisting him in unlocking it, which suddenly caused a huge tornado to come out sucking up the pirate captain into the huge cyclone. It didn't take long to crush this man without the heartless getting in the way as Pete knew it was time for a "strategic retreat" as usual. As for Barbossa, the man clearly refused to see reason and I knew in this world death would be his penance.

Hearing the bang with the clang of the medallions in the chest I knew that he would be done in by the very curse he was inflicted with, to begin with in an ironic fashion.

 _"I...feel cold."_ The feeling of mortality, huh. No disappearing or being consumed by the darkness just plain old death...

'The life of a pirate.'

With our duty finished Jack seemed content with having the Black Pearl back in his possession once more.

 _"Hey, Jack - Good luck."_

 _"And remember to be good!"_

"You don't want to end up like Barbossa, do you?" Smiling at the "Captain" who merely said he would try to be more nicer Swann ran over to Will giving him a rather big hug while Sora was happy to see Will and Swann together.

 _"Good for them."_

 _"Uh-huh! Hey, Sora - how come your face is all red?"_

 _"What? No it is not red!"_

"Come on guys. It isn't that strange for a guy to be happy about a girl."

 _"Do you think Sora is thinking about you, Kairi?!"_

"Wha-No! No, it likely has nothing to do about that?" I was the one with a blush on my cheeks when Sora was able to lock up the keyhole in this world with the help of an object in Jack's possession.

 _"You know for a minute there. I was afraid we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure!"_

 _"Yup. Me, too."_

"Sorry Donald but I thought so as well."

 _"What?!"_

I couldn't help but giggle as we began to playfully bicker with each other while Sora talked about visiting another world he's been to in the past: Agrabah. With new confidence in myself and Sora's latest power with that new form, we were ready for whatever is coming in that desert land...

 **Port Royal: Harbor (** Auxaq's POV **)**

 _"Why don't you try some, love? I know you can't enjoy it like a normal person, but who's to say you can pretend that it is good."_

Said, my partner, while I looked down at the liquid inside of this mug given to me from the barkeep in charge. For once in my non-existence since losing those I cared about in the organization I had some time off from hunting down the heartless. So, Luxord managed to convince me into visited the realm of pirates for some "fun" to get my mind off my current duty. That is why I was now about to drink down some rum with my companion along with other "lads" who were getting too drunk to even stand up.

'A good thing about not having a heart is I don't have to worry about being impaired by such a drink as this.'

 _"Oi! Lads! Did ya hear about that Cap' Jack? He's gone and retaken the Black Pearl yes he did!"_ The outcry was made from a man with a few teeth missing out of his mouth, and he quickly put his arm around someone who was sitting on a table with his drink.

 _"To think he took down that blasted Barbossa with the help of those pints with those weird-looking swords! They seemed more like keys you open doors with rather than real swords!"_

Keyblade? That could only be Sora and Kairi...

 _"They even removed that curse placed on Barbossa's men, so the seas are safe to travel through once again! Cheers for those mates of Jack...and well I guess Will helped out too..."_ Suddenly, a song broke out about being a pirate with the men beginning to dance while falling over each other.

 _"To think those keylade wielders could induce such joy into the hearts of these somebodies. Still, we are only in the early stages of the game with many different moves and cards yet to be dealt out from our hand."_ Luxord's words made a lot of sense, but looking at these people have happiness simply due to the fact they could have something so simple as traveling on the seas without the threat of being attacked. This result made their hearts swell with good will towards each other inspiring that kind of emotion I would never know again without Kingdom Hearts.

 _"So, who here is willing to travel to that cursed island to get all of the treasure still await some sea rats like us?"_

 _"Are you completely daft, mate? Do you want to end up as a pile of walking bones?"_

 _"Like we aren't that already!"_ A bunch of drunken fools...

Huffing, I quickly got out of my seat only to draw these bumbling human's attention.

 _"Hey, there sweetheart! You look new around here with that cloak of yours hiding such a purty face like that. Whats say we fix that be getting to know one another, love."_

 _"Sorry, but she already has a date with me."_ Luxord? I wasn't expecting my partner to actually say that when we...I umm guess this could be kind of like a date. Although I would prefer the man to go on a "date" with me be Terra or Ven, that dream, however, was something from a girl who died a long time ago.

 _"Who are you, laddie?" That weird looking piercing doesn't make you tough as us, ya know!"_

 _"Well, how about we play a little game to determine who gets to spend the rest of the night with my fair companion."_ Was he going to use his fixed dice again? Looking at the confused expressions on the bar attendants, the fools here would soon be duped out of winning Luxord's little "fair game" of luck.

 _"Call them out gents,"_ His fingers began to move the dice through his fingers like it was thin air. _"Can you beat me in a game of guessing the number?"_ They guessed high numbers like 8 and 11, but the result Luxord had was 6 when the dice revealed 5 meaning he was, in fact, the winner by being the closest.

 _"Bugger!"_

 _"It would seem I am the winner of this little game."_ Watching the dirty men head back into their seats I was grateful Luxord bailed me out of dealing with those guys.

 _"Think you will run into those heroes of light soon, love?"_ He said as he downed the rest of his pint of rum, his question beginning to weigh in on my mind about what could happen.

"If I do, then I won't hold back anything when fighting them. If they are trying to become masters they will have to go through me!"

 _"Hahaha! Spoken like a true warrior, Auxaq! I suppose our superior doesn't want us away from the castle for too long how's about we head back?"_

"Certainly..." Walking with Luxord out of the bar I knew it was only a matter of time before I came across those two warriors in another world. That didn't mean of course I wanted to face them since I still had some doubt about how things would turn out without all of the members of our group. It just doesn't seem like much of an organization without the rest of them including Roxas and Xion...

"Xion. Do you still exist even inside of Sora in some way?"

* * *

 **[** _BTW has anyone seen the new Pirates movie that came out recently? I watched the first and parts of the next two movies, but I kinda fell off the series after those films. Also, that new KH trailer looked amazing, but I wonder what the new world in July will be exactly.]_


	64. Act 63: A Day in Agrabah

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 63: A Day in Agrabah**

 _"Oh, and Sora, about that friend of yours- the one you're looking for… you'll find him. Trust me."_

* * *

 **Agrabah: Bazaar** ( Kairi's POV )

 _"Agrabah! We made it!"_ Indeed, and I can see why Sora me we might need to get some water after embarking in this world, the heat alone made me wish all of the water we had been floating on in Port Royal. It is...so hot...so dry...and so bright here...

 _"Gawrsh, I wonder how Aladdin 'n' Jasmine are doin'?_

 _"Hey, maybe's Riku with them!"_

 _"Yeah, and the king!"_

"I wish things could be that easy." Moving alongside my friends we began to explore the place while Sora and Donald playful bantered with each other while heading towards this strange partly-destroyed area when Goofy called back to us.

 _"It's Iago!"_ Getting my weapon ready, the image of a red, floating bird came into my sight however he didn't sound like he wanted to even fight us.

 _"Wait! You got me all wrong!"_

"Says the parrot who helped that horrid wizard kidnap Jasmine in the first place!"

 _"No! I mean, that was the old me! I turned over a new feather! I'm legit! No more scams. Promise!"_

 _"Bet that's your new scam."_ I had to agree if this bird was a schemer like his master, then we couldn't trust him for a second. Donald just wanted us to leave the bird while I did want to learn more about this parrot's intention with us.

 _"I was stuck inside that lamp with Jafar. Remember? Well, I finally escaped. But then some things happened..."_

 _"So. Free as a bird, huh?"_

 _"Gawrsh, fellas. He looks pretty sad."_ Is he really feeling guilt over what happened with Aladdin and Jasmine? Not only did he apologize to us, but he wanted us to go tell them about turning over a new leaf or...feather in this case.

 _"Watch out!"_ Iago warned us about the heartless creeping up from behind with their small blades ready to attack us. That must show he is at least willing to do something to help us, so we must return to favor by taking out these heartless. Sora, however, suggested instead of striking by ourselves we should try out fighting as a team instead, and work together to wipe out these guys in short fashion. I agreed with Sora's idea, so I held out my hands allowing Sora to spin in the air while Donald and Goofy twirled around the heartless.

As for myself, I rammed some of the heartless into a wall to make it difficult to strike back with their swords. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were keeping the others occupied, but I saw shadows come out of the ground to make things more complicated.

"Where are they all coming from?" I figured either they were looking for something or these heartless were after someone in particular. Before we could figure out that part the pathway had been cleared suddenly when a bunch of stuff fell down near the enemy heartless to find shelter in an empty little building giving us a break.

 _"Aw, we'd've been goners if Iago hadn't helped us. Ain't that right fellas?"_

 _"I guess we owe you one."_ I still wasn't 100% sure what this bird's intention could be with us.

 _"You still have to win over Jasmine and Aladdin by yourself. Be on your best behavior, got it?"_ I knew we would need to keep a close eye on this bird when we visit them at this palace according to Iago, which meant we had to rely on him to get there. During our trip there while Sora was looting some of the treasure chests lying around I decided to learn more about this guy and his master. I mean the idea of a parrot or what I assume is a talking parrot speaking like a normal person is hard to fathom.

 _"Let's just say that I used to be a lot quieter than I am now,"_ A more mundane version of this parrot was also difficult to imagine. _"Then, I came across good old Jafar one day. He decided to give me a job opportunity for a down on his luck talking animal, his offer was to become his flying spy in the sky! Of course, the stuff with the black witch: Maleficent."_ That would explain why he began to target the princess of this world later.

 _"After that business with Jasmine and getting sucked up into the lamp I've been considering my career path while in that tiny old space with that genie that was my master."_ That does sound like a lot of stuff to go through and I certainly didn't want to end up trapped inside of a lamp.

 _"After getting out of that place I knew that it was time for a change, and if that means becoming a hero like you kids maybe that kind of lifestyle isn't so bad!"_

"Well, you should feel good about trying to do something good with yourself for once." I hoped that he wasn't merely saying that to get on our good side, but we finally arrived at the palace gate to find Jasmine outside of the place.

 _"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Kairi?!"_ She was surprised to find me here with the rest of my friends here while I gave a bow to her majesty along with the rest of my pals out of respect.

 _"I never had the chance to thank you for before. You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah."_

 _"All in a day's work. But uhh...it looks like the heartless are up to no good again. Is there any way we can help you out?"_

 _"I think we're all right for now. Well, except for Aladdin. He...hasn't been himself lately."_

Donald believed this was because of the heartless, but I figured it might be due to some unrelated matter like Jasmine suggested by her concerned expression.

 _"Usually, he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But...sometimes he just seems sad. He leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time?"_ I knew she was beginning to get more worried, so I told her to simply breathe and calm down.

 _"Hey! Maybe he's got a secret girlfriend! I know! I'll go find out who she is!"_ Damn it, Iago! You just had to poke your beak in this business where it doesn't belong. Naturally, Jasmine was furious to find the bird floating in her face while making such horrible claims about Aladdin while demanding we catch the bird that was now flapping around us. Before Sora could explain Jasmine ran off leaving us with Iago while I couldn't help but clap with sarcasm.

"Well done, Iago. Nice way to show that you're on the side of good!" Rolling my eyes Goofy suggested that we go find Aladdin by heading into town, and after wondering around we did find a small little monkey running away past us along with Aladdin! Huh? That seemed much easier than I was expecting...then I realized he was running away from us!

"Guessing he usually doesn't run and say hello like this, Sora?"

 _"Yeah, he would at least be more upfront about stuff like this. Something is definitely going on here..."_ After finding Aladdin in a small corner with his friend we wanted to know what is going on with him.

 _"Hey guys, sorry about earlier. I was kinda in a hurry."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"You know Apu. He couldn't keep his paws off that lamp."_

"Lamp? Don't tell me that genie got out?" Aladdin looked at me with confusion, since we never met before this moment but he said that he didn't notice and red giant floating around the place implying Jafar was still in the lamp.

 _"I guess you can't be THAT down in the dumps, huh."_

 _"Who said I was?"_

 _"Princess Jasmine. She's worried 'cause you're always in town."_

 _"Got a new girlfriend?"_

"Donald!" He didn't need to stir the pot like Iago when we didn't know for sure that is what's going on here. Aladdin said that wasn't the case, but he did feel like he was hiding something from Jasmine.

 _"See, Genie and Carpet took off to see the world. It's what Genie always wanted, so I wished him the best and all, but..."_

 _"You miss him."_

 _"Man, things must be REALLY quiet with Genie gone."_

"A calm period isn't a bad thing. To know that you can live in peace; that must be why you find this place kinda boring, right?" I figured Aladdin wants to have another big adventure with my friend.

 _"That's why I come here. The action - the people. There's always something goin' on. I mean, c'mon! I met you guys here today, right? This place is full of surprises."_ Looking back I'd almost forgotten about Iago, his whole reason for coming with us involved trying to make up for his past actions however he seemed to be laying on the ground away from us. That must be the reason this parrot was trembling in fear likely not wanting Aladdin to just turn him away or try to catch him like Jasmine.

 _"It was THE lamp!"_ What lamp? When I turned back I didn't see any kind of person or lamp behind us, yet Iago claimed THAT lamp was the one he just saw.

 _"C'mon. There're a million just like it."_

 _"Hey!" I was locked up in that thing FOR MONTHS! There's no way I'd mistake it!"_ Well, if this peddler did have that lamp and if Jafar could be freed that would mean bad things for everyone here. Finding a certain kind of peddler in these alleys wouldn't be a simple task, and with these sword-wielding heartless around it wouldn't be safe without our weapons at the ready to attack the Heartless that were coming our way.

 _"You guys handle the guys with the weapons, and I'll be providing moral support from the air where it is safe."_ Thanks for the "help" with these guys Iago. Huffing, my task went to wiping out the heartless trying to hit us with their blades. I realized that when there were only a few of these guys it was much easier to deal with compared to that mob of heartless from when we arrived in this world. With the last of these guys out of the way, the shop along with this certain peddler was in our sight and hopeful the lamp was here as well.

"Afford? Why should we have to pay you for something that doesn't belong to you?"

 _"I'm afraid you are mistaken, girl. This lamp is in my possession, and that means if you want it from me you will need to buy it no exceptions."_ This guy was just trying to make a fortune off us like this world isn't on the line by keeping that all-powerful genie stuck inside of that lamp.

 _"Kairi it will be okay. I'm sure we can cough up the munny..."_

Groaning, the four of us walked over to Aladdin after hearing about this treasure brought up by the peddler that we could possibly use to get ownership of the lamp. I knew this seemed rather dangerous so much that even Aladdin agreed with me about this. While Donald suggested we go to the palace for those treasures from that place Aladdin didn't want to go back there out of concern for both Jasmine and the Sultan.

 _"Hey, I know...What about the treasure in the Cave of Wonders?"_ That place where Jafar became a genie? Something told me this wasn't good but I knew we didn't have any other way to convince the peddler to hand over that lamp. Following the bird, to this cave, I asked the former criminal about what he's been up to with Jasmine since the last Sora's heard from him.

 _"Not much really, but I've been thinking lately about what I've been up to lately by hanging around the palace. A lot of people think I should just consider starting over making a life with a more honest lifestyle instead of living on the streets. The thing is...I've been living like this for most of my life until now, and I can't just stop doing what has become like instinct to me."_

Just like with good old Jack, the life of being a crook isn't easy to get out. That being said I knew Jasmine would want Aladdin to stop having to run around the place like this and dealing with the more shady characters like the peddler or the other criminals in Agrabah. That relationship, however, would need to be improved on without us getting involved, but I was certainly pulling for them...

Running past some of the unpopulated areas we encountered some of those large heartless with that spot in their backs where they could only be truly hurt aka some of my most hated heartless to deal with in battle. Running past this guy's arms I tried to stab him in the back to end this in a single blow until I felt a blow on my arm coming from one of the sword users.

 _"Kairi! Don't worry I've got this guy!"_ Aladdin stepped in to block this other heartless with his small dagger weapon despite not exactly have the weapon capable of defeating or destroying a heartless. He's putting himself on the line just to help us...

'Alright! Focus on this big guy!' Directing my sword into the back of this huge heartless making it explode before it could hurt Aladdin while Sora took out any of the remaining heartless. Once the way was clear, the doorway outside revealed some palm trees along with a huge desert area in front of us.

"You've gotta be kidding me? We have to walk all of the ways to this cave, and through this huge empty land of sand..." Looking at Sora and Aladdin's face I knew that is exactly what we will be doing to get to the Cave of Wonders.

 **Agrabah: Cave of Wonders**

'Was that...no it couldn't be who I thought it was...' For a split second I thought I saw a person entering the cave in front of us, but I figured it might be the fact I've been walking through a hot desert with the blazing heat of the sun on my skin that made me see a figure instead. On the next level these white floating heartless above our heads were using some kind of light magic against us much like with my own set of magical abilities.

"Wanna double-team these guys, Sora?" Aladdin seemed to really get along with my friend as they combined their efforts against these soldier heartless trying to hit us. Goofy asked me to jump onto his shield to allow me a chance to slam down my keyblade through some of these enemies like a falling item from the sky, but then Donald would also provide some help by blasting the magic-using heartless with fire spells to protect me during this attack.

"Alright, now we can enter the cave without any more problems." Still, if the heartless were running around chances are we might have to fight more inside of this place that looked much bigger on the inside than when we saw the huge tiger head with the mouth that we walked through on the outside. Finding the treasure in this cave would be far more difficult than I imagined if this was the size of such a treasure trove of valuables.

 _"Don't worry I've been here before and with Iago's help, we should be able to find something to give back to that peddler...Just being here is making me miss being with Genie."_

"Why don't you try to find him, Aladdin? I'm sure he wouldn't mind hanging out with you even if he's gotten freedom from granting wishes."

 _"I wish it were that simple, Sora."_ Aladdin sighed as we continued our descent into this underground cavern. _"He could be in any world, place, or universe right now, so the chances of running into him are very slim. Even if we did I really doubt he would want to waste his time hanging out with someone like me. He's probably met all sorts of more interesting people than a common street rat..."_

I thought Aladdin was kinda selling himself a little short on that. If Genie wanted to help him out in saving Jasmine and stopping Jafar, then he must like being around a "common criminal" like Aladdin. I knew that it was certainly possible for them to find each other again no matter how far away Genie might be from this world. Once we dealt with some tiny heartless that looked like burnt pieces of coal we came into a certain room where the water floating upwards inside of down.

The statue in the middle of this strange room looked like it should be holding something in it, and when we turned back there was a floating jewel hovering in the air that looks too easy to grab.

"Nobody grab that it could be-"

 _"Apu?!"_

Oh, for the love of...

Sure enough, the jewel was a booby trap that caused the whole place around us to shift and change revealing several angry looking statues that were trying to hit us with ice spells.

 _"Apu wants to go to the statue with that jewel!"_

Then, we have to protect it from the statues that were trying to crush us to death. With Sora by my side, we began to push back the tidal waves coming to wash Apu with the jewel that he was holding onto for dear life along with ours. Watching the monkey finally stick the jewel inside we could see the angry stone figures get replaced by the water meaning we've stopped the trap, and then the huge statue in front of us vanished into thin air revealing a hidden path that headed deeper into this cave.

The next room was nearly impossible to see in with nothing in sight besides darkness; even so, I could tell there was something important in this place likely below this platform. After accepting this task we suddenly felt the floor below us disappear with some spider-looking heartless moving around us on the next platform. These cube-shaped creatures weren't that hard to take down, but it seemed that we had several more rounds of this ahead of us with the next floor containing those coal-looking heartless.

"Just how long is this hole we're heading down?!"

 _"I wish I knew for sure, Kairi. Even I've never been through this part of the cave before now."_ Guessing he also never head to deal with giant heartless that tried burning you alive by spitting fire in your face. Distracting the big one by hitting him with magic allowing Sora to move behind him for the finishing blow with his keyblade getting down to the final platform of this trial clearing out the last of the heartless to reveal a huge doorway likely leading to the treasure room.

"This...is the treasure room?!" I mean I knew it would be full of something shiny, but not even the land of pirates had a place like this with gold littering the floor creating huge piles of golden yellow like this. A long carpet that led us further into this room that seemed to be literally dripping with gold but we had to be looking for a certain kind of treasure that would appeal to the peddler.

 _"There. That one should do it."_ Looking at the golden idol with colored jewels my own selfish nature was simply wanting to keep it for myself...

 _"Oh boy, it's perfect. That guy's gonna like this."_

 _"We gotta keep Jafar bottled up, or he's gonna destroy Agrabah!"_ Nodding, I suddenly felt my attention get drawn to a monkey holding a shiny red jewel and like Donald, my obsession of keeping it for myself was overcome my reasonable mind.

'This place is starting to make us want to take things which don't belong to us.' Could this be what many call the sin of greed? Wait! Why is this room suddenly becoming darker like someone flipped off the light switch? Oh, I'm sorry for acting like this!

 _"Why does this always happen?!"_ The white heartless at least could get my mind off trying to loot this cave for unneeded gold and valuables with some fireballs! I knew we had to make this short, and so I began to rely on several blasts from both fire and light spells while Sora went into his red form to duel-wield keyblades against these larger heartless with Goofy and Donald protecting Apu and Aladdin from the other heartless. Whatever happened here I knew that it had to be due to that person I saw come here before us.

'These heartless must have come from Pete.'

With these minor issues gone with our combined efforts, the rest of the trip back was actually pretty uneventful but then I saw a figure standing afar from us while we had been walking through the desert.

 _"Kairi? What's wrong?"_ Ignoring Sora I only got a glimpse of a black figure looking at us in this sandy air surrounding us, and when I blinked the figure was gone from my view.

"Nothing. Just my imagination running wild again." My lie was meant to calm Sora down since we needed to focus on getting that lamp back from the peddler...so where is this guy?

 _"Stop your whining and hand it over!"_

 _"Ohh no! I'm trading it for treasure. This lamp is going to bring me riches!"_

Going back outside of the shop we saw the peddler getting chased by Pete confirming my earlier suspicion. If that servant of Maleficent unleashed an all-powerful genie we would certainly be in trouble!

 _"Lamphog!"_

 _"Go away!"_

Great, so now we have a chase between two greedy men over a dangerous lamp with Pete grabbing the lamp and holding it over the peddler's head.

 _"Heh heh, I win!"_ I gasped in fear until my eyes saw Iago suddenly grab the lamp out of Pete's hand.

 _"Nice one, Iago!"_

 _"Way to go!"_

 _"Don't drop it!"_

Well, he did drop it when he landed into a wall as Pete got it back after that whole strange sequence of events.

 _"Just wait till Jafar's free! He's gonna make one beauty of a heartless!"_ Before we could act, a sudden rumble around the palace stopped us in our tracks.

 _"I'm HOME!"_ Genie?!

 _"Al! It's been eons! Al, you princely little muffin, you!"_ Did he just hug Pete?! Okay, I'm reconsidering the stuff that I would consider the strangest stuff I've seen during my journey and I was turned into a lion in another world...

 _"Genie!"_ He finally realized that he was making a grand entrance for Pete instead of his pal while Pete decided to go with "Plan B" meaning two powerful heartless that we had to fight. Both of them looked to use fire and ice elements with their staffs, but to my surprise, Sora was capable of picking up the fire heartless to swing him around without having burned hands.

 _"Kairi! You have to handle the cold guy while I handle the flame head."_ Sora activated his blue form to begin firing off several blasts on his chosen target while I focused on the weakness this heartless had with using the element of ice.

 _"There ya go, Kairi!"_

"Go get em, Sora!" With the support of my friend's nothing could stand in our way as we dodged these guys who tried bouncing around the palace square and spraying us with fire and ice attacks. Then, I had an idea of using them against each other by telling Sora to make them hit each other with their own spells. He nodded and fire off some blasts to attract the fire user's attention. I made the ice user send out an ice blast while the fire heartless tried hitting Sora however we got out of the way while they hit each other with their attacks like I had planned.

 _"Amazing teamwork you two!"_

"Thanks, Aladdin!"

It didn't take much longer to handle these guys even with the split up into smaller heartless that tried running away from us destroying the both of them freeing the captive heart inside with Pete once more swearing his revenge against us.

 _"I promise - you won't regret givin' me another chance. Honest!"_

 _"Uhh, Princess Jasmine? You sure you want that pigeon in the coop?"_

 _"Oh, I think Iago's shown that he means well."_

 _"Aw, sure. You're probably right."_

 _"And how much trouble can one noisy bird cause?"_ A lot, but I'm sure he's learned his lesson about messing with the good guys. With the heartless gone all we need to do is seal up the lamp from other peddlers, evil villains, and unwilling victims trying to get their hands on the power of wishes. Only I don't see the lamp!"

"Sora! Where did the lamp go?!"

"What do you mean? I saw it on the ground just a few moments ago!"

 _"You mean it WAS on the ground until I picked it up..."_

No. It can't be her...but that voice could only belong to one person. A black-cloaked figured suddenly came in front of us with the black lamp in his or rather her grasp.

 _"Who is this mysterious character? Oh, please tell me this is one of your friends, Al!"_

 _"Trust me, Genie. I don't have any clue who this person could be..."_

 _"Identity yourself at once, and why are you after the lamp?"_ A snicker came from the figure while it merely pointed at me and Sora in amusement. If this nobody was trailing us from the Cave of Wonders knowing why we went there, such a fear of it unleashing Jafar from the lamp might be coming true after all!

 _"Poor manners, your highness! If you are royalty, then the proper course of action would be to politely introduce one's self. I've hoped you enjoy your day in Agrabah, keybearers."_ That tone sounded rather sarcastic like she wanted us to suffer more punishment at the hands of the heartless.

 _"By the way, Aladdin? How is you dad doing these days?"_

 _"My father? How do you know about him?!"_

 _"Well, I could tell you but why don't you find him and ask that yourself? He is kind of a thief much like yourself..."_

 _"Why don't you stop messing with us and give up the lamp before we beat it out of your hands?!"_

 _"Such brave words from a naive boy like yourself!"_ She just screwing with our hearts at this point, and I knew she would keep toying around with that lamp or even release Jafar just to spite us. Foolishly running at her my keyblade missed her completely while she easily dodged it while flinging me into a wall with that all too familiar gravity magic she could employ.

"I should have guessed it would be you, Aqua..."

 _"That isn't my name..."_ She is truly acting like my enemy now, so whatever happened with Roxas and Xion must have crushed her optimism. Sora didn't hesitate in fighting her with his keyblade however she proved to be more experienced by easily grabbing his arm with her free hand to fling him downward with such force that is nearly made a hole in the ground.

 _"That's enough! Genie, can't you stop her?"_

 _"Sorry, Al. You aren't my master remember..."_

 _"I guess it is up to me!"_ Iago? The parrot was putting himself on the line to grab the lamp from her hand, and she casually froze the bird while in mid-flight with a flick of her wrist.

 _"Well, I tried..."_ Iago got knocked away with ease making me fear how much more powerful Aqua's become since our last encounter with how easy she could utilize magic. Aladdin and Genie looked ready to jump into the fray, but I demanded they stand back considering how little I knew about Aqua's power currently.

 _"Why...did you show up? Just to overpower me once more?"_ I tried pointing my keyblade at her, yet she easily knocked it out of my hand with a blast...from her own keyblade?

'Axel was right about that weapon now being in her possession...'

 _"Why do you have a keyblade like us? That weapon can't be used by evil - ahhh!"_ Sora! The heel of her boot came down on his back while she pointed her weapon right over his head in a threatening gesture.

 _"No one move and I will give you back what you are looking for..."_ She demanded Jasmine come over to retrieve the lamp from her possession, which confused me even more than earlier.

 _"Why...don't you just use Jafar to grant your wishes?"_ It was a bizarre question and almost foolish one to ask, but I also wondered why Aqua is willing to return that lamp into the custody of Princess Jasmine so easily.

 _"There is no way that genie can give to me what I desire more than anything else...a heart."_ Of course, the existence or rather non-existence of nobodies without their hearts is something they're trying to fix for themselves.

 _"Why are you trying to hurt us then? If you really just want a heart I'm sure an all-powerful genie could help you in some kinda way..."_

 _"You would offer your enemy that? Sora, you and that other warrior of the keyblade still have much to learn."_ She blocked Sora's attack to easily knock him forward with her foot forcing me to catch him. Goofy and Donald tried assisting us, but she cast some kind of barrier around herself to deflect Donald's magic.

 _"Tell me Sora can you remember me yet? Are those memories that were mixed up by that "witch" returning into your head? Is Xion the one holding back all of those days you've forgotten?"_ I knew Sora was struggling to get up with my help let alone recall the things Aqua was talking about right now.

 _"Xion...Roxas?"_

 _"That's it...Release the memories that are engraved deep within your heart!"_

 _"Na-Nami...ne? Namine?"_

 _"Yes, the people who are tied to your current self, the ones who shaped and distorted everything about you. Not that you even bothered to remember. No surprise, seeing as you also couldn't remember their NAMES. Talk about heartless! I can't believe you!"_ How dare she take advantage of my friend like that! I refused to let her laugh at Sora's misfortune, so I charged at her with my keyblade and even if I get knocked down I would make sure that she gets one hit in return!

 _"Kairi!"_ I managed to land a blow on her own lifeless-looking keyblade that seemed rather fake in design, but if it could block my own keyblade it had to be real in some way. When I got a glimpse of her face underneath this cloak she had a grin implying some amount of joy was being felt by her.

"You liar! Nobodies can express emotions!" Before I could get in a real hit she increased the gravity on my body and knocked me back with a swipe of her weapon.

 _"Hmph. You've certainly improved for a hero...like your friend the heartless hero. Still, the bad guys are trying to make things worse for you all between good old Pete, the black witch, and other sorts of jerks in the universe."_

"You're also a bad guy aren't you? To think I once believed what you said about you guys having no way to feel or express your emotions..."

 _"Ever heard of acting? Getting mad simply because you've begun to understand the truth? You two really are just babies."_

"Getting all your material from Larxene?!" Getting back up to my feet I saw her finally remove the hood covering her head to show off that blue hair, and then I could see her face wasn't smirking anymore.

 _"You don't know anything about her unlike Sora, and even then he can't remember anything about her or me. No matter what we tell him the memories will only come back when he decides to remember likely because of Xion."_ That may be true but why are you trying to hurt us if you aren't like the other nobodies. As I saw Aqua return the lamp to Jasmine with no trick up her sleeves I was more puzzled than ever.

 _"T-thank you umm Aqua?"_ She glared at the princess while she took back the black lamp while hesitating about this.

 _"Like I told her that ISN'T my name...Auxaq. I am Auxaq of Organization XIII. The one who will be the winner of our little race, Sora, and Kairi. Ta-ta!"_ With a shimmer of darkness, the nobody left us without causing any more trouble. Whatever her intentions were by showing up I knew we still had a long journey ahead if nobodies like Aqu- no Auxaq are out there to get in our way. We would need to become much stronger if we are to save the universe from the darkness...

* * *

[ _The first encounter with Aqua and Kairi after the Days arc is complete. I kinda wanted Aqua to act somewhat like Marluxia and Larxene in order to help Sora begin to recall what happened in Castle Oblivion along with showing off more of her "villainous" attitude. Of course, the fact she handed over the lamp with no scheme or ruse is rather puzzling isn't it? Next time Kairi and Sora save Christmas but will they face off against their newest foe in Auxaq in that world as well?_ ]


	65. Act 64: The Encounter

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 64: The Encounter**

 _"Ahh... The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree... Ventus... Aqua."_

* * *

 **Halloween Town: Hinterlands (** Kairi's POV **)**

Stepping out of the Gummi Ship I was shocked by the costume my friends were now in, the world must have changed their appearance somehow making Sora look like a vampire, Donald was dressed like a mummy, Goofy was like Frankenstein with that bolt sticking out of his head, and I looked like a sinister witch in my new outfit. The huge hat on my head made it kinda difficult to move around in, but my friends seemed to like the new look I had for this world making us fit in perfectly.

 _"You know for a witch you're pretty sweet, Kairi."_

"Says the "vampire" who could never drink an ounce of blood." Laughing with Goofy and Donald we began to look around at the surroundings of this area we landed near from our traveling ship.

 _"Hey, this is Halloween Town, right?"_

 _"Well, it sure does look like Hallowee..."_

 _"Wha?"_

Looking at the same place my friends were staring at we noticed a ghost beginning to float around, but while they others were used to this I...was less than calm about this.

"It's a ghost!"

 _"Yeah, and his name is Zero."_

"But it is a ghost dog!"

 _"The ghost dog of our friend Jack."_

"...IT IS A GHOST!" Despite the fact it wasn't hurting us I couldn't fathom the idea of a ghost not wanting to haunt or possess someone like in those horror stories, and now I can't stop my body from shaking in fear. I decided to change the subject by hoping to get more of those memories out of Sora's head that he couldn't remember.

"Sora? I want to know why you're able to recall everyone here, but you can't remember certain other things like Castle Oblivion. I know it might have something to do with Xion and Namine, but those words Aqua...no Auxaq told us has gotten me thinking about what could really be going on with your memories..." I knew that if she was going to keep coming after us we needed to learn more about what happened with Xion and Roxas besides the fact they were both trapped in Sora now.

 _"That again? Well, I guess if that nobody is following us then it might be best if I can start to remember some things like that. Hmm, do you know more about those people, Kairi?"_

"Not much besides the fact Xion and Roxas worked for Organization XIII well and they had keyblades like us. If Xion is still alive inside of your body...do you think she is happy about her state?" Looking at him Sora's face changed into a look of confusion about what I just said, and I could tell something inside of his head was suddenly in pain.

 _"Gawrsh, are you okay Sora?"_

 _"Do you have a headache or somethin?"_

I knew that he was likely in pain because of what I said and those memories that refused to surface no matter how much I tried to make him remember. Until I could figure out the reason perhaps it would be better to let those forgotten memories remain deep in Sora's mind for now. Finally, we came into the center of what seemed to be this world's civilization that had all sorts of orange lights hanging off the buildings and walls in this town. Sora was looking at a huge ramp that looked new according to him along with the lights hanging around the place.

 _"It's Jack!"_

Jack as in the pirate? No, this Jack was nothing but bones unlike those undead pirates, and he was...flying in the air on some kind of ride being pulled by several skeleton reindeer? What...have I got myself into this time?

 _"Sora, Donald, Goofy...and ummm whoever you are madam Welcome back, and Merry Christmas!"_

"It's uhh Kairi Jack."

 _"Merry Christmas? Don't you mean "Happy Halloween"?"_

 _"Of course. Halloween Greetings from Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King."_ As Jack tried to frighten Sora I didn't get why making that face was supposed to invoke fear.

 _"Forgive me. I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year - but I need Sandy Claws' blessings, so I'm off to Christmas Town."_

 _"Sandy Claws?"_

"You mean that man who climbs down chimneys and gives presents to kids?" Why would a bearded man who gives to the nice and punishes the naughty have some involvement with people who seemed to only celebrate one holiday a year? Yet, this man or rather bones from a man was planning on handling Christmas as well as Halloween. I wondered how the people here were going to pull this off if they weren't used to doing things for the sake of speeding goodwill to man instead of fear. Before we could say more Jack wanted us to go find Sally to see what she has been working on over the past few days.

 _"A Halloween Christmas Town? Wanna go check it out?"_ If we had to figure out how all of this came about, then we would need to follow Jack and learn more about this new mixture of two holidays. Following Jack, we soon entered into a strange building that had all sorts of strange lab equipment laying around that looked like the work of a mad scientist like in those black and white horror movies. Sure enough, there was a rather creepy-looking man in a wheelchair that...could mess with his own brain?

'Are those kids trying to mess with something, but they look like trick-or-treaters...'

Along with these other people was a woman who seemed hesitant to do anything to help out when I looked at her face. I silently watched them all working together for some kind of thing laying on the table that this scientist wanted to complete, but it seemed like if they intended to or not the kids managed to turn the pile of machinery into cooked metal as they began to run away after ruining this project...whatever it was intended to be in the first place.

 _"Imbeciles! Now my project is ruined!"_

 _"Sally! Did you finish it? I want to show my good friends."_

 _"I'm sorry, Jack I..."_ She clearly was more hesitation to say whatever she wanted to tell Jack before continuing. _"I need a little bit more time."_

 _"Well, that's all right. Just as long as it's ready for Christmas!"_

 _"But...Jack..."_ Why did Sally feel unwilling to say whatever she was truly thinking about simply letting him go? I knew that something must be keeping Sally from speaking up to her friend, so Sora decided to ask her what exactly is going on with Jack.

 _"Please, Sora. I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this."_

 _"You can say that again!"_

 _"Sora?"_

"Umm...what are you looking at?" I was baffled by Sora's face looking up almost like he didn't hear a word Sally just said to him. Hearing Jack's voice again he asked if about the heartless who in his mind would try showing up to ruin this whole "Christmas" celebration he was trying to pull off in this town. I knew that it was time to go after the darkness lurking in this world, and then we can go meet this Santa person even though I already saw a person dressed up like him back in the academy. I knew Sora was going to be disappointed once he learns the truth about him or at least what I've gotten to learn about what Christmas means thanks to Rufus Shinra.

Running outside I could hear the outcry of a man who's voice was speaking through a microphone, but the bigger issue was the mummy-themed heartless that were walking around the square.

 _"Now hear this, you...you things! Leave Halloween Town at once...by order of the mayor! Jack? Where are you? I'm only an elected official - I can't handle this by myself."_ Well, I guess that you're just like Rufus in that regard of being helpless against the threat of the heartless even if he had another face on the back of his head...yeah.

Holding out my keyblade we began our attack on these heartless with their big, sharp claws that could likely rip us apart if we weren't careful. While I began to strike at these guys Jack and Sora were beginning to...dance with each other?!

'Are they doing a duet with each other?' It certainly seemed strange but there wasn't any doubt of how effective it was against these heartless that was getting knocked around by their combined attacks while I and Sora's other pals took care of the rest of the bunch. Of course, this was only the beginning as Jack was concerned about "Sandy Claws" in the middle of this mess even suggesting that we serve as bodyguards for this man. I wanted to bring up what I believed Santa Claus really is, but Jack simply told us to go follow him to Santa's workshop.

 _"Alright onward to Christmas Town! I'm sure you going to love seeing that place!"_ Leaving my doubts behind we followed Jack into the woods that were full of many tall trees that didn't have a single leaf on their branches, but the thing that stuck out to me was the many different signs on each of these trees. I wasn't sure exactly what these symbols mean however Jack seemed interested in a certain tree with a symbol of a green tree that was filled with decorations.

 _"Here it is! The door to Christmas Town. The spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year. I wanted something new. And I found this!"_ Jack certainly was building up this place to be some kind of dreamland that we were about to visit.

 _"Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders...the likes of which you've never seen!"_ Sora was grinning with his fake sharp teeth while Goofy and Donald were confused about Jack's words about this town.

 _"C'mon! Just open it!"_ The door revealed a hollow, black, and deep looking void of nothing that Jack and Sora quickly jumped into without any hesitation. Seeing Goofy and Donald follow them I knew that there was only one thing I can do right now.

"Time to jump down the rabbit hole!"

 **Halloween Town: Yuletide Hill**

After falling down into a spiral of white and snow we all fell down on each other while I landed pretty safely on the backs of my friends.

 _"Cooool!"_

Yeah...the snow certainly has made things cool around here, the arms around my shoulders for the sake of keeping myself warm speaks volumes about how different the atmosphere was in this place. Speaking of which...

"You're a snowman, Donald!"

I couldn't help noticing the fact Donald, Goofy, and even Sora had their outfits changed into more Christmas-themed attires. Gazing at myself I also underwent a change with my own clothing now resembling a female elf in red complete with pointy ears instead of a gothic-looking witch. I guess we were in a whole new world like Jack said, but now to find Santa in his workshop. Despite my more skeptical nature about Santa being real I had to admit this place looked amazing with the bright lights, beautiful snow, and colorful buildings to help complete the chilly mood.

Of course, the heartless certainly don't care about such things as long as there are hearts they can devour that is all they really value in the universe.

 _"Don't worry I have a friend who can help us!"_ Sora told us while I wondered who he was trying to summon this time, but then I heard the familiar voice of Aladdin's friend Genie who proceeded to begin firing off several magical blasts that made fighting the heartless a lot easier. I also noticed this brand of heartless were in tune with this world's theme with several toy soldiers in wind-up boxes and others with pumpkin hands creating a fusion of Halloween and Christmas. Thankfully the assistance from Genie made dealing with those heartless quick and painless.

 _"That's where Sandy Claws lives."_ Jack's bone finger pointed at a building with a huge chimney sticking out of it with candy cane pillars sticking near the door. Looking at Sora I could tell this was something he was thrilled about while I still wasn't sure if this guy really is the genuine Santa or simply another imposter...

 _"Well, hello everyone. Did you come to see if you're on my "nice" list?"_ S-Santa? The guy...he had the long beard, huge belly full of joy, and his voice sounded very friendly despite the fact he hasn't even met us before today.

 _"Your name?"_

 _"Um, Sora, Sir."_

 _"Let's see...Sora...Here you are. Well, according to my list, Sora...seven years ago you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus."_

"Well, to be fair I don't exactly believe you're the real one as well. I mean no offense, but I saw a man like you to school with a fake beard who had it pulled off by a younger kid making everyone laugh at him." Jack and Sora were surprised when I said this to this man, which made them feel like I was insulting this older gentleman.

 _"Oh, well I can assure you that you're the real deal Kairi. I'm sure that naughty man Rufus might have made you not feel the Christmas spirit lately, but you should know when I dropped in to give you that special gift while you were with your grandmother..."_ How could he know about that toy train that I wanted so badly when I was little unless...this is really Santa Claus!

"I'm so sorry mister Santa!" I and Sora were both left in a state of shock by what just happened to us. I didn't even realize Goofy, Donald, and Jack was asking about being on the list as well until Santa walked over to a door mentioning some kind of trouble that Jack might have brought here. We all walked into a huge production room there is likely where Santa makes the toys he gives out to kids during his one trip during the more anticipated night of the year.

'This is where all of the magic happens...with a bit of help from machines as well.'

I heard the sound of a window breaking along with those trick or treaters leaving the building or as Jack calls them Shock, Lock, and Barrel. Whatever they were up to it was clear those kids deserved to be on the naughty list. Santa then asked Jack and umm his "bodyguards" to track down those kids for him while he remained at his workshop. With our next mission clear we noticed some tracks in the show, the small footprints had to belong to those kids that ran away from here. After I bashed some of these heartless who got in our way I noticed these prints went back to the very tree we came from to get into this world meaning we had to go back to Halloween Town.

'To think I was enjoying this place only to leave it so soon...' Sighing, I knew our duty meant we had to act unselfishly here for the sake of saving Christmas.

 _"Don't worry Kairi! I'm sure Santa will see that we're still good enough to stay on his list after we catch those kids!"_

"Yeah!" I smiled at Sora's optimism while we made our journey back into Jack's world to give these brats more than just a time-out...

 **Halloween Town: The Curly Hill** ( _Auxaq's POV_ )

I see that witch has certainly begun her comeback in the universe. It was one thing to have Pete running around doing things for her, but to revive Oogie Boogie was no laughing matter despite the fact he wasn't exactly back to normal. In any case, the goal Xemnas asked of me turned out to be correct in that he wanted to learn more about what this fairy was doing here back from the dead. While my presence was masked from Oogie and his followers Maleficent seemed to detect my darkness even while I had made myself known to her.

 _"Show yourself, creature! I know you're watching us, so why don't you come out and face the Mistress of All Evil!"_

"Evil? Funny, the idea of admitting that you're a being of villainy while I can see that you're trying to make everyone believe that instead of seeing you as beyond such a concept like myself." Opening a portal of darkness I hid under my cloak to help disguise myself from her, but there wasn't much I could do to my voice. She looked angry at me, a tranquil state of fury while that sack of bugs wasn't sure why I was here.

 _"Who said you could invite friends, Maleficent?"_

 _"I can assure you this being is no friend of mine."_ She cradled her staff while observing me like she was trying to figure out who I was, but she must already know what I am these days.

 _"You are one of those nobodies who's been trying to take over the world that is mine. Tell me who you are before I send you back into the darkness from where you came, nobody."_

"Cute. After all this time you're still making empty threats..." I chuckled by how angry she was while remaining unaware of my real identity, but she pointed her finger at me beginning to put the pieces together.

 _"That voice...I remember someone from my own past speaking in the tone however she had some life to her unlike you..."_ My lips curved upwards into a grin feeling a false sense of confidence while keeping my hood over my face to force Maleficent to put the pieces together, her actions against me and Ven were something I still refused to forgive even without a soul.

 _"You and those other nobodies will continue to stand in my way, so I suppose removing you from the equation will have to do for now,"_ She looked at these kids before walking away from me. _"Still, the voice you use it couldn't be that girl considering she was lost to the darkness all because of a pathetic thing called love for that foolish boy I used to my own whims..."_

"Says the girl who was beaten by Ventus and Aqua!"

 _"I-Impossible! You were lost to the darkness inside of that realm but..."_

"Oh, Aqua is indeed long gone but what is in front of you is all that is left..." Growling I pointed my keyblade at her my hood came down to show this witch the girl she was talking about who was very much in front of her right now.

 _"I see...how amusing this is! To see how far you've fallen from grace, but why bother dealing with such ignorant men in that silly group of nobodies. Your talents can be better utilized much easier if you were to serve someone like myself, Aqua."_

"Auxaq," I said while firing some powerful ice magic at her to scare her off. "You're talking about a girl who is no longer in this world, the woman in front of you is just another "ignorant" nobody." Maleficent didn't say anything else besides sending out a couple heartless to distract me while those children ran off in a different direction. She just gave me some more targets to hit to help keep the lead in my little race with the other keybearers, which just so happened to find me in the middle of wiping out these mummy-looking heartless with my weapon.

 _"Woah! She's a pro at this stuff!"_

 _"You think she gets all sorts of candy after taking out all of the heartless?"_

 _"You morons! We need to leave while we have the chance!"_ I didn't pay the kids any mind or their boss; they were less important than dealing with ripping out the captive hearts inside of these beings of darkness. Holding up the last heartless before removing the soul inside I knew Sora and Kairi would try attacking me despite the fact I took care of these guys for them even if that wasn't my intention.

 _"Huh? You!"_ Yes, Sora it is me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes feeling uninteresting in dealing with these two right now, but at least I could try prying some more of those memories that Xion and Roxas have kept locked away inside of that head of his.

"So, feeling any nostalgic yet?"

 _"Why don't you give us some real answers this time!?"_ Sure enough, Sora tried running after me to hit me with his keyblade, and I played with him by blocking his blade with my own. He had improved a little, but he was still the naive boy trying to fight the heartless unaware he was doing exactly what my superior wants him to do in the first place.

"I could certainly tell you everything, but the memory's wiles can be cruel. In its silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts." He got angrier from that comment, and he suddenly changed into a red outfit with two keyblades...just like Xion used!

 _"Tell! ME! NOW!"_ He began whacking at me with his two keyblades no longer holding back, and I knew he was serious about this so I slowed him down before I knocked him back with my Stormfall seeing the rage building on his face.

"How impatient. A question, then, for you. Your memories of life before falling into sleep and the ones you now have after waking up - which of the two is more real to you, I wonder."

 _"Stop with the riddles and give it to me straight already!"_ Sighing, I avoided him firing off a beam of light at my body to give him a hard kick to his arm to make him drop his weapon for a moment.

"You're still a prisoner of the chains that bind your memories, the shackles will not be broken no matter what any of us tell you because of how you regained most of your memories. How ironic that you have gotten most of your memories back except for the most important details that involve your past year in that castle."

 _"Stop acting like Vexen and tell us what we can do to him Sora remember!"_ Kairi charged at me while Jack demanded I explain myself for all of this.

 _"Surely you can remember the both of us finding Sandy Claws! The fellow who played that strange guitar was there with us!"_

 _"Demyx and that was with the old me, Jack. Surely even in that empty skull you are capable of realizing by now I'm no longer the girl both keybearers call Aqua, you should understand the nature of us nobodies and why the universe considers us abominations when you lack a heart yourself!"_ Kairi's blade was inching closer to my face, but she had a look of sadness in her eyes. _"You can just leave them and find a heart on your own. It isn't too late for you to get your humanity back-"_

"Analyze what you just told me," Moving my weapon down to knock her back I pointed it near her chest motioning at her heart. "You're suggesting there is some other method to regain my humanity besides what I am doing now. If that were the case Vexen and the others wouldn't have been wiped out and Marluxia wouldn't have started his plot to take over the organization." Then, Sora and his other friend came to wipe out nearly everyone in the castle sending Xion off whatever course Vexen had planned for her and creating the following events that have led up to this moment.

 _"Do you mean this "race" you're having with us?!"_ Finally, she was beginning to understand but our time together was cut short by the sight of more of those Halloween-themed heartless heading our way ending this little interrogation and a trip down memory lane.

"I would love to continue with jogging your friend's memories, but it seems he is still forgetting the most important details. When that poor girl sees how Sora forgot what he did for her, why...it'll just...it'll just break her heart." Not that Namine really has one, the idea of seeing how Namine couldn't undo all of the damage she did to Sora's mind was enough to really anger this girl.

 _"You don't deserve to have a heart if you're going to treat people like we're lower than you!"_ To my surprise, Kairi was capable of blasting me with some of her fire spells, but I countered with a blast of water that suddenly caused her to freak out and begin to scream like she was drowning.

 _"Kairi! I will take care of this don't worry!"_ Ahh, the fight with Demyx must have been traumatizing her from when she nearly drowned by his hands. Before Sora could hit me with his two keyblades I teleported away from them to a safer distance. _"Why...can I remember being with you in another place? I never met you before now, so why can I see myself going to other worlds with you and someone...with black hair..."_ Yes, the memories are beginning to surface from his subconscious but I need to do more to wake her up.

 _"These images must be important to me somehow..."_

"Oh, they're important to you? Ten seconds ago, you didn't even KNOW what it meant!" Hissing at them I made my leave back into the black portal that I've grown used to walking into however I knew that with more time she or he would finally awaken from slumber to make this race all the more interesting...

 **Halloween Town: Shipping & Receiving** ( Kairi's POV )

After that moment of weakness when getting drenched in water Sora felt worried about me. While being on a pirate ship was one thing having that water come over my body...it reminded me of when I nearly passed on at the hands of that other nobody. Still, I couldn't let that get in the way of stopping this Oogie Boogie from ruining Christmas! That is why we're now having this encounter with Jack's old nemesis, which happened to be a bug wrapped up in a huge bag with other nasty insects inside of it.

 _"Jack Skellington!"_

 _"Oogie!"_

 _"You and I have a score to settle, Jack! Same goes for your little sidekicks!"_ Hey, I'm not little or a sidekick, you bug! Oogie even had the nerve to act like we didn't know "Sandy Claws" was actually Santa Claus unless he didn't refer to him like that, unlike Jack. I feared we wouldn't be able to stop Oogie in time, but Sally was able to distract the monster in a sheet with her detachable limbs leading him to safety. This meant Oogie was open season for us, and we took the fight to this man for trying to crush every good boy and girl's dreams of a nice holiday!

I knew this wouldn't be easy once the conveyor belts we used to stand on suddenly activate revealing sharp spikes that looked ready to poke us turning our bodies into swiss cheese if we weren't fast enough. Oogie suddenly brought out a bunch of boxes that were shaped like presents likely filled with some kind of trap. I decided to knock the thing back at Oogie only to hit the glass platform he was standing on above our heads.

 _"That's right away you go!"_

 _"The bottom is cracking!"_ Sora's words made me realize how much that package damaged Oogie's little contraption meaning if we continue doing that we eventually shatter the platform to attack him directly. Of course, Oogie made it harder by trying to whack us with an overly-sized punching glove but Sora and I continued hitting more of these boxes until Oogie was off his high horse on that platform allowing us to make him regret ever coming back to cause more trouble.

 _"I'll squash you flat!"_ Before we could do more he quickly ran away while the conveyer belt went much faster forcing us to run at a higher speed while he tossed out explosive dice along with the punching fist again that we barely able to dodge in time. I tried hitting more blocks at Oogie until I saw an exploding dice head right at me, the blast was covered thanks to Goofy's shield saving me.

 _"Look, the lights are changing around the shoots!"_ Donald noticed that and I saw him run into one only to end up on another belt nearby, so that must mean they take you in different directions by which shoot you enter through meaning we could go into a different part of the room through these moving belts.

"Sora move!" I saw a bolt of lighting in his direction, so I deflected the attack with my keyblade feeling the sparks on my body from the aftershock. Sora thanked me for protecting him, so he returned the favor by fighting off some of the heartless coming out of blue packets to help out Oogie Boogie. With my body feeling better after a Cura spell from Donald I got back into the battle with a few more hits on the boxes to help crack open the glass platform in order to help Sora and my pals take this bug down for good.

Avoiding more of these bolts of lighting, punches, and the heartless being sent our way we moved as one to attack these heartless with our keyblades while Jack provided some help by tossing these boxes at the platform above us before he moved his platform around to another conveyer belt. It was a challenge just to bring this villain down, the easier part was knocking this guy with our keyblade once he was defenseless once we realized how more simple this guy was compared to dealing with these contraptions he tried using against us.

'This is...rather uncomfortable...' Seeing Oogie literally fall to pieces as the bugs began to pour out of this sack he was using as a body is pretty creepy until Donald actually squashed the one critter trying to scurry away likely the real Oogie Boogie underneath that sheet.

"We...saved Christmas?" Looking at my friends who nodded I couldn't help raising my fist in the air; the lack of faith I had in the power of this holiday was long gone now thanks to the experience I just had.

 _"Perfect! I'd better get down to business!"_ Jack seemingly was still determined to have his own way of spreading good will towards man even after this whole ordeal was over with, but I could tell that Jack wasn't trying to completely take control of Santa's time of the year.

 _"Here, it's done."_

 _"Wonderful! Why I love it! Thank you, Sally!"_ Hehe, Jack finally said something to her but I wondered if he was going to really become the next "Sandy Claws" despite Sally's warning about that while Santa was still very much up to the task. Admittedly Jack didn't look too bad in red if even he seemed very thin next to the real Saint Nick.

 _"I just thought you could use a little help this year, Mr. Claws. You must be exhausted from all the preparations. And - I wouldn't mind a second chance to get this Christmas thing right."_

 _"Yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring. But let me tell you something, Jack. Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought them makes it all the worthwhile, year after year after year. And you, Jack - you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that from you."_

Wow, Santa certainly has put things into perspective. Everything needs to have a cycle like seasons and holidays. Winter leads into spring, the summer heads into fall, and then when a holiday like Halloween is over it is time for the last months of the year to begin all over again. As Jack left with the mayor and Sally we took care of the keyhole needing to be sealed while Santa gave Sora advice about Riku who pestered him about not believing in Santa Claus likely causing him and perhaps even myself to not believe it as well.

 _"Kairi. A moment of your time please. You are troubled about that girl who isn't on my list anymore, but know that the kindness she once held isn't lost completely to the darkness. No matter how much she will push you away you must reach out to make her believe in the goodness she once had within herself..."_ Then, Santa is telling me I can't give up on Aqua. If someone who I didn't even think existed until now was telling me this I had to take that advice seriously.

"Don't worry...I'm not going to abandon her and perhaps she will tell me everything that is going on with Sora." I smiled at Santa while waving him goodbye as he gave us some candy canes for the road since we still had several other places to go in order to help protect the worlds from the darkness, Maleficent, and of course Organization XIII.

* * *

[ _I know it seems weird Aqua is almost directly quoting lines from these people, but she wants Sora to remember so she figures acting like them is the best way to do that since Kairi can't break through to him. Also, that bit with the water is another bit of foreshadowing but it also comes from an experience I had in real life with water hence why I haven't taken a swim ever since._ ]


	66. Act 65: The Corrupted

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 65: The Corrupted**

 _Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?"_

* * *

 **Twilight Town: Market Street** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

I must say that I never thought I would be back in this town again, even while deciding to check out this place to make sure everything was okay here I figured we wouldn't have to deal with any major problems like heartless or nobodies.

 _"H-Help! The Sandlot! It's Seifer! Somebody, please help us!"_

Well, so much for getting off easy in this place. Sounds like we have some trouble to help deal with in order to help out Seifer. Without much to go on we began to explore this town in order to find this trouble going on here, and I noticed there was a strange board that was laying on the ground.

 _"This outta make traveling around much easier!"_

"Sora, you have never even tried to ride on something like this before." I couldn't stop Sora from riding around on this board, his speed only getting faster the more he put his feet down almost like he was used to doing this stuff. Goofy told me that when Sora was here after waking up he got some tips in this style of "skateboarding" from some of the people living in this town. Well, no one he is zooming around these streets without too much difficulty I said to myself while not wanting to get on myself in fear of falling down on the ground.

 _"You know riding around like this feels too easy...almost like I remember doing this..."_ He suddenly stopped talking and moving despite the board he was on still moving forward. Oh no! I ran to grab him before the skateboard crashing into the wall, but when I looked into Sora's eyes they looked glazed over.

'Are you with us, Sora?' Despite what we were saying to our friend he couldn't respond to anything we did to him. Is this...what Aqua has been trying to accomplish?

 _"Hey, Roxas...why do you look different?"_

"I'm Kairi! Who are you looking at right now?"

 _"What are you talking about, Roxas? I'm Xion and we're out doing a mis-sion..."_ Xion? Is he starting to remember everything before his memories were shifted around by Namine?

 _"...Uhhh...Kairi? Why am I no longer riding on a board? Why are you all looking at me with those faces?"_

 _"You were talkin about someone named Xion Sora!"_ Goofy said while I tried to understand what is going on.

 _"Yeah, that friend of Roxas who isn't Kairi!"_ Sora finally realized that he must have blacked out for a moment with how surprised he looked when we told him how he almost hit a wall on that board he was riding on. After that, we decide to run on foot over to this Sandlot area with the help of the people in town, but I quickly realized the trouble here was far more serious than I thought...

 _"We'll take it from here!"_

I didn't think nobodies would start attacking innocent people here like this, and this meant that one of those more powerful ones could be here like Auxaq or that one who nearly drowned me. Looking back at the hurt man in the hoodie I could only assume this was Seifer that had been attacked by these guys. I gave everything into my attacks considering the fact they enemies were not simple-minded heartless. When I tried blasting some with magic they actually moved out of the way, and some of these guys even tried double-teaming me like they were planning out a method of attack.

Not only were they smarter than the corrupted heartless I noticed there was another variety in their kind fighting us, the bigger, stronger, and much more powerful kinds of nobodies that were carrying a huge weapon in their hands. With just a single attack I was nearly knocked off my feet by their large weapons that they could also use to ride on like that skateboard Sora used. They also could use their big weapons to deflect attacks making them very difficult to fight in battle, so I asked Sora if he could send a friend to help us.

 _"How about Chicken Little?"_

Sure why not have an egg-cellent with him in this battle...that was something I'm glad I didn't say out loud. I noticed that Sora was doing much better in battle than before like he knew how these enemies fought despite never fighting these guys before now. Did Xion or Roxas battle these guys before and is that why Sora was able to avoid their attacks so well? I took advantage of some help from Chicken Little knocking one of these bigger nobodies for a loop to whack it in the head while it was off its balance.

'They just keep coming after us. Someone must be ordering them to attack this place.' This amount was unusual since they rarely showed up around this place, but if that was the case why would a member of the organization attack someone like Seifer who has no connection to us? Looking at one of these taller nobodies try and hit me with their weapon while I used my keyblade to block the attack until Donald used some lightning to help ward it off.

I combined my strikes with Sora, Donald, and Goofy in order to overcome these odds against us, the wave of nobodies quickly went down after we put our strength together but I knew this was only the beginning.

 _"Impressive."_

It's one of them! A black cloaked figure stood before us mockingly clapping to respect our efforts in defeating those nobodies likely sent by him.

 _"By the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere..."_

 _"Like I care."_

 _"You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interests."_

"Axel...you must mean that man with the red hair."

He didn't seem surprised when I mentioned the fact I've met him before unlike Sora who never heard me say that to him due to myself wanting to keep Axel's promise that I swore to uphold; the reason I broke it was fear about his safety if this man was looking for him.

 _"It would seem Axel has been up to no good lately, the idea of trying to tell one of your keybearers something behind our backs. Still, you shouldn't let down your guard,"_ Our guard down? You're the one pointing a finger at us! _"Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a heartless."_

"That is not going to happen again on my watch! You can threaten us all you want, but we will protect the worlds from beings like you."

 _"How arrogant you are, Kairi. So much boasting about yourself; I'm sure that pride was helping you out when you were nearly wiped out by Demyx."_ Demyx.? That must be the guy Aqua mentioned earlier!

 _"Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you."_

 _"Hearts? You don't have any hearts!"_ Such a strange contradiction that this man said, but then I got a glimpse of his face that looked very different from that blonde nobody and Axel.

 _"True, we don't have hearts. But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special."_

"Like Aqua?"

 _"In a sense. She is tinkering with your friend's heart while others like myself know how to injure a heart. Sora. Kairi, you two just keep on fighting those heartless."_

He's not getting away that easy without giving some answers to me! I charged up at this scarred man, but then he simply held out his hand to stop me before I reached him with my keyblade.

 _"I'm sure you will find that irregular keyblade wielder in this town. Chances are she will try to pry out more of your friend's lost memories, and you don't want to end up like Riku do you?"_ Talk about cocky he just walks back into a portal of darkness. What he said about Aqua possibly being in this place gave me some amount of concern if she intends on breaking Sora further about the memories he still can't recall.

 _"What did he mean, end up like Riku?"_

 _"Hey, how 'bout you get out of my town now? You've caused enough trouble."_ D-Did this guy just say that? After we nearly busted our butts against those nobodies this jerk had the manhood to tell us to get the hell out of "his" town? Before we could even leave this guy suddenly changed his mind on the fly, his hand had a strange-looking trophy in his hand saying it belongs to the strongest guy in Twilight Town.

 _"Thanks, but...we really don't need it."_ Despite Sora telling this guy that he just put the trophy in Goofy's hands leaving us even more confused about what his deal even was with us, but I noticed someone else running up behind us.

 _"Oh! Sora!"_ Pence, as Sora called him was surprised by how Seifer gave us that trophy so easily without truly respecting someone's power and strength. Then, he offered to let us hang out at the "Usual Spot" with his other friends: Hayner and Olette. While I wanted to focus on finding Aqua I figured with those other nobodies gone that perhaps I should enjoy the momentary amount of peace I can have while in this world that includes eating some more sea-salt ice cream.

 _"You know that this place had some other guys running around here with keyblades. Although, the other keyblade wielders had on black hoodies that made them stand out very easily."_

 _"Yeah it would be hard to miss something like that, but as long as we're here those guys won't cause more trouble to this town."_

 _"Thanks, Sora! So, you must be Sora's other pal Kairi. I'm glad you've gotten the chance to see this place in person."_

"Well, I've actually been here before, Pence," I couldn't exactly meet him at that point due to being chased down by Aqua. "I am glad that I can enjoy being here now however along with meeting someone like yourself." He merely grinned at me while we continued our way to the hideout where these kids liked to hang out in this town, and I wondered how much has really changed in a place stuck in an endless state of twilight.

'Why...am I feeling this sense of dread? I should be happy to be spending some time without having to deal with trouble in this world.' Looking at Sora and his pals they all began to talk about the many worlds that we've visited with our Gummi Ship. Nothing was out of the ordinary...so why is it that I didn't want to head down this alleyway into this hideout where Hayner and Olette are supposed to be waiting for their other friend. Instead, the first thing we could see is no one around something that Pence found unusual.

 _"They couldn't have run off to get some sea-salt ice cream without me,"_ That could mean they were playing around or they left rather suddenly. _"Perhaps they got lost or something but they shouldn't be late to get here after I told them about those weird white creatures I saw today."_ Pence's comment about where his friends should be only made this feeling inside of myself even worse.

 _"Help us these creepy things are back again!"_

 _"Ugh! Why are these weird things trying to chase us?!"_

Damn it! Why did my feelings have to be right about this stuff again? I and Sora ran out back into the alley finding Olette and Hayner running around in fear by these more dressed-up nobodies...

'It has to be her doing this! These kinds of nobodies follow her command.' I didn't waste any time with attempting to strike them down with my keyblade, the defeat I suffered last time gave me the motivation to help save Pence's friends from these husks without hearts. Landing several hits I knew that it would only take a few seconds for these guys to cast magic to stop my offensive push, and sure enough, my next blows were hitting hexagonal barriers keeping their fellow nobody safe.

"Aqua! Explain yourself at once! If you're not our enemy, then why are you doing this to innocent people who have nothing to do with us?!"

While Sora went over to tell Pence's friends to get back inside of the hideout I tried looking for the ringleader of this little show. Of course, I saw Pence suddenly being held up in the air by some of these nobodies with some kind of gravity magic. Growling, I threw my keyblade at one of the white creatures stabbing it right in the jewel on its head only to pry it out and cut it in half while its guard was down.

 _"Woah, Kairi."_

 _"I've never seen her this mad before, Donald."_

 _"I know she is actually taking down these guys pretty fast!"_ I knew that it wouldn't last too long, and in a matter of seconds I was beginning to slow down due to the effect of being hit with that familiar gravity spell; my boiling rage was evident despite how slowly I was marching towards these nobodies with my keyblade in hand to attack them for trying to hurt Pence.

 _"No, no this won't do at all..."_ Looking up at a building's rooftop I could see that source of my current problems licking an ice cream bar like nothing was happening to us below.

 _"Those precious memories won't come back if you continue to budge on during these little sessions, Kairi."_ Is this what you're trying to do now? Mess with people in order to jog the rest of Sora's lost memories in such a vile fashion!

"Why don't you just leave us alone! There is no way I'm going to play these kinds of games where you hurt innocent people like this!"

 _"Were they hurt? I simply played with them a little nothing more, and besides comparing to being held up in the air losing their hearts would be a much harsher thing I could do to these somebodies."_ Like playing with them is really any better!

 _"What do you want now, Auxaq. It seems clear if you're going this far, then Aqua is truly dead and what is left is anything but a kind and noble keyblade hero!"_ Yes, I couldn't agree more with that statement, so I pointed my keyblade at her trying to make her come down and face us instead of playing some more of these mind games.

 _"Oh, but the games haven't even begun for you two. Why not enjoy being together again, even if you're trying to stop us nobodies when you don't even know our complete objective yet..."_ She merely waved her black glove around into her cloak revealing two more ice-cream bars that matched the one she was eating.

 _"Why not break those chains binding down your memories with a little old thing you used to do with me and Xion up on that clock tower, Roxas."_ Roxas? Why is she referring to Sora as Roxas when he isn't that nobody anymore.

 _"Knock it off already! I'm Sora and nobody else!"_

 _"Nobody? How amusing, but I can't really find enjoying in how much you deny or refuse to accept yourself for what you once were and still are to some extent."_ Despite Aqua holding out the treat neither of us refused to even risk grabbing out due to our minds believing she was going to pull some trick.

 _"What are you waiting for? Why would I rip out your hearts when that won't help anyone,"_ She looked rather upset for an emotionless being when Sora and myself refused her "peace" offering. _"Giving you the answers you desire will only benefit our...well my cause in the end. Why do you refuse to recall those days that I can remember clear as day, so with that question I ask you Sora to explain who you are currently between Xion and Roxas."_

Suddenly she threw the ice cream on the ground that we didn't want to eat, her next move involved grabbing hold of Sora's arm.

 _"This weapon was used by the both of them, and yet they were merely two sides of the same coin. You are both of them however it seems that you reject them at the same time."_ Despite trying to stop Aqua from hurting Sora again she easily used her strength to slam him into the alleyway with ease while I fought back with my keyblade. Her eyes shined with frustration, and she quickly pushed me back no matter how hard I tried to disarm her with my weapon.

 _"Even now you refuse to surrender, the willpower you have is admirable for the one I unwittingly chose back then..."_ I shook my head while she continued taunting me with this false praise, a nobody like Aqua might be sincere however without a real soul it was hard to believe what they mean and say to people.

"Why are you working with these guys, Aqua? I doubt these nobodies have anything good planned for the universe meaning you're possibly working for the one people. Yet, here you are trying to help out my friend regain his memories...with a manipulative method that is putting Sora through pain! What is it you're hoping to do by messing with us!?"

I was surprised when I managed to land a blow on Aqua's arm making her move back in surprise by how much power I had put into that swing. Even Goofy, Donald, and Sora were shocked by this.

 _"Why...are you still here, Aqua? You don't belong in the light if you're going to embrace the darkness of nothingness."_

" _Roxas? Or is it Xion?"_ Sora's eyes looked glazed over like when we first arrived back in Twilight Town as Aqua wondered if one of those people were speaking to her instead of Sora.

 _"You can't keep going on like this...I know you want me to come back, however, I must stay here..."_

 _"Xion?"_

So, this was that replica instead of Roxas that managed to resurface even if Sora's voice sounded like himself while she was talking to him. Despite only seeing her or "it" as DiZ calls Xion I knew that whatever happened before she ended up becoming one with Sora hurt Aqua deeply.

 _"Then, why didn't you take me with you?! You said that you weren't complete; despite not even being a real nobody you felt like only absorbing me could you feel whole...why?"_

 _"It was my feelings...or rather what Roxas and I felt about you from the time we've gotten to know you. I just didn't go back alone with such a fear confusing my thoughts and clouding my judgment. It wasn't until I become part of Sora that I realized that the fate of the universe depends on me remaining submerged inside of this keybearer! The Superior must be stopped at all costs even if it means I can't truly be my own self anymore."_

Aqua simply remained motionless while she must have been digesting these words Xion was telling her through my friend's body, a couple of moments later I still grasped my keyblade as we were still waiting for Aqua to do something to us.

 _"Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad for nobodies to return to the nothingness we came from if the means to regain our hearts involves hurting others..."_

"The means? Xion! What do you mean-"

 _"Shut up...just shut your mouth!"_ I saw Aqua fly into a state or rage, her keyblade pointing at us before she began to fire off several blasts of ice shards that nearly hit us while she clashed with Sora once again with lightning-fast speed.

 _"This is your decision, Xion? To remain stuck inside of this boy along with Roxas, and I'm supposed to accept being gone from the universe for good!?"_ Sora's eyes flickered back to normal, but I was more worried about what Xion meant by that remark on this method Organization XIII was seeking out to regain their souls.

 _"Xion...no I'm Sora and no one else!"_

 _"Liar!"_ She suddenly caused some pillars of fire to rise around her as she knocked Sora onto the ground with a blow from her weapon. I tried to cool things down with a Blizzara spell however she just fired back with more heated attacks making it nearly impossible to use any kind of ice magic while she was surrounded by these fire pillars.

 _"What about you, Roxas? Expecting me to just roll over for you and your somebody like our friendship meant nothing!"_ Grabbing my friend by his clothing I asked Goofy to use his shield to keep the flames off me so that I could charge at her with my keyblade while Donald would keep her distracted with a few ice spells. Despite how strong Aqua currently is, the combined effort we made into helping out Sora was something even she couldn't overpower as I knocked her back with a few more strikes with my keyblade.

"Your friends are gone Aqua, but that doesn't mean you have to torture us anymore. If you would just stop screwing with Sora's head I think we can have a real conversation about-"

 _"Enough out of you!"_ Her keyblade sent a charge of thunder that sent me onto the ground in a ton of pain from the shock treatment she gave to me.

"A-Ahhh..." I had forgotten how powerful Aqua could be with the right motivation in her with how quickly she knocked me down with one spell.

 _"Aqua leave her alone...she doesn't have anything to do with us."_ So-ora? Looking at him those eyes were again not normal, but he sounded much different than when Xion was speaking making me wonder if this was Roxas speaking instead.

 _"I know you want to find Ven and Terra, but this isn't the right way. Your life ended in that realm of darkness just like mine did at the hands of Xion. I've accepted it...so why can't you?"_

 _"You too? You both want me to just die and lose everything I have left...damn you Sora!"_ She hissed out while launching another series of strikes at my friend.

 _"You've turned them against me! You just want me to go away like the other somebodies including your precious friends! Well, that won't happen this keybearer will the winner of our game like it or not!"_ Before we could do anything else Aqua flung Sora onto the ground while I tried getting back up despite the volts of electricity running through my body.

 _"This all started in that castle, XIII, and XIV. The moment you set foot in that castle, you forgot every spell and ability you knew... though the forgetting does not end there. In that place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way of things in Castle Oblivion."_

"So what if that is the case! Namine put back most of Sora's memories except for the ones involving Roxas and Xion. What are you trying to say exactly?" She merely began to laugh instead of answering my question.

 _"Xion and Roxas are still fighting to regain control. Even when they want me to give up they still won't accept the fact they are part of Sora even now. Right now their resistance is small, but if they can gain enough strength and power back from their host..."_ Could they regain control by overshadowing Sora? That can't happen if they try stealing away my friend.

 _"Ahh the shackles are binding your friend down; even with his body out of Namine's control he is still a prisoner of his memories."_ Her voice spoke out, amusement dripping out of his lips almost like she was enjoying this. No. She can't find any emotion to have such sadism...right?

 _"Tell me how hard you want Sora to remember everything, Kairi? Enough to allow Sora to end up being destroyed by those other personalities inside of himself!"_ I tried blasting Aqua with all of the power left inside of me, the attack was deflected by one of her barriers as she disappeared into one of those dark portals laughing before she left us even more confused than before.

'She truly believes that Sora and myself are the enemy at this point. All because of the people that are connected to Sora, yet want their own independence from him.' Looking at Sora he was holding his head likely in loads of physical and mental stress. Walking over to my friend I saw those eyes of his continuing to flicker back and forth between a glazed shine and his normal, beautiful irises.

 _"W-Who am...I? Why do I feel glad that I told her how I feel, but also sad that I said those words?"_

I would like to know the answer myself, Sora. Embracing Sora with a small hug I knew things were only going to get worse from here on out with this new problem of Roxas and Xion possibly come back, however, I knew that this meant we were getting closer to discovering the full truth. I only hope that is Aqua confronts us again we will be truly ready to fight back and...defeat her if it comes to a situation of life and death.

'Do we really need to destroy her if she is willing to help us to some extent like Axel?'

For the moment we could enjoy our stay in Twilight Town with Pence and his friends who were happy that we helped rescue them from the black-hooded "witch" as they called her. I wondered if they realized how much danger they were really in when they suggested they give us free sea-salt ice cream as their way of saying thanks. Unlike with Aqua, we knew there wasn't any trick behind this gesture, the yummy treat made the pain I endured earlier worth it.

 _"The way you took handled those creepy white things was amazing! Even while fighting that other keyblade user you managed to get a few hits on her."_ Hayner was really impressed by my skills back there against the nobodies. As for Olette, she felt more worried about why the nobodies and why they were coming here more often these days.

 _"I don't want to imagine more of those guys showing up to cause more trouble. Do you think you two can be here in case that happens since I doubt Seifer is enough to handle those guys."_

 _"Seifer...The Struggle Tournament..."_ I looked confused about what Sora said when Pence told me about the tournament that is played in this town every now and again with guys fighting with toy bats.

"Yeah, but how do you know about that stuff when I never told you about that, Sora."

 _"I was here in that tournament...I was with Aqua I think and I battled someone..."_

"You were here?" How could that unless...

"Sora! You're starting to remember?" I couldn't believe what spurred this on besides what Aqua told him, but whatever it was seemed to be working.

" _I don't know why but when I ate that ice cream I could get a glimpse of me fighting someone with a keyblade."_ That had to be Roxas he was able to remember, the next thing I saw was Sora beginning to shake around violently on the couch we were sitting on while I tried to calm him down.

"Sora!"

 _"I can't stop...there is this voice in my head telling me to stop thinking and remember!"_ I asked everyone to help me restrain him while he kept shaking like this, even though I didn't know why he was going through this it had to be related to the memories that refuse to come back to him.

 _"Aqua...this is not your fault..."_

"Aqua? No, I'm Kairi!" Sora's eyes began to tear up despite me telling him who he was looking at when he suddenly stopped moving after shaking in my arms for a couple of more seconds. I placed him on the couch while his eyes remained open despite his body no longer moving and shaking around so much. Was this some kind of sleeping state?

 _"This must be what that nobody wanted! Sora must be tired now because of those memories he can't recall..."_

 _"But why can't we recall those memories like Sora, Donald?"_

A very good question Goofy, and until we can solve this answer I knew that making Sora remember any more could do more harm than good. Oh, why does this have to happen to him after losing so much would he really lose his body as a result of regaining everything. The very things Sora wanted to remember were now corrupting his body...

"Do you think we can stay here for a while longer? I know it would be rude to intrude on your home but-"

 _"Make yourselves at home! It would be the least we can do for a friend!"_

"Thanks, Pence, Hayner, and Olette." At least I got to meet new people who were kind enough to let us stay here until Sora can recover from whatever is going on inside of himself. The question is when will Sora wake up from this slumber and who will be speaking to us when that happens.

 **The World That Never Was: Grey Area** ( _Auxaq's POV_ )

"Demyx. DEMYX!"

I was furious when I saw this "professional" musician play on his sitar as if he was ignoring me screaming his name. After our last meeting about Xemnas taking a visit to Hollow Bastion, he wanted one of us to confront Sora and Kairi who would likely be heading there in the future. Naturally, with my own objective of seeking down the corrupted heartless for the sake of our grand dream, it would be up to someone in order to pressure Sora further into remembering everything like Xemnas wants him to do, even with the fact of Roxas and Xion being considered "traitors" to this organization.

 _"Yeah what do you want Ziggy or Axel? Oh, it's you Larxene 2.0 or Vexen-redux no wait you are now Marluxia's blue-haired daughter."_

"And you're still Demyx, so why don't you take your assignment more seriously than just trying to make a new song." Dealing with Sora and Kairi wasn't something he can simply underestimate considering how stronger they were becoming over their journey. Even I had to admit they were becoming a real issue for us in the long run.

 _"Kairi won't be an issue for me after I provide one hell of an encore!"_ He had to begin "rocking" out after saying that with his sitar didn't he? "As for Sora...I guess he might be more of a problem, but I know how I can handle dealing with him!"

"Running away?"

 _"Performing a strategic retreat from a dangerous situation."_

"I see," Rolling my eyes I figured this would be the case. "What if you are unable to escape from a battle with the keybearer like last time?"

 _"That won't happen Sora is just a kid like his friend. We're the ones who are on the verge of losing everything,"_ Just like in Christmas Town something changed in the mind of Demyx. _"They don't know the kind of beings they're dealing with even by this point. I think you should be more worried about the Superior losing faith in your abilities."_

"What?!" He simply grinned at me while pointing a finger at my face.

 _"Imagine those rash punks getting more hearts than you are despite being a "Keyblade Master" Aqua. It would certainly ruin your image and reputation if Sora and Kairi end up finishing our Kingdom Hearts instead of you. Xemnas and your dear "friends" would be so disappointed in you."_

"It's AUXAQ! Do you really think I would let either of them defeat me in a true battle? I'll show you disappointment when you get back from Hollow Bastion!" How dare this man suggest those kids were better than me! I wanted to help stimulate their growth if only to see Xion and Roxas again, but if no when it comes down to my survival they would be nothing holding me back anymore. I had to survive for Ven and Terra to find me again. I will survive no matter the cost!

"Good luck, Demyx." I wondered if this would be the last time I spoke with him as he left the room, but when I looked at the "moon" growing brighter with each heart added into it, the light that I craved to complete me was becoming stronger with each passing day. Soon, my beautiful Kingdom Hearts...

* * *

[ _For those in American Happy 4th of July. For everyone else...umm I guess it would just be another day for you guys wouldn't it? :P Next time we head back to Hollow Bastion for more story development and a lot more heartless to deal with than usual. Thank you all for keeping up with the story it is very much appreciated._ ]


	67. Act 66: Space Paranoids

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 66: Space Paranoids**

 _"Don't you worry, Aqua. I believe in Ven, too. Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if both you and I believe in him with all our hearts...then he'll have two lights to follow instead of one."_

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion: Marketplace** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

Despite the lack of a dark sky each of the kids went him for some rest while myself, Goofy, and Donald watched over Sora. Nothing much changed since he went into this strange state of being asleep despite his eyes remaining open. For a while, I assumed that Sora wouldn't wake up from his sleep, but then someone came to provide us with some help...and the person who helped save my friend was of all people: Axel.

"You! Here to finish what your keyblade user friend started with Sora!" He didn't look happy to see my friend in this state, and to my surprise, he was here to help wake him up instead of trying to hurt him some more.

 _"This is what she wanted to do with him. To think she's gone this far in order to wake up Xion and Roxas..."_ He didn't think she would push Sora this far, but I was more concerned about how Axel planned on "fixing" this mess considering what caused Sora to end up in that state. Never did I think I would have to thank Namine for coming to help reset Sora's mind from whatever condition it was in thanks to Aqua...no Auxaq. The real Aqua would never inflict this kind of pain on Sora no matter if he took away her friends or not.

 _"Sora can't continue to recall those lost memories from the beings inside of himself; the full extent of recalling those times in Castle Oblivion might shatter his mind or allow Roxas and Xion to regain control of his body."_

"You mean he can't ever remember how he lost his memories? That isn't fair to him or his friends who also lost their memories!" Why couldn't regain those moments that lead to him nearly finding his friend and the king in that place. Unfortunately, he had to do this for his own sake, but Axel told me that I should avoid running into Auxaq along with my friends.

 _"Look, the problem extends not just to Aqua or Auxaq not understand why you guys are fighting against her. If you do cross her again perhaps you should ask her what her friends might think about what she's been doing, and by her friends I mean Terra and Ventus could break through to her unlike me and you guys. Got that memorized?"_ I couldn't forget about those names.

At the very least Sora was back to what I had to consider was normal for us and not a moment too soon. After bidding farewell to Pence, Hayner, and Olette from Twilight Town we had to return to Hollow Bastion due to Axel's last words about that place having an increase in heartless activity. Just as he said there were already heartless running around greeting all of us upon our arrival back in this place. First, we needed to find out what everyone has been up to. Next, we figure out why there is so many more heartless coming here. Finally, take care of said problem and if it involves Organization XIII we finally gain the upper ground against those guys.

After listening to a rather fancy-looking duck who gave some info we ran into someone Sora knew from Olympus Coliseum as Cloud, but he didn't seem concerned about the heartless if anything he seemed like he was in thought about something else entirely.

 _"I'll get him. This time we'll settle it. Me, and the one who embodies all the darkness in me."_

 _"I thought you looked kinda different, Cloud."_

 _"If I do, it's his fault."_

 _"Whose?"_

 _"Sephiroth. Tell me if you see him."_

Yeah, whoever this guy was is someone Cloud wanted to find badly if he was telling us that he was supposed to represent his own darkness. While we had nothing to do with this guy Cloud was obsessed with warning us not to fight him suggesting he messes with our heads and hearts like nobodies.

 _"Is something wrong?"_ Aerith showed up seemingly knowing what is going on with Cloud, and I could tell that he didn't want her to get mixed up with whatever business he has with Sephiroth. I knew there was a very deep connection with them, but I wondered if they were just close friends or was it something much more personal between them.

 _"Wonder if he'll be okay."_

 _"He'll be fine."_

 _"I'm sure there is some light in him somewhere."_

 _"You're right."_

Agreeing with Aerith I asked her about the situation here and if there was somewhere we could go next to get a clue about solving this problem. That is when she could us to check up with Cid and Yuffie before walking off to help out some people in town. Well, if Cid could help add upgrades to our Gummi Ship he would know how we can help stop these heartless from overrunning the place; a town working so hard to rebuild doesn't need to lose anyone due to the darkness trying to consume this world.

Even while running over to Cid's place we had to deal with several heartless popping around including ones that were using books for their attacks. If this keeps up there will be many others who will lose their hearts to these monsters.

 _"Hey, fellas - you're just in time. Got some good news for ya,"_ We certainly could use some good news for once, Cid. _"So get yourselves over to Leon's."_

 _"We found the computer Ansem was using!"_

Yuffie told us before Cid went into more detail about how this could provide us with more information on both the Heartless and the Organization, which sounds like very good news to us in order to realize the full scope of their plans before it is too late to stop them. Sora also wanted to find out more about the dark realm if it meant we could find Riku and the King, but first, we need to head over to the computer room in this castle first meaning a lot more heartless would get in our way.

 _"Excuse me, are you with the Restoration Committee?"_

"Ahh!" There were three small girls or were they actually fairies floating in front of us, but they weren't anything like a heartless not to mention these girls looks kind of adorable by how small they looked in front of us while explaining where Leon's crew was at this moment.

 _"Our leader, of course!"_

 _"Yeah, you know, Malefi-"_ I didn't quite hear the rest as the more goth-looking fairy interrupted the more cheerful of the trio by covering her mouth while leaving us confused as to why they were even here besides explaining where we could find my old mentor before DiZ took over things. Running along the construction equipment that was lying around we saw a few knight-themed heartless with a giant spike ball heartless that got in our way. Unlike the other heartless they seemed to be trying to break some of the stuff here like it was an order given to them.

 _"We gotta stop them before they break anything else!"_ Nodding with Sora we started our attack while noticing these heartless were much tougher than normal shadows or soldiers we've dealt with earlier in our journey. Watching Sora enter his blue form while blasting at these guys was amazing to watch, but I didn't slack off with my own part of the effort as my keyblade took down a few off these heartless on my own.

 _"Good job, Kairi."_

Hearing praise from Sora and his friends only made this new path I took in life all the more enjoyable to continue down. While they didn't go down as easily as other heartless they couldn't stand up to the might of two keyblade heroes, so with this small pack gone, we continue our trip through this construction site of sorts that was once the lair of an evil witch. Finally, we found Aerith who told us that the King was actually with Squall along with more details about Ansem's study which made me remember that he was once an ordinary man who researched all kinds of things.

'How could someone like that be driven into a state of madness that would have consumed the world in an endless sea of darkness.' Why would his research result in these monsters that can devour the soul of a person, and how could it possibly be for any kind of good? The more we ran through these corridors the closer we were to the heart of Ansem's private room in this castle.

'It is like we're heading into the heart of evil...' After dealing with a couple of flying heartless we found our way to where Leon was supposed to be; instead, we only found an empty room that looked like it had been hit by a powerful wind spell. Everything seemed in ruin except for one picture of Ansem that looked rather normal compared to the insane man I saw when he took control of Riku.

 _"Where's the King?"_

Or Leon for that matter it seemed like this place has been abandoned by everyone.

 _"Hey, you!"_ Then, someone else showed up behind us who was dressed in a black outfit who seemingly was also here to find something or someone.

 _"Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?"_ Ummm are you talking about Sora? She laughed when Sora looked at his own spiked hair suggesting her friend had spikier hair than my friend, and she said that she would simply take a look around...by kicking a random wall showing an incredible amount of strength.

 _"Sorry to bother you all."_

 _"No, bother, ma'am."_ She made Sora, Donald, and Goofy provide a saute to her either from fear or respect when she walked out of the room.

 _"So you made it."_ Leon? How on earth did you just appear like that from nowhere, he must have been Yuffie in disguise because there is no way he could sneak up on us like this.

 _"Isn't the King with you?"_

 _"You'll see him soon enough."_

"Hey!" Great, he's being all mysterious about stuff again.

 _"Here, this ought to tide you over."_ It turned out that place, where that black-haired woman kicked, was, in fact, a hidden passageway that was revealed by Squall touching a certain spot on the wall. This path was the route where Ansem's computer was really was instead of this room, the place certainly looked more advanced in terms of looks and appearance.

 _"This is it! Where is Riku? Where is the King?"_ Sora...that isn't how you really use a computer. As he continued typing at random keys achieving nothing.

 _"Easy...Wanna break it?"_

 _"Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away."_ I heard the sounds of some kind of animal when suddenly a blue creature that Donald scared off, but then I heard a monotone voice speak out.

 _"Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action."_

"Who is that?!"

 _"I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system."_ This was a computer program of some kind? I didn't have time to figure out what this meant when Donald accidentally pressed another key.

 _"Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest."_ I knew something bad was about to happen, a bright light suddenly came into my eyes as I felt a beam enter my chest that suddenly resulting in my body being put through a lot of pain. It was like my body was being cut, sliced, and pulled apart like I was a puzzle piece being scattered into many different pieces. Whatever was happening must be related to this "MCP" that we heard moments before we lost control of our senses...

 **Space Paranoids: Pit Cell** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

'Not another dream...' Instead of arriving back in that dark world filled with stained glass I noticed the ground I was laying on had several different lines moving on it. Also like in Halloween Town myself and Sora were in a unique outfit that wasn't our normal clothing.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy! They were being pulled along by some data-themed heartless that seemed like they were a bug or virus in a computer system. Where on earth were we?

 _"Who're you?"_ I was started by the giant man in glowing red who looked down at us like we were mere peasants.

 _"I am Commander Sark."_

 _"A heartless commander?"_

 _"Observe."_

I could only watch in horror as Goofy and Donald were suddenly put into a lot of pain by a sudden shock to their bodies. If this guy had this much power over us it wouldn't make sense to fight him, so we surrendered and we had been put into some kind of holding cell for prisoners.

 _"Man, what kind of world is this, anyway?"_

 _"You're inside of a mainframe computer system."_ A computer what? There is no way we could be stuck in some kind of device even I can't suspend my disbelief that far...

 _"A computer system - for processing data. This system is a copy of the one created by a corporation called ENCOM. The original program was destroyed,"_ Whoever this prisoner was seemed to know an awful lot about this place. _"But this copy was created by another user. The new User updated and customized the programs, renaming the system "Hollow Bastion OS". He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research."_ Research? Could this User actually be Ansem?

 _"My name is Tron. I'm a security program. But now I'm under arrest, same as you."_

"Well, at least I got one thing we are all trapped here and we need to get out of this place."

I knew Sora and his friends might not fully understand what Tron said but I knew that whoever locked us all here needed to be taken down. After getting introductions out of the way Tron gave us a clue about the identity of the one in charge here by the phase "MCP" or Master Control Program. For now, the goal Tron wanted us to do was to power up an energy core in a canyon that could help us but the problem was we still were trapped in this cell.

"Sora! Why don't you try unlocking the door with your keyblade?" Sure this door has no keyhole, but when I saw Sora's blade suddenly pierce the wall I knew this might be our way out. I was amazed by the things our keyblades could do as was Tron. With the door out of the way all five of us began our journey through this computer matrix, we were stuck inside of now. None of the other worlds had this sort of neon-themed setting to them, which did make sense if this was all part of a technological program.

"Tron? Why did you get locked up in that cell if you were meant to protect this place?" I asked while we were on this lift that would take us to the canyon area.

That must by why S _"Oh, well after the MCP took over this system he deemed me to be insufficient and imprisoned me like other programs that wouldn't obey his orders."_ That must be why this Sark is "Commander" now, that also could mean he's a servant of this MCP that locked us in that cell back in that pit. Still, the fact we were going up against some kind of program that had that much power in this world made me nervous about confronting him. Looking at Sora I knew that despite my fears and concerns there was no way I could run away like on those islands.

 _"This is the energy core."_ Looking at the device I could see that it wasn't complete as one slot was missing a component that needed to be jolted into the missing socket by Sora. With that done Tron wanted us to do something for him, but Sora accepted without even asking what he wanted us to do for him.

"Trust us, Tron. We're keyblade heroes and that means helping out those in trouble no matter what trouble they are in."

 _"You guys really are Users. Your actions are totally illogical."_ Was that meant to be some kind of insult; despite it sounding rude I don't think Tron meant to act rude by saying that line. The first thing he wanted us to do was to head back to the Pit Cell where we first met him in order to access some kind of modem when he asked us to find where is User was that had the password to this DTD. Chances are this database could be where we might find info about the heartless and Organization XIII.

It also would restore the original programming Tron used when he stopped this MCP last time when apparently this place was free to all Users, but Goofy asked a good question about who created the MCP in the first place.

 _"I don't know."_

You don't know? I didn't quite understand that however what Tron said next is something I understood perfectly.

 _"You mean you don't know? My User is the user of this system: Ansem the Wise."_ Ansem! I knew that he must have been behind this place, so that must mean all those weird things happening outfit could be related to this MCP that's taken over this program. Before we could ask more the computer Tron was using began to freak out meaning we've been found out!

 _"I'll keep this terminal up and running. You better exit the system, now!"_

 _"Sura...But Tron...Ansem is..."_

 _"We'll get ya the password!"_

Why do things always get in the way of us finding out more things about what is really going on? After being hit with another beam of light we saw that...we were back in Hollow Bastion? Tron must have sent us back to the real world!

 _"Where have you been?"_

"No glad to see you back in one piece, Squall?" As usual, he could hardly express any kind of emotion besides a few angry glares at me. Sora quickly explained the situation about the missing password while Squall believed we've been going on a fool's errand all this time.

 _"You're chasing what, now?"_ It was the woman from earlier who loved to cause violence to inanimate objects, and she quickly went back into the other room to break some more stuff with those fists and feet of hers. Well, if she refused to give up then we shouldn't give up either!"

 _"Excuse me."_ In another display of incredible strength, this girl just picked up the huge portrait - her hands quickly moved it out of the way revealing a drawing with a few words written on the wall behind it. Wow, the secret of this room certainly looked interesting...and then this girl punched the wall almost breaking it with several cracks forming in the structure.

 _"What's this doodle?"_

 _"Hollow...Main...Security...Tron...Door to..."_

 _"Looks like a diagram or somethin'."_

 _"Door...to...darkness?"_ Of course, that must be what DTD stands for like Tron told us back in that computer simulation. Sora figured out what it meant as well, but we still didn't know the password.

 _"Say, fellas, did someone mention the Door to Darkness?"_

No way! Despite the black hood of the organization that was covering his head I could tell those ears only belonged to one person Sora, Donald, and Goofy always talked about finding.

 _"Your Majesty!"_ I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me. Donald and Goofy quickly rushed over to see him, the whole look Mickey had was apparently to keep the Organization from listening or finding him. That must mean they could also be looking for Riku considering he was wearing that cloak the last time I saw him at the Academy.

 _"Password? Oh, I guess you mean like a code. Well, the Door to Darkness can be opened by the seven princesses."_

"You mean the others like me then?"

 _"Exactly! I heard from Riku that you were in school, but I never expected to find you helping out your friend Sora. I'm glad to see you're doing well though."_

"Yeah, it is a long story..." One that can wait for later, since we needed to find out more about Ansem from this computer database. Sora quickly explained how he already defeated Ansem, but Mickey apparently had quite the story to tell us about on this "Ansem" we believe to have been defeated.

 _"Hey, isn't Tron waiting for you guys?"_ It never seems to fail that the answers we want to know continue to elude us...

At least not only we would begin to get some real answers there was a "thank-you present" for Sora from the King himself once we helped out Tron. Still, I wasn't looking forward to reentering this strange world that seemed very alien to everywhere else I've been to since becoming a keyblade user.

"Hmm, where did Tron head off to now?" When we got back to the pit cell that program was nowhere in sight. Before we could explore further Goofy ended up messing around with the monitor in front of us that sent us to another location entirely.

 _"I didn't touch nothing'!"_ Oh, you most certainly did...I think. This place looked much more creepy than even Halloween Town with the pixelated clouds in the sky with the ominous darkness of this grid we were standing on.

 _"Welcome to the game grid."_

 _"Game grid?"_

 _"That's right, you've been chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution."_

"What if we win this game then?"

 _"Well, no one wins."_ Was this meant to be our...execution? Is that was de-resolution truly meant?!

'We have to survive this ordeal for Tron...' I told myself as with Sora we had to ride on this weird bikes through a simulated hallway with heartless bikes trying to mow us down. This certainly wasn't like riding a skateboard considering our lives depending on not failing this "game" we had to play. I saw the walls that kept coming out of the ground that I could crash into at any moment if I didn't focus on the track we were riding on when I saw a huge pink-colored tank heartless trying to blast at us with its huge cannon.

"Sora! Look at that wall!" Sure enough, I could see a huge crack in the wall likely giving us a way to escape from this place. The catch was riding over there without getting blown up or knocked back into a wall by these heartless trying to get us deleted by whoever was in charge of this survival game we had to play for some crazy reason that we didn't even know. After getting through the crack in the wall we had been teleported back into the pit cell with Tron laying on the floor.

 _"I don't understand. Why are you here?"_ Umm, we're here to give you the password, Tron. Apparently, he wanted us to simply transmit the data but he suddenly fell over Sora's body looking rather tired for a computer program. I just hoped that whatever the answers were would be worth the effort we were putting in by helping out Tron in this bizarre, simulated world.

"Tron, do you mind if I ask why this program exists? I mean I know it was designed for a certain reason, but for a computer security system this place has an arena where you have to ride around to avoid getting de-resolution."

 _"I guess you had to endure those games as well...Well, the first thing you should be aware of is the name of this program given by my User. Space Paranoids."_ Sora and I didn't quite understand the name of this world.

 _"The data, files, and information collected here were meant to provide safety for another place outfit, but not even I fully understand the motivations my User had in making this system. I was only created to provide security from rogue hacking or viruses that could infect this system."_ That seems like quite a big task for a program like Tron to perform if things like this MCP were anything to go with, but I still couldn't believe this was all merely a series of codes in a computer we were walking down.

 _"Stay alert the heartless are coming!"_ Those bike-shaped creations had managed to find us even in this place? Whatever. They would just have to be stopped or I guess deleted in this case. As I charged at these guys I noticed they began to run away when I began running after them.

'Don't go...'

"I have to stop them!"

'This isn't normal...'

Something warned me about heading into danger, but I ignored this feeling due to my desire to stop these things from hurting my friends...if only I had listened to the voice in my head.

"W-What's this?!" I suddenly felt red lines come over my body as the heartless I tried to destroy vanished into nothing as if they were never real, to begin with...

 _"Kairi!"_ I tried reaching out to Sora however whatever was pulling me down was too strong as I saw a huge hole open right underneath myself that seemed nearly bottomless.

 _"This must be his doing..."_ His? I tried breaking free of this bind, yet this pull seemed too strong for me as I felt my body sink into darkness once more.

 **DeStInY iSlAnDs: SeAsHoRe**

 _"Resting on the sand again? Come on and get up, sleepyhead!"_ Hmmm? Sand? I could hear the sounds of birds flying in the sky, my skin was also on a bright light that seemed like the sun shining down on me. Wait I knew this island - my home! What I called home for many years, and the person looking down at me was...Riku?

"You're getting to act just like Sora, you know?" He looks just like he did when our lives were changed forever on a dark, and stormy night. So, why was I back here like my whole journey never even happened in the first place?

 _"Awww, you say that like that is a bad thing!"_ Standing next to my other friend was indeed Sora. I should be happy that everything is back to the way it was...

No.

I'm not happy.

 _"Why do you look unhappy, Kairi?"_ They asked me as if I shouldn't even be frowning right now. Something about this place felt wrong, the structure, setting, and people here they...didn't seem real to me. They tried coming closer to me, so I merely backed away saying that I wasn't feeling well at the moment, not a complete lie. When I ran away from my "friends" I notice the sky began to get more cloudy with Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka looking at me with eyes that looked hollow.

 _"Why reject your dreams?"_

Happiness? Is this supposed to be what I want deep down within myself? Well, this is something I've been dreaming about ever since I lost Riku and Sora during that storm, however, I didn't want my life to just be reset like a...computer.

 _"Do you wish for suffering and strife?"_

Whatever this voice was it didn't have the mysterious tone to it rather condescending authority. When I ran over to the little island where Sora and Riku dueled I found someone waiting for me...Auxaq no wait this was Aqua?

 _"Don't you want to be here with your friends once more? The ones you can rely on when things get hard on yourself. That why you don't ever need to even use a keyblade..."_ Then, why are you telling me this Aqua...who wasn't even wearing her Organization cloak when she was talking with me here. I knew she couldn't have regained her soul back this fast when the last time I saw her in Twilight Town. None of this could be real this wasn't a dream, however, so the question was how did I end up here?

 _"Wouldn't be easier to just go back home to this place? Just behave like a normal girl rather than endure more punishment and pain in the future..."_ It would be easy to just go back from danger and let Sora take care of things from here; it wouldn't be the right thing to do in my heart!

"I'm not running away from my friend not when it took so much just to find him again!"

 _"How contemptible...after I scanned your mind to understand your human concepts you still provide predictable answers..."_

"Why don't you give me some answers in return like who are you, and why the hell did you scan my mind without my permission!" Looking at "Aqua" she began to fade away into digital pixels while I saw the rain begin to fall down on the island, the wind picking up and behind me was none other than Xion and Roxas.

 _"Why do you wish to endure more pain? Knowing your friends will also have to suffer because of yourself adding more danger to their mission that will likely fail."_ These two spoke at the same time, a hollow echo ringed out as they continued staring at me while these "nobodies" waiting for my response to their question.

"Because he needs me...just as much as I need him." Closing my eyes for a moment I felt my heart beat a little faster after saying that. Instead of seeing anyone else or even having another disembodied voice echo into my head I could hear the sounds of crashing water.

'Why is it getting louder?' Turning around I could see a giant tide of water coming this way!

 _"Such is your fear...the death of drowning. Can you overcome your own despair?"_ Is this another sick game I'm being forced to take part in? Even if it wasn't real...my body wouldn't stop shaking like I was about to die!

'The island's caves!' I knew the water couldn't totally drown this whole island, so I ran back to shelter only to discover the island was now smaller in size.

 _"You wish to discover the truth about heartless, nobodies, and my creator? You a mere human wish to understand a program like myself; such reasoning is beyond your comprehension."_ MCP! This must be what that voice was earlier, but how did he drag me into this fake version of Destiny Islands? Shaking my head I tried to look for somewhere that I can go into to stay above the water when I saw Sora and Riku run up to me with creepy, blinking eyes.

 _"Hey, Kai **R** i. Why don-nnnnnn't **yOu...JuSt PlAy WiTh Us LiKe BeFoRe**!"_ I cut through their bodies with my keyblade despite how much I wanted to believe their words. Running into Sora's old home I saw his mother and my other friends with food in their hands, but the water was coming ever closer to this island. My body rushed past them phasing through their digital bodies as I tried to get onto the roof through his bedroom window.

"This isn't real! I can't be drowned in this place. So, calm down and relax Kairi."

 _"Foolishness. In this world, if you die in this game you will die in real life."_

"Shut up! You don't know anything about humans. You're just pieces of data and codes...nothing real or alive."

 _"Ignorance of a naive keybearer. This simulation is far more advanced than the work of Ansem the Wise."_ Ansem the Wise? I thought he went by the Seeker of Darkness? Suddenly the floor disappeared from my feet as I saw the water coming up near me, so panic and desperation came into play when I tried freezing the water to no effect.

 **"ThIs Is ThE eNd YoU dReAd AnD dEsIrE..."**

"Aqua" taunted while she watched the water begin to crash onto the island. I knew it was pointless to keep fighting when I had no control of this world, the cold water began to crash into my body just like when I fought Demyx although that seemed like a kid's pool compared to this sea of liquid coming over my face. My screams were quickly silenced as my mouth was filled with what I believed to be real water despite knowing this was a simulation. The last thing I saw before heading under was Aqua's face looking at me with glitching out eyes as I saw nothing but a dark sea leading to my water grave if I don't swim back up.

 _"Ahh, so you've made it this far."_ Huh? That didn't sound like the MCP relishing in my despair. Looking around through the darkness I saw a beacon of light piercing through the water.

 _"Surely you can overcome a little bit of liquid if you're truly a keyblade warrior of the light."_ Following the new mysterious voice's advice I began to swim through the huge ocean I had ended up in trying to reach that one spot of light in this sea of darkness. It wasn't easy to do, but finally, I got closer to this warmth that shouldn't feel so real to me right now. I guessed while none of this was actually happening my mind was thinking this really was my body swimming through a vast ocean of water for survival.

 _"Kairi..."_ When I looked up at the surface I saw a hand reach out for me to grab hold of it, which I did but instead of seeing Sora I looked at an elderly man in red who merely smiled at me while pulling my body out of the ocean and dragged me onto the beach. Panting out and breathing in what I thought was air I saw him look down at my wet body with some amusement before he spoke.

 _"I think it's finally time you get some answers, keybearer."_

* * *

[ _This took a while longer due to how many Final Fantasy characters show up in this part of the game and I couldn't avoid including the FF7 cast since their game still hasn't gotten the first part of the Remake out yet v_v. Hope you weren't scared of the simulated nightmare Kairi had to endure, but it will be important when getting over her fear of not just water and Demyx later. Next time Kairi escapes the matrix and confronts her fear in the form of a water-based nobody._ ]


	68. Act 67: The Melodious Nocturne

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 67: The Melodious Nocturne**

 _"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance."_

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion: Ansem's Study (** _Kairi's POV_ **)**

 _"I think it's finally time you get some answers, keybearer."_

Answers? I didn't know what this person meant, but before I could ask this elderly man anything everything faded to black as I suddenly saw a bright light come into my vision just as before when we all got sucked into that digital world.

 _"Kairi, you're okay!"_ Sora! Donald! Goofy! They managed to escape that computer network along with myself and we have reunited with each other again while Squall pointed at a computer monitor behind him.

"Is that us?" All of us were moving around on the monitor, but our bodies were modeled in 8-Bit sprites.

 _"Tron...hang in there."_ He must still be stuck in there dealing with that MCP from what Sora told me about what happened after we got separated from each other. I felt bad that Sora, Donald, and Goofy had to go through those trials without me but I told them about what happened while I was being tortured by the MCP. If it wasn't for that man who showed up I would likely still be trapped in the digital world...

'Who was that man in red, and why did his outfit remind me of DiZ?'

At least now we can find out more about what exactly is going on here, and the first step involves putting in the correct password to unlock the computer.

 _"Riku and the King..."_

Data error? Yikes, even this computer might not have any info on the whereabouts of Riku could be right now. At least we knew Mickey was waiting for us in the other room once we were done in here. Goofy took his turn at the computer, his fingers were typing in a question about the nobodies anything related to Organization XIII should pop up shortly.

 _"What's this? The data is corrupt."_ How could the files get corrupted exactly? I figured the MCP might have something to do with this, but my gut was saying that it could be the work of a nobody instead considering only files about nobodies are corrupted so far. Sora and Donald were beginning to type at random on the computer as I tried to get them to stop before they broke something when an image appeared on the monitor.

 _"Who's this guy?"_

 _"Welp, I see ya got things workin'!"_

 _"Oh, Your Majesty!"_ Mickey had shown up happy we got things working even though all we have is the image of an elderly man...who looked like the person who helped me out from that drowning situation! He looked remarkably similar in fact!

 _"Ansem the Wise!"_

 _"Come on, are you teasing us again?"_ Despite the fact, this man's skin tone looked much paler than the Ansem we knew Mickey was convinced this was indeed Ansem the Wise.

 _"Look, THIS is Ansem. You know, the guy we all worked reeeally hard to defeat?"_ At least that is who we all assumed was the one true Ansem, but Mickey quickly explained that what Sora destroyed was simply a heartless...meaning Sora only destroyed an impostor.

 _"Aw, I can't believe it..."_

 _"Uh, I'm kinda confused. If he's a fake, then what happened to the real Ansem?"_ Mickey's whole reason for showing up here was trying to learn about Organization XIII's plans from Ansem's computer but it seems that he was now just as confused as we were about things, but Goofy seemed to have come to some kind of revelation about something important.

 _"Well, let's see. Some feller named Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem, became a heartless. Does that mean a Nobody got created when that happened, too?"_ That would make sense actually due to the nature of nobodies and heartless.

 _"Yup. And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization."_ T-The leader? How could Mickey possibly know about that unless he's seen or heard about this guy, which apparently the king actually did in the past only he couldn't remember where this was...

'Still, the real Ansem might know who this impostor really is once we find him.'

 _"You! You started all of this! Because of you, Riku...Your Majesty, do you know where Riku is?"_

"Oh, yeah Riku told me that you were helping him out when you were last together dealing with Xion." Mickey...only said that he was sorry while acting pretty hopeless about whatever is going on with our friend.

 _"Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi. I was plannin' to go get help from Ansem the Wise. But - now I know I forgot the most important thing. Helping others should always come before asking others for help,"_ I was surprised to hear those words coming from someone of royalty, but Mickey wasn't like most kings I learned about in class. _"We're safe and sound - and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends."_ That's right!

'What's going on outside?!'

A sudden rumble interrupted our conversation, the noise likely wasn't anything good if we all felt that shock in here so we decided to investigate what is going on together. After heading back the way we came here we saw Maleficent, the witch was very much real and in person but she quickly vanished once she got a good look at us leaving the matter of cleaning up these nobodies and heartless to us. Not only were these new heartless, the fact there was a different brand of nobody from those white husks, but the mere fact they were working together is what troubled me most of all.

 _"We have to push forward, Kairi!"_

No matter how hopeless things might get we can't afford to give up! Charging at the enemy we put in all of our strength into taking down these guys despite how stronger they've become! Dodging their attacks was much easier due to how I've become used to their speed of attack, and while these guys had lots of numbers on their side we still had our combined power! I also noticed that my own magical abilities had gotten more powerful since when I first began to train on a daily basis, such is why when I began firing off several blasts I was surprised to see how easily these heartless were getting destroyed.

'Was this enjoyment? Am I feeling good about destroying these guys like Sora?' Before I merely did this in order to help others because it was what I believed in; now I was laughing when I cut down some more of these guys like Sora instead of remaining calm or focused on the mission. For the first time in quite a while, we actually were having some fun together even while on a mission. Goofy and Donald were taken back with how much fun we were having even while fighting off this hoard of enemies.

Cutting through the last of the sword-using heartless we knew that this was not over by a long shot when those fairies from earlier returned saying that had apparently picked the wrong side.

 _"Well, if you are thinking about supporting someone like Maleficent that would be the WRONG side."_ Of course, it doesn't mean they can't ever switch sides to fight for good and noble reasons...or go on about wanting to find treasure guess that works as well. Running outside we found more of the nobodies waiting for us. Piercing them with our weapons we continued our way upwards but then...

"Whoa!" I could feel a powerful force suddenly come down like from the sky itself, a huge wing covered on side of his body, the long white hair extended down from his head, and whatever this guy was supposed to be I trembled at the mere power oozing from him.

 _"Sora, It's Sephiroth!"_

 _"Ain't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark part of Cloud's heart?"_

 _"Did Cloud tell you that? Then he must understand now."_

"What is your issue with Cloud? I mean from the way Aerith and Cloud himself were acting lately it seems like you are more than just his dark half..."

 _"I will do nothing. Cloud is the one who hungers for darkness."_ What? Cloud has some kind of score to settle, but why would he be the one to look for darkness rather than overcome it instead...

Before I could ask him more he simply walked away saying that he would give cloud what he wanted by snuffing out his light, such a threat meant he was going to hurt Cloud in some way!

'Could he really be some kind of angel? No, those beings couldn't act so corrupt like Sephiroth if Cloud's words meant anything...' For now, we had to find the King and make sure that he was safe.

 **Hollow Bastion: Restoration Site**

 _"We'll help!"_ Squall and Aerith are here as well? I heard Aerith warn us about the nobodies that we could see appearing behind us. Despite our sharp, swift, and decisive strikes these nobodies were even more nimble than those more common husks we fight from this organization. They were becoming determined to stop us from getting any further ahead likely because Mickey might be close. Grasping hold of my weapon I took down as many as I could while Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought off some on their own.

 _"How's about we light things up a bit?"_ Sora said, his keyblade suddenly began to send out many different colored explosions at these dancing creatures while I simply used some basic fire spells to help compliment the show my friend was putting on finishing off this pack of nobodies.

 _"The King's in the bailey. You better head over there!"_

"Got it!"

Running through some damaged part of this castle area I could get a glimpse of a huge valley along with a whole lot of heartless running around with Leon and everyone else fighting off this huge army. They needed us to help fight off this huge swarm and we were the only ones who could help cut down that amount of heartless.

 _"Okay. fellas, you've gotta go find Riku right away!"_ Mickey?!

 _"But Leon and the others are our friends too!"_

 _"Don't worry. There's always losta help here. We'll take care of this fight."_ That doesn't mean we have to sit on the sidelines while everyone else has to struggle; a keyblade warrior shouldn't let others take on such problems without helping out.

 _"Donald! Goofy! Take Sora and Kairi and get goin'."_

 _"Hold on a minute, Your Majesty! Perhaps Riku wouldn't mind...if he waits for us a while longer."_ We had to fight in this battle no matter what, but it seemed like Donald and Goofy were loyal to their king...until I saw the wink in Donald's eye. Right...be good.

 _"Gotcha."_ Okay, Mickey, I guess we should be heading to find our other friend now and go off to fight in the army despite the fact you told us not to do just that. I knew this must hurt Donald and Goofy to disobey their king like this, yet when I looked at their reactions I knew they were doing this because they wanted to help out in this huge battle to protect Hollow Bastion. Running down to the valley was the heartless were I knew that we had a huge force to overcome, but together we should be able to handle this threat as one unit!

 _"Running off so soon? Well, it would seem that only one of you gets to be in the performance of our "Melodious Nocturne" then... "_ That voice it must be her!

 _"Kairi!"_ I blinked when I saw that Sora and the others were trying to run over to me, but they were pounding on some kind of an invisible wall...a barrier!

 _"Just go Kairi! We will catch up after we deal with these guys!"_ By that he meant those jewel-themed nobodies that were trying to distract him, the servants of Auxaq who must have created this barrier to keep me on the outside unable to break this magical barrier.

"I can break this down with my keyblade and magic if you just help me, Sora."

 _"We don't have time for that! You can handle things on your own until we get there we trust in you, and I have faith in you Kairi!"_ That...I know you believe in me but...

 _"Go before it is too late!"_ I had to fight my own feelings of refusing to move to turn my back on Sora to head off toward the heartless army without him, Donald, and Goofy with me. If they had put their faith in me, then I had to return the favor back to believe they can overcome whatever Auxaq is planning now with Sora and myself.

'Have to hurry...can't let Sora and those fighting down in that valley down!' Running past any nobody or heartless that might spring up to attack me I had focused on getting to the huge wave of darkness waiting for me below. Then, I found myself looking at one of the stronger nobodies appearing in front of me, the one who in fact nearly took my life when we last saw each other.

'Funny that someone who could be so dangerous has quite the bizarre personality...' He looked confused when he saw just me instead of Sora or my other friends by my side.

 _"Hey, guess you're going solo today."_

"You're the guy messing around in the underworld. How could someone like you lose your soul and become a part of Organization XIII?" Instead of looking angry, his face resembled the expression of fear or rather he was pretending that he was scared.

 _"Don't judge a book by its cover. Heck, the most of the other guys thought you were a push-over after I drenched you in that dreary place a while ago."_ When I tightened my grip on my keyblade he suddenly turned his back on me, and whispered to himself even though I could hear him?

 _"I knew she was up to something when that new version of Larxene asked that I fight this girl. Those eyes look much different now..."_

"Why are you so frightened? I thought you guys didn't have any hearts?"

He quickly turned around like I was saying a stupid question to him.

 _"Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad..."_

"Quit it with the mind games. Sora is sick of this and so am I!" Demyx merely turned his back on me again, but this time his eyes and face looked more serious and determined than earlier.

 _"Don't talk about that traitor."_ Traitor? I didn't get what he meant, but it seemed like he was going to actually fight me this time. I had to survive this battle, and failure wasn't an option for me with so many others counting on my efforts! As he gathered up water to form that sitar of his I knew that he wasn't anyone I should underestimate, so I made the first attack with some lighting spells taking advantage of his elemental weakness.

Those water clones got in the way before I could shock this guy likely his way of trying to drown me again. Without Sora and the others, I could drown if I don't take them down on my own!

 _"Dance; water! Dance!"_

Ugh, the same old song and dance literally as these clones kept moving around me, a pack of watery vultures trying to feast on my body once I was defenseless. This time, however, I put in my remaining power into blasting these guys with fire and lighting magic, the blasts managed to remove a few of these copies however the others began to fight back with their own sitar. Dodging the attacks from this many clones wasn't easy, and I was likely running out of time before they would swarm over me like before in the underworld.

'Fire and lighting are doing well, but perhaps is the real key to defeating these guys.' Watching some more clones head near me, the tip of my keyblade pointed at their bodies to fire off ice magic freezing them solid before I cracked them with my sword. With however much magic was left I finally eliminated the rest of these copies while shattering them into nothing but icy shards.

 _"Uh-oh!"_

Charging at Demyx I refused to give him a moment to run away, so I whacked him with my keyblade as much as I could before he tried blasting me with a huge pillar of water while he continued moving around the area with that sitar of his playing some kind of tune that might actually be controlling the water in some fashion. As he kept strumming his musical weapon I had to keep looking out for huge bursts of water pillars that kept coming out of nowhere. Running away from these attacks I tried my best to get close to him, but these water blasts made it hard to even get near Demyx.

 _"Come on, keep to the beat!"_

"Beat this," Glaring at Demyx I moved past another set of pillars to land a couple of attacks with my keyblade. "Your music is as shallow as this water!" Before I could do more damage he began to send out a couple of water bubbles that exploded when they were near me. Demyx certainly didn't look thrilled as he must have been underestimating me judging by how furious he looked at me.

 _"Artists always have their share of critics!"_ Is that why you're popping out more clones for me to fight instead of you, Demyx? Knocking my blade into these copies I knew that with there being fewer clones to deal with there would likely be a shorter amount of time to wipe them out with a barrage of magical spells. I began to gasp out air knowing that fighting this nobody was extremely tiring with no one to help me out.

 _"Water!"_ Of course, Demyx had to stack the deck blasting me with more of those water bubbles I had to block with my keyblade to avoid getting knocked off my feet. Then, I saw one of the clones rushing up at me hitting my back with that water-version of the real Demyx's sitar making me wince in pain. Looking at the other clones my keyblade fired off more ice attacks, but this time Demyx made them disappear while creating a pillar of water in my face that threw me onto the ground.

'Can't surrender no matter what pain I have to endure...' Biting my lip I got back onto my feet to rush after Demyx again while he kept moving around this part of Hollow Bastion to make it difficult to hit him, even if I could finally catch up to his current position before he moved out of range for attack. Hold on...if he's using water to move around, then why can't I use ice to counter that?

Grinning, the old trick I used before was just what I needed as the water on the ground slowly turned into slippery ice that Demyx couldn't easily move on giving me the opening to blast him with fire and lightning spells to keep him stuck in this spot to ensure he won't spawn a few more clones to distract me from trying to end this battle in short fashion when Demyx spawned more water pillars.

 _"Like it?"_

"No, I don't so quit mocking me!" Drawing out an either to restock magic I continued blasting lighting spells and then Demyx began to kick a solo song while I was suddenly position behind him.

 _"Time for our last duet, keyblade wielder!"_

"You mean this will be your swan song?" Turning around I managed to land a blow to him before he could hit me with his sitar, his body flew up into the air making it easier to send out fire magic to hurt him some more.

'How is still able to withstand this much punishment?' He certainly was stronger than all of the opponents and creatures I've dealt with so far when it comes to dealing with Organization XIII someone like myself was certainly in way over their head dealing with these guys on my own.

 _"Dance; Water! Dance!"_ More of these guys? I cut through as many of these water copies as I could with physical strength before relying on my magic pool. Despite the number there were going down a lot quicker than before, the reason likely being Demyx was close to defeat judging by how nervous he looked when he saw me remove more of his water clones.

 _"What the hell is with you, kid?"_ I ignored his question, the goal in my mind was to get rid of all these water duplicates before they all began to swarm around my body. Using each second I had my magic and keyblade reduce the number down to just a few causing Demyx to freak out, and when I swung around a few of these copies back at the musician he began to scream at me.

 _"You're acting just like that traitor!"_ Sora? Why did he call my friend a traitor unless he's not talking about Sora? Xion and Roxas!

"What did they do exactly that you're so angry about, Demyx?"

 _"Shut up, keybearer! You don't have any right to know, and you certainly have no right to push me this far!"_ His blonde hair was slowly falling over the front of his face as he began to fire off several bubbles of water at me trying to really finish what he started by drowning me again...

Pointing my keyblade at Demyx I fired off all of the magical power left to shock the bubbles before they hit me, and instead, all of the water burst around Demyx giving him quite a violent jolt while I tried to get back from the water that was electrified. He was stunned and I knew that if I didn't finish him now it would be over for my run, life, and time as a keyblade hero like Sora.

'No hesitation, no holding back, and no fear in my heart!' I charged at Demyx to land the finishing blow after jumping up in the air to come down hard at Demyx, so when I saw the sitar getting impaled instead of Demyx I gasped in horror at his frightening grin.

 _"You're nothing like that traitor, brat!"_ He sent out a huge burst of water that sent me back sending me onto the ground in pain, but his sitar was broken and very much unplayable at the very least. From the one eye I could see while the other was covered by my wet hair he was hurt but in a huge rage over his broken guitar.

 _"You stupid, ignorant, and rotten bitch! How dare you break my sitar!"_ He began to wobble around likely still in shock from my lighting magic, his foot began to stomp down on my left leg causing me a lot of pain.

 _"Who the hell do you think you are exactly? Thinking you're anything like that traitor, the truth is your nothing but a worthless, irrelevant, and dumb chick we're just playing with like all somebodies!"_ Each word came with more stomps to my body from those black boots on his feet adding more pain to my body while he continued ranting about how useless I was to everyone. This was not true and I knew it in my heart, but Demyx wasn't acting like himself at the start of our fight it was like he really was furious at me.

 _"How could you just break it, Arpeggio. It is the only thing that makes me feel like I have a beating heart in me,"_ He clutched the broken musical tool in his hands while looking at me with lost eyes. _"You took my heart away from me, so I'll take the traitor's girlfriend as retribution!"_

I knew he was going to drown my lungs if I couldn't do something quick, but I saw that he was distracted in the middle of his rant about the broken guitar allowing me to blind his eyes with a flash of light from my keyblade.

Using my other leg that wasn't being crushed to knock him back a few feet, and when he tried using his broken weapon to block my keyblade I moved behind him to strike him only to end up in a huge burst of water.

 _"I'm not going to lose to a weak keybearer like you! That traitor is mine to fight!"_ Even now he was a lot more powerful than me, but he was also getting sloppy with how angry he was right now. Ice, the only weakness besides water that seems to be working against this nobody and watching Demyx send out more water bubbles I decided to freeze them with Blizzaga combined with Aero magic creating a small blizzard wave causing the bubbles to shatter on the ground.

 _"I'm not a fool and you're making me look like one!"_ Seeing one of the shards was long and sharp enough I rolled over to the ice before he could blast at me with more clones or pillars and with enough aim I threw it right at Demyx piercing his body before throwing out more of these icy lances.

 _"That's...one heck of a performance..."_ I ignored his quip, the keybladei n hand I finished this battle with one more stab to the middle of his chest while he was unable to move his body with the ice stuck in his body.

 _"Aw... blew it again."_ My leg was close to collapsing due to the pain I had endured, but I didn't move as Demyx's weapon evaporated with the ice shards I had impaled him with to keep him in position. Then, he merely slid out from my keyblade while going even more mad with his defeat by my hands.

 _"Damnit! Why couldn't it have been Roxas instead?! No wayyyyyy!"_ He began to thrash around as darkness poured out of his body, and finally, his body like the water he used evaporated into the air being reduced to nothing. Despite emerging as the victor my body nearly fell down as the battle was physically and mentally draining to myself. I knew that I had to know if Sora and the others were okay, but they would likely want me to go down and help out the others in the fight that was still ongoing with the heartless.

'What should I do?' Sure I wanted to know if Sora and the others were okay, but with all of those heartless waiting below, I had to step in considering the weapon I use to fight off darkness like those creatures. Limping down to the valley I ran into shadows who got in my way, but then I felt a hand come down on my shoulder.

 _"Geez, seems like we've both had better days than today!"_ Yuffie? I was grateful to see this ninja right now considering the amount of heartless that were here, so we combined our efforts as she threw around her ninja star while I took down the others with my keyblade.

 _"So, where is your pal Sora?"_

"Dealing with a nobody, and I just took down one of Organization XIII..." She gasped when I explained why my leg was bruised and likely somewhat broken as she cast a Cura spell over my leg to help ease some of the pain.

 _"I'll go check on Sora, but Squall could use your help dealing with those other heartless up ahead."_ Nodding, my legs ran as quickly as possible over to another part of this huge open area where Squall was dealing with more of those knight-themed heartless. As he blasted them with his gun-sword I attack one of the heartless that tried sneaking up on my first mentor.

 _"I see that you've gotten slightly better from our last training session, Kairi."_

"Glad to see you too, Leon." His "compliment" made me smile, which gave me all the more reason to cut through these heartless while they tried blocking my weapon with their own little blades; the small unit slowly grew larger with those spike-balls came down along with a few air-borne heartless trying to blast us with their little zappers. I was lucky that Leon quickly made his weapon grow in size, the large range of his glowing Gunblade managed to help remove some of these guys while I fired off a few beams of light at these soldiers trying to rush at us.

 _"Go further ahead Cloud needs you!"_ Leon was fighting off more of these guys while I did as I was told since Squall wanted me to conserve the remaining strength I had for the other ones. Running down further into this cavern area Cloud was already fighting off some more of this knight heartless pack.

 _"About time."_ No thanks for helping you out I guess...

Charging at these guys I focused on dealing with these guys before they could go after my hurt left to weaken me further. Cloud's sword while bandaged up was very much sharp enough to cut through some of these guys with his physical strength adding to the swing of that blade. Standing next to him we waited for the hoard to come after us before swinging our blades to take them out. Teaming up with all of these warriors and heroes felt great and it seemed like I had grown up from when I was sleeping all those months ago...

 _"This is the last of the small fry,"_ Cloud remarked as he chopped down one of the big spike heartless with his blade while I stabbed a soldier trying to run away. _"I got a feeling he's still watching me. Go ahead to see if there is anyone else out there in need of help, keyblade wielder!"_

"It's Kairi, and roger that." Following the advice I slowly jogged along with some pain still coming up through my hurt left leg that was going to feel sore as hell tomorrow. Okay, the huge storm is waiting for you and Sora below and you can handle this even without much back-up to aid us in this huge battle to come.

Running into another part of this pathway I felt a presence that made me shiver in fear, the sight of no one around didn't ease this feeling away from making my heart beat faster.

 _"So, you've managed to eliminate Demyx by yourself. Such a feat only confirms your status as one of the chosen..."_ The deep voice was booming, the feet that were moving forward stopped suddenly like I was frozen solid. Looking around I saw a figure of darkness come through one of those portals, but I could tell that whoever this was is much different from the other ones I've met.

"W-Whhat do you want with me?" I couldn't see his face under that hood, but I heard a chuckle of amusement pour from his lips before I felt hands come down on my shoulders.

 _"To provide your friend the proper motivation."_ Looking up my eyes widen at Axel who managed to sneak up behind me. Absentmindedly, my hands moved over onto his gloved hands while trying to understand what he was doing here.

 _"Sorry, Kairi. Boss will turn me into a Dusk if I don't follow this order, the icky jobs are just the worst for me."_ That is how it is then? Fine.

 _"How troublesome, and here I thought we could make this as painless as possible..."_ You were wrong about that! Bringing out my keyblade I blocked Axel's weapon before it hit my face. Seeing it begin to burn I knew that he was going to take this battle seriously, but he didn't look like he wanted to even fight me at all.

 _"Consider what your precious friends are doing with my keyblade wielder. If you were to lay down and come with us, she could be called back from her mission before doing serious harm to him."_

"Like messing with his head to hurt him!" I barked, the keyblade in my hand was pushing next to Axel's weapon expressing my anger about Sora's condition.

 _"That is the consequence of the actions his other half made or should I say sides. In any case, you two heroes are too important for the universe to be destroyed, so why not save the lives of many by allowing yourself to be taken?"_

"I'm not some damsel that must be saved like before!"

 _"You are someone who will be making sure your friend doesn't have to suffer any additional punishment like you have, Kairi."_ He must have known that my fight with Demyx made me weaker than before and if Axel was looking at him in fear...this might be his leader...

"A-Are you Ansem?"

 _"I am that man, and I'm not that man."_ Another contradiction like a true nobody. Sighing, I let down my weapon while turning around to look at this man who likely was the head of this Organization.

"Don't let Sora get hurt, the people here need him to take care of those heartless..." I wanted him or Axel to at least provide me a small amount of assurance about this. My surrender had to come with some amount of hope for Hollow Bastion.

 _"I'll watch out for him, Kairi."_

Axel said with a surprising amount of sincerity in his voice as I followed the head of this group into this portal where only nobodies have come through until now, and I saw the world around me change into a hollow pathway that likely would take me into the hideout of this group. I might be in trouble once more, but this time I could help Sora and the others by helping them find this place or at least taking down as many of these guys as possible once I arrived in the home of all beings without a soul.

* * *

[ _Things are picking up as events seem to have gone down like the main story, but Kairi deserved to take down one of these members and I had to use Demyx sorry fans of him. :/ As for Sora and Auxaq during all of this that will be shown next time along with the last we will see of Xaldin in this story as Organization XIII becomes Organization VII as in Final Fantasy VII ha ha...that Remake is going to take forever._ ]


	69. Act 68: The Whirlwind Lancer

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 68: The Whirlwind Lancer**

 _"Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong."_

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion: Ravine Trail** ( _Auxaq's POV_ )

It seemed like an easy goal to accomplish for me and Demyx. While I keep Sora and his pals busy, the distraction made by myself would allow Demyx to kidnap Kairi in order to bring her back into our base of operations. The idea is to help Sora renew his focus on slaying the heartless instead of going after nobodies like they've been doing lately. Still, there was something telling me that I should have confronted Kairi instead of Demyx who wasn't exactly the most trustworthy guy to deal with such orders. That didn't mean I could go against the orders of Xemnas, the Superior's will is absolute and final.

'Defying him would be a regression of everything I have left...' I have come too far to lose everything, and the work I've put in to help build Kingdom Hearts it was time Sora fulfill his role in my "rebirth" as a somebody. Looking at Kairi and Sora head down to battle the horde of heartless roaming around Hollow Bastion I know what time it was, the trap would now be put into action by my hands or rather magical abilities. Watching Kairi run further from Sora's position gave me just the right moment to cast a powerful barrier with the aid of my Oracles.

"Running off so soon? Well, it would seem that only one of you gets to be in the performance of our "Melodious Nocturne" then... " I taunted with a fake grin of enjoyment at their confused expressions.

 _"Just go Kairi! We will catch up after we deal with these guys!"_ Oh, you really believe it will be that simple Sora? Please!

 _"I can break this down with my keyblade and magic if you just help me, Sora."_

 _"We don't have time for that! You can handle things on your own until we get there we trust in you, and I have faith in you Kairi!"_ We will see if you are correct about that, and while my chosen heir to the right of being a keybearer fled I focused on dealing with my target who knew who I was but not much about our last conversation apparently...

 _"Why do you keep messing with us?"_ I know who you are, but I can't recall why I feel so angry at you." How could those memories be forgotten unless...Namine. Of course, the "white witch" was still around despite no longer being under Marluxia's control and considering the fact she helped out DiZ must have meant she erased some of Sora's memories once again.

"Ask yourself that question. I mean if you're been able to remember once before, then it shouldn't be impossible to recall what you've forgotten." Instead of a reply, the reaction from this boy came in the form of a blast of fire at my Oracle nobodies.

 _"You're just trying to trick us again!"_

"Do you really believe in your heart that I'm lying, Goofy? You guys would better than someone without a soul how it could know what it has lost..." Telling would be easy, and yet, these three have gotten this far through hardship by losing their memories in the first place so why not make them go through a little refresher course?

Watching my nobodies fight back against these three I knew it was only a matter of time before I would need to fight them myself rather than observe them from a safer distance.

"Tell me, Sora. Do you believe that you can overcome those heartless below on your own? I've managed to add more heartless to my count, but should you succeed by my estimate you will have added 1000 heartless to your current score."

 _"This isn't a race or some kind of twisted game,"_ Sora had to remark showing that kindness that I envied not having along with other emotions. _"You can't manipulate or play with a person's feelings despite not having any!"_ Leaping down to face him I watched the last of my precious Oracles that were merely following orders to the bitter end.

 _'Forgive us, Your Majesty.'_ Nodding, I made sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain as I drew my own keyblade out to fight this worthy foe that continued to remain a thorn in the side of Organization XIII. Sora didn't wait to try hitting me with his blade, so I blocked it with ease while observing those eyes that one belonged to two others I knew from the group of nobodies that continued to dwindle with each day.

Jumping upward I brought down my keyblade with enough force to knock Sora back a couple of feet before I charged at him with my weapon.

 _"Leave my friend alone!"_

Donald, the duck tried blasting me with lighting so I cast a barrier to deflect the magic spell away from me. I happened to see Goofy running at me, because of Donald I almost didn't see him coming towards me with his shield to attack me with it so I jumped into the air to land on Goofy's shield when he covered his head to protect himself from getting stomped on with my shoes. Instead, the brush I felt was Sora knocking his keyblade into the back of my shoulders while I was dealing with Donald and Goofy.

"Tch, not bad, however," I used Gravira on Sora to weaken him before knocking him down with a swipe from my keyblade. "Sneak attacks will only get you so far!" Moving my pseudo-Stormfall weapon I formed several different ice spears to attack these three while I decided to debate with Sora while longer to help him remember our last conversation.

 _"Why are you doing all of this? Don't you want a heart again, so why...why do you need to hurt others?!"_ He once more asked me, but even I wasn't sure why I had to involve the others from this place in our group's objective. They had nothing to do with us...

"There are people with hearts who judge and look down on us for not being like them."

Yes, the ones who believe that we should never exist; those who might see things differently are certainly less in number than people like DiZ or should I say Ansem the Wise. I never imagined Xemnas would tell me that man who was known for his research, his apprentices, and the relationship with that man who called himself "Xehanort" or what I thought could be Terra when I saw the picture in the study room. For a moment I imagined tears were coming down my cheeks, but I couldn't let those emotions from my friend hinder my current self no matter how much pain I felt in seeing what Terra might have become.

"They look down at us, mock our kind, and wish to destroy us simply because we don't have what makes a somebody "normal" a heart!" Running at Sora who tried piercing me with his keyblade, his weapon could only make contact with mine as I began to move it around to keep him from going back on the offense again.

 _"Not everyone is like that, and you're not helping matters by acting like this! I and Kairi know what it is like to lose what makes you feel alive."_ Nonsense! I charged up Stormfall to unleashed a charged up shot of thunder at Sora.

"Like you could begin to understand what it is like to lose everything you once had, and only to be a mere shell of your former self. Well, actually you do know what that is like...Roxas."

 _"Roxas?"_

So, Namine has changed those memories about his other self but I wondered if he even remembers Xion considering what she must have done to his mind with her powers.

"It truly is a shame you've gone back to square one considering you were so close to a break-through with my help."

 _"What? We..talked before?"_ His confused expression told me everything I needed to know about Roxas and Xion returning to slumber inside of this boy, but then he shook his keyblade in anger before trying to attack me again demanding answers.

 _"How come I can't remember ever speaking to you before now? I know you're a member of Organization XIII along with your name, but everything else..."_

"Does the name Namine ring any bells in your head?" Despite his behavior still being aggressive with this keyblade near my face I could tell my words were getting to him, even if he doesn't understand the full meaning behind what I'm trying to explain to him.

"Events are repeating like before when you came to that castle in search of your friend!" Moving away from his weapon I activated a few explosive circles in order to keep Donald and Goofy away from us, which gave me enough time to explain something else that Sora's forgotten once more.

"You've given up so many memories in order to find your friend, Riku." As expected, the blue eyes that I knew so well light up with desire and curiosity demanding to understand more about this situation. "It was in the castle where you lost all of those moments you had while looking for your friend, but it was a total stranger who ended up taking away those memories that you can't recall."

I heard more clashes of metal as Sora looked even angrier than before once I told him about why he was back to square one, his hands merely waved that weapon around to destroy me like countless heartless and nobodies he's slain before fighting me.

 _"Enough of the riddles and mind games! Why do I feel like I should know you better, and how come it seems like you've already explained this to me!"_

"Ask those who know the truth, the ones who can't wake up because of you." Moving around from the slash Sora made with his keyblade I punched him in the chest trying to avoid using more lethal force with my keyblade. I had to make sure he was not completely out of shape for his battle with the huge army after all.

 _"Come on, tell me the whole truth already!"_ His next strike came with a twist, and I could tell that he was desperate to make me admit the whole story while his friends were trying to catch up with us while we moved around the place during our little duel.

"I would, but only the other pieces inside of you hold the answers." Roxas and Xion know what Sora doesn't and until they can awaken once again the answers will remain in the dark void of this boy's mind. Pointing my weapon at Sora my ears rang as I felt one of his nobodies speak to me, the words it spoke interrupted my current train of thought.

 _'Demyx has fallen. Lord Xemnas requests you return to our home for an immediate meeting and leave the child to his duty.'_ My eyes widen at hearing this news, which gave Sora an opening with his keyblade as he tried piercing my stomach with that weapon. Blocking it with my Stormfall I knew that our catch-up session had to be cut short in order to report back to Xemnas before I get into hot water like Axel.

"If you want to learn the truth and find your friend, then you must become stronger!" Like a true keybearer defeat can teach you many things that victory does, so hopefully, once you overcome these heartless you will finally understand why I hate to look at your face...

'I see the face of two other people instead of Kairi's friend, and sometimes I even pretend that I'm looking at Ven/Vanitas.'

 _"Wait, Auxaq! I won't let you get away from me again!"_ He actually grabbed onto my arm like he was going to force me to stay here, the nerve of this boy to think he could stop someone like me!

"You still aren't ready," Making Sora glow blue I put my hand on his shoulder while I whispered into his willing ear. "Roxas or Xion. Whoever is ready to wake u come find me in that city of heroes. Once you learn about your new motivation that is..."

Pushing Sora back into his friends with a lot of force, the portal to return to my homeworld was opened as I stepped back into the corridor that was filled with nothing. Sighing, I knew that he would soon learn about Kairi falling into the Organization's hands, but at least that would help put him on the right path to finding me again to learn about why he must decide on who he is between the many personalities within himself.

 **The World That Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers**

The room felt even less occupied with another chair being without a member to sit on, the member called Demyx wouldn't be returning to claim that seat as the remaining members of this group had gathered for this important rendezvous. Along with Demyx Axel wasn't here as well likely because of what he did to help aid Sora once he learned about Kairi's abduction.

 _"Sora knows the truth now. The more heartless that he defeats, the closer he is to becoming our perfect puppet. This new knowledge will make him that much harder to control."_ So, it isn't like risking everything on luring Sora into destroying more heartless has failed thus far especially with my help.

 _"What does it matter really? Whatever his circumstances, Sora has never been able to help himself from saving people from the Heartless. It's what his pure little heart wants."_ Indeed, the duty to protect and help the helpless is too much for someone like Sora to ignore not to mention his desire to find Riku and Kairi would keep on down the path Xemnas wants him to follow.

 _"There - the dice have been cast. Things are in motion. He can't stop this."_

 _"Nothing is set in stone. If the dice aren't in your favor, you will share Demyx's fate."_ Gazing at the empty chair I knew that if Kairi was capable of defeating one of us with her inexperience; Sora could be extremely dangerous compared to a learning keyblade wielder especially with Roxas and Xion inside of him.

 _"The fun is in not knowing, isn't it? What is the pointing of betting on something if you already know the outcome?"_

"Insurance." Looking at Luxord despite his hood covering his face, the answer to his question became clear to me.

"To secure and win a bet that one must win at all costs, such is the reason to ensure that the bet goes your way by any means at one's disposal."

 _"Cheating? Such a vile method to consider, Auxaq."_

 _"Does it really matter considering who or what we are Luxord?"_ Saix spoke up agreeing with my opinion, which surprised me considering we were not on speaking terms except when he orders me around in place of Xemnas.

"Sora and the others relying on underhanded methods to fight us, so why shouldn't we play by their rules such as using the key's other friend to our advantage?"

 _"..."_ Luxord didn't say anything after that, and I knew that he didn't approve of what Axel and Xemnas did to bring Kairi here, but according to Xemnas, she did come on her own regardless of the method used to convince her.

 _"Are you sure that defeating him won't derail the Organization's plan?"_

 _"If he is to die so easily, he is of no use to us."_

 _"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. It's not in my nature to hold back."_

I couldn't help but worry about Xaldin's comment since I did intend on encountering Sora one last time before he could find the pathway into this world. Before I could leave with the other Xemnas asked me to wait, a powerfully deep voice that I feared and obeyed without question as I waited to hear what he wanted to speak to me about right now.

 _"Tell me, even with the fear of possible punishment for disobeying direct orders why do you continue to pester Sora to remember? I understand this is what I've asked you to do for the purpose of possibly reviving Roxas and Xion, yet, the methods you've been taking to achieve that goal have been...most strange."_ Looking up at his face, the answer was obvious however my lips refused to open as my mind continued to ponder the reasoning behind my actions.

"I wish to see and hear them again, and for a moment they were able to break free of Sora's control. They want to regain their freedom, but the inner battle with Sora might end up tearing the boy into pieces." They deserved to have that chance even while being parts of Sora's being no matter if he took them away from me and Axel. Xemnas merely pondered this question while stroking his chin, his mind likely in deep thought about my reasoning for continuing to test Sora.

 _"I see, and you believe that by awakening the memories Namine has purged Sora's other side can awaken from sleep once more? Very clever in using that desire of regaining those memories to string him further along, friend."_

'It isn't about being clever, Xemnas.' My thoughts said before I spoke out loud to the man who helped give me the motivation to continue fighting for my soul.

"I simply wish for Sora to have the strength needed to complete this race with me." Despite removing a couple of heartless in Hollow Bastion Sora had gotten more in the battle with the horde sent by Maleficent and the darkness from that world. The time for Kingdom Hearts to become complete was drawing near, so was the chance to finally undo everything that was stolen from me. The others from the many worlds will try stopping this plan, but one way or another I will feel my heart beat in my chest again!

 _"That is the case for everyone else, but if you don't mind I would like you to see how our guest is doing."_ Ah, that girl who was now the person who Sora would continue fighting in order to save. Being suck in the Soundless Prison with no one else to chat with besides Saix must seem boring to her, and she will eventually try breaking out of that place once she gets bold enough. I suppose that she has the right to know the truth along with Sora at this stage in the game.

"Yes, Superior." Nodding, I made me leave through a portal of darkness to make my leave from this round room as I began my search to find Xaldin in this castle before he left for Beast's Castle once again. If he was serious about not holding back against Sora, proving his mentality of the strong being worth to exist over those who are weak. It could actually prove true if he is capable of destroying Sora.

'Okay, even though Xaldin and myself haven't gotten along with each other most of the time...well all of the time actually if I'm honest.' Still, it was important that Xaldin doesn't underestimate Sora like Demyx did with Kairi however not take things seriously enough to actually kill that boy. As I was now standing outside of the door to his room I wondered how my words should be phrased to make it sound like I'm not siding with him, but at the same time not trying to make this man more furious than he always was around the Beast.

 _"Interesting, the mere fact you are waiting for me like this only tells me you are trying to save that child."_

"That isn't the reason I'm here, Xaldin. Look, the issue I have doesn't concern you fighting Sora rather your intentions with the Beast." Looking at his eyes I knew that beating around the bush was the best course of verbal action.

 _"He clearly has proven to be far more resilient than I anticipated, so the only option left is to steal away the only thing that animal truly values in the world. Once he tastes the feeling of losing that dear rose or beautiful Belle, his heart will shatter apart turning him into a being of hatred providing another heartless and possibly nobody under our power."_

'That sounds wrong...and I can't find myself wanting to stop this man.' Something inside me was screaming that I stop these kinds of plans to create more heartless and nobodies, but I refused to act on these thoughts merely ignoring them with the idea being it was a mindset from my former self-resurfacing.

 _"As for Sora he will be crushed once and for all before he takes out any more of us,"_ Xaldin looked at me before summoning a couple of those lances he uses in battle, the weapons quickly pointed themselves at my face trying to intimidate me despite us both lacking the heart to feel fear or anger with one another. _"Your pointless race will be rendered useless when I'm done with the boy."_

"You really believe that it will be easy to defeat him?" I almost chuckled at the confidence the Number III expressed with sincere honest showing in his voice. He really looked down on our former comrades like this...

 _"Of course, he has truly mastered his strength and he is still merely a child in comparison to someone like me!"_ I guess that could be a thing Xaldin took from his old self back when he was protecting Ansem the Wise in Radiant Garden. The irony of it all; one of Ansem's former apprentices was now fighting against him while preparing to do battle with our own "traitor" Sora.

"I won't stop you, Xaldin. Just remember what happened to Demyx by Kairi's hands." If Xaldin is erased from existence we would be down to a very small number of nobodies left here in this castle, even if Xaldin and I aren't really close he was in the same boat I was as Xigbar put it we all just want to be normal again.

 _"You overestimate the potential those two have, Auxaq. When I finish crushing that girl's friend along with her dreams I expect you to finish up what that boy has started."_ I couldn't help snorting at how arrogant that sentence sounded from Xaldin, his reaction afterward merely being to turn his back to me like I wasn't looking at him with concern for his safety.

"Why did you betray Ansem? To satisfy your own desire for knowledge like Zexion and Vexen?"

I never got the full story on the reason for the betrayal by the other apprentices except for Xigbar who merely said that he was working for someone else...the man known currently as "Xehanort" who wasn't really my old master. Naturally, I had to assume he could be saying Terra, however, he doesn't know what happened to him after he became a nobody so I had no idea where he really is right now.

 _"You ask such worthless questions when my previous life doesn't matter to the current me, but if you are insistent on learning my reason Ansem was a fool. He wanted me and Lexaeus were guards for the ignorant man, but he became even more naive in his older age before we learned the benefits of having darkness."_

'That doesn't make much sense. Dilan and Aeleus sounded very loyal to their former teacher. Why did he suddenly change his feelings about Ansem like this?' He couldn't have changed his opinion so quickly unless something drastic happened to him before he lost his heart like falling into darkness...

 _"Don't think that I will go back to being my old self with a heart in this empty body. Dilan was a weakling compared to the strength I will gain with my new heart!"_ Did he now reject his former self like Larxene?

"Very well..." I knew nothing else that I could say would sway his mind so I made my leave for where our "guest" was resting after my next mission in Twilight Town dealing with some more heartless.

 **The World That Never Was: Soundless Prison** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

How could this happen to me? No way out of this place with no Sora, Donald, and Goofy to help me out of this situation as I sat in this empty room inside of a hollow castle belonging to beings without a soul. When no one was around my attempts to break down the bars in this cell were proven to be a waste of my strength, such as when Saix told me about how this cell was designed to keep even a keyblade wielder like me here. That is why I was rubbing my arms when I felt the bars electrify my body when I tried breaking out of here.

'Man I wish I had kept that dimension-traveling watch for a situation like this.' How I regretted leaving that back in Twilight Town with DiZ or should I say Ansem the Wise. Whatever that man was or wasn't it won't help me get out of this place, so I peeked outside trying to see if anyone was coming here to stop me from blasting my way out of here with magic.

'Come on, Kairi!' Pointing my weapon at the bars I suddenly felt the room blink red before I felt another zapping sensation come over me. Should have known that would have been too easy...

 _"Trying to force yourself into needing medical help, keybearer?"_ Saix, the man who's been giving me quite the "enjoyable" tour of this place before he stuck me in this cell without any food to devour except for a few pieces of bread and a small cup of water. He actually wasn't in front of me when I looked out from my cell rather his voice was the only sign of his presence.

 _"It truly is pitiful to see how far you've fallen despite being a Princess of Heart."_ Hissing at the disembodied voice of that nobody I merely slumped down in my room with nothing else I could do at the moment. After learning the "truth" about what this group was up to, however, the need to escape was my number priority since...I've been helping out these guys. Along with Sora, even Auxaq helped out this goal of creating a new Kingdom Hearts although she likely did this willingly. All of this time fighting against darkness; only to discover we've been aiding their master plan from the very beginning!

"Why don't you just finish me off?!" They had to be keeping me alive for a purpose they refuse to tell me but were more than willing to mock me for destroying so much of these heartless, and only for the stolen souls to gather up inside of their artificial Kingdom Hearts.

 _"Sora needs you to keep destroy the Heartless, such is the desire of that boy's heart to come and save you."_

"To use me as bait for your twisted plan! How cruel to take advantage of others who've lost their hearts because for you all..."

 _"That is why keyblade users like yourself exist, and your only purpose now is to help feed our "moon" hanging in the sky."_ Feeding...hearts? Wait a minute if all of the hearts get sucked up into that fake Kingdom Hearts like the one they call Xigbar told me before he threw some candy into the cell only for it to be a wrapper instead of real candy, then that must mean the heart that was stuck inside of Aqua's own heartless...

"Where do you think your heart is, Saix?"

 _"Nowhere like the rest of me. This husk you're speaking with is all that is left, but that doesn't mean your attempt of compassion will break down my will."_ That must me the hearts end up in this place when the heartless containing them are destroyed. Could Aqua's heart really be trapped inside of that machine?

"Listen! Do you think that another method could be possible in reviving yourself?" It was a desperate plea however if my hunch was correct the truth was far more sinister than I could have even imagined. "What if your soul could be returned to your body in another way that-"

 _"Don't try fooling me, Kairi. Your words will fall on deaf ears."_ Damn it you can't just cut off our conversation like this! Not when I began to realize why Aqua couldn't return to normal after all this time. I had to tell Aqua, yet, the chances of her believing in my story would be slim to none considering how much she dislikes me and Sora for hurting these other nobodies. How could I possibly get out of this situation and stop all of this from happening before it's too late?

I couldn't keep track of the days that must have passed by until Saix showed up to remind me in his cold tone and expression, so in the meantime I gather up my strength through some training and physical exercise in order to try a few more attempts at breaking out of here only to realize none of them worked out. I feel so useless to everyone while Sora must be working so hard just to find me. I could take a little solace in knowing wherever this realm was the remaining members of this group were hiding out in, so once Sora finds me we can end things once and for all.

 _"Woof!"_ Hmmm? Was that the bark of a dog? Instead of imagining this sound it only got louder until I saw a few lesser nobodies forcing a yellow dog into this cell I was occupying. My questions that popped into my head were quickly answered with a voice I knew all too well by this point.

 _"His Majesty's pet should keep you company,"_ The nobody was indeed Aqua even if she was covering her face with that black hood I knew her distant voice that was dripping with sarcasm. _"With that said I'm sure that with that mutt here you will be needing more food to stay alive so consider yourself fortunate that we've found him when we did, Kairi."_

"Listen to me! You don't understand why you can't have your heart back and it isn't because the darkness took it away."

 _"No! Listen to me, keyblade wielder! Another member has fallen: Number III Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer."_ I was surprised to hear that another member was defeated, and likely because of Sora this group lost someone else dwindling their numbers even further.

 _"Regardless of our differences, it has become clear to even the Superior you and Sora have become a huge risk to gamble on despite your efforts helping bring our goal closer to completion."_ I couldn't deny it anymore that we had fallen into the plans of this sinister organization despite only wanting to do what is right in helping out people in trouble due to the darkness.

 _"Feel grateful that I will be seeing your dear friend again, but I wanted to know if you had anything you wanted to tell him?"_ Was she being honest about this or is this another scheme or trick by this sorceress? Still, if Sora was looking for me I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let him know that I was doing fine despite how Saix and other members were treating me.

"Tell him...to keep fighting. Don't give up and know that we will be together again no matter what!" Glaring at Aqua I knew that Sora needed all of the determination I could give him since it was the best thing I could do while stuck in this place regardless if I came here to save his life or not. She merely turned around to leave me and Pluto who I petted while he continued barking at Aqua with a nasty growl showing on his mouth.

 _"You should be careful about how you want to see him again. Wishes have a way of ending up being ruined one way or the other..."_ The same could be said for your own wish about regaining your heart. Right now she can't be reasoned with, but perhaps if Sora can reach out to her I can make her finally see the one detail she's overlooked about this situation.

"Don't worry I'm sure Mickey will find you..." Rubbing his head to calm down this poor dog I knew at least I wouldn't be alone in this prison anymore. Right now the best a person could do is have faith in the people they believe in, and Sora I truly believe you will find your way to me again much like before when I was lost in the darkness...

* * *

[ _We have only just under a few chapters before The World That Never Was stage of this arc begins, however, Aqua still has one more encounter with Sora to get through before then. Sadly I couldn't bring it in myself to show the Xaldin fight since it pretty much plays out like it does in the canon story. Much like the other worlds, Sora revisits, but that will not be the case for the City of Heroes next time. As for the newly shown world, I loved Toy Story, so it being in KH3 is like a dream coming true much like the release date. Please, 2018 I don't want another delay for this game!_ ]


	70. Act 69: Apprehension

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 69: Apprehension**

 _"We didn't set out to be superheroes. But, sometimes, life doesn't go the way you planned. The good thing is, my brother wanted to help a lot of people. That's what we're gonna do!"_

* * *

 **The Bridge To Marvels: Big Apple Square** ( _Auxaq's POV_ )

 _"In another great news story Hiro Hamada, his team, and Spider Man were able to save the people that were trapped inside of a burning building today. GoGo and Honey afterward were quested about being considered two popular side-kicks next to Hiro, and if they were considering fighting alongside other rising stars like and the newest Spider-Man prowling the streets."_

 _"Man why do kids and teens have it easy with putting on colored spandex and saving the world like this!"_

My ears could hear the conversation spark up with the attendants at this little bar I was hanging out in for the moment after dealing with some soldier heartless. Despite not having a real taste I had to pretend this coffee given to me was enjoyable to please the female attendant asking if I needed some cream which I refused. Would I still be unable to enjoy having a meal like this without relishing in the pleasures feelings can give while eating or drinking things like this? It couldn't be much longer, the losses of members only continued to increase ever since Sora has awakened.

'Now, it is done to Axel, myself, Xigbar, Saix, Luxord, and of course the Superior. We had to work together even more to survive the remaining ordeals that stand in the way of our grand goal.' This conflict was reaching its climax soon, and so it will come down to me fighting against that boy if he can find the pathway into our world through a portal of darkness. Still, I knew that if Sora has gotten this far it was only because of Roxas and Xion giving him the strength to overcome the power Xaldin possessed.

'It won't be enough to overcome Xemnas or even Saix, so no matter what comes next Sora will fail in defeating those two unless...no that can't happen.' There was no way I could lose them even if the chance of speaking to them again was slim to none. Was it selfish of me to want that? Kairi wouldn't want that certainly if she desires to see her friend once more and not my friends...

 _"At least we're still able to have decent business with people coming over to have some good old coffee like that girl even if she's wearing a strange hoodie."_

 _"Well, she couldn't be that bad if she was hanging out with a bunch of heroes."_ That was correct, but that was with Roxas, Axel, and Xion. I haven't even gone after those people in spandex or metal suits of armor when I came here.

 _"Hmm...what's going on outside?"_ Hearing a few cars get tossed around I could see that there was some kind of disturbance taking place, and then I saw a metal pole crash through the window to this cafe.

 _"Everyone get down!"_ The owner of this establishment shouted while I merely continued drinking my coffee like nothing was even happening.

 _"What is up with that lady? She's acting like there isn't some kind of super villain causing trouble outside or something!"_

 _"Well, to be honest, I don't know why that pole crashed through my window, but I will make sure the guilty party has to pay in fixing it!"_

 _"What about her? She could be in trouble if she doesn't get down!"_

I didn't know why they were concerned about my safety, but when I saw a huge mailbox coming flying into the building I piercing it with my magic, dropping it right back in the direction it came before it hit anyone here. Sighing, this beverage wouldn't be finished at the rate of this mayhem going on outside meaning I would need to figure out what exactly is going on.

 _"To think that such a villain could get his hands on that stuff Yokai was using...no Robert Callaghan. He shouldn't be considered a different person while he was hiding behind that spooky mask."_ Looking at this weird orb-shaped machine that was tearing apart sections of this town I couldn't help but overhead that woman screaming about this man called Robert, the man who according to Hiro was considered like a role man to that young inventor that fell into performing criminal activities.

 _"Look out! Listen to me stranger that machine is dangerous!"_

Please! I'm more of a threat to you all than a machine following orders programmed into its system, and I quickly demonstrated the point by slamming this orb robot into the ground with some gravity magic before freezing it with a Blizarra spell around the limbs it was using to move around. True, the robot could fire off some laser blasts that could have hit me however my speed of movement was far too fast that this thing couldn't keep following me with its little monitor.

Stabbing the red visor with my keyblade to stop those lasers while removing the broken monitor allowing me to see the insides of this device along with where I should break it apart with my weapon before it could create more havoc.

 _"Wow! She clobbered that thing quicker than even The Thing would have said that line."_

 _"She won't be able to help those heroes dealing with the other machines running around the city in time."_ Well, if there was trouble brewing in this city it might be in my best interest to learn more about these attacks.

 _"I don't know how Doc Ock could have gotten his hands on that kind of tech. If Spider-Man can't handle him this time perhaps that new Iron Man could try his hand out some big time hero work."_

 _"Please! Hiro is still a junior hero compared to Tony Stark."_

I can see this was going nowhere, so I decided to make my leave in order to find out further about this "Doc Ock" who sounded like a villain much like this Yokai had been a couple of months ago. Chances are the superheroes living here would know more about this scientist, but I knew Sora wouldn't be happy to see me here if he does come to a knocking in this world. Yes, I couldn't risk running into those heroes again with them asking about what happened to my friends or why Sora is going to come after me.

"Hmm, why don't I make some trouble of my own..." Rather than look for chaos creating in should bring the eyeballs over to me, that means trying to find the man behind such chaos to start off things here.

Using a portal I dispersed my nobodies into looking for any kind of news or information that could lead me to this "Doctor Octopus" as this newspaper dubbed the "Daily Bugle of Neo Osaka" breaking out of prison. The culprits were a group of men in Yokai masks were seen helping this mad scientist out of prison, but intrigued me was the details of this man beginning to use machines that were designed to rip out the hearts from people's bodies. Chances are this must be related to the Heartless.

 _'That witch and her dog must be helping out this man, Your Highness.'_

"A good theory, but we don't know for sure what their relationship might actually be until I find this man." Looking at my lesser nobodies, the fact is we wouldn't be accepted by everyone here despite a previous reputation should people get attacked by the heartless. That is when I saw a few more of those orb-shaped robots moving down a street with people in their clutches likely going to whoever was controlling them.

"Hold on those people in those armored outfits look familiar..." I knew they weren't Iron Man or Spider-Man meaning they had to be Hiro Hamada and his team following these machines. Following them might take me right to who I'm trying to look for in this city, and not to mention learning if Sora has arrived or not here yet or not.

 _"We have to stop these guys before they hurt anyone else!"_ Hiro clearly had the same determination that Sora had while fighting me in all of those short battles of ours until now. While observing them from the rooftops I heard the white robot detect my presence despite hiding myself from those heroes running down through the alleyways after the robots who were heading into some kind of old mill area outside of the major city. The place seemingly was long since abandoned and out of use.

"Better let these kids handle things first instead of getting into a fight that I should avoid." Manipulate others into doing my own work is something Marluxia, Xaldin, and even Xemnas have tried making me realize but I could see why it would be beneficial to let somebodies handle things instead of yourself. After waiting a couple of minutes the sound of metal and explosives broke the silence of my boredom. My cue to spring into action or rather non-action, since I would be merely an observer of this battle.

 _"We have to go, Hiro! Baymax will be fine, but we can't stop this many on our own!"_

 _"I can't leave him again, GoGo! Not after what I went through just to bring him back last time."_

 _"We can still fight another time, so right now we should head back and regroup."_ Despite only being next to the mill's window I could hear the voices of those teenagers quite easily. Looking inside the 5 humans were being surrounded by all kinds of metal robots with more of those long tentacles reaching out to grab him.

 _"Tch...You better not let that freak mess with your systems, Baymax!"_ Observing the kids leaving I knew that now would be a good time to meet the doctor in person without anyone else showing up to get in the way.

 _"Intruder alert!"_

A loud, female voice spoke out as I saw quite a few of those orbs come after me and this version actually had the symbol of the Heartless on their spheres indicating these were emblem heartless. They were trying to pry out my heart with these drills that were extending out of their metal limbs, so I pieced them instead with my Lore ability making a boost in my speed with Slowga making these drills easy to avoid. Shorting them out with lighting magic I knew that these automated beings of darkness will continue attacking me.

 _"Enough! I see another useless dolt has decided to show up. That worthless dog certain didn't bother telling me how troublesome using these beings was..."_ Looking up I saw a huge overweight man turning around in a chair revealing himself from where he was hiding in this mill. Seeing a couple of red beams come down at me I used a Reflect barrier to protect myself from harm. The beams were directed around to other spots in this place, and the man quickly pressed some buttons on his keyboard where he was sitting at, the machines suddenly no longer moving to attack me.

 _"Impressive, the contrast to those brats who claim to be heroes compared to someone like yourself is quite apparent with those skills."_

Was he actually complimenting me? His face seemed displeased so I had to assume he wasn't that impressed by my talents, and I wondered how smart this doctor really was considering the computers that had all sorts of codes running across the monitors.

'Vexen would have a field day even if this man likely had a heart in his chest.' I titled my head when four metal limbs came out from his backside that seemingly, a sign of an octopus came into my mind while looking at this man raise his arms up in the air.

 _"You are looking at the glorious mind and body of Doctor Octavius!"_

"Doc Ock? I believe that is what the public calls you instead..."

 _"Yes...if you wish to call me by that simpleton name invented by others. My true and proper name is only said by those who still appreciate me like my dear Anna."_ Anna, the female voice that alerted this man to my arrival was actually the A.I this doctor set up in this huge computer network along with serving as a personal attendant despite being a computer program.

 _"Huh? It's that nobody again! How did she get here?!"_ Pete?! Well, that must be how this ordinary man could gain control of the heartless if her personal lackey was here.

 _"As usual your help continues to become less reliable, I would be better of with that witch than dealing with you so go back to watching the production line."_ Watching the servant of Maleficent sulk before leaving the room was rather satisfying if I had the heart to enjoy such a sight.

 _"Now, with that dolt out of the way, I believe he referred to you as one of those nobodies that Maleficent explained to me when we formed our little alliance."_

"You know about a nobody is, then you must also be aware of those other ones I work with," Glaring at his eyes I knew he would likely see me as some kind of test subject much like Vexen our own scientist. "Also why I might be here right now."

 _"Indeed, the bizarre nature of a nobody is both repulsive and intriguing to consider. I hope you don't mind if I keep you around for a little...studying."_ Nope. You can keep those tentacles where they are Doctor Octopus; I don't need a medical professional to tell me that you are nothing like a hospital doctor. Jumping up to avoid being grabbed by those metal limbs I pointed my weapon at this man to keep him from doing something foolish.

"I've come here to see the fruits of your research. The mechanical heartless can't be the only works you've built lately?"

 **The Bridge To Marvels: Krei Tech**

I had my doubts about the "good" doctor's words, but if these rumors about this latest device were correct it could be the key to finally making Sora remember everything. Sure, the cost of a few more Oracle nobodies in the name of science wasn't an easy price to pay however the sacrifice would be worth it. From what Octavius told me Alistair Krei's latest product was the key to making my current goal under Xemnas' order possible: The Memory Maker.

 _"Don't screw this up like that worthless fool Pete! I've had to harvest so many hearts just to keep my own heartless functional."_

"You make it sound like that apprehension is justified in dealing with me. Trust me I will get the job done without fail, doctor." Donning my hood to cover my face I knew that entry into this building wouldn't be easy. First, my alliance with Doctor Octopus would give me a distraction with his robots to keep the security busy. Next, I was given a few tips and tools in order to disable any security systems put into place with the device's location. Finally, once the helmet was in my hands I would head back to the mill with the doctor to wait for my intended target for this device.

'Those heroes might be the only issue that gets in the way...' I knew they would be surprised that I'm helping out a criminal like this, but this is merely a temporary partnership for myself. Moving through the hallways I could see quite a lot of people in business suits running around in pain due to the sudden attack of heartless machines below on the lower floors. Waiting for the people to head out of the room I moved closer to my destination with thoughts entering my head.

'People are in danger, so why am I not helping them like before?' Why am I not helping everyone downstairs...

'It doesn't matter right now! Sora has to learn the truth about himself before it is too late.' They would be fine as would everything else with the completion of Kingdom Hearts. Looking at the vault sealed away with a lock and a huge monitor on the lock I knew what must be done.

 _"You there! Stop!"_ After grabbing the device I heard the shouting of men in black uniforms, each of them holding some kind of weapon pointed at me.

 _"Fury gave us orders to stand by in case someone tried to cause more trouble, but you don't look like that escaped doctor or one of his new toys."_

"How much do you enjoy having a heart?" They didn't understand my words, so I made it clear what I intended to do should they try destroying me by firing off a fire spell next to a desk table. Taking advantage of the distraction, my hands moved to take out the guns before they fired at me while knocking them back. With my goal near completion, I made my way downstairs running as quickly as my legs would move through the building. I knew the elevator wasn't the best option due to the security and several employees likely using it.

 _"Stop that girl! She has one of our pieces of equipment!"_ I knew that time was short here, so I made a jump down a few levels entrusting myself to the skills nobodies possess. Sure enough, Hiro, his friends, and a couple of other guys in spandex were here to stop the robots running wild.

 _"Guessing the doc must have hired a new sidekick."_ A feeling of stickiness came on my arm when I looked at this strange substance, the white strings were extending down to someone in a red and blue costume who was holding me down with this webbing. This must be that "friend" that girl Gwen had mentioned earlier during my first visit: Spider-Man.

 _"What's with the moody-looking hood? Are you a hidden villain that's coming back to haunt me? Another clone made by Miles?"_ Was he making light of this situation? As he kept firing off more of this webbing I cut the threads with my keyblade while keeping the helmet in my other hand, but I couldn't stop the last string from suddenly pulling the helmet out of my clutch.

 _"Wait a minute...that outfit!"_ That boy was looking at me, and I knew he would remember the outfits of nobodies.

"Hand over that helmet at once. I have to use it for someone." I made my case to these heroes, but the spiky-haired "Tony" looked at me with anger.

 _"If you're working with that doctor what have you done with Baymax! Tell me what's happening to him!"_

"You mean that robot? I wish that I could tell you, but honestly, I only made this arrangement with him to get that device nothing more." Despite being sincere with my intention no one looked any happier about that.

 _"You're still just a petty criminal who needs to go to jail,"_ He shouted while his friends pointed their weapons at me. _"You don't have the right to steal what isn't yours no matter the reason or whoever you are!"_

Upholding the law for the sake of justice, the nature of heroes reminded me even more of Sora when I looked at his spiky-hair that was a different color from that keybearer. I fired off some blasts of Blizzara in order to keep them unfocused to retake the stolen helmet, but I saw the face of someone I wasn't expecting to encounter here as I felt a blast on my back while I was focusing on Spider-Man instead of everyone else.

 _"I know this nobody, she's trying to mess with my head again!"_ The odds were against me even if most of the others were dealing with those robotic heartless, the whole reason for getting involved was now supported by other heroes and not to fight all of these people.

 _"Where is she! Tell me what have you done with Kairi!"_

 _"And Baymax!"_ Before I could run away Sora had gotten in front of me, his keyblade connecting with mine while Hiro tried hitting me in the back with his foot.

 _"Careful junior! That suit isn't ready for super villain fighting yet."_

 _"Now you tell me that, Tony?"_

 _"You're supposed to be like my Japanese kid according to the papers. You should know I wouldn't trust you with the good suits until you got better at this hero business."_ Tony...he must have been the one who hit me earlier with that blast. I should repay him for that!

Moving out of the way of Hiro's attempt of grabbing me, the focus quickly turned to Sora who likely found out about this world with the keyhole that he either sealed or planned to once he was done fighting me.

 _"I'm going to make you tell me where you're hiding her!"_

"Really, the funny thing is I'm actually glad to see you again. I don't have to bother with that doctor with you showing up like this..." Pushing him back I made my way down to Spider-Man to reclaim the tool needed to make Sora remember his other sides, but when I tried grabbing it he tossed it up into the air while blasting me with some more of this annoying webbing making it difficult to move.

 _"Now, to unveil the monster under the hood in nice Scooby-Doo fashion."_

 _"Scooby-Doo?"_

 _"You need to learn more about the 70's Hiro..."_

 _"Cool! I love that show."_

 _"Yeah umm, Frank?"_

 _"Fred! Name's Fred Mr. Stark."_

 _"Oh, right Frank."_

The metal hand removed the hood covering my face while I tried escaping this webbing that was holding me still. Tony opened the metal mask covering his face to show his surprised look when he saw my face.

 _"Wait! You're that girl who helped us deal with those creatures and had a high ranking on my weird crap meter."_

"Hello to you too, Tony." Sighing, I saw both Hiro and Sora come down to begin demanding answers from me from Baymax to Kairi, his screaming combined with Sora's shouting was getting under my skin rather quickly.

"Enough! I don't know what that man has planned with your robot, but Sora if you want to understand why I'm here use that helmet over there." I saw him look at the device in confusion, but I knew he would take the bait about remembering what he's forgotten.

"Want to know why the others call you a traitor, such answers are in your mind and all you must do is recall those moments you've forgotten."

 _"She's trying to trick you, Sora. If she pretending to help us earlier only to turn around and become a criminal who knows what else she could be lying about..."_

"Pretending? I can assure you that my help was genuine." Hiro didn't believe me despite my voice sounding like I was trying to care.

 _"A heartless woman taking advantage of someone? Sounds like my last date."_ Ignoring Tony's quip I watched Sora look over at the device with interest, and like I expected he tried to get it out of Spider-Man's hold only for it to shatter when he grabbed and it slipped out of his hands. How could such an expensive piece of technology break like that?!

 _"Typical Krei Tech mold. Quantity over quality."_

Was this entire trip a waste of my time? Would my only chance to see Roxas and Xion one last time get crushed like that flimsy device? Before I gave up, a sight of blue came into my vision that looked more duller than normal, Sora only had this expression when he began to remember things but why was he looking at me like this.

 _"Just...tell me where she is...I'll listen to whatever you're trying to say to me."_ Was he actually willing to hear me out on this? I couldn't even open my mouth before the other spiky haired teen began to demand that I tell him where his precious robot was, so I gave him a tip about the mill where I met Doctor Octopus in the first place.

 _"Alright. Time to pack her up for SHIELD's little holding cell. We need to be more ready for these guys in the future. Hopefully, my buddy Fury has built a good cage for someone like you darling."_ Were they going to roll me off to prison like a common criminal? Pfft. Not a chance...

 _"Hold on you shouldn't underestimate her, Tony."_ Tony? Sora has gotten chummy with this man, the surprise didn't end there when Spider-Man asked me how I knew about the "Non-Dead" Gwen's traveling watch along with helping out the other heroes when I came here before.

"It doesn't really matter why I decided to help you all out when it is clear we can't be friends, and after you, in particular, took away some of my friends!" It was a double meaning, but it was clear that despite how much Sora has improved since the start of this journey we would need to fight each other to truly determine who is right in the end.

 _"Why does it have to come to this?"_

"You should know why, Roxas. Xion, the name doesn't matter anymore since everyone in the universe hates our kind for lacking a heart."

 _"Actually even without a heart, you look pretty attractive unless being without a heart makes you like a vampire."_

Um...okay Tony. I don't know what my body temperature have to do with this conversation...

"You wish to free and find your own friends; I wish to wake my friends up from their sleep. Something has to give between you, me, and Kairi. I...will win this race no matter what!" Taking advantage of their guard is let down, the portal of darkness drew out some nobodies to assist me in dealing with this man heroes at once. Burning out of the webs I knew that it was time to make my leave before things got too chaotic here.

 _"What are you doing? We had a deal that you're clearly forgetting about!"_

"It was a small arrangement, but if anything you should blame yourself for underestimates how breakable these devices really are, doctor." It didn't matter how many heartless he sent after me in retaliation they all were quickly destroyed with my keyblade in short order. Adding more to my total count, but Sora was still very much in the lead if anyone was keeping score.

"Come to my homeworld: The World That Never Was."

 _"Doesn't sound like our neck of the words, lady."_

"Of course, but the invitation isn't for you costumed heroes rather your traveler from another world." Glaring at Sora I knew some part of him would know how to get there, but that would take some more time considering the troops currently stationed in Twilight Town giving me enough time for preparation for the last battles to come.

"She is your drive to continue fighting, so make the most of the power regardless if you can remember who you are or not! Everything you wish to protect including this world will be on the line very shortly..." I blocked a blast from Tony's armor while cutting down more of those webs that were heading my way.

"Perhaps Axel could be willing to help you remember, but the next time we meet...it will likely be for the last time. Be prepared and say farewell to those you care about..." Turning my back to the protests of everyone I knew no matter what I wanted to say, the truth was I had to finish this road I've gone down and not turn back. Time was right out for everyone including us nobodies. Either we lose all that we have left or regain what was stolen from us...

'The final battle once more will pit keyblades against each other over Kingdom Hearts.'

 **The World That Never Was: Soundless Prison (** _Kairi's POV_ **)**

It was quite a bit since I saw anyone besides Saix to provide me food in order for me and Pluto to not starve. Reading the name tag on his collar I was happy to comfort the king's precious animal and friend, even if our situation hasn't changed for the better. No matter what I did with my keyblade, magic, and physical force the bars keeping me here wouldn't budge or move an inch. I hate this feeling of being useless like in the past...

'Sora must be fighting even more than ever outside while I'm stuck in a cage, in a way I'm back to where I was before this power of being a keyblade wielder was granted to myself.'

Giving this dog a pet on his head I was grateful for my only companion in this small room. I knew that something had to be done before it was too late to act. There must be something I can do, a way that I haven't considered to escape from this place...

 _"How's it been, red?"_

Axel? Looking up I saw him with a plate of food, the usual grin of confidence was on his face as Pluto began to bark at him.

"You know better than anyone how it feels to be helpless, oh wait nobodies don't have feelings! How could I forget none of you could possibly understand what it means to be held captive!"

 _"Yeah...I kinda know someone who was in your shoes, and she knows about you quite well."_ She? His eyes suddenly downward like he knew something that I should know about, but he didn't want to say due to some kind of fear or concern.

"How is Sora, then? I'm sure you can at least tell me if my friend is okay..."

 _"He is well enough to take down Xaldin and continue saving other worlds. He even met that fake member who's been running around the universe."_ Really? Did he defeat one of these guys? I knew Sora was strong but to defeat a member of this group with just Goofy and Donald wasn't easy to pull off.

"Wait. Fake member?"

 _"Long story short, the cloaks we use got stolen and someone has been impersonating us since last year. That is how he or she got to Xion..."_

Yes, so this must be Riku that he was talking about since when I saw him back on Destiny Islands he was actually in that black cloak. Riku and Sora did see each other again, but they couldn't really interact if my other friend was trying to stay away from the Organization. That is just...so unfair!

 _"You might want to save your strength by trying to escape if your friend can find our little castle soon. Soon, the goal boss man is trying to complete will be finished with Sora and Aqua's help."_

"There must be a way to stop this! Whatever your leader wants can't be good for anyone even yourself!"

I know that despite every horrible act committed by these people, the whole reason for this conflict was simply due to the lack of hearts these people want to fix. I know that even without emotion someone like Axel could see that something terrible will happen if their leader gets his way. It was my last opportunity to escape and help out Sora in my own way, and Pluto shared my thoughts with a loud bark at Axel. Looking at the confused redhead, my eyes gleamed with sadness and despair should he turn away and ignore my plea for help.

 _"Tell me...what would you do if I let you out of this cage? Would freeing you lead to my own demise along with the other nobodies left..."_

It could, but it might also lead to all of the worlds getting saved from whatever Xemnas plans to do with the universe thanks to that fake moon in this world's sky. Looking at Axel I knew he was pondering what to do and I only hoped he would give me time to explain my reasoning so that I could do my duty as a keyblade warrior of the light.

* * *

[ _The tension is rising, but next time we see the final curtain fall on Axel in this story. Will he decide to help out Kairi or remain stubborn like Aqua and doom her to that prison she is stuck in? Next time we kick off the TWTNW part of KH2 and with that the beginning of the end. I want to say thanks to everyone who's stuck around for this story. It has been around 2 years since the beginning, however, I have gained a lot of support that kept me going with this whole thing, and for that, I'm grateful to everyone for reading and reviewing. BTW the payoff with the Marvel characters in this story will be realized soon._ ]


	71. Act 70: The Flurry of Dancing Flames

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 70: The Flurry of Dancing Flames**

 _"We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already."_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Soundless Prison** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

 _"Tell me...what would you do if I let you out of this cage? Would freeing you lead to my own demise along with the other nobodies left..."_

The question was asked to me by Axel, his eyes looked at me while he waited for my answer to his sudden change of mind. At least that is what I hoped was going on with him instead of being tricked once again by these nobodies. How could I convince Axel that he should believe in my words and make him understand why it was important that I'm not stuck in this prison unable to do much of anything as a keyblade wielder. Despite not have emotions, the fate of the universe and all beings with or without hearts must have some meaning to this man.

"How close were you to Roxas and Xion?" His green eyes seemed to brighten up when I mentioned those two former members of this Organization that he seemed to truly be friends with compared to most of these other nobodies. That is why it must still be hurting to not only lose them but to know that Sora was only awake because of their minds being stuck inside of my friend.

 _"They were the only ones who made me feel like I had a heart in this empty shell of mine, but I guess Aqua wasn't that bad in the beginning either when those two were around."_ I knew that she must have cared about their safety too, but I would never have imagined that she would go far enough that she would force Sora to remember those events from Castle Oblivion.

 _"It seems like whatever is going on with Xion and Roxas inside your friend has changed our lives since we both still miss someone we care about. Hey, if you think about it, the two of us could have gotten along pretty well if we have that in common and our hair colors matching."_ A chuckle came out of his lips that made us both looked at each other in surprise.

"That is strange, you laugh like there is still a heart beating in your chest."

 _"Yeah, the memories and moments with those two still make me forget that I can't truly enjoy those days anymore."_ No, that shouldn't be the case despite what you might have done as a nobody. This had to come to an end before more people have to suffer like Axel, Roxas, Xion, and even Aqua have because of the loss of their souls.

"Please...you have to let me out of here before it is too late for either of us to do anything about this situation. I know that things are pretty grim for ourselves, but I refuse to give up and let the world fall under into your leader's clutches. Axel, if you truly cared about Roxas and Xion would you think either of them would want this to happen?" Suddenly, his hands wrapped around the bars of my cage, his voice got higher as he yelled about what I knew about his friends.

 _"You didn't know him like I did, Kairi. He was something that I wanted to keep safe,"_ He looked away from me and Pluto almost like he was stuck in thought over something that he just realized. _"To think Aqua's pal Ven reminds her so much of Roxas that she confused him for that person when she remembered everything she'd forgotten during her first days here."_

"Wait a minute. She had forgotten her own memories?" I never heard that before, since I figured most of these nobodies kept onto their moments and thoughts from their previous lives.

 _"Yeah, but she wasn't the only one who couldn't gather the pieces together when you lose your heart to the darkness. It took me quite a while before I became "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" of Organization XIII. Then, each of us met Xemnas who offered us a place we could stay and find others in a similar position."_

I get it now without their hearts and memories these people were practically helpless; an enigmatic figure like Xemnas could easily gain control of them with the promise of new hearts.

 _"Of course, not all of us wanted to regain their hearts like with Marluxia and his group. That is why the boss wanted me to eliminate all of the traitors in Castle Oblivion - including Auxaq."_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This nobody wiped out his own kind even if they were trying to manipulate Sora for their own whims this just...seemed so wrong.

 _"Well, that last part wasn't on Xemnas' order rather my other friend: Saix. All just to rise up the ranks to become the number two to Xemnas, but now I don't think he even cares about our plan to take over this group."_ Were they both scheming to perform their own coup de ta against the leadership of this society? They were all supposed to have the same goal in mind to fill up this fake Kingdom Hearts.

 _"Believe me lacking a heart makes us forget how important morals are to somebodies like yourself."_

"That isn't an excuse! You should be aware of how many lives you put in danger because of these actions." I glared at Axel when I spoke up for those who likely lost their hearts because of the manipulations of these nobodies that affected many lives.

 _"Geez, the thing is while I don't disagree with your words I don't know if there is much that can be done to stop things. You will destroy more heartless if I let you out, and chances are you can't defeat the other nobodies on your own. By the way, if you can find you way around this castle do you think that you might find that other prisoner stuck here?"_

'Other prisoner?'

That comment about my lack of strength may be true, but I can't surrender just yet! If there was one glimmer of hope that I could possibly find Sora, then it was a dangerous gamble I was willing to make.

"Sora doesn't know how to get here on his own, so if you don't help him then he might be doomed along with the rest of the worlds. Roxas and Xion wanted to stop Organization XIII, and I don't know about you but I will honor their final wish if it means stopping whatever Xemnas has planned." My eyes were nearly filled with tears as I gave one last attempt of convincing Axel to let me get out of this prison - knocking on the bars when I ran over to grab him when he began to turn away simply leaving me here.

 _"You might be able to find her since you two share the same smell and with that dog in there. I wonder if Luxord could be right about me taking one last risk for a final reward..."_ He was just going to walk away from me?!

 _"One more question. You said that when you destroyed the heartless containing Aqua's heart it floated away into the air. Are you certain about this?"_

"Yes, the soul was released but it didn't return to Aqua merely it vanished..." Even now I couldn't figure out why this happened to be the case. Was there truly no way of saving a nobody's heart from the darkness?

"I see...well have fun down here!"

"You coward! I guess you never cared about those friends of yours!" Beating in the bars I was furious that this man left me here with no chance of escape, but then I felt the feelings of these bars disappear as they suddenly retracted back into the ground. Pluto began to bark as he walked past me enjoying the newly discovered freedom as much as me.

'Thank you, Axel.' I figured that he could be heading off to find Sora right now, which meant that I had to take advantage of this opportunity with the first objective being to find this other prisoner in this place. He didn't give me much info to go on besides the fact she was a girl who had something in common with me.

"Do you think that you can help me out, Pluto?" Looking at Mickey's pet I decided to go with Axel's word about following the scent, his nose began to take a sniff at my clothing before he began to sniff around the area to likely find some kind of trail to follow.

'We have to be careful in order to not draw attention to us.' Following after my companion here I looked around the corner to see if any nobodies were around here. I couldn't risk battling anything in the enemy's territory without any back-up to help me. For now, I had to remain in the shadows to avoid fighting in unnecessary battles at this moment, but I did notice the lack of security around here despite this being the prison in this castle.

"Come on, Pluto." I ran through these halls with several rooms containing more cell areas that were empty and devoid of any sign of life. Then, I watched Pluto run past me heading into the cell block that I was looking at.

 _"I-Is someone there? Axel?"_ That voice belonged to Namine, and sure enough, Pluto was licking at the hand of that blonde-haired nobody. This must have been the other prisoner that had recently been stuck in this castle along with myself.

 _"Axel must have sent you here...he must be heading off to find his old friend again."_ Looking for the button to set this girl free I wondered how she ended up being trapped here as well considering the last time I saw when she reset Sora's memories.

"You mean Sora?" I asked her while finding a panel with a couple of switched that likely controlled the bars holding Namine in this cell area. She quickly pointed out the blue one is how they let her come out and back into this place, so after pressing the right button the bars quickly sunk into the ground letting that poor girl out of this cage.

 _"Thank you, Kairi. I didn't think that Axel would bring me here along with you, but I guess that make will make things easier to explain to you."_ She looked determined about something while I didn't understand what she had to explain to me at this moment in time while we are in this castle.

 _"There is a reason Pluto was able to find me by smelling me with his mighty nose. A reason that we share details in common with each other, the biggest detail about our connection with Sora involves what I am."_

"A nobody?"

 _"Your own nobody, Kairi."_

My nobody? Like with Sora and Roxas, the girl stuck in Castle Oblivion was my nobody created from me losing my heart? I couldn't believe what I was hearing, even when Namine explained to me why this was the case my mind couldn't understand this truth.

 _"The truth is I could never erase Sora's memories, to begin with rather shift them around, so your friend never forgot those memories as I simply blocked and moved the links around to those memories. However, the actions of Auxaq have been breaking those barriers keeping Sora from remembering things that will awaken Roxas and Xion out of their slumber."_

Hence, the whole stopping Sora from losing control of himself due to those personalities still inside of him. Namine seemed to have a look of worry while she continued telling me what this meant for my friend.

 _"Eventually, his mind will lose control of himself to either Roxas or Xion unless he confronts that other side to his heart. Of course, this might have been the outcome Xemnas desired from the start..."_

"Xemnas, the whole reason he took me and you must involve manipulating Sora further along with his own followers." My hands couldn't stop shaking at the realization of how many nobodies he was pulling along on strings; those even with hearts were his pawns to control on a board.

 _"We don't have much time to spend here before-"_ I suddenly heard a noise and covered Namine's mouth while moving behind a wall, a shimmer could be heard by us as I wondered if my eyes should peek outside to see if anyone was here or was this our imagination tricking us.

 _"I can hear them...servants of Xemnas,"_ Namine whispered into my ear, she apparently could hear the whispers of lesser nobodies unlike someone like me who has a heart. _"They know about your escape, and seem to be inspecting the area."_

Nodding, the plan had to be getting out of here without being found by these patrol nobodies. Watching Pluto hide behind us I thought of an idea that might help us get away from this prison area by using Mickey's pet as a distraction.

"I know this is asking a lot, but you are going to be okay if you run and don't stop." Whispering my plan to my other companion Pluto nods while running past us to lure those guards away from us, the way out of this prison was through following Namine's instruction, however, I didn't know if Pluto was coming back or not.

 **The World That Never Was: Crooked Ascension**

While we got away from those floating nobodies we were hardly out of danger just yet. At least Namine gave me some hope by explaining that going down a certain platform will take us much higher into the castle's structure, but I just wanted to get out of this place before we were overwhelmed by these nobodies lurking in this place.

 _"I think we can get outside by going through the higher section of the castle,"_ Was Namine serious about that? I would have figured that getting further into this place would be a bad idea. _"There might be a portal we can use there to escape from this place. Afterward, we will have to join together so that you will become whole once more..."_

Join together? Like with Roxas and Sora were supposed to do before Xion absorbed him. Despite knowing she was my other half I didn't want Namine to lose herself simply due to being my nobody. I've come to understand why these beings despite not having a real soul had the right to regain or even become their own self. Why did things have to come to this?

"Tell me something, Namine. Do you care about Sora as much as me?" If she was truly my own personal nobody, then she would share these feelings inside of my heart. Looking at her she merely shook her head before running onto this platform we had to ride on to move upwards.

 _"It doesn't matter since I could never truly feel anything for Sora."_ I knew she was lying about that and yet being completely honest.

 **The World That Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers** ( _Auxaq's POV_ )

I had been such a fool. To think Sora has been able to continue fighting and getting strong enough to defeat the likes of Hades, Xaldin, Doctor Octopus, and other villains throughout the universe. It was not a matter of if but when Sora will come to this world to destroy the rest of us. We would all need to get ready for this encounter with the keybearer, and likely his friend since she has apparently gotten out of her prison cell along with Namine who I didn't even know was here until Saix told me about the prisoners escaping.

Despite this threat, he assured me that the scheduled meeting would go on as planned, the real surprise I didn't expect was he would hunt down the escapees himself instead of just ordering one of us to handle this problem for Xemnas. It seemed like everything was beginning to go downhill for us except for that moon that was glowing ever brightly in the sky above this world. With the hearts ripped out of the heartless that me, Kairi, and Sora destroyed had continued building in that device that would restore all of our hearts stolen from us.

'We would finally live again rather than remain as lifeless corpses who can't enjoy the splendors of having laughs and feeling other emotions.' Now, the moment to make our dream come true would soon be realized, even if there are those who will stand in our way by this point in the game.

"Axel?" As I knocked on his room's door I tried to find him in order for us to get to this meeting together. We've had our share of differences lately, but I knew that he also wanted to get restored to normal. I figured that once this whole ordeal was over with, the first thing I would do is take Axel over to Castle Oblivion so that he could mean Ventus. Perhaps he could see why I was reminded of my sleeping friend when I first saw Roxas and together we would be able to wake him up.

When I moved my hand on the door to his room it actually opened up, but there was no Axel here rather an empty space that he usually spent time by himself.

"What's this?" Looking over at his bed I noticed two items were put there: an envelope with my name on it with the other item being a pop cycle stick with the word winner on it. This must be from a sea-salt ice cream that he loves to eat so much however when I opened the envelope I found there was a letter written by Axel addressed for me to read.

 _"Dear Aqua, The letter you're likely reading must be confusing to you but it is very important you don't tell anyone else about this. You're fighting for the wrong people, Aqua. I know it took me a long time for me to say this and I didn't even want to believe this was the case. Recent events have made it clear that we're both being used by Xemnas and his associates. It won't be easy for you to understand and accept this, but that is why I will try helping out Sora in coming here to put an end to this insanity. You can blame me for Kairi's new freedom by the way."_

My hands gripped onto this piece of paper, the words that I was reading didn't make any sense to me despite it being his writing. How could my actions be in the wrong here, and not Sora trying to wipe out the rest of us while taking away our only hope to regain our full selves again? Why could this be the case, they are trying to deny us the right to live again but Axel wants me to just fade away and remain without a soul.

 _"It sounds unfair to say that you simply give up, and it would be disappointing if you just let those two get away without one last test I'm guessing that you were trying to pressure both Sora and Kairi into becoming stronger on purpose or that was something left over from your days as a Keyblade Master."_

Could that have been possible on my part? Did I want those two who've gotten in our way to overcome these odds, so that I could finally be out of this miserable existence that was my current non-life as a nobody?

Even so, such a reasoning couldn't happen not when I was this close to being normal again! They may come all they wish, but there was no way I'm going to make it so easy for those two despite Axel not willing to help them out. He might have let Kairi loose from her cage and went off likely to find Sora and help him out as well. I couldn't turn back despite how deep I've gone down this hole.

 _"This letter might not convince you to help out Sora and Kairi, but at the very least if I'm not around by the time you read this no matter what try your best to regain your heart. The secret behind your missing soul was in front of my eyes all of this time, but I never pieced it together until I spoke with Kairi and hopefully you realize what I now understand about our situation. So, this pyro-manic wishes you the best of luck with the rest of your time remaining. The outcome will either favor you or those two hopefully..."_

He wanted the both of us to succeed in the end...none of this made any sense to me. What should I be doing...

 _'They might be the ones in the right here after all.'_

"So what?! I refuse to surrender at this point!"

'That doesn't mean that I could be right about this issue.'

Looking at the letter and stick my mind was fracturing between two different opinions about what needs to be done next...

 _' **We** cannot let these words interfere with **our** objective.'_

"We?!" My head merely shook around with this argument with myself, but no matter what I couldn't be late for a meeting less I risk becoming a mere Dusk. Putting the letter back on the bed I had decided to keep the pop cycle stick with me...because I had a sensation this would be the last time I would hear from Axel despite the fact he wasn't truly gone from existence...

Warping into the white room I saw Xemnas, Xigbar, Saix, and Luxord here without their hoods covering their faces and no sign of Axel. He must have betrayed this Organization if he isn't here right now.

 _"You are late by three seconds, Auxaq."_

"Forgive me, Superior. I was just looking for Axel but I couldn't find him in his room in the castle." When I said this he merely nodding knowing that I was truthful about that statement.

 _"Your search would have been fruitless. He is no longer with us..."_

No...he couldn't be gone as well. Why? How could he have known that letter would be the last thing he would tell me just like with Larxene's own journal! Did Sora finish him off, though if that was the case he wouldn't have been willing to help out Kairi so it had to be something else? Listening to Xemnas explain the details I couldn't believe that he ended up dying like he did just to help Sora enter our world.

 _"The house is looking pretty empty, huh? I thought I'd get a little enjoyment watching Axel throw one last tantrum. But he went a lot quieter than I thought."_

He went out quieter, so that must mean his demise must have come more peacefully if Xigbar that cruel bastard wasn't happy about it. Now, the count was down to merely five of us left here...with Roxas and Xion being unknowns.

 _"Perhaps he was ready for it. Perhaps he put his existence on the line, and won what he'd been longing for." If Luxord was right, then Axel was trying to win one last gamble that he made?_

 _"What a minute, how would that even be possible? We don't even exist, remember? What you're saying goes against the laws of nature."_

 _"Then, perhaps he bet his NON-existence. Either way, he came out a winner. Oh, Axel. A grifter till the end."_ Winner. Thinking about the stick on my cloak I wondered if Luxord knows how accurate that statement might truly be if things went the way he wanted with Sora and Kairi now likely being in this world.

 _"That's absurd. He won nothing, and IS nothing. He couldn't stand the emptiness of being without a heart. And THAT led to his demise. He was foolish and weak."_

Saix might have sounded cruel towards his former friend, but I wondered if he was hiding his anger and sadness over the loss of someone who seemed very close to him back when they were just teenagers in Radiant Garden. Once a nobody loses their empty shell nothing remains, the final death for anyone who is struggling to survive after suffering from the darkness eating their soul. Would that fate be in store for the rest of us as well?

"I doubt Axel was a fool or weak, Saix. He could have been thinking about turning on this Organization for quite a while but only acted now when we were cut down to such a low number of nobodies left. Axel might have felt like his life could only end in the fashion he chose to exit from his existence..." Putting my hand over my chin I tried to remain calm when Saix shouted at me with a higher voice than normal.

 _"That fool was never once my friend, and you are a bigger FOOL for believing his actions were nothing more than simple suicide!"_

"He died for a reason, Saix! There was no way the Axel we knew would simply destroy himself if he was willing to help out Sora out at the risk of his life." Despite lacking a soul I know that their relationship must have mattered to Saix and Axel. He couldn't dismiss that friendship as just Axel being weak...

 _"But weakness has the power to restore that which is dormant. It is clear that though his actions, however foolish they may have been, Axel has touched Sora's heart. Perhaps HE will soon awaken."_

Awaken? My eyes widen as the realization of Xemnas speaking about Roxas possibly waking back up from his slumber inside of Sora like I've been trying to do while finding him in the other worlds. Knowing what this could mean I wanted to demand that Xemnas let me handle dealing with Sora once and for all, but he moved his hand over to Xigbar.

 _"I'm sure you won't mind testing out the traitor should he overcome his own other self."_

 _"Sounds like fun, Boss."_ He looked over at me with his one golden eye, his grin taunting me about getting the first crack at the invading keybearer and his friends.

 _"Saix and Luxord will be waiting further in the castle while looking for our escaping prisoners, and that leaves our own personal keyblade wielder whom will join me at the top of the castle after this meeting..."_ Wait a minute. Xemnas wanted me to meet him at the top of this castle, but for what purpose exactly and why now?

 **The World That Never Was: Altar of Naught**

Despite only coming here once it felt like this was my first time visiting this special area built right near the false Kingdom Hearts floating above this castle. Just being in the presence of the key to regaining myself caused my body to warm up in this cold, dead body that was mine.

 _"You can feel it pulse stronger and faster with each heart it absorbs."_ Xemnas's bellow came, his voice demanding despite how empty and lifeless he sounded to me. Stepping forward past the symbols of our group sticking out on the structure we were standing on I looked down at the empty world that I've considered home for quite a few years by now, it fit the current me who was nothing like the Keyblade Master I once was as Aqua.

 _"There will be others coming here shortly, the people Sora has come across during his journey throughout the worlds. Somehow they've gained the ability to travel into this world as well thanks to Sora's help."_

Even more, intruders will be coming here?! Everyone was truly against us now...

 _"There is no need to pretend that you are afraid of facing extinction. After all, the work you and the other keyblade wielders have done will complete the great Kingdom Hearts in this sky. We are near the end of this "race" as you've put it, so the finish line will have to be as grand as the adventure you, Kairi, and Sora has taken so far. That is why you should know the reason behind my existence: The Nobody of your former mentor Xehanort."_

My body walked backward as he confirmed what I had suspected by those eyes, skin, and face resembled him but he looked younger in comparison to that monster that was once a normal man.

 _"While I am born from him this person you've been working for is merely the shell left behind by his actions, so that is why I waited until this moment to explain the whole story. Should we cease to exist for good at the very least you deserved to know why I resemble both Xehanort and your friend Terra despite not truly being either of them."_

"That explains why there was also that fake Ansem making him the Heartless of Xehanort. Does that mean you're been using me and the other nobodies like-"

 _"Axel must have spoken to you before he made his final move. As for the answer that is indeed the case. Superiors always get the respect and command of those who follow in their footsteps."_

"That isn't what I meant! Was the whole reason for gathering hearts, not for the reason I thought it was..." Looking at those golden eyes I despised so much for the answer I wanted to hear out of the person who gave me this new life, to begin with rather than what I expected to hear, of course, what actually was said made me very confused.

 _"Kingdom Hearts can be utilized in many ways, such as granting power onto those who seek it or in the case of the Organization re-store heartless lost to the darkness. Believe me, your work along with Kairi and Sora have been important and in the end won't be in vain once you get to see your friends Terra and even Ventus once more."_

In many ways? That wording certainly put more doubt into me, and for a moment I wondered if I should follow in Axel's footsteps in stopping the man I've been working for after so much time. It would mean my end as either a sentient being or getting erased completely from existence. No, the truth was my chance of abandoning things like Axel was long gone by this point in this race as I had put it. The only thing I could do was simply move forward on this path of emptiness to seek out a new light...

'Still, the two keybearers might be able to shape a future should even I fall next down the line. I suppose that this might be why I feel like testing out both of them one last time to see if they could actually stop Xemnas.' Looking at the nearing completion fake Kingdom Hearts I knew time was indeed running out. These final hours would determine the fate of the universe, should Kairi and Sora overcome the finals trials ahead for them or will I feel my heart beat once more? Axel played his hand as Luxord might say, but this game is far from over.

 _"The finale is upon us, my friend."_ For the first time in quite a while, I smiled at the emotionless figure leading this group. This...actually was exciting to me! Could this be genuine enjoyment running through this heartless body of mine?!

"I couldn't agree any more..." This could all be lies used to influence me, but in a way, I deserved to pay for my actions if I was indeed in the wrong about my current views on the world. Only through a battle with someone of my nature can I determine if my beliefs are justified...or should I understand what motivated Axel to betray Organization XIII. The build-up of everything has been leading to this moment, and I couldn't be happier about it! The end of all of this suffering and misery was in sight.

* * *

[ _At last, the endgame has begun for the KH2 storyline. Next time we get the invasion of TWTNW along with Sora facing his other sides in one last battle. Kairi seeks to find a way out from the clutches of the remaining nobodies, and what will Aqua's next move be?! Only a few chapters left before the conclusion of this story and then the post-story content for this fun project of mine._ ]


	72. Act 71: The Other Promise

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
**

* * *

 **Act 71: The Other Promise**

 _"Even if I'm not ready... I have to make this choice. You have poured so many memories into me... given me so much... that I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me, Roxas. Who do you see? If you see somebody else's face... a boy's face... then that means I'm almost ready. This puppet will have to play her part. Roxas... This is him. It's Sora."_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Naught's Approach** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

This was the first time that I got to see the place I was trapped in due to the Organization kidnapping me, and the atmosphere of this place was rather unsettling to even look at with the black sky above us. Not a single star lies in this pitch-black void in the sky, a single source of light being that artificial Kingdom Hearts empowered by the souls of those who lost to the darkness. The whole world looked incomplete and hollow like the nobodies living here. Speaking of which some of these dusks had found us while blocking the way we were heading.

 _"They must know where we are by now..."_ Namine's words are correct, but that doesn't mean we're heading back into that creepy prison again without a fight.

"Get behind me while I handle these guys!" Holding back these creatures with my weapon I knew that we needed to get down to the entrance hall of this place to find out way out of this castle. Namine protested that I wasn't strong enough to handle this I pushed her words back into my mind. Despite a number of dusks that were in front of me, the keyblade made the pathway clear after cutting down some of these creatures. They were stronger than before, so I began to use fire magic to keep them away from us.

Seeing one of these guys lunge after Namine I shielded her with my body to keep her out of harm's way.

 _"Kairi!"_

"Don't worry about a thing, all you have to do is help lead me us of this place." Giving her a smile I dodged one of these limbs extending from the enemy nobodies remaining so that we could move on, however, there were a bunch of nobodies suddenly moving down near us with lance in their hands and spouting wings allowing them to float in the air.

'Wind magic would be helpful if there were moving around through the sky.' Dodging the spears that these nobodies were using to jump down to attack us with, the Aeroga magic was certainly in keeping them off balance while I tried hitting the one that was on the ground with my keyblade. Unlike the dusks, these guys were much more nimble and faster making it harder to hit them with this weapon. I couldn't keep track of all of these when as I felt one of these lances hit my shoulder in the back causing my left arm to flinch up in pain.

 _"You have to join with me to complete your power!"_

"Huh? What are you talking about, Namine?" What did she mean with that comment exactly?

 _"Without being whole you can't unlike your true potential as a keyblade wielder. There is no way you can defeat these nobodies at your current level of strength."_ Does she mean that I would have to join with her, no that can't happen even if this is what happened with Roxas and Sora before he woke up! There was no way that I could force my nobody into returning to me while losing her own self in the process. That was a selfish demand for Namine after what's she has been through ever since her "birth" and days in that castle.

"Don't doubt me, Namine! If truly are my nobody, then you should know by now this stubborn girl doesn't know when to give up!" Tossing out my keyblade to knock back one of these lances that were being thrown down at us, and I knew that protecting Namine was more important due to the fact she can't fight back against these nobodies.

"I can't give up here when Sora is trying to find me!"

Firing off ice magic to keep these guys away from us I took Namine's hand as we continued moving down trying to avoid running into more nobodies, but then I noticed the familiar barking of Pluto who managed to catch up to us!

 _"It's him..."_ I heard Namine speak out before I saw a few huge nobodies blocking the way downward.

 _"Namine...there you are."_ This guy was the person I spoke to during my first day in this place, and I noticed those eyes and scar on his face must belong to one person Axel described to me.

 _"Kairi. I'm afraid leaving is not an option."_ He held out his hand to me, the gesture likely saying that we should return to our cages by accepting that hand.

 _"I'll take you to see Sora."_ This...had to be another trick! He couldn't be truthful about that after what these guys have put me through during my stay here in this castle.

 _"You don't want that?"_ Despite my hesitation, a part of myself did want to believe he would take me to see him again.

"I do. More than anything. But not with you around." Pointing my keyblade at him my own nobody agreed with my sentiments while I prepared to fight a losing battle most likely with how strong this guy was compared to these lesser nobodies.

 _"If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter."_ Preparing for the worst I heard the sounds of nobodies getting wiped out as this man turned around to find another person...in a black cloak?

 _"You...Didn't that puppet take care of you?"_

 _"You can take it from here, Riku."_

Riku?! That was supposed to be right, but he looks so much taller than the size of my friend until I noticed the weapon in the figure's left hand. Then, seeing this person blast this nobody back with a fireball that looked like one of Riku's attacks.

"Wait." Stopping this person I had to know if Namine was correct about when she told me who the real identity of this person...

"Riku...you're really here..." Moving my hands onto this hood, a face was shown to me that didn't belong to Riku rather that man who tried using me and the other Princesses of Heart to open Kingdom Hearts.

 _"It is a long story..."_

"That is fine I've got quite a few stories of my own to tell you...when this is over." Smiling at hearing his voice despite this face not matching I knew the heart inside definitely belonged to my other friend. While we were still in great danger, the fact I wasn't alone here made it easy to continue on and together our strength might be enough to stop whatever this Organization was planning.

 _"We need to get deeper into the castle to escape from this place to reach the city area. The entrance hall might be a good place to start..."_

Nodding, the three of us actually four, if I'm counting Pluto, followed Namine's advice hoping that once we could reunite with Sora we could put an end to this crisis once and for all!

 **The World That Never Was: Memory's Skyscraper** ( _Auxaq's POV_ )

 _"Do you miss your friends? Can you still remember the one you call Ven when you look at me?"_

 _"I'm merely a lifeless puppet, Aqua. Unlike you and the others, I don't have a real me that I can be once again besides the person I was crafted from, the original one: Sora."_

The words and thoughts I still could remember from Roxas and Xion when things seemed much easier to me than now, the doubt I had about my actions and choices were continuing to grow over these past few hours. Then, hearing about the imminent invasion by Sora and his friends along with possible more parties only added to this stress that I almost thought was real to me. Sure enough, there wasn't merely a keyblade wielder running around there were plenty of other people that came from other worlds.

"Mulan and her friends in the army, Prince Aladdin and Jasmine were here as well, and even the superhero pack..." I never thought I would see a bunch of people working together with men and women in spandex or masked outfits to help out Sora get through our nobody forces.

 _"I had to get involved with some crisis-crossover event on a ****** school-night!"_

 _"Language, Gwe- I mean Spider-Woman!"_

 _"Do you think everyone else will be okay while fighting these weird things, Aladdin?"_

 _"We're only providing a way for our friend and hero of the worlds to move forward. This is the least we can do for him after what he's done for us all!"_

 _"To protect the lands of China! We shall hold back the darkness here in this world!"_ Seeing these many individuals from other worlds stand together and fight as one...

 _'How sick **en**...'_

"They can't stop what has been set in motion, and their help is minor in the grand scheme of things." Yes as somebodies, the mere fact they were fighting here was extremely dangerous considering what everyone here could lose, even a heartless skeleton like Jack who was tossing around pumpkins at shadows might end up lost to the darkness.

 _"Not that I don't appreciate the help, but you guys might get hurt if you stick around here too long..."_ Ever the kind person Sora was actually trying to get these people to leave for their own sake, a frown came on my face despite all of these people being unable to see my body due to my cloak covering my face at this far of a distance on this certain building. I was fortunate my own nobodies could help serve as a way to listen in on these conversations like this despite putting themselves in harm's way.

 _"No need to worry about us, mate. You helped reclaim my ship ye old Black Pearl, the lads here only want to repay the debt we owe."_ The pirate replied before blasting one of my own subordinate nobodies with that pistol gun in his hand, and followed by the prince-turned-beast grabbing some of Xaldin's nobodies and hitting the dusks with the stolen lances stabbing them violently. The physical strength of this man was now being used against us instead of how Xaldin desired such an ironic thing to witness.

 _"Let us put an end to those like Xaldin before they hurt anyone else!"_

Delightful...is what I should be saying about this whole scene of such valor being displayed down in these streets, but I couldn't really feel anything besides apathy. This was all merely one big show as Luxord put things, and no matter what I would have to stick with this path I've gone down until the bitter or happy end.

 _"Huh? Hey, that hoodie up there must belong to the Organization, Hiro!"_

 _"You're right GoGo. Now, we can settle things after what happened to Baymax!"_ Ugh, so don't have time for this old routine again with this boy. The only person who I was invested in watching is Sora, and from what Xemnas told me he might soon encounter those other personalities that have been sleeping inside of him. He must confront those two if he truly wishes to overcome the remaining members of Organization XIII. Cutting down some webbing that I knew was coming I figured these people would now target me.

"The real test will soon begin..." I didn't even move out of the way as these two spider-themed heroes made their way up near me, the duo tried in vain to hit me while I merely blocked their attacks with Stormfall.

"Do you intend on getting in the way again?"

 _"Creepy black cloak, monotone voice, and rude manners. You're certainly an emotionless being with a lack of respect, lady."_ The crimson clad hero spoke while the white and pink spider-themed hero tried grabbing my arm.

 _"Hold on a second! I recognize this voice..."_ She managed to remove my hood even while I stick out my keyblade to hold her back from even touching me. I'd underestimated how quick a person could be when not slowed down by my Lore...

 _"I know who you are! You're that girl who showed up before at Stark's place."_ I remember that day among others when Roxas and Xion managed to fool my own mind into thinking there was still a soul in this lifeless shell of mine.

"Do you care about these people you're fighting with, Gwen?"

 _"No ****! Why else would I be trying to ask you what the hell is your problem instead of punching you in the face like other bad guys!"_ Other bad guys? I figured she might have assumed that by how I was acting, but I not exactly much of a hero these days like her or her friend trying to tie me up in his webs again.

"Why is it bad that I want to feel normal again? This is my only choice left to have what you two still possess, a heart that makes you real..."

I felt a ball of webbing hit my face as Gwen connected a few punches in my chest despite my keyblade trying to stop their attacks, so why can't they understand my reasoning and instead focused on trying to hurt me like this?!

 _"She's right. You would think even without a heart you could understand your actions are that of a villain, even worse one who doesn't see how their crimes are destroying not just one world but an entire universe!"_

Tch, this man made a good point, but that doesn't mean things can't be undone! Kingdom Hearts is the key to change everyone's misfortune like Xehanort said, however, I only wish to use such power for the betterment of the universe!

"This is the choice I've made for myself right or wrong! It would shame everyone I have ever know if I simply went back and ran from my destiny!" Pouring a lot of magic into my hand I fired off several blasts of ice magic. Seeing Hiro and his comrades try and climb this building I knew that time was running out before I had to make me leave in order to watch the real battle take place here in Sora's mind.

 _"Tell me something, Aux- no Aqua! What will you do once you get your heart back knowing others will lose everything in the process?"_

"What makes you think that will happen, Gwen? The fact you and your friend Pete have come here despite knowing your could lose your own hearts shows me how determined you both are to stop us." Just like Ven, Terra, and the person I once was did when the Unversed were the only monsters plaguing the worlds.

"Good luck with these guys." Waving farewell at the spider-heroes I jumped down to follow Sora as he moved closer to the city area of this world. Being here reminded me of the last time I came out here when Xion was still part of Organization XIII despite not originally being a true nobody like the rest of us.

"Your skills have truly been refined, Xion. I don't know if it could be Roxas influencing yourself, yet I can see what you are near if not on the level of a Keyblade Master."

My words of praise didn't phase her from what I saw, but she did thank me once she was done testing out her keyblades on some heartless roaming around on these streets. While I knew Roxas wasn't truly there anymore I could still see the movements he made while using a single keyblade when Xion moved around with her dual weapons.

 _"I have to fulfill that other promise, after all, he gave up his body despite the fact I was meant to disappear instead of him."_

Even by this point, I couldn't be sure what that meant besides Roxas' desire to destroy Kingdom Hearts on his own betrayed the Organization he worked for over the course of a year. I figure that is what Xion tried doing when she was going to attempt absorbing me into herself along with Roxas. Hiding in a dark alleyway near this city's biggest skyscraper I had a good place to witness the battle within the soul of Sora or rather observe since I couldn't interfere with such a battle of keyblade wielders.

A loud, crack of thunder was heard as I felt some rain begin to pour down from the sky above creating a dreary mood. Despite the water coming down over my face and through my hair I had to see who would emerge the victory and controller of Sora's body as some of Roxas' nobodies, the samurai blocked Donald and Goofy away with their swords as they kept me back as well.

 _'Forgive us your highness, but this battle is with Sora and our lieges.'_

"Of course..." I saw the opponent for Sora come out of a portal with that black keyblade in hand, a challenge to a one-on-one duel was made clear and unlike a Mark of Mastery exam the loser would lose everything as Sora and this figure vanished into a place where only someone like myself to see.

The first blows came from whoever was under that hood be it Roxas or Xion as Sora was pushed back due to his opponent using two keyblades instead of only one. These keyblades moved at a speed fitting two battle-hardened warriors could move and fight at showing how strong both of these users had become with their current experience.

'Was it Roxas or Xion using these keyblades?'

Sora got in a couple of blows only for the other half of himself to strike back with equal power as the figure began jumped up and down to knock Sora off his feet with this attack.

"Hold on what is this light?" I saw Sora quickly change back into that clothing he wore in Castle Oblivion instead of his current outfit, and he began to charge around the place hitting his other self with his keyblade creating a combo strike that seemed impossible to stop.

I knew that Sora's nobody refused to give up that easily, the bright flashes of light coming down from the air began to move on near Sora as the symbol of the group this person used to belong in was on these beams of light. Sora began to roll out of the way, but his nobody ran over to strike him with the solo duel keyblades sending him up into the air to get hit by a beam slamming him down onto the ground. Both of the key bearers were putting everything into this battle, what it would come down to is who wants to survive more...

'That, is the nature of this situation, a fight to prove who has the right to exist.'

This is what both of these fighters knew was at stake here as their fighting became much more intense as their blades continued to clash with each other.

'These beams are being used as both an offensive and defensive way. Amazing!' Watching the several pillars of light form a barrier around Sora's opponent keeping him out of attack range only to send out the beams of light at this somebody. Despite this Sora's expression showed immense determination, his hands gripped onto his keyblade before he charged back at his opponent and knocked the nobody up into the air. After that, he jumped up and began firing off several beams of energy...

"Ragnarok." It looked so much like that moved I used against the Unversed it had to be the same kind of attack, and like that move, it was capable of homing in on airborne enemies. Still, this duel wasn't over by a long shot as I could hear the figure began to swing around the two keyblades at a faster rate of speed beginning to slam at him with rapid movement with the beams of light adding to the pressure Sora must have been feeling fighting on his own. Without Donald and Goofy to rely on this victory would have to be earned on his own.

Sora tossed the keyblade at the nobody using it like a boomerang when he grabbed it as it was moving back into his hand landing a couple of more hits before his opponent moved backward, the gesture seemed to show Sora gaining the upper hand but I figured there was likely another reason for this. Then, I felt a huge increase in power coming out of Sora's faceless opponent.

Whatever this next move was it was powerful, glancing at the area surrounding these keyblade wielders I saw it begin to light up as several pillars of light circled around Sora's opponent who shot off beams into the background creating a beautiful scene of pure light, but then several homing balls of energy began to follow Sora around who tried dodging most of them before they all connected on his body.

'This must be the ultimate move at my former comrade's disposal...' Sure enough, Sora got hit by a few of these blasts causing him a lot of pain giving his opponent an opening to continue striking him with the dual keyblades turning the tide of this battle swiftly against this boy. The figure began to land hit after hit on Sora who began to gasp out in pain being unable to fight back against such a vicious series of attacks, and then I saw Sora once more change his appearance only this time he resembled a humanoid shadow that began to fight back with equal remorse at his opponent.

In this state, he was no different from the heartless who lacked the ability and intelligence to properly think correctly, and so this key-bearer was merely acting on pure instinct to pounce onto his other self. Now, the scope of the fight has changed making things even again despite Sora not being able to block a lot of Roxas or Xion's light attacks he continued to swarm around the nobody to keep things even resulting in a stalemate between these two. Suddenly, the form Sora took dissipated as he began to gasp out likely feeling exhaustion from the length of their personal duel.

'They both are weakened.' Meaning the decisive blow could be now as they charged at each other trying to hit each other resulting in a blinding flash of light.

'What...just happened?!'

Sora had those two keyblades being used against him hovering above his body and when he got past Roxas or Xion's beams the other keyblades began to strike at the nobody resulting in a huge series of blows moving the black figure around the place, so that Sora could land more blows on him with his keyblade making the figure gasp out in pain. After the nobody reclaimed those keyblades both keyblade users rushed at each other one last time before another flash of light followed. Watching the figure grasp it's arm in pain and Sora hold his ground I knew he managed to land one more hit on his opponent.

'Could this...be the end?' I was unable to do much besides observing this duel however I was wondering the possible outcome of this duel...and my biased opinion was for Sora to lose if only to see my friends one last time.

 _"Wh-Who are you?"_ Sora asked while his weapon clashed with his opponent's keyblade allowing me to hear the voice and figure out who he was battling all of this time.

 _"Someone from the dark."_ Xion? The voice sounded like a girl's tone; it was much more hollow and empty than how Xion usually sounded making me wonder if this could be due to her absorption into Sora or...perhaps Roxas influencing her in some fashion.

 _"You can't be Riku?"_

 _"Riku? ...I defeated a Riku once."_

 _"You what?!"_

 _"Tell me...Tell me why he picked you!"_

The other self of Sora dragged her keyblades on the ground as she charged at him with newly discovered passion. As she jumped over Sora's body to try hitting him some more she jumped up after him trying to kick him while they were floating, the next move from Sora allowed him to jump down safely while she remained in the air likely she was studying the floor they were battling on for a realization of some kind...

 _"I see. That's why."_

Her speed grew as she began to move at nearly an impossible speed to follow as she continued slamming her keyblades down at Sora who was struggling to block her series of strikes, his knee buckled under the pressure causing him to lose his grip on the keyblade while Xion knocked it away from his range. Before he could run to grab his keyblade she stabbed one of her keyblades to keep it on the ground while pointing the other at his face.

"Xion...is the victor?" My eyes found this outcome hard to imagine as Sora was trying in vain to reach out to reclaim his weapon, but then reality slapped me in the face once more as I saw the keyblade disappear from underneath Xion's hold.

 _"What?!"_

A single slash was all it took to end this duel between keyblade users, so this was the final outcome of Sora and his other self in the end. The two keyblades in her hands disappeared as she began to move forward like nothing ever happened to her.

 _"Even now I'm stealing memories, faces, and powers I shouldn't have. He was meant to battle you here, and the puppet in front of you was supposed to have been erased from everyone's memories."_ The Replica Program...she must feel guilty about even existing right now.

 _"He wished to fulfill the other promise he made to stop him...destroy the moon in the sky filled with the hearts and several lies behind Organization XIII's plan. Axel realized what has been really going on and why he gave up his existence to help you come here Sora."_ All just to bring about the destruction of this group?

 _"Aqua - no Auxaq has been blinded into following my former Superior's will to regain her past self. Despite what you might think of her she only wants to be with her old friends again no different from yourself. Two keyblade bearers who've been used by someone who has manipulated this entire situation, and even if you wish to reason with her she believes that this is the only path left for her. I fear this will lead to her own self-destruction, but perhaps that is better than regaining her heart through that fake Kingdom Hearts."_

Was she saying that I deserved to lose everything I had left? How is that fair?! Sora and his friends get to remain while I lose it all because of the darkness!

 _"The only way I can atone for the actions me and Roxas unknowingly did is by accepting you as the dominant personality of this body. I...wish the outcome was different along with Roxas, the truth is I don't want her to feel bad about what she did when she stopped Roxas from absorbing me. In a way, because of this accident, I managed to have a moment of clarity and understand what it is like to truly exist."_ She sounded genuinely happy about that even if that came at the expense of Roxas.

 _"Despite this, however, he shares my feelings about you deserving the right to have control of this body, and with it put an end to Organization XIII and its leader. Kairi will also need to reunite with her own nobody to unlock her full power that will be necessary to stop...her."_

She really feels that way? That this needs to end one way or the other despite everything we've been through during our days of non-existence.

 _"You know something,"_ I noticed her fall over to the floor in one second while her hood covering her face went down confirming that this was Xion speaking to Sora. As she got back up her eyes shined with joy as her face actually had a smile while she looked at her somebody. _"You make a good other."_

'Sora has won the battle for his soul.' Looking at Sora return back to the dark city in one piece while his friends took out the samurai nobodies guarding them I knew this was indeed the conclusion.

'The duel has been decided...' The other samurais loyal to Roxas departed from my sight while I tried to digest what has just transpired while the rain continued to pour down my head adding to the depressing mood of this moment. Sora took away Roxas and Xion to become whole once more, even if he doesn't understand how important these two were not just to him but to Axel and myself.

"Very well, the girl you consider a friend will be the one I might fight one last time. I must see if her heart and body truly are ready...to become a Keyblade Master." Looking at the glowing "moon" radiating a false light in such a dark world, but I longed for a world of twilight instead. The huge tower where we hung out after missions, a set of ice-cream bars in hand just like...the one in my hand with the words winner on it.

"Lucky, huh?" Giving a small chuckle I made me leave to head back to the castle of nothingness to prepare for the grand finale.

* * *

[ _Bad news there seemingly is no plans for Marvel or Star Wars to show up in KH3. Although that means we can wrap up the Xehanort saga without adding more elements that would need to tie into the story. At least Xemnas, his laser beams, and the Big Hero 6 world is a nice way of hyping me up for this game. I can't wait until it shows up in 2018 if there isn't any stupid delay like with FF XV. Next time we see the downfall of Organization XIII continuing with Xigbar and how will Auxaq deal with her upcoming final battle with Kairi..._ ]


	73. Act 72: The Freeshooter

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 72: The Freeshooter**

 _"Thank you, Sora's heart, for pushing him right into our clutches. Aren't hearts great? Steer us wrong every time."_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Hall of Empty Melodies** ( Kairi's POV )

This vast palace of nothingness was very long despite most of it having beings without hearts resided in this place. Running through these hallways with Riku, Pluto, and Namine I knew this was quite a strange sight, but right now I was only focusing on finding Sora to be reunited all three of us.

 _"We have to keep moving, Kairi!"_ I gave my friend a nod despite seeing Ansem's face instead of that boy who was seduced by the darkness. The consequences of that choice were still affecting him even now as he might ever change back into the old Riku from the islands where we grew up on. Of course, he wasn't the only one who's changed from those peaceful days. Instead of running away from these dancing nobodies who tried hitting me while twirling around I ran at them to strike back with this keyblade in my hands.

Meanwhile, Riku was blocking the kicks of these nobodies with his bat-shaped sword, but unlike myself, he was able to cut down these nobodies without too much trouble compared to how I was doing against these guys.

 _"This must be the strength of that fake Ansem that might rival even the leader of Organization XIII's power."_ Namine's words did make sense if Riku could easily defeat these lesser nobodies with a small amount of effort. Moving this weapon to connected with the nobodies moving to attack me with their legs as Namine remained far behind us to stay out of the danger.

As I stabbed another one of these creatures I felt the wide arms of Riku's body come around my frame as he told me to stay still.

"Xigbar..."

Peeking around this body shielding me I could see a few nobodies who were aiming at us with crossbows but they also could teleport around us while trying to fire off more blasts with their one good eye as the other eye was covered with a black eye-patch. They likely were his nobodies if they had a similar issue with their eyes as I tried to knock back these blasts coming from the snipers with my keyblade. I knew these kinds of guys would continue firing at us to keep their targets from striking at them, or stay away at a far enough range to avoid being found.

We can't give up here when everything is depending on us completing this mission we were trying to accomplish in the heart of such a heartless world. Casting wind magic to throw around these snipers Riku threw out some fireballs while these guys were not able to fire their crossbow weapons, but then I saw a few nobodies who were holding Namine back with swords pointing at her neck.

 _"Why are you not with Roxas anymore,"_ I heard Namine actually speak to the nobodies holding her hostage with their weapons, even if she sounded rather calm about the situation. _"I see...then he is truly one with Sora. Then, you're now following his orders out of fear of total extermination..."_

 _"Why is she speaking to them in a friendly manner?"_ Riku asked me while we were taking care of the rest of these snipers and dancing nobodies in order to progress further into the castle to get out of this place.

 _"I see, then we must have to head to the main hall to find our way into the basement entrance."_ D-Did she actually put together all that just by speaking with those two warrior nobodies? I guess like the main members of this organization my own nobody could both speak with and understand these weaker ones.

 _"Then, let's move out of this area!"_ After stabbing the last dancing nobody who tried running away in the back while Riku chopped the last sniper trying to blast him right in half. Suddenly, the nobodies guarding Namine let her go without any harm done to her, the gesture surprising me and Riku as they disappeared without attacking us.

"You managed to reason with those nobodies, Namine?" She nodded while telling me that they were still loyal to Roxas even after he became one with his somebody, however, we might run into another samurai who doesn't have a choice in fighting against us.

'That is sad, and to know beings without a soul could have that much respect and loyalty towards their master.' All the more reason why we had to defeat the remaining members of this group. Running with Riku and Namine we could actually see outside of this castle again, so much that I could see that "moon" again only it looked further along in completion than when we had been up in the higher section of this castle. It seemed like it was becoming much more complete by the second; the hearts ripped out of the heartless by keyblades like mine helped fill up a hollow version of Kingdom Hearts.

"How many lives were sacrificed in order to help create that moon, they could actually be stuck in that crying out for help." Riku agreed with my feelings about whatever Organization XIII was planning to do with those hearts and souls as we continued forward to climb down some stairs. Seeing more of the sky I knew we had to be close to the entrance hallway, which was being protected by a couple of flying nobodies along with a few who were tossing around some dice in their hands.

 _"Watch out when fighting these guys. Those dice must have some trick behind them..."_ Riku warned me as I saw them point at me likely speaking to me despite the fact I couldn't understand.

 _"They are asking...to call the symbol on the dice. Guessing Game. Get an X or O symbol or get turned into a dice."_ Namine provided a good translation, so I nodded at the nobody who waited for me to call the guess.

"An X symbol!" Waiting for luck to decide I saw that my guess with indeed correct, so the nobody slumped over in defeat letting Riku cut down that nobody while I dealt with the dragon-themed enemies. Strange that nobody would want to play a fair game and honor their word like Roxas' nobodies, which meant even beings without a soul understood what keeping their word meant along with protecting certain areas of this castle despite knowing they would be destroyed in the process.

'Such a horrible thing to consider..." As I dodged the jumping nobodies who tried lunging at us with their spears from the air I began to understand how horrible being a nobody truly is. All of those things I've been saying to Aqua, but only now as I've gotten to understand more about Namine did my mind fully understand her position. Did I push her down into further depression over the lack of a heart? Was it too late to try and reason with her like everyone was telling me?

'No, I couldn't let self-doubt creep into my head! If it would come down to me and her...I had to survive no matter what!'

 _"Aqua might want the same thing, Kairi,"_ Namine spoke to me, her comment catching me off-guard since I didn't think she could also read my own thoughts but that would make sense considering her true identity as my nobody. _"An end to such a tragic second life..."_

"Wait...do you hear that voice?" It was a faint whisper, but there were two male voices speaking with each other that I tried to hear with my ears so I followed the direction of this noise.

 _"Sora...you've done well."_ Sora?! Was he here in the castle as well? Running as fast as my legs could take me I began to hear more of the conversation taking place, and I did hear my friend's voice asking about where I was confirming my hopes of seeing him once again.

 _"Who knows? I expect she's catching up with her friend from the darkness."_

 _"What do you mean?!"_ That guy from earlier must have been referring about Riku who I didn't see following after me along with Namine. Were they caught up with other nobodies or they got lost? Shaking my head I knew that I had to see if Sora was nearby me or not...

 _"She doesn't need you anymore."_

 _"I'm supposed to believe that?"_ You shouldn't buy anything these nobodies are saying!

 _"Well, you don't have to...But you can believe this. Organization XIII has no further use for you. Just look there."_ He was likely speaking about that ominous moon in the sky that continued to shine brighter each second I looked at it.

 _"Our Kingdom Hearts...Thanks to you and your friend, we've collected countless hearts...Can you hear their euphoria?"_

They wanted to be free and stuck inside of that place if I had to guess, and the fact I and Sora unwittingly helped out these nobodies only made that fact all the more painful to accept. Still, we had time left to fix everything and save the other worlds that are in danger!

 _"Now, all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer!"_ Oh, no! I ran faster as I knew that meant they would try stealing his heart by controlling the heartless.

 _"We gotta fight!"_

 _"But-Kingdom Hearts!"_

"Sora!" I called out the second my eyes looked down at him from the area here that was built on the higher section of this room.

"Sora! It's really you!" Despite being in mortal danger I was on the verge of crying tears of joy at this moment.

 _"Kairi!"_ No! Not after finally seeing each other again, the heartless were trying to steal away my friend's life once more! This time I should be able to help him, so I took a risk by running off the platform to dive down below to help him out. Okay...this certainly put me through a lot of pain and not one of my brightest moves however this meant I could help stop these heartless with my own keyblade.

"You leave Sora alone!" I yelled out while using my own weapon to get myself back up, but then I saw the heartless began to appear where I had landed. I...have to fight back for the sake of my own heart...

"None of you are keeping me back from saving my friend!" Despite my weakened state I fought back with the remaining amount of magic left in this body, I won't let anyone down who believed in me. The passion grew into anger, hot as a volcano bursting and flowing with lava, no amount of restraint was being held back as I got rid of these small creatures of darkness before they could even touch me however my legs were still wobbling from the jump I made down here. Before I could do more, the heartless suddenly began to increase as I saw a few knight-themed heartless from Hollow Bastion trying to slash at me with their blades.

'There isn't any real way I can keep up with these numbers...' Despite how much adrenaline was pumping through my veins I knew these odds stacked against me.

'This must be part of their plans as well, the fact we have to destroy these heartless would only help speed up their scheme...' Damn it! Even now we were just being used by this group of nobodies, and there wasn't anything we could do to stop it! Closing my eyes in despair I feared this time would be the end of us when I felt someone pick me up by my arm...Riku?!

"Are you okay?" Just hearing him right made almost made the pain I was feeling go away, but I knew that it wouldn't be okay unless I could help out Sora.

 _"Are you sure it would be wise to fight alongside him? Chances are he must fight the remaining members of Organization XIII."_ So, is Riku telling me if I fought alongside my other best friend there will be much tougher fights ahead for myself? That would mean I would have to endure more pain and punishment most likely, even so, I refuse to run away from my duty!

 _"Then, you've already accepted her as your other self again but you don't yet realize it..."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"You will understand eventually like Sora..."_ Great more cryptic meanings and puzzles.

 _"Very well get ready!"_ He didn't hesitate when he put me on his shoulders to help me jump down to the platform where Sora was along with Donald and Goofy, which allowed him time to run off to fight more of the remaining heartless and nobodies roaming around the castle...and find Namine as well. Whatever challenge faced me next I would be ready to face it with my friends...

 _"Well, well. Will the intrusions ever end?"_ Looking up back where I was that witch from before and her partner was looking down at us. Could they be trying to help us as well? Yeah right! More like just take advantage of this situation for their own personal gain. As long as she doesn't get in our way Maleficent shouldn't be our current priority here and now. Looking around at the room, the glimmer of a strange shining object caught my eye.

"Look out Sora!" We barely had time to move when I heard shots coming out from some kind of weapon revealing all sorts of projectiles coming our way, but instead of getting shot to death all of the other heartless surrounding us had vanished in an instant. Was this someone trying to help us?

 _"Have you been a good boy?"_ That voice sounded familiar...

 _"Show yourself!"_ Another one of these guys appeared, the moment I saw that black eye-patch like those other sniping nobodies I knew this was the one they called Xigbar!

 _"Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Sora! Roxas!"_ That voice sounded mocking like when he told me that I wouldn't be able to help out my friend anymore, so I was certainly glad this would be the first of these stronger nobodies I get to help take down.

 _"Roxas? Hey, did he just call me Roxas?"_ Donald nodded to my friend while I wondered if this nobody was merely messing with Sora's head like Aqua has been doing throughout the other worlds.

 _"You've really put Organization XIII in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblade chose you. But MAN, did it pick a dud this time. You don't look like you're half the other the others were."_ That is it! Holding out my finger, a series of words filled my mind while my heart determined how to respond to such cruel things this nobody said about Sora.

"He's more of a hero than all of you nobodies! All you've done is make things worse for those who are only trying to live their existences in peace!"

 _"You're one to talk considering the fact that you aren't supposed to be here, girly."_ What is that supposed to mean?

 _"All because of that annoyance that should have been lost to the darkness. If she only remained in that realm YOU would have never gotten that weapon, but I guess that only made things more interesting than how the script was set up to play out in the first place..."_

"Are you done rambling?"

 _"Rambling? As if! All I'm trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up!"_ Two sniping-weapons appeared in the nobody's hands meaning he would likely try blasting us apart like those heartless.

 _"Here he comes!"_ Goofy warned, but to my surprise, Xigbar jumped down to where all four of us were on this platform merely grinning at us. There was something about that yellow eye that gave me a creeping feeling just by looking at it.

 _"You really shouldn't have betrayed us."_

Before we could even strike him, the nobody teleported out of range while putting his guns together making a sniper rifle. Then, moving to a higher perch he began to look at us with that weapon likely hoping to snipe at us from a far enough distance.

 _"Gotcha now!"_ We had to move and fast! Running around we tried our best to avoid getting blasted from one of those projectiles, but this wasn't going to drag him out from that safe area he was shooting us from.

 _"Now you'll see why they call me "The Freeshooter" Roxas!"_ Watching the scope move around I saw a projectile come near Sora's face, and I suddenly knocked the blast back with my keyblade. Sora followed in my footsteps, the both of us continued blasting these projectiles back at Xigbar who finally stopped firing after some time.

 _"You clever little sneak..."_

He suddenly teleported near us while firing off more of those bullets from his now separated guns, so I held up my keyblade to deflect the blasts once again as did Sora. The problem was that unlike with Demyx we couldn't keep Xigbar in one place before he moved around to fire at us from a different position keeping us from getting much damage on him.

 _"Take this!"_ Xigbar's weapons suddenly began to fire off in a different direction from us, but then I saw the blast come through a portal near me and Sora showing how much scope this nobody truly had in this room.

'Nowhere is safe from his attacks...' That said, the projectiles could be knocked back like before meaning it might be the same for Xigbar. Watching this nobody defy gravity by standing upside down. Firing off some fire balls at Xigbar Sora and his friends took advantage of the window of chance to actually hit the nobody a few times before he teleported to a different location. It was going to take more than physical force to overcome this kind of enemy.

 _"Woah!"_ I didn't even realize how different the layout of this platform was until I saw how far we were from Xigbar's new sniping point. Did he actually...change the layout of this floor?

"We have to watch out for the layout of the floor, Sora!"

He took my advice while changing up his outfit, and it resembled the old one he used to wear back when we were much younger and unprepared for the harsh worlds surrounding our little island we called home. Rolling past the barrage of fire coming down our way Sora began to warp around like Xigbar while knocking the homing projectiles back in his direction. Donald also got to hit Xigbar with some ice magic, but Goofy couldn't get in some hits due to the fact he couldn't jump so high into the air.

 _"Jump on dis here shield like old times, Kairi."_ I nodded at Goofy's request to assist me in reaching up to whack him with my keyblade to our combined effort's success until Xigbar changed up the tiles around once again.

 _"So what you think?"_

Xigbar was actually in the middle of this strange new set-up of the room while we had to run over to him while he began to charge up more projectile attacks that were heading our way.

 _"Take this!"_

'Ugh! He's just going to keep taunting us each second isn't he?' Not that we had much time to focus on him; the moment we would stop to chat is when we get blasted in the face by his ammo that he seemed to only reload so often, and now that he was done adding new ammo his guns pointed right at our heads.

 _"R for reload!"_

I felt a few shots from those arrow guns hit my arms and legs while Sora got blasted a couple of times in his chest, the bullets were going around his beating chest like he wanted Sora to get shot through the heart, and he Xigbar be to blame! Running over to Xigbar before he kept getting shots as the both of us from a far enough distance we struck back with several striking combo-hits with our keyblades. While frustrating to reach Xigbar wasn't truly a deadly threat like Demyx was, but I knew this was likely because I wasn't alone in this battle.

 _"Okay, now we're talking!"_ He fired off too many shots that Sora and I could block at once while the area once more shifted around, which was now a smaller platform that was far more difficult to move around on. Xigbar began to spin around while firing off several rounds from his guns and I had to duck to avoid the shots. Then, he teleported above the pit below us hovering in the air shooting off more shots at us. After that, I noticed his body was glowing brightly giving me a bad feeling about what he was trying to do next.

 _"Look what I've saved for ya!"_

A series of projectiles began to come at us that was far more powerful than before, so we tried out best to avoid these blasts despite Xigbar teleporting around to ensure we would get hit by his guns eventually. Getting hit on the back I knew we were running out of time for dodging this attack when Xigbar suddenly appeared above our heads. I felt my leg cramp up from the pain I felt when a shot hit my limb making it difficult to even get up at the moment.

 _"Let's see how you dance."_

A bunch of portals began to open, a huge rain of bullets began to fly down at us from each direction possible. Sora told me to grab onto his back, and I did so not sure about what he was going to do besides entering another form however instead he asked me to knock back the bullets from his back while he carried me on his body to keep me from getting hurt by this onslaught of bullets.

'You're so brave, Sora.'

Holding onto my friend tightly I looked at the bullets shooting down from the air coming ever so close to us four by the second, but Sora didn't look afraid as he ran around the platform in a circular formation likely to avoid getting stuck in a place where the shots wouldn't stop firing. I tried to knock back a few shots when they were close enough to hit us while Donald and Goofy were knocked out due to not running fast enough to avoid the rapid firing of arrows.

"The floor changed again..." Xigbar was once more perched up on the highest point of this room likely ready to snipe us again. Despite this leg causing me to slow down I knew that my body had to keep fighting to survive against this nobody. Looking up at Xigbar I waited for him to begin firing rather than moving around like Sora to avoid the projectiles.

 _"Oh, you wanna play tag? Fine just don't complain when I nail the big target on your head!"_ He can taunt me about that, but when I saw the shot come down and saw Sora rush over to me while I was barely able to hold myself up I knew what I was going to do with this projectile.

I began to charge up with a Fira spell closing my eyes to wait for the right moment when his arrow bullet was about to enter my skull like Xigbar wanted. The second it came in close enough range I cast a fire spell while hitting the projectile to knock it back with some extra kick to it, so much that Xigbar actually teleported away when it came back in his direction with enough force to nearly set that area on fire once the arrow hit the wall. Xigbar wasn't able to reload in time before Sora got in a couple of more hits before changing his outfit into a yellow-themed form this time.

 _"No way!"_

Xigbar tried firing off more bullets however Sora's new form began to swing around a ball of wind even as Xigbar was trying to hit him with those bullets to no avail. Sora drew Xigbar over while the ball only grew bigger each second until it connected with him smacking the nobody with a powerful gust of wind leaving him vulnerable to attack. Continuing to nail him with the two keyblades that were followed up with several blasts of thunder spells combined with a barrier that deflected Xigbar's attacks back at him.

 _"I won't lose to a traitor like you, punk!"_ I saw him disappear only to grab hold of my arm while pointing his weapon right at my head as he was panting and looking stressed out likely feeling pain from Sora's last attack. He must be really desperate to hold me hostage to make Sora stop attacking him...

 _"Move one more inch, and I'll make sure her heart is broken up into so many pieces you won't put them back together!"_ I knew that this limb was the reason I couldn't do much besides remaining as just a mere burden for Sora to deal with even as Donald and Goofy looked ready to fight with their friend.

There had to be some way I can stop Xigbar from taking advantage of my injury...wait that's it!

"Xigbar! Tell me something who exactly are you referring to when you said, other heroes?" It would have to just be one second, a single moment, and only a short distraction for my idea to work out.

 _"Kairi? Why are you-"_

 _"Zip it, kiddo! Now, why should I tell you something in your last moments? It would be easy just to put one of my bullets into this small brain of yours."_ I had to play the part of a girl who was afraid, yet determined, so I merely grunted in pain when he jabbed my head with the tip of his arrow gun.

"As if! You would want me to know something that couldn't possibly help before you take me away from the friend I've been hoping to reunite with once again." That is it! Xigbar's lips curved into a frown as he knew he couldn't just kill me now without making me suffer one last insult as he would put things.

 _"First off you can't steal my catchphrase because I'm not some ordinary dude! Secondly unlike Ven, Terra, and that brat Aqua who gave you the ability to even fight right now Sora is nothing but a shadow compared to them!"_ A shadow? That...could they have visited Destiny Islands in the past. Sora did mention seeing people from another world entirely along with Riku when they were little...and I know for sure I met Aqua in Radiant Garden.

 _"Compared to what they had to deal with in fighting the old man and stopping the beginning of a new Keyblade War you two nowhere in their league."_

 _"I know me and Kairi will become great keyblade heroes one day! Just you wait and see!"_

"Sora perhaps this nobody has a point about us, but since those other heroes aren't here that means it is up to "kids" like us to stop rotten adults like you!"

 _"Shut up, brat! Why is it when I look at your friend over here I always see that boy...no wait! Why do you look like that Replica now?!"_ Was he distracted by observing Sora?

I took advantage of his ranting to stab him right in his leg with my keyblade while Sora charged at him with his keyblade, and in his yellow form, he continued to use his dual keyblades for a seemingly endless stream of combination attacks that left Xigbar battered and hurt badly. Still, he fired off a few more rounds that I deflected back at him stunning him before Goofy, Donald, and Sora held out their weapons together to create a huge blinding attack to finish him off.

 _"I lost? ME?"_

As he was kneeling in front of us, the arrow guns finally dropped out of his hands showing that he wasn't going to fight us anymore.

 _"Why did you call me Roxas?"_ Sora's question got some amusement out of Xigbar, the sniper merely chuckled while acting like his imminent demise was not a problem to him.

 _"Sorry. Guess she wants to be called Xion instead. That adorable poppet has become quite a stubborn pain in the neck. Either way seems like things aren't exactly going to plan anymore..."_ I demanded that he explain his words, but like with Demyx he slowly phased out of existence. It sounded like Xion and Roxas were still affecting Sora despite being a part of him, and he didn't realize that when I saw him ask me if I knew what that meant for him.

"I wish I could explain what he meant, but even I don't know all of the details. Whatever Xigbar was trying to say couldn't be figured out until we move ahead further up the castle." Sora's eyes brightened up as I gave him some words of encouragement while Donald used a Cura spell on my leg and Goofy let me lean on his should until the pain went away. These fights aren't becoming easier, but with friends like these my enemies better watch out!

 _"Kairi! There you are!"_ Turning around I saw plenty of faces of people I've gotten to meet during my travels throughout the universe. Hiro and his friends, Aladdin, The Beast, and stepping in front of me were and Spider-Woman or Gwen Stacy according to her own secret identity.

"You guys are here?!" I shouted in surprise while my blonde-haired friend spoke up while pointing to a watch similar to the one she let me borrow to visit other worlds.

 _"Yeah. After you took my trans-dimensional watch I knew there was trouble brewing in the multi-verse, so I hope you don't mind if I brought along some pals."_ Grinning, I was happy to see Gwen hanging out with the man in that red and blue spider-costume along with some other heroes who went by a singular name: The Avengers.

 _"Just remember when this is all over you gotta tell me if your home has some kind of music band. Freaking MJ wants to do a huge concert with the other girls, and I figured to make it a special one in a whole new world."_

 _"That's why I'm gonna invite Miles to Gwen-I mean Spider-Woman's friend's concert once we help you take care of these freaky-looking nobodies."_ Kamala certainly must really like this Miles Morales if she wanted to do that with him. Beast and Aladdin also just wanted to live their lives in peace, which is why they were risking helping to help us deal with the darkness plaguing all the worlds once again.

 _"Thank you all for helping us. This means a lot to us..."_ Sora shared my exact feelings about this sight in front of us with everyone cheering to continue onward for the sake of the universe. Hiro, Tony, and many other people we've met gave us encouragement while Kamala and Gwen rubbed my hair and shoulders.

 _"When this is all over we are certainly having a get-together with us girls, so the boys can get a little jealous..."_

I blushed when my friendly out of my neighborhood spider-woman suggested I even invite the other Princesses of Heart for this party to with Miss Marvel agreed wanting to even invite her own idol the original owner of the name and costume she was wearing right now. It certainly made having to continue fighting through this army of remaining foes and nobodies a lot less daunting knowing this would be what awaits me and Sora once this was over.

"I'm looking forward to that!" That along with a time of peace when I could enjoy spending time with my friends without the threat of darkness looming over us.

* * *

[ _Another nobody bites the non-existent dust in the form of Xigbar. Hope you liked how I went with the battle this time around, but we will get to Final Form shortly don't worry. Next time for sure we will see Luxord try and win the game of fate while Auxaq realizes her destiny and duel with Kairi shortly to come in the future hope you're enjoying the last stages of this arc. BTW check out that new Spider-Man cartoon coming out soon it even has Gwen Stacy in it like Ultimate Spider-Man._ ]


	74. Act 73: The Gambler of Fate

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 73: The Gambler of Fate**

 _"It's tough being at the bottom of the food chain. But what's chess without pawns? I just hope luck sees fit to allow us both to carry on with our roles."_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Altar of Naught** ( _Auxaq's POV_ )

Once again I was standing before this artificial Kingdom Hearts near completion with the amount of hearts getting sucked into this device growing by the amount Sora and Kairi destroy with their keyblades. While those from other worlds have come to complicate matters, the goal Xemnas and the rest of us had been working on was soon to be complete regardless of the unexpected arrival of the other people and heroes from other worlds. Still, this moment didn't come without a consequence, the person paying that price was Xigbar who lost his entire existence by losing to Sora and Kairi.

'I don't...feel anything about his demise.' The old me would feel happy to know the guy who helped out my old master try and ruin the universe with forging that x-blade, but he lacked a heart to truly have the ability to care about things or people despite having the knowledge and reason to understand our actions.

'How many hearts are being sucked into this device like pieces of a puzzle getting filled.' As I observed Xemnas standing near this giant heart in the sky I wondered if he would truly fulfill the promise of giving the rest of the remaining members a heart as promised while he offered up his usual "prayers" to this artificial Kingdom Hearts in the sky.

 _"Yes...Kingdom Hearts...Rejoice, and feast on these hearts we offer! Shine your pale light on this empty realm...Share your power with all Nobodies!"_ I remained silent during this praise Xemnas was giving until Saix appeared, and now he could be considered Xemnas' Number Two with the absence of Xigbar who apparently out-ranked him by age and seniority.

 _"Xemnas. Is Kingdom Hearts ready?"_

 _"Very soon."_

 _"Then, I can end this charade?"_

Charade? I didn't understand what Saix meant, but Xemnas did as he turned around with the aura of a superior among his own kind while giving Saix the approval he wanted.

 _"Indeed..."_

Looking at the normally stoic nobody, his complexion changed as he smiled with delight about this news despite not truly have the heart to express joy.

 _"How I've waited to hear that."_

Watching him disappear while looking at me with that grin not leaving his face caused an uneasy sensation to come over me while I waited for Xemnas to provide myself with final instructions as he did with Luxord and seemingly Saix before me.

 _"It would seem that Sora and those people's his heart connected with during his journey have become a problem."_ I knew they would likely continue fighting our forces to help assist Sora and Kairi. Those two along with that boy Riku will continue heading upwards into our castle, but that is where Xemnas planned on stalling them for extra time. This was a risky game considering what happened to Xigbar, however, Xemnas knew that our Kingdom Hearts wasn't fully whole.

 _"Saix and Luxord will do their part, but I know you only desire to fight that girl and Princess of Heart. I will not keep you from performing your duty, so I wish you the best of luck in fighting her."_ I knew that he wanted at least one of us to succeed in dealing with those two keyblade bearers, and I couldn't let them destroy myself when I was ever so close to becoming human again.

"What about yourself? Should I fail...they will likely seek your destruction as well..." Meaning everything we've done would have been for nothing, such as my efforts along with Sora and Kairi's work into building my last hope of regaining any kind of normality about myself and other Nobodies. The conclusion of this long and torturous existence was finally ending...one way or the other.

 _"I will either go down with the rest of my friends or succeed and fulfill my promise to you all. That is what he would tell you right now, which is what you want to hear is it not?"_

"You aren't Terra...not Xehanort...So, why do I feel like I shouldn't be helping you."

 _"Your mind remembered what your old teacher did to you,"_ His golden eyes looked at my face while a frown of confusion was likely being shown to him. _"But can you tell me for certain that all of his lessons were bad? Light cannot exist without the dark, and we exist on the edge of such a balance. All I wish to do is restore that balance even if we're all that is left of this Organization..."_ I couldn't deny in a messed up way Xehanort did teach us many things that helped myself, Terra, and Ven even if it was for his own twisted intentions.

"Then, I will also stick with my decision until the end." He seemed to actually smile at my declaration of commitment to this group despite lacking real emotions like myself.

 _"I'm certain you will display the skills of a true Keyblade Master, friend."_ That for sure will happen very shortly, but I wondered if Terra and Ven would be proud of the decisions I've made since working with this group.

 **The World That Never Was: Naught's Skyway** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

 _"You sure they will be fine with fighting those creatures, Kairi? I know that one guy called Hulk looked as strong as Beast was tossing around those nobodies like nothing but..."_

"From what Tony has told me they've seen and been through worse situations than fighting heartless beings of darkness and nothingness."

Of course, we had our share of enemies to deal with like these ones with spikes that were coming out of their limbs, and more of those samurai nobodies who would likely fight us without hesitation as their katanas were getting blocked by our keyblades. They seemed to wish to challenge us to a draw of the sword, which showed their honor despite being enemies and I and Sora went along with their demand. They didn't move their swords, and I figured they would only draw them to beat us to make the first move.

A second was all it took for Sora to defeat the samurai while cutting the nobody down before it drew out that sword. I was impressed with how quick Sora was on the draw while I was trying to hit these other nobodies who were sinking into the floor to attack us from below. Donald and Goofy were even holding their own against the shape-shifting nobodies that were flying around to attack us. The enemy waves only continued to come after me, Sora, and our friends as we ran higher up through this walkway outside of the castle.

"To think people who once had a heart could live in such a depressing world..."

Getting a better look at this place where I've been held captive I was startled by the nature of this world as was Sora who observed the vast empty land we were fighting in. Running higher up into the castle two huge nobodies appeared that I saw before when that man with the x-scar on his face tried capturing me when I escaped from the prison in this strange place. Their huge weapons made it difficult to even hit them with our keyblades, and they kept slamming those huge claymore weapons into the ground near us.

Sora used some kind of spell that drew the nobodies into the air making them drop their weapons on the ground, which were actually standing up instead of laying downward giving me an insane idea of merely grabbing it to fight back against these guys with their own weapon.

'Okay! Here goes nothing!' Grasping the claymore I suddenly felt a rush of angry with rage flowing through me as I began to rush over to the huge nobody that was now vulnerable and helpless against me! Grinning, my hands quickly moved this weapon around to whack at this poor, weak, and pathetic nobody around making me laugh with excitement.

'This is so much FUN!' Giggling to myself I grabbed the other claymore when Donald blasted it out of the other nobody's clutches with some ice magic to do the same trick again!

 _"Kairi? A-Are you okay?"_ Oh, I'm more than just okay! Watching these huge nobodies get thrashed around by this newly-discovered strength of mine was very thrilling and enjoyable. Hold on a second...why am I finding enjoyment out of this? Dropping the claymore that I was able to wield I wondered how that sensation of sadism came over me or the blinding rage I felt during my assault on those creatures.

"I...felt a surge of angry come over me..." Looking at Sora I felt guilty with those thoughts running through my head while bashing those nobodies up. I shouldn't have gotten a delightful feeling watching them fade out of existence like I did with that claymore in my hand. He simply smiled while giving me a thumbs up pose. We didn't have time to celebrate when some of those dancing nobodies appeared along with a few of Auxaq's own nobodies.

"What the-" I felt one of these guys kick me with their legs while the magical nobodies cast some kind of spell that was holding me up in the air. These guys were actually cooperating together in order to fight back against us. I tried to use magic, but then I felt my body slam down into the ground hard likely that gravity spell was the source of my suffering. I wondered if she might laugh at me, such a sight would certainly make anyone else laugh but I guess without a heart Aqua couldn't express genuine enjoyment.

Glaring at these jewel-encored creatures I fired back at them with some magical heat, but their barriers made my attacks pointless while those dancing ones continued taunting me while spinning around us.

 _"Don't worry, Kairi! I've got these guys."_

He's always looking out for me when I was in some trouble, so when a few of those magic users tried ganging up on Sora and Donald I charged at them with Goofy blocking the dancing nobodies with his shield. Stabbing one in the "eye" area I was actually hurting them without their barriers getting in the way this time taking out the most annoying of the bunch still battling us to stop our progression. Watching the last of these dancing nobodies fade I knew we were getting closer to the leader behind this chaos.

There were so many things this nobody referred to as Xemnas needed to pay for...

 _"Let's keep going and find our other friend."_ You're right Sora. No matter how I just felt wasn't reflecting what I was doing by destroying these nobodies and heartless. This had to be done for the sake of saving the universe and not for selfish reasons! After entering a door I could see Riku was waiting for us here but I knew that Sora didn't know the truth about the person he was looking at with a slight amount of anger on his face.

 _"Wait, Ansem! I mean, Xehanort's Heartless...I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again."_

"Hold on a second, Sora." I tried grabbing my friend to calm him down but he wasn't even willing to listen to me right now.

"Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But...But you saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that...Thanks." Riku merely started to walk away, but I couldn't let him face all of these dangers by himself. No matter what stands ahead for us, the three of us would need to face it TOGETHER as a team. Tugging on his arm a little I pleaded with him to stay with us, even saying his real name to reveal to Sora what's happened to our friend.

 _"I'm no one - just a castaway from the darkness."_ That isn't true, and we both know that!

"Sora, come here. Say something to him." As I saw him walk over to us in confused, the only way I figured he would see what I see would be with contact. Putting his hand over Riku's and mine we all could see Riku as he really looked in the darkness surrounding his current self. Sora finally sees our friend in the form of the "man" who ripped us away from the islands.

 _"Riku...It's Riku. Riku's here..."_ He was on his knees crying, and I couldn't stop my own tears from coming down my face knowing how much this meant to him.

 _"I've looked for you!"_

 _"C'mon, Sora. You've got to pull it together."_

 _"I looked everywhere for you!"_

 _"I didn't want you to find me."_

Well, at least we're back together once again even if the situation could have been better for our long-awaited reunion.

 _"I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on. Sora never did pick the brightest friends."_

 _"What do you mean by that?!"_ Yeah, Riku! Some attempt of making light of this situation. Both Donald and Goofy looked just as unhappy with that comment as myself.

 _"Why didn't you let me know you were okay?"_

 _"I told you. I didn't want to be found. Not like this...I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With...Xehanort's Heartless - when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself."_ Such is why Riku had on that black blindfold over himself, but it seemed that it wasn't enough to keep him as he was before using the full power of darkness. Even if he couldn't turn back yet, the power Riku has would be needed if we were going to overcome the rest of the nobodies in this castle. Riku would have to rely on this darkness for just a while longer until things are settled for good...

 _"So how 'bout it: Think we can handle one last rumble together? The King's waiting!"_

 _"Yeah! Let's get going!"_ Finally, the three of us were back together again with nothing that would split us apart once again.

 **The World That Never Was: Proof of Existence**

Our determination filled us with the boost of confidence to move on further into this place as we came into a strange room filled with many different square tiles.

'This place almost seems like a graveyard...' Most of these panels were red in color likely representing the fallen members of this group, which meant the ones that were blue indicated their status of being "alive" right now.

 _"This is the room where...we all built to prove that we were alive..."_ Looking over at Sora, his eyes were looking down at a square with two keyblades crossing over each other almost looking like the shape of the letter x. Was this the grave belonging to Roxas? It was still light up in the color blue, and yet, the area was destroyed like all of the other red areas. I wondered what Sora must have been thinking, his hand moved over the symbol etched into the tile while I saw another keyblade logo in this room.

"This must be Auxaq's tombstone." Like the other remaining lit areas, her stone had a huge pillar of light glowing, but this one didn't seem to have a weird light glowing around this archway, unlike Luxord and Saix's stones according to Riku.

 _"It seems the pathway has been blocked off,"_ Riku told us when he tried moving past the huge circular area that was past all of these graves in this room. _"We must have to enter those portals to face members of Organization XIII."_ I gasped when he gave the suggestion of us having to fight either that scarred man, the man who tried playing some card games with me and or the nobody who's been messing with us for quite a while formerly known as Aqua.

"This could be a way to stall us for some more time, so their giant heart in the sky will become whole by the time we reach Xemnas."

 _"Most likely, but we shouldn't underestimate Xemnas' followers. Some members of Organization XIII see fighting as a game. No matter what the rules are, you'll always have a chance to win. Don't miss that chance."_ I wondered how that advice would help us against Luxord, but I figured that should be the first nobody we go after here.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Looking over at him kneeling in front of that monument for Roxas he didn't respond to me, which made us confused about what thoughts must have been running through his head.

 _"I...have to lay myself to rest for good. Sora is the winner...and not me."_ Was that Roxas speaking or Xion? Either one of them could be in the position of resting inside of my friend with no will of their own anymore. I felt quite bad about knowing this, unlike Sora who seemingly was still unaware of why he was talking like this.

 _"We have to keep moving, Sora. That is what Roxas and Namine would want from you two."_

"What do you mean by "want" Riku? Namine is still with us...right?" My eyes looked downward as I felt confused by my own words. She was still here in the castle...there was no way that-

 _"Riku is right."_ Sora rose up from the spot meant to honor his nobody self with new determination shining in those blue eyes of his, and we decided to confront Luxord who had the title: The Gamble of Fate.

As we entered through this portal, the first thing we noticed was some kind of beam being sent into that moon in the sky that would soon become a new Kingdom Hearts.

 _"What's that?"_

 _"It's the King and DiZ- I mean, Ansem the Wise."_ DiZ? Ansem the Wise? Was he here along with Mickey? I certainly wasn't expecting to run into him, and I for sure wasn't thrilled to encounter that man again after our last conversation.

 _"They must be higher up. We better hurry."_ I knew we had to make it quick before another lesser nobody showed up, so instead to throw us off complete a humanoid nobody appeared to snap his fingers.

 _"What the-"_ Cards suddenly appeared, so I ran through them when they began to circle around Riku, Donald, and Goofy. Sora and I then noticed the man who had to be Luxord reveal that our friends were suddenly gone from this place!

 _"You!"_

 _"I'd rather we just skip the formalities."_ He must plan on using our friends as leverage to make us fight him in this place. Holding out our keyblades this nobody merely looked at us with a confident smile on his face; he must be fully aware of the rules of whatever game he wanted us to play and would take advantage of our lack of knowledge about his abilities.

 _"The first to run out of time is the loser."_

A sudden, heavy weight came down on my shoulders after hearing that comment while remembering the fact about each of these stronger members of Organization XIII.

'If Demyx controlled water, and Axel wielded fire could Luxord have mastery of time itself?' That means we can't waste any of our time in defeating this guy before something bad likely happens to us. Before I could even strike, a bright flash of light blinded me for a moment before I saw that Sora had been turned into a dice block?!

 _"There. Now, the game is truly fair."_ Running after Luxord I refused to let him turn my friend into one of his tools used for some kind of sick game.

"You did that just really get me angry, didn't you?!" I growled when he didn't deny my claim before tossing out some of those cards he was moving around to attack me.

 _"Cards!"_ I saw those paper cards grow much bigger in size while Sora tired moving around while in that shape of a dice block.

 _"I challenge you!_ " My back was getting hit by a few of these giant cards while Luxord kept moving away from my range of attack. Running at him I tried cutting down the huge cards that were protecting this nobody from my attacks. I knew that Sora couldn't remain as a cube for the rest of his life, and the universe depended on the both of us stopping these rest of these nobodies.

 _"Don't squander your time."_ Says the guy making it waste it with these annoying little games, so I made the point clear how angry I felt when I smacked him a couple of times with my keyblade.

 _"Kairi!"_ Sora? He didn't look like a face stuck on a moving dice block anymore as he joined in with my attacks on these huge moving cards to get to this nobody.

 _"Look closely now."_ Suddenly he vanished from our line of sight making us wonder how he could have disappeared like that. Observing the cards moving down and up off the floor I saw one of them actually resembled the image of Luxord.

 _"That must be him!"_ Sora nodded while we hit that certain card to make him appear in front of us again. He didn't look happy we managed to win that game of hiding and seeking, but then I saw him wave around a card in front of me.

 _"This was meant to be one-on-one..."_ I tried running away, however, the next thing I knew my body was stuck in a cramped space. Is this how Sora felt while trapped in the small area of a dice block.

 _"Kairi! You change her back to normal go now!"_ While I was trying to move around Luxord suddenly grabbed me and tossing me into a pile of cards he set up nearby.

 _"Scatter!"_ I tried to move around or scream to let Sora know where I was, but while trapped in this card I was practically powerless while in this state unable to do much else until I was freed out of this card. Feeling Sora move his hands through the pile I knew he was trying to look for me in this pack of cards until I heard him groan out in pain.

 _"Don't you remember when you used to play with me, Roxas? Those times when we used to enjoy challenging each other to the best of our abilities, the days when I forget there wasn't a beating organ in my chest because of the fun we had together!"_ Like Xigbar this nobody seemingly was treating Sora like he knew about the activities performed by his own nobody, which seemed odd considering how less harsh Luxord sounded compared to that sniper. Did he genuinely like Roxas compared to some of the other members?

"Hey. Stop calling me by that name, the name is Sora!" Smiling I felt him grab hold onto me, and suddenly I was no longer stuck inside of a card rather my hand felt his pull me out of this pile of playing cards from Luxord's personal set.

 _"You...truly don't remember or care about us despite those days we worked together for the sake of regaining our hearts."_ His face actually expressed sadness when Sora merely shook his head before Luxord pulling out smaller cards from the sleeves of his cloak.

 _"I see, even so, do you know the rules?"_ A pack of cards came up behind him each having either x symbols or an o sign on them. This must be like before when I had to guess correctly the right letter when those other dice-user nobodies attacked us.

'We have to get this guess right or lose more time in this battle...' My eyes observed the cards shifting around before they stopped and then flipped around making it hard to see the symbols on them.

 _"We have to guess the order of the symbols?"_ Nodding, that was what I figured would be the correct answer to this little puzzle game.

 _"XXOXO?"_ Sora's answer made Luxord flinch as the cards disappeared from behind him giving us the chance to strike him while his guard was down. He suddenly sent out those cards to swipe at us trying to defend himself again before he disappeared once again into his cards that were shifting around the ground. Strike a weird clock I saw Luxord swing a card at me forcing myself to block it with my keyblade.

 _"You are quite the interesting player! Shame we are on opposite sides of this conflict."_

"Yeah, but that is the nature of this twisted game. You win or you die..." I knew Sora was surprised by that reply, yet this is what these nobodies wanted from us by pushing things this far. Dodging his card swipes I knocked him a few more times with my keyblade before telling Sora to grab my hand, the momentum I used to pull him forward allowed him to rush after Luxord before he summoned more cards to defend himself.

 _"Look who's on the top of the game!"_

Is he tossing out a whole deck of cards now? I had to jump out of the way as Luxord began to send these cards after us in a deadly game of pick up while this nobody began to spin around the place. He must be desperate to win now if he's pulling out this kind of trick, and then I noticed all of the cards begin to swarm around me, so I began to cut them down even if there was several more coming when I cut down some more heading at me.

 _"Sora...Do you know the rules?"_ I saw a huge series of cards that were surrounding Sora and Luxord making me nervous about what was going on over there while I dealt with this pack of cards before they overwhelmed me. Sora might need me to help him; I was so close yet so far away from my friend who was still battling against this nobody on his own right now.

'I will not lose here when there are still many people waiting for us to prevail!' Pushing forward with the remaining strength I had to cut down the rest of these cards moving around me. I tried running over to Sora only to feel the cards slip underneath my feet causing me to fall over on the ground, and by stabbing through some of the cards I slowly regained my footing while seeing Sora and Luxord without those giant cards blocking them. Then, Sora tossed around Luxord's own cards back at him.

I knew he likely was almost done, so I ran up while jumping on the cards to keep them on the ground to hit Luxord with a Thundaga spell to keep him stunned and unable to move around for a few seconds.

 _"You play the game quite well."_

This has to be the end of our fight. Sure enough, Luxord pulled out a few more cards to defend himself, but it was too late as I saw the cards get sliced in half revealing a defeated Luxord kneeling over in pain likely on the verge of getting erased from this world.

 _"How could you... Roxas...or do you prefer the name Xion instead?"_

 _"That's SORA!"_ I smiled at my friend correcting Luxord before he vanished out of existence following in Xigbar's footsteps. Turning back I saw Riku, Goofy, and Donald return to us after we had overcome that Fair Game. One down and only three more to deal with now...

 _"Tell me something, Kairi. Should your friends come and find you, the gamble you made to become a keyblade user would it be worth the risk?"_ Luxord asked me while we played a round of his card game as I was stuck in that prison area. At the time I wasn't sure if my answer would be correct since it was my choice to come into this place however when I saw Riku and Sora smiling at each other I knew what I told him was right in my heart.

"We will be the winners of this game, Luxord. Nothing personal, but I think you might have put your money on the wrong team."

 _"Perhaps my dear...soon we shall see who lady luck will favor in the end."_ I guess that she likes myself and Sora former Gambler of Fate. You've lost this game...

* * *

[ _Short update, but next time will be more interesting with Saix's last fight with Sora and Kairi. I can't couldn't do much else with this besides mainly stick to how it went down in the game with the lack of a real boss fight. Anyways, the Eclipse on the 21st should be interesting for a once in a lifetime opportunity just don't look at the sun directly. Hope you've all been having a good summer, and for those going back to school good luck with your classes and with your learning process._ ]


	75. Act 74: The Luna Diviner

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 74: The Luna Diviner**

 _"Kingdom... Hearts... Will your strength never be mine?"_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Proof of Existence ( Kairi's POV )**

As we went back in this unsettling part of this huge castle after defeating Luxord, the only other portal open was that one leading to the nobody with the title of "The Luna Diviner" to battle. These fights aren't getting easier, and the last few members are fighting to remain in existence making defeating them all the more difficult. The further we headed through the castle, the more these nobodies fought back with their strength and physical might.

 _"You ready, Kairi?"_ I nodded to Sora, but part of myself was not certain of our victory against this other nobody of Organization XIII left to defeat. What kind of powers, challenges, and tests would be provided in this next battle for us? His abilities and powers were unknown to us not to mention when we had to fight Luxord it was only me and Sora meaning we didn't have a backup plan or help from our friends in case something went wrong.

'Once this is done there will only be two nobodies left to deal with before this is all over for good.' Looking at Riku and Sora along with Goofy and Donald I knew we needed to press on. The many worlds we had traveled to during this long adventure, those friends we had made during our journey throughout the universe, and the lives of our other friends back on the islands were on the line.

"Let us finish this, Sora!" Walking over to the bright monument I felt determination run through my skin as I entered this portal to fight another member with my friends behind me to continue my fight against darkness. True I might not be as powerful as Sora, but I didn't get this far if I didn't have some power of my own!

 **The World That Never Was: Addled Impasse**

Walking through this circular pathway I couldn't shake off this nervousness while we looked out for this other nobody standing in our way of reaching the top of this huge castle.

 _"Saix is no one to underestimate, but I haven't seen much on this nobody's fighting skills. Considering his lesser nobodies have those huge claymores I wouldn't be surprised if he uses one in combat."_ Riku offered up some useful information on this nobody to help us deal with him that we certainly needed considering how little we knew about Saix. Looking around this area I saw more of this highly advanced structure that added to this place looking like a true fortress built for nobodies who exist but don't truly live without their hearts.

We headed to these gated areas with symbols of this group before we arrived in a huge room where I saw that Kingdom Hearts looking even more complete with the hearts getting sucked into that thing, but I also saw a weird beam that was now being directed into that device outside.

'What is going on out there?' I didn't have time to wonder about that, the attention was now focused on this x-scarred man who was smiling at us, and like Riku suggested he was indeed going to use some claymore to fight us.

 _"Only you could have made it this far in one piece...Roxas. Unless you liked being in that puppet Xion."_

 _"That's really getting old!"_

 _"Yeah! He's Sora!"_

Stepping up with Donald and Goofy I saw that claymore suddenly grow a couple of spikes that came out of it showing how danger that weapon likely is to us.

 _"Different names, same fate."_ I saw him move that weapon back likely to hit us, so I moved in front of Sora to protect him while Goofy and Donald were suddenly being shielded by Riku as they were pushed away due to the gust of wind Saix threw at us. Looking at the barrier form in front of Riku and our other friends, the battle would once more be us two fighting this foe.

 _"Do you feel it, the moon's power?"_ This nobody held out his hands like he was trying to praise something when we saw him rise up through the air like he was being empowered by the light of that moon.

 _"Moon, shine down!"_ Suddenly, the nobody charged up with power that made him look and sound more aggressive in tone and action. We had to be careful with this nobody, and soon enough he began to rush after me and Sora with faster speed. He wasn't even speaking in his normal, calm tone rather sounding like an enraged beast with that sharp claymore being swung around to hit us should we enter his range of attack. I had to avoid that weapon, so I held out my keyblade in case Saix got right in my face.

 _"Be gone!"_ His accuracy with throwing that weapon near me was very accurate, the weapon slammed into the ground creating a powerful shockwave that knocked me back onto the floor. Sora was also getting smacked around by this angry Saix who didn't really have a method to his attacks, his pattern was both random and chaotic, unlike Luxord who remain calm and in control of the battlefield like a true game master. With such a crazy personality being used for this flurry of attack, the plan I had of simply observing his methods to fight was quickly thrown out of the window.

 _"Move aside!"_ Sora also was having trouble avoiding this nobody's offense, his claymore also knocked him back keeping us from even touching him with our weapons let alone truly fighting him at this point.

'What weakness could this member of Organization XIII have when his power was overwhelming us like this?'

Then, I saw that claymore planted in the ground wasn't being picked up by Saix instead he made another one for himself out of thin air. Could we perhaps use that against him? Not that Saix would make that easy for us considering how much he was slamming that claymore about, so I provided a distraction with a few thunder spells that seemingly did nothing to hurt this nobody. Running away I knew if he hit me several more times in this state I would be done for, but I saw Sora follow my lead when I pointed towards the weapon stuck in the ground dashing over to grab it when the opportunity was just right.

Dodging a few more blows from Saix I tried casting a wind spell to defend myself, but Saix kept tossing around his claymore to not let me get the chance to even think about my next move. Before I was knocked back again I saw my friend moving behind Saix to hit him with that very claymore weapon, his eyes and face looked angry and full of rage like Saix.

'Was that weapon some kind of trigger into making someone full of mindless anger?' Seeing my friend continue to whack Saix over and over again with his own claymore reminded me of when I did that with one of those giant nobodies. Suddenly the furious nobody fell to the ground, his body wasn't in that altered state of mind anymore looking calm like when this we began this battle with him.

 _"I misjudged you..."_ Running at Saix who was slumped over I threw several strikes from my keyblade him trying to keep him from entering that more aggressive state again, so did Sora who also didn't want to confront that side of Saix again in this fight. As we kept landing blow after blow on this nobody's body he didn't really seem all that defiant except for a couple of swipes with that claymore. Then, he moved forward by swinging that weapon around causing some kind of aftershock to hit us.

 _"No exit!"_

"Is he trying to bathe in the moonlight?" Instead of fighting back this nobody was merely holding out his arms while standing in the light that was beaming into the room through this huge open window near the wall. Looking at the big window that showed us the outside portion of this castle along with that nearly complete Kingdom Hearts hovering in the dim sky. Could that moonshine be how Saix can use his power? Luxord controlled time, Axel utilized fire, Demyx had water, and according to Sora during his battle with Xaldin, he had the power of wind.

It had to be why Saix was trying to remain in the light this much, so we had to keep him from doing this otherwise he will regain that ability to use his berserker state again. Of course, by the time I figured this out it was too late to stop him when he began to rise up through the air.

 _"Kairi! We need to work together to keep him out of the moonlight."_ Easier said than done if he was rushing around the place to strike at us, so I began to fire off some ice spells to perhaps chill this nobody out for a second while letting Sora go after one of his dropped claymore weapons however he didn't come after me this time rather he kept moving towards Sora!

'Could he be relying on instinct like a heartless?!' In this altered frame of mind that could very well be the case, and despite not behaving normally he was still very unpredictable making it hard to form a real plan of attack before he charged around the room. There had to be some way we could work together rather than get hunted down and battered by that weapon. Wait a minute; if he was running around the place that must mean he can't think completely like in his normal state.

'That's it!' Running over to Sora who was struggling to avoid Saix's attack I told him to keep him busy while I used the claymore this time.

"Once we get him out of this state perhaps you should use your new form and I keep him in range for your attacks to hit him!"

I figure we plan it out while Saix couldn't think to stop our plan, and he agreed to my idea while I ran over to where Saix dropped one of his claymores on the ground allowing me to enter that berserker-like state. Knowing where Saix was I entrusted my senses to help guide me over to his position in order to whack him with my stolen weapon. How...fun this is! I was so glad to return to this state where I could bash, crash, and slash at whatever was annoying me like this foolish shell of a man!

Oh, run! Run while you can because when I get you I'm going to enjoy crushing you like your precious friends Luxord and Xigbar! As I hit Saix several times, the adrenaline running through my body was nothing but joy and excitement, nobody certainly would be missing a pack of hollow shells like these fools except for their own kind! That...why did I enjoy thinking like that?

'Is there some part of myself that wants these beings to suffer because of what they've done?' I...cannot deny I was furious about how they were treating others, however, should this really be what I thought about a nobody?

'It is merely your frustration pushed to the highest level. This is what Saix and your friend feel while in this state, but this isn't how they normally act right?' Yeah. Hold on why did I hear someone else speaking besides myself? Could there be someone here in my head speaking to me right now? Shaking my head to regather my thoughts I saw this nobody once again was out of that frenzied state leaving him open to attack. I also noticed how quickly he was able to rush over to the moonlight likely gaining back the needed amount of energy to re-enter his berserker state despite how many hits we were landing on him.

 _"Are you sure I should use one of my forms? I can't exactly be sure if that new form I've been trying to use will work out like you think!"_ I put my hand over my cheek realizing that luck might not work in our favor. There was a chance Sora could end up in that heartless form with no way of getting out of it leaving him open to attack due to the lack of instincts much like Saix in this fight.

 _"It doesn't matter how much power you might believe you two keybearers have, the light of our moon will ensure my victory."_ Clashing with his tall claymore, his weapon began to push me back while Sora tried hitting with a couple of fire spells. Despite our efforts, Saix merely waved that huge weapon around to send us back once again. There must be a way to push through this defense, and it could only be that new form Sora tried using after his battle with his other self. That newly discovered form could be our only hope of pushing back Saix's relentless offense.

 _"I want to see you die fighting."_

"That isn't going to happen! You might think you have us cornered, but I and Sora have gotten through plenty of rough spots like this in the past!"

 _"Fool. You're far too lax."_ I saw him move that weapon up and down with such force that it would have crushed my head if it wasn't for my keyblade protecting me. Sora tried knocking Saix away, but even while he was "calm" this nobody was frighteningly powerful with that huge spike-tipped weapon in his hand. Running past these waves coming from Saix's claymore I got in a stab with my keyblade to his arm making him wince in pain, and for a moment I believed he was genuinely hurting from my keyblade impaling his left limb.

 _"Emotions can be so cruel to have, the fact you're fighting because you might love this traitor, but in the end, both of your hearts will end up broken..."_ Love?! Well, I mean I do like Sora but...

 _"Don't let him confuse you like that! He's just messing with our heads like the rest of Organization XIII!"_ Yeah. This could just be another trick to screw around with us for their amusement like before! I didn't even realize this was just a distraction to buy Saix time until he could transform once more...damn it!

 _"All shall be lost to you!"_ This was different from his usual behavior while in his this enraged state giving me a very bad feeling about what this nobody was about to do next in this grueling fight. Suddenly, he began to charge around the place with several bursts of energy coming out from his weapon forcing me and Sora to move around just to avoid getting caught in such a vicious combo. Looking back I saw him charging at me with that claymore ready to pierce my body or breaking several bones with his rampage.

Jumping around while holding Sora's hand we knew there had to be a limit to how far he would follow us in this small room, so when he sent out a huge wave of energy I knew this might be our only chance left to try out Sora's new form to end this battle of willpower before we ran out of energy. I would once more grab the claymore while Sora risked himself to distract the crazed Saix. We had to end this battle before time was out to act like this considering how desperate this nobody was to destroy us.

Grasping this tall weapon I rushed after Saix, but this time I didn't think about enjoying to punish this man rather I realized that he didn't want to remain like this as a lifeless vessel. Deep down he likely wanted all of this to end as well, but with a heart rather than facing the same fate as Xaldin, Demyx, Luxord, and Xigbar. Ramming this weapon into his back I put all of my strength into knocking down this nobody back to the ground while Sora quickly changed into a new outfit, which was a combination of black and white.

'This must be his true power that came from reuniting with Roxas...'

Not only were there two keyblades floating behind him, the raw power I could feel while he managed to roll the dice correctly as Luxord would put it. With this kind of strength, the doubt I had about us surviving against these last few challenges disappeared when I saw my friend whack at the weakened Saix with those dual keyblades. I wanted to get over to help, but my body was struggling to even move after getting knocked by when Saix moved his claymore in my direction sending me against a wall. Why? Why am I so powerless against these nobodies...

 _"Kairi! Why you..."_

 _"Still trying to protect the weak, Roxas?! Face it that was always your weakness, so many times did that need to help others make you second rate compared to Xemnas."_ Saix...that only meant he was different from the rest of you guys! Roxas could see along with Xion how wrong this group is and-

 _"I beat you once already...Axel knew that I was strong enough to defeat you in battle as well. He just wants all of this madness to finally end before it consumes the universe,"_ This must be Roxas speaking instead of Sora as I saw his blue eyes look more glazed over than usual. _"Why don't you just accept your final moments peacefully?"_

 _"Never! You will not take me down like a weakling! I am stronger than that and much stronger than you!"_ Saix must have really gotten upset by those words as he charged at Sora even without being his berserker form, but I saw that Sora's body and speed were indeed faster than Saix's current reflexes. He was struggling just to follow after him while continually getting thrashed by the two keyblades being used by Sora, and even as he tried fighting back Sora merely deflected the gusts of wind back with his keyblades that were spinning around his body.

 _"All because of this girl you'd..."_

"No, he did this for everyone's sake including your friend Axel!" Saix's eyes widen as I told him that, the bond they had when I spoke with Axel might have faded over time. It didn't mean he never stopped caring about this man, but Saix might not have shown him that during his final hours...

 _"I see...that is why he helped you come here. I guess like Roxas...he was tired of all this..."_ I wanted to say more, yet Sora didn't let me get in another word as he began to finish this battle while I was struggling to keep my body off the ground.

Sora...you are quite incredible. Seeing Sora use fire, ice, and thunder attacks mixed up with strikes from those keyblades was simply amazing to watch. Sora had grown from that boy who was in a rivalry with Riku just to compete for my attention to the hero that stabbing through Saix's heartless body defeating him for good.

 _"A heart... if I had a heart..."_

Just like the others, Saix had let go of his weapon realizing that his time left was short while I limped over to Sora's side with my back still in a lot of pain from Saix's attack on me. This nobody who used the power of the moon began to slowly wander over to the huge window. Was he trying to reach out for one last plea with that huge heart in the blackened sky?

 _"Why...Kingdom Hearts...Where is my heart?"_ He just wanted a soul like most of the other members, but he ended up losing in the end just like those other nobodies. His body slowly faded away despite his attempts of reaching out for a heart that would never come to him. This entire group is nothing but empty misery...this has to end here and now before I can't take any more of this pain both physical and mental.

 _"I don't get it. Why's everybody been calling me Roxas?"_

 _"Because, Sora. Roxas is your nobody."_

 _"My...Nobody?"_ Even by this point, he remained clueless about this fact making me wonder if he never even realized why he got that new form when he said after defeating Roxas.

 _"But that's crazy, I never turned into a heart...Oh, right."_ I remember that moment in Hollow Bastion, an important event when he came to rescue me that changed all of our lives forever. Even now I didn't realize how crucial that moment in the grand scheme of our journey forward.

 _"Xemnas was the one who found Roxas. He could use the Keyblade because he was your nobody. That's why Xemnas brought him into the Organization-But Roxas planned on betraying them until Auxaq intervened..."_

Yes, I remember DiZ explaining to me how Xion was becoming a problem for his goal of destroying this group of nobodies, and if she remained around my friend wouldn't ever wake up from his sleep.

 _"After that I fought her because I thought it would help wake you up. I lost, but the next time we met I made sure I was the stronger one."_ By becoming like Ansem in the physical sense?

 _'Despite not being a true nobody Xion fought with the strength and mind Roxas had like Xemnas intended for that replica...'_ Holding my head in pain I saw a series of imagines showing me Xion and Riku fighting each other outside in a dark city, but how could this be happening when I wasn't there?

'Even now she is providing these memories for you even while inside of Sora.' Why...who is speaking to me like this?

 _"Why don't you quit?!"_

 _"Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that."_

 _"What does Roxas have to do with this battle? Are you trying to distract me due in order to win?"_

 _"So it's true. You really did absorb his Nobody. DiZ had it right about you becoming a problem."_

 _"I don't care what anybody says! I have my own self now, and I'm me. Nobody else! ! !"_ Xion was actually defeating Riku with those two keyblades? Seeing the battle take place I was even more confused about what was happening, but then I saw...Namine smiling at me.

 _'It is the same for you and me. You have gained strength, but until you understand your other self that other power inside still remains lost to you.'_ Lost? Is that why I haven't been able to do much against these other nobodies in this castle? What am I not getting?! Was there something I've been overlooking all this time? ARGH!

 _'Do not worry; I may no longer exist but if it means making you whole again I didn't mind being your Nobody.'_ My...nobody? Looking at Namine's smiling face I tried to reach out to her as she began to float away into the black sky. No, this can't be happening to me! Namine was already re-absorbed into me? Then, all of this time I had been looking for someone who's been here all along. She would lose her own identity like with Roxas and Xion.

"That isn't fair to you! Not when you've had to endure so much misery...' Marluxia did so many terrible things to you along with those other nobodies in Castle Oblivion. I...have to keep going forward don't I? Looking at Sora, Riku, Goofy, and Donald who saw me reaching out to the sky in the exact place Saix spent his final moments I knew we had to keep pushing further ahead.

 _'Xion betrayed the Organization like Roxas wanted, and only to see Sora?'_ Even when Riku told us about that I couldn't fully understand it, but I guess Xion like Roxas grew into having her own sense of identity. It's tragic that she ended up losing that just to give Sora his power back.

Leaving that area I saw the barrier holding us in this room was gone, but I saw that Aqua's little spot was still active, unlike the others.

'Where could she be hiding and why?' While everyone else moved through the opened pathway I got this feeling that we weren't even through the worst of things...

 **The World That Never Was: Naught's Approach**

Getting higher up through the castle we didn't come across any more hostiles getting in the way, but we did hear the sounds of Mickey who seemed to be speaking with someone else. As Sora and his friends called out to the King I saw a man holding some kind of device in his hands that were projecting some beam into that Kingdom Hearts floating in the sky. He looked to be wearing that outfit DiZ wore, but instead of a frightening man with a grudge against nobodies, I saw that researcher who according to some deserved the surname of Ansem the Wise.

 _"Sora, the rest is up to you...And Roxas...or Xion- I doubt you two can hear me - but...I am sorry."_ This is Ansem? This was the man who tried making me into a tool he could use against Organization XIII? The man who nearly manipulated Namine much like the ruler of Castle Oblivion? My ears couldn't believe what they were hearing. Then, his eyes turned over to see me as he sighed likely remembering the last time we were in the same room.

 _"Ahh, you're here as well, Kairi. Forgive me for acting like such a child, so remember from this old fool if nothing else. The heart isn't what provides you strength to do what is right, the will that lurks deeper within to overcome your own doubts and despair is what gives you the courage to continue fighting. I'm sure Namine has helped you understand this along with your friends..."_

Ansem...I never thought this would be how he would react to finding me again considering what we'd been through during my training, however, I didn't want him to disappear with whatever he was doing to that artificial Kingdom Hearts in the sky.

 _"My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says!"_

 _"No! Riku!"_

 _"His heart's decided. We can't change that."_

I wanted to say more, but one of those corridors of darkness opened up revealing the man who brought me into this world, to begin with: Xemnas.

 _"I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts."_ Just hearing that deep voice made my skin crawl in terror when I saw his calm smile filled without any true happiness. _"And look - here you all are. How convenient for me."_

Was he going to fight us now? Perhaps this was merely a taunting gesture to mock us for getting this far. I couldn't tell what Xemnas could be thinking in that lifeless mind he uses to control this Organization.

 _"Ansem the Wise...You look pathetic."_

 _"Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are."_

 _"Student do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have been possible without you."_ The creator of all heartless...that is why Xigbar told me about the real Ansem.

 _"YOU are the source of all heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared."_

 _"I admit...my disregard brought more chaos to more worlds than one. But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten...Is this the answer you've been looking for?"_

I didn't know what to think about this conversation since I barely got the chance to know about Ansem or Xemnas. While part of myself was upset to learn Ansem's work helped take the lives of many people including Zidane...I didn't feel anger towards him. Could it be that I rather felt pity for this man who seemed quite intelligent, yet so ignorant about the consequence of his research?

 _"All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time."_ Now, Xemnas is someone I can despise for wanting such a selfish goal at the cost of others!

 _"I'd thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand, though. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel towards the student who surpassed you."_

 _"Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man."_

 _"That is where you're wrong my former teacher. There is still another disciple that exists and yet remains in a false life without her heart..."_ Auxaq!

"Where is she? I didn't see her when we fought your other subordinates but she must be around somewhere!" I demanded while holding out my keyblade with no fear in my heart despite being in front of someone who likely was the strongest nobody of them all. Xemnas wasn't intimidated by my threat as expected of the leader of Organization XIII.

 _"Hahaha! That determination reminds me so much of my dear friend, but you needn't worry about seeing her when she is already here."_ This was a trick! My hands went up to attack Xemnas before he could pull his trick, but my body started to slow down like many times before as SHE grabbed hold of my arms before I could even get near Xemnas.

 _"Hello Ansem, Sora, Riku, and my dear successor."_ She was breathing near my ear while holding me in such a way I couldn't fight her with this sharp tool on my neck that was her keyblade.

 _"Kairi! Let her go right now!"_

 _"Excellent timing my friend. I believe it is time for your fated duel with this girl."_

 _"Indeed, my Superior."_ Battle? I tried getting out of her grip as Sora tried rushing over to me, but a hoard of floating nobodies stood in their way. This was their intention all along to lure us into a false sense of security!

 _"Will my heart be waiting for me should I - actually when I do make my return Lord Xemnas?"_ She looked at her leader with a grin of joy that made me feel uneasy, the head of this group of hollow shells nodded to her request.

 _"You will be whole once more and reunited with your friends..."_

 _"Then, I complete my duty."_ Holding out my hand to grab Sora's as he tried grabbing mine, the darkness of this portal ripped us apart once again with no certainty that I would be coming back to him this time. I would likely fight this nobody and former Keyblade Master on my own with no assurances for help and anyone to save me should I lose.

'Life or death await me once we arrived at whichever location she is taking me...'

* * *

[ I could _change up Marluxia's real name for those who don't know about that news, but I won't change it in my fiction because I want to keep some elements intact. Even if Larxene isn't Arlene I still want to use that name for her somebody for those who are curious. Anyway, the fated battle that has been building up will finally begin next time as Kairi and Aqua face each other one last time. Who will emerge the victor and loser? The next update will take a while because I will be heading out of town this week._ ]


	76. Act 75: Deep Drive

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 75: Deep Drive**

 _"I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it."_

* * *

 **Badlands: Keyblade Graveyard** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

This vast desert filled with the lost keyblades belonging to fallen warriors, an empty vast land devoid of any life besides the Unversed, such a setting is where my final journey with Terra and Ventus would take place. There, the friends I cared about would be lost forever...

"I was told...the Master was struck down." Erqaus, the man who helped guide us during our earlier years growing up into becoming warriors of the light. Now, lost in the darkness was the man who guided us through our most dire moments up to this point.

 _"Yes...that's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it. The Master - he tried to hurt Ven. I only fought him because I wanted to protect him. But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up-"_ Terra that wasn't your fault if he tricked all of us as I remembered how his hand balled up in anger about that. _"all so he could awaken the darkness inside me. You were right, Aqua - and so was the master. I did need to be watched. I went astray - but no more."_

That look in his eye made me feel concern about his feelings at this moment. The end result took him deeper into darkness, and despite my words to him at this moment before our last battle with Xehanort, it didn't change the outcome.

"What else is darkness but hate and rage? Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you—making you fight. You'll go astray again. Tell me—how does that honor our Master's memory, Terra?"

Ven! You're gonna be okay, the horrible master who's been using all of us won't take you away from me! His body was so cold to the touch.

 _"How 'bout you leave the popsicle to me, so you can have your little fight with Terra."_ Braig! He was Xehanort's pawn as well, the man who helped bring about this horrible event being display above our heads as Kingdom Hearts shined in the sky creating a rift in the clouds.

 _"You can't be too happy about him deep - sixing your master."_ That eye...I remember all of this. This pivotal battle between students and "Master" Xehanort in this graveyard of keyblade wielders. We were being used just to fulfill his warped agenda, his actions ruined our home and took away Master Erqaus from us there is no way I will ever forgive him!

 _"You think you two have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off...Terra will succumb to the darkness."_ Even if I knew what I wanted to believe that would indeed be the case no matter how much I tried to stop that from happening. Fighting Braig in this place for the sake of my friends was an ordeal, but that was only the opening act for the tragedy that was yet to come for us three...

 _"Correct. I am not Ventus. His heart has become a part of mine now."_ Ven's face had the eyes and twisted smirking expression of Vanitas instead of that gentle smile that warmed my heart.

 _"This x-blade will open a door - one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts. And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!"_ Seeing that body that belonged to my friend consumed by his own inner darkness was almost too much to even look at, but I knew that if I didn't save him another disaster would fall onto the universe. So, I made my choice to fight Ven to save his soul even if in the end he would only be sent into an endless slumber of sleep.

 _"It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity."_

I made it my vow to keep him safe from harm until the day I would be able to see those beautiful eyes of his open up once again. With the others from my master, his instruction made it clear what I had to do with Ven and where he should be kept safe from those would try harming him. I would seal him up inside of the room that would soon be considered the Chamber of Waking. Rather an ironic name for such a place like this...

My own actions helped shaped the former Land of Departure into Marluxia's future castle that was renamed Castle Oblivion. With that task finished there was only one thing left that needed to be done, and I eventually found Terra who was actually waiting for me in that gloomy garden that was once a bright place of happiness for us three.

Again, such despair and hatred lie in those yellow eyes that continue to haunt me even in the present.

"Such a terrible...darkness...Fight it. Terra, please!" Despite his grip around my neck I hoped to reach out to my friend who was submerged in Xehanort's influence only to find more soul-crushing despair.

 _"Terra's heart has been extinguished - smothered by the darkness within him."_ A void of sadness sunk me further into depression during my fight with Terra under the possession of my former master. I had to fight my own feelings just to keep on struggling to save my friend's soul from that horrible man who ruined all of our lives, but in the end, all I could do was take away those memories of who he is when Xemnas told me about him.

 _"Ansem the Wise took in that man who called himself Xehanort so that he could raise and teach another man about his research creating a new student along with the other ones who would eventually become the founding members of Organization XIII."_ Meanwhile, the world seemed to forget about the three of us moving along like we were just a mere footnote in history compared to the current generation...

That...is not fair! ! !

 **The World That Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers** ( _Auxaq's POV_ )

"That is my story and my side of things."

Grinning, that girl who become my chosen successor despite not even realizing it glared at me with those blue eyes that reminded me of her friend and my own Ven. Despite my need to respect Xemnas and his position, I couldn't say the same for Xigbar or Braid, which is why I decided to plant myself right in his "chair" in our old Round Room. I knew Xemnas had to deal with that pack of intruders, so I decided to pick a more private setting for my duel with Kairi. Rather appropriate as well considering I merely was giving Kairi the answers she's been demanded out from me all this time about how I came to be in this position.

 _"You had to go through all of that plus remain in that Realm of Darkness?"_

She actually seemed to understand what kind of trauma I had to endure because of those events...too bad I can't really feel bad about that stuff anymore. In fact, such memories don't even make me feel the slightest amount of sorrow, anguish, or even despair to me now. I was grateful about this hollow shell I now reside in because those moments of failure don't even phase myself these days. Without a heart those moments can't hurt me...in a way, I finally understand why Larxene didn't want her old self to return.

"Yes those were truly the worst moments of my former life, but that was merely the girl you knew as Aqua."

This new me wasn't anything like the girl who was given the rank of Master in a dire situation where I lost everything due to the whims of destiny. Still, this existence was not complete without the most important component in a person's body not including the brain and other vital organs. That beating heart that once filled me with compassion, love, and joy was now an empty piece in this undead corpse of mine.

 _"You've just given up on even being that person everyone admired as a Keyblade Master?!"_ Given up? I was only given the position because of the circumstances that affected Terra and Ventus! Chances are if Xehanort never acted out his scheme one of those two would have gotten that position.

"Eraqus, the former master of mine only entrusted me with his plans because I was the only one left to help him. I was merely a pawn to him in order to get back at the man who betrayed him, so why else would he try and destroy my friend Ven?!" My voice almost got raised higher than normal, but looking down at that confused girl who didn't know everything I went through until I explained my past my mind realized those emotions can't truly be expressed by myself.

 _"That can't be true from what you've told me! He might have made some mistakes like Ansem the Wise, but he likely just wanted the best for you and your friends."_

"So, what of it? No matter how he truly felt, in the end, he lost himself to the darkness along with his three students..." We all were defeated and left to ruin thanks to Xehanort, but when I left my soul I finally got out of that horrible world that kept me imprisoned for so long. Losing my heart was the only thing keeping me stuck in the Realm of Darkness, so now that I was free the last thing I wanted is to lose everything that I have left at this point.

"It doesn't matter at this moment, so tell me are you going to destroy me like Demyx unless you can't really fight without Sora by your side that is..."

 _"I'm not here to destroy you, but I can't let your leader fulfill his insane plan!"_

"Bet Xigbar, Saix, and Luxord would have liked to hear that before you two wiped them out." Sneering, the Princess of Heart looked defiant at me while showing off that weapon that she now uses against the darkness or those like myself who must exist in nothingness.

 _"They wouldn't get out of the way, and they hurt my friends along with others in the universe! The fact you've been helping them is something that hurts me, but I am willing to give you one last chance to understand what you're doing by helping Xemnas."_ One last chance? Sounds like this girl has gotten to know how to use those nails of hers, so much that I wouldn't be surprised if Namine was behind this new-found confidence in Kairi.

"What will you do should you finish me off like the others? Continue down this path to become a Keyblade Master like my somebody?" Would she follow in my footsteps or perhaps find her own way and identity when this whole situation is over with either for these heroes or myself and Xemnas, again much like with their first journey throughout the universe's many worlds.

 _"I will just be myself. No one else or become your replacement like you must be thinking. The only thing I wish for is everyone gets to live in peace without the threat of the darkness harming their worlds for a while..."_

I couldn't help the smile that came on my face, even if I knew this was not a real gesture on my part that I felt happiness come over me when hearing this response.

"Spoke like a true heroine of the light, with the resolve that I used to have when facing trials in front of me. Unfortunately, we don't have any more time for such discussions like this." Indeed, the both of us clearly have reached an impasse over who is right and wrong meaning there was only one way to settle this issue between us! My eyes shined with false happiness as my voice was filled with a fake tone of delight.

"Show me how strong your belief truly is!" Snapping my fingers, the old armor that I used fell down in the center of this room making Kairi jump back in surprise. Oh, she had no idea what I had in store for her in this duel.

 _"Guessing you won't listen to me at this point,"_ She looked at me with an expression of pity like I should have let this girl take away my only remaining hope of becoming a human again?! _"If I win can you let me out of this place?"_

 _"Of course, but should you lose that precious heart of yours along with that body will remain here forever..."_

A true battle of life and death that we both were ready to enter for the sake of defending our beliefs - even if one of us will be proven wrong after this fight. Still, I felt like playing with this "student" of mine by taking advantage of my old armor with the full power of my Lore ability that I've been working to perfect over this past year. This power to move an inanimate object such as this armor would have been impossible during my first days as a Nobody, but much like mastering the keyblade time and experience helped me make such a thing rather easy to accomplish.

"Why don't you just fight me yourself!" That would be too easy, and besides, you've only pulled through in moments when you were at your most desperate and weak. Even if my armor wasn't equipped with a keyblade it was certainly sturdy enough to block all of Kairi's attacks with little trouble while I observed this battle from on high on my seat in this room where nothingness gathers.

"If I had a heart this is where I would truly be laughing watching such a fight taking place!" Giggling out of fake delight Kairi continued trying to break through the armor that was moving due to my influence despite not putting a dent in my Keyblade Armor. Moving the fingers around, a fist connected with Kairi's face as I couldn't afford to hold back even if deep down in this lifeless body I had some amount of humanity left. She had to become strong enough to battle me, and she couldn't afford to have any hesitation in her heart.

"Don't tell me you've come this far only to fall at the hands of a metal suit of armor!"

She felt my words sting her soul as she got more willing to destroy the lifeless shell that was managing to hold her back from fighting me in person. Watching on the edge of my seat quite literately, she was able to use her keyblade much more effectively than before with no mistakes in her blows or strikes. My armor was knocked back and Kairi was making headway by hitting back the left arm and leg of my old armor.

"Not bad, such a demonstration needs a round of applause. So, let me clap my hands..." And snap yours as my one-armed suit grabs and squeezes your hand until it breaks! Not that Kairi would let that happen without a fight as she knocked herself into my armor to actually stab into its chest breaking up the other pieces and making them fall onto the ground.

 _"Tch, now you have no more reason to stay on that throne of-"_ Guess again on your victory; you've not quite done with this warm-up fight just yet. My ability can hold the complete gravity, and the weight of a person or object allowing me total control for a period of time depending on how strong a person's will can be to resist my power. That is why my armor was now floating around despite getting not having someone wearing it in this fight giving it a very special advantage over Kairi. No matter how many times she would strike and toss around my armor pieces, the pieces would simply float back up under my power to continue fighting back.

'Either she would pass out from fighting an endless battle or break down and try climbing up to face me instead.' She chose the latter option by trying to blast me with some magic, but once again I took advantage of my old armor using it as a shield by moving it in front of the Firaga spell.

 _"Stop messing with me like this!"_ Then, come up here and stop me if you can get past my old self in a sense. Watching her begin to climb up on the pillar I was sitting on brought me some amusement, yet my smile was hiding a lack of caring about what happens to the universe anymore.

So, when I watched Kairi try and fire off more heated fireballs in my path I moved my hand around to grab her throat with my armor's left arm while jumping up to dodge those blasts from her magical reserves. She's become quite formable over these past few months, but she still had much to learn and not a lot of time left to get through that last barrier keeping her back from reaching her true potential.

 _"Huh? What are you..."_ Using my armor hands to grasp the girl my legs, torso, and head began to pound into the girl while she is restrained by my power like a marionette under the control of strings with no way of breaking free of such control.

 _"Why are you torturing me,"_ She couldn't even finish as I used my arm to hit her in the face in the middle of her outburst. _"like I'm some plaything of yours. What..did I do to "earn" any of this?!"_

"Simple. You fight against the darkness; which is why you suffer this pain for trying to defend the light!" This is how I got to become so respected by someone like you, Kairi. Only through such misery can your real power be found, and this punishment you're enduring is necessary for you to finally grow into a proper warrior! Seeing her cough out after some more blows to her chest while trying to break showed her desire to live. Her words were only as powerful as her conviction to support those ideals.

 _"You...are...not...keeping...me...here!"_ Hearing the girl shout out my eyes widen as she managed to break out of my armor's grip while firing off several blasts of fire at the suit to badly scorch it forcing me to let go of that suit for good having served its purpose in this fight. Jumping down to attack with the element of surprise, her hands actually took hold of my armor to put it on?! Was she trying to mock me by wearing my old form of protection?

 _"Shame you let go of this kind of stuff, Aqua."_ My keyblade connected with the metal arm now shielding this girl from my attack, even if the suit was too big to actually cover her entire body. Clever girl. "You never know how useful things are until you discard them!"

She threw my own helmet at my face in a taunting motion, but when I used my power to hold it up in the air she actually got in close enough to connect her now armored hand with my face sending me into the pillar behind my back. Is she trying to make a fool out of me?

She tried hitting me again, but I quickly deflected the attack with a barrier while grabbing her arm to hit it with my keyblade to make her protected arm vulnerable by removing that metal covering on it. Finally, I jumped over her to strike at her back with my keyblade while she was distracted cutting a line through her pink outfit in the process causing her to flinch in pain.

Ramming her head into the pillar a few times, she counted by moving her own keyblade at my arm to force my hand off her head forcing myself to draw back into the center of the room. Guess it was time to get more serious...

Moving around my keyblade I laid a few landmine explosives with my powers from when I was a somebody, but in the meantime, I fired off some ice shards at Kairi to lure her near me. A major benefit of fighting in such a limited space as this room is my abilities was capable of being utilized without needed to be far away from my opponent. Kairi can't afford to get trapped in such a space as this in order to survive, and even now she is trying to run away from my attacks rather than fight back due to my plan of fighting her at the moment.

'Either she comes towards me to get hurt or keep away losing more of her strength by running around this place.'

Her choice between both methods would end up the same, her body suffering, even more, torment at my hands as Kairi decided to jump over my mines to hit me with her blade only to get quite a nasty ice shard in that left arm for her troubles. When I noticed a few drops of blood coming out of her wound I grasped onto her right that was trying to remove the shard in her keyblade-wielder arm to send her into the mines I set up near my location.

 _"Argh!"_ She naturally felt the full impact of my explosive mines when she activated them just by her foot touching them, which had weakened her even more, however, I knew better than to attack when could still surprise me this early into our duel. That said I wasn't exactly impressed with Kairi's progress if this is all she's able to show me thus far.

"Is this where you begin to realize how deep your situation is despite that drive you showed to defeat me a few seconds ago." Her eyes glared at me like she burning a hole through my hollow chest. Instead of remaining still her reaction was to grab the shard in her arm to fling it in my direction before charging at me once again with her now blood-covered arm to fight me in keyblade combat, even if her arm was beginning to wobble from the pain she must have been feeling.

"How courageous, but foolish all the same." Blocking her strikes to my chest, a simple move to swing my blade upwards caused her to get unbalanced while I landed a blow to her chest knocking her down off this platform. It would seem I might have stacked the deck against this girl a little too well...

 _"You're truly out to destroy me this time and crush my heart,"_ I didn't want to seem quite kind with letting Kairi get a breather, so I took hold of her by the neck before casting some healing magic over her wounded hand. _"And yet you are not trying to finish me at this moment. Why?"_

"I want to defeat you in a spectacular fashion not when you're unable to even fight back, and if that means helping you out that is exactly what I must do Kairi!" As she looked confused about my sudden explanation for my actions, the next thing I did to help her to clinch her arm to fling her behind my back as my keyblade launched out several fireballs in the area keeping her from trying to come up with a plan of striking back against me.

'This battle must become more challenging in order for Kairi to fight me at her true level of strength.' Pushing her even further along with her anger and hate that lie within her heart my magic charged up to create three flame pillars that would follow me around. Can she overcome my overwhelming force to find a new way of relying on her powers in this situation?

This girl quickly responded in a correct way as Kairi began to counter with some ice blasts to remove my fire pillars surrounding my body while I tried slashing at Kairi with my weapon only to see her block it with her own keyblade. I decided to try out a Firewheel maneuver that managed to singe her arms while she tried blocking my body that was moving around with the flames that followed my movements. She quickly tried blasting me again with more Blizzara spells to cool me down, but this time my body moved faster than her spells.

Running over to her location my feet connected with her keyblade that she used to block my physical strike, an unexpected thing happened when I saw her take hold of my leg to pull me down when I tried jumping over her body again showing that she was learning my attack pattern. Seeing her try and stab me I grasped the blade when it hovered over my chest, such a move showed how much I'd underestimated this girl but I quickly took advantage of this move by kicking my opponent in the chest while tossing her weapon into the center of the room while pointing my weapon at her head in retribution.

 _"C-Come...on..."_ She was trying to reach over to her keyblade despite it being far out of her to reach much like Sora was in his battle with Xion and Roxas, yet I knew better than to not expect Kairi to summon her weapon into her hand like that somebody of Organization XIII's "Key of Destiny" Nobody turn traitor. Sure enough her eyes had sparked with determination, which gave her the power to bring her keyblade into her clutch while striking my own weapon to force my boots off her right arm.

"That's the spirit! Show me that fire, passion, and will that fuels your mind and heart!"

She tried blasting me with a thunder spell while throwing her keyblade at my face despite my magical barrier that was quickly cast to knock away the tool away before it truly hurt me. My next move was to charge at Kairi with barriers in place to keep her from getting in damage while pinning her body against one of these tall pillars surrounding the room - to my shock Kairi was able to jump onto the platform and begin to fire off many shots of magical spells from all three elements forcing me into a defensive position.

'She's taken the high ground in this fight how could I let her get such an advantage like this?' No matter, the loss of that positioning won't truly mean Kairi will emerge the victory not when I've yet to use my full strength. Twisting my lips into a smirk, the next move I made was, in fact, releasing some of that untapped power my moving Stormfall into the air creating a huge spiral of magical energy that was shaped like a whirlwind sucking up everything around it. She stuck her keyblade into the floor while grasping it to avoid getting sucked into the center of my Command Style: Spellweaver.

When the move was complete I used three homing Firaga spells that were enhanced in their magical strength due to my last move after Kairi forcing her into rolling around to avoid the blasts coming her way letting me jump back onto the platform to strike her with my keyblade in the right leg forcing her onto her knees. This time Kairi took advantage of my need to draw out my keyblade, her foot managed to hit my own leg hard enough to force myself down as well before she tried cutting off some of my blue hair with her weapon.

 _"You're trying to make me fight you with everything I have, but why?!"_ She was really trying to understand my own motivation for engaging this fight to end our bitter-filled rivalry in such a worthy fashion like this when everything was on the line for both sides of this conflict. It was like back in that graveyard in that empty desert filled with the abandoned blades of many fallen warriors. Would Kairi join them at my hands or...

"Don't give into doubt now!" Lunging forward I continue trying to hit her chest with my Lore-manifested version of my old keyblade while she was not only keeping up with my attacks, but her stance and counter-blows were becoming more powerful despite her body losing its strength. This was to be expected of course, but in this state, not even Sora would be fighting back with this much anger in his heart like in Castle Oblivion.

 _"I am sick of this argument! Either you're gonna win or myself! That is why we should be fighting, the final confirmation if I was ever worthy to hold a keyblade, that moment when you passed down this "gift" to me is when we had been destined to battle like this!"_

Her determination was beginning to make me slip out of my confident stride, and just like this our simple dance was indeed becoming a true battle when I felt her jam that keyblade into my shoulder while I cut up part of Kairi's pink outfit revealing a gash in her left side. Was this my own past pride of being a Keyblade Master kicking on right now, such a thing shouldn't matter to myself in this hollow existence I've endured, but perhaps that was fueling my desire to continue "living" on for the sake of some kind of future.

Grasping onto Kairi's arm I decided to make a change in the scenery we were fighting in right now, so many options ran into my head about where I could take this fight towards in this castle.

"Want to see your friends in a losing fight against the darkness ready to consume the universe once more," Glaring into her eyes she didn't look phased by my taunt over the many invaders from the other world struggling against the armies of heartless and lesser nobodies outside along with her friends dealing with "The Superior of the In-Between" himself. Despite the loss of the others, his dream along with mine was almost a reality by this point in the game! "Tell me what is your greatest fear?"

 _"Not being strong enough to save the ones I care about by losing to you..."_

Ha! Ha! Ha! Those words should have been said by me, and not by this person who I unknowingly had chosen to take up arms in my absence in the Realm of Darkness.

"Guess we've had quite a bitter realization about our fears once the outcome of our fight is decided, but let's shake things up a little my little protege!"

Yes, the final backdrop of the battle for our hearts must take place in the light of our sky's own "radiant moon" growing ever brighter by the second. Pushing this girl into a newly made Corridor of Darkness I made a deep drive into another place in this castle where our confrontations would finally end for either Kairi or myself. Ven, Terra, I will be with you soon no matter the outcome the universe had in mind for both of us.

* * *

[ _I wanted this to come out during Labor Day Weekend, but I had lots of stuff to handle IRL. At least it is updated now, and the final battle with Kairi and Auxaq will end in our next update. That means it is done to Xemnas and the ending for this storyline that I'm grateful is now wrapped up I've enjoyed going on this ride with all of you guys, but I hope the ending is worth it to all of my readers who've been so wonderful._ ]


	77. Act 76: Disappeared

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 76: Disappeared**

 _"Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone."_

* * *

 **Radiant Garden: Castle Gate** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

I could remember myself running across the ground with some flowers in my hand while being chased by the Unversed as Aqua referred to those horrible creatures, and I was certainly frightened enough to really stand up against such forces at such a young age. My life's story would have come to an abrupt end for sure if I didn't come across that certain key blade wielder on that fateful day. She was able to defeat those monsters without much trouble, and I couldn't help but feel impressed by her skills in battle showing how far she's come in her own training.

Once the danger was gone I knew that she deserved some kind of reward for saving my life, so I provided her with these flowers in my hand.

 _"Are these for me?"_

"I picked you some flowers. Thank you for saving me." We both were smiling at each other as I knew this woman became an inspiration for myself, a desire to better myself and become strong enough to defend myself began on this day unaware of how much this image brought me pain looking back at this moment now.

 _"Oh, they're lovely. You're so sweet."_

"My name is Kairi. Nice to meet you!"

Yes, I was thrilled to have not only met Aqua, but the person who soon would call the "King" to Donald, Goofy, and even my best friend from Destiny Islands. Then, there was my grandma who was the closest family relative that I had in Radiant Garden as I saw her coming over towards me.

 _"Wait, Kairi, just a moment...I just cast a magical spell on you. One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe."_ This was the second gift Aqua gave to me, which ended up being as important at the keyblade I would eventually use against the forces of darkness alongside another key bearer that I knew quite well.

 _"There you are. It's time to go."_ I knew that I wanted to spend more time with Aqua, learning more things from my new idol, but I also knew how important it was to be with my grandma.

"Hey, Grandma?"

 _"Hm? What is it?"_

"Could you tell me that story?"

 _"Again, dear?"_

"Please?" No matter how many times I heard that story my mind wanted to reimagine those moments in my wonderful Grandma's tale of an older time, and it always kept making me feel happy to relive this story through the words of the woman who took care of me when I was younger.

 _"Very well, then. Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away."_

Destiny Islands

I didn't realize how important that story was to myself or the "chance" encounter with Aqua had been until much later on after going on a huge journey of my own when I traveled into whole new worlds as I was inside of my friend's body. I feel like I'd lost so many of these memories due to when I lost my own heart while my second home was sucked into darkness.

"Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

My memories around those days when I was getting ready for that ride on our little raft that filled me with excitement; I was actually very frightened about the future ahead for the three of us. This place was my home ever since I went away from Radiant Garden along with my grandma when we were actually residing in Hollow Bastion, which actually was, in fact, Radiant Garden itself only transformed due to the incident revolved around Xehanort and those three students of his and Eraqus according to Aqua.

We would no longer be on the safety of this island surrounded by water, a dream shared by each of us to see whole new worlds would mean leaving the comfort or "prison" this place was for us growing up meaning we couldn't run around on the beach, catching things to play with and I knew Riku and Sora couldn't keep up their rivalry just for my attention.

"You know, Riku has changed."

 _"What do you mean?"_

"Well...You okay?"

"Sora, let's take the raft and go - just the two of us!" Looking out at that last sunset with my friend made me want to leave on that night instead of waiting for our other friend even if I was joking about that last bit.

"No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

 _"Yeah, of course!"_

I can only hope this time when I return that I wouldn't be alone once I come back to this world. Riku and Sora should be with me visiting the academy that I've been going to over this past year for school, which certainly would make Riku and Sora the talk of the town considering how everyone treated me when they learned about my "secret identity" as a keyblade user. That would overcome this last ordeal standing in my way of a happy homecoming, and that person was, in fact, the very woman who blessed me with this power to start with only now a shadow of her former self.

 **The World That Never Was: Grey Area**

Landing on the surface of a room I could feel the ground and see that we were in another part of this gigantic fortress. Gathering myself to rise back off the cold floor I was tossed onto by Aqu- no by this point, she is merely Auxaq as she was now standing above me with her arrogant pride. Her superiority complex along with that devious smirk hardly resembled the face of that compassionate hero I met in Radiant Garden.

 _"Welcome to our group's personal meeting area, and sorry about the "rough" landing but that is the trouble in dealing with portals of darkness. Without a soul, it is much easier to travel through such a passageway without getting attacked, but even then nobodies like me need these cloaks to avoid detection."_ She waved her hand through the black portal that quickly vanished into thin air, even if I succeed in this battle I didn't know how to catch back up with Sora and Riku in this gigantic place.

 _"Oh, realizing that even if you emerge as the victor you will still be unable to help out those friends of yours on the higher levels of this castle? To join in with the other invaders fighting below us against our other forces."_ Was she telling me this was her plan all along? To lure me away from my friends and allies in this huge battle for the fate of the universe, so that I was forced into wasting my energy fighting her on her terms?!

"Argh!" Letting go of my self-restraint I lashed out at this nobody with all of the strength left residing in my body trying to simply beat her down out of anger and hatred for manipulating me so many times! My weapon lodged itself into some kind of lounging chair letting Auxaq kick me in the chest sending me back onto the floor in pain before tossing that chair right in my direction!

 _"We don't exactly need a tidy meeting room these days thanks to you and your friends,"_ She barked out while I rolled on the floor to avoid getting hurt by that furniture aimed for my head. I tried using some ice spells for longer-ranged, but my attacks were easily blocked by a barrier. _"Since myself and Xemnas are the only two left here!"_ That means once you two are no longer around Organization XIII is finished for good, which means the universe would be able to enjoy some amount of peace again.

Pulling my weapon out of the couch I slowly moved towards Auxaq ready for whatever trick she can pull out from those sleeves of her black cloak, and I saw her holding out her own dull-looking keyblade with a blank expression covering her face making me feel somewhat nervous about her next move. We were still wrapped up in our personal duel that's been in the making for quite a long time. Moving my feet forward, the steps I made towards my opponent were slow to not alert this nobody about my intention of trying to not fight here right now, but to run away and look for the others since by now they likely were in a load of trouble.

 _"You can't get away, the pathways are blocked by my powers, and the only way out of here is through a portal or by climbing out of that window over there!"_ She had to rub it in some more to get me upset enough to keep on battling her right now was my only real option left. I felt so helpless and useless to everyone else who likely was going through much worse than getting thrown around the place.

Rushing at her with a series of fireballs from my limited magical reserve to drive at her with all of my strength with this keyblade that kept getting deflected by her own weapon that seemed to out-maneuver my attacks each time. There has to be some kind of kink in her armor to exploit, a certain weakness other nobodies like her shared with Luxord in his game, Saix and his emotions, or Xigbar and those sniping points that he needed to use to fight to avoid close-ranged combat.

I jumped over her body when she lunged at my arm so that I could slash at her back when she was defenseless which seemed to do some kind of damage that I couldn't tell from the clothing that covers nearly her entire body. Then, I saw her pointing at me with her keyblade showing one of those light-up circles that sent me back into the window that surprisingly didn't crack when my thin form made contact with the glass.

 _"Don't worry that stuff was built to not break no matter what kind of pressure is put down on the surface,"_ She "demonstrated" this fact by grabbing me by the throat and slamming me against the glass wall. _"Look behind you at that wonderful sight in front of your eyes!"_ More like a horrible nightmare, the "moon" even with that beam stuck in the middle of it was nearly complete with the hearts stolen from many people and heartless throughout the universe. Trying to hold out my keyblade that was pushed back due to Auxaq's hand I gave this nobody a look of pure hatred.

"So many lost because of your warped desire of being complete!" Twisting her hand with my arms, her body was pushed back with my next move giving me a chance to fight back with a blast of light directly in her chest area. I knew this wasn't going to be enough to stop her, so I put her words about that window being unbreakable to the test as I grabbed a chair and putting all of my strength into holding it up high enough that it was sent right at her.

 _"Their sacrifices won't be in vain..."_ I smelt the burning embers that were a result of Auxaq's more powerful Firaga spell that reduced that chair into mere ash in seconds as I quickly remember how much power must be left in her tank. "That is the nature of this world and those who struggle to make a change. Lives will always be lost even during my time as a normal keyblade warrior of the light." Those losses must still be affecting her even if she's abandoned her old self completely. Is she desperate enough to reunite with her friends that she would stick with Xemnas until the end like this?

Holding out my keyblade-wielding arm my next move was to disarm Auxaq to get a better chance of fighting her without that keyblade, however, those mines she used again blew me back away onto the ground. No matter how I tried to attack, even if I was able to plan it out to her skills with that weapon she kept holding me back from defeating her.

 _"Despite all of your efforts and preaching you still can't defeat me,"_ That may be, yet, the determination in my heart refused to surrender until my own heart stopped beating in my chest, unlike Auxaq. _"At least you now realize that there are some things even a keyblade warrior can't overcome like the inevitable of the end of life for people like us. Either by the darkness or fighting to protect the light, the reality of despair awaits us all-"_

"Argh!"

Before she could say anything else there was a huge flash of light that blinded us both for a couple of moments coming from the outside area.

Whatever was going on with that fake Kingdom Hearts must be why my eyes suddenly were unable to see anything but a blinding white light. Using my senses to move around the room, the next thing I felt was the sleekness of this long window that I was thrown into earlier meaning that once I was able to see again I would be able to figure out what just happened to me. Then, the light faded revealing that artificial Kingdom Hearts in the sky, but only now there was a huge hole in the middle where that beam of light was just being projected by Ansem the Wise.

"Is...did he really destroy that device in the sky?" I couldn't believe the sight myself, and when I looked closer I noticed several pink lights coming out of the once whole Kingdom Hearts.

'Are those the captive hearts being freed down below?' While I was in awe of this moment, the second I looked over at Auxaq her expression was vastly different; an emotionless being like she was looked horrified about what just happened to that huge device these nobodies planned on using for whatever scheme Xemnas had in mind with it.

 _"W-What just...happened..."_ I wasn't sure if that answer could be explained, but since Ansem was the one using that device to blast that fake moon in the sky could it be that he ended up-

 _"What the hell have you brats done!"_ She didn't give me a chance to even hold out my weapon before she started to slash at my body with her keyblade, such a rage must mean she was furious about what happened to that "moon" in the sky. Trying to fight back my attacks were able to connect with her limbs, but she quickly responded by teleporting around the place while creating eight glowing blue spheres of magic.

'Oh, yeah she is definitely pissed now...'

I tried to hide behind a chair for cover from this huge attack only to feel one of these huge blasts connect with my back knocking me through the room making me lose the senses in my limbs for a couple of seconds. This kind of power that was held back likely in restraint made me realize how strong this nobody truly is compared to the rest, and she might even rival Xion, Roxas, and Xemnas in sheer magical strength alone. No, it's more than just that it is like her reason for existing failing has driven her over the edge. This kind of push seemed impossible to overcome if she continued blasting me with these huge balls of energy I had no chance of surviving now.

In a bit of desperation, my keybade swung at one of these huge balls of magic trying to land on my body, and I knew that I had no time to dodge these next few attacks before they landed on me. This was not enough to stop this assault, but I had no other way of defending myself, so when I saw the ball of light that was about to smack my face suddenly fly away from my prone body on the floor made me gasp in surprise.

 _"How? What is keeping you alive by this point?!"_

She roared out, the mask of a calm woman in control of the situation was gone replaced by the image of a rabid animal that seemed no different from the heartless she likely destroyed with her strange-looking keyblade. She charged at me while charging up her keyblade that made it glow blue in color forcing me to run while in my weakened condition. Still, this kind of outburst had to make Auxaq get tired eventually unless she ran on a seemingly endless supply of stamina like Saix. Her eyes darted at me, which were also glowing intensely blue in their shade that glowed in the light of this room.

 _"I lost my ONLY chance to become human again because of your stupid friends, that stupid old man, and because of YOU!"_ Pulling out my keyblade when hers slammed down to collide with my chest, so I sent a fire blast into her hollow body while defending myself against her relentless assault. Striking at my former idol-turn mortal enemy I knew that this was no more holding back on my end meaning I had to end her even if she didn't want to fade out of existence like the other nobodies that had fallen.

 _'You are ready to push onto the next stage of your development, but you must be ready to walk through that door.'_ Door? I'm trying to keep this nobody from not only removing strains of my hair but this head that was attached to these red locks of my hair.

 _'The hesitation to open this pathway is understandable, regardless your very existence along with the souls and hearts of your friends is on the line in this conflict. Running away from destiny is not possible anymore...'_

 _"Wake up, you damn, naive child!"_ Auxaq's bark was just as loud as her bite as she kept hitting and kicking at me while moving that weapon around like it was a razor-sharp knife. It was hard to even keep up with this flurry of anger before she managed to knock my weapon out of my hand while pushing me up against this wall behind my back.

 _'The path to the light must be overshadowed by the trials of the dark. There cannot be one without the other, which is why the keyblade along with its bearer is meant to keep a balance of both elements.'_

Meaning someone like Aqua who's lost her sense of balance can't be allowed to exist?

 _"This...is all YOUR fault!"_ Her keyblade slash at my face causing blood to pour down my cheek making me wince in severe pain, the next stab came down on my shoulder causing myself to cry at this sensation while I struggled to reach out and summon my keyblade back into my hand. I needed to defend myself in this situation while Auxaq keeps torturing me for "ruining" everything that she had left in her current life by stabbing me several more times in the left side of my chest resulting in some more blood to come out.

 _'You must push yourself further to defeat your opponent, her time has passed and now is your moment to push through this final barrier that holds you back!'_

Namine?

 _'That power that wasn't complete will now FREE you from this pain along with Aqua's own misery!'_

My body started to glow in a bright light, such a thing surprised even myself along with Auxaq.

 _'Take this power and defeat the darkness that plagues you!'_

Suddenly, the weight of my keyblade entered my hand with this sudden boost of either confidence, power, and or a mixture of both things giving me the strength to cut back at my opponent forcing her back. Taking hold of my weapon I felt a huge wave of magical energy rushing through my body, a surge of light that I haven't felt before came over me while Auxaq looked even more enraged.

 _"I can't fall HERE...not when I haven't found my other friends! I've already lost so many things, so you won't take away this remaining shell of mine!"_ Aqua...I don't have any other alternative solution. Her body also began to charge up in a blue aura, then she began to fire off several blue-colored spheres that were smaller than the ones she used while teleporting around this space. This time I refused to run or dodge this attacks rather I created several pillars of light that kept those projectiles from hitting me.

 _"Just like Roxas and Xion..."_ I didn't see those two nobodies and their connection with this ability rather I saw my friend Sora use this move while he was in that new Drive From that he obtained after his encounter with his other self. Looking at the fully-powered nobody that once saved my life I directed these pillars to move after her while I noticed my keyblade began to blossom a weird series of flowers on this weapon.

'Could this be some kind of new ability as well; did I already know about this power but couldn't use it yet?' Moving towards Auxaq who was using barriers against my light pillars I saw the vines come out from my keyblade like a series of plant limbs wrapped around the nobody's arms to keep her from attacking. I also noticed that flowers were blooming on Auxaq's body that was actually sucking up her magical power and giving it back to me?

 _"You're trying to drain me of my power? I I can't an-nd...won't lose to someone WEAKER than me!"_ While I wasn't sure if this was something I knew in advance or this was instinct kicking in my injuries from before were actually gone as the scars and wounds had disappeared while I felt this new source of magic flow into me.

 _"YOU. WILL. NOT. WIN!"_

A huge spike in power cut off this connection between myself and this nobody who cut through the plant vines that were holding her arms with that keyblade of hers. She bore her eyes in my direction with a look of fear combined with deadly determination as she began to spin around to volley more projectiles at me. This time around I pointed my keyblade outward, which made the flowers that grew on my weapon peel off the tool as they began to spin around in the air.

 _"Impossible..."_ Those words didn't come from my lips, but I had to agree with Auxaq when I saw the flowers protect me from her homing projectiles that almost hit me if this new power hadn't protected me from harm. Holding out my weapon to move it around, each of the flowers began to spin around to fire at the intended target of Auxaq who countered with a trio of Firaga spells to keep them away from her. While she was doing that I moved in close enough to stab her with my keyblade, the vines continued to wrap themselves around her body while she was impaled in the arm.

Looking at the vines crushing her right arm, the next thing I did was pull out the blade that left behind those plant vines that were still wrapped around her limb until it suddenly exploded in a burst of light catching the both of us by surprise.

 _"ARGH! Go-...damn it! You stupid, arrogant, bitc-"_ Firing a blast of light in her chest again I knew that I had to end this before she regained control of the tide of this battle. Looking at my keyblade and its chain, the yellow star hanging off it was beginning to brighten up as I heard that voice belonging to my nobody speak once more.

 _'Speak its name to seek out its true power!'_

"Destiny?' Destiny's Embrace?" My words seemed to cause a reaction, which explains why I felt the blade begin to grow more bright in color, and the flowers on it now were blossoming into a weird form revealing a star-shaped form come out from the edge of this keyblade. Was this that hidden potential that I had never shown itself to me?

 _"NO! NO! NO!"_ Auxaq's shouting got louder and suddenly her own keyblade began to flash rapidly as she cut through those vines on her arm while ramming her keyblade into the ground creating several pillars of blue light around the room blowing up many sections of this room, even smashing that "unbreakable" window area creating shards of glass that I tried to avoid. She was trying to bring this roof down along with me in a desperate move to finish this fight, but I can't afford to fall in this place not when I finally realize what this power inside is meant for!

"This is the end of your journey, the role you've played won't be forgotten..." Seeing the huge star-shaped orb appear in front of my keyblade this attack would have to be the last as I ran past the beams of blue light coming down to hurt me.

While I could see where they were coming from their impact was still powerful enough to cut up my body leaving several more scars over my legs, arms, and face. Trying to run up to blast her directly was made difficult when she cast a wide-ranged barrier over the front of her body while she was levitating in the air. I tried moving over to the back of her only to feel one of those beams come right down over my body causing me to cry out in severe pain while slamming me onto the floor creating a small crater in the floor.

 _"Hahahaha! So much for trying to blast me with that little star of yours! There is no way you can hit me now, and with that, you have failed your final exam. Let me crush that heart of yours that took away mine..."_ She was charging up her keyblade likely planning on hitting me with more spheres to finish me off while I couldn't move as I couldn't even move any of my limbs due to that last blast of energy, her eyes glowing brightly while she kept giggling and twisting around.

 _"I am the Sapphire Sorceress! Number XV! Auxaq of Organization XIII and you my dear are my worthless student! You should have stayed in that pitiful school of yours instead of dying in such a worthless fashion!"_ She left herself wide open.

"You have taught me one last lesson, sensei! Never let range hold you back!" With all of my remaining strength, I pointed my keyblade at the nobody firing off several flower petals that burned through her barrier while my keyblade had been fully charged with this final attack left that I could use.

"Embrace the light!" Roaring out that phrase, a long beam of stars began to shoot through the air landing directly through Auxaq followed by my keyblade that I threw into the center of her body. A direct hit resulted in the keyblade's vines swarming over her body making a huge blast of light magic that caused her to scream out in pain while the keyblade was stuck in the place where her heart once resided in. With this final blow her suddenly grow stiff while her body dangled in mid-air putting an end to this nightmare.

 _"You...have actually surpassed...this master..."_ With my eyes barely being able to remain open along with the red crimson blood pouring down my face I knew this "victory" was not earned so easily, but Auxaq floated down while she dropped down from the air onto her knees.

 _"Well...done my chosen heir..."_ She gasped out as I watched her body start to fade away like all the other nobodies who were defeated, but I noticed she wasn't angry at me anymore. More like there was a feeling of acceptance about her demise...

 _"My Lore abilities couldn't truly manifest a keyblade. Only project the shape of one that was capable of drawing out the hearts from the heartless nothing but a hollow fake of the genuine one you have, Kairi."_

"Your power wasn't anything that...I would consider being fake..." I wheezed out as the wounds inflicted on my body were indeed quite real, but when I tried crawling over to the fallen nobody she used a Thundara spell to ward me off.

 _"You are needed...elsewhere. Don't waste your remaining strength on the dead..."_ Her keyblade slowly disappeared while her eyes were back to their usual shine that resembled my own however I didn't want her to be alone during her final moments despite everything she has put me through just now.

 _"Go on, you fool! This room is falling apart, so go find your friends and defeat Xemnas with that new strength of yours."_ A heard the sound of a Portal of Darkness opening up, and to my surprise, Auxaq was the one who created this pathway out of this collapsing room for me to escape through before it was too late.

 _"Forgive me, Terra and Ven. It would seem that...I was the failure out of the three of us in the end..."_ I looked over at her hands that were clutching some kind of pop stick in her gloves, a clear sign of those sea-salt ice cream bars that were sold in Twilight Town. Was she going to remain here while allowing me to leave this room despite wanting to kill me a few seconds ago?

"What are you waiting for?! You don't care that my meaningless existence is over, he's waiting for you higher up by now so go and find your PRECIOUS friend while leaving me to die here," She hissed while grabbing hold of my body with her hand to push me over to the portal that was slowly closing behind my prone body that still was struggling to move. "Although when I think about it I never was truly alive, to begin with in this heartless shell of mine."

"No, that can't be true! Even without a heart, these emotions your expression have to mean you are still alive even without a soul..." I shook my head to her cynical nature that she's had ever since our last few conversations. The roof over our heads continued collapsing, but I had to speak my mind to her while I still had the chance.

"I'm sure that even without Kingdom Hearts you could still be that Aqua who saved me all those years ago." My eyes were watering up with tears as I saw her body continue to fall apart with the darkness blanketing her being with each second.

 _"Heh. I would have probably said those things to you if I never lost my heart, to begin with. Perhaps it was your destiny, after all, to surpass and overcome me like this..."_ My hands tried to reach out to her despite our distances growing apart, but the last image I saw was not Auxaq, the nobody who tried running my life along with my friends' hard work but Aqua that keyblade warrior who inspired me to begin this journey of mine.

"Goodbye, Master Aqua..."

I whispered as the portal closed up leaving me in the pathway between worlds still very wounded and hurt, and yet, the beating heart in my chest was proof that I was alive. Sacrifice, misery, pain, endurance, and progression floated in my head as my thoughts faded into unconsciousness once more knowing that my past with that woman disappeared along with her existence leaving just one Nobody left to destroy.

"Xemnas...you will pay for the crimes you've done to the universe..."

* * *

[ _At last, we come to the conclusion of the KH 2 saga with the Xemnas battle up ahead. This has been a long road for us all, but the finale is within sight meaning we are close to the end of this story. I can't state enough how much I've enjoyed working on this story and building up to this moment of Kairi dealing with her past to help shape her future. Aqua made the perfect foil and opponent to help her reach that next phase in her life as a keyblade warrior, and also to show her that she would need to change and evolve in order to combat the darkness more effectively. I hope neither character came off as too strong in this battle, but I knew, in the end, Kairi would emerge the victor while Aqua would die? Anyway, thank you all very much for reading up until this point._ ]


	78. Act 77: A Fight To The Death

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
**

* * *

 **Act 77: A Fight To The Death**

 _"Ah, it seems you are special, too."_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Ruin and Creation's Passage (** _Kairi's POV_ **)**

How much time has passed since I was forced into this rift between the universe and nothingness? Time didn't seem to matter in this kind of realm, but I knew that my body had to keep moving. The final battle was on the horizon against Xemnas. If he was truly the "Superior of the In-Between" like Aqua claimed, then I knew that my remaining strength left in this tired body of mine had to help me out of this pathway before the beings that reside here finish me off. I tried moving my legs around, but they were unable to even wiggle let alone move.

"Come on, these bones of mine have to wake up!" My mind tried sending out the signals to my nerves in order to move around these bones to no avail. At least my hands and fingers were capable of getting moved, even if it was slow for me to dig into the surface I was laying on. How long was this vast area in this space exactly? Deciding to rely on my hands, the arms began to reach out and grasp onto whatever surface I was dragging my wounded body in order to find my friends again.

"You...have to keep moving forward..." To reach that light that I'm trying to keep safe along with my friends. If I could overcome someone like Aqua, then getting back to them shouldn't be too difficult. You can keep going Kairi these hands of mine haven't given up, and neither will I!

Pushing my arms up to propel my body higher into the air, these hands kept on pushing forward while my legs kept remaining as limp as noodles hoping to find a sign that my long ordeal would finally be over with and the exit was in my reach. Wait, it can't be they've found me?! Those horrible yellow eyes were beginning to pop-up, which was looking at my fragile body from that far away meaning this place wasn't safe for me.

"I have to get out of here!" With newly discovered fear settling into my beating heart, which renewed spirit my hands increased their speed of clawing at the floor I was trying to move down to avoid seeing those black blobs getting bigger in shape and size. It didn't seem like I had gotten any further, but when I looked back again those shadows had indeed gotten closer to me like they were simply waiting for my body to give up rather than run over to me right away. They were just toying with their food at this point.

'There is no way I can fight off that many in this state retreat must be my only option here.' Despite how much further I pulled myself there seemingly was no end in sight for escaping this pathway that I was stuck in with these heartless, so I used a couple of fire spells to ward off these creatures until a voice rang in my head that didn't sound like Namine speaking to me.

 _"K-ai-"_

That definitely wasn't my nobody's voice, since it sounded more clear and it was a different sounding feminine tone that my mind was listening to right now. If there was something talking to me I would have to grasp onto that hope, a small thread in the darkness to break free of this situation I was slowly drowning in trying to keep my mind from going back to sleep.

 _"Is tha- ou th-e?"_

The sound was getting louder, but these heartless were now running after me to finish what Auxaq began in our final battle. A fight to the death with that nobody who in a strange way gave me one final lesson as a bizarre mentor of mine, the will of the heart can only be as strong as the brain in one's mind and that meant luck could only get me so far in life. In short, to leave this pathway between light and dark I must push forward through twilight itself!

Scratching, clawing, and digging myself through this pain I was forced to endure and while my nails were actually bleeding from the amount of pressure that I was putting on them to get out of this rift, and then I saw nothing but white in my sight as I pushed my body further along before my arms and hands finally gave out when I felt someone wrap their hands around my body.

 _"Kairi! It is you!"_ Opening my eyes, the image of a blonde girl made me think that Namine was holding me but after shaking my head I could see my Spider-Woman friend Gwen was actually cradling my body. I must have looked like a complete mess if she was asking for someone to help me get patched up.

 _"What happened to her?"_ Aladdin asked when he looked over Beast's shoulder to observe my injured form while everyone else was dealing with some nobodies that were trying to attack them before that huge green giant-sized man grabbed onto the huge claymore-wielding nobodies around like playing dolls.

 _"We can't let them hold us back here, a push forward means we will get closer to Sora and the others on this battlefield!"_ Mulan spoke, her troops followed that command very well as they fired off several arrows in the direction of enemy nobodies with their snipers aimed at them. Then, one man in a purple outfit with glasses fired off a single bow, which turned into several smaller ones that began to fire at the nobodies who likely didn't expect that kind of maneuver.

 _"Sorry guys, but I think I'm the one with the bigger score in this little game."_

 _"Don't think Miss Mulan here cares about a bagging contest Hawkeye, she looks like she wants to personally carve up this "Xemnas" guy personally although I wouldn't mind asking if she is single later..."_ Oh, Tony would be trying to hit on the head of this small army from the Land of Dragons in this kind of situation.

 _"Forget about your lack of a real romantic life for a minute, Tony. We gotta help out Kairi,"_ My ears heard the sound of Miss Marvel telling the genius inventor to go and help out Hiro and his friends while she ran over to my side. _"Gwen, do you think that you can go on ahead to tell Sora and Riku about this while Pete and the rest of us handle things here?"_

 _"Yes, but we shouldn't be that far away from where Sora is in this huge ******* room."_

 _"Mind that language, Gwen! We're still in a PG setting."_ I saw that "original" Spider-Hero scold my dimension-traveling friend before webbing up some of those weaker Dusk nobodies up; compared to before when most of these guys couldn't handle a small pack of nobodies everyone here was actually handling these hollow beings with little trouble. Were these nobodies getting weaker or is it really the case of somebodies becoming stronger than these empty creatures?

 _"What on earth happened to you?"_ Miss Marvel asked me while trying to wrap some kind of bandage over my bloody hands along with my other badly wounded sections of my body.

 _"Heh. Well, the short of it is there is one less Nobody we need to worry about fighting in this battle..."_ That came with a bittersweet tone as I knew that Aqua didn't deserve to lose herself because of Xehanort or get manipulated by Xemnas. At least I would be able to honor the memory of that Keyblade Master I knew by helping Sora end Organization XIII for good.

 _"You fought one of those black hooded guys?"_

"Actually the member was a she, Miss Marvel." Giving her a smile despite the fact my body was struggling to even pick up my upper frame off the ground I knew that explaining the whole story would take a lot of time, so I asked everyone what happened to that huge moon that was Kingdom Hearts or what happened to the real Ansem who was with Mickey and my other friends when I was sent away.

 _"I...ummm Sora might be able to explain it better than us, but whatever did happen the result is that "moon" is just a huge crater in the sky now."_

Indeed, the huge artificial Kingdom Hearts no longer was filled with the souls of those hearts stolen by the darkness leaving nothing but a hollow shell much like a nobody in its destruction. All of their efforts were now left in ruins along with this castle, and this entire battle was the result of their desire to become normal again under the influence of Xehanort's own Nobody.

 _"Kairi? Kairi!"_ Sora! My ears perked up when they heard that soft voice belonging only to my friend who was seemingly trying to move past the crowd of people surrounding me along with...Riku?! The Riku who didn't look like that fake Ansem was looking at my body with a look of horror, which was the opposite reaction I had when I saw his beautiful face that resembled that one I saw on the islands before he left me again. My eyes wanted to let out tears, but just seeing him made me speechless and it was hurting me just to move my head around to see him.

 _"You're okay..."_ I felt Sora wrap his arms around me...roughly that I asked him to kindly lighten his grasp on my body causing Goofy and Donald to laugh at the whole moment.

"No worse for wear despite these injuries, but...Riku you look like the you that I knew from that island." The image of a grown-up version of that boy who was Sora's rival was almost breathtaking for me. Just like with Sora he certainly looked older than before, even if his outfit looked like his old clothing giving me a small taste of nostalgia.

 _"I guess you can thank Ansem...the real one who saved me and the universe at a great cost."_ Cost? Wait don't tell me that when that explosion happened he...

 _"Xemnas left us alone once Kingdom Hearts was destroyed, but these nobodies and heartless kept coming after us."_ That would mean you and Sora had to deal with those guys with the help of the many people we've visited during our journey throughout the universe. All of these different personalities coming together in order to deal with a common problem made me feel proud. Together, a united front against the threat plaguing everyone's lives couldn't hold us down anymore!

 _"Don't worry we'll fix you up in no time."_ Their bright smiles eased the pain that was running through my body.

"Thank you, Sora and Riku." All three of us were truly back together once more in a strange world, but we had to focus on the matter at hand in dealing with the leader of this scheme.

 _"So, are we ready to do the big climatic battle with this evil overlord or what gang?"_

 _"We shouldn't waste our time with silly questions; you know the answer to that already."_ I saw Hiro crack his knuckles together in response to "Iron Man" while everyone else looked ready to fight the head of this group of nothingness until Sora stopped them.

 _"Actually, Tony. I don't think you're ready for someone like Xemnas compared to Keyblade Users like us. No offense!"_

A keyblade was strong against the darkness, after all, it is mine that got me through many situations and battles with the heartless. While Tony's suit and Hiro's technological advances were helping them out against these lesser beings fighting Xemnas was out of the question if he was strong enough to have fought Sora with a small fraction of his strength if Riku's words about Xion's creation are correct. This would be the final challenge for all of us to face before we can go back home.

 _"How touching, but there is a Nobody you all need to destroy now."_ That can't be her speaking to us! Maleficent, the black fairy witch alongside her faithful minion Pete! Were they actually helping out or trying to reap the benefits of the destruction of Organization XIII like I had to suspect was their true reasoning for siding with us?

 _"Don't try anything once Xemnas is dealt with, Maleficent!"_ While I couldn't follow in Sora's lead my eyes glared at the scheming villainess while she merely waved her hand at us like we were children that should be scolded.

 _"We aren't stupid enough to waste time and energy fighting against the winning party. Our goal is simply to acquire this castle as our own, so with the former residents nearly out of the way moving into the place shouldn't be that hard."_ Likely to plan out some future plot that would cause trouble, but right now that is the least of our problems that we need to handle.

 _"Yeah, the words there usually mean you're gonna do something super evil later!"_ I asked Spider-Man to wait a second before he fired off some webbing at Maleficent and Pete.

 _"She makes a good point about dealing with the matter at hand, but that doesn't mean you're exactly off the hook for what you've done to Riku and many others."_ With a bunch of heroes and people from other worlds keeping watch on these two, we might not have to worry about this witch until our fight with Xemnas is over.

After getting several rounds of healing spells from Donald and Sora my body was beginning to regain some of my strength that was zapped away from me during my final encounter with Aquxa, which I had to explain to Sora and Riku who were shocked that I barely managed to survive against such an opponent like her.

 _"I never thought that all three of those people would be lost to the darkness or in the case of Ventus remain asleep for seemingly eternity,"_ Riku's words certainly made what I did feel all the more difficult to accept. _"Do you think that once Xemnas is gone Xehanort's plans will be ruined?"_

"I can only hope so, Riku..." Something was telling me that even with the Organization gone there would still be problems besides Maleficent. Looking up at the pathway that would likely bring up directly to Xemnas in this vast room I knew the end was indeed drawing to a close. Everything would likely be restored to normal like when that fake Ansem was defeated by Sora. This time I wasn't going to let either of my friends slip away from me now that I can help out.

 _"Well, if it ain't the boat-boy King."_

 _"Time to weigh anchor, Captain Pete!"_

 _"What, like "abandon ship? I don't think so!"_

Mickey was here, but I wondered how he must have felt about Ansem the Wise and his unfortunate fate since he seemed close to that person from what I've learned about their history with each other with Riku helping fill in the blanks.

 _"They're doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere."_

 _"Well, it just means we can follow our hearts to make sure these two don't start any trouble. I'm sure you guys can handle the rest from here, so we'll be watching your backs with any stragglers. Now, go and kick that Nobody's ass!"_

Gwen started the rally while everyone else from her world was confused about the fact a "mouse" was indeed a ruler with a duck and dog being his "royal" servants, but Sora and Riku laughed at their confusion over this including me. Aladdin, Mulan, Beast, Jack, and everyone else whose lives we helped out were giving us a nice send-off into battle sharing their hopes of victory with us proving everyone with a boost of confidence and determination for victory.

 **The World That Never Was: Altar of Naught**

Walking up these final stairs taking us higher up to this huge pillar that seemingly was the top of this huge fortress of nothingness, there was a sudden chill in the air surrounding our bodies knowing who is waiting for us once we finish our climb.

 _"Are you ready for this, Kairi?"_

"I have to be, Sora." Looking at Riku and the others I knew my body was still not 100%, however, all of our strength would be required to overcome this head of all nobodies left. Seeing the man who dragged me into this world in the first place, the anger that was building up inside of me became mixed in with relief over realizing this ordeal was almost over. We only had to defeat this one last nobody to let everyone who's been fighting to help us find peace in their worlds once more.

 _"Oh...my Kingdom Hearts...ruined. Now I'll have to start all over again."_ Xemnas said to us while not bothering to face us, his attention was directly focused on this broken version of that Kingdom Hearts Sora and Riku saw when dealing with Xehanort's Heartless. He was looking at the warriors of light now, his golden eyes shined with deceit and manipulation before ordering us to refill that "moon" in the sky.

 _"Warriors of the Keyblade! Go forth, and bring me more hearts!"_

"No!" Not gonna happen, the days of you using people are coming to an end! I held out my keyblade along with Sora, Riku, and Mickey showing my defiance.

 _"Denizens of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?"_

 _"Aw, we don't hate it. It's just kinda...scary. But the world's made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other, 'cause darkness is half of everything. Sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the dark."_

I used to fear darkness myself, but only by going through it did I understand how it could help out someone like Riku who relied on it to do good for the universe. It isn't the darkness that is evil, but the people who beings who use it for vile purposes.

 _"It's because of who's lurking inside it."_

 _"Then allow me another question. You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark - never given a choice?"_

 _"That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds."_

 _"That may be...However,"_ However? I heard that voice coming from Namine who was still able to communicate with me, even as she is stuck inside of my body. _"What other choice might we have had?"_

"What about your followers? Nobodies like Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Aqua! They're all gone now, and what were their lives to you in the end? Nothing but disposable pawns to throw away for the sake of your false Kingdom Hearts!" He looked surprised about my outburst while Sora and Riku knew what I was trying to convey to this emotionless leader of nothingness.

 _"They were valued comrades who've existences came to an end too soon. Rest assured, the actions they performed for the sake of this Organization are not for nothing. They will know that I will put their efforts into ending this pitiful resistance that you've offered. I am merely justifying my right to exist; such an action can't be considered evil by your own standards."_ What a load of nonsense! He still doesn't have a sincere thought about his "comrades" who were now all gone, even if some of them betrayed this group.

 _"Just give it a rest! You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!"_

'I can safely say that must be the case for Xemnas. His "anger" even now seems more like an act.'

An act? Then, what was genuine about this person if not his own feelings? Shaking my head I knew we were headed for a confrontation with the end of this short debate no matter what more was said on both sides leading to our unavoidable battle.

 _"Very good. You don't miss a thing. I can not feel - sorrow...No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist."_ Guessing the "negotiation" is over with when I saw him raise his arms upwards, but then instead of running forward the next thing I knew Sora had disappeared from us being in some other kind of place or realm.

"This is just like before when he got sucked away into that bizarre world to fight his other self..." He didn't fully understand that place and neither did I, but I knew that he had to be in some other world right now.

 _"What are we gonna do then, Donald?"_

 _"I don't know, Goofy!"_

There might not be much we can do, but somehow I was able to see that Sora was in some bizarre dimension that looked like a series of buildings like the ones outside of this castle with a huge skyscraper with several monitors at the center of this area. Xemnas likely just wanted to fight Sora one-on-one instead of dealing with the rest of us.

 _"We can put our trust in Sora to win this one..."_

Looking over at his other best friend who didn't have a shred of doubt in his mind about Sora emerging the victor in this solo duel. Looking at Xemnas, his weapons seemed to be two red beams coming out of his hands, a stark contrast to many of the other weapons used by Organization members. He also moved at a speed that seemed equal if not faster than even Aqua's speed when I battled against her. Mickey remarked about the choice of weapon Xemnas was using in this battle.

 _"If this is Xehanort's Nobody, then why isn't he using his Keyblade?"_ Keyblade? I knew that Master Xehanort taught skills to Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, however, I didn't expect him to be a Keyblade user like myself and Sora. Looking over at Mickey for some answers he merely suggested that like Master Eraqus Xehanort was gifted with not only a special armor but his own keyblade that he used not only to battle with but also to inject his heart into Terra's body.

"Forcing one's personality into another sounds horrible. Isn't that what that fake Ansem did to you, Riku?"

 _"Yeah, I didn't even realize how much control I'd lost until over my body for the sake of power and that stupid rivalry with my friend..."_ His tone was filled with regret about his choice to follow Maleficent and later that heartless of Xehanort.

Watching the battle I watched Sora run around Xemnas who also were capable of teleportation, which made hitting the leader of nothingness all the more difficult for Sora to overcome.

 _"Guard!"_ When he tried hitting Xemnas with his Keyblade, a grid-style barrier blocked his attack much like Auxaq's own method of defense. Despite this Sora was actually capable of moving past these beam slashes to land several hits on Xemnas with his blade. Xemnas was rather talented with these beams, his next blows were able to knock Sora back fairly easily while continuing to float over to Sora not giving him much of a break.

'He's all alone in this fight with no one to help him if things got rough.' No Donald, Goofy, and Riku to come to his aid meaning he needed to win this battle entirely on his own relying on those skills and abilities that a Keybearer has were buried within.

 _"Come on, Sora! Ya got this because we believe in ya!"_

 _"You've gotta win this one!"_

Cheering on with Riku and Donald, even if Sora couldn't hear us knew that we were supporting him with our thoughts and hopes as he managed to break through Xemnas and his defenses to strike him several more times with his keyblade.

 _"Kneel!"_

A series of orbs revolved around Sora that looked to be sucking the very life out of his body making me wince in pain just watching this attack hurt my friend like this.

 _"Come closer."_ Xemnas floated away from Sora making me wonder what he was trying to do next until I noticed that he was now standing on top of that huge skyscraper in the middle of this battle arena. Sora likely was being drawn over to this building, and he actually began to climb up the huge building following Xemnas who drew out his red beams trying to attack him in mid-air. Instead, the opposite happened when Sora was able to counter this attack by knocking Xemnas downward with his keyblade before slamming him into the building with powerful force making us all gasp.

 _"That's the Sora I know!"_ Riku seemed happy when he said that makes me smile knowing that he likely has given up that personal envy he's had over Sora being gifted with the Keyblade and not himself. That darkness born from Riku's desire to explore the universe along with besting Sora in his personal rivalry with my lov- err best friend was no longer there; a bright light that shined through that black muck was in the form of the Riku I was staring at on top of this castle.

Sora kept getting in more blows on Xemnas who seemingly wasn't using his full power in this fight if he was simply relying on his beams and some barriers to protect himself from harm. That said Xemnas was actually rather talented with his attacks that kept hitting Sora no matter if he went into a Drive Form with his old outfit that allowed him to roll around or not. Sora responded by driving his Keyblade around in a frantic pattern that Xemnas couldn't stop or block no matter what he did against this attack.

Xemnas swung around his beams while teleporting around his little arena he created moving at a quicker pace to not let Sora harm him anymore, but Sora attacked him with a huge series of light-based projectiles similar to that move Auxaq used in my battle with her. Sora had to dodge the fast speed Xemnas used while swinging around those beams that almost cut into Sora's arm when he tried counterattacking the leader of all nobodies. Then, Xemnas once more used that life-draining attack on Sora to draw him over to that huge tower while standing on top of the huge building once again.

 _"Can Sora do it?!"_

 _"He's gotta win!"_

 _"Do it for all of us..."_ Riku took the words out of my mouth while we all were pleading with destiny to side with Sora and by extension all of the people fighting to protect our worlds from the darkness once more. Sora once more avoided Xemnas and his red beams to land more blows on his chest to knock him into the wall as they fell down before Sora landed several thunderbolts from his Keyblade seemingly defeating him?

 _"So, it wasn't a fallacy."_

That's it? This couldn't be the end with how easily the battle went, but sure enough, Xemnas was laying on the ground fading out of existence like all the other members who were defeated by the three of us.

"Sora! Where are you?" I had to call out to him to let him know that we were trying to reach him once that battle was over, but then I saw nothing but a bright light like when that fake Kingdom Hearts was destroyed by Ansem.

"Sora, answer me!"

Huh? That thumping sound behind us had to be SORA!

 _"You're okay!"_

 _"Where's Xemnas?"_

Then, this was far from over after all...

Donald pointed at Xemnas directing our attention at him suddenly in front of the broken heart in the middle of this starless sky hovering over us.

 _"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can be no more complete with me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lead me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us."_

So, he's going to absorb the power left in that device to destroy us all? That...is not good!

 _"Xemnas! No!"_

 _"Hearts quivering with hatred..."_

 _"Xemnas! Don't!"_

 _"Hearts burning with rage..."_

 _"You'll never win!"_

 _"Hearts scarred by envy..."_

"We'll stop you and your warped dream!" I shouted at Xemnas who was becoming more unified with that broken Kingdom Hearts by the second. I knew that this would be the final battle, a decisive encounter to determine the fate of all life in the universe.

 _"That fool Ansem said that the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!"_

As we shielded our eyes from the blinding light blanketing Xemnas before he seemingly vanished from sight again but I knew that he wasn't done with us just yet.

 _"Xemnas! You can't hide from us!"_

 _"We're not gonna let him get away now!"_

I agreed with Mickey while pointing over towards some huge doorway that appeared in front of us all of a sudden.

 _"What's goin' on?"_

 _"Kingdom Hearts..."_

 _"Let's go. Xemnas must be inside."_

 _"The worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!"_

Everyone in the lower section of the castle, my friends back on Destiny Islands, and the many other people we've met were supporting us! We can't let them down!

 _"Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory...or oblivion. So, Sora...are you ready? Kairi...are you ready for this?"_ I looked at each one of the people who would fight alongside me in this last stand against Xemnas knowing they were determined to win. Xemnas wouldn't go down easily, and this fight meant putting our beating hearts and soul on the line. As for the answer to Riku's question well that was something I already knew, even before he asked me and Sora about being prepared for this upcoming showdown.

"I'm more than ready!"

* * *

[ _We are ready to enter the last part of the KH 2 saga and with it the beginning of the end. Just a few more chapters before this series concludes, but no doubt there are some unanswered questions left. They will be answered once Xemnas falls in this final battle with Kairi now involved in the struggle for the balance that keeps the universe safe. I hope to the final battle justice since I know things are going to get Square Enix Final Boss crazy in the next part thank you all for sticking with my story. :P_ ]


	79. Act 78: Darkness of the Unknown

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 78: Darkness of the Unknown**

 _"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Altar of Naught** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

This was it for my journey. A long, narrow road filled with several stops along the way along with the many turns and bumps that got in the way. So many faces, places, people, and worlds that I've visited in a short amount of time. Of course, several new threats that had to be overcome just to let me get to this moment I was in right now. There were plenty of good times, bad ones as well, but through all of it, I would choose to head down this journey once more regardless of knowing what was going to be waiting for me down this road.

 _'It seems you are ready to accept your duty and protect those closest to your heart, my somebody.'_ The last steps of my path into an unknown future with my friends old and new by my side as all of us head into this battle. I had to endure no matter how much pain I would suffer at the hands of Xemnas and these other wounds affecting me. Beyond this door would be the point of no return for all of us leaving only the final battle up ahead.

"The darkness of the unknown..." Looking at Sora and Riku who were also gathering themselves in preparation for this last encounter I spoke that out loud, which made them look at me with confusion.

"Beyond that door must lie the final darkness that will take us right into an unknown situation. While we are fighting against nothingness itself with both light and darkness none of us known what will happen afterward to everyone here. The worlds will be safe once Xemnas is gone, but after that..."

 _"We will be just fine! Don't worry about getting let out this time, Kairi!"_ Sora. Hearing those words, and seeing himself and Riku smiling at me filling me with renewed confidence about this last duty we had to perform together.

Once we moved toward the door I could hear a different voice ring through my head when we got close enough to this giant sealed doorway.

 _"Beyond this door is the beginning of the end of your journey. Are you prepared for what lies ahead?"_

I knew that there wasn't much else that needed to be done, and with my friends by my side the nervousness that I had quickly faded away.

 _"Let's finish this!"_ Holding out my Keyblade next to Sora, Riku, and Mickey's blade we fired off four beams of light that slowly opened this doorway in the middle of the sky.

 _"Get ready, Xemnas! It all ends here!"_ Yes, this was the conclusion of our journey as we were reunited before confronting the final member of Organization XIII.

 **The World That Never Was: The World of Nothing**

Once we stepped inside it was like we were in a twisted version of that dark city and castle area we just walked through that was the home of all nobodies, but then I saw that huge building off in the distance with the symbol of this group on it. There standing on that strange, tall building was not only some kind of beast it was also where "The Superior" was waiting for us. This wouldn't be as easy as Sora's one-on-one battle with this nobody. I could already imagine what kind of ordeals were coming for all of us.

 _"So...it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that."_ Hold on...HE'S TOSSING A BUILDING AT US!?

I knew we needed to retreat to avoid getting crushed, but I noticed that Mickey was pushed further away from us when the door we used to enter this place began to close up making it impossible to get to Mickey before the way back closed.

 _"We can take him on our own!"_

 _"That's right!"_ Sora led the charge through this eerie world that we would need to get through in order to face Xemnas knowing that we wouldn't be going through an uphill climb; actually we were moving downward through a long hallway until a series of building rose up from the ground to hurt us until Sora chopped down the buildings in front of us with one slice.

 _"Nice one, Sora!"_ I'll say he cleared the pathway in one single move showing us how strong Sora really has become! Getting into a new section I saw the huge moving building with that gigantic monster covering it float into the air before it slammed into the ground making the very "floor" we were standing on quickly rose up from the bottom area of this world. Then, several MORE buildings floated up into the air to come down right on our heads if we couldn't stop them.

 _"Kairi! Riku!"_ Sora asked us to provide him with some assistance to boost into the air, which let him get high enough to cut through more of these buildings while actually jumping on some broken pieces to remain in the air telling us to follow his lead. While I was afraid of being this high in the sky, the mood quickly turned into fascination as I saw how far Sora moved through these series of buildings creating a road in the middle of the air to this huge dragon-looking building.

"Woah! Is this some kind of engine area?" Knowing some things about automobiles from class I was able to theorize that we must be standing outside of a huge engine core.

 _"Watch out they're coming right at us!"_ Riku warned me about these smaller nobodies who suddenly began to pop-up around the place, so we began to attack them only to see they were being sucked back into the background where this engine was making a buzzing noise.

 _"Stitch! Chicken Little! Peter Pan! Genie!"_

 _"He's using all four of those summons at once?!"_ Donald told me that Sora usually had trouble getting just one person to come out of thin air to help him out in battle, but then I noticed he was also that new "Final Form" rather than his normal outfit meaning he could do this because of that new kind of Drive Form he's using right now.

 _"Think you all can help us take care of these engines?"_

 _"No problem, Sora! You just have to wish it and I'll get right to work."_

 _"But you're not even my Genie or anyone else's anymore."_

 _"That doesn't mean I don't owe you for what you, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and your lovely red-haired girlfriend have done for all of us!"_

"Less talkie and more action guys!" I couldn't help feeling my cheeks burn while I tried to change the subject to the nobodies swarming around us in the air. With their help, I focused on grabbing into some of these guys with the help of the vines coming out of my Keyblade sending them back into the engine until I heard it begin to make a louder noise.

 _"It's about to explode we need to move now!"_ Riku yelled out to us, so we ran over to the edge of this little walkway to move to the next engine that we had to destroy before we could move higher up this huge floating fortress, a sudden boom came behind us when we got onto the second platform as we looked at the broken engine fall out of its position falling downward.

"You're not going to stop us here!" Pointing at the small nobodies who resembled the ones that traveled through the pathways in-between the other worlds I blasted at these hollow beings with all of the spells at my disposal. Each of these elemental attacks connected with these guys while Riku swung around with his bat-shaped weapon while each of Sora's summoned friends began to pitch in their efforts to speed up this process in eliminating this other side's engine to hopefully make things easier for us.

 _"This is the power of teamwork!"_

"Not to mention the Keyblade, Sora!" Smiling at my friend who was knocking back more of these nobodies while I kept flinging them into the engine that looked like it was ready to fire some kind of beam at us - meaning we had to destroy it while time was still on our side by sending these creatures into it before we were blasted away when I could hear the engine begin to break apart meaning we were successful in destroying both of these devices. Jumping after Sora and Riku I noticed we were now heading into a huge hole in the middle of this white building: the very symbol of this Organization allowed us inside to destroy its own leader.

 _"This must be da center of this place."_ Goofy remarked as we fell down into a smaller room to watch a huge device that was glowing brightly with the symbol of nobodies on it.

 _"Guessing we gotta trash this core as well,"_ Riku said making me giggle with amusement. _"What was so funny about that comment?"_

"Nothing!" Focusing back on the issue at hand we began to attack this device to stop it from powering up whatever it was connected to, but then a force field was formed that deflected our attacks. Looking behind my back I saw those nobodies that once served Axel and Auxaq trying to attack us, so I used some powerful ice spells while Sora charged at them with some thunder spells along with his friends taking out some of these lesser nobodies trying to protect this room.

"Look out!" I pulled Sora out of the way as part of the room slammed down to crush him surprising the both of us when he ended up falling on top of me creating one hell of an embarrassing moment for the both of us.

 _"Sorry!"_ We both spoke out before turning our attention on the claymore-wielding nobodies along with several of those smaller shape-shifting ones that replaced those other nobodies. Running past these bigger ones I sliced through the smaller enemies first to make things less chaotic for Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku.

 _"Nice work, Kairi!"_ I gave Sora a thumbs up before holding out my Keyblade to stop one of the bigger nobodies' claymore weapons from crushing me when they slammed it near me. I'd forgotten how strong these guys were, and I couldn't afford to get hurt too badly with my other injuries still affecting me. Then, I saw those lancer-using nobodies coming down to attack us with four snipers getting into position on the walls making it hard to hit them from our position in this room.

"Goofy! Toss your shield at them so that I can finish off Xigbar's soldiers!" I needed him to provide a way to knock them off the walls, and Riku with Donald's help covered the dragoon nobodies who were trying to fight us as well. Running my weapon through these guys before they could adjust their aim to blast me I took out the long-ranged threat these ones can provide giving Sora and Riku breathing room to wipe out the lancers remaining.

 _"Now, to finish off the core!"_ I followed Sora and Riku's lead into a flurry of attacks on this device together to ensure that we didn't have to worry about that force field blocking our progress again working alongside my best friends who like myself have become quite similar to Aqua's own friends in Terra and Ventus.

'I will make this right not just for everyone else, but for you the person who helped me come down this new path to reach this destiny of mine.'

Suddenly, the area we were in had shifted or perhaps we were moved to a different location in this bizarre place looking at a huge throne with a suit of armor that was sitting down waiting for us.

"It looks kind of like that armor being used against me by Auxaq." Unlike her more slim suit, the metal tin-can in front of us looked bulkier in shape: the man inside of it must be Xemnas.

 _"Looks like we're finally seeing his true form!"_ Clutching my Keyblade I knew that while he didn't seem like he would be moving this wasn't gone to be a walk in the park.

 _"Cursed fool!"_

Taking the fight to Xemnas I saw those arrow guns that Xigbar used being pointed right at us, but then I saw quite a few of Luxord's cards being tossed around the arena making things very chaotic. I quickly realized Xemnas not only commanded all nobodies, his powers allowed him to use the weapons of each of the fallen members of his Organization. I didn't even feel those knives that Larxene used until I felt some blood dripping down my arms they were moving that fast.

 _"We have to remain on guard while these weapons are being tossed around."_ I followed Riku's advice while looking at Xaldin's several lances coming down from the air to hit us out of the sky while I noticed some water clones of Demyx were also coming as well. The only chance we had of breaking through this kind of attack would be working together as a team.

 _"Riku, you cover the clones, Donald and Goofy can handle the lances, and Kairi do you think you can protect my back?"_ Sora's voice sounded very mature and wise compared to when we were so much younger.

 _"Of course!"_

"Let's do this, Sora!"

Following his battle plan, I watch Sora's back in case any of these weapons came after him such as Saix's claymore and Marluxia's scythe that flew around to try and remove our heads forcing me to toss around some more vines to defend Sora's backside.

"I'll keep you safe..." The pain from Saix's weapon impaling my arm certainly hurt a lot, however, I couldn't let this suffering break me down quite yet! Using my petals to block out Marluxia's scythe from landing a blow Sora finally got close enough to begin hitting Xemnas with his Keyblade while his guard was finally down for a moment of time due to all of us working on keeping the members of the fallen Organization members busy with Riku knocking away the scythe with his sword.

 _"Argh!"_ Xemnas quickly knocked Sora back with that huge blade he was using while sending out quite a lot of those metal fans Auxaq once used before she regained the power to use her Keyblade forcing me to fire out the full extent of my power that I only recently unlocked within myself, the petals spun around fast enough to deflect the sharp-tipped fans trying to hit Sora with Lexaeus' weapon slamming around creating shockwaves that made us fall over onto the floor.

 _"I'll make some room, but you have to land some hits on him this time to gain the element of surprise. Then, I'll take it from there and we can end this gauntlet!"_

"ME?!" Sora was looking at me with a serious expression when he told me about this change in tactics, which caused me to gasp out in fear of what might go wrong with this gameplan. Compared to Sora I wasn't exactly ready to fight someone like Xemnas especially with this armor now covering his body.

 _"Is that all...? Is that the breadth of your hearts?_ " We aren't giving up, Xemnas! Glaring at the Nobody Riku gave me a nod of approval along with Donald, Goofy, and Sora.

 _"You've got this, Kairi. Riku, my pals, and I know you can handle this one."_

 _'I believe in you as well; we have different faces but if I have faith in myself along with your friends then...'_ I can do this like your saying, Namine. This doubt of mine was understandable, but if I didn't do this Sora would be at risk to get into a dangerous position not that I was exactly safe at the moment. Holding out the key to my own destiny I knew that it was our time to end this long, bitter, and painful road to reaching the conclusion of our journey with Xemnas severing as the final roadblock to remove.

"I can do this!" Grasping onto my weapon I let Sora, Riku, and Mickey's friends provide cover me while I made the charge at the armored version of this Nobody who projected another barrier to keep us from harming him along with a few books that began to cast magic spells likely Zexion's chosen tool for combat. There were so many powers Xemnas was using right now it seemed impossible to stop him at this rate when I noticed Vexen's shield also protecting Xemnas from harm. There seemed to be no end to a number of abilities Xemnas has at his disposal.

 _"We've got it!"_ Donald and Goofy worked together to remove the shield in my weapon along with breaking down that barrier Xemnas had put up while Sora and Riku took on the lances and sniper guns allowing me a small window of time.

'Now is the moment to strike...' I didn't hesitate to push my body past that giant weapon Xemnas used to attack me knowing one wrong move would result in failure and possibly my death, so I made the most of this opportunity to strike Xemnas with all of my strength in myself and my chosen blade.

 _"Anger... Hatred... Envy... See how the heart's greatest virtues... sustain me!"_

"Stop hurting the universe and taking away the souls of everyone! The heart isn't just negative emotions there are positive feelings that you can't understand about somebodies!" Throwing out several thorns out of my blade along with several petals that kept grinding into Xemnas before I jumped up into the air to make this last stab with a high amount of force behind this last attack that broke through all of this metal armor causing him to gasp out in pain. A powerful Nobody like Xemnas was showing emotion?

 _"I shall devour all... the light and the darkness."_ He refused to give up meaning Sora would need to end this.

"We'll give you the light alright! Sora!" I saw the huge blade come down to hit me however the kink in the armor had been made letting Sora nail Xemnas with a beam of light that was strong enough to severely hurt him due to the armor having a small hole inside it thanks to me. The combination of our teamwork made it possible to actually defeat Xemnas in this new form he used despite how powerful he's become thanks to absorbing this fake Kingdom Hearts.

I couldn't even blink my eyes before we were caught in another flash of light however when I looked around it seemed that we were right back at the altar where that broken heart in the sky was before it was absorbed by Xemnas who was now kneeling down in pain resembling the other Nobodies who were defeated by all three of us.

 _"I need...more rage...I need more...hearts..."_ Was this the real nature of Xehanort's Nobody? A being who only desires rage, hatred, and fury over more happy emotions.

 _"Xemnas."_ Strangely like Sora, I felt some amount of pity for this being despite the horrible things he's done to the many worlds.

 _"There's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?"_ My best friend tried to plead with Xemnas, even after knowing what Organization XIII tried to do with their own Kingdom Hearts.

 _"Unfortunately...I don't."_ Would those be Xemnas' final words to us? I was surprised to see him fade like that considering all Nobodies didn't want to lose what they had left so easily. I couldn't hold on my joy at knowing this whole ordeal was finally over, and with it, the universe was safe once again.

 _"Gosh, you all did great!"_ Laughing with all of my friends and Mickey at the fact our troubles were finally gone I didn't even notice Sora going back to speak with Riku until I heard their conversation getting loud enough for me to hear Riku's conflict about coming back home. I knew he must have felt guilty about accepting the darkness, but he was able to find a way to redeem himself. That is more than enough to prove that he deserves to return to the light, and come back to the islands...

Giggling at the silly face Sora made I felt a sudden rumble that caused the floor to shake around for a moment making me wonder what exactly was going on now.

 _"I'll open a path!"_

Riku tried to create a way out of this world but nothing seemed to be happening. Were those powers he used gone for good?

 _"You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku."_ Riku truly belonged with us now just like before all of this...

 _'Follow me...'_ Namine? Turning around I saw the ghostly image of my Nobody who was showing us a portal of darkness that had been created. Despite me and Sora seeing that girl Mickey and Donald couldn't actually see them. It was because of her that we got our pathway out of this world not to mention everyone else she's done for us.

"Thank you, Namine."

 _"Sure. See? We meet again, like we promised."_

 _"Huh?"_

Roxas...or at least that was his voice speaking right now.

" _You said we'd meet again, but I didn't think it would happen like this, and we might not recognize each other." Xion? She appeared out of Sora's body to continue speaking with my Nobody causing us both to freak out._

 _"I did, didn't I?"_

 _"But I knew you."_

 _"Mmm...it's strange."_

 _"I think I understand. I finally see myself the way you remember me, even if I don't look the same. And you see yourself the way I remember you."_

 _"I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into the darkness..."_

 _"Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves, even if I'm taking place of Roxas."_

 _"So, we can be together again!"_

 _"Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together."_ I knew Roxas, even while submerged inside of Xion didn't mind this fate of being together with his own special friend again. In a strange way, Xion is fortunate because no one would forget her now, the sacrifices she had made would be worth it to live in with Sora and my own Nobody.

"We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?"

"Uh...yeah!" That is what I love about you that attitude and heart that managed to win mine over, but I knew what needed to be done by holding out my hand for my Nobody to finally get some kind of peace of mind inside of myself.

 _'At last, we are finally together with our friends again...'_

 _"Stand up straight!"_

Laughing at Xion's voice when she yelled at Sora I watched her body fade into Sora's fully reuniting with him along with Roxas. No matter what his other half became or the kind of person Xion ended up being, in the end, Sora was still very much the same to Donald, Goofy, Riku, and me!

'What's this feeling?' Looking at the portal of darkness vanish suddenly I knew that something wasn't right here.

 _"The portal is gone!"_ Running over to see that huge pillar off in the distance all three of us seeing a huge, white dragon now flying over to our location makes me wonder if this was Xemnas' last stand against us by using this huge mechanical beast to destroy all three of his most hated enemies.

 _"Kairi!"_

"Sora!" We couldn't stop our bodies from sliding down the floor that was being flipped downward until we heard Riku to order us to jump on a flying device he was now riding on. Grasping onto Sora's body to keep me on this small platform.

 _"You know how to fly this thing?!"_

 _"It won't take long to figure it out, Sora!"_ I sure hope so because we need to stop that huge dragon before it gets free and hurts everyone else down below in the dark city, and it certainly looked massive enough to wipe out everyone below with this kind of size and power.

 _"We gotta blow it out of the sky by taking out its wings! Sora, can you and Kairi blast down the wings with me?"_

"No need to ask that from us!" With Sora agreeing with me, the small ship we used floated over to the huge dragon who began to fire snowflake-themed laser blasts at us to knock this small fighter out of the sky. I never expected out of all the strange moments I'd experienced, the last thing I ever expected to see would be a huge floating dragon that we had to shoot down.

'I can't believe we were actually confronting this beast as a trio again...' Knocking back some of these flying Nobodies with my keyblade gave Sora the chance to blast at the huge dragon with Riku proving cover fire destroying wings and other parts of this huge leviathan. Grasping onto Sora's shoulder when we had to dive down to avoid the laser blasts from this dragon along with homing projectiles headed our way.

"I'm not letting go no matter what happens next, Sora!" Feeling the air flow through my crimson hair I couldn't deny the excitement of this moment running down my spine knowing this the end of our journey would climax would in such a grand fashion like this. Changing and destroy this dragon-Nobody, helping Sora and Riku out with their final encounter, but most of all getting the opportunity to do something with me besides standing on the sidelines.

 _"Get ready for some tight turns!"_ Riku warned us, the barrage of fire coming from the enemy dragon was matched by our own brand of firepower destroying another engine likely powering the dragon up. Rushing past the huge wings that it was using to float in the sky we managed to destroy a couple more of these gigantic wings to finally stop this thing before it escaped too far ahead. Tossing out some blasts at the smaller creatures trying to protect the limbs of this huge mechanical dragon serving Xemnas even until the bitter end it seems.

 _"This should do it!"_ Riku and Sora fired off one last blast the destroy the final wing on the back of this huge dragon causing it roar out in pain like it was a living beast that we had been fighting this entire time.

"Please tell me that it is over..." My inner-most voice said that this was only beginning; I had wanted my mind to be wrong this time.

 _"It's sucking us down!"_ Our flyer was being pulled down to where this dragon was stuck inside of some portal, the only choice we had was to land on the dragon that seemingly was pulling us into another dimension entirely. I felt more dread when I took notice of Xemnas who was very much "alive" and still remaining still on his huge throne. Looking upward I saw the only way out of this place slowly drifted away meaning this was truly the point of no return.

 _"Hey, Riku?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I wanted to thank Namine, but...I couldn't be myself to say it, not until everything was back to the way it was before. At least until I remember she was here, fighting alongside us, and now I realize that I just had to say that before all of this was over to you, Kairi."_ I wanted to shed some tears and say something that was also bothering me, but I knew that it had to wait a little while longer.

 _"Don't worry, we'll make that happen. Once this is over, you two can say whatever you need to all you want."_

"Thank you, Riku. Sora...we will get through this together..." With my friends giving me approval I drew out my Keyblade to put Xemnas to rest for good. Pushing forward we quickly were knocked by with that huge blade once more, yet, the Nobody wasn't using the weapons of the other fallen members.

 _"Look out, Kairi!"_ I watched Sora get in front of my body as I felt myself along with Sora and Riku get knocked up into the air.

 _"Hearts are power."_

Grasping Sora's body out of fear of falling down I looked how far we had been pushed back with that one attack while the dragon began to charge up some more laser blasts.

 _"Nothingness... is eternal!"_

On top of that Xemnas was throwing, even more, buildings at us, which caused my mind to wonder how powerful he has become due to the influence of Kingdom Hearts. Sora didn't look frightened as he put his hand over mine, our fingers connected together for a moment before Riku asked him to work together to destroy the shield this dragon was using to protect itself from harm.

 _"Sora... are you certain you can trust Riku?"_

 _"You better believe it, Xemnas!"_ I spoke up for the friendship these two had no matter what has happened between them before this reunion, but Xemnas interrupted the moment with several more blasts of red beams coming directly at us! Sora floated past the buildings and laser beams to catch up with Riku who was standing on a building that he said would be used against Xemnas' shield.

 _"Riku... are you sure you're not jealous of Sora?"_

 _"That doesn't matter to me anymore!"_ He followed through on that by riding on this building Sora launched downward with a mighty strike from his Keyblade, a direct hit on the shield before Riku chopped it into two halves that disabled that protection letting us go right back at Xemnas. Sora drifted downward right on top of Xemnas before throwing me at him to land several hits with my Keyblade.

 _"You can handle this without a problem!?"_ Nodding, I felt the air rush past me while my speed increased as I aimed my blade directly at the kink in this armor that I helped create and why not break this shell completely this time around?!

"YAHHH!" Charging up my Keyblade with a Firaga spell I threw the blade at Xemnas before landing a couple of more blows after I landed on the ground with Sora and Riku joining in on the fray against Xemnas

 _"Embrace the Nothingness!"_

Once more he put up a barrier to keep us back along with swinging around the long weapon that made it difficult to get in much offense before having to move back from this throne chair dragging out things even more.

 _"Why do you despise the Void?"_

I tried to stab my Keyblade into the floor to keep us in this small room, but the wind was too much when Xemmnas pushed all three of us back into the sky again having to fly back down to end this battle. Clutching on tighter I felt my cheeks burn up as I rode on Sora's back to avoid the snowflake beams trying to keep us from getting back down to Xemnas. As Sora worked with Riku to knock down that shield again I knew that we had to make this last attack count this time, so when we dropped back down once the dragon was rendered helpless each of our blades went to work on Xemnas.

"Your time is over, Xemnas!" I knew we had to finish this before Xemnas could gain the upper hand again, but when I cracked more of this armor I saw that outfit he was wearing beginning to change its color from a simple black outfit to something more akin to a zebra's skin before once more the world around us had turned complete bright and impossible to see.

 **Unknown Location**

 _"Heroes from the realm of light...I will not allow it to end this way - not yet."_

Xemnas had changed his outfit along with the surroundings we were into, the area now like an endless vast void of nothingness with no end in sight. I'm guessing this must be where things would finally end in this long gauntlet we've had to deal with thanks to this Nobody.

 _"If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same...Eternal!"_

Even until now he refused to surrender and accept his defeat, so we would have to make Xemnas own up to his actions one last time.

 _"You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too. But guess what, Xemnas?"_

"That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!"

Xemnas only laughed at the words of my friends not taking our threat seriously, but that is fine by me! Let him laugh at the face of those people who will take him down along with his Organization of naught!

 _"No more eternal than that radiance of yours..."_ This is it! Everything has been leading up to this moment for everyone involved. Am I prepared to fight the darkness in this realm of nothingness to protect that light that matters to me?!

 _"Anger and Hate are supreme..."_

 _"We shall go together!"_

Sora! I tried stopping Xemnas from tossing my friend into the air, but then I saw him shooting out waves of black and white vines around the place.

 _"Bind!"_

I had a difficult time avoiding these attacks with how quickly Xemnas was moving in this new form, and then I saw Sora was getting knocked down while losing his Keyblade so I rushed over to grab it.

 _"Riku!"_ Giving him the weapon to return over to Sora I watched them work together to push their weapons into Xemnas's red blades.

 _"Begone!"_

Then, he began to charge up huge amounts of energy that he shot out into giant balls of light that were so massive it seemed almost impossible to avoid. Running around to avoid these blasts I ran up behind Xemnas to slash at his back while he was going after Riku and Sora catching him off-guard for a moment to land some hits on the empowered Nobody. He then turned around to glare at me before knocking me back with those red beams he used in his first battle with Sora that he used while moving around quite elegantly.

 _"Why don't you vanish?"_

Not a chance while our hearts still beat! I tried running at Xemnas, but then I felt a second one trying to slash at my arm until it vanished into thin air. Could...Xemnas have the power of attacking us with a clone now?

 _"Riku!"_

 _"Out of my way!"_ Looking at Sora and Riku work together was amazing, the duo was combining their attacks into a series of blows from each of their attacks resulting in a long combination attack, then followed by them summoning a series of blades that cut into Xemnas in a loop. Finally, they tossed out their blades to create one giant attack that covered Xemnas' body in a blow that combined both elements of light and darkness followed by a fist bump of triumph.

 _"Light!"_

 _"You're gonna lose it all!"_

That was amazing! Xemnas was staggered after that, so I fired off some ice spells along with some blows of my own while listening to them praise each other.

 _"Riku!"_

 _"Time's up!"_

I didn't have time to enjoy it when Xemnas began to disappear from sight only to begin firing off beams of energy that was moving very fast that I could barely avoid.

 _"Pierce!"_

 _"Arise!"_

Was he trying to entrap me in a circle that I couldn't escape from? Oh, crap I need to guard and hope he can't hit me here!

 _"Fire!"_

Trying to hold off as many as possible one of the beams connected with my shoulder making me flinch up in pain. This attack was much more difficult to deal with since Xemnas was capable of appearing from anywhere to launch a volley of lasers at us. Running over to Sora and Riku I decided to stick with them to ensure that I wouldn't get blasted from behind again with four eyes watching my back while we deflected these blasts coming our way from Xemnas and his own shadow. With the attacks getting knocked back by myself and Riku got in a couple of more blows with his weapon on Xemnas while in his Final Form before Xemnas charged up his hand to do something new.

 _"Can you spare... a heart?"_

No! I saw Xemnas began to shock my friend keeping him up in the air likely trying to rip out his heart while Riku tried stopping it, but Xemnas knocked him back with ease as I caught him before he fell onto the surface below us.

 _"We...have to save Sora."_ I couldn't agree more, so when we charged up to catch Sora that clone appeared again to keep us away and I decided to take the brunt of this offense to let Riku get close enough to rescue Sora from losing his heart again. These blasts and vines were more painful when they actually hit me rather than connect with the backside of this Keyblade, however, this pain was nothing compared to the idea of losing my precious friend to the darkness again.

 _"Kairi! Hang in there!"_ Riku provided help with some Dark Firaga blasts to keep this copy distracted while he grabbed Xemnas' arm before knocking his face in with his elbow and tossed him backward leaving him open for my attacks from all three of us as I charged up my Keyblade's magical power to unleash a strong burst of fire mixed in with light.

 _"Sora... Riku...Kairi... there is falsehood within your hearts... Do you dare deny it?"_

 _"Not a chance!"_

We all combined our voices into one unified shout of defiance, a response came in the form of more laughter from Xemnas who merely showed off his two beams of red energy as a threat.

 _"See my heart's power... Feel it... Know it... Accept it!"_

That kind of power won't save you from your fate, Xemnas. Those negative feelings only bring out the worst in people, and for an emotionless being like yourself, that strength is also your greatest weakness.

"That is why you will lose because, in the end, all you will have to yourself is emptiness and hatred!" Tossing out some more empowered petals I knew that we had to wrap things up on this adventure, holding tightly to fully embrace this key of mine that would unlock many doors into the future not just the pathway into other worlds...

Sora and Riku continued pounding into Xemnas before he disappeared out of sight appearing over our heads with a smirk of confidence on his face. He must be plotting to use some powerful move to end this right now!

 _"There's no such thing as light."_

A powerful surge of energy, the strands of light and darkness combined into a huge sphere of nothing that surrounded us all while Xemnas mockingly laughed at us. Then, came several beams of energy each being aimed at our direction as we suddenly were completely trapped in a dome full of these lasers. We had only one chance of surviving this assault, and that was to rely on what got us this far!

Volleying back each blast with our weapons I knew we couldn't stop them all but if we could deflect back most of these attacks we might have a chance of stopping Xemnas for good. My body was running on empty, the sweat poured down my skin, adrenaline was pumping through my bones, but I refused to surrender this fight until my last breath.

'I...have to win!'

That is what my mind kept repeating this process while sheer instinct was allowing me to continue knocking back these beams of light before they all came at us at the same time. I couldn't keep count of how many were left, which might indicate we were about to fall here or...emerge victorious of nothingness itself!

 _"Sora!"_ A loud, whack knocked me onto the floor when Xemnas knocked myself and Riku away from Sora holding out that beam to likely remove Sora's head from his body or perhaps stab out my love's own heart...not unless we did something about it! Rushing over to Xemnas I blocked his attack along with Riku as we kept those beams away from Sora but getting hit by them in the process of getting Sora away from the attack.

"Sora!"

Looking over at Riku who felt Sora push himself forward to grab his own weapon only to then begin striking at the Nobody with both weapons while knocking him upwards into the air. Running over to them I noticed Sora wanting me to touch his Keyblade to combine our lights into one singular blast.

 _"The three of us..."_

"As one!" With Sora and Riku's support, I put everything left within me into this beam that went right though Xemnas likely injuring him severely. Now, to finally end this ordeal!

"This is for Zidane!" Jumping up at him I slash him once in the chest.

"That one is for Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus!" Another blow went into his arm.

"Gwen, Hiro, and everyone else I've met in the other worlds wanted to say hello!" Stabbing Xemnas in the shoulder I couldn't finish this combination quite yet.

"Axel, Roxas, Xion, and...Aqua would want in on this as well!" Cutting through Xemnas's own beam weapon I made the final blow count when I knocked him downward right into Sora's position.

"And that one is for me!" The rest was left to Sora who gave a long combo attack of his own before cutting through Xemnas' body with his Keyblade ending this war, such a fitting end for a powerful threat...

 _"Accursed... Keyblade..."_

The very weapon you tried to control was your own undoing, Xemnas. I didn't feel any pity watching him slowly evaporate out of existence leaving nothing behind...

 _"We did it!"_

 _"I wouldn't be too sure of that."_

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" We couldn't get a break as thousands of Dusks began to swarm the place with the fall of their leader. Out of the frying pan and into the fire it seemed, but with Riku and Sora fighting alongside me, I knew there wasn't anything we couldn't handle together!

 **The World That Never Was: The Grey Area ( Unknown POV )**

Uh...what - no hold on where am I? Why is everything...so cold here? I couldn't open my eyes, but when I moved my hands around I felt the cold surface underneath some kind of fabric on my hands. My arms slowly began to cover my face, and when my eyes slowly opened I saw these were actually gloves?!

"Uhh...why am I wearing these..." Wait a moment I recognize these gloves...at least I think I can remember wearing them. Slowly moving my body off the floor I tried to understand where I was only I saw an empty room that looked to be in complete disrepair. Did a battle take place here or what? Then, when I looked at the floor I noticed there was a stick of some kind on the ground with the word "Winner" etched onto it. What could this mean exactly?

"What about my name...I think it was Aux...er. No, the name of mine is Aquxa...no that isn't right either..." Sighing, the next few moments would be very tricky to figure out my own identity because I knew that whatever happened to me I could feel my heart beating rather slowly.

"..."

My heartbeat?

"MY HEARTBEAT!?"

Gasping out in shock I placed my hand over my chest to suddenly hear a faint thumping noise like a heart pumping blood into a person's body. So, the question now is...why IS my heart beating?!

* * *

[ _Well, that was certainly a long one! Couldn't let things off for another cliffhanger, and so I figured why not jam it together into one climatic update for my readers. With Kairi's part of the story just about done now we begin the epilogue with Auxaq or should I say Aqua coming to find herself back in the room where she died, yet still, lives for some reason. The answers will come next time along with the horrible truth about her new lease on life...we are near the end of this story folks all good things can't last forever. Next update will show up after my birthday in early October._ ]


	80. Act 79: Fate of the Unknown

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix**.

* * *

 **Act 79: Fate of the Unknown**

 _"If he were to―If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness."_

* * *

 **The World That Never Was: Bedrooms** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

I should know why I'm here in this dreadful place. Wearing this uniform that covered most of my body like this, a black cloak shrouding myself that kept me warm in this cold environment, but looking at my skin underneath this outfit there were no longer any of those blue lines I could remember flowing through my body. That must be related to this beating organ in my chest, but I still had trouble understanding why this fact was so important.

"Perhaps there is some information lying around that could explain this..." So, when I thought about entering whatever room that belonged to me came to mind there was a portal that suddenly came in front of my eyes. Did I just project this portal with my powers, but that doesn't make sense...should it? Taking a chance to enter this pathway I noticed the hallway that I entered was long and vast seemingly connecting to many different places and worlds in this kind of odd dimension.

'Have I really been here before, then why can't I remember traveling through such a strange road like this...'

 _'Do you seek answers? Do you wish to find your identity?'_

Of course, the images in my head have to mean I'm someone or why I am here in the first place! Running through this pathway while waiting for this disembodied voice to chat with me again, the surroundings changed to a small room that had a bed with some draws and a desk for someone to write things down if they desired. What kind of people would live in this world that seemingly had no kind of sun hanging in the sky or moon for that matter?

 _'Discover the truth by retracing your steps from here...'_

My steps? Was this voice suggesting that I'd been here before, and if so why was I here in this room out of all other places in this dorm-like area? Looking at a certain book laying on the desk I gasped when I saw the title of this certain journal.

"Auxaq's diary."

T-This can't belong to me?! Was this my name, but it didn't sound right at all! Taking a chance my fingers flipped over the cover to read the first page of this book in order to find out if this was a trick or not.

 _"Day 01: This will be the first day I'm writing my first passage in this book as I try and figure out who I am now, but also who I was before I lost my heart to the darkness according to the "Superior" in charge. He welcomed me into his group of others who also share my plight apparently, but he also told me that by working here we could find a way to restore ourselves to normal."_ Was this my handwriting in this book? My mind didn't want to even believe this was the cause, but I had to continue looking through this to find the answer.

 _"Day 12: Things haven't changed all that much since my introduction into Organization XIII's ranks. Going on these missions with the other members has certainly been a mixed bag, to say the least. While some of the Nobobides as am I apparently called due to this condition don't exactly like me others like that red-haired one seem to be easy to communicate with on a daily basis. I can only hope one day I can work hard enough to help everyone regain what was lost to the darkness as I continue my stay here in this castle..."_

I actually lived in this place that looks so hollow and empty. My mind couldn't register that idea, but then flashes came into my head showed myself wondering around these halls, observing other people in black cloaks, and speaking to smaller creatures without actually using my mouth. There was no way I could be dreaming this was not my memories or the writing left by my own hands.

 _'Yes, such a noble concept of bringing together those who are in a similar circumstance that has afflicted them in a hindering way.'_ Shaking my head to clear my thoughts or perhaps the thoughts of someone else my eyes scanned through more of these pages until I found some new information.

 _"Day 45: Roxas and Xion have come into the fold, a Keyblade user, and someone who hasn't learned about her own potential and talent quite yet. Still, they each look up to me and Axel as their own personal mentors in the same fashion Marluxia despite how methods and Axel giving me the vital details on how to survive in this new "life" I must endure for the following months. The goal is to help Roxas in his efforts to destroy the heartless roaming around the other worlds."_

Heartless? Beings that lacked hearts actually exist? While I couldn't find any long details, the main summary I got was these creatures were likely the ones who stole my heart in the first place despite it beating in my chest again; a soul inside of an empty shell sounded like a dream if my writing was any indication but here I was back in one whole piece...

 _"Day 68: It seems that my stay here in The World That Never Was will soon be coming to an end. Xemnas himself wanted me to leave for this Castle Oblivion. I still have issues dealing with Marluxia and to a lesser extent, Larxene not to mention I would be away from Roxas and Xion for quite some time. At the very least Axel was coming along to help keep things more interesting during our stay there, after all. I have my own personal reason for going besides getting out of this place for a while."_

This was around the point I escaped this place to head to into another castle...wait I can recall that name from my memories. That castle...oblivion where I tried to find someone in those walls. He was...very important to me, and I desired to find him no matter how long it took me.

 _'Our dear...Ven! He's still asleep most likely in that empty castle. Without you, he will likely rest there for many more years to come...'_

"Who are...why are you telling me this about this Ven person?!

 _'Forgive me I hadn't expected your memories to get scrambled up again like this. As for WHO I just consider me as a voice that you can speak with to ease your mind.'_

My head couldn't stop ringing after that voice went quiet allowing me to continue my read through this journal until I got to a certain page that nearly made my heart stop beating. Ventus...the name of that person who I wanted to find more than anyone else...

"ARGH!" My head is throbbing in pain causing me to fall over into this chair near me. Ven, the name that I wrote down in this journal but why can't I understand his importance to me?!

 _'Your most important friend beside Terra who were lost because of terrible circumstances, hanging onto your own soul in such a deep amount of despair was certainly a huge amount of effort on your part. No, OUR part actually-'_

"Who are...you supposed to be?!" There was no one a simple "voice" could know things I'd forgotten like this.

 _"Consider myself like your own conscious residing within yourself, but you must continue reading about the failures in Castle Oblivion...'_ Following the advice of my "inner self," I learned about the executions that took place within a couple of days after this last entry.

 _"Day 75: Marluxia's plan to overthrow the leadership of Organization XIII, Larxene wanting me to help out in this plot, Namine's involvement, and the imminent arrival of Sora into this place. So many factors that were now playing into my concerns, but to add to the list was the fact I now know who I really am! Master Aqua, the girl who passed the Mark of Mastery Exam. Of course, this means I've lost both of my best friends, my own home, and Master Eraqus all because of that bastard Xehanort!"_

Xehanort. Xehanort, the name is ringing a bell, yet why is it I can't feel as angry about this person as my text sounded to be when it was written on this particular day unlike many others in this diary.

 _'The man whom you despise so much even now when you can't fully remember that reason fueling that anger, the anger you couldn't have a Nobody until now that is...'_ Nobody, a lack of real emotions within myself was the possible reason behind my current line of thought?

Looking at the next pages I began to gasp in horror at these words and thoughts from my own past self during this time period realizing what had happened to those other Nobodies in Castle Oblivion. Betrayal, deception, lies, manipulation, and deceit couldn't even begin to describe the events that have transpired in that place. The failed coup d'etat against Xemnas for control of Organization XIII. Axel's true purpose there being to eliminate all of the traitors there...including myself?!

 _"Day 82: I am the only surviving member of Organization XIII left in this castle after all the truth is that Axel was sent here to eliminate everyone here but I still live...actually no living would mean having a heart. Still, I couldn't say that I would miss Marluxia, Vexen, and Zexion. Lexaeus just seemed like a man who was trying to do his job nothing more, but with Larxene the demise with herself was a complicated matter. We started out with a rocky relationship to say the very least, but I slowly began to understand more about herself along with more about why she feels hostile towards everyone else. Except for Marluxia, she only allowed me into who Arlene might have been before she was lost to the darkness."_

I couldn't believe she actually protected me from Riku at the cost of her own existence. I wondered if anyone could have reached out to her, a chance to fully understand what happened in her previous life that made her "never want a heart to feel anything again" could have been figured out. Even Marluxia for as much as he deserved to fade because of his treatment with Namine wasn't just out to assume leadership over Xemnas for the mere sake of power if how he felt about "Xehanort" meant anything.

 _'Even in the end he truly had no clue about the kind of man who taught you as much as Eraqus. Only the three students and those close to the old guard have any idea about that genius...'_

"Genius! He must have, no he HAS done things many people despise and hate him for doing if this book was any indication!"

 _'Yet, his intellect cannot be denied no matter how much you and everyone else hates him, right? Without his teachings you, Terra, and dear Ven might not have ever become proper Keybearers...much like Ansem the Wise.'_

Tch...I wanted to say that this voice was wrong; the words couldn't come out because deep down I knew he or she made a good point that Xehanort was a bright mind who did give myself important teachings that I could finally begin to remember or I guess re-remember...

Then, I began to catch-up on my time spent with Roxas and Xion helping them out with all of the experience I had gotten as a Keyblade Warrior of the Light in order to remind myself of better times. Of course, that was fleeting if they weren't here as more of these painful memories kept pouring into my head. Axel had also grown attached to these two despite us both lacking the ability to even have a genuine friendship. Nobodies were beings who couldn't truly feel anything without a heart in their chests.

"Why...am I feeling like crying about what happened to Roxas and Xion?" Once I pieced together the reason for their absence my gut felt like it was being stabbed over and over with a sharp knife. Xion was never really a member of Organization if this journal was correct, a mere Replica built to duplicate Roxas' power that would eventually absorb him into herself...thanks to my actions.

How could I do that to him? No, it wasn't intentional on my part if these words are right. I just want to keep them both safe, and Axel didn't hate me for what happened after a couple of days of letting off steam. It was likely at this point I must have fully given in to that feeling of nothingness or rather stopped caring about anything or anyone essentially becoming like a true Nobody. Was this really the kind of person I had become?

 _'You stopped denying your true nature letting your instincts finally take over instead. That is the same for all of the others...'_

Why then could we form bonds and hang out as if we were real friends if it was just a lie?! There was no way those kinds of moments could possibly be fake or false if I wanted to-

 _'What? Pretend that you weren't a hollow lifeform with no way of truly being happy about anything. Face it you were trying to fool yourself into thinking that a happy ending could be possible for beings who don't have the heart to even be shattered in a lost friendship.'_ You mean that my mind was pretending the situation was better off than it really was to make my empty existence seem better for myself?

 _"Kairi. Kairi. Kairi. Kairi. Kairi. That girl and her "precious" friends want to wipe out everyone else here?! I will make sure those kids realize they will never grow into adults if they want to take away everything I have left. Never letting go...Never letting go...Never Letting Go...never letting go...neVer lEtting gO..."_ My hands began to tremble at the sight of this seemingly endless amount of times I had re-written this phrase. This is sheer madness...insanity...and chaos that I had written down through many pages in this book.

' _Going down the rabbit hole, are we? Feeling those emotions that couldn't truly exist back in those days coming out in the form of continued phrases. I suppose your feud with Kairi served as the catalyst to vent out your thoughts about personal failure.'_

Great. Now my mysterious voice is acting like a therapist for summing up my issues at this moment, but once again the voice wasn't saying anything that couldn't be false when I think about it. She continued to get in the way according to my own account of the events leading up to the absence of Roxas and Xion a year after my arrival into Organization XIII. That would only force the issue further making me want to eliminate her, even if I felt horrified by the kind of being I was by this point, a complete shadow of the Aqua everyone knew in Radiant Garden.

 _'A fallen heroine who lost her identity, self-worth, and soul to the darkness that she battled all those days now forgotten in the past. That desperation quickly turned into hatred that was empty, such a desire to remain alive despite not really living is what you were fueled by in those last days...'_

I...had let others risk losing their hearts just to empower Kingdom Hearts? I did nothing while others might have died because of the Heartless? No, I wouldn't do...I couldn't act like...

 _'Oh, but you did do all of this! You had fully accepted the ideals of the "Superior" just to feel like a human once again driving you into helping Xemnas without a real Keyblade in your possession.'_ Looking at the page I wanted to toss across the room in horror I realized that this likely was because of of...being a Nobody.

My old armor and Keyblade were right here in this place, yet I was unable to really use or wear those important items that defined me as who I once had been leaving me a shell of my former self in every sense of the word. I'd become...a heartless monster!

"ARGH!"

My hand tossed the writing of my warped self across the room, such a realization had left me with nothing but despair. Like a horrible girl with blonde pigtails and red nails was clawing at my head, scratching, screaming, and trying to break me down until I was a helpless mess who couldn't do anything besides cry out in suffering. My hands covered my eyes, a subconscious way of trying to hide from the truth that I had started to realize about who I'd become making me feel like I didn't deserve to even have this beating organ in my chest.

 _'Feeling like you shouldn't even be here, right? Letting your regained humanity take away this new lease on life even before it can actually start?'_

No, I can't surrender to my own sins or crimes! Not until I can see HIM one last time...

 _'Gonna fight that old tin can again?'_

"This time I'm going to be armed with the genuine article..." That is right Xemnas had both my old armor in his possession along with my Keyblade that wasn't a fake or false creation of mine.

"I might have been lost to the unknown, but as long as I'm here now Ven's fate isn't sealed not while I can get to him!" No matter what happens next I knew what my heart wanted to do right now with this second chance at living. To do one thing that would at least tie up a loose end from my old life born anew...accepcting my actions by taking this journal with me through this Portal into Darkness.

Relying on the power of darkness I first gathered up the pieces of my armor that I now recalled being in the old meeting room where I fought Kairi one last time before she had defeated me. I recalled myself being...happy about losing in that fight despite putting every amount of strength I had left into winning against her.

 _'You didn't expect your final words to not really be your last words, did you?'_

Honestly, my mind couldn't register the idea of any of this happening to me. Part of myself felt like I haven't earned the right to this second opportunity for either redemption for my failures or to make a bunch of new mistakes. At least this resolve of mine wasn't tainted by any kind of doubt inside of my soul, so when I looked at the burnt, charred, and bruised armor in my hands I wonder this might be symbolic in a way about my present and possible future.

"A battle-torn piece of metal that looks worn down from the last few battles it was used in. Much like the armor used by my friends, the former Master of mine, and Xehanort's own suit..." Fighting a suit like this wasn't easy, but that is why I was going to battle with those old fans of mine this time. Not with the genuine article that wasn't from my Master, the one Keyblade that fully belonged to me!

"My Stormfall..." This weapon that got me through the darkest moments of my life was in Xemnas' private area that only I was allowed to visit on special occasion, which didn't look that different from other rooms in this castle beside the view of the outside area of this castle being shown through a hole in the wall resembling the symbol of Organization XIII. Lots of important files, books, and data files on Xemnas own computer lie here, but even now I couldn't access the computer no matter how many times I tried accessing this system.

"He's shut it down permanently keeping me in the dark, even now the answers I want to discover continue to elude me..."

Looking at the black computer screen in front of me, the empty void my eyes were looking into seemingly was taunting me about this fact. No matter I will seek out the truth along with Ventus on my own with the weapon that had helped me while inside of the Realm of Darkness. Looking over at the Keyblade sitting in his personal chair I lanced my fingers onto the gripping position, never certain how these moments could play out.

"Will it feel like a burning sensation or perhaps the weight it too much to even lift up into the air-" Time seemed to move slowly as I waited for whatever would happen next when I put force into lifting up my Stormfall only to widen my eyes in shock.

"I can wield it?"

Moving the Keyblade around with a few strokes I didn't feel any sign of resistance keeping my hand from using the true power of this weapon. My lips curved upwards as I began to feel like the old Aqua, even if this outfit certainly felt rather heavy to carry but it can protect me from the darkness I suppose it isn't all bad.

 _'Ready to surpass your old Master, are you?'_

"Why don't you let me handle things for the both of us?!" I had to focus on the task at hand while opening a portal that would take me near that destination now pictured in my head, a failure would make sending me into a destination that I certainly wouldn't want to be that resided in darkness...

 **Castle Oblivion: Basement**

"Where it all began for me and these memories I had lost to find only to lose again, and now finding the missing pieces here along with my friend." All of this was taking me down a road I've traveled through quite a few times before when I lost my friends and home to darkness along with being an emotionless shell working for Marluxia in securing this castle, such a shame I was once more the only person returning into this fortress constructed from a land forgotten by everyone else...

I knew that confronting Eraqus' final defense would mean relying on a different method of attack not to mention using my old armor in my old outfit to protect myself from that armor and it's power. With the Keyblade as well I knew this time I would overcome this hurdle and get to see Ven again.

 _'Strange, the idea of meeting that friend of ours seems pointless if he cannot awaken, yet your heart is dead set on seeking him out again.'_

"Don't you know the reason for that? Aren't you supposed to be my own conscious?!" I became suspicious when the voice promptly stopped speaking to me leaving a pregnant silence that unsettled me, but my current objective quickly brought me back into focus as I walked through these vacant halls devoid of life. This maze of pathways, stairs, and hidden walls was designed by myself to ward off intruders who sought out the secret room hidden in this fortress. Unlike as a Nobody, I could actually feel the excitement rush through my body as I began down the path I finally remembered.

There was fear in my heart about overcome that last roadblock getting in the way of this reunion I desired so badly, but the butterflies fluttering in my stomach were a good enough distraction from that small amount of doubt lurking in my head. Running through the halls now clad in my old armor I realized how heavy this iron could be to wear while dashing around the castle.

"All those moments together despite us being used by Xehanort did matter to me, Ven." Those happy days brightened up my mood, your smile, laughter, and pain we shared with each other gave me the strength to continue fighting. The only way I could repay such kindness would be visiting you, even if you were still taking a long nap, my friend.

 _'I haven't realized how important this boy truly was to you, now that I can see more of what you are...'_

"Enough!" I stopped moving refusing to let this disembodied thing keep sticking around until they start giving me a full explanation. "Who are YOU?!"

 _'...Your only salvation of leaving this place and reviving your "friend" out of his situation.'_ Salvation? I wanted to ask more, however, I realized I can't get off track otherwise I might end up lost in these halls that I helped build from the old world where I lost everyone and everything I knew. My body began to slow down once I reached the area where I was unable to progress further, and soon I staring at the reason why. Master's old Keyblade armor that while not as big as Xehanort's personal suit was none the less a force not to be reckoned with by anyone.

While the armor was certainly tight and difficult to move on it did provide a good amount of protecting for myself, and before I could even move near it the suit began to charge up some attack while using some energy spikes that spun around itself for extra protection before it fired off a series of beams that moved up and down while circling around the room. Using a series of cartwheels I made my way over to this inanimate suit of armor, striking at it with my Keyblade until it caught it with its hands pushing me back.

 _'It is fighting as valiantly as that foolish Master did when he was still alive...'_ Ignoring those whispers I saw the suit begin to fire off several projectiles at me, so I countered with several swings from Stormfall until it charged at me with full force behind its push into my chest before it wrapped brightly glowing chains around my body immobilising me.

"It's ripping a piece out of the wall?!" Watching the chains get pulled out by the suit as my eyes looked at the piece of this wall that was coming right in my direction. Struggling to break free I barely had enough time to roll out of the way before that part of the wall smash into my body, however, this leaves me an opening to begin landing some hits in while the armor was motionless. While it lacked a Keyblade I couldn't hold anything back knowing how easily it defeated me last time as the suit blocked a few of my blows rather easily.

"I can hear Eraqus lecturing me now about my lack of practice!" Charging at this lifeless suit I managed to remove one arm with a heavy slash from my Keyblade, the next move it made was to create several pillars of fire that began to follow me around the room.

"...Huh? Why can't I use my magic?" When I held out my hand for a basic ice spell nothing came out of my hand when I tried countering this intense attack being used against me. Seeing the suit charge at me without its left arm I had to go back on the defensive to block this move. Getting angry at my lack of strength, the next option would have to be using a new kind of power to overcome this metal opponent.

 _'Sounds like you need MY help...'_

"I doubt you will help me against this kind of foe..."

Looking at the metal-clad figure send out those chains again, but now they had arrow-shaped thorns on them as they tried grasping my body until I knocked them back with my Keyblade avoiding their reach. Despite this, I began to feel things that didn't hamper me when I lacked a heart, the feelings of exhaustion, sweat that was really pouring down my skin added by the heat that was radiating in this suit of armor, but most of all this sensation of fear building up within.

"Huh? Where did it go?!" The suit quickly moved out of my sight only for my back to feel a painful sensation as I looked at this suit began to punch me over and over while it was glowing rather brightly.

 _'Even his suit craves to bathe in the light!'_ I tried getting out of its range, but then those chains wrapped themselves around my body as he flung me into the unbroken wall in this room. I couldn't even fight back when it began firing off more of those beams of light that managed to melt through my armor like it was butter removing my only source of defense against its onslaught. It was holding me back again no matter how had I tried to break my final challenge to find my friend again.

 _'His light will continue to hold you back, Aqua. As a Nobody you easily accepting the darkness as your ally in the face of your opposition, so what has changed now?'_

"I...can't let the darkness consume my heart again, even if being without a heart made some things easier." Holding out my Keyblade as my only source of attack; the most I've capable of doing is deflecting back more of these energy balls coming at me only to get knocked into the wall once again while losing more parts of my armor exposing more of my vulnerable body.

 _'There are only certain people who can regain their lost hearts, and one of those special people is you.'_ Damn it! Even with my old outfit, Keyblade, and heart I couldn't get through the past still haunting me. There must be some way to overcome this...

 _'Only can darkness cover the blinding light...'_ Darkness but that kind of power was used for evil, such things would slowly be eroded by that forces lurking in the darkness.

 _'What about Terra and Riku who both used the darkness? Eraqus would have destroyed them for even considering relying on such power, and didn't he hurt both Terra and Ven?'_ Looking at the suit grab hold of my neck I tried stabbing it with my Keyblade only to feel the intense light begin to burn my skin. I couldn't use my magic, and with Stormfall on the ground, I had no way of stopping this suit.

 _"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy―not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither."_ Eraqus...

 _ **'ARE YOU GOING TO LET YOUR FOOLISH MASTER KEEP YOU AWAY FROM YOUR FRIEND AGAIN?!'**_

"No..."

 _ **'THEN FIGHT BACK WITH THE POWER HE DESPISES!'**_

 _"Remember, there are no winners―only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed."_

"That power..." Was there strength that I didn't even realize I had until this moment when my body felt like it was fading away once again. I have to - need to see Ven one last time no matter the cost!

"I will surpass you!" Letting whatever dark power residing inside of myself I heard the soft purr of that now feminine voice ring out through my skull.

 _' **That** is what I'm talking about...'_ Twisting around the metal hand that tried choking me out I fired off a huge burst of darkness that forced that pitiful suit backward. Grasping my Keyblade I allowed the darkness to guide me to victory in order to smother out this light from my departed former Master. Disappearing into a portal of darkness to fool that lifeless tin can my next attack went behind it removing its right leg, and then I followed up with another blast of darkness that removed the other arm that tried landing a punch on my face.

"How sad you left such an easy obstacle for me to overcome, Eraqus." Feeling a confident grin form on my face I dashed out of the way as this dis-armed suit attempted to blast me with a powerful ray of light, but I was bathed in the shelter of a bubble of darkness that kept me safe...secure...and alive.

 _'Finish it!'_

"With please!" Embedding my blade with the power of this darkness I jumped into the air before diving down at Eraqus' old Keyblade armor to pierce it with my own beam attack removing all of the pieces from its form sending it onto the floor before I slammed my foot on the broken helmet in triumph.

"I told you that you were always underestimating the power of **darkness** , Eraqus."

Kicking the old relic across the room I looked at the door that was sealed up by a Keyhole as the last "defense" against intruders. Plunging my Keyblade forward into the hole, the gears began to turn as I felt the seal to the Chamber of Waking start to unlock thus granting me access to the person that was residing in this castle. Running forward into the bright room I could see that blonde boy resting on that chair that I saw from the Chamber of Repose.

"Ven..." I'm here at last! It is time for you to wake up, sleepyhead.

* * *

[ _Aqua finally reunites with her friend once again but is this really the Aqua that Ventus knew? Things reach a climax next time when Aqua discovers the cost of this newly discovered "power" she wields along with meeting several other faces and people she has gotten to know from not just the past... Sorry, this came rather late, but I can certainly say the journey is almost complete with just about two more chapters to go before we are done with this story. Again you have all been a wonderful audience to write for, and I can't thank you enough as I'm 25 years of age now._ ]


	81. Act 80: L'Impeto Oscuro

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 80: L'Impeto Oscuro**

 _"No. My heart has ties to the dark. That must be why we can talk. But I can't see anything, Aqua. If you say Ven is there, then he's like me- an illusion created by your heart."_

* * *

 **Castle Oblivion: Chamber of Waking** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

How many days has it been since I've seen your face? A smile that reminded me of several other people like Sora, Roxas, Xion, and even your own dark side known as Vanitas. The three of us looked ready to fight against the world as a team of Keybearers, then Xehanort happened and we each went away from one another in a sense. Terra lost his own body to Xehanort's influence while you were placed into an endless slumber that you are unable to awaken from no matter what. That is why you had to remain in this lonely room for your protection from anyone who would want to harm you.

All the trials I've had to endure is worth it now that I can finally feel your blonde hair again when I run my fingers through your head. No matter what I had to overcome just looking at your face made the pain I felt necessary for this moment. Smelling his wonderful scent, seeing his face despite his eyes being unable to open up, and most of all knowing this was really happening.

"How I had missed this..." Rubbing my head on his showing my genuine care for Ven's safety, a dream that I finally made into reality and nothing was going to rip him away from me again! Nothing...and no one in the universe...

 _'Your desire to reunite with your friends...such a goal makes it easy to accept the darkness within one's self much like that boy: Riku.'_ Darkness? I guess we did have something in common in that aspect, however, I haven't lost my soul to that fake Ansem.

 _'Indeed, the dark impetus you now wield is YOUR own to control, and only through that power can you free your dear friend out of this endless slumber claiming him.'_

Putting my hand over his face I realized that he couldn't wake up for a specific reason, and no matter how many times I tried shaking his body he remained slumped over in this chair like a lifeless doll.

"His heart...that's right it isn't in him anymore."

Putting an ear to his chest to find no kind of pulse confirmed that Ventus lacked a soul to truly awaken. Unlike a Nobody or a Heartless Ventus remained as he was before losing that soul in his body to stop Vanitas. The remaining pieces of his heart were out there likely in someone else who had enough of a connection to him likely being Sora. This is why I sealed him here to find a way to revive him one day, but here I was with no answer to this problem. How could I be so damn selfish?!

 _'Hmm, are you certain you don't know of a way to revive him? After all, if hearts can be removed out of others what makes you think that you can do that on someone special?'_ What are you trying to suggest to me? That I can simply pluck out a heart that I can place inside of Ventus?

 _'Not just ANY heart! A unique one that no one else could possibly have in the universe. That kind of soul only resides in one boy who you already know...'_ You can't mean that I would rip out HIS heart from his body. He and Kairi both might have "destroyed" my Nobody self, but that doesn't mean I should take it out by stealing his heart for Ven's sake...should it?

 _'Why are you doubting yourself? It isn't like Sora would be kind enough to help save your own - our friend if asked. There is no way that a heart can be created besides with Kingdom Hearts, and with that now gone you don't have many options...'_

You...make a good point if you really are my inner voice whispering into my conscious self about my next course of action. Right now I had Ven's body, and yet, this reunion was really just a giant shame if he can't talk with me like before all of this madness. I have become so warped if this is what I have to do in order to feel happy.

"...I don't know if I really should have a heart if all that I feel is nothing but pain and sadness..." Placing a hand on my chest, the beats got faster by the second as I felt the somehow warm body of my friend on my skin. There must be something I can do besides sit in this cold room waiting for an impossible miracle to come true for my friend right next to me.

 _'Perhaps our other friend might be able to help you. Someone who likely doesn't even know what's happened to you since leaving the Realm of Darkness.'_ Another friend of mine? No, you can't mean that HE is out there...even if he was still alive after the fall of the Land of Departure. There was no way I can just find him so easily if he was still not the Terra I knew from my past.

 _'Allow the darkness inside to guide you to him. Your bonds now will connect you right to that person you wish to seek out.'_ Relying on this new power instead of finding him on my own despite the chances of succeeding being quite slim without using this strange, yet the comforting power to aid in my search for his whereabouts.

 _'Yes, he will be able to recognize you, even if he's not like the Terra from your memories.'_

"You mean he will likely try killing me upon seeing me considering the last time we interacted. Oh, why am I even considering such an idea like that..." Terra is someone else I did want to find again certainly, however, was this the right method?

 _'You HAVE to choose who matters more to you right now? Mope around here with a lifeless boy or find that person who made your heart spark with feelings that you can't admit to even now...'_

Putting my hand over Ven's eyes trying to see his eyes that looked vacant like a hollow doll I knew that deep down this voice wasn't wrong once again about my inner desires for Terra remaining underneath my former duties as a Warrior of Light. It had only gotten me so far in life until this point when the darkness feels so tempting instead of embracing the warmth of the light.

"I have to at least try and get through to him if only to discover a way to save him and Ven from their current situations..." There wasn't any other solution I could think about considering in this moment.

"I don't really have much of a choice..." Using a portal of darkness meant having to change up my current outfit, but despite the protests from the voice in my head, I spent a few more moments with Ven trying to make this moment feel very real to me. That my efforts had some kind of merit before I had to depart from this person despite how much I wanted to stay here.

"I hope that you are dreaming of a better time and world, friend." For a split-second, I thought I saw his mouth twitch a little, which appeared to be him trying to smile like he actually heard my voice despite not opening his beautiful eyes. I had to move on for the sake of the future if I had little chance of getting through to my other friend it was worth a shot!

Wrapped myself in the familiar outfit of the now-defunct Organization XIII I made my way out of the chamber to seek out the only other person who might understand my situations and could possibly fill in the blanks on the remaining questions in my head that couldn't be answered by the whispers from my own mind.

 **Unknown Location**

I wasn't sure if I would even come close to wherever Terra or at least the person who looked like him might be in the universe. There were many different places, so many locations, and all sorts of unexplored worlds for him to be roaming around in right now. Still, if darkness was the rope that would connect me back to him I figured to follow my instincts on this one.

"A grassy field..." I certainly wasn't expecting to end up in a hillside location at the time of dusk with the moon almost close enough to the planet for me to fly up and land on it. While I wasn't sure where exactly I was at the moment, the second I left that portal I could detect the faintest sign of a dark power lurking in this area.

 _'You are a Seeker of Darkness, the ability to detect others like yourself comes rather easily if you think about it.'_

Seeker of Darkness? That is what that fake Ansem called himself, but I'm nothing like that heartless who tried sinking the world into darkness...am I?

 _'Of course, that being while powerful was nothing but pure instinct. You have intellect, the ability to adapt to situations, and most of all the power that destroyed that fake is yours to wield. Such a fine body and mind you have...'_

...I didn't know how to respond to that comment, but as I continued walking into this open area with my hood covering my face I hoped that no one else would be able to recognize me considering the fact I'm even supposed to exist anymore. I couldn't draw unwanted attention to myself, so why not rely on the darkness provided by this outfit.

"This sensation...it's getting stronger..." Whatever or whoever I was coming closer to had a powerful sensation to them, and that could mean something bad if this might be a heartless or person with a lot of potent darkness within. Much like myself in this second life I've gotten for unknown reasons, and sure enough my fears were confirmed when I looked at some powerful upgraded shadows were looking at me with those yellow eyes I knew all too well.

 _'Don't worry, a being like this can't find you due to your heart being sheltered in the dark.'_ Confused by the voice's calming tone I moved my hand around at these creatures only to realize they weren't attacking me. They couldn't see me right now because of this cloak? Testing fate I moved my body past these creatures, and they titled their heads around looking just as surprised as me at this.

 _'Your heart is safe and secure with the power of darkness shielding this body from losing it's precious soul inside.'_ Those phrases were making me worried about the true identity of this voice, however, that wasn't my current issue rather the identity of this source of powerful darkness lurking nearby...

My footsteps got much slower as I saw a figure walking up closer to my location, my hands began to shake, and I felt my breath get more frantic as I began to wonder about this person's identity. Could he actually be someone else that I was thinking of instead of who I expected to see looking at me from across this hillside, but I stopped moving when he cut through each of these heartless with that Keyblade formerly belonging to Mast- no I refuse to call Xehanort my master!

 _"That outfit...why have you come back here?"_ It was his voice, and when I saw that darkened skin, yellow eyes, and silver hair my heart knew who this person is, even if I wanted my instincts to be wrong about this revelation. Should I even say a word knowing he might be able to recognize my own voice rather easily; a lack of a response might result in getting attacked if even I wanted to avoid conflict...

 _'You can rest for a while and let me take over for you...'_

For me? Okay, the next words coming out from you better be who the hell you are or else-

 _"State your purpose, Xehanort!"_

X-Xehanort? He believed that I was Xehanort, but how...

 _"Explain yourself!"_ I barely had enough time to react when he brought out THAT Keyblade to hit me before I used Stormfall to protect myself. He widened his eyes when he looked at my Keyblade before he pointed his blade directly at my face demanding I reveal myself.

 _"How do you possess THAT weapon?! You can't be that person..."_

"What if I am..." His voice was colder, harsher than before while mine was full of restraint and concern about this situation. He grabbed onto my hood to get a better look at my face still believing that I wasn't being truthful when he gazed at me for several seconds that felt like hours to my mind.

 _"I-Impossible...you shouldn't be here..."_

"I kinda figured that is what you would say." Well, this was rather awkward to say the VERY least about this conversation as he continued inspecting me trying to possibly tell himself I was really in this place.

 _"You...possess the power of darkness, and you have one of those cloaks. Then, that means you've-,"_ I felt the tip of his weapon come near my neck as those eyes that I loathe to see bore into my skull. _"Who are you?"_

"You...don't remember me? Aqua?! Who I am despite knowing about this Keyblade?" I couldn't believe the possibility of Terra losing his own memories as well much like myself. Could it due to Xehanort's influence over his heart or some other kind of reason for this distinct change in his previous personality.

 _"I am more curious about how you possess one of those cloaks when they are meant to belong to that group that person mentioned earlier."_

"Group? What you mean Organization XIII?!" The second I said those words his blade suddenly got closer to my neck like he wanted to cut through my neck to sever my head off.

 _"You know about them?"_

"I was one of their members, so why should I know about that group?" He certainly wasn't expecting me to say that, but fortunately for myself, I had proof with my personal journal describing many important details that didn't sound fabricated when I showed it to my friend who surprisingly was being reasonable right now. At least the person who looked like the Terra I knew from all those days in my past.

" _Then, you lost your heart to the darkness becoming a Nobody as that man put it..."_ Nodding, the long process of explaining what happened to me felt like explaining my life story up until finding Ven was a lot to get out in such a limited amount of words for the sake of simplicity.

 _"I don't know how or why I have a heart again, but I took advantage of this opportunity to find my friends again..."_

Terra didn't react after I told him about my reason for coming to find him here in this place knowing that both of our lives had been changed forever. He slowly walked over to me, a voice told me to run while that other one from many times before suggested I stand my ground and not run away.

 _"You were led here not be your own desire rather HIS. It is faint, but I can sense him beginning to consume your soul or in your case SHE..."_

Wha-

Where am I? I felt the whole world around me shift like I had been dragged into a completely different area that was like a void of darkness. Seeing the glass-stained pattern below me I realized this was the world in which only Keybearers can see and reside in. The question is why was I here right now?

 _'Easy. Because I need you to stay here for a while!'_ That voice! Turning my head around I noticed the floor below my feet begin to have some kind of black substance cover the images of myself and my friends while a figure slowly began to rise up out of the darkness forming into a bubble. Then, a figure emerged out of the black liquid forming one of those cloaks myself and other Nobodies wore in Organization XIII!

 _"At last, your body has fully adjusted to my enhancements allowing me the opportunity to hmm how would you put it take this vessel out for a test drive!"_ You...were using me all of this time?! How could I have fallen for this trick?!

 _"Hehehe finally putting the pieces together way too late into the game. At least you won't be completely obvious about your fate like I had expected."_ Xehanort! I could recognize that voice from anywhere, but his face wasn't seen under the hood of this figure standing still in front of me. I tried summoning my Keyblade only to discover that it wasn't in my hands!

 _"Foolish girl. I've stolen more than just control over your body, the weapon, magic, and powers you possess are mine as well. All of this time you've been helping me gain more power in this form while you lacked a heart of your own making yourself worth enough for my powers, and to take in my heart like your precious friend, Terra!"_

You bastard! I tried running over to punch this old monster in his face only to see a black tendril wrap around my arm, a strong force began to pull me down into this black substance continuing to cover more of this floor by the second as the figure pointing at my face mocking my current predicament.

 _"The darkness has taken to you quite well unlike Terra who still resists my influence. Your hated and desperation to reunite with your friends was the perfect source of this darkness to feed upon, and unlike the failures from that first Organization XIII you are turning out to be a fine vessel."_

The voice changed from a crusty-sounding hermit to that of a young woman like before who helped guide me into heading on this short journey only with a more playful sound to her tone. I tried grasping onto the ground to escape this bind around my body only to feel the tendril wrap around me tighter while this figure walked up closer to me laughing in a more sinister voice.

 _"A very young form to use will make dealing with your "friend" very easy to communicate with, so I have to say thank you for being such a welcoming host for myself!"_ My eyes widened, and my voice screamed when I looked at the face of this person who had removed their hood to show me a face...MY FACE!

 _"Relax and enjoy the show from this seat!"_ All I could hear was MY own wicked laughter before I saw nothing besides darkness surround my vision.

 _"...A-Aqua?"_ My first moments of emerging as the dominant personality were to feel that sting of my own Keyblade against my body, the irony almost made me laugh at the funny nature of this whole ordeal.

 _"Aqua...is it really you...who is...Aqua..."_ So, the silly boy still exists inside of that body. I'd thought my heart would have eradicated his personality over time, but it seems all it has done is remove vital memories from his mind. I both expected this development and didn't anticipate how strong Terra's will had been if he could keep a piece of himself inside of that body for this long. No matter - this face and woman will get rid of any hesitation he might have left inside...

"Aqua, Aqua, Aqua..." Chuckling her body - NO my body slowly rose from off the ground to look at the face of my current vessel. Well, one of them actually but Aqua won't figure that part out when her soul will be extinguished very shortly.

"This is her body, however, she won't be talking with you for a long time," Opening my eyes that would begin to turn solid gold along with this girl's hair and skin changing to further match the heart now in control of this form much like with Terra and my other 13 seekers. "Your role to play has to come no matter what happens to what remains of the one you call Aqua."

 _"Your eyes..."_

"We're starting to have a resemblance, right? Soon I will fully adjust to this eager vessel to help complete the True Organization XIII." Naturally, Terra resisted his destiny of being my next incarnation in this world once the "reunion" is completed. I suppose he would need to accept his future if even he will keep resisting that every step of the way.

 _"I have no interest in whatever you're planning, so I would suggest you leave while you can."_

"That hurts my feelings, you know? She went through all of this trouble, and you're just going to push her away like she didn't matter to you. Such cruelty you are showing, Terra."

 _"That isn't my name! I'm not Terra...or Xehanort..."_ Blinking, the answer he gave was rather surprising to hear him deny both names like he was his own kind of person. Bold while very stupid to say from this old student of mine...

"Oh, my who are you supposed to be then if you're neither Terra or Xehanort?!" My voice was an imitation of Aqua's caring tone with a smirk to get him into accepting my question, but he merely charged at me with that Keyblade forcing myself to shield his attack with this new body's own Keyblade again nearly catching me by surprise.

 _"My name...is Ansem."_ Ansem? He's actually taking the name of Ansem the Wise, such as when Xehanort's Nobody stole that name to create his name as Xemnas. Was it for the sake of irony, respect, and or perhaps the sake of clinging to the past...either way I formed a grin once I watched him begin to hesitate when he looked at me once again. He was willing to push me back however his heart still wanted to keep this girl safe what a pitiful thing to observe.

 _'Leave...him al-'_ Huh? You're still here?!

"It seems Aqua is still resisting me similarly to yourself. I suppose there is only one way to remove these last pieces of her soul." Knocking back his blade as he tried stabbing me with that weapon I knew that sticking around much longer might end up costing me not just this body at the hands of this individual when I had to deal with this woman once and for all.

 _"You seek to remove any human ties she might have in the universe thereby gaining full access to Aqua's body without any more struggling because of your body's true owner."_

"Figured that out so quickly? I've underestimated your intelligence. Oops! Did I insult you just now?" I couldn't help teasing him like the old days...wait I don't remember doing this to him. She was still affecting me to some degree, such as now when Terra gave a rather odd grin making me feel even more confused.

 _"Looks like you don't have as much control as you might have expected. Aqua wouldn't give up that easily..."_

"Much like you haven't fully surrendered to the darkness quite yet, Terra..." The both of us would be departing like nothing had changed between us when both of our bodies and souls would soon become identical to the Master who taught ourselves everything he knew about his own grand plan. We tried fighting against the darkness only for us both to end up falling to the erosion of this substance. Walking into the portal that would allow me to exit this world I felt something come down my cheek.

Had a tear come down my face? What exactly would cause my eyes to let out some tears?

 **Traverse Town: First District**

Taking the chance to leave before "Ansem" changed his mind again I followed my instincts to seek out those who were close to this vessel's heart and eliminate them to gain further control of this woman before she can re-emerge from the depths of this body once again. Who I was expecting to find wasn't exactly clear however if my powers brought me here, then it was a sign there was someone in this world that Aqua knew I just had to find them in this town. Using this hood on this uniform I began to observe the ignorant masses living here.

Blindly unaware about how their world along with many others would soon be plunged into a glorious new war. All of these hearts will soon be sucked into a wonderful new conflict to help build the pathway into Kingdom Hearts. Granted Mickey's followers would soon be out of two important pieces to their side of this war, but I'm sure they can make up for that considering that "ordinary" boy managed to change the destiny Riku was supposed to have much like Terra before him.

'Everything not going according to your plans, huh?' Quiet! You will soon be snuffed out as we completely trade positions after I take care of these loose ends here as I walked through this small area looking for anyone she might remember. So far I only found a bunch of boring people wondering around like their lives weren't on the line in the continuing schemes of my original self, but they will learn how useless they are eventually when the 13 dark seekers rise to confront the 7 chosen lights.

 _"I can't believe Sora and Kairi managed to stop that group of Nobodies from hurting the other worlds because of their actions."_

 _"Yeah, they are truly amazing heroes to the universe!"_

 _"I hope they come back here again to visit us because my kids would love to meet them in person."_

I couldn't help scoffing at this praise, a naive mind like that of a child would look up to people like Kairi and Sora as their idols unaware they were merely following the overall designs of my original incarnation's scheme, which meant their actions regardless of being different from the original plan would end up serving Xehanort's long-term objective.

 _'They stopped the original Organization XIII, so it might be possible they can overcome this newest incarnation.'_ Aqua spoke from within my body suggesting they would defeat the 13 Seekers as easily as those Nobodies who lacked their true potential without hearts. They were led along with the promise of new hearts unaware they would have to give up their own personalities to allow MINE to consume their bodies.

Walking past this crowd my little investigation continued as I explored more of this uninteresting town filled with many other ignorant civilians moving along with their short, dull lives like they will amount to anything. Wondering into some alleyway I found more people communicating with one another.

 _"Hey check out that hoodie over there? Isn't that one of those cloaks those weird Nobody people wear like those ones who showed up recently?"_

 _"She might be into this "cosplay" think people were talking about in another world Kairi visited or that place where it's themed after Halloween."_ I already knew these gentlemen would pose a problem if I remained here, so I decided to "spare" them by leaving only to discover a taller man was now in front of me likely intending on boxing me into this area.

"Well, I've yet to get in some exercise with this new body guess your poor fools will become my guinea pigs." One of these men pulled off my hood, his face turned into confusion when he looked at my revealed face making me grin at his horror.

 _"W-What is going on with your eyes and hair?"_

 _"How come her skin has some tanned parts over her body?"_ Simpletons, the lot of them...

Pulling my shoulder back into one of these oafs, a simple boot to his head from my black-booted foot took him out as I slammed my heel into his back showing dominance over this worthless mortal. As the other men tried grabbing my arms I pulled out my Keyblade to deal with them in short fashion knocking them back with a single slash from this mighty weapon. Running forward I pushed one of these men into a wall aiming my blade to plunge right into their weak-minded heart!

 _'He...has nothing...to do...with this...'_ Huh? You're making me stop my hand, even by this point you still resist me?! If I risk removing this man from existence it might increase this girl's will to fight back against me, and she made a valid point this crying fool wasn't my real target in this world.

"If you value your pitiful existence I would suggest you tell me how you know about this "hoodie" you mention earlier..." Taking advantage of their lapse in confidence this man quickly caved into the pressure of having his heart ripped into two halves; in truth, he only knew about rumors of certain people being in this world who also were in a black cloak being unable to see their faces meaning there had to be only one explanation.

 _'Former Organization members were here?'_ Indeed, the failures who lost their Nobody selves were now restored into their normal forms with their hearts restored into their bodies. Of course, they all had no idea there was something else that was now inside of their complete selves a piece of myself!

 _"They were hanging out in the middle of town last I heard! I've told ya the truth, swear on my soul they were here!"_

"I believe you..."

The fear of getting a Keyblade jammed into your body will easily bring out the truth from a person, so I merely plunged it in the wall next to this frightened man who nearly relieved himself when he realized his life would be spared today. Running off into the center of this town I knew these former Nobodies wouldn't be drawn to me unless I drew their attention. Observing a pack of Dalmatians running around my mind wondered about disturbing their peace until I felt Aqua seize control of my body for a split-second.

 _'You won't hurt an innocent person not while I can fight you...'_

"For how much longer I wonder..." Hissing at my "conscious" my attention went over to another foolish older man who seemed to be out of sorts by the way he was wobbling around the place. Was he under the influence of some kind of toxication that was affecting his motor abilities?

 _"Woah...oh hey there lady! You know you shouldn't be *Burp* wearing that kind of outfit. Like I told that blonde you have too much not to be showing off in this kind of town."_ Has he seen them up close in person? Running up to him I picked up high up thrusting his body off the ground to demand information and perhaps a way to vent my frustrations with dealing with these ignorant humans.

 _"Hold up! I was just playing with ya nothing personal..."_ I sneered at him while considering how I should play with this man in a way that wouldn't agitate that little voice in my head. "Please your mind is already polluted with dirty thoughts, so why should you try and behave all innocent right now?" Gripping his neck tighter my mind considered merely letting him pass out from losing oxygen, a way to hurt this man that might not be lethal and drive Aqua back into regaining control at the same time.

"No one can hear you scream," Taunting this man whose eyes were beginning to close shut I knew that deep down Aqua was enjoying this demonstration of strength. "Another feeble heart that will fall victim to the darkness..."

Yes, all worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. Leaning in closer to this man I whispered the final words to that quite I knew quite well.

"You see, darkness is the heart's true ess-." Ugh! What is this feeling in my back? Like someone had thrown something and it was causing me...pain?

 _"How about you let that drunken bum leave and fight a real opponent!"_ It can't be that girl who was speaking to me, but when I turned around I felt a huge weapon knock me backward as that fool took the female's advice to flee while he had the chance. Hold on a second...the weapon is something I've seen before but - no!

 _"I should have known Auxaq's words had some merit, but to imagine my suspicions proving themselves correct. At least she didn't lose herself for nothing in the end..."_ A pink-colored scythe, the knives that were called Foudre. Still wearing OUR cloaks like they had the right to even look like us! Their bodies might be slightly different, but I knew who these traitors were and so did SHE.

 _'Larxene and Marluxia or I guess they are now Arlene and Ulmaria! Ready to take you, and I do mean YOU down!'_

"They are merely failures who will soon be without hearts once again!" Drawing out my weapon I was ready to seek out these enemies of the darkness for the sake of my original's ultimate dream! I cannot fall here! I will not be denied by anyone!

* * *

[ _Sticking with my original name for Marluxia's somebody in case anyone asks. So yeah next time a major battle not just with Aqua and her two associates from Castle Oblivion, but also within herself with Aquanort. Xehanort - Aqua? Not sure of good names to call her, but this is how I figured the process goes that slowly turns somebody into a vessel for Xehanort's heart and mind. A slow, decaying, and corrupting influence that develops like a parasite from within to eventually consume the host. Think of it like the Superior-Spider Man arc, and now you see why Aqua was given the name of sorceress or as they are also called witches. Next time might be the finale unless I feel like there are too many loose ends to leave it as one chapter but we are indeed at the climax folks!_ ]


	82. Act 81: The Eye of Darkness

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Act 81: The Eye of Darkness**

 _"Ah, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken boy who failed to be the blade... the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend... and the feckless youth who became my new vessel."_

* * *

 **Traverse Town: Second District** ( _Xehanort's POV_ )

Number XI and Number XII. The Savage Nymph, and The Graceful Assassin. Two of the major conspirators who tried overthrowing my Nobody in charge of the first Organization XIII with their own agenda being to gain control of that group. Funny that Sora and Riku mostly took care of these two for me unaware their actions in a way would be helpful in containing this issue before it truly became an issue until this moment when I was looking at their original incarnations who were back in their heart-filled bodies.

Well, not for much longer that is once I'm done with these two who seemed surprised to see me or rather this vessel's face that was now my newest Seeker of Darkness. Grasping tightly on this weapon that formerly belonged to the previous owner of this body.

 _"Those eyes certainly are nasty-looking..."_ The blonde girl muttered looking at my form with disgust being expressed on her face while the man who was once Marluxia likely was thinking about how he would try slicing up my body with that giant scythe in his left hand that weapon he utilized as a Nobody. While he was below the likes of Xemnas, Roxas, and Xion he was given leadership over Castle Oblivion for a reason not merely to lure him into his demise.

 _'Two on one at least means it won't be easy for you, Xehanort!'_

"More like they are in the disadvantage with how strong this body has become. Compared to the power of a Keybearer these failures are nothing..."

 _"Why are you talking to yourself like a crazy psycho?"_ That irritating taunt came from that blonde girl who looked ready to cut me with those knives she was holding in her fingers, but she didn't look willing to engage in combat despite her cocky phrase from a few seconds ago.

 _"Don't be too hasty, Arlene. This isn't the Aqua or should I say Auxaq we knew in that castle. Her body is slowly being consumed by a powerful darkness, which could only belong to that person mentioned in her journal. A face from her past, the man who continues to haunt Aqua along with the rest of the universe even in the present. The one she called "Master" Xehanort is still alive..."_

"In the flesh!"

Laughing at that mini-analysis provided by Marluxia's real-self looking at me like I had no right to exist in a rather ironic fashion. I knew one of us would need to make the opening move in our inevitable battle, so I fired off the first shot to draw their focus on fighting me like I had wanted to be rid of these ties Aqua still has left to the universe. Only by severing those ties, and removing those connections will her grip on my heart finally release ending this struggle within myself!

Moving my head around the knives being thrown at my face, a buzzing sound came from the charged-up knives likely because of this former Nobody's elemental powers. If this body had mostly the same powers from before, then Marluxia and Larxene's somebodies having their old weapons and powers wasn't that surprising. Of course, now that we all had hearts again our seemingly "lack" of having emotions as Nobodies or enhanced strength was no longer available to each of us.

 _"Be careful around that Keyblade!"_ I didn't let "Ulmaria" get out another word as I tried impaling him with my weapon only for that scythe to slice the very ground I was standing on forcing me back into defense; I should have remained on the offense when I felt some of those knives get stuck in my back as "Arlene" tried grabbing me with her hands not to attack rather hold me down?

 _"Get out of her body, you old bastard!"_ Was she trying to reach out to Aqua rather than trying to destroy me? Rather odd for the woman who once was called Larxene was known for her sadism and cruelty that I admired to some degree.

Throwing her off my body I pulled out these knives from my back unaware of that pink scythe coming in my direction until I deflected it with my Keyblade despite how long of a weapon my opponent was using against me. Knocking the scythe upward, a powerful dark fireball came out of my hand to land on this pink-haired mortal. Following that, I ran over to Ulmaria before I slashed him a few times with my Keyblade until he vanished from my sight in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms, so I tried finding him with my eyes only to see a black-colored boot ram itself in my chest.

 _'There you go Larxy!'_

I couldn't even reply to that annoying voice when Larxene followed up with a few punches to my face, which were lacking in true intensity almost like she was holding back to some degree. Well, I wouldn't hold back as I prepared to drown this girl in darkness until I felt several lightning-fast jabs to my stomach as this girl kept stabbing me over and over with fists that had those knives curled up in them. I never imagined having this kind of body would mean enduring this kind of punishment, and when I tried punching this girl back my limbs couldn't move despite my mind issuing that command to my fists.

 _"Now, grab her while she's immobile!"_

Damn it! She was merely keeping my body in a weakened state by shocking my limbs to help in this silly attempt at capturing me showing how much they were underestimating ME! Spinning around I fired back with several Blizzaga attacks before following it up with fire magic that drenched Marluxia's somebody in liquid, and Arlene seemed aware of my next move as she warned my other opponent to back off. At least that is what she thought until I grabbed hold of her body taking advantage of these lightning-charged knives and tossed them at the water-drenched Ulmaria.

...Huh?

That damned scythe actually blocked those knives before they could electrocute his body in such a short amount of time...how interesting! Running at my other opponent, the next move I made was to slam my weapon down after charging it up with a boost in dark power to help make the strike more powerful than my last few strikes. Causing a small crater in the ground my own might surprised me as I tried hitting this man with my weapon while this target continued moving at an elevated amount of speed making it hard to actually land a blow on him.

 _"Aqua! I know you're in that skull of yours, so fight back against this prick already!"_

"How dare - _I'm...really trying to..."_

Is she able to communicate by using me? Larxene's somebody was able to break through my defenses to give Aqua the strength to fight back like this?! I tried casting a barrier over myself to stop Arlene and her knives only to feel slashes coming from that pink scythe making me remember how much range that sharp weapon had, even from this distance he could easily hit me with that tool. Growling at how difficult these opponents were compared to my expectations I knew that separating them was my best option.

 _"You're not getting away that easily..."_ Arlene had fallen right into my trap as I opened up a portal of darkness to drag her into away from her partner-in-crime who is continuing to interfere with my plan to eliminate the both of them, a plan of attack that seemed ready to work until I saw that pink-haired pest standing in front of the portal slamming his scythe into the floor, the shock of that weapon slammed into my body rather hard causing me to flinch my knee in pain as my mind was getting a major headache from THAT voice.

 _'I'd hate to say it, but I'm really rooting for these guys to beat me!'_ Not yet, the battle hasn't truly even begun!

Using my legs to sweep Arlene off her feet I tried stabbing her in the arm with Stormfall, but she used her left hand like a claw to keep my weapon dangling above her right arm surprising me considering I expected blood to start coming out by this point from this mortal. Grinning, my free hand charged up a huge ball of darkness that connected with her chest making her cry out in pain. Now, this is where the fun begins!

 _"She's allowing the darkness to influence her abilities, which explains how this "virus" infected her body to such a degree."_

"Finally realizing the process, you are too late in saving this poor girl I'm afraid..."

Running at Ulmaria, his scythe moved downward to hit me however I jumped high enough to send out several black and purple balls from Aqua's Prism Rain maneuver. It took quite a lot for him to avoid getting badly harmed by this attack, even as he kept spinning around that scythe my attack managed to blast through to his arms and legs injuring him somewhat. The only thing that was holding back my true potential is indeed this vessel's former personality meaning that erasing Aqua was the key to truly being complete.

Charging at Ulmaria while he was off-guard my hand reached forward to fire a more powerful blast of darkness at him when I felt a gust of wind push at my body suddenly pushing down hard on my back making me gasp out in pain. Then, Arlene sent down a huge spark of lighting that stunned my limbs once again giving Aqua more power to begin pushing through the darkness surrounding her back along with my heart.

 _"Okay, so why don't you start talking about what you've done with Aqua or so help me I'll kick your ass something fierce!"_

"HAHAHAHA! Don't you mean you'll be kicking our posteriors," Giggling when this blonde woman corrected me about my more "PG" language I enjoyed seeing how clueless these two really were about their situations? "You both have no idea about why you have your hearts again, do you?" Aqua also remained in the dark in every sense of the world about why her soul along with the other Nobodies WEREN'T truly lost like they were led to believe.

 _'You mean...all of this time...'_

"Your souls were intact in a very safe place while the other members went about seeking new hearts that wouldn't exist until Kingdom Hearts was complete." They both looked like I was stating a complete lie, the ignorance of these two about the truth was rather pleasing to observe while I tried regaining control of MY fingers to continue fighting these two fools.

"Your former leader told you that you lacked the ability to feel, think, and be like a normal human. Never once did any of you question if this was actually the case for Nobodies or not. You all willingly accepted that situation of being without a soul, and decided to listen to Xemnas and his plan not realizing you've only been furthering along someone else's grand design!"

 _"Impossible. There shouldn't be any way he could be influencing events in the present if he was dealt with in the past!"_ Oh, Ulmaria you truly underestimate the might of darkness and how...good it can feel!

 _'Wrong! This kind of power in your hands is just rotten! All you want to do with this darkness is corrupt the universe for the sake of research!'_

How boring of a response from that girl stuck in the back of MY mind; trying to hold onto that small glimmer of light in the eye of darkness with no chance of escaping its clutch. I wanted to fight back when I pulled back my hand, but I felt Arlene stick more of those knives in my arm when I had blinked and missed her moving at the speed of her own lighting.

 _"I don't want to hurt you too badly, so perhaps I'll tweak a finger each time you lie or hold back information,"_ I couldn't help but grin at her serious expression while she made the threat of torture while I was unable to move for a couple of moments. Ulmaria walked up to me with his scythe out in case I tried anything. _"Why don't you start explaining what the hell was the point of Organization XIII if it wasn't to get our hearts back in the first place?"_

"Hehehe. To have some fun and laughs that weren't actually real in the first place. Ahhh, the truth is rather long and difficult for minds like yours to understand, even my current vessel hasn't fully grasped it..." I saw the sharp cutting tool in front of my face as one of my fingers got bent a little, but Arlene was not putting down a lot of pressure like I knew Larxene would do without a conscience to worry about ignoring.

 _"True, but Aqua's Nobody left us quite a few good hints from her journal."_ Tch, a minor issue that won't change her fate but this might explain how these two might have known more than they should have by that point in this whole ordeal. "Turns out that I can recall something from my own past that might surprise you and your captive prisoner. I've MET Ven in the past." W-

 _'I-Impossible! There is no way that Ven's ever seen Marluxia before, so then how-'_

"Silence! How could you...no it couldn't be..."

Ulmaria was around during the earliest days when the likes of those masters were around, the beginning of everything that leads my past self into sparking a second Keyblade War. Why did I overlook such a thing like that?

 _"I am telling you the truth, but even I had forgotten that until I learned about you and the reason Roxas resembles that boy so much. Still, I never imagined we both would be seeking out the SAME boy sleeping in that castle."_

"No - _he is MY friend!"_ Huh? Aqua broke through to say that, and when I looked at Ulmaria his smirk told me that is what he wanted to happen! I had been tricked by this man again...

 _"Speaking of Aqua if she had no clue, then it sounds like only a few people knew the truth about Organization XIII. Xemnas was likely a given, and Xigbar acted clueless despite likely being aware of this conspiracy as well. Naturally, this leaves a lot of the other selected "candidates" in the dark on this scheme of yours, Xehanort."_

Of course, not everyone would be thrilled about losing their personality and body for the sake of creating the "enemy" force in this upcoming war.

 _"Good, the process wouldn't have worked if Nobodies realized their hearts could be grown back over time. If the plan was to work out each one of the candidates had to remain as emotionless as possible to reject a new heart from being formed in their bodies."_ I saw the sharp edge of this pink weapon come right near my eyes like Ulmaria wanted to make me resemble Xigbar or should I say Braig.

 _"You've played us all! All of our efforts to become whole were really helping out this insane plan of yours!"_ Hehe, such a violent response wouldn't you agree-

"ARGH!" She's fighting back again...were my comments adding fuel to her fire within me? This is becoming rather insufferable...

 _"Aqua is able to resist that crusty old man's soul?"_

 _"It would seem that Xehanort hasn't completely bonded with Aqua's body quite yet. Still, we need to learn more about what this knowing about his plans..."_ I tried breaking away from these two, but a sharp jab to my leg kept me in this position with Arlene clutching my arm while this scythe cut into my left leg adding more pain to my senses. This was a situation I hadn't expected to deal with today!

 _"How about you explain the details about this process? Your eyes are different however there is more to fully taking over a body than that like with your darkness-enhanced abilities, correct?"_

"These bodies have to become properly conditioned for my soul to inhabit them; any sign of rebellion or rejection means losing a possible vessel as you two have proven already."

 _"So, by making everyone share the same kind of thoughts you make it easier for them to accept the same heart and minds likely by using a kind of power source to give them that kind of heart."_ Has that traitor already figured that part out as well? Sighing, I did confirm what he and Aqua likely didn't want to believe even if it was the truth despite it seeming like "more lies" in their opinion.

"Kingdom Hearts," Purring out that phrase that matter to me so much I couldn't help smirking when I would deliver this devastating bit of information to all parties involved here. "By completing that device which contained all of your hearts could your empty shells be replaced with MINE!"

 _"That is bull-"_

 _"Arlene! Don't get worked up this easily, even if the implications are...less than satisfying to finally understand."_ I had to laugh by how much this man tried underselling this revelation. The look in those eyes told me everything I wanted to know about his feelings at this moment, his despair over realizing how pointless that attempt of taking over Organization XIII was in the end.

 _"I made my choices as a Nobody, so I will have to live with them along with Arlene. I desired the power of the Keyblade certainly for selfish reasons, but I wouldn't have ever devoured people's bodies!"_

"Trying to play the saint? Pfft, how sad!" The way he treated Namine along with his cohort in Castle Oblivion alone proved him to be nothing but a hypocrite trying to paint himself in a better light.

 _'That doesn't mean he doesn't sound sincere about it. He's done horrible things, but he is nowhere near YOUR kind of treachery.'_

That is a rather flattering compliment, but we are going nowhere with this conversation not when my objective is simply eliminating these pests before the reunion begins...

Leaning down I made my move by slamming my shoulder into Arlene's body while firing off several blasts of darkness at Ulmaria to keep him busy while I got away from his range. While I could easily make another portal of darkness, the odds of them not finding me are slim right now plus I REFUSED to allow them a "victory" over myself.

My mind is fighting itself over what I should be doing next or rather it is because of Aqua's constant interference...

 _"Got ya in my sights!"_

Damn it, the blonde was faster than I thought if she already caught a glimpse of me in this alleyway, but then I noticed the blood trail I'd left behind from these knife wounds with the drop spots serving as a good way to follow me. Grunting I let the darkness flowing through my body take care of these scars to make sure I couldn't be tracked by either of these people until I saw more bolts of lighting coming down from the sky as I saw Arlene leaping down to stab me again with her knives. Holding out my Keyblade I creating enough of a cold atmosphere to freeze these knives in mid-air before they hit me while I slammed my foot into Arlene before she tried hitting me.

 _"You're moving slower than usual, Aqua! Thankfully, it makes it much easier to hold you down to get you the help you need!"_ Help? Like you can help this girl in your pitiful attempt of redeeming yourself along with your partner-in-crime when I saw one of her Fourde knives on the ground suddenly creating a huge surge of lighting enter my body.

 _'That's it, Arlene, just a little more and you'll take me out.'_

"Are you suggesting that she destroy us?! I thought you wanted to live again!"

 _'NOT LIKE THIS!'_ Too bad then...this is MY heart, my BODY, and my MIND in control! Holding out my hand I used a powerful Graviga spell on this girl before I began to teleport around to strike her several times with my Stormfall. Hearing this girl's moans of suffering was music to my ears as I fired off several ice shards to return the favor of getting stabbed by her knives, then following up by charging at her to slam into her chest with the full brunt of my weapon before she had a chance to fight back.

"You're done for!" Thrusting my blade forward I expected her heart to stop beating the second it entered her rib-cage only to discover it was being stopped by her hands much to my surprise. Her gloves had blood dripping from the sharpness of my blade, and how quickly she was able to stop it - thank goodness...

"What _why...am I doing this?! Arlene...please...stop me..."_ Was she slipping through the cracks again? I have to find a way to regain control before-

"ARGH!" I felt the push of that huge scythe enter my back as Ulmaria didn't stab me in the back rather he was going to toss me into a wall in this alley!

 _"We can't risk hurting her too badly, even if HE is going to keep fighting back."_

He was right about that as I slammed my feet into the wall before I could get knocked into these bricks to regain my footing to launch myself at the scythe-using man while forming a magical barrier to protect myself from Arlene's projectile attacks. Using the athletic build of this form I began to spin around in mid-air while swinging around my Keyblade to create a whirlwind of darkness that knocked these two backward.

Was I...actually trying to catch my breath due to these two humans? They were former vessel options for a reason, so I must have underestimated their capabilities. No matter if I can just regain...control these two will finally di-

 _"Stop me now! Before it's too late!"_ I-Impossi-ible she is able to stop my body like this? Despite my commands to move my limbs, fingers, and feet none of those body parts would move an inch. Despite being on the inside looking out she is managing to overcome my own will!? I'd thought I taught you to not become this strong, unlike Eraqus! Are you still taunting me despite no longer existing?!

A single slash from that pink-colored assassin from his scythe managed to wound my body to the point I felt blood come out from my chest as I fell over to the floor slowly losing my sight. I couldn't fall here...not before the fated reunion with that boy...

 _"You'll be fine...probably..."_

 **Mysterious Tower:** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

I have to escape from this place inside of myself. This corruptive influence from within my soul has to be destroyed before I completely lost myself to this darkness threating to drown my entire being. I tried struggling against this current of evil, but no matter how hard I tried to fight back Xehanort was simply too strong. What I expected was the undignified end to my life; what I got was a bright light shining in front of my face along with voices that I didn't recognize at first.

 _"Are ya fellas sure this will keep her safe?"_

 _"I think you have that backward, Mickey. It is meant to keep us safe from HIM. Of course, if you two were involved with that Organization we aren't exactly safe with you two being here."_

 _"We had no other place we could go to figure out what to do with her, so this was our only way of solving this mystery..."_ Mystery? Ugh, the first thing I wanted to say is what they were talking about however my headache became my current issue.

 _"Yen Sid, Aqua is waking up or at least I hope this is her..."_ Yen Sid? Mickey? Wait I know about those two! They helped me out after the fall of Master Eraqus along with helping me put my friend in that land that would become Castle Oblivion. I tried getting up, but I felt a cold strap on my hands keeping me from doing that like a snake had been stuck on my wrists and legs.

 _"Identify yourself!"_ Myself? Before I could realize where I was that scythe and set of knives I've been reacquainted with was pointed right in front of my face when I couldn't do anything to stop it. Wait, the fact I was looking at them like this with some amount of control over my body has to mean...Xehanort is gone?

 _"Who are you right now?!"_

The voices got louder, and when these weapons got closer I told them I was Aqua to ease the tension in this room. Arlene and Ulmaria backed away leaving that black mouse to stand in front of me, and I moved my eyes around the room to discover that wise old sage sitting near a table just like before all of those days gone by from my past that was looking at me in this present time.

 _"I never thought I'd see ya again, even if I did kinda see you a couple of months ago..."_

That's long it has been for me? I guess time hasn't affected me as a Nobody, but Marluxia and Larxene's somebodies don't look all that different from their heartless selves besides Arlene not having that "bug-looking hair" as Axel put it while Ulmaria's hair was much shorter than when he was without a soul. A small difference in the grand scheme of things, but a sign that we aren't the way we had been in Organization XIII.

"What happened to me?" Ulmaria went on to explain that after he "knocked me out" they tried looking for someone to help me get out of that "possessed" state I had been in resulting in them coming across "The King" during their journey carrying my unconscious self around the worlds until a couple of hours ago. Now, the party gathered me into this tower while restraining myself in this room to ensure I don't cause trouble. Well, this is certainly not one of the better days I've had...

 _"To think we would find more evidence of Xehanort's possible influence while our two exam students are still trapped in slumber. This is certainly a bizarre coincidence, to say the least."_ I didn't know how to respond to that comment, but then when the word exam came up I wondered if he meant THAT kind of exam.

 _"Was this also something he expected to happen? How far has Xehanort seen into the future is the question..."_

"Hold on...don't tell me that someone is taking a Mark of Mastery exam!" That had to be the reason when I didn't get any kind of response from anyone in the room, the very look on Mickey's face all but confirmed what I suspected. Someone was trying to reach the next stage in becoming a Keyblade Master much like myself, Terra, and Ven. Only I came out with the rank of "Master" while I felt nothing like the likes of Eraqus and...Xehanort.

 _"Sora and Riku, the two who's paths have crossed with each other time and again. I'm sure you know that well considering you've encountered these two boys quite a few times as a Nobody, Aqua."_ Nodding, I couldn't believe what Yen Sid had explained to me about their current predicament in the realm of dreams as they were both trying to reach the rank of a Master during this special kind of exam process.

 _"Can you hear him, Aqua? Is he whispering or even talking in your head right now?"_ Shaking my head at Mickey's question I realized there was no "inner voice" taunting or seducing me right now, and yet, doubt crept into my mind that it was this easy to remove this darkness within myself for good.

 _"You fellas haven't been taken over by this dark presence, but Aqua was consumed for a brief period of time. Is there something that Xehanort needs someone to fully take control of their body..."_

I wanted to say something, but this conversation went on leaving me with nothing but more questions like I was inside of a place called home while feeling so far away from a safe haven.

'Will I ever get out of this feeling of being isolated from the light? All I want is to see my friends again - the second chance to embrace such a wonderful warmth of that light that people like Sora, Riku, and Kairi are now blessed with having in their lives.' All of a sudden I could hear footsteps of someone being outside of this room, and then it hit me who else was in this tower on this day.

 _"If she is here along with you, then I'm guessing the rest of Organization XIII is still around despite their Nobodies being wiped out."_

 _"Yeah, but I think something is wrong with her and I couldn't find Isa anywhere despite meeting with some of the other guys."_ Isa? Wait as in Saix's own Somebody from Radiant Garden? When I heard that voice get louder I finally recognized that voice belonging to someone else who shouldn't be here, which had become a recurring pattern these days. Listening to these voices get louder I also realized the identity of this female voice getting louder that could only belong to HER!

 _"Hold on for a second, Kairi! You don't know what you might be walking into-"_

 _"If she is alive in some way, even if she is possessed by something that means my job isn't done."_

Her tone sounded like she was furious meaning that we wouldn't be having a friendly conversation. Ulmaria, Arlene, and even Mickey tried stopping her while I attempted to remove these binding ropes around my limbs that seemingly were magically bound to my body. Precautions if I started trouble I had to assume, but when I saw that girl who was close to Sora charge in with her Keyblade in hand I knew she might be the problem instead.

 _"Why? WHY?! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! After everything, we did to stop Organization XIII all just to realize it wasn't going to matter. If someone who's fallen as far as you is still alive with a soul while others have lost their entire beings!"_ Seeing the Keyblade get jammed into the wall next to my face I didn't even flinch as Kairi was on the verge of spilling tears of self-righteous fury out from her eyes. The last I saw of her was Kairi overcoming my strength while showing this same kind of compassion mixed with rage. How poetic my life might end again by her hands...and THAT Keyblade.

 _"What is keeping you and your "friends" around to continue tormenting us? Revenge? Sadness? Hatred? Just tell me...why am I looking at someone who I should loathe with all of my heart, but I can't help feeling sorry for when hearing about her situation. TELL ME!"_ Well, hello to you as well, Kairi.

* * *

[ _Yeah too many loose ends to wrap it up here, and why not have some DDD content along with having everything come full circle. Yeah, Kairi seems kinda vexed, but she is furious over the fact Xehanort is messing up stuff, and she feels like Aqua is still the Auxaq who kept messing with her throughout the other worlds. Next time everything comes to a conclusion with this story with all the final threads closing up for good. For everyone who's kept reading, I thank you for your patience, so I only hope the ending will be worth your wait. Aquanort commands you to stay! :D_ ]


	83. Epilogue: The Sapphire Sorceress

**The Sapphire Sorceress**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Epilogue: The Sapphire Sorceress**

 _"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."_

* * *

 **Mysterious Tower:** ( _Kairi's POV_ )

I wonder what would have happened if I never met this woman on THAT day. I would have likely been in danger by visiting new worlds, fighting against the forces of darkness, and struggling to protect others from these dark forces threatening the universe. So many things would likely be different if I didn't take her hand in that moment, but would it really be for the better? Meeting people like the Beast, Zidane, Mulan, Aladdin, Gwen and her "Avenging" friends along with many other faces from other worlds.

Those connections that gave me the strength to push forward through all of the rough time that was part of my current role as a Warrior of the Light. Of course, my training was only beginning after speaking with Yen Sid, Mickey, and several other people who've helped Sora along his journey. Such bonds provided us the support needed to overcome Heartless, Nobodies, and vile people wanting to hurt others for selfish reasons that needed to be stopped. It was all part of being a protector of those who can't defend themselves from those beings lurking in the dark.

 _"To keep fighting, even when you can barely stand up in the face of the opposition. To defy the expectations people have for you, and to save those you care about defending. That is what it means to be a hero. When I look at you right now I can certainly say you will become a great hero if you haven't already, red."_ Zidane put that rather elegantly despite his more blunt personality. He was so young and had a long life to look forward to until the heartless came to steal his thriving soul when it was about to make Garnet happy...

His death brought sadness to everyone back at the academy including me, but in that despair, I finally understand why I had to take up this role of protecting the universe. I knew that my strength currently was enough to deal with the future threat being presenting by what I now realize is the true evil behind all of these events. A man who was considered dead by most of the world who knew about him, but with recent developments that didn't seem very likely to be the case. Xehanort, the name belonging to someone who was close to Ansem the Wise, yet it seemed that this "Xehanort" was not the real one from Aqua's time. It wasn't a heartless either rather her other special friend.

Master Xehanort, a researcher who dived too deeply into the search of darkness for the sake of finding Kingdom Hearts that would endanger many lives who had nothing to do with his twisted designs. Because of him all of us in the present and possibly the future would suffer due to his influence that was felt even now. One of the victims who endured so much pain, loss, and misery that I had to deal with as we both were Keybearers. Both of our destinies were to continue on, even if we had been separated from the two boys that we've gotten close to in our lives as either great friends or...something more.

"I...want to hate you for giving into the crap Xemnas has fed you despite that, however, my heart is full of sadness. We both just wanted the people we care about back in our lives. Unlike Riku and Sora, you still haven't got your friends back in one piece..."

Looking at her face look away I could tell she must regret not being fortunate as I had been in that department, and yet, like the rest of that group she was still in one piece here in this tower. Granted she is not exactly the Auxaq or Aqua I had known along with everyone close to her with this awful stench of darkness as Riku called it radiating from her body. While as a Nobody she was still dripping with this sensation it wasn't THIS strong before along with the warning Axel - actually Lea his real name as a Somebody gave me.

If what everyone is saying happens to be the truth, the person I'm looking down at could potentially become my enemy once again against her own will. Despite our issues, I wouldn't want that kind of fate wished upon anyone.

 _"Why don't you hate me if it makes things easier. You've surpassed me despite my increased power as a creature of nothingness, so taking away my existence a second time can't be any more difficult for you, Kairi."_ She sounded defeated, her eyes still looked distant from my face, and body language suggested that she'd given up on living on. This behavior just...infurated me resulting in my Keyblade getting jammed into the other part of this wall next to her face.

 _"Please stop abusing this place, Kairi. The walls shouldn't have to suffer because of your anger..."_

I blinked when Yen Sid of all people said that phrase making Lea and Arlene laugh showing that their enjoyment was genuine thanks to the hearts beating in their chests. It meant their feelings weren't something artificial or fake in how they felt sad, bored, and happy. Things should be better for Aqua except that she was suffering from another problem that likely resulted in this depressed state she was in.

"When this all start for you," I decided to ask my former or possible future enemy as she was stuck in these binds keeping her from "causing trouble" as Mickey told me. "I know you must have gotten out of that gloomy world of nothingness some time ago, but what exactly have you been up to lately that caused this change?"

She turned her head around to give me a look that told me that she was beyond caring about what happens to her by this point.

 _"I DID find my friends again, but they weren't the people I knew when I was fighting for the sake of the light."_ Aqua usually had this kind of problem of finding those she cared about; only to end up losing them for one reason or another. It was the story of Aqua's life recently with this new heart in her chest adding another sad chapter to her misery filling up her despair these days.

"It doesn't mean they are gone forever, so you can't give up this fight within yourself. You are so close to returning to the light-"

 _"WHY SHOULD I?!"_ Her increased tone made me flinch up in shock when she shouted back. Her eyes looked full of pain and sorrow likely due to whatever traumatic events happened to her since she returned to normal as she looked at everyone in the room.

 _"I caved into the pressure, accepting the darkness as my ally, but what did it do for me? All I got with isolation from everything I knew and if it wasn't for Xehanort I wouldn't even be here right now. I gave into what Eraqus despised and it only brought me so little time before I expired from the universe at least until this "heart" came back to me..."_ Did she feel guilty for accepting that power to fight against me, Riku, and Sora? This must be also because of the soul that she was able to reclaim that gave her this remorse over her actions.

 _"Are you sure this is AQUA talking or Xehanort doing a good impression of her..."_ The blonde former Nobody who once was called Larxene asked while looking down at her former partner in Organization XIII.

 _"I know that you really liked it when I called you Larxy, and when you spoke about your former boyfri-"_

 _"Okay, the proof I need is right there ZIP it!"_ Umm...I don't exactly know what that was about, yet, the concern Arlene had seemed to disappear rather quickly after that exchange while Lea gave a friendly wave to Aqua ignoring her more cynical comments from a few moments ago.

 _"Been a while, huh? Err sorry about that betraying you and helping out Kairi and her pals here I just...got tired of being on the losing team. Guess you were more loyal to the cause than I was in the end, Aqua!"_

 _"Yeah, but where did that kind of faith get me in the end. Serving a being who only wanted me to become a "perfect" vessel for the Master I despise more than anyone else in the universe. I suspect everyone else who I fought against hates me for trying to ruin their lives and worlds."_

 _"Geez, the mood certainly has gone down with that comment..."_

Still, I knew that "Axel" helped saved many lives because of his betrayal to help us out. I also knew that he was genuine in wanting to make amends for his misdeeds as a Nobody compared to Larxene and Marluxia. This pair likely only want revenge against Xemnas or I guess his true identity as Xehanort's Nobody rather for doing something completely for the sake of what's right much like with Maleficent. She only desired to reside in the castle, but shortly left there in search of something else that peaked her interests.

 _"I'm afraid we don't have much time for such a conversation, our other guests still must complete their own trails to end this exam."_ Of course, the whole reason Riku and Sora came here was to become Keyblade Master like Aqua once was until she lost her heart. Unlike those tests she mentioned Sora and Riku were currently stuck inside of a dream for their own personal trials that must overcome to pass this exam. At least until Aqua came here along with these other former Nobodies, which is why Yen Sid and Mickey contacted me.

"That is why I was brought here, Lea? To get Aqua to say something that will help you guys understand what is going on inside her? To...eliminate this threat in case it grows out of control?"

My hands were shaking as I wondered if everyone figured Aqua to be too far gone in this process, and when I got a better look at her face I could see why they figured that was the case. Those eyes that didn't look as blue as I could remember, a more amber color was in her irises now, the blue locks of her hair slowly were turning silver, and most frightening of all was the spots of tanned skin beginning to consume her body. It was like the Aqua everyone knew was being replaced with someone else...

 _"I see, the girl who eliminated my Nobody self will not finish me off again such a fitting end to me."_

"Stop talking like that! You overcome so much in your life, and you will defeat this Xehanort as well!" I couldn't let Aqua remain in such a defeated state anymore if her friends had a chance of being saved from herself, even if she didn't have any kind of hope left for herself.

 _"Hey! You think we could possibly dive into her dreams like Sora and Riku did, wise old one?"_ Lea made a suggestion that sounded odd to me considering I never even heard about traveling into someone's personal dream like it was going into space with a Gummi Ship. Yen Sid quickly explained that it was indeed possible to dive into the subconscious. Such a method was considered rather danger with the appearance of these creatures referred to as Dream Eaters. Unlike the Heartless, Unversed, and Nobodies some of these creatures were capable of not only being friendly some actually were helping out Sora and Riku during their exam process.

 _"I'm not sure that would be a good idea if Xehanort is lurking in her body. His influence is powerful enough to corrupt someone like Aqua, then it could easily wipe out anyone who tries to remove his presence while he's lurking in her heart. The only way to safely remove Xehanort would be the person he's trying to consume from the inside out. Aqua will have to defeat this entity on her own..."_

Was he saying there wasn't anything we could do to stop this?! I refused to let Aqua drip into this state of defeat without doing anything to help her!

 _"That doesn't mean she's entirely helpless in this fight,"_ Mickey's bright tone lifted my eyes from off the floor as this small, but mighty king explained to us how Aqua could be helped in her current situation. _"With enough emotional support from those she cared about or knew it just might able to get through to provide her power that she doesn't believe can help her anymore."_

To guide her out of this darkness-induced despair she needed the emotional guidance of her friends or people who've known her? That does make sense however she doesn't seem willing to even give that a try...

 _"Listen, you've been through a lot of crap lately and dealing with the spirit of that old geezer isn't making things better! You need to wake up and kick his rear end already! If you did beat Terra in your past, then taking out some ghost Xehanort shouldn't be that hard."_

 _"I'd hate to agree with this prick for turning on us, but he's right about that. You're a freaking Keyblade Master not some helpless victim of Xehanort!"_ Arlene with Lea tried boosting Aqua's morale to struggle against the vile influence residing in her body, the following remark from Ulmaria only surprised me further.

 _"We might not be able to do much, but to have the chance of getting back at this schemer by removing the strings from one of his chosen puppets would be good enough for us in the current flow of events. To regain a powerful piece on this chessboard would surely help out your cause, Mickey."_ The King nodded in agreement while everyone looked at Aqua for her reaction or actually some kind of reaction considering how quiet she has been in these past few minutes.

 _"...Tell me something. Do you have envy for Riku and Sora taking part in the exam instead of you?"_ Her question made me freeze up for a moment, a question I certainly wasn't expecting to hear let alone give a response to from this person. She waited for my reply that I had trouble forming due to the nature of this question for myself.

"It really doesn't matter if they succeed or fail. I just want them to make it back from their slumber. It might sound rather silly of me to say, but I don't really need or want to become a Keyblade Master." Those were my honest feelings, the reactions everyone in the room made was that of shock, confused, and surprise all except for Aqua.

 _"You only wish to have the power to keep your precious friends safe without wanting or needing that rank. I can't help but find the irony of that considering I wasn't exactly wanting to be a "Master" until Eraqus promoted me in a last-minute decision."_ Was she telling me that she didn't deserve to be a Keyblade Master? That...

"You're wrong about that! That skill, talent, and power you have shown in our battles along with your intellect and desire to protect your own friends mean you are worthy of that honor!" I couldn't let Aqua stay in this state of misery for a moment longer, and so I would be the one to end this depression she was feeling to give her the power to fight back against Xehanort from within her heart. She looked at me for a split-second before turning her head back to the floor.

 _"You're the one giving me advice when it was a girl like you who once looked up to me as some kind of role model. Despite that, you quickly took up your blade against me when I stopped caring about humanity in general."_ I knew the fate of the universe depended on my decision to fight back against the person who blessed me with this power in the first place.

"Thank you for giving me what I needed to reach this point. I wouldn't have become strong enough to defend and save the ones I cared about without your help...despite the fact you did want to hurt me back then." I couldn't help but smile at that remark while she stared at me in confusion over my genuine thoughts about our little "rivalry" over the past several months.

 _"I...huh?!"_ Aqua? She's beginning to shake her head in pain causing everyone in the room to panic about what might be happening to her. She began to sweat like she was going through a lot of strain while her legs and feet struggling in the binds around her limbs.

 _"Do you think he's messing with her again, Yen Sid?"_

 _"It wouldn't surprise me considering how much his influence has already changed her body. Ulmaria, Arlene, and Lea was it? You three might want to prepare you weapons."_

No, she can't be falling under his power again! I tried to shake her shoulders to make her wake up when her eyes closed up. Opening up her eyelids I could see the color of her irises flicker back and forth between her blue color and HIS yellow eyes. She was slowly losing her identity and body to this monster that was once a man, but I had no physical way of helping her in this fight against such an evil force controlling her body and mind.

 _"Is there anything else we can do to help her?"_ Lea said what many of us were thinking at this moment while she had to go through such a horrible experience causing her body to shake and thrash around in such a violent manner; it was like she was fighting someone and getting hurt despite not actually being punched or kicked around to show those bruises on her skin. Then, her body went limp as she was now slumped over slowly breathing in and out of her mouth like she was trying to get sleep.

A pregnant silence came over us with everyone not sure what was going to happen next, but something in my heart slowly began to sink into fear about what was going to break this ominous quietness that had taken over the room. Her head slowly began to rise up as she began moving her neck around seemingly to crack it making it looser. I hoped she was merely relaxing in her spot, but my hope was quickly crushed when I heard that laugh. A laugh filled with sadism, taunting, and full of cruelty much like the Nobody of this woman now glaring at us.

Yellow eyes told us our enemy was observing us...

 _"What a HAPPY reunion, huh?! All around me are familiar faces. Worn out faces, worn out places..."_ She giggled while twisting her head around to frighten us as it was clear we were talking with Xehanort. This was the first time I was looking directly at the face of the true enemy threatening the entire universe, but Aqua's face was slowly being replaced by this vile monster's image.

 _"Haven't you done enough already?! Just leave her damn body you rotten old son of a b-"_

 _"I suggest you still that tongue of yours, Axel. Lea, or whatever you want to call yourself today. Do keep in mind that I CONTROL this body, and little by little my influence is defeating hers. If I desired I could harm, wound, and severely injure any part of this body that I want!"_ As if to show that her hand began to twist and turn in those binds likely in some horrible attempt of harming Aqua's wrists while she was not in control.

 _"Why are you picking Aqua over the other candidates in this room, Xehanort?"_

 _"Straight to the point, Yen Sid! I must admit that kind of trait is admirable. I've already pointed this out, but in order to get the proper vessel certain conditions have to be made for the process to succeed,"_ I heard some of this from Lea before he brought me over to this tower for training. To think he could easily possess someone by tainting their bodies with a faint hint of darkness. _"Aqua was already quite a special girl before I began to enhance her powers to better suit my soul when this time came for me to return."_

 _"The reunion?"_ Mickey's comment made Xehanort pause for a brief moment before she opened her lips to let out more laughter.

 _"The promised time where all of the pieces of a similar heart and mind gather to welcome a new body into the fold! It is unfortunate you all won't be able to make it to the party!"_ I was going to ask her what she meant, but a loud slap came down on her cheek from Arlene who was "interrogating" the now Possessed-Aqua several more times.

 _"Start explaining about what the hell that's supposed to mean? What's with this reunion crap you're saying, and what does it have to do with those others like you?"_

 _"Riku and Sora will soon figure that out along with everyone else here, but this will mean the count of 7 will be brought down to 5 shortly. Hehehehe..."_

7? What does that number have to do with anything? Xehanort's piercing yellow eyes looked at my face.

 _"You didn't finish the job, Kairi. Because of that, you will have to fight off the 13 Seekers on your own with no left to help you!"_ Was she saying that I failed in my duty, so because of that Riku and Sora would be lost forever? That...is just a lie!

"They will come back to me, the strife you can put them through along with someone like Aqua won't defeat them no matter what you think. All of your schemes, plans, and manipulations won't keep you around forever. The future isn't yours to claim when it belongs to everyone in the universe, a series of worlds filled with many people with many hopes and dream-"

Ugh...what is this feeling...is she choking me out with her free hand. Why...is it blanked with some fog of darkness? Xehanort must have always been able to break out of those bonds, so he merely waited for this moment to hurt me when I got close to her face...

 _"HAHAHAHA! Ignorance let you all believe you could hold me down, and for that...I must - I will fight back against Xehanort!"_ That's it, Aqua. You can't let him win if you want us to get our friends back like I know you do inside of that heart that isn't completely black and evil. There is a glimmer of light in that void that only she could get, but she wouldn't be alone in her struggle...we would be there as well.

 **Unknown Location:** ( _Aqua's POV_ )

The many tendrils wrapped around my limbs had been smothering my body for quite a long time. This vile taint covering my soul had to be Xehanort's physical force weighing down on me. Unlike before this sensation was getting stronger when I felt negative feelings about this whole ordeal likely giving this man, even more, power over me. My hands and feet were growing weaker by the second as I felt my body get sucked into this black mass further and further with each passing moment. If leaving the Realm of Darkness would have put me into this kind of situation, then I wish that I neve...

"They will come back to me, the strife you can put them through along with someone like Aqua won't defeat them no matter what you think. All of your schemes, plans, and manipulations won't keep you around forever. The future isn't yours to claim when it belongs to everyone in the universe, a series of worlds filled with many people with many hopes and dream-"

Yes. The words Kairi told me before I tried fighting back again. Everyone who does still believe in me despite my horrible choices was waiting for me outside. Despite the pain and suffering my soul would have to endure for the sake of their wishes for myself to come back in one piece. I had to struggle against this dark power in some kind of way...

 ** _"Useless efforts."_** Not if they can result in something you weren't anticipating! Like for example...I can feel something affecting my hand like it was trying to reach out to grasp something to pull myself out of this thick darkness. The small line in this never-ending void of evil that could allow me the opportunity to fight back had to be here...

 _'You seek freedom out of this cage?'_ More than anything in the world right now. I didn't know who was speaking to me, but I had to focus on keeping my head from sinking further into this disgusting much covering my body. Come on, Aqua. Just a few more steps...

 _'You have been drowning in a sea of darkness for so long your body might not be able to withstand the light of escape. It might completely destroy you along with the other side to your heart.'_ You mean that I was destined to die no matter what? Even if I returned to the light that warmth would only completely burn me up...

 _'A balance must be found, such as the one Riku has managed to find within himself.'_ A balance of light and darkness? My body was originally meant to burden the light just as Eraqus wanted, but then I lost my soul to the darkness that I considered my ally. Could a combination of both elements be the key to unlocking the shackles over my body?

Suddenly, my hands began to glow two different shades of color one being white and bright while the other was purple and dark in the shade covering it. Somehow I'd gotten this strange power of wielding both of these elements despite their natures being polar opposites from each other.

 _'Xehanort may wield a mighty amount of darkness, yet he cannot use its true potential unlike you.'_ Huh, so that meant he wasn't able to fully utilize the darkness he craves or even use the power of the light just like Sora's Nobody and Xion. All of his research and skills couldn't give him this kind of power, and even I wasn't able to realize until when I had exhausted all other options left.

"This could fail and result in my untimely end, but that hasn't stopped me before from doing something crazy."

 _'Do you wish to use this power to protect those you care about? To get revenge against Xehanort for using you?'_ Was it for those reasons or something else entirely I began to ask myself at the words from this mysterious helper.

"I'm going to do this for all of those reasons, but mainly for myself!" To have the opportunity to make up for my past mistakes and errors in judgment also showing Eraqus that darkness isn't as bad as he believed considering it saved my life on more than one occasion not to mention someone like Riku who came back from such a deep darkness like this.

 _'Good luck as you embrace the twilight of the middle road.'_ Charging up my power I fired off a beam of light to cut through these black tendrils around my body as I began to crawl through this huge mass of darkness. I knew this was my last chance, so I had to make the most of this opportunity given to me to reunite with everyone outside of this place.

 _ **"That light...how did you?"**_

Guess you don't have COMPLETE control over me, Xehanort! Feeling the grasp of Stormfall in my hand I swiped the extending tendrils attempting to wrap me back up again. Of course, this new power in my other hand was actually hurting me in the process. It was like a burning fireball was in my hand, a sensation that likely was because of the nature of the darkness still within my body while using this light to fight Xehanort's influence. Seeing dark energy balls come in my direction I fired off more blasts of light despite it causing a tremendous amount of pain to shoot through my free arm.

 ** _"You can't fully wield that power while accepting the darkness! You're not going to end up like that boy, Riku!"_ ** Indeed, the chances of allowing you to change my body will be slim now that I can fight back. Stabbing a couple more of these tendrils moving around to stab me. Watching these limbs move at rapid movement I knew that I couldn't let any of them get a grip on my body. Moving back in this sticky floor below me I knew that I could only hold back this force for a limited amount of time when it had grown to this height and power.

 _ **"You can't hold me back forever..."**_ That is why I'm trying to force you out of that mass you're currently hiding in, Xehanort! Rolling out of the way from one of these blasts of darkness I knew that my body was likely going crazy on the outside because of this battle in my mind.

( _Kairi's POV_ )

Oh, this can't be good! Aqua's eyes were yellow again plus she was now beginning to escape the binds on her body causing Mickey to cast some kind of spell that caused Aqua's body to slow down.

 _"This won't hold for long if Xehanort gains full control over this body,"_ Mickey's golden Keyblade was being pointed at Aqua who was glaring at him even while being affected by the most powerful time magic I've seen. _"Aqua has to overcome Xehanort before it's too late to save her..."_ I knew that this was all up to her, but I also knew that we needed to give her more time to help her out while sitting on the sidelines.

 _"Like hell, we can't do something to stop this crazy old timer from messing with the present!"_ Lea threw out his fire-spewing weapons at Aqua trying to render her unconscious only for them to get stuck in that black fog used earlier.

 _"Don't be so reckless! We don't know how powerful Xehanort is in this form, and we've been lucky not to agitate him-"_

 _"TOO LATE!"_ Gasping in horror, the chakrams were slowly eroded by the darkness blanketing Aqua's body as she was beginning to move faster in this slowed-down state. I tried using Blizarra only for Aqua to point her Keyblade and fire off a powerful spear created from the darkness covering her body that nearly hit my shoulder. I was fortunate that spear was slowed down from Mickey's magic, a lucky break that let me move out of the way in time, however, she began to charge up more with her shaking arm.

 _"Hey, wise old sage guy. You might want to get out of here things are gonna get messy."_ Yen Sid was hesitant to follow Arlene's suggestion, but Mickey told him that nothing would get too badly broken while we dealt with this problem.

 _"You...can't stop me...in...time..."_ She hissed out before launching out some more spears that were sliced in half with Ulmaria's scythe. The speed was getting fasted with these spears not to mention her power or rather HIS is slowly becoming stronger with his strength. Then, she used some kind of magical spell that made her body glow orange before she disappeared through one of those dark portals making me gasp about how she was able to move so quickly.

 _"I'd forgotten Aqua likely knew how to use that kind of power from being a Nobody. She could be anywhere or come from anywhere..."_ Mickey's warning put us all on edge as we got into a circle position to watch each other's backs. What was also alarming is how much her hair changed having even more silver locks than before along with her skin becoming more tanned in color. The transformation process was likely almost done...meaning Aqua was on the verge of losing herself in the process.

 _"We can't let her be consumed by this force, she has already lost so much and we can't let her soul end up being another thing stolen from her by Xehanort!"_ In the middle of my speech, I didn't even consider Aqua merely appearing behind us to slash at my back with her Stormfall Keyblade. Moving my own Keyblade to protect myself Arlene, Ulmaria, and Mickey tried holding her down only for her to begin firing off several blasts of darkness in a limited area to fight in thus making it hard to dodge these attacks.

 _"I'll start with you, little red! Once I plunge this key into your heart it will lock up this persistent host of mine forever!"_ Clashing with the magical blade from this possessed-Keybearer I knew that I had to buy Aqua some more time to overcome the darkness within herself. Something must be done to save her heart, but what more could I do to stop this? Defeating her again wasn't the answer, the idea of containing her wouldn't work if she had grown this powerful, and with Xehanort controlling her reasoning would fall on deaf ears. What? What? What can I do?!"

 _"There is a reason this girl was given the surname of "The Sapphire Sorceress" as a member of Organization XIII. Her magical power managed to surpass the likes of dear "Ven" and even Terra making her rather useful in my NEW version of that group."_ You won't be joining that group of poor souls when I stop you!

I tried hitting this possessed warrior with a powerful blast of light while Lea, Arlene, and Ulmaria tried to keep her distracted with their weapons only for a huge wave of darkness to come out and cover the entire room in a black fog making it very difficult to find where Aqua was due to that cloak hiding her presence. Actually, there might be a way to see her...

 _'Detect the evil lurking within.'_ With the light from my Keyblade, and entrusting my heart I knew this was my only way of defending myself against the next attack hidden in Xehanort's element despite Lea's attempt of creating a fire to guide us to Aqua's location. Seeing this horrible sensation lurking behind Lea I knew where she was going to strike next, so I pointed at her direction with my Keyblade revealing her location along with HIS intention on harming this man.

 _"You're a failure of a vessel! Did you honestly believe this could be a way to repent for your prior actions?"_ Her grip on his neck was tight, of having this reach within his element we barely had enough time to strike at Aqua to save Lea from getting impaled by her blade. She was moving at a rate of speed that was nearly impossible to predict not to mention the vast black fog still clouding this room. Ulmaria was knocked by from this enemy's weapon along with Arlene leaving me and Mickey as the only two still able to fight back.

 _"Such a potent darkness, she is on the verge of being totally consumed by Xehanort."_

Nodding, the next move would be crucial in saving Aqua's life meaning I had to do something drastic to reach out to her. Something that would get her the chance to regain control, and this idea popping into my head might be rather deadly. Still, I knew that at my current level I wasn't a match for a fully-powered Xehanortified Aqua not to mention everyone else here was getting tossed around by this threat. If we didn't end this now we all might end up being slaughtered and losing our light forever.

 _"Kairi - wait what are you doing-"_ Aqua was moving in on Mickey, and despite his smaller size and speed she was able to easily overpower him with her darkness blasting him into a wall. She grasped her weapon in a stabbing motion meaning that I had no time left to reconsider my idea that will hurt me badly, but this was our last chance to stop her!

 _"Kairi?! KAIRI!"_ I felt the painful sting of this weapon in my chest along with the darkness enhancing the power of Stormfall as it was plunged into my chest.

 _"AHAHAHAHA! What a worthless gesture to save this foolish King. How tragic...K-Kairi...why are you...oh no! Please don't tell me I-I..."_ I smiled through the pain my body was feeling as I could feel a little bit of blood coming out of my mouth, and despite this, I was glad that Aqua was speaking to me again. _"Why! Why did I let this happen?!"_

"This...isn't YOUR fault." I knew this was how it needed to end with no one else being hurt because of these unfortunate circumstances rather myself...because that means I'm the only one who has to do this. Using the remaining strength in my arm I pointed my Keyblade at the chest of Aqua's body knowing that she would get the message...I wish her luck on defeating her own self...

( _Aqua's POV_ )

"NO MORE!" I let out a huge burst of light magic causing the black mass to shiver up in pain while I let my emotions come out against the other tendrils retreating into the darkness surrounding this place. Using every inch of magic left within this body I knew that this abomination had to die along with myself; in order to save others from suffering like Kairi. Firing off some darkened-fireballs at the limbs slamming the floor I ran up to attack this beast with renewed determination.

 _ **"You've gotten your strength back? Damn that brat, Kairi! She must have provided the catalyst for your rebellion spirit returning!"**_ Running closer to the yellow eyes of this monster I jammed my Keyblade right into one of them making the beast scream out in pain. Following that move, I began to teleport around the area launching several burst attacks that were light-enhanced that severely hurt Xehanort's more inhuman form. I couldn't give him the chance to fight back while his guard was finally let down, so I ran up past more of these tendrils to slam my blade into another eye making it roar out again.

 ** _"You can't reject me! I'm too far etched into your being! You will never be rid of the darkness, Aqua!_** "

"Perhaps, but at least now I will be rid of YOU!" Holding up my Stormfall I fired one powerful burst of ice magic that was followed by a fire spell creating a series of raindrops that were pouring down over myself and this monster. Following that, I used more ice spells to keep this beast from moving while parts of its body were being frozen due to my ice allowing me the opportunity to charge up one final blast of magic. I had to end this here or else Kairi's actions would have been for nothing.

 ** _"I will never die, never, never, never, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER!"_**

"All things must come to an end, Xehanort. The both of us have been avoiding the end for too long!" With my Keyblade now shining with the power, I had nearly abandoned for the sake of revenge and hatred I plunge this blade into the heart of this monster causing it to writhe up in pain and shake around the room sending me flying over to the edge of this area. Hanging onto the edge I noticed the beast isn't fading away rather it was shrinking in size returning to a human-looking shape again. Then, I saw my face with Xehanort's skin color and those spiteful yellow eyes staring at me.

 _"I overlooked the bonds that I tried to severe from you, such a powerful factor in yourself. That said you haven't won. I might slither back into the deepest portion of your heart, but so long as Xehanort lives I WILL NEVER DIE!"_ So that wasn't enough to destroy this horrible thing? I guess I've also underestimated my opponent's determination, even if she was less powerful than earlier when I had truly given up on living.

 _"Besides, the reunion will give me another vessel with the ability to wield a Keyblade."_

"The other chosen hosts to reunite at The World That Never Was!?" Aquanort who I guess is what I should call this twisted version of myself gasped when I spoke about that plan, which was about to begin due to Sora and Riku getting separated from Mickey and the others in the realm of dreams.

 _" **YOU!** Don't tell me that you were able to tap into my mind earlier? This is rather troubling, but no matter! Keep holding onto your pitiful self while you can because the second I can fight back you will be erased forever! For now, I will accept removing that girl you care about from the chessboard!"_ She pointed at me while hissing out that statement as her body slowly disappeared into the black void behind her leaving nothing but questions for me to figure out. I've won the battle, however, the war had only begun for the fate of the universe, but more importantly, I had to do something to save Kairi...

Returning to the normal world I was horrified by the image of Kairi remaining unconscious while the black, foggy wound in her chest continued to grow bigger with each passing moment. Because of my weakness, she was now in this horrible condition...

 _"Come on, Kairi! You can wake up from this right, Your Majesty?!"_ Mickey didn't respond to Lea's question making him react in a way I rarely saw from the former double-agent of Organization XIII. Arlene and Ulmaria also seemed worried about this girl despite the fact her friends were the ones who destroyed their Nobody selves in Castle Oblivion.

 _"I don't know if any kind of healing magic will fix this wound."_

"That's because it is something only a being of darkness can fix."

I knew this injury was like a parasite eating away at the light inside of Kairi's body, so only I could take back within myself knowing I might end up being fully possessed in the future. To keep her light from fading means that Xehanort would remain inside of myself waiting, watching, and resenting me for stopping him if only for a short period of time. To save this girl's life I would endanger mine, but this kind of sacrifice was something I embraced with joy in my heart knowing that for a moment I was able to bathe in the light again.

"You've done remarkable things and been a pure-hearted person, Kairi. Even if you won't accept the title of Keyblade Master you're more than earned that name." Placing my hand over her chest, the horrible sensation of evil that lurked in this girl slowly returned to its point of origin born from my own negative thoughts and feelings. Gasping once the last of this venom returned to my body Arlene and Lea took hold of my shoulders out of worry.

"I...cannot stay here for long. Xehanort has been submerged into the depths of my heart, but until the current vessel of his original heart is saved...until Terra can return to normal I remain a danger to everyone. After all Sora and Riku also happen to be in great trouble because of Xehanort..." I knew that now wasn't the best time to explain what I learned from being possessed however with those two still diving into the depths of dreams they were now vulnerable to the evil lurking in the darkest of nightmares. They wouldn't exactly be thrilled to see me here unlike Kairi was, even if she had to hold back that happiness for the sake of fighting me again. There was only one place left I could go that would welcome me with open arms, the very place where all of this began.

 _"That's a pretty freaking stupid idea, Aqua! I mean being alone in that crappy place with no one around is asking for trouble..."_ Arlene voiced her concerns while Lea and Ulmaria wondered what I could gain from going back there instead of training Kairi like they expected me to say instead.

"She can't learn anything useful from me. You can leave if you wish Ulmaria and Arlene if you so wish considering you two also aren't exactly well liked by Sora and Riku. I do ask that you help Kairi out with her training in my place, but if you can give her a message from me it would this." Proving him the same popsicle stick he left for me before his demise when he was Axel. The gesture being shown is that she was lucky compared to myself in having so many things go in her favor despite knowing that she had to become stronger for the upcoming war.

 _"I'll give her the message, but you better come back or I'll come there and drag you back!"_ I gave a nod to Lea who wouldn't let me go without a response like that along with my word.

In case she would need to destroy me permanently I couldn't let her get attached to me, even if I wanted to train her and tell her all of the events from my life as a Keyblade Master in training. She was truly the heir to my position as a heroine of the light, so that is why it pained me to leave her with so many things she would need to handle on my behalf. At the very least I can see a new Keyblade Master in that girl with how selfless she had become; compared to me greed and wrath nearly sending me into ruin. She was everything I once was in life, and I knew that I could leave most of my mess in her hands to clean up while I handle the rest from the dark...

"Good luck to all of you. You're certainly going to need it in the upcoming months."

 **The Realm of Darkness**

Home sweet home. Well, for a being like myself who could use the darkness as I removed the top of my black cloak to find THAT certain person who I figured had to be stuck here considered the last moment I heard about him stopping Xemnas and his artificial Kingdom Hearts. He certainly wasn't expecting me to follow him into the place where my life began down this dreadful, yet exciting turn that let me see the worlds as they were today. In retrospect, I don't regret heading down this journey despite it nearly costing me everything that makes me who I am.

 _"I didn't think you would come to visit a ghost, Aqua."_

"We're both in the same situation. Having made terrible decisions that have cast us out of the universe for the protection of everyone living there." I walked over to where he was standing as we both were in these black cloaks to protect our hearts from the darkness. Looking at the vast ocean in front of us I had a feeling of melancholy come over me while I tried seeing his face underneath that hood.

 _"I can't do much to make up for taking away Roxas or Xion, but would you mean a silly old man providing you one of his stories from a time long ago?"_

"Not much to do besides wiping out heartless. I'm all ears, Ansem." I couldn't help the chuckle from escaping my lips as I knew that eventually, I would need to find a way to help out Kairi, Sora, and Riku in their battle with Xehanort. At least for this moment, I could appreciate the isolation of this place knowing I wasn't alone in this purgatory...

"Terra, Ven, Lea, and Kairi. Please wait for me a little while longer..." I promise that everything will work out for us one day. Then, I can introduce you all to the ones who will be our replacements as we all get some sea-salt ice cream in Twilight Town with Lea and my other friends. Yeah, that would be nice...

* * *

[ _To be continued...I wish!_

 _If anyone feels like picking this up you're welcome, but as for this story, I'm pretty much done with it now. I have some regrets that it took so long to complete, and the writing in several chapters at the start could have been improved. I am grateful for everyone who stuck with this story and provided the motivation to continue and make this one reach a conclusion._

 _For that, I thank all of my readers and reviewers of this story that have been keeping up until the very end. I could have added something more about Kairi, but this was Aqua's journey first and foremost. As for my next story, I have to finish my HXH stuff, however, I'm working on a small piece from Mario as a late Halloween present, so expect something really spooky for my next fanfic. Until then thank you all for following, reading, and giving me your thoughts on my stories. :P_ ]


End file.
